La Serpiente se enamoro de la leona
by Ichigo Snape
Summary: Dicen que el amor lo puede todo, pero... ¿Será cierto? ¿El frío profesor de pociones podrá llegar a amar a alguien? ¿Al fin se quitará esa máscara de frialdad y sarcasmo y abrirá su corazón además?
1. De niña normal a brujita

"Las personas no piden ser como son, sino que nacen como son. Las cosas no pasan por coincidencia, todo pasa por alguna razón y espero que lo que me paso, tenga algún motivo"

Todo se veía normal en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; Minerva McGonagall revisaba la lista de los estudiantes que entrarían a Hogwarts este año y se cuenta que Harry Potter entraría ese 1 de Septiembre, pero un nombre en la lista le llamo mucho la atención, no parecía ser un nombre inglés ni americano, sino Español o Hispanoamericano; anotó ese nombre en un pergamino aparte y se fue a su despacho.

La profesora comenzó a escribir las cartas de admisión a Hogwarts —incluso la del nombre que le llamo la atención— cuando terminó, tomó esa carta y fue al despacho de Albus Dumbledore. Llegó a la gárgola, dijo la contraseña y pasó, al llegar a la puerta tocó y espero a escuchar que le dijeran "Adelante", entró en el despacho circular del director y vio que Dumbledore no estaba solo; un hombre vestido totalmente de negro, como sus ojos y su largo cabello, estaba con él.

—Buenas tardes, Minerva ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Buenas tardes Albus —la profesora entró y pasó junto al hombre—. Severus

—Minerva

—Albus, quería mostrarte algo que encontré en la lista de admisión de este año

—¿Qué cosa, querida? ¿Será acaso por Harry Potter? Ya sabemos que entrará a Hogwarts este año

Severus dejó escapar un gruñido de enfado, pero los mayores lo ignoraron.

—No me refiero a eso Albus, encontré un nombre que no parece ser ni Inglés ni Americano

—Déjame ver —Dumbledore leyó la carta y sonriendo miró a la profesora—. No hay de que sorprenderse Minerva, recuerda que algunos ingleses se mudaron a ese país, es mas, estoy seguro que alguna que otra cosa inglesa se quedo ahí y ahora es distintivo de ese lugar.

—De acuerdo Albus, pero también hay otro detalle; esta persona es nacida de muggles y no se me da muy bien el español

—Pues es una pena. Yo iría con gusto, pero sabes que el director no puede ir a hablar con los nacidos de muggles que ingresen a Hogwarts —entonces su mirada se posó en el oscuro profesor quien enseguida capto lo que quería decirle el director—. Por favor, Severus. Tú sabes hablar algunos idiomas y el español entra en ese grupo; por favor, hazme este pequeño favor.

Severus dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio y miró al director.

-Esta bien, lo hare

—Gracias, pero espera ir como a las 9 p.m. para que allá sean las 3 p.m. recuerda que nuestro horario tiene seis horas de diferencia con el de ellos.

Severus volvió a dejar escapar otro suspiro de fastidio

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

En la Bella Airosa en la Republica Mexicana, una pequeña niña de once años de sexto año de primaria estaba sola sentada en el patio de la escuela viendo a los demás niños jugando y divirtiéndose; el nombre de la pequeña era María Alejandra Macías Del Castillo, pero por alguna razón prefería que le dijeran Rini. Era una pequeña de cabello ondulado rebelde hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos color chocolate y lentes rectangulares que las niñas de su salón calificaban como "lentes de Betty la fea" y desgraciadamente así luego llamaban a la niña.

Desde que ella podía recordar, era extremadamente diferente a sus compañeros, siempre que pasaba algo extraño cerca de ella siempre la culpaban, no tenía amigos y siempre se la pasaba rondando sin un camino fijo por todo el patio. Era tachada de fenómeno y siempre imaginaba que algo pasaba —cualquier cosa— y se alejaban de ese lugar.

El descanso terminó, con pesar Rini se levantó y camino hacia su salón; siempre era la primera en llegar, no era la más aplicada de su salón, pero la habían educado a que fuera puntual para todo. Su día en la escuela fue normal, apenas eran inicios de Agosto y ya todos en el salón la molestaban (ya que era el mismo grupo desde que inicio la primaria)

Su mamá la recogió de la escuela y regresaron a casa, vivía con sus padres y era hija única y eso le molestaba, ya que siempre la tenían sobreprotegida y además de que a sus padres no les gustaba la magia.

Su padre llegó del trabajo y los tres comieron juntos, media hora después de comer sonó el timbre, Rini se asomó por la ventana de la sala para ver quien era.

—¿Quién?

Rini se sorprendió al ver a un hombre vestido completamente de negro y con el cabello largo hasta los hombros.

—Buenas tardes, ¿es la casa de la familia Macías del Castillo?

—Sí ¿Quién es?

—Me llamo Severus Snape ¿Usted es la Srta. María Alejandra Macías del Castillo?

Rini se espantó un poco, nunca había visto a ese hombre y le parecía extraño que supiera su nombre

—¿Quién es, hija? —preguntó su mamá al ver que su hija se había tardado tanto en regresar

—No sé mami, es ese señor vestido todo de negro. Y no sé como sabe mi nombre

Su mamá se asomó y comprobó que realmente había un hombre vestido de negro, ahora fue su mamá que se asomó por la ventana

—¿Sí, que se le ofrece?

—Quisiera hablar con usted y su esposo respecto a su hija

—¿De qué tiene que hablar de mi hija? Ni siquiera lo conocemos

—Lo sé, pero es necesario que hable con ustedes

La Sra. Macías lo dudó por unos momentos, pero al fina salió a abrirle y lo dejo pasar. Cuando el Sr. Macías escuchó que se abría la puerta, salió a ver que pasaba y se sorprendió de ver a Severus.

—Disculpe ¿Quién es usted?

—Mi nombre es Severus Snape y vengo desde Londres, Inglaterra. Me gustaría hablar con ustedes respecto a su hija

—¿Qué tiene mi hija?

–Siéntese Sr. Macías y les contaré todo

La familia se sentó en un sillón grande mientras que Severus se sentó en uno individual.

—Lo que les voy a decir será difícil de creer y tal vez se molesten

—De por si ya estamos molestos con que un extraño venga a nuestra a casa a hablar sobre nuestra hija la cual usted nunca ha visto —reprochó el Sr. Macías

—Como sea, vengo del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

—¿Perdón? —dijo la niña—. Escuela ¿de que?

—De magia y hechicería

—Para que nos hable de una escuela como esa yo tendría que ser...

—¿Una bruja?

Tanto la niña como sus padres se quedaron sorprendidos

—Sí, Srta. Macías usted es una bruja de nacimiento

La niña se quedo boquiabierta. Ella ¿una bruja? eso explicaba porque pasaban cosas extrañas a su alrededor. Su mamá seguía en shock, pero su padre reacciono de manera negativa.

—Por favor señor, no diga tonterías. No existe la magia, además de que es algo Satánico

—La magia no tiene nada que ver con eso; eso los muggle lo hicieron por temerle a la magia

—Disculpe señor —Severus miró a la niña, quien lo miraba con timidez—. ¿Qué es muggle?

—Así llamamos los magos a las personas sin magia. Como le dije Sr. Macías, su hija es bruja de nacimiento, o sea que de alguno de sus lados familiares debió de haber heredado la magia y creo que tal vez es de su lado

El papá de Rini no sabía que decir así que su mujer hablo.

—¿Y usted viene a invitarla a que se inscriba a esa escuela?

—De hecho, de manera mágica la Srta. Macías esta inscrita en Hogwarts desde que nació y cuando los niños cumplen 11 años se les envía una carta de admisión como esta.

Del bolsillo de su saco, sacó un sobre hecho con pergamino amarillento y se lo dio a la niña. El sobre estaba sellado con un escudo de armas que tenía un león, un águila un tejón y una serpiente unida por una H y en ese mismo sobre tenía escrito con tinta verde esmeralda:

María Alejandra Macías del Castillo

Habitación pequeña del Segundo Piso

Av. Cuauhtémoc #236 Colonia San Javier

Real del Monte

Hidalgo

La niña abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

Director: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,

Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,

Jefe supremo, Confederación

Internacional de Magos).

Querida Srta. Macías:

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.

Las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio.

Muy cordialmente

Minerva McGonagall

Subdirectora

Al terminar de leer la carta, Rini todavía no salía de su sorpresa. Sus padres también leyeron la carta con asombro. Severus veía atentamente a la familia leyendo el pergamino y no pudo evitar recordar a una niña de cabello pelirrojo y de ojos verde esmeralda que había puesto la misma expresión al recibir su carta de Hogwarts.

Severus terminó de explicarles todo lo relacionado con la magia y de Hogwarts; también les comentó que la niña tendría que irse a vivir a Londres un mes antes de iniciar las clases, sus padres se opusieron al principio, pero después de que Severus les explicará las razones por las que se tenía que ir, a duras penas los Sres. Macías accedieron a que su hija se fuera a Hogwarts. Acordaron de que la niña se iría mañana con el profesor y Severus les dijo que su hija se quedaría de una vez en Hogwarts. Así que sus padres fueron a dar de baja a su hija de la escuela donde estaba y regresaron a casa para arreglar todo lo que tenía que llevarse.

Al día siguiente Rini ya tenía sus maletas con todas sus pertenencias listas; se despidió de sus padres y partió a Londres con el profesor por medio de un Traslador. A la niña le pareció impresionante y mareado. Cuando se recupero, se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a una calle descuidada; Rini vio un letrero que decía "Calle de la Hiladera" y que estaba repleto de casas exactamente iguales y eso la desconcertó.

—Disculpe profesor —Severus solo dio un gruñido a manera de darle a entender que la escuchaba—. Este no parece ser un lugar mágico donde pueda esta la escuela.

—Es porque estamos en una calle muggle

Los dos se pusieron en marcha hasta llegar a la última casa que estaba junto a un rio; entraron y Severus indicó a Rini que se sentara en la sala y que esperara a que regresara.

Rini pasaba su mirada por los rincones del lugar y parecía una casa embrujada: todo se veía muy viejo y descuidado, tenía un ambiente que hacía que se le pusieran los pelos de punta, comenzaba a asustarse y a preocuparse, ya que el profesor tardaba en regresar; comenzó a tener sueño y cuando estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida una mano se posó sobre su hombro haciendo que la niña gritara del susto.

–Cálmese, solo soy yo

—Lo siento profesor. Es que me asusto

—Eso se noto —Severus tomó asiento en el sillón enfrente de Rini y ella pudo notar que cambio su ropa a otra que parecía ser típica de magos, una túnica negra con una capa—. Acabo de hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, y me dijo que no será posible que se quede en Hogwarts, pero me pidió que yo la cuidara

—Entonces ¿me quedaré con usted o me quedaré con algún otro profesor de esa escuela?

—Por ahora se quedara conmigo, pero no nos quedaremos aquí

—¿A dónde iremos?

—Al Caldero Chorreante

Severus se puso de pie y sacó su varita, apuntó a las maletas de la chica y los encogió a un tamaño que le permitiera llevarse las maletas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Tomó a Rini de la mano y la acercó a la chimenea.

—Usaremos otro medio de transporte mágico llamado Red Flu

—¿Cómo es la Red Flu?

—Los magos se transportan por medio de las chimeneas

—Suena peligroso

—No tanto, ahora vámonos

Los dos entraron a la chimenea y después de que Severus arrojara los Polvos Flu, llegaron al Caldero Chorreante; Severus pidió dos habitaciones, subieron a las que Tom, el cantinero, les indicó y dejó sola a Rini en su habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta Severus le dijo:

—Mañana iremos por sus útiles escolares, y si necesita algo solo avíseme ¿de acuerdo? Estoy en la habitación de a lado

Rini solo se conformó con asentir, Severus cerró la puerta y se fue a su habitación. Rini se acerco a la ventana y vio algunas calles de Londres y entonces se puso a pensar en todo lo que le había pasado ese día, todavía le parecía irreal, pero estaba contenta, al fin se sentiría aceptada en algún lugar.


	2. Conociendo a una amiga, llegando a Hogwa

Al día siguiente, Rini se despertó y no reconoció el lugar, pero entonces recordó lo que había pasado ayer; se levantó rápido y se arreglo, cuando estuvo lista salió y fue a la habitación de a lado a buscar al profesor. Iba a tocar la puerta, pero le dio pena, así que se quedo parada junto a la puerta hasta que salió el profesor. Rini se fijo que vestía de manera muy diferente a la de ayer, pero todavía conservaba el negro, supuso que sería la manera como normalmente se vestían las personas mágicas.

Severus carraspeó para llamar la atención de la niña la cual se sonrojó un poco. Bajaron a desayunar y de ahí se fueron al patio trasero del local. Rini se extraño de que fueran a esa parte del lugar, pero no quiso preguntar; Severus sacó su varita y tocó los ladrillos en un orden específico y cuando tocó el último ladrillo, este desapareció y comenzó a abrirse la pared hasta dejar ver una inmensa calle.

—Bienvenida al Callejón Diagon

Rini estaba realmente boquiabierta, nunca en su vida había visto un lugar como ese, una calle totalmente dedicada a la magia; el profesor le indicó que primero irían al banco de los magos, Gringotts, y después irían a comprar lo que necesitaban. Después de pasar a Gringotts (Rini todavía no salía de su asombro por el lugar) siguieron con las compras; algunas personas se les quedaban viendo, no era normal ver a Severus Snape acompañado por una niña en la calle. El último lugar que visitaron fue la tienda de varitas de Ollivander.

—Buenas tardes —saludo Severus

De la nada apareció el anciano Ollivander y al igual que toda la gente de afuera, se sorprendió de ver a Rini en compañía de ese hombre

—Ah, Severus Snape, que gusto verlo

—Igualmente Sr. Ollivander

—Pino negro, 30 cm. fibra de corazón de dragón, rígida. Muy buena para los duelos

Rini suponía que esa debía de ser la descripción de la varita del profesor y se sorprendió que el Sr. Ollivander todavía recordara de qué estaba hecha. El anciano se acercó a la niña, la cual se asusto un poco.

—Tranquila pequeña, solo te tomaré unas medidas antes de que la varita te elija. Ahora ¿con qué brazo sujetas la varita?

—Uh... ¿Derecha?

Ollivander comenzó a tomarle medidas y entonces a Rini le vino una duda.

—Disculpe... Sr. Ollivander —el anciano no dijo nada así que la niña siguió—. ¿Cómo es eso de que "la varita me elija"?

Ollivander guardo la cinta métrica y miró a la niña.

—Si hay algo que nunca debe de olvidar jovencita, es que la varita elije al mago. Es un poder que hasta ahora ningún fabricante de varitas ha entendido. Bueno, hora de probar las varitas.

Rini tardó media hora probando diferentes varitas hasta que al fin una la escogió.

—Madera de árbol de flor de cerezo, 26 cm. fibra de corazón de dragón. Excelente varita para los duelos

Salieron de la tienda y regresaron al Caldero Chorreante. Rini fue a su habitación a alistar todo de una vez aunque faltaran 3 semanas; la niña ya iba a entrar a su habitación cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, volteó y se dio cuenta que Severus la miraba fijamente.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, profesor?

—Quería decirle unas cosas. Uno: en Hogwarts me portaré sumamente diferente a como ve conoció en el verano —la niña asintió—. Y dos: sería preferible que use uno de sus nombres y su primer apellido, ya que así se usa en Londres

—De acuerdo, gracias por avisarme profesor. Buenas noches

—Buenas noches

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Finalmente llegó el 1 de Septiembre y Rini estaba sumamente nerviosa. En muchos años, es la primera vez que iba una escuela diferente a la que estuvo. Severus la llevó a la estación King's Cross y le explico cómo llegar a la plataforma 9 (Rini pensó que el profesor estaba haciéndole una broma, pero después de ver el boleto —y la expresión seria del hombre— supo que no era broma) y antes de que pudiera hacerle otra pregunta, el profesor desapareció.

Rini anduvo sin rumbo por la plataforma pero no sabía hacia donde ir ya que no encontraba ningún letrero que dijera "Plataforma 9 " o algo que indicara que partiera un tren hacia Hogwarts o algo así. Revisó el reloj de la estación y se dio cuenta que solo tenía 15 minutos para encontrar el tren, estuvo a punto de rendirse cuando escuchó que alguien había dicho la palabra "muggle" y se dio cuenta que era una familia de puros pelirrojos y entre ellos a un niño de cabello azabache. Vio a todos los chicos desaparecer entre las columnas 9 y 10 sin podérselo creer, cuando vio que la señora y la niña estuvieron a punto de atravesar, se les acerco.

—Disculpe ¡Disculpe! —las dos mujeres voltearon y Rini se puso nerviosa—. Eh... yo... me preguntaba... como...

—¿Cómo entrar a la plataforma? —Rini asintió con pena—. No debes de apenarte, querida. Mira, lo que tienes que hacer es caminar rápidamente entre las columnas 9 y 10 y llegaras a la plataforma 9 , pero debes darte prisa si no quieres perder el tren.

—Muchas Gracias, Hasta Luego

Rini hizo lo que le indicaron y sintió que de tanto gesto de asombro se lastimaría la mandíbula. Le fascinó el tren y ver a todas esas personas con sus túnicas y animales que nunca había visto. Con trabajos encontró un compartimiento libre y se instaló ahí; cuando el tren arranco, vio el paisaje que había atreves de su ventana, a los 10 minutos llegó una niña de su misma edad arrastrando su baúl.

—Hola, ¿podría quedarme? El tren está lleno

—No, adelante

Entre las dos acomodaron el baúl y se sentaron una enfrente de la otra

—Me llamo Hermione Granger

—Hola, yo soy Alejandra Macías pero prefiero que me digan Rini

—¿Eres española?

—No, latina

—Vaya, eso es genial. Leí algunos libros sobre la cultura Hispanoamericana y me parecieron fascinantes todas sus costumbres y criaturas mágicas.

—¿En serio? Pues... yo apenas estoy descubriendo todo lo que tiene que ver con el mundo mágico

—¿Eres hija de muggles como yo? —Rini solo asintió—. ¡Asombroso! —Hermione se sentó junto a ella y le tendió la mano—. Espero que lleguemos a ser buenas amigas

—Yo igual —contestó Rini tomándole la mano

Siguieron hablando, se cambiaron de una vez el uniforme y al rato llegó un niño algo tímido, llamado Neville, preguntando por un sapo; las dos contestaron que no lo habían visto, pero que le ayudarían a encontrarlo. Los tres llegaron a un compartimiento que estaba ocupado solo por dos niños, los cuales Rini reconoció con la mirada.

—¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —dijo Hermione

—Ya le hemos dicho que no —contestó el pelirrojo

Hermione miraba con interés la varita del chico.

—Oh, ¿estas haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo —se sentó dejando al chico desconcertado

—Eh... sí —se aclaró la garganta—. «Rayo de sol, margarita, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita»

Pero no sucedió nada.

—¿Seguro que es un hechizo de verdad? No parece ser muy eficiente ¿cierto? Yo solo he probado algunos hechizos sencillos ya que nadie en mi familia puede hacer magia. Leí todo los libros que venían en la lista y espero estar preparada. Me llamo Hermione Granger.

Los dos chicos tenían expresión de estar aturdidos, ya que estaban tratando de procesar toda esa información. Entonces el chico de las gafas se percató de Rini quien solo se escondió un poco por la timidez, Hermione vio a Rini esconderse así que se paró y la metió al compartimento.

—Ella es Alejandra Macías, pero prefiere que le digan Rini

—Ho... Hola

—Hola yo soy Ron Weasley

—Harry Potter

—¿Realmente eres tú? —dijo Hermione soltándose del brazo de Rini—. He leído todo sobre ti y figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX

—¿Estoy yo?

—Sí, ahora creo que los dos deberían de cambiarse ya que pronto llegaremos a la estación —tomó a Rini de la mano y las dos salieron del compartimiento, pero antes de irse Hermione se regreso y le dijo a Ron—, tienes tierra en la nariz por cierto, deberías quitártela —y se fue.

Las chicas regresaron a su compartimento y recogieron sus cosas. Al llegar a la estación, bajaron del tren y de pronto escucharon que alguien los llamaba.

—¡Los de primera año, por aquí!

Las dos niñas buscaron de donde provenía la voz y se sorprendieron al ver a un hombre el doble de grande que uno hombre normal y con mucha barba. Todos los de primer año lo siguieron hasta unos botes y durante el camino pudieron apreciar el castillo; llegaron a una parte subterránea del lugar y subieron unas escaleras y al final de estas se encontraba esperándolos una mujer con expresión severa.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, soy la Profesora Minerva McGonagall antes de que se reúnan con sus compañeros serán seleccionados para su casa las cuales son Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Antes de reunirlos con sus compañeros, esperaran en un aula hasta que sea la hora.

Así lo hizo la profesora y en cuanto dejo a los niños, comenzaron los murmullos en el lugar, al parecer todos estaban nerviosos para saber en que casa irían a parar. Rini estaba más nerviosa de lo que había estado en toda su vida y se preguntaba si habría alguna casa en la que pudiera encajar.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en eso, la profesora McGonagall regreso y los llevó a un Gran Salón del cual había cinco inmensas mesas, cuatro estaban ocupadas por alumnos mientras que la ultima era ocupada por los profesores. Rini prestaba atención a cada detalle y entonces reparo que en la mesa de los profesores había una persona en particular de ojos, cabello y vestimenta negra que la miraba. Levantó la vista y sus ojos castaños oscuros se toparon con unos negros; la niña le sonrió al profesor Snape, pero él apenas si respondió el gesto dejándola sorprendida y eso no paso desapercibido para Hermione.

—¿Qué pasa? —Hermione se fijo en el profesor de negro—. Ya lo conocías?

—Sí, él fue a decirme lo que era, me explicó lo del mundo mágico y me ayudo con las compras en el Callejón Diagon

—¿Y se porto así de frio contigo? —Rini solo negó con la cabeza, pero entonces recordó que el profesor le había advertido que en Hogwarts se portaría de distinta manera a como lo conoció.

Llegaron hasta la parte delantera del comedor y vieron un viejo banco con un viejo sombrero de brujo, pero no esperaban que el sombrero comenzara a cantar y en cuanto terminó, la profesora comenzó a llamar a los estudiantes por orden alfabético.

—¡Abbott, Hannah! —llamo McGonagall

La niña se acercó algo nervosa, se puso el sombrero y después de un momento de pausa

—¡Hufflepuff! —gritó el sombrero

La niña se quitó el sombrero y corrió con el resto de sus nuevos compañeros.

—¡Bones, Susan!

—¡Hufflepuff!

Así fueron pasando poco a poco

—¡Granger, Hermione!

—¡Gryffindor!

Rini alcanzó a escuchar a Ron dejando escapar un gruñido

—¡MacDougal, Morag!

—¡Ravenclaw!

—¡Macías, Alejandra!

Comenzaron a escucharse algunos murmullos, no era común que hubiera extranjeros en Hogwarts y menos Hispanoamericanos.

Rini camino temblando de pies a cabeza, cuando llegó al banco McGonagall le colocó el sombrero, el cual le tapaba los ojos, y dio un brinco al escuchar una voz cerca de su oído.

—Mmm... difícil, muy difícil... nunca había visto una mente como esta, se ve que estás confundida, ya que no sabes cual es tu lugar en el mundo. Pero veo que tienes valor y si te lo propones, una gran astucia... astucia digna de Slytherin... pero no estoy muy seguro... ya se, te pondré en... ¡Gryffindor! —exclamó el sombrero

Rini había aguantado la respiración todo el tiempo esperando, creía que no encajaría en ninguna. Le devolvió el sombrero a la profesora y se fue a sentar junto a Hermione, alcanzó a ver a Severus y se dio cuenta que, por su expresión, no le hizo gracia la selección que había hecho el sombrero.

Siguió la ceremonia hasta que le toco a...

—¡Potter, Harry!

Los murmullos se hicieron más fuertes que cuando ella paso, el sombrero tardo más de lo esperado en seleccionar al chico Potter hasta que al final el sombrero grito:

—¡Gryffindor!

Los de Gryffindor exclamaron más que nunca al tener al legendario Harry Potter en su casa. La selección terminó colocando a Weasley, Ronald en Gryffindor y el banquete comenzó. Al terminar de cenar, el director Albus Dumbledore, dio una serie de indicaciones y después los mando a dormir.

Rini y Hermione se asombraban con cada parte del castillo que veían y se sorprendieron más al ver las escaleras moverse, los cuadros también se movían y hasta hablaban. Llegaron a la entrada de la Sala Común —que era el cuadro de una Señora Gorda con vestido de seda rosa— y al entrar les indicaron donde eran sus habitaciones.

Cuando Rini se fue a acostar, apenas si podía conciliar el sueño, sentía que estaba en un sueño, un sueño mágico.


	3. Primeros meses de clase

Al día siguiente Rini tuvo dificultades para despertarse y si no fuera por Hermione no se habría levantado a tiempo para poder estar lista para las clases. Las dos no tardaron en llegar al Gran Comedor gracias a que Hermione había leído "La Historia de Hogwarts" y conociera todos los rincones del castillo.

Todas las clases le encantaron, excepto que casi se quedaba dormida en Historia de la Magia; como la materia era impartida por un fantasma, ella creyó que sería divertido, pero al escuchar al profesor Binns hablar, Hermione tuvo que ayudarla a mantenerse despierta toda la hora. En Transformaciones, se dio cuenta que la profesora McGonagall era más estricta de lo que aparentaba. Durante el día había estado escuchando sobre ese chico Harry Potter, que había vencido a un mago tenebroso siendo solo un bebé o algo así, y se sentía estúpida por no conocer esa historia porque todos en la escuela lo sabían —hasta los hijos de muggles— y ella era la única despistada que no lo conocía, pero podía alcanzar a ver la expresión del chico y se dio cuenta que él tampoco conocía de su fama y no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

La primera semana de clases había pasado rápido y le habían sorprendido mucho sus materias, pero la materia que más le había sorprendido fue Pociones. Después de ver los salones en los que se impartían las clases, no le sorprendió que el salón de Pociones fuera en las mazmorras y le pareció muy interesante la clase, pero lo que de verdad le sorprendió fue la conducta del profesor Snape hacia los de Gryffindor y en especial la actitud que tuvo con Harry. Lo trato muy mal y le preguntó cosas que el chico todavía no conocía y su casa perdió dos puntos en solo una clase.

Rini y Hermione fueron al Gran Comedor para almorzar y como tenían tiempo fueron a pasear por los jardines del castillo.

—Rini, ¿estás bien? Te veo algo seria desde que salimos de Pociones

-¿Eh? Sí, estoy bien

—¿Segura?

—Sí

—Tengo que ir a enviarle una carta a mis padres, ¿me acompañas a la lechucería?

—Sí, ¿sabes cómo llegar?

—Claro, todo lo referente al castillo esta en el libro de "Historia de Hogwarts"

—Me vendría muy bien leerlo

—Tranquila, te lo puedo prestar

—Gracias

Las dos llegaron a la lechucería, Hermione le ató una carta a una lechuza gris, la dejó en la venta y la vio alejándose. Rini veía entretenía a las lechuzas hasta que Hermione le hablo.

—¿Buscas una para enviar una carta?

—No, solo las miraban —Rini dejo escapar un suspiro—. No sé si alguna de estas lechuzas aguante un viaje al otro lado del mundo

—Tal vez si puedan ¿Querías escribirles a tus padres?

—Sí y a mi prima Alejandra

—¿Se llama igual que tú? —Rini asintió—. ¿Y no se confunden cuando les hablan?

—No, porque prefiero que me digan Rini y además a ella luego le hablan por su primer nombre que es Ana

—Ah, ya. Bueno, será mejor que regresemos a la Sala Común para empezar hacer nuestros deberes

Rini hizo un mohín.

—¿No los podemos hacer después?

—Rini...

—Está bien... ya vamos

Las dos chicas salieron del lugar y regresaron a la Sala Común a comenzar a hacer las tareas; cuando terminaron fueron al Gran Comedor para cenar, de vez en cuando Rini sentía que alguien la estaba mirando, buscó por todo el comedor hasta que se topó con una mirada seria proveniente de un par de ojos negros como la noche. Rini se quedó mirando al profesor Snape y después de un rato le sonrió, desvió la vista y siguió cenando mientras platicaba con Hermione.

Severus no entendía porque se le había quedado viendo y ese gesto no paso desapercibido para cierto profesor de gafas de media luna.

—Te recuerda mucho a ella ¿cierto?

Severus miró a Dumbledore y se dio cuenta que el director lo miraba con una sonrisa. Severus desvió la mirada al frente.

—No se de que me habla, profesor —se llevo un bocado de su cena a la boca tratando de parecer indiferente con el comentario del viejo director.

—Sabes que no puedes engañarme muchacho. Desde que la conociste y le explicaste todo sobre el mundo mágico, y cuando regresaste llegaste con una expresión en tu rostro que parecía decir que la habías pasado bien... como en los viejos tiempos.

Severus depositó el vaso en la mesa con calma y habló sin mirar a Dumbledore.

—No sé que quieres decir con eso, pero algo debes de estar seguro: Nunca más volveré a sentir nada por nadie, solo por Lily si es a lo que te refieres.

—Yo solo decía que me pareció que te habías divertido con ella, como si volvieras a ser un niño... no que sintieras algo por ella.

Severus se ruborizó un poco y se sintió un completo tonto. Se levantó sin mirar a nadie y se fue con paso firme del Gran Comedor. Dumbledore lo vio alejarse y por alguna extraña razón lo había visto con una sonrisa.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Al día siguiente los alumnos de Gryffindor vieron en el tablón de anuncio que el próximo jueves comenzaran sus clases de vuelo... con los de Slytherin. La clase no estuvo tan mal... hasta que Neville perdió el control de su escoba y al caer se lastimó la muñeca; cuando había caído, la recordadora había caído de su bolsillo y Malfoy lo había tomado, Harry trató de quitársela, pero no pudo. Malfoy lo retó a quitársela montado en la escoba y Harry lo logró, pero nadie contaba con que McGonagall lo hubiera visto, lo mandó llamar y el chico se fue con ella.

Todos los de primer año de Gryffindor querían saber que había pasado con Harry, pero no se sabía nada solo hasta la cena Rini y Hermione se enteraron de que Harry había entrado al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor —alcanzaban a escuchar lo que los dos amigos estaban hablando— pero después vieron que los dos chicos estaban discutiendo con Malfoy y sus amigos y escucharon que se habían citado para un duelo en el salón de los trofeos a la medianoche y después los tres Slytherin se fueron.

—¿Qué es un duelo de magos? ¿Y como que su segundo? —preguntó Rini

—Te lo explico después —contestó Hermione

La castaña se levantó y Rini la siguió.

—Disculpen —dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Harry y Ron

—¿No se puede comer en paz en este lugar? —dijo Ron algo molesto

Hermione no le hizo caso y se dirigió a Harry

—No pudimos evitar oír... —Rini se le quedo viendo como queriendo decir "No me metas en esto"— que tú y Malfoy estaban diciendo que harían un duelo de magos y me parece que no deben andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderás para Gryffindor si te atrapan, y lo harán, la verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte.

—Pues nadie les pidió su opinión —dijo Harry poniéndose de pie

—Adiós —dijo Ron y los dos chicos salieron del Comedor

Hermione los vio irse con una expresión seria, la cual Rini interpretó como algo muy malo.

—Espero que no estés pensando en hacer algo raro

—Solo intentaré detenerlos, ni siquiera le diré al prefecto

Rini dejó escapar un suspiro y las dos chicas se fueron de regreso a su Sala Común.

Las dos niñas se quedaron hasta tarde en la Sala Común hasta que vieron a Harry y Ron bajar. Las dos intentaron detenerlos —más que nada Hermione— pero no lo lograron, en el camino se encontraron a Neville en el pasillo y los cinco se fueron al salón de trofeos. Cuando llegaron, esperaron a Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas, pero nunca llegaron; de pronto escucharon que alguien venia, era Filch, los niños corrieron hasta esconderse detrás de una puerta, pero no contaban con que fuera el Tercer Piso y lo supieron cuando vieron un enorme perro de tres cabezas que comenzaba a despertar.

—Lindo perrito... —murmuró Rini y el perro comenzó a ladrar.

Los niños salieron despavoridos de ahí hasta que llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda, le dieron la contraseña y entraron a la Sala Común.

—¿Qué creen que hacen? ¿Cómo pueden tener algo así encerrado en la escuela? —dijo Ron escandalizado

—No viste lo que había en el suelo ¿cierto? —contestó Hermione

—No miraba sus patas, la cabezas me preocupaban mas, sino lo notaste eran tres

—Estaba sobre una trampilla, lo que quiere decir que esta custodiando algo importante

—¿Algo importante? —preguntaron Harry y Rini

—Sí. Ahora, si no les importa me iré a la cama, antes de que se les ocurra otra cosa para que nos maten, o peor, que nos expulsen —tomó a Rini de la mano y la llevó de regreso a los dormitorios.

Rini alcanzo a escuchar que Ron le decía a Harry:

—Creo que necesita ordenar sus prioridades.

Desde entonces ninguno había vuelto a mencionar nada sobre el perro y la trampilla. En la mañana de Halloween los de primero empezaron a aprender el encantamiento levitatorio; Rini trabajaba en pareja con Harry mientras que a Hermione le había tocado con Ron. La niña alcanzaba a escuchar las discusiones de ese par y como Hermione lo había corregido. Su amiga fue la primera en lograrlo y después la niña la secundo.

Al terminar las clases, todos salieron al patio para ir a su próxima clase y enfrente de ellas iban Harry, Ron y tres chicos más; las niñas alcanzaban a escuchar lo que decían.

—"Es Levi-o-sa no Levio-sa" ¡Es una pesadilla! Me sorprende que esa niña extranjera sea su amiga —dijo Ron a sus amigos

Rini miró a Ron con enfado pero también vio que Hermione se alejaba pasando junto a Harry. Hermione no fue a las siguientes clases y tampoco la vio en la tarde y eso preocupo bastante a Rini; en la fiesta de Halloween escuchó a Parvati Patil hablando con su amiga Lavender Brown que le decía que Hermione estaba en el baño de niñas llorando y que querían que la dejaran sola. Rini no fue la única que las escuchó, vio que los dos amigos las escucharon y se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo se veía más molesto.

De pronto la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió del golpe, era Quirrell, quien corría hacia la mesa de los profesores y se plantó delante de Dumbledore.

—Un trol... en las mazmorras... pensé que debía saberlo —y acto seguido se desmayo

Se hizo el caos hasta que Dumbledore los silencio. Mandó a los estudiantes a sus Salas Comunes y en el camino, Rini recordó a Hermione y que no sabía nada del trol; se separó del resto de sus compañeros y corrió hacia los baños a buscarla.

—¡Espera!

La niña volteó y vio que Harry y Ron la iban siguiendo.

—¿Qué quieren?

—Te ayudaremos a buscar a Hermione —dijo Harry

Los tres siguieron su camino hasta que escucharon pasos que se acercaban, se escondieron en una esquina y se sorprendieron al ver a Snape merodeando por aquí en vez de estar en las mazmorras viendo lo del trol. Cuando se fue, los tres reanudaron la búsqueda y entonces vislumbraron al trol que entraba a un cuarto; Harry y Ron corrieron hacia la puerta y la cerraron con llave, cuando lo lograron comenzaron a alejarse, pero Rini les impío el paso.

—¿Qué haces? El trol ya esta encerrado...

—¿SE FIJARON TAN SIQUIERA DONDE LO ENCERRARON? —exclamó la niña

Entonces escucharon un grito y los chicos se pusieron blancos.

—Oh, oh —murmuró Ron

—Es el baño de niñas —dijo Harry

—¡Hermione! -dijeron al unísono

—¿En serio? —preguntó Rini de manera sarcástica

Los tres regresaron, abrieron la puerta y vieron a Hermione acurrucada en una esquina delante del trol petrificada del susto.

—¡Hermione, muévete! —gritó Rini, pero Hermione no se movió

Entre los tres distrajeron al Trol y Rini aprovecho para tratar de sacar a Hermione de ahí, pero no contaba con que trol la golpeara con su bastón haciendo que chocara con la pared y sintió que algo se le había clavado profundamente en su espalda. Cuando se movió sintió con temor que se lo estaba sacando, pero no era el momento de preocuparse por eso. Los chicos hicieron todo lo que pudieron para detenerlo, hasta que a Ron se le ocurrió hacer levitar el bastón y que cayera en la cabeza del trol dejándolo noqueado.

Llegaron McGonagall, Snape y Quirrell y se sorprendieron al ver lo que había pasado, Hermione les dijo lo que "realmente había pasado". Aunque le descontaron cinco puntos a Gryffindor, lograron recuperar esos cinco y ganar diez puntos más. Los niños ya se iban, pero detuvieron al escuchar a Snape.

—Srta. Macías, espere

—¿Qué ocurre Severus?

El profesor se hincó detrás de la niña y metió una mano debajo de la camisa, McGonagall ya se iba al escandalizar, pero dejó escapar un grito en cuando vio la mano del profesor cubierta de sangre. Rini hizo lo mismo y sintió un nudo en la garganta al sentir un hoyo grande en su espalda, sacó la mano y sintió que le daba vueltas el estómago al ver su mano completamente llena de sangre. Por la impresión, se desmayó y casi caía al suelo de no ser porque Snape la sujeto rápido.

—Sera mejor que la lleve a la enfermería —dijo Snape

Cargó a la niña en brazos y salió del baño, pero Harry vio que el profesor cojeaba y tenía sangre en la pierna.


	4. Quidditch ¿Quiénes Nicolás Flamel?

Se sentía extraña, por alguna razón le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero en especial la espalda. Le constó trabajo abrir los ojos y en cuanto lo hizo vio una luz blanca, pero poco a poco vio una mancha borrosa arriba de ella; alarmada, se incorporo deprisa, pero eso hizo que le doliera más la espalda y soltara un pequeño grito de dolor.

—Ah, al fin despiertas

Rini volvió la vista hacia donde escucho la voz y vio a una mujer parada cerca de la cama donde estaba, pero no lograba distinguirle el rostro porque no tenía los lentes puestos.

—¿Dónde...?

—Estas en la enfermería de la escuela —contestó la enfermera

Se acercó a la niña y le dio sus lentes. Rini se los puso y pudo verla mejor.

—Me pareció demasiado imprudente lo que usted y sus amigos hicieron. ¿Cómo se les ocurre pelear contra un Trol de la Montaña...?

—¡Mis amigos! ¿Dónde están? ¿Les paso algo? ¿Están bien? ¿Qué paso con Hermione?

—Tranquila niña, tranquila. Tus amigos están en su Sala Común y están bien, no les paso nada. La Srta. Granger esta bien, sólo con el susto de lo que paso.

—Que bueno... y... ¿a mí que me pasó?

Madame Pomfrey negó con la cabeza, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a un estante con pociones, tomó una de color naranja amarillento, regresó junta a la niña y se lo dio.

—Esto te ayudara con tu herida

—¿Qué herida?

—La que te hiciste en la espalda después de tratar de detener a ese trol, también tenías dos costillas rotas por el golpe que te dio con su bastón.

Rini solo recordaba haber sentido que algo se le clavaba en la espalda, pero que se había roto unas costillas... Bebió la poción que la enfermera le dio y contuvo las ganas de escupirlo, ya que tenía un sabor espantoso; Madame Pomfrey le dijo que tenía que quedarse por dos días en la enfermería para poder cerrarle por completo la herida de la espalda.

En la tarde, Hermione fue a visitarla a la enfermería y se sorprendió de ver que venía en compañía de Harry y Ron.

—Hola Hermione

—Hola Rini ¿Cómo estas?

—Un poco adolorida, pero mejor, gracias

Harry y Ron permanecieron un rato callados, no sabían que decir. Rini se dio cuenta, así que decidió hablar primero.

—Gracias por venir a verme, chicos

—De nada —dijo Ron algo apenado

—Vinimos porque nos preocupamos por ti. Solo vimos a Snape llevarte del baño en brazos e inconsciente

—¿El profesor Snape... me trajo? -preguntó Rini sin poder creérselo y con un leve sonrojo que apenas se notaba

—Sí, nos pareció extraño que hiciera eso —comentó Ron

—Pero mas extraño fue verlo caminar —dijo Harry

—¿Por qué? -preguntaron las chicas y Ron

—Estaba cojeando

—¿Cojeando?

—Sí, y por las heridas que tenía, parecía como si algo lo hubiera atacado o algo parecido.

Los cuatro se pusieron a pensar, pero llego Madame Pomfrey y echó a los chicos de la enfermería, los tres se despidieron, pero antes de irse le prometieron a Rini que la visitarían mañana temprano.

Madame Pomfrey ya había corrido las cortinas y apagado la luz, le deseo buenas noches a Rini y se fue a su habitación. La niña se sentía extraña en ese lugar, era muy grande y le daba un poco de miedo. De pronto escucho que la puerta se abría, a Rini le dio más miedo y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, sintió que alguien estaba de pie detrás de ella, se descubrió los ojos y lentamente volteó para toparse con un par de ojos negros.

—¡AH! ¡Profesor Snape!... —la niña se incorporo en la cama en cuanto lo vio— me asusto...

—Lo siento —el profesor tomó una silla, la puso junto a la cama de la niña y se sentó—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Un poco mejor, gracias —Rini se quedo callada unos momentos y algo apenada le dijo—. Gracias

—¿Por qué?

—Por traerme a la enfermería cuando me lastimé

Severus dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa

—De nada

—Por cierto... ¿Qué le paso en la pierna?

El profesor se puso un poco incómodo con esa pregunta.

—No... no es nada, estoy bien

—¿Seguro?

—Sí —Severus se puso de pie y Rini lo miró algo sorprendida por ese comportamiento—. Será mejor que la deje descansar.

Camino hacia la puerta de la enfermería y antes de salir se volvió había la niña otra vez con una sonrisa discreta

—Buenas Noches

—Buenas Noches

Severus salió y cerró la puerta tras de él. Rini se quedo mirando la puerta por unos momentos más hasta que sintió que el sueño comenzaba a vencerla, así que se recostó y se quedo dormida.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Rini salió de la enfermería, ya era Noviembre y comenzaba a hacer mucho frio. Cuando salió se sorprendió de ver que Hermione se había hecho amiga de Harry y Ron, y le sorprendió más que también ella se volvió amiga de los chicos.

—¡Rini! -dijo Hermione y abrazo a su amiga con delicadeza—. ¡Que bueno que estés bien!

—Gracias ¿tu estás bien? —preguntó la latina al separarse de la castaña

—Sí, gracias a ti, Harry y Ron

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme a salvar a Hermione, chicos —agradeció Rini

—No hay problema —contestó Harry

—¿Para que son los amigos? —dijo Ron

A Rini le tomó eso por sorpresa, pero les sonrió a los chicos y los abrazo.

Ya se acercaba la temporada de Quidditch y con eso las presiones para Harry entre los deberes y el entrenamiento, lo bueno es que las chicas lo ayudaban a organizarse, pero en lo único que no podían ayudarlo era controlar sus nervios de novato ante la cercanía del primer partido de la temporada.

Los cuatro estaban en el patio haciendo su tarea mientras que Harry leía "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" para poder darse una idea de que técnicas de vuelo podía usar. De pronto los cuatro niños vieron al Profesor Snape atravesando el pateo ¿cojeando? Snape vio a los niños y, arrastrando la pierna, se acerco a ellos.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, Potter?

Harry le enseñó el libro de Quidditch.

—Los libros de la biblioteca no pueden sacarse fuera del colegio —dijo Snape—. Dámelo. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

—Seguramente se invento esa regla —dijo Harry con furia—. Me pregunto que le paso en la pierna

—No sé, pero espero que le duela —dijo Ron con amargura

Una hora después —los chicos estaban en la Sala Común— Harry decidió salir a buscar a Snape y pedirle que le regresara su libro, sus amigos le dijeron que no lo hiciera, pero no les hizo caso. Media hora después regresó, pero tenía cara de espantado.

—¿Lo conseguiste? -pregunto Ron, cuando se reunió con ellos—. ¿Qué pasó?

Entre susurros, Harry les contó lo que había visto.

—¿Saben lo que quiere decir? —terminó sin alentó—. ¡Que trato de pasar por donde estaba el perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween! Allí se dirigía cuando lo vimos... ¡iba a buscar lo que sea que tengan guardado allí! ¡Y apuesto mi escoba a que fue él quien dejo entrar al trol, para distraer la atención!

Las chicas tenían los ojos muy abiertos, pero más Rini.

—No, no puede ser —dijo Rini en un susurro

—Sabemos que no es muy bueno, pero no iba a tratar de robar algo que Dumbledore esta custodiando —dijo Hermione

—¡Exacto!

—De verdad, chicas, ustedes creen que todos los profesores son santos o algo parecido —dijo Ron—. Yo estoy con Harry. Creo que Snape es capaz de cualquier cosa, pero ¿qué busca? ¿Qué es lo que guarda el perro?

Los cuatro siguieron pensando en algunas explicaciones lógicas para la extraña actitud del profesor en Halloween y sobre lo que tenía en su pierna, hasta que vieron que ya era tarde y Harry necesitaba dormir, al día siguiente sería su primer partido de Quidditch.

Rini apenas podía conciliar el sueño, seguía pensando en lo que pudo haberle pasado en la pierna a Snape y la razón por la que quería pasar ante el enorme perro de tres cabezas, ella creía que Snape no planeaba robar sea lo que sea que estuviera en custodia, sino que lo quería proteger.

Al día siguiente, se veía mucho movimiento en el castillo, era el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada y empezaba con el clásico Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Se veía una enorme marea de colores escarlata y dorado mientras que apenas se veían los colores verde y plata de Slytherin, pero eso no bajaba el ánimo —ni el ego— de las serpientes.

Los cuatro amigos bajaron a desayunar —aunque Harry apenas si pudo comer algo por los nervios, sentía revuelto el estomago— y cuando terminaron bajaron al campo de Quidditch, Harry fue a los vestidores con el resto de equipo mientras que Ron y las chicas se iban a buscar unos buenos asientos en las gradas.

Diez minutos después comenzaron a salir los jugadores y cuando Madame Hooch dio la señal comenzó el partido. El partido iba muy bien, Gryffindor le ganaba 20-0 a Slytherin, pero en medio del partido algo extraño paso; la escoba de Harry comenzó a moverse como si quisiera tirar a Harry de ella. Entonces Hermione y Ron vieron algo en las gradas que no les gusto.

—¿Qué esta pasando? —preguntó Rini sin perder de vista a Harry

—¿Acaso no es obvio? Alguien hechizo la escoba de Harry —dijo Ron, queriendo haciendo entender que era lo mas obvio del mundo

—Pero ¿Quién?

—,Snape! —exclamó Hermione

—¿Qué?

—Miren —la niña le dio los binoculares a Ron y Rini, y entre los dos vieron las gradas.

En efecto, Snape miraba fijamente la escoba de Harry mientras murmuraba un hechizo. Rini tomó por completo los binoculares y vio otra cosa en las gradas que le llamó mucho la atención.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Ron

—Déjamelo a mi —dijo Hermione

—Espera, ¿dónde esta Rini?

La castaña se detuvo y vio que en efecto la latina no estaba.

Mientras sus amigos decidían que hacer, Rini corrió hacia las gradas donde estaba Snape rápidamente. Chocó contra Quirrell y llegó hasta donde estaba Snape, sacó su varita y se acercó lentamente hacia el profesor.

«Lo siento, profesor» pensó la chica antes de prenderle fuego a su capa.

Se alejó de ahí y vio que a los 30 segundos de que le prendió fuego, el profesor reaccionó y comenzó a pisar su capa para apagar el fuego. Harry recupero el control de su escoba y continúo el partido. Al final el chico logró atrapar la snitch... pero con la boca.

Al final del partido, fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid a tomar una taza de te y le contaron al hombretón lo que habían estado sospechando respecto al temido profesor de pociones respecto a lo que se refería a lo que estuviera en el tercer piso.

—¿Qué saben de Fluffy?

—¿Fluffy? —preguntaron extrañados los tres amigos

—¿Ese perrote tiene nombre?

—Aja, es mío. Se lo compre a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado... y se lo preste a Dumbledore para cuidar...

—¿Sí? —dijo Harry con nerviosismo

—Bueno, no me pregunten más. Es un secreto

—Pero Snape quiere robarlo

—Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts

—Entonces ¿por qué trato de matar a Harry? —gritó Hermione—. Reconozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid. Leí todo sobre ello. ¡Hay que mantener la vista fija y Snape ni pestañeaba!

—Les digo que se equivocan. No se porque la escoba de Harry reaccionó así... ¡Pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno! Ahora, escuchen ustedes cuatro, se están metiendo en cosas que no les incumbe y que es peligroso. Olvídense de ese perro y olviden lo que esta vigilando. En eso solo tiene que ver el profesor Dumbledore y Nicholas Flamel...

—¡Ah! —dijo Harry—. Entonces hay un tal Nicholas Flamel involucrado en esto ¿no?

Hagrid parecía enfurecido consigo mismo.

Se acercaba Diciembre y con él las vacaciones de invierno. Ya se podía apreciar nieve por todo el castillo y sus alrededores; el castillo estaba cada vez más frío y se notaba más en las mazmorras; Malfoy fastidiaba a todos los de Gryffindor como una manera de desquitarse por la derrota de las serpientes en el Quidditch.

Al finalizar la clase, los cuatro amigos salieron de las mazmorras y se fueron a la biblioteca para buscar información acerca de Nicholas Flamel. Rini buscaba entre los libros alguno que le diera alguna pista de quién era ese tal Flamel hasta que chocó con alguien al dar vuelta en una esquina de la biblioteca.

—Lo siento...

—Debería fijarse por dónde camina, Macías

La chica levantó la vista y se topó con un par de ojos negros.

—Profesor Snape, yo... lo siento, no lo vi

—Me di cuenta de eso

El profesor vio un pedazo de pergamino en el suelo y se agachó para recogerlo, entonces Rini se dio cuenta que era suyo, ya que reconoció su letra y se alcanzaba a ver el nombre de Flamel.

—¿Nicholas Flamel? —leyó el profesor algo sorprendido—. ¿Para qué quiere saber sobre él? —el tono de voz del profesor se notaba algo molesto.

—Es que...

—Es que ¿Qué?

—Yo... escuche a unos alumnos mayores hablar de él y me dio curiosidad por saber quién era, eso es todo —mintió la niña tratando de controlar su tono de voz para no delatarse.

El profesor dudo el creerle. Le regresó el pedazo de pergamino y siguió con su camino, pero cuando paso junto a ella, le dijo en su susurro.

—Solo le puedo decir... que Nicholas Flamel fue un alquimista —y siguió con su camino

Rini se dio la vuelta para preguntarle algo más, pero el profesor ya se había ido.


	5. Navidad en Hogwarts

Las vacaciones de invierno ya estaban casi encima de todos en el castillo. Rini decidió quedarse en el castillo, entre que quería saber cómo eran las fiestas navideñas en el castillo y que sus padres habían decidió ir a Tijuana a visitar a su tía y a sus primas, no tenía los papeles muggles necesarios para tomar un avión de Londres a México y de ahí a Tijuana (como se había ido por medio de Aparición con el profesor, no hubo necesidad de hacerlo). Buscó una lechuza en la lechucería que pudiera resistir un largo viaje de Gran Bretaña a Latino América, para decirle a sus padres todo lo que le había pasado en esos meses en el castillo y donde pasaría las fiestas de Navidad (y de paso unos encargos navideños).

Después de enviar la carta se fue a sus últimas clases del día, ya que al día siguiente todos los estudiantes se irían a sus casas. Harry y los Weasley se quedarían en el castillo mientras que Hermione si se iría. La castaña les indicó que mientras estuvieran en el castillo siguieran con su búsqueda en la biblioteca, pero no encontraban nada. Rini no les había comentado lo que el profesor Snape le había dicho porque los chicos pensarían que Snape se lo había inventado para confundirla.

A la hora del desayuno un día antes de las vacaciones llegó el correo. Rini miraba impacientemente entre las lechuzas hasta que encontró la que buscaba; una lechuza grande y de color café y ojos ámbar aterrizo junto a ella y atado a la pata un paquete un poco más grande que el ave.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Ron

Rini no le hizo caso y desató el paquete de la pata de la lechuza, le dio una tostada y el ave salió volando. Rini abrió el paquete y vio que había nota adentro. La desdobló y leyó:

Miga:

Espero que estés bien en ese colegio de magia, aquí tu papá y yo extrañándote un montón, aquí esta lo que nos pediste y de paso nuestro regalo de Navidad. Nos sorprendió mucho cuando nos diste esa lista de regalos y tremendo susto que le sacaste a tu papá cuando llegó ese tecolote a la casa, se la mentó a más no poder tu papá al pobre animal, en fin; espero que les guste estos regalos que les mandas a tus amigos y espero que te diviertas mucho.

Ale se puso muy triste al ver que no venías con nosotros y que te quedaste en Londres, pero espera poder verte pronto y también te manda su regalo de Navidad (le encantó esa mariconera COACH roja que nos pediste que le diéramos)

Tu papá de veras que te extraña y espera que para las otras vacaciones que tengas ahora si te puedas venir.

Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo, hija.

Besos

Mamá

Rini dejó escapar una sonrisa, puso la carta junto a su plato y revisó el contenido de la caja. Esperaba que les gustara a sus amigos los regalos que les iba a dar, ya que eran parte de su cultura.

—Rini

La niña levantó la vista y vio que los tres amigos la miraban fijamente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hermione

—Sí

—¿Qué hay en la caja? —preguntó Harry sin poder esconder su curiosidad

—Solo son unos regalos de Navidad

—¿Para quién? —preguntó Ron

—Para Malfoy y sus amigos —contestó Rini de manera sarcástica—. Obvio que para ustedes, tonto

—Perdón...

—Gracias —dijeron Harry y Hermione

Rini buscó en la caja y sacó un paquetito envuelto en papel rosa mexicano y se lo dio Hermione.

—Como no te voy a ver hasta regresando de las vacaciones te lo doy de una vez.

—Gracias Rini

Hermione abrió el paquetito y se sorprendió de ver una pulsera de piedras negras y hermosas.

—Rini... esto es muy hermoso, gracias —dijo Hermione mientras se ponía la pulsera en la muñeca derecha.

—Es obsidiana

—¿Obsidiana?

—Son residuos volcánicos y se encuentran en diferentes minas del Estado de Hidalgo.

—Se podría decir que esta piedra es como un distintivo de tu país

—Más o menos

—¿Y mi regalo? ¿Y el de Harry? —preguntó Ron impaciente

Hermione le dio una patada bajo la mesa y el pelirrojo contuvo las ganas de gritar.

—A ustedes se los daré en Navidad ya que nos quedaremos los tres aquí.

—En serio, muchas gracias Rini

—De nada Hermione

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Las vacaciones comenzaron y tanto la torre de Gryffindor como otros rincones del castillo estaban casi vacío. Harry, Rini y los Weasley tenían toda la Torre de Gryffindor para ellos, pero los tres chicos de primero ocupaban su tiempo en buscar más información respecto a Nicholas Flamel, pero no encontraban nada; Rini veía algunos libros sobre alquimistas, pero solo hacían una que otra mención de Flamel, no decían que había hecho.

Cuando no estaban en la biblioteca, se la pasaban en la Sala Común divirtiéndose, comiendo dulces, etc. Rini de ves en cuando se quedaba hasta tarde en la biblioteca revisando algunos libros sobre Alquimia, pero de también a veces encontraba algunas historias mágicas geniales y se quedaba a leer en la biblioteca, en la Sala Común los chicos hacían mucho ruido.

En cuanto vio que ya era tarde, puso un separador en la página donde se quedo y salió con el libro bajo el brazo, ya comenzaba a notarse mucho frio y solo llevaba un pequeño suéter verde, y aunque llevara pantalones, todavía tenía mucho frio. Llegó a una esquina y chocó contra alguien y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser que alguien la tomó de la muñeca para que no se cayera.

—Lo siento, no vi por donde iba

—Pues ya se le esta haciendo un mal habito ¿No cree, Srta. Macías?

La niña reconoció la voz y vio que era...

—Profesor Snape. Lo siento, es que soy muy despistada

—Lo note desde el día que la conocí. ¿A dónde va?

—A mi Sala Común. Vengo de la biblioteca

—¿Todavía buscando información sobre Nicholas Flamel?

—No, claro que no —mintió la niña—. Estaba leyendo un libro que tiene varios cuentos mágicos que encontré en la biblioteca —y levantó el libro para que viera la portada.

El profesor leyó la portada y se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

—"Los Cuentos de Beedle, el Bardo". Sí, son buenas todas esas historias

—Nunca había leído cuentos de hadas del mundo mágico, solo me conocía los muggle.

—Era de esperarse viniendo de una hija de muggle —Rini se sonrojó y se sintió tonta por ese estúpido comentario.

Severus vio la reacción de la niña y no pudo evitar recordar a su amiga Lily, ella se había puesto exactamente igual que la niña latina que tenía enfrente al leer por primera vez esos cuentos. No pudo evitar mirarla con ¿ternura? Eso no paso desapercibido para la latina, quien tuvo que carraspear para hacer reaccionar al profesor, quien se sonrojó un poco.

—Será mejor que regrese a su Sala Común, Macías

—De acuerdo

Rini estaba por dar vuelta en una esquina cuando Severus le hablo.

—Macías

—¿Sí?

—Si le interesa algún otro libro como ese, puede ir a verme a mi despacho

—¿En serio? Gracias Profesor

Le sonrió al profesor y se fue de ahí. Cuando Severus se quedo solo, su sonrisa desaprecio para cambiar a una expresión más seria. ¿Por qué se portaba de esa manera con esa niña? Sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos y siguió con su camino.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

En la mañana de Navidad, Rini se levantó por unos gritos que provenía del lado donde dormían los chicos, se sentó en su cama y vio algunos paquetes al pie de la cama. De pronto se volvió hacia la cama de Hermione donde había dejado los regalos de los chicos y vio que no estaban, pero entonces entendió que tal vez por medio de magia los regalos habían ido a parar al dormitorio de los chicos, pero uno de los regalos que venían también se lo había querido dar a esa persona personalmente.

Se levantó de la cama y tomó el primer regalo que estaba hasta arriba, el cual tenía una tarjeta que decía "Para: Rini De: Tus padres". La niña no quiso abrir su regalo hasta la mañana de Navidad, era una caja pequeña, la abrió y vio que era un collar Ying Yang de obsidiana y con gemas; sus padres sabían que a Rini le gustaba todo lo referente a la cultura Oriental (en especial Japonesa), pero al parecer querían que fuera algo que también le recordara a su país. Se puso el collar y siguió viendo sus regalos.

Hermione le había regalado una novela de fantasía y terror muggle llamado Coraline de Neil Gaiman; Rini le había comentado que le gustaba las novelas de fantasía y al parecer su amiga pensó que le gustaría, su prima Alejandra le había regalado una mariconera idéntica a la que ella le había dado, solo que la que Rini recibió era azul marino.

No recibió ningún regalo de Harry y Ron, pero supuso que ninguno de los dos supo que regalarle y no sintió mal, ya que la intención era lo que contaba y esperaba que lo que les había dado a los chicos les gustara.

Recogió todo lo que su dormitorio y se fue a arreglar, al bajar a la Sala Común vio a Harry y Ron viendo como los gemelos fastidiaban a Percy.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —felicitó Rini

Sus amigos se volvieron y sonrieron al verla.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Rini! —felicitó Ron. El pelirrojo llevaba puesto un suéter tejido a mano de color rojo oscuro.

—Gracias por la camisa, esta genial —agradeció Harry.

Se levantó un poco el suéter verde esmeralda para dejar ver una camisa artesanal blanca con costuras amarillas. Ron hizo otro tanto mostrando su camisa que era gris con costuras gris oscuras.

—De nada, que bueno que les gusto chicos, y me alegra haberle atinado a sus tallas.

—¿Eh?

—Adivinado

—Ah

—Las camisas son mexicanas también ¿cierto? —dijo Harry

—Sí, son artesanales

—Genial —dijo Ron

Los tres bajaron a desayunar al Gran Comedor seguidos por los gemelos y de un Percy furioso.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

En las mazmorras de la escuela, Severus se levantó pesadamente de la cama y vio que a los pies de su cama tenía dos paquetes. Rodó los ojos algo molesto, suponía que uno de los regalos era de Dumbledore tratando de hacer que el profesor de pociones se animara en esas fiestas. Tomó el paquete que era del director y al abrirlo vio con fastidio que eran unos calcetines verdes con un fénix plateado bordados, ese anciano con sus ideas locas.

Dejó el regalo a un lado y tomó el otro, vio que era pequeño y envuelto en papel verde con esferas navideñas verdes estampadas y un moño plateado. No sabía de quien era pero vio que había una nota pegada, la desdoblo y leyó:

Profesor Snape:

Espero que le guste este regalo, el profesor Dumbledore me comento que tal vez usted no recibiría algún presente en estas fiestas así que decidí dale un pequeño presente, espero que le guste, ya que es una artesanía hidalguense (como todavía no lo conozco muy bien no sabía que regalarle).

Espero que tenga una Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año Nuevo

ATTE:

Srta. Macías

Por una parte, Severus estaba molesto con Dumbledore ¿Por qué tenía que decirle eso a una estudiante, en especial una mocosa de 11 años? Desenvolvió el regalo sin cuidado y al abrirlo se sorprendió de ver un brazalete blanco con los bordes negros y una piedra negra ovalada en el medio, el brazalete parecía hecho a mano y adentro había otra nota.

El brazalete es una de las tantas artesanías que se hacen en Hidalgo y la piedra es una obsidiana (residuos volcánicos y se encuentran en diferentes minas del Estado de Hidalgo). Espero que le guste. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Severus tomó el brazalete y trato de ponérselo, pero al parecer se tenía que amarrar o algo así, lo dejó a un lado y se fue arreglar. Cuando salió, tomó el brazalete y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, esperaba encontrarse a Macías para agradecerle el regalo y de paso que le ayudara a ponérselo.

Llegó al Gran Comedor y la vio platicando y riendo con Potter y Weasley. Camino hacia la mesa de los profesores y ocupó su lugar al lado del director.

—Feliz Navidad muchacho

—Feliz Navidad Albus

—¿Te gusto mi regalo, muchacho?

—Sí, claro —contestó el profesor de manera sarcástica

—¿Alguien más te regalo algo?

—Ahora que lo mencionas —dejo la taza de café en la mesa y se volvió hacia el director—. ¿Por qué rayos le andas diciendo a los alumnos que me den regalos de Navidad?

—En primer lugar: solo se lo dije a Rini. Y en segundo lugar: me pareció bien que aunque sea ella te diera un regalo, ya que a mi parecer, los dos se llevan muy bien

—Que chistoso

Después de que el profesor terminó de desayunar, se fue del comedor y camino hacia la puerta principal del castillo para salir a los jardines a dar un paseo, pero en camino se encontró con Rini.

—Macías

La niña volteó y miró al profesor con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, profesor

—Buenos Días

—¿Le gusto mi regalo de Navidad?

—Sí, gracias. A propósito quería pedirle si...

—Ahorita le ayudo a ponérsela

El profesor le dio el brazalete y Rini se lo puso en la muñeca derecha.

—Gracias

—De nada

—¡Rini!

Alumna y profesor voltearon y vieron que Harry y Ron la estaban llamando.

—Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos después —y corrió a juntarse con sus amigos

—¿Qué hacías hablando con Snape? —preguntó Ron con tono incriminatorio

—Solo le deseaba Feliz Navidad

—Como digas —dijo Harry

Y los tres subieron hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.


	6. Rescate de la biblioteca

A la mañana siguiente, Rini y Ron se sorprendieron con lo que Harry les había contado de lo que hizo anoche, Harry les prometió que lo podían acompañar a buscar ese espejo otra vez e incluso Ron les dijo que quería presentarles a toda su familia.

En la noche los tres fueron a buscar ese espejo y cuando llegaron —a un aula en desuso con las sillas y pupitres amontonados contra las paredes y una papelera invertida— Harry trató de mostrarle a sus amigos a toda su familia, pero Ron y Rini solo se veían a ellos tres reflejados. Harry se extraño, así que acomodó a Ron donde él había estado, pero le extraño más escuchar a Ron decir que se veía de diferente manera; entonces trató de apartar a Ron de ahí para ver a su familia, pero los dos comenzaron a pelearse.

Los dos se apartaron del espejo mientras peleaban así que Rini se acercó y vio la inscripción que estaba en la orilla: Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse.

—Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse —leyó en voz alta y se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa—. Ya entiendo la magia del espejo —leyó otra vez la inscripción pero esta vez de derecha a izquierda—. Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo.

Posó una mano en el espejo, entonces vio algo que le llamó mucho la intención. Sí, se veía a ella misma en espejo, pero también vio a Harry, Ron y Hermione, a sus padres y a su prima Ale; sonrió al ver que el deseo de su corazón era verse rodeada de sus seres queridos, pero apareció otra imagen que la desconcertó: sus amigos y su familia se hacían a un lado dejando ver el reflejo de una joven de 16 años idéntica a ella en brazos de un hombre, no lograba identificar al hombre, pero se dio cuenta que esa chica era ella y como poco a poco los labios de los dos se juntaron.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Rini atrayendo la atención de sus amigos

—¿Qué sucede Rini? —preguntó Ron

—¿Viste algo extraño? —preguntó Harry

Rini solo se quedó callada todavía con la sorpresa de lo que había visto en el espejo. Un súbito ruido en el pasillo llamó la atención de los chicos. Rini había gritado fuerte.

—¡Rápido!

Ron tiró la capa sobre ellos justo cuando los luminosos ojos de la Señora Norris aparecieron en la puerta. Los tres permanecieron inmóviles pensando en lo mismo: ¿la capa funcionaba con los gatos? Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la gata dio media vuelta y se marcho.

—No estamos seguros... puede haber ido por Filch, seguro nos ha oído. Vamos.

Y Ron empujó a Harry y Rini para que salieran de la habitación.

Llegaron a la Sala Común y no se detuvieron hasta llegar al dormitorio de chicos. Ron se dejó caer en su cama y de inmediato se quedó dormido. Harry se sentó en el borde de su cama mirando hacia la ventana y Rini se levantó y se fue a su dormitorio.

Se echó en la cama pensando en lo que había visto en el espejo, pero en especial lo último ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Por qué el espejo se lo había mostrado? Se acostó de lado y entonces se le ocurrió una posibilidad.

«¿Acaso la persona que vi es mi pareja?» se metió en la cama y se quedo dormida.

Harry volvió al salón donde estaba el espejo, pero a la tercera noche lo pescó Dumbledore y le pidió al chico que ya no regresara; después de eso, los tres chicos siguieron con la búsqueda de Flamel. Rini les dijo a los chicos que buscaría a Flamel en la Sección Prohibida.

—Espero que tengas mejor suerte que yo para encontrarlo. Por culpa de ese libro que grita por eso tuve que irme rápido —comentó Harry

El chico le dio la capa a su amiga antes de irse a dormir. Cuando los hermanos Weasley se fueron a dormir, Rini aprovechó para ir a la biblioteca.

Al principio le costó mucho trabajo llegar, puesto que en su escuela muggle hablan siempre de escuelas embrujadas y que había fantasmas aterradores rondando por los pasillos —y no ayudaba mucho el hecho que a sus compañeros les gustan las películas de horror— eso hizo que Rini le diera mucho miedo andar en la oscuridad. Escuchaba atentamente en los pasillos por si se acercaba algún profesor, fantasma o algo más espeluznante.

Finalmente llegó a la biblioteca, tomó una lámpara y se acercó a la Sección Prohibida; tuvo mucho cuidado de no encontrar un libro que gritara, pero en ningún libro que revisó venía algo de Flamel. Revisó su reloj de pulsera y vio que eran diez para las dos, así que colocó el libro donde estaba, se volvió a poner la capa invisible y salió rumbo a su Sala Común.

Se tambaleaba al caminar por el cansancio, pero cerca de donde estaba, a su derecha, había una puerta entre abierta y se escuchaba a dos personas hablar. Rini se acercó y pegó la oreja con cuidado a la puerta, la primera voz si la reconoció, pero la segunda no, era una voz fría y aguda, en cuanto la escuchó se sintió en una película de horror.

—¿Por qué diablos tardas tanto? ¡La necesito ahora!

—Lo siento... Mi Señor... pero... es que...

—No hay pero que valga ¡solo hazlo! Y espero que en camino captures a Potter, o lo mates

Rini se hizo para atrás aterrada, pero no se dio cuenta que había chocado con una armadura hasta que escuchó el ruido metálico.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—N... no lo se

—¡Pues sal a averiguarlo, inútil!

Rini se quitó la capa, se la puso bajo el brazo y se echo a correr.

—¡Allá esta! ¡Es esa mocosa!

Rini mal había doblado la esquina un rayo de luz verde le pasó rozando dando contra la pared. Soltó un grito y siguió corriendo, pero no se dio cuenta que había chocado con alguien hasta que sintió que una mano la sujetaba de la muñeca.

—¡Macías!

La niña levantó la vista y se topó con unos ojos negros.

—¡Profesor!

—¿Me puede decir que rayos hace aquí a estas horas de la noche?

—Yo...

No pudo seguir porque a lo lejos se volvieron a escuchar esas voces.

—¿Dónde esta?

—N... no... lo se. Se... es... escapo...

—¡Inútil! ¡Encuéntrala antes de que nos delate!

Rini se quedo paralizada del miedo ¿ahora que haría? Sintió que le tomaban de la mano y la alejaba de ahí. Snape la alejaba corriendo de ahí hasta que encontró una puerta abierta.

—Vamos, entra ahí

Abrió por completo la puerta e introdujo a la niña. Él se metió después cerrando la puerta y apuntando hacia esta con la varita; Rini se aferró a la capa del profesor todavía temblando, el hombre se dio cuenta del estado de la chica, así que se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura de la chica y tratar de calmarla, pero no contaba con que la chica lo abrazara con fuerza.

Se escucharon unos pasos justamente afuera del salón, la niña se aferraba más al adulto mientras que el segundo aferraba su varita listo para atacar.

—Lo siento, Mi Señor... la perdí

—¡Maldito Inútil! Bueno, ya no importa. No creo que esa mocosa se atreva a hablar... si es que no quiere morir. —y se escucho que esas personas se alejaban.

Ya no se escuchaba nada, así que Snape se separó de la niña para ver si ya se habían alejado.

—¡No! —dijo Rini volviéndose a aferrar a la capa del profesor.

Severus hizo que se soltara con delicadeza y volvió a ponerse en cuclillas, a su altura.

—Solo me asegurare que no haya nadie, no me alejare mucho ¿de acuerdo?

Rini solo asintió débilmente.

Severus se puso de pie, con varita en mano, abrió la puerta y se asomó un poco, pero no vio nada; abrió la puerta por completo y salió del salón, miró a ambos lados del pasillo, pero nada así que regresó al salón por la niña, quien se asusto al escucharlo entrar.

—Ya no hay nadie, te llevaré de regreso a tu Sala Común

Rini volvió a asentir débilmente y salió del salón antes que su profesor.

No dijeron nada en el camino, Rini dijo la contraseña —ignorando los quejidos de la Sra. Gorda por despertarla a esas horas— y estaba dispuesta a entrar, pero de repente se dio la vuelta y abrazo a Severus por la cintura.

—Gracias... por salvarme

Severus todavía seguía sorprendido por esa actitud de la niña. Con torpeza le regreso el gesto, incluso le acarició un poco el cabello.

—De nada —la separó un poco de él—. Ahora entra a tu Sala Común, ya es tarde

—Sí —Rini traspasó el hueco y antes de que se cerrara le dio las buenas noches.

Mal se había cerrado el cuadro, la Sra. Gorda se había vuelto a dormir. Severus estuvo ahí de pie unos momentos, sonrió débilmente y se fue de regreso a su dormitorio.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Las vacaciones de invierno terminaron y los estudiantes regresaban al castillo. Rini nunca les dijo a los chicos lo que había pasado la noche que fue a la biblioteca a buscar a Flamel en la Sección Prohibida solo que tampoco lo había encontrado, ni siquiera se lo contó a Hermione cuando regreso.

Antes del partido de Quidditch —Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff— y de enfrentar a Snape como arbitro en este partido, Hermione recordó haber encontrado el nombre de Flamel en un libro de la biblioteca que había sacado para tener una "lectura ligera" y ahí descubrieron que lo que Fluffy vigilaba era la Piedra Filosofal; entonces eso encajó con lo que Rini había escuchado esa noche: la persona de voz fría quería la piedra y eso al fin demostraba que Severus no quería robarla, sino protegerla, pero sus amigos no la escuchaban.

Después del partido, que duro cinco minutos, todos fueron de regreso al castillo. Ron y Hermione jugaban ajedrez mágico mientras que Rini leía Coraline por cuarta vez; entonces vieron entrar a Harry a la Sala Común algo nervioso.

—Harry ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Rini dejando su libro en el sillón y se acercó a su amigo

Harry los llevó hasta el dormitorio de chicos y les contó lo que había visto y escuchado en el Bosque Prohibido.

—Así que teníamos razón, es la Piedra Filosofal y Snape trata de obligar a Quirrell a que le ayude a conseguirla. Le preguntó si sabía como pasar ante Fluffy y dijo algo sobre el "abracadabra" de Quirrell... eso significa que hay otras cosas custodiando la piedra, además de Fluffy, probablemente cantidades de hechizos, y Quirrell puede haber hecho algunos encantamientos anti-Artes Oscuras que Snape necesita romper...

—¿Quieres decir que la piedra esta a salvo mientras Quirrell se oponga a Snape? —preguntó alarmada Hermione

—En ese caso no durará mucho —dijo Ron

En cambio Rini se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario, sabía que sus amigos seguirían sin creerle que Snape era inocente. Pero algo no le concordaba; ¿Por qué Snape se empeñaba en saber si ya Quirrell había descubierto como pasar a Fluffy? A menos que Quirrell... Ella reconocía las voces de las personas con facilidad, pero esa noche no pudo porque estaba muy cansada así que no podía estar segura.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

EDITADO:17—Julio—2017


	7. El Bosque Prohibido

Si los cuatro amigos pensaban que ya tenían bastantes preocupaciones por saber que Quirrell había rajado, ahora tenían que aumentar otro problema; desde hace unos días veían que Hagrid actuaba muy extraño —y como los cuatro amigos no son curiosos— decidieron averiguar que traía entre manos, además de ponerlo al tanto que ya sabían que ocultaban en el tercer piso.

Una noche salieron a visitar a Hagrid y ahí descubrieron que tenía metido en su cabaña... ¡un huevo de dragón! La especie era un ridgback noruego, pero sabían que su amigo podría meterse en problemas por tener un huevo de dragón ilegal en su cabaña, pero eso dejo de ser problema porque justamente que estaban discutiendo sobre la mala idea que era tenerlo escondido, el dragón nació, así que los cuatro se ofrecieron ayudarlo, pero también tratarían de hacerlo entrar en razón para que se deshiciera de la criatura.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Rini estaba en la biblioteca tratando de buscar algo que le ayudara para su tarea de Herbología y de paso para saber un poco más sobre la crianza de Norberto (así Hagrid había decido llamar a su dragón). Encontró un libro que decía Manual Botánico para Principiantes que le serviría para su trabajo, pero estaba muy alto; se puso de puntitas para alcanzarlo, pero ni así, buscó una silla para poder treparse en ella, nada. Aunque sintió que se vería ridícula, con el brazo estirado, trató de alcanzarlo saltando, pero no estaba ni a diez centímetros de alcanzarlo.

—¿Necesita ayuda?

Rini aterrizó mal y otro poco se caía de no ser porque se sujetó al estante a tiempo, se volvió y vio que era...

—¡Profesor Snape! Eh... bueno, yo... —Rini sentía que se ponía algo roja.

No habían dicho nada respecto a lo que había sucedido en vacaciones de Navidad y en clases la chica estaba más callada que nunca, de por si ella era muy tímida y ahora que Severus la había salvado y ella lo había abrazado, se hizo más reservada.

Severus vio la reacción de la niña y supuso lo que estaba pensando, así que desvió su vista hacia el libro que ella trataba de alcanzar. Se acercó al estante y bajó el libro de botánica que la chica quería.

—¿Es este el que trataba de alcanzar?

Rini levantó la vista algo colorado y vio que efectivamente era le que buscaba. Lo tomó con manos temblorosas y lo estrechó contra su pecho.

—Gra... gracias

Severus vio que todavía estaba algo nerviosa, posó una mano sobre su hombro y eso hizo que Rini se pusiera más nerviosa, pero también hizo que le levantara la vista y lo mirara.

—Se que todavía sigue nerviosa y asustada por lo que paso esa noche, pero no debe preocuparse, mientras se mantenga al margen nada malo le pasara ¿de acuerdo?

—Eh... Sí...

Severus quitó su mano del hombro de Rini y se dispuso a irse, pero antes se volvió hacia ella otra vez y en un susurro le dijo:

—Si necesita algo, no dude en acudir a mi —y se fue dejando a Rini algo perpleja

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Norberto nació y cada vez era más grande que ya apenas si cabía en la cabaña; todavía no resistían en tratar de hace que Hagrid entrara en razón y lo liberara. Entonces a Harry se le ocurrió una idea: enviar a Norberto a Rumania con la ayuda del segundo hermano mayor de Ron, Charlie.

Al día siguiente Ron le escribió a su hermano y mientras esperaban su respuesta ahora se turnaban en ir a ayudar a Hagrid con el cuidado del dragón. El miércoles por la noche, Ron volvió de la cabaña de Hagrid con una mano vendada a consecuencia de que Norberto lo mordió, pero esa misma noche llegó la respuesta de Charlie diciéndoles que lo llevaran a la torre más alta del castillo el sábado a medianoche y que unos amigos suyos irían a recogerlo.

Los cuatro se pusieron felices ante la noticia, en especial Ron, y acordaron con decirle a Hagrid mañana en cuanto se lo encontraran; pero no contaban con un pequeño inconveniente.

La mano de Ron estaba cada vez mas hinchada y verde, al parecer los colmillos de Norberto tenían veneno, así que lo llevaron a la enfermería, pero no contaban con otro percance. Malfoy había ido a la enfermería a "pedirle prestado" un libro a Ron y resulto que en ese libro venía la carta de Charlie y ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar los planes.

El sábado en la noche, Harry y las chicas llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid y con trabajos llevaron la jaula de Norberto hasta la torre más alta, pero en el camino se encontraron con algo que les alegro la noche. ¡McGonagall había pescado a Malfoy fuera de la cama y lo había castigado! De ahí, el resto del camino parecía demasiado fácil. Se quitaron la capa y esperaron a que llegaran los amigos de Charlie.

A la medianoche habían llegado los cuidadores, y con la ayuda de los niños, ataron la jaula a las cuatro escobas y vieron como poco a poco los cuidadores y Norberto se iban alejando hasta que se perdieron de vista. Felices de haberse librado del dragón, bajaron para regresar a la Sala Común pero...

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Que tenemos aquí, tres alumnos de Gryffindor fuera de la cama —dijo Filch acariciando las orejas de la Sra. Norris.

El conserje los llevó hasta el despacho de McGonagall y en cuanto la profesora los vio se encolerizo y no venía sola, Neville estaba con ella y en cuanto el chico vio a Harry trató de decirle que los estaba buscando respecto a algo de un dragón o algo así, pero lo único que hizo fue empeorar las cosas. McGonagall se enfureció más y les quitó a los cuatro cincuenta puntos a cada uno y después los mandó de regreso a sus dormitorios.

Al día siguiente toda la casa de Gryffindor estaba sumamente furiosa con Harry, Hermione, Rini y Neville, pero más que nada con el famoso Harry Potter. Ron intentó animar a sus amigos, pero nada de lo que dijera los hacía sentir mejor.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Rini estaba en la lechucería viendo las lechuzas que entraban y salían y entonces le llamó la atención una en particular, una lechuza grande y de color café y ojos ámbar. Era una de las lechuzas de la escuela y traía una carta atada en la pata, pero no se dirigía al Gran Comedor como las demás sino hacia la lechucería donde estaba ella, se posó en el alfeizar del orificio donde podían entrar las lechuzas y le tendió la pata donde tenía la carta.

Se acercó y le quitó la carta al ave, la cual al verse libre de su carga voló hacia una percha donde poder descansar. Al ver la letra se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, esa carta era de su prima, rápido sacó la carta y después de desdoblarla la leyó:

¡Prima tocayita!

¿Cómo te va? Me encanto la bolsa que me mandaste para Navidad, pero me extrañó más que no viniera con mis tíos a pasar Navidad, pero me dijeron que te habías ido a estudiar al extranjero ¡y que para variar, Londres! Triste suertuda... que envidia ¿no hay manera de que me pueda ir a estudiar contigo? Espero que estés bien y que cuando regreses me platiques todo sobre tu escuela ¿va?

Bueno, espero poder verte pronto ¡te extraño mucho tocayita! Saludos y te quiero un chorro prima.

Con cariño

Ale "Bonnie"

Rini se sentía feliz de haber recibido una carta de su prima, pero la felicidad no le duro mucho ¿Cómo rayos le iba a explicar a su prima que estaba en una escuela de magia? ¿Y que no podría venir con ella a menos de que tuviera magia también? Sintió un horrible vacío en el estomago, no quería hacer sentir mal a su prima diciendo que esta escuela era "exclusiva", pero también tenía una duda. Ella fue aceptada en Hogwarts por tener una mínima sangre inglesa ¿será que su prima igual era bruja, pero fue aceptada en el colegio de magia de México? No sabía si había una escuela ahí, pero de seguro si debía de existir una.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose detrás de ella, se volvió y vio que era —cosa rara— el profesor Snape. El profesor se quedó quieto al ver a la niña ahí y en lugar de mirarla como lo hacía con los demás alumnos, en especial de Gryffindor, le sonrió de manera burlona.

—Vaya, si aquí está la pequeña que ayudo a Slytherin a estar a la cabeza

Rini se sonrojó levemente.

—Por favor profesor, no estoy de humor

—Era de esperarse, gracias a usted y sus amigos Gryffindor perdió toda posibilidad de ganar la Copa de la Casa

—Que amable en recordármelo —le dio la espalda y fijo su vista en el límite del Bosque Prohibido

—Escuché que la profesora McGonagall tenía pensado ponerles de castigo ir ahí —dijo el Profesor Snape

Rini dio un brinco por el susto, ya que de pronto tenía al profesor junto a ella

—Creo que ahora aprenderá a no ayudar a esconder de manera ilegal un dragón

—Con todo respeto, profesor ¿podría dejar sus comentarios sarcásticos de lado, por favor?

Severus se le quedo viendo impresionado, nadie se había atrevido a hablarle de ese modo, ni siquiera los profesores —excepto Dumbledore, claro— pero no le dijo otra cosa. Se dio la vuelta con la intención de irse, pero antes sin siquiera volverse para verla le dijo.

—Tenga mucho cuidado, uno nunca sabe que se puede encontrar en el Bosque Prohibido —y salió de la Lechucería

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

A las once de la noche Harry, Neville y las chicas salieron de la Sala Común para cumplir con el castigo, llegaron a la entrada del castillo y vieron que Filch, junto con Malfoy, (se les había olvidado que el rubio también estaba castigado) los estaban esperando. Salieron de los jardines hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Dejó a los niños con el guardabosques y se internaron en el bosque.

—¿Qué vamos hacer, Hagrid? —preguntó Rini a mitad del camino

—Debemos encontrar un unicornio. Debe de estar mal herido y sería el segundo de la semana. Allá, ven —señalo un pequeño charco de algo que parecía pintura plateada—. Es sangre de unicornio, nos dividiremos en dos grupos; Harry y las chicas vendrán conmigo y Neville ira con Malfoy

—Y quiero a Fang —dijo Malfoy

—De acuerdo, pero solo te advierto que es un cobarde. Ahora, si alguien necesita ayuda, lancé chispas rojas con la varita.

Se fueron por caminos separados, pero a la media hora se vieron las chispas rojas, entonces Hagrid fue a ver que había sucedido y regresó algo molesto junto con los niños y Fang, así que hizo un cambio: Neville se quedaría con él y Hermione, mientras que Harry y Rini se irían con Malfoy y Fang. No les hizo gracia, pero entre más rápido encontraran al unicornio más rápido se desharían de Malfoy.

Caminaron un rato hasta que de pronto Harry sintió un agudo dolor en la cicatriz y Rini lo notó.

—Harry ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó sujetando a su amigo por el hombro

Malfoy chocó con ellos al caminar de espaldas y entonces Rini lo vio: alguien encapuchado bebía la sangre del unicornio como si se tratara de un vampiro, el encapuchado levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de la presencia de los niños y del perro.

—¡AAAAAHHHHH! —Malfoy salió corriendo despavorido de ahí seguido por Fang, dejando a su suerte a Harry y Rini.

Los dos retrocedían mientras que el encapuchado se les acercaba, tropezaron con una rama y cayeron al piso y justamente cuando esa criatura se les iba a abalanzar algo saltó sobre ellos salvándolos; cuando la extraña criatura desapareció, los dos niños se dieron cuenta que era un centauro quien los salvo.

Permitió que los niños se subieran a su lomo y los llevó de de regreso hacia donde estaba Hagrid. Ya de regreso a la Sala Común, los tres descubrieron a Ron dormido en un sofá enfrente a los residuos del fuego extinto de la chimenea, lo despertaron y entre Harry y Rini les contaron a sus amigos lo que habían visto en el Bosque.

—Nos equivocamos. Snape quiere la piedra para Voldemort... y Voldemort esta esperando en el bosque... ¡y todo este tiempo pensábamos que Snape solo quería ser rico!

—¡Deja de pronunciar su nombre! —dijo Ron aterrorizado

—Olvida eso, hay cosas más serias en que pensar —replicó Rini

—Debemos impedir que Voldemort obtenga la piedra sino... regresara y... —dijo Harry dejándose caer en un sofá

—Harry, todos dicen que Dumbledore es al único que Quien-Tu-Sabes siempre ha temido. Con Dumbledore por aquí, Quien-Tu-Sabes no te tocará —dijo Hermione

—Gracias Hermione —dijo Rini y se volvió hacia el pequeño azabache—. Además de que la piedra sigue bajo protección, lo que quiere decir que Voldemort no puede hacer nada y menos teniendo a Dumbledore cerca.

—¡Otra que tiene que pronunciar ese nombre!

—No seas infantil

Los cuatro fueron a sus dormitorios; Hermione ya estaba en la cama y Rini estaba por taparse con las sábanas cuando Hermione le hablo.

—¿Por qué crees que Snape es inocente? ¿Qué no quiere robar la piedra?

Rini se volvió hacia su amiga, ya no lograba distinguirla muy bien porque se había quitado los lentes, pero meditó lo que dijo la castaña y entonces cayó en la cuenta: desde que descubrieron a Fluffy y el misterio de la trampilla siempre defendía al profesor, pero nunca supo el porque, ahora lo hacia más gracias a que le salvó la vida.

—¿Rini?

—Debe de ser porque... porque fue él quien me dijo lo que era... y no me parece justo culparlo de algo que, además, no tenemos pruebas de que de verdad quiere robar la piedra.

—Ese es un buen punto

—Ya ves. Bueno, buenas noches Hermione

—Buenas noches Rini —y corrió las cortinas de su cama

Rini siguió despierta pensando en lo que Hermione le había dicho, pero todavía no se le ocurría una buena razón para eso, y con trabajos, se fue quedando dormida.


	8. La Piedra Filosofal

El año escolar ya llegaba a su fin y con eso los exámenes finales. Ninguno de los tres supo cual fue el examen más complicado de todos, pero Hermione parecía muy contenta y decía que todos los exámenes estuvieron demasiado fáciles y eso no les levantaba el ánimo a ninguno de sus amigos, pero sí hubo uno que otro examen que les fue bien, por ejemplo a Rini; todos se ponían nerviosos y se asustaban mucho ante la sensación de tener al Profesor Snape durante el examen de pociones, pero a ella solo le daba un poco de nervios y sentía que podía hacerlo bien.

El último examen fue Historia de la Magia, después de estar haciendo el examen por una hora, todos los alumnos salieron a los terrenos del castillo para poder relajarse después de esa larga semana de exámenes, pero desde hace unos días —exactamente después de esa aventura en el bosque prohibido— Harry comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en la cicatriz. Sus amigos le aconsejaban que fuera a ver a la enfermera, pero él se rehusaba, insistía que tal vez ese dolor en la cicatriz significara que se acercaba alguna clase de peligro a la escuela.

Entonces de repente Harry se puso en pie y caminó directamente hasta la cabaña de Hagrid.

—Harry ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Rini

—No les parece raro que Hagrid deseará un dragón más que nada en el mundo y de repente aparece un extraño que casualmente tiene uno. Piénselo ¿Cuántas personas llevan huevos de dragón en el bolsillo? ¡Como no lo vi antes!

Los cuatro llegaron hasta la cabaña de su amigo y lo vieron sentado en un sillón, fuera de su casa, con los pantalones y las mangas arremangadas y desgranaba guisantes en un gran recipiente.

—Hola —dijo Hagrid sonriente—. ¿Han terminado los exámenes? ¿Tienen tiempo para beber algo?

Ron iba a contestar, pero Harry lo interrumpió

—No, tenemos prisa, Hagrid ¿te acuerdas de la persona con quien jugaste a las cartas y ganaste a Norberto?

—No, tenía la capucha puesta todo el tiempo. Pero no es extraño, te encuentras cualquier tipo de persona extraña en el Cabeza de Puerco.

—¿De que hablaron?

—Me preguntó que hacía y qué clase de criaturas cuidaba... me ofreció el huevo de dragón, aunque dudaba en querer dármelo, ya que un dragón es una enorme responsabilidad, pero le dije que la clave, con cualquier bestia, es como calmarlo. Fluffy por ejemplo, toca un poco de música y se quedara dormido...

Se calló de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, los cuatro amigos salieron corriendo de regreso al castillo.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Dumbledore y advertirle que saben como pasar a Fluffy, apuesto que fue o Snape o Voldemort. Tenemos que...

Pero una voz en el vestíbulo lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes cuatro aquí?

Era la Profesora McGonagall, que llevaba muchos libros.

—Queremos ver al profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hermione con valentía

—¿Al profesor Dumbledore? ¿Por qué?

Ninguno sabía que decir, pero pensaron que no había otra opción más que decirle la verdad.

—Profesora... se trata de la Piedra Filosofal —dijo de golpe Rini

Fue evidente que McGonagall no se esperaba algo así, ya que soltó todos los libros debido a la sorpresa que se llevó y ni se molesto en recogerlos.

—¿Cómo es que saben...?

—Profesora, creemos que alguien quiere robarla. Tenemos que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, por favor

—El profesor Dumbledore regresará mañana. No sé como descubrieron lo de la piedra, pero deben quedarse tranquilos. Nadie quiere robarla, esta demasiado protegida. Potter, se lo que estoy diciendo —dijo en tono cortante. Se inclino y recogió los libros—. Ahora salgan a disfrutar del sol y de aire fresco.

Pero no lo hicieron.

—Lo haremos esta noche —dijo Harry en cuanto la profesora se perdió de vista—. Snape pasará por la trampilla esta noche. Ya descubrió todas las defensas de la piedra y también consiguió deshacerse de Dumbledore...

—Pero ¿Qué podemos...?

Las chicas tosieron y los chicos se volvieron. Snape estaba detrás de ellos.

—Buenas Tardes —dijo amablemente

Lo miraron sin decir nada. Rini evitaba algún contacto visual con el profesor.

—¿Qué hacen aquí adentro, en un día como este? —dijo con una rara sonrisa torcida

—Eh... no... nosotros... —comenzó a decir Rini sin saber en realidad que decir

—Deben tener mas cuidado —dijo Snape—. Si los ven andando por aquí, pensaran que van a hacer algo malo. Y Gryffindor no puede perder más puntos ¿no es cierto?

Se dieron media vuelta para irse, pero Snape los llamó.

—Ten cuidado, Potter, otra noche de vagabundeos y yo personalmente me encargaré de que te expulsen. Lo mismo va a para usted, Macías

Rini sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco muy fuerte. Sus amigos se le quedaron viendo ante el comentario del profesor y Rini se volvió hacia el profesor.

—Que tengan un buen día —y se alejo en dirección a la sala de profesores.

—¿Por qué te digo eso? —preguntó Hermione a Rini

—Eh... no sé... —trató de fingir indiferencia y sorpresa

—Bueno pensemos en eso después —dijo Harry—. Esto es lo que tenemos que hacer: uno o dos de nosotros tiene que vigilar a Snape, esperar fuera de la sala de profesores y seguirlo si sale.

—Que lo hagan las chicas -sugirió Ron

—¿Y nosotras como por qué? —preguntó Rini

—Es obvio. Alguna de las dos puede fingir que esta esperando al profesor Flitwick, ya saben como —imitó con voz aguda—: «Oh, profesor Flitwick, estoy tan preocupada, creo que tengo mal la pregunta catorce b...»

—Que chistoso... —dijo Rini con tono sarcástico

A Hermione no le hacia mucha gracia, pero accedió a vigilar a Snape y Rini también.

—Nosotros iremos a vigilar en pasillo del tercer piso —dijo Harry a Ron—. Vamos

—Recuérdame como fue que llegamos a esto —dijo Hermione

—Es que al parecer Harry cree que podremos distraer a Snape mientras ellos "cuidan" la piedra

—¿Por qué lo dijiste así?

-Después de metí la pata diciéndole a McGonagall respecto a la piedra, tal vez ella vaya al tercer piso para asegurarse que no estemos ahí

—Tienes un buen punto

En cuanto llegaron a la sala de profesores, Severus salió y se sorprendió de ver a las niñas ahí afuera.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—Nosotras... -comenzó a decir Rini

—Estábamos buscando al profesor Flitwick —dijo Hermione apresuradamente

—No esta, pero iré a buscarlo —Severus comenzó a alejarse y las chicas igual, pero de espaldas, en cuanto se iban a dar la vuelta para salir corriendo.

—Macías, vienes conmigo

—Changos —murmuró y se dio la vuelta para acercarse al profesor

En cuanto dieron la vuelta en una esquina, Rini vio a Hermione salir corriendo de ahí.

—Ya se fue Granger ¿cierto?

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Porque los escuche hablando sobre la Piedra Filosofal con la profesora McGonagall y al parecer ustedes cuatro sospechan de mí

Rini sintió que el alma se les fue a los pies y casi chocaba con una armadura. Ahora si estaban en problemas.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo cree eso? —dijo Rini tratando de parecer sorprendida, pero al parecer no funciono

—Macías

Rini ya no sabía que decir para salir de ese problema así que no tuvo opción. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y miró a su profesor.

—De acuerdo... nos atrapó. Sí, descubrimos lo de la piedra y también de que los chicos no confían en usted.

—¿Los chicos? ¿Quiere decir que... usted si confía en mi?

—Sí ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Severus iba a decir otra cosa, pero de repente llegó el profesor Flitwick

—Ah, Severus te estaba buscando. Necesito hablarte sobre los resultados de algunos alumnos de cuarto de tu casa. Buenas tardes Srta. Macías

—Buenas tardes profesor. Bueno yo ya me vio. Con permiso —y se alejó de ahí de regreso a su sala común.

En cuanto llegó, los chicos le dijeron que esta noche irían al tercer piso para impedir que Snape robe la piedra. Tras la cena, los cuatro se sentaron en la sala común lejos de los demás hasta que poco a poco la sala común se fue vaciando, cuando solo quedaban cuatro chicos de tercero, Harry fue a buscar la capa y de paso la flauta tallada a mano, que Hagrid le había regalado de Navidad, para poder dormir a Fluffy y en cuanto regresó, la sala ya estaba totalmente vacía; iban a ponerse la capa, pero no contaban con encontrarse a Neville todavía ahí sentado en un sofá en un rincón. Trató de evitar que los cuatro amigos salieran, pero Hermione lo dejó congelado con un Petrificus Totalus y salieron de ahí.

El camino hacia el tercer piso no fue muy bueno, se toparon con Peeves quien estaba causando alboroto —con rara— y para poder alejarlo de ahí Harry imitó al Barón Sanguinario para espantarlo y seguir con su camino.

Llegaron al tercer piso y en cuanto cruzaron la puerta vieron que Fluffy estaba profundamente dormido gracias a la música de un arpa hechizada.

—Snape estuvo aquí —dijo Ron viendo el arpa—. Debe de haberla dejado ahí

—Debe despertarse en cuanto deje de tocar —dijo Harry—. Bien, empecemos

Y comenzó a tocar la flauta.

Las chicas y Ron quitaron la pata del perro de la trampilla, la abrieron y vieron que estaba muy profundo y oscuro. Harry se ofreció a ir primero por ahí, le dio la flauta a Hermione y se lanzó por la trampilla. Al aterrizar vio que no era tan profundo y que no era peligroso, así que les indicó a los demás que podían tirarse. Primero fue Rini, luego Ron y al final Hermione; los cuatro habían aterrizado en una planta, pero por desgracia no era una planta normal, era Lazo del Diablo. Lo bueno es que Hermione había aprendido bien Herbología y supo que hacer, lanzó unas llamas azules y la planta los liberó.

Vieron un pasadizo, que era la única salida, y pasaron por él. A medida que se acercaban se escuchaba un ruido extraño, cuando llegaron a una puerta y entraron descubrieron que estaban en un salón repleto de llaves aladas. Trataron de abrir la puerta con Alohomora, pero no funciono, así que no tuvieron otra opción más que montar en las escobas que había en la habitación y conseguir la llave. Al pasar la puerta llegaron a otra habitación que a simple vista la confundieron con un cementerio, pero Ron se dio cuenta que en realidad era una tabla de ajedrez y que tendrían que jugar para poder pasar. Harry tomó el lugar de un alfil, Ron de un caballo, Hermione de una torre y Rini de un peón.

No jugaron tan mal, pero al final las cosas se pusieron feas: Ron tenía que sacrificarse para que Harry y las chicas pudieran seguir. Los tres se opusieron, pero Ron les insistió en que tenían que seguir sin él si querían detener a Snape. Al final accedieron a regañadientes.

Ron se movió haciendo un Jaque, la reina blanca lo noqueó y lo sacó del tablero, Harry logró hacer Jaque Mate y ganar el juego, pero antes de seguir, los tres se acercaron a Ron para asegurarse que estaba bien.

Llegaron a la siguiente puerta y en cuanto abrieron la puerta un horrendo hedor hizo que se cubrieran la nariz y con una mezcla de horror y alivio vieron a un trol tirado en el suelo con una hemorragia en la cabeza.

Aliviados de no tener que lidiar con la bestia, llegaron a la otra puerta que los condujo a una habitación mucho más pequeño y una mesa con frascos de diferentes tamaños y colores. En cuanto cerraron la puerta ante esta aparecieron unas llamas púrpuras y en la puerta de enfrente unas llamas negras.

—Snape -dijo Harry—. Qué tenemos que hacer?

—¡Miren! —Hermione cogió un rollo de pergamino que estaba junto a las botellas. Harry y Rini miraron por encima de sus hombros para leerlo:

El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad esta detrás, dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres, una entre nosotras siete te dejara adelantarte, otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás, dos contienen solo vino de ortiga, tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la fila. Elije, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre, para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves: Primera, por más que astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse, siempre encontrarás alguna al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga; Segunda, son diferentes los que están en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte hacia adelante, ninguna es tu amiga; Tercera, como claramente vez, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior; Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro y sus amigos vieron que sonreía, Harry se sorprendió, pero Rini no.

—De acuerdo —dijo Hermione—. Esto no es magia, es lógica, un acertijo. Muchos de los más grandes magos no han tenido una gota de lógica y se quedarían aquí para siempre.

—Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Harry

—Resolverlo, obviamente

Hermione leyó el acertijo varías veces y miraba las botellitas, mientras que Rini se paseaba alrededor de la mesa y examinaba el contenido de las botellas. Levantaba una botellita para examinarla detenidamente y la volvía a dejar en su lugar. Al fin, las dos supieron la respuesta.

—Es esta —dijeron las chicas a la vez

Hermione señalaba la botella que Rini tenía en sus manos, la más pequeña de todas.

—Esta nos llevará hacia la Piedra —dijo Rini sosteniendo la botella a la altura de sus ojos—. Y esta nos llevará de regreso a través de las llamas púrpuras —sostuvo la botella redonda que estaba en el extremo derecho de la fila.

—Ustedes beban de esa, vayan por Ron y envíenle una lechuza a Dumbledore

—¿Estas loco? No puedes ir tu solo

—Rini tiene razón, es muy peligroso

—Iré contigo

—No. Tienes que regresar con Hermione...

—Harry, sé que sientes que es tu deber proteger la piedra de las garras de Voldemort, pero hay cosas que no puedes hacer solo. Yo iré contigo

—Eres testaruda ¿lo sabías?

—En México, sería más bien decirme que soy necia

Hermione se lanzó contra Rini abrazándola.

—Ten mucho cuidado y cuida a Harry

—Lo haré —contestó respondiendo el abrazo.

Hermione bebió la botella redonda y dándoles una última mirada a sus amigos, cruzó las llamas púrpuras perdiéndose de vista.

—¿Lista?

—Lista

Harry bebió primero la poción y después se la dio a Rini. Los dos cruzaron las llamas y llegaron a su destino, pero vieron que no se trataba ni de Snape y mucho menos Voldemort.

—¿Usted?

Quirrell se dio la vuelta hacía los niños con una sonrisa malvada. Quirrell les dijo a los chicos la verdad respecto a los sucesos extraños en el castillo (el trol de la montaña y en el partido de Quidditch) y entonces Rini cayó en la cuenta de algo que había pasado en Navidad.

—¡Usted intentó matarme en los pasillos del castillo durante las vacaciones de Navidad!

Harry la miró sorprendido, la chica nunca les había hablado de eso.

—Entonces eras tú la que me escuchó hablar con mi maestro

—Sí, y me atrevería a decir que se escuchaba demasiado cobarde

Quirrell le lanzó una mirada envenenada y Rini le devolvió el gesto.

—No sé cómo te me escabulliste esa noche, pero esta vez no escaparás... ninguno de los dos

Chasqueó los dedos y del techo cayeron unas cuerdas que ataron a los niños las muñecas, los brazos y los tobillos.

—Ahora quédense quietos mientras analizo este espejo.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que el Espejo de Oesed estaba ahí hasta que Quirrell lo mencionó. Intentaron moverse para verse reflejados en el espejo consiguiendo la piedra, pero no lograban moverse. Intentaron ganar tiempo, pero al parecer nada de lo que dijeran hacían que Quirrell perdiera de vista por un momento el espejo.

De pronto una voz que parecía provenir del mismísimo Quirrell le dijo que usara a Harry para que viera en el Espejo donde estaba la piedra; Quirrell liberó a los niños y ordenó a Harry que se acercara.

—¡Él no hará lo que usted quiera! —se opuso Rini colocándose ante su amigo.

Quirrell frunció el ceño, levantó una mano, apuntando hacia la niña. Rini comenzó a sentir un terrible dolor por todo su cuerpo, cayó de rodillas y gritando de dolor comenzó a estremecerse.

—¡Basta! ¡Déjela en paz!

Quirrell bajó la mano y Rini dejó de gritar. La niña se abrazó así misma todavía temblando de dolor.

—Eso te enseñara a no meterte donde no te llaman. —dijo Quirrell a Rini. Entonces se volvió hacia Harry—. ¡Aproximarte, Potter, AHORA!

Harry no quería separarse de su amiga, pero temía que la volviera a lastimar sino hacia lo que le pedía, así que se acercó a él tratando de no reflejar su temor.

Rini se puso de pie con dificultad y vio que Harry miraba en el espejo y de pronto mostraba expresión de sorpresa. Le dijo a Quirrell que al parecer había ganado la copa de la casa y estrechaba su mano con la del director; Quirrell apartó al chico de ahí para volver a mirar al espejo. Harry se alejo de ahí hasta donde estaba Rini y los dos estaban dispuestos a alejarse de ahí, pero la misma voz fría que habían escuchado antes regresó. Quirrell se quitó el turbante y ante los ojos de horror de los niños vieron que de la cabeza de Quirrell se veía el rostro de...

—Lord Voldemort

Voldemort trató de persuadir a los niños de que le dieran la piedra, que a Rini le perdonaría la vida si le entregaba la piedra, y a Harry que se uniera a él y que lo ayudaría hacer regresar a sus padres, pero ninguno de los dos le creyeron y Voldemort ordeno a Quirrell que los matara.

Cuando el hombre de dos caras sujetó del cuello a los niños, Harry tomó su mano y de repente Quirrell comenzó a quemarse. Rini sujetó al hombre de los brazos y Harry le sujetó el rostro haciendo que se pusiera al rojo vivo.

Las cosas se pusieron extrañas, de repente los dos se sintieron muy cansados y débiles, vieron a dos personas llegando hasta ellos, pero no lograron ver quienes eran sus salvadores y que le pasaba a Quirrell y Voldemort porque los dos perdieron el conocimiento.


	9. Fin del Primer Año

Algo plateado brillaba ante ella, parecían dos animales, una loba y una cierva; pero de pronto la cierva se había convertido en un lobo y se posó junto a la loba. Los animales eran hermosos, trató de estirar el brazo para poder tocarlos, pero los brazos le pesaban.

Pestañeó. Los animales fueron reemplazados por un par de ojos negros. Otra vez pestañeó y vio el rostro de Severus Snape agitándose ante ella.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Srta. Macías?

—¿Profesor?

No sabía donde estaba, pero entonces recordó.

—¡Profesor! ¡La Piedra! ¡Fue Quirrell! ¡Tiene la piedra! Profesor, tenemos que...

No pudo seguir hablando porque Severus la había silenciado colocando dos dedos sobre sus labios.

—Tranquila, ya pasó —quitó los dedos de los labios de la niña, toda ruborizada—. El profesor Dumbledore destruyó la piedra, junto con la ayuda de Nicholas Flamel

—¿Destruida? Pero...

—No te alteres, sino despertarás a Potter y Madame Pomfrey se molestará porque vine a horas inadecuadas.

Entonces Rini cayó en la cuenta de donde estaba. Era la enfermería y era de noche, estaba acostada en una cama, con sábanas blancas de hilo, y cerca —entre su cama y la de Harry, quien estaba profundamente dormido— había una mesa, con una enorme cantidad de paquetes, que parecían la mitad de una tienda de dulces.

—Son para Potter y para ti. Una cosa que nunca falta en Hogwarts es que algún secreto que exista en este castillo, todo el mundo se enteré y lo que pasó entre Quirrell y ustedes ya lo saben, incluso hasta el pueblo que esta cerca de aquí.

Rini no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa por el comentario.

—¿Hace cuanto estamos aquí?

—Tres días, el Sr. Weasley y la Srta. Granger también estuvieron aquí, pero ellos no tuvieron graves heridas como Potter y usted.

—Pero... ¿la piedra? ¿Cómo...?

—El profesor Dumbledore los salvó, me alegró mucho saber que llegó a tiempo para rescatarlos

—¿Dumbledore? Entonces recibió a tiempo la lechuza que Hermione le envió

—No, se topó con sus amigos en el pasillo y al ver las expresiones en sus rostros, entendió lo que pasaba... incluso me pidió que lo acompañara cuando nos cruzamos en el camino

—Entonces también nos salvo

—No. Dumbledore solo me pidió que fuera con él y que, si era necesario, tendría que intervenir. Dumbledore les quitó a Quirrell de encima y el Señor Tenebroso escapó...

—¿Señor Tenebroso? ¿Así conocen también a Voldemort?

Severus se sintió incómodo al escuchar ese nombre, pero le impresiono más escuchar a la chica llamar al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos por su nombre.

—Sí...

—¿Por qué no lo llama por su nombre? Yo no lo digo porque me sienta más valiente, sino porque es como se debe, porque si uno le teme al nombre, solo agranda su temor a la cosa nombrada

Esta vez Severus no pudo ocultar una expresión de asombro al escuchar esa oración. Sonrió y acaricio el cabello de Rini por un rato y no supo como, pero algo lo impulso a abrazarla. Rini se quedó helada ante el gesto del profesor y sentía que estaba roja a más no poder, pero le correspondió el gesto, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del adulto.

—Por cierto... gracias

Rini levantó el rostro de su pecho y lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Por?

—Por confiar en mí

Rini sonrió y volvió acomodar su cabeza en su pecho.

Afuera de la enfermería, un hombre de la tercera edad con cabello y barba larga y plateada con ojos azules detrás de unas gafas de media luna, miraba a través de la puerta la tierna escena entre profesor y alumna.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Harry y Rini estuvieron en la enfermería hasta la cena de fin de curso. Ron, Hermione y Hagrid los habían ido a visitar a la enfermería y el profesor Snape iba a ver a Rini en la noche (para no levantar sospechas y que se descubriera que ya eran amigos) y hablaban de todo un poco.

Harry y Rini entraron al Gran Comedor y vieron que estaba adornado con los colores y estandartes de Slytherin, pero en cuanto pusieron un pie en el Comedor se produjo un súbito murmullo todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Se sentaron entre Ron y Hermione, en la mesa de Gryffindor, y trataron de no hacer caso al hecho de que todos los miraban.

—Otro año se va —comenzó a decir Dumbledore—. Y creo que es hora de entregar la copa de la casa. En cuarto lugar: Gryffindor con 272 puntos. Tercer lugar: Hufflepuff con 352 puntos. Segundo lugar: Ravenclaw con 426 puntos y en primer lugar: Slytherin con 472 puntos.

Una tormenta de vivas y aplausos estallo en la mesa de Slytherin.

—Sí, sí. Bien hecho Slytherin. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben de tomarse en cuenta

Todos se quedaron inmóviles, las sonrisas de los Slytherin se apagó un poco.

—Primero, para el señor Ronald Weasley, por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa de Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.

Las hurras de la mesa de Gryffindor llegaron hasta el techo encantado y las estrellas parecieron estremecerse.

–Segundo, para la señorita Hermione Granger por el uso de la lógica al enfrentarse con el Lazo del Diablo, premio a la casa de Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos. Al igual que a la señorita Alejandra Macías por su gran habilidad en pociones para poder enfrentarse con el fuego, premio a la casa de Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.

Hermione enterró la cara entre los brazos, Rini rodeó sus hombros con un brazo tratando de animarla un poco, ya que estaba llorando de la emoción. La pequeña posó su vista en la mesa de los profesores y vio que Severus le sonreía discretamente, al parecer estaba orgulloso de que pudiera pasar la prueba de la Piedra.

—Tercero, al señor Harry Potter, por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor, premio a la casa de Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.

El estrepito fue total. Los que pudieron sumar se dieron cuenta que Gryffindor y Slytherin estaban empatados. Si Dumbledore le hubiera dado un punto mas a Harry... pero así no llegaban a ganar...

—Hay muchos tipos de valentías —continuo Dumbledore—. Hay que tener un gran valor para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace mas falta el mismo valor para enfrentar a nuestros amigos. Por lo tanto premio con diez puntos a Neville Longbottom.

Cualquiera que hubiera estado en la puerta del Gran Comedor pensaría que hubo una explosión. Gryffindor finalmente había ganado la copa de la casa. Dumbledore cambió la decoración de Slytherin por la de Gryffindor. Fue la mejor noche para todos en el castillo —excepto obviamente para los de Slytherin— aunque la diversión no duró mucho, al día siguiente regresarían a casa.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

La mañana de regreso a casa, Rini corría muy rápido en las mazmorras buscando el despacho de Severus olvidando por completo que no tenía idea de dónde estaba, pero siguió intentándolo. Siguió dando de vueltas a las mazmorras, pero solo iba a parar a las aulas de pociones; resignada, iba a regresar al vestíbulo para reunirse con sus amigos para tomar el tren.

—No pensará irse sin despedirse ¿o sí?

Rini se dio media vuelta y vio a Severus recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados

—Pues es que lo he estado buscando por todos lados

—Lo noté —caminó hacia Rini y le tendió una mano—. Hasta el próximo año

Rini miró la mano de profesor, pero la hizo a un lado y lo abrazó por la cintura. Severus tardo un poco en corresponderle el abrazo.

—Hasta el próximo año —se separaron y Rini ya iba a irse, pero una pequeña duda hizo que se volviera—. ¿Tratará este año de ser menos estricto y frío?

Severus sonrió de lado y negando la cabeza le respondió

—Creo que no

Rini dejó escapar un suspiro, pero sonrió

—No perdía nada con intentarlo

Los dos se sonrieron y Rini fue a reunirse con sus amigos.

Ya en el expreso de Hogwarts, todos empezaban a planear las cosas que harían este verano. Ron los invitó a pasar unos días en su casa (más dirigida la invitación a Harry), jugaron ajedrez, comieron dulces y estuvieron hablando sobre las notas que sacaron y la sorpresa ante los resultados obtenidos.

Llegaron hasta la estación de King's Cross y cruzaron la plataforma 9 de dos en dos. Hermione divisó a sus padres, Ron a su madre con su hermanita, Rini a sus padres y Harry a sus tíos.

—¡Nos veremos después! —dijo Hermione alejándose de las plataformas con sus padres y despidiéndose con la mano

—¡Espero que tengan un feliz verano! —dijo Rini igual alejándose del lugar y despidiéndose con la mano

—¡Espero verlas pronto! —dijo Harry ante la mirada reprobatoria de sus tíos

—¡Les escribiré pronto! —dijo Ron alejándose con su familia

Rini dejó escapar un suspiro, pero sonría de oreja a oreja. Ese había sido el mejor año escolar en toda su vida y no podía esperar a que empezara un nuevo año, y tal vez con él, nuevas aventuras.


	10. Primas, otra brujita en la familia

Ya casi había olvidado como era vivir con muggles, se había acostumbrado a levantarse y ver los terrenos del castillo y a su mejor amiga Hermione, encontrarse a Harry y Ron en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, las clases, los terrenos, todo Hogwarts. Se sintió extraña haber despertado en el dormitorio de su cuarto, pero se le pasó un poco al ver su baúl de Hogwarts abierto a un lado de su cama; el uniforme y la varita sobre una silla enfrente a su escritorio y el estandarte de Gryffindor colgado arriba de la cabecera de su cama.

Los padres de Rini habían pasado una semana en Londres antes de que regresará de la escuela, se hospedaron en el hotel Queens y al día siguiente partieron de regreso a casa y aunque le había gustado su estancia en ese hotel, quería vivir de manera definitiva en Londres, pero no podían.

Se levantó de la cama con pesadez, todavía recordando su último día en Londres y, todavía en pijama, bajó a desayunar. Encontró a sus padres recogiendo todo lo que usaron para su desayuno, ya alistados, viendo un noticiero muggle, pero más que noticias, todos se hacían bromas unos a otros.

—Ya saben que aquí El Estacas es malísimo bailando

—Y tú sí sabes, Esteban

—De que bailo mejor que El Rudo y El Reporñero, sí

—Entonces báilanos la Macarena —lo desafió El Rudo

—Y que te ayude El Estaca —secundó El Reporñero

—Órale —dijo El Estaca poniéndose de pie junto con Esteban—. ¡Venga la música!

Se escuchó la música de la Macarena junto con las porras y las risas de todas las personas del foro.

—Hijos de su... par de cabrones —dijo el padre de Rini partiéndose de la risa

—Y todos los días es lo mismo, siempre se andan agarrando de bajada a cualquiera —comentó la madre de Rini

—Ya se me había olvidado ese noticiero —dijo Rini

—Buenos días —dijo su papá con tono de burla—. Y que te levantas y te peinas

—Cállate —Rini trató de acomodarse el pelo, pero no pudo

Un problema que siempre ha tenido Rini desde que era pequeña era su cabello, era imposible tenerlo bien peinado, incluso si estaba peinada de coleta de caballo, acababa despeinada.

—¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Bien —dejó escapar un bostezo—. Todavía con el horario de Londres

—Y eso que ya son más de las 11

Soltó un quejido y se dejó caer en una silla enfrente de la mesa viendo el noticiero

—¿Ya acabaste toda la tarea que les mandaron? —preguntó su padre levantándose de la mesa

—Sí. La acabé anoche

—Te llevo dos semanas hacerla, chamaca

—¿Qué esperabas? Con trabajos logré hacerla con los libros que tengo

—Nos hablo tu prima mientras seguías dormida —dijo la Sra. Macías sirviéndole el desayuno

—¿Sí? ¿Qué pasó?

—Que van a venir a pasar las vacaciones de verano aquí con nosotros

—¡Genial! ¿No te dijeron cuando venían?

—Hoy, a la 1

—¿¡A la una!? —exclamó Rini atragantándose con el jugo de naranja—. ¿Y porque no me levantaron más temprano?

Se puso de pie rápidamente y estaba por salir de la cocina para irse a arregla, pero la detuvo la voz de su padre.

—¿Adónde? Terminas de desayunar y luego te vas a arreglar. No te digo a hermosear porque no acabas nunca

—¡Oye! Yo también te quiero

Terminó de desayunar y fue rápido a alistarse. Al cuarto para la 1, ya estando lista desde las 12, estaba leyendo Mil hierbas y hongos mágicos esperando impacientemente a que su prima y su tía llegaran. Como típico mexicano, llegaron a la 1:15 (Rini había olvidado la "excelente puntualidad en su país), pero no le importó porque al fin volvía a ver a su prima.

—¡Rini!

—¡Ale! ¿O debería decirte Bonnie?

—Como quieras, da igual —y las dos se abrazaron

—Hola tía

—Hola Rini

La castaña tomó a su prima de la mano y las dos subieron al cuarto de la primera. Bonnie se sorprendió al ver el estandarte de Gryffindor colgado, pero más al ver sus libros y sus demás cosas mágicas.

—¿Esos son tus útiles escolares?

-Eh... sí

Rini se puso nerviosa, no sabía como explicarle a su prima que ella era una bruja y que por eso se había ido a estudiar al extranjero. Las dos se sentaron en la cama de Rini y se pusieron a platicar de todo un poco, entonces Rini se dio cuenta que su prima quería decirle algo, porque se veía que tenía un secreto y se moría por contárselo.

—Bonnie ¿estás bien?

—Sí... ¿Por qué no tendría que estarlo?

—Porque estas portándote algo extraña y así te pones cuando quieres contarme algo. Ya dime

—¿Te digo pero no te enojas?

—¡Ya dime o te lo saco por las malas!

—Ok... yo... soy una bruja

—Ves, no era tan... ¿Cómo dices, que dijiste? ¿Qué tu qué?

—Que... soy una bruja, pero literalmente

—Ay Dios... no inventes...

—Ya te enojaste

Rini gritó y se abalanzó sobre su prima atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡No inventes! ¡Que padre! —soltó a Bonnie y le tomó las manos

—¿No estas molesta?

—¡No! De hecho... yo también soy bruja

—No inventes

—No es en serio, por eso me fui al extranjero. Fui aceptada en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería que está en Reino Unido.

—¡Que padre! —y se volvieron a abrazar

—¡Lo sé!

Rini comenzó a platicarle todo sobre Hogwarts, incluso le mostró el libro Historia de Hogwarts (Hermione se lo había prestado para que lo leyera durante el verano), Bonnie se fascinaba con cada palabra que leía, pero lo que mas le fascinaba era las fotografías móviles de los diferentes rincones del castillo, incluso había uno que mostraba por completo el castillo.

—¡Es hermoso! Parece un palacio de cuentos de hadas

—No es palacio, es un castillo.

—Me entendiste

Bonnie seguía mirando la fotografía móvil de castillo, cuando se le ocurrió preguntarle algo a Rini.

—Si este es un castillo encantado —se volvió hacia su prima con una sonrisita burlona—, debes de haber encontrado a tu príncipe azul ¿no crees?

Rini se puso roja a más no poder y se le quedó viendo a su prima boquiabierta.

—¿¡Que!? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Bonnie se incorporó, ya que estaba acostada en la cama bocabajo apoyada por los codos y con el libro a la altura de su cabeza, y miró a su prima todavía con la sonrisa burlona.

—Solo por curiosidad ¿y por qué te pusiste roja? ¿Será que si encontraste a un príncipe?

Rini se puso más roja, le dio la espalda a su prima tratando de que el sonrojo disminuyera.

—No... claro que no, apenas acabo de entrar a esa escuela

—Pero... pudo haberte gustado alguien

Rini se volvió hacia su prima esta vez algo molesta.

—¡Que no hay nadie que me guste! ¡Y no me vayas a estar insistiendo!

—Ok, solo bromeaba. Debiste de haber visto tu cara

—Ha, Ha, Ha... Muy graciosa... —entonces Rini recordó algo—. Por cierto, no me has dicho a que escuela de magia vas a ir.

Bonnie sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un sobre amarillento y Rini no pudo evitar recordar la carta de Hogwarts que le habían entregado el año pasado. Tomó el sobre y vio que la dirección esta escrito con exactitud de ubicación

Ana Alejandra Macías Gómez

Habitación pequeña del Segundo Piso

Av. Paseo de los Herodes #58 Zona Rio

Tijuana

Baja California

Levantó la vista y vio su prima le daba permiso de abrir la carta, con un poco de nerviosismo le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio que el sobre estaba cerrado por un sello rojo con el dibujo de una serpiente emplumada que rodeaba el dibujo de una cara, que se parecía mucho a la que aparece en el calendario azteca. Rasgó el sobre y vio que había una hoja de pergamino, la saco y leyó en voz alta.

COLEGIO MESOAMERICANO, QUETZALCÓATL

Directora: Yatzil Cuauhtlatoatzin Luna

Querida Srta. Macías:

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Mesoamericano, Quetzalcóatl. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.

Las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio.

Muy cordialmente

Subdirectora: Brenda Amador Rodríguez

Rini terminó de leer de la carta, levantó la vista y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su prima.

—¿Y bien?

—Es increíble, que bueno que puedas ir a una escuela de magia como yo. Lástima que no estaremos en la misma escuela.

—Sí, que mal plan

Rini le regresó la carta a su prima. Bonnie la guardó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de mezclilla y volvió a mirar a su prima.

—¿Crees que me enseñen lo mismo que a ti?

–Supongo, pero también depende del plan de estudio que tengan allá

—A mi me lo explicó todo la profesora de encantamientos, creo que dijo que se llama Karen López no sé qué —Rini dejo escapar una pequeña risa—. ¿A ti quién te explicó?

—El profesor de pociones, Severus Snape —sonriendo un poco sin que su prima lo notara

—¿Severus Snape? Que nombre tan extraño

—Y eso que no has escuchado los demás —pero para ella no era raro, sino interesante ya que ese nombre le quedaba a su profesor como anillo al dedo.

—¡Rini, Ale! ¡A comer! —llamó la madre de Bonnie

—¡Ya vamos! —las dos se levantaron de la cama y salieron del cuarto de Rini

La castaña se alegraba de que su prima fuera bruja como ella, pero deseaba que estuvieran con ella en Hogwarts.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

—¿Dónde estoy?

Rini había despertado en un lugar extraño, estaba completamente oscuro y apenas podía verse las manos.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? —pero nadie contesto

Rini comenzó a espantarse, caminaba sin rumbo y a cada paso que daba se desesperaba más, ya no puso más y comenzó a correr. Sentía que no se movía, pero eso no impidió que aminorara el paso; cuando sintió que ya es estaba cansando, escuchó una risa fría y aguda detrás de ella, reconoció esa risa y no quiso voltear, pero esa misma voz que le se rio le hablo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya; al parecer me tope con la amiga de Potter

Rini se dio la vuelta con miedo y se puso muy pálida a ver quien era: era Voldemort. Su rostro era igual al que había aparecido en la nuca de Quirrell, solo que la diferencia era que él tenia un cuerpo propio.

Voldemort exclamó un hechizo, pero no supo cual era y una luz verde iluminó ese extraño lugar.

Rini se levantó de golpe de la cama, sudando frio y respirando entrecortadamente. Tomó su reloj de pulsera digital que estaba en el buro junto a su cama y encendió la lucecita que tenía, eran las 3:24 de la mañana, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio; había sido un sueño, una pesadilla mas bien. Volvió a dejar el reloj donde estaba y se recostó en la cama. Desde ese encuentro con Voldemort a finales del año pasado había tenido pesadillas con él, en especial de lo que había pasado cuando lo escuchó hablando con Quirrell y casi la mataban de no ser porque el Profesor Snape la encontró y la salvó.

Volvió a tomar su reloj, eran las 3:26 a.m. y entonces vio la fecha que era y cayó en la cuenta: era su cumpleaños. Se incorporó un poco y vio la cama de junto, al otro lado del buro, Bonnie dormía plácidamente sin percatarse que su prima la miraba dormir. Rini había preferido no decirle a Bonnie lo que le había pasado a finales de este curso —y en especial a sus padres porque darían el grito en el cielo y no la dejarían regresar a Hogwarts— ya que sabía que lo único que provocaría sería preocuparla demasiado.

Se volvió a recostar con la vista fija en el techo, pensó en sus amigos y en especial en Hermione ¿Cómo estarían sus amigos? ¿Se la estarían pasando bien en sus vacaciones? Siguió haciéndose preguntas sobre la situación de sus amigos hasta que poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo.


	11. Cumpleaños

Se escuchaba música de alguna parte, parecía lejana, pero aun así lograba escucharla con claridad. Parecía que era de mariachi, pero todavía no lograba entender la letra ni la voz. Le parecía una canción de cumpleaños o algo así.

Ya viene amaneciendo 

ya la luz del día nos dio 

levántate de mañana 

mira que ya amaneció 

De las estrellas del cielo, tengo que bajarte dos 

una para saludarte y otra para decirte adiós

Rini comenzó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su prima, quien la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Prima! —Bonnie se le abalanzó sobre ella ocasionando que la aplastara

—Bonnie... por favor bájate de mí. No respiro...

—¡Ay! Perdón... —y se bajó de su prima

—Feliz Cumpleaños, hija —felicitó la Sra. Macías y le dio un abrazo a su hija

—Gracias Mamá

—Chamaca, felicidades mi niña —felicitó el Sr. Macías y también le dio un abrazo a su hija

—Gracias Papi

La chica fue a arreglarse y cuando bajó a desayunar vio a su familia esperándola en la cocina con un pequeño cartel que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños" algunos regalos y pastel.

—¡Gracias! —se acercó a la mesa y abrazó a su familia—. ¡Pastel de Mil Hojas, mi favorito!

—Da —dijo Bonnie dándole un abrazo a su prima—. Pero nos convidas ¿si?

—Ya sé

El desayuno estuvo tranquilo y cuando estaban terminando, una lechuza apareció, pero se estrelló contra la ventana haciendo que los adultos brincaran del susto. Rini rodó los ojos, reconocería a esa lechuza en cualquier lado; se levantó, abrió la ventana y agarró a la lechuza de la pata.

—Creo que así no se trata a los animales —comentó Bonnie

—Pues no sé cómo tomar a una lechuza inconsciente, ya que no distingo entre sus alas y su cabeza porque parece plumero... que respira.

—¿De quién es el ave?

—Es de uno de mis amigos de la escuela. La lechuza es Errol y me sorprende que no muriera en el trayecto pues de Londres para acá... no esta a la vuelta de la esquina

Dejó a Errol en la silla y le desató la carta.

—De verdad necesito una lechuza propia

Abrió el sobre, sacó la hoja de pergamino y la leyó:

Rini:

Hola ¿Cómo has estado? Yo muy bien, Ron me presto a su lechuza después de escribirme y quería saber como estabas. ¿Has tenido noticias de Harry? Ron y yo le hemos estado escribiendo, pero no hemos tenido ninguna respuesta y estamos muy preocupados.

Por cierto, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Espero que estés teniendo un feliz cumpleaños y hablando de eso, en tres semanas es el de Harry ¿cierto? Pero todavía no sabemos nada de él, si logras saber algo por favor avísanos a Ron y a mi (aunque sería mejor que usarás otra lechuza, porque creo que la de Ron no aguantará otro viaje demasiado largo)

Un saludo a tus padres y que te la estés pasando muy bien.

Te quiere

Hermione

Rini estaba contenta de recibir una carta de su amiga, pero la felicidad desapareció al volver a leer las partes donde mencionaba a su amigo ¿no tenían ni idea de que pasó con Harry? ¿Y si Voldemort había encontrado la manera de regresar y había ido a atacarlo? Eso era imposible, era muy improbable que Voldemort supiera donde vive su amigo.

—¿Qué pasó, prima? ¿Qué tanto te cuentan?

Rini salió de sus pensamientos y puso atención en su prima.

—Eh... es solo que quería mi amiga Hermione saber como estaba y me deseaba un feliz cumpleaños —dijo muy rápido, pero tratando de que no se le notará el nerviosismo.

Se escuchó unos picotazos en la ventana, la chica se dio la vuelta y vio una lechuza parda en la ventana, la había dejado abierta, pero al aparecer el ave no quería entrar sin permiso, en especial porque era un hogar muggle. Se le acercó y estiró el brazo para que la lechuza se le posará, el ave lo hizo y estiró la pata extendiéndole una carta; Rini se la desató y soltanto un ulular salió volando por la ventana.

—¿Quién te escribió ahora, hija? —preguntó su madre tomando un sorbo de su chocolate casero

Ella vio el sobre y con una sonrisa en el rostro identifico en seguida de donde venia

—¡Es una carta de Hogwarts!

—¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendida Bonnie—. ¡Déjame verla!

—Espérate... déjame ver primero que dice y luego te dejo verla ¿va?

—¡Va!

La castaña rasgó el sobre y vio la primera hoja de pergamino que le recordaba que cogiera el tren el 1 de Septiembre en la estación King's Cross.

Después de leer esa parte de la carta, sacó otra hoja de pergamino donde le indicaban los libros que necesitaría ese año escolar:

Los estudiantes de segundo curso necesitaran:

—El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 2), Miranda Goshawk

—Recreo con las banshee, Gilderoy Lockhart

—Una vuelta con los espiritas malignos, Gilderoy Lockhart

—Vacaciones con las brujas, Gilderoy Lockhart

—Recorrido con los trols, Gilderoy Lockhart

—Viaje con los vampiros, Gilderoy Lockhart

—Paseos con los hombres lobo, Gilderoy Lockhart

—Un año con el Yeti, Gilderoy Lockhart

Leyó la carta varias veces por si no lo había leído mal, pero no, la mayoría de los libros los había escrito un tal Gilderoy Lockhart y ese nombre no le sonaba ni por error.

—¿Ahora si la puedo ver?

Rini le dio el primer pergamino donde venía la nota de siempre y cuando su prima terminó le prestó la segunda hoja de pergamino.

—¿Quién es Gilderoy Lockhart?

—No sé ¿Ha ese lo conocen en su casa?

Bonnie solo se encogió de hombros y le regresó su carta.

Después del desayuno, se fue a su cuarto para irse a arreglar, pero se encontró con un sobre de pergamino sobre la cama. Se volvió hacia la puerta y se asomó para ver si no había moros en la costa y al cerciorarse que todo estaba bien, caminó hacia su cama y tomó el sobre, el cual solo tenía escrito su nombre.

No le daba mucha confianza abrirlo, no sabía de quien era, pero se armó de valor, abrió el sobre, sacó la hoja de pergamino y comenzó a leer:

Srta. Macías:

Muchas Felicidades por su cumpleaños; espero que este bien en compañía de su familia y sus amigos muggles. Sé que se ha de preguntar cómo fue que me enteré, fue gracias a la lista mágica de admisión... y porque me dijo el Profesor Dumbledore. Por su cumpleaños (y agradecimiento por como se portó conmigo el año pasado) le envió un pequeño presente y espero que le guste, lo vi en una tienda muggle y creí que le gustaría.

Espero que este pasando unas excelentes vacaciones de verano y espero poder volver a verla pronto en Hogwarts.

Atentamente

Severus Snape

Rini se había quedado boquiabierta y muy sorprendida, no esperaba algo así de su profesor de pociones, volvió la vista hacia su cama y no se había dado cuenta de un paquetito envuelto en papel plateado y un listón verde que reposaba en su cama ya que había estado debajo de la carta.

Tomó el regalito y al abrirlo se llevó una gran sorpresa ¡un reloj-pulsera con banderitas inglesas! Tomó el reloj y mientras lo miraba, una duda surgió en su mente ¿Por qué le enviaba esto? Era demasiado para solamente agradecerle que confiara en él el año pasado, se puso el reloj y lo siguió mirando por otro rato.

Releyó la carta y no sabía que le pasaba, pero cada vez que la leía le parecía escuchar la voz de su profesor y sentía algo extraño en el estomago. Guardó la carta en su sobre otra vez y dejó la carta debajo de la almohada y se fue a alistar.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Era 31 de Julio, lo que significaba que era el cumpleaños de Harry, pero eso no hacía que Rini se sintiera mejor. Después de que regresará su respuesta a Hermione con Errol (anexándole además su numero de teléfono para que la llamara cuando quisiera) le había adjuntado otra carta que quería enviarle a Harry y que esta vez era una felicitación de cumpleaños, pero algo le decía que su amigo no iba a recibir su carta ni la de Ron y Hermione y eso la ponía muy nerviosa. ¿Le había pasado algo malo a Harry? ¿Se había metido en problemas? O peor aun ¿Voldemort había logrado regresar y fue a buscar a Harry a casa de sus tíos?

Rini, que había pasado todo el día en su cuarto dando de vueltas como leona enjaulada, se dejo caer bocarriba en la cama todavía pensando en que podría haberle pasado a uno de sus mejores amigos. Revisó la hora en su nuevo reloj y vio que ya iban a ser las 7 p.m. Suspiró y se puso de pie, pero entonces escuchó unos ruiditos procedentes de su ventana y vio que se trataba de la lechuza de Ron.

Abrió la ventana y dejo entrar a una cansada Errol, que se desplomó en la cama completamente exhausta, y tomó la carta que traía en el pico y se dio cuenta que era de Ron; rasgó el sobre y sacó el pergamino para poder leer la carta:

Hola Rini:

Ya se que debes de estar preocupada por Harry (Hermione me contó que se estuvieron carteando) y decidí que iré a buscarlo esta noche con la ayuda de Fred y George, espero que no le haya pasado nada malo como para no tener noticias de él. Espero que puedas regresar a Londres para poder ponernos de acuerdo los cuatro para ir a comprar los libros y todo el material necesario para este nuevo año escolar.

Deséanos suerte ¡Ah, por cierto! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Saludos

Ron

Rini volvió a suspirar, conocía muy bien a Ron y a los gemelos y supo que era una mala idea que ellos tres fueran solos a rescatar a Harry, pero no había forma de detenerlos. Guardó la carta en el sobre y la guardó en el mismo cajón donde guardaba las cartas de Hermione y la única de Snape.

Tomó a Errol y lo acomodó en la lámpara de piso, junto a su cama y se volvió hacia la ventana viendo el cielo nocturno y la luna creciente que brillaba con intensidad. Pensaba en sus amigos y les deseo suerte a los hermanos Weasley en su "Misión Imposible de Rescate"


	12. Regreso a Londres Flourish y Blotts

Rini paseaba por el patio de la escuela muggle donde seguiría estudiando si no hubiera ido a Hogwarts y ahora estaría estudiando 1 de Secundaria; no quería ir "de visita" a ese lugar, pero como unas compañeras la encontraron en el supermercado con su mamá y se pusieron a platicar, le hicieron prometer a Rini que iría de visita a la escuela mientras que no tuviera clases —o mas bien tuviera que regresar a Londres— y poder pasar un tiempo con sus ex compañeros. Pero es que el problema era que no se llevaba bien con todo, solo con unas cinco o seis chicas de su generación, pero de ahí en más... los demás seguían tratándola como un fenómeno.

Se la pasaba en el salón 1-B —que tal vez sería en el salón en el que ella hubiera estado de seguir en esa escuela— y veía las clases y por alguna razón, sentía que igual estaba tomando clases. Las que más le gustaba colarse era las de francés, desde que estaba en Londres, le gustaba investigar sobre otros países y quería aprender otros idiomas.

Estuvo yendo a la secundaria de visita solo dos semanas y ya había hecho nuevas amigas, pero no podía quedarse y mucho menos decirles la verdad, solo la versión que ya todos conocían: estudiaba en el extranjero, y ya tenía que regresar a Londres para comprar sus libros y materiales escolares y para el 1 de Septiembre regresar a Hogwarts, así que a la tercera semana de Agosto se fue con sus padres a Londres y se volvieron a quedar en el hotel Queen's

El domingo fueron al Callejón Diagon a comprar los materiales, los padres de Rini estaban impresionados por todo, desde el Caldero Chorreante hasta Gringotts (que era lo primero que se veía claramente en cuanto uno entraba al callejón) y las calles llenas de magos y brujas, pero en especial de niños y jóvenes que también iban por sus útiles escolares.

—Debo admitir que este lugar es impresionante —dijo el Sr. Macías

—Me hubiera gustado acompañarte la primera vez —dijo la Sra. Macías

—Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca —dijo Rini

Siguieron caminando por la calle principal hasta llegar a un edificio de mármol blanco y en los escalones, enfrente a la puerta principal, había una familia de tres integrantes que parecían que esperaban a alguien.

—¡Hermione! —llamó Rini

—No grites —la regañó su mamá

La aludida volteó y sonrió al ver a su amiga

—¡Rini! —respondió Hermione, levántalo la mano y la saludó

Rini y sus padres llegaron junto a los Granger y en cuanto las amigas se acercaron se abrazaron.

—¡Me da mucho gusto verte! —dijo Rini

—Lo mismo digo —dijo Hermione

—¿Van a venir Harry y los Weasley?

—Sí, quedamos de venos aquí

—¿Hace cuánto que estas aquí esperando con tus papás?

—Hace unos quince minutos ¿hace cuanto llegaron ustedes?

—Igual, hace quince minutos

Las dos amigas se pusieron a reír y entonces Hermione levantó la mano para saludar a alguien y comenzó a gritar.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Aquí!

Rini se dio la vuelta y vio llegar a su amigo, todo cubierto de ceniza y con las gafas rotas, acompañado del guardabosques de Hogwarts, Hagrid.

—¡Harry! ¡Hagrid!

Los padres de las chicas volvieron la mirada hacia donde sus hijas miraban y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a Hagrid. Las chicas bajaron corriendo las escaleras al encuentro de sus amigos.

—¡Que gusto verlos! —dijo Rini

—Opino lo mismo —concordó Hagrid

—¿Qué les pasó a tus gafas? —preguntó Hermione—. ¿Vienen a Gringotts?

—Nada más yo —dijo Harry—, pero iré tan pronto como encuentre a los Weasley

—No vas a tener que esperar mucho —dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa señalando hacia la calle.

Los tres miraron hacia donde señalaba el guardabosque y vieron que corriendo por la alborotada calle llegaban Ron, los gemelos, Percy y el Sr. Weasley

—Harry —dijo el Sr. Weasley jadeando—. Esperábamos que solo te hubieras pasado una chimenea. —Se limpio el sudor de la frente con la manga de la túnica—. Molly esta desesperada... ahora viene junto con Ginny.

—¿Por donde saliste? —preguntó Ron

—En el Callejón Knockturn —respondió Harry con voz triste

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Rini algo confundida

—¡Genial! —exclamaron los gemelos

—Anosotros nunca nos dejan entrar ni siquiera para asomarnos un poco —dijo Ron, con envidia

—Y han hecho bien —gruñó Hagrid

La Sra. Weasley apareció en aquel momento corriendo, agitando el bolso con una mano y sujetando a Ginny con la otra.

Después de que Hagrid dejó a Harry con los Weasley se fue. Los Weasley, Granger y Macías fueron hacia Gringotts y entonces Harry les contó que había visto a los Malfoy en el Callejón Knockturn en la tienda de Magia Tenebrosa Borgin y Burkes.

Harry y los Weasley fueron a las bóvedas subterráneas mientras que Rini y Hermione cambiaban dinero muggle por dinero mágico. Cuando Harry y los Weasley regresaron todos salieron del banco y se dividieron en grupos: Percy fue a comprar otra pluma. Los gemelos vieron a su amigo Lee Jordán y se fueron a reunir con él. La Sra. Weasley y Ginny fueron a una tienda de túnicas de segunda mano. Y el Sr. Weasley, quien estaba fascinado con los Sres. Granger y Macías por ser muggles, insistía en invitarlos a tomar algo en el Caldero Chorreante. Antes de irse la Sra. Weasley le dijo que se verían en una hora en la librería Flourish y Blotts.

Los cuatro amigos se pusieron a pasear por la tortuosa calle adoquinada. Harry compró cuatro helados de fresa con mantequilla de cacahuate, los chicos se quedaron viendo algunas cosas de Quidditch en la tienda Artículos de Calidad para el juego de Quidditch hasta que las chicas se hartaron y los sacaron de ahí a rastras ahí para ir a comprar tinta y pergamino. Vieron a los gemelos y a Jordán en la tienda de bromas Gambol y Japes comprando las Fabulosas Bengalas el Doctor Filibuster, que no se necesitan fuego porque se prenden con la humedad y en una tienda de trastos viejos vieron a Percy completamente absorto en la lectura de un libro demasiado aburrido.

Una hora después fueron a la librería, pero vieron que no eran los únicos que iban ahí. Al acercarse, vieron una sorprendente multitud que se apretujaba en la puerta, tratando de entrar. Colgando en la ventana del primer piso vieron un letrero que decía:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

Firmara hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía

EL ENCANTADOR

De 12:30 a 4:30 p.m.

—¡Podremos conocerlo en persona! —chilló Hermione emocionada—. ¡Es el que ha escrito casi todos los libros de la lista!

La multitud lo formaba personas de la edad de la Sra. Weasley y en la puerta un mago encargado de la tienda trataba de poner orden, pero le era inútil.

Los cuatro amigos al fin consiguieron entrar y vieron que en el interior del local, una larga cola serpenteaba hasta el fondo donde Gilderoy Lockhart estaba firmando los libros. Cada uno cogió un ejemplar de Recreo con la banshee y se unieron con disimulo al grupo de los Weasley y los padres de Rini y Hermione.

—No puedo creer que toda esta gente venga a ver a Lockhart —se quejó Ron frotándose el pie ya que el reportero del Diario El Profeta lo había pisado al pasar.

—Ni que fuera güerito de ojo claro —comentó Rini tratando de ver a Lockhart entre la multitud.

Para sorpresa de Rini, Lockhart resultó ser de cabello rubio ondulado y de ojos azules.

—Y si es güero de ojo claro —murmuró la chica rodando los ojos con fastidio

—¿Güero de ojo claro? -preguntaron Harry y Ron sin entender lo que quiso decir su amiga

—Así en México nos referimos a las personas rubias de ojos azules

—¿Podrías hablarnos normal, por favor? Tu manera de hablar no la entendemos —se quejó Ron

—Pues perdón por hablar de la manera como se habla en América Latina —reclamó Rini

Lockhart levantó la vista al escuchar la discusión y se sorprendió de ver a Harry y exclamó el nombre del chico haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en ellos. El reportero tomó a Harry del brazo y lo llevó junto al hombre rubio para que les tomaran fotos; Lockhart hizo el anuncio de que sería el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y ante toda la multitud le regaló todas sus obras.

Cuando finalmente se liberó del hombre, le dio a Ginny sus libros y fue por otras para comprarlos, pero se topó con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

—La fama te fascina ¿verdad, Potter? —dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras detrás del chico y todos vieron que se trataba de Draco Malfoy—. El famoso Harry Potter no puede entrar en un local sin ser el centro de atención.

—Cállate Malfoy, que Harry no lo buscó —dijo Rini de manera desafiante. Iba saliendo de la multitud con los libros de Lockhart en las manos y había alcanzado a escuchar todo lo que Malfoy decía.

—Tú no te metas en esto, Macías

—¡Vaya, eres tú! —dijo Ron, mirando a Malfoy con desprecio

—Me sorprende verte en una tienda, Weasley —replicó Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona—. Supongo que tus padres pasarán hambre por un tiempo para poder pagarte los libros

Ron trató de abalanzarse sobre Malfoy, pero entre Harry y las chicas lo retuvieron

—¡Ron! ¿Qué esta pasando ahí? —preguntó el Sr. Weasley pasando a duras penas con los gemelos detrás de él

–Vaya, vaya... ¡si es Arthur Weasley!

El Sr. Malfoy había cogido a su hijo del hombro y miraba con desprecio al Sr. Weasley, el cual le respondía el gesto.

–Lucius —saludó el Sr. Weasley con un tono frío, muy extraño en él

Lucius Malfoy comenzó a provocar a Arthur Weasley a tal punto que en plena librería se agarraron a golpes hasta que Hagrid, apareciendo de la nada, los separó. Malfoy padre e hijo salieron de la tienda seguidos por los Weasley, los Granger y los Macías.

—¿Qué fue eso, Ale? ¿Por qué esos señores se agarraron a golpes? —preguntó la Sra. Macías entre preocupada y asustada

–Es que el padre de un compañero que nos cae muy mal a mis amigos y a mi comenzó a provoca al Sr. Weasley a tal punto que se le abalanzó.

—Pues si debió de haber hecho que se encabronara bastante, porque para que se lo madreara de esa manera... —dijo el padre de Rini

—¡Martín! No digas eso en frente de la niña, no quiero que empiece a hablar de esa manera

—No te preocupes mamá, en mi otra escuela los chavos ya empiezan a hablar así y creo que peor

Eso no hizo que se animara un poco la Sra. Macías, pero el ambiente se calmó cuando el grupo llegó a la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante para despedirse de Harry y los Weasley. Cuando se fueron, los Granger y los Macías salieron por la calle muggle, afuera del local se despidieron y cada quien se fue por su lado.


	13. Inicio Segundo Año en Hogwarts

El final de las vacaciones de verano termino tan rápido que Rini sentía que apenas hace dos días había ido al Callejón Diagon con sus amigos, dos días antes de regresar a Hogwarts, Bonnie le envió una carta con una lechuza blanca con café.

¡Prima!

¿Lista para iniciar un año más escolar? Yo estoy nerviosa, no se como me pueda ir en esta nueva y extraña etapa de mi vida; es que todavía no me puedo creer que sea una bruja e iré a estudiar magia. Me da mucha pena que no podamos esta juntas en la misma escuela (otra vez ) pero al menos espero que nos vaya bien ¡y empecemos el año con mucho animo!

Me acuerdo que me dijiste que necesitabas una lechuza, así que aquí te mando una y así ya nos ponemos en contacto con más facilidad.

¡Te extraño mucho prima y espero que podamos vernos en vacaciones o lo antes posible!

Un abrazo bien grande

Bonnie ️

Rini sonrió y vio al ave apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, quien parecía mirarla con interés, como queriendo analizar a su nueva dueña. La niña se le acerco y le acerco la cabeza.

-Así que puedo conservarte ¿cierto? -la lechuza dejo escapar un ulular afirmativo-. Entonces, debo de ponerte un nombre... ¿Qué te parece por nombre...Quetzal? ¿Te gusta ese nombre? -la lechuza ululo feliz-. Lo tomare como un si

-Rini ¿con quien hablas? -Pregunto la Sra. Macías entrando a la habitación por su hija y se sorprendió al ver a la lechuza-. Hija ¿de donde salió esa ave?

-Un regalo de mi prima y además de que con esta lechuza, podre ponerme en contacto con ustedes

-¿Qué?

-Si, los magos usan lechuzas para enviarse cartas

-Yo nada mas había escuchado de palomas mensajeras, no lechuzas

-Pues ya vez

-Bueno anda, es hora de irnos. No querrás perder el tren llegar tarde y ¿o si?

-No que, ni que estuviera loca

-Pues entonces, apúrate

-Ok

Madre e hija se pusieron a terminar de recoger sus cosas y se fueron a lobby donde los esperaba el Sr. Macías pero llamaban la atención de las personas gracias a Quetzal, así que se apresuraron a ir a la estación pero antes fueron a una tienda de mascotas por una jaula para Quetzal y para su sorpresa -cuando llegaron al fin a la estación- se toparon con los Granger al llegar a los andenes 9 y 10.

-¡Hermione!

La chica volteo y sonrió al ver a si amiga.

-¡Rini! -Vio el carrito de su amiga y se sorprendió al ver a la lechuza-. ¿Cuándo regresaste al callejón por ella?

-Nunca lo hice -Hermione la miro algo confundida-. Es un regalo de mi prima

-Ow, que tierna

-Lo se ¿vamos?

-Si pero -Hermione miro sobre el hombro de Rini

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No has visto a Harry y a los Weasley?

-No -Rini vio el reloj de la estación y se preocupo un poco-. Ya son diez para las once y no llegan. Espero que logren llegar a tiempo

-Yo igual

-¡Niñas! ¡Ya vámonos! -las llamo la Sra. Granger

-¡Vamos!

Se acercaron a los adultos y de dos en dos cruzaron los anderes 9 y 10 para llegar al anden 9 y como siempre lo primero que vieron fue el Expreso de Hogwarts. Ninguna de las dos pudo evitar tener una extraña sensación en el estomago ya que sentía que regresaban a casa.

Caminaron por el andén buscando un compartimiento y a los Weasley

-¿Dónde crees que estén? -pregunto Rini mirando por todos lados del anden

-No se, pero se esta haciendo tarde. El tren puede partir en cualquier momento -dijo Hermione buscando a los Weasley con una expresión de preocupación.

-¡Listo! -las chicas giraron la cabeza y vieron bajar del anden a los papás de Rini y Hermione

-Sus baúles y Quetzal ya están acomodados en el compartimento del fondo -dijo el Sr. Macías acercándose a las chicas.

-Serán mejor que suban pronto o perderán el tren -aconsejo el Sr. Granger

Las chicas asintieron. Se despidieron de sus respectivos padres y subieron al tren. Se escucho el silbato que anunciaba la marcha del tren y con una sacudida suave, el tren comenzó con su marcha.

Rini y Hermione desde que se subieron al tren no pudieron evitar preocuparse por sus amigos ya que en lo que iba del viaje no los habían visto, ni siquiera sabían si habían logrado subir al tren.

-¿Dónde rayos se habrán metido? -pregunto Hermione cerrando su libro de Encantamientos de un golpazo

Rini iba a responder pero algo a través de la ventana le llamo la atención; no sabía si era su imaginación pero le pareció ver...

-¿Ese... era un coche?

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Me pareció ver un coche, creo que era un Ford Anglia o algo así de color turquesa

Hermione se asomo por la ventana pero no vio nada

-Debe de ser tu imaginación -se volvió a sentar y se concentro en su libro otra vez

Rini volvió la vista hacia el cielo otra vez pero no vio nada. Se levanto y se fue al baño pero al salir miro por la ventana y sintió palpitar una sien.

-Ya se donde están esos dos...

Alcanzo a ver otra vez el Ford Anglia pero esta vez vio a Harry colgando de la puerta del copiloto y a Ron ayudándolo a entrar al coche.

-...en problemas... par de tontos

Regreso a su compartimiento todavía molesta por ver la estupidez en la que se habían metido sus amigos.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te topaste con Malfoy o con alguien de Slytherin?

-No...

-¿Entonces?

-Ya se donde se metieron ese par de tontos

-¿Eh?

Le conto lo que había visto saliendo del baño y en cuanto termino, la reacción que tuvo Hermione no le sorprendió en absoluto.

-¿¡QUÉEE!? ¿¡QUE RAYOS LES PASA A ESOS DOS HACIENDO ESAS LOCURAS!?

-Se que tienen un imán para atraer problemas... ¡Pero esto es el colmo!

-¿Tú crees?

El viaje se volvió un poco más escandaloso, se escuchaba el rumor de un coche volador que se vio que salía de Londres hacia Escocia, las chicas solo podían saber una cosa: se trataban de Harry y Ron. A Llegaron a Hogsmeade y de ahí fueron hacia unos carruajes que se movían solos hasta el castillo y cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que ya todo el mundo sabia la noticia sobre el Ford Anglia volador.

Las chicas fueron hacia el Gran Comedor y, en efecto, vieron que los chicos no estaban ahí. Se sentaron y comenzaron a buscar a sus amigos con la mirada.

-¿Crees que ya hayan llegado? -pregunto Hermione

-Espero que si... y también espero que no se hayan metido en enormes problemas

Hermione poso su vista en la ventana y por la expresión que tenia, parecía que Rini había predicho algo malo.

-Pues, acertaste que se metieron en un enorme problema

-No me digas que McGonagall ya los pesco

-No...

-¿Entonces...?

-Snape

Rini abrió mucho los ojos y estaba boquiabierta.

-Oh, oh... -murmuro Rini «Ahora si les cayo el chahuistle» pensó Rini-. ¿Dónde están?

Hermione solo señalo la ventana. La castaña se volvió y sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies al ver a Snape detrás de sus amigos y como los chicos -pálidos y con expresión de horror en el rostro -se daban la vuelta para quedar de frente al profesor. Luego las chicas vieron que el profesor los llevaba a las mazmorras, suponiendo que les iba a meter una regañada que no acabaría hasta dentro de dos meses.

-Solo espero que salgan vivos de ahí -comento Rini

-O peor, que los vayan a expulsar por esto -dijo Hermione

Rini prefirió guardarse su comentario.

El Banquete de Inicio de Curso paso con calma pero al poco tiempo se empezó a escuchar la noticia de que Harry Potter y su mejor amigo Ron Weasley habían llegado a Hogwarts en un carro volador y que tal vez los expulsarían.

Cuando la cena concluyo, todos los alumnos se fueron de regreso a sus Salas Comunes, Hermione y Rini fueron a esperar a sus amigos pero se los encontraron enfrente al retrato de la Sra. Gorda esperando a que alguien les abriera.

-¡Chicos! -exclamo Rini mientras que las dos corrían hacia ellos

-¡Aquí estaban! ¿Dónde rayos se metieron? Corre un rumor bastante absurdo -Hermione ya sabia de que se trataba pero esperaba escuchar a los chicos desmentir la hazaña-. Alguien dice que los expulsaron por llegar en un auto volador.

-Bueno, no nos expulsaron -garantizo Harry

-¿Cómo? ¿Lo que dicen es verdad? -pregunto Hermione con un tono de voz que recordaba a la profesora McGonagall

-Pues al parecer no me creíste lo que te dije que este par de tontos hicieron -dijo Rini rodando los ojos

-¿Cómo te enteraste? -pregunto Ron sorprendido

-¡Los vi volando cerca del tren y como casi Harry se mata al salir del carro!

Los dos se pusieron algo pálidos.

-Ahórrate el sermón -dijo Ron impaciente tratando de cambiar el tema-. Y díganos cual es la nueva contraseña

-Es "somormujo" -dijo Hermione deprisa-. Pero ese no es el caso

No pudo terminar de reñirlos porque el retrato se abrió y se escucho una repentina salva de aplausos quienes celebraban lo que los dos amigos hicieron. A Hermione no le hacia gracia y Rini solo tenia una expresión de fastidio en el rostro. Las chicas se despidieron de sus amigos y se fueron a su dormitorio, estaba vacio así que se pusieron el pijama y se acostaron en sus respectivas camas.

-Es increíble que la gente los felicite por una locura. -dijo Hermione todavía muy enojada con los chicos

-Sabes que esos dos son imanes para los problemas... pero también para las alabanzas -comentó Rini con la vista fija en la ventana-. Pero espérate a que los padres de Ron y los tíos de Harry se enteren... entonces que se empiecen a dar por muertos.

-En eso tienes razón

-Sera mejor descansar, ya que tal vez sea un largo día y en especial porque es el primer día de clases

-Tienes razón. Buenas noches, Rini

-Buenas Noches, Hermione. Que descanses

Comenzó a escucharse los ruidos de sus compañeras de cuarto y aun cuando ya se había hecho el silencio -ya se habían dormido las chicas- Rini todavía no podía conciliar el sueño ya que tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar en Hogwarts... igual que el curso pasado o quizás peor.


	14. Mandrágoras, Sangre sucia y Tutorías

Al día siguiente las cosas parecieron ir de mal en peor para los chicos porque esa mañana la Sra. Weasley le había mandado una carta a Ron, pero no una carta cualquiera sino un Vociferador. En cuanto se abrió, la carta estalló y se escuchaban los gritos de la Sra. Weasley reclamándole a Ron por atreverse a ir a Hogwarts en el Ford Anglia junto con Harry, que pudieron haberse metido en grandes problemas, etc. La carta quedó hecho cenizas y Ron todavía tenía una expresión de horror grabado en su rostro y Harry tenía una mirada de culpabilidad. Hermione cerró el libro Viaje con los vampiros para mirar a los chicos; Rini también cerró el libro Paseo con los hombres lobo para ver las caras de sus amigos.

-Bueno, no sé lo que esperabas, Ron, pero tú...

-No me digas que me lo merezco, Hermione -atajo Ron

Rini vio que Harry aparto su plato y que tenía todavía la expresión de culpa en su rostro.

-Harry...

-Me siento fatal... los señores Weasley fueron muy buenos conmigo y yo les hice esto... me siento horrible

Rini le tomó la mano y Harry levantó la vista. La chica le regalaba una cálida sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, sé que te perdonaran por esto

-Eso espero

McGonagall recorría la mesa de Gryffindor entregando los horarios y los cuatro amigos vieron que la primera clase sería dos horas de Herbología con los de Hufflepuff. Los cuatro abandonaron el castillo, cruzaron la huerta por el camino y se dirigieron a los invernaderos.

Al dirigirse a los invernaderos, vieron al resto de la clase congregada en la puerta, esperando a la Profesora Sprout. Los cuatro amigos acababan de llegar cuando la vieron acercarse con pasos decididos a través de la explanada en compañía de Lockhart.

-¡Hola, que hay! -Saludo Lockhart, sonriéndole a los estudiantes-. Estaba explicándole a la profesora Sprout como hay que curar a un Sauce Boxeador. ¡Pero no quiero que crean que se mas que ella de botánica! «Pues no lo aparenta -pensó Rini» Lo que pasa es que en mis viajes me he encontrado con de esas especies exóticas y...

-¡Hoy iremos al Invernadero 3, muchachos! -dijo la profesora Sprout que parecía claramente molesta, lo cual era raro en ella.

Todos se sorprendieron ya que siempre habían trabajado en el Invernadero 1. La profesora Sprout cogió una llave grande que llevaba en el cinto y abrió con ella la puerta. Los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar pero Lockhart retuvo a Harry en la puerta.

-¿Para qué creen que quiere Lockhart hablar con Harry? -preguntó Ron tomando su lugar.

-Ni idea -contestó Rini

Cinco minutos después entró Harry y la clase comenzó, Sprout les enseñó sobre las mandrágora y cómo sacarlas y replantarlas. Mientras hacían el trabajo, los cuatro amigos se sentaron en una mesa junto con un chico llamado Justin Finch-Flerchley y comenzaron a hablar sobre Lockhart y Justin le habló un poco de su vida.

Al final de clase fueron a la clase de Transformaciones pero para Harry, y mucho más a Ron, se les dificulto la clase pero en cuanto sonó el timbre de la comida, los dos amigos respiraron con alivio. En el camino Ron se quejaba de su varita, ahora inservible.

-¿Qué hay esta tarde? -pregunto Harry, cambiando rápido de tema

-Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -dijo Hermione en el acto

-¿Por qué -pregunto Ron, cogiendo el horario de Hermione-, has rodeado con corazoncitos todas las clases de Lockhart?

-A ver -dijo Rini y le arrebato el horario de su amiga

Apenas pudo darle un vistazo porque Hermione le había quitado el horario. Se había puesto roja.

Después de comer habían ido al patio pero las cosas se habían puesto algo escandalosas. Un chico llamado Colín Creevey quería que Harry se tomara una foto y después se la firmara pero eso había llegado a oídos de Malfoy y comenzó a fastidiar. Por desgracia las cosas empeoraron cuando Lockhart había aparecido —había escuchado todo el alboroto— y en lugar de detenerlos los alentó y después se fueron al aula de Defensa.

Ron y las chicas iban detrás de Harry y Lockhart.

-No me pareció bueno que Lockhart hiciera eso, debió de frenar esto en lugar de darle cuerda -comento Rini

-No lo culpes, debe de estar tan acostumbrado a estar rodeado de atención que no supo qué hacer -dijo a la defensiva Hermione.

-Pues se le noto -secundó Ron

Los tres llegaron al aula y se sentaron junto a Harry, quien estaba parapetado detrás de los siete libros de Lockhart.

-Se podría freír un huevo en tu cara -dijo Ron-. Más te vale que Creevey y Ginny no se conozcan, porque fundarían el club de fans de Harry Potter.

-Cállate -le interrumpió Harry

-No se lo invoques, Ron -dijo Rini

Se hizo el silencio y Lockhart comenzó a presentarse ante toda la clase, las chicas lo miraban con expresión soñadora (todas excepto Rini, quien solo las miraba con una ceja arqueada) y los chicos lo miraban incrédulos. Después Lockhart les paso a los alumnos un cuestionario respecto a los libros y les dio media hora para contestarlo.

Rini comenzó a hojearlo y le pareció el cuestionario más extraño y tonto que hubiera leído nunca; todas las preguntas solo se trataban de él y algunas mas ridículas que otras y para rematar, nada sobre la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Media hora después, Lockhart recogió los folios y los hojeó delante de la clase. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta que la única persona que había contestado todo correctamente había sido Hermione. Lockhart la felicitó y después sacó de detrás del escritorio una jaula grande cubierta con una funda, la puso encima de la mesa para que todos la vieran y con voz de misterio les hablo.

-Ahora ¡cuidado! Es mi misión dotarlos de defensas contra las más horrendas criaturas del mundo mágico. Puede que en esta misma aula se tengan que encarar a las comas que más temen. Pero saben que no les ocurrirá nada malo mientras yo esté aquí. «¿Quiere apostar? pensó Rini con fastidio» Todo lo que les pido es que conserven la calma.

Todos concentraron la vista en la jaula, incluso Harry que había sacado la cabeza detrás de los libros. Rini seguía recargando la cabeza con una mano y contuvo un bostezo.

-Tengo que pedirles que no griten -dijo Lockhart en voz baja-. Podrían enfurecerlos.

Cuando casi toda la clase estaba con el corazón en un puño, Lockhart levantó la funda.

-Si -dijo con entonación teatral-, duendecillos de Cornualles recién capturados.

-Nombre que susto, que susto -murmuro Rini.

Harry y Ron alcanzaron a escucharla y contuvieron una risa. Hermione no se entero de nada porque no le quitaba los ojos de encima al intento de profesor.

El idiota de Lockhart soltó a los duendecillos y se hizo el caos en el salón: todos salieron huyendo, dos duendecillos dejaron colgado a Neville en la lámpara del techo y Lockhart se fue a refugiar a debajo del escritorio dejando a los cuatro amigos a cargo de la captura de esos traviesos en cuanto la campana solo y salió huyendo del salón

-¿Han visto eso? -bramo Ron, cuando uno de los duendecillos que quedaban le mordió en la oreja haciéndole daño.

-Solo quiere que adquiramos experiencia practica -dijo Hermione inmovilizando a dos de los duendecillos a la vez con un hechizo congelador y metiéndolos en la jaula.

-¿Experiencia práctica? -dijo Rini metiendo otros dos duendecillos que tratan de zafarse de sus manos en la jaula

-Hermione, él no sabía lo que hacia

-Mentira -dijo Hermione-. Ya has leído sus libros, fíjate en todas las cosas asombrosas que ha hecho...

-O que él dice haber hecho -añadieron Ron y Rini a la vez

Durante los días siguientes las cosas seguían sin irles muy bien a los dos amigos, entre que Harry esquivaba en todo momento a Lockhart y que la varita de Ron era un completo desastre pero al menos para alivio de esos dos llego el fin de semana.

Rini y Hermione se levantaron temprano y en cuanto estuvieron listas fueron a la Sala Común y se encontraron solamente a Ron.

-Hola ¿Y Harry? -pregunto Rini

-Tuvo que ir al entrenamiento de Quidditch

Los tres se fueron al Gran Comedor, desayunaron rápido y salieron al Campo de Quidditch para ver a su amigo practicar desde las gradas pero se sorprendieron al ver que apenas el equipo salía de los vestidores.

-¿Aun no han terminado? -pregunto Ron, perplejo

-Aun no hemos empezado -respondió Harry-, Wood nos ha estado enseñando nuevas estrategias

-Eso es a lo que yo llamo obsesión por el juego -comento Rini, mirando a los jugadores de Gryffindor montar sus escobas.

Los vieron entrenar por un rato y vieron que cerca de ellos estaba ese chico de primero Colín Creevey sacando varias fotos pero las cosas se pusieron feas al ver que el equipo de Slytherin se acercaba al campo. Gryffindor bajó y Wood se encaró al capitán de Slytherin, Flint. Ron y las chicas bajaron a ver que sucedía ya que cuando se topaban esas dos casas nada bueno se podía esperar de ellos.

-Flint, es nuestro turno de entrenamiento. Nos hemos levantado a propósito. ¡Así que ya pueden largarse!

-Hay bastante sitio para todos, Wood

-Pero yo he reservado el campo -dijo Wood, escupiendo la rabia-. ¡Lo he reservado!

-¡Ah! -Dijo Flint-, pero nosotros traemos una hoja firmada por el profesor Snape. "Yo, el profesor S. Snape, concedo permiso al equipo de Slytherin para entrenar hoy en el campo de Quidditch debido a su necesidad de dar entrenamiento al nuevo buscador."

-¿Tienes un buscador nuevo? -pregunto Wood, preocupado-. ¿Quién es?

Detrás de los seis corpulentos jugadores, apareció nada menos que Draco Malfoy

-¿No eres hijo de Lucius Malfoy? -pregunto Fred mirando a Malfoy con desagrado

-Es curioso que menciones al padre de Malfoy -dijo Flint con una sonrisa sínica-. Déjame que te enseñe el generoso regalo que ha hecho al equipo de Slytherin

-No puede ser -dijo Ron sorprendido al ver las escobas-. Son Nimbus 2001

-Ultimísimo modelo. Salió el mes pasado -dijo Flint con ademan de desprecio, quitando una mota de polvo del extremo de la suya-. Creo que deja muy atrás la vieja serie 2000. En cuanto a las viejas Barredoras, mejor que las utilicen para borrar la pizarra.

-Tal vez tengan mejores escobas; pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su puesto -observo Hermione agudamente-. Todos entraron por su talento.

-Cosa que dudo que tenga un tonto niño mimado, hijo de papi como tú, Malfoy -dijo Rini de brazos cruzados.

El rostro de Malfoy mostro una mirada sombría.

-Nadie les pidió su opinión, par de asquerosas Sangre Sucias -espeto él

Tanto Harry como las chicas enseguida comprendieron que lo que dijo Malfoy era algo realmente grave, porque sus palabras provocaron de repente una reacción tumultuosa. Ron se metió la mano en la capa y, sacando su varita amenazo

-¡Pagaras por esto Malfoy!

Un estruendo resonó por todo el estadio y del extremo roto de la varita de Ron salió un rayo de luz verde el cual le dio en el estomago y lo derribo sobre el césped.

-¡Ron! ¿Estás bien? -Chillo Hermione pero Ron no le contesto-. Di algo

El pelirrojo abrió la boca y emitiendo un eructo salieron varias babosas que cayeron en su regazo.

Los Slytherin se partían de la risa mientras que los Gryffindor rodeaban a Ron, que seguirá eructando las babosas. Nadie se atrevía a tocarlo.

-Es mejor que lo llevemos con Hagrid puesto que esta más cerca -dijo Harry a las chicas.

Entre Rini y él cogieron a Ron por los brazos y se lo llevaron de ahí pasando de largo junto a Colín, quien se había acercado a ver que pasaba.

Ya estaban a varios metros de la cabaña del hombretón pero vieron que de ahí salía Lockhart; entonces Harry les indico a las chicas que se escondieran detrás de un arbusto que había ahí, junto con Ron.

Hermione los siguió de mala gana pero Rini estaba feliz de poder evitar a ese hombre tan pesado.

Alcanzaron a escuchar que le daba algunas indicaciones a Hagrid como lo había hecho con la Profesora Sprout y lo vieron alejarse hacia el castillo a grandes zancadas. Cuando vieron que ya se había perdido de vista, salieron de su escondite y siguieron su camino hacia la cabaña. Llamaron a toda prisa.

Hagrid les abrió la puerta con una expresión de mal humor en el rostro pero se calmo a ver que eran los cuatro amigos. Los dejo pasar pero se sorprendió al ver que Ron eructaba varias babosas más, entre los tres le explicaron lo que pasó; Hagrid le pasó una palangana grande de cobre para que pudiera seguir vomitándolas.

-¿Qué quería Lockhart? -pregunto Harry

-Enseñarme como me puedo librar de los duendes del pozo -gruño Hagrid-. Como si lo supera. Y también hablaba sobre las banshee a las que venció. Si en todo de eso hay alguna palabra verdadera, me como la tetera.

-No eres el único que pone en duda lo que ha hecho -comento Rini con un dejo de fastidio.

-Creo que son injustos con él. Obviamente el profesor Dumbledore ha juzgado que era el mejor para el puesto...

-Era el único para el puesto -repuso Hagrid-. Y quiero decir el único. Es realmente difícil encontrar profesores que den la materia, porque ha nadie le hace gracia. Parece como si el puesto estuviera maldito. Ningún profesor dura más de un año. -Se volvió hacia Ron-. Por cierto ¿a quién intentaba hechizar?

-A Malfoy porque llamó a las chicas de una manera muy fuerte, aunque no sé que signifique.

-Y si que lo fue -dijo Ron con trabajos, estaba pálido y sudoroso-. Las llamo Sangre Sucias

-¡No! -bramó Hagrid mirando a más chicas

-Perdón por mi ignorancia del mundo mágico pero ¿Qué significa eso? -Dijo Rini sintiéndose algo tonta por la pregunta

Ron comenzó a explicarles y mientras lo hacia seguía vomitando una que otra babosa y Hagrid le ayudo un poco con el tema. Después de explicarles, Hagrid cambio el tema enseñándoles unas calabazas gigantes que estaban en su huerta para la fiesta de Halloween.

Ya casi a la hora de la comida los cuatro amigos regresaron al castillo, ya casi se le pasaba el efecto de las babosas a Ron solo hipaba una que otra pequeñita pero apenas habían puesto un pie en el fresco vestíbulo cuando los intercepto la Profesora McGonagall.

-Potter, Weasley -los dos se volvieron hacia la jefa de Gryffindor-. Los he estado buscando por todos lados. Cumplirán hoy con sus castigos esta noche. Weasley, ayudaras al Sr. Filch a limpiar la plata de la Sala de Trofeos mientras que Potter ayudara al profesor Lockhart a responder sus cartas de admiradoras.

-¿No puedo ayudar con la plata? -pregunto Harry desesperado

-Claro que no. El profesor Lockhart ha solicitado tu ayuda. A las ocho en punto los dos.

Los dos amigos entraron abatidos al comedor mientras que las chicas iban detrás de ellos con unas miradas severas.

Después de comer subieron a la Sala Común a hacer los deberes, bajo la insistencia de Hermione ya que Harry y Ron querían disfrutar "sus ultimas horas de libertad, no tenían gran cosa que hacer aunque como siempre Harry y Ron se atoraban en los deberes de pociones y entre las chicas los ayudaban en eso.

Rini terminó sus deberes al mismo tiempo que Hermione -una hora después- y mientras guardaba sus cosas vio los libros de Lockhart en la mochila y entonces se le ocurrió algo. Se levantó y caminó hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde vas? -pregunto Ron despegando la vista de sus deberes de Encantamientos

-A la biblioteca

-Esa respuesta la esperaría de Hermione -la chica le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

-Y terminaste con la tarea ¿Por qué vas ahí? -pregunto Harry

-Voy a buscar un libro sobre DCAO

-¿Para que? Lockhart no nos enseña nada interesante -comento Ron y recibió otro golpe de Hermione

-Exactamente por eso, quiero aprender verdadera DCAO y si para eso lo tengo que aprender sola... pues ni modo.

-De acuerdo, pero no creo que logres mucho sin la muy buena preparación del profesor Lockhart -comento Hermione

Rini solo se le quedo viendo incrédula y salió de la Sala Común.

Estuvo casi toda la tarde buscando hasta que encontró un libro de Defensa que al parecer esa el que se suponía que tenían que usar durante ese curso. Estiro el brazo pero no lo alcanzaba, así que dio un par de brincos pero tampoco; miro por ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse que la bibliotecaria no pasara y empezó a treparse por el estante.

-Ya casi... -murmuro la chica, estando a unos centímetros de alcanzarlo hasta que...

-¡Macías!

La chica perdió el equilibro y se cayó pero como no era tanta distancia pudo caer de pie pero se tambaleó un poco. Al levantar la vista sintió que le alma se le iba a los pies al ver a la persona que le grito.

-¡Profesor Snape!

-¿Se puede saber que intenta hacer?

-Yo... solo... quería alcanzar ese libro de Defensa, señor

Snape levantó la vista hacia el libro que le indico la chica, el cual ya estaba hasta la orilla del estante y antes de que pudiera decir algo el libro le cayó en la cabeza a Rini.

-¡Auch! ¡Condenado libro! -maldijo Rini tratando de no gritar pero no contaba con que el libro cayera también en su pie-. ¡Ay! ¡No puede ser!

Ya iba a recoger el libro pero un ruido la hizo detenerse, levantó la vista y lo que vio la dejó boquiabierta y los ojos abiertos como platos. ¡Snape se estaba riendo! Tenía la mano sobre la boca para contener la risa mientras que con la otra mano se sujetaba el estomago.

Rini se le quedo viendo hasta que reaccionó.

-No es divertido

Snape tardo un poco en calmarse y hasta que solo quedo con una sonrisa le pudo hablar.

-Lo... lo siento, pero es que fue divertido

Rini levantó el libro y mientras lo tenía abrazado hacia su pecho, miraba al temido profesor algo molesta.

-Me molestaría más de que se burlara de mi si no fuera porque fue la primera vez que lo vi reírse.

La sonrisa de Snape se desvaneció de golpe y Rini creyó ver que el profesor se sonrojo un poco. Snape carraspeó un poco y Rini le puso atención.

-No sabía que Lockhart se tomara en serio la DCAO

Rini dejo escapar un bufido y le sonrió de manera sarcástica.

-¿Quién dice que usted que no tiene sentido del humor? -Snape arqueó una ceja ante el comentario-. El hombre no se podría ni defenderse de una hormiga

-Buen punto

-Voy a intentar estudiar DCAO por mi cuenta

-¿En serio?

-Si, ya que no creo que los otros profesores me quieran ayudar

-Yo sí lo haría

Rini abrió tanto la boca por la impresión que creyó que la mandíbula se le caería hasta el suelo.

-¿Eh?

-Como escucho, yo le puedo ayudar con esa materia

-¿En serio?

-¿Le parece que yo hago bromas, Srta., Macías?

-Eh... no señor, perdón no fue mi intención...

-No importa. Ese libro está bien para las clases

El profesor se lio la vuelta para irse pero antes, se volvió un poco hacia la chica que todavía seguía sorprendida.

-La veo en mi despacho a las ocho en punto

-Eh... si, ahí estaré

Y el profesor se marcho dejando aun mas confundida a Rini.


	15. DCAO, Cultura, Cumpleaños e Inscripción

Rini regresó a la Sala Común todavía confundida: Severus Snape, el temible y oscuro profesor de todo Hogwarts ¿se había ofrecido a darle clases particulares de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras? Si una hora antes alguien le hubiera dicho que Snape haría algo como eso, lo enviaba a la enfermería por locura extrema. Pero sucedió de verdad.

«Creo que lo agarré de buenas» pensó Rini

Además de que para rematar había hecho reír a Snape y eso era algo catalogado como "Misión Imposible" ya que ni siquiera sonreía.

Por estar pensando en esas cosas ni se había dado cuenta que llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda hasta que ella carraspeó y le pidió la contraseña. Se la dio, entró y vio que sus amigos seguían ahí haciendo los deberes bajo la supervisión de Hermione.

-Hola ¿encontraste algo que te sirviera? -pregunto Harry al ver que Rini estaba ahí parada

-¿Eh? Pues no, porque no se que libro podría servirme -mintió Rini

-Eso pasa por querer estudiar algo sin ayuda de un profesor -dijo Hermione con tono de satisfacción

-Estoy cansado de hacer los deberes -se quejo Ron estirándose un poco

-Pues te agotaras más con el castigo que tienes con Filch -le recordó Harry-. De verdad quisiera cambiarte el castigo

-Créeme que yo pienso lo mismo

-Oh vamos, no creo que sea tan malo -comento Hermione-. Es mas, creo que ni es un castigo

-Yo creo que el castigo hubiera sido solamente estar junto a Lockhart sin hacer nada

-Opino lo mismo -concordó Rini

Cuando por fin Harry y Ron terminaron sus deberes los cuatro bajaron a cenar y a las ocho y media Harry y Ron fueron a sus respectivos castigos. Rini volteó a ver discretamente hacia la mesa de los profesores y vió que Snape se ponía de pie y salía del Gran Comedor.

-Bueno, vamos a esperar a los chicos -dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie

Rini se levanto de golpe, haciendo que Hermione la viera sorprendida.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Eh... yo... creo que olvide algo en la biblioteca... no recuerdo en que parte, así que tal vez tarde un poco en regresar -se apresuro a mentir Rini

-¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?

-¡No! -Hermione la miro más sorprendida por su reacción-. Te digo que tal vez regrese tarde y no quiero meterte en problemas

-¿Segura que no quieres ayuda?

-Segura

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego

-Nos vemos luego

Hermione y Rini caminaron hacia las puertas del Comedor, Hermione comenzó a subir las escaleras y Rini se quedo ahí para hasta que vio que su amiga se perdió de vista y salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras.

Llego hasta la puerta del despacho de Snape cinco minutos después.

«Me lleva la... va a pensar que no me tomo en serio esto» pensó Rini

Respiro profundamente un par de veces antes de tocar, cuando lo hizo escucho la fría voz del profesor decir "pase" y con algo de miedo entro.

El profesor estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando algunos trabajos, levantó la vista y Rini vio que estaba molesto.

-Llega tarde

-Lo siento y de verdad lo siento, es que tuve que inventarle algo a Hermione para que no sospechara de que no me fuera con ella a la Sala Común... -comenzó a deshacerse en disculpas hasta que el profesor la callo.

-Macías, basta

Rini se calló de golpe esperando algún regaño por parte del profesor pero se sorprendió que no fuera así.

-No era necesario que se justificara

-¿No?

-No, la vi tratando de quitarse de encima a Granger

-Creí que ya se había venido para acá en cuanto se levanto

-Si, pero al ver que no salía, me regrese y vi lo que paso

-OK

-Tome asiento, por favor -pidió el profesor señalando la silla enfrente de su escritorio

Rini no sabía con que estaba más sorprendida de lo que le pasó en todo el día con el profesor pero prefirió pensar en eso después, tomo asiento y lo miro fijamente.

-Bien, primero veremos todo lo que aprendió de Defensa el año pasado con el inútil de Quirrell

-De acuerdo

-Y en base a eso veré que tan preparada esta para esta materia. Las lecciones serán dos veces a la semana, mas en especifico los días que le toque clase con el patán de Lockhart, me contara lo que "estudiaron" y yo la "realimentare" con cosas mas... útiles.

-Muy bien

Repasaron los del curso pasado y Snape se sorprendió de ver lo bien que entendía la materia aun con algunos datos erróneos que Quirrell le había dado. Cuando terminaron, Snape reviso su reloj de pared y vio que eran las once y cuarto de la noche.

-Vaya, se nos paso demasiado rápido el tiempo

-Eso... par-parece -dijo Rini tratando de contener un bostezo

-La acompañare a su Sala Común, así no tendrá que encontrarse con Filch

-Gracias

Rini no supo porque pero se contuvo de comentarle al profesor que no seria necesario porque estaba a cargo de un castigo.

La llevo hasta allá, se despidieron con un simple "Buenas Noches" y el profesor regreso a sus aposentos. Rini entro a la Torre de Gryffindor y se echo en el sillón de enfrente a la chimenea, no sabia porque pero le había agradado estar a solas con él y que le ayudara con esa asignatura, pero no podía evitar pensar en la sensación que estuvo sintiendo todo el tiempo. Sintió algo extraño en el estomago pero fue agradable; escucho que se abría el cuatro y se levanto de golpe, era Harry.

-Rini ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo... estuve esperando a que regresaran

-Oh ¿ya llego Ron?

-No se, es que subí con Hermione un momento al dormitorio y después regrese, tal vez en ese tiempo regreso.

-Bueno

Rini noto que su amigo estaba algo extraño

-¿Qué pasó, Harry?

El chico se sentó junto a ella y le conto lo que había pasado durante el castigo con Lockhart

-¿Y el muy tonto no se dio cuenta?

-No

-Creo que tanta atención le esta afectando los sentidos... y el cerebro

Harry se rio un poco ante el comentario.

-Solo te digo lo que paso pero creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir

-Estoy de acuerdo

Los dos se levantaron y caminaron hasta donde se separaban los dormitorios.

-Buenas Noches, Rini

-Que descanses, Harry

Y los dos se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya era octubre y un frio húmedo se extendió por todos los campos y penetro el castillo y a causa de ello, tanto alumnos como profesores tenían catarro. Gotas de lluvia del tamaño de balas repicaron contra las ventanas del castillo durante días; el nivel del lago subió, los arriates de flores se transformaron en arroyos de agua sucia y las calabazas de Hagrid adquirieron el tamaño de cobertizos.

Harry seguía yendo a los agotadores enteramientos de Oliver y el humor de los Gryffindor estaba por los suelos en cuanto los gemelos descubrieron lo veloces que eran las Nimbus 2001. Después de un entrenamiento en sábado, Harry se topó con Sir Nicolás y este invito al chico a su Cumpleaños de Muerte y le dijo que Ron y las chicas podían ir también.

Cuando el chico regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor, le conto a sus amigos sobre la fiesta.

-¿Un cumpleaños de muerte? -dijeron a la vez Rini y Hermione, solo que Rini lo dijo con duda y Hermione con entusiasmo.

-Estoy segura de que nadie puede presumir de haber esto en una fiesta como esa ¡será fascinante! -dijo Hermione

-¿Para qué quiere uno celebrar el día en que murió? -dijo Ron, que iba a la mitad de sus deberes de Pociones y estaba de malas-. Me suena a aburrimiento total

-Yo más bien no le encuentro lo fascinante a hacer eso, es mas me suena extraño, puesto que así no celebramos a los muertos.

Los tres amigos voltearon a ver a Rini sin dar crédito a lo que escucharon.

-¿Qué?

-¿Le celebran a los muertos? -preguntaron los tres a la vez

-Mas o menos. Es más bien una celebración en la que recordamos a nuestros difuntos, se llama El Día de Muertos

Harry y Ron siguieron sin entender pero Hermione se mostraba fascinada.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Pues... se celebra el 1 y 2 de Noviembre conocidos como El Día de Todos los Santos el 1 de Noviembre y el Día de Muertos el día 2; aunque algunos pueblos de la República celebran desde el 31 de Octubre. Se hace un altar con fotos, la comida que le gustaba a los difuntos, papel picado, velas, flores de Cempaxúchitl...

-¿Flores de que?

-Flores de Cempaxúchitl, solo se cultivan y se usan en esos días. Se hacen misas para recordarlos y, como les dije antes, algunos pueblos los celebran desde antes pero también en cada Estado tienen su manera de celebrarlo. Dicen que durante el día de muertos, los difuntos vienen a nuestro mundo.

Los tres Gryffindor estaban sorprendidos y fascinados con la celebración tradicional de su amiga. Rini se sintió un poco incomoda por el silencio de sus amigos, así que desvió su atención de ellos hacia los deberes de Historia de la Magia.

-¿Qué otras celebraciones tienen allá? -preguntaron sus amigos de sopetón haciendo que Rini casi tirara el tintero sobre sus deberes.

-Oigan, mejor terminamos todo esto después y después les platico ¿si?

-No, dinos de una vez

Rini soltó un suspiro, hizo a un lado sus cosas y se volvió hacia sus amigos.

-Bien, veamos... -miraba el techo como queriendo acomodar sus ideas-. El 15 y 16 de Septiembre se celebro el Grito de Dolores de México y el Día de la Independencia.

-¿Grito de Dolores?

-Si, el Grito de Dolores es considerado el acto con que se inicia la guerra de Independencia de México; según la tradición, consistió en el llamado que el cura Miguel Hidalgo y Costilla (en compañía de Ignacio Allende y Juan Aldama) hizo a sus feligreses con el fin de que desconocieran y se sublevaran en contra de la autoridad virreinal de la Nueva España en la mañana del 16 de septiembre de 1810, para lo cual tañó una de las campanas de la parroquia de Dolores.

»Se celebra desde la noche del 15 de Septiembre porque en la noche de ese día en 1810, Doña Josefa Ortiz de Domínguez le avisó de la conspiración de Querétaro al cura Hidalgo. Y cada año, desde el Zócalo de la Ciudad de México y en la noche del 15, el Presidente de la República hace la representación de Grito de Dolores y el 16 se hace un desfile respecto a la Lucha de Independencia.

-¡Vaya, eso es realmente fascinante! -exclamo Hermione

-Es increíble que un cura iniciara una Guerra -dijo Harry

-Con el simple hecho de escuchar ese apellido "Costillas" me dio mucha hambre

-¡Ron!

-Tranquila Hermione

-Era de esperarse de ti -comento Rini rodando los ojos

-Cuéntanos otra cosa Rini, por favor -pidió Harry

Rini iba a seguir platicándoles pero vieron que todos los Gryffindor comenzaban a salir de la Sala Común.

-Creo que es hora de cenar -dijo Rini poniéndose de pie-, mejor les platico después ¿si?

Los tres aceptaron a regañadientes y salieron de ahí pero como se hizo un gran alboroto —como siempre— y en cuanto regresaron vieron que todavía tenían un montón de deberes que hacer, se les olvido seguir preguntando a Rini sobre sus tradiciones; incluso Harry olvido chismearles a sus amigos sobre Filch y la carta de Embrujorrapid que había visto en el escritorio del conserje.

Cuando llego Halloween, Harry ya estaba arrepentido de haberse comprometido con Sir Nicolás, y Ron y Rini estaban enojados con él por haber aceptado algo sin su consentimiento.

-Lo prometido es deuda -recordó Hermione a Harry en tono autoritario-. Y tú le prometiste ir a su fiesta de Cumpleaños de Muerte

-Y la próxima vez dile que primero lo piensas, nos cuentas ¡y después tomas una decisión!-le reclamo Rini al imaginar todas las cosas geniales que perderían de la fiesta de Halloween.

As que a las siete en punto, los cuatro amigos atravesaron el Gran Comedor, que estaba lleno y donde brillaban tentadoramente los platos dorados y las velas, y dirigieron sus pasos hacia las mazmorras. Hermione tuvo que llevar a jalones a Rini ya que trato de colarse al Comedor en lugar de ir a las mazmorras.

-Recuerda que tenemos un compromiso

-Un compromiso... que debieron dejar que yo contestara y no que lo hiciera alguien mas

-Deja de quejarte y sigue caminando

Rini soltó un bufido y siguieron su camino.

Bajaron hacia las mazmorras donde seria la Fiesta da Nick Casi Decapitado, siguieron una hilera de velas largas y delgadas, de color negro azabache, con una llama azul brillante que arrogaban una luz oscura y fantasmal incluso a las caras de los vivos. La temperatura descendía a cada paso que daban al tiempo que los chicos se ajustaban las túnicas, oyeron un sonido como si mil uñas arañasen una pizarra.

-¿A eso le llaman música? -se quejo Ron

Al doblar la esquina vieron a Sir Nicholas en la puerta con colgaduras negras.

-Queridos amigos -dijo con profunda tristeza-. Bienvenidos, bienvenidos... les agradezco que hayan venido...

Entraron y lo que vieron les pareció increíble. La mazmorra estaba llena de cientos de personas transparentes, de color blanco perla. La mayoría se movía sin ánimo por una sala de baile abarrotada, bailando el vals al horrible y trémulo son de las treinta sierras de una orquesta instalada sobre un escenario vestido de tela negra. Del techo colgaba una lámpara que daba una luz azul medianoche. Al respirar les salía humo de la boca.

-¿Alguien más tiene la sensación de estar dentro de un congelador? -dijo Rini tratando de taparse mejor con la túnica.

Sus amigos solo asintieron.

-¿Damos una vuelta? -propuso Harry, con la intención de calentarse los pies.

-Cuidado no vayas a atravesar a nadie -advirtió Ron

Caminaron esquivando fantasmas hasta una mesa larga, cubierta también con terciopelo negro. El olor era desagradable, pero ante la mesa se quedaron inmóviles, horrorizados. El olor era desagradable. En una preciosa fuente de plata había unos pescados grandes y podridos; los pasteles, completamente quemados, se amontonaban en las bandejas; había un pastel de vísceras con gusanos, un queso cubierto de un espeso moho verde y, como plato estrella de la fiesta, un gran pastel gris en forma de lapida funeraria, decorado con una letras que parecían de alquitrán y que componían las palabras:

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington,

Fallecido el 31 de Octubre de 1492

Vieron a un fantasma pasar por la mesa con la boca abierta a la altura de la comida para ensartar por ella un salmón hediendo.

-Toda esta comida podrida me esta dando nauseas -dijo Rini sujetándose el estomago

-Vámonos -dijo Ron

Pero apenas habían dado vuelta cuando un hombrecito surgió de repente debajo de la mesa y se detuvo enfrente de ellos suspendido en el aire.

-Hola Peeves -dijo Harry, con precaución

-¿Gustan? -invito el poltergeist amablemente, ofreciéndoles un cuenco de cacahuates recubiertos de moho

-No, gracias -dijeron las chicas

-Oigan ¿Por qué no conversan un rato con Myrtle? -Sugirió Peeves, tomo aire y grito-: ¡Eh! ¡Myrtle!

-Peeves cállate -dijo Rini poniéndose un dedo en los labios-, cállate no la llames... eh, hola Myrtle

Hasta ellos se había deslizado el fantasma de una chica rechoncha. Tenia la cara mas triste que cualquiera de ellos pudiera haber visto, medio culta por un pelo lacio y basto y unas gruesas gafas de concha.

-¿Qué? -preguntó enfurruñada

-¿Cómo estas Myrtle? -dijo Hermione fingiendo un tono animado-. Nos alegra verte fuera de los lavabos ¿verdad, Rini? -se volvió a su amiga con una sonrisa forzada

-Si, es un gusto verte por aquí-se apresuro a decir la castaña

Myrtle sollozo.

-Ahora mismo estas chicas querían decirte algo

«Lo quiero estrangular» pensó Rini

-Solo queríamos decirte... decirte... lo guapa que estas esta noche -dijo Hermione, mirando a Peeves

Myrtle dirigió a las chicas una mirada recelosa.

-Se están burlando de mí -dijo, y unas lágrimas plateadas asomaron inmediatamente a sus ojos pequeños, detrás de las gafas.

-Te equivocas, es la verdad... ¿cierto que se ve guapa, chicos? -dijo Rini, ella y Hermione les dieron un fuerte codazo en las costillas a los chicos

-Si, si

-Claro

-No me mientan. ¿Creen que no se como me llama la gente a mis espaldas? ¡Myrtle la gorda! ¡Myrtle la fea! ¡Myrtle la desgraciada, la llorona, la triste!

-Se te olvida "la granos"

-¡Peeves!

Myrtle estallo en sollozos angustiados y salió de la mazmorra corriendo. Peeves corrió tras ella, tirándoles cacahuates mohosos y gritándoles "¡La granos! ¡La granos!"

-¡Dios mío! -dijo Hermione con tristeza

-De por si ella es sensible y Peeves le ayuda -dijo Rini

Sin Nicholas hizo parar a la orquesta para poder decir un discurso pero de pronto llego el Club de Cazadores sin Cabeza, quienes se robaron la atención de todos los invitados de Sir Nicholas. Los chicos aprovecharon para salir de la fiesta y ver si podían alcanzar a comer algo decente en el Gran Comedor, pero de pronto Harry se paro en seco y Rini se volvió un poco.

-Harry ¿Qué tienes?

-Es otra vez esa voz... cállense un momento...

Ni Ron ni las chicas escucharon nada. Harry miraba por todos lados hasta que poso su vista en el techo.

-¡Por aquí! -grito y se puso a correr escaleras arriba hasta el vestíbulo.

-¡Harry! ¡Espéranos!

Siguieron corriendo, pasando por el Gran Comedor y subiendo a toda prisa hasta el primer piso.

-Harry, ¿Qué estamos...?

-¡SH! ¡Va a matar a alguien!

-¿Qué?

Recorrieron el segundo piso a toda velocidad y no pararon hasta que doblaron la esquina del último corredor, totalmente desierto.

-¿Ya nos vas... a decir... que te pasa? -pregunto Rini entre jadeos

-¡Miren! -dijo Hermione señalando el corredor

Había unas palabras pintadas con sangre entre dos ventanas

LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA.

ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO, TEMED

Eso no era lo único que encontraron, había un enorme charco de agua por todo el corredor y vieron también a la gata de Filch, la Sra. Norris colgada por la cola en una argolla de las que se usaban para sujetar las antorchas.

Los cuatro estaban por irse pero se escucho las pisadas de todos los estudiantes del castillo por los dos lados del pasillo, los vieron amontonarse en cuanto vieron lo que pasaba y se escucharon los murmullos de todos.

«No creo que esto pueda ponerse peor» pensó Rini con sarcasmo

-Enemigos del heredero, temed. ¡Ustedes Sangre Sucias serán los siguientes! -escucharon a Malfoy que estaba en la primera fila con expresión de alegría

Pero la cosa no se quedo ahí, llego Filch y al ver a su gata en ese estado, amenazo a Harry con matarlo pero de pronto llegaron los demás profesores. Dumbledore pasó su vista desde la gata colgada hasta los cuatro amigos.

-Argus, ven conmigo -dijo el director al conserje-. Y ustedes cuatro también

«Y si se puso peor»

-Mi despacho es el más próximo director, nada mas subir las escaleras. Puede disponer de él

-Gracias, Gilderoy

Tomaron a la gata y se dirigieron al despacho de Lockhart seguidos también por McGonagall y Snape. Al llegar, Dumbledore coloco al animal en el escritorio y comenzó a examinarlo mientras que los cuatro amigos estaban inmóviles a tres metros de los adultos. Cuando Dumbledore termino de analizarla, se incorporo.

-No esta muerta, Argus. La han petrificado, pero no podría decir como...

-Ellos saben... ¡Pregúntele a ellos!

-No es cierto, nosotros no hemos hecho nada -dijo Rini

-Nosotros nunca tocamos a la Sra. Norris -dijo Harry

-Mentira, en especial de Potter ¡el sabe que soy un Squib!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Mentira!

-Si me permite hablar, señor director -dijo Snape desde la penumbra, Harry, Ron y Hermione se asustaron mas, porque estaban seguros de que Snape no diría nada que pudiera beneficiarles, pero Rini no, ella solo esperaba que Snape no los perjudicara-, Potter y sus amigos simplemente podrían haberse encontrado en el lugar menos adecuado en el momento menos oportuno -dijo dejando boquiabierta a Rini, pero se veía una leve expresión de desprecio en los labios del profesor, como si lo pusiera en duda-: sin embargo, aquí tenemos una serie de circunstancias sospechosas: ¿Por qué se encontraban en el corredor del piso superior? ¿Por qué no estaban en la fiesta de Halloween?

Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron a dar a la vez una explicación sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte pero ninguno de los adultos les entendía, Snape los hizo callar con un ademan en la mano y le indico a Rini que les explicara.

Rini les dijo y en su voz se notaba miedo, miedo a que no le creyeran. Cuando termino de explicar, Snape volvió a hablar.

-Pero ¿Por qué no se unieron a la fiesta después? -Los ojos negros de Snape le brillaban a la luz de las velas-. ¿Por qué subieron al corredor?

Ron y las chicas miraron a Harry.

-Porque... porque... porque estábamos cansados y queríamos ir a dormir

-¿Sin cenar? No sabía que los fantasmas dieran en sus fiestas comida buena para los vivos

-No teníamos hable -dijo Ron, pero justo en ese momento rugieron sus tripas

Rini tuvo que contener las ganas de darle un golpe a Ron, eso era lo malo de que al chico le encantara comer.

Dumbledore miro a los chicos con tal intensidad que Rini sintió que la examinaba con Rayos X

-Inocente hasta comprobar lo contrario, Severus -dijo el director con firmeza-. Ahora Argus, podremos curar a la Sra. Norris puesto que tengo entendido que la Profesora Sprout tiene un cultivo de Mandrágoras, las cuales cuando maduren podremos cortarlas y hacer una poción con ellas.

-La hare yo -acometió Lockhart-. Creo que la he preparado unas cien veces, podría hacerla hasta dormido.

Rini rodo los ojos a modo de fastidio.

«Sino se sabe defender de unos duendecillos, dudo que pueda hacer esa poción. ¡Apuesto a que ni sabe hacer hielo!»

-Disculpe -dijo Snape con frialdad-, pero creo que el profesor de pociones de este colegio soy yo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Dumbledore los dejo irse a su Sala Común. Se fueron sin correr hasta un aula vacía para hablar sobre lo que había pasado (la voz misteriosa que solo Harry escuchaba y de que era un Squib). Vieron que era media noche, así que regresaron rápido a los dormitorios. Rini todavía le daba vueltas a lo que habían visto en el corredor y que, obviamente, no sabía que quería decir. "La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta, enemigos del heredero, Temed" ¿Qué era la Cámara de los Secretos? Al parecer el presentimiento que tuvo iniciando el curso fue cierto, este año seria mas peligroso que el anterior y una nueva aventura les esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina.


	16. Bludger loca, Clase práctica de DCAO

Como era de esperarse en Hogwarts, todo el castillo se la pasada hablando de lo que había pasado la noche de Halloween con la Sra. Norris, eso también había hecho que Filch se amargara mas de lo normal. Ginny también parecía que la pasaba muy mal y los intentos de levantar el animo de Ron solo empeoraban las cosas y Hermione se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo en la biblioteca que ya parecía que no hacia otra cosa.

Rini y Ron estaban haciendo los deberes de Historia de la Magia al fondo de la biblioteca, Rini ya había llegado al metro de largo y Ron seguía quejándose que le faltaban veinte centímetros cuando llego Harry y les conto que se había topado con Justin y que en cuanto este lo vio salió corriendo.

-No se porque te preocupa, si siempre has pensado que era un poco idiota -dijo Ron, todavía batallando con su trabajo-. Todas esas tonterías sobre lo maravilloso que es Lockhart...

-Pero aun así es extraño ¿Por qué se puso así en cuanto vio a Harry?

Los chicos solo se encogieron de hombros. Hermione surgió de entre las estanterías, parecía disgustada pero dispuesta a hablarles por fin.

-No queda ni uno de los ejemplares que había en el colegio, se han llevado la Historia de Hogwarts -dijo sentándose entre Harry y Rini-. Y hay una lista de espera de dos semanas, lamento haberme dejado en casa mí ejemplar, pero con todos los libros de Lockhart, no me cabía en el baúl.

-Eso pasa porque ese tonto piensa más en sí mismo que en los demás -comento Rini en voz baja pero Hermione logro escucharla y la miro mal.

-¿Para qué lo quieres? -pregunto Harry

-Para lo mismo que los demás -contesto Hermione-: para leer la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos.

-¿Y que es? -pregunto Harry al instante

-Si lo supiera no estaría buscando el libro -murmuro Rini y para su alivio, Harry no la escucho

-Yo también quisiera saber. Pero no lo recuerdo -contesto Hermione-. Y no consigo encontrar la historia en ningún otro lugar.

-Hay que intentarle preguntarle al profesor Binns hoy en clase, tal vez sepa algo -sugirió Rini

-Esa es una buena idea -concordó Hermione

Sonó la campana y los cuatro se dirigieron al aula de Historia de la Magia. La clase fue tan aburrida como siempre hasta que media hora después Hermione levanto la mano. Trato de convencer al profesor de que les hablara de la Cámara de los Secretos hasta que al final lo logro.

-Muy bien —dijo despacio el profesor-. Veamos... la Cámara de los Secretos... Todos ustedes saben, naturalmente, que Hogwarts fue fundado hace unos mil años (no sabemos con certeza la fecha exacta) por los cuatro brujos más importantes de la época. Las cuatro casas del colegio reciben su nombre de ellos: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Los cuatro juntos construyeron este castillo, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los muggles, dado que aquélla era una época en que la gente tenía miedo a la magia, y los magos y las brujas sufrían persecución.

Se detuvo, miró a la clase con los ojos empañados y continuó:

-Durante algunos años, los fundadores trabajaron conjuntamente en armonía, buscando jóvenes que dieran muestras de aptitud para la magia y trayéndolos al castillo para educarlos. Pero luego surgieron desacuerdos entre ellos y se produjo una ruptura entre Slytherin y los demás. Slytherin deseaba ser más selectivo con los estudiantes que se admitían en Hogwarts. Pensaba que la enseñanza de la magia debería reservarse para las familias de magos. Lo desagradaba tener alumnos de familia muggle, porque no los creía dignos de confianza. Un día se produjo una seria disputa al respecto entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, y Slytherin abandonó el colegio.

El profesor Binns se detuvo de nuevo y frunció la boca, como una tortuga vieja llena de arrugas.

-Esto es lo que nos dicen las fuentes históricas fidedignas —dijo-, pero estos simples hechos quedaron ocultos tras la leyenda fantástica de la Cámara de los Secretos. La leyenda nos dice que Slytherin había construido en el castillo una cámara oculta, de la que no sabían nada los otros fundadores. Slytherin, según la leyenda, selló la Cámara de los Secretos para que nadie la pudiera abrir hasta que llegara al colegio su auténtico heredero. Sólo el heredero podría abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, desencadenar el horror que contiene y usarlo para librar al colegio de todos los que no tienen derecho a aprender magia.

Cuando terminó de contar la historia, se hizo el silencio, pero no era el silencio habitual, soporífero, de las clases del profesor Binns. Flotaba en el aire un desasosiego, y todo el mundo le seguía mirando, esperando que continuara. El profesor Binns parecía levemente molesto.

-Por supuesto, esta historia es un completo disparate —añadió-. Naturalmente, el colegio entero ha sido registrado varias veces en busca de la cámara, por los magos mejor preparados. No existe. Es un cuento inventado para asustar a los crédulos. Hermione volvió a levantar la mano.

-Profesor..., ¿a qué se refiere usted exactamente al decir «el horror que contiene» la cámara?

-Se cree que es algún tipo de monstruo, al que sólo podrá dominar el heredero de Slytherin -explicó el profesor Binns con su voz seca y aflautada.

En cuanto el profesor término de relatar la historia los alumnos comenzó a debatir sobre el tema, el profesor Binns los callo a todos, todavía molesto porque los alumnos creyeran en algo "ilógico y sin una base históricamente real" y cinco minutos después la clase volvió a su aire de somnolencia.

En cuanto salieron del aula para ir a dejar sus cosas a los dormitorios para ir a cenar, los cuatro amigos todavía seguían hablando de la Cámara de los Secretos.

-De por si ya sabíamos que Salazar Slytherin era un viejo chiflado y retorcido, ahora sabemos que de verdad tenia mal el cerebro -dijo Ron a Harry y a las chicas-. Pero no sabia que él había iniciado esa ridiculez de la pureza de sangre. No me quedaría en su casa aunque me pagaran. De verdad, si el Sombrero Seleccionador me hubiera colocado ahí, me regresaba a casa.

Hermione asintió con entusiasmo con la cabeza, pero tanto Harry como Rini no dijeron nada. Rini se sentía extraña respecto a eso porque todavía recordaba lo que el Sombrero Seleccionador le había dicho el año pasado.

Pero veo que tienes valor y si te lo propones una gran astucia... astucia digna de Slytherin...

Después de haber escuchado lo que decían de Slytherin, eso que le dijo el Sombrero no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza, pero tenía el consuelo de lo último que le dijo y que era la decisión definitiva.

Pero no estoy muy seguro... ya se, te pondré en... ¡Gryffindor!

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y se toparon con Colín, quien trato de hablar con Harry otra vez para decirle algo respecto a un compañero o algo así porque Harry no alcanzo a escuchar.

-¿Qué es lo que dice sobre ti un chico de su clase? -pregunto Hermione

-Que soy el Heredero de Slytherin, supongo -dijo Harry

-La gente de aquí es capaz de creerse cualquier cosa -dijo Ron con disgusto-. Pero ¿creen que de verdad exista la Cámara de los Secretos?

-Ni idea -dijo Rini-. Si Dumbledore no supo curar a la Sra. Norris, quiere decir que es algo más poderoso, o tal vez no sea... humano.

Pasaron por el pasillo donde vieron la agresión a la gata y vieron que Filch había dejado una silla apoyada contra la pared del mensaje, se había puesto hacer guardia en ese lugar desde el incidente con la Sra. Norris, como queriendo esperar a los culpables. Algo les llamo la atención a los chicos, en el cristal superior unas veinte arañas estaban escabulléndose, como si trataran de escapar de algo o de alguien por una pequeña grieta en el cristal. Se veía un hilo largo y plateado colgado como una soga por la cual las arañas salían huyendo.

Al ver la reacción de Ron ante las arañas, descubrieron que el chico le tenía fobia pero también vieron que enfrente del mensaje estaban los baños de Myrtle así que entraron para preguntarle a la chica si había visto algo sospechoso. Trataron de sonsacarle algo pero Myrtle esa un fantasma muy difícil de tratar sin que se pusiera de sentida a cada rato. Salieron de los baños de Myrtle pero tuvieron la desgracia de toparse con Percy y después de recibir un regaño de su parte, los cuatro regresaron a la Sala Común donde se sentaron lo mas apartado posible de los demás para poder hablar acerca de la Cámara de los Secretos.

-¿Ustedes quien creen que podría estar detrás de todo esto? -pregunto Rini en voz baja

-Pensemos -dijo Harry-. ¿Conocemos a alguien que piense que los hijos de muggle son escoria?

-Si te refieres a Malfoy...

-¡Naturalmente! -Dijo Ron-. Ya lo oyeron «¡Ustedes Sangre Sucias serán los siguientes» Vamos, no hay mas que ver su asquerosa cara de rata para saber que es él...

-¿Malfoy el Heredero de Slytherin? -dijo escépticamente Hermione

-Mira a su familia -dijo Harry-. Todos han estado en Slytherin por siglos, hasta podrían ser descendientes del mismísimo Slytherin

Las chicas dudaron un momento en todo lo que dijeron los chicos.

-Tal vez tengan razón -dijo Hermione

-Ahora ¿Cómo podríamos probarlo? -pregunto Harry con tono misterioso

-Habría una manera -dijo Hermione-. Pero claro que seria difícil y peligroso, yo diría que demasiado porque romperíamos como cincuenta reglas del colegio.

-¿De que hablas? -preguntó Ron-. Y si es para hoy, mejor.

-Digo que entremos a la Sala Común de Slytherin y hacerle a Malfoy algunas preguntas sin que sospeche que somos nosotros.

-Duda... ¿Cómo hacemos eso sin que se note que somos nosotros... y salgamos vivos de ahí? -preguntó Rini

-Con una Poción Multijugos, claro

Los chicos se le quedaron viendo confundidos pero Rini entendió a la perfección lo que planeaba hacer Hermione.

-Esa es una gran idea.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntaron los chicos a la vez

-Snape la menciono en clase hace algunas semanas, da... -contestó Rini

-¿Piensas que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer en Pociones que escuchar a Snape? -dijo Ron

Rini rodó los ojos y habló antes de que Hermione lo hiciera.

-Esa poción lo transforma a uno en otra persona ¡Usa la cabeza y piensa! Nos hacemos pasar por cuatro alumnos de Slytherin, nadie nos reconoce, y de seguro Malfoy confiesa todo. Estoy segura que ha de estar alardeando de ello en su Sala Común en este momento.

-Pero esa poción suena peligrosa -dijo Harry algo preocupado-. ¿Y si nos quedamos convertidos en cuatro Slytherin para siempre?

Hermione iba a contestar pero Rini le volvió a ganar.

-¿Cómo crees? El efecto se pasa después de un rato- pero lo que será realmente difícil será conseguir la receta. Snape dijo que estaba en un libro llamado Moste Potente Potions que esta en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca.

Los cuatro planearon una manera de conseguir el permiso para poder sacar el libro, puesto que siendo un libro de la Sección Prohibida tenían que tener el permiso de un maestro para poder sacarlo pero ¿Qué profesor seria tan idiota como para poder darles el permiso a la Sección Prohibida?

Desde el incidente con los duendecillos de Cornualles, Lockhart no volvió a llevar a clases seres vivos sino que se la pasaba leyéndoles a los alumnos algunos pasajes de sus libros y en algunas ocasiones representaba algunos de los omentos más emocionantes de su biografía. Habitualmente sacaba a Harry para que lo ayudara con esas reconstrucciones.

Todos estaban concentrados en sus representaciones... bueno, todos menos una.

Rini estaba leyendo un libro decente de DCAO, que Snape le había prestado en la clase particular pasada, recargando la cabeza en una mano y conteniendo un bostezo. Las clases de Lockhart eran las que mas le aburrían -a parte de Historia de la Magia -y mas de una vez había tenido la idea de saltárselas pero no podía, por lo que tenia que resignarse a ver las ridículas clases que les daba el güero oxigenado sin cerebro.

Sonó el timbre y Lockhart se dirigió a los alumnos.

-Deberes: componer un poema sobre mi victoria contra el hombre lobo Wagga Wagga. ¡El autor del mejor poema será premiado con un ejemplar firmado de El Encantador!

«Tiene que estar bromeando» pensó Rini mientras recogía sus cosas »De verdad, que bueno que el profesor Snape me este dando clases decentes de DCAO»

-¿Listos? -preguntó Harry, cuando se acerco a sus amigos

-Esperen a que se vayan todos -dijo Hermione, asustada-. Bien, vamos

Se acercaron a la mesa de Lockhart con un trozo de pergamino en la mano, Rini y los chicos iban detrás de ella.

-Esto... ¿Profesor Lockhart? -Tartamudeo Hermione-. Yo querría... sacar este libro de la biblioteca. Solo para una lectura preparatoria. -le entrego el trozo de papel con manos temblorosas-. Pero el problema es que esta en la Sección Prohibida, así que necesito el permiso por escrito de un profesor. Estoy convencida de que este libro me ayudara a comprende lo que usted explica en Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos sobre los venenos de efecto retardado.

-¡Ah, Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos! -dijo Lockhart, cogiendo la nota de Hermione y sonriéndole francamente-. Creo que es mi favorito ¿Te gustó?

-¡Si! ¡Que gran idea la suya de atrape al ultimo con el colador del té...!

-Esto no puede estar pasando... -murmuro Rini con una mano en la frente a modo de incredulidad.

-Bueno, estoy seguro que a nadie le parecerá mal que ayude un poco a la mejor alumna del curso -dijo Lockhart de forma afectuosa, sacando una pluma de pavo real-. Si, es bonita ¿verdad? -Dijo, interpretando mal la expresión de desagrado de Ron y Rini-. Normalmente la reservo para firmar libros.

Garabateo una floreteada firma sobre el papel y se lo devolvió a Hermione. Hizo un comentario a Harry sobre el primer partido de la temporada, presumió sobre una oferta parar entrar a la Selección nacional y hasta se ofreció a darle clases particulares de entrenamiento. Harry hizo un ruido indefinido con la garganta y luego salió del aula a toda prisa detrás de Ron y las chicas.

-Es increíble -dijo Hermione-, ni siquiera miro de que libro se trataba

-Eso es porque es un completo imbécil -dijo Ron-. Pero que mas da, ya tenemos lo que necesitábamos.

-Él no es un completo imbécil -dijo Hermione

-Cada quien lo que piense ¿no? -dijo Rini, mientras iban a la biblioteca a paso ligero.

Llegaron a la biblioteca y le entregaron la nota firmada a la Sra. Pince, pero les costo trabajo dárselo porque Hermione no soltaba la nota sino hasta que Rini le hizo cosquillas en la axila para que lo soltara y ella se lo diera a la bibliotecaria.

La Sra. Pince levanto el papel a la luz con la intención de detectar alguna falsificación pero al ver que era genuina, camino orgullosamente por entre las elevadas estanterías y regreso unos minutos después llevando con ella un libro grande de aspecto mohoso. Hermione lo guardo en la mochila y los cuatro fueron directamente a los baños de Myrtle la Llorona.

Comenzaron a revisar la receta de la Poción Multijugos y se sorprendieron de lo complicado que era su elaboración y más porque algunos ingredientes serian difíciles de conseguir y la poción tardaba un mes en hacerse. Lo que menos les gusto fue que para poder convertirse en otra persona necesitaban "algo de aquel en quien quieren convertirse". Siguieron repasando la receta pero todavía no estaban convencidos de querer hacer esa poción pero era el único plan que tenían.

Al día siguiente fue el primer partido de la temporada con el clásico Gryffindor vs Slytherin. El partido transcurrió con normalidad pero de pronto una de las bludger comenzó a perseguir a Harry por todo el campo, el chico no lograba quitársela de encima pero eso no impidió que lograra continuar el partido y que Harry consiguiera atrapar la Snitch pero al hacerlo, la bludger le dio en el codo haciendo que se rompiera el brazo. Lockhart quiso arreglarlo pero lo único que consiguió fue desaparecerle todos los huesos del brazo a Harry y al final lo llevaron con la Sra. Pomfrey, a quien no le hizo gracia que no lo llevaran con ella antes y ahora tenia que regresarle todos los huesos al muchacho y por consiguiente, tenia que quedarse en la enfermería todo el fin de semana.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Rini caminaba hacia las mazmorras para su clase particular con Snape, desde que tenían las clases se sentía mas unida a él que con cualquier otra persona -incluyeron a su trió de amigos- puesto que sentía que el profesor la entendía mejor que nadie mas, y el sentimiento era mutuo.

Desde la primera clase particular, Severus se sentía muy bien estando con ella. Desde que era docente en Hogwarts siempre quiso impartir la clase de DCAO y al tener a alguien que quisiera que la instruyera en esa clase, se sintiera muy bien, hasta se podía decir que feliz.

Rini siguió con su camino y mientras caminaba, repasaba la receta de la Poción Multijugo que había anotado en una hoja de pergamino ya que no podía estar paseándose con el libro porque llamaría mucho la atención. A dos metros de llegar al despacho guardo la hoja en su mochila para que el profesor no viera de qué se trataba; toco la puerta tres veces hasta que escucho la fría voz del profesor decir "pase".

-Buenas noches, profesor -saludo Rini, al entrar al despacho

Se sorprendió de ver varias almohadas esparcidas por todo el despacho y el escritorio del profesor arrinconada en la pared.

-Buenas noches, Macías

-¿Para que es todo esto? -preguntó la chica, mientras dejaba su mochila en una esquina del despacho.

-Hoy le enseñare a batirse en duelo

-¿Perdón? ¿En serio?

-Nunca he dicho las cosas a modo de broma

Rini se puso algo nerviosa y desvió su vista hacia el piso, gesto que el profesor lo noto. Severus sonrió a medias y poso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

-Tranquila, se que lo harás bien. Además es tu primera clase práctica, así que no espero que te salga a la primera.

Rini asintió algo nerviosa todavía pero dispuesta a intentarlo.

Profesor y alumna se colocaron enfrente del otro, listos para empezar.

-Antes de empezar el duelo se levantan las varitas a la altura del rostro, se bajan y se hace una reverencia -lo hicieron y Severus continuo-. Se alzan las varitas a modo de sujetar una espada y el duelo comenzó.

El duelo empezó, Rini apenas si tenia un arsenal decente de hechizos pero nada que ver con los de Severus; casi en todo el duelo, el profesor la había derrotado diez veces seguidas mientras que Rini .a duras penas- lo había vencido dos veces, pero ella sentía que el profesor la había dejado ganar.

Pasada las once de la noche detuvieron el duelo, recogieron todo y Rini salió de ahí. Durante el camino Rini seguía revisando la receta de la poción pero desde hacia un rato no podía evitar sentir que alguien la seguía, al principio creyó que se trataba de Filch o de su gata pero cuando volteaba apara encararse a esos dos el pasillo estaba desierto por lo que seguía con su camino.

Siguió caminando y seguía sintiendo la presencia de algo o de alguien detrás suyo, tenía la varita preparada para atacar. Dio la vuelta en una esquina para despistar a lo que fuera que la siguiera y así poder encarársele para que la dejara en paz. Estuvo a punto de salir cuando sintió una mano en su cintura y en su boca.

La chica trato de zafarse pero la persona no la soltaba.

-Cálmate -dijo una voz fría pero aterciopelada en su oído

Volteó como pudo y se encontró con unos ojos negros.

-Profesor Snape -dijo la chica, pero como todavía tenia la boca tapada el hombre no le entendió así que a soltó-. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Tenía un mal presentimiento, así que la seguí para asegurarme de que llegara segura a su Sala Común

-¿Así que era usted el que me seguía? ¿Por qué no se dejo ver desde el principio?

-Esa era mi intención, pero me pareció ver algo extraño detrás de usted por lo que mantuve mi distancia para poder atacar a lo que fuera que estuviera detrás de usted, pero me sorprendió que esa cosa se desviara de repente, aunque si alcance a ver a donde iba.

-¿No alcanzo a distinguir que me seguía?

El profesor negó una vez. Siguieron con su camino hasta el retrato de la Sra. Gorda.

-Gracias por acompañarme

-De nada, pero de ahora en adelante la acompañare a su Sala Común

-De acuerdo, buenas noches

-Buenas noches

Rini entro a la Torre de Gryffindor y Severus emprendió el camino de regreso a las mazmorras, pero los dos no podían evitar pensando en lo que paso ¿Qué era esa cosa y porque siguió a Rini hasta que por si sola se desvió?

Los dos tenían el presentimiento que tenia que ver con la Cámara de los Secretos.


	17. Club de Duelo y Pocion Multijugos

El domingo por la mañana, Ron y las chicas se fueron directamente a los baños de Myrtle la Llorona para comenzar a preparar la Poción Multijugos. Hermione revisaba todos los ingredientes que tenían hasta ahora mientras que Rini acomodaba todo en el retrete donde trabajarían.

-Creo que ya tenemos todo listo -dijo Hermione-. Pero todavía falta algo

-¿Qué cosa? -pregunto Rini

-¿Quién de las dos lo va a preparar?

Las voltearon a ver a Ron, que estaba mirando por todos lados, sintiéndose extraño de estar en ese lugar. Y solo volteo a ver a las chicas cuando sintió la mirada de ellas sobre él.

-¿Qué?

Las dos rodaron los ojos con fastidio.

-Creo que lo hare yo -dijo al final Rini-. ¿Podrías ayudarme con los ingredientes, por favor?

Hermione asintió y comenzaron a trabajar.

Media hora después llego Harry y se sorprendió un poco al ver a sus amigos ahí.

-Pensamos ir a verte, pero decidimos comenzar a prepara la Poción Multijugos -explico Ron

Harry les conto que anoche habían llevado a Colín a la enfermería puesto que lo encontraron petrificado, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

-Ya lo sabemos, escuchamos a McGonagall contárselo a Flitwick esta mañana, por eso pensamos que era mejor darnos prisa.

Ron comento que tal vez Malfoy había atacado a Colín como una manera de desquitarse de la derrota de Slytherin en el partido de Quidditch. Harry les conto también sobre la visita nocturna que le hizo Dobby y lo que el pequeño elfo le dijo, sobre que la Cámara de los Secretos volvió a ser abierta.

Harry vio las expresiones de horror y sorpresa de Ron y Hermione pero lo sorprendió no ver a Rini ahí.

-Oigan ¿Y Rini?

Los dos se quitaron para dejar que Harry viera donde estaba su amiga. La chica estaba tan concentrada en hacer la poción y escuchar la conversación de sus amigos que no se cuenta que Harry le llego por atrás.

-¿Rini?

La chica dejo caer el cuchillo y se volvió hacia su amigo.

-¡Harry! No me des esos sustos, por favor

-¿No escuchaste nada de lo que les dije?

-Claro que si, solo que -como comento Hermione- queríamos comenzar a hacer la poción cuanto antes

-Pensé que lo haría Hermione... sin ofender

-No, Rini tiene mejor habilidad para las pociones que yo

Rini levanto el cuchillo y siguió con su labor.

-Si no la conociéramos, diría que solo pone atención en las clases porque le gusta Snape -comento Ron a modo de burla

El chico y Harry comenzaron a reírse mientras que Hermione les lanzaba miradas de reproche. Rini se quedo helada y con las mejillas sonrojadas, pero después se volvió y amenazo a Ron con el cuchillo haciendo que los tres se le quedaran viendo sorprendidos, en especial Ron.

-¡No me salgas con estupideces, Ron! ¡Y agradece que se de pociones porque sino no podríamos hacer esta! ¡ASI QUE MEJOR CIERRA PICO Y DEJAME TRABAJAR! -bajo el cuchillo y siguió con su labor.

-Que genio

-Te oí

-Mejor ya cállate antes de que Rini cometa un asesinato

-Solo era una broma, Hermione

Siguieron hablando sobre la Cámara de los Secretos los tres amigos, pero Rini no podía evitar pensar en lo que había comentado Ron.

Como es de esperarse en Hogwarts, la noticia del ataque a Colín se extendió por todo el castillo durante la mañana del lunes haciendo que los de primero se desplazaran por el castillo en grupos muy compactos, como si temieran que los atacaran estando solos.

Durante la segunda semana de Diciembre, McGonagall pasó a recoger los nombres de los que se quedarían en el colegio en Navidad. Los cuatro amigos firmaron después de enterarse de que Malfoy se quedaría y eso les pareció demasiado sospechoso pero aprovecharían para usar la Poción Multijugos e intentar sonsacarle algo a Malfoy.

Pero, para la mala suerte de los chicos, la poción estaba a medias. Les faltaba el cuerno de bicornio y la piel de serpiente arbórea africana y el único lugar de donde podían sacarlo era... el armario privado de Snape. Tanto los chicos como las chicas pensaban que al intentar hacer esa locura era meterse a la boca del lobo, o en este caso de la serpiente (tal vez de la misma bestia legendaria de Slytherin).

-Lo único que podemos hacer es distraerlo de alguna forma y de ese modo alguno de nosotros ir por las cosas -dijo Rini, cuando se dirigían a la hora doble de pociones la tarde del jueves.

-Dos dudas -dijo Ron-. ¿Cómo rayos lo distraeremos? ¿Y quien se jugara el pellejo para conseguir las cosas?

-Tu y Harry se encargaran de hacerlo con esto -contesto Rini, sacando del bolsillo una de las bengalas de los gemelos-. Y tal vez yo vaya por las cosas.

-¿Te estas escuchando, Rini? -preguntó Harry, todavía sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?

El azabache ya no dijo nada y los cuatro entraron a clases.

Esperaron como media hora para empezar la operación. Ahora que lo pensaba Rini, sentía que era una "Misión Imposible"

«Solo falta el tema de la película para acompasar las cosas» pensó la chica al esperar la señal de Hermione

Hermione dio la señal. Harry encendió la bengala, la cual comenzó a silbar y echar chispas; luego Harry le apunto con su varita haciendo que cayera en el caldero de Goyle y provocara un desastre, el cual Rini aprovecho para salir rápidamente por los ingredientes.

Cuando llego al armario privado, le costo mucho trabajo abrirlo porque tenia algunos hechizos defensivos contra robo pero logro deshacerlos y tomar lo que necesitaba. Se los guardo en la túnica todo, cerro todo como estaba y regreso al salón con cautela.

Comprobó que Snape todavía seguía ocupado con el desastre que se acababa de hacer, pudo guardar sin problemas los ingredientes en su mochila.

Al salir de la clase, Harry tenía el presentimiento de que Snape sabía que fue él el que lanzo la bengala mientras iban a los baños de Myrtle.

Llegaron y Rini continúo con la preparación de la poción.

-Bien, en dos semanas estará lista la poción -dijo contenta.

-Espero que de resultado -comento Harry, mirando el contenido

-No eres el único que piensa lo mismo -concordó Ron

Una semana después, los cuatro amigos descubrieron la noticia de que se abriría un Club de Duelo, el cual se llevaría a cabo a las ocho en punto de la noche en el Gran Comedor.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y vieron que casi todos los estudiantes del castillo habían acudido a la primera sesión.

-¿Quién creen que nos dé? -pregunto Rini mirando a la multitud

-Tal vez el profesor Flitwick -contesto Hermione-. Escuche que fue campeón de duelo en su juventud.

-Mientras no sea... -Harry comenzó a hablar pero termino haciendo un gemido de indignación, pues quien se las daría seria... Gilderoy Lockhart.

-Ah, perfecto -comento Rini de manera sarcástica. Pero su expresión cambio al ver llegar a Snape detrás de Lockhart.

-¡Vengan aquí, acérquense! ¿Me ve todo el mundo? ¿Me escuchan todos? ¡Estupendo! El profesor Dumbledore me ha concedido permiso para abrir este modesto club de duelo, con la intención de prepararos a todos vosotros por si algún día necesitáis defenderos tal como me ha pasado a mí en incontables ocasiones (para más detalles, consultad mis obras).

«Deje de presumir» pensó Rini, rodando los ojos con fastidio.

»Permítanme que le presente a mi ayudante, el profesor Snape —dijo Lockhart, con una amplia sonrisa—. Él dice que sabe un poquito sobre el arte de batirse, y ha accedido desinteresadamente a ayudarme en una pequeña demostración antes de empezar. Pero no quiero que se preocupen los más jóvenes: no se quedaran sin profesor de Pociones después de esta demostración, ¡no teman!

-¿No estaría bien que se mataran el uno al otro? —susurró Ron a Harry al oído.

En el labio superior de Snape se apreciaba una especie de mueca de desprecio. Harry y Rini se preguntaban por qué Lockhart continuaba sonriendo; si Snape lo hubiera mirado como miraba a Lockhart, habría huido a todo correr en la dirección opuesta.

-Esto se va a poner bueno -dijo Rini

-Siento pena por Snape, saldrá mal parado de esto -comento Hermione de manera distraída

Rini y los chicos se le quedaron viendo sin dar crédito a lo que escucharon.

-¿Eh? -dijo Ron

-¿En serio crees que Lockhart podrá vencer a Snape? -preguntó Harry

-Que siga soñando que va a poder -comento Rini

Hermione y los chicos la miraron boquiabiertos, sin poder creer lo que dijo. Rini vio a sus amigos confundida.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estas apoyando a Snape? -preguntaron sus amigos a la vez

-Si, porque soy realista -sus amigos seguían mirándola de manera extraña. Rini rodo los ojos con fastidio-. Lockhart no pudo con unos duendecillos el primer día de clases. ¿Y ahora quieren que le gane a Snape en un duelo?

-Es cierto. No habíamos pensado en eso -dijo Ron

-Ustedes solo están subestimando al profesor Lockhart -dijo Hermione

Rini se volvió hacia su amiga con una ceja arqueada, haciendo que Harry y Ron se asustaran; ese era un gesto muy al estilo de Snape.

-¿Quieres apostar? -pregunto Rini desafiante

Hermione la encaró cruzando los brazos y con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Suena interesante. Veamos... si el profesor Lockhart gana... -miro a su amiga con una sonrisa de burla-. Tendrás que gritar a los cuatro vientos en el Gran Comedor ¡que te gusta Snape!

Los chicos la miraron boquiabiertos pero a Rini casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo.

-¡Estas loca! ¡Eso ni siquiera es verdad! -exclamo la chica, totalmente roja

-¿Entonces por que te pusiste roja?

-¡Por tu locura! Pero... si así quieres jugar. Si el profesor Snape gana... -ahora fue el turno de Rini de mirarla con una sonrisa burlona, pero no evito hacer que los chicos sintieran que lo hacia el mismísimo Snape-. No podrás hablar en las clases de Lockhart por un mes y lo tendrás que tratar como... si se tratara de Filch. Y será después de las vacaciones, porque ya casi acaban las clases.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora quien es la loca?

-Tu empezaste -le acerco la mano-. ¿Hecho?

-Hecho

Y las dos se estrecharon las manos.

Snape y Lockhart comenzaron a acercarse para iniciar con el duelo.

-Creo que aprendí algo importante sobre las chicas -le susurro Ron a Harry

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nunca las hagas enojar

-Concuerdo contigo, amigo

Lockhart y Snape se encararon y se hicieron una reverencia. O, por lo menos, la hizo Lockhart, con mucha floritura de la mano, mientras Snape movía la cabeza de mal humor. Luego alzaron sus varitas mágicas frente a ellos, como si fueran espadas.

-Como ven, sostenemos nuestras varitas en la posición de combate convencional —explicó Lockhart a la silenciosa multitud—. Cuando cuente tres, haremos nuestro primer embrujo. Pero claro está que ninguno de los dos tiene intención de matar.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro —susurró Harry, viendo a Snape enseñar los dientes.

-Una..., dos... y tres.

Ambos alzaron las varitas y las dirigieron a los hombros del contrincante. Snape gritó:

-¡Expelliarmus!

Resplandeció un destello de luz roja, y Lockhart despegó en el aire, voló hacia atrás, salió de la tarima, pegó contra el muro y cayó resbalando por él hasta quedar tendido en el suelo.

-Eso debió doler -comento Rini, con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Creen que este bien? -pregunto Hermione preocupada

-¿Acaso importa? -dijo Ron con una sonrisa triunfante

Rini miró a Hermione con una sonrisa de triunfo mientras que los chicos miraban a sus amigas sorprendidos.

-Creo que... gane la apuesta

Hermione solo se cruzo de brazos y poso su vista en los profesores.

Después de esa "demostración", Snape y Lockhart comenzaron a acomodar a los alumnos en parejas para que practicaran. Snape se encargo de separar a los cuatro amigos; emparejo a Ron con Seamus, a Hermione con una chica de Slytherin de apellido Bulstrode (le daba un aire a Crabbe y Goyle pero en femenino), a Harry lo puso con Malfoy y a Rini la puso con Parkinson.

Los duelos comenzaron. Rini y Parkinson eran muy fuertes pero la Slytherin no perdía oportunidad de lanzarle algún maleficio sin que los profesores se dieran cuenta, y lo bueno era que Rini era rápida.

-Dijeron hechizos de desarme, no maleficios

-¿Y que?

Pero de pronto, Parkinson dejo de lanzar maleficios porque Snape paso por ahí, justamente detrás de Rini. Las niñas siguieron el duelo y la castaña sintió que Snape se había agachado un poco (se le había caído "por accidente" un pañuelo negro con bordados a mano de color verde) y antes de incorporarse por completo, le susurro en el oído sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Usa el encantamiento Protego-se incorporo por completo y siguió con su camino.

Rini se sorprendió un poco por eso, pero siguió su consejo y al ver que era un encantamiento Escudo se sintió más segura para seguir con el duelo.

Las niñas siguieron con su duelo sin que ninguno de los profesores las pudiera ver. Sin que Rini se diera cuenta, acabo a lado de Harry, quien todavía seguía batiéndose con Malfoy.

-¿Rini?

-Parece que Parkinson no se anda por las ramas cuando se refiere a peleas.

Malfoy y Parkinson lanzaron a la vez un Serpensortia a Harry y Rini.

Rini se quedo como petrificada sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la serpiente. Les tenía un gran pánico a esos animales, pero de pronto algo extraño pasó: Las serpientes se habían vuelto hacia Justin y estuvo a punto de atacarlo de no ser porque Harry comenzó a acercarse a ellas y a hablarles en una lengua extraña. Todos en el Gran Comedor se sorprendieron pero más sus amigos

Después de eso, Snape hizo desaparecer a las serpientes, Harry pensó que Justin le iba a agradecer por evitar que esas serpientes lo atacaran pero en vez de eso le reclamó por lo que hizo. Ron se llevo a Harry de ahí y en un aula vacía, les explico a él y a las chicas lo que había pasado: Harry habla Pársel y que eso le causaría problemas porque todos pensarían que él era el Heredero de Slytherin; y no estaba equivocado.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban convencidos de que Harry lo era y las cosas empeoraron cuando el azabache encontró petrificados a Justin y a Nick Casi Decapitado, pero al menos no se metió en problemas porque Dumbledore no creía que él los había cometido.

El trimestre acabo y eso significaba el inicio de las Vacaciones de Navidad, casi toda la escuela se había a pasar las vacaciones con sus familiares a excepción de algunos alumnos y eso incluida a los Weasley, Harry, las chicas y -para alivio de los cuatro amigos- Malfoy y sus amigotes.

La mañana de Navidad fue genial como siempre en el castillo y más con las payasadas que hacían los gemelos. Pero también eso incluía que ese día la Poción Multijugos ya estaba lista y eso significaba que la hora de interrogar a Malfoy ya había llegado.

Después de la comida de Navidad, Harry y Ron fueron a conseguir algunos cabellos de Crabbe y Goyle y —gracias a una poción para dormir, de parte de las chicas— a esconder a los verdaderos en un armario de escobas.

Antes de irse cada quien a hacer su parte, las chicas les dijeron que ellas se transformarían el Bulstrode y en Parkinson (ninguna de los estaba, por lo que se inventarían alguna excusa por "su regreso"). Las chicas se fueron a los baños de Myrtle para tener lista la poción.

-¿Segura que la poción ya esta lista? -pregunto Hermione detrás de su amiga

-Claro, así es como debe de lucir puesto que de ese modo lo marca el libro -contesto Rini, mostrándole el caldero.

También tenían listo algunas prendas de los Slytherin antes de llegar a los baños.

Veinte minutos después llegaron los chicos. Rini sirvió una cantidad considerada de poción en cuatro vasos y se las repartió a sus amigos. Cada quien puso los cabellos en su respectivo vaso y vieron que cada una cambio de color y espesura: la de Bulstrode se volvió de un amarillo asqueroso, la de Goyle del color caqui de los mocos, la de Crabbe de un marrón oscuro y turbio y la de Parkinson de un color plateado muy fino que casi parecía sangre de unicornio pero no se veía desagradable sino que si era bebible y segura.

-¿Por qué la de Parkinson se ve mejor que la de nosotros? -pregunto Ron mirando con asco su poción con esencia de Goyle

-¿Y yo qué sé? -contesto Rini mirando su poción.

Se fueron a diferentes retretes y a la cuenta de tres se bebieron las pociones al mismo tiempo.

La sensación fue muy desagradable, notaba que su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar. Sus manos comenzaron a largarse al igual que los pies, los brazos y las piernas; también noto que estaba creciendo más. ¿Creciendo? Eso era imposible, Parkinson no era más alta que ella y lo noto más al sentir que su ropa le quedaba más pequeña y le apretaba demasiado.

Cuando la sensación de la transformación termino, comenzó a tocarse el cuerpo y noto que no se había transformado en Parkinson sino en...


	18. Dos Severus y el diario misterioso

«Esto no me puede estar pasando ahora» pensó Rini mientras se tocaba el cuerpo y se detenía en algunas partes que hacían que se sonrojara.

Los cabellos que había encontrado en su uniforme no habían sido de Parkinson y por consiguiente no se transformó en ella. ¡Los cabellos y en quien se había transformado era en Severus Snape!

El uniforme de Slytherin no le entraría ni por ellos y se vería ridícula... es decir ridículo («¡Ah, rayos!» Pensó Rini) usando un uniforme de chica y extremadamente pequeño. Lo bueno es que de vez en cuando le daba por hojear algunos libros de niveles superiores y vio un hechizo que hacia que cambiara la ropa y se agrandara.

Apuntó con la varita al uniforme y lo transformó en la típica ropa que Snape usaba siempre. Con dificultad, logró quitarse su ropa pero en cuanto vio que hasta su ropa interior le apretaba también la agrando pero también hizo que luciera masculina. Aunque sabia que solo estaría con la forma de Snape por un tiempo, se sentía extraña estando en un cuerpo de hombre con una camiseta y unas pantaletas, por los que los transformo en una camiseta masculina y en unos bóxers. Era lo mas extraño que había hecho en su vida y se sentía incomoda ¡Estaba viendo el cuerpo semidesnudo de su Profesor de Pociones! Intentaba no ver, pero al hacerlo le costaba trabajo cambiarse.

Antes de que terminara de vestirse escucho a sus amigos ya convertidos en Crabbe y Goyle pero no escuchaba a Hermione con ellos.

Terminó de vestirse y abrió un poco la puerta; enfrente de su retrete estaban los chicos y se dirigían al retrete de Hermione para ver que pasaba, la chica solo les dijo que no podía ir pero no les decía el motivo.

-Hermione, por favor -dijo Ron siendo Crabbe-. Ya sabemos que Bulstrode es fea, nadie va a saber que eres tú.

-No es eso. En serio, ya váyanse

Rini abrió la puerta del retrete sin hacer ruido y se les acerco a sus amigos por detrás, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de los chicos, quienes dieron un brinco por el susto y al verla se pusieron extremadamente pálidos.

-Profesor Snape... -murmuro "Crabbe"

-¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes aquí?

-No... nosotros... solo... -comenzó a balbucear "Goyle"

Rini trataba de contener la risa al ver a sus amigos así, pero no pudo aguantar más y soltó una carcajada fuerte haciendo que los dos se le quedaran viendo sorprendidos.

-¿Qué rayos...? -murmuro Ron

-Espera... -Harry se le quedo viendo al "profesor" y entonces lo entendió enseguida-. ¿¡Rini!?

-¿¡Que!?

"Snape" tardo un poco en calmarse pero al final se enderezo y con una sonrisa burlona miraba a los chicos.

-Debieron de ver sus caras

-¡No es divertido! -se quejo Ron

-¿Qué haces luciendo como Snape? -Pregunto Harry-. ¿No se supone que tendrías que ser Parkinson?

-Los cabellos que estaban en mi uniforme no eran de ella, y como lo habrás notado, no me di cuenta hasta que me tome la poción y me transforme

-Eso esta mejor -dijo Harry-. Si te haces pasar por Snape, será más fácil que Malfoy te diga la verdad

-Si lo pones de ese modo...

-¡Chicos, Rini! Dense prisa antes de que el efecto de la poción se agote -les recordó Hermione

-Es cierto, vámonos

Los tres llegaron a la puerta pero Rini no los dejo salir.

-Sera mejor que salga primero. No vaya a ser que hay profesores cerca

Los chicos asintieron.

Rini abrió la puerta con cuidado y al ver que no había nadie salió. Pero ya que estaba por llegar al final del corredor una voz en todo severo "lo" llamo.

-¡Severus!

«Ay... charros» pensó la chica al reconocer la voz

Se dio vuelta lentamente y sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies al ver quien era: era la Profesora McGonagall.

«Tranquila, solo actúa como Snape lo haría ante McGonagall» Respiro profundamente antes de volverse hacia la profesora.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, profesora?

-¿Estas molesto con algo... o con alguien, Severus? Puesto que solo usas esas formalidades cuando estas molesto, y mas de lo usual

«¡Mensa!» -Lo siento, Minerva. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Tal parece que no recibiste la nota

-¿Qué nota?

-Hay junta del profesorado en la Sala de Maestros y todos deben de ir

«¡Piensa en algo RAPIDO!»-De acuerdo, iré. Solo deja que vaya a verificar que nadie de Slytherin... -se había dado la vuelta para marcharse pero McGonagall lo retuvo sujetándolo del cuello de su ropa

-Ya se porque no quieres ir, así que no intentes engañarle

-¿En... serio? «Por favor, que no sea lo que creo que es...»

-No quieres toparte con Gilderoy -Rini soltó un suspiro de alivio-. Es cierto, ninguno de nosotros lo soporta también... Pero tienes que cumplir con tus deberes de docente. ¡Así que andando!

Y de esa manera se lo llevo de ahí a arrastras. Rini estaba entre sorprendida e incrédula ante el comportamiento de la profesora ante Severus.

«¿Así lo tratara siempre que él no quiera hacer o no le guste? ¿O lo trata si solo porque sí?»

-Extraño -murmuro "Snape"

-¿Qué dijiste?

Soltó un resoplido de fastidio.

-Nada

Al principio Rini no opuso resistencia porque todavía no salía de su asombro, pero a los diez minutos le pareció ridículo que McGonagall siguiera llevándola de esa manera.

-Minerva, ya estoy muy grande como para que me estés tratando como a un estudiante -dijo Snape de brazos cruzados y con expresión de fastidio.

-A veces te comportas como uno y era la única forma que se me ocurrió para que así no salieras huyendo.

«Nombre... que confianza le tienen»

Ya cuando estaba a cinco metros de la Sala de Maestros, McGonagall lo soltó sin avisar haciendo que se cayera de espalda.

-Podría por favor avisar cuando me vaya a soltar -"sugirió" Snape, mientras se incorporaba y se arreglaba la ropa

-Sabes que eso nunca va a pasar. Andando

McGonagall comenzó a caminar y Rini también pero con la intención de irse pero mal dio media vuelta, se topo de frente con...

-Severus, es bueno verte aquí. Y puntual como siempre

-Si no fuera porque es mi obligación asistir a este tipo de cosas, no hubiera venido... Profesor Dumbledore «Ahora si, no me puedo zafar de esto»

-Bueno, entremos muchacho

Los dos entraron y vieron que ya todos los profesores estaban presentes pero tenían una expresión de fastidio en el rostro. Y antes de que alguno de los dos preguntara que les pasaba, la respuesta apareció sola.

-¡Hola, profesor Dumbledore! ¡Hola, Severus! ¿Cómo les va? -pregunto Lockhart

Ninguno de los dos supo de donde salió, solo que ya lo tenían casi encima de ellos.

-Buenas tardes, Gilderoy

-¿Qué pasa, Severus? -Lockhart se le acerco y comenzó a jalarle un poco sus mejillas-. Cambia esa cara, no se porque siempre estas de mal humor.

Los profesores se le quedaron viendo a Lockhart y algunos con expresión de miedo al ver lo que le hacia a Snape, puesto que conocían de sobra el mal carácter del hombre.

Rini se esforzaba por no perder la paciencia.

«En serio no puedo creer que sea tan idiota» -Lockhart, si aprecias tu cara... deja en paz la mía

-Muy bien -y la soltó-. Aunque no entiendo porque te enojas por una pequeñez sin importancia

«¿En serio te quieres enterar?»

-Mejor concentrémonos en lo que nos trajo aquí -se interpuso Dumbledore

-¡Bien dicho, Sr. Director!

«¿Alguna vez va a madurar?»

La reunión se trato sobre la Cámara de los Secretos y sobre los ataques. Dumbledore les pidió a todos los profesores que estuvieran al pendiente de todo lo que ocurría en la escuela pero más que nada, que protegieran a los alumnos, a lo cual los profesores asintieron una vez con la cabeza dando a entender que cumplirían con el mandato del director.

La reunión ya estaba por terminar, pero Lockhart comenzó a decir sus idioteces.

-¡Es una verdadera lastima que estado yo aquí hayan ocurrido estos actos tan horrendos! ¡Pero lo bueno es que me tiene a mí para ponerle fin a esta tragedia!

A cada palabra que Lockhart decía, los profesores hacían expresiones que claramente decían "Cállate, Hablador" "Como quisiera callarlo con un maleficio" "Increíble que Dumbledore lo contratara como profesor ¡Es un tonto!"

La que menos lo podía soporta era Rini, sentía que a cada palabra que el hombre decía, quería tirarle un puñetazo en la cara. Pero lo que dijo Lockhart fue la gota que derramo el vaso... o en este caso, caldero.

-Espero que pronto las mandrágoras estén listas, así podre preparar el antídoto

-Disculpa -Rini sentía como una sien comenzaba a palpitarle por el coraje-. Creo que ya le había dicho que el profesor de pociones de este colegio soy yo

-¡Ah! Pero no lo digo con afán de molestarte, Severus «¿En serio?» Solo lo dijo porque tengo más experiencia en preparar esta poción que tú.

Los profesores se le quedaron viendo a Lockhart sin poder creerse lo que acababan de escuchar. Rini apretaba con fuerza el puño a la altura de su hombro, conteniendo las ganas que tenia de golpearlo, pero el impulso no la dejaba tranquila.

-Si, creo que ya hasta me sé de memoria su preparación. Pero no te enfades, puedes ser mí...

¡PUM!

Lockhart no pudo terminar la frase porque Rini le había dado un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, sin moverse de su lugar, como Lockhart estaba justamente detrás de ella solo le bastó levantar el brazo y darle el puñetazo de manera certera en medio de la cara.

-¡YA ME TIENES HASTA LA CORINILLA DE TUS IDIOTECES! ¡¡¡CUANDO DEMUESTRES QUE HAS HECHO LO QUE DICES CON PRUEBAS VERDADERAS TE CREERE PERO DE MIENTRAS CIERRA LA...!!!

Como le había dado el golpe sin verlo y por el coraje no lo sintió también, no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que escucho que algo se caía. Fue entonces cuando volteo a verlo y sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies: Lockhart estaba entre tumbado y sentado recargado en la pared, totalmente desmayado y con la nariz un poco hundida en su cara y sangrando demasiado.

Esperó que en cualquier momento los demás profesores gritaran, pero no pasó eso, sino algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado.

-Vaya, ya te habías tardado Severus -dijo McGonagall

-¿Eh?

-No nos sorprende que dejaras así a Gilderoy -dijo Flitwick

-La verdad ya se lo estaba buscando -dijo Sprout encogiéndose de hombros

-La herida no es de gravedad -Rini se volvió y vio que Pomfrey estaba revisando a Lockhart-. Solo esta noqueado, pero si le diste un fuerte golpe en la cara

Rini seguía sin podérselo creer, entonces sintió que alguien le tomaba del hombro, se volvió y otra vez sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies cuando vio a Dumbledore.

-Muchacho, me gustaría hablar contigo a solas

-No iras a reprenderlo como a un estudiante ¿o si? -pregunto McGonagall

-Solo quiero hablar con él ¿de acuerdo? Será una conversación de hombre a hombre -y tanto el director como el "profesor" salieron ante la atenta mirada de la profesora

Ya estando afuera, se apartaron un poco de las gárgolas que había junto a la puerta para poder hablar.

-Me pareció un acto algo indiscreto e inmaduro lo que paso ahí

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención

-Ya sé que no... Srta. Macías

Si Rini de por si sentía que el alma la estaba arrastrando, ahora sentía que la había dejado en la Sala de Profesores.

-¿Có... cómo?

-Sencillo, las expresiones de horror que hizo al darse cuenta de lo que sucedió allá. -soltó un suspiro, pero la sonrisa todavía no desaparecía-. Si que sabe interpretarte muy bien... ¿no lo crees, Severus?

Rini sentía que si estuviera en un anime, ya se hubiera puesto como piedra y la mandíbula ya la tendría casi a la altura del pecho puesto que el verdadero Severus salió de un pasillo que estaba justo detrás del director con una clara expresión de molestia y de brazos cruzados.

-Ya sabía que usted y sus amigos hicieron ese escándalo en mi clase y robaron esos ingrediente para la Poción Multijugos.

-¡Lo siento, de verdad no era mi intención hacerlo! -la chica comenzó a deshacerse en disculpas mientras que Dumbledore y Severus se le quedaban viendo. El primero conteniendo las ganas de reírse y el segundo de manera incrédula, ya que nunca se les hubiera pasado por la cabeza verse a sí mismo de esa manera.

-Esto es extraño

-A mi me parece divertido

-Claro, porque no eres "tú" el que esta de esta manera

-Bueno, Srta. Macías tranquilice por favor

Rini levantó la vista todavía apenada.

-No la vamos a castigar ni nada por el estilo

-¿En serio? -preguntaron a la vez los dos Severus, uno con expresión de alivio y el otro molesto

-Director, si sabe que es contra las reglas hacer una Poción Multijugos de contrabando y robarle a un profesor ¿cierto?

-Si, pero entiende que no lo hicieron con malas intenciones. Ellos solo querían investigar quien era el Heredero de...

-Pues con más razón deberían de recibir un castigo por...

-Míralo de este modo Severus. El Heredero de Slytherin solo ataca a los Nacidos de Muggle por lo que conlleva a que las Srtas. Granger y Macías estén en peligro y sus amigos Potter y Weasley quieran protegerlas.

Tanto el Severus autentico como el doble se le quedaron viendo puesto que lo que dijo tenia lógica.

-En realidad... lo habíamos hecho por el bien de los demás, no por el de nosotras.

-Bueno, pues eso es...

-¿Albus? ¿Severus?

Escucharon la voz de McGonagall, así que por impulso, Rini empujó a Severus por la cara de regreso al pasillo con brusquedad.

-... entonces, por favor Severus que no se vuelva a repetir

Rini solo asintió con indiferencia. El verdadero Severus estaba tirado mirando con odio a su doble por lo que le hizo en lugar de dejarlo encargarse del resto.

McGonagall llego hasta donde estaban y parecía que todavía tenía una expresión de fastidio gracias a Lockhart.

-Veo que lograron tener una conversación de adultos.

-Vaya, si que desconfías de nosotros, Minerva

-Como sea Albus, la reunión termino. Filius y yo llevaremos a Gilderoy a la enfermería para que Poppy pueda revisarlo -posó su vista en el "oscuro profesor de pociones"-. Por favor Severus, la próxima vez trata de controlarte ¿de acuerdo?

-Esa bien, Minerva... -pero se cubrió la boca con la mano porque su voz había vuelto a la ser la de siempre

-¿Pasa algo?

-Claro que no Minerva -contesto Dumbledore

-Bueno, ya te puedes ir Severus

Rini solo asintió pero todavía mostrando expresión fría. McGonagall regreso a la Sala de Profesores y en cuanto se cerró la puerta detrás de ella, los dos profesores soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

El Severus autentico se levanto y tomó a Rini de la parte de atrás del cuello de su ropa.

-¿Se puede saber porque hiciste eso?

-Era necesario que uno de los dos se escondiera para que Minerva no lo notara, y será mejor que la sueltes Severus porque esta pasando el efecto de la poción.

Y en efecto, Rini estaba recuperando su aspecto normal poco a poco. Severus la soltó y vieron que estaba regresando a su tamaño original.

-Sera mejor que regrese con sus amigos antes de que su transformación se termine

Rini se fue corriendo de regreso a los baños de Myrtle la Llorona antes de que a alguno de los dos cambiara de opinión.

-No entiendo porque la dejaste ir como si nada -comento Severus mirando el pasillo por donde la niña había desaparecido

-Porque lo que estas haciendo es un acto muy noble. Y en lugar de enojarte deberías alegrarte, te quejas de los estudiantes incompetentes que tienes y resulta que una chica de segundo curso logro hacer la Poción Multijugos a la perfección.

Sin que le director se diera cuenta, Severus sonrió de lado admitiendo mentalmente que lo que el viejo había dicho si era cierto.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Rini regresó a los baños antes que sus amigos, quienes llegaron unos momentos después. Los tres llamaron a Hermione pero la chica no salía, Rini se acerco al retrete donde estaba su amiga y se llevo una gran sorpresa al verla convertida en gato. Entre los tres la llevaron a la enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey la regresara a la normalidad, aunque les costo trabajo sacarla de ahí porque Hermione estaba demasiado avergonzada.

La castaña paso varias semanas en la enfermería y sus amigos se encargaban de llevarle los deberes todas las noches. Una noche, Ron encontró una tarjeta debajo de la almohada de Hermione y vio que era de Lockhart, quien le deseaba a Hermione que se recuperara pronto.

Salieron de la enfermería y de pronto escucharon un arranque de cólera que parecía que era de Filch y así era, al parecer en el pasillo donde habían atacado a su gata había un gran charco de agua a la mirad del corredor. En cuanto el conserje se fue, entraron a los baños de Myrtle para ver que pasaba, pero solo hicieron que la chica fantasma se enfadara y saliera de ahí.

Entonces encontraron un diario extraño con la inscripción de "T.M. Ryddle" y Ron reconoció el nombre; era de un chico que había ganado un premio de Servicios Especiales al Colegio. Lo revisaron y vieron que el diario lo compraron en una tienda muggle y descubrieron que no había nada escrito en él.

Cuando Hermione salió al fin de la enfermería, le mostraron el diario y creyendo que tendría alguna información oculta, comenzaron a revisar el diario pero no encontraron nada. Entonces ¿Por qué alguien querría deshacerse de un diario vacío?


	19. San Valentín, el último ataque

Desde el incidente con la Poción Multijugos, Snape vigilaba de cerca a Rini y a sus amigos para asegurarse de que no volvieran a cometer otro "delito". Rini no se atrevía a confesarle a sus amigos que Dumbledore y Snape la dexcubrieron y que sabían que fueron ellos quienes robaron los ingredientes para la poción del armario privado de Snape; porque tenía el presentimiento de que los chicos creerían que fue de "soplona" a contarles.

La castañita salía de la biblioteca con unos libros que necesitaba para que pudiera seguir con sus deberes, pero al pasar por un pasillo desierto, sintió que alguien la seguía; más de una vez se volvió para ver quien era pero no veía nada y seguía con su camino.

Estaba a dos pisos de llegar a la enfermería cuando otra vez sintió que alguien la seguía; sacó su varita y se volvió otra vez rápidamente.

-¿Quién esta ahí? -pregunto, apuntando con su varita a todos lados

Nadie respondió

-¿Quién esta ahí? -volvió a preguntar, pero tampoco contestaron

Bajo la varita pero no la guardo, siguió con su camino pero de pronto le pareció ver algo en el pasillo que estaba a su derecha.

-¡Lumus!

Una pequeña esfera de luz apareció en la punta de su varita, haciendo que pudiera iluminar el pasillo y por una fracción de segundo le pareció ver un montón de escamas desaparecer en el pasillo.

Se asusto mucho y salió corriendo de ahí, pero le pareció que todavía la seguían. Dio vuelta en un pasillo y chocó con algo haciendo que se le cayeran los libros que traía en el brazo desocupado pero antes de caer sintió que alguien la sujetó de la muñeca para evitar que cayera.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos negros.

-Profesor...

-¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Otra vez robo algún ingrediente de mi armario privado?

-No es eso... es que... - vio por encima de su hombro al pasillo por si alguien venía, pero estaba vacío.

-¿Qué le pasa?

Rini se volvió hacia su profesor, quien la miraba con la misma expresión seria que lo caracterizaba.

-Nada -se hincó para levantar los libros pero vio que Snape comenzó a levantar los libros también.

Cuando terminaron de recogerlos, se incorporaron y Snape le deposito los libros en los brazos.

-Gracias

-Ahora ¿me va a decir que rayos le pasaba?

-Pues... me pareció que alguien... o algo me seguía

-Pues yo no veo nada

-Ya sé

-Será mejor que la acompañe a donde quiera ir, que a juzgar por los libros y por la prisa que lleva, va de regreso a su Sala Común.

Rini solo asintió. Snape la llevo hasta la Torre de Gryffindor y no se fue hasta que vio a la chica pasar por el retrato de la Señora Gorda; pero mientras iba de camino de regreso a las mazmorras, un pensamiento le daba vueltas en la cabeza ¿Quién la estaría siguiendo? Entonces le llego la respuesta le llego de golpe... El Heredero de Slytherin.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Comenzó el mes de Febrero y las mandrágoras estaban cada vez más maduras; tampoco hubo más ataques y Lockhart decía que fue gracias a él que el Heredero de Slytherin se había acobardado porque sabía que él, Lockhart, lo iba a capturar pronto. Pero no se detuvo ahí, dijo que en el colegio necesitaba una buena dosis de "inyección moral" para borrar los malos momentos del trimestre pasado y que él se la iba a dar.

Fue hasta el 14 de Febrero que toda la escuela vio la "inyección moral" que se le ocurrió a Lockhart. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de flores grandes de un rosa chillón. Y, aun peor, del techo de color azul pálido caían confetis en forma de corazón.

-Con esto, va a provocar que odie San Valentín -comento Rini, estando sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, quitando el confeti que caía en su desayuno.

Hermione no le hacia caso, su vista estaba posada en la mesa de profesores y Rini no tuvo que preguntar la razón por la que no quitaba su mirada de ahí.

Unos minutos después llegaron los chicos, Ron parecía que estaba muy enojado y Harry confundido por ver el Gran Comedor en ese estado.

-¡Feliz día de San Valentín! —Gritó Lockhart—. ¡Y quiero también dar las gracias a las cuarenta y seis personas que me han enviado tarjetas! Sí, me he tomado la libertad de preparar esta pequeña sorpresa para todos ustedes... ¡y no acaba aquí la cosa!

Lockhart dio una palmada, y por la puerta del vestíbulo entraron una docena de enanos de aspecto hosco. Pero no enanos así, tal cual; Lockhart les había puesto alas doradas y además llevaban arpas.

-¡Mis amorosos Cupidos portadores de tarjetas! —Sonrió Lockhart—. ¡Durante todo el día de hoy recorrerán el colegio ofreciéndoles felicitaciones de San Valentín! ¡Y la diversión no acaba aquí! Estoy seguro de que mis colegas querrán compartir el espíritu de este día. ¿Por qué no le piden al profesor Snape que les enseñe a preparar un filtro amoroso? ¡Aunque el profesor Flitwick, el muy pícaro, sabe más sobre encantamientos de ese tipo que ningún otro mago que haya conocido!

El profesor Flitwick se tapó la cara con las manos. Snape parecía dispuesto a envenenar a la primera persona que se atreviera a pedirle un filtro amoroso.

-Por favor, Hermione, dime que no has sido una de las cuarenta y seis —le dijo Ron, cuando abandonaban el Gran Comedor para acudir a la primera clase. Pero a Hermione de repente le entró la urgencia de buscar el horario en la bolsa, y no respondió.

-Es oficial... Lockhart es un demente -murmuro Rini al salir del Gran Comedor y ver a los feos enanos de aquí para allá.

La chica no era la única malhumorada por esos enanos, los maestros también o tal vez peor, puesto que los enanos entraban e interrumpían las clases para repartir las tarjetas de San Valentín.

Pero el que tal vez estaba más enfadado que nunca era Snape. Tuvo que hechizar la puerta de su aula para que esos condenados enanos no entraran, pero cuando acababan las clases y abría la puerta, los enanos se colaban y repartían las felicitaciones de San Valentín.

Severus salió hecho una furia de su clase con los alumnos de quinto curso, con la intención de irle a reclamar a Lockhart por su "fantástica idea" pero al doblar la esquina chocó con alguien.

-¡Macías!

La chica se sobaba el trasero y se levantó del suelo.

-Profesor ¿Qué le pasa?

-¿Qué me pasa? ¡Pues es culpa de una escoria que se llama Gilderoy Lockhart!

-Los enanos Cupido ¿verdad? Créame que todos los profesores están igual.

-Pero si llego a ponerle las manos de encima lo voy a...

Rini dejo escapar un suspiro y fijo su vista en el suelo y entonces vio algo que le llamo la atención. Un pañuelo negro con bordados verdes en las orillas, un bordado de un lirio con una S bordada que parecía una serpiente. La chica se agacho para tomarlo y por las características que tenia, enseguida supo de quien era.

-Este... profesor...

Snape poso su vista en ella.

-Este... se... -no pudo continuar porque alguien exclamo

Y hablando del Rey de Roma...

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Fabuloso! -Exclamo Lockhart acercándose a ellos y sujetando a Severus por los hombros-. ¡Sabia que tenias una admiradora por ahí, pillín!

Rini se sonrojo tanto que pensó que le salía humo de la cabeza, y Snape estaba también rojo, pero en lugar de vergüenza era coraje.

Lockhart le quito el pañuelo de las manos a la chica y lo examino determinadamente.

-Esta muy bonito y muy bien hecho, ya que obviamente esta hecho a mano -poso su vista en Rini-. Si que es usted muy hábil en esto, Macías

-Yo... no lo hice...

-No seas modesta, y esta hermoso, estoy seguro que le encanto a Severus. ¿No lo crees Se...?

No terminó la frase porque se puso de piedra al ver la expresión de enfado del profesor de pociones. Tomó a Lockhart del cuello de su túnica y tuvo que contener una sonrisa burlona al ver la expresión de horror del rubio.

-Escucha Lockhart, averigua las cosas primero y luego abres tu enorme bocota. Ese pañuelo me lo regalaron hace años, se cayó de mi bolsillo y Macías solo quería devolvérmelo ¡ASI QUE CIERRA LA BOCA DE UNA BUENA VEZ O TE LA CIERRO COMO ESE DIA EN LA SALA DE PROFESORES Y DEVUELVEME EL PAÑUELO!

Lockhart no necesito que Severus se lo dijera dos veces, y cuando se lo devolvió se fue de ahí casi corriendo.

-Bueno, no le reclamo por la imitación región 4 de Cupido pero al menos le grito -dijo Rini

-¿No debería de estar en clase?

-Me toca con Lockhart y honestamente no quiero entrar

-Pues tiene de hacerlo quiera o no

-Ya sé -se dio media vuelta resignada para irse, pero antes, se volvió hacia Snape y con un leve sonrojo le dijo-. Feliz Día de San Valentín, profesor

Severus se sonrojo un poco también y desviando su vista contesto:

-Gra... gracias. Igualmente -y regreso a su aula y Rini fue a la "clase" de DCAO.

En la noche, los cuatro amigos estaban en la Sala Común haciendo los deberes y entonces Rini vio que Harry se iba a su dormitorio, al parecer el chico estaba algo cansado.

Media hora después subió Ron pero al rato regreso diciendo que Harry no estaba en el dormitorio. Esperaron media hora hasta que Ron volvió a subir y encontró a Harry, pero después los dos bajaron y Harry les dijo a las chicas algo que ninguna de las dos podía creer:

-Fue Hagrid, Hagrid abrió la Cámara de los Secretos hace cincuenta años

-¿Qué?

-Harry ¿te estas escuchando? ¡Eso es ridículo!

Harry les contó lo que vio en el diario de Ryddle y las chicas y Ron todavía no podían creerle. Siguieron discutiendo sobre si Hagrid fue quien abrió la Cámara de los Secretos o no hasta que decidieron no decirle nada al guardabosque para no incomodarlo.

En las vacaciones de Semana Santa, los cuatro amigos comenzaron a ver las optativas que tendrían que tomar el próximo año, aunque la elección era muy difícil puesto que lo que escogieran influenciaría las oportunidades de carrera mágica que tendrían que elegir hasta su quinto curso.

Las cosas se pusieron de mal en peor cuando Harry, regresando de su entrenamiento de Quidditch, Neville le aviso que alguien había husmeado en sus cosas, y se preocupo más al descubrir que habían robado el diario de Ryddle.

El día del partido de Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff antes de bajar los escalones, Harry volvió a escuchar esa voz misteriosa, entonces las chicas entendieron lo que pasaba y se fueron de inmediato a la biblioteca.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

-Tiene que estar por aquí en algún lado... -murmuraba Hermione, pasando un dedo por el lomo de los libros

-¡Aquí esta, ven! -indico Rini, tomando un libro de aspecto oscuro

Le quitó el polvo y comenzó a hojearlo hasta la página que necesitaba.

-¡Vientos, esto es! -dijo Rini, señalando el titulo del capitulo

Asegurándose de que la bibliotecaria no estuviera cerca, arrancó la página y regresó el libro a donde estaba.

Hermione escribió una sola palabra en la parte inferior de la hoja y Rini se la llevo, hecha una bola en la mano.

Cuando salían de la biblioteca se toparon con la prefecta de Ravenclaw, Penélope Clearwater. Las tres ya estaban afuera de la biblioteca cuando escucharon algo detrás de ella. Penélope tuvo intención de voltearse pero Hermione se lo impidió y saco un espejo de plata para mirar por las esquinas.

Al principio no vieron nada, pero de pronto vieron un par de ojos amarillos reflejados en el espejo.

-Eso es... -pero Rini no pudo terminar de decir la frase porque de pronto se sintió extraña.

De pronto no sentía ninguna parte de su cuerpo y todo se volvió oscuro.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Todos los profesores revisaban que todos los estudiantes estuvieran en el estadio, pero Sprout se dio cuenta que faltaban tres alumnas, entre las cuales se encontraban Granger y Macías.

Ante la mención de la latina, Severus corrió hacia el castillo ante la mirada de desconcierto de los otros docentes, a excepción de la de Dumbledore.

Severus corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar al pasillo de la biblioteca, donde suponía que podían estar las chicas, y en cuanto dio vuelta en la esquina, sintió que el corazón se le paraba de sopetón: tumbadas en el suelo, totalmente inmóviles se encontraban Clearwater, Hermione... y Rini. Las tres habían sido agredidas por el Heredero de Slytherin.

Severus hizo aparecer dos camillas mágicas y coloco a la Ravenclaw y a Hermione en ellas pero a Rini, la llevo en brazos hasta la enfermería, donde Pomfrey estaba atendiendo a los otros petrificados y se llevo las manos a la boca al ver que esta vez fue un ataque triple.

Severus colocó a cada una en una cama y fue a avisarles a los demás profesores. McGonagall canceló el partido y mandó llamar a Harry y Ron para darles la mala noticia sobre sus amigas, quienes al verlas sintieron una extraña opresión en el pecho.

McGonagall los llevó de regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor con trabajos, porque los chicos no querían separarse de sus amigas. Entonces los dos decidieron ponerle fin a esta pesadilla y encontrar por su cuenta al Heredero de Slytherin, el culpable del estado de sus amigas.


	20. Fin del Segundo Año

Desde el último ataque del Heredero de Slytherin, la seguridad en Hogwarts aumento más que nunca, los alumnos eran llevados a sus clases, ni siquiera podían ir a los baños solos y tenían que estar en sus dormitorios a las seis de la tarde. Pero todas esas reglas no impidieron que Harry y Ron siguieran investigando.

La noche después del ataque de sus amigas, los dos fueron a ver a Hagrid y tratar de hablar con él, pero de pronto llegaron algunas personas: el director Dumbledore acompañado del Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge y -para desagrado de todos -Lucius Malfoy, quien llego con una Orden de Suspensión hacia Dumbledore de parte del Consejo Escolar. El anciano director lo acepto sin replicar pero antes de irse le dijo a Malfoy que solo abandonara Hogwarts cuando no quede nadie que le sea fiel; y los chicos tuvieron la ligera sospecha de que el viejo director sabía que estaban ahí escondidos.

Después de que se fueron los dos amigos regresaron al castillo todavía con la conversación dándole de vueltas en la cabeza y más por la extraña pista que el guardabosque les dio antes de irse. "Sigan a las arañas" ¿Qué significaba eso?

Los días iban pasando y todavía no había señales del Heredero de Slytherin ya que otra vez cesaron los ataques. Aunque eso no evitaba que Malfoy hiciera comentarios desagradables sobre los hijos de muggles, y Dean, Seamus y Neville tuvieron que sujetar a Harry y Ron, quienes casi se abalanzan sobre el rubio cuando lo escucharon lamentar que ni Hermione ni Rini habían muerto ante el ataque del monstruo de Slytherin. Aunque Harry podría jurar que después de que Malfoy dijo eso, Snape murmuro demasiado bajo "Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin" aunque eso sabía que era imposible; pero resulto que fue verdad, porque cuando Snape los llevaba a su clase de Herbología vio a las serpientes comenzaron a quejarse de que habían perdido cincuenta puntos. Harry no le dijo a nada a Ron pero no pudo evitar hacer una expresión de asombro... Snape, ¿quitándole puntos a su propia casa? Extraño...

Durante la clase de Herbología, Harry y Ron vieron algunas arañas dirigirse al Bosque Prohibido; entonces Harry recordó lo que Hagrid les había dicho antes de ser enviado a Azkaban y decidió que esa noche él y Ron seguirían a las arañas al Bosque Prohibido.

Aunque a Ron no le hizo gracia, acepto acompañar a su amigo. Así en la noche fueron al bosque y descubrieron la verdad de Hagrid gracias a una Acromantula de nombre Aragog, pero al final las cosas no salieron muy bien porque Aragog le ordenó a sus crías que se devoraran a los chicos y si no fuera por el Ford Anglia (que estuvo en el bosque todo el tiempo) no habrían salido con vida.

Aunque nos les hizo gracia casi ser comida de arañas gigantes, los chicos lograron descubrir que la única persona que podría decirles la verdad era Myrtle la Llorona y tenían la intención de preguntarle pero con toda la seguridad que había no sabían como ir a los baños solos.

Tres días antes de que empezaran los exámenes, McGonagall anuncio que las Mandrágoras ya estaban listas y que pronto los que estaban en la enfermería volverían a la normalidad. Otra noticia descubrieron los chicos ese día; después de lograr escaparse de Lockhart (los llevaba al aula de Historia de la Magia) trataron de ir a los baños de Myrtle pero como McGonagall los descubrió cerca, le inventaron de que iban a visitar a sus amigas; McGonagall les creyó y los dejo ir.

Los dos se quedaron mirando a sus amigas cuando Harry noto algo inusual. En la mesita de noche junto a Rini había una macetita con una rosa roja y un lirio. Ron al ver como estaba su amigo levantó la vista y la vio también.

-Harry ¿tú le pusiste esas flores a Rini?

-No ¿y tú?

-Tampoco

El chico bajo la vista hacia la mano de la chica y entonces vio lo que tenía, apretado en un puño había una hoja de papel estrujado y parecía arrancado de un libro. Con trabajos logro sacarlo y se lo mostró a Ron y entre los dos comenzaron a leer.

De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte. Las arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo, y el basilisco huye sólo del canto del gallo, que para él es mortal.

Y de bajo de estas solo estaba escrita la palabra "Tubería"; entonces los chicos lo entendieron todo: el monstruo de Slytherin es un basilisco. Salieron corriendo de la enfermería directamente a la Sala de Profesores para decirle a McGonagall lo que acababan de descubrir, pero por las prisas ni se enteraron de que un par de ojos negros los vio alejarse de ahí.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Desde el último ataque, los profesores habían aumentado la seguridad de los alumnos para cada rincón del castillo. Severus se había ofrecido a hacer las rondas nocturnas de la enfermería por que el Heredero de Slytherin podría acercarse a sus victimas para intentar asesinarlas mientras estuvieran petrificadas.

Cada noche, después de que Madame Pomfrey se iba a dormir, Severus vigilaba la enfermería pero casi siempre se la pasaba toda la noche sentado en la cama de Rini y le dejaba siempre una rosa roja y un lirio blanco. No sabia porque hacía eso, tal vez porque desde que esa niña llego, siempre se portaba muy bien con él; nunca se asustaba ni se intimidaba cada vez que él la miraba sino que al contrario, siempre que lo veía le regalaba una sonrisa.

No sabía como, pero había logrado entablar una amistad con esa niña casi desde que la vio por primera vez y fue él quien le dijo quien era en realidad, por eso sentía cariño por ella. Esa niña si que de verdad se había vuelto su amiga.

Aun le parecía imposible que el Heredero de Slytherin lograra hacerla una más de sus victimas, él tenia el presentimiento que cuando la chica estuvo sola pudo haber sido atacada, por eso siempre se aseguraba de que nunca lo estuviera, pero no fue atacada estando sola sino en compañía de otras dos alumnas y que igual eran hijas de muggles.

Todavía seguía mirándola y no supo como una de sus manos estaba acariciando la mejilla de Rini que a él le pareció, era un gesto paternal. Tampoco supo como fue que se fue acercando al rostro de la chica hasta plantarle un dulce beso en la frente. Esa chica si que se había ganado su cariño.

Escuchó ruidos fuera de la enfermería, se puso rápido de pie y apuntó a la puerta con su varita. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Severus estuvo a punto de lanzar un maleficio pero se detuvo a tiempo al ver quien era.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore?

-Buenas noches, muchacho

-¿Qué... qué hace aquí? Pensé que no podía estar aquí porque lo suspendieron...

-Tuve el presentimiento que tenía que estar aquí -el director camino hasta quedar junto al profesor de pociones y poso su vista en Rini-. Tengo el presentimiento de que todo terminara

-¿Qué? -Severus desvió su mirada de la chica hacia el director-. ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?

-Sabes que cuando tengo un presentimiento o algo por el estilo, este siempre resulta certero. Y tengo la sensación de que descubriremos cosas que nunca imaginamos que llegaría pasar.

Severus se le quedo viendo al director sin entender ni una palabra de lo que digo.

Al día siguiente, Severus tuvo sus clases normales; Malfoy le había propuesto que se postulara para director, él se sintió alagado pero después de escuchar su comentario sobre que lamentaba que Rini no hubiera sido una victima mortal, por primera vez le bajo puntos a su casa (sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sino hasta que revisaran el reloj de los puntos) y no pudo evitar ir a la enfermería para asegurarse que Rini estaba bien. Pero no pudo entrar porque ahí estaban sus amigos Potter y Weasley; alcanzó a escuchar que Rini y Granger habían descubierto que era el monstruo de Slytherin y que querían ir a la Sala de Profesores a avisarle a McGonagall. Severus se hizo a un lado para que los chicos no lo vieran en cuanto salieron.

Cuando vio que ya se habían perdido de vista, entro a la enfermería y vio con alivio que la chica seguía sana y salva (bueno, mas bien a salvo) así que salió de la enfermería de camino a sus aposentos en las mazmorras pero a mitad de camino se escucho la voz de McGonagall amplificada por magia.

-Todos los alumnos volverán inmediatamente a los dormitorios de sus respectivas casas. Los profesores deben dirigirse a la Sala de Profesores. Les ruego que se den prisa.

Ese aviso le dio un mal presentimiento a Severus y se fue corriendo a la Sala de Profesores. Fueron llegando los profesores rápidamente y al final llego McGonagall.

-Ha sucedido -dijo a los demás profesores, que la escuchaban en silencio-. Una alumna sido raptada por el monstruo. Se la ha llevado a la Cámara.

Flitwick dejo escapar un grito, Sprout se tapó la boca con las manos y Severus se cogió con fuerza al respaldo de una silla y preguntó:

-¿Esta usted segura?

No se mostraba en su rosto pero estaba sumamente preocupado... ¿y si el monstruo había capturado a Rini en cuanto él se había ido de la enfermería? Si era así, nunca se lo perdonaría. Debía de haberse quedado con ella para protegerla.

-El Heredero de Slytherin -dijo McGonagall, que estaba pálida-, ha dejado un nuevo mensaje, debajo del primero: "Sus huesos reposaran en la Cámara por siempre"

-¿Quién ha sido? -pregunto Hooch

-Ginny Weasley -dijo McGonagall-. Tendremos que enviar a los alumnos a casa mañana. Éste es el fin de Hogwarts, Dumbledore siempre lo dijo...

La puerta de la sala se abrió bruscamente y los profesores -en especial Severus- pensaron que se trataba de Dumbledore, pero en realidad se trataba de Lockhart.

El rubio se disculpo por llegar tarde porque se había quedado dormido, ninguno de los profesores estaba feliz de verlo y menos Severus. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea para quitarlo de en medio para que los profesores pudieran resolver el problema en paz.

Sugirió que Lockhart fuera el que rescatara a la niña Weasley, ya que era el más "calificado" para el trabajo y vio con placer que Lockhart palidecía y se asustaba.

El rubio salió con la excusa de que iría a arreglar las cosas que necesitaría para vencer al monstruo y salió de la Sala de Profesores.

En cuanto se fue, McGonagall le pidió a los Jefes de las Casas que fueran a avisar a los alumnos sobre lo ocurrido y que mañana el Expreso de Hogwarts los conduciría de regreso a sus casas. Así, de uno en uno fueron saliendo de ahí.

Severus caminaba deprisa hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin, pronuncio la contraseña y entró. Como la entrada no hacia ruido y estaba oscura, los alumnos que estaban ahí no escucharon ni vieron venir al Jefe de su Casa, por lo que seguían con su conversación. El en centro de la Sala Común estaba Malfoy haciendo comentarios horrendos otra vez sobre los hijos de muggles.

-Me sorprende que el monstruo de Slytherin se llevara a una Traidora a la Sangre y no uno de los Sangre Sucias p que están petrificados en la enfermería. De seguro el Heredero de Slytherin quiere mostrarle a los Traidores a la Sangre lo que les podría pasar si siguen fraternizando con muggles; y tal vez el Heredero quiera dejar a esos Sangre Sucias como bocadillo.

Algunos alumnos soltaron algunas risitas, de acuerdo con el comentario de Malfoy. Severus apretaba los puños y la mandíbula al escuchar eso.

-Sr. Malfoy -tanto Malfoy como los alumnos de Slytherin se pusieron de piedra al escuchar al Jefe de su Casa-. ¿Podría repetirme lo que acaba de decir?

Malfoy se asusto mucho, tanto que no podría articular ni una palabra. Severus les dijo lo que McGonagall le había pedido que hiciera y sin más dio media vuelta y salió de la Sala Común de Slytherin, claramente molesto.

Iba hacia su despacho cuando alguien lo llamó.

-Severus

El hombre se volvió y vio al director cerca de su despacho.

Dumbledore le dijo que las mandrágoras ya estaban listas y Madame Pomfrey quería que fuera a ayudarlo a preparar la poción... y que Harry y Ron se fueron a la Cámara de los Secretos junto con Lockhart para rescatar a Ginny.

A Severus no le sorprendió que esos dos hicieran alguna locura como esa pero si le pareció extraño que se fueran con Lockhart ya que él era un completo idiota. Lo que si le interesaba era las mandrágoras; salió de su despacho y fue a la enfermería para empezar a preparar la poción.

Tardo la poción cinco horas para estar lista. McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Severus, Pomfrey y Filch tenían un vaso con la poción cada uno y se acerco a uno de los petrificados. A la vez le suministraron la poción y esperaron a que reaccionaran.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Se sentía extraña, no sabía como describirlo bien solo sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba. Trato de moverse pero todavía sentía todo el cuerpo pesado. Escuchaba voces a su alrededor pero no entendía lo que decían ni podía identificarlas, trato de abrir los ojos pero también le pesaban los párpados pero hizo el intento hasta que finalmente logro abrirlos.

Primero vio una luz blanca y una silueta negra nada mas, poco a poco su vista se acostumbro al entorno y le pareció ver que era una de las lámparas de la enfermería pero lo que más le llamo la atención era la persona que estaba enfrente de ella, parecía ser uno de los profesores pero no lograda distinguir quien era.

-Profesor...

El hombre le acerco los lentes y se los puso. Entonces Rini pudo identificar quien era.

-Profesor Snape

El profesor le sonrió de manera disimulada y la ayudo a sentarse en la cama. McGonagall ayudaba a Hermione a ponerse de pie. Flitwick asistía a la prefecta de Ravenclaw y Sprout ayudaba Justin a levantarse de la cama. Pomfrey ayudaba a incorporarse a Colín y trataba de suministrarle la poción a Nick Casi Decapitado, mientras que Filch abrazaba a su revivida Sra. Norris.

-¿Cómo fue que...?

-Yo las encontré a usted, Granger y Clearwater en la biblioteca y las traje aquí

Rini sintió que se sonrojaba y desvió su mirada hacia sus manos.

-Gra... gracias -entonces se percato de que sus amigos no estaban-. ¿Dónde están Harry y Ron?

Severus solo rodo los ojos.

-En problemas

-¿Qué hicieron esta vez?

-Solo que... se fueron a la Cámara de los Secretos

-¡QUÉ!

La exclamación de Rini había hecho que todas las miradas se posaran en ella.

-Severus -McGonagall acomodo a Hermione en la cama de tal modo que la chica escuchara también-. ¿Qué le acabas de decir a Macías?

-Que sus amigos Potter y Weasley se fueron a la Cámara de los Secretos... con Lockhart

-¿Qué esos dos que?

-Fueron a rescatar a la Srta. Weasley

McGonagall se llevo una mano a la frente, claramente molesta, y fue a hablar con Madame Pomfrey. Hermione se quedo mirando al profesor y a su amiga por un rato hasta que Severus se puso de pie y fue a hablar con Pomfrey también.

-Rini -la aludida miro a su amiga-. ¿Estás bien?

-Si ¿Y tú?

-Si pero...

-Te preocupan Harry y Ron

Hermione solo asintió.

Madame Pomfrey no dejo salir a los que fueron petrificados hasta que llegara Dumbledore, quien llego media hora después de lo que dijo la mujer. Dumbledore hablaba de uno a uno con las victimas y todos respondían a lo mismo: Un par de ojos amarillos y nada más, no habían visto a nadie más.

Era más de media noche cuando llegaron a la enfermería Ginny y los Sres. Weasley. Rini y Hermione saltaron de sus camas y se acercaron a los Weasley.

-¡Ginny! -y las dos la abrazaron pero la pelirroja no respondió el gesto

Rini y Hermione se separaron de ella confundidas y sorprendidas por la actitud de la pelirroja.

-Ginny ¿Qué tienes? -pregunto Rini

Ginny solo soltó un par de lágrimas y empezó a llorar. Las chicas se quedaron más sorprendidas por la actitud de Ginny.

-Tranquila Ginny, no fue tu culpa -trato de tranquilizarla la Sra. Weasley

-¿Qué paso? -preguntó Hermione

Los padre de Ginny les contaron todo y las chicas no podían creérselo: Ginny fue la que abrió la Cámara de los Secretos pero bajo la influencia de lo que había en el diario de Tom Ryddle.

Ni Rini ni Hermione se mostraron molestas, sabían que Ginny no lastimaría a nadie y además de que no lo había hecho voluntariamente sino que estaba siendo controlada.

-Chicas... de verdad lo siento

Rini se le acerco y la abrazo.

-No hay nada que perdonarte -se separo un poco de ella y le regalo una sonrisa-. Tú no tienes la culpa

-Rini tiene razón, no fue tu culpa. Por eso no deberías de sentirte mal

-Chicas... gracias -y abrazo a sus amigas

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

De todos los banquetes a los que habían asistidos los cuatro amigos, ese había sido el más inusual. Todos iban en pijama y la celebración duro toda la noche. De todo lo que había pasado, ninguno de los cuatro amigos supo cual había sido el mejor; Rini y Hermione llegaron al Gran Comedor y en cuanto vieron a sus amigos corriendo hacia ellos gritando "Lo han conseguido" y los abrazaron. Bueno, mas o menos. Harry si abrazo a sus amigas pero Ron... le dio un abrazo rápido a Rini y a Hermione... le dio un apretón de manos.

Hagrid llego como a las tres y media de la madrugada y agradeció a los cuatro amigos por demostrar su inocencia. McGonagall se levantó para anunciar que el colegio, como obsequio para los alumnos, había decidido cancelar los exámenes ("¡Oh, no!" exclamo Hermione y Rini no pudo evitar rodar los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa burlona) y Dumbledore anunció que Lockhart no podría continuar dando clases porqué sería enviado a un sanatorio para recuperar la memoria y, aparte de los alumnos, los profesores se unieron a los gritos de jubilo.

Lo que quedo del trimestre transcurrió con tranquilidad, la hora de la clase de DCAO la tenían libres porque habían suspendido las clases a falta de maestro y Lucius Malfoy fue expulsado del Consejo Escolar y Draco ya no se pavoneaba en el colegio como si fuera el dueño y se veía resentido y enfurruñado.

Un día antes de regresar Rini fue a visitar a Severus a su despacho. Tocó delicadamente la puerta hasta que escucho un frio "pase". En cuanto la chica abrió la puerta, vio al profesor sentado en su escritorio leyendo un libro de pociones (según ella creía). El hombre levanto la vista y le sorprendió ver a Rini.

-Srta. Macías ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

-Sé que mañana es cuando nos vamos pero... como no se si lo vaya a ver mañana... quería venir a despedirme de una vez

A Severus eso le sorprendió un poco, todavía recordaba que el año pasado también había ido a despedirse de él, pero esta vez se veía algo nerviosa ¿sería porque le pareció extraño que él se preocupara por ella mientras estaba petrificada en la enfermería? Era verdad que la chica se veía algo nerviosa pero no estaba sonrojada ni nada.

-Bueno, espero poder volver a verla el próximo año

-Yo igual lo espero, profesor

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero no supo porque Rini se dio la vuelta y le dio un abrazo, dejando sumamente sorprendido a Severus. El profesor no reacciono hasta que sintió que la chica ya se iba a quitar, solo logro darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Nos vemos en septiembre, profesor

-Nos vemos, Macías

La chica se dio media vuelta y se fue de regreso a su Sala Común.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Llego el día de regresar a casa y en el viaje de regreso se la pasaron jugando Snap Explosivos con los Gemelos y Ginny.

Al llegar a la estación, Harry le dio a Ron y a las chicas el número de teléfono de la casa de sus tíos ya que les dijo que no soportaría otro verano sin recibir noticias de ellos. Los tres recibieron con gusto el número y le prometieron que lo llamarían en el transcurso del verano.

Cuando llegaron junto con sus respectivos familiares se despidieron con la mano y regresaron al mundo muggle, donde estarían separados por poco tiempo.


	21. Brijes

Las vacaciones empezaron con normalidad, Rini obviamente no les dijo a sus padres lo que pasó el año pasado porque creía que si lo hacía, la sacarían de Hogwarts y no la dejarían seguir estudiando magia ni ahí mismo en México con su prima Bonnie. Y hablando de Bonnie...

Ella regresó a casa el mismo día que Rini y le vinieron a su casa de sorpresa.

-¡Prima! -en cuanto Rini había abierto la puerta, Bonnie se le abalanzó y le dio un fuerte abrazo que hizo que se quedara sin aire.

-Bonnie... me ahogo... no respiro...

Bonnie la soltó con riéndose un poco.

-Cálmate, Timón

-No te burles, si me estabas lastimando

-Perdón

Bonnie y su mamá entraron a la casa de Rini, la saludaron (sin violencia) y saludaron a los padres de Rini. Estuvieron hablando los adultos en la sala mientras que las chicas se iban al dormitorio de la castaña.

-Y... ¿cómo estuvo Hogwarts?

-Oh, pues... -dudo un momento si decirle la verdad o no-. Bien, todo tranquilo... sin novedades.

-De acuerdo... -se acerco un poco más a su prima y la miró algo seria-. Desembucha ¿Qué paso en la escuela?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te hace pensar que paso algo? No paso nada

-Te conozco mosco. Y sé cuando me estas mintiendo

-O sea...

-Te pones nerviosa y sobreactúas normalidad

-¿Qué? Eso es... increíble que me conozcas muy bien.

-Ya vez. Ahora, escúpelo ¿Tengo primo nuevo?

-No es eso lo que te estoy ocultando

-¿Entonces que es?

-Primero, júrame que no se lo dirás ni a tu mamá ni a mis papás ¿OK?

-OK

Rini respiró profundamente y comenzó a contarle todo. A cada palabra que ella decía, Bonnie abría más la boca de la sorpresa, que parecía que la mandíbula ya le había llegado al suelo. Cuando Rini termino, Bonnie todavía trataba de procesar lo que su prima le acababa de decir.

-¿Bonnie? -la aludida no reacciono-. ¿Alejandra? -ahora si se estaba preocupando. Solo la llamaba por su nombre cuando las cosas se ponían feas.

-¿CÓMO QUE HUBO UN BASI...? -Rini le tapó la boca y no la soltó hasta que Bonnie termino de gritar

-¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Qué mis padres se enteren y no me dejen regresar a Hogwarts?

-Es que todo lo que me dijiste no me puedo creer. ¿Un basilisco que atacaba a los hijos de muggles bajo las órdenes de un desequilibrado que los odia por no ser sangre pura? Ese sujeto si que era un desadaptado social.

-Y más si se trataba de Voldemort

Bonnie se le quedo mirando sin entender.

-¿Qué?

-¿A ese lo conocen en su casa?

Rini se sorprendió ante el comentario de su prima.

-¿Qué?

-¿En tu escuela no conocen a Voldemort?

-Pues si lo conocieran no tendría que preguntarte

-¡Bonnie!

-¿Qué? Estoy hablando en serio ¿Quién es ese loco?

Rini le contó de manera corta sobre él y en cuanto termino, Bonnie estaba enojada.

-¡Ese tipo que si que era en desquiciado!

-Dime algo que no sepa. Por cierto -ahora fue el turno de Rini de acercarse más a su prima-. ¿Cómo es la escuela de aquí?

Bonnie puso una sonrisa soñadora y Rini dejo escapar una pequeña risa porque recordó que esa había sido su reacción cuando le había contado a su prima su primera vez en Hogwarts.

-¡La escuela es increíble! La primera vez que fui, pensé que nos habían llevado a un viaje en el tiempo

-¿Por?

-Porque la escuela en si, parece como si fuera unos de los pueblos indígenas de la época prehispánica. Todavía sigo pensando que parecía el pueblo azteca.

-Órela ¿y que más hay?

-Nos dividen en civilizaciones

-¿Los dividen en civilizaciones?

-Es como tu selección de casas, solo que aquí nos dividen por las antiguas civilizaciones: Olmecas, Zapoteca, Tolteca, Mixtecos, Mayas y Aztecas.

Rini tenía los ojos muy abiertos como platos y la boca bien abierta.

-Ay no ma...

Bonnie siguió contándole todo y a cada palabra que Rini escuchaba, sentía que la mandíbula ya la tenía en el suelo... del piso de abajo.

Resulta que la escuela, esta oculta cerca de la Zona Arqueológica de Teotihuacán y gracias a las pirámides y toda su arquitectura, los muggles no pasan del limite donde esta oculta la escuela. En cuanto uno entraba a las instalaciones, se veían varios edificios que eran más o menos iguales a las que había en Teotihuacán. Ya de ahí, tenía las mismas criaturas mágicas que cualquier otra escuela, a excepción de...

-Espero que ya pueda tener mi propio Brije

Rini miro a su prima sin entender lo que dijo.

-¿Un que?

-Ah, se me olvidaba que tú no estudias en la Mesoamericana.

-OK ya entendí pero ¿Qué es un Brije?

-Obviamente son criaturas mágicas, pero no cualquier criatura mágica. Estas son más especiales.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque los humanos pueden fusionarse con el brije, tomando la forma Guerrera, a eso se le llama La Sincronía Brije y se empieza con el entrenamiento de la sincronía a los trece años y la forma del Guerrero sigue siendo la forma del brije pero un poco más humana.

-O sea que el brije es el compañero de toda la vida de los humanos y pueden pelear juntos

-Si

-Sonó a Digimon

-Si... es lo mismo que yo pensé la primera vez que me explicaron

-Oye, no me has dicho donde compras tus cosas para la escuela

-Ah, eso te va a impresionar más.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es en Chichén Itzá

Rini se le quedo viendo a Bonnie sin poder creérselo.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué dijiste? ¿En donde?

-En Chichén Itzá

-De nuevo. Ay no ma... ¿y el lugar cómo se llama?

-Se llama Naualotl Chankauali, significa Magia Prehispánica

-Genial

-Oye, ¿Por que no vamos antes de que tengas que regresar a Hogwarts?

-Si, estaría bien

Las primas siguieron platicando alegremente sobre la escuela de la otra.

Como Rini se había emocionado tanto al escuchar sobre Naualotl Chankauali que al día siguiente se fueron a Chichén Itzá; a Bonnie no le molestaba tener que llevar a su prima a conocer el lugar y más porque le encantaba ese lugar.

Al llegar a Chichén Itzá vieron que el lugar estaba lleno de muggles porque es uno de los lugares más populares, a manera nacional y turística.

-¿Dónde se supone que venden todas las cosas mágicas? Chichén Itzá es solo una zona arqueológica antigua

-Si, pero solo a simple vista

-¿Eh?

-Ven

Los guió hasta el Templo de Kukulkán, había gente por ahí pero Bonnie los llevó a la parte trasera del Templo y desde hay se podía ver la cancha del Juego de Pelota.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Ya veras

Se acercó a los escalones y en lugar de subir, en la orilla izquierda de las escaleras acerco su varita y en cuanto la punta tocó la piedra, apareció la cabeza de Kukulkán.

-¿Tlatlapoloni*?

-Temaktli ik Tonatiu*

La cabeza de Kukulkán abrió la boca y ahí adentro se vio el dibujo del sol. Bonnie acerco la varita y con ella le dio la vuelta completa al sol, Kukulkán cerró la boca y parte de las escaleras desaparecieron, a modo de que todos pudieran pasar. Bonnie y su mamá entraron primero, Rini y sus padres vacilaron un poco pero al final entraron y en cuanto el último pasó las escaleras volvieron a la normalidad.

En cuanto Rini y sus padres vieron el lugar no pudieron evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa. Dentro del Templo de Kukulkán esperaban ver los lugares donde los mayas hacían sus sacrificios ¡Pero adentro había toda una civilización! Todo el lugar casi parecía un mercado pero de la época prehispánica, si había locales pero la mayoría eran islitas donde no solo vendían lo clásico de la magia, sino de la antigua magia de los mayas.

-Genial ¿no?

-Genial se queda corto ¡Este lugar es impresionante!

-Ya suponía que te gustaría

Bonnie y su mamá comenzaron a enseñarle todo el lugar. Primero pasaron por el Templo de los Tecolotes, de ahí pasaron a la Librería Tonatiuteotl, la Tienda de Varitas de Zazil (la fabricante era mujer) pero de todas la tiendas de Naualotl Chankauali una tienda en particular les llamo la atención.

Mientras iban caminando hacia la heladería Kinich* cuando vieron una tienda que les llamó mucho la atención. Parecía una librería, pero no había una gran variedad de libros que digamos, hasta se podría de decir que no tenía libros. Arriba de la puerta colgaba un letrero que decía Alebrijes y Rebujos; las chicas se acercaron a mirar por la ventana de la tienda.

-Nunca me había fijado en esta tienda

-¿En serio?

-Si -Bonnie levanto la mirada y leyó otra vez el letrero-. "Alebrijes y Rebujos" Suena a nombre de telenovela infantil ¿No crees, Rini? -entonces se percato de que su prima no estaba-. ¿Rini?

Miro hacia la tienda y vio que su prima había entrado y estaba mirando por todos lados y tenia intención de tocar todo lo que la rodeaba. Entro rápido a la tienda y detuvo a Rini.

-¿Qué crees que haces? No toques nada

-Tranquila, mamá. Aquí no hay nadie, es solo una tienda abandonada

Entonces Rini se percato de que había una armadura abandonada, era una armadura española, en un rincón junto a la ventana que daba a la calle. Las chicas comenzaron a acercarse pero cuando Rini estuvo a punto de tocarla salió de ahí un fantasma, pero este fantasma no era como los de Hogwarts, este sí parecía humano pero con la habilidad de hacerse intangible.

-Tened cuidado, mis bellas doncellas

-¿Por qué?

-Porque por aquí habita una criatura malvada, un monstruo

Detrás del mostrador se escucharon ruidos extraños, las dos voltearon hacia el origen del ruido. Rini sacó la varita y se colocó enfrente de su prima para protegerla. Se veía que alguien se acercaba porque lograban ver su silueta, era una criatura muy grande pero no se definía muy bien su forma, no supieron que eran hasta que la criatura alcanzo la luz que provenía de la calle.

-Hola, señoritas

Las chicas no sabían si alegrarse o asombrarse ante la criatura que tenían enfrente de ellas.

-¡En guardia, criatura malvada! ¡No os dejareis que lastimes a estas doncellas! ¡En guardia, malvado dragón!-exclamo el fantasma desenvainando su espada pero la criatura lo sujeto del tobillo con su cola.

-Don Andrés, por amor a Dios, ya se lo he dicho varías veces, no soy un dragón ni nada parecido. Soy un Alebrije que es muy distinto -dijo la criatura, haciendo énfasis en Alebrije, y sin miramientos lo arrogó hacia la pared-. Perdón por eso Señoritas, pero desde que esta aquí la armadura, Don Andrés (quien venia en la armadura) me ha estado fastidiando.

-Órale -murmuró Bonnie

-Yo solamente había visto Alebrijes en las artesanías pero nunca uno de a de veras

-Gracias por eso, Señoritas. Es bueno que sepan la diferencia entre Alebrije y Brije. Los Alebrijes somos sueño y realidad, puesto que estamos hechos de diferentes partes de animales (tanto normales como mágicos) y de diferentes colores llamativos. Mientras que los Brijes solo son animales con una única forma animal, aunque hay algunos brijes que tienen más de dos partes diferentes de animales y también son de colores. Y ahora ¿quienes son ustedes?

-Las dos nos llamamos Alejandra pero para diferenciarnos a mi me dicen Rini y a mi Prima Bonnie

-Mucho gusto. Yo soy el Guardián Alebrije

-¿Guardián Alebrije?

-Si, porque yo protejo el portal del mundo espiritual hacia el mundo físico y también me encargo de darle sus brijes a los humanos que estén listos para recibirlos.

-¿Tu das los brijes?

-Si, y se nota que las dos ya están listas para tenerlos. Y tú -señalo a Rini-. Incluso se ve que ya estas lista para el entrenamiento de la Sincronía Brije

-¿En serio?

-Si. Vengan conmigo, les entregare sus brijes

Las chicas siguieron al Alebrije hasta el final de la tienda y ahí vieron algo que les llamo la atención.

-¿El Calendario Azteca?

-Uno: No se dice "Calendario Azteca" se llama "Piedra del Sol". Y Segundo: Como aquí se guardo el Secreto de la Sincronía Brije, esto sirve de portal entre su mundo y el nuestro.

El Alebrije se acerco al Calendario y en cuanto lo tocó, el Calendario comenzó a brillar.

-Bueno, las mayores primero

Rini se acerco algo dudosa, el Calendario brillo con más intensidad y del centro salió un rayo morado, el cual se impacto a sus pies y en cuanto se detuvo, ante ella apareció una loba negra con morado claro en su hocico, las patas, parte de la cola y la panza y en el cuello tenia una marcas extrañas de color plateado que parecían un collar, como los que usaban antes los aztecas.

Rini se le quedo viendo, de pronto sintió algo cálido en su brazo izquierdo entre el hombro y el codo; entonces vio que le había aparecido una marca extraña que cualquiera podría confundir con uno de esos brazaletes para esa parte del brazo, pero se notaba que más bien parecía como una especia de tatuaje. Desvió su vista hacia la loba que seguía acurrucada en el suelo, se hincó para estar a su altura, la loba comenzó a abrir sus ojos —de color dorado— y al levantar la cara su mirada se topó con la de Rini. Las dos se quedaron mirando hasta que la loba bostezo y se estiro antes de incorporarse.

-Hola -saludo la brije

-Hola

-Me llamo Xochitl

-Hola, yo me llamo Alejandra pero todos me dicen Rini

Xochitl se puso a dos patas, recargando las delanteras en los hombros de la chica y comenzó a acariciar su hocico en su mejilla.

-Bueno, ya es tu turno pequeña -dijo el Alebrije a Bonnie

La chica se coloco en frente del Calendario, el cual volvió a brillar y también del centro volvió a salir un rayo pero esta vez rosa y de él salió un conejo blanco con rosa en la parte interna de las orejas, el hocico y la nariz, la pancita y en las patitas y tenia una marca en la espalda que parecía una luna creciente con unas estrellitas igual amarillas. Bonnie igual sintió una calidez en su cuerpo pero en lugar del brazo, ella lo sintió en su tobillo derecho; se levanto el pantalón y vio que tenia varías estrellas ahí. Dejo de revisarlas para poner su atención en el conejo, el cual abrió sus ojos azules y su mirada se topó con la de ella. Las dos tardaron más en reaccionar que Rini y Xochitl pero a diferencia de ellas, la humana reaccionó primero.

-¡Ternurita! ¡Que esponjosa te vez!

-Gracias. Hola me llamo Metsonali* luz de luna pero para mas fácil puedes decirme Nali

-Hola, me llamo Alejandra pero todos me dicen Bonnie

-¡Conejita! ¡Igual que yo!

-¡Si!

Nali saltó hacia Bonnie y las dos se abrazaron.

-Bueno, hora de comunicarle a la directora -dijo el Alebrije caminado de regreso hacia el mostrador

-¿A la directora?

-Pues del Colegio Mesoamericano, Quetzalcóatl. La escuela de magia. Aunque Bonnie ya tenga su brije, todavía no puede empezar su entrenamiento de la Sincronía Brije pero tengo que avisarle que ella ya tiene a su brije y que tu también ya lo tienes y que estas lista para el entrenamiento.

-Este... Alebrije

-¿Si?

-Solo puede avisarle a la Directora sobre Bonnie, de mi no puede decirle nada

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo no estudio en Quetzalcóatl. Yo estudio en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en Londres.

-¿Qué?

Rini le explicó sobre sus estudios en el extranjero y en cuanto acabo, el Alebrije se puso a meditar las cosas.

-Aun así tengo que decirle. Porque el Quetzalcóatl es el único lugar donde se puede aprender la Sincronía Brije

-Espero que tenga Curso de Verano

-Bueno, eso lo resolveremos después. Esto ya es todo por ahora, ya pueden retirarse.

Las chicas y las brijes se despidieron del Alebrije y vieron que Don Andrés (quien se había puesto a pelear con "criaturas malignas" que había en la tienda, ni se había acordado de ellas hasta que las vio salir de la tienda) volvía a hacer sus locuras.

-Parece Don Quijote de la Mancha, versión cuarenta -comentó Rini y las cuatro se rieron

Encontraron a sus padres en la librería y los adultos se sorprendieron de ver a los animalitos que venían con ellas. Las chicas les explicaron todo lo que había pasado y en cuanto terminaron, los adultos solo se encogieron de hombros y les dijeron que ya era hora de regresar a casa.

Cuando iban hacia la salida, enfrente a la tienda de ropa "Luz de Luna", Rini chocó con una persona.

-Lo siento, no vi por donde iba

-Tranquila, no te preocupes -Rini levantó la vista y vio que había chocado con una mujer entre los treinta y los treinta y cinco, de cabello castaño ondulado y ojos verdes.

-¡Miss Yatzil! -exclamo Bonnie saliendo de detrás de Rini

-Ale, que gusto verte

-Lo mismo digo Miss. Rini, te presento a la Miss Yatzil. Es la Directora del Colegio Mesoamericano Quetzalcóatl -después se volvió hacia la directora-. Miss, le presento a mi prima y tocaya. Alejandra Macías

-¡Vaya! Se llaman igual. Sus padres tuvieron la misma idea

-Sipi. Por cierto, ya tengo a mi brije -Nali saltó y de posó en el hombro de Bonnie-. Le presento a Nali

-Holis -saludo Nali

-Que bueno que ya tienes a tu brije, aunque hasta que tengas trece años vas a poder empezar con tu entrenamiento para la Sincronía Brije.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero mi prima ya puede

-¿En serio?

-Si, ella y yo acabamos de obtener nuestras brijes. Pero ¿cree que puedan de una vez ayudarle con la Sincronía?

-¿Por qué? Por cierto... me pareció haber visto su nombre en la lista de Admisión

-¿Eh?

-Eres María Alejandra Macías Del Castillo ¿cierto?

-Si ¿por?

-Porque recuerdo que íbamos a enviarte tu carta de admisión de Quetzalcóatl pero me enviaron una carta diciendo que fuiste aceptada en una escuela en Londres

-¿En serio iba a entrar en Quetzalcóatl?

-Si, pero se puede arreglar

-¿A que se refiere?

-Puedes pedir tu transferencia de la escuela de Londres a Quetzalcóatl. Y no te preocupes, podrás revalidar tus materias, ya que creo que llevas Transformaciones, Pociones, DCAO...

Rini escuchaba todo sin podérselo creer. ¿Le estaban ofreciendo irse de Hogwarts?

-Se que necesitas pensarlo pero tienes que decidirte antes del treinta y uno de Julio. Y también hasta entonces, puedes ir a la escuela para empezar a instruirte en la Sincronía Brije. Bueno, nos vemos después. Fue un gusto conocerte, Alejandra -y le estrecho la mano a la chica.

-Igualmente

La Miss Yatzil se fue dejando a las chicas ahí plantadas. Bonnie se paró enfrente de su prima y le dio un gran abrazo.

-¡Genial! ¡Podrás venir a la escuela conmigo! ¡Podremos estar juntas por más tiempo! -y la volvió a abrazar pero Rini no le correspondió el gesto porque todavía no podía creer lo que le acababan de decir. Le estaban ofreciendo la oportunidad de venir a estudiar aquí, en su país. Pero si aceptaba... ya no volvería a ver a sus amigos. Estaba en un gran dilema.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Traducción de lo que esta escrito en Náhuatl sin la definición al lado:

—Tlatlapoloni: Contraseña

—Temaktli ik Tonatiu: Poder del Sol

—Tonatiuteotl: dios del Sol

—Kinich: rostro del sol


	22. Ceremonia de la alianza

Regresaron a casa y Bonnie comenzó a contarles sobre su "estilo de vida" en el mundo muggle y en las clases. Xóchitl y Nali estaban muy impresionadas con todo, puesto que llevaban mucho tiempo en el Mundo Espiritual, nunca habían ido al Mundo Terrenal y era de esperarse que sintieran mucha curiosidad.

-Es increíble como viven los humanos en la actualidad -comento Nali al ver los aparatos electrónicos de la casa

-Eso son los muggles, te falta ver como viven los magos -puntualizo Bonnie detrás de Nali

-¡Ya quiero ir a conocer tu escuela! -y se lanzo a los brazos de Bonnie

-Ya veras que es increíble y Rini también lo vera ¿no es así, prima? -Pero no recibió nunca respuesta-. ¿Rini? -se dio la vuelta y vio a su prima con la vista clavada en el piso, ahí en medio de la sala

-Rini ¿estas bien? -preguntó Xochitl, mientras se acercaba a la chica

Rini no la escuchó porque todavía seguía pensando en la oferta de la Miss Yatzil. Aun seguía dándole vueltas al asunto; si se iba a Quetzalcóatl estaría más cerca de su familia y estaría más en contacto con su país. Pero eso incluía que si se iba de Hogwarts ya no volvería a ver a sus amigos nunca más, solo podría escribirles y ya. Y si regresaba a Hogwarts, todo sería casi como antes porque la diferencia sería que Xóchitl tendría que acompañarla a Hogwarts y no sabía si en la escuela le permitirían quedarse con ella, aunque fuera una criatura desconocida para ellos; y no podría aprender la Sincronía Brije.

Dejo escapar un grito de frustración y se dejo caer en un sillón, quitándose los lentes y cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo. Su prima y las brijes se le quedaron mirando. Xóchitl se le acercó y acarició el brazo de su compañera con el hocico, llamando la atención de la chica.

-No necesitas decidirlo ahora, todavía tienes tiempo para pensarlo. Y no importa la decisión que elijas, sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado. Porque el brije siempre debe proteger a su humano, al igual que el humano debe proteger a su brije

-Xóchitl

Rini se incorporó y abrazó a la loba.

Pasaron los días y Rini todavía no podía decidirse si regresar a Hogwarts o cambiarse a Quetzalcóatl; desde que obtuvo a Xóchitl, la chica estuvo yendo a la Tenochtitlán para el entrenamiento de la Sincronía Brije y siempre se topaba con la directora, puesto que supervisaba su entrenamiento; pero al tenerla cerca se sentía presionada por tomar una decisión.

Le quedaba una semana para decidirse y todavía no sabia que hacer. Cuando iba de camino, junto con Xóchitl a su entrenamiento, vieron que algo extraño pasaba.

-Xóchitl, ¿escuchaste eso?

-Parece que viene de la pirámide

-¡Rápido!

Al llegar vieron que había un gran disturbio provocado por unos magos, al parecer unos cinco, que traían puesto unas mascaras negras y estaban atormentando a unos muggles.

-¿Qué rayos...? ¿Qué les pasa a esos locos? -pregunto Rini

-Hay que hacer algo

-Xóchitl, tienes poderes ¿verdad?

-Si, pero hasta que no logre sincronizarme contigo, mis poderes son limitados

-¿Qué tanto?

Cada brije tenía un poder ligado con la naturaleza y había casos raros (como Xóchitl) que podía controlar los cuatro elementos.

Xóchitl se concentro en hacer que temblara la tierra pero lo único que logro fue hacer una pequeña grieta debajo de ellas. Rini se llevo una mano a la frente algo resignada.

Escucharon otro estruendo y vieron que las cosas se ponían peores, se inquietaron puesto que no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? -pregunto Xóchitl

-Detenerlos, obviamente

Xóchitl no respondió, sino que siguió a Rini, quien se había echado a correr hacia los bravucones. Los magos las vieron llegar y antes de que Rini lograra sacar la varita, uno de los magos le había lanzado un hechizo que le paso rozando la cabeza. Xóchitl trato de usar esta vez fuego pero lo único que logro hacer fue una pequeña braza que solo le quemo un poco la túnica.

Los magos se rieron ante el débil ataque, les lanzaron un Desmaius, los cuales dieron de lleno en el pecho de las dos y las lanzo de espaldas, cerca del límite del bosque y siguieron con su diversión.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? -pregunto Xóchitl mientras se incorporaba

-No tenemos otra opción

-Hablas de...

-Si... tenemos que sincronizarnos

-Todavía no lo hemos logrado

-Pues este ese un gran momento para intentarlo

Las dos se miraron y asintieron. Sin desviar la mirada de esos magos las dos se tomaron de la mano/pata y se concentraron en ser una.

-¡Sincronía!

Se escuchó un aullido de lobo y los magos miraron hacia donde provenía y se sorprendieron de ver de donde venia: una licántropa en plena luz del día pero se veía diferente, los colores de su pelaje era negro y morada en el hocico, del cuello hasta el vientre y parte de la cola, de los antebrazos tenia unos brazaletes plateados y se veía el extraño collar que siempre tenia Xóchitl y sus ojos se veían blancos, no se veía pupila ni nada pero parecía que podía ver.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?

-No tengo idea, pero será mejor que no se meta en donde no la llaman

Los cinco magos se les acercaron, varita en ristre, listos para atacar. Pero no contaban con que la Guerrera Brije fuera más ágil y esquivara los ataques. Los magos se sorprendieron pero no iban a admitirlo.

Siguieron atacando pero la Guerrera Licántropa era más hábil que ellos, siguieron atacándola hasta que se quedaron sin energía.

-Se quedaron sin energía ¿verdad? -pregunto la Licántropa, con la voz de Xóchitl pero con un toque más humano-. Ahora es mi turno.

La Guerrera Licántropa los distrajo con una ráfaga de aire y aprovecho para lanzarles llamaradas de fuego y luego los desarmo con un Expeliarmus, los dejó atrapados en un montículo de tierra haciendo que no pudieran moverse; estaba lista para lanzarles otro ataque cuando escucharon ¿palmadas? Buscaron el origen de los aplausos y vieron a la Miss Yatzil recargada en un árbol aplaudiendo ante el espectáculo.

-Impresionante, nunca había visto una Sincronía como esa

-¿Eh?

-Fue un excelente estimulante para que lo lograran ¿verdad?

-¿¡Qué!?

Vieron que otras personas ayudaban a los magos que habían atrapado y que los muggles actuaban como si nada.

-Son squibs y aceptaron ayudarnos con esto

-Entonces... ¿solo fue un acto?

La directora solo asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro. La licántropa se dejo caer al suelo pero antes de tocar el piso, volvió a transformarse en Rini y Xóchitl.

Yatzil se les acerco y las miro desde arriba.

-Creo que están listas para la Ceremonia de la Alianza

-¿Ceremonia de la Alianza?

-Es la fase final de la Sincronía Brije. Y como Xóchitl es una loba, su poder aumenta con la luna llena, que curiosamente, es esta noche.

Las dos solo se sentaron sin quitarle la mirada a la profesora.

-Prepararemos todo para que esta misma noche sea la Ceremonia y terminen con su entrenamiento ¿entendido?

Humana y brije solo asintieron y vieron a la profesora marcharse.

-¿Cómo crees que sea la Ceremonia? -preguntó Rini

-Solo he escuchado que es algo espiritual o algo por el estilo pero bien, bien... no tengo idea

Las dos dejaron escapar un suspiro.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

-¿Me puedo rajar? -dijo Rini, y en su voz se notaba un poco de nervio

-Pues ya somos dos -concordó Xóchitl

Las dos estaban en el límite del bosque cerca del Templo Teotihuacán, donde había un grupo de personas vestidas como los Teotihuacanos y había una gran hoguera.

-Tengo miedo -dijo Rini-. ¿Tienes idea de cómo son estas ceremonias?

-No -contestó Xóchitl-. Como casi toda mi vida la pase en el mundo espiritual, pues apenas se algo sobre este mundo

-Tranquilas, todo saldrá

-Es fácil decirlo porque no tienes que hacerlo tú, Alebrije

Detrás de ellas estaba el Alebrije que habían conocido en Chichén Itzá y le había dado a Xóchitl y trataba de levantarles el animo a las chicas.

-Solo recuerden lo que ensayaron y todo saldrá bien

-¿Cómo es que estas tan seguro?

Se comenzaron a escuchar unos aullidos de lobo, esa era la señal. La Ceremonia de la Alianza dio comienzo. Había un viejo chaman enfrente de la hoguera y comenzó a cantar en náhuatl. Rini y Xóchitl comenzaron a acercarse hasta la hoguera. El chaman levanto un bastón con la cabeza de un lobo tallado en la punta y lo paso varias veces ante la cabeza de las dos y unos hombres comenzaron a danzar alrededor de ellas.

El chaman siguió pasando el bastón sobre ellas mientras caminaba alrededor de ellas. Cuando hizo una pausa, coloco a los dos de frente a la otra y les indicó que se hincaran (en el caso de Xochitl, que estuviera sentada en sus patas traseras), que cerraran los ojos, se tomaran de las manos/patas y siguieron con el mismo movimiento.

Mientras el chaman seguía haciendo lo mismo con el bastón, esta vez acerco una piel de lobo y la paso alrededor de ellas provocando que con la sensación de la piel, apretaran un poco los ojos ante el contacto de esto. Antes de que la canción y los aullidos terminaran, el chaman lanzó un polvo extraño y la piel de lobo a la hoguera, de la cual salió del humo una silueta de una licántropa, la silueta descendió hasta las chicas, sellando la Alianza que se tienen y finalizando la Sincronía Brije.

En cuanto sintieron que la silueta de humo se unió a ellas, Rini y Xóchitl abrieron los ojos de golpe sin soltarse todavía y se miraron.

-Extraño -murmuraron las dos

-La Ceremonia de la Alianza ha terminado. Ahora, esta humana y esta brije son una. El brije siempre debe proteger a su humano, al igual que el humano debe proteger siempre a su brije. ¡Ahora son una Guerrera Brije!

Se escucharon unas exclamaciones de triunfo. Rini y Xóchitl se incorporaron y miraron a su alrededor todavía algo aturdidas por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Ahora, para terminar esta Ceremonia, recibirán el Poder del Sol del mismísimo Quetzalcóatl!

-¿De quién?

Era de noche y había luna llena, así que les pareció extraño e imposible que fuera a aparecer Quetzalcóatl porque hasta su poder lo dice, del Sol. Miraron al cielo pero no vieron nada extraño. Entonces les pareció escuchar algo que venía de la pirámide; y sintieron que la mandíbula les llegaba al piso al ver lo que pasaba. Un brillo que parecía salido del mismísimo sol apareció de la punta de la pirámide seguida de una enorme serpiente emplumada. Era el Quetzalcóatl.

-No...

-Puede...

-Ser...

-Cierto...

La serpiente emplumada se poso a los pies de la pirámide y tomo una forma algo humana.

-Yo, Quetzalcóatl -comenzó a decir, levantando las manos hacia el cielo-. Guardián de la Alianza y el Secreto de la Sincronía Brije. Les otorgo el poder del Sol pero también les otorgo el poder de la Luna. Ahora, son una Guerrera Brije hecha y derecha.

Bajo las manos hacia ellas y de sus palmas aparecieron los dibujos del sol en una mano y de la luna en la otra y un resplandor que provenía de las manos fue a parar hacia ellas, haciendo que los símbolos del brazo de Rini y del cuello de Xochitl brillaran con intensidad haciendo que no pudieran ver nada.

En cuanto paso vieron sus marcas pero no vieron ningún cambio. Volvieron su vista hacia Quetzalcóatl pero descubrieron que ya se había ido.

-La Ceremonia de la Alianza... a concluido -declaro el chaman y todos soltaron exclamaciones de jubilo.

-Esa fue una excelente Ceremonia -dijo una voz detrás de ellas, se volvieron y vieron que era la Miss Yatzil-. Nunca había visto una alianza como esa. Fue impresionante

-Es la primera vez que veo la prueba de la magia de otro país y sobre todo que es muy antigua. Y me complace decir que estoy muy impresionado -dijo la voz de un hombre que venia detrás de la directora.

Vieron salir a un hombre de barba y cabello blanco, de ojos azules escondidos detrás de unas gafas de media luna y con una sonrisa sincera.

-Lo mismo digo, profesor -también apareció una mujer con rostro serio, lentes cuadrados y su cabello recogido en un moño apretado.

Sí de por si Rini sintió que la mandíbula le había llegado al suelo, ahora estaba tres metros bajo tierra.

-¿¡Profesor Dumbledore!? ¿¡Profesora McGonagall!? ¿¡Que hacen aquí!?

-La Srta. Luna nos pidió que viniéramos -contesto Dumbledore-. Ella me escribió poniéndome al corriente de la oferta que le hizo a principios del verano

-Entonces... ¿ya lo saben?

-Si. Y solamente sabemos la Profesora McGonagall y yo

-Ah

-Rini ¿ellos quienes son?

-¡Ah, perdón! Xóchitl ellos son el Profesor Albus Dumbledore director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Y ella es la Profesora Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora del mismo y Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor.

-Hola, mucho gusto

-Lo mismo digo

-Profesor Dumbledore, Profesora McGonagall ella es Xóchitl, mi brije

-Buenas Noches

-Buenas Noches, profesor

-Bueno, ahora que ya se presentamos. Sería mejor seguir discutiendo este tema en mi oficina

Los adultos, ya chica y la brije estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron hacia la escuela. Se acercaron al Templo; pero en lugar de entrar como se hacia en Chichén Itzá, ahí parecía que atravesabas un campo de fuerza invisible y enseguida aparecía la escuela.

Rini y Xochitl no pudieron evitar dejar escapar una exclamación de sorpresa. Toda Teotihuacán tenía vida, no era una Zona Arqueológica ¡era la mismísima civilización! Había brijes por todas partes, al parecer hasta los profesores debían de tener porque era finales de Julio era imposible que hubiera alumnos ahora.

Se podía ver la Cancha del Juego de Pelote y le sorprendió no ver un Campo de Quidditch; sintió que la Miss Yatzil le había leído la mente porque respondió a su duda.

-La Cancha tiene un encantamiento para que pueda transformarse de la Cancha de Juego de Pelota al Estadio de Quidditch con un sencillo hechizo en donde se lleva la puntuación de los goles.

Llegaron hasta el Templo y entraron; adentro el espacio era descomunal, casi tan grande como Hogwarts, solo que ahí no había dormitorios sino solamente los despachos de los profesores y las aulas. Llegaron a la parte más alta del templo donde estaba la oficina de la directora; al igual que el despacho de Dumbledore, había retratos de todos los directores y directoras de esa escuela pero la única diferencia era la manera en como estaba arreglada; ahí parecía que era la habitación de un mismísimo emperador.

La Miss Yatzil les invito tomar asiento y todos comenzaron a discutir sobre que sería lo mejor para Rini; si cambiarse de escuela o seguir donde estaba, pero en lugar de sentir que la estaban ayudando se sentía mas confundida, así que medito las cosas un poco hasta que al final tomo una decisión.

-Y bien Alejandra ¿Qué dices? -preguntó la Miss Yatzil

-Esta escuela es genial, me muestra todo lo que no sabía de mi país y puede enseñarme varias cosas. Estaría más cerca de mi familia. -los adultos y Xóchitl la miraban fijamente, y siguió hablando-. Hogwarts ha sido donde empecé mis estudios en el mundo mágico, incluso ahí fue donde descubrí quien soy en realidad e hice buenos amigos.

-Entonces ¿Qué eliges?

-Elijo...


	23. Inicio Tercer Año en Hogwarts

Harry disfrutaba de su nueva libertad, lejos de los Dursley durante todo el verano; pero no podía dejar de pensar en sus amigos, los extrañaba mucho. El último día de vacaciones se le cumplió su deseo al chico de ver a sus amigos. Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en la terraza de la Heladería Florean Fortescue y los dos lo llaman con la mano; Harry se les acerco con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por fin te vemos -dijo Ron, sonriendo a su amigo cuando este se sentó-. Estábamos en el Caldero Chorreante pero nos dijeron que estabas aquí en el Callejón...

-La semana pasada compre todo el material escolar ¿Y cómo supieron que estoy hospedado en el Caldero Chorreante?

-Mi padre

Ron y Hermione comenzaron a interrogarlo sobre el incidente que tuvo con su tía Marge a finales de Julio; la había inflado en un ataque de rabia. A Ron le pareció divertido, pero Hermione se puso muy sería con el tema, recordado que Harry tuvo suerte de no ser expulsado y este decía que tenía suerte de no ser arrestado por hacer magia fuera de la escuela y les dijo lo sorprendido que estuvo ante el comportamiento tan amable del Ministro de Magia.

Entonces, se percato de que alguien faltaba en la mesa y comenzó a buscarla con la mirada.

-Oigan ¿Y Rini?

-Es cierto -dijo Ron, también mirando por todos lados

-¿Dónde...? -dijo Hermione

-¿Quién quería helado?

Rini llego con una charola y en ella había tres helados grandes y cremosos.

-Perdón por la... ¡Harry! -Dejó los helados en la mesa y se acercó a abrazar a su amigo-. ¡Que gusto verte!

-Lo mismo digo

-¡Que pena! Nosotros con helado y tú sin nada. Toma el mío, yo ahorita voy por otro

-No espera Rini, no hace... -pero su amiga ya se había ido a comprar otro.

Harry se sentó a al mesa entre Ron y Hermione

-Eso fue muy extraño -comento Harry

-Lo se, amigo. Se porta así desde que nos vimos esta mañana -concordó Ron

-Actúa como si alguien le hubiera dicho que no nos volvería a ver -dijo Hermione

Rini estaba viendo que helado escogería pero escuchaba con claridad la conversación de sus amigos y se sintió un poco mal por eso.

-¿Se te olvido un helado para ti? -pregunto el Sr. Florean al ver a Rini otra vez en la barra de helados

-Si, ¿podría darme uno de chocolate, por favor?

Pero de pronto se sintió extraña, los ojos se le volvieron dorados y hablo con una voz que no era la suya.

-¿Podría ponerle cobertura de chocolate y chispas de colores, por favor? ¡Ah! Y también alguna galletita, por favor

-Claro, creo que alguien trae hambre

De pronto Rini se puso tiesa y cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos volvían a ser castaño oscuro.

-Aquí tienes, son cinco sickles

La chica pago y dejó el helado en la mesa.

-Esperen un momento por favor chicos, tengo que ir al baño -y evitando correr, llego al baño

Se alegro de ver que no había nadie ahí dentro, se asomó para ver que nadie se acercara al baño y entonces explotó.

-¡XÓCHITL!

Brilló su marca del brazo izquierdo y un brillo apareció en pecho, del cual salió un resplandor púrpura haciendo que ante ella apareciera su brije.

Xóchitl solo la miraba de manera inocente

-Hola -saludo de manera inocente, levantando la pata y moviéndola a manera de saludo

Rini solo la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos en jarra, Xóchitl bajo la pata al igual que las orejas a modo de tristeza y mirándola con ojos de perrito regañado.

Rini respiro profundamente.

-Xóchitl, si te deje venir de esta manera es porque quería que conocieras el Callejón Diagon. Pero por amor a Dios ¡quédate quieta y callada!

-Lo siento. Es que este lugar es genial y me dejo llevar por la emoción

-Pues quédate quieta y no dejes que te jale la emoción por Pepito Grillo

-Tan desesperadas estas con que este tranquila ¿Qué le pides ayuda a la conciencia de Pinocho?

-Pues no sería mala idea, tal vez a Pepito Grillo si le hagas mejor caso que a mí

Xóchitl ahogo una risa y Rini solo puso los ojos en blanco.

La brije volvió a entrar en su humana y las dos regresaron con sus tres amigos.

-Y ¿Qué platican?

-Le estábamos comentando a Harry que ya compramos todo los materiales escolares -dijo Hermione

-Oye Harry ¿Por qué no traes nada de lo que nos pusieron? -pregunto Rini, al ver que su amigo no traía ni siquiera una pluma en la mano

-Es que la semana pasada compré todo mi material escolar.

-Ah, ya. Que bueno

-¿A que materias se matricularon?

-Yo solo me matricule para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación -dijo Ron

-Yo también amigo -y los compadres chocaron los cinco-. ¿Y ustedes chicas?

-Pues yo me matricule en todas, incluyendo Estudios Muggles -contesto Hermione

-¿Y tú cómo para que lo necesitas? -pregunto Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Porque me parece fascinante estudiarlos desde el punto de vista de los magos

-¿Y tú, Rini?

La chica sintió que Xóchitl saldría a flote pero logro contenerla a tiempo.

-Pues... apenas le voy a decir a McGonagall las materias que quiero matricularme. Aunque ya compré los de Adivinación, Runas Antiguas y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

-¿Por que apenas le vas a decir?

-Digamos que en vacaciones tuve algunos inconvenientes que hicieron que creyera que no volvería a Hogwarts

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamaron sus amigos a la vez

-Eso explica porque te portas así con nosotros -dijo Hermione, algo escandalizada

-Pero ¿si te quedaras con nosotros? -pregunto Harry, todavía asustado

-Da... pues si. Si no, no habría comprado los libros

Los tres dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio y Rini contuvo su risa.

Los cuatro amigos fueron a la Tienda de Mascotas para que revisaran a la rata de Ron porque desde hace unos días no se sentía bien (desde que los Weasley regresaron de sus vacaciones en Egipto) y justo cuando iba a pagar un Tónico para Ratas que la encargada le había entregado, un gato color canela -algo feo- se abalanzó sobre Ron, haciendo que Scabbers saliera huyendo de la tienda.

Hermione compró al gato color canela de nombre Crookshanks, lo que hizo que ella y Ron discutieran un poco. Regresaron al Caldero Chorreante, donde los esperaban los demás Weasley, quienes saludaron animadamente a Harry.

Después de cenar todos juntos, fueron a sus dormitorios para recoger sus cosas para mañana tener todo listo para su regreso a Hogwarts. Percy no encontraba su insignia de Premio Anual y no dejaba salir a Ron hasta que no la encontrara y el chico necesitaba salir, había dejado en al taberna el tónico para Scabbers; Harry y Rini se ofrecieron a ir por él, pero al bajar escucharon a los padres de Ron hablar y al parecer se trataba de Sirius Black.

Los chicos escucharon toda la conversación y se sorprendieron al descubrir que la razón por al que Black había escapado de Azkaban era para ir detrás de Harry, los dos se quedaron sorprendidos pero Harry más; los dos regresaron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Rini vio que Xóchitl seguía acostada en la cama esperándola y por la expresión de su cara, parecía molesta.

-¡Ya regrésenle su insignia, por piedad! -exclamó la brije, echándose por completo en la cama-. Solo es una insignia, no es... ¿pos hora, por que tienes esa cara?

Rini le explicó lo que habían escuchado hablar ella y Harry a los padres de Ron. Xóchitl se puso seria a cada palabra que la chica decía.

-Tendremos que estar alerta, uno nunca sabe que pueden ser capaces de hacer los asesinos

-¿"Tendremos"? tu te regresas a casa. Ya te dije que no me puedes acompañar

Xóchitl hizo ojitos de perro regañado para tratar de convencer a la chica.

-No. Y es mi ultima palabra. Ya mejor vamos a dormir

Se puso su pijama, hizo a un lado a Xóchitl, se quitó los lentes y trató de dormir.

-Bien, pero que quede en tú conciencia -dijo Xóchitl, bajándose de la cama y acomodándose en un rincón, para poder dormir.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

El viaje de camino a King's Cross fue tranquilo y rápido, gracias a que el Ministerio les proporciono coches (pero solo por la seguridad de Harry) y los vehículos eran grandes por dentro, lo que les facilitaba que todos pudieran caber en ellos sin problema.

Llegaron a la estación y cuando Rini coloco su baúl en uno de los carritos, le pareció ver que se movió al depositarlo ahí, pero pensó que solo era su imaginación.

Llegaron al anden 9 sin problema, buscaron un compartimiento vacío y dejaron sus cosas para después regresar y despedirse de los Sres. Weasley. Rini vio que Harry y el Sr. Weasley se apartaban de los demás y supuso que su amigo le diría al Sr. Weasley sobre la conversación que escucharon anoche sin querer.

Se escucho un pitido y el grito de la Sra. Weasley llamando a su marido ya que el tren comenzaba a moverse. Harry corrió hacia la puerta del vagón, y Ron le abrió la puerta y se echo para atrás para dejarlo pasar. Se asomaron por la ventanilla y dijeron adiós con la mano a los padres de los Weasley hasta que el tren dobló una curva y se perdieron de vista.

-Tengo que hablar con ustedes en privado -dijo entre dientes a Ron y a las chicas

-Vete, Ginny -dijo Ron

-¡Que agradable eres! -respondió Ginny de mal humor; y se marchó muy ofendida

Regresaron al último compartimiento donde habían dejado sus cosas y vieron que ahí había una persona dormida junto a la ventana y por su aspecto, daba a entender que era un nuevo docente y no alumno. Y llevaba la ropa muy raída y remendada; tenía aspecto enfermizo y exhausto.

-¿Quién es? -pregunto Ron en el momento que se sentaban y cerraban la puerta

-El profesor R.J. Lupin -susurro Hermione

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ahí dice en su maleta

-Espero que sea un buen profesor de DCAO, y que no sea idiota como los anteriores. En fin, ¿Qué nos ibas a decir, Harry?

El azabache iba a empezar a hablar cuando un ruido extraño los sobresalto.

-¿Qué fue eso? -pregunto Ron

Todos miraron por todos lados buscando el origen del ruido

-Rini, ¿Qué tienes en tu baúl? -pregunto Hermione

Rini levantó la vista y se sorprendió de ver su baúl moverse, entonces no lo había imaginado hace rato. Lo tomó y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que pesaba más de lo debido. Lo dejó en el asiento y mal lo abrió, salió algo de él.

-¡No inventes, casi me ahogo ahí! Por favor dime que ya llegamos, que ya me estaba sofocando ahí adentro... -Xóchitl se calló de golpe al ver donde estaba-. ¿Qué? ¿Apenas abordamos el tren?

Los tres amigos miraban constantemente de Rini a Xóchitl y viceversa, como lo hacían en un partido de tenis. Rini estaba estática ¡Xóchitl se había colado entre sus cosas para entrar a Hogwarts! En cuanto reaccionó, tomó a Xóchitl de los hombros (como lo haría con una persona) y comenzó a zarandearla, molesta.

-¿¡Que rayos haces aquí!? ¡Te dije que regresaras a casa! ¡Ahora me vas a meter en problemas!

-Su... el... ta... me..., que... me... estoy... mareando... -pidió Xóchitl

-¡Yo te voy a dar razones para marearte!

-¡Rini!

La chica sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies; olvidó por completo que estaba en un vagón de tren con sus mejores amigos, con Xóchitl y el profesor Lupin (que por suerte, seguía dormido). Soltó a su brije y se volvió hacia sus amigos.

-¿Qué rayos esta pasando? -preguntaron sus amigos.

Rini dejó escapar un suspiro. Sacó a Xóchitl del baúl y lo volvió a dejar donde estaba; se sentaron, tomo aire y comenzó a contarles todo (omitiendo la oferta de estudio) y en cuanto termino de explicarles, vio que sus amigos no le quitaban los ojos de encima a Xóchitl.

-Eso es... ¡asombroso! -exclamó Ron-. Nunca había visto criaturas mágicas de otros continentes

-Es fascinante, debemos de ser los primeros ingleses en ver un brije -comento Hermione

-Segundos, recuerda que McGonagall y Dumbledore ya la vieron -le recordó Harry

-Debe de ser genial poder convertirse en una licántropa -comento Ron

-Sólo tomamos la forma de un licántropo al tomar la Forma Guerrera, pero no somos uno de verdad. De ser así no tendría mi personalidad humana -explicó Rini

-¿Podremos verte en esa forma? -preguntó Harry, esperanzado

-Lo dudo, porque llamaríamos demasiado la atención -dijo Rini

-Además de que la Sincronía Brije es solo en caso de emergencias, no para hacer un espectáculo -concluyó Xóchitl

-Que lastima -lamentó Hermione-. Entonces Harry ¿Qué querías decirnos?

Harry y Rini les explicaron la conversación entre los padres de Ron y las advertencias que el Sr. Weasley le acababa de dar a Harry. Cuando terminaron, Ron parecía atónito, Hermione se tapaba la boca con las manos y Xóchitl se le quedaba viendo extrañada, puesto que no sabía de que estaban hablando.

-Oigan ¿de que me perdí?

Rini le explicó rápidamente lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora mismo en el Mundo Mágico. Cuando termino, Xóchitl se le quedo viendo atónita.

-No pues si hay que tener cuidado. Pero... ¿Por qué Sirius Black escaparía de Azkaban para ir detrás de Harry? Que por cierto ¿Quién es quién?

-¡Ay, perdón! Mira, el pelirrojo es Ron, la castaña es Hermione y el moreno es Harry

-Ah, ya

-Oye ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama tú... brije? -pregunto Hermione

-Xóchitl

-¿Eh? -dijo Ron

-Xó-chi-tl -le recalcó silaba por silaba

-Que nombre tan raro

-Mira que ustedes no cantan mal las rancheras -dijo Xóchitl

-¿Qué?

-Significa "mira quien lo dice"

-Volviendo a lo de Black -les recordó Hermione-. Harry tiene que cuidarse muchísimo -se volvió hacia su amigo-. No vayas a buscar problemas...

-Los problemas me buscan a mi, yo no a ellos

Siguieron hablando sobre Sirius Black hasta que el tema se desvió hacia el pueblo de Hogsmeade y lo que había ahí. Ron y las chicas hablaban animadamente sobre las excursiones al pueblo, pero Harry estaba deprimido. Él no podría ir porque sus tíos no le firmaron el permiso para ir; pero sus amigos le prometieron que le traerían varias cosas del pueblo.

Llegó el carrito de las golosinas y los cuatro compraron algunos dulces, Rini compró unos extras para que Xóchitl los probara y a la brije le encanto todos. Escucharon que alguien venía por el pasillo y llegaron sus tres personas menos favoritas: Draco Malfoy y sus amigotes Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle.

-Bueno, miren quienes están aquí -dijo Malfoy con su habitual arrastrada de palabras mientras abría la puerta del compartimiento-. El chalado y la rata. He ido que tu padre ha tocado oro este verano ¿se habrá muerto tu madre del susto?

Ron se levanto aprisa con la intención de golpearlo. Se escuchó el gruñido de un lobo y todos voltearon al asiento junto a Rini. Xóchitl le estaba mostrando los dientes a Malfoy y a sus amigotes con la intención de intimidarlos, lo cual logró hacer sin problema.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?

-Esta cosa tiene nombre -dijo Rini, sujetando a Xóchitl del cuello-. El cual no te incumbe pero yo que tu mejor me iba de aquí sin causar problemas. No querrás despertar al nuevo profesor ¿o si?

Los tres Slytherin repararon en el adulto que estaba al lado de la chica y su brije. Entonces se fueron no sin antes lanzarles una mirada asesina a cada uno.

-¿Quienes eran esos babosos?

-El rubio que arrastra las palabras el Draco Malfoy, un niño mimando que se cree mucho por ser sangre limpia -contesto Rini, con un dejo de fastidio-. Y esos grandulones son sus "amigotes" Crabbe y Goyle

-Se ve que son babosos a más no poder -los tres amigos de Rini rieron ante el comentario

-¿Tú crees?

Sintieron que el tren comenzaba a perder velocidad, al principio pensaron que iban llegando pero Hermione consulto su reloj y dijo que era imposible puesto que todavía les faltaba. El tren se detuvo por completo y las luces se apagaron de repente, haciendo que se quedaran a oscuras totalmente.

De la oscuridad llegaron Neville y Ginny; y a falta de luz, todos se estaban golpeando y/o pisando sin querer, hasta que todos lograron sentarse y gracias al ajetreo, el profesor Lupin finalmente despertó. De pronto vieron que alguien o algo estaba en el pasillo y se acercaba al compartimiento en donde ellos estaban; la puerta se abrió lentamente y en el umbral vieron una figura cubierta con capa y que llegaba hasta el techo. Tenía la cara cubierta por una capucha, vieron que de la capa surgía una mano gris, viscosa y con pústulas como si estuviera muerto y se hubiera corrompido bajo el agua.

Sólo estuvo a la vista una fracción de segundo. Como si el ser que se ocultaba bajo la capa hubiera notado la mirada de los chicos, la mano se metió entre los pliegues de la tela negra.

Y entonces aspiró larga, lenta, ruidosamente, como si quisiera succionar algo más que aire. Un frío intenso se extendió por encima de todos. Rini fue consciente del aire que retenía en el pecho. El frío penetró más allá de su piel, le penetró en el pecho, en el corazón...

Los ojos de Harry y Rini se quedaron en blanco. No podían ver nada. Se ahogaban de frío.

Oyeron correr agua. Algo los arrastraba hacia abajo y el rugido del agua se hacía más fuerte...

Y entonces, a lo lejos, oyeron unos aterrorizados gritos de súplica. Querían ayudar a quien fuera. Intentaron mover los brazos, pero no pudieron. Una niebla espesa y blanca los rodeaba, y también estaba dentro de ellos...

-¡Harry! ¡Rini! ¿Están bien?

Alguien les daba palmadas en la cara. Rini sintió algo húmedo en su mejilla

-¿Qué?

Los dos abrieron los ojos. El expreso de Hogwarts volvía a estar en movimiento y también se dieron cuenta que se habían resbalado del asiento; Ron y Hermione estaban arrodillados junto a ellos, y por encima de ellos vieron a Neville, Ginny y al profesor Lupin.

Rini volvió a sentir algo húmedo en su mejilla, volteo la cabeza y vio que era Xóchitl acariciándola con su hocico.

-¿Los dos están bien? -pregunto Ron asustado

-Si -dijo Harry, mirando rápidamente hacia la puerta. El ser encapuchado había desaparecido-. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Dónde esta ese... ese ser? ¿Quién gritaba?

-No gritaba nadie, amigo

-Como no -dijo Rini-. Yo también escuche que alguien gritaba

-Pero nadie gritaba -dijo Xóchitl ayudándola a incorporarse

Todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar un chasquido, pero solo era le profesor Lupin partiendo una tabla de chocolate en trozos y comenzó a repartirlo a los chicos, incluso le dio un trozo a Xóchitl.

Les explico sobre la criatura que acababan de ver, era un Dementor (uno de los guardias de Azkaban) que buscaba a Sirius Black en el tren. Luego los dejó solos por un momento para poder ir a hablar con que maquinista.

Siguieron hablando sobre lo que hacían sentido cuando el Dementor apareció; y todos opinaban lo mismo: un frío espeluznante y que ya no volverían a ser felices, como si la felicidad hubiera desaparecido.

Llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade, y se formó mucho barullo para salir del tren. En el pequeño andén hacia un frío que pelaba; la lluvia era una ducha de hielo.

Los cuatro amigos escucharon a su gigante amigo Hagrid, llamando a gritos a los de primer año. El guardabosque, al ver a los chicos, se acerco a saludarlos; pero se sorprendió al ver a Xóchitl junto a ellos (Rini trato de hacer que entrara en ella pero la brije no quiso, y menos quiso regresar a entrar al baúl),

-Impresionante, había escuchado antes sobre los brijes, pero nunca había visto uno

-Ha, y tú querías que me escondiera

-Todavía quiero

Muchos alumnos se quedaban mirando a Xóchitl al pasar y murmuraban sobre que clase de criatura era.

-¿Se les perdió algo? -decía Rini a los mirones, ya estando molesta

Los chicos y Xóchitl se subieron a uno de los coches que los llevaría al castillo. Bajaron del coche al llegar y se encontraron con Malfoy y sus compinches, quienes comenzaron a fastidiar a Harry y Rini porque se habían desmayado en el tren. Lupin llego a interferir, pero Malfoy no le tomo seriedad por la ropa que traía, y se fue seguido por sus compinches.

Entraron al castillo y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, pero antes de entrar McGonagall los intercepto.

-¡Potter, Granger, Macías, quiero hablar con ustedes! Ve con los demás, Weasley. Y Macías, trae a tu brije contigo

Harry, las chicas y Xóchitl siguieron a McGonagall hasta su despacho (una pequeña habitación que tenía una chimenea en la que ardía un fuego abundante y acogedor). McGonagall les comentó que Lupin le había avisado de lo que les había pasado en el tren cuando el Dementor apareció; y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera contestar, Madame Pomfrey había llegado para revisar a los chicos; y se quejaba de los Dementores.

Después de ver que los chicos estuvieran bien, McGonagall le pidió a Harry que esperara afuera en lo que hablaba con las chicas sobre sus horarios y sobre Xóchitl. Harry miró por un momento a sus amigas y después salió, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Bueno chicas, como es obvio, las dos tienen más clases que sus compañeros juntos; en especial usted Srta. Granger. -Hermione bajó un poco la cabeza apenada-. No es para que se avergüence, ustedes dos son las mejores de sus cursos; por lo que le pedí al Ministerio de Magia que nos permitiera darles a cada una un Giratiempos.

-¿Un gira que? -pregunto Xóchitl

-¡No seas grosera!

-No, está bien. Además, de seguro usted querría preguntarme eso

Ahora fue Rini la que bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

McGonagall sacó una cajita de la madera del cajón del escritorio. La abrió y de él saco dos relojes de arena y se las dio a las chicas.

-Estos relojes les permitirá regresar en el tiempo, solo tienen que darle varios giros. Un giro equivale a una hora; pero debo advertirles, no pueden decírselo a nadie (y eso incluye a Potter y Weasley) y deben tener mucho cuidado cuando lo uses, no deben interferir en el tiempo y no deben verse así mismas ¿entendido? -Las chicas se colgaron los Giratiempos, escondiéndolos debajo de la ropa, y asintieron-. Bueno, ahora solo queda un asunto que atender con usted, Srta. Macías

Rini y Xóchitl se miraron y después a McGonagall.

-El profesor Dumbledore autorizó que su brije pueda estar en el castillo, con la condición que su brije se comporte y no estén alardeando de su poder.

-¿Quiere que, básicamente, me comporte como mascota?

-No exactamente, solo que se comporte de manera civilizada ¿de acuerdo?

Tanto humana como brije asintieron, con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos al banquete. Ya hicimos esperar demasiado tiempo al Sr. Potter.

Salieron al encuentro del chico y regresaron al Gran Comedor. Pero cuando entraron, todos en el Gran Comedor (incluyendo a los profesores) miraban entre sorprendidos e interesados a Xóchitl.

-Esto es incomodo -murmuró Xóchitl

-Te lo advertí

-Que ayuda

Al llegar, se sentaron a ambos lados de Harry y al frente de Ron

-¿De que estaban hablando con McGonagall? -le preguntó a Harry

El azabache iba a hablar cuando el director se puso en pie para hablar y Harry se calló.

Les dio la bienvenida, les presentó al profesor Lupin como el nuevo profesor de DCAO y que Hagrid sería el nuevo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; también les dijo sobre la orden del Ministerio de Magia, de que enviarían dementores a custodiar los terrenos de Hogwarts y sus alrededores.

Después de los anuncios, el banquete transcurrió con normalidad. Al terminar, los alumnos se fueron a sus Salas Comunes. De camino, Xóchitl no lograba quitarle los ojos de encima a todo lo que se encontrara, ya que le parecía fascinante.

Llegaron al cuadro de la Señora Gorda y se sorprendió al ver que era la entrada a la Torre de Gryffindor y tenían que decir una contraseña. Le encantó la estancia y cuando llegaron a los dormitorios de las chicas, no pudo evitar saltar a la cama de Rini.

-¿Y es peligrosa? -preguntó Lavender, al ver como Xóchitl exploraba el cuarto

-No. Solo es algo traviesa; y más cuando descubre cosas nuevas.

Todas se alistaron para irse a dormir. Rini dejó que Xóchitl durmiera al pie de su cama y con un pequeño buenas noches, todas cayeron en un profundo sueño.


	24. Problemas en el primer día

-¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no, por favor!

-¡Avada Kedavra!

El cuerpo sin vida de una mujer cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, seguido del llanto de un bebé. Una figura alta y envuelta en una capa se acercaba a una cuna donde había un bebé que, al ver al extraño, comenzó a llorar.

Una varita apuntaba al bebé directamente a su carita.

-¡No, déjalo!

-Rini

El ser encapuchado se mostraba furico, al parecer no le agradaba escuchar al pequeño llorar

-¡No lo lastimes!

-¡Rini!

-¡Avada Kedavra!

-¡NOOO!

-¡DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Rini abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue unos ojos lobunos y dorados.

-¡Xóchitl! -exclamó la chica al ver a la brije casi encima de ella.

Se hizo a un lado para despegarse de ella, pero lo único que logro fue que se cayera de la cama y se pegara con la mesita de noche en la cabeza.

-No hagas eso -le reclamó la chica, sobándose la parte de la cabeza donde se pegó

-Perdón, solo trataba de despertarte de esa pesadilla.

-¿Qué?

-Qué no tenías una pesadilla por como estabas gritando

Rini hizo memoria pero lo más que pudo recordar fue el grito de una mujer y un resplandor verde.

-Otra vez esa voz...

-¿Cuál voz? -pregunto Xóchitl, bajándose de la cama y colocándose enfrente de ella.

-La voz que escuche cuando apareció el dementor en el compartimiento del tren

-¿La misma que Harry dijo que escucho?

-No sé

Miró su dormitorio y se dio cuenta que ella y Xóchitl estaban solas. Ni Hermione estaba y eso le pareció extraño

-¿Dónde están las demás? ¿Qué hora es?

-Ya se fueron a desayunar y son... -se levantó y recargando sus patas en la mesita de noche, reviso la hora-. Las siete cuarenta y cinco

-¿QUEEE?

Rini tomó el reloj para asegurarse que le dio mal la hora, pero vio con horror que era verdad. Se levantó y comenzó a ponerse el uniforme como loca.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?

-Antes de que todas se fueran lo intente, incluso cuando comenzaste a hablar en sueños, y todas ya se habían ido por lo que no te escucharon.

Terminó de ponerse el uniforme y salió corriendo hasta el Gran Comedor, seguida por Xóchitl, para al menos comer un pan tostado de rápido.

Llegó y vio que ya casi no había nadie y, a tiempo, logró tomar el pan tostado antes de que la comida desapareciera.

-Srta. Macías ¿Dónde estaba? -Rini se volvió y vio que se trataba de McGonagall. Desde temprano, primer día y ya en problemas-. Todos sus compañeros ya se fueron a sus clases y usted apenas viene a desayunar... bueno, a comer algo al menos

-Lo siento profesora

-Bueno, aquí esta su horario de clases. -Le tendió el pergamino, todavía con el entrecejo fruncido-. Y le aconsejo que se de prisa.

-Esta bien -y salió del Gran Comedor, con la tostada en la boca.

Revisó su horario y vio que su primera clase era Adivinación pero, entre que no sabía donde estaba y que ya llegaba tarde, no sabía que hacer.

-Ay Dios... el aula de Adivinación esta en el último piso de la torre norte ¡no voy a llegar!

-Claro que llegaras... con una ayudadita

Rini se paró de golpe y miro a Xóchitl. No se había fijado que su brije la había seguido todo el tiempo pero no tenía tiempo para regañarla.

-¿Cómo?

La marca del brazo izquierdo de Rini comenzó a brillar al igual que la del cuello de Xóchitl, la brije le acercó su hocico a la mano de su humana y las dos se convirtieron en Guerrera Brije.

«¡Estas loca!» reclamo Rini

«¿Quieres llegar a clase o no?»

«Ya que»

Gracias a la agilidad que la chica adquiría estando en esa forma, logró llegar sin ningún problema hasta el último piso de la torre norte, y antes de llegar, volvieron a la normalidad. Pero les extraño no ver una puerta, hasta que Xóchitl le señaló una trampilla circular donde rezaba "Sybill Trelawney, profesora de Adivinación". La trampilla se abrió de repente y una escalera plateada descendió a los pies de la chica. Sin detenerse a asombrarse, subió rápidamente las escaleras.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lamento llegar tarde! -exclamo la chica en cuanto entro al aula.

Algunos de sus compañeros rieron al ver el estado en que llegaba la chica (alterada y sudada por llegar a la carrera a clase). Sus amigos la miraron sorprendidos, nunca llegaba tarde a clases y menos siendo el primer día.

-¡Ah, mi niña! Sabía que llegarías algo tarde, no te preocupes por eso. Es normal que siendo la primera vez que vienen aquí se pierdan. Pero pasa, pasa querida ¡Ah! Y vienes con una acompañante poco inusual.

Tanto la profesora como sus compañeros se sorprendieron de verla llegar con su brije, pero Rini solo se preocupo por llegar rápido con sus amigos.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? -le pregunto Hermione en voz baja

-Me quede dormida, perdón

-Como les iba diciendo, mis niños -continuo la profesora-. Durante este curso estudiaremos los métodos básicos de adivinación. Dedicaremos el primer trimestre a la lectura de las hojas de té. El segundo nos ocuparemos en quiromancia. A propósito, querida mía —le soltó de pronto a Parvati Patil—, ten cuidado con cierto pelirrojo.

Parvati miró con un sobresalto a Ron, que estaba inmediatamente detrás de ella, y alejó de él su sillón.

-Durante el último trimestre —continuó la profesora Trelawney—, pasaremos a la bola de cristal si la interpretación de las llamas nos deja tiempo. Por desgracia, un desagradable brote de gripe interrumpirá las clases en febrero. Yo misma perderé la voz. Y en torno a Semana Santa, uno de ustedes nos abandonará para siempre. —Un silencio muy tenso siguió a este comentario, pero la profesora Trelawney no pareció notarlo—. Querida —añadió dirigiéndose a Lavender Brown, que era quien estaba más cerca de ella y que se hundió contra el respaldo del sillón—, ¿me podrías pasar la tetera grande de plata?

Lavender dio un suspiro de alivio, se levantó, cogió una enorme tetera de la estantería y la puso sobre la mesa, ante la profesora Trelawney.

-Gracias, querida. A propósito, eso que temes sucederá el viernes 16 de octubre. —Lavender tembló

La profesora les pidió que tomara unas tazas azules y que se acercaran para que se las llenara de té, el cual tendrían que beber hasta que solo quedara las hojas del té, que los removiera tres veces con la mano izquierda y que pusieran luego la taza de cabeza en el plato. Que esperan a que haya caído la última gota de té y pasaran su taza a su compañero para que la leyeran (interpretar los dibujos que había) guiándose de las paginas 5 y 6 de su libro.

Harry y Ron se colocaron en pareja (cosa rara) y Rini con Hermione (también, cosa rara) y comenzaron a leer las hojas, Rini todavía no lograda distinguir lo que había en la taza de su amiga y Hermione no tenia tanta suerte, se podría decir que ya se había hartado.

En lo que se refería a sus amigos... no le tomaban seriedad y se inventaban cosas.

Se acercó la profesora Trelawney hacia donde estaban los cuatro amigos, le pidió a Ron la taza de Harry y comenzó a leerla hasta que pronto soltó un grito de horror y le dijo a Harry que tenia al Grim (perro gigante y espectral que presagiaba la muerte a quien lo viera. Un augurio de muerte). Hermione se burló ante esto, la profesora le pidió la taza que estaba leyendo y soltó otro grito de horror al ver en la raza de Rini al Grim también.

Después de eso, la profesora dio por terminada la clase y los alumnos se fueron a su clase de Transformaciones; en la cual, los alumnos todavía no podían dejar de pensar de lo que la profesora les había dicho a Harry y a Rini. McGonagall les dijo que no le tomaran importancia y que siguieran con sus deberes.

Fueron a almorzar y durante en trayecto, Ron y Hermione comenzaron a discutir sobre el augurio de muerte y de que Hermione todavía no había dio a Aritmancia. Después de almorzar, salieron a los jardines para dirigirse a la cabaña de Hagrid para su primera clase de CCM.

A ninguno de los cuatro amigos les hizo gracia que tuvieran que compartir la clase con las serpientes pero no tenían de otra. Hagrid los llevó al bosque (un prado, para ser mas exactos) y les enseño unos hipogrifos (criaturas mitad águila y mitad caballo). Les explicó sobre estas criaturas y lo que pasaba si los hacías enojar (que uno tendría que estar loco para hacerlo). Harry y Rini lograron acercarse al que Hagrid les asigno, de nombre Buckbeak, incluso lograron montarlo y dar un paseo alrededor de Hogwarts.

Cuando los chicos regresaron, Hagrid acomodo a los alumnos en grupos de tres para que practicaran un hipogrifo cada uno, pero Malfoy -al no escuchar las indicaciones de Hagrid- fue atacado por Buckbeak. Hagrid lo llevo de regreso al castillo hasta la enfermería y los demás alumnos regresaron al castillo. Pansy Parkinson fue deprisa a ver a Malfoy mientras que los cuatro amigos maldecían al rubio, puesto que sabían que este "pequeño incidente" metería en problemas a su amigo.

No vieron a Malfoy sino hasta la última hora de la mañana del jueves a la mitad de la clase de Pociones. A Rini no le hizo gracia que Snape mimara tanto a Malfoy y que hiciera que Harry y Ron le hicieran las cosas por él.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Xóchitl paseaba por los pasillos del castillo. El primer día solo había acompañado a Rini para asegurarse de que ya no llegara tarde a las demás clases de ese día (y eso que tiene el Giratiempos). Estaba caminando en las mazmorras mirando por todos lados, no le daba miedo pero tenía el presentimiento de que no debía de estar ahí.

Escucho voces cerca, en una de las aulas. Abrió la puerta y vio que era una clase de Pociones, pero de tercer año y lo supo porque vio a Rini y a sus amigos. Vio a Rini trabajando en su poción y a lado de ella estaba Hermione y Neville, y sentados enfrente de ellos estaba Harry, Ron y ¿Malfoy?

«¿Qué hacen esos dos trabajando con Malfoy?»

-Profesor —dijo Malfoy—, necesitaré ayuda para cortar las raíces de margarita, porque con el brazo así no puedo.

-Weasley, córtaselas tú —ordenó Snape sin levantar la vista.

Ron se puso rojo como un tomate.

-No le pasa nada a tu brazo —le dijo a Malfoy entre dientes.

Malfoy le dirigió una sonrisita desde el otro lado de la mesa.

«Ya salió el peine, Malfoy idiota»

-Ya has oído al profesor Snape, Weasley. Córtame las raíces.

Ron cogió el cuchillo, acercó las raíces de Malfoy y empezó a cortarlas mal, dejándolas todas de distintos tamaños.

-Profesor —dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las silabas—, Weasley está estropeando mis raíces, señor.

Snape fue hacia la mesa, aproximó la nariz ganchuda a las raíces y dirigió a Ron una sonrisa desagradable, por debajo de su largo y grasiento pelo negro.

-Dele a Malfoy sus raíces y quédese usted con las de él, Weasley.

-Pero señor...

Ron había pasado el último cuarto de hora cortando raíces en trozos exactamente iguales.

-Ahora mismo —ordenó Snape, con su voz más peligrosa.

Ron cedió a Malfoy sus propias raíces y volvió a empuñar el cuchillo.

«Es increíble que se porte de esa manera tan injusta con los Gryffindor»

-Profesor; necesitaré que me pelen este higo seco —dijo Malfoy, con voz impregnada de risa maliciosa.

-Potter, pela el higo seco de Malfoy —dijo Snape, echándole a Harry la mirada de odio que reservaba sólo para él.

Harry cogió el higo seco de Malfoy mientras Ron trataba de arreglar las raíces que ahora tenía que utilizar él. Harry peló el higo seco tan rápido como pudo, y se lo lanzó a Malfoy sin dirigirle una palabra. La sonrisa de Malfoy era más amplia que nunca.

Xóchitl rodó los ojos y se coló al salón situándose cerca de la mesa de Rini, Hermione y Neville. Escuchó a Malfoy provocar a los chicos, sobre que Harry debería ir a buscar venganza o algo así. También escuchó a Neville pedirle ayuda a las chicas con su poción antes de que la clase acabara.

Xóchitl siguió observando el transcurso de la clase y cada vez que veía a Snape tratando mal a los de Gryffindor y favoreciendo a los de Slytherin, le daba ganar de hacerle calzón chino enfrente de toda la clase.

Cuando la clase terminó y vieron que la poción de Neville estaba bien hecha, en lugar de premiarlo, le bajo puntos solo porque las chicas le ayudaron.

Xochitl ya no pudo aguantar más.

-¡Esto ya es el colmo! ¡Usted quería que la poción estuviera bien hecha y solamente porque las chicas le ayudaron ya esta mal!

Rini sintió que el alma se le había ido a los pies en cuanto escuchó esa voz. Se paro rápido, sin que Snape se diera cuenta, hacía donde estaba su brije. La tomo del hocico para callarla y la escondió detrás de su espalda (con la intención de que no se notara).

Snape había estado de espaldas todo el tiempo, porque se había dirigido hacia su escritorio, pero al escuchar eso se detuvo y sintió que una vena en su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar.

-Muy bien ¿Quién dijo eso?

Nadie dijo nada.

Xóchitl se removía tratando de liberarse hasta que lo logró y Rini trató de atraparla otra vez pero fue tarde; su brije estaba a mitad del aula, claramente molesta.

-¡Solo eres un murciélago prepotente que se siente mejor que todos!

Rini volvió a sentir que si estuviera en un anime estaría de piedra y la mandíbula ya la tendría a la altura del pecho pero también hubiera sentido que le caía una piedra de 100 kilos en la cabeza.

«Ahora si estoy muerta»

Snape se volvió lentamente hacia el origen de esa voz y en cuanto los alumnos vieron su cara -incluyendo a los de Slytherin- todos se pegaron a la pared lo más lejos posible del hombre, a excepción de Rini y Xóchitl, quien otra vez había agarrado a la brije del hocico y la sujetaba con fuerza.

-¿Qué fue... lo que dijo?

-Nada... ella no dijo nada

-Todos retírense ahora, a excepción de ustedes dos -señaló a Rini y Xóchitl

Ninguno de los alumnos necesito que se los repitieran para salir huyendo de ahí.

-Espero que esas dos salgan de ahí con vida -dijo Harry

-Si no es así... me dio gusto conocerlas -dijo Ron

-¡Ron! -exclamó Hermione

Snape se quedo a solas con ellas. Rini ya había soltado a Xóchitl, pero en su rostro se veía claramente el miedo; en cuánto a Xóchitl... solo lo miraba de manera desafiante.

-Entonces... ¿Qué tanto dijiste sobre mi, alfombra con patas?

Xóchitl casi se le abalanza de no ser porque Rini la sujeto a tiempo.

-¡Yo te voy a dar tu alfombra con patas!

-¡Xóchitl! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí en primer lugar? Y no debiste decirle eso a un profesor

-¡Que profesor ni que ocho cuartos! Un profesor DE VERDAD no haría nada como eso

-¡Repite eso en mi cara!

-¡Con mucho gusto!

-¡YA BASTA!

Rini había soltado a Xóchitl y se había puesto en medio de ellos con los brazos extendidos hacia cada uno.

-Váyanse las dos ahora mismo, antes de que llame al director y le informe sobre esta osadía

-Collón, si no logras resolver las cosas por ti mismo, le pides al director que te ayude

-Te voy a...

-Ya nos vamos -tomó a Xóchitl de la cola y la arrastró fuera del aula-. De verdad, lo siento profesor -y cerró la puerta-. ¡XÓCHITL, DATE POR MUERTA!

Corrieron hacia el Gran Comedor (Rini persiguiendo a Xóchitl). Los tres amigos al principio se alegraron de ver que sus amigas salieron de una pieza de las mazmorras pero les sorprendió ver a Rini furiosa y Xúchitl huyendo de ella.

-¡Ayuda! -la brije se escondió debajo de la mesa, en donde estaban los tres amigos

-Creo que se porque esta así -comentó Harry

Les costo trabajo controlar a Rini para que no cometiera un brije-sidio, comieron con calma y se dirigieron a su primera clase de DCAO y Xóchitl los acompaño (Rini la amenazo de que si volvía a provocar un numerito como en Pociones, la regresaba a casa, le gustara o no).

Cuando llegaron, Lupin no estaba pero como a los cinco minutos llego, y se veía menos sano que cuando lo conocieron en el tren, pero tenia una sonrisa en su rostro. Le pidió a los alumnos que guardaran sus cosas y lo siguieran. Todos obedecieron, aunque la orden les pareció extraña.

El profesor los llevó a la Sala de Profesores. Lupin abrió la puerta y Rini otra vez sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies cuando vio que Snape estaba ahí. El oscuro profesor le dijo que la dejara abierta porque ya se iba, pero antes de retirarse le comento:

-Posiblemente no le haya avisado nadie, Lupin, pero Neville Longbottom está aquí. Yo le aconsejaría no confiarle nada difícil. A menos que la Srta. Granger le esté susurrando las instrucciones al oído.

Neville se puso colorado, pero ahí no acabo el comentario del profesor.

-También se habrá dado cuenta que la Srta. Macías trae consigo a su... mascota, la cual resulta ser insolente e irrespetuosa con los profesores.

Xóchitl tuvo la intención de moverse pero Rini la sujeto del cuello a tiempo. Lupin le dijo a Snape que tenía intención de que Neville le ayudara en algo y que en cuanto a Xóchitl... haría lo posible por caerle bien.

Snape torció el gesto, pero salió de la sala dando un portazo.

La clase comenzó. Lupin les habló sobre los boggarts; criaturas que pueden adoptar la forma de lo que más teme una persona, y la mejor manera de repelerlo es con la risa y el hechizo Riddikulus.

Uso de ejemplo a Neville para demostrar como funcionaba. Neville reveló que lo que más le daba miedo era el profesor Snape. Lupin le dijo que lo imaginara usando la ropa de su abuela; entonces así quedaría la cosa: aparecería el boggart-Snape y en cuanto Neville dijera el hechizo, el boggart resultante sería Snape vestido de abuelita.

Así paso y todos se partían de la risa, a excepción de Rini. Xóchitl la miro sorprendida pero la risa le gano más al ver a Snape así; a Rini no le hacía gracia porque sabía que se sentía que la gente se burlara de ti por lo que traías puesto.

Después de eso, pidió a todos que pensaran en lo que mas temieran. Al final les pidió que se formaran para que de uno en uno pasaran a enfrentar al boggart.

Resulto ser la clase de DCAO más divertida a la que asistían nunca, aunque Harry no pudo enfrentarla porque se transformó en un dementor y Lupin no lo dejo enfrentarlo; y en cuanto el profesor se encaró al boggart, la criatura tomó una extraña forma: una esfera de un blanco plateado que flotaba en el aire.

Después de eso, los alumnos siguieron practicando; pero cuando llego el turno de Rini, algo paso. Ella se paró ante el boggart, como no sabía cual era su mayor temor espero a ver que le salía y se sorprendió al ver que era lo que mas temía; apareció una persona totalmente vestida de negro y que tenía también cabello y ojos negros, pero no lograba distinguir quien era porque tenia la ropa rasgada y cubierta de sangre y el rostro tenía varias heridas profundas y también estaba cubierta de sangre.

Todos los alumnos gritaron y se apartaron de ahí pegándose a la pared al otro lado del aula. Xóchitl miraba alternativamente a su compañera y al boggart sin entender que pasaba. Lupin también se le quedaba viendo al boggart, como si entendiera de quien se trataba. Rini estaba petrificada y estaba extremadamente pálida. ¿Eso era lo que mas temía? Pero... ¿Quién era esa persona?

El boggart comenzó a caminar hacia ella y levantó un brazo con la intención de tocarla.

-¡Rini, despierta! -exclamaron a la vez Xóchitl y Lupin

La chica despertó del trance y, apuntando con su varita hacia el extraño ser, dijo el conjuro.

-Riddikulus

Todos se reían de cómo Rini había dejado el boggart, pero ella ni se figaba en la forma que había tomado porque todavía no podía quitarse la imagen de la cabeza de cual era su mayor temor.

La clase terminó y Lupin les indicó a todos que podían salir, a excepción de Rini.

-Alejandra, espera un momento por favor

A Rini se le hizo extraño eso, pero más que un profesor la tuteara, eso lo esperaría en México pero aquí, se mostraba mucha formalidad.

-Quisiera hablar contigo después de clases. Es respecto a tu boggart

-Está bien

-¿Te parece bien a las cinco en punto, en mi despacho? -Rini solo asintió-. Entonces, nos vemos hasta la tarde, ya puedes irte.

-Luego nos vemos

Al salir vio que sus amigos la esperaban afuera de la Sala de Profesores.

-¿Qué quería Lupin? -pregunto Ron, mientras caminaban hacia su Sala Común

-Me citó para que lo fuera a ver esta tarde a su despacho

-¿Para qué? -pregunto Hermione

-Para ver porque mi boggart tomó esa forma

-¿Será que es porque es lo que mas miedo te da? -comento Ron, de manera sarcástica

Rini le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-Ya sé, idiota. Es solo que no pensé que era lo que más me da miedo, solo deje que pasara

Sus amigos se le quedaron viendo sin entender lo que dijo.

Rini estaba metida en sus pensamientos y en eso, otra duda le llego a la mente. ¿Por qué había soñado con una mujer protegiendo a un bebé, que se llamaba igual que si amigo, de un hombre encapuchado que trato de asesinarlos? Tal vez eso también podría respondérselo Lupin en la tarde.


	25. Boggart, Cultura II y Black en Hogwart

A las cinco en punto, Rini llegó al despacho de Lupin —en compañía de Xóchitl— tocó la puerta y enseguida apareció el profesor.

-Buenas tardes, Alejandra. Xóchitl

-Buenas tardes, profesor

-Buenas

-Xóchitl

Lupin dejó escapar una pequeña risa al escuchar el saludo de la brije, se hizo a un lado y las dejo pasar. El despacho estaba acomodado de manera simple y ordenada, Rini vio una caja grande de madera de roble que se encontraba en una esquina.

-Lindo despacho -comentó Xóchitl, mirando todo lo que el profesor tenía en la estancia

-Gracias

Rini se acercó a la caja para mirarla detenidamente, pero no lo toco ni nada, solo la miraba.

-Disculpe profesor

-¿Si?

-¿Qué tiene aquí adentro?

-Un boggart

Rini se aparto de ahí rápido, mirando con un dejo de miedo al profesor.

Lupin se le acerco y le revolvió un poco su cabello (ya lo tenían un poco despeinado, aun estando de coleta, pero no se notaba la diferencia) ante la actitud de la chica.

-Con trabajos logre mover el boggart que estaba en el armario de la Sala de Profesores a esta caja para que pidiéramos analizarlo.

-¿Analizarlo?

-Me pareció que no lograste identificar a la... persona que apareció en tu boggart

-No, la verdad no. Como no supe que era lo que me daba más miedo, deje que apareciera de la nada

-Interesante

Con un movimiento de varita, Lupin acomodó la caja en medio del despacho y se colocó al lado de la chica.

-Vamos a repetir lo que hicimos hoy en clase ¿de acuerdo?

-OK

Lupin abrió la caja con un movimiento de varita y la persona que había aparecido en la clase del mediodía volvió a aparecer. Rini volvió a quedarse petrificada, mirando al boggart fijamente.

-Tranquila, solo míralo fijamente hasta que le encuentres parecido con alguien o alguna explicación de porque apareció así.

Rini hizo lo que Lupin le indico. No lograba identificar su rostro pero tenia una hipótesis de porque estaba así.

-Bueno... todavía no se quien es, pero... creo que lo que quiere representar que lo que más me da miedo, es perder a un ser querido

-Correcto, eso mismo era lo que yo pensaba

-Pero oye ¿todavía no entiendo quien es?

-Deja pensar Xóchitl, no me presiones

Rini siguió analizando al boggart, que comenzaba a acercarse hasta que Lupin puso un encantamiento escudo para que no se les acercara más. Rini ya se estaba hartando de no poder identificar al boggart, pero tenía que hacerlo porque solo ella podía reconocerlo.

-Me rindo -declaró al final-. No sé quien es, ni siquiera sé si lo conozco

Lupin no había dicho nada desde que la chica había comenzado a analizar el boggart, solo la miraba fijamente. Se le acercó y volvió a alborotarle el cabello.

-Esta bien, lo dejaremos hasta aquí ¿te parece?

-Está bien

-Descansa y trata de analizar lo que viste

-Bien -tomó su mochila y, seguida por Xóchitl salió del despacho-. Hasta luego, profesor. Y gracias

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Severus caminaba algo molesto por los pasillos del castillo. Después de cenar, Lupin le había pedido, por favor, que fuera a su despacho porque tenía algo importante que mostrarle.

«Si es el boggart de Longbotton, lo voy a...»

Llegó al despacho de su compañero de trabajo y tocó la puerta con algo de rudeza.

-Adelante Severus

El oscuro profesor entró y se sorprendió de ver que en el escritorio de Lupin había una vasija de piedra con unas runas extrañas grabadas, no tenía mucha profundidad y tenían un contenido que no se podría decir que era con exactitud.

-¿Que quieres, Lupin?

-Solo quería mostrarte algo

-Si es sobre el boggart de Longbottom, ya tuve suficiente con escuchar sobre eso.

-Si es de un boggart, pero no es el de Neville -Severus arqueo una ceja-. Se trata del boggart de Alejandra

La otra ceja de Severus se disparo también ¿Por qué quería mostrarle el boggart de la chica? Lupin se hizo a un lado y le hizo un ademán a Severus para que se acercara al pensadero. Severus dudo al principio, pero con paso decidido se acerco y se adentro a los recuerdos del desaliñado profesor.

Lo primero que vio fue el boggart de Neville y eso hizo que tuviera el impulso de salir de ahí pero se contuvo y siguió mirando el recuerdo. A cada boggart que veía, no podía evitar burlarse porque le parecía que esos miedos de sus alumnos eran muy... infantiles.

Pronto llegó el de Rini y no pudo evitar hacer una expresión de sorpresa al ver el boggart de la chica, no le quito la vista de encima ni al boggart ni a la chica. El recuerdo cambio y ahora veía a Lupin con ella y con la loba insolente; vio que Lupin trataba de ayudarla a descifrarlo y le sorprendió escuchar la razón por la que su boggart se transformo así.

Salió del pensadero y vio que Lupin seguía ahí plantado, junto al pensadero.

-¿Y bien?

Severus arque una ceja

-¿Qué opinas del boggart?

-¿Por qué tendría que resolverlo yo? Tú eres el profesor de DCAO ¿no?

-Si, pero como nunca había visto que un boggart tomara una forma como esa pues... esperaba que tu pudieras decirme. Ya que, sabes más sobre esto que yo.

Severus lo pensó por un momento, pero al final acepto.

Salió de ahí y camino rápidamente hasta las mazmorras, en el camino encontró a varios alumnos a los cuales les quitó puntos y siguió con su camino.

Llego hasta su despacho y se sorprendió de ver quienes lo esperaban en la puerta.

-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Acaso su... mascota no ha terminado de insultarme?

Xóchitl casi le decía algo feo de no ser porque Rini le agarro el hocico para que se quedara callada.

-En realidad... venia a preguntarle si podría responderme una duda de DCAO

Severus compuso una mueca sarcástica.

-Vaya, según he escuchado, Lupin ha sido el mejor maestro de Defensa que han tenido hasta ahora.

-Eso es porque no lo han tenido a usted

Xóchitl miraba alternamente a la chica y al profesor sin entender lo que pasaba. En clase la trataba como basura (desde que le grito a Severus, se colaba a las clases de Pociones de Rini para ver como Snape los trataba y se controlaba de no hacerle nada al oscuro profesor) y ahora se trataban de maravilla ¿Qué rayos...?

-Oye ¿en que momento de tu vida te llegaste a llevar bien con él?

-Desde que no tenía como compañía a un peluche bocón, que se mete en donde no le llaman

-Estoy apunto de soltarle algo feo

-Inténtalo

-Profesor -intervino Rini, antes de que Xóchitl y Severus quisieran matarse-. ¿Podría por favor resolver mi duda?

Severus abrió la puerta y le indico a la chica que entrara, trato de dejar afuera a Xóchitl, pero la brije se le coló sin problema a su despacho. El profesor se sentó en su escritorio y le indicó a la chica que se sentará enfrente.

-¿Y bien, cuál es su duda?

Rini le habló sobre su boggart. Severus disimulo su asombro y escuchaba con claridad lo que su alumna le contaba. Cuando la chica término, los tres estaban en silencio.

-Nunca había escuchado acerca de un boggart que apareciera así de la nada

-Ya lo suponía

-Pero ¿tú que opinas? ¿Quién crees que sea?

-Pues en eso me quede. No sé quien es

Severus la miró fijamente y Rini hizo mismo. El castaño oscuro y el negro se encontraron por un momento hasta que un pequeño aullido los despertó.

-¿Qué onda con su trance?

Severus solo aparto la vista de la chica, Rini fijo su vista en las patas del escritorio del profesor y estaba algo ruborizada.

-Será mejor que regresen a la Torre de Gryffindor. Ya es tarde y no creo que quieran toparse con Filch

-No nos lo invoque, por favor

-Xóchitl

Humana y brije salieron del despacho, se despidieron de Severus y regresaron a la Torre de Gryffindor. El en camino, las dos hablaban en voz baja.

-Tú me debes una explicación -Rini se le quedo viendo a Xóchitl-. ¿Desde cuando se llevan de maravilla? Y hasta donde me quede, él trata como basura a los que no sean Slytherin

-Pues... -Rini no supo porque, se sonrojo un poco-. Es una larga historia

-El camino de regreso al dormitorio es largo también. Desembucha ahora.

La chica comenzó a contarle todo, ya cuando estaban a cinco metros del cuadro de la Sra. Gorda, vio que Xóchitl estaba boquiabierta.

-Ay no... puede ser cierto ¿estas hablando en serio? -Rini asintió, apenada-. A la... punta de la china. Es imposible.

-Mejor entremos de una vez, por favor

Xóchitl se le quedo viendo con una expresión que quería decir "Esta conversación no ha terminado".

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Las clases seguían con normalidad, Rini y Hermione estaban todavía estresadas por las clases que tenían pero la que parecía que pronto tendría un colapso nervioso sería Hermione porque ella tenía más deberes que Rini.

Los chicos también estaban algo estresados y Harry se estresó más cuando comenzaron los entrenamientos de Quidditch porque Oliver Wood los presionaba más que nunca, ya que este era "su ultima oportunidad" de lograr ganar la Copa de Quidditch.

Rini todavía iba a los despachos de Severus y Lupin para tratar de descifrar el boggart, pero estaba como un problema muggle de algebra; no se podía resolver ni por error.

Era 15 de Septiembre, el día estaba despejado pero hacia algo de viento. Rini tuvo un despertar algo... inusual.

-¡Ajuuuuuuuuua!

Rini se cayó de la cama, todas sus compañeras se despertaron de golpe medio adormiladas.

-¿Qué fue eso? -pregunto Lavender, frotándose los ojos

Rini se levantó y vio a Xóchitl parada en su cama, traía un sombrero de charro en al cabeza, se había pintado unas franjas verde, blanco y rojo en toda la cara y traía en su lomo la bandera de México.

-Xóchitl, ¿Qué te pasa? -Le reclamo Hermione-. Esa nos son maneras de despertar a la gente

-Perdón -Xóchitl se bajó de la cama y se paró enfrente de Rini-. No me salgas que ya se te olvido que día es hoy

-Vestida así, ni en sueños

Todas las chicas del dormitorio comenzaron a arreglarse. Xóchitl le pasó a Rini una playera de futbol de la Selección de México en lugar de la camisa blanca de la escuela.

-Xóchitl

-Al menos póntela debajo del uniforme, por favor -Xóchitl le puso ojos de perrito regañado y la logro convencer

-OK

Terminó de ponerse el uniforme y comenzó a arreglarse su cabello; se hizo una coleta de caballo como siempre solo que la diferencia era que se había puesto de adorno un listón tricolor (verde, blanco y rojo) y se puso unos aretes igual tricolor con forma de estrella.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Muy patriótica. Solo que te falta algo

Xóchitl saco del cajón de la mesita de noche una crayola tricolor especial para la cara.

-Oh no, eso si que no

-¿Por qué no?

-Tengo clases y me voy a meter en problemas

-Al menos píntate una franja en cada mano ¿si?

-No

Rini y Xóchitl se dirigían al Gran Comedor para desayunar.

-No puedo creer que lograras convencerme

Rini tenía las franjas pintadas en las manos, de manera disimulada

-Vamos, no se te ve demasiado. Además, el hecho de que no estemos en casa, no quiere decir que no celebremos nuestras fiestas aquí también.

-Pues llevaba dos años sin celebrar nada más que las que son en común aquí

Xóchitl la miro de manera "dolida" y llegaron con sus amigos, quienes al verla, se sorprendieron de ver como venia.

-Rini, sabes que no se puede combinar el rojo y el verde ¿verdad? -comentó Ron

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con las casas. A parte, sino te diste cuenta tiene blanco también.

-¿Por qué te pusiste eso? -preguntó Harry, señalando su listón y aretes

-¿Y por que te pintaste eso en las manos? -preguntó Hermione

-¿Se acuerdan de las celebraciones mexicanas que les platique el año pasado? -sus amigos asintieron-. ¿Saben que días son hoy y mañana?

-15 y 16 de Septiembre -contestó Ron

Sus amigos tardaron un poco en reaccionar

-¡El Día de Independencia de tu país! -dijo Hermione

-Gracias

-Se nos había olvidado -dijo Harry

-¿Les platicas pero no la celebras?

-Me iba a sentir rara haciéndolo sola

-Bueno, al menos ya tienes a alguien con quien celebrar

Rini la abrazo y comenzaron a desayunar.

A los profesores les pareció interesante y bueno que la chica y la brije recordaran sus raíces aunque fueran de manera pequeña, por lo que no las regañaron de ir arregladas a las clases de una manera muy... llamativa.

Al único que no le agradaba era a Severus, por lo que los dos días les ordeno que se quitaran esas "porquerías" y le bajo diez puntos.

-Si fuera un Slytherin mexicano no dice nada el murciélago -se quejó Ron después de la clase, mientras Rini volvió a ponerse el listón, los aretes y se volvía a dibujas las franjas.

Los Gryffindor se molestaron bastante con Snape por no dejar que las dos festejaran "de manera miniatura" una de sus festividades.

-Además de que no le encuentro sentido de que se moleste -dijo Xóchitl cuando llegaron al vestíbulo para ir a la clase de Lupin

-¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó Harry

-Olvídalo ¿quieres?

-Rini ¿de que hablan?

La chica soltó un suspiro y miro a sus amigos.

-El nombre de Slytherin es Salazar ¿verdad?

-Si ¿y?

-Que, en México... Salazar es un apellido

Los tres amigos se quedaron callados, incrédulos.

-Estas bromeando ¿verdad? -dijo Ron

-No, es en serio. En México un apellido común de allá es Salazar

-¿¡QUÉEE!?

Rini y Xóchitl rodaron los ojos y siguieron su camino hacia la clase de Defensa.

Los tres amigos no lograron digerir lo que sus amigas les revelaron, hasta que se les logro ir de la mente al saber que en Halloween sería la primera visita al pueblo de Hogsmeade. Todos se alegraron menos Harry, él sería el único de tercero que no lograría ir a visitar el único pueblo habitado por puros magos.

Una nueva complicación que se les podría agregar era que el gato de Hermione, Crookshanks intentaba atacar a Scabbers a cada oportunidad que tenía y eso provocaba varías discusiones entre Ron y Hermione. Ya de por si esos dos estaban enojados y la llama del enfado se avivo más cuando un día los cuatro amigos se dirigían a su clase de Transformaciones.

Lavender Brown estaba llorando. Parvati la rodeaba con el brazo y explicaba algo a Seamus Finnigan y a Dean Thomas, que escuchaban muy serios.

-¿Qué ocurre, Lavender? —preguntó preocupada Hermione, cuando ella, Rini, Harry y Ron se acercaron al grupo.

-Esta mañana ha recibido una carta de casa —susurró Parvati—. Se trata de su conejo Binky. Un zorro lo ha matado.

-¡Vaya! —dijo Hermione—. Lo siento, Lavender.

-¡Tendría que habérmelo imaginado! —dijo Lavender en tono trágico—. ¿Saben qué día es hoy?

—Eh...

-¡16 de octubre! ¡«Eso que temes ocurrirá el viernes 16 de octubre»! ¿Se acuerdan? ¡Tenía razón!

Toda la clase se acababa de reunir alrededor de Lavender.

-Oh, oh... se me había olvidado eso -murmuro Rini

Seamus cabeceó con pesadumbre. Hermione titubeó. Luego dijo:

-Tú, tú... ¿temías que un zorro matara a Binky?

-Bueno, no necesariamente un zorro —dijo Lavender; alzando la mirada hacia Hermione y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Pero tenía miedo de que muriera.

-Vaya —dijo Hermione. Volvió a guardar silencio. Luego preguntó—: ¿Era viejo?

-No... —dijo Lavender sollozando—. ¡So... sólo era una cría!

Parvati le estrechó los hombros con más fuerza.

-Pero entonces, ¿por qué temías que muriera? —preguntó Hermione. Parvati la fulminó con la mirada—. Bueno, mírenlo lógicamente —añadió Hermione hacia el resto del grupo—. Lo que quiero decir es que..., bueno, Binky ni siquiera ha muerto hoy. Hoy es cuando Lavender ha recibido la noticia... —Lavender gimió—. Y no puede haberlo temido, porque la ha atrapado completamente por sorpresa.

-No le hagas caso, Lavender —dijo Ron—. Las mascotas de los demás no le importan en absoluto.

La profesora McGonagall abrió en ese momento la puerta del aula, lo que tal vez fue una suerte. Hermione y Ron se lanzaban ya miradas asesinas, y al entrar en el aula se sentaron uno a cada lado de Harry y Rini y no se dirigieron la palabra en toda la hora.

-Este va a ser un día muy largo -comento Rini a Harry, sin que Hermione ni Ron la escuchara.

Al final de la clase, McGonagall les pidió a sus alumnos que le dieran las autorizaciones firmadas para ir al pueblo. Harry trato de hacer que McGonagall le diera permiso pero solo logro que la profesora lo regañara y le dijera que no.

-Al menos di que lo intentaste -comentó Xóchitl, cuando los chicos regresaron a la Sala Común

-Por lo menos te queda el banquete. Ya sabes, el banquete de la noche de Halloween -dijo Rini, con la intención de levantarle el animo a su amigo.

-Si -acepto Harry con tristeza-. Genial

-Que lástima que no puedas ir -dijo Xóchitl-. Como es uno de los pueblos más mágicos, literalmente, el lugar debería de ser genial. Con todas esas tiendas, las cosas que deben de haber ahí...

-Xóchitl...

-Si, no dije nada

En la cena, Percy tampoco fue de gran ayuda.

-Y luego soy yo la que mete la pata

-Mejor ya no le busques tres pies al gato, Xóchitl

-OK

La mañana del día de Halloween, Harry se despertó al mismo tiempo que los demás y bajó a desayunar muy triste, pero tratando de disimularlo.

-Te traeremos un montón de golosinas de Honeydukes —le dijo Hermione, compadeciéndose de él.

-Sí, montones —dijo Ron. Por fin habían hecho las paces él y Hermione.

-No se preocupen por mí —dijo Harry con una voz que procuró que le saliera despreocupada—. Ya nos veremos en el banquete. Diviértanse.

Rini se le acerco y le puso una mano en su hombro, a manera de tratar de animarlo.

-Tranquilo, tal vez no sea tan divertido como dicen

-¿Estas loca? Es el lugar mas fabuloso del mundo... -Ron no puso seguir porque Xóchitl le piso un pie y Hermione le dio un codazo en el estomago

-Gracias Ron, eso me hace sentir mejor -dijo Harry, de manera sarcástica

Los acompañó hasta el vestíbulo, donde Filch, el conserje, de pie en el lado interior de la puerta, señalaba los nombres en una lista, examinando detenida y recelosamente cada rostro y asegurándose de que nadie salía sin permiso.

-¿Te quedas aquí, Potter? —Gritó Malfoy, que estaba en la cola, junto a Crabbe y a Goyle—. ¿No te atreves a cruzarte con los dementores?

-Oye Malfoy... mejor cállate y deja de meterte con los demás -le reclamó Rini, amenazadoramente-. Que no te agrade tu vida no quiere decir le arruines la vida a los demás

-Maldita sangre sucia...

Xóchitl se puso entre Rini y Malfoy. Miraba de manera desafiante al rubio y le mostraba los colmillos.

Malfoy dudó un momento y se alejo de ahí flaqueado por Crabbe y Goyle.

Harry se sorprendió de la manera en como su amiga le hablo al rubio y eso hizo que le levantara el animo. Se despidió de sus amigos con la mano y volvió solo por las escaleras de mármol y los pasillos vacíos hasta la torre de Gryffindor.

Ron, las chicas y Xóchitl siguieron a todos los alumnos y al llegar al pueblo no pudieron evitar soltar una exclamación de asombro; el pueblo era increíble e irradiaba magia por todos lados.

-Cool

-Genial

-Que padre

-Fascinante

Los cuatro comenzaron a recorrer las calles del pueblo, pasaron por varios locales como la tienda de dulces Honeydukes, la taberna Las Tres Escobas, la tienda de bromas Zonko, la oficina de correos; todo el pueblo les fascino.

Primero fueron a Honeydukes, que estaba abarrotada de estudiantes. Pasaron entre los estudiantes hasta donde se encontraba en exhibición los dulces; había desde los dulces más exquisitos que podría una persona probar hasta los más asquerosos.

-Aquí parece que hay dulces de todo un poco -comentó Rini, mirando unos dulces que parecían cucarachas en un frasco que rezaba "Cucuruchos de Cucarachas"

-Hasta hay para diferentes criaturas mágicas -dijo Xóchitl mostrándole un dulce que tenía la forma de un murciélago y que en la etiqueta rezaba que tenía sabor a sangre

Ron veía varios dulces que le parecieron deliciosos y trataba de decidir cual llevarse. Hermione veía con interés unas plumas de azúcar.

Los cuatro llegaron una parte de la tienda que rezaba un letrero "Dulces Importados", donde había una gran variedad de dulces que, ni en sus más locos sueños de dulces lograran imaginar. Cada aparador donde estaban dulces extranjeros estaba la bandera del país de donde venían, colocados hasta arriba del aparador.

-Rini, Xóchitl -llamo Ron-, creo que les va a encantar esto

Las chicas y la brije se acercaron al pelirrojo y vieron que estaba en la parte donde estaban los dulces importados de México.

Tanto humana como brije no pudieron evitar soltar una exclamación de asombro al ver los dulces que había.

-No puede ser...

-Estoy soñando...

En el centro del aparador había unos dulces con forma de cráneo de diferentes colores, sabores e ingredientes diferentes.

-¡Calaveritas!

Las dos se acercaron al aparador sin apartar la vista de los dulces. Había tres variedades de las Calaveritas: la tradicional Calaverita de Azúcar, las cuales tenían varias marcas diferentes de colores hechas con merengue, un papelito en la frente el cual se le escribiría el nombre de la persona que lo tomara y se lo fuera a comer y a manera de ojos tenían unas lentejuelas.

Calaveritas de amaranto, que estaban envueltas en plástico para que no se deshicieran con facilidad y tenían como ojos unos frutos secos.

Los que más les gustaba más a esas dos era la Calaverita de Chocolate, que tenían hojas, flores y líneas hechas con merengue de diferente color, también tenia ojos de lentejuela o de merengue también.

-¡Que rico! -exclamaron la dos y se acercaron a las calaveritas.

-¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo por esos dulces? Ya los han de haber comido en casa -dijo Ron, tomando una calaverita de azúcar y mirándola con interés.

-Claro que no -contestó Rini indignada-. Estas Calaveritas solo las venden en Octubre y Noviembre

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Hermione, tomando una Calaverita de amaranto

-¿Se acuerdan de cuando les hable del Día de Muertos, aunque fuera un poquito? -sus amigos asintieron-. Pues parte de la ofrenda del Día de Muertos son las Calaveritas. Tradicionalmente eran solamente las de Azúcar pero con el tiempo sacaron las de amaranto y las de chocolate.

-¿Las calaveras solamente se ponen las ofrendas? -pregunto Hermione

-No, también nos las podemos comer si queremos.

-¡Genial!

Xóchitl estaba mirando lo que parecía un producto nuevo, Rini miro y vio que solamente eran Calaveritas de Chocolate.

-Ya se que es bueno que al fin podamos comer Calaveritas pero ¿no crees que estas exagerando?

-Pero es que estas no son Calaveritas normales ¡estas tienen relleno!

-¿Eh?

Rini tomo una y vio que era cierto. Las de chocolate tenían cuatro rellenos diferentes: Chocolate, Cajeta, Rompope y Dulce de Leche.

-¡Genial!

Salieron de Honeydukes cargados con varios dulces. Rini había comprado dos calaveritas de cada relleno, a parte de los dulces que normalmente había en la dulcería. Fueron a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla a Las Tres Escobas (a los chicos y a Xóchitl les encanto la bebida), fueron a curiosear a la oficina de correos y a Zonko.

Se la pasaron de un lado para otro del pueblo, incluso fueron a ver la famosa Casa de los Gritos. Ya iban a regresar cuando Xóchitl escuchó algo cerca.

-¿Qué pasa?

La brije no contesto, solo aguzaba el oído.

-Adelántate, necesito ver algo

-¿Segura que no quieres que me quede?

-No, ve. No me tardo

Rini dudo pero al final le hizo caso a su brije y siguió a sus amigos.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Los cuatro regresaron al castillo, listos para el banquete de Halloween, se encontraron a Harry y le dieron una bolsa llena de dulces y comenzaron a contarle todo sobre el pueblo. Harry les conto que él estuvo un rato platicando con Lupin y también les comento lo de la copa que Snape le llevó a Lupin, a lo que Ron se quedo con la boca abierta.

-¿Y Lupin se la bebió? -exclamó el pelirrojo-. ¿Está loco?

-Si realmente esta enfermo (como siempre lo aparenta) y esa poción no la puede hacer Madame Pomfrey, es bueno saber que cuenta con el profesor Snape para que se la prepare. -opinó Rini

Antes de que Ron discutiera con ella, Hermione les dijo que ya era hora de bajar al banquete. El Gran Comedor estaba adornado como siempre y tenía el mismo surtido de comida y dulces que solo servían en esas fechas.

Durante el banquete, a Hermione se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oye Rini ¿crees que McGonagall nos deje hacer un Altar de Muertos en la Sala Común?

Rini dejó al aire lo que se iba a comer y miró sorprendida a su amiga.

-¿Perdón?

-Es que creo que esta bien que no olvides tus tradiciones y pienso que estando aquí no es impedimento para que las puedas celebrar. Se que solamente dudara un par de días, pero sería bonito ver uno para recordar a nuestros difuntos.

Harry sintió algo extraño en el estomago al pensar en eso. Una manera de recordar a sus padres, la idea le parecía interesante.

-Si ¿Por qué no? Después de la cena le preguntamos a McGonagall.

El banquete terminó con una actuación de los fantasmas de Hogwarts. Saltaron de los muros y de las mesas para llevar a cabo un pequeño vuelo en formación. Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor; cosechó con gran éxito con una representación de su propia desastrosa decapitación.

Todos fueron de camino a sus Salas Comunes pero algo extraño pasaba en la entrada de la Torre de Gryffindor; los alumnos no avanzaban y se estaba abarrotando de alumnos. Algunos decía que tal vez a algún compañero se había olvidado o que la Sra. Gorda había cambiado la contraseña mientras no estaban, pero después descubrieron que la Sra. Gorda no estaba y que el lienzo estaba destrozado a tal grado de que algunas tiras del mismo estaban en el suelo.

Dumbledore llegó junto con McGonagall y Filch para inspeccionar el lienzo. Peeves apareció de la nada, y con tono burlón, les contó lo que había pasado: Sirius Black había logrado colarse al castillo y atacó a la Sra. Gorda al negarle la entrada a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Tanto los alumnos de Gryffindor como los de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin fueron enviados a pasar la noche en el Gran Comedor para que todos estuvieran a salvo mientras que los profesores buscaban a Black. Todos comentaban algunas teorías de cómo pudo haberse colado al castillo y todas eran absurdas.

Rini notó que Xóchitl estaba algo sería desde que regresaron de Hogsmeade pero no sabía que hacer o decirle. Los cuatro amigos y Xóchitl escucharon una conversación entre el director y el jefe de Slytherin sobre cómo o más bien quien pudo ayudar a Black a colarse al castillo. Ninguno de los cuatro creía que algún profesor se atreviera a eso.

Cuando dejaron de escucharse las voces de los adultos, los cuatro intentaron dormir. Xóchitl todavía estaba despierta y seguía con su expresión sería y un dilema interno ¿Confesarle a Rini lo que había descubierto en el pueblo cuando le pidió que la dejara sola o confesarle todo? Opto por la segunda opción y se quedo dormida al instante.


	26. Descubriendo sentimientos, licántropo

Durante los últimos días que siguieron, solo se hablaba en el castillo sobre Sirius Black y la manera de cómo pudo entrar al castillo. Reemplazaron el lienzo rasgado de la Sra. Gorda por el retrato de un caballero chiflado llamado Sir Cadogan, quien solo se la pasaba la mitad del tiempo retando en duelo a todo el mundo y la otra mitad cambiando la contraseña al menos dos veces a la semana.

Varios alumnos se quejaron de él y preguntaron si alguien más no podía hacer el trabajo, y les decían que fue el único valiente en aceptar el trabajo, los demás estaban asustados por lo que le había pasado a la Sra. Gorda.

A Harry le incomodaba que lo estuvieran vigilando constantemente desde Halloween; y un día después de Transformaciones, tuvo que convencer a McGonagall que lo dejara ir a los entrenamientos de Quidditch. La profesora aceptó, pero con la condición que de Madame Hooch vigilara las sesiones de entrenamiento.

Rini seguía yendo al despacho de Lupin para tratar de descifrar el boggart, pero no lo lograba, hasta que al final —y de manera definitiva— se rindió.

-Ya, me doy -declaró la chica, dejándose caer en una silla-. No sé de quien se trata y tampoco tengo idea de porque toma esa forma.

Lupin sirvió un poco de té y le ofreció una taza a la chica antes de sentarse en otra silla, enfrente de ella.

-Entonces ¿no lo reconoces?

-No -le dio un sorbo a su té y volvió su mirada a la ventana-. Quisiera saber quien es

Lupin le dio un sorbo a su té antes de hablar.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien... que?

-¿Desde cuando te gusta?

-No entiendo -la chica volvió a darle un sorbo a su té

-¿Desde cuando te gusta el profesor Snape?

Rini se atraganto con su té y Xóchitl le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda. Cuando logro estar mejor, miró al profesor con los ojos bien abiertos como platos.

-¿Por... qué pregunta eso?

-Por la forma de tu boggart

-¿Eh?

-Después de varías sesiones logre reconocerlo. La ropa negra, al igual que los ojos y el cabello; el profesor Snape es la única persona que conozco que luce así.

-Eso es ridículo, Rini no esta enamorada de Snape ¿verdad? ¿Rini?

La chica estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Ahora que lo mencionaba, no pudo evitar notar algunas cosas; este año miraba a Snape de una manera diferente, creía que era la admiración y respeto que sentía por él desde primero, pero ese año... las últimas veces que se había encontrado con él no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa ante su simple presencia, lo miraba más de lo debido en clase y cada vez que sus amigos hablaban mal de él no podría evitar salir en su defensa.

Y Rini podía probar que podría ser verdad lo que dijo Lupin por lo que paso hace un par de días en la biblioteca.

FLASHBACK

Rini y Xóchitl estaban en la biblioteca buscando unos libros para el trabajo de Historia de la Magia. La brije se había ido por un lado y la chica de otro para poder encontrar los libros que necesitaba con más facilidad.

Recorrió los pasillos hasta que al final lo encontró al final en uno de los estantes del fondo, el problema es que estaba fuera de su alcance. Trató de alcanzarlo a brincos y con el brazo en alto pero no lo alcanzaba, así que tomó una silla para poder treparse en el estante y poder alcanzar el libro.

Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, cuando...

-¿Se puede saber, que rayos hace ahí arriba?

Rini perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas, no llego al suelo porque alguien la había sujeto de espaldas y en lugar de sentir el suelo de la biblioteca, sentía que estaba recargada sobre el pecho de alguien. Levantó la vista y en cuanto su mirada se topó con unos ojos negros, se sonrojo bruscamente.

-¡Profesor Snape!

El profesor la aparto de él con delicadeza, la chica todavía seguía algo roja y trato de disimular su rubor.

-¿Me va a decir que intentaba hacer?

-Pues... yo... -no dejaba de mover las manos y la vista la tenia pegada en el librero que estaba detrás del profesor-. Trataba de alcanzar unos libros... para mi tarea de Historia de la Magia

Severus se acercó al estante, quitó la silla y alcanzó algunos libros.

-¿Estos eran los que necesita?

-S...si, gracias

Sus manos se rozaron haciendo que Rini sintiera un cosquilleo extraño en el estomago. Le quitó los libros, sin fijarse si eran los correctos.

-¡Gracias profesor! -le agradeció sin siquiera mirarlo y salió corriendo de la biblioteca

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Nunca se había puesto de esa manera con él, ni siquiera el año pasado cuando lo encontró ahí mismo en la biblioteca y un libro le cayó en la cabeza haciendo que el oscuro profesor riera.

Regreso a su mente la imagen del boggart, lo analizó por un momento en su mente y se dio cuenta que Lupin tenia razón, el boggart se parecía a Snape. Entonces no había duda... estaba enamorada de él.

Pero ¿Cómo había pasado? El profesor era frío, calculador, sarcástico y no perdía ninguna oportunidad para burlarse de los Gryffindor. No encontraba alguna explicación lógica, solo escuchaba los latidos de su corazón que le decían que sentía algo por Snape y era algo que no cambiaría.

Sintió una mano alborotándole un poco el cabello, levantó la vista y se topó con los ojos color miel de Lupin.

-Está bien sentir lo que sientes, aunque tus sentimientos sean hacia una persona que no debería de ser -Rini desvió la mirada hacia si taza medio vacía-. Además, me alegra que sientas algo por Severus -Rini lo miro sorprendida-. Hace años que no veía que nadie, aparte de Dumbledore, se preocupara por él. Y se que lo que sientes por él es puro, inocente y verdadero.

-Profesor...

-Remus

-¿Eh?

-Para estas circunstancias, puedes tutearme. Sé que de esto no te sentirías cómoda hablando con tus amigos porque no te entenderían.

Rini le sonrió tímidamente.

-¿TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO?

Alumna y profesor miraron a la brije que parecía a punto de enloquecer.

-¿TE GUSTA EL AMARGADO DE SNAPE? ¡AHORA SI PERDISTE LA CABEZA!

-Xóchitl, entiende que ella no escogió esto. Como su brije deberías de apoyarla no regañarla.

-Está bien

Las dos salieron del despacho de Lupin de regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor pero en el camino se encontraron con...

-Profesor Snape...

-Macías ¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí a estas horas?

-Yo... nosotras... -Rini se había puesto roja y tenía la vista en el suelo

A Severus le sorprendió ver a Rini así, ella normalmente lo miraba a la cara, pero ahora no.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh? Sí. Bueno... ya nos tenemos que ir

-De acuerdo, que descanse

-Igualmente -y salió casi corriendo de ahí.

Severus la vio alejarse todavía sorprendido por la actitud de la chica. Rini estaba a dos pisos del cuadro de Sir Cadogan pero antes de llegar fue a unos de los baños más cercanos y se mojó la cara para tratar de aclararse las ideas.

-Todavía estas confundida ¿verdad?

Vio a través del espejo el reflejo de Xóchitl que estaba parada en la puerta y se le acercaba poco a poco.

-¿Tu crees que esta mal lo que estoy empezando a sentir?

-La verdad si; él es mayor que tú, es Jefe de la casa de Slytherin y sobre todo es tu profesor

-Entonces ¿Qué hago?

-Pues creo que ya no puedes hacer nada. Es como dicen "En el corazón nadie manda"

Rini se dejó caer enfrente al lavabo con las manos todavía sujetándolo y con la mirada perdida.

-Entonces... es cierto...

Xóchitl rezaba porque Rini no dijera lo que ella creía, pero le fallo.

-Creo que ya no puedo seguir negándolo ni evadirlo...

«Que no lo diga, que no lo diga»

-Creo que... me gusta Severus Snape

«Y lo digo»

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Se acercaba cada vez más el día del primer partido de Quidditch con el clásico Gryffindor vs Slytherin, pero un día antes del partido a los Gryffindor les avisaron que abrirían la temporada jugando contra Hufflepuff porque Malfoy estaba "incapacitado". A ninguno de los leones le agrado pero no tenían opción.

Un día antes del partido el clima empeoro demasiado. Harry y el equipo de Quidditch pensaba que no podrían jugar en estas condiciones; pero al capitán del equipo, Oliver Wood, no le importó y les indicó que jugarían ese día quisieran o no.

Todos ya estaban en el aula de DCAO esperando al profesor Lupin; desde que Lupin le había revelado a Rini sobre el significado de su boggart y descubrir lo que sentía por Snape, ya no lo iba a visitar a su despacho tan seguido y la pasaba paseando por el castillo tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos; pero ese día, el universo le había jugado una mala pasada (según ella), el profesor Lupin no llegaba, cuando se escucho que alguien abría la puerta, sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies y se sonrojaba bruscamente al ver quien era el que entraba al salón en lugar de Lupin.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Snape ¿Por qué él estaba ahí y no Lupin? Lo bueno es que ni Ron ni Hermione habían notado la reacción de su amiga al ver al oscuro profesor entrar, pero cierta brije si.

-Silencio y todos siéntense ahora

Todos obedecieron sin replicar.

-Disculpe... profesor

-¿Qué quiere, Macías?

-¿Qué le pasó al profesor Lupin?

-Eso no le concierne

Severus no pudo evitar notar que la chica bajaba la mirada apenada.

-De lo único que deben saber es que Lupin no se encuentra en condiciones de enseñar hoy, por lo que me pidió que impartiera las clases de hoy...

La puerta del aula se abrió y vieron que se trataba de Harry.

-Lamento llegar tarde, profesor Lupin. Yo...

Harry se quedo sorprendido al ver que era Snape y no Lupin el que estaba en la mesa del profesor.

-La clase ha comenzado hace diez minutos, Potter. Así que creo que descontaremos a Gryffindor diez puntos. Siéntate.

Pero Harry no se movió.

-¿Dónde está el profesor Lupin? —preguntó.

-Como le indique a sus compañeros; No se encuentra bien para dar clase hoy —dijo Snape con una sonrisa contrahecha—. Creo que te he dicho que te sientes.

Pero Harry permaneció donde estaba.

-¿Qué le ocurre?

A Snape le brillaron sus ojos negros.

-Nada que ponga en peligro su vida —dijo como si deseara lo contrario—. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor y si te tengo que volver a decir que te sientes serán cincuenta.

Harry se fue despacio hacia su sitio y se sentó. Snape miró a la clase.

-Como decía antes de que nos interrumpiera Potter, el profesor Lupin no ha dejado ninguna información acerca de los temas que han estudiado hasta ahora...

-Hemos estudiado los boggarts, los gorros rojos, los kappas y los grindylows —informó Hermione rápidamente—, y estábamos a punto de comenzar...

-Cállate —dijo Snape fríamente—. No te he preguntado. Sólo comentaba la falta de organización del profesor Lupin.

-Es el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que hemos tenido —dijo Dean con atrevimiento, y la clase expresó su conformidad con murmullos. Snape puso el gesto más amenazador que le habían visto.

-Son fáciles de complacer. Lupin apenas les exige esfuerzo... Yo daría por hecho que los de primer curso son ya capaces de manejarse con los gorros rojos y los grindylows. Hoy veremos...

Lo vieron hojear el libro de texto hasta llegar al último capítulo, que debía de imaginarse que no habían visto.

-... los hombres lobo —concluyó Snape.

-Pero profesor —dijo Rini, antes de que Hermione dijera algo—, todavía no podemos llegar a los hombres lobo. Está previsto comenzar con los hinkypunks...

-Señorita Macías —dijo Snape con voz calmada—, creía que era yo y no tú quien daba la clase. Ahora, todos abran el libro por la página 394. —Miró a la clase—: Todos. Ya.

Con miradas de soslayo y un murmullo de descontento, abrieron los libros.

-¿Quién de ustedes puede decirme cómo podemos distinguir entre el hombre lobo y el lobo auténtico?

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio. Todos excepto Hermione y Rini, cuyas manos, como de costumbre, estaban levantadas.

¿Nadie? —preguntó Snape, sin prestar atención a las chicas. La sonrisa contrahecha había vuelto a su rostro—. ¿Es que el profesor Lupin no les ha enseñado ni siquiera la distinción básica entre...?

-Ya se lo hemos dicho —dijo de repente Parvati—. No hemos llegado a los hombres lobo. Estamos todavía por...

-¡Silencio! —Gruñó Snape—. Bueno, bueno, bueno... Nunca creí que encontraría una clase de tercero que ni siquiera fuera capaz de reconocer a un hombre lobo. Me encargaré de informar al profesor Dumbledore de lo atrasados que están todos...

-Por favor, profesor —dijo Hermione, que seguía con la mano levantada—. El hombre lobo difiere del verdadero lobo en varios detalles: el hocico del hombre lobo...

-Es la segunda vez que hablas sin que te corresponda, señorita Granger —dijo Snape con frialdad—. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por ser una sabelotodo insufrible.

Hermione se puso muy colorada, bajó la mano y miró al suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Un indicio de hasta qué punto odiaban todos a Snape era que lo estaban fulminando con la mirada.

-No era necesario que le dijera eso. Hay maneras de pedir silencio y esa no es una de ellas -dijo Rini, sonrojada pero mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a Snape

Todos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos en especial Snape, era la primera vez que Rini le contestaba a un profesor de esa manera y más al atreverse a hablarle a Snape de esa manera. Era cierto que todos, en alguna ocasión, habían llamado sabelotodo a Hermione, y Ron, que lo hacia por lo menos dos veces a la semana, dijo en voz alta:

-Usted nos ha hecho una pregunta y ella le ha respondido. ¿Por qué pregunta si no quiere que se le responda?

Sus compañeros comprendieron al instante que había ido demasiado lejos.

-Te quedarás castigado, Weasley —dijo Snape con voz suave y acercando el rostro al de Ron—. Y si vuelvo a oírte criticar mi manera de dar clase, te arrepentirás.

Xóchitl, que había estado escondida bajo el pupitre de Rini todo el tiempo, estaba a punto de salir a replicarle, pero de pronto —como adivinando que la brije estaba ahí— le dijo a Rini también de la misma forma que Ron.

-Si no quieres estar castigada también Macías, o controla a su mascota o la saca del aula. Que más bien preferiría que hiciera la segunda opción.

Antes de que Rini hiciera o dijera algo, Xóchitl salió de debajo del pupitre y se salió sola del aula. Rini vio preocupada como su brije salía, con una expresión de enfado en su rostro.

-Deje de vigilar la puerta y ponga atención Macías

Rini se acomodo en su lugar y siguió con lo que Snape les encargo.

Nadie se movió durante el resto de la clase. Siguió cada uno en su sitio, tomando notas sobre los hombres lobo del libro de texto, mientras Snape rondaba entré las filas de pupitres examinando el trabajo que habían estado haciendo con el profesor Lupin.

Snape no dejaba de criticar los trabajos anteriores de los alumnos y la manera de evaluar de Lupin. Cuando paso por la mesa de los cuatro amigos, Harry y Ron se contuvieron de abalanzarse sobre él, Hermione tenía la vista baja sobre su trabajo todavía algo deprimida y Rini... ya no podía controlarse, ya con el simple hecho de sentir la presencia del profesor detrás de ella hacía que se desconcentrara y se pusiera muy nerviosa.

-¡Macías!

-Eh... ¿Sí?

-No creo que los hombres lobo sean tan aterradores como para que este temblando

Rini miró su mano y comprobó que estaba temblando, pero no era por los hombres lobo sino por tener al profesor tan cerca de ella.

Severus les mando de tarea hacer una redacción de dos pergaminos sobre la manera de reconocer y matar a un hombre lobo. Obviamente a nadie le hizo gracia la tarea; a Harry le pareció extraño que Snape se portara de esa manera tan desagradable con Lupin, los chicos se sorprendieron de ver a Xóchitl sentada junto a la puerta esperándolos, los chicos creyeron que se había ido a caminar o algo por el estilo; y Ron salió furioso del aula por el castigo que le había mandado (limpiar los orinales de la enfermería, sin magia).

-¿Por qué Black no pudo haberse escondido en el despacho de Snape? ¡Pudo haber acabado con él!

-¡No es divertido, Ron!

Los cuatro se le quedaron viendo. Rini se había quedado parada en medio del pasillo con la mirada en el suelo y los puños fuertemente apretados.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes? Él siempre se ha portado terrible con nosotros, en especial con Harry...

-No es por eso... es que... -levantó la mirada hacia sus amigos-. ¡No me parece bien que le desees un mal solo por un estúpido castigo! -y salió corriendo de ahí

Xóchitl salió detrás de ella. Los tres amigos se quedaron ahí de pie sin entender que le pasaba.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?

-No tengo idea, Ron

-Seguro no debe de ser nada. Será mejor que empecemos con los deberes antes de que se nos acumulen, chicos

-Odio cuando nos los recuerdas, Hermione

-Deja de quejarte y vamos

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Rini caminaba por el borde del Bosque Prohibido sin fijarse por donde iba, todavía lo sucedido hace un momento estaba dándole de vueltas en la cabeza.

«¿Por qué me puse así cuando Ron dijo eso? ¿Será que por lo que estoy empezando a sentir por Snape se esta volviendo mas fuerte?»

-¿¡POR QUÉ RAYOS TIENE QUE PASARME ESTO!?

Varias aves salieron volando ante el grito de la chica. De pronto escuchó que algo se movía entre los matorrales que había en el bosque. Se volvió y vio que se trataba de algo más o menos grande.

-¿Quién esta ahí?

Nadie respondió

Sacó su varita y se acercó con sigilo hacia los matorrales.

-¿Quién esta ahí? No tengo miedo de lanzarle algún maleficio

Lo único que tuvo como respuesta fue otro ruido en los matorrales; se acercó lentamente y aparto las hierbas de un golpe. No sabía si sentir lastima o sorprenderse por lo que veía; un perro negro grande, de ojos color gris y con la pata delantera lastimada. Dudo un momento en acercársele, pero al escuchar sus ladridos lastimeros y ver como se lamia la herida no pudo contenerse mas y se acercó al animal.

-Pobrecito ¿con qué te habrás lastimado?

Tenía la intención de tocarlo, pero el perro aparto la pata y la miró a los ojos, no le gruño ni nada pero se veía en su mirada que estaba asustado.

-Tranquilo, no te voy a lastimar. Solo déjame revisar tu herida.

Rini no sabía si fue su imaginación o si fue real porque le pareció que el perro dudaba en que le dejara revisar su herida; el animal actuaba como si pudiera entenderla sin problemas. Estuvo a punto de cogerle la pata cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

-¡Rini! ¡Oye, responde!

-¡Aquí, Xóchitl!

Escuchó que el perro trataba de levantarse pero Rini lo cogió a tiempo y lo tumbó en el suelo otra vez.

-Tranquilo, es una amiga. No te lastimara

La brije llegó y se sorprendió de ver a su humana con... él.

-¡Alejandra, aléjate! ¡Es peligroso!

-¿Eh? ¿Peligroso? Pero si el pobre no puede caminar. Mira su pata

-No importa, no sabes de donde salió y quien sabe podría atacarte

-No exageres. Ahora, ayúdame a curarlo

-Pero...

-Por favor

-De acuerdo

Tardaron un rato en curarle la pata al perro, Xóchitl había encontrado algunas hierbas curativas y Rini rasgó un poco su túnica para poderle vendar la pata.

-Listo, así estarás mejor en muy poco tiempo

El perro miró su pata recién curada y después a la chica, quien le sonreía sinceramente. El perro volvió a mirar su pata y entonces sintió que le acariciaban detrás de la oreja.

-Eres muy lindo -le soltó la oreja y lo abrazó con ternura

Xóchitl miraba desconfiada a perro y podría jurar que, si los perros pudieran sonrojarse, este perro estaría más rojo que el cabello de toda la familia Weasley junta.

El perro se apartó con delicadeza de la chica, todavía sorprendido por lo que ella hizo. Rini se quito el listón azul marino que tenia en su coleta y se la colocó al perro en el cuello.

-¿Qué haces?

-No se si haya otros perros aquí, así que le puse el listón para diferenciarlo. Por cierto Xóchitl ¿podrías preguntarle su nombre, por favor?

-OK

Antes de que el Xóchitl dijera algo, el perro dio unos pequeños ladridos. La brije rodó los ojos y miró al perro arqueando una ceja.

-¿En serio?

-¿Qué dijo?

-¿Y tí Canito, perrito? -Rini la miró sin entender lo que quiso decir-. El perro dice que se llama Canuto, por eso le pregunte por su Canito.

-Ni que fuera de la caricatura "Canuto y Canito"

-Quien sabe

-Xóchitl

-OK, solo estaba bromeando

Rini acarició un poco más al perro y se puso de pie.

-Bueno, ya es hora de regresar al castillo

El perro le puso carita triste para tratar de convencerla de que se quedara un rato más. Rini solo le acaricio la cabeza, se despidió de él y salió del Bosque Prohibido.

-Xóchitl, vámonos

-Espera, quiero hablar con... Canuto por un momento

-De acuerdo, pero no te tardes

Xóchitl espero a que Rini se perdiera de vista y regreso sobre sus pasos hacia donde estaba el animal.

-Me sorprende que no te atrevieras a lastimarla... Black

El perro se transformó en hombre ante la atenta mirada de la brije, se había transformado en el criminal Sirius Black.

-A mi me sorprende que no le dijeras quien era en realidad.

-Ella no me habría creído, porque nunca había escuchado hablar sobre los animagos. Además, a ella le gustan mucho los perros y los lobos y no quiero que deje de quererlos por tu culpa; solo que eso si, te advierto que si le haces algo a ella o a sus amigos, en especial a Harry, bueno solo te diré que... no querrás verme enojada.

-Está bien, como digas

-Ya estas advertido Black

Xóchitl le lanzó una mirada fría, le dio la espalda y regresó al castillo. Durante el camino todavía dudaba si decirle la verdad a Rini y una duda más fuerte rondaba por su cabeza ¿Por qué no le había dicho la verdad? Porque no quería asustarla.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

El día del partido estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, tanto que los jugadores apenas si veían por donde iban. Tampoco se podía decir cuanto tiempo llevaban en el campo y como iban en el marcador, el clima estaba empeorando cada vez más.

Ron y las chicas vieron que Harry y Cedric Diggory —el buscador de Hufflepuff— subían cada vez más y luchaban por alcanzar la Snitch Dorada. Pero de pronto, el frío se puso peor que antes y vieron que varias siluetas negras rodeaban a Harry.

-Lo que faltaba

-Tiene que ser una broma

-¿Qué hacen los dementores aquí?

-Dumbledore se pondrá furioso

Pero los dementores no solamente estaban en el cielo, también había algunos rodeando el estadio de Quidditch y entonces Rini lo escucho otra vez.

-A Harry no. A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor.

-Apártate, estúpida... apártate...

-A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar...

A Rini se le había enturbiado el cerebro con una especie de niebla blanca. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Por qué estaba en las gradas del campo de Quidditch? Tenía que ayudarla. La mujer iba a morir; la iban a matar...

Rini sentía que se desvanecía entre la niebla helada.

-A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad...

Alguien de voz estridente estalló en carcajadas. La mujer gritaba y Rini no se enteró de nada más.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

-¿Por qué creen que a ellos les afecte bastante los dementores?

-No sé, pero mejor cállate sino quieres que te colguemos desde la Torre de Astronomía de tus calzoncillos

-Cállense

Rini oía las voces, pero no encontraba sentido a lo que decían. No tenía ni idea de dónde se hallaba, ni de por qué se encontraba en aquel lugar; ni de qué hacia antes de aquel momento. Lo único que sabía era que le dolía cada centímetro del cuerpo como si le hubieran dado una paliza.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería de la escuela y junto a ella estaban Xóchitl, Hermione, Ron y los gemelos. Trato de incorporarse pero le dolía todo su cuerpo todavía.

-¿Chicos?

-¡Rini! Que bueno que ya estas bien

-¿Qué paso?

-Pues... para empezar te desmayaste

-¿En serio, Ron? ¿Qué paso con Harry? ¿Y el partido?

-Los dementores solo se abalanzaron sobre Harry pero por alguna razón se fueron sobre la gente del estadio.

-Pero ¿Harry esta bien?

-Si, Dumbledore los salvo y hecho a los dementores

-Menos mal que esta bien

Diez minutos después Harry despertó y todos le contaron lo que paso, incluso lo que le había pasado a su escoba; chocó contra el Sauce Boxeador y quedó destrozada.

En la tarde Madame Pomfrey dejó que Rini se fuera pero a Harry lo dejó en la enfermería todo el fin de semana.

Rini y Xóchitl estaban en la biblioteca haciendo la tarea que Snape les había asignado sobre los hombres lobo. Rini se fascinaba con todo lo que leía sobre esas criaturas.

Se puede reconocer a un licántropo cuando está en su forma humana de muchas maneras:

1\. Al igual que todos los cánidos, sus oídos son muy sensibles a los sonidos agudos y al contacto, además que los licántropos tienen mejor oído, esto les afecta a niveles que les molesta o les duele.

2\. En cuanto a la personalidad son muy reservados, algunos no sociables, con ego grande. O en cambios demasiado emocionales. Racionalistas, masones en su mayoría, y muy inteligentes. Siempre están a la vanguardia, defendiendo sus pertenencias, sus territorios.

3\. Su manera de pensar, hace que el mundo los vea como personas locas, o con defectos mentales, el término inglés "twisted people".

4\. No suelen escuchar música ni sonidos armónicos. Los que la escuchan, son quienes lo hacían antes de ser transformados.

5\. No sufren enfermedades, al menos que sufran en temperaturas bajas o lastimados gravemente, ya que se pueden identificar fácilmente al ser unas personas de bastante temperatura corporal.

6\. Sus ojos son siempre café oscuro o verde esmeralda, en algunos casos poseen ojos cambiantes de color según su estado de ánimo.

7\. Conocen el mundo, saben diversos idiomas y sus conocimientos sobre cultura en general son sorprendentes, y su madurez es avanzada para su edad tratándose de los "adolescentes".

8\. Son muy observadores y vivaces.

9\. Poseen una marca de transformación, clan, manada, etc.; en el caso de los contagiados la herida por la cual fue convertido.

10\. Tienen un gran sentido del tiempo.

11\. Generalmente poseen piel morena o blanca pálida.

12\. Sus ojos tienen algo que cautiva y atrae o bien puede causar un temor profundo e inexplicable.

13\. Tiene cambios de estado bruscos, esto le sucede inconscientemente.

14\. Tiene ataques de ira repentinos, aunque en los licántropos más viejos son tan pasivos que nunca se alteran.

15\. Pueden detectar malas intenciones o sentimientos hipócritas de otras personas que tienen alrededor.

Esos puntos que leyó le hicieron que se pusiera a pensar. De esas características que iba leyendo, no sabia porque hacia que pensara en el profesor Lupin; entonces recordó que su boggart se transformaba en algo plateado como una bola de cristal o...

-Luna llena

-¿Mande?

-El profesor Lupin le teme a la luna llena

-Oye para que Lupin le tema a eso, solo puede significar que él sea...

-Un hombre lobo

Rini y Xóchitl se abalanzaron sobre el calendario lunar y se pusieron a revisarlo; a las dos casi les daba un infarto al comprobar que las fechas en que Lupin había faltado a clase eran días de luna llena.

-Changos

-No puedo creer que Lupin sea un hombre lobo

-¡Ahora si ahorco a Snape!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Él les mando ese trabajo a propósito para que descubrieran de su condición

-Y los hombres lobo no son bien vistos en la sociedad

-Que racistas

-Por eso te digo que lo quiero ahorcar

-Bueno olvídalo, no diremos nada. Pero si seguiremos investigando; tal vez encontremos algo para ver si podemos ayudar a Lupin en algo.

-Esa es una buena idea

Al fin volvieron a tener clases con Lupin y lo primero que hicieron los alumnos fue quejarse de lo que hizo Snape y del trabajo que les mando. El profesor los tranquilizó y les dijo que no era necesario que le entregaran el trabajo y que hablaría con Snape respecto a eso. Hermione fue la única que se quejo (en voz baja) porque, también, fue la única en hacer el trabajo.

Después de clases Lupin le pidió a Harry que se quedara. Ron y Hermione se fueron de regreso a la Sala Común mientras que Rini se había ido al Bosque Prohibido.

-¡Canuto! ¡Canuto!

-No creo que sea buena idea que los busques

-Por favor Xóchitl ¡Canuto! ¡Ven, amigo!

De pronto se escucharon ruidos entre los matorrales y antes de que Rini se diera cuenta, algo la había tumbado y sentía que algo húmedo en su cara.

-¡Canuto, ya basta! ¡Me haces cosquillas!

El perro se quitó de ella, moviendo la cola muy feliz.

-Eres un pequeño travieso -le acaricio detrás de las orejas y el perro movió la cola con mas alegría

-Es increíble que se te haga corazón de pollo con los perros

-Cállate, que no fuera por mi amor por los perros y los lobos no te tendría como mi brije

-Duro, pero cierto

Estuvieron jugando toda la tarde con Canuto y cuando se puso el sol las dos regresaron al castillo.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Se programo una última salida a Hogsmeade el último fin de semana del trimestre y todos se alegraron —a excepción de Harry, claro— Ron y las chicas trataron otra vez de animar a Harry y de convencerlo de que no era la gran cosa pero otra vez fallaron con eso y se fueron al pueblo.

Ron, las chicas y Xóchitl se fueron directamente a Honeydukes para comprar unos dulces que pudieran animar un poco a Harry; vieron por varios estantes, incluyendo los dulces extranjeros pero no sabían como cuales le agradarían más a su amigo.

-Uf, no, Harry no querrá de éstos. Creo que son para vampiros —decía Hermione.

-¿Paletas con sabor a sangre? Que asco -opinó Rini

-¿Y qué les parece esto? —dijo Ron acercando un tarro de cucarachas a la nariz de Hermione y Rini

-Aún peor —dijo Harry, a espalda de los chicos

A Ron casi se le cayó el bote.

-¡Harry! —gritó Hermione—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo... como lo has hecho...?

-¡Ahí va! —dijo Ron muy impresionado—. ¡Has aprendido a materializarte!

-Por lo menos di algo mas realista, Ron -dijo Rini

-Por supuesto que no —dijo Harry. Bajó la voz para que ninguno de los de sexto pudiera oírle y les contó lo del mapa del merodeador.

-¿Por qué Fred y George no me lo han dejado nunca? ¡Son mis hermanos!

-¡Pero Harry no se quedará con él! —dijo Hermione, como si la idea fuera absurda—. Se lo entregará a la profesora McGonagall. ¿A que sí, Harry?

-¡No! —contestó Harry

-¿Estás loca? —dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione con ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Entregar algo tan estupendo?

-¡Si lo entrego tendré que explicar dónde lo conseguí! Filch se enteraría de que Fred y George se lo cogieron.

-Pero ¿y Sirius Black? —Susurró Hermione—. ¡Podría estar utilizando alguno de los pasadizos del mapa para entrar en el castillo! ¡Los profesores tienen que saberlo!

-No puede entrar por un pasadizo —dijo enseguida Harry—. Hay siete pasadizos secretos en el mapa, ¿verdad? Fred y George saben que Filch conoce cuatro. Y en cuanto a los otros tres... uno está bloqueado y nadie lo puede atravesar; otro tiene plantado en la entrada el sauce boxeador; de forma que no se puede salir; y el que acabo de atravesar yo..., bien..., es realmente difícil distinguir la entrada, ahí abajo, en el sótano... Así que a menos que supiera que se encontraba allí...

Vieron un letrero del ministerio y Harry se alivio un poco, si el pueblo estaba alerta de Black, a él le sería muy difícil entrar a Hogwarts por el pasadizo de la tienda de dulces. Ron evadió el tema llevando a Harry a curiosear por toda la tienda de dulces y de comprar algunos.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, le hicieron un tour por todo el pueblo a Harry, quien estaba sumamente impresionado con el pueblo, incluso le mostraron la famosa y aterradora Casa de los Gritos. Al finalizar, los chicos y Xóchitl se fueron a Las Tres Escobas a que Harry probara una cerveza de mantequilla. Los cinco estuvieron disfrutando de sus bebidas tranquilamente... hasta que vieron entrar a la taberna al profesor Flitwick, a la profesora McGonagall, a Hagrid y al mismísimo Ministro Fudge.

Hermione hizo que se moviera un árbol de Navidad para que se posara enfrente de ellos; y entre las ramas miraban a los adultos. Escucharon una conversación que no debían oír: sobre Sirius Black y la amistad que tuvo con el padre de Harry, James Potter. Pero lo que más le dio a Harry fue enterarse que Sirius Black era su padrino y que por traicionar a sus padres, ellos murieron.

-¿Harry?

Las caras de Ron y las chicas se asomaron bajo la mesa. Los tres lo miraron fijamente, sin saber qué decir.

Los cinco regresaron al castillo y en el camino Xóchitl volvió a debatirse la idea de contarles a los chicos que Sirius Black era un animago y que estaba escondido en el Bosque Prohibido, pero al recordar la cara de felicidad de Rini a la hora de jugar con él, se le hizo imposible decirles la verdad. Así que decidió guardar el secreto un poco más.


	27. Pelea, regalo, dudas y reconciliación

Desde que regresaron de Hogsmeade, Ron y las chicas notaban que Harry se portaba de una manera extraña y no era para menos; descubrir que el mejor amigo de sus padres los había traicionado, cualquiera se pondría igual que él. El chico no podía sacarse a Black de la cabeza, imaginándoselo varias veces como había entregado a sus padres a Voldemort y reía malévolamente.

-Harry..., tienes un aspecto horrible.

Harry no había podido pegar el ojo hasta el amanecer. Al despertarse, había hallado el dormitorio desierto, se había vestido y bajado la escalera de caracol hasta la sala común, donde no había nadie más que Ron, que se comía un sapo de menta y se frotaba el estómago, y Hermione, que había extendido sus deberes por tres mesas, junto con Rini, quien también tenía todos sus deberes extendidos en las tres mesas.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo? —preguntó Harry

-¡Se han ido! Hoy empiezan las vacaciones, ¿no te acuerdas? —preguntó Ron, mirando a Harry detenidamente—. Es ya casi la hora de comer. Pensaba ir a despertarte dentro de un minuto.

Harry se sentó en una silla al lado del fuego. Al otro lado de las ventanas, la nieve seguía cayendo. Crookshanks estaba extendido delante del fuego, como un felpudo de pelo canela.

-Es verdad que no tienes buen aspecto, ¿sabes? —dijo Hermione, mirándole la cara con preocupación.

-Estoy bien —dijo Harry.

-Pues no lo aparentas -dijo Rini

-Escucha, Harry —dijo Hermione, cambiando con Ron una mirada—. Debes de estar realmente disgustado por lo que oímos ayer. Pero no debes hacer ninguna tontería.

-¿Como qué? —dijo Harry

-Como ir detrás de Black —dijo Ron, tajante.

Harry se dio cuenta de que habían ensayado aquella conversación mientras él estaba dormido. No dijo nada.

-No lo harás. ¿Verdad que no, Harry? —dijo Hermione.

-Porque no vale la pena morir por Black —dijo Ron.

-Además de que eso sería hacer una locura tremenda -dijo Rini

Harry los miró. No entendían nada.

-¿Saben qué veo y oigo cada vez que se me acerca un dementor? —Ron y las chicas negaron con la cabeza, con temor—. Oigo a mi madre que grita e implora a Voldemort. Y si ustedes escucharan a su madre gritando de ese modo, a punto de ser asesinada, no lo olvidarían fácilmente. Y si descubrieran que alguien que en principio era amigo suyo la había traicionado y le había enviado a Voldemort...

Rini sintió algo extraño en su interior cuando Harry dijo eso... Entonces lo que escuchaba, eran los últimos momentos de vida de los padres de su amigo, pero... ¿Por qué ella podía escucharlos? Ella no tenía nada que ver en eso, apenas hace dos años que conocía a su amigo y nadie sabía como habían muerto los Potter. Entonces ¿Por qué los escuchaba?

-No puedes hacer nada —dijo Hermione con aspecto afligido, haciendo que Rini saliera de sus pensamientos—. Los dementores atraparán a Black, lo mandarán otra vez a Azkaban... ¡y se llevará su merecido!

-Ya oyeron lo que dijo Fudge. A Black no le afecta Azkaban como a la gente normal. No es un castigo para él como lo es para los demás.

-Entonces, ¿qué pretendes? —dijo Ron muy tenso—. ¿Acaso quieres... matar a Black?

-Cállate, no le des ideas -dijo Rini, enojada

-No seas tonto —dijo Hermione, con miedo—. Harry no quiere matar a nadie, ¿verdad que no, Harry?

Harry volvió a quedarse callado. No sabía qué pretendía. Lo único que sabía es que la idea de no hacer nada mientras Black estaba libre era insoportable.

-Malfoy sabe algo —dijo de pronto—. ¿Se acuerdan de lo que me dijo en la clase de Pociones? «Pero en tu caso, yo buscaría venganza. Lo cazaría yo mismo.»

-¿Vas a seguir el consejo de Malfoy y no el nuestro? —dijo Ron furioso—. Escucha... ¿sabes lo que recibió a cambio la madre de Pettigrew después de que Black lo matara? Mi padre me lo dijo: la Orden de Merlín, primera clase, y el dedo de Pettigrew dentro de una caja. Fue el trozo mayor de él que pudieron encontrar. Black está loco, Harry, y es muy peligroso.

-El padre de Malfoy debe de haberle contado algo —dijo Harry, sin hacer caso de las explicaciones de Ron—. Pertenecía al círculo de allegados de Voldemort.

-Llámalo Quien Tú Sabes, ¿quieres hacer el favor? —repuso Ron enfadado.

-Entonces está claro que los Malfoy sabían que Black trabajaba para Voldemort...

-¡Y a Malfoy le encantaría verte volar en mil pedazos, como Pettigrew! Contrólate. Lo único que quiere Malfoy es que te maten antes de que tengas que enfrentarlo en el partido de Quidditch.

-Harry, por favor —dijo Hermione, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas—, sé sensato. Black hizo algo terrible, terrible. Pero no... No te pongas en peligro. Eso es lo que Black quiere... Estarías metiéndote en la boca del lobo si fueras a buscarlo. Tus padres no querrían que te hiciera daño, ¿verdad? ¡No querrían que fueras a buscar a Black!

-No sabré nunca lo que querrían, porque por culpa de Black no he hablado con ellos nunca —dijo Harry con brusquedad.

Hubo un silencio en el que Crookshanks se estiró voluptuosamente, sacando las garras. El bolsillo de Ron se estremeció.

-Mira —dijo Ron, tratando de cambiar de tema—, ¡estamos en vacaciones! ¡Casi es Navidad! Vamos a ver a Hagrid. No le hemos visitado desde hace un montón de tiempo.

-¡Cállate, Ron! -exclamó Rini

-¡No! —dijo Hermione rápidamente—. Harry no debe abandonar el castillo, Ron.

-Sí, vamos —dijo Harry incorporándose—. ¡Y le preguntaré por qué no mencionó nunca a Black al hablarme de mis padres!

-Harry, entendemos que estés enojado con Black, pero hacer una tontería no ayudara en nada.

Harry no les hizo caso y fijo su vista en la chimenea.

Seguir discutiendo sobre Sirius Black no era lo que Ron había pretendido.

-Podríamos echar una partida de ajedrez —dijo apresuradamente—. O de gobstones. Percy dejó un juego.

-No. Vamos a ver a Hagrid —dijo Harry con firmeza.

Así que recogieron las capas de los dormitorios y se pusieron en camino, cruzando el agujero del retrato («¡En guardia, felones, malandrines!»). Recorrieron el castillo vacío y salieron por las puertas principales de roble.

Cuando llegaron, Harry estuvo a punto de recriminarle sobre no haberle dicho nada sobre Black, pero al ver que el guardabosque estaba muy triste decidió no decir nada. Hagrid les mostro una carta oficial del ministerio sobre lo que había pasado con el hipogrifo en su primera clase y le dijeron que tenía que ir a una vista ante la Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas. Después de leer la carta, los chicos prometieron ayudar a Hagrid a prepara una buena defensa para Buckbeak.

Como cada año, se podía sentir en el aire el espíritu navideño. Todo el castillo estaba lleno de los acostumbrados adornos. Incluso se podía oler las delicias que solamente se preparaban para Navidad.

La mañana de Navidad, Xóchitl despertó a las chicas con un cantico navideño muy alegre.

-¡Navidad, Navidad, Hoy es Navidad! ¡Es un día de alegría y felicidad! ¡Navidad, Navidad, Hoy es Navidad! ¡Es un día de alegría y felicidad!

-Xóchitl, no cantes tan fuerte, es temprano

-Perdón, pero no se me ocurría otra forma para despertarlas. ¡Feliz Navidad!

-Feliz Navidad

-Perdón por el escándalo, Hermione

-No te preocupes

Las chicas comenzaron a abrir sus regalos. Los regalos que Bonnie (un collar con un dije de lobo plateado) y sus padres (una novela muggle llamada La Bella y la Bestia) le habían regalado le gustaron muchísimo, pero había dos regalos que le llamaron mucho la atención; las dos eran cajitas pequeñas, pero la diferencia era la envoltura, una era roja con un listón dorado y el otro era negro con un listón verde y plata.

Abrió primero el negro y vio que había un collar reloj de bolsillo plateado con la bandera de Inglaterra en la parte de enfrente. Vio el reloj-pulsera que reposaba en su mesita de noche, lo tomó y lo miró junto con el nuevo.

-A Caracas Venezuela, bonitos relojes -comentó Xóchitl al ver los relojes en las manos de la chica-. ¿Quién te los regalo?

-La pulsera fue regalo de cumpleaños y el de bolsillo me lo acaban de dar, pero no le veo ninguna nota.

-Mira, aquí esta

Xóchitl le mostró una pequeña nota que había al fondo de la caja, la sacó y al leerla comprobó que solo tenía unas pocas palabras:

Feliz Navidad y también Feliz Año Nuevo y espero que ya no vuelva a portarse de manera extraña conmigo

S.S.

Rini no pudo evitar ponerse roja de golpe al ver que era un regalo de Snape. Ella no esperaba algo de parte de él, incluso después de que le regalara el reloj-pulsera en su cumpleaños y que ella lo estaba evitando desde hace un mes; se sintió algo apenada y entonces pensó en el regalo que ella le había dado a él ¿le gustaría? ¿No le parecería extraño? Rezaba porque no pensara en lo segundo.

-¡Oye!

Rini volteo a ver a Xóchitl, quien tenía la nota de Snape reposada en la cama y se veía que la brije estaba enojada.

-¿Por qué rayos Sn...? -Rini le cerró el hocico con las manos pero eso no evitaba que se escucharan los murmullos de Xóchitl reclamándole sobre el regalo del profesor.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, Hermione. Solo Xóchitl esta enojada porque no le dieron regalo más que yo

-Ah, esta bien. Por cierto, gracias por el regalo -agradeció la castaña levantando una figurita muy peculiar hecha con papel mache y diferentes partes de animales muy colorida-. Por cierto ¿Qué es esto?

-¿Le regalaste un Alebrije?

-¿Alebrije?

-Es una artesanía del estado de Oaxaca

-¿De dónde?

-Oaxaca

-Es que el nombre es extraño

-Oye, desde que nosotras llegamos, algunos nombres no parecen extraños

-Touche, entonces ¿Qué me decías?

-Los Alebrijes son animales imaginarios, a menudo una mezcla de diferentes especies, se caracterizan por sus colores vivos y decorado con múltiples detalles. Originalmente se empezaron a crean en San Antonio Arrazola, las diferentes atribuciones a lugares o personas que inventaron los alebrijes es una pugna constante. Los alebrijes de madera son en ocasiones relacionados con los cartoneros o el papel maché.

-Fascinante

-Aunque yo creo que fueron los squibs los que llevaron los alebrijes y que los muggles piensan que son simples figuras imaginarias.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Un Alebrije real fue el que me dio a Xóchitl

-Fantástico

-Oye Rini -las chicas le prestaron atención a la brije-. Todavía te falta este regalo -le paso a Rini la cajita roja con el listón dorado.

Le sorprendió ver que se trataba de una pulsera de plata, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era el dije que traía; parecía el escudo de armas de alguna familia antigua y en la base tenia escrito "Toujours Pur".

-¿Toujours Pur? ¿Qué querrá decir? -pregunto Xóchitl

-Si hablara francés te lo diría con gusto -contestó Rini

-¿Cómo sabes que es francés?

-Por como esta escrito, uno ve como se pronuncia

-¿Quién te lo envió? -pregunto Hermione

Rini busco en la cajita pero no encontró nada, ni siquiera un pedacito de papel.

-Vacio

-Que extraño -Xóchitl se acerco a la pulsera y la olfateo y el olor que tenía le parecía familiar

-Es de...

-¿Si?

-Nada... olvídalo, Rini «¿Por qué le habrá enviado eso? ¿Será por los cuidados que le da al convertirse en perro? Esto me da mala espina»

Rini se lo iba a poner pero Hermione se lo impidió.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No te lo pongas

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Y si la persona que lo envió...?

-¿Qué?

-¿... fue Sirius Black?

-¿Eh? -Xóchitl tenía muy abierto el hocico, y sentía que ya lo tenía en la cama, donde se encontraba sentada

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Desde que Malfoy nos llamo Sangre Sucia el año pasado, quise investigar sobre las familias de Sangre Limpia y ese escudo... aparece como escudo de la Familia Black

-¿Qué? Pero... si yo no lo conozco -miró la pulsera como si de repente fuera a atacarla-. ¿Por qué...?

-Será mejor que le informemos de esto a McGonagall para que lo revise

-Está bien

Rini volvió a meter la pulsera en la cajita y la cerró como estaba; todavía le rondaba la duda en la cabeza ¿Por qué le había enviado esto si ni se conocían? A menos que... a menos que Black supiera porque ella, Rini, escuchaba los últimos momentos de vida de los Sres. Potter.

Las chicas recogieron sus regalos y fueron a ver a los chicos a su dormitorio. Antes de llegar escucharon que hablaban animadamente.

-¿De que se ríen los dos? -pregunto Hermione, al entrar

Al igual que ellas, los chicos todavía seguían en pijama. Hermione llevaba a Crookshanks en brazos mientras que Xóchitl caminaba junto a Rini.

-¡No lo metas aquí! —dijo Ron, sacando rápidamente a Scabbers de las profundidades de la cama y metiéndosela en el bolsillo del pijama. Pero Hermione no le hizo caso. Dejó a Crookshanks en la cama vacía de Seamus y contempló la Saeta de Fuego con la boca abierta.

-Ándele compadre, va andar a pie -comentó Rini

\- ¡Vaya, Harry! ¿Quién te la ha enviado? -dijo Hermione

-No tengo ni idea. No traía tarjeta.

Ante su sorpresa, Hermione no estaba emocionada ni intrigada al igual que Rini. Antes bien, se ensombrecieron sus rostros y Hermione se mordió el labio.

-¿Qué les ocurre? —le preguntó Ron.

-No sé —dijo Hermione—. Pero es raro, ¿no les parece? Lo que quiero decir es que es una escoba magnífica, ¿verdad?

Ron suspiró exasperado:

-Es la mejor escoba que existe, Hermione —aseguró.

-Así que debe de ser carísima...

-¿Carísima? Creo que casi abarcaría todo Gringotts. Porque se ve que es bien cariñosona -los tres se le quedaron viendo sin entender-. Significa "Demasiado cara"

-Háblanos en ingles, por favor. Además probablemente costó más que todas las escobas de Slytherin juntas —dijo Ron con cara radiante.

-Bueno, ¿quién enviaría a Harry algo tan caro sin si quiera decir quién es? -preguntó Hermione

-¿Y qué más da? —Preguntó Ron con impaciencia—. Escucha, Harry, ¿puedo dar una vuelta en ella? ¿Puedo?

-Creo que por el momento nadie debería montar en esa escoba —dijo Hermione.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hermione -concordó Rini

Harry y Ron las miraron.

-¿Qué creen que va a hacer Harry con ella? ¿Barrer el suelo? —preguntó Ron.

Pero antes de que Hermione o Rini pudieran responder; Crookshanks, saltó desde la cama de Seamus al pecho de Ron.

-¡LLÉVATELO DE AQUÍ! —bramó Ron, notando que las garras de Crookshanks le rasgaban el pijama y que Scabbers intentaba una huida desesperada por encima de su hombro. Cogió a Scabbers por la cola y fue a propinar un puntapié a Crookshanks, pero calculó mal y le dio al baúl de Harry; volcándolo. Ron se puso a dar saltos, aullando de dolor.

A Crookshanks se le erizó el pelo. Un silbido agudo y metálico llenó el dormitorio.

El chivatoscopio de bolsillo se había salido de los viejos calcetines de tío Vernon y daba vueltas encendido en medio del dormitorio.

-¡Se me había olvidado! —dijo Harry, agachándose y cogiendo el chivatoscopio—. Nunca me pongo esos calcetines si puedo evitarlo...

En la palma de la mano, el chivatoscopio silbaba y giraba. Crookshanks le bufaba y enseñaba los colmillos.

-Sería mejor que sacaras de aquí a ese gato —dijo Ron furioso. Estaba sentado en la cama de Harry, frotándose el dedo gordo del pie—. ¿No puedes hacer que pare esa cosa? —preguntó a Harry mientras Hermione salía a zancadas del dormitorio, los ojos amarillos de Crookshanks todavía maliciosamente fijos en Ron.

Aquella mañana, en la sala común de Gryffindor; el espíritu navideño estuvo ausente. Hermione había encerrado a Crookshanks en su dormitorio, pero estaba enfadada con Ron porque había querido darle una patada. Ron seguía enfadado por el nuevo intento de Crookshanks de comerse a Scabbers. Harry desistió de reconciliarlos y se dedicó a examinar la Saeta de Fuego que había bajado con él a la sala común. No se sabía por qué, esto también parecía poner a Hermione de malhumor, y cosa extraña, también a Rini. No decía nada, pero no dejaba de mirar con malos ojos la escoba, como si ella también hubiera criticado a su gato.

A la hora del almuerzo bajaron al Gran Comedor y descubrieron que habían vuelto a arrimar las mesas a los muros, y que ahora sólo había, en mitad del salón, una mesa con doce cubiertos.

Se encontraban allí los profesores Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout y Flitwick, junto con Filch, el conserje, que se había quitado la habitual chaqueta marrón y llevaba puesto un frac viejo y mohoso. Sólo había otros dos alumnos: uno del primer curso, muy nerviosos, y uno de quinto de Slytherin, de rostro huraño.

-¡Felices Fiestas! —dijo Dumbledore cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione se acercaron a la mesa—. Como somos tan pocos, me pareció absurdo utilizar las mesas de los colegios. ¡Siéntense, siéntense!

Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron juntos al final de la mesa, que eran los únicos lugares disponibles ya que el otro estaba...

-¡Ah, Señorita Macías! Aquí hay un lugar desocupado junto a Severus

Rini no supo como pero logro evitar sonrojarse aunque se puso un poco tensa y como pudo camino hacia el lugar donde le había indicado el director. Tanto Severus como Xóchitl se miraron con malos ojos, hasta se podía decir que brincaban chispas. Rini dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación y se sentó junto al profesor.

Severus no pudo evitar notar que la chica estaba usando el collar reloj de bolsillo que le acababa de regalar.

-¡Cohetes sorpresa! —dijo Dumbledore entusiasmado, alargando a Snape el extremo de uno grande de color de plata. Snape lo cogió a regañadientes y tiró. Sonó un estampido, el cohete salió disparado y dejó tras de sí un sombrero de bruja grande y puntiagudo, con un buitre disecado en la punta.

Harry, acordándose del boggart, miró a Ron y los dos se rieron. Xóchitl tampoco pudo evitar reírse, Rini le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria y en cuanto a Snape... casi la asesinaba con la mirada. El profesor apretó los labios y empujó el sombrero hacia Dumbledore, que enseguida cambió el suyo por aquél.

-¡A comer! —aconsejó a todo el mundo, sonriendo.

Mientras todos comenzaban a servirse, las puertas del Gran Comedor volvieron a abrirse. Era la profesora Trelawney, que se deslizaba hacia ellos como si fuera sobre ruedas. Dada la ocasión, se había puesto un vestido verde de lentejuelas que acentuaba su aspecto de libélula gigante.

-¡Sybill, qué sorpresa tan agradable! —dijo Dumbledore, poniéndose en pie.

-He estado consultando la bola de cristal, señor director —dijo la profesora Trelawney con su voz más lejana—. Y ante mi sorpresa, me he visto abandonando mi almuerzo solitario y reuniéndome con ustedes. ¿Quién soy yo para negar los designios del destino? Dejé la torre y vine a toda prisa, pero les ruego que me perdonen por la tardanza

-Por supuesto —dijo Dumbledore, parpadeando—. Permíteme que te acerque una silla...

E hizo, con la varita, que por el aire se acercara una silla que dio unas vueltas antes de caer ruidosamente entre los profesores Snape y McGonagall. La profesora Trelawney, sin embargo, no se sentó. Sus enormes ojos habían vagado por toda la mesa y de pronto dio un leve grito.

-¡No me atrevo, señor director! ¡Si me siento, seremos trece! ¡Nada da peor suerte! ¡No olviden nunca que cuando trece comen juntos, el primero en levantarse es el primero en morir!

«Ya empezó» pensaron Rini y Xochitl

-Nos arriesgaremos, Sybill —dijo impaciente la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, siéntate. El pavo se enfría.

La profesora Trelawney dudó. Luego se sentó en la silla vacía con los ojos cerrados y la boca muy apretada, como esperando que un rayo cayera en la mesa. La profesora McGonagall introdujo un cucharón en la fuente más próxima.

-¿Quieres callos, Sybill?

La profesora Trelawney no le hizo caso. Volvió a abrir los ojos, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y pregunto por el profesor Lupin. Dumbledore le dijo que había caído en enfermo y con eso la profesora Trelawney alardeo de que se había ofrecido a ver su futuro con la bola de cristal pero lo único que consiguió fue que McGonagall lo tomara como algo insignificante

La profesora Trelawney se comportó casi con normalidad hasta que, dos horas después, terminó la comida. Atiborrados con el banquete y tocados con los gorros que habían salido de los cohetes sorpresa, Harry y Ron fueron los primeros en levantarse de la mesa, y la profesora dio un grito.

-¡Queridos míos! ¿Quién de los dos se ha levantado primero? ¿Quién?

-No sé —dijo Ron, mirando a Harry con inquietud.

-Dudo que haya mucha diferencia —dijo la profesora McGonagall fríamente—. A menos que un loco con un hacha esté esperando en la puerta para matar al primero que salga al vestíbulo.

Incluso Ron se rió. La profesora Trelawney se molestó.

-¿Vienes? —dijo Harry a Hermione. Ya que como Rini seguía al lado de Snape, no quería acercarse al profesor

-No —contestó Hermione—. Tengo que hablar con la profesora McGonagall.

-Probablemente para saber si puede darnos más clases —alcanzaron a escucha decir a Ron yendo al vestíbulo, donde no había ningún loco con un hacha.

El alumno de primero y el de quinto de Slytherin se pusieron de pie y se fueron a su Sala Común. Sprout, Flitwick y Filch se fueron cada quien a su despacho y Trelawney también se puso de pie y regreso a sus aposentos, quedando solamente Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus, las chicas y Xóchitl.

-Srta. Granger ¿Qué era lo que quería decirme? -dijo McGonagall

-A Harry le enviaron una Saeta de Fuego...

-No veo el caso de que quiera presumir que su amigo Potter tiene una escoba nueva -comentó Snape

-Y tenía que venir a meterse donde no le llaman, maldito murciélago -murmuró Xóchitl, pero no contaba con que Snape la alcanzara a escuchar

-Yo me meto en donde se me da la gana, escoba andante

Xóchitl se había encarado al profesor y casi se le abalanza de no ser porque Rini la agarro del cuello a tiempo.

-Xóchitl, tranquila -se volvió hacia su profesor-. Lo siento mucho, profesor

Snape no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

-¿Por qué me informa sobre lo que recibió Potter, Srta. Granger?

-Porque se lo enviaron anónimamente

Los tres profesores miraron a Hermione con seriedad.

-¿Sin tarjeta? ¿Ninguna nota?

-Nada profesora

Los profesores volvieron a mirarse y después miraron a las chicas.

-Minerva, será mejor que vayas por esa escoba

-En seguida, profesor

-También hay otra cosa -continuo Hermione

-¿Qué cosa, Granger? ¿Acaso le enviaron a Potter otra cosa genial pero que resulte sospechosa? -pregunto Snape, sarcásticamente

-Para tu información, Don Sarcasmos, esta vez fue a Rini a la que le enviaron algo sospechoso -dijo Xóchitl, claramente molesta.

Severus primero miró a la brije y luego a la aludida. Rini agarraba su reloj nuevo con nerviosísimo, sin mirar al profesor a los ojos.

-¿De que habla, Xóchitl? -preguntó Dumbledore

-¿Conocen a alguien que tenga un escudo de armas familiar con el lema "Toujour Pur"?

Ninguno de los docentes pudo esconder su asombro ante la mención de ese antiguo lema.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta? -preguntó Severus

-Muéstrale -le indico a Rini

La chica metió la mano en el bolsillo de su sudadera morada y saco la cajita roja con el listón dorado. Lo abrió y sacó la pulsera ante la mirada de incredulidad de los adultos.

Severus se puso de pie y le quitó la pulsera de la mano, con delicadeza para poder revisarlo con más detalle. Sintió brotar odio al ver ese escudo, era un odio que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía.

-Black

-¿Perdón?

-¿Tuvo algún contacto con Black, Macías?

Xóchitl se movió un poco, algo incomoda.

-No, ni lo conozco. Por eso se me hace extraño que me lo haya enviado

-Severus -el profesor miro al anciano director-. Será mejor que analices esa pulsera y en cuanto descubras que no tiene nada malo ni extraño, regrésaselo a la Srta. Macías ¿de acuerdo?

Severus acepto sin problemas pero no le hizo gracia que el director dijera que se lo tuviera que regresar a la chica después de asegurarse que no tenía nada malo.

-Ahora, Srta. Granger -dijo McGonagall-. Será mejor que vayamos a la Sala Común para poder ver esa Saeta de Fuego y creo que debería de venir con nosotras, Srta. Macías

-De hecho... necesito decirle algo al profesor Dumbledore

-De acuerdo ¿le parece bien si hablamos en mi despacho? -Rini asintió-. Bien, será mejor que nos retiremos.

Cada quien tomo un camino diferente; McGonagall y Hermione hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, Severus a las mazmorras y el director, Rini y Xóchitl hacia el despacho del primero.

Ni Rini y mucho menos Xóchitl habían estado en el despacho del director y se sorprendieron al ver como era; una habitación grande y circular con varios artefactos plateados y de aspecto extraño, que no dejaban de silbar y soltar chispas. De las paredes colgaban cuadros de los viejos directores y directoras del colegio. Las dos dieron un brinco al escuchar un ruido de ave venir detrás de ellas y se sorprendieron al ver un fénix que estaba apoyado en una percha junto a la puerta.

-Genial -comentó Xóchitl

-Muchas gracias, ahora siéntense por favor -invitó el anciano director

Las dos se sorprendieron de ver dos sillas situadas enfrente al escritorio del director pero tomaron asiento y esperaron a que el director lo hicieran. Dumbledore le estaba dando de comer a su fénix, cuando terminó se sentó enfrente de las chicas y junto sus dedos mientras las miraba. Las dos se sintieron algo incomodas porque sentían que el anciano profesor las traspasaba con Rayos X.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué era lo que quería decirme, Srta. Macías?

-Es acerca de los dementores

-¿Le incomoda su presencia? Es normal que eso pase

-No es eso, es lo que pasa por mi cabeza cuando están cerca

-¿De que habla?

-Pues... desde la primera vez que los vi en el tren, escucho a una mujer gritando más bien implorando, le ruega a alguien que no mate a un bebe -dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar-. Creo que escucho a la mamá de Harry rogándole a Voldemort que no lo matara.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el despacho, hasta los cuadros y el fénix estaban en total silencio.

-¿Cómo esta tan segura de que son los padres de Harry?

-Al principio no sabía quienes eran pero después de que Harry nos lo menciono hace unos días, fue cuando entendí. Él también los escucha; pero en él es normal porque son sus padres, yo... no se porque lo hago.

Dumbledore se quedo con la mirada perdida por unos momentos, meditando lo que la chica le acababa de decir, Rini y Xóchitl miraban al anciano con curiosidad ya que no decía nada.

Dumbledore se levantó de repente y se paro enfrente de la ventana con la vista fija en el Lago Negro. Las dos se miraron confundidas ante la actitud del director. El director se puso a meditar un poco las cosas; no esperaba que eso pasara, pensaba que no llegaría a tener indicios de eso en especial porque había sido atacada por el basilisco el año pasado.

-Eh... ¿profesor?

Dumbledore se volvió hacia las chicas.

-¿Y bien?

Dudo un momento en contestar, ya que no creía que fuera conveniente decirles la verdad... por ahora.

-No estoy muy seguro, solo es una suposición pero hasta que no este seguro, no podré decirles lo que pasa.

Las dos volvieron a mirarse y después al director.

-Será mejor que regresen a su Sala Común

-Está bien. Con permiso

Las dos se levantaron y salieron del despacho. En el camino se pusieron a pensar en lo que Dumbledore les había dicho, o bueno, lo que apenas les había dicho. Al regresar vieron que Hermione estaba sentada leyendo un libro y por su expresión, se veía que estaba molesta. Los chicos estaban sentados al otro lado de la Sala, como si no quisieran acercarse a Hermione, jugando ajedrez mágico.

-Oigan, ¿Qué les pasa?

-Que te diga la soplona -contesto Ron, malhumorado

-¿Eh?

-Hermione fue corriendo a decirle a McGonagall sobre la nueva escoba de Harry porque piensa que Black se la envió, como si ese demente pudiera hacerlo.

-Uno nunca sabe, Ron

-Ya déjalo, ¿quieres? -y siguió con su juego

Hermione cerró su libro de golpe y subió, hecha una fiera, a los dormitorios de las chicas.

-Incomodo...

-No ayuda

-Perdón

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Aún después de las vacaciones, los chicos seguían molestos con Hermione por lo de la Saeta de Fuego, ya que pensaban que desmontar una escoba tan magnifica como esa debía de ser considerado un crimen. Harry le había avisado a Wood sobre la Saeta de Fuego y desde entonces no dejaban de darle la lata a McGonagall sobre si ya podían regresársela; pero lo único que provocaban era que la profesora se enfureciera.

Harry comenzó con sus clases particulares anti-dementor y al parecer eran más difíciles de lo que parecían. También se le agrego otro peso encima porque Wood había aumentado las sesiones de entrenamiento haciendo que solo tuviera una noche para hacer todos los deberes. Lo que ni Harry ni Ron entendían era como Hermione y Rini se las arreglaban para poder ir a todas las clases y hacer los deberes a tiempo ya que se veían agobiadas (y más Hermione).

-Chicas, deberían descansar -sugirió Xóchitl, mientras las veía trabajando-. Con Giratiempos o no deben descansar. Las dos están hechas un manojo de nervios

-Estamos bien, no te preocupes -contestó Rini, sin levantar la vista de su trabajo de Runas Antiguas

-Así que por favor, deja de distraernos -pidió Hermione, de mala gana

-O.K. yo lo decía por el bien de las dos

Enero dejo pasó a Febrero si que se notara; el partido de Gryffindor ya estaba cerca y a Harry todavía no le devolvían la Saeta de Fuego y a Rini tampoco le devolvían su pulsera, pero como estaba tan ocupada con sus deberes que ya no se acordaba sino hasta que Severus se la entrego personalmente.

Humana y brije se encaminaban casi corriendo hacia la biblioteca para buscar algunos libros para los trabajos de Runas Antiguas, Historia de la Magia y Transformaciones, al doblar una esquina Rini chocó con algo y casi cae al suelo de no ser porque alguien la sujeto de la muñeca a tiempo.

-Lo siento, no me fije...

-Es un mal hábito que todavía no se le quita

Rini se sonrojo bruscamente al reconocer esa voz fría y -para su opinión- atractiva y muy varonil. Levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con unos negros como la noche.

-Profesor... yo...

-Muy bien ¿Qué le ocurre?

-¿Disculpe?

-Desde Noviembre se ha portado de una manera muy extraña conmigo. Se pone muy nerviosa cada vez que estoy cerca y... ya no va a hablar conmigo a mi despacho como antes.

Rini bajo la mirada apenada. Xóchitl rodó los ojos con fastidio y le dio un pequeño empujón a Rini para que reaccionara.

-Yo... lo siento. Como tengo varías materias este año, incluso al mismo tiempo he estado algo ocupada.

-¿Entonces tiene tiempo para ir a dos clases a la vez pero no para verme? Vaya, gracias -dijo Severus, algo sentido.

-Oye, apenas si tiene tiempo para respirar así que no la molestes y... creo que ya es mejor que la sueltes ¿no?

Profesor y alumna bajaron la mirada y comprobaron que todavía estaban tomados de la mano, se soltaron rápidos y algo apenados. Xóchitl volvió a rodar los ojos con fastidio.

-Por cierto, Macías -la chica lo miro a los ojos, todavía algo roja-. Iba a buscarla a su Sala Común para devolverle esto -le tendió a Rini de mala gana una pulsera plateada con un escudo de armas algo sombrío-. Ya lo revise y no tiene nada malo

Entonces Rini recordó todo; la pulsera, por alguna razón, Black se la había enviado y como no sabían si tenía algo malo o no Severus se había encargado de revisarla.

-Gracias -le tendió la pulsera y Severus la miro con una ceja arqueada-. ¿Me puede ayudar a ponérmela?

Severus soltó un gruñido, obviamente de fastidio. Tomo la pulsera y se la puso en la muñeca derecha de mala gana.

-Bueno, eso era todo lo que tenia que decirle -el profesor se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse-. Nos vemos

-Nos vemos -cuando el profesor se fue, Rini se frotó un poco la muñeca, donde las manos del profesor le habían rozado-. Severus...

-Ay Dios... ya vámonos enamorada -Xóchitl le agarró la parte de atrás de la túnica y la llevo a jalones hacia la biblioteca.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Justo cuando Rini pensó que las cosas estaría mejor entre los cuatro -McGonagall le había regresado la Saeta de Fuego a Harry y parecía que Ron y Hermione se habían reconciliado -las cosas empeoraron, Ron descubrió sangre en sus sabanas y pelos de Crookshanks en ellas y enseguida Ron pensó que el gato de Hermione al fin se lo había comido.

Harry, Rini y Xóchitl trataban de hacer que esos dos se reconciliaban pero lo único que lograban era que ese par se enojara más y más con el otro.

El partido de Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw había llegado, todos en Hogwarts no podían creerse que Harry tuviera una Saeta de Fuego y gracias a esa escoba pudieron ganar. Malfoy y sus amigos se disfrazaron de dementores para tratar de asustar a Harry pero la jugarreta se les regreso porque no contaban con que Harry se defendiera con un Encantamiento Patronus. Aunque eso no bastó para que Ron y Hermione se reconciliaran.

La euforia del partido se esfumo esa misma noche cuando algo extraño había ocurrido; Sirius Black había logrado entrar a los dormitorios de los chicos y casi atacaba a Ron con un cuchillo.

Todos se levantaron de la cama. Se lanzaron por la escalera. Las puertas se abrían tras ellos y los interpelaban voces soñolientas:

-¿Quién ha gritado?

-¿Qué hacen?

La sala común estaba iluminada por los últimos rescoldos del fuego y llena de restos de la fiesta. No había nadie allí.

-¿Estás seguro de que no soñabas, Ron?

-¡Les digo que lo vi!

-¿Por qué arman tanto escándalo?

-¡La profesora McGonagall nos ha mandado acostarnos!

Algunas chicas habían bajado poniéndose la bata y bostezando entre ellas Rini y Xóchitl

-Estupendo, ¿continuamos? —preguntó Fred Weasley con animación.

-¡Todo el mundo a la cama! —ordenó Percy, entrando aprisa en la sala común y poniéndose, mientras hablaba, su insignia de Premio Anual en el pijama.

-Percy... ¡Sirius Black! —dijo Ron, con voz débil—. ¡En nuestro dormitorio! ¡Con un cuchillo! ¡Me despertó!

Todos contuvieron la respiración. Rini y Xóchitl se miraron con preocupación y después miraron a Ron.

-¡Absurdo! —Dijo Percy con cara de susto—. Has comido demasiado, Ron. Has tenido una pesadilla.

-Te digo que...

-¡Venga, ya basta!

Llegó la profesora McGonagall. Cerró la puerta de la sala común y miró furiosa a su alrededor.

-¡Me encanta que Gryffindor haya ganado el partido, pero esto es ridículo! ¡Percy, no esperaba esto de ti!

-¡Le aseguro que no he dado permiso, profesora! —dijo Percy, indignado—. ¡Precisamente les estaba diciendo a todos que regresaran a la cama! ¡Mi hermano Ron tuvo una pesadilla...!

-¡NO FUE UNA PESADILLA! —Gritó Ron—. ¡PROFESORA, ME DESPERTÉ Y SIRIUS BLACK ESTABA DELANTE DE MÍ, CON UN CUCHILLO EN LA MANO!

La profesora McGonagall lo miró fijamente.

-No digas tonterías, Weasley. ¿Cómo iba a pasar por el retrato?

-¡Hay que preguntarle! —Dijo Ron, señalando con el dedo la parte trasera del cuadro de sir Cadogan—. Hay que preguntarle si ha visto...

Mirando a Ron con recelo, la profesora McGonagall abrió el retrato y salió. Todos los de la sala común escucharon conteniendo la respiración.

-Sir Cadogan, ¿ha dejado entrar a un hombre en la torre de Gryffindor?

-¡Sí, gentil señora! —gritó sir Cadogan.

Todos, dentro y fuera de la sala común, se quedaron callados, anonadados.

-¿De... de verdad? —Dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ¿y la contraseña?

-¡Me la dijo! —Respondió altanero sir Cadogan—. Se sabía las de toda la semana, señora. ¡Las traía escritas en un papel!

La profesora McGonagall volvió a pasar por el retrato para encontrarse con la multitud, que estaba estupefacta. Se había quedado blanca como la tiza.

-¿Quién ha sido? —preguntó con voz temblorosa—. ¿Quién ha sido el tonto que ha escrito las contraseñas de la semana y las ha perdido?

Hubo un silencio total, roto por un leve grito de terror. Neville Longbottom, temblando desde los pies calzados con zapatillas de tela hasta la cabeza, levantó la mano muy lentamente.

Rini y Xóchitl volvieron a mirarse y de esa manera lograron llegar a una decisión: encontrarían a Black y llegarían al fondo de este problema para así evitar que Harry y los demás estuvieran en peligro.

Aun con lo que había pasado con Black, Ron y Hermione todavía no se llevaban bien provocando un mayor distanciamiento. Ni a Harry ni a Rini les hacia gracia, Harry se la pasaba con Ron y Rini con Hermione.

Hagrid habló con los chicos para tratar de convencerlos de hacer las paces con las chicas pero lo único que logro fue hacer que Ron se enojara más con ellas. Tampoco fue de ayuda decirles que las chicas les estaban ayudando con el caso de Buckbeak.

Las chicas seguían haciendo los deberes, todavía sumamente estresadas, entonces vieron que ponían en el tablón de anuncios la fecha de la próxima visita a Hogsmeade. A los cinco minutos, vieron llegar a los chicos, quienes se acercaron al tablón, junto con otros chicos.

-¡Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana! —dijo Ron, estirando el cuello para leer la nueva nota por encima de las cabezas ajenas—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó a Harry en voz baja, al sentarse.

-Bueno, Filch no ha tapado la entrada del pasadizo que lleva a Honeydukes —dijo Harry aún más bajo.

-Harry —dijo una voz en su oído derecho. Harry se sobresaltó. Se volvió y vio a Hermione y Rini, sentadas a la mesa que tenían detrás, por un hueco que había en el muro de libros que las ocultaba—, Harry, si vuelves otra vez a Hogsmeade... le contaré a la profesora McGonagall lo del mapa.

-¿Oyes a alguien, Harry? —masculló Ron, sin mirar a Hermione.

-Que lindo eres, Ron. De verdad, que eres un caballero -comentó Rini, sarcásticamente

-Ron, ¿cómo puedes dejarle que vaya? ¡Después de lo que estuvo a punto de hacerte Sirius Black! Hablo en serio. Le contaré...

-¡Así que ahora quieres que expulsen a Harry! —dijo Ron, furioso—. ¿Es que no has hecho ya bastante daño este curso?

Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero Crookshanks saltó sobre su regazo con un leve bufido. Hermione se asustó de la expresión de Ron, cogió a Crookshanks y se fue corriendo hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

-Si que no sabes tratar a las chicas ¿verdad? -Le reclamó Rini, acercándose a los chicos-. Sabes que ella solo lo decía por el bien de Harry ¡y tu solo le respondes de esa manera solo por una estúpida rata! Es increíble que prefieras a una bola de pelos que a tu amiga.

Recogió sus cosas y, seguida por Xóchitl, se fue a los dormitorios de las chicas, totalmente enfurecida.

-Era de esperarse que se pusiera del lado de Hermione -dijo Ron, mirando la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas-. Entonces ¿qué te parece? —Preguntó a Harry, como si no hubiera habido ninguna interrupción—. Venga, la última vez no viste nada. ¡Ni siquiera has estado todavía en Zonko!

Harry miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que Hermione no podía oír sus palabras:

-De acuerdo —dijo—. Pero esta vez cogeré la capa invisible.

El día de la visita al pueblo, las chicas fueron por su lado, ya que estaban tristes por la pelea con los chicos y querían estar solas. Hermione se fue a una librería que había en el pueblo mientras que Rini y Xóchitl iban a la Casa de los Gritos.

-Ese lugar no da miedo -comentó Xóchitl, después de un largo silencio para tratar de hacerle platica a Rini-. Solo es una casa vieja y abandonada. No escucho nada anormal.

-Pues quien sabe

De pronto escucharon unos ladridos, buscaron el origen y se descubrieron un perro negro con un listón azul marino en el cuello y de ojos grises.

-¡Canuto! -Exclamó Rini corriendo hacia el perro y lo abrazo-. ¡Que gusto verte, amigo!

El perro soltó un ladrido y le lamio la cara, rozándole la comisura del labio algunas veces.

-¡Canuto! ¡A la boca no! -le reprendió la chica, apartándolo un poco de ella

-¿Qué hizo que? -exclamó Xóchitl indignada, apartando de una patada a Canuto de Rini

-¡Xóchitl, tranquila! Fue sin querer

«¿Quieres apostar?» -Yo no estaría tan segura

-¡Ay, por favor! Ni que fuera un Nahual*

-Pues...

-Xóchitl

-Está bien, olvídalo

Escucharon pasos de alguien que se acercaba, Canuto salió corriendo hacia la Casa de los Gritos hasta perderse de vista. Vieron que era Ron y parecía que estaba hablando solo pero enseguida entendieron que era Harry bajo la capa invisible. Ron se detuvo al ver a Rini y Xóchitl ahí paradas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Dónde esta Hermione?

-Solo veníamos a ver la Casa de los Gritos. ¿Y para que quieres saber donde esta? ¿Qué no dejaste de insultarla?

-Olvídalo, váyanse de aquí

-Oblíganos

-Hagan lo que quieran. Mira Harry, es el edificio mas embrujado del país, hasta los fantasmas de Hogwarts la evitan —explicó Ron, apoyado como Harry en la valla, levantando la vista hacia ella—. Le he preguntado a Nick Casi Decapitado... Dice que ha oído que aquí residen unos fantasmas muy bestias. Nadie puede entrar. Fred y George lo intentaron, claro, pero todas las entradas están tapadas.

Harry, agotado por la subida, estaba pensando en quitarse la capa durante unos minutos cuando oyó voces cercanas. Alguien subía hacia la casa por el otro lado de la colina. Un momento después apareció Malfoy, seguido de cerca por Crabbe y Goyle. Malfoy decía:

-... en cualquier momento recibiré una lechuza de mi padre. Tengo que ir al juicio para declarar por lo de mi brazo. Tengo que explicar que lo tuve inutilizado durante tres meses...

Crabbe y Goyle se rieron.

-Ojalá pudiera oír a ese gigante imbécil y peludo defendiéndose: «Es inofensivo, de verdad. Ese hipogrifo es tan bueno como un...» —Malfoy vio a Ron de repente. Hizo una mueca malévola—. ¿Qué haces, Weasley? —Levantó la vista hacia la casa en ruinas que había detrás de Ron—: Supongo que te encantaría vivir ahí, ¿verdad, Ron? ¿Sueñas con tener un dormitorio para ti solo? He oído decir que en tu casa duermen todos en una habitación, ¿es cierto?

Harry sujetó a Ron por la túnica para impedirle que saltara sobre Malfoy.

-¿Por qué no vas a fastidiar a otro lado, Malfoy? -le desafío Rini

-Vaya no sabía que estabas aquí Macías. Pues claro, como eres una Sangre Sucia, no notaba la diferencia entre la casa y tú

Ahora eran Rini y Xóchitl las que se le iban a abalanzar a Malfoy de no ser porque los chicos las sujetaron. Harry lo dijo de manera discreta para no delatarse

-Déjamelo a mí— le susurró al oído de sus amigos-. Los dos tranquilícense

La oportunidad era demasiado buena para no aprovecharla. Harry se acercó sigilosamente a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, por detrás; se agachó y cogió un puñado de barro del camino.

-Ahora mismo estábamos hablando de su amigo Hagrid —dijo Malfoy a Ron—. Estábamos imaginando lo que dirá ante la Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas. ¿Crees que llorará cuando al hipogrifo le corten...?

¡PLAF!

Al golpearle la bola de barro en la cabeza, Malfoy se inclinó hacia delante. Su pelo rubio platino chorreaba barro de repente.

-¿Qué demo...?

Ron se sujetó a la valla para no revolcarse en el suelo de la risa. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle se dieron la vuelta, mirando a todas partes. Malfoy se limpiaba el pelo.

-¿Qué ha sido? ¿Quién lo ha hecho?

-Esto está lleno de fantasmas, ¿verdad? —observó Ron, como quien comenta el tiempo que hace.

Crabbe y Goyle parecían asustados. Sus abultados músculos no les servían de mucho contra los fantasmas. Malfoy daba vueltas y miraba como loco el desierto paraje.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Les dan miedo los fantasmas? -preguntó Xóchitl de manera burlona

-No creo que sea eso posible, ellos han convivido con fantasmas desde hace dos años -puntualizo Rini-. A menos que sean gallinas.

Ron no pudo contener la risa ante la expresión de miedo de los Slytherin. Harry se acercó a hurtadillas a un charco especialmente sucio sobre el que había una capa de fango verdoso de olor nauseabundo.

¡PATAPLAF!

Crabbe y Goyle recibieron algo esta vez. Goyle saltaba sin moverse del sitio, intentando quitarse el barro de sus ojos pequeños y apagados.

-¡Ha venido de allá! —dijo Malfoy, limpiándose la cara y señalando un punto que estaba unos dos metros a la izquierda de Harry.

Crabbe fue hacia delante dando traspiés, estirando como un zombi sus largos brazos. Harry lo esquivó, cogió un palo y se lo tiró a Crabbe. Le acertó en la espalda.

Harry retrocedió riendo en silencio mientras Crabbe ejecutaba en el aire una especie de pirueta para ver quién lo había arrojado. Como Ron era la única persona a la que Crabbe podía ver, fue a él a quien se dirigió. Pero Harry estiró la pierna. Crabbe tropezó, trastabilló y su pie grande y plano pisó la capa de Harry, que sintió un tirón y notó que la capa le resbalaba por la cara.

Durante una fracción de segundo, Malfoy lo miró fijamente.

-¡AAAH! —gritó, señalando la cabeza de Harry

Dio media vuelta y corrió colina abajo como alma que llevara el diablo, con Crabbe y Goyle detrás.

Harry se puso bien la capa, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Harry —dijo Ron, avanzando a trompicones y mirando hacia el lugar en que había aparecido la cabeza de su amigo—. Más vale que huyas. Si Malfoy se lo cuenta a alguien... lo mejor será que regreses rápidamente al castillo...

-¡Nos vemos más tarde! —le dijo Harry, y volvió hacia el pueblo a todo correr.

-No es por querer decirlo pero... se los dijimos

-Mejor cállate -Ron se fue corriendo al castillo para ayudar a su amigo.

-¡Hombres! Y dicen que las mujeres somos las difíciles

-Típico

Las dos fueron a buscar a Hermione, pero al no encontrarla en el pueblo regresaron al castillo. Caminaron de regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor y ahí la encontraron, con una carta en sus manos y con expresión triste.

-Hola ¿Cómo te fue en el pueblo?

Hermione no respondió. Humana y brije se miraron confundidas.

-Hermione ¿Qué pasa?

Le paso la casa que había recibido, sin decirle una palabra. Las dos se juntaron más para poder leer la carta.

Queridas chicas:

Hemos perdido. Me permitirán traerlo a Hogwarts, pero van a fijar la fecha del sacrificio.

A Buckbeak le ha gustado Londres.

Nunca olvidaré toda la ayuda que nos han proporcionado.

Hagrid

-Yo ahora si golpeo a Malfoy -dijo Xóchitl, completamente molesta

-No pueden hacerlo. Si llego ponerle las manos encima a ese rubio lo voy a...

Cuando los chicos regresaron las chicas les mostraron la carta del guardabosque. Al parecer, de Harry y Rini, eso logro hacer que Ron y Hermione se reconciliaran. En la clase de CCM, Hagrid les explicó lo que había pasado en la vista; los cuatro amigos y Xóchitl intentaron animarlo, pero no lo lograron. Cuando todos regresaron al castillo para sus demás clases, los cinco se quedaron solos con Malfoy y compañía, quienes seguían burlando de las desdicha del grandulón.

-¡Mírenlo cómo llora!

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle habían estado escuchando en la puerta.

-¿Habían visto alguna vez algo tan patético? —Dijo Malfoy—. ¡Y pensar que es nuestro profesor!

Harry y Ron fueron hacia ellos, pero Hermione llegó antes:

¡PLAF!

Dio a Malfoy una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Malfoy se tambaleó. Harry; Ron, Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron atónitos, a excepción de Rini y Xóchitl ya que esperaban esa reacción de sus amiga, en el momento en que Hermione volvió a levantar la mano.

-¡No te atrevas a llamar «patético» a Hagrid, tu puerco... tu malvado...!

-¡Hermione! —dijo Ron con voz débil, intentando sujetarle la mano.

-Suéltame, Ron.

Hermione sacó la varita. Malfoy se echó hacia atrás. Crabbe y Goyle lo miraron atónitos, sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Cómo te atreves a ponerme una mano encima maldita Sangre Sucia...?

Malfoy tenía la intención de sacar su varita para atacar a Hermione y desquitarse pero no contaba con que Rini se le acercara y le diera un puñetazo en pleno rostro. Tanto los tres amigos como los gorilas de Slytherin y Malfoy se sorprendieron.

Malfoy había levantado una mano para pegarle pero Rini se la sujeto a tiempo torciéndosela un poco, le sujetó el cuello de la túnica con una mano y con la otra lo amenazo con la varita.

-Vuelve a insultar a mis amigos o intentas atacarlos... tendrás el placer de conocerme fusionada con Xóchitl y eso no es algo recomendable.

Soltó a Malfoy pero todavía lo estaba amenazando con la varita.

-Vámonos —musitó Malfoy. Y en un instante, los tres desaparecieron por el pasadizo que conducía a las mazmorras.

-¡Hermione! ¡Rini!—dijo Ron de nuevo, atónito por la sorpresa.

-¡Harry, espero que le ganes en la final de Quidditch! —dijo Rini chillando—. ¡Espero que ganes, porque si gana Slytherin no podré soportarlo!

-Hay que ir a Encantamientos —dijo Ron, mirando todavía a Hermione con los ojos como platos pero más a Rini.

Las cosas se ponían poco a poco más tensas. El final de Quidditch, las chicas apunto de estallar por intentar abarcar muchos deberes y que Hermione perdió la paciencia en clase de Adivinación y la abandono; haciendo que Parvati y Lavender recordaran una de las predicciones de la profesora a inicio de curso: «En torno a Semana Santa, uno de ustedes nos dejará para siempre.»

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

En la víspera del partido de Quidditch, Rini salía de la biblioteca con algunos libros para seguir con su montaña de deberes, pero en el camino se encontró con el profesor Lupin, quien se veía mas cansado que de costumbre.

-Hola Rini

-Hola profesor... quiero decir, Remus

-Se ve que tienes mucho trabajo que hacer

-Eh... solo un poquito

-Hermione y tú son las únicas personas que conozco que se atrevieron a cursar más materias que cualquiera

-No eres el único que nos lo dicen

-Pero creo que deberían de abandonar algunas materias o conseguirse un Giratiempos

-Estamos bien así, gracias

-Por cierto... ¿Cómo te va con Severus?

Rini se puso roja de golpe.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque últimamente he notado que te pones muy nerviosa cuando estas cerca de él o viceversa

Rini bajó la mirada apenada, desde que había descubierto lo que sentía por su oscuro profesor ya no podía tratarlo como antes y eso le angustiaba mucho.

-¿Sabes Rini? Deberías intentar tratarlo primero como amigo. Se que nunca ocurrirá nada entre ustedes porque es más que imposible pero al menos intenta ser su amiga ¿si?

Rini miro a su profesor y vio que en sus ojos se reflejaba la sinceridad de sus palabras. Remus, obviamente, no sabía ella y Severus antes eran amigos, pero él tenia razón; nada podía pasar entre ellos pero lo menos que podían hacer, era volver a ser amigos.

-Tienes razón, Remus -con el brazo libre que tenía le dio un cálido abrazo al licántropo-. Por cierto... sé de tu condición.

Remus la aparto de él y la miro con seriedad. La chica supuso lo que iba a decir, por lo que hablo primero.

-Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie. Además yo no tengo problema y no creo que tú tampoco lo veas como un obstáculo en tu vida; solo tienes que transformarte en lobo una vez al mes y por lo demás eres normal, así que ¿Por qué te deprimes?

Remus se quedo sorprendido por un momento pero luego le sonrió y le alboroto un poco su cabello.

-Hacía años que nadie me aceptaba como era. Muchas gracias Rini

-Para eso están los amigos

Remus le alboroto un poco más el cabello y después comenzó a alejarse.

-Mejor te dejo para que termines con tus deberes. Nos vemos luego

-Nos vemos -y regreso a su Sala Común.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

El día de la final de Quidditch llego y se podía sentir la tensión entre los dos equipos. Harry se encamino a los vestidores junto con todo el equipo mientras que Ron y las chicas a las gradas; Rini vio, entre el mar verde y plata, al profesor Snape usando una bufanda con los colores de su casa. El profesor se percato de la mirada de la chica y le sorprendió que ella le sonriera y desviara la mirada, definitivamente no la entendía; primero era amable con él, luego se apenaba al estar cerca y ahora volvía a ser amable con él. Si que era una chica extraña.

Hubo mucha tensión en el partido, pero al final y por un pelito, Gryffindor finalmente gano la Copa de Quidditch. Tres de las cuatro casas festejaban con euforia; Rini no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a cierto profesor, a quien le dedico una sonrisa tratando de no parecer burlona. Rini juraría que el profesor le contesto el gesto y le pareció escuchar su voz en su cabeza diciéndole "Me alegra que vuelva a hablarme. La próxima vez, Slytherin vencerá a Gryffindor".

Desvió su mirada por un momento pero después al querer volver a verlo vio que ya no estaba. Sus amigos y Xóchitl le hablaron y todos los leones se fueron a festejar a la Sala Común por el triunfo, ya después hablaría con más calma con Severus.


	28. El prisionero de Azkaban y el traidor

La euforia de haber ganado la copa de Quidditch solo duro una semana porque a medida que se acercaba junio los exámenes comenzaban a echárseles encima y los alumnos tenían que permanecer dentro del castillo haciendo enormes esfuerzos por concentrarse mientras por las ventanas entraban tentadoras ráfagas de aire estival. Incluso se había visto trabajar a Fred y a George Weasley; estaban a punto de obtener el TIMO (Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria). Percy se preparaba para el ÉXTASIS (EXámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas), la titulación más alta que ofrecía Hogwarts. Como Percy quería entrar en el Ministerio de Magia, necesitaba las máximas puntuaciones. Se ponía cada vez más nervioso y castigaba muy severamente a cualquiera que interrumpiera por las tardes el silencio de la sala común. De hecho, las únicas personas que parecían estar más nerviosa que Percy eran Hermione y Rini.

Harry y Ron habían dejado de preguntarles cómo se las apañaban para acudir a la vez a varias clases, pero no pudieron contenerse cuando vieron el calendario de exámenes que tenía cada una. La primera columna indicaba.

El de Hermione:

LUNES

9 en punto: Aritmancia

9 en punto: Transformaciones

Comida

1 en punto: Encantamientos

1 en punto: Runas Antiguas

El de Rini:

LUNES

9 en punto: Transformaciones

Comida

1 en punto: Encantamientos

1 en punto Runas Antiguas

-¿Chicas? —dijo Ron con cautela, porque aquellos días saltaban fácilmente cuando la interrumpían—. Eh... ¿están seguras de que copiaron bien el calendario de exámenes?

-¿Qué? —dijo Hermione bruscamente, cogiendo el calendario y observándolo—. Claro que lo copiamos bien.

-¿Serviría de algo preguntarte cómo van a hacer dos exámenes a la vez? —les dijo Harry.

-No —respondió Rini lacónicamente

-Ahora déjennos repasar, por favor -dijo Hermione-. ¿Han visto mi ejemplar de Numerología y gramática?

-Sí, lo cogí para leer en la cama —dijo Ron en voz muy baja.

Hermione empezó a revolver entre montañas de pergaminos en busca del libro.

Entonces se oyó un leve roce en la ventana. Hedwig entró aleteando, con un sobre fuertemente atenazado en el pico.

-Es de Hagrid —dijo Harry, abriendo el sobre—. La apelación de Buckbeak se ha fijado para el día 6.

-Es el día que terminamos los exámenes —observó Hermione, que seguía buscando el libro de Aritmancia.

-Y tendrá lugar aquí. Vendrá alguien del Ministerio de Magia y un verdugo.

Hermione levantó la vista, sobresaltada.

-¡Traen a un verdugo a la sesión de apelación! Es como si ya estuviera decidido. -exclamó Rini

-Sí, eso parece —dijo Harry pensativo.

-¡No pueden hacerlo! —gritó Ron—. ¡He pasado años leyendo cosas para su defensa! ¡No pueden pasarlo todo por alto!

-¡Eso es una injusticia! -se quejó Xóchitl

Los exámenes comenzaron y los alumnos se mostraban estresados y más cuando salían del examen porque pensaban en los errores que habían cometido. Los alumnos de tercero salieron del examen de Transformaciones el lunes a la hora de la comida, agotados y lívidos, comparando lo que habían hecho y quejándose de la dificultad de los ejercicios, consistentes en transformar una tetera en tortuga.

Después de una comida apresurada, la clase volvió a subir para el examen de Encantamientos. Harry, por los nervios, exageró un poco el suyo, y Ron, que era su pareja en el ejercicio, se echó a reír como un histérico. Tuvieron que llevárselo a un aula vacía y dejarlo allí una hora, hasta que estuvo en condiciones de llevar a cabo el encantamiento. Después de cenar; los alumnos se fueron inmediatamente a sus respectivas salas comunes, pero no a relajarse, sino a repasar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Pociones y Astronomía.

Hagrid presidió el examen de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, que se celebró la mañana siguiente, con un aire ciertamente preocupado. Parecía tener la cabeza en otra parte. Había llevado un gran cubo de gusarajos al aula, y les dijo que para aprobar tenían que conservar el gusarajo vivo durante una hora. Como los gusarajos vivían mejor si se los dejaba en paz, resultó el examen más sencillo que habían tenido nunca, y además concedió a Harry, a Ron, a Hermione y a Rini (Xóchitl paseaba por el castillo o por los jardines mientras los cuatro amigos hacían sus exámenes) muchas oportunidades de hablar con Hagrid.

-Buckbeakestá algo deprimido —les dijo Hagrid inclinándose un poco, haciendo como que comprobaba que los gusarajos de Harry y Rini seguían vivos—. Ha estado encerrado demasiado tiempo. Pero... en cualquier caso, pasado mañana lo sabremos.

Aquella tarde tuvieron el examen de Pociones: un absoluto desastre. Rini, al sentir a Snape detrás de ella lograba ponerla nerviosa pero ya no tanto como antes; seguía ruborizándose al tenerlo cerca pero ya no se quedaba paralizada o temblaba, seguía moviéndose como antes y gracias a que logro controlarse pudo pasar el examen con un diez.

A media noche, arriba, en la torre más alta, tuvieron el de Astronomía; el miércoles por la mañana el de Historia de la Magia. El miércoles por la tarde tenían el examen de Herbología, en los invernaderos, bajo un sol abrasador. Luego volvieron a la sala común, con la nuca quemada por el sol y deseosos de encontrarse al día siguiente a aquella misma hora, cuando todo hubiera finalizado.

El penúltimo examen, la mañana del jueves, fue el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El profesor Lupin había preparado el examen más raro que habían tenido hasta la fecha. Una especie de carrera de obstáculos fuera, al sol, en la que tenían que vadear un profundo estanque de juegos que contenía un grindylow; atravesar una serie de agujeros llenos de gorros rojos; chapotear por entre ciénagas sin prestar oídos a las engañosas indicaciones de un hinkypunk; y meterse dentro del tronco de un árbol para enfrentarse con otro boggart.

-Estupendo, Harry —susurró Lupin, cuando el joven bajó sonriente del tronco—. Nota máxima.

Sonrojado por el éxito, Harry se quedó para ver a Ron y a las chicas. Ron lo hizo muy bien hasta llegar al hinkypunk, que logró confundirlo y que se hundiese en la ciénaga hasta la cintura. Hermione lo hizo perfectamente hasta llegar al árbol del boggart. Después de pasar un minuto dentro del tronco, salió gritando.

-¡Hermione! —dijo Lupin sobresaltado—. ¿Qué ocurre?

-La pro... profesora McGonagall —dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada, señalando al interior del tronco—. Me... ¡me ha dicho que me han suspendido en todo!

Costó un rato tranquilizar a Hermione. Cuando por fin se recuperó, ella, y los chicos vieron a Rini realizando su examen. Al igual que Hermione, logro hacer todo perfectamente pero casi falló cuando llego al árbol del boggart; vio al boggart-Snape desangrando como otras veces y se quedo petrificada por unos momentos en los cuales repaso lo que había visto con Lupin y al final lo entendió. Remus tenía razón al decir que ella quería mucho al temido profesor de pociones, porque el boggart muestra lo que uno realmente le teme y ella tiene miedo de que algo malo le pase, incluso de que llegara a morir, y no pudiera volver a verlo.

Las chicas, Harry y Ron volvieron al castillo. Ron seguía riéndose del boggart de Hermione, pero cuando estaban a punto de reñir, vieron algo al final de las escaleras.

Cornelius Fudge, sudando bajo su capa de rayas, contemplaba desde arriba los terrenos del colegio. Se sobresaltó al ver a Harry. Los chicos le preguntaron sobre el caso de Buckbeak pero al parecer el caso ya estaba resuelto porque también habían traído a un verdugo ¡con un hacha! Tenían que esperar hasta que terminaran los exámenes para poder ir a ver a Hagrid, así que no tuvieron de otra más que esperar.

El último examen de Rini y los chicos era de Adivinación. El último de Hermione, Estudios Muggles. Subieron juntos la escalera de mármol. Hermione los dejó en el primer piso, y Rini y los chicos continuaron hasta el séptimo, donde muchos de su clase estaban sentados en la escalera de caracol que conducía al aula de la profesora Trelawney, repasando en el último minuto.

-Nos va a examinar por separado —les informó Neville, cuando se sentaron a su lado. Tenía Disipar las nieblas del futuro abierto sobre los muslos, por las páginas dedicadas a la bola de cristal—. ¿Alguno ha visto algo alguna vez en la bola de cristal? —preguntó desanimado.

-Nanay —dijo Ron.

Miraba el reloj de vez en cuando. Harry se dio cuenta de que calculaba lo que faltaba para el comienzo de la revisión del caso de Buckbeak. La cola de personas que había fuera del aula se reducía muy despacio. Cada vez que bajaba alguien por la plateada escalera de mano, los demás le preguntaban entre susurros:

-¿Qué te ha preguntado? ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

Pero nadie aclaraba nada.

-¡Me ha dicho que, según la bola de cristal, sufriré un accidente horrible si revelo algo! —chilló Neville, bajando la escalera hacia Harry y Ron, que acababa de llegar al rellano en ese momento.

-Es muy lista —refunfuñó Ron—. Empiezo a pensar que Hermione tenía razón —dijo señalando la trampilla con el dedo—: es una impostora.

-Sí—dijo Harry, mirando su reloj. Eran las dos—. Ojalá se dé prisa.

-Los dos deben calmarse, hay que esperar para poder saber los resultados del caso... solo espero que todo salga bien

Los tres intercambiaron miradas de preocupación hacia el guardabosque y el hipogrifo.

Parvati bajó la escalera rebosante de orgullo.

-Me ha dicho que tengo todas las características de una verdadera vidente —dijo a Rini y a los chicos—. He visto muchísimas cosas... Bueno, que les vaya bien.

Bajó aprisa por la escalera de caracol, hasta llegar junto a Lavender.

-Ronald Weasley —anunció desde arriba la voz conocida y susurrante. Ron hizo un guiño a Harry y subió por la escalera de plata.

Harry y Rini eran los únicos que quedaban por examinarse. Se sentaron en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared, Rini recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. Tanto la mente de uno como de otro estaba con Hagrid, al otro lado de los terrenos del colegio.

Por fin, después de unos veinte minutos, los pies grandes de Ron volvieron a aparecer en la escalera.

-¿Qué tal? —le preguntó Harry, levantándose al igual que su amiga.

-Una porquería —dijo Ron—. No conseguía ver nada, así que me inventé algunas cosas. Pero no creo que la haya convencido...

-Nos veremos en la sala común —musitaron los dos cuando la voz de la profesora Trelawney anunció:

-¡Alejandra Macías!

En la sala de la torre hacia más calor que nunca. Las cortinas estaban echadas, el fuego encendido, y el habitual olor mareante hizo toser a Rini mientras avanzaba entre las sillas y las mesas hasta el lugar en que la profesora Trelawney la aguardaba sentada ante una bola grande de cristal.

-Buenos días, querida —dijo suavemente—. Si tuvieras la amabilidad de mirar la bola... Tómate tu tiempo, y luego dime lo que ves dentro de ella...

Rini se inclinó sobre la bola de cristal y miró concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas, buscando algo más que la niebla blanca que se arremolinaba dentro, pero sin encontrarlo.

-¿Y bien? —Le preguntó la profesora Trelawney con delicadeza—. ¿Qué ves?

El calor y el humo aromático que salía del fuego que había a su lado resultaban asfixiantes.

—Eh... —dijo Harry—. Veo...

Estaba por decir algo cuando se pronto comenzó a sentirse extraña. Al principio le pareció que se le había nublado la vista, como si estuviera dentro de la bola de cristal; pero de pronto varías imágenes comenzaron a aparecer ante sus ojos:

Un hipogrifo al galope, el Sauce Boxeador, una silueta alta que parecía era de un hombre; un hombre lobo, un perro, un ciervo y una rata, los dementores y una silueta blanca y brillante.

De pronto, la chica volvió en sí, totalmente confundida y más al levantar la vista y ver a la profesora Trelawney con una expresión de orgullo y le estaba aplaudiendo.

-¡Bravo, mi niña!

-¿Eh?

-¡Acabas de tener una visión, una autentica visión! Sin duda, mi niña, serás una verdadera vidente.

-Eh... gracias, profesora

-Bueno, eso es todo. Puedes retirarte.

-Gracias -tomó su mochila y salió al encuentro de su amigo.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Harry... allá arriba, durante el examen, vi algo extraño

-¿Qué viste?

-Pues... -le iba a decir cuando escucharon la voz de la profesora.

-¡Harry Potter!

-Rayos...

-Creo que me dirás después

-Bien ¿quieres que te espere?

-No, así esta bien. Será mejor que vayas con Ron, Hermione y Xóchitl a la Sala Común y descanses un poco.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí

-Bueno, al rato nos vemos

Se despidió con un gesto en la mano de su amigo y fue de regreso a la Sala Común. Pero de pronto a mitad del camino otra vez se sintió extraña, otra vez volvió a ver esas imágenes pero esta vez escuchaba una voz potente y áspera:

-Sucederá esta noche. El Señor Tenebroso está solo y sin amigos, abandonado por sus seguidores. Su vasallo ha estado encadenado doce años. Hoy, antes de la medianoche, el vasallo se liberará e irá a reunirse con su amo. El Señor Tenebroso se alzará de nuevo, con la ayuda de su vasallo, más grande y más terrible que nunca. Hoy... antes de la medianoche... el vasallo... irá... a reunirse... con su amo...

Otra vez sintió que volvía en si y se dio cuenta que estaba sudando y que se había quedado arrodillada y sujetándose del alfeizar de la ventana. Con trabajos se puso de pie y entonces escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

-¡Rini!

Se volvió y vio que se trataba de Harry.

-¡Rini! ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no me esperaras.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

Rini le explicó lo que había pasado en su examen y hace unos momentos. Vio que la expresión de Harry no era solo de sorpresa sino también de preocupación.

-¿Harry?

-Tú también

-¿Qué?

-Hay que ir rápido con Ron y los demás ¡Rápido!

-Oye, pero que...

-¡Rápido!

Cinco minutos más tarde pasaban aprisa por entre los troles de seguridad que estaban a la puerta de la torre de Gryffindor. Las palabras de la profesora Trelawney y lo que Rini había visto y escuchado resonaban aún en la cabeza de cada uno. Se cruzaron con muchos que caminaban a zancadas, riendo y bromeando, dirigiéndose hacia los terrenos del colegio y hacia una libertad largamente deseada. Cuando llegaron al retrato y entraron en la sala común, estaba casi desierta. En un rincón, sin embargo, estaban sentados Ron, Hermione y Xóchitl.

-La profesora Trelawney me acaba de decir...

-Y yo acabo de ver...

Pero se detuvieron al fijarse en sus caras.

-Buckbeak ha perdido —dijo Ron con voz débil—. Hagrid acaba de enviar esto.

La nota de Hagrid estaba seca esta vez: no había lágrimas en ella. Pero su mano parecía haber temblado tanto al escribirla que apenas resultaba legible.

Apelación perdida. La ejecución será a la puesta del sol. No se puede hacer nada. No vengan. No quiero que lo vean.

Hagrid

-Tenemos que ir —dijo Harry de inmediato—. ¡No puede estar allí solo, esperando al verdugo!

-Pero es a la puesta del sol —dijo Ron, mirando por la ventana con los ojos empañados—. No nos dejarán salir, y menos a ti, Harry...

Harry se tapó la cabeza con las manos, pensando.

-Si al menos tuviéramos la capa invisible...

-¿Dónde está? —dijo Hermione.

Harry le explicó que la había dejado en el pasadizo, debajo de la estatua de la bruja tuerta cuando regresó de Hogsmeade el día que se burló de Malfoy y compañía enfrente de la Casa de los Gritos.

-... Si Snape me vuelve a ver por allí, me veré en un serio aprieto —concluyó.

-Eso es verdad —dijo Hermione, poniéndose en pie—. Si te ve... ¿Cómo se abre la joroba de la bruja?

-Se le dan unos golpecitos y se dice « ¡Dissendio!» —Explicó Harry—. Pero...

Hermione no aguardó a que terminara la frase; atravesó la sala con decisión, abrió el retrato y se perdió de vista.

-¿Habrá ido a recogerla? —dijo Ron, mirando el punto por donde había desaparecido la muchacha.

Y a eso había ido. Hermione regresó al cuarto de hora, con la capa plateada cuidadosamente doblada y escondida bajo la túnica.

-¡Hermione, no sé qué te pasa últimamente! —dijo Ron, sorprendido—. Primero le pegas a Malfoy, luego te vas de la clase de la profesora Trelawney...

Hermione se sintió halagada.

Después de la cena fueron a ver a Hagrid, Xóchitl se había fundido con Rini para que así solamente los cuatro estuvieran escondidos bajo la capa invisible. Lograron llegar sin problema a la cabaña del guardabosque. Se sorprendieron de ver a Buckbeak adentro de la cabaña. Los cinco intentaron animarlo pero no lo lograron, al menos algo bueno resulto de la visita, Hermione encontró a Scabbers en una jarra. Ron se alegro de verla pero la alegría les duro poco al escuchar los pasos del profesor Dumbledore, Fudge, un viejo del departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas y un verdugo de nombre Macnair.

Hagrid los llevó a la puerta trasera de la cabaña, ya no hubo tiempo para que Xóchitl se fusionara con Rini, por lo que la loba se trepó a su espalda. Los chicos se pusieron la capa y salieron corriendo de ahí. Lentamente, como en trance, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rini y Xóchitl rodearon silenciosamente la casa. Al llegar al otro lado, la puerta se cerró con un golpe seco.

-Vámonos aprisa, por favor —susurró Hermione—. No puedo seguir aquí, no lo puedo soportar...

Empezaron a subir hacia el castillo. El sol se apresuraba a ocultarse; el cielo se había vuelto de un gris claro teñido de púrpura, pero en el oeste había destellos de rojo rubí.

Ron se detuvo en seco.

-Por favor; Ron —comenzó Hermione.

-Se trata de Scabbers..., quiere salir.

Ron se inclinaba intentando impedir que Scabbers se escapara, pero la rata estaba fuera de sí; chillando como loca, se debatía y trataba de morder a Ron en la mano.

-Scabbers, tonta, soy yo —susurró Ron.

Oyeron abrirse una puerta detrás de ellos y luego voces masculinas.

-¡Por favor; Ron, vámonos, están a punto de hacerlo! —insistió Hermione.

-Ya sé, ¡quédate quieta, Scabbers!

Siguieron caminando; al igual que Hermione, Harry, Rini y Xóchitl procuraban no oír el sordo rumor de las voces que sonaban detrás de ellos. Ron volvió a detenerse.

-No la puedo sujetar... Calla, Scabbers, o nos oirá todo el mundo.

La rata chillaba como loca, pero no lo bastante fuerte para eclipsar los sonidos que llegaban del jardín de Hagrid. Las voces de hombres se mezclaban y se confundían.

Hubo un silencio y luego, sin previo aviso, el inconfundible silbido del hacha rasgando el aire. Hermione se tambaleó.

-¡Ya está! —Susurró a Harry—. ¡No me lo puedo creer; lo han hecho!

-Y luego porque la gente se queja del tipo de gobierno que tiene -se quejó Xóchitl

A los chicos se les quedó la mente en blanco a causa de la impresión. Los cinco se habían quedado paralizados bajo la capa invisible. Los últimos rayos del sol arrojaron una luz sanguinolenta sobre los terrenos, en los que las sombras se dibujaban muy alargadas.

Detrás de ellos oyeron un aullido salvaje.

-¡Hagrid! —susurró Harry. Sin pensar en lo que hacia, fue a darse la vuelta, pero Ron y las chicas lo cogieron por los brazos y el torso.

-No podemos —dijo Ron, blanco como una pared—. Se verá en un problema más serio si se descubre que lo hemos ido a visitar...

Hermione respiraba floja e irregularmente.

-¿Cómo... han podido...? —preguntó jadeando, como si se ahogase—. ¿Cómo han podido?

-Si que están locos -dijo Rini, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Vamos —dijo Ron, tiritando.

Reemprendieron el camino hacia el castillo, andando muy despacio para no descubrirse. La luz se apagaba. Cuando llegaron a campo abierto, la oscuridad se cernía sobre ellos como un embrujo.

-Scabbers, estate quieta —susurró Ron, llevándose la mano al pecho. La rata se retorcía como loca. Ron se detuvo, obligando a Scabbers a que se metiera del todo en el bolsillo—. ¿Qué te ocurre, tonta? Quédate quieta... ¡AY! ¡Me mordió!

-¡Ron, cállate! —Susurró Hermione—. Fudge se presentará aquí dentro de un minuto...

-No hay manera.

Scabbers estaba aterrorizada. Se retorcía con todas sus fuerzas, intentando soltarse de Ron.

-¿Qué le ocurre?

-Ron, ya calma a tu rata por favor. -pidió Rini

Pero Harry y Xóchitl acababan de ver a Crookshanks acercándose a ellos sigilosamente, arrastrándose y con los grandes ojos amarillos destellando pavorosamente en la oscuridad. Harry y Xóchitl no sabían si el gato los veía o se orientaba por los chillidos de Scabbers.

-¡Crookshanks!—Gimió Hermione—. ¡No, vete, Crookshanks! ¡Vete!

-¿Qué hace ese gato aquí? -pregunto Rini

«Espero que él no este aquí» pensó Xochitl, agarrándose fuerte al cuello de Rini para no caerse.

Pero el gato se acercaba más...

-Scabbers... ¡NO!

Demasiado tarde... La rata escapó por entre los dedos de Ron, se echó al suelo y huyó a toda prisa. De un salto, Crookshanksse lanzó tras el roedor; y antes de que Harry y las chicas pudieran detenerlo, Ron se salió de la capa y se internó en la oscuridad.

-¡Ron! —gimió Hermione.

Ella, Harry, Rini y Xóchitl se miraron y lo siguieron a la carrera. Era imposible correr a toda velocidad debajo de la capa, así que se la quitaron y la llevaron al vuelo, ondeando como un estandarte mientras seguían a Ron y Xóchitl se bajo de la espalda de Rini para poder alcanzar al gato. Oían delante de ellos el ruido de sus pasos y los gritos que dirigía a Crookshanks.

-Aléjate de él..., aléjate... Scabbers, ven aquí...

Oyeron un golpe seco.

-¡Te atrapé! Vete, gato asqueroso.

Harry y las chicas casi chocaron contra Ron. Estaba tendido en el suelo. Scabbers había vuelto a su bolsillo y Ron sujetaba con ambas manos el tembloroso bulto.

-Vamos, Ron, volvamos a cubrirnos —dijo Hermione jadeando—. Dumbledore y el ministro saldrán dentro de un minuto.

Pero antes de que pudieran volver a taparse, antes incluso de que pudieran recuperar el aliento, oyeron los pasos de unas patas gigantes. Algo se acercaba a ellos en la oscuridad: un enorme perro negro de ojos claros.

«Rayos ¿Qué hace él aquí?» pensó Xochitl, colocándose ante Rini para protegerla.

Harry y Rini quisieron coger la varita, pero era ya demasiado tarde. El perro había dado un gran salto y sus patas delanteras le golpearon el pecho a Harry haciendo que cayera de espaldas, con un bulto de pelo. Sintió el cálido aliento del perro, sus dientes de tres centímetros de longitud...

Pero el empujón lo había llevado demasiado lejos. Se apartó rodando. Aturdido, sintiendo como si le hubieran roto las costillas, trató de ponerse en pie; oyó rugir al animal, preparándose para un nuevo ataque.

Rini se fijo mejor en el perro y pudo ver que en su cuello había un listón azul marino.

-No puede ser... ¡Canuto!

El perro volteo y su vista se fijo en la chica y en la brije. El perro se le quedo viendo por un momento hasta que escucho unos movimientos. Ron se levantó. Cuando el perro volvió a saltar contra ellos, Ron empujó a Harry hacia un lado y el perro mordió el brazo estirado de Ron. Harry embistió y agarró al animal por el pelo, pero éste arrastraba a Ron con tanta facilidad como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

-¡Canuto, basta! ¡DEJALO!

-¿Conoces al perro? -pregunto Harry a Rini, sin poder creérselo

-Pues...

-Luego platican, hay que rescatar a Ron -les recordó Xóchitl.

Ni se movieron cuando algo surgido de no se sabían dónde, golpeó a Harry tan fuerte en la cara que volvió a derribarlo. Oyeron a Hermione chillar de dolor y caer también. Rini y Xóchitl buscaron el origen del golpe pero ellas también sintieron que las golpeaban en la cara y cayeron de espaldas. Harry manoteó en busca de la varita, parpadeando para quitarse la sangre de los ojos.

-¡Lumos! —susurró.

La luz de la varita iluminó un grueso árbol. Habían perseguido a Scabbers hasta el sauce boxeador; y sus ramas crujían como azotadas por un fortísimo viento y oscilaban de atrás adelante para impedir que se aproximaran.

-Esto es perfecto -dijo Xóchitl con sarcasmo, ayudando a Rini a levantarse

Al pie del árbol estaba el perro, arrastrando a Ron y metiéndolo por un hueco que había en las raíces. Ron luchaba denodadamente, pero su cabeza y su torso se estaban perdiendo de vista.

-¡Ron! —gritó Harry, intentando seguirlo, pero una gruesa rama le propinó un golpe y terrible latigazo que lo obligó a retroceder.

Rini y Xóchitl iban detrás de él y en cuanto el sauce le propino el latigazo hizo que el chico chocara con ellas.

Lo único que podían ver ya de Ron era la pierna con la que el muchacho se había enganchado en una rama para impedir que el perro lo arrastrase. Un horrible crujido cortó el aire como un pistoletazo. La pierna de Ron se había roto y el pie desapareció en aquel momento.

-Harry, tenemos que pedir ayuda —gritó Hermione. Ella también sangraba. El sauce le había hecho un corte en el hombro.

-¡No! ¡Este ser es lo bastante grande para comérselo! ¡No tenemos tiempo!

-No conseguiremos pasar sin ayuda.

-Deberíamos preocuparnos del sauce primero -dijo Rini, empujando a sus amigos para que el árbol no los golpeara.

Les costo trabajo poder evadir los ataques del sauce hasta que Crookshanks agarró con sus zarpas un nudo del tronco haciendo que el árbol se hubiera vuelto de piedra.

Las chicas se sorprendieron pero Harry y Xóchitl no, y aprovechando que el árbol estaba petrificado, lograron colarse por el hueco que estaba entre las raíces. El gato se coló primero por el hueco y los chicos y Xóchitl lo siguieron en silencio, sorprendiéndose que ahí adentro había un túnel. Harry se dio cuenta que este túnel solo aparecía en el mapa del merodeador pero no indicaba hasta donde llegaba.

El túnel estaba oscuro, así que Xóchitl se puso enfrente de los chicos y, ante la mirada de sorpresa y horror -a excepción de Rini- se prendió fuego la cola de Xóchitl.

-Buena idea, Xóchitl

-¿Cómo que "buena idea"? -preguntó Harry, incrédulo-. ¡Se acaba de prender fuego en la cola!

-Xóchitl puede controlar los elementos, lo que le permite poder hacer eso sin lastimarse...

-¿Qué? -preguntó Hermione sorprendida

-Xóchitl, puede sentir las vibraciones de la tierra, ¿cierto? -dijo Rini, teniendo una idea

-Creo que ya entendí lo que quieres que haga

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Hermione

-Xóchitl podría saber hasta donde llega este túnel -se dirigió a su brije-. A ver, inténtalo

La brije dio un pisotón son sus patas delanteras, sintiendo las vibraciones de la tierra. Estuvo inmóvil por un momento hasta que se volvió hacia los chicos.

-Hay una construcción al final del túnel. Creo que estamos debajo de una casa o algo parecido por que mas a fondo no puedo ver porque creo que lo demás es madera

-Bien hecho, Xóchitl. Hay que darnos prisa

Los cuatro comenzaron a correr hasta que llegaron al final del túnel. Antes de entrar, Xóchitl apago el fuego de su cola y asomó la cabeza primero por una pequeña abertura.

-No hay nadie. Vamos -y entró primero

Harry y las chicas la siguieron, desde hace rato habían perdido de vista al gato pero eso ahora no les importaba. Había una habitación, muy desordenada y llena de polvo. El papel se despegaba de las paredes. El suelo estaba lleno de manchas. Todos los muebles estaban rotos, como si alguien los hubiera destrozado. Las ventanas estaban todas cegadas con maderas.

Harry miró a las chicas, Hermione parecía muy asustada, pero asintió con la cabeza. Rini miraba con cautela el lugar, esperando ver aparecer de repente a Canuto. Todavía tenia una duda en la cabeza ¿Por qué Canuto los había atacado de esa manera?

Harry salió por la abertura mirando a su alrededor. La habitación estaba desierta, pero a la derecha había una puerta abierta que daba a un vestíbulo en sombras.

Hermione se cogió del brazo de Harry. Miraba de un lado a otro con los ojos muy abiertos, observando las ventanas tapadas.

-Harry —susurró—. Creo que estamos en la Casa de los Gritos.

Harry miró a su alrededor. Posó la mirada en una silla de madera que estaba cerca de ellos. Le habían arrancado varios trozos y una pata.

-Eso no lo han hecho los fantasmas —observó.

-Eso es mas que obvio -opinó Rini, tratando de salir

Harry le tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir. Escucharon un crujido venir del piso de arriba, Hermione se agarro fuerte del brazo de Harry y Rini le apretó la mano. Harry miro a sus amigas, las cuales asintieron y comenzaron a adentrarse más en la casa. Entraron en el vestíbulo y subieron las escaleras. Al llegar vieron que solo había una puerta abierta, entraron con cautela y con las varitas en algo.

Crookshanksestaba acostado en una magnífica cama con dosel y colgaduras polvorientas. Ronroneó al verlos. En el suelo, a su lado, sujetándose la pierna que sobresalía en un ángulo anormal, estaba Ron. Harry y las chicas se le acercaron rápidamente.

-¡Ron!, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Dónde está el perro?

-No hay perro —gimió Ron. El dolor le hacía apretar los dientes—. Harry, esto es una trampa...

-¿Qué...?

-Él es el perro. Es un animago...

-¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó Rini

Ron miraba por encima del hombro de Harry. Los cuatro se dieron la vuelta. El hombre oculto en las sombras cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Una masa de pelo sucio y revuelto le caía hasta los codos. Si no le hubieran brillado los ojos en las cuencas profundas y oscuras, habría creído que se trataba de un cadáver. La piel de cera estaba tan estirada sobre los huesos de la cara que parecía una calavera. Una mueca dejaba al descubierto sus dientes amarillos. Era Sirius Black. Rini se llevo una mano a la boca al ver que Black tenía en el cuello el listón azul que le había puesto a Canuto... Sirius Black era Canuto.

-Imposible...

-¡Expelliarmus! —exclamó, dirigiendo hacia ellos la varita de Ron.

Las varitas que empuñaban Harry y las chicas saltaron de sus manos, y Black las recogió. Dio un paso hacia ellos, con los ojos fijos en Harry y en Rini.

-Pensé que vendrías a ayudar a tu amigo —dijo con voz ronca. Su voz sonaba como si no la hubiera empleado en mucho tiempo—. Tu padre habría hecho lo mismo por mí. Han sido muy valientes por no salir corriendo en busca de un profesor. Muchas gracias. Esto lo hará todo mucho más fácil...

Xóchitl miraba de manera amenazante a ese hombre. Él le había prometido que no lastimaría a los chicos y estaba a punto de romper su promesa. Se colocó enfrente de los cuatro amigos y se acomodó a modo de ataque por las dudas.

-¡No, Harry! —exclamó Hermione, petrificada.

Xóchitl se volvió y vio que Ron y las chicas sujetaban a Harry, al parecer el chico había tratado de abalanzarse sobre Black. Ron, se dirigió al hombre:

-Si quiere matar a Harry, tendrá que matarnos también a nosotros —dijo con fiereza, aunque el esfuerzo que había hecho para levantarse lo había dejado aún más pálido, y oscilaba al hablar.

Algo titiló en los ojos sombríos de Black.

-Échate —le dijo a Ron en voz baja— o será peor para tu pierna.

-¿Me oyó? —Dijo Ron débilmente, apoyándose en Harry para mantenerse en pie—. Tendrá que matarnos a los cuatro...

-Cinco, no creas que los dejare solos en esto -aclaro la brije

-Sólo habrá un asesinato esta noche —respondió Black, acentuando la mueca.

-¿Por qué? —Preguntó Harry, tratando de soltarse de Ron y de Hermione—. No le importó la última vez, ¿verdad? No le importó matar a todos aquellos muggles al mismo tiempo que a Pettigrew... ¿Qué ocurre, se ha ablandado usted en Azkaban?

-¡Harry! —sollozó Hermione—. ¡Cállate!

-¡ÉL MATÓ A MIS PADRES! —gritó Harry.

-Lo sabemos, pero no hagas alguna locura -pidió Rini

Y haciendo un último esfuerzo se liberó de Ron y de las chicas, y se lanzó.

-¡HARRY, NO! -grito Rini

Black no levantó a tiempo las varitas. Harry sujetó por la muñeca la mano libre de Black, desviando la orientación de las varitas. Tras propinarle un puñetazo en el pómulo, los dos cayeron hacia atrás, contra la pared.

Hermione y Ron gritaron, mientras que Rini y Xóchitl miraban la escena petrificadas. Vieron un resplandor cegador cuando las varitas que Black tenía en la mano lanzaron un chorro de chispas que por unos centímetros no dieron a Harry en la cara. Harry sintió retorcerse bajo sus dedos el brazo de Black, pero no lo soltó y golpeó con la otra mano.

Pero Black aferró con su mano libre el cuello de Harry.

-No —susurró—. He esperado demasiado tiempo.

Apretó los dedos. Harry se ahogaba. Las gafas se le habían caído hacia un lado.

Rini y Xóchitl reaccionaron y separaron a Harry y a Black. El hombre soltó a Harry profiriendo un alarido de dolor. Ron se arrojó sobre la mano con que Black sujetaba la varita y Harry oyó un débil tintineo.

Se soltó del nudo de cuerpos y vio su propia varita en el suelo. Se tiró hacia ella, pero...

-¡Ah!

Crookshanks se había unido a la lucha, clavándole las zarpas delanteras en el brazo. Harry se lo sacudió de encima, pero Crookshanks se dirigió como una flecha hacia la varita de Harry.

-¡NO! —exclamó Harry, y propinó a Crookshanksun puntapié que lo tiró a un lado bufando. Harry recogió la varita y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Apártense! —gritó a Ron y a las chicas.

No necesitaron oírlo dos veces. Hermione, sin aliento y con sangre en el labio, se hizo a un lado, recogiendo su varita y la de Ron. Ron se arrastró hasta la cama y se derrumbó sobre ella, jadeando y con la cara ya casi verde, asiéndose la pierna rota con las manos. Rini logro recoger su varita y se aparto un poco, con Xóchitl pegada a sus piernas.

Black yacía de cualquier manera junto a la pared. Su estrecho tórax subía y bajaba con rapidez mientras veía a Harry aproximarse muy despacio, apuntándole directamente al corazón con la varita.

-¿Vas a matarme, Harry? —preguntó.

Harry se paró delante de él, sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita, y bajando la vista para observarle la cara. El ojo izquierdo se le estaba hinchando y le sangraba la nariz.

-Usted mató a mis padres —dijo Harry con voz algo temblorosa, pero con la mano firme.

Black lo miró fijamente con aquellos ojos hundidos.

-No lo niego —dijo en voz baja—. Pero si supieras toda la historia...

-¿Toda la historia? —repitió Harry, con un furioso martilleo en los oídos—. Los entregó a Voldemort, eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

-Tienes que escucharme —dijo Black con un dejo de apremio en la voz—. Lo lamentarás si no... Si no comprendes...

-Comprendo más de lo que cree —dijo Harry con la voz cada vez más temblorosa—. Usted no la ha oído nunca, ¿verdad? A mi madre, impidiendo que Voldemort me matara... Y usted lo hizo. Lo hizo...

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, algo canela pasó por delante de Harry como un rayo. Crookshankssaltó sobre el pecho de Black y se quedó allí, sobre su corazón. Black cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir mirando al gato.

—Vete —ordenó Black, tratando de quitarse de encima al animal. Pero Crookshanksle hundió las garras en la túnica. Volvió a Harry su cara fea y aplastada, y lo miró con sus grandes ojos amarillos. Hermione, que estaba a su derecha, lanzó un sollozo.

Harry levantó la varita. Había llegado el momento de vengar a sus padres. Iba a matar a Black. Tenía que matarlo. Era su oportunidad...

Pasaron unos segundos y Harry seguía inmóvil, con la varita en alto. Black lo miraba fijamente, con Crookshanks sobre el pecho. En la cama en la que estaba tendido Ron se oía una respiración jadeante. Hermione permanecía en silencio. Y entonces oyeron algo que no habían oído hasta entonces.

Unos pasos amortiguados. Alguien caminaba por el piso inferior.

-¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ ARRIBA! —gritó Hermione de pronto—. ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ ARRIBA! ¡SIRIUS BLACK! ¡DENSE PRISA!

Black sufrió tal sobresalto que Crookshanksestuvo a punto de caerse. Harry apretó la varita con una fuerza irracional. ¡Mátalo ya!, dijo una voz en su cabeza. Pero los pasos que subían las escaleras se oían cada vez más fuertes, y Harry seguía sin moverse.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe entre una lluvia de chispas rojas y Harry se volvió cuando el profesor Lupin entró en la habitación como un rayo. El profesor Lupin tenía la cara exangüe, y la varita levantada y dispuesta. Miró a Ron, que yacía en la cama; a Hermione, encogida de miedo junto a la puerta; a Harry, que no dejaba de apuntar a Black con la varita; a Rini y Xóchitl paradas detrás de su amigo, con la varita en algo; y al mismo Black, desplomado a los pies de Harry y sangrando.

-¡Expelliarmus! —gritó Lupin.

La varita de Harry salió volando de su mano. También lo hicieron las dos que sujetaba Hermione y la de Rini. Lupin las cogió todas hábilmente y luego penetró en la habitación, mirando a Black, que todavía tenía a Crookshanks protectoramente encaramado en el pecho.

Entonces habló Lupin, con una voz extraña que temblaba de emoción contenida:

-¿Dónde está, Sirius?

Harry miró a Lupin. No comprendía qué quería decir. ¿De quién hablaba? Se volvió para mirar de nuevo a Black, cuyo rostro carecía completamente de expresión.

Durante unos segundos no se movió. Luego, muy despacio, levantó la mano y señaló a Ron. Desconcertado, Harry se volvió hacia el sorprendido Ron.

-Pero entonces... —murmuró Lupin, mirando tan intensamente a Black que parecía leer sus pensamientos—, ¿por qué no se ha manifestado antes? A menos que... -De repente, los ojos de Lupin se dilataron como si viera algo más allá de Black, algo que no podía ver ninguno de los presentes— ... a menos que fuera él quien... a menos que te transmutaras... sin decírmelo...

Muy despacio, sin apartar los hundidos ojos de Lupin, Black asintió con la cabeza.

-Profesor Lupin, ¿qué pasa? —Interrumpió Harry en voz alta—. ¿Qué...?

Pero no terminó la pregunta, porque lo que vio lo dejó mudo. Lupin bajaba la varita. Un instante después, se acercó a Black, le cogió la mano, tiró de él para incorporarlo y para que Crookshanks cayese al suelo, y abrazó a Black —como a un hermano.

Harry se sintió como si le hubieran agujereado el fondo del estómago.

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! —gritó Hermione.

Lupin soltó a Black y se volvió hacia ella. Hermione se había levantado del suelo y señalaba a Lupin con ojos espantados.

-Usted... usted...

-Hermione...

-¡... usted y él!

-Tranquilízate, Hermione.

-¡No se lo dije a nadie! —Gritó Hermione—. ¡Lo he estado encubriendo!

-¡Hermione, escúchame, por favor! —Exclamó Lupin—. Puedo explicarlo...

Harry temblaba, no de miedo, sino de una ira renovada.

-Yo confié en usted —gritó a Lupin, flaqueándole la voz— y en realidad era amigo de él.

-Estás en un error —explicó Lupin—. No he sido amigo suyo durante estos doce años, pero ahora sí... Déjenme que se los explique...

-¡NO! —Gritó Hermione—. Harry, no te fíes de él. Ha ayudado a Black a entrar en el castillo. También él quiere matarte. ¡Es un hombre lobo!

Se hizo un vibrante silencio. Todos miraban a Lupin, que parecía tranquilo, aunque estaba muy pálido.

-Estás acertando mucho menos que de costumbre, Hermione —dijo—. Me temo que sólo una de tres. No es verdad que haya ayudado a Sirius a entrar en el castillo, y te aseguro que no quiero matar a Harry... —Se estremeció visiblemente—. Pero no negaré que soy un hombre lobo.

Ron hizo un esfuerzo por volver a levantarse, pero se cayó con un gemido de dolor. Lupin se le acercó preocupado, pero Ron exclamó:

-¡Aléjate de mí, licántropo!

Lupin se paró en seco. Y entonces, con un esfuerzo evidente, se volvió a Hermione y le dijo:

-¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?

-Siglos —contestó Hermione—. Desde que hice el trabajo para el profesor Snape.

-Estará encantado —dijo Lupin con poco entusiasmo—. Les puso ese trabajo para que alguno de ustedes se percatara de mis síntomas. ¿Comprobaste el mapa lunar y te diste cuenta de que yo siempre estaba enfermo en luna llena? ¿Te diste cuenta de que el boggart se transformaba en luna al verme?

-Las dos cosas —respondió Hermione en voz baja.

Lupin lanzó una risa forzada.

-Nunca he conocido una bruja de tu edad tan inteligente, Hermione.

-No soy tan inteligente —susurró Hermione—. ¡Si lo fuera, le habría dicho a todo el mundo lo que es usted!

-Ya lo saben —dijo Lupin—. Al menos, el personal docente lo sabe.

-¿Dumbledore lo contrató sabiendo que era usted un licántropo? —Preguntó Ron con voz ahogada—. ¿Está loco?

-Hay profesores que opinan que sí —admitió Lupin—. Le costó convencer a ciertos profesores de que yo era de fiar.

-¡Y ESTABA EN UN ERROR! —gritó Harry—. ¡HA ESTADO AYUDÁNDOLO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!

Señalaba a Black, que se había dirigido hacia la cama adoselada y se había echado encima, ocultando el rostro con mano temblorosa. Crookshanks saltó a su lado y se subió en sus rodillas ronroneando. Ron se alejó, arrastrando la pierna.

-No he ayudado a Sirius —dijo Lupin—. Si me dejan, se los explicaré. Miren... —Separó las varitas de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Rini y las lanzó hacia sus respectivos dueños. Harry cogió la suya asombrado—. Ya ven —prosiguió Lupin, guardándose su propia varita en el cinto—. Ahora ustedes están armados y nosotros no. ¿Quieren escucharme?

-Yo creo que deberíamos escucharlos -los tres amigos se volvieron hacia Rini, quien había guardado su varita en el bolsillo del pantalón-. Yo creo lo que dice; aparte de que el hecho de que sea un hombre lobo, no quiere decir que de verdad este de lado de Black

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? -preguntó Hermione

Rini se paso una mano por la coleta antes de contestar.

-Yo también sé sobre su condición

-¿Y aun así confías en él? -pregunto Ron, como si lo hubieran ofendido

-¿Por qué rayos lo discriminan por su condición? Si de verdad estuviera de lado de Black, ¿no creen que pudo haber atacado a Harry todas las veces que estuvo a solas con él... y conmigo?

Los chicos lo pensaron por un momento, luego Harry se volvió hacia su profesor.

-Si no lo ha estado ayudando —dijo mirando furiosamente a Black—, ¿cómo sabía que se encontraba aquí?

-Por el mapa —explicó Lupin—. Por el mapa del merodeador. Estaba en mi despacho examinándolo...

-¿Sabe utilizarlo? —le preguntó Harry con suspicacia.

-Por supuesto —contestó Lupin, haciendo con la mano un ademán de impaciencia—. Yo colaboré en su elaboración. Yo soy Lunático... Es el apodo que me pusieron mis amigos en el colegio.

-¿Usted hizo...?

-Lo importante es que esta tarde lo estaba examinando porque tenía la idea de que tú, Ron, las chicas y Xóchitl intentarían salir furtivamente del castillo para visitar a Hagrid antes de que su hipogrifo fuera ejecutado. Y estaba en lo cierto, ¿no? —Comenzó a pasear sin dejar de mirarlos, levantando el polvo con los pies—. Supuse que se cubrirían con la vieja capa de tu padre, Harry.

-¿Cómo sabe lo de la capa?

-¡Las veces que vi a James desaparecer bajo ella! —Dijo Lupin, repitiendo el ademán de impaciencia—. Que lleven una capa invisible no les impide aparecer en el mapa del merodeador. Los vi cruzar los terrenos del colegio y entrar en la cabaña de Hagrid. Veinte minutos más tarde dejaron a Hagrid y volvieron hacia el castillo. Pero en aquella ocasión los acompañaba alguien.

-¿Qué dice? —Interrumpió Harry—. Nada de eso. No nos acompañaba nadie.

-No podía creer lo que veía —prosiguió Lupin, todavía paseando, sin escuchar a Harry—. Creía que el mapa estaría estropeado. ¿Cómo podía estar con ustedes?

-¡No había nadie con nosotros!

-Y entonces vi otro punto que se les acercaba rápidamente, con la inscripción «Sirius Black». Vi que chocaba con ustedes, vi que arrastraba a dos de ustedes hasta el interior del sauce boxeador.

-¡A uno de nosotros! —dijo Ron enfadado.

—No, Ron —dijo Lupin—. A dos.

Dejó de pasearse y miró a Ron.

-¿Me dejas echarle un vistazo a la rata? —dijo con amabilidad.

-¿Qué? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Scabbers en todo esto?

-Todo —respondió Lupin—. ¿Podría echarle un vistazo, por favor?

Ron dudó. Metió la mano en la túnica. Scabbers salió agitándose como loca. Ron tuvo que agarrarla por la larga cola sin pelo para impedirle escapar. Crookshanks, todavía en las rodillas de Black, se levantó y dio un suave bufido.

Lupin se acercó más a Ron. Contuvo el aliento mientras examinaba detenidamente a Scabbers.

-¿Qué? —Volvió a preguntar Ron, con cara de asustado y manteniendo a Scabbers junto a él—. ¿Qué tiene que ver la rata en todo esto?

-No es una rata —graznó de repente Sirius Black.

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¡Claro que es una rata!

-No lo es —dijo Lupin en voz baja—. Es un mago.

-Un animago —aclaró Black— llamado Peter Pettigrew.

-¿Perdón? esto tiene que ser una broma -dijo Rini, mirando alternamente a los dos hombres.

Black y Remus comenzaron a contarles toda la historia; cuando mordieron a Lupin de pequeño, la plantación del sauce boxeador, cuando los merodeadores se hicieron amigos y tres de ellos se volvieron animagos ilegales. Black se estaba impacientando, quería demostrarles a los chicos que Scabbers era en realidad Peter Pettigrew y no le quitaba los ojos se encima a la rata. Remus siguió hablando, incluso llego a mencionar a Snape.

-¿Snape? —dijo Black bruscamente, apartando los ojos de Scabbers por primera vez desde hacía varios minutos, y mirando a Lupin—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Snape?

-Está aquí, Sirius —dijo Lupin con disgusto—. También da clases en Hogwarts. —Miró a los chicos y a la loba—. El profesor Snape era compañero nuestro. —Se volvió otra vez hacia Black—: Ha intentado por todos los medios impedir que me dieran el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Le ha estado diciendo a Dumbledore durante todo el curso que no soy de fiar. Tiene motivos... Sirius le gastó una broma que casi lo mató, una broma en la que me vi envuelto.

-Le estuvo bien empleado. —Black se rió con una mueca—. Siempre husmeando, siempre queriendo saber lo que tramábamos... para ver si nos expulsaban.

-Severus estaba muy interesado por averiguar adónde iba yo cada mes —explicó Lupin a los cuatro jóvenes y a la brije—. Estábamos en el mismo curso, ¿saben? Y no nos caíamos bien. En especial, le tenía inquina a James. Creo que era envidia por lo bien que se le daba el Quidditch... De todas formas, Snape me había visto atravesar los terrenos del colegio con la señora Pomfrey cierta tarde que me llevaba hacia el sauce boxeador para mi transformación. Sirius pensó que sería divertido contarle a Snape que para entrar detrás de mí bastaba con apretar el nudo del árbol con un palo largo. Bueno, Snape, como es lógico, lo hizo. Si hubiera llegado hasta aquí, se habría encontrado con un licántropo completamente transformado. Pero tu padre, que había oído a Sirius, fue tras Snape y lo obligó a volver, arriesgando su propia vida, aunque Snape me entrevió al final del túnel. Dumbledore le prohibió contárselo a nadie, pero desde aquel momento supo lo que yo era...

-Entonces, por eso lo odia Snape —dijo Harry—. ¿Pensó que estaba usted metido en la broma?

-Exactamente —admitió una voz fría y burlona que provenía de la pared, a espaldas de Lupin.

Severus Snape se desprendió de la capa invisible y apuntó a Lupin con la varita. Hermione dio un grito. Black se puso en pie de un salto. Harry saltó también como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Rini miraba fijamente al oscuro profesor. Xóchitl miraba alternamente a Rini y a Snape.

-He encontrado esto al pie del sauce boxeador —dijo Snape, arrojando la capa a un lado y sin dejar de apuntar al pecho de Lupin con la varita—. Muchas gracias, Potter, me ha sido muy útil.

Snape estaba casi sin aliento, pero su cara rebosaba sensación de triunfo.

-Tal vez se pregunten cómo he sabido que estaban aquí —dijo con los ojos relampagueantes—. Acabo de ir a tu despacho, Lupin. Te olvidaste de tomar la poción esta noche, así que te llevé una copa llena. Fue una suerte. En tu mesa había cierto mapa. Me bastó un vistazo para saber todo lo que necesitaba. Te vi correr por el pasadizo.

-Severus... —comenzó Lupin, pero Snape no lo oyó.

-Le he dicho una y otra vez al director que ayudabas a tu viejo amigo Black a entrar en el castillo, Lupin. Y aquí está la prueba. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió que tuvieras el valor de utilizar este lugar como escondrijo.

-Te equivocas, Severus —dijo Lupin, hablando aprisa—. No lo has oído todo. Puedo explicarlo. Sirius no ha venido a matar a Harry.

-Dos más para Azkaban esta noche —dijo Snape, con los ojos llenos de odio—. Me encantará saber cómo se lo toma Dumbledore. Estaba convencido de que eras inofensivo, ¿sabes, Lupin? Un licántropo domesticado...

-Idiota —dijo Lupin en voz baja—. ¿Vale la pena volver a meter en Azkaban a un hombre inocente por una pelea de colegiales?

¡PUM!

Del final de la varita de Snape surgieron unas cuerdas delgadas, semejantes a serpientes, que se enroscaron alrededor de la boca, las muñecas y los tobillos de Lupin. Este perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, incapaz de moverse. Con un rugido de rabia, Black se abalanzó sobre Snape, pero Snape apuntó directamente a sus ojos con la varita.

-Dame un motivo —susurró—. Dame un motivo para hacerlo y te juro que lo haré.

Black se detuvo en seco. Era imposible decir qué rostro irradiaba más odio. Harry se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué hacer ni a quién creer. Dirigió una mirada a Ron y a Hermione. Ron parecía tan confundido como él, intentando todavía retener a Scabbers. Rini no podía quitarles la mirada a esos dos y Xóchitl se contenía en abalanzarse sobre ellos.

Hermione, sin embargo, dio hacia Snape un paso vacilante y dijo casi sin aliento:

-Profesor Snape, no... No perdería nada oyendo lo que tienen que decir; ¿no cree?

-Señorita Granger; me temo que vas a ser expulsada del colegio —dijo Snape—. Tú, Potter, Weasley y... Macías se encuentran en un lugar prohibido, en compañía de un asesino escapado y de un licántropo. Y ahora te ruego que, por una vez en tu vida, cierres la boca.

-Pero si... si fuera todo una confusión...

-¡CALLATE, IMBÉCIL! —gritó de repente Snape, descompuesto—. ¡NO HABLES DE LO QUE NO COMPRENDES! —Del final de su varita, que seguía apuntando a la cara de Black, salieron algunas chispas. Hermione guardó silencio, mientras Snape proseguía—. La venganza es muy dulce —le dijo a Black en voz baja—. ¡Habría dado un brazo por ser yo quien te capturara!

-Eres tú quien no comprende, Severus —gruñó Black—. Mientras este muchacho meta su rata en el castillo —señaló a Ron con la cabeza—, entraré en él sigilosamente.

-¿En el castillo? —Preguntó Snape con voz melosa—. No creo que tengamos que ir tan lejos. Lo único que tengo que hacer es llamar a los dementores en cuanto salgamos del sauce. Estarán encantados de verte, Black... Tanto que te darán un besito, me atrevería a decir...

El rostro de Black perdió el escaso color que tenía.

-Tienes que escucharme —volvió a decir—. La rata, mira la rata...

Pero había un destello de locura en la expresión de Snape que Harry no había visto nunca. Parecía fuera de sí.

-Profesor Snape -el aludido miro a Rini-. Por favor, escuche a Black y al profesor Lupin. Ellos dicen la verdad, no quieren lastimar ni a Harry ni a nosotros...

-¡No se meta en esto, Macías! Vamos todos —ordenó. Chascó los dedos y las puntas de las cuerdas con que había atado a Lupin volvieron a sus manos—. Arrastraré al licántropo. Puede que los dementores lo besen también a él.

-¡Por favor profesor, escúchelos! Por favor, no vaya a cometer una locura...

-Olvídalo Rini -dijo Black, sin apartar su mirada de la varita de Snape-. A menos de que fueras una serpiente de Slytherin te escucharía, pero como eres de Gryffindor ni se molestara en escucharte. No le importa nadie que no sea de Slytherin

Snape bajo la varita y soltó las cuerdas que ataban a Lupin. Su expresión demostraba verdadero enfado.

-Ya me cansaste Black, desde hace más de veinte años

-Mira que el sentimiento es mutuo

Los dos levantaron el brazo con la intención de darle un puñetazo al otro. Rini corrió hacia ellos, para evitar que se golpearan. Se escucho el impacto de un golpe y que alguien caía al suelo. Todos miraban la escena con asombro pero en especial Severus, Sirius y Xóchitl; Rini había logrado evitar que Black golpeara a Snape pero no le dio tiempo de esquivar el golpe del profesor. Snape la había golpeado en la mejilla izquierda y por el impacto Rini cayó de lado, la chica se llevo una mano a la mejilla y miraba incrédula a su profesor. Entonces sintió que algo le goteaba de la barbilla, pasó su mano y vio que era sangre; el profesor le había roto el labio.

-¡Rini!

-Tranquila Xóchitl... no es nada

-¿QUÉ NO ES NADA? ¡MIRA COMO QUEDASTE POR PONERTE EN MEDIO!

Nadie le prestaba atención a Severus, quien se miraba la mano con horror; había golpeado a una mujer y para colmo a una alumna, cuando él se había jurado nunca hacer algo así.

-¡Desgraciado! -Black lo tomó del cuello de la túnica y lo estampo contra la pared-. ¿Cómo te atreves a ponerle una mano encima a una niña?

-Espera -Rini se levantó y trató de separar a esos dos-. Fue un accidente, no hagas una...

Los dos hombres la miraron ceñidos.

-¡No te metas en esto, Alexandra!

Tanto los chicos como Rini y Xóchitl miraron a esos dos sorprendidos. Rini se llamaba Alejandra no Alexandra. Severus y Sirius se dieron cuenta que la habían llamado así, inconscientemente, confundiéndola con otra chica que conocieron en su época de estudiante.

Severus aprovechó la distracción de Black para quitárselo de encima, lograr volver a tomar su varita y las cuerdas. Black se volvió hacia Snape y vio que otra vez lo apuntaba con la varita. Snape tenía intención de salir de la habitación, cuando Harry bloqueó la puerta.

-Quítate de en medio, Potter. Ya estás metido en bastantes problemas —gruñó Snape—. Si no hubiera venido para salvarte...

-El profesor Lupin ha tenido cientos de oportunidades de matarme este curso y también a Rini —explicó Harry—. Hemos estado solos con él un montón de veces, yo estuve recibiendo clases de defensa contra los dementores de parte de él. Si es un compinche de Black, ¿por qué no acabó conmigo?

-No me pidas que desentrañe la mente de un licántropo —susurró Snape—. Quítate de en medio, Potter.

-¡DA USTED PENA! —Gritó Harry—. ¡SE NIEGA A ESCUCHAR SÓLO PORQUE SE BURLARON DE USTED EN EL COLEGIO!

-¡SILENCIO! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME HABLES ASÍ! —chilló Snape, más furioso que nunca—. ¡De tal palo tal astilla, Potter! ¡Acabo de salvarte el pellejo, tendrías que agradecérmelo de rodillas! ¡Te estaría bien empleado si te hubiera matado! Habrías muerto como tu padre, demasiado arrogante para desconfiar de Black. Ahora quítate de en medio o te quitaré yo. ¡APARTATE, POTTER!

-Harry tiene razón -dijo Rini-. Tanto Remus como Sirius son inocentes. Aparte de que estuve a solas con el profesor Lupin, junto con Xóchitl ¡también estuvimos a solas con Black!

Tanto Severus como sus amigos la miraron completamente sorprendidos. Xóchitl se llevó una pata a la cara, en clara señal de que había metido la pata.

-¿De que habla, Macías?

-Xóchitl y yo estuvimos con Sirius cuando era un perro y en todo este tiempo no nos hizo nada malo, ni siquiera nos revelo quien era en realidad. Eso quiere decir que no es malo.

-Seguramente Black no quería llamar la atención al asesinar una alumna.

Rini lo miro con reproche ¿Cómo era posible que actuara de esa manera tan infantil?

Antes de que Snape pudiera dar un paso hacia la puerta, Harry había alzado la varita.

-¡Expelliarmus! —gritó.

Pero la suya no fue la única voz que gritó. Una ráfaga de aire movió la puerta sobre sus soportes. Snape fue alzado en el aire y lanzado contra la pared. Luego resbaló hasta el suelo, con un hilo de sangre que le brotaba de la cabeza. Estaba sin conocimiento.

Harry miró a su alrededor. Ron y Hermione habían intentado desarmar a Snape en el mismo momento que él. La varita de Snape planeó trazando un arco y aterrizó sobre la cama, al lado de Crookshanks.

-No deberías haberlo hecho —dijo Black mirando a Harry—. Tendrías que habérmelo dejado a mí...

Harry rehuyó los ojos de Black. No estaba seguro, ni si quiera en aquel momento, de haber hecho lo que debía.

-¡Hemos agredido a un profesor...! ¡Hemos agredido a un profesor...! —gimoteaba Hermione, mirando asustada a Snape, que parecía muerto—. ¡Vamos a tener muchos problemas!

Lupin forcejeaba para librarse de las ligaduras. Black se inclinó para desatarlo. Lupin se incorporó, frotándose los lugares entumecidos por las cuerdas. Rini se acercó a Snape, le apartó un mechón de cabello que le caía en el rostro y revisó su pulso. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que estaba vivo.

Black ayudo a Lupin a liberarse de las cuerdas. Los chicos miraban todavía con desconfianza a esos dos hombres, Harry miraba con odio a Snape por no haber escuchado y por haberse atrevido a ponerle una mano encima a su amiga pero también miraba con sorpresa como ella cuidaba al inconsciente profesor.

Después de liberar a Lupin, Black le pidió a los chicos que le entregaran a la rata pero ellos todavía no confiaban en él y le preguntaron como sabía que "Pettigrew" estaba en Hogwarts y como estaba tan seguro de que Scabbers esa Pettigrew por que, habiendo miles de ratas en el país ¿Cómo era que Scabbers era él?

Les mostró El Profeta del verano anterior en donde salían los Weasley. Les aclaró de que a Pettigrew solo le faltaba un dedo, al igual que la rata y que ese mismo animal vivía demasiado tiempo cuando las ratas normales solo viven tres años. Incluso les dijo que Crookshanks lo estuvo ayudando a atrapar a Scabbers.

Black les contó que él había persuadido a los Potter de usar a Pettigrew como Guardián Secreto del encantamiento Fidelio creyendo que este seguía de su lado y cuando había llegado al Valle de Godric... ya era tarde. Lo había perseguido para interrogarlo pero Pettigrew hizo creer que él, Black, fue quien los traicionó y sin que se diera cuenta hizo volar la calle.

Los chicos todavía no sabían sin creerles. Ron, a regañadientes, le entregó su rata a Black y entre él y Lupin le lanzaron un encantamiento para ver si en realidad era un humano o no y dio resultado. Un destello de luz azul y blanca salió de las dos varitas. Durante un momento Scabbers se quedó petrificada en el aire, torcida, en posición extraña. Ron gritó. La rata golpeó el suelo al caer. Hubo otro destello cegador y entonces...

Fue como ver la película acelerada del crecimiento de un árbol. Una cabeza brotó del suelo. Surgieron las piernas y los brazos. Al cabo de un instante, en el lugar de Scabbers se hallaba un hombre, encogido y retorciéndose las manos

Era un hombre muy bajito, apenas un poco más alto que Harry y las chicas. Tenía el pelo ralo y descolorido, con calva en la coronilla. Parecía encogido, como un gordo que hubiera adelgazado rápidamente. Su piel parecía roñosa, casi como la de Scabbers, y le quedaba algo de su anterior condición roedora en lo puntiagudo de la nariz y en los ojos pequeños y húmedos. Ante ellos apareció finalmente Peter Pettigrew, el verdadero traidor de los Potter.


	29. Verdad, giratiempos y escape

Sirius y Remus miraban a Pettigrew con el entrecejo fruncido y no era para menos; por su culpa habían perdido a su mejor amigo haciendo que su único hijo creciera sin padres y a Sirius lo enviarán a Azkaban. Ninguno de los chicos podía creer lo que estaban viendo; lo que esos hombres les habían dicho era cierto. Peter Pettigrew estaba vivo, que era un animago y fue él quien traiciono a los Potter.

-Hola, Peter —dijo Lupin con voz amable, como si fuera normal que las ratas se convirtieran en antiguos compañeros de estudios—. Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

-Si... Sirius. Re... Remus —incluso la voz de Pettigrew era como de rata. Volvió a mirar a la puerta—. Amigos, queridos amigos...

Black levantó el brazo de la varita, pero Lupin lo sujetó por la muñeca y le echó una mirada de advertencia.

Sirius y Remus le encararon su traición hacia los Potter y le hicieron confesar que en realidad se estaba escondiendo de ellos, de los seguidores y esperaba que cuando Voldemort regresara volvería a él.

Sirius le aclaró a Remus y a los chicos como fue que escapó de Azkaban y como los dementores no le hacían daño. Como él, Sirius, sabía que él era inocente, eso había hecho que conservara la cordura y siendo un perro, lograba ocultar sus emociones, y también gracias a que estaba muy delgado, logró colarse por los barrotes y nadar a tierra firme.

-Viajé hacia el norte y me metí en Hogwarts con la forma de perro... He vivido en el bosque desde entonces. Rini y Xóchitl estuvieron cuidándome -levanto un poco el listón azul marino que Rini le había dado el día que la conoció- a excepción de cuando iba a ver el partido de Quidditch, claro... Vuelas tan bien como tu padre, Harry... —Miró al muchacho, que esta vez no apartó la vista—. Créeme —añadió Black—. Créeme. Nunca traicioné a James y a Lily. Antes habría muerto.

Y Harry lo creyó. Asintió con la cabeza, con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡No!

Pettigrew se había arrodillado, como si el gesto de asentimiento de Harry hubiera sido su propia sentencia de muerte. Fue arrastrándose de rodillas, humillándose, con las manos unidas en actitud de rezo.

-Sirius, soy yo, soy Peter... tu amigo. No..., tú no...

Black amagó un puntapié y Pettigrew retrocedió.

-Ya hay bastante suciedad en mi túnica sin que tú la toques.

-¡Remus! —chilló Pettigrew volviéndose hacia Lupin, retorciéndose ante él, implorante—. Tú no lo crees. ¿No te habría contado Sirius que habían cambiado el plan?

-No si creía que el espía era yo, Peter —dijo Lupin—. Supongo que por eso no me lo contaste, Sirius —dijo Lupin despreocupadamente, mirándolo por encima de Pettigrew.

-Perdóname, Remus —dijo Black.

-No hay por qué, Canuto, viejo amigo —respondió Lupin, subiéndose las mangas—. Y a cambio, ¿querrás perdonar que yo te creyera culpable?

-Por supuesto —respondió Black, y un asomo de sonrisa apareció en su demacrado rostro. También empezó a remangarse—. ¿Lo matamos juntos?

-Creo que será lo mejor —dijo Lupin con tristeza.

-No lo harán no serian capaces... —dijo Pettigrew. Y se volvió hacia Ron, arrastrándose—. Ron, ¿no he sido un buen amigo?, ¿una buena mascota? No dejes que me maten, Ron. Estás de mi lado, ¿verdad?

Pero Ron miraba a Pettigrew con repugnancia.

-¡Te dejé dormir en mi cama! —dijo.

-Buen muchacho... buen amo... —Pettigrew siguió arrastrándose hacia Ron—. No lo consentirás... yo era tu rata... fui una buena mascota...

-Si eras mejor como rata que como hombre, no tienes mucho de lo que alardear —dijo Black con voz ronca.

Ron, palideciendo aún más a causa del dolor; alejó su pierna rota de Pettigrew. Pettigrew giró sobre sus rodillas, se echó hacia delante y asió el borde de la ropa de Hermione.

-Dulce criatura... inteligente muchacha... no lo consentirás... ayúdame...

Hermione tiró de la túnica para soltarla de la presa de Pettigrew y retrocedió horrorizada. La rata se volvió hacia Rini pero antes de que lograra tocar el borde de la ropa de la chica, Xóchitl se puso en medio y lo amenazo mostrándole los colmillos.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes

Pettigrew temblaba sin control y volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia Harry

-Harry, Harry... qué parecido eres a tu padre... igual que él...

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLAR A HARRY? —Bramó Black—. ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MIRARLO A LA CARA? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MENCIONAR A JAMES DELANTE DE ÉL?

-Harry —susurró Pettigrew, arrastrándose hacia él con las manos extendidas—, Harry, James no habría consentido que me mataran... James habría comprendido, Harry... Habría sido clemente conmigo...

Tanto Black como Lupin se dirigieron hacia él con paso firme, lo cogieron por los hombros y lo tiraron de espaldas al suelo. Allí quedó, temblando de terror; mirándolos fijamente.

-Vendiste a Lily y a James a lord Voldemort —dijo Black, que también temblaba—. ¿Lo niegas?

Pettigrew rompió a llorar. Era lamentable verlo: parecía un niño grande y calvo que se encogía de miedo en el suelo. Al final, confeso todo y eso hizo que Sirius y Remus enfurecieran de verdad. Los dos se mantenían uno al lado del otro, con las varitas levantadas.

-Tendrías que haberte dado cuenta —dijo Lupin en voz baja— de que si Voldemort no te mataba lo haríamos nosotros. Adiós, Peter.

Hermione se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se volvió hacia la pared. Rini cerró los ojos y desvió el rostro hacia otro lado y Xóchitl hizo lo mismo acurrucándose en las piernas de Rini.

-¡No! —gritó Harry. Se adelantó corriendo y se puso entre Pettigrew y las varitas—. ¡No pueden matarlo! —Dijo sin aliento—. No pueden.

Tanto Black como Lupin se quedaron de piedra.

-Harry, esta alimaña es la causa de que no tengas padres —gruñó Black—. Este ser repugnante te habría visto morir a ti también sin mover ni un dedo. Ya lo has oído. Su propia piel maloliente significaba más para él que toda tu familia.

-Lo sé —jadeó Harry—. Lo llevaremos al castillo. Lo entregaremos a los dementores. Puede ir a Azkaban. Pero no lo maten.

-¡Harry! —Exclamó Pettigrew entrecortadamente, y rodeó las rodillas de Harry con los brazos—. Tú... gracias. Es más de lo que merezco. Gracias.

-Suéltame —dijo Harry, apartando las manos de Pettigrew con asco—. No lo hago por ti. Lo hago porque creo que mi padre no habría deseado que sus mejores amigos se convirtieran en asesinos por tu culpa.

Nadie se movió ni dijo nada, salvo Pettigrew, que jadeaba con la mano crispada en el pecho. Black y Lupin se miraron. Y bajaron las varitas a la vez.

-Tú eres la única persona que tiene derecho a decidir; Harry —dijo Black—. Pero piensa, piensa en lo que hizo.

-Que vaya a Azkaban —repitió Harry—. Si alguien merece ese lugar; es él.

Pettigrew seguía jadeante detrás de él.

-De acuerdo —dijo Lupin—. Hazte a un lado, Harry —Harry dudó—. Voy a atarlo —añadió Lupin—. Nada más, te lo juro.

Harry se quitó de en medio. Esta vez fue de la varita de Lupin de la que salieron disparadas las cuerdas, y al cabo de un instante Pettigrew se retorcía en el suelo, atado y amordazado.

-Pero si te transformas, Peter —gruñó Black, apuntando a Pettigrew con su varita—, te mataremos. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Harry?

Harry bajó la vista para observar la lastimosa figura, y asintió de forma que lo viera Pettigrew.

-De acuerdo —dijo de repente Lupin, como cerrando un trato—. Ron, no sé arreglar huesos como la señora Pomfrey pero creo que lo mejor será que te entablillemos la pierna hasta que te podamos dejar en la enfermería.

Se acercó a Ron aprisa, se inclinó, le golpeó en la pierna con la varita y murmuró:

-¡Férula!

Unas vendas rodearon la pierna de Ron y se la ataron a una tablilla. Lupin lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Ron se apoyó con cuidado en la pierna y no hizo ni un gesto de dolor.

-Mejor —dijo—. Gracias.

-¿Y qué hacemos con el profesor Snape? —preguntó Rini, en voz baja, mirando a Snape postrado en el suelo.

No estaba molesta por el puñetazo que le había dado en el rostro, ella se había metido en medio y no le había dado tiempo al profesor para evitarlo. Sirius se dio cuenta de cómo Rini miraba a Snape y no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. Xóchitl le acaricio a Rini la mano, haciendo que la manga de su sudadera se levantara un poco y Sirius se dio cuenta que de traía puesta la pulsera que le dio de Navidad.

-No le pasa nada grave —explicó Lupin, inclinándose y tomándole el pulso—. Sólo se pasaron un poco. Sigue sin conocimiento. Eh... tal vez sea mejor dejarlo así hasta que hayamos vuelto al castillo. Podemos llevarlo tal como está. —Luego murmuro—: Mobilicorpus.

El cuerpo inconsciente de Snape se incorporó como si tiraran de él unas cuerdas invisibles atadas a las muñecas, el cuello y las rodillas. La cabeza le colgaba como a una marioneta grotesca. Estaba levantado unos centímetros del suelo y los pies le colgaban.

-De esa manera, da nauseas -comento Xóchitl

Harry, Ron y Sirius rieron, Hermione y Lupin sonrieron y en cuanto a Rini... le lanzo una mirada dura a su brije.

-Uh, perdón

Lupin cogió la capa invisible y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

-Dos de nosotros deberían encadenarse a esto —dijo Black, dándole a Pettigrew un puntapié—, sólo para estar seguros.

-Yo lo haré —se ofreció Lupin.

-Y yo —dijo Ron, con furia y cojeando.

Black hizo aparecer unas esposas macizas. Pettigrew volvió a encontrarse de pie, con el brazo izquierdo encadenado al derecho de Lupin y el derecho al izquierdo de Ron. El rostro de Ron expresaba decisión. Se había tomado la verdadera identidad de Scabbers como un insulto. Crookshanks saltó ágilmente de la cama y se puso el primero, con la cola alegremente levantada.

Todos comenzaron a salir de la habitación, llegaron a la trampilla y con cuidado comenzaron a entrar. Rini iba detrás de Snape sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima, se sentía muy mal por ver a su profesor así. Xóchitl la miro de reojo y uno pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de resignación al verla así.

Rini y Xóchitl alcanzaban a oír la plática entre Sirius y Harry. El hombre le estaba insinuando a Harry que si lograban entregar a Pettigrew y descubrieran que era inocente, él podría irse a vivir con él. Harry se emocionó mucho, la chica los miro de reojo y pudo ver que Sirius sonreía de felicidad al escuchar eso.

Al fin salieron del agujero que estaba en las raíces del sauce boxeador y estaba a punto de emprender el viaje al castillo, cuando aparecieron en el suelo unas sombras oscuras. La luz de la luna caía sobre el grupo; humana y brije se miraron y en seguida entendieron lo que pasaba y miraron a Lupin entre preocupadas y asustadas.

Snape tropezó con Lupin, Pettigrew y Ron, que se habían detenido de repente. Sirius se quedó inmóvil. Con un brazo indicó a Harry y a Hermione que no avanzaran. Harry vio la silueta de Lupin. Se puso rígido y empezó a temblar.

-¡Dios mío! —dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada—. ¡No se ha tomado la poción esta noche! ¡Es peligroso!

-Corran —gritó Sirius—. ¡Corran! ¡Ya!

Pero Harry no podía correr. Ron estaba encadenado a Pettigrew y a Lupin. Saltó hacia delante, pero Sirius lo agarró por el pecho y lo echó hacia atrás.

—Déjenmelo a mí. ¡CORRAN!

Oyeron un terrible gruñido. La cabeza de Lupin se alargaba, igual que su cuerpo. Los hombros le sobresalían. El pelo le brotaba en el rostro y las manos, que se retorcían hasta convertirse en garras. A Crookshanks se le volvió a erizar el pelo. Retrocedió.

Mientras el licántropo retrocedía, abriendo y cerrando las fauces, Sirius desapareció del lado de Harry. Se había transformado. El perro grande como un oso saltó hacia delante. Cuando el licántropo se liberó de las esposas que lo sujetaban, el perro lo atrapó por el cuello y lo arrastró hacia atrás, alejándolo de Ron y de Pettigrew. Estaban enzarzados, mandíbula con mandíbula, rasgándose el uno al otro con las zarpas.

Harry se quedó como hipnotizado. Estaba demasiado atento a la batalla para darse cuenta de nada más. Fue el grito de Hermione lo que lo alertó.

Pettigrew había saltado para coger la varita caída de Lupin. Ron, inestable a causa de la pierna vendada, se desplomó en el suelo. Se oyó un estallido, se vio un relámpago y Ron quedó inmóvil en tierra. Otro estallido: Crookshanks saltó por el aire y volvió a caer al suelo.

-¡Expelliarmus! —exclamó Harry, apuntando a Pettigrew con su varita. La varita de Lupin salió volando y se perdió de vista—. ¡Quédate donde estás! —gritó Harry mientras corría.

Demasiado tarde. Pettigrew también se había transformado. Harry vio su cola pelona azotar el antebrazo de Ron a través de las esposas, y lo oyó huir a toda prisa por la hierba.

-¡Oh, no! ¡No iras a ningún lado! -exclamó Rini

Tanto ella como Xóchitl trataron de alcanzar a la rata pero una mano se los impidió —sujeto la capucha de la sudadera de Rini y la cola de Xóchitl— las dos volvieron la vista y se dieron cuenta que era Snape, no se dieron cuenta de cuando había recuperado el conocimiento.

-¿Ustedes dos a dónde creen que van?

Con un movimiento de varita, Snape atrajo el cuerpo inconsciente de Ron hacia ellos, le apuntó al pecho con la varita y el chico recuperó el reconocimiento.

-¿Qué rayos esta pasando? -pregunto, desconcertado

Pero nadie logro responderle porque oyeron un aullido y un gruñido sordo. Al volverse, vieron al hombre lobo acercándose a ellos lentamente.

Sin podérselo creer, los cuatros se encontraban detrás de Snape. El licántropo levanto una pata propinándole un golpe en el pecho a Snape haciendo que los cinco cayeran al suelo. El hombre lobo casi los volvía a atacar de no ser porque el perro negro lo envistió para alejarlo de ellos.

Snape, los chicos y Xóchitl se levantaron otra vez, el profesor volvió a colocar a los chicos detrás de él mientras veían la pelea. Rini y Xóchitl se miraron a los ojos, asintieron y, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se alejaron de ellos.

El licántropo se volvió hacia el grupo otra vez hasta que una piedra le dio en la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para ver quien lo ataco.

-¡Oye, cachorrito! -gritó Xóchitl

-¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño? -lo desafío Rini

-¿Qué rayos...?

-¿Están locas?

-¿Qué están haciendo?

Snape miraba con miedo a las dos, no podía ir a rescatarlas porque tenía que proteger a sus amiguitos. El licántropo lanzo un aullido hacia ellas, Xóchitl dio media vuelta, levanto la cola y diciendo «Na, nara, na, na, na» movió el trasero a modo de burla.

«Idiota, lo único que esta haciendo es firmar su sentencia de muerte» pensó Snape, al ver lo qué la loba estaba haciendo.

Eso hizo enfurecer más al hombre lobo, se abalanzó sobre ellas con velocidad. Las dos seguían ahí de pie sin moverse. El lobo estaba más cerca de ellas.

-A la una...

-A las dos...

El licántropo salto hacia ellas.

-¡Y a las tres!

Los chicos y Severus miraban con horror al licántropo caer sobre ellas pero algo había pasado porque no las escucharon gritar. Cuando el hombre lobo caía, levantó una garra tratar de atacarlas pero su ataque fue interceptado por otra pata, fue muy rápido porque de pronto el hombre lobo salió volando de espaldas hasta aterrizar en la tierra y dar varias vueltas.

Severus y los chicos voltearon a ver donde se suponía que estaban las dos y se sorprendieron al ver otro licántropo pero se dieron cuenta que este no era normal por como lucia. El licántropo extraño soltó un aullido y se acerco a los demás.

Severus y los chicos se hicieron hacia atrás pero como Ron no podía moverse, no se movieron mucho.

-¿Todos están bien? -preguntó la licántropo

Entonces los cuatro cayeron en la cuenta de quien era... o de quienes eran.

-¿Rini?

-¿Xóchitl?

-¿Qué rayos les paso a ustedes dos?

-Solo podemos decirles que nos fusionamos -sintió que algo la sujetaba de la cola y la arrastraba-. Les platico después.

Le licántropo arrojó a Rini tratando de hacer que se estrellarla contra un árbol, pero la guerrera logro posicionarse para darse impulso y contraatacar. Logró alejarlo de los demás, mientras peleaba, trataba de convencerlos de regresar al castillo pero ninguno le hacia caso; el licántropo trato de atacarla por las espalda pero Canuto logró evitarlo, mordió al hombre lobo del brazo y lo arrastro lejos de ellos para llamar su atención. Se alejo de ahí, con el licántropo siguiéndolo de cerca.

-Sirius -Harry se soltó del agarre de Snape y corrió detrás de los dos animales.

-¡Harry! -Rini trato de alcanzarlo pero sintió que algo la sujetaba de la muñeca. Se volvió y sus ojos sin pupila se toparon con unos negros.

-Ya fue suficiente, espera aquí con Weasley y Granger yo iré por Potter

Los dos siguieron mirándose a los ojos un poco más.

«Voy a vomitar con esto ¿sabes?»

«Xóchitl, cállate»

Escucharon otro aullido, Rini Miró a su profesor un poco más, se soltó de su agarre y corrió antes de que Severus la alcanzara.

-¡Macías, regresa!

Alcanzo a ver a Harry corriendo hacia la orilla del lago negro y vio que el licántropo se había ido adentrándose al bosque a la carrera.

-¡Harry!

El chico se volvió hacia ella y la guerrera pudo ver lo que había atrás del chico; Sirius estaba tendido en el suelo, gravemente herido e inconsciente.

-A ver, ayúdame a subirlo a mi espalda, lo llevaremos al castillo aunque nos metamos en...

Sintieron un frío sumamente anormal, levantaron la vista y vieron que los rodeaban al menos unos cien dementores. Los dos se pusieron de pie, Harry sacó su varita y Rini los miraba desafiante.

-¡Rini, piensa en algo alegre y di Expecto Patronum!

-De acuerdo

-¡Expecto Patronum!

Harry comenzó a lanzarles el hechizo, Rini levantó una mano y comenzó a pensar en algo alegre. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue cuando, en segundo, lo primero que había visto al ser despetrificada había sido a Severus, mirándola a los ojos,

«¿En serio vas a usar ese recuerdo?»

«Ahora no me critiques, por favor»

-¡Expecto Patronum!

Se vieron dos rayos blancos envestir a los dementores pero no era suficiente. Harry vio una luz morada junto a él, giro la cabeza y se dio cuenta que Rini y Xóchitl volvían a ser las mismas.

-¿Qué les paso?

-Nos quedamos sin energía -contestó Xóchitl

Los tres volvieron la vista hacia los dementores, Harry y Rini volvieron a lanzar el hechizo pero no funcionaba. Los dos sintieron que sus rodillas golpeaban la hierba fría. La niebla le nublaba los ojos.

-¡Expecto patronum! —dijeron entrecortadamente.

A la débil luz de sus patronus, vieron detenerse unos dementores muy cerca de ellos. No podían atravesar la niebla plateada que los chicos habían hecho aparecer, pero dos dementores sacaban por debajo de la capa una mano viscosa y pútrida. Hicieron un ademán como para apartar los patronus.

-¡No! ¡No! —exclamó Harry entrecortadamente—. Es inocente. ¡Expecto patronum!

Sentían sus miradas y oían su ruidosa respiración como un viento demoníaco. Dos dementores más cercano parecían haberse fijado en ellos. Levantaron sus dos manos putrefactas y se bajaron la capucha.

En el lugar de los ojos había una membrana escamosa y gris que se extendía por las cuencas. Pero tenía boca: un agujero informe que aspiraba el aire con un estertor de muerte.

Un terror de muerte se apoderó de los chicos y de Xóchitl, impidiéndoles moverse y hablar. Sus patronus temblaron y desaparecieron. La niebla blanca los cegaba. Tenían que luchar... Expecto patronum... No podían ver..., a lo lejos oyeron un grito conocido..., expecto patronum...

Y entonces, a través de la niebla que lo ahogaba, le pareció ver una luz plateada que adquiría brillo. Se sintieron caer de bruces en la hierba.

Boca abajo, demasiado débiles para moverse, sintiéndose mal y temblando, los tres abrieron los ojos. Una luz cegadora iluminaba la hierba... Habían cesado los gritos, el frío se iba...

Algo hacía retroceder a los dementores... algo que daba vueltas en torno a ellos, Sirius y Xóchitl. Los gritos dejaban de oírse. Se iban. Volvía a hacer calor.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, los chicos levantaron la cabeza unos centímetros y vieron entre la luz a un animal que galopaba por el lago. Con la visión empañada por el sudor, Harry y Rini trataron de distinguir de qué se trataba. Era brillante como un unicornio.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por conservar el sentido, los chicos lo vieron detenerse al llegar a la otra orilla. Durante un instante vieron también, junto al brillo, a alguien que daba la bienvenida al animal y levantaba la mano para acariciarlo. Alguien que le resultaba familiar a Harry. Pero no podía ser...

Ninguno de los dos lo entendía. No podían pensar en nada. Sus últimas fuerzas los abandonaron y al desmayarse dieron con la cabeza en el suelo.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Ron y Hermione habían tratado de alcanzar a sus amigos pero gracias a la pierna rota de Ron, les era imposible. Snape hizo aparecer una camilla, colocó a Ron ahí y le ordenó a Hermione que regresara al castillo; los dos se opusieron pero Snape les lanzó una mirada amenazadora y los dos, a regañadientes, regresaron al castillo. Al ver que esos dos habían desaparecido de su vista, fue corriendo hacia donde había visto a Rini correr detrás de Harry.

Llegó al Lago Negro y se sorprendió de ver a Potter, Black, a la loba y a Rini inconscientes y a los dementores alejarse de ellos. Cuando esos seres desaparecieron se acerco a ellos con cautela. Les revisó el pulso a todos y vio que estaban bien. Apareció por arte de magia tres camillas y en cada una coloco a Black y a la brije; cuando tomo en brazos a Potter para levantarlo, le pareció ver que el chico abría los ojos, se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos hasta que Potter volvió a desmayarse; soltó un suspiro de alivio y lo puso en la camilla.

Cuando llego con Rini, la tomó en sus brazos con delicadeza y la miró por unos momentos. Miró con una punzada de culpa el golpe que le había dado hace rato, no había sido su intención pero si no se hubiera metido en donde no la llamaban...

Le retiró algunos mechones que se habían salido de su coleta y no pudo evitar rozar la mejilla herida y sus labios. La levantó en brazos y, sin saber porque, le dio un beso en la mejilla donde le pego; con trabajos, porque tenían en brazos a Rini, hizo que las tres camillas comenzaran a moverse de camino al castillo. Miró otra vez a Rini y emprendió el regreso al castillo.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Rini sentía que todo le daba vueltas, escuchaba voces pero solo lograba reconocer la del profesor Snape. Y hablando de Snape, no sabía porque había soñado que el profesor Snape le dio un beso en donde le pegó sin querer y la traía de regreso al castillo entre sus brazos.

En cuanto abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería, aunque veía todo borroso porque alguien le había quitado los lentes. En cuanto estuvo menos aturdida logro distinguir la voz del ministro de magia también, al parecer estaba hablando con el profesor Snape respecto a Sirius; según alcanzaba a entender Snape estaba diciendo que los "salvo" de Black y sobre lo que había pasado en el Lago Negro con los dementores.

Sin levantarse, volvió la cabeza hacia la derecha y vio que Harry ya estaba despierto. Cuando su amigo se volteo para verla, se llevó un dedo a los labios queriendo dar a entender que guardara silencio; sintió algo húmedo junto a su mejilla izquierda, se volteo y vio que era Xóchitl. Llegó Madame Pomfrey y vio que los chicos ya estaban despiertos, les dijo que Ron estaba bien, que atraparon a Sirius y que los dementores le darían el Beso en cualquier momento.

Tanto Harry como las chicas se pusieron de pie. Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y entraron Fudge y Snape.

-¿Qué es esto, Harry? —preguntó Fudge, con aspecto agitado—. Tendrías que estar en la cama... ¿Ha tomado chocolate? —le preguntó nervioso a la señora Pomfrey

-Escuche, señor ministro —dijo Harry—. ¡Sirius Black es inocente! ¡Peter Pettigrew fingió su propia muerte! ¡Lo hemos visto esta noche! No puede permitir que los dementores le hagan eso a Sirius, es...

Pero Fudge movía la cabeza en sentido negativo, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Harry, Harry; estás confuso. Has vivido una terrible experiencia. Vuelve a acostarte. Está todo bajo control.

-¡NADA DE ESO! —Gritó Harry—. ¡HAN ATRAPADO AL QUE NO ES!

-Señor ministro, por favor; escuche —rogó Hermione. Se había acercado a Harry y miraba a Fudge implorante—. Yo también lo vi. Era la rata de Ron. Es un animago. Pettigrew, quiero decir. Y...

-¿Lo ve, señor ministro? —Preguntó Snape—. Los dos tienen confundidas las ideas. Black ha hecho un buen trabajo con ellos...

-¡NO ESTAMOS CONFUNDIDOS! —gritó Harry.

-¡Por favor, deben escucharnos! -pidió Rini

-¡Señor ministro! ¡Profesor! —Dijo enfadada la señora Pomfrey—. He de insistirles que se vayan. ¡Potter y estas chicas son unos pacientes y no hay que fatigarlos!

-¡No estamos fatigados, estamos intentando explicarles lo ocurrido! —dijo Harry furioso—. Si me escuchan...

Pero la señora Pomfrey le introdujo de repente un trozo grande de chocolate en la boca. Harry se atragantó y la mujer aprovechó la oportunidad para obligarle a volver a la cama.

-Ahora, por favor; señor ministro... Estos niños necesitan cuidados. Les ruego que salgan.

Volvió a abrirse la puerta. Era Dumbledore. Harry tragó con dificultad el trozo de chocolate y volvió a levantarse.

-Profesor Dumbledore, Sirius Black...

-¡Por Dios santo! ¿Es esto una enfermería o qué? Señor director; he de insistir en que...

-Te pido mil perdones, Poppy, pero necesito cambiar unas palabras con el señor Potter y las señoritas Granger y Macías. He estado hablando con Sirius Black.

-Supongo que le ha contado el mismo cuento de hadas que metió en la cabeza de Potter y estas chicas —espetó Snape—. ¿Algo sobre una rata y sobre que Pettigrew está vivo?

-Eso es efectivamente lo que dice Black —dijo Dumbledore, examinando detenidamente a Snape por sus gafas de media luna.

-¿Y acaso mi testimonio no cuenta para nada? —Gruñó Snape—. Peter Pettigrew no estaba en la Casa de los Gritos ni vi señal alguna de él por allí.

-¡Eso es porque usted estaba inconsciente, profesor! —dijo con seriedad Hermione—. No llegó con tiempo para oír...

-¡Señorita Granger! ¡CIERRE LA BOCA!

-Vamos, Snape —dijo Fudge—. La muchacha está trastornada, hay que ser comprensivos.

—Me gustaría hablar con Harry y con las chicas a solas —dijo Dumbledore bruscamente—. Cornelius, Severus, Poppy Se lo ruego, déjennos.

-Señor director —farfulló la señora Pomfrey—. Necesitan tratamiento, necesitan descanso.

-Esto no puede esperar —dijo Dumbledore—. Insisto.

La señora Pomfrey frunció la boca, se fue con paso firme a su despacho, que estaba al final de la sala, y dio un portazo al cerrar. Fudge consultó la gran saboneta de oro que le colgaba del chaleco.

-Los dementores deberían de haber llegado ya. Iré a recibirlos. Dumbledore, nos veremos arriba.

Fue hacia la puerta y la mantuvo abierta para que pasara Snape. Pero Snape no se movió.

-No creerá una palabra de lo que dice Black, ¿verdad? —susurró con los ojos fijos en Dumbledore.

-Quiero hablar a solas con Harry y con las chicas —repitió Dumbledore.

Snape avanzó un paso hacia Dumbledore.

-Sirius Black demostró ser capaz de matar cuando tenía dieciséis años —dijo Snape en voz baja—. No lo habrá olvidado. No habrá olvidado que intentó matarme.

-Mi memoria sigue siendo tan buena como siempre, Severus —respondió Dumbledore con tranquilidad.

Snape miro discretamente a Rini antes de dar media vuelta y salir con paso militar por la puerta que Fudge mantenía abierta. La puerta se cerró tras ellos y Dumbledore se volvió hacia Harry y las chicas. Los tres empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, incluso Xóchitl.

-Señor profesor; Black dice la verdad: nosotros vimos a Pettigrew.

-Escapó cuando el profesor Lupin se convirtió en hombre lobo.

-Es una rata.

-La pata delantera de Pettigrew... quiero decir; el dedo: él mismo se lo cortó.

-Pettigrew atacó a Ron. No fue Sirius.

Pero Dumbledore levantó una mano para detener la avalancha de explicaciones.

-Ahora tienen que escuchar ustedes y les ruego que no me interrumpan, porque tenemos muy poco tiempo —dijo con tranquilidad—. Black no tiene ninguna prueba de lo que dice, salvo su palabra. Y la palabra de tres brujos de trece años no convencerá a nadie. Una calle llena de testigos juró haber visto a Sirius matando a Pettigrew. Yo mismo di testimonio al Ministerio de que Sirius era el guardián secreto de los Potter.

-El profesor Lupin también puede testificarlo —dijo Harry, incapaz de mantenerse callado.

-El profesor Lupin se encuentra en estos momentos en la espesura del bosque, incapaz de contarle nada a nadie. Cuando vuelva a ser humano, ya será demasiado tarde. Sirius estará más que muerto. Y además, la gente confía tan poco en los licántropos que su declaración tendrá muy poco peso. Y el hecho de que él y Sirius sean viejos amigos...

-Pero...

-Escúchame, Harry. Es demasiado tarde, ¿lo entiendes? Tienes que comprender que la versión del profesor Snape es mucho más convincente que la suya.

-Él odia a Sirius —dijo Hermione con desesperación—. Por una broma tonta que le gastó.

-No es justo que esos dos se comporten de una manera tan infantil solo por una estúpida riña de adolescentes -dijo Rini, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada hacia el suelo

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Alejandra. Pero Sirius no ha obrado como un inocente. La agresión contra la señora gorda, entrar con un cuchillo en la torre de Gryffindor... Si no encontramos a Pettigrew, vivo o muerto, no tendremos ninguna posibilidad de cambiar la sentencia.

-Pero usted nos cree.

-Sí, yo sí —respondió en voz baja—. Pero no puedo convencer a los demás ni desautorizar al ministro de Magia.

Harry miró fijamente el rostro serio de Dumbledore y sintió como si se hundiera el suelo bajo sus pies. Siempre había tenido la idea de que Dumbledore lo podía arreglar todo. Creía que podía sacar del sombrero una solución asombrosa. Pero no: su última esperanza se había esfumado.

—Lo que necesitamos es ganar tiempo —dijo Dumbledore despacio. Sus ojos azul claro pasaban de Harry a Hermione a Rini y a Xóchitl.

-Pero... —empezó Hermione, poniendo los ojos muy redondos—. ¡AH!

-Creo que ya le entendí -dijo Rini

-Ahora préstenme atención —dijo Dumbledore, hablando muy bajo y muy claro—. Sirius está encerrado en el despacho del profesor Flitwick, en el séptimo piso. Torre oeste, ventana número trece por la derecha. Si todo va bien, esta noche podrán salvar más de una vida inocente. Pero recuérdenlo los cuatro: no los pueden ver. Señorita Granger, usted y la Señorita Macías ya conocen las normas. Saben lo que está en juego. No deben verlos.

Harry no entendía nada. Dumbledore se alejó y al llegar a la puerta se volvió.

-Les voy a cerrar con llave. Son —consultó su reloj— cinco para las doce. Señoritas; tres vueltas deberían bastar. Buena suerte.

-¿Buena suerte? —repitió Harry, cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras Dumbledore—. ¿Tres vueltas? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?

Pero Hermione rebuscaba en el cuello de su blusa y sacó una cadena de oro muy larga y fina.

—Ven aquí, Harry —dijo perentoriamente—. ¡Rápido! —Harry, perplejo, se acercó a ella. Hermione estiró la cadena por fuera de la blusa y Harry pudo ver un pequeño reloj de arena que pendía de ella—. Así. —Puso la cadena también alrededor del cuello de Harry—. ¿Preparado? —dijo jadeante.

-¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Harry sin comprender.

Miro a Rini y vio que hacia lo mismo con Xóchitl, no sabía porque las dos tenían esos relojes de arena debajo de la ropa. Al mismo tiempo, las dos le dieron tres vueltas al reloj de arena de cada una.

La sala oscura desapareció. Tenían la sensación de que volaban muy rápidamente hacia atrás. A su alrededor veían pasar manchas de formas y colores borrosos. Notaban palpitaciones en los oídos. Harry quiso gritar; pero no podía oír su propia voz.

Sintieron el suelo firme bajo sus pies y todo volvió a aclararse. Se hallaba de pie, al lado de Hermione, en el vacío vestíbulo, y un chorro de luz dorada bañaba el suelo pavimentado penetrando por las puertas principales, que estaban abiertas. Miró a Hermione con la cadena clavándosele en el cuello y a su lado a Rini y Xóchitl igual.

Hermione le quitó la cadena del cuello a Harry y Rini hacía lo mismo con Xóchitl. Las chicas vieron que Harry esta algo confundido y no era para menos, él nunca había viajado en el tiempo; escucharon que alguien venía y los cuatro se escondieron en el armario de escobas que estaba junto a ellos.

Ahí adentro, las tres le explicaron a Harry lo que estaba pasando, el chico no pudo contener una expresión de asombro pero le alegraba que volvieran en el tiempo; podrían evitar que Sirius muriera y también podrían salvar a Buckbeak para que Sirius huyera junto con el hipogrifo.

Hermione se mostraba algo preocupada ante la idea que se le había cruzado en la cabeza a su amigo, le preocupaba que alguien pudiera verlos pero él le aseguro que eso no pasaría.

-¿Podríamos preocuparnos de eso después? -pidió Rini, con la oreja pegada a la puerta para saber si no había nadie-. El tiempo apremia y tenemos que apresurarnos para salvar tanto a uno como a otro.

-Tienes razón -concordó Harry-. ¿Hay alguien afuera?

-No, campo libre -abrió la puerta y se asomó un poco para ver si no había nadie-. Rápido, hay que movernos ya.

Salieron del castillo y echaron a correr hacía la cabaña de Hagrid atravesando los huertos hasta los invernaderos, se detuvieron un momento detrás de estos y reanudaron el camino a toda velocidad, rodearon el sauce boxeador y yendo a ocultarse en el bosque.

Se acercaron con cuidado hacia la cabaña, cuando estuvieron lo sufrientemente cerca alcanzaron a escucharon a sus otros yo llegando con el guardabosques. Harry trató de salir a liberar de una vez a Buckbeak pero las chicas se lo impidieron porque era necesario que los funcionarios del Ministerio lo vieran antes.

Después de unos minutos, escucharon a sus otros yo salir de la cabaña y comenzar a alejarse de ahí, pero también escucharon a Dumbledore acercarse junto con Fudge, el anciano y el verdugo. Cuando todos los adultos estuvieron adentro de la cabaña, Harry aprovecho para liberar a Buckbeak.

El hipogrifo no se movía ante los insistentes jalones de Harry a las cuerdas que ataban al animal; Rini y Xóchitl salieron con cuidado para ayudar a Harry a moverlo pero tampoco funcionaba hasta que Hermione se acerco con los animales muertos que le gustaba comer a Buckbeak; al verlos, el hipogrifo al fin cedió y los siguió hasta el Bosque Prohibido.

La puerta trasera de la cabaña de Hagrid se había abierto de golpe. Harry, las chicas, Xóchitl y Buckbeakse quedaron inmóviles. Incluso el hipogrifo parecía escuchar con atención.

Silencio. Luego...

-¿Dónde está? —Dijo la voz atiplada del anciano de la comisión—. ¿Dónde está la bestia?

-¡Estaba atada aquí! —Dijo con furia el verdugo—. Yo la vi. ¡Exactamente aquí!

-¡Qué extraordinario! —dijo Dumbledore. Había en su voz un dejo de desenfado.

-¡Buckbeak!—exclamó Hagrid con voz ronca.

Se oyó un sonido silbante y a continuación el golpe de un hacha. El verdugo, furioso, la había lanzado contra la valla. Luego se oyó el aullido y en esta ocasión pudieron oír también las palabras de Hagrid entre sollozos:

-¡Se ha ido!, ¡se ha ido! Alabado sea, ¡ha escapado! Debe de haberse soltado solo. Buckbeak, qué listo eres.

Buckbeak empezó a tirar de la cuerda, deseoso de volver con Hagrid. Harry y las chicas la sujetaron con más fuerza, hundiendo los talones en tierra.

-¡Lo han soltado! —Gruñía el verdugo—. Deberíamos rastrear los terrenos y el bosque.

-Macnair; si alguien ha cogido realmente a Buckbeak, ¿crees que se lo habrá llevado a pie? —Le preguntó Dumbledore, que seguía hablando con desenfado—. Rastrea el cielo, si quieres... Hagrid, no me iría mal un té. O una buena copa de brandy.

-Por... por supuesto, profesor —dijo Hagrid, al que la alegría parecía haber dejado flojo—. Entre, entre...

Harry y las chicas escuchaban con atención: oyeron pasos, la leve maldición del verdugo, el golpe de la puerta y de nuevo el silencio.

-¿Y ahora qué? —susurró Harry, mirando a su alrededor.

-Tendremos que quedarnos aquí escondidos —dijo Hermione con miedo—. Tenemos que esperar a que vuelvan al castillo. Luego aguardaremos a que pase el peligro y nos acercaremos a la ventana de Sirius volando con Buckbeak. No volverá por allí hasta dentro de dos horas... Esto va a resultar difícil...

Miró por encima del hombro, a la espesura del bosque. El sol se ponía en aquel momento.

-Habrá que moverse —dijo Harry, pensando—. Tenemos que ir donde podamos ver el sauce boxeador o no nos enteraremos de lo que ocurre.

-De acuerdo —dijo Hermione, sujetando la cuerda de Buckbeakaún más firme—. Pero hemos de seguir ocultos, Harry, recuérdalo.

-Ya entendimos, Hermione. Ya vámonos -dijo Rini, agarrando las cuerdas y guiando al hipogrifo.

Se movieron por el borde del bosque, mientras caía la noche, hasta ocultarse tras un grupo de árboles entre los cuales podían distinguir el sauce.

-¡Ahí está Ron! —dijo Harry de repente.

Una figura oscura corría por el césped y el aire silencioso de la noche les transmitió el eco de su grito.

-Aléjate de él..., aléjate... Scabbers, ven aquí...

Y entonces vieron a otras cuatro figuras que salían de la nada. Harry se vio a sí mismo y a las chicas, junto con Xóchitl siguiendo a Ron. Luego vio a Ron lanzándose en picado.

-¡Te atrapé! Vete, gato asqueroso.

-¡Ahí está Sirius! —dijo Harry. El perrazo había surgido de las raíces del sauce. Lo vieron derribar a Harry y sujetar a Ron—. Desde aquí parece incluso más horrible, ¿verdad? —Añadió mientras el perro arrastraba a Ron hasta meterlo entre las raíces—. ¡Eh, mira! El árbol acaba de pegarme. Y también a ustedes. ¡Qué situación más rara!

El sauce boxeador crujía y largaba puñetazos con sus ramas más bajas. Podían verse a sí mismos corriendo de un lado para otro en su intento de alcanzar el tronco. Y de repente el árbol se quedó quieto.

-Crookshanks ya ha apretado el nudo —explicó Hermione.

-Allá vamos... —murmuró Harry—. Ya hemos entrado.

En cuanto desaparecieron, el árbol volvió a agitarse. Unos segundos después, oyeron pasos cercanos. Dumbledore, Macnair, Fudge y el anciano de la Comisión se dirigían al castillo.

-¡Ay, por favor! -se quejó Rini.

-¡En cuanto bajamos por el pasadizo! —Dijo Hermione—. ¡Ojalá Dumbledore hubiera venido con nosotros...!

-Macnair y Fudge habrían venido también —dijo Harry con tristeza—. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que Fudge habría ordenado a Macnair que matara a Sirius allí mismo.

-En eso tienes razón -concordó Xóchitl

Vieron a los cuatro hombres subir por la escalera de entrada del castillo y perderse de vista. Durante unos minutos el lugar quedó vacío. Luego...

-¡Aquí viene Lupin! —dijo Harry al ver a otra persona que bajaba la escalera y se dirigía corriendo hacia el sauce. Harry miró al cielo. Las nubes ocultaban la luna.

Vieron que Lupin cogía del suelo una rama rota y apretaba con ella el nudo del tronco. El árbol dejó de dar golpes y también Lupin desapareció por el hueco que había entre las raíces.

-¡Ojalá hubiera cogido la capa! —Dijo Harry—. Está ahí... —Se volvió a Hermione—. Si saliera ahora corriendo y me la llevara, no la podría coger Snape.

-¡Harry, no nos deben ver!

-¿Cómo puedes soportarlo? —le preguntó a Hermione con irritación—. ¿Estar aquí y ver lo que sucede sin hacer nada? —Dudó—. ¡Voy a coger la capa!

-¡Harry, no!

-¡Que te quedes quieto, necio!

Entre las tres sujetaron a Harry a tiempo por la parte trasera de la sudadera. En ese momento oyeron cantar a alguien. Era Hagrid, que se dirigía hacia el castillo, cantando a voz en grito y oscilando ligeramente al caminar. Llevaba una botella grande en la mano.

-¿Lo ves? —Susurró Hermione—. ¿Ves lo que habría ocurrido? ¡Tenemos que estar donde nadie nos pueda ver! ¡No, Buckbeak!

El hipogrifo hacia intentos desesperados por ir hacia Hagrid. Harry aferró también la cuerda para sujetar a Buckbeak. Observaron a Hagrid, que iba haciendo eses hacia el castillo. Desapareció. Buckbeak cesó en sus intentos de escapar. Abatió la cabeza con tristeza.

-Hasta que te quedas quieto -le dijo Xóchitl

El hipogrifo se dejó caer en la tierra y recargó su cabeza en sus patas.

Apenas dos minutos después las puertas del castillo volvieron a abrirse y Snape apareció corriendo hacia el sauce, en pos de ellos.

Harry cerró fuertemente los puños al ver que Snape se detenía cerca del árbol, mirando a su alrededor. Cogió la capa y la sostuvo en alto.

-Aparta de ella tus asquerosas manos —murmuró Harry entre dientes.

-¡Chist!

-¡Ya cállate!

Rini miraba fijamente al profesor y, de manera inconsciente, se llevó una mano a su mejilla izquierda. Snape cogió la rama que había usado Lupin para inmovilizar el árbol, apretó el nudo con ella y, cubriéndose con la capa, se perdió de vista.

-Ya está —dijo Hermione en voz baja—. Ahora ya estamos todos dentro. Y ahora sólo tenemos que esperar a que volvamos a salir...

Cogió el extremo de la cuerda de Buckbeak, que seguía tendido en el suelo,y lo amarró firmemente al árbol más cercano. Luego se sentó en el suelo seco, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos.

-Harry, hay algo que no comprendo... ¿Por qué no atraparon a Sirius los dementores?

Harry se sentó también y Rini y Xóchitl lo secundaron. Entre los tres le explicaron lo que habían visto. Cómo, en el momento en que el dementor más cercano acercaba la boca a Sirius, algo grande y plateado llegó galopando por el lago y ahuyentó a los dementores.

Cuando terminaron de explicarle, Hermione tenía la boca abierta.

-Pero ¿qué era?

-Sólo hay una cosa que puede hacer retroceder a los dementores —dijo Harry—. Un verdadero patronus, un patronus poderoso.

-Pero ¿quién lo hizo aparecer?

-Esa sería la pregunta del millón -comento Rini

-¿No vieron qué aspecto tenía? —Preguntó Hermione con impaciencia—. ¿Era uno de los profesores?

-No.

-Pero tuvo que ser un brujo muy poderoso para alejar a todos los dementores... Si el patronus brillaba tanto, ¿no lo iluminó? ¿No pudieron ver...?

-Sí que lo vimos —dijo Harry pensativo—. Aunque tal vez lo imaginase. No pensaba con claridad. Me desmayé inmediatamente después...

-¿Quién te pareció que era?

-Me pareció —Harry tragó saliva, consciente de lo raro que iba a sonar aquello—, me pareció mi padre.

-¿Eh?

Miró a las chicas y vio que estaban con la boca abierta. Las tres lo miraban con una mezcla de inquietud y pena.

-Harry, tu padre está..., bueno..., está muerto —dijo en voz baja.

-Lo sé —dijo Harry rápidamente.

-¿Crees que era su fantasma?

-No lo sé. No... Parecía sólido.

-Pero entonces...

-Quizá tuviera alucinaciones —dijo Harry—. Pero a juzgar por lo que vi, se parecía a él. Tengo fotos suyas... —Hermione seguía mirándolo como preocupada por su salud mental—. Sé que parece una locura —añadió Harry con determinación. Se volvió para echar un vistazo a Buckbeak, que metía el pico en la tierra, buscando lombrices. Pero no miraba realmente al hipogrifo.

Y entonces, después de una hora...

-¡Ya salen! —exclamó Hermione. Se pusieron en pie. Buckbeak levantó la cabeza. Vieron a Lupin, Ron y Pettigrew saliendo con dificultad del agujero de las raíces. Luego salió Hermione. Luego Snape, inconsciente, flotando y detrás de él Rini y Xóchitl. A continuación iban Harry y Black. Todos echaron a andar hacia el castillo. El corazón de Harry comenzaba a latir muy fuerte. Levantó la vista al cielo. De un momento a otro pasaría la nube y la luna quedaría al descubierto...

-Harry —musitó Hermione, como si adivinara lo que pensaba él—, tenemos que quedarnos aquí. No nos deben ver. No podemos hacer nada.

-¿Y vamos a consentir que Pettigrew vuelva a escaparse? —dijo Harry en voz baja.

-¿Y cómo esperas encontrar una rata en la oscuridad? —Le atajó Hermione—. No podemos hacer nada. Si hemos regresado es sólo para ayudar a Sirius. ¡No debes hacer nada más!

-¿Quién dejar de pelear con eso, por favor? -pidió Rini

Los dos soltaron un suspiro de fastidio

-Está bien -dijo Harry, algo molesto

La luna salió de detrás de la nube. Vieron las pequeñas siluetas detenerse en medio del césped. Luego las vieron moverse.

-¡Mira a Lupin! —Susurró Hermione—. Se está transformando.

-¡Hermione! —Dijo Harry de repente—. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

-No podemos. Te lo estoy diciendo todo el tiempo.

-¡No hablo de intervenir! ¡Es que Lupin se va a adentrar en el bosque y vendrá hacia aquí!

Hermione ahogó un grito.

-Se nos había olvidado eso -dijo Rini

Escucharon otro aullido y vieron otro licántropo cerca, solo que este tenía plata en el cuello y en los antebrazos.

-Es increíble ¿Cómo se transformaron? -preguntó Harry a Rini y Xóchitl

-Pues...

-¡No hay tiempo para esto! ¡Rápido, hay que irnos! —gimió Hermione, apresurándose a desatar a Buckbeak—. ¡Rápido! ¿Dónde vamos? ¿Dónde nos ocultamos? ¡Los dementores llegarán de un momento a otro!

-¡Volvamos a la cabaña de Hagrid! —Dijo Harry—. Ahora está vacía. ¡Vamos!

Corrieron todo lo aprisa que pudieron. Buckbeakiba detrás de ellos a medio galope.

Oyeron aullar al hombre lobo a sus espaldas.

Harry, Hermione y Buckbeak ya habían llegado hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, pero Rini y Xóchitl estaban rezagadas, se habían quedado viendo parte de la pelea y entonces vieron que el hombre lobo estaba apunto de atacar a Harry, hasta que Xóchitl comenzó a aullar. Rini le cerró el hocico de golpe.

-¿Qué haces?

-Salvando la vida de Harry -y volvió a aullar

El hombre lobo se volvió hacia donde provenía en aullido y hecho a correr.

-Eso explica porque se fue al bosque pero... ahora viene hacia acá.

-Eso no lo pensé ¡corre!

Las dos corrieron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Pero Rini no vio una rama salida y tropezó con ella.

-¡Rini! -Xóchitl corrió hacia ella, pero era tarde.

El hombre lobo ya estaba cerca de ella y Rini solo levantó los brazos para tratar de "protegerse". Xóchitl ya estaba cerca cuando se tropezó por lo que había visto.

-Tiene que ser una broma -murmuró la brije

Rini esperaba sentir los colmillos del licántropo ¡no su lengua lamiéndole la cara! Aparto un poco al licántropo y vio que este actuaba como un cachorrito.

-¿Qué rayos...?

Entonces vio que el licántropo acariciaba con su hocico la pulsera plateada, que por la carrera la manga se le había levantado un poco descubriendo la pulsera.

-Oye... ¿Qué rayos esta pasando? -Xóchitl le había llegado por atrás y veía incrédula al lobo-. ¿Por qué actúa así?

Rini miró su pulsera con el escudo de los Black, lo tapó con su mano y el licántropo se volvió salvaje otra vez. Pero lo descubrió de nuevo y el licántropo actuaba como un cachorrito otra vez.

-¡Es la pulsera!

-¿Qué? Pero... ¡es plata!

-Estábamos mal respecto a la plata. Si, con ella mataban a los hombres lobo... porque estos se distraían con su brillo, les recuerda a la luna llena y por eso se sentían atraídos. Y los cazadores aprovechaban para matarlos.

-Pero ¿Cómo explicas eso de las balas de plata?

-Seguramente con el tiempo el estereotipo sobre la plata fue cambiando.

Se pusieron de pie y el licántropo se puso panza arriba.

-Esto es extraño

-Pero al menos di que estamos vivas

Se acercó al licántropo y este se colocó a modo de dar a entender que quería jugar.

-¿Y cómo nos lo quitamos de encima?

-Recuerdo que leí sobre un hechizo para duplicar las cosas

-¿Duplicar?

-Hare una copia de la pulsera para que se distraiga y nosotras podamos ir con Harry y Hermione.

Rini se concentró lo más que pudo hasta que finalmente recordó el hechizo, sacó la varita y el licántropo se hizo para atrás con miedo.

-Tranquilo, no te voy a lastimar -apunto con su varita a la pulsera-. ¡Geminio! -en su mano izquierda apareció la copia.

Bajó la manga de su sudadera y no paso nada malo, el hombre lobo no le quitaba la mirada a la pulsera de la mano izquierda. Rini lo movió ante él como si fuera a jugar con él y lo aventó al bosque. Las dos se alegraron de ver que el licántropo siguió la pulsera.

-Bueno, compermisito dijo Monchito, pero... ya nos vamos -dijo Xóchitl, jalando a Rini para que se movieran.

Las dos corrieron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid y vieron que ahí seguían sus amigos.

-¡Rini! ¿Dónde estaban? -pregunto angustiada Hermione

-¡Silencio, Fang, somos nosotras! —dijo Rini, avanzando rápidamente hacia él y acariciándole las orejas para que callara—. Lo siento, me distraje un poco en el camino.

-Menos mal que están a salvo -dijo Harry

Harry miró por la ventana. Desde allí era mucho más difícil ver lo que ocurría. Buckbeak parecía muy contento de volver a casa de Hagrid. Se echó delante del fuego, plegó las alas con satisfacción y se dispuso a echar un buen sueñito.

-Será mejor que salga —dijo Harry pensativo—. Desde aquí no veo lo que ocurre. No sabremos cuándo llega el momento. —Hermione levantó los ojos para mirarlo. Tenía expresión de recelo—. No voy a intervenir —añadió Harry de inmediato—. Pero si no vemos lo que ocurre, ¿cómo sabremos cuál es el momento de rescatar a Sirius?

-Bueno, de acuerdo. Aguardaré aquí con Buckbeak... Pero ten cuidado, Harry. Ahí fuera hay un licántropo y multitud de dementores.

-Tranquila, no ira solo -dijo Rini, acercándose a su amigo-. Nosotras iremos con él

-Por favor, tengan cuidado.

Los tres salieron y bordearon la cabaña. Oyeron gritos distantes. Aquello quería decir que los dementores se acercaban a Sirius... El otro Harry y la otras Rini y Xóchitl irían hacia él en cualquier momento...

Miraron hacia el lago, con el corazón redoblando como un tambor. Quienquiera que hubiese enviado al patronus, haría aparición enseguida.

Rini y Xóchitl comenzaron a moverse pero se detuvieron al ver que durante una fracción de segundo Harry se quedó ante la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid sin saber qué hacer.

-Harry -el chico salió del trance-. ¿Estás bien?

-Si... no es nada. Vamos

Iban a comenzar a andar cuando vieron que ya a estaban allí los dementores. Surgían de la oscuridad, llegaban de todas partes.

Se deslizaban por las orillas del lago. Se alejaban de Harry hacia la orilla opuesta... No tendría que acercarse a ellos.

-¡Rápido! -exclamó Harry, y los tres salieron corriendo.

Cada vez estaban más cerca del lago, pero no se veía a nadie. En la orilla opuesta veían leves destellos de plata: eran sus propios intentos de conseguir un patronus.

Había un arbusto en la misma orilla del agua. Los tres se agacharon detrás de él y miraron por entre las hojas. En la otra orilla los destellos de plata se extinguieron de repente.

Harry sintió emoción y terror: faltaba muy poco.

-¡Vamos! —murmuró, mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde estás? Vamos, papá.

Rini y Xóchitl miraban preocupadas a Harry, no sabían porque su amigo se empeñaba en creer que era su padre pero no podían pensar en eso ahora, tenían que pensar en una forma de salvarlos si es que el verdadero salvador no aparecía.

Y en efecto, nadie acudió. Los tres levantaron la cabeza para mirar el círculo de los dementores del otro lado del lago. Uno de ellos se bajaba la capucha. Era el momento de que apareciera el salvador. Pero no veía a nadie.

De pronto Harry salió de detrás del arbusto y sacó la varita.

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! —exclamó.

Y de la punta de su varita surgió, no una nube informe, sino un animal plateado, deslumbrante y cegador. Frunció el entrecejo tratando de distinguir lo que era. Parecía un caballo. Galopaba en silencio, alejándose de él por la superficie negra del lago. Lo vio bajar la cabeza y cargar contra los dementores... En ese momento galopaba en torno a las formas negras que estaban tendidas en el suelo, y los dementores retrocedían, se dispersaban y huían en la oscuridad. Y se fueron.

Rini y Xóchitl se sorprendieron ante eso, no esperaban que Harry fuera el dueño de ese patronus, aunque tampoco esperaban que en realidad llegara el padre de su amigo. El patronus dio media vuelta. Volvía hacia Harry a medio galope, cruzando la calma superficie del agua. No era un caballo. Tampoco un unicornio. Era un ciervo. Brillaba tanto como la luna... Regresaba hacia él.

Se detuvo en la orilla. Sus pezuñas no dejaban huellas en la orilla. Miraba a Harry con sus ojos grandes y plateados. Lentamente reclinó la cornamenta. Y Harry comprendió:

-Cornamenta —susurró.

Pero se desvaneció cuando alargó hacia él las temblorosas yemas de sus dedos.

Harry se quedó así, con la mano extendida.

-A Hermione no le va a agradar esto -dijo Rini, detrás de Harry

Luego, con un vuelco del corazón, oyeron tras ellos un ruido de cascos. Se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Hermione, que se acercaba a toda prisa, tirando de Buckbeak.

-¿Qué has hecho? —dijo enfadada—. Dijiste que no intervendrías. Y pensé que ustedes evitarían que interviniera.

-Este... nosotras...

-Sólo he salvado nuestra vida... Ven aquí, detrás de este arbusto: te lo explicaré.

Hermione escuchó con la boca abierta el relato de lo ocurrido.

-¿Te ha visto alguien?

-Sí. ¿No me has oído? ¡Me vi a mí mismo, pero creí que era mi padre!

-No puedo creerlo... ¡Hiciste aparecer un patronus capaz de ahuyentar a todos los dementores! ¡Eso es magia avanzadísima!

-Sabía que lo podía hacer —dijo Harry—, porque ya lo había hecho... ¿No es absurdo?

-No lo sé... ¡Harry, mira a Snape!

A Rini le dio un vuelco al corazón al escuchar eso. Observaron la otra orilla desde ambos lados del arbusto. Snape caminaba con firmeza hacia ellos. Estaba haciendo aparecer por arte de magia unas camillas y subía a ellas los cuerpos inconscientes de Harry, Xóchitl y Black. Apuntándolos con la varita, los llevó hacia el castillo. Se sorprendieron de ver que no había hecho aparecer otra camilla y todavía no levantaban del suelo a Rini. La aludida sentía que la cara le hervía al ver que su profesor la sostenía, de manera protectora, entre sus brazos

-Bueno, ya es casi el momento. No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo —dijo Hermione, nerviosa, mirando el reloj—. Disponemos de una hora más antes de que Dumbledore cierre con llave la puerta de la enfermería. Tenemos que rescatar a Sirius y volver a la enfermería antes de que nadie note nuestra ausencia.

Harry, Hermione y Buckbeak comenzaron a caminar, sin que Snape los viera.

-Vamos -indicó Xóchitl

Pero Rini todavía no se movía de ahí, seguía mirando fijamente a Severus y, entre que le dio un vuelco al corazón muy fuerte y le parecía que hasta le salía humo de las orejas por el bochorno, vio que el profesor la abrazaba y le daba un suave beso en la mejilla. Entonces no lo había soñado, había sido real.

-¡Despierta, ya vámonos!

Xóchitl la sacó del trance y comenzó a seguirla, pero antes, se volvió para ver como Severus regresaba al castillo, llevándola entre sus brazos.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Vámonos! -las llamó Hermione

Las dos corrieron hacia sus amigos. Comenzaron a acercarse al a castillo sin que nadie los viera.

-¿Crees que ya estará allí arriba? —preguntó Harry a Hermione, consultando la hora. Levantó la mirada hacia el castillo y empezó a contar las ventanas de la derecha de la torre oeste.

Vieron al verdugo Macnair salir del castillo para llamar a los dementores. Hermione puso las manos en el lomo de Buckbeak y Harry la ayudó a montar.

Le tendió una mano a Rini para que la chica montara. Ella lo rechazó replicando que el hipogrifo no los aguantaría a todos y menos cuando Sirius montara también; antes de que se diera cuenta, Xóchitl se fusionó en ella para que esa manera pudieran ir todos. Al final, Rini montó al hipogrifo, estando sentada detrás de Hermione.

Luego Harry apoyó el pie en una rama baja del arbusto y montó delante de ella. Pasó la cuerda por el cuello de Buckbeaky la ató también al otro lado, como unas riendas.

-¿Preparadas? —susurró a a las chicas—. Será mejor que se sujeten con fuerza.

Espoleó a Buckbeakcon los talones y el hipogrifo emprendió el vuelo hacia el oscuro cielo.

-Ay, ay, qué poco me gusta esto, ay, ay, qué poco me gusta. -se quejaba Hermione

Planeaban silenciosamente hacia los pisos más altos del castillo. Harry tiró de la rienda de la izquierda y Buckbeak viró. Harry trataba de contar las ventanas que pasaban como relámpagos.

-¡Sooo! —dijo, tirando de las riendas todo lo que pudo.

Buckbeak redujo la velocidad y se detuvieron. Pasando por alto el hecho de que subían y bajaban casi un metro cada vez que Buckbeak batía las alas, podía decirse que estaban inmóviles.

-¡Ahí está! —dijo Harry, localizando a Sirius mientras ascendían junto a la ventana. Sacó la mano y en el momento en que Buckbeak bajaba las alas, golpeó en el cristal.

Black levantó la mirada. Harry vio que se quedaba boquiabierto. Saltó de la silla, fue aprisa hacia la ventana y trató de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

-¡Échate hacia atrás! —le gritó Hermione, y sacó su varita, sin dejar de sujetarse con la mano izquierda a la ropa de Harry.

-¡Alohomora!

La ventana se abrió de golpe.

-¿Cómo... cómo...? —preguntó Black casi sin voz, mirando al hipogrifo.

-Monta, no hay mucho tiempo —dijo Harry, abrazándose al cuello liso y brillante de Buckbeak, para impedir que se moviera—. Tienes que huir, los dementores están a punto de llegar. Macnair ha ido a buscarlos.

Black se sujetó al marco de la ventana y asomó la cabeza y los hombros. Fue una suerte que estuviera tan delgado. En unos segundos pasó una pierna por el lomo de Buckbeak y montó detrás de Rini.

-¡Arriba, Buckbeak! —Dijo Harry, sacudiendo las riendas—. Arriba, a la torre. ¡Vamos!

El hipogrifo batió las alas y volvió a emprender el vuelo. Navegaron a la altura del techo de la torre oeste. Buckbeak aterrizó tras las almenas con mucho alboroto, y Harry y las chicas se bajaron inmediatamente y Xóchitl salió de Rini, ante la mirada de asombro de Black.

-Será mejor que escapes rápido, Sirius —dijo Harry jadeando—. No tardarán en llegar al despacho de Flitwick. Descubrirán tu huida.

Buckbeak dio una coz en el suelo, sacudiendo la afilada cabeza.

-¿Qué le ocurrió al otro chico? A Ron —preguntó Sirius.

-Se pondrá bien. Está todavía inconsciente, pero la señora Pomfrey dice que se curará. ¡Rápido, vete!

Pero Black seguía mirando a Harry.

-¿Cómo te lo puedo agradecer?

-¡VETE! —gritaron a un tiempo Harry y las chicas.

Black siguió mirando a los chicos pero se quedo mirando un poco más a Rini.

-¿Cómo esta de tu mejilla?

-Mejor, pero es necesario que te vayas pronto.

Black miro al hipogrifo y después a los chicos y, para el asombro de ellos, se bajó del animal.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto Harry, desconcertado

-¡Tienes que irte, pronto! -dijo Hermione

-Necesito hablar con Harry y Rini por un momento ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen antes de regresar a donde estaban?

-Como 45 minutos -contestó Rini, mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-Es tiempo suficiente. Quiero hablar primero con Harry y después contigo, Rini

Los chicos se miraron todavía inseguros, pero al final accedieron. Harry y Black se situaron un poco lejos de las chicas y de Buckbeak; Hermione trataba de calmar un poco a Buckbeak mientras que Rini y Xóchitl no le quitaban la vista de encima a padrino y ahijado.

-¿Qué creen que estén platicando? -pregunto Xóchitl

-No lo sé -contesto Rini

-¿Qué querrá hablar contigo?

-Menos lo sé

-¡35 minutos! -indicó Hermione

Harry se acercó a las chicas pero Sirius seguía ahí de pie donde estaba.

-Tu turno

Rini soltó un suspiro y se acerco a Sirius. El hombre sintió su presencia y sin voltear a verla, y con una sonrisa en los labios, comenzó a hablarle.

-Supongo que te preguntaras porque quería hablar contigo ¿verdad?

-De hecho... sí

Sirius se incorporó y miro a la chica a los ojos.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por Snape?

Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, sintió que se ruborizaba un poco y desvió su mirada al suelo. A Sirius no le gusto esa reacción de la chica.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No es solo porque no me agrade...

-Eso ya lo note

-... sino porque lo conozco mejor, y se que no sería capaz de amar a alguien... y menos a una menor

-Eso ya lo sé, pero no puedo cambiar lo que estoy empezando a sentir por él

-¿Ni siquiera por otro?

Rini levantó la mirada, haciendo que el castaño oscuro se encontrara con el gris, todavía algo apagado por la estancia en Azkaban

-No sabría decírtelo. Creo que con el paso del tiempo lo sabré

Sirius sonrió, como si una luz se le hubiera iluminado en su camino pero no pudo evitar desviar la mirada, como pensando en que otra cosa podría decirle.

-Te queda bien la pulsera

Rini levantó el brazo, dejando a la vista la pulsera de plata.

-Gracias pero... ¿Por qué...?

-¿Por qué te la di? -la chica asintió-. Bueno pues... -Rini pudo ver que se ruborizaba un poco-. Sería como una... muestra de cariño

-¿Muestra de cariño? Pero si apenas nos conocemos

-Es que siendo un perro, me pongo más sentimental y...

-¿Sería entonces como un agradecimiento por cuidarte siendo Canuto?

-Como quieras verlo

-Aun así, gracias. Por cierto... -Sirius la miro con curiosidad-. ¿Por que tú y el profesor Snape me llamaron "Alexandra"? yo me llamo Alejandra

-Es que... nos recordaste a alguien que conocimos cuando estuvimos en Hogwarts. Ella siempre se metía en nuestras peleas para evitar que nos matáramos.

-Ah, bueno

-Y hablando de eso...

Rini se llevó automáticamente una mano a su mejilla. Sirius le tomo la mano para bajarla y dejar al descubierto la mejilla, todavía herida.

-No debiste meterte en medio

-Era solo para...

-Evitar que hiciéramos una tontería

-Pues sí

Sirius soltó su mano con delicadeza pero le beso la mejilla. Rini se volvió a ruborizar y a tocarse la mejilla, pero esta vez por el beso.

-¡12 minutos!

Tanto el adulto como la chica se acercaron a los demás. Sirius volvió a montar el en hipogrifo y miró a los chicos y a la brije. Dio la vuelta a Buckbeak, orientándolo hacia el cielo abierto.

-¡Nos volveremos a ver! —dijo—. ¡Verdaderamente, Harry, te pareces a tu padre!

Presionó los flancos de Buckbeak con los talones. Harry y las chicas se echaron atrás cuando las enormes alas volvieron a batir. El hipogrifo emprendió el vuelo...

Animal y jinete empequeñecieron conforme los miraban... Luego, una nube pasó ante la luna... y se perdieron de vista.


	30. Fin del Tercer Año

Severus estaba a unos metros de la entrada al castillo cuando vio que parado en la entrada estaba Albus Dumbledore junto con el Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge. Tanto el director como el ministro se sorprendieron de ver al oscuro profesor llegar con Rini, desmayada en sus brazos, y a Harry, Black y Xóchitl desmayados en diferentes camillas.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! -exclamó el Ministro, mientras él y el director se acercaban a Severus-. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Vimos llegar a uno de los hijos de Arthur Weasley en una camilla con una pierna en muy mal estado y junto a él una chica que parecía que estaba sumamente asustada.

-Estos chicos y esa loba extraña estaban con Sirius Black -explicó Severus

-¿Cómo?

-Primero deberíamos de llevar a Harry y a Alejandra a la enfermería. Hagrid podría encargarse de la brije -opinó Dumbledore

-¿Brije? ¿Qué es eso?

-Es esa loba que viene con ellos, Cornelius. Es una criatura originaria de México, igual que la chica. Aunque creo que no es momento de hablar sobre eso.

Los tres hombres se adentraron al castillo, en el camino vieron a Hagrid y le pidieron que revisara a Xóchitl y cuando estuviera bien la llevara a la enfermería. El guardabosques se llevó a la loba y los otros siguieron su camino hacia la enfermería, y también en el camino se encontraron con la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick.

-¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? -exclamó McGonagall

Pudo reconocer a las personas que estaban en las camillas y a quien Severus llevaba en sus brazos. Severus les dijo de manera corta lo que había pasado.

-Será mejor que encerremos a Black en un lugar donde no pueda escaparse con facilidad

-Podrían dejarlo en mi despacho -se ofreció Flitwick-. Esta mas cerca y puedo encantar las puertas y ventanas para que no pueda escapar.

-¡Maravilloso! Gracias, Filius -dijo Fudge-. Nosotros llevaremos a Black al despacho, ustedes lleven a Harry y a su amiga a la enfermería -con un movimiento de varita hizo que la camilla donde estaba Sirius los siguiera.

Y en cuanto se perdió de vista, McGonagall exclamó, indignada:

-¿Cómo se atreve a darnos ordenes, estando en Hogwarts?

-Ya, tranquila Minerva. Será mejor que veas que ya no haya más estudiantes fuera de sus dormitorios. Severus, vamos a llevarlos a la enfermería.

El profesor asintió y siguió con su camino. Dumbledore no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver al oscuro profesor con la castañita en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué sonríes, Albus?

-Oh, por nada. Será mejor que hagamos lo que teníamos pendiente

McGonagall se retiró todavía confundida por la expresión de director.

Severus de vez en cuando miraba a Rini, tenía una expresión relajada pero también tenía en su rostro algunas heridas y todavía le dolía ver el golpe que le había dado en la cara. Comenzó a inclinarse un poco para volverle a besar la mejilla cuando una voz por detrás lo detuvo.

-¿Qué haces, Severus?

El profesor se separó bruscamente y se ruborizó un poco.

-No... nada...

-A mi me pareció que le ibas a dar un beso en la mejilla a la Señorita Macías

-¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! ¡Por supuesto que no! -Severus se pusó un poco más rojo

-No deberías apenarte. Solo era un beso inocente... -

Sin que Severus se lo esperara, Dumbledore le dio un zape. Severus lo miró sorprendido, sujetando con fuerza a Rini porque casi se le caía de los brazos.

-¿Se puede saber PORQUE HICISTE ESO?

-Solo fue para ayudarte a aclararte las ideas. Ya que no puedo hacer lo mismo con tu corazón ¿o me equivoco?

Severus se puso más rojo, e ignorando al director, siguió con su camino. El director miró al oscuro profesor alejarse, con una mano paró por unos momentos la camilla donde iba a Harry y soltó un suspiro.

-Solo espero que no cometas el mismo error de hace años, Severus

=

Severus ya estaba cerca de la enfermería pero antes de llegar, se recargo en la pared y trato de controlar su respiración y que le bajara el sonrojo.

Bajó su mirada a Rini y vio que la chica se movía un poco pero no despertó. La siguió contemplando por unos momentos, se sentía extraño cada vez que la miraba; también no sabía porque él y Black la habían llamado "Alexandra" y no Alejandra. Si, admitía que la chica le había recordado a otra chica que conoció cuando estuvo en su quinto año en Hogwarts y que solo estuvo hasta finales del sexto, pero... ¿Cómo era que Rini se parecía mucho a esa chica? Su carácter, su manera de ser, incluso su físico...

Severus seguía recargado en la pared todavía mirándola hasta que poco a poco, sin que él se diera cuenta, comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella. Estaba a punto de que sus labios rozaran la mejilla de la chica, cuando...

-¡Severus!

Severus se quedo inmóvil, pero con una clara expresión de enfado en su rostro.

«¿Qué no tiene nada mejor que hacer ese viejo?»

Se separó de ella y siguió con su camino. Albus no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al ver como se había puesto; ya sabía que no debía de hacer interrumpido pero ella y Harry necesitaban atención médica urgente y ya habría tiempo para eso.

El oscuro profesor vio que Madame Pomfrey había dormido a Weasley y Granger para poder curarlos sin problemas. La enfermera se alarmó al ver al profesor Snape llegar con Rini inconsciente y al profesor Dumbledore llegar con Harry, también inconsciente, en una camilla mágica.

Severus y Dumbledore dejaron a los chicos en las camas en medio de Ron y Hermione, y Madame Pomfrey les pidió que salieran para poder atenderlos con calma. Dumbledore esperaba junto a una ventana del pasillo, mientras que Severus no le quitaba la vista a la puerta.

-Severus, mirar fijamente a la puerta no hará que la Señorita Macías se recupere más rápido

Severus bajó un poco la vista y volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos respecto a Rini y a Alexandra; aun no entendía porque las dos le parecían tan similares pero necesitaba hablarlo con alguien... y la única persona con quien podía hacerlo, estaba encerrado en el despacho de Flitwick. Comenzó a alejarse del lugar, llamando la atención del director.

-Muchacho ¿A dónde vas?

-Necesito resolver algo. En seguida regreso -y siguió con su camino.

=

Sirius estaba sentado en el suelo con la vista perdida en alguna parte del suelo. Cerca... estuvo tan cerca de limpiar su nombre, de ser libre y poder vivir finalmente feliz con su ahijado; pero esa asquerosa rata se le escapó de las manos; pero eso no era lo único que lo inquietaba, también era por...

-Estas pensando en ella ¿verdad?

Se giró casi sin moverse hacia la puerta y su entrecejo se frunció al darse cuenta de quien le hablaba.

-¿Qué quieres, Quejicus? ¿Vienes a restregarme en la cara que, al fin, podrás vengarte de mi por "mi intento de asesinato" contra ti?

-Aunque no lo creas... no vine a eso

-¿Entonces? ¿Vienes a alardear por lo que le hiciste a sea pobre niña?

-En primer lugar, y que te quede bien claro: lamento mucho lo que le hice. Y en segundo lugar: si, vine hablar sobre ella.

El oscuro profesor le dio la espalda, recargándola en la puerta y de brazos cruzados. Sirius no se había movido ni un poco, pero tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima; sonrió de lado y desvió su mirada otra vez al suelo.

-Si que se parece a Alex ¿verdad?

-A mi también me pareció eso

-¿Por qué crees que se parezcan? No están emparentadas ¿verdad?

-Que yo sepa, no

Sirius soltó una pequeña risa y eso hizo que Severus se incomodara y se enfadara.

-¿Cuál es la gracia?

-Creo que esta vez, las cosas serán diferentes

Severus se volvió bruscamente y vio a Sirius recargado en la pared con las manos detrás de la cabeza y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Black?

-Lo único que quiero decirte -se puso de pie y, todavía con su sonrisa en su rostro, encaró a Severus-. Que esta vez, yo me quedare con la chica

De no ser por el hechizo que Flitwick le había puesto a la puerta, Severus ya hubiera entrado y lo estaría golpeando en la cara para quitarle esa sonrisa burlona de su cara.

-¡Eso no pasara, Black!

-¿En serio? Tuviste tu oportunidad con una mujer, y la dejaste ir porque le gritaste...

-¡No lo digas!

-... y también no duraste mucho con otra chica, la cual se te fue, misteriosamente...

-¡Suficiente! -Sirius sonreía más al ver la expresión de enfado del profesor de pociones-. Escúchame bien Black, eso ya pasó y no cometeré el mismo error. Además de que tu no puedes hacer nada porque dentro de poco, el ministro de magia traerá a un dementor para que te dé el beso.

La sonrisa de Sirius desapareció y se convirtió en una mueca de odio.

-Miserable...

-¿Quién es el que tiene mas oportunidad ahora?

Con una ultima mirada de odio, combinado con una sonrisa victoriosa, Severus se fue de ese lugar. Sirius pateo la silla y se llevo las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Después de ver como Sirius y Buckbeak se alejaban; Harry, las chicas y Xóchitl comenzaron a correr hacia el castillo para regresar rápidamente a la enfermería antes de que se les agotara el tiempo. Tuvieron algunos contratiempos: se encontraron con Peeves, quien flotaba con singular alegría, con Severus hablando con el ministro Fudge sobre la ejecución de Sirius; a Rini se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar que el profesor esperaba con ansias que los dementores le dieran el beso a Sirius.

En cuanto las voces de esos dos hombres se perdieron, los cuatro salieron de su escondite y corrieron hasta la enfermería y, para su buena suerte, Dumbledore apenas iba a cerrar con llave el lugar. Dumbledore salió de espaldas de la enfermería, cerró la puerta y sacó la varita para cerrarla mágicamente. Asustados, Harry, las chicas y Xóchitl se apresuraron. Dumbledore alzó la vista y una sonrisa apareció bajo el bigote largo y plateado.

-¿Bien? —preguntó en voz baja.

-¡Lo hemos logrado! —dijo Harry jadeante—. Sirius se ha ido montado en Buckbeak...

Dumbledore les dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

-Bien hecho. Creo... —Escuchó atentamente por si se oía algo dentro de la enfermería—. Sí, creo que ya no están ahí dentro. Entren. Les cerraré.

Entraron en la enfermería. Estaba vacía, salvo por lo que se refería a Ron, que permanecía en la cama. Después de oír la cerradura, se metieron en sus camas. Hermione y Rini volvieron a esconder sus giratiempos debajo de la ropa. Un instante después, la señora Pomfrey volvió de su oficina con paso enérgico.

-¿Ya se ha ido el director? ¿Se me permitirá ahora ocuparme de mis pacientes?

Estaba de muy mal humor. Harry y las chicas pensaron que era mejor aceptar el chocolate en silencio. La señora Pomfrey se quedó allí delante para asegurarse de que se lo comían. Pero los chicos apenas se lo podían tragar. Las chicas y él aguzaban el oído, con los nervios alterados. Y entonces, mientras tomaban el cuarto trozo del chocolate de la señora Pomfrey, oyeron un rugido furioso, procedente de algún distante lugar por encima de la enfermería.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? —dijo alarmada la señora Pomfrey.

Oyeron voces de enfado, cada vez más fuertes. La señora Pomfrey no perdía de vista la puerta.

-¡Hay que ver! ¡Despertarán a todo el mundo! ¿Qué creen que hacen?

Los cuatro intentaban oír lo que decían. Se aproximaban.

-Debe de haber desaparecido, Severus. Tendríamos que haber dejado a alguien con él en el despacho. Cuando esto se sepa...

-¡NO HA DESAPARECIDO! —bramó Snape, muy cerca de ellos—. ¡UNO NO PUEDE APARECER NI DESAPARECER EN ESTE CASTILLO! ¡POTTER TIENE ALGO QUE VER CON ESTO!

-Sé razonable, Severus. Harry está encerrado.

¡PLAM!

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe. Fudge, Snape y Dumbledore entraron en la sala con paso enérgico. Sólo Dumbledore parecía tranquilo, incluso contento. Fudge estaba enfadado, pero Snape se hallaba fuera de sí.

-¡CONFIESA, POTTER! —vociferó—. ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HAS HECHO?

-¡Profesor Snape! —chilló la señora Pomfrey—, ¡contrólese!

-Por favor, Snape, sé razonable —dijo Fudge—. Esta puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Acabamos de comprobarlo.

-¡LE AYUDARON A ESCAPAR, LO SÉ! —gritó Snape, señalando a Harry y a las chicas. Tenía la cara contorsionada.

-¡Tranquilícese, hombre! —Gritó Fudge—. ¡Está diciendo tonterías!

-¡NO CONOCE A POTTER! —Gritó Snape—. ¡LO HIZO ÉL, SÉ QUE LO HIZO ÉL!

-Ya, Severus —dijo Dumbledore con voz tranquila—. Piensa lo que dices. Esta puerta ha permanecido cerrada con llave desde que abandoné la enfermería, hace diez minutos. Señora Pomfrey, ¿han abandonado estos alumnos sus camas?

-¡Por supuesto que no! —Dijo ofendida la señora Pomfrey—. ¡He estado con ellos desde que usted salió!

-Ahí lo tienes, Severus —dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad—. A menos que crea que Harry y las chicas son capaces de encontrarse en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, me temo que no encuentro motivo para seguir molestándolos.

Snape se quedó allí, enfadado, apartando la vista de Fudge, que parecía totalmente sorprendido por su comportamiento, y dirigiéndola a Dumbledore, cuyos ojos brillaban tras las gafas. Snape dio media vuelta (la tela de su túnica produjo un frufrú) y salió de la sala de la enfermería como un vendaval.

-Su colega parece perturbado —dijo Fudge, siguiéndolo con la vista—. Yo en su lugar; Dumbledore, tendría cuidado con él.

-No es nada serio —dijo Dumbledore con calma—, sólo que acaba de sufrir una gran decepción.

-¡No es el único! —repuso Fudge resoplando—. ¡El Profeta va a encontrarlo muy divertido! ¡Ya lo teníamos arrinconado y se nos ha escapado entre los dedos! Sólo faltaría que se enterasen también de la huida del hipogrifo, y seré el hazmerreír. Bueno, tendré que irme y dar cuenta de todo al Ministerio...

-¿Y los dementores? —Le preguntó Dumbledore—. Espero que se vayan del colegio.

-Sí, tendrán que irse —dijo Fudge, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Nunca creí que intentaran darle el Beso a dos niños inocentes..., estaban totalmente fuera de control. Esta noche volverán a Azkaban. Tal vez deberíamos pensar en poner dragones en las entradas del colegio...

-Eso le encantaría a Hagrid —dijo Dumbledore, dirigiendo a Harry y a las chicas una rápida sonrisa. Cuando él y Fudge dejaron la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey corrió hacia la puerta y la volvió a cerrar con llave. Murmurando entre dientes, enfadada, volvió a su despacho.

Se oyó un leve gemido al otro lado de la enfermería. Ron se acababa de despertar. Lo vieron sentarse, rascarse la cabeza y mirar a su alrededor.

-¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó—. ¿Harry? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Dónde está Sirius? ¿Dónde está Lupin? ¿Qué ocurre?

Harry y las chicas se miraron.

-Explícaselo tú —dijo Harry a Hermione, cogiendo un poco más de chocolate.

Rini camino hacia su cama y se dejo caer de espaldas en ella. No pudo evitar pensar en lo que Sirius le había dicho hace unos momentos, antes de que se fuera con el hipogrifo.

"¿Por qué te preocupa tanto Snape?" "No es solo porque no me agrade... sino porque lo conozco mejor, y se que no sería capaz de amar a alguien... y menos a una menor"

"Eso ya lo sé, pero no puedo cambiar lo que estoy empezando a sentir por él"

"¿Ni siquiera por otro?"

¿Por qué le había dicho eso? ¿Acaso le estaría insinuando algo? ¿Qué era lo que quiso decirle en realidad? Además de que otra parte de la conversación le pareció extraña:

"Te queda bien la pulsera"

"Gracias pero ¿Por qué...?"

"¿Por qué te la di? Bueno pues... sería como una... muestra de cariño"

Miró su pulsera y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al volver a escuchar esas palabras de Sirius: "Sería como una muestra de cariño"

Sacudió su cabeza para poder alejar ese pensamiento absurdo de su cabeza. A Xóchitl no le pasó desapercibido ninguno de los gestos de la chica

Cuando Harry, Ron y las chicas dejaron la enfermería al día siguiente a mediodía, encontraron el castillo casi desierto. El calor abrasador y el final de los exámenes invitaban a todo el mundo a aprovechar al máximo la última visita a Hogsmeade. Sin embargo, ni a Ron ni las chicas les apetecía ir, así que pasearon con Harry por los terrenos del colegio, sin parar de hablar de los extraordinarios acontecimientos de la noche anterior y preguntándose dónde estarían en aquel momento Sirius y Buckbeak.

Cuando se sentaron cerca del lago, viendo cómo sacaba los tentáculos del agua el calamar gigante, Harry perdió el hilo de la conversación mirando hacia la orilla opuesta. La noche anterior; el ciervo había galopado hacia él desde allí.

Una sombra los cubrió. Al levantar la vista vieron a Hagrid, medio dormido, que se secaba la cara sudorosa con uno de sus enormes pañuelos y les sonreía.

-Ya sé que no debería alegrarme después de lo sucedido la pasada noche —dijo—. Me refiero a que Black se volviera a escapar y todo eso... Pero ¿a que no adivinan...?

-¿Qué? —dijeron, fingiendo curiosidad.

-Buckbeak. ¡Se escapó! ¡Está libre! ¡Lo estuve celebrando toda la noche!

-¡Eso es estupendo! —dijo Hermione, dirigiéndole una mirada severa a Ron, que parecía a punto de reírse.

-Sí, no lo atamos bien —explicó Hagrid, contemplando el campo satisfecho—. Esta mañana estaba preocupado, pensé que podía tropezarse por ahí con el profesor Lupin. Pero Lupin dice que anoche no comió nada.

-¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry.

-Caramba, ¿no lo has oído? —le preguntó Hagrid, borrando la sonrisa. Bajó la voz, aunque no había nadie cerca—. Snape se lo ha revelado esta mañana a todos los de Slytherin. Creía que a estas alturas ya lo sabría todo el mundo: el profesor Lupin es un hombre lobo. -Rini no pudo evitar dejar escapar una expresión de horror al oír eso-. Y la noche pasada anduvo suelto por los terrenos del colegio. En estos momentos está haciendo las maletas, por supuesto.

-¿Que está haciendo las maletas? —preguntó Harry alarmado—. ¿Por qué?

-Porque se marcha —dijo Hagrid, sorprendido de que Harry lo preguntara—. Lo primero que hizo esta mañana fue presentar la dimisión. Dice que no puede arriesgarse a que vuelva a suceder.

Harry se levantó de un salto.

-Voy a verlo —dijo a Ron y a las chicas.

-Pero si ha dimitido...

-No creo que podamos hacer nada.

-No importa. De todas maneras, quiero verlo. Nos veremos aquí mismo más tarde.

En cuanto Harry se perdió de vista, Rini desvió su mirada hacia el Lago Negro pero no le prestaba atención al panorama. Aun no podía creer lo lejos que podía llegar el rencor del profesor Snape tan solo por un malentendido.

-Sabes que es un idiota -comentó Xóchitl, tratando de animarla-. Y eso es algo que de seguro nadie, ni siquiera Dumbledore, podría cambiar

Rini tomó una piedra y la lanzó al lago. Se le vino a la cabeza ese sueño que había tenido con su oscuro profesor de pociones después de que se había desmayado en la orilla opuesta del lago y todavía creía que había sido real. Pero todavía estaba molesta con él por lo que hizo en contra de Sirius y Remus.

Se puso de pronto de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia al castillo, con Xóchitl junto a ella.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Ron

-¿Intentaras convencer a Lupin de que se quede? -preguntó Hermione

-No, solo voy a caminar por un rato -y se alejó sin darle más explicaciones a sus amigos.

Los dos la miraron sin comprender esa actitud pero supusieron que sería algún altercado por lo que había pasado anoche.

Estuvo caminando sin rumbo por los pasillos, Xóchitl no le quitaba los ojos de encima y se notaba que estaba preocupada por ella. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un pasillo oscuro y escucharon una voz que provenía de las sombras.

-Se que ustedes ayudaron a escapar a Black, así que ni lo niegues

Rini se dio la vuelta rápidamente pero de pronto se encontraba pegada a la pared y ante ella estaba Snape, con los brazos extendidos contra la pared a la altura de la cabeza de la chica y su expresión mostraba rencor.

Rini se puso roja pero en su rostro se mostraba firmeza. Xóchitl estaba detrás del profesor con la intención de abalanzarse sobre él para que dejara a Rini pero se sorprendió al ver que la chica, con un gesto con la mano que solo la loba pudo ver, le pidió que se quedara quiera.

Alumna y profesor se quedaron mirando fijamente y sin decir ni una palabra hasta que Rini rompió el silencio.

-No sé de que habla, profesor -negó Rini, con decisión pero también tratando de sonar inocente-. El profesor Dumbledore y Madame Pomfrey le dijeron más de una vez que ni mis amigos ni yo salimos de la enfermería desde que usted y el ministro se fueron.

Severus sonrió de lado en una clara muestra de sarcasmo y eso a Rini le preocupó.

-No crea que puede engañarme -ante la atenta mirada de asombro y susto de la chica, el profesor metió una mano en el cuello de la camisa de la chica

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? -exclamó Xóchitl

Rini seguía de piedra y se puso más rígida al ver que el profesor había sacado una cadena de oro de su ropa.

-Se que usaron este giratiempos para poder salvar a Black

-¿Cómo...?

-Te vi un día ir primero a la clase de Adivinación y después, casi en seguida, te vi corriendo hacia tu clase de Runas Antiguas

Rini se puso totalmente pálida ante eso. Ella se había asegurado de que nadie la viera ir a dos clases a la vez ¿Cómo era que Snape había logrado verla? Y como si el oscuro profesor le leyera la mente, contestó.

-Soy muy observador. Además de que ese día Dumbledore me había pedido que fuera a verlo a su despacho

Rini aun seguía totalmente inmóvil, como si la hubieran petrificado otra vez. Se ponía cada vez más nerviosa al sentir a su profesor a unos centímetros de ella, hasta podía jurar que lograba sentir su respiración cerca de sus labios.

Y era lo que justamente estaba pasando, los labios del profesor se acercaban poco a poco hacia ella. La chica estaba roja a más no poder y, de manera inconsciente, cerró los ojos como si esperara que Snape la besara en los labios. Pero los labios del profesor no fueron a parar a sus labios, sino a su mejilla izquierda.

Rini abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir los labios de su profesor en su rostro y sentía que le salía humo de las orejas por el bochorno que sentía en esos momentos.

Severus notó la tensión de la chica pero no hizo nada. Se separó unos centímetros del rostro de la chica y la miró a los ojos.

Al ver como se ponía la chica ante su presencia se le vino a la mente esa conversación que había tenido con Black anoche. Entonces entendió que animago se refería a Rini; sonrió de lado y se separó por completo de la chica, la cual sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

-Lo siento -Rini lo miró sin entender, Severus acarició la mejilla donde la había golpeado sin querer y hace poco le había besado-. Lamento haberte dado ese golpe, pero en parte tu tienes la culpa porque...

-Porque me puse en medio. Si, eso ya me lo dijeron antes

-Supongo que Black

Rini no dijo nada, sino que desvió su mirada al suelo. Severus le tomó la barbilla con delicadeza y levantó el rostro de la chica. La castaña todavía tenía un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro y Severus pudo percibir algo que nunca pensó que vería en el rostro de alguna persona.

La soltó con delicadeza y volvió a separarse de ella. Los dos se sumergieron en un incomodo silencio; Xóchitl miraba la escena sin comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Severus carraspeó y llamó la atención de Rini.

-Que tenga unas felices vacaciones y... espero que se cuide mucho

-Gra... gracias, profesor

Severus estaba apunto de irse pero algo hizo que se volviera hacia ella y le diera un dulce beso en la frente y se fue sin más que decir.

Rini se llevó automáticamente las manos a las partes que el oscuro profesor le había besado y, todavía recargada en la pared, se deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, y con el rubor todavía intenso en su rostro.

Xóchitl se le acercó y todavía se notaba la confusión en su cara.

-De verdad no entendí nada de lo que pasó aquí. Y luego son los hombres quienes dicen que las mujeres somos difíciles de entender.

Rini no dijo nada porque todavía seguía en shock. Xóchitl dejó escapar un suspiro, la ayudó a levantarse, y como pudo, la llevó de regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Nadie en Hogwarts conocía la verdad de lo ocurrido la noche en que desaparecieron Buckbeak, Sirius y Pettigrew, salvo Harry, Ron, las chicas, Xóchitl y el profesor Dumbledore. Al final del curso, los chicos oyeron muchas teorías acerca de lo que había sucedido, pero ninguna se acercaba a la verdad.

Malfoy estaba furioso por lo de Buckbeak. Estaba convencido de que Hagrid había hallado la manera de esconder el hipogrifo, y parecía ofendido porque el guardabosque hubiera sido más listo que su padre y él.

Aunque el tiempo era perfecto, aunque el ambiente era tan alegre, aunque sabía que había logrado casi lo imposible al liberar a Sirius, Harry nunca había estado tan triste al final de un curso. Ciertamente, no era el único al que le apenaba la partida del profesor Lupin. Todo el grupo que acudía con los cuatro amigos a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras lamentaba su dimisión.

-Me pregunto a quién nos pondrán el próximo curso —dijo Seamus Finnigan con melancolía.

-Tal vez a un vampiro —sugirió Dean Thomas con ilusión.

Lo que le pesaba a Harry no era sólo la partida de Lupin. No podía dejar de pensar en la predicción de la profesora Trelawney. Se preguntaba continuamente dónde estaría Pettigrew, si estaría escondido o si habría llegado ya junto a Voldemort.

Rini también se preguntaba lo mismo respecto a Pettigrew porque ella había visto esa profecía dos veces seguidas el mismo día. Aunque ya no estaban los dementores, todavía le intrigaba saber porque escuchaba las voces de los padres de Harry en su cabeza. ¿Acaso los dos eran parientes? ¿Acaso los dos eran hermanos y fueron separados después de ese incidente? Esas y varías preguntas más seguían dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Más de una vez trató de hablar con Dumbledore sobre eso, pero casi siempre le decía que todavía no era el momento de que se enterara; y eso la alteraba demasiado porque le dejaba una enorme curiosidad.

Los resultados de los exámenes salieron el último día del curso. Harry, Ron y las chicas habían aprobado todas las asignaturas. Harry estaba asombrado de que le hubieran aprobado Pociones. Sospechaba que Dumbledore había intervenido para impedir que Snape lo suspendiera injustamente. El comportamiento de Snape con Harry durante toda la última semana había sido alarmante. Harry nunca habría creído que la manía que le tenía Snape pudiera aumentar; pero así fue. A Snape se le movía un músculo en la comisura de la boca cada vez que veía a Harry, y se le crispaban los dedos como si deseara cerrarlos alrededor del cuello de Harry.

En cuanto el oscuro profesor miraba a Rini, pero de una manera que la chica no podía entender; por una parte se daba cuenta que el profesor seguía molesto con ella por dejar ir a Sirius pero por otra... bueno, no sabía como explicarlo porque nunca había notado ese tipo de miradas en el oscuro profesor. Ella todavía se ponía nerviosa al tenerlo cercar pero también seguía molesto con él por esa postura tan infantil que había tomado en la Casa de los Gritos al no querer escuchar las explicaciones de Sirius y Remus.

Percy obtuvo las más altas calificaciones en ÉXTASIS. Fred y George consiguieron varios TIMOS cada uno. Mientras tanto, la casa de Gryffindor; en gran medida gracias a su espectacular actuación en la copa de Quidditch, había ganado la Copa de las Casas por tercer año consecutivo. Por eso la fiesta de final de curso tuvo lugar en medio de ornamentos rojos y dorados, y la mesa de Gryffindor fue la más ruidosa de todas, ya que todo el mundo lo estaba celebrando.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente el expreso de Hogwarts salió de la estación, Hermione dio a Rini y a los chicos una sorprendente noticia:

-Esta mañana, antes del desayuno, he ido a ver a la profesora McGonagall. He decidido dejar los Estudios Muggles.

-¡Pero aprobaste el examen con el 320 por ciento de eficacia!

-Lo sé —suspiró Hermione—. Pero no puedo soportar otro año como éste. El giratiempo me estaba volviendo loca. Lo he devuelto. Sin los Estudios Muggles y sin Adivinación, volveré a tener un horario normal.

-Todavía no puedo creer que ninguna de las dos nos dijera nada —dijo Ron resentido—. Se supone que somos sus amigos.

-Prometimos que no se lo contaríamos a nadie —dijo Rini gravemente-. Además de que tal vez yo todavía lo siga usando.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no vaya a hacerla de malas que otra vez algunas de mis clases estén juntas otra vez. Aunque también me fastidia un poco este aparato. Es una locura -Dejó escapar un suspiro y se volvió para observar a Harry, que veía cómo desaparecía Hogwarts detrás de una montaña—. Alégrate, Harry —dijo con tristeza.

-Estoy bien —repuso Harry de inmediato—. Pensaba en las vacaciones.

-Sí, yo también he estado pensando en ellas —dijo Ron—. Harry, tienes que venir a pasar unos días con nosotros. Lo comentaré con mis padres y te llamaré. Ya sé cómo utilizar el felétono.

-El teléfono, Ron —le corrigió Hermione—. La verdad, deberías tomar Estudios Muggles el próximo curso...

Ron no le hizo caso.

-¡Este verano son los Mundiales de Quidditch! ¿Qué dices a eso, Harry? Ven y quédate con nosotros. Iremos a verlos. Mi padre normalmente consigue entradas en el trabajo.

La proposición alegró mucho a Harry.

-Sí... Apuesto a que los Dursley estarán encantados de dejarme ir... Especialmente después de lo que le hice a tía Marge...

Mucho más contento, Harry jugó con Ron y las chicas varias manos de snap explosivo, y cuando llegó la bruja con el carrito del té, los cuatro compraron un montón de cosas de comer; aunque nada que contuviera chocolate.

Pero fue a media tarde cuando apareció lo que lo puso de verdad contento...

-Harry —dijo Hermione de repente, mirando por encima del hombro de él—, ¿qué es eso de ahí fuera?

Harry se volvió a mirar. Algo muy pequeño y gris aparecía y desaparecía al otro lado del cristal. Se levantó para ver mejor y distinguió una pequeña lechuza que llevaba una carta demasiado grande para ella. La lechuza era tan pequeña que iba por el aire dando tumbos a causa del viento que levantaba el tren. Harry bajó la ventanilla rápidamente, alargó el brazo y la cogió. Parecía una snitch cubierta de plumas. La introdujo en el vagón con mucho cuidado. La lechuza dejó caer la carta sobre el asiento de Harry y comenzó a zumbar por el compartimento, contenta de haber cumplido su misión. Hedwig dio un picotazo al aire con digna actitud de censura. Crookshanks se incorporó en el asiento, persiguiendo con sus grandes ojos amarillos a la lechuza. Al notarlo, Ron la cogió para protegerla.

Harry recogió la carta. Iba dirigida a él. La abrió y gritó:

-¡Es de Sirius!

-¿Qué? —exclamaron Ron y las chicas, emocionados—. ¡Léela en voz alta!

Querido Harry:

Espero que recibas esta carta antes de llegar a casa de tus tíos. No sé si ellos están habituados al correo por lechuza. Buckbeak y yo estamos escondidos. No te diré dónde por si ésta cae en malas manos. Tengo dudas acerca de la fiabilidad de la lechuza, pero es la mejor que pude hallar, y parecía deseosa de acometer esta misión.

Creo que los dementores siguen buscándome, pero no podrán encontrarme. Estoy pensando en dejarme ver por algún muggle a mucha distancia de Hogwarts, para que relajen la vigilancia en el castillo.

Hay algo que no llegué a contarte durante nuestro breve encuentro: fui yo quien te envió la Saeta de Fuego.

-¡Ha! —exclamó Hermione, triunfante—. ¿Lo ven? ¡Les dijimos que era de él!

-Sí, pero él no la había hechizado, ¿verdad? —Observó Ron—. ¡Ay!

La pequeña lechuza, que daba grititos de alegría en su mano, le había picado en un dedo de manera al parecer afectuosa.

Crookshanks llevó el envío a la oficina de correos. Utilicé tu nombre, pero les dije que cogieran el oro de la cámara de Gringotts número 711, la mía. Por favor, considéralo como el regalo que mereces que te haga tu padrino por cumplir trece años.

También me gustaría disculparme por el susto que creo que te di aquella noche del año pasado cuando abandonaste la casa de tu tío. Sólo quería verte antes de comenzar mi viaje hacia el norte. Pero creo que te alarmaste al verme.

Te envío en la carta algo que espero que te haga disfrutar más el próximo curso en Hogwarts.

Si alguna vez me necesitas, comunícamelo. Tu lechuza me encontrará.

Volveré a escribirte pronto.

Sirius

Harry miró impaciente dentro del sobre. Había otro pergamino. Lo leyó rápidamente, y se sintió tan contento y reconfortado como si se hubiera tomado de un trago una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

Yo, Sirius Black, padrino de Harry Potter, autorizo por la presente a mi ahijado a visitar Hogsmeade los fines de semana.

-Esto le bastará a Dumbledore —dijo Harry contento. Volvió a mirar la carta de Sirius—. ¡Un momento! ¡Hay una posdata...!

He pensado que a tu amigo Ron tal vez le guste esta lechuza, ya que por mi culpa se ha quedado sin rata.

Ron abrió los ojos de par en par. La pequeña lechuza seguía gimiendo de emoción.

-¿Quedármela? —preguntó dubitativo. La miró muy de cerca durante un momento, y luego, para sorpresa de Harry y las chicas, se la acercó a Crookshankspara que la olfatease.

-¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Ron al gato—. ¿Es una lechuza de verdad?

Crookshanks ronroneó.

-Es suficiente —dijo Ron contento—. Me la quedo.

-Vaya detector de animagos -comentó Rini

Llegaron a la estación y atravesaron la barrera de la plataforma 9 , al cruzar vieron al tío de Harry, a la madre de Ron y a los padres de Hermione y Rini.

-¡Te llamaré por los Mundiales! —gritó Ron a Harry, al despedirse de ellos.

-¡Espero que podamos vernos pronto! -gritó Hermione, despidiéndose con la mano de sus amigos.

-¡Cuídense mucho, esperamos verlos pronto! -gritó Rini

-¡Bye! -gritó Xóchitl

Los cuatro amigos tomaron caminos separados para regresar a sus respectivos hogares, pero tenían la esperanza de verse más pronto de lo normal en el verano y tenían la excusa perfecta para hacerlo; Los Mundiales de Quidditch.


	31. Una nueva amiga

«Un dolor de cabeza me atosigaba, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba. Abrí mis ojos y no me encontraba en mi casa; estaba en un jardín algo descuidado, me levanté y vi una mansión en malas condiciones pero en una de las ventanas había luz. A las afueras de la mansión había una pequeña casa con las luces encendidas. De la ventana alcance a ver a un anciano, quien al ver que las luces de la mansión estaban encendidas, salió de su casa con linterna en mano.

El anciano va a investigar, pero ese lugar me da mala espina, no debería de entrar ahí. Mala suerte, ya lo hizo, así que lo seguí. No hay nadie en el piso de abajo y al parecer hay alguien en el piso de arriba.

Hay dos personas en el salón, la bajita rechoncha me parecer familiar, pero la persona que esta sentada en el sillón de orejas no logro ver de quien se tratar. ¿Qué es lo que esta en el tapete, enfrente del fuego? ¿¡Eso es una serpiente!?

Esos dos hombres están hablando pero no logro entenderles nada. Esto es bastante extraño... el anciano no debería de estar ahí, se podría meter en problemas además de que se ve que estos hombres son magos y no es bueno que los muggles sepan sobre nuestro mundo.

Algo anda mal, esa serpiente ya se percato de la presencia del anciano. ¡Ay no! ¡Eso dos hombres ya lo saben! ¿Qué van a ser? ¿Un resplandor verde? Esto es...»

-¡ALEJANDRA, DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Se escuchó un grito en el cuarto y Rini se reincorporó de golpe de la cama. Estaba sudando frío y respiraba con dificultad. Rini levantó la vista y se topó con la mirada de preocupación de Xóchitl.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Tú dímelo, estabas gritando como poseída

-¿En serio?

-Si, dime ¿Qué estabas soñando?

-Pues...

Le costaba trabajo recordar porque todo le parecía muy confuso. Solo recordaba una mansión, un anciano y dos hombres en un salón medio oscuro.

-¿Y bien?

-No lo recuerdo muy bien

-¿Debes estar bromeando?

-De hecho no

Xóchitl dejo escapar un suspiro y se bajó de la cama.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Abajo, quiero desayunar algo ¿no vienes?

-Si, ya voy

Xóchitl salió y dejó a Rini sola en su cuarto. La chica soltó un suspiro y siguió pensando en ese sueño. ¿Por qué había soñado tal cosa? No le veía ningún sentido si nunca había visto a ninguno de esos hombres en su vida y menos ese lugar.

Pensó que no tenía sentido seguir pensando en eso, así que se levantó y fue a alistarse para bajar a desayunar. Cuando bajó vio que ya sus padres habían desayunado y Xóchitl estaba terminando.

-Buenos días -saludó la chica

-Buenos días -saludó su madre

-Hasta que bajaste, floja -comentó su papá, sin dejar de ver la televisión

-Buenos días

Desayuno con calma y al terminar se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Luego nos vemos

-¿A dónde, dijo el conde? -preguntó su papá

-Quede de verme con Bonnie y Nali

-¿Nali?

-La brije de Bonnie

-¿Sabes? Tú y tu prima ya están grandes para que estén usando apodos. Creo que ya es hora de que se llamen por su nombre y/o por un diminutivo. Pero apodos ya no. -dijo su papá

-Pero...

-Alejandra

-Está bien, se lo diré. Vámonos, Xóchitl

Las chicas salieron de la casa y caminaron hacia la casa de su prima; desde que Rini se había ido a Hogwarts, Bonnie y su mamá iban a pasar vacaciones con ella y su familia pero como no cabían en la casa de Rini, Bonnie y su mamá habían comprado una casa a un par de cuadras de la suya.

Llegaron a la casa de Bonnie y tocaron el timbre. Al rato, les abrió la puerta; Bonnie ya estaba arreglada pero todavía tenía expresión adormilada. En cuanto vio a su prima, se alegro mucho.

-¡Rini! -le dio un fuerte abrazo que casi la tiraba

-Hola, Ana

Bonnie se sorprendió por como su prima la llamo, se separó un poco de ella y vio que estaba entre triste y sería.

-Rini... ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué me llamaste por mi nombre?

-Es que mi papá dice que ya estamos grandecitas para apodos

-Que amargado, pero ¿Qué tienes? Te noto algo rara

-Pues... yo...

-Es mejor que lo platiquen adentro, con calma -sugirió Xóchitl

Las dos asintieron y entraron a la casa. No era muy grande ya que solamente vivían Bonnie, la mamá de Bonnie y Nali. Fueron al cuarto de Ana pero antes pasaron enfrente de la puerta de la cocina y vieron a la mamá de Ana recogiendo la mesa.

-Alejandra ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien tía, gracias

-¿Quieren que les lleve algo mientras platican?

-No, gracias tía

-¿Seguras?

-Si, gracias por preguntar mami. Vamos a estar en mi cuarto

-Bueno

Las chicas y las brijes llegaron al cuarto de Ana. Estaba pintado de rosa claro con blanco; en la cabecera de la cama había un símbolo. Era un círculo con figuritas extrañas y adentro de este estaba la pirámide maya y debajo de esta tenía varios símbolos extraños. Era de fondo blanco y los símbolos de color negro. Los muebles eran de color blanco con algunos dibujitos en rosa y tenía varios peluches de conejito adornando la parte de la cabecera de la cama y en el escritorio había varios adornos de conejito.

La ventana daba al pequeño jardín, en donde había una hamaca y una mesita de jardín a un lado. Y se veía el cielo claro y sin nubes. Ana se sentó en la cama, tomo uno de sus peluches y lo abrazó con ternura, Nali se sentó en las piernas de su dueña y se acomodo.

-Lo que es ser fan de los conejos -comentó su prima

-¿Qué esperabas? De no ser por eso, no tendría a Nali -contestó la chica, acariciando la cabeza de su brije-. Además, mejor ni digas que tu estas en las mismas con Xóchitl

-Touché -se acercó al escritorio, volteó la silla para estar de frente a su prima y se sentó.

-Y... ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Antes de que te conteste ¿Qué es ese símbolo?

Ana se volteó y sonrió.

-Es el símbolo de mi civilización. O como tu lo conoces, de mi casa

-¿Eres Maya?

-Sipi

-Que bien

-¡Ya sé! Entonces... ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

La castaña miró a Xóchitl y después miró a su prima. Entre ella y su brije les platicaron lo que habían vivido en Hogwarts ese año y lo que había descubierto durante este mismo año. Tanto Ana como Nali estaban sorprendidas, Ana conocía de sobra a su prima y sabía que nunca le había pasado eso antes.

-¿Qué crees que sea, Alejandra?

-Alex

-¿Eh?

-Mejor Alex

-¿Por qué? Eres Alejandra no Alexandra

Alex no pudo reprimir una risa irónica. Era lo mismo que había pensado cuando Severus y Sirius la llamaron así. Un momento ¿desde cuando llamaba al profesor Snape por su nombre? Su enamoramiento hacia ese hombre se estaba haciendo más fuerte.

-Hola... tierra a Ale, me escuchas

-Alex

-O.K. Alex

-Sin enojarte

Ana la miró de una manera entre pícara y feliz.

-¿Qué onda? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Y... ¿Quién es?

-Yo, Alejandra

-¡Alex! Me refiero al chico que te gusta

Alex no pudo evitar ponerse roja de golpe

-¿Qué?

-No se porque de pronto te pusiste como ida, como si recordaras a alguien en especial. Por eso te pregunto

-No... estas alucinando... no me gusta nadie

-¿Entonces por qué te pusiste mas roja?

-Por nada en especial...

-Se llama Severus Snape

-¡Xóchitl!

Alex trató de cerrarle el hocico pero como la brije ya la conocía, logró alejarse lo más que pudo de ella y siguió echándola de cabeza.

-El nombre es extraño -comentó Nali-. Pero se oye misterioso también

-Concuerda con su personalidad

-¡Xóchitl, ya cállate!

Alex se le abalanzó para callarla, pero la brije usos sus poderes y logró dejarla quieta en la silla para que no la siguiera interrumpiendo.

-¡Cuéntanos mas! -pidieron Ana y Nali

Xóchitl miró con una sonrisa burlona a su dueña y se volvió a sus interlocutoras.

-Bueno, él es un amargado de su existencia que solo busca hacer sentir inferiores a los demás. Odia a todos lo que no sean de la casa Slytherin y siempre se la pasa insultando a su amigo Harry...

-¡Xóchitl, ya cállate! ¡Deja de decir cosas malas de él!

-Pero si estoy diciendo la verdad

-Tienes suerte de que me dejaste atada a la silla pero cuando lleguemos a casa ¡no te voy a dar tus dulces y postres favoritos!

-¿QUÉEE? ¿No hablarás en serio?

-Claro que sí

-¡No! ¡No seas cruel!

Xóchitl se puso a hacer pucheros. Ana y Nali no dejaban de reír ante esa escena pero todavía tenía curiosidad por saber quien era ese tal Severus Snape.

-Oigan, luego discuten ¡dígannos quien es Severus Snape! Pero dinos tú, Alex

-Pues... bien... bueno... él... -Alex estaba roja a más no poder

Nunca había hablado sobre el profesor Snape con nadie, ni siquiera con sus amigos. Xóchitl la desató de la silla para que pudiera hablar con más tranquilidad.

-Bueno... si, como cualquier ser humano tiene sus defectos, pero creo que fui la única en toda la escuela que pudo ver su lado bueno.

-Más bien, eres la única que puede verlo como verdadero ser humano a ese murciélago

-¡Xóchitl! Bueno, continuo... ¿Qué quieren que les diga?

-¿Cómo es? Tanto carácter como físicamente

-Bueno, físicamente; tiene cabello y ojos de color negro azabache. El cabello lo tiene largo hasta los hombros y su piel es de color cetrino y siempre viste de negro...

-Intenta no babear

-Xóchitl... -la brije solo soltó una risita

-¿Qué más? -pidieron Ana y Nali

-Pues... si, él es algo frío

-¿Algo?

-Xóchitl, ya no interrumpas -pidió Nali

-Es algo frío y calculador pero... yo siento que es una buena persona aunque esconda sus verdaderos sentimientos y su verdadera manera de ser. Tiene un aire muy misterioso que... -se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba-. Me parece muy atractivo

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡QUE ROMANTICO SE ESCUCHO ESO!

-Oigan... no creo que sea para tanto -dijo Alex

-Ya enloquecieron

-¡Es que es como dicen "los opuestos se atraen" y ustedes si que son polos opuestos! -Dijo Ana-. Tú; una chica cálida, dulce y tierna. Y él; frio, calculador y misterioso ¡parece novela romántica! -al hablar, a Ana le brillaban los ojos por la emoción.

-¿No crees que exageras?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Me parece algo tan romántico!

-Nunca cambias cuando se refiere a esos temas

-Perdón por romper la burbuja risueña pero... recuerda que no puede ser -le recordó Xóchitl

Alex se puso cabizbaja y triste al recordar la dura realidad que tenía.

-Tienes razón

-¿Por qué lo dicen? -pregunto Nali

-¿Tiene que ver porque tu eres una Valiente Leona y el una Astuta Serpiente?

-Aparte

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno, él... ¡es mi profesor de pociones!

-¿QUÉEE?

Se hizo un momento de silencio. Alex de verdad quería mucho a su profesor, pero sentía punzadas de dolor en su corazón al recordar que nunca podría existir nada más que una amistad con su oscuro profesor de pociones.

-¡Que romántico sonó eso!

Tanto Alex como Xóchitl miraron incrédulas a Ana y Nali. Las dos todavía tenían una expresión soñadora en sus rostros y se veía un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

-De casualidad... ¿escucharon lo que Alex les dijo?

-Si ¡pero no podemos evitar pensar que esto es algo muy romántico! -confesó Nali

-¡No solamente es una rivalidad de casas lo que lo hace un Amor Imposible SINO QUE TAMBIÉN ES UN AMOR PROHIBIDO POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE QUE PODRÍA CONVERTIRSE EN UN ROMANCE PROFESOR-ALUMNA! -concluyó Ana

-Ay Ana, nunca cambias -murmuro Alex, con una mano en la cara, a modo de resignación

-De seguro le tomaste una foto para que de esa manera, puedas recordarlo en las vacaciones

-¿QUÉEE? ¿ENLOQUECISTE? ¿CÓMO CREES QUE LE VOY ESTAR SACANDO FOTOS A UN PROFESOR?

-Tú no lo hiciste... pero yo sí -confesó Xóchitl con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Qué hiciste, QUÉEE? -gritó Alex sorprendida

De no supo donde, Alex vio que Xóchitl ¡sacaba una fotografía mágica de Severus Snape! Soltó un grito y trató de quitarse, pero no pudo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

-Sí, es la foto. Unas dos o tres semanas antes de que acabara el curso. Me colé a una de tus clases de pociones y gracias a mis poderes, pude sacarla sin que él se percatara.

-¡ESTAS LOCA!

La loba le acercó la foto a Ana y a la conejita y miraron la foto fijamente. Se veía al profesor Snape de cuerpo completo, ataviado con sus ropas negras, la capa ondeándole un poco al estar caminando por toda el aula; tenía su expresión sería y fría de siempre.

-Si que asusta -opinó Nali

-Pero si se ve que es guapo. Si que tienes un buen justo, prima

Alex ya estaba completamente roja por la pena, se acercó a su prima y vio la foto que tenía en las manos. No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa al ver los oscuros ojos de su profesor y no pudo evitar pensar en él.

-¿Ahora si quieres el plato para la baba? -la molesto Xóchitl

-¡Ya basta! ¿Por qué le tomaste una foto al profesor?

-Porque pensé que lo extrañaría en vacaciones, así que le saque la foto para que lo puedas ver

-¡AAAHHH! ¡CÓMO SERAS!

-De nada -y le sacó la lengua

-Xóchitl no deberías de molestarla -la regañó Ana-. Esto es algo sumamente mágico y muy romántico ¡no hay nada más hermoso que un amor prohibido! ¡Como desearía poder verlo! ¡Ya hasta parece Telenovela!

-Ana... no me ayudes, por favor

Alex estaba que se moría de la pena, su prima le dio la foto y ella lo tomó con manos temblorosas. No pudo evitar volverse a sonrojar al ver con más detalle la foto. Increíble que su profesor no se diera cuenta de lo que Xóchitl hizo.

-¡Niñas! ¿Quieren comer algo? -gritó la mamá de Ana desde las escaleras

-¡Si, ya vamos! -contestó Ana

Ana y Nali salieron corriendo del cuarto de la primera. Xóchitl comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que Alex seguía ahí parada.

-Oye...

-Gracias

-¿Eh?

-Se que lo hiciste para molestarme pero... gracias

-Como sea. Hay que bajar ¡muero de hambre!

-Esta bien, ya voy

Espero a Xóchitl se perdiera de vista poder seguir contemplando un poco la foto.

-Quisiera que de verdad pudiéramos estar juntos -besó la foto y la guardó con cuidado en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Cuando bajó a la cocina, vio que su tía estaba hablando por teléfono mientras que Ana y Nali la veían con emoción. Xóchitl las miraba con expresión de confusión, la misma que tenía Alex.

-¿Qué les pasa a esas dos?

-No tengo idea

La tía de Alex colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia las chicas.

-Bueno, solo hay que esperar media hora y podremos comer

-¡Si, pizza! -exclamaron Ana y Nali

-¿Por eso tenían esa cara? -preguntó Alex

-Parece que si -contestó Xóchitl

Las dos dejaron escapar un suspiro.

-Mientras llega la pizza ¿Por qué no van ustedes dos por los refrescos, mientras Nali y Xóchitl me ayudan a poner la mesa?

-Si, mami

-Si, señora

De pronto, Nali comenzó a brillar, era un resplandor rosa claro; Alex y Xóchitl se espantaron porque pensaron que algo le pasaba pero al ver las caras de Ana y su mamá, parecía que era de lo más normal que pasara eso.

-Oigan ¿pero que...? -preguntó Alex, pero su prima levantó una mano para que guardara silencio.

Cuando la luz se detuvo, Alex y Xóchitl se quedaron boquiabiertas. En el lugar donde estaba Nali apareció una joven de cabello rubio claro y de ojos azules, con un vestido rosa pastel, pero ¿tenía orejas y rabito de conejo?

-¿Qué fue...?

-¿... lo que paso aquí?

-¿CÓMO ES QUE NALI TOMO FORMA HUMANA? -exclamaron Alex y Xóchitl, a la vez

-¿Todavía no puedes hacerlo? -preguntó Nali, confundida

-¿Es natural que haga eso?

-Se logra después de varías Sincronías Brije. Es una manera de demostrar tu potencial mágico

-¿Cómo cuantas Sincronías tienen que ser?

Nali lo meditó un poco

-Mínimo... como unas diez

A Alex y a Xóchitl casi se les caía la mandíbula hacia el suelo. Desde que lograron por completo la Sincronía Brije, solo se habían sincronizado como dos veces, nada mas.

-¿Cuántas veces se han sincronizado? -preguntó Ana

Alex y Xóchitl se apenaron, pero no podían mentirles.

-Dos veces -contestaron, avergonzadas

-¿Solo dos? -ellas solo asintieron

-Supongo que no querían llamar la atención en Hogwarts ¿cierto? -preguntó Nali, y las dos volvieron a asentir

-Bueno, podrían resolver eso después. ¿Podrían ir a la tienda, por favor? -les recordó la mamá de Ana

-¡Si, no tardamos!

Ana tomó a Alex de la mano y las dos salieron de la casa. Fueron hasta la tienda de la esquina, a unas tres cuadras de la casa de Ana, entonces Alex notó que, cerca de la tienda de abarrotes, había un local nuevo.

-Lo abrieron un mes antes de que regresaras. Creo que es una panadería, aunque no entendiendo que dice el letrero. -dijo Ana al adivinar lo que pensaba su prima

Alex le prestó mucha atención al letrero del local.

-Son letras japonesas y tiene un letrero en letras normales abajo -se acerco al local para poder leerlo mejor-. Furukawa bēkarī

-Y en español significa... -dijo Ana

Alex iba a contestar pero se escucho que alguien comenzaba a llorar.

-Watashi no pan... Watashi no pan... -vieron salir corriendo a una mujer llorando-. Furukawa bēkarī no jichō! (Mi pan... mi pan... ¡es peso muerto de la panadería Furukawa!)

-Mate, Sanae! Watashi wa sukidesu! -detrás de la mujer, salió un hombre que se estaba atragantando con un pan demasiado extraño (¡Espera, Sanae! ¡A mi me gusta!)

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó Alex

-Eran los dueños del local. Siempre pasa eso; tal parece que el pan que hace la señora no es muy bueno, que más bien son extraños y él debe de decir algo ofensivo; pero a nadie le molesta, es más, piensan que es divertido.

-No se ve tan mal ¿entramos?

-Como quieras

Las dos se acercaron a la panadería y abrieron la puerta. A simple vista no se veía a nadie pero aun así entraron.

-¿Hola? Buenas Tardes -dijo Alex

-Kon'nichiwa (Hola/Buenas Tardes)

De la puerta que estaba junto al mostrador salió una chica un par de años mayor que Alex

-Nani ga teikyō sa reru? (¿que se les ofrece ?)

Tanto una como otra no sabía que hacer.

-Creo que deberíamos aprender a hablar su idioma primero-sugirió Ana

-Etto... Kon'nichiwa, Watashi wa Alex -dijo Alex (Bueno...Hola, me llamo Alex)

La chica se emocionó un poco al escuchar a Alex. Pero al parecer su nombre no lo entendió.

-A... are...

-Arekkusu -pronuncio su nombre en japonés y la chica se emociono más.

\- Watashi wa Furukawa Nagisa (me llamo Nagisa Furukawa)

-Dōzo yoroshiku (es un placer)

Ana la miro sorprendida

-¿Hablas japonés?

-Solo un poco, dale las gracias al anime

-Anime? Anata wa otakudesu ka? (¿Eres Otaku?)

-Iie. (No) Etto... Supeingo? (Bueno... ¿español?)

\- Supeingo? Sí, un poco

Las primas dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio.

\- Arigatô gozaimasu (muchas gracias) Ya se me estaban acabando las palabras

-Gomen nasai (perdón)

-Iie, Mondainai (No, no hay problema)

-Yokatta (que bueno)

-¿Quieren dejar de hablar japonés? ¡No entiendo nada! -pidió Ana

-Perdón, se me olvido

-Gomen nasai, digo perdón

-Está bien. Yo le llamo Ana

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Furukawa Nagisa

-¿Puedo llamarte Nagisa? -preguntó Alex, la chica le digo que si-. Nagisa-san, aquí en México se dice primero el nombre y luego el apellido ¿si?

-Hai, digo Sí. Demo (pero) mejor dime Nagisa-chan

-Está bien

-Creo que necesito aprender más sobre el idioma -murmuró Ana

-Tranquira, yo te puedo ayudar

-¿Eh?

-Lección uno -dijo Alex-. Los japoneses no saben pronunciar la L (al revés que los chinos). Si quieres traducir un nombre o una palabra con L se convierte en R.

-Cálmate, experta

-Por cierto, Nagisa-chan ¿Por qué se mudaron aquí?

-No se. Otōsan y Okāsan soro me dijeron que nos mudaríamos, no me dijeron porque

-Souka (ya veo), eso es extraño. Por cierto, los que salieron corriendo de la panadería...

-Ah, eran Otōsan y Okāsan

-Significa...

\- Otōsan es papá o padre y Okāsan es mamá o madre. Si tienes que culturizarte un poco más, Ana

-¡Oye!

De pronto algo comenzó a sonar. Era el celular de Ana; la chica respondió y resulto ser su mamá.

-Mi mamá ya se preocupo de porque tardamos tanto. Será mejor regresar.

-Está bien. Fue un gusto conocerte, Nagisa-chan

-Lo mismo dijo Arekkusu-chan, Ana-chan

-Nos vemos después, Nagisa -se despidió Ana y salió primero de la tienda

-Sayonara, Nagisa-chan (adiós)

-Sayonara, Arekkusu-chan

Alex y Ana salieron corriendo a la tienda de abarrotes por los refrescos y regresaron corriendo a la casa de Ana.

-¡Perdón por la tardanza! -se disculparon las dos al entrar

-¿Dónde se metieron? -preguntó Nali

-Nos tenían preocupadas -dijo Xóchitl

-Perdón, es que nos entretuvimos -justificó Ana

-¿Con qué?

-Con la hija de los dueños de la panadería nueva

-Vaya, ¿lograron comunicarse con ella? -preguntó la mamá de Ana

-Yo no, Alex si

-A ver si dejan de criticarme mis papás por ver Anime

-Sí, ajá presumida -dijo Xóchitl-. Mejor apúrense a lavarse ¡ya tengo hambre!

-Esta bien, glotona. Ya vamos

Las primas se fueron a lavar y comenzaron a comer. La mamá de Ana y las brijes comenzaron a preguntarles sobre los dueños del local y las chicas les contaron todo lo que vieron desde que pasaron.

-No creo que la chica tenga muchas amigas -comentó la mujer-. ¿Por qué no se hacen su amiga, aunque sea en vacaciones? Aunque ya las dos tengan que irse a sus respectivas escuelas de magia.

-¡Es una buena idea, mami!

-Si, no esta mala la idea ¡Gracias, tía!

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

En una casa oscura y tétrica ubicada en la Calle de la Hiladera, un hombre miraba por la ventana, donde se veía una lluvia de verano y las gotas golpeaban constantemente su ventana, pensando en cierta chica que no debería de estar pensando.

Tenía un vaso de Whisky de Fuego en una mano y en la otra una fotografía mágica de la chica que no lograba sacarse de la cabeza.

Severus bajó la mirada hacia la foto donde se veía a cierta castaña de lentes junto con una loba de pelaje extraño. Esa foto la había sacado Dumbledore y se la había dado solo con el afán de molestarlo. Desde lo que había pasado en la Casa de los Gritos, en junio, no lograba de quitarse a la chica de la cabeza y alguno que otro comentario del viejo director no le ayudaban en nada.

«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que estar pensado en ella? Es solo una niña y es mi alumna nada más. Ella no es Alexandra, entonces ¿Por qué no puedo quitármela de la cabeza?»

Vacío de un trago su vaso e iba a servirse otro cuando notó un ardor muy fuerte en su antebrazo izquierdo. Con repulsión, se levantó la manga dejando a la vista una calavera negra con lengua de serpiente del mismo color, la marca tenebrosa. Esa marca que le había arruinado su vida, por las tontas y erróneas decisiones que había tomado al salir del colegio y eso le costo su vida y el de la mujer que amaba.

«¿Amaba? ¡Claro que no! Todavía la amo ¿Qué rayos esta pasándome?»

Volvió a mirar la foto y de nuevo sintió algo extraño en su interior, un sentimiento que hacía años no sentía por alguien más que no fuera por cierta pelirroja de ojos verdes... o por esa tal Alexandra.

Movió la cabeza hacia los lados para despejar su mente y dejó la foto a modo de que no pudiera verla. Volvió su vista hacia la marca y comprobó que estaba clara, a tal punto que parecía que ya no estaba, como si se hubiera desgastado por el paso de los años.

Se tomó otro vaso de Whisky de Fuego, fue hacia la chimenea y se encaminó hacia el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Llegó al despacho del director, quien leía un libro sobre Transformaciones y ni se inmutó al escuchar que alguien llegaba por la Red Flu.

-¡Ah, Severus! Pasa, siéntate -cerró el libro y le acercó un tarrito con dulces-. ¿Gustas un caramelo de limón?

-No, gracias -rechazó con amabilidad el oscuro profesor y se sentó en la silla enfrente al escritorio del director.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Severus?

-Hace unos momentos me ardió la Marca Tenebrosa, incluso pude verla con claridad como antes. Pero después volvió a verse clara, como ha estado desde hace trece años

El director se recargó en su silla, juntando las yemas de sus dedos y mirando fijamente a Severus, se puso a pensar.

-¿Ha sucedido alguna otra vez?

-Como hace una semana, dos veces casi seguidas

Dumbledore se puso serio ante ese comentario. Se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. Severus no le quitaba la mirada de encima, conocía a ese viejo y sabía que cuando tomaba esa postura era porque algo malo estaba apunto de pasar.

-Severus

-¿Sí?

-Necesitare que mas que nunca vigiles de cerca a Harry, por favor

-Sabes que eso lo hago desde que entró al colegio

-Y también... necesito que vigiles a la Señorita Macías

Severus se sorprendió ante ese pedido.

-Ya tuve suficiente con que me dieras esa foto de ella y me hagas comentario sin sentido, no me agregues que la este cuidando cuando ella no...

-Estoy hablando enserio. Severus. Necesitó que la cuides como lo has hecho con Harry

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo una ligera sospecha... de que Lord Voldemort esta recuperando sus fuerzas y tal vez pueda regresar

Severus se puso de pie de golpe y casi tiraba la silla.

-¡Eso es imposible!

-Hace tres años pensamos lo mismo, pero Voldemort estuvo a punto de regresar con la ayuda de la Piedra Filosofal. Y creo que esta vez... tal vez lo logre.

El profesor de pociones se puso más pálido de lo normal. El Señor Tenebroso ¿regresaría definitivamente? Eso era imposible, una locura.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

-Acabas de decirme que últimamente te ha estado ardiendo la Marca Tenebrosa y, si mal lo recuerdo, esa era la manera en la Voldemort se comunicaba con sus mortífagos ¿cierto?

Severus lo meditó un momento y sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo pero entonces se acordó de lo que le digo el director.

-¿Por qué quiere que vigile a Macías?

Dumbledore dio la vuelta para mirar al profesor.

-Tengo la ligera sospecha... que ella comenzara a correr el mismo peligro que Harry

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Todavía no estoy seguro, pero por favor hazme ese favor.

Severus se quedo quieto y en silencio unos momentos hasta que al final asintió.

-Esta bien, lo haré

-Gracias, muchacho

El oscuro profesor se despidió del viejo y, por medio de la Red Flu, regresó a su casa. Se dejó caer en el sillón de la Sala y se pasó la mano por la cara. ¿Por qué le tenían que involucrar a esa niña? Ya tenía bastante con cerciorarse de que Potter no se matara y ahora tenía que cuidar a una de sus amiguitas pero... ¿Qué rayos tocaba en todo eso esa niña?

Se la pasó toda la tarde dándole vuelta al asunto, buscando alguna conexión de esa chica con Potter y el Señor Tenebroso pero no encontró nada. Hasta que se hizo de noche, y le estallaba la cabeza de tanto pensar, con pesadez se levantó y se fue a recostar para tratar de aclarar sus ideas.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Desde que Alex y Ana conocieron a Nagisa y a sus padres, iban casi todos los días a visitar a los Furukawa y más de una ocasión vieron a Akkio-san (padre de Nagisa) salir corriendo detrás de su esposa Sanae-san, quien salía llorando del local. Más de una vez, Alex y Ana se comían el extraño pan de Sane-san para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor, después de la metida de pata de Akkio-san.

También, Alex y Xóchitl entrenaban todas las mañanas su Sincronía Brije para que Xóchitl lograra convertirse en humana, pero todavía les faltaba puesto que casi no se habían sincronizado desde que la lograron.

-Estoy así de cerca de rendirme -dijo Alex, juntando un poquito los dejos índice y pulgar, así pegándolos

-Necesitamos preguntarle a tu tocaya y a Nali como es que ella lo logro -comentó Xóchitl, también harta de no poder lograrlo.

Las dos regresaron a alistarse y poder ir a visitar a los Furukawa otra vez. Al papá de Alex le alegraba que su hija tuviera una amiga, aparte de su prima, ya que desde que entró a Hogwarts perdió todo contacto con sus amigas de la escuela "normal".

Alex ya estaba por llegar cuando escuchó otra vez a los padres de Nagisa montando el mismo teatrito de todos los días.

-Watashi no pan... Watashi no pan... Anata wa hokanohito to nanika o utsu nodesu ka? (Mi pan... Mi pan... ¿Es algo con el que golpeas a los demás?)

-Mate, Sanae! Watashi wa sukidesu! (¡Espera, Sanae! ¡A mi me gustan!)

Como siempre, Alex se hizo a un lado para que ellos comenzaran a corretearse como siempre, y ellos ni en cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-Y esto es todos los días -murmuró pasa si, y fue a la parte de atrás por donde entraba a la casa de su amiga.

Los Furukawa vivían arriba de su tienda. Antes de entrar vio que su prima ya estaba con Nagisa, pero también escucho que alguien estaba cantando. Se acerco un poco más y se dio cuenta que se trataba de Nagisa-chan

Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo 

Machi o tsukuri dango hoshi no ue minna de waraiau yo 

Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai o-tsuki-sama 

Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete

Como todavía no entendía el idioma no sabía de que hablaba pero por la entonación y la música, parecía como canción de cuna.

Dango dango dango dango. Dango daikazoku 

Dango dango dango dango. Dango daikazoku

Cuando Nagisa terminó de cantarla, Alex aplaudió y llamó la atención de las chicas.

-Hola, Alex

-Arekkusu-chan!

-Cantas muy bonito, Nagisa-chan

-Arigatô (Gracias)

-¿Qué canción era?

-Dango Daikazoku -las primas la miraron, sin entender lo que decía-. Ra Gran Famiria Dango

-Ah, ya. Se escuchó muy bonita

-¡Si quieres, puedo enseñártera!

-¿Eh? No, no te molestes

-¿Por qué no, prima? Eres buena con los idiomas y una gran prueba sería que aprendieras a cantar en japonés

-Ana

\- Shite kudasai, Arekkusu-chan (por favor, Alex-chan)

Las miro por un momento, las dos le hicieron cara de perrito, hasta que al final se resigno a hacerlo. Estuvieron ensayando la canción hasta que finalmente Alex logro aprendérsela sin problemas, Ana y, en especial, Nagisa estaban muy contentas. A Alex le daba un poco de pena, ya que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

-Te sarió muy bien, Arekkusu-chan

-Arigatô

Se hizo tarde y las primas tuvieron que regresar a sus casas sin miramientos. Cuando Alex llego a su casa, Xóchitl la recibió con un manojo de cartas en el hocico.

-¿De quienes son? -pregunto, quitándoles los sobres con cuidado

-No sé, solo los tome, los junte y te los di

Alex los revisó con cuidado y vio que eran de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius y el profesor Snape

-Creo que haya en Londres ya es tu cumpleaños

-Así parece

Fue a su cuarto para poder leer las cartas de felicitación con calma. Al abrir la puerta vio que había varios paquetes en su cama.

-No te iba a echar a perder la sorpresa -dijo Xóchitl, adelantándose a cualquier comentario de Alex

-Eres una traviesa

-Pero así me quieres

Comenzó a revisar los regalos que los chicos, Sirius y el profesor Snape le enviaron. El de Harry, era una caja de calaveras de chocolate rellenas de crema pastelera; Ron le había enviado unas ranas de chocolate; Hermione le regalo la novela muggle "Drácula" de Bram Stoker. Cuando Alex abrió el regalo de Sirius, que venía en una pequeña caja aterciopelada de color azul y no pudo evitar sonrojarse porque le pareció que era un detalle muy lindo e inesperado de su parte, se trataba de un anillo plateado con piedras azules y en medio una piedra morada en forma de corazón con borde plateado.

-Woh

-Vaya, Sirius si que se lucio ¿no crees?

Xóchitl se sorprendió al ver que Alex estaba muy sonrojada.

-Oye ¿estás bien?

-¿Eh? Sí, no es nada

Sacó el anillo y se lo colocó en el dedo anular derecho. Lo miró por unos momentos y entonces se le vino una idea loca por la cabeza ¿Sirius estaba intentando cortejarla? Sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento ya que eso era una locura; apenas el año pasado lo había conocido y él estaba intentando ligársela, ahora si perdió la cabeza.

Tomó el último regalo que le quedaba, el del profesor Snape. Últimamente el oscuro profesor le enviaba cosa muy bonitas y eso no era normal en él, pero no podía evitar sentirse agradecida con él porque sentía que de esa manera él le quería decir que ella le importaba.

Al abrir la caja aterciopelada verde, volvió a sentir que se sonrojaba pero esta vez un poco más intenso. Snape le había regalado un collar con seis dijes plateados, tres de luna y tres de estrella.

-O.K... estos regalos de Sirius y Snape ya me están asustando -comentó Xóchitl al ver el bonito regalo del oscuro profesor. Alex seguía sin reaccionar porque todavía le parecía extraño ese gesto-. Parece como si esos dos intentaran ligarte a su manera.

Alex dejó caer sobre la cama la caja con el collar y miró más sonrojada a su brije. Xóchitl notó la reacción de Alex y deseó no haber mencionado eso enfrente de ella.

-Oye... ¡solo bromeaba, como crees que ellos te quieren de esa manera! Además, tú no eres de esas chicas que se ganan con facilidad con regalos bonitos ni nada.

Alex posó su mirada en el anillo y en el collar y entonces recordó parte de una conversación que había tenido con Sirius antes de que este tuviera que huir.

-Oye, creo que les recuerdo a ella...

-¿A quien?

-¿No recuerdas como me llamaron esos dos cuando me puse en medio de su pelea?

-Como olvidarlo

Alex la miro con seriedad. Xóchitl puso una expresión mas seria.

-Estoy hablando en serio. Recuerda que los dos me llamaron Alexandra y por lo que esos dos quisieron dar a entender, les recuerdo mucho a esa chica y tal parece... que solo me ven como un reemplazo de ella.

-¡Ay, por favor!

-¿Eh?

-No lo tomes tan personal. Si, tal vez te confundieron con ella, pero tú ni siquiera la conoces y esa chica debió de haberse mudado o algo así. No creo que sean tontos como para confundirte con ella.

-Si, tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez solamente estoy exagerando.

Se puso el collar, recogió todo y bajo a comer con sus padres. En la noche le hicieron una cena para celebrar su cumpleaños. Ana la estuvo molestando al ver el collar y el anillo diciendo que eran regalos de "su novio"; más de una vez tuvo que callarla para que su papá no escuchara las bromas de su prima y no se metiera en problemas.

En la noche, antes de acostarse, sacó la fotografía mágica del profesor Snape y la miró por unos momentos. Sintió que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla izquierda, se la limpio y siguió mirando la fotografía.

-De verdad, gracias por los regalos... yo también te quiero mucho, Severus

Le dio un beso a la fotografía, y sin soltarla se quedo dormida; sin imaginar que un hombre de cabello y ojos negros no podía dejar de pensar en cierta castañita con una loba molesta de compañera.


	32. Cambio de look, mundial de Quidditch

Alex todavía no podía quitarse de la cabeza la descabellada idea de que tanto Sirius como el profesor Snape trataban de conquistarla pero ¿Por qué? Y sobre todo ¿Quién se figaría en alguien como ella? Una chiquilla de catorce años que no le importa su apariencia y que más de una vez le han dicho...

-¡Oye! ¡Rinoceronte, Marimacha!

La chica apretó los ojos con fastidio al reconocer la voz de esa persona. Estaba de visita en la secundaría de su antigua escuela y era donde estaría estudiando la secundaria de no haber ido a Hogwarts y la verdad, agradecía que la dejaran ir allá.

-¡Rino-tonta! -escucho que era la misma chica la que había gritado, pero esta vez le había lanzado algo pegajoso y desagradable a la cabeza.

Se volteó totalmente furiosa y ahí las vio, a las chicas populares de la escuela; o como ella solía llamarlas, niñas consentidas, presumidas sin cerebro.

-¡Pfeiffer! ¿Qué quieres?

-Más bien ¿Tú que quieres?

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Tú ya no estudias aquí, por lo tanto, no se que sentido tiene que vengas aquí. Sí aquí nadie te quiere...

-Eso no es cierto

Detrás del grupo de presumidas aparecieron otras dos chicas de aspecto más dulce y sincero, eran las mejores amigas de Alex, antes de que fuera a Hogwarts. Las dos chicas se acercaron, empujando a las "populares" y se acercaron a su amiga.

-Nosotras si te extrañamos

-No dejes que comentarios como ese te desanimen

-Gracias Gaby, Gracias Diana

-Ow ¡que conmovedor! -Se burlo Pfeiffer-. Pero con el simple hecho de que te quieran esas Losers, no hará que consigas novio. Es más... no me sorprende que no tengas. Eres tan patética y sobre todo fea y poco femenina ¡que si lograras tener novio, sería porque ese chico te tiene lastima!

Alex sentía que le hervía la sangre, desde que estaba en esa escuela, Pfeiffer siempre la trataba como basura solo porque era una "niña consentida de papi" y solo por eso se sentía superior a los demás. También odiaba a esas chicas que la seguían y se lucían junto con esa boba.

Alex dio unos pasos al frente con la intención de lastimarla, pero Diana y Gaby la sujetaron de los brazos para impedir que se abalanzara sobre ella.

-Tranquila, Rini -dijo Gaby

-No te rebajes a su nivel -dijo Diana

-Alex

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Alex. A partir de ahora ya no usare el apodo de "Rini", sino que ahora prefiero que me las dos digan "Alex", por favor

-Vaya, vaya. De por si lucías marimacha y ahora con un sobrenombre "de niño" hace que tu género se ponga en duda.

-¡Cállate!

-Oblígame

-Y con mucho gusto

Logró zafarse del agarre de sus amigas y se abalanzó sobre ella; pero no se dio cuenta que Pfeiffer le tendió una trampa. Mal dio unos pasos al frente, se tropezó con algo y se cayo; estaba por pararse cuando sintió la misma cosa pegajosa y viscosa caerle en la cabeza.

Se escucharon las risas de las populares, se levantó y vio que esas presumidas se estaban partiendo de la risa ante su apariencia, aunque las veía borrosas porque se le cayeron los lentes. Trato de limpiarse la porquería de la cara pero lo único que logro fue embarrárselo más.

-Vaya, si que te hacía falta hacerte un facial... aunque eso no es lodo -dijo Pfeiffer, con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

Alex alcanzó a ver que Pfeiffer tenía en una mano sus lentes.

-¡Dame mis lentes!

-¿Qué? ¿Estos? Pareces Betty la Fea... claro, que aun luces así sin ellos

Ella y su sequito se rieron cruelmente. Entonces noto que Pfeiffer tomaba sus lentes con las dos manos y los partía a la mitad. Luego, los arrogaba al piso y los pisoteaba varias veces hasta destrozarlos.

-Ups -recogió lo que quedaba de los lentes y los arrojó a los pies de Alex.

La chica, se podía decir que literalmente, hervía de rabia; trato de abalanzarse sobre ella otra vez pero sus amigas Diana y Gaby se la llevaron de ahí, como ya era hora de la salida la llevaron a su casa a lavarse. Alex tuvo suerte de que sus padres no estuvieran ahí porque sino, ya le montarían una escenita por su apariencia.

-¿PERO QUE CARAMBAS TE PASO?

Alex se encogió un poco al escuchar ese grito; se le había olvidado que Xóchitl se quedaba sola en la casa, ya que si alguien la veía (niños, soñadores o gente de buen corazón, aunque fueran muggles), armaría un escándalo.

Las tres chicas se voltearon y vieron a una brije enojada. Alex dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación y se acerco a la loba.

-Hola...

-¿Hola? ¿HOLA? ¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASO? ¿POR QUÉ ESTAS ASÍ?

-Pues... -le contó todo y al ver la cara de Xóchitl, se dio cuenta que estaba enojada

-¡CUANDO LE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA A ESAS...!

-Tranquila, no es para tanto... lo hacen porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer, las idiotas.

-Por cierto... ¿Por qué no traes tus lentes puestos?

Diana y Gaby se quedaron calladas mirando a Alex. La chica se resigno y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón lo que habían sido sus lentes. Xóchitl miró los pedazos por un momento hasta que de la nada, explotó.

-¡AHORA SI LAS MATOS! ¿POR QUÉ CARAMBA HICIERON ESO?

-Por mam...

-¡Mejor vete a bañar! -sugirió Gaby

-¡Si, no vaya a ser que tus papás lleguen y te encuentren así! -concordó Diana

-Está bien -con pesadez, subió las escaleras y se fue a bañar.

Sus amigas soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Sabían que era peligroso hacer enojar a Alex, pero nunca la habían visto en ese nivel de enfado; Xóchitl les dio las gracias a las chicas de que sacaran a Alex de ahí y evitar que hiciera una locura o peor, que por estar tan enojada perdiera el control e hiciera magia accidentalmente.

Las chicas se despidieron de la loba y cada quien se fue para su casa. Xóchitl subió a ver como le iba a Alex con su aseo personal, pero de pronto, escuchó que la chica gritaba y fue corriendo rápido al baño.

-¡Alex! ¿Estás bien?

-¡Ahora si mato a esas hijas de...!

Xóchitl entro al baño y vio que Alex estaba de pie enfrente del espejo, con una bata de baño puesta, con un cepillo en la mano; tenía problemas con su cabello porque al parecer... se le había maltratado muy feo.

-¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?

-¡LAS PRESUMIDAS DE QUINTA, ESO PASO!

Se pasó el cepillo varias veces por su cabello pero seguía igual de maltratado, cada pasada de su cepillo empeoraba el estado de su cabello.

-¡AHORA SI LES LANZO UN MALEFICIO!

-Tranquila, no lo digas ni de broma. Sabes que no...

-... puedo hacer magia fuera de la escuela, ya se pero... -soltó un gruñido y se miró un poco más en el espejo.

Como Alex seguía peleándose con su cabello, no se dio cuenta que Xóchitl dio media vuelta y salió del baño hacia la recamara, tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar, fue el sonido del teléfono lo que hizo que se diera cuenta.

-¿A quien le marcas?

-A Ana y a Nali

-¿Para?

-Para que nos ayuden

-¿Eh? -se asomó a su cuarto y vio que Xóchitl había puesto la bocina en altavoz

-No creo que quieras decirle a tus papás, así que al menos deja que tu prima y su brije nos ayuden

-Ya qué

Media hora después llegaron las aludidas, pero con música y acompañamiento.

-¿Tía Lucía? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ana me contó lo que pasó, así que vine a ayudarte

-Ana...

-Más bien me descubrió... ¡sabes que no soy buena guardando secretos!

-¡Por favor tía, no se lo vayas a decir a mis papás!

-¿Por qué no? Si estas sufriendo bullying, ellos deben saberlo

-Ya sé, pero si algo he aprendido con esas... tontas; es que no importa cuantas veces le digas a un adulto, ellas no hacen caso ¿Por qué no? ¡Por arpías!

-Si que nunca has logrado tratar bien este tema ¿verdad? -comentó Ana

-No me ayudes

Ana, y Lucía (Nali podría ir con su aspecto humano pero como Xóchitl todavía no lo lograba, no quiso dejarla sola) la llevaron a la plaza a comprarle lentes nuevos y a que le arreglaran el cabello. Primero fueron a comprarle los lentes, porque apenas si podía ver por donde iba y veía borrosa a la gente. Lo único bueno que esas tontas le habían hecho a Alex, es que al fin podría escoger sus lentes porque cada vez que sus papás se los escogían, elegían los más feos. Escogió unos rectangulares delgados y de color plata.

-¡Luces divina con esos lentes, la verdad te sientan muy bien!

-Gracias, Ana

Lo bueno fue que le pudieron dar sus nuevos lentes en media hora. Fueron a una estética a que le arreglaran el cabello; como su cabello quedo muy maltrato paso de tenerlo a la mitad de la espalda a la altura de los hombros.

-¡El cambio de look te sentó muy bien, te vez divina!

-¿No crees que exageras, Ana?

-¡Claro que no, te ves muy bien!

-Gracias...

Aprovechando que ya estaban ahí y que todavía era temprano, las tres decidieron dar una vuelta por la plaza comercial. Alex vio la librería y en seguida se encamino ahí pero no se fijo bien en su camino y chocó con una persona, casi se cae de no ser porque alguien la sujeto de la muñeca.

-Perdón, no me fije por donde iba...

-¿Alejandra?

La chica sintió un vuelco al corazón y levantó la vista. La persona con la que había chocado era...

-Ar... armando

Ana se dio cuenta de con quien estaba su prima y se puso tensa, Lucía noto el extraño comportamiento de su hija y se preocupó.

-Ana, ¿estás bien?

-Si...

-Pues no lo parece -fijo su vista en la misma dirección de su hija y se dio cuenta de con quien estaba-. Que lindo chico ¿será su novio?

-No lo es

-¿Entonces?

-Es el amor platónico de Alex desde antes de que se fuera a Hogwarts

-¿Y?

-Y... que el idiota nunca le hizo caso y no quiero que la lastime

Alex y el chico se quedaron mirando por unos momentos hasta que Alex reacciono.

-Lo siento, Armando. No te vi

El chico se sorprendió ante la actitud de una chica; desde que la conocía, ella se ponía nerviosa al verlo, incluso apenas si le hablaba. Ahora que la volvía a tener enfrente, ya no se ponía así; ella nunca le gusto pero le gustaba ver como se ponía cuando lo miraba.

-Oye, se me hace extraño no verte en la escuela

-Es porque ahora estudio en el extranjero

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde? -la verdad es que el chico si estaba sorprendido

-En Londres, en un internado. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos -se despidió con la mano y entró a la librería

Armando todavía no salía del asombro pero se fue de ahí. Ana soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que las cosas no se pusieron feas.

Regresaron a casa de Alex, y si, los papás de Alex se sorprendieron de verla así, pero tampoco la regañaron porque resulto que ellos querían comprarle unos armazones nuevos pero si que no se esperaban el corte de cabello.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Todavía sentía que la Marca Tenebrosa le estaba quemando la piel, pero también le parecía extraño. Se suponía que el Señor Tenebroso había desaparecido hace casi trece años y de la nada, la marca comenzó a dolerle.

Como su fuera alguna clase de imán, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a esa horrible Marca, esa marca era una prueba de los errores que cometió en su vida; esos errores hicieron que se alejara de la mujer que amaba y que esta muriera.

Un minuto ¿amaba? ¡Que necedad! Él todavía la seguía amando. Sus sentimientos no pusieron haber cambiado y en especial hacia una niña que no conocía la delicadeza ni la feminidad y que tenía de compañera una alfombra con patas que le faltaba al respeto a cada rato.

Se asomó por la ventana y miraba a los niños que salían a pasearse en sus bicicletas, riéndose y divirtiéndose; entonces no pudo evitar acordarse de un cabello pelirrojo intenso y de unos ojos verdes esmeraldas. Los que en algún tiempo fueron sus felicidad pero ahora, solo eran un vago recuerdo. De pronto, el pelirrojo pasó a ser castaño oscuro y el verde esmeralda a café chocolate; sacudió su cabeza con brusquedad y volvió a posar su vista en los niños que seguían paseándose en sus bicicletas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había pensado en ella? Él solo tenía en su corazón a esa mujer pelirroja que, hace mucho tiempo, fue su mejor y única amiga. Recordó el encargo de Dumbledore y dejo escapar un gruñido ¿Qué ese viejo no tenía nada mejor que hacer que hacerlo enojar?

Dejo escapar un suspiro de fastidio y salió de su casa. Como allá en Londres era medio día, ahí en México eran las seis de la tarde. Estaba parado enfrente de la casa de Alex, esperando no tener que encontrar alguna excusa para entrar y ver como estaba.

-¡Mija, saca la basura por favor!

-¡Voy mamá!

Severus se escondió detrás de unos árboles y entonces la vio salir. Se sorprendió mucho al verla, ya no traía en cabello largo a media espalda, sino hasta la altura de los hombros ni tampoco esos lentes de armazón café y gruesos, sino grises y delgados. Alcanzó a escuchar que la chica tarareaba algo, pero no supo que canción era porque no le parecía conocida.

Alex dejo las bolsas en la esquina y volvió sobre sus pasos. Pasó enfrente de los árboles y entonces tuvo el presentimiento de que alguien la observaba; miró por varios lados pero no vio a nadie; se giro hacia los árboles y los miró por un momento. Severus la miraba fijamente, esperando que no lo descubriera. Alex comenzó a caminar hacia allá, cuando escucho que alguien le gritaba.

-¡Alex, teléfono! -exclamo su papá, desde la puerta

-¡Voy!

Severus casi se caía de no ser porque se agarro de una rama a tiempo. ¿¡Alex!? ¿¡Alex!? De todos los sobrenombres que pudo haber escogido esa mocosa ¿¡Por qué rayos tuvo es escoger Alex!? Eso hizo que volviera a recordar a la chica que estuvo con él en la escuela y que hizo que olvidara a su primer amor.

Dejo escapar un grito de frustración y sacudió su cabeza con brusquedad ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué últimamente tenía esos pensamientos? No podía seguir vigilando a esa chica en ese estado, así que regresó a su casa para poder despejar su mente de cualquier pensamiento "erróneo", pero no contaba con que alguien lo viera desaparecer desde una ventana.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Alex se acerco a su papá y vio que este tenía en entrecejo un poco fruncido y sujetaba el teléfono lo más lejos posible de él.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Te habla un amigo de Londres ¿Qué no le enseñaron a usar el teléfono?

-¿Digo que se llama Ron Weasley?

-Si

-Entonces no. Los magos no suelen usar aparatos electrónicos. Por eso Ron te grito, nunca lo ha usado

-Pues deberían de enseñarle

Le dio el teléfono y se fue de ahí, antes de que le volvieran a gritar.

-¿Bueno?

-¿HOLA? ¿ME ESCUCHA? ¿RINI? ¿ERES TÚ?

-¡Si, soy yo! ¡No hace falta que grites, si te escucho con claridad!

-¡Ah! Perdón. Es que es la...

-... primera vez que lo usas. Si, ya me lo imaginaba. En fin ¿Qué paso?

-¿Recuerdas que les mencione sobre los Mundiales de Quidditch cuando regresamos de la escuela?

-Sí

-¡Mi padre consiguió entradas!

-¿En serio? ¡Genial!

-Sí, entonces ¿tú y Xóchitl quieren venir? Las recogeríamos el domingo a mediodía, hora de tu país

-Mmm... espera un momento, por favor.

Alex les comento rápidamente a sus padres sobre los Mundiales de Quidditch; aunque ninguno entendió que era, le dieron permiso de ir. La chica le confirmó la autorización al pelirrojo y colgaron. Alex pasó cerca de la habitación de sus padres —porque estaba cerca de la suya— y alcanzo a escuchar su conversación porque tenían la puerta entre abierta.

-... todavía no puedo creer que la dejáramos ir a ese tipo de escuela

-Ella siempre quiso conocer otras partes del mundo

-Si, ¡pero no una que practicara brujería!

-Recuerda que ese hombre nos dijo que ella nació con esas habilidades, ella no tiene la culpa...

-Naciera con ellas o no ¡no voy a seguir permitiendo que mi hija practique esas tonterías!

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Sencillo... sacarla de esa escuela

Alex sintió que su alma se le salía del cuerpo y como si un ladrillo le cayera en el estomago. El año pasado le estaban ofreciendo estudiar en su país ¡y ahora su padre le decía que la sacaría solo porque no le gusta que practique magia! Eso si que no lo iba a permitir.

Abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo que sus padres brincaran del susto.

-Babosa, que susto nos pegaste...

-¡No es justo!

-¿Qué?

-¡No es justo que me quieran sacar de Hogwarts solo porque a ti no te gusta la magia! Si era así, ¿Por qué no lo impediste desde el principio?

-Porque pensé que todo eso de la magia era broma. Aunque la verdad me asusto cuando ese sujeto llego y nos dijo lo que eras.

-¡Pues ya vez que es real! ¡NO PUEDES MANTENERME ENCERRADA AQUÍ, SABES QUE ALGÚN DÍA TENDRE QUE IRME Y QUE NO PUEDES ESTARME CUIDANDO TODA TU VIDA!

-¡Ya te estas pasando de lista!

-¡Voy a seguir asistiendo a Hogwarts TE GUSTE O NO!

Salió hecha una fiera de ahí y se encerró en su cuarto.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

-¡Nos vamos al Mundial! ¡Nos vamos al Mundial!

-Tranquila, Xóchitl. No deberías de hacer tanto escándalo

-¡Es que es genial poder ir a un Mundial! No precisamente el de futbol, pero será genial ver el de Quidditch

-Si, como digas

La loba se sorprendió del carácter de la chica, luego le cayó el veinte y soltó un suspiro.

-Se que sigues enojada por lo que escuchaste decir a tu papá ¡Pero, por favor, ya olvídalo!

-No solo estoy molesta con todos los comentarios negativos que le ha dado por decirme últimamente sobre la magia -cerró su baúl de golpe y miro a la loba-. Me llevaron a hacerme un exorcismo ¡sin que yo me diera cuenta!

-Con eso ahora si se voló la barda

-¿Tú crees?

Al mediodía, llegaron los Weasley a recoger a Alex y a Xóchitl; la chica se despidió de su mamá, de Ana, Nali y su tía Lucía, pero cuando llego con su papá hubo un momento de tensión.

-Nos vemos hasta el próximo verano -se despidió Alex

Su padre se quedo ahí inmóvil sin hacer nada, la chica se esperaba esa reacción, estaba por irse cuando sintió que su papá la abrazaba.

-Ya no te vayas hija... por favor

Entonces fue que a Alex le cayo el veinte... no era solamente que a su papá no le gustara la magia, sino porque a él le dolía separarse de ella todos los años. Alex lo abrazó con fuerza y se separó un poco de él.

-Tranquilo, antes de que lo imagines estaré de regreso, ya sabe que el tiempo pasa volando

-Más rápido de lo que yo quisiera... -se volvieron a abrazar y después el padre de Alex rompió el abrazo-. Que Dios te bendiga y que te vaya bien en este nuevo año.

-Gracias papi, igualmente. Cuídense mucho

Se despidió con la mano de sus papás y se fue con los Weasley. Al llegar se sorprendió de ver como era la casa; vio por vez primera la casa de Ron. Parecía como si en otro tiempo hubiera sido una gran pocilga de piedra, pero aquí y allá habían ido añadiendo tantas habitaciones que ahora la casa tenía varios pisos de altura y estaba tan torcida que parecía sostenerse en pie por arte de magia, y Alex sospechó que así era probablemente. Cuatro o cinco chimeneas coronaban el tejado. Cerca de la entrada, clavado en el suelo, había un letrero torcido que decía «La Madriguera». En torno a la puerta principal había un revoltijo de botas de goma y un caldero muy oxidado. Varías gallinas gordas de color marrón picoteaban a sus anchas por el corral.

-Bienvenida a nuestro hogar, Rini -dijo Ron

-Mejor dime Alex

-¿Eh?

-Es que ya estoy grande para ese tipo de apodo

-Pero... se escucha bien Rini

-Lo sé, pero como mi papá me digo que ya era grandecita para eso, por eso me pidió que ya no lo use

-De acuerdo...

Entraron a la casa, y si de por si a la chica le sorprendió ver como era el exterior, el interior lo superó. La cocina era pequeña y todo en ella estaba bastante apretujado. En el medio había una mesa de madera que se veía muy restregada, con sillas alrededor. Alex y Xóchitl se sentaron tímidamente, mirando a todas partes. Era la primera vez que estaban en la casa de un mago.

El reloj de la pared de enfrente sólo tenía una manecilla y carecía de números. En el borde de la esfera había escritas cosas tales como «Hora del té», «Hora de dar de comer a las gallinas» y «Te estás retrasando». Sobre la repisa de la chimenea había unos libros en montones de tres, libros que tenían títulos como La elaboración de queso mediante la magia, El encantamiento en la repostería o Por arte de magia: cómo preparar un banquete en un minuto. Y, a menos que las chicas hubieran escuchado mal, la vieja radio que había al lado del fregadero acababa de anunciar que a continuación emitirían el programa «La hora de las brujas, con la popular cantante hechicera Celestina Warbeck».

La Sra. Weasley estaba tan entrada sus quehaceres que no se percato que su esposo, Ron y los gemelos regresaron con Alex y Xóchitl.

-Espero que no se tardes y que no haya sido agotador el viaje...

-No tiene de que preocuparse Sra. Weasley, ya llegamos

-¡Alejandra, querida! -Corrió a abrazar a la chica, quien recibió gustosa el abrazo-. Que bueno que llegaron a salvo

-Gracias, Sra. Weasley

-Bueno, la dejamos en tus manos. Ron, los gemelos y yo tenemos que ir a recoger a Harry a casa de sus tíos

-Tengan mucho cuidado, Arthur

Los Weasley se acercaron a la chimenea y desaparecieron en unas flamas verdes. Alex y Xóchitl se quedo boquiabierta al ve eso, la Sra. Weasley las miro con una sonrisa.

-Eso es la Red Flu -las chicas miraron a la mujer-. Te permite viajar de una chimenea a otra, siempre y cuando las chimeneas estén conectadas unas a otras; normalmente las chimeneas de los muggles no están conectadas a la Red Flu, pero como teníamos que recoger a Harry, Arthur pidió autorización para hacerlo.

-Genial

-Y es bastante útil

-Bueno, tardaran un rato en regresar ¿Por qué no van a hablar un rato con Ginny y Hermione?

-¿Hermione? ¿Cuándo llego?

-Hace unos días. Pero adelante, pasen

-Gracias

Las chicas salieron despacio de la cocina y emprendieron el camino por el estrecho pasillo y subieron por la desvencijada escalera que zigzagueaba hacia los pisos superiores. Estuvieron subiendo las escaleras, algo desorientadas, ya que no conocían la casa y no sabían cual era la habitación de Ginny.

Al llegar al segundo piso se abrió una puerta por la cual se asomó la cabeza de Percy, quien se veía malhumorado, como si lo hubieran interrumpido en algo sumamente importante.

-¡Ah! Son ustedes. Hola Alejandra, hola Xo... Xo...

-Xóchitl

-Ah, sí. Como sea, la habitación de Ginny esta en el piso siguiente. Ahora, les agradecería que no hicieran tanto escándalo para subir, gracias -y cerró la puerta de golpe

-¿Escándalo? ¡Que escándalo ni que ocho cuartos! Exagerado

-Ya déjalo Xóchitl. Mejor vayamos con Hermione y Ginny

Siguieron subiendo las escaleras hasta que llegaron a una puerta donde rezaba el letrero "Habitación de Ginny". Tocaron a la puerta y en seguida vieron aparecer una mata de cabello pelirrojo y lacio.

-¡Rini! ¡Xóchitl!

-Hola, Ginny

-¿Qué cuentas, rojita?

La pequeña Weasley se hizo a un lado y las dejó pasar. Mal entró Alex cuando de repente su vista se vio obstruida por una mata de cabello castaño y ondulado.

-¡Alex!

-¡Hermione, que gusto verte!

-¿Alex?

-Si, deje el apodo de Rini, ahora solo quiero que me digan Alex

-Esté bien. Se escucha un poco más maduro

-Gracias

Las chicas estuvieron hablando un largo rato hasta que escucharon unos gritos que parecían venir de la cocina.

-Creo que ya regresaron. Y al parecer Fred y George hicieron alguna broma

-¿Qué hablan hecho esta vez?

-No sé Hermione, pero mejor vayamos a ver. Creo que tiene que ver con "Sortilegios Weasley"

-¿"Sortilegios Weasley"?

-Te lo explicamos después

Las cuatro bajaron y, en efecto, los gemelos habían hecho alguna de sus bromas. Al parecer le dieron "por accidente" al primo de Harry un caramelo que había que le creciera la lengua de manera descontrolada; el Sr. Weasley tuvo problemas para solucionar el alboroto que ocasionaron esos dos y más porque los Dursley no le permitían deja ayudarlo.

No tardaron mucho en que la Sra. Weasley se enterara y comenzara a reñir a los gemelos. Para evitar escuchar el regaño; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alex, Xóchitl y Ginny se fueron al dormitorio de Ron a conversar con tranquilidad y explicarle a Harry, Alex y Xóchitl que era "Sortilegios Weasley". Los tres se sorprendieron al enterarse que los gemelos planean abrir una tienda de artículos de bromas, aun con la desaprobación de su madre.

También les contaron sobre el empleo de Percy en el Ministerio de Magia, Ron y los gemelos lo molestaban por un informe sobre el grosor de los calderos, el cual les parecía muy aburrido y sin sentido. Ron trató de preguntarle a Harry sobre Sirius, pero Ginny estaba ahí, no le pareció lo correcto.

Nadie se percato que Alex se había puesto colorada al escuchar el nombre de Sirius, porque todavía seguía cruzándole por la cabeza la idea de que él y el profesor Snape trataban de cortejarla. Xóchitl lo noto pero decidió fingir demencia para no ponerla en evidencia.

Los seis bajaron a ayudar a poner la mesa y preparar todo para la cena. Como no cabían en la cocina, la Sra. Weasley decidió que mejor cenaran en el jardín; Bill y Charlie, hermanos mayores de Ron, colocaban las mesas y las sillas mientras que los demás colocaban platos, vasos y cubiertos.

A las siete de la tarde comenzaron a cenar. Todos conversaban animadamente de todo un poco. Harry, Alex y Xóchitl estaban emocionados de ir al Mundial de Quidditch ya que nunca habían visto algo así (ni siquiera habían ido al Mundial de Futbol muggle) pero lograron escuchar sobre que una funcionaria del ministerio Bertha Jorkins desapareció durante sus vacaciones en Albania, eso les pareció extraño pero más extraño les pareció que ya habían escuchado ese nombre antes en sus sueños.

También alcanzaron a escuchar que este año en Hogwarts va a ver un evento sumamente importante, los chicos trataron de sonsacarles la información pero los grandes no cedieron y los menores tuvieron que resignarse. Incluso Harry logro contarse a sus tres amigos y a la loba sobre Sirius y los cuatro se alegraron de que le animago estuviera a salvo.

Después de una deliciosa cena, la Sra. Weasley los mandó a dormir para que pudieran levantarse temprano para poder llegar a tiempo al Mundial de Quidditch. Alex y Xóchitl se quedarían con Ginny y Hermione en la habitación de la primera; como no había mucho espacio y solo había dos camas, Alex durmió en una bolsa de dormir y Xóchitl a su lado.

-De verdad lamento que no te hayamos colocado una cama -seguía disculpándose Ginny, después de que la Sra. Weasley las dejara para dormir

-No te preocupes, no me molesta. Es más, es la primera vez que duermo en una de estas

-¿En serio?

-Sí

-Bueno, las dos pueden seguir la conversación mañana, hay que descansar

-Como digas, Hermione -Ginny apagó la luz y de acostó-. Buenas noches, chicas

-Buenas noches, Ginny

-Descansen, chicas

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Cuando la Sra. Weasley las fue a despertar, a Alex le pareció que apenas se acababa de acostar. Llegaron a la cocina y vieron que los chicos ya estaban ahí junto con los Sres. Weasley; la Sra. Weasley se despidió de su esposo, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alex, Xóchitl, Ginny y los gemelos; aunque de ese par fue un poco más frío porque su madre había descubierto unos dulces que les habían costado hacer por seis meses y los tiró a la basura.

Estuvieron caminando por mucho tiempo hasta que por fin llegaron a la cresta de la colina. Al llegar se encontraron con un compañero del ministerio del Sr. Weasley; Amos Diggory del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas y su hijo de séptimo año y de la casa Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory.

Se presentaron (Amos Diggory no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver a Harry) y se prepararon para irse al Mundial, el Sr. Diggory les dijo que se juntaran para poder tocar el traslador (una bota vieja), Harry, Alex y Hermione no entendieron pero prefirieron hacer caso. En cuanto lo tocaron, tuvieron la sensación mas extraña que hayan podido experimentar.

Sintieron como si un gancho, justo debajo del ombligo, tirara de ellos hacia delante con una fuerza irresistible. Sus pies se habían despegado de la tierra; Harry y Alex pudieron notar a Ron, a Hermione y a Xóchitl, Ron al lado de Harry y Hermione al lado de Alex, porque sus hombros golpeaban contra los suyos ya Xóchitl atrás porque estaba en la espalda de Alex, justo encima de su mochila. Iban todos a enorme velocidad en medio de un remolino de colores y de una ráfaga de viento que aullaba en sus oídos. Tenía el índice pegado a la bota, como por atracción magnética. Y entonces...

Tocaron tierra con los pies. Ron se tambaleó contra Harry y lo hizo caer. El traslador golpeó con un ruido sordo en el suelo, cerca de su cabeza. Harry levantó la vista. Cedric y los señores Weasley y Diggory permanecían de pie aunque el viento los zarandeaba. Todos los demás se habían caído al suelo. Alex casi se cae de no ser porque Cedric la sujeto a tiempo de la mano. El chico le sonrió y Alex le respondió el gesto.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te mareaste mucho?

-No, estoy bien. Gracias

-Que bueno

-Desde la colina de Stoatshead a las cinco y siete -anunció una voz.

Llegaron sin problema al lugar, el Sr. Weasley registro su llegada y todos caminaron hacia una casita de piedra junto a una verja y los chicos lograron distinguir miles de tiendas de campaña en la ladera de una colina, en medio de un vasto campo que se extendía hasta el horizonte.

Pagaron por quedarse al hombre que estaba ahí (que era muggle) y entraron. Todos se sorprendieron de la cantidad de magos que había y como habían arreglado sus tiendas; llegaron hasta el borde del bosque, en el límite del prado y vieron un letrero clavado en la tierra donde indicaba que ahí se quedarían.

Comenzaron a armar la tienda —al estilo muggle— y cuando la terminaron, ni Harry ni Alex ni Xóchitl pudieron ocultar su asombro, la tienda lucia pequeña en el exterior pero en el interior... parecía un anticuado apartamento de tres habitaciones.

-Me encanta la magia -dijeron Harry y Alex a la vez. Los dos se miraron y se sonrieron.

Después de instalar sus cosas, el Sr. Weasley mandó a los cuatro amigos a buscar agua mientras que él, los gemelos y Ginny prendían una fogata. En el camino, tanto Harry como Alex se dieron cuenta que no se habían puesto a pensar sobre la existencia de otros magos en el resto del mundo; en algunas tiendas veían que estaban decoradas representando a sus países o como se acostumbraría que serían sus casas.

Alex y Xóchitl se pusieron felices al ver que había una parte tricolor del campamento; al principio pensaron que era de Italia, pero al ver el escudo de un Águila parada en un nopal y devorando una Serpiente en la bandera, pudieron ver que era de su país. Los chicos al ver que esas dos se quedaron quietas, buscaron la razón de eso y se percataron de la bandera.

-Vaya, debe de haber gente de Ravenclaw aquí, como para que en una bandera pusieran eso... aunque no se porque con esos colores...

A cada palabra del pelirrojo, Alex sentía que le palpitaba la sien, hasta que de repente le quitó la cazuela a Hermione y Xóchitl tomaba la tetera que tenia Harry con las que llenarían y golpearon a Ron en la cabeza.

-¡UBICATE, IDIOTA O MEJOR CULTURIZATE!

-¿Ahora que hice?

-Esa bandera, pedazo de bruto ¡Es la bandera de México!

-Eh... ¿ups?

-¡IDIOTA! -y le volvieron a pegar en la cabeza

Siguieron caminando pasando por las tiendas de los mexicanos y entonces a las chicas les llego un rico aroma muy familiar y no pudieron evitar que les rugiera el estomago; todos los de las tiendas estaban haciendo sus desayunos al aire libre, y obviamente, con la ayuda de la magia.

-¡Tortas!

-¡Chalupas!

-¡Pambazos!

-¡Gorditas!

-¡Barbacoa y Panza!

-¡Tamales!

-¡Champurrado!

-¡Atole!

-¡QUE RICO! -las dos estaban en la luna, se les estaba antojando todo lo que veían

-Se ve deliciosa toda esa comida -dijo Hermione

-Aunque se ve que es mucho para solo una persona -dijo Harry

-¿Y que importa? ¡Huele delicioso! -dijo Ron

-Pero debemos de ir por agua -les recordó Hermione

Casi tuvieron que llevarse a arrastras de ahí a Alex y Xóchitl porque ya estaban cerca de pedirles a los de las tiendas que les convidaran un poco de su desayuno. Llegaron al pozo —había algo de gente— recogieron el agua y regresaron, pero ahora en el camino de regreso se encontraron con conocidos de la escuela; cuando llegaron a la tienda, se dieron cuenta que Bill, Charlie y Percy al fin habían llegado.

Estuvieron ahí en la tienda conversando animadamente hasta que llego la hora de ir al estadio. En el camino, en le camino se encontraban con varios vendedores con varios adornos de Irlanda y Bulgaria; llegaron al estadio y se colocaron en sus lugares, pero por desgracia, tuvieron "la suerte" de toparse con los Malfoy, quienes obviamente, no se alegraron al verlos. También se encontraron con una elfina domestica, quien le estaba guardando su lugar a su amo, el Sr. Crouch, quien estaba aterrorizada porque no le gustaba las alturas.

Antes de que comenzara el partido, presentaron a las mascotas de los respectivos equipos. De Bulgaria eran Veelas y de Irlanda eran Leprechauns. En cuanto las mascotas se fueron a sus respectivos espacios del campo, entraron los equipos y se dio inicio al partido. Fue la experiencia más emocionante que Alex nunca había visto nunca; una cosa era ver el Quidditch en la escuela, ¿pero ver un Mundial de Quidditch? No tenía precio.

El partido estuvo muy emocionante, al finalizar el partido el marcador final era Bulgaria: 160 - Irlanda: 170, Irlanda gano, aunque el buscador de Bulgaria, Viktor Krum, cogiera la Snitch Dorada. Después de la entrega del trofeo del Mundial a Irlanda y la gente se tranquilizara, emprendieron el viaje de regreso a las tiendas para un merecido descanso.

-Eso estuvo genial -comento Xóchitl-. De verdad que el Quidditch le gana al Futbol

-¿Qué comparaciones son esas? -pregunto Alex, haciéndose la ofendida-. Nada se le puede comparar al Quidditch, y menos el futbol

-¡Uy, perdón!

Llegaron a las tiendas y todos se fueron a la que les tocaba; sin imaginarse que esa noche sería la más agitada de sus vidas y que en esa misma noche, tendrían que comenzar a estar a la defensiva, ya que la oscuridad comenzaba a acercarse y amenazar con terminar con su paz.


	33. Inicio Cuarto Año en Hogwarts

Alex estaba plácidamente dormida cuando de repente la despertó el Sr. Weasley. Lo veía medio borroso porque no traía sus lentes puestos, pero logró distinguir que en la cara del hombre pánico; entonces se percató de unos gritos que parecían provenir fuera de la tienda y uno que otro chorro de luz, eran hechizos.

-¿Qué sucede, papá? -preguntó Ginny, todavía medio adormilada

-¡Todas, levántense rápido! -indicó el Sr. Weasley-. Soto tomen un abrigo y sus varitas, y salgan rápido de la tienda.

Las chicas se levantaron rápidamente. Alex se puso sus tenis y una sudadera azul marina sobre su pijama (una camiseta de tirantes blanca con negro en los bordes y decía con letras negras "Being cute is not a crime" y un short a rayas blanco y negro). Tomó su varita y estaba por salir cuando notó que alguien más faltaba.

-¡Xóchitl!

La loba seguía profundamente dormida; por lo general, cuando Xóchitl estaba realmente cansada, era de sueño pesado. Alex se le acercó y, conociendo a la loba y lo difícil que era despertarla, la tomó de la cola y la sacó a arrastras de la tienda. La buena noticia es que sirvió para despertarla.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?

-Hay problemas ¡vámonos!

Xóchitl se incorporó, y siguiendo a Hermione y Ginny, salieron de la tienda. A la luz de los escasos fuegos que aún ardían, pudieron ver gente que corría hacia el bosque, huyendo de algo que se acercaba detrás, por el campo, algo que emitía extraños destellos de luz y hacía un ruido como de disparos de pistola. Llegaban hasta ellos abucheos escandalosos, carcajadas estridentes y gritos de borrachos. A continuación, apareció una fuerte luz de color verde que iluminó la escena.

A través del campo marchaba una multitud de magos, que iban muy apretados y se movían todos juntos apuntando hacia arriba con las varitas. Las chicas entornaron los ojos para distinguirlos mejor. Parecía que no tuvieran rostro, pero luego comprendieron que iban tapados con capuchas y máscaras. Por encima de ellos, en lo alto, flotando en medio del aire, había cuatro figuras que se debatían y contorsionaban adoptando formas grotescas. Era como si los magos enmascarados que iban por el campo fueran titiriteros y los que flotaban en el aire fueran sus marionetas, manejadas mediante hilos invisibles que surgían de las varitas. Dos de las figuras eran muy pequeñas.

Al grupo se iban juntando otros magos, que reían y apuntaban también con sus varitas a las figuras del aire. La marcha de la multitud arrollaba las tiendas de campaña. En una o dos ocasiones, las chicas vieron a alguno de los que marchaban destruir con un rayo originado en su varita alguna tienda que le estorbaba el paso. Varias se prendieron. El griterío iba en aumento. Las personas que flotaban en el aire resultaron repentinamente iluminadas al pasar por encima de una tienda de campaña que estaba en llamas, y las chicas reconocieron a una de ellas: era el señor Roberts, el gerente del camping. Los otros tres bien podían ser su mujer y sus hijos. Con la varita, uno de los de la multitud hizo girar a la señora Roberts hasta que quedó cabeza abajo: su camisón cayó entonces para revelar unas grandes bragas. Ella hizo lo que pudo para taparse mientras la multitud, abajo, chillaba y abucheaba alegremente.

-¡Que horror! -exclamó Hermione, tapándose la boca con las manos

-¿Quiénes son esos sujetos? ¿Por qué están haciendo esto? -preguntó Alex

Ginny iba a contestar cuando vieron salir de la tienda de los chicos a sus hermanos y Harry. El Sr. Weasley les indicó a los menores que se fueran al bosque mientras que él, Bill, Charlie y Percy iban a ayudar a los del Ministerio; todos obedecieron y salieron corriendo hacia el bosque, los gemelos se encargaban de Ginny mientras que Alex y sus amigos les pisaban los talones.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que el grupo fue divido por culpa de la multitud; el cuarteto y Xóchitl lograron salir de la muchedumbre pero por desgracia, perdieron de vista a los gemelos y a Ginny. Todos comenzaron a gritarles pero por el escándalo no sabían se podían escucharlos o no. Siguieron corriendo hasta que Ron se tropezó con la rama de un árbol y escucharon una voz que arrastraba las palabras detrás de ellos.

Los cinco se volvieron con brusquedad. Draco Malfoy estaba solo, cerca de ellos, apoyado tranquilamente en un árbol. Tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía que había estado contemplando todo lo sucedido desde un hueco entre los árboles.

-¿Por qué no te vas a joder a otro lado, Malfoy?

-Cuida esa lengua, Weasley —le respondió Malfoy, con un brillo en los ojos—. ¿No sería mejor que echaran a correr? No les gustaría que las vieran, supongo...

Señaló a Hermione y a Alex con un gesto de la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que desde el camping llegaba un sonido como de una bomba y un destello de luz verde iluminaba por un momento los árboles que había a su alrededor.

-¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó Hermione desafiante.

-Que van detrás de los muggles, Granger —explicó Malfoy—. ¿Quieres ir por el aire enseñando las bragas? No tienes más que darte una vuelta... Vienen hacia aquí, y les divertiría muchísimo.

-¡Hermione y Alex son brujas! —exclamó Harry.

-Sigue tu camino, Potter —dijo Malfoy sonriendo maliciosamente—. Pero si crees que no pueden distinguir a un par de Sangre Sucias, quédate aquí.

-¡Te voy a lavar la boca! —gritó Ron. Todos los presentes sabían que sangre sucia era una denominación muy ofensiva para referirse a un mago o bruja que tenía padres muggles.

-No importa, Ron —dijo Hermione rápidamente, agarrándolo del brazo para impedirle que se acercara a Malfoy.

Desde el otro lado de los árboles llegó otra explosión, más fuerte que cualquiera de las anteriores. Cerca de ellos gritaron algunas personas. Malfoy soltó una risita.

-Qué fácil es asustarlos, ¿verdad? —dijo con calma—. Supongo que papá les dijo que se escondieran. ¿Qué pretende? ¿Rescatar a los muggles?

-¿Dónde están tus padres? —preguntó Harry, a quien le hervía la sangre—. Tendrán una máscara puesta, ¿no?

Malfoy se volvió hacia Harry, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bueno, si así fuera, me temo que no te lo diría, Potter.

-Venga, vámonos —los apremió Hermione, arrojándole a Malfoy una mirada de asco—. Tenemos que buscar a los otros.

-Mantén agachada tu cabezota, Granger —dijo Malfoy con desprecio-. Pero en especial tu, Macías

-¿Por qué lo dices, Malfoy?

El rubio solo se encogió de hombros, haciendo enfurecer más a los chicos

-Vámonos —repitió Hermione, y entre ella y Alex, arrastraron a Ron y a Harry de nuevo al camino.

-¿Qué crees que haya querido decir con eso? -preguntó Xóchitl a Alex

-Yo que sé

-¡Les apuesto lo que quieran a que su padre es uno de los enmascarados! —exclamó Ron, furioso.

-¡Bueno, con un poco de suerte, el Ministerio lo atrapará! —repuso Hermione enfáticamente—. ¿Dónde están los otros?

-La pregunta del millón -contestó sarcásticamente Alex

Un grupo de adolescentes en pijama discutía a voces, un poco apartados del camino. Al ver a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alex y Xóchitl, una muchacha de pelo espeso y rizado se volvió y les preguntó rápidamente:

-Où est Madame Maxime? Nous l'avons perdue...

-Eh... ¿qué? —preguntó Ron.

-¡Oh...!

La muchacha que acababa de hablar le dio la espalda, y, cuando reemprendieron la marcha, la oyeron decir claramente:

-«Ogwarts.»

-Beauxbatons —murmuró Hermione.

-¿Cómo? —dijo Harry.

-Que deben de ser de Beauxbatons —susurró Hermione—. Ya saben: la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons... He leído algunas cosas sobre ella en Evaluación de la educación mágica en Europa.

-Ah... Ya... —respondió Harry.

-¿Podríamos dejar esta conversación para después? -sugirió Alex-. Debemos de encontrar a los demás.

Las cosas no les podrían ir de mal en peor. Cuando los chicos sacaron sus varitas para iluminar el camino, resultó que Harry había perdido la suya. Vieron a la elfina del Sr. Crouch, y les pareció muy extraño la manera en como la elfina caminaba, como si algo la sujetara por la espalda.

Siguieron con su camino adentrándose más en el bosque, hasta que de pronto escucharon voces; al principio pensaron que los magos que atacaban el campamento pero solo eran unos chicos tratando de coquetear con unas veelas. Las chicas tuvieron que sacar a jalones de ahí a los chicos porque estaban casi babeando por ellas.

Siguieron caminando por un largo rato hasta que de repente Xóchitl se paró en seco.

-Xóchitl ¿Qué tienes? -preguntó Alex

La loba no contestó, parecía como si tratara de localizar a algo... o a alguien. Apunto su cara a un lado del camino y se posiciono como si quisiera atacar a alguien. Alex se le acercó y se posicionó junto a ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hay alguien aquí, y no es del Ministerio

-¿Crees que sea un mago tenebroso?

-Eso creo

Las dos se miraron y luego a sus amigos. Sus amigos se les quedaron viendo sin entender; Alex los miró y llevándose el dedo índice a los labios les indico que no hicieron ruido. Estaban apunto de acercarse al extraño cuando alcanzaron a ver que esa persona levantaba el brazo y apuntaba con su varita hacia el cielo.

-¡MOSMORDRE!

Algo grande, verde y brillante salió de la oscuridad que los ojos de las chicas habían intentado penetrar en vano, y se levantó hacia el cielo por encima de las copas de los árboles.

-¿Qué...? —exclamó Ron, mirando hacia arriba.

Durante una fracción de segundo, los chicos creyeron que aquello era otra formación de leprechauns. Luego comprendieron que se trataba de una calavera de tamaño colosal, compuesto de lo que parecían estrellas de color esmeralda y con una lengua en forma de serpiente que le salía de la boca. Mientras miraban, la imagen se alzaba más y más, resplandeciendo en una bruma de humo verdoso, estampada en el cielo negro como si se tratara de una nueva constelación.

-¿Qué rayos es eso? -preguntó Xóchitl, caminando de regreso hacia sus amigos

-No sé, pero me da mala espina -contestó Alex

De pronto, el bosque se llenó de gritos. Harry y las chicas no comprendían por qué, pero la única causa posible era la repentina aparición de la calavera, que ya se había elevado lo suficiente para iluminar el bosque entero como un horrendo anuncio de neón. Buscaron en la oscuridad a la persona que había hecho aparecer la calavera, pero no vieron a nadie.

-¿Quién está ahí? —gritó Harry.

-¡Harry, vamos, muévete! —Hermione lo había agarrado por la parte de atrás de la chaqueta, y tiraba de él.

-¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry, sobresaltándose al ver la cara de ella tan pálida y aterrorizada.

-¡Es la Marca Tenebrosa, Harry! —Gimió Hermione, tirando de él con toda su fuerza—. ¡El signo de Quien-tú-sabes!

-¿El de Voldemort?

-¡Vamos, Harry!

-Pero... ¿Qué hace la marca de Voldemort aquí? -preguntó Alex, confundida

-No sé, pero es mejor que nos vayamos -insistió Hermione

Los chicos siguieron con su camino, pero de pronto alguien les habían lanzado varios hechizos aturdidores y de no ser porque Xóchitl se había dado cuenta antes, los habrían alcanzado. Resultó que eran magos del Ministerio en compañía del Sr. Weasley; el Sr. Crouch y el Sr. Diggory aparecieron y comenzaron a interrogar a los chicos sobre la Marca Tenebrosa.

Entre los cinco, les explicaron lo que había pasado. Cuando llegaron a la parte donde les mencionaban que habían visto a una persona entre los árboles, el Sr. Crouch fue a investigar pero no encontró a nadie, más que a su elfina domestica.

El Sr. Crouch se altero al verla, a Alex y Xóchitl les pareció que Crouch buscaba a alguien mas; el Sr. Diggory la estuvo interrogando, la habían encontrado con la varita de Harry y la cuestionaban ante la aparición de la Marca Tenebroso. La pequeña criatura no sabia que decir, y al no saber que más hacer el Sr. Crouch decido "liberar" a su elfina; Winky se altero mucho al escuchar eso, los chicos trataron de defenderla pero fue en vano.

El Sr. Weasley se llevó a los chicos de ahí de regreso a la tienda pero ninguno de los cinco pudo evitar sentir pena por la elfina. Al llegar a la tienda se alegraron de que los demás estuvieran sanos y salvo; les contaron. A todos les pareció entre sorprendente, aterrador y extraño que después de trece años la Marca Tenebrosa volviera a aparecer, ya que solo aparecía después de que los mortífagos atacaban o mataban.

-¿Mor... que? -pregunto Alex, confundida

-¿Qué son los mortífagos? -pregunto Harry

-Así es como se llaman a sí mismo a los partidarios de Quien-ustedes-saben -explico Bill-. Cero que esta noche hemos visto a los que se salvaron de Azkaban

Siguieron dándole vueltas hasta que el Sr. Weasley decidió que era mejor descansar un poco para poder regresar a casa a primeras horas de la mañana; pero no eran los únicos que quisieron irse de inmediato, les costó mucho irse pero al final lograron regresar.

La Sra. Weasley los estaba esperando en la entrada muy preocupada, los recibió llorando de alegría y todos entraron a la Madriguera. Ya en El Profeta hablaban de lo que había pasado en el Mundial; Harry esperaba que Hedwig regresara para poder contarle a Sirius lo que había pasado en el Mundial, pero la lechuza todavía no volvía.

Lo que quedaban de las vacaciones fue un total caos; el Sr. Weasley y Percy iban a la oficina y, junto a otros funcionarios del Ministerio, trataban de arreglar el desastre y el terror que provocaron los Mortífagos en el Mundial; Harry aún no recibía noticias de Sirius y comenzaba a preocuparse ¿y sí lo habían capturado? Sus amigos le estuvieron insistiendo que no se preocupara, que si ya lo hubieran atrapado, la noticia aparecería en El Profeta.

Los chicos comenzaron a alistar sus cosas para el regreso a Hogwarts y entre sus cosas los chicos encontraron algo que les llamo mucho la atención; unas túnicas de gala, la de Harry estaba decente, era verde botella; pero la de Ron... parecía un vestido, pero uno muy viejo y lleno de feas costuras en el cuello y las mangas.

El día de regreso a Hogwarts, el Sr. Diggory apareció en la chimenea (bueno, solo la cabeza) buscando al Sr. Weasley avisándole sobre una emergencia en el domicilio de un hombre llamado Ojoloco Moody, tal parece que a ese hombre lo atacaron en su casa, pero algunos dicen que solo fue una falsa alarma; el Sr. Weasley se fue corriendo para ayudar a Moody, mientras que su esposa y Bill llevaban a los chicos a King's Cross para regresar a Hogwarts.

Al estar ya en el tren todos fueron a sentarse a diferentes compartimientos. Los cuatro amigos y Xóchitl seguían hablando de lo que había pasado en el Mundial de Quidditch y en la sorpresa que les esperaba en la escuela, cuando de pronto escucharon la voz de Malfoy. Como siempre, el rubio y sus brabucones compinches llegaron a molestarlos hasta que "se aburrieron" y se fueron a molestar a alguien más; Ron estaba hecho una furia, últimamente Malfoy se metía más con él solo por no ser lo que se dice "un mago" como él.

Llegaron a Hogsmeade y vieron que no hacía un buen clima, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte que parecía que les estaban arrogando cubetazos de agua helada. Hermione y los chicos corrieron rápidamente para poder refugiarse en el castillo, pero Alex y Xóchitl la seguían a paso normal; Alex solo se cubría con la capucha del uniforme y Xóchitl repelía el agua con sus poderes.

-Aun no entiendo porque es que te gusta mojarte bajo la lluvia -observó Xóchitl

-No se, solo... me gusta -se defendió Alex

-Si te enfermas no será mi culpa

-No me quieras tanto ¿eh?

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Las mazmorras de Hogwarts seguían calladas y poco iluminadas como siempre, hasta que llegaran los alumnos de Slytherin haciendo su escándalo de siempre. El oscuro profesor de pociones estaba sentado en su sillón verde botella con un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano y contemplaba las llamas que danzaban tranquilamente en la chimenea; en todo el verano, desde que la empezó a vigilar, no podía quitarse de la cabeza a cierta chica de cabello y ojos castaño oscuro, trataba de no pensar en ella pero se le hacía imposible y cada vez que se daba cuenta de lo que hacía se sonrojaba y sacudía la cabeza con violencia para borrar esos pensamientos.

Se tomó el whisky de un trago y tomó la botella con la intención de servirse otro vaso, pero después con pesar recordó que ese día los alumnos regresaban a la escuela y tenía que estar presentable, y sobre todo, en sus cinco sentidos. Dejó la botella en su lugar y el vaso en la mesa, se acomodó en el sillón, dejando descansar la cabeza en el respaldo; no sabía con exactitud que era lo que sentía en realidad por ella, podría ser cariño pero algo le decía tanto en su corazón como en su mente que era algo más que eso.

Vio el reloj que reposaba en la chimenea, faltaba media hora para que los alumnos llegaran. Se levantó y quitó los hechizos silenciadores que había puesto en la puerta y en la ventana, entonces escuchó la fuerte tormenta que azotaba los terrenos de la escuela. Tomó su capa, y con pesar, salió de sus aposentos encaminándose hacia el Gran Comedor; ahí ya todos los profesores estaban ahí, a excepción de McGonagall, Hagrid y un asiento vacio que dedujo sería el del nuevo profesor de DCAO.

Se sentó como siempre junto al director con los brazos cruzados y sin poder evitar poner su cara de fastidio de siempre. Dumbledore lo notó y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Aún molesto porque no te di el puesto?

-Déjame ver... si -Dumbledore rodó los ojos ante esa confesión-. Y también estoy molesto porque me tienes de niñero de un par de mocosos

-Sabes que con Harry lo haces por...

-Si, si; porque hace trece años lo prometí, lo sé. Pero no entiendo porque a Macías también

-Lo dices como si te molestara

Severus se encogió un poco en su asiento, frunciendo un poco más el entrecejo.

-Que gracioso

Dumbledore dejo escapar una sonrisa inocente

-No me lo vas a negar ¿cierto?

Severus no respondió, solo desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado. Dumbledore tomó esa expresión como un sí. Los alumnos comenzaron a llegar, e inconscientemente, Severus comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Alex. Un minuto... ¿desde cuando la llamaba por su nombre? Cerró sus ojos por un momento y después desvió su mirada hacia el plato sin percatarse de que Dumbledore lo estaba mirando.

Entonces escuchó un alboroto que venía de la entrada del castillo; vieron que los alumnos comenzaron a entrar y que todos estaban totalmente empapados. Algunos ya se habían secado con la ayuda de sus varitas y otros todavía seguían en ese estado; Severus siguió buscando a Alex y entonces se la imaginó con la ropa finamente pegada a su cuerpo a causa del agua y su cabello adhiriéndose a su rostro, dándole un aspecto mas inocente... se sonrojo de sopetón y sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad ¿Por qué rayos estaba pensando en eso? ¡Eso era pervertido lo miraran por donde lo miraran!

Dumbledore seguía mirando al oscuro profesor con una sonrisa traviesa, esta vez no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del profesor de pociones pero decidió dejarlo así; de por si el hombre era un gruñón y ahora metiéndose más en su vida, sería hombre muerto. El director posó su vista en la entrada al Gran Comedor.

-¡Vaya! Poppy tendrá mucho trabajo que hacer, con este clima los alumnos si que van a pescar un feo resfrió

-¿Y a mi que me importa?

-Me pregunto sí la Srta. Macías se enfermará o no. Porque si es así, no podrá a asistir a clases aunque el curso este empezando.

-¡Ella no se enfermara, ella es fuerte!

-Es un lindo pensamiento de su tu parte, Severus

El hombre se dio cuenta tarde de lo que dijo y como reprimenda personal, dejo caer bruscamente la cabeza en la mesa.

-Eso debió doler

-Cállate

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Llegaron al castillo y vieron que estaba algo abarrotada la entrada a causa de los alumnos que no avanzaban. Alex y Xóchitl alcanzaron a ver a sus amigos y se les acercaron para averiguar que pasaba.

-¿Qué les pasa? Tapan el tráfico

-Xóchitl...

-Es por culpa de Peeves -contestó Hermione

-Ahora que hizo ese pos...

Alex no pudo terminar la oración porque de pronto le dio de lleno en la cara un globo con agua. Peeves siguió molestando hasta que llegó McGonagall y lo calmó. Entraron al Gran Comedor y enseguida Alex se sintió observada; miro el lugar hasta que su vista fue a parar a la mesa de los profesores. Dumbledore estaba tratando de calmar a Snape, ya que se le veía algo molesto; entonces los dos hombres se percataron de la mirada de la chica y los dos actuaron como si nada.

-Extraño...

La cena comenzó casi con toda normalidad. Desde el verano (en especial con lo que había pasado con Winky, la elfina), Hermione estaba obsesionada con los Elfos Domésticos y en cuanto se enteró que ellos hacían la cena la chica se negó a probar otro bocado. Alex soltó un suspiro y le dio los pasteles de calabaza que le habían sobrado del tren

-Para que al menos no te vayas a dormir con el estomago vacío

Su amiga los aceptó y se los comió. Cuando terminó la cena, Dumbledore iba a hablar cuando de pronto se escucho que las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe dejando pasar a un individuo muy extraño. En la puerta apareció un hombre que se apoyaba en un largo bastón y se cubría con una capa negra de viaje. Todas las cabezas en el Gran Comedor se volvieron para observar al extraño, repentinamente iluminado por el resplandor de un rayo que apareció en el techo. Se bajó la capucha, sacudió una larga melena en parte cana y en parte negra, y caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores.

Un sordo golpe repitió cada uno de sus pasos por el Gran Comedor. Llegó a un extremo de la mesa de los profesores, se volvió a la derecha y fue cojeando pesadamente hacia Dumbledore. El resplandor de otro rayo cruzó el techo. Hermione ahogó un grito.

-No se si tomarlo como algo genial... o escalofriante -comentó Xóchitl

-Creo que es un tanto de las dos -dijo Alex-. Pero más el segundo

Aquella luz había destacado el rostro del hombre, y era un rostro muy diferente de cuantos Alex había visto en su vida. Parecía como labrado en un trozo de madera desgastado por el tiempo y la lluvia, por alguien que no tenía la más leve idea de cómo eran los rostros humanos y que además no era nada habilidoso con el formón. Cada centímetro de la piel parecía una cicatriz. La boca era como un tajo en diagonal, y le faltaba un buen trozo de la nariz. Pero lo que lo hacía verdaderamente terrorífico eran los ojos.

Uno de ellos era pequeño, oscuro y brillante. El otro era grande, redondo como una moneda y de un azul vívido, eléctrico. El ojo azul se movía sin cesar, sin parpadear, girando para arriba y para abajo, a un lado y a otro, completamente independiente del ojo normal... y luego se quedaba en blanco, como si mirara al interior de la cabeza.

El extraño llegó hasta Dumbledore. Le tendió una mano tan toscamente formada como su cara, y Dumbledore la estrechó, murmurando palabras que Alex no consiguió oír. Parecía estar haciéndole preguntas al extraño, que negaba con la cabeza, sin sonreír, y contestaba en voz muy baja. Dumbledore asintió también con la cabeza, y le mostró al hombre el asiento vacío que había a su derecha.

El extraño se sentó y sacudió su melena para apartarse el pelo entrecano de la cara; se acercó un plato de salchichas, lo levantó hacia lo que le quedaba de nariz y lo olfateó. A continuación se sacó del bolsillo una pequeña navaja, pinchó una de las salchichas por un extremo y empezó a comérsela. Su ojo normal estaba fijo en la salchicha, pero el azul seguía yendo de un lado para otro sin descanso, moviéndose en su cuenca, fijándose tanto en el Gran Comedor como en los estudiantes.

Después de que Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody fue presentado Dumbledore hizo un anuncio que hizo que todos los alumnos se emocionaran: Hogwarts sería la sede de un legendario evento llamado El Torneo de los Tres Magos. Comenzó a explicar de qué se trataba y a cada comentario era recibido por algún grito de asombro o expresión de susto.

Las escuelas que participarían junto a Hogwarts serían la Francesa Beauxbatons y la búlgara Durmstrang y que llegarían el 31 de Octubre, Halloween. También les dijo de que consistía el premio (mil galeones) y la regla más importante y rechazada por los alumnos; el limite de edad (de diecisiete en adelante). Después de estos anuncios, los envió a todos a dormir; durante el camino los alumnos solo hablaban del torneo y de lo que harían con el dinero.

Antes de retirarse, Alex miró otra vez la mesa de los profesores pero Snape ya no estaba, soltó un suspiro y siguió a sus amigos hasta la Torre de Gryffindor. No pensaba en el Torneo ni en nada relacionado con la escuela, sino en lo que había estado sintiendo por ese oscuro profesor durante todo el verano, sin sospechar que él también pensaba siempre en ella, incluso desde antes de que la chica acabara su tercer año. Y a diferencia suya que sabía cuales eran sus sentimientos, Severus estaba confundido respecto a sus sentimientos por ella.

¿Empezaría a sentir amor? ¿Los dos podrían corresponderse? Severus se reprendía al pensar en ella y Alex aceptaba la cruda realidad de que nunca tendría ninguna oportunidad con él. Todavía con esa ola de pensamientos y tormenta de sentimientos, los dos se fueron a dormir... o más bien, a intentar dormir.


	34. El Torneo de los Tres Magos

Todo parecía tranquilo en el Gran Comedor, el sol brillaba y hacía una hermosa mañana. Alex y Xóchitl llegaron al Gran Comedor para desayunar y las dos estaban de excelente humor; al pasar por las mesas, los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff las saludaban con amabilidad. Llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y vieron que ya estaban allí Harry y Ron, pero también vieron que estaba Malfoy y compañía.

-Oh, rayos. Esto me huele a pelea -dijo Alex, y las dos corrieron hacia ellos-. Chicos, tranquilos. Por favor ¿no pueden llevarse bien?

Malfoy y sus compinches voltearon hacia ellas.

-Te esperábamos

Alex esperaba alguna agresión de parte de los Slytherin, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa con lo que paso:

-No, de verdad. Te estábamos esperando -dijo Malfoy, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasara y sentarse.

-¿Eh?

Vio que el par de amigos estaban bien y con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Entonces se percató de que no había volteado para nada a la mesa de Slytherin; miró y se llevó otra gran sorpresa al ver que la mesa de Slytherin no solo estaba ocupado por ellos ¡Sino por Hermione y otros chicos que también eran hijos de muggles y convivían con las serpientes como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo!

-Pero ¿Qué rayos...?

No pudo terminar la frase porque de pronto se escucho una explosión. Miró por la ventana y vio que había algunas figuras encapuchadas afuera del Gran Comedor.

-¡Mortífagos! -exclamaron Harry y Ron

-¡Macías, por favor haz algo! -le pidió Malfoy a Alex

-Eh... ¿y yo por qué? -tratando de hacerle la inocente

-Da... porque los profesores no están. Y con tu Forma Guerrera con Xóchitl podrán detenerlos

-¿Qué?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que todos en el Gran Comedor comenzaron a aclamarles. Aun confundida, Alex hizo la Sincronía y ella y Xóchitl lograron vencer a los mortífagos y los expulsaron de la escuela; al regresar, todos los alumnos las aclamaban como heroínas.

-¡Eso fue asombroso!

-¡Ustedes son geniales!

-¡Quisiera poder hacer lo mismo que ustedes!

Alex sonreía algo apenada, pero a la vez encantada con los cumplidos.

-Bueno... ¿no vas llegando tarde? -le preguntó Harry

-¿Tarde para qué?

-No te hagas la desentendida -dijo Ron-. Ya sabes, para encontrarte con tu novio

-¿Novio?

-Claro... con Snape -aclaró Harry

-¿Eh?

-Creo que alguien despertó más despistada que de costumbre -comentó Ron, con tono burlón-. Traes puesta su levita, la que por cierto desde que te dio no te la quitas, y se supone que lo irías a ver a la hora del desayuno.

-Es cierto, nos lo comentaste anoche

Alex vio su ropa y con asombro comprobó que lo que decían sus amigos era cierto ¿de dónde rayos había sacado la levita?

-Entonces... ¿dejarás plantado al jefe de mi casa? -pregunto Malfoy, en tono de burla

Alex dudo por un momento, pero al final se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr a su encuentro con su profesor de pociones. Al salir del lugar se sintió más confundida de lo que estaba ¿Dónde lo podría encontrar? Pero algo en su cabeza le indicó que fuera a la Torre de Astronomía, así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia allá; cuando llegó hasta la torre más alta, comenzó a subir las escaleras con sigilo y ya cuando llego al final se dio cuenta que él ya estaba ahí esperándola.

Ella no se animaba a acercársele, pero lo que hizo el profesor hizo que la chica sintiera ese día cada vez más extraño.

-No necesitas esconderte, se que estas ahí escondida

Con duda, se acercó un poco más hasta estar dos metros de su profesor. Severus dio media vuelta para quedar frente a ella. Alex no pudo evitar sonrojarse a ver que de verdad estaba ante su oscuro, temido y favorito profesor; estaba petrificada y sumamente roja. El hombre se le acercó y le acarició con delicadeza la mejilla haciendo que Alex sintiera un escalofrío —gratamente placentero— en todo su cuerpo, y Severus no pudo contener una pequeña risa burlona.

-Me encanta como te pones ante este pequeño tacto.

-Ah... ¡lo siento!

Severus la tomó la barbilla, haciendo que la mirada de la chica se encontrara con la suya. Ella estaba roja a más no poder y al ver a su profesor a los ojos no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

-No tienes de que disculparte

El corazón de Alex comenzó a latir con brusquedad al ver que Severus comenzaba a acercar su rostro al de ella. Inconscientemente, Alex cerró los ojos y comenzó acortar la distancia entre sus labios y los de Severus. Estaban muy cerca y podría sentir el aliento de su profesor contra sus labios...

-¡ALEX, DESPIERTA!

La chica soltó un grito y se levantó sobresaltada de la cama.

-Amiga, ¿estás bien?

La chica miró alrededor y vio que estaba en su dormitorio. Entonces sintió como si una roca le cayera en la cabeza, haciendo que entendiera la cruda realidad ¡todo había sido solo un sueño! ¡UN GENIAL Y ROMANTICO SUEÑO!

Soltó un grito de frustración, tomó su almohada —la cual estampo en su cara— y se dejó caer en la cama otra vez. Tanto Hermione como Xóchitl no entendieron que le pasaba, pero decidieron no preguntar. Después de que Alex se calmara, se alistaron para las clases y bajaron al Gran Comedor; en el camino se encontraron con los chicos y los cinco fueron a desayunar.

Mientras desayunaban, los tres amigos examinaban sus horarios y se quejaban de ellos, pero cierta castaña no prestaba atención porque todavía tenía rondando en su cabeza ese sueño; le pareció tan real y hermoso a la vez, pero otra vez caía en la cruda realidad de que solamente era un sueño y que nunca pasaría... nunca llegaría a ser la novia de Severus Snape, y ni siquiera se podía decir que eran grandes amigos, solo se llevaban bien y se podía decir que era amigos, pero no del alma y mucho menos mejores amigos.

Terminaron de desayunar y fueron a Herbología. Alex no supo como fue que pudo prestar atención a la clase, pero no le dio mucha importancia. En la clase de CCM, su tuvo que poner un poco más de atención porque Hagrid había llevado unas criaturas extrañas llamadas Escregutos de Cola Explosiva. De por si a nadie le gustaba esa clase, ahora menos porque las criaturas que el grandulón les llevó eran unos animales sumamente asquerosos y peligrosos.

A la hora del almuerzo, Hermione les dijo a sus amigos que vería una nueva forma de conseguirles derechos a los elfos; iría a la biblioteca antes de clases y que los vería hasta la cena. Alex y los chicos se encaminaron hacia Adivinación; la chica todavía estaba intrigada por lo que había pasado en el examen de esa materia el año pasado. Había tenido una visión genuina y eso la había tomado por sorpresa ¿volvería a tener una visión verdadera como esa? Entonces pensó en una posibilidad ¿y si el sueño que había tenido era una predicción? Aunque por fuera se viera indiferente, por dentro rezaba que fuera cierto.

Como siempre para sus amigos, Adivinación seguía siendo una materia que era solamente para perder el tiempo. Esta vez estudiarían los movimientos de los planetas y como estos les afectaría en su futuro. Ron comenzó hacer burlas como siempre, pero Trelawney lo escuchó, provocando que la profesora les mandara un montón de deberes.

Y como su día empezó mal, se les puso peor gracias a Malfoy. El rubio les mostró a los cuatro un articulo de El Profeta donde mencionaba al padre de Ron, no solamente respecto a lo del Mundial de Quidditch, sino al incidente en la casa de Moody sobre la falsa alarma que ex auror provoco. Después de eso, la ocasión se volvió algo confusa porque de repente donde estaba Malfoy (quien había intentado atacar a los cuatro amigos por la espalda) ahora había un hurón blanco. Moody lo había hecho y ahora lo estaba castigando, hubiera continuado de no ser porque McGonagall apareció y detuvo todo el numerito, además de reprimir a Moody.

Todos en la escuela comenzaron a escuchar cómo eran las clases del viejo auror, haciendo que los que todavía no tenían clases con él se impacientaran en tenerlo ya. A los de cuarto curso de Gryffindor se les cumplió dos días después del incidente huronero de Malfoy. Los Gryffindor se sorprendieron bastante cuando Moody les dijo que les enseñaría sobre las Maldiciones Imperdonables.

Solo los hijos de magos (y Hermione) sabían sobre eso, pero los demás, ni una palabra. Moody no solo les explicaba, sino que lo demostró con tres diferentes arañas. No se sabía quien era el más sorprendido con el tema si Harry o Alex.

Después de la primera clase con Moody, los cuatro chicos se sorprendieron al encontrarse a Neville mirando un muro de manera horrorizada. Los cuatro amigos se le acercaron y vieron que estaba algo desorientado pero todavía con horror; de pronto el ex auror llegó y le dijo al chico que lo acompañara a su despacho para tomar una taza de té.

Alex, Xóchitl y los chicos regresaron a la Sala Común para comenzar con los deberes. Como siempre, los chicos se pasaban las cosas pero con Adivinación se inventaban las cosas; Alex se mostraba un poco distraída porque no podía dejar de pensar en cierto oscuro profesor. Se escuchó que alguien entraba a la Torre de Gryffindor pero no le dio importancia sino hasta que escuchó una voz que le resultó familiar.

-¡Hola! —saludó—, ¡acabo de terminar!

Hermione entró en la sala común con un manojo de pergaminos en una mano y en la otra una caja cuyo contenido hacía ruido conforme ella andaba. Crookshanks arqueó la espalda, ronroneando.

-¡Yo también! —contestó Ron con una sonrisa de triunfo, soltando la pluma.

Hermione se sentó, dejó en una butaca vacía las cosas que llevaba, y cogió las predicciones de Ron.

-No vas a tener un mes muy bueno, ¿verdad? —comentó con sorna, mientras Crookshanks se hacia un ovillo en su regazo.

-Bueno, al menos no me coge de sorpresa —repuso Ron bostezando.

-Me temo que te vas a ahogar dos veces —dijo Hermione.

-¿Sí? —Ron echó un vistazo a sus predicciones—. Tendré que cambiar una de ellas por ser pisoteado por un hipogrifo desbocado.

-¿No te parece que es demasiado evidente que te lo has inventado? —preguntó Hermione.

-¡Cómo te atreves! —Exclamó Ron, ofendiéndose de broma—. ¡Hemos trabajado como elfos domésticos!

Hermione arrugó el entrecejo.

-No es más que una forma de hablar —se apresuró a decir Ron.

Harry dejó también la pluma. Acababa de predecir su propia muerte por decapitación.

Alex le dio un vistazo al trabajo de Harry y se dio cuenta de que Hermione tenía razón, las predicciones de los chicos, era más que obvio, que eran inventados pero prefirió no decir nada.

-¿Qué hay en la caja? —inquirió Harry, señalando hacia ella.

-Es curioso que lo preguntes —dijo Hermione, dirigiéndole a Ron una mirada desagradable. Levantó la tapa y les mostró el contenido.

Dentro había unas cincuenta insignias de diferentes colores, pero todas con las mismas letras: «P.E.D.D.O.»

-¿«Peddo»? —leyó Harry, cogiendo una insignia y mirándola—. ¿Qué es esto?

-No es «peddo» —repuso Hermione algo molesta—. Es pe, e, de, de, o: «Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros.»

-No había oído hablar de eso en mi vida —se extrañó Ron.

-Por supuesto que no —replicó Hermione con énfasis—. Acabo de fundarla.

-¿De verdad? —dijo Ron, sorprendido—. ¿Con cuántos miembros cuenta?

-Bueno, si ustedes se afilian, con cuatro —respondió Hermione.

-¿Eh? -dijo Alex, levantando la mirada de la insignia verde que tomó de la caja.

-¿Y crees que queremos ir por ahí con unas insignias en las que pone «peddo»? —dijo Ron.

-Pe, e, de, de, o —lo corrigió Hermione, enfadada—. Iba a poner «Detengamos el Vergonzante Abuso de Nuestras Compañeras las Criaturas Mágicas y Exijamos el Cambio de su Situación Legal», pero no cabía. Así que ése es el encabezamiento de nuestro manifiesto. —Blandió ante ellos el manojo de pergaminos—. He estado documentándome en la biblioteca. La esclavitud de los elfos se remonta a varios siglos atrás. No comprendo cómo nadie ha hecho nada hasta ahora...

-Hermione, métetelo en la cabeza —la interrumpió Ron—: a... ellos... les... gusta. ¡A ellos les gusta la esclavitud!

-Nuestro objetivo a corto plazo—siguió Hermione, hablando aún más alto que Ron y actuando como si no hubiera oído una palabra— es lograr para los elfos domésticos un salario digno y unas condiciones laborales justas. Los objetivos a largo plazo incluyen el cambio de la legislación sobre el uso de la varita mágica y conseguir que haya un representante elfo en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas.

-¿Y cómo lograremos todo eso? —preguntó Harry.

-Comenzaremos buscando afiliados —explicó Hermione muy contenta—. Pienso que puede estar bien pedir como cuota de afiliación dos sickles, que darán derecho a una insignia, y podemos destinar los beneficios a elaborar panfletos para nuestra campaña. Tú serás el tesorero, Ron: tengo arriba una lata para ti. Y tú, Harry, serás el secretario, así que quizá quieras escribir ahora algo de lo que estoy diciendo, como testimonio de nuestra primera sesión.

Xóchitl se acercó discretamente a Alex hacia su oreja.

-Creo que ya la perdimos

-Tienes suerte de que no hable español, sino ya se habría enojado

-... y Alex será la vicepresidenta de este movimiento

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Yo que!?

Hubo una pausa en la que Hermione les sonrió satisfecha, y Harry permaneció callado, dividido entre la exasperación que le provocaba Hermione y la diversión que le causaba la cara de Ron, el cual parecía hallarse en un estado de aturdimiento. Entre tanto, Alex todavía seguía sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga y de cómo los estaba involucrando en algo que ninguno de los tres había pensado hacer en su vida. El silencio fue roto por un leve golpeteo en la ventana. Los cinco miraron hacia allí e, iluminada por la luz de la luna, vieron una lechuza blanca posada en el alféizar.

-¡Hedwig! —gritó Harry, y se levantó de un salto para ir al otro lado de la sala común a abrir la ventana.

Hedwig entró, cruzó la sala volando y se posó en la mesa, sobre las predicciones de Harry.

-¡Ya era hora! —exclamó Harry, yendo aprisa tras ella.

-¡Trae la contestación! —dijo Ron nervioso, señalando el mugriento trozo de pergamino que Hedwig llevaba atado a la pata.

Harry se dio prisa en desatarlo y se sentó para leerlo. Una vez desprendida de su carga, Hedwig aleteó hasta posarse en una de sus rodillas, ululando suavemente.

-¿Qué dice? —preguntó Hermione con impaciencia.

La carta era muy corta, y parecía escrita con mucha premura. Harry la leyó en voz alta:

Harry:

Salgo ahora mismo hacia el norte. Esta noticia de que tu cicatriz te ha dolido se suma a una serie de extraños rumores que me han llegado hasta aquí. Si vuelve a dolerte, ve directamente a Dumbledore. Me han dicho que ha sacado a Ojoloco de su retiro, lo que significa que al menos él está al tanto de los indicios, aunque sea el único.

Estaremos pronto en contacto. Un fuerte abrazo a Ron y a las chicas. Abre los ojos, Harry.

Sirius

Harry miró a Ron y a las chicas, que le devolvieron la mirada.

-¿Que viene hacia el norte? —Susurró Hermione—. ¿Regresa?

-¿Que Dumbledore está al tanto de los indicios? —dijo Ron, perplejo—. ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

Harry acababa de pegarse con el puño en la frente, ahuyentando a Hedwig.

-¡No tendría que haberle contado nada! —exclamó con furia.

-¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó Ron, sorprendido.

-¡Ha pensado que tenía que venir! —repuso Harry, dando un puñetazo en la mesa que hizo que Hedwig fuera a posarse en el respaldo de la silla de Ron, ululando indignada—. ¡Regresa porque cree que estoy en peligro! ¡Y a mí no me pasa nada! No tengo nada para ti —le dijo en tono de regañina a Hedwig, que abría y cerraba el pico esperando una recompensa—. Si quieres comer tendrás que ir a la lechucería.

Hedwig lo miró con aire ofendido y volvió a salir por la ventana abierta, pegándole en la cabeza con el ala al pasar.

-Harry... —comenzó a decir Hermione, en un tono de voz tranquilizador.

-Me voy a la cama —atajó Harry—. Hasta mañana.

Ron y las chicas seguían miraron el lugar por donde su amigo había entrado, todavía con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Alex enseguida entendió que le pasaba a su amigo; le había vuelto a doler la cicatriz y le contó todo a Sirius. Obviamente lo sabía porque últimamente había tenido sueños extraños relacionados con Voldemort, Colagusano y un desconocido.

Pensó por un momento hasta que se acomodó bien en la silla, tomó una pluma, tinta y pergamino y se pusó a escribir una carta.

-¿Qué haces? -pregunto Ron

-Nada, no es nada importante -contestó Alex, poniéndose de pie y encaminándose al agujero del retrato de la Sra. Gorda.

Tenía de alguna manera tranquilizar a Sirius para que no se apareciera por esos lares porque si alguien lo atrapaba... Llego a la lechucería, llamó a Quetzal y después de atarle la carta la dejó volar hacia la casi completa oscuridad de la noche.

-Espero que la carta llegue a tiempo a Sirius

-¿Y por qué tendría que escribirle a un asesino?

-¡AAAHHH! ¡PROFESOR SNAPE!

Una de las cosas que de verdad le parecía molesto de Snape es que fuera demasiado sigiloso y gracias a eso uno de estos días le provocaría un infarto.

En cuanto a Severus; estaba haciendo su ronda nocturna como siempre, cuando de repente la vio caminando a prisa hacia la lechucería, no pudo evitar seguirla. Al ver que enviaba la carta, pensó que se la enviaba a sus padres pero no contaba con que dijera el nombre de Black, lo que provocó que se molestara mucho y saliera de su escondite.

-¡Un día de estos va a matar a alguien de un susto si sigue siendo así de sigiloso!

-No respondió a mi pregunta ¿Por qué tendría que escribirle a un asesino?

-Sin ofender, Profesor. Pero eso entra en la categoría de "No le interesa"

Alex estaba por irse pero Severus la sujetó del antebrazo, impidiéndole seguir caminando.

-¿Me podría soltar, por favor?

-No hasta que responda

-¡Le dije que no le interesa!

-¡Si me interesa!

-¿Y por qué?

Severus se tensó por un momento, no sabía que decirle, es más ¿Por qué se molestaba con el simple hecho de que mencionara a Black? Cualquier profesor se molestaría porque algún alumno le escribiera a un criminal pero él solo se molesto por el simple hecho de tratarse de Black.

Al no recibir respuesta, Alex logró soltarse del agarre y salió corriendo de ahí, dejando solo y confundido a su profesor; y él no era el único ¿Por qué había actuado como si se hubiera puesto celoso de Sirius? Ese hombre si que era un misterio... y ella quería llegar hasta el fondo de ese misterio que le parecía emocionante e interesante desde el año pasado.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Al día siguiente Harry le volvió a escribir a Sirius para tratar de convencerlo de que lo que le había escrito en la primera carta no era verdad y que no necesitaba regresar al país. Hermione lo regañó por mentirle pero el chico la ignoró; Moody sorprendió a todos diciéndoles que les echaría la Maldición Imperius por turno, algunos trataron de recordarle lo que él les había dicho sobre ellas pero Moody insistió que debía de prepararlos para lo peor.

Comenzó a lanzar el Imperius a todos los alumnos, hasta ahora Harry era el único que logró resistirse pero en cuanto llego el turno de Alex algo extraño paso; la chica se colocó en medio del aula y antes de que pudiera decir algo Moody le lanzó el maleficio. Fue una sensación maravillosa. Alex se sintió como flotando cuando toda preocupación y todo pensamiento desaparecieron de su cabeza, no dejándole otra cosa que una felicidad vaga que no sabía de dónde procedía. Se quedó allí, inmensamente relajada, apenas consciente de que todos la miraban.

Y luego oyó la voz de OjolocoMoody, retumbando en alguna remota región de su vacío cerebro: Haz varias vueltas de carro maullando... haz varias vueltas de carro maullando...

Alex estaba poniéndose en posición cuando de pronto sintió algo extraño en toda la parte izquierda de su cara y una voz fría y aguda sonó en su cabeza.

-No hagas lo que se te ordena

«¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?»

-Haz lo que te digo, no obedezcas

Inconscientemente Alex volvió a su pose original y se quedó quieta con la vista perdida.

-¡Excelente! ¡Increíble! ¡Nunca nadie se había resistido a su totalidad y a la primera a un Maleficio Imperius! -exclamaba Moody, claramente sorprendido

Todos los compañeros de la clase de Alex también estaban más sorprendidos pero no como sus tres amigos, quienes no podían creerlo. Alex no hacía caso de lo que escuchaba a su alrededor, seguía escuchando esa fría voz de su cabeza.

-Muy pronto... muy pronto nos veremos, pequeña

-¿Quién... eres?

-El profesor Moody ¿Quién mas podría ser?

-¿Eh?

Alex despertó de su trance y se dio cuenta de que seguía parada en medio del salón y que tenía a Moody enfrente de ella.

Alex se sintió todavía extraña después de abandonar el aula, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso porque los profesores comenzaron a mandarles demasiados deberes, con la excusa de que los prepararían para los TIMOs del próximo año. Las clases de Hagrid no mejoraban mucho porque seguía pidiéndole a los chicos que fueran a ver a los escregutos de cola explosivo incluso fuera de las horas de clase.

Después de esa clase al llegar al vestíbulo, vieron que había mucha gente y era porque estaban leyendo un cartel. Ron se puso de puntitas y leyó en voz alta:

TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS

Los representantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán a las seis en punto del viernes 30 de octubre. Las clases se interrumpirán media hora antes.

-¡Estupendo! —Dijo Harry—. ¡La última clase del viernes es Pociones! ¡A Snape no le dará tiempo de envenenarnos a todos!

Los estudiantes deberán llevar sus libros y mochilas a los dormitorios y reunirse a la salida del castillo para recibir a nuestros huéspedes antes del banquete de bienvenida.

-¡Sólo falta una semana! —Dijo emocionado Ernie Macmillan, un alumno de Hufflepuff, saliendo de la aglomeración—. Me pregunto si Cedric estará enterado. Me parece que voy a decírselo...

-¿Cedric? —dijo Ron sin comprender, mientras Ernie se iba a toda prisa.

-Diggory —explicó Harry—. Querrá participar en el Torneo.

-¿Ese idiota, campeón de Hogwarts? —gruñó Ron mientras se abrían camino hacia la escalera por entre la bulliciosa multitud.

-No es idiota. Lo que pasa es que no te gusta porque venció al equipo de Gryffindor en el partido de Quidditch —repuso Hermione—. He oído que es un estudiante realmente bueno. Y es prefecto.

Lo dijo como si eso zanjara la cuestión.

-Sólo te gusta porque es guapo —dijo Ron mordazmente.

-Perdona, a mí no me gusta la gente sólo porque sea guapa —repuso Hermione indignada.

Ron fingió que tosía, y su tos sonó algo así como: «¡Lockhart!»

Desde ese día no se hablaba de otra cosa más que del torneo, todos los alumnos ya estaban impacientes de conocer a los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Un día antes de que los invitados llegaran, los cuatro amigos se dieron cuenta de que habían engalanado la escuela con los estandartes de la escuela en el Gran Comedor; siguieron platicando sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos —y los comentarios de Hermione sobre la P.E.D.D.O. y los elfos domésticos— cuando vieron que una parvada de lechuzas comenzó a descender al Gran Comedor. Harry enseguida reconoció a su lechuza, le quitó la respuesta de Sirius y la leyó en un susurro a sus amigos:

Esa mentira te honra, Harry.

Ya he vuelto al país y estoy bien escondido. Quiero que me envíes lechuzas contándome cuanto sucede en Hogwarts. No uses a Hedwig. Emplea diferentes lechuzas, y no te preocupes por mí: cuida de ti mismo. No olvides lo que te dije de la cicatriz.

Sirius

-¿Por qué tienes que usar diferentes lechuzas? —preguntó Ron en voz baja.

-Porque Hedwig atrae demasiado la atención —respondió Hermione de inmediato—. Es muy llamativa. Una lechuza blanca yendo y viniendo a donde quiera que se haya ocultado... Como no es un ave autóctona...

Harry enrolló la carta y se la metió en el bolsillo del pantalón, preguntándose si se sentía más o menos preocupado que antes. Consideró que ya era algo que Sirius hubiera conseguido entrar en el país sin que lo atraparan. Tampoco podía negarse que la idea de que Sirius estuviera mucho más cerca era tranquilizadora. Por lo menos, no tendría que esperar la respuesta tanto tiempo cada vez que le escribiera.

-Gracias, Hedwig —dijo acariciándola. Ella ululó medio dormida, metió el pico un instante en la copa de jigo de naranja de Harry, y se fue, evidentemente ansiosa de echar una larga siesta en la lechucería.

Por fin el momento llegó, la tan esperada llegada de los representantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Todos los alumnos fueron a los jardines del castillo para darles la bienvenida y mientras esperaban, todos los alumnos comenzaron a preguntarse como sería que los representantes llegarían al castillo. Algunas hipótesis eran genial otras eran ridículas.

De pronto antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, todos alcanzaron a ver que una forma negra surcaba por los cielos de Hogwarts. Cuando la gigantesca forma negra pasó por encima de las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido casi rozándolas, y la luz que provenía del castillo la iluminó, vieron que se trataba de un carruaje colosal, de color azul pálido y del tamaño de una casa grande, que volaba hacia ellos tirado por una docena de caballos alados de color tostado pero con la crin y la cola blancas, cada uno del tamaño de un elefante.

Las tres filas delanteras de alumnos se echaron para atrás cuando el carruaje descendió precipitadamente y aterrizó a tremenda velocidad. Entonces golpearon el suelo los cascos de los caballos, que eran más grandes que platos, metiendo tal ruido que Neville dio un salto y pisó a un alumno de Slytherin de quinto curso. Un segundo más tarde el carruaje se posó en tierra, rebotando sobre las enormes ruedas, mientras los caballos sacudían su enorme cabeza y movían unos grandes ojos rojos.

Antes de que la puerta del carruaje se abriera, Alex y Xóchitl vieron que llevaba un escudo: dos varitas mágicas doradas cruzadas, con tres estrellas que surgían de cada una. Un muchacho vestido con ropas de color azul pálido saltó del carruaje al suelo, hizo una inclinación, buscó con las manos durante un momento algo en el suelo del carruaje y desplegó una escalerilla dorada. Respetuosamente, retrocedió un paso.

Entonces las chicas vieron un zapato negro brillante, con tacón alto, que salía del interior del carruaje. Era un zapato del mismo tamaño que un trineo infantil. Al zapato le siguió, casi inmediatamente, la mujer más grande que las chicas habían visto nunca. Las dimensiones del carruaje y de los caballos quedaron inmediatamente explicadas.

Algunos ahogaron un grito. En toda su vida, los cuatro amigos sólo habían visto una persona tan gigantesca como aquella mujer, y ése era Hagrid. Les parecía que eran exactamente igual de altos, pero aun así (y tal vez porque estaban habituados a Hagrid) aquella mujer —que ahora observaba desde el pie de la escalerilla a la multitud, que a su vez la miraba atónita a ella— parecía aún más grande. Al dar unos pasos entró de lleno en la zona iluminada por la luz del vestíbulo, y ésta reveló un hermoso rostro de piel morena, unos ojos cristalinos grandes y negros, y una nariz afilada. Llevaba el pelo recogido por detrás, en la base del cuello, en un moño reluciente. Sus ropas eran de satén negro, y una multitud de cuentas de ópalo brillaban alrededor de la garganta y en sus gruesos dedos.

-¿Pues a esa mujer que le dieron de comer de chiquita? -preguntó Xóchitl, de manera sarcástica

-Primero hay que ver si en algún momento de su vida fue chiquita -puntualizó Alex

-Y yo que pensaba que Hagrid tenía el tamaño del Calendario Azteca ¡Creo que esta señora mide lo mismo que un Atlante de Tula!

-No creo que sea para tanto

-Solo fue un comentario

Alcanzaron a escuchar que Dumbledore saludaba a la directora de Beauxbatons, su nombre era Madame Maxime. Ella y sus alumnos entraron a Hogwarts ya que tenían mucho frío y querían calentarse, no quisieron esperar a los representantes de Durmstrang.

Desde su posición en lo alto de la ladera, desde la que se divisaban los terrenos del colegio, tenían una buena perspectiva de la lisa superficie negra del agua. Y en aquellos momentos esta superficie no era lisa en absoluto. Algo se agitaba bajo el centro del lago. Aparecieron grandes burbujas, y luego se formaron unas olas que iban a morir a las embarradas orillas. Por último surgió en medio del lago un remolino, como si al fondo le hubieran quitado un tapón gigante...

Del centro del remolino comenzó a salir muy despacio lo que parecía un asta negra, y luego los chicos vieron unas velas de barco...

-¡Es un mástil! —exclamó Harry.

-¿Eh? -Exclamaron Alex y Xóchitl-. ¿Bromeas?

-¡No, miren!

Las chicas voltearon y no podían creer lo que venían. Lenta, majestuosamente, el barco fue surgiendo del agua, brillando a la luz de la luna. Producía una extraña impresión de cadáver, como si fuera un barco hundido y resucitado, y las pálidas luces que relucían en las portillas daban la impresión de ojos fantasmales. Finalmente, con un sonoro chapoteo, el barco emergió en su totalidad, balanceándose en las aguas turbulentas, y comenzó a surcar el lago hacia tierra. Un momento después oyeron la caída de un ancla arrojada al bajío y el sordo ruido de una tabla tendida hasta la orilla.

A la luz de las portillas del barco, vieron las siluetas de la gente que desembarcaba. Todos ellos, según les pareció a los cuatro amigos, tenían la constitución de Crabbe y Goyle... pero luego, cuando se aproximaron más, subiendo por la explanada hacia la luz que provenía del vestíbulo, vieron que su corpulencia se debía en realidad a que todos llevaban puestas unas capas de algún tipo de piel muy tupida. El que iba delante llevaba una piel de distinto tipo: lisa y plateada como su cabello. Era el director de Durmstrang, Igor Karkarov, quien saludo con efusión a Dumbledore y tenía una voz pastosa y afectada.

Todos los de Durmstrang entraron y Ron no pudo evitar gritar.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Ron? -preguntó Hermione, notoriamente molesta

-¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Alex

-¡Es Viktor, Viktor Krum!

Harry y las chicas voltearon, y en efecto, era el jugador de Quidditch búlgaro, Viktor Krum.

Las tres escuelas entraron al Gran Comedor, los de Beauxbatons se sentaron en la mesa de Ravenclaw y los de Durmstrang en la mesa de Slytherin. Como de costumbre, las fuentes que tenían delante se llenaron de comida. Los elfos domésticos de las cocinas parecían haber tocado todos los registros. Ante ellos tenían la mayor variedad de platos que Harry hubiera visto nunca, incluidos algunos que eran evidentemente extranjeros.

-¿Qué es esto? —dijo Ron, señalando una larga sopera llena de una especie de guiso de marisco que había al lado de un familiar pastel de carne y riñones.

-Bullabesa —repuso Hermione.

-Por si acaso, tuya —replicó Ron.

-Es un plato francés —explicó Hermione—. Lo probé en vacaciones, este verano no, el anterior, y es muy rica.

-Te creo sin necesidad de probarla —dijo Ron sirviéndose pastel.

-¿Y esto que es? -preguntó Harry, señalando un plato de especie de sopa hecha a base de algún tipo granos del que tenía también carne de pollo o de cerdo como ingrediente secundario.

-¡No puede ser!

-¡No inventen!

Hermione y los chicos miraron a Alex y Xóchitl sin entender porque esa reacción.

-¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? -preguntó Hermione

-¿Ustedes saben que es eso? -preguntó Ron, mirando con desconfianza la sopa

-¡Eso es pozole! -exclamó Alex

-¿Po... qué?

-Pozole, es un platillo mexicano

-Y ese no es el único -dijo Xóchitl

La castaña miro a lo largo de la mesa de Gryffindor y comprobó que lo que dijo la loba era cierto. En la mesa también había Enchiladas, Chiles rellenos, Clamato, Burritos, Tamales, Atole, Champurrado, Enfrijoladas, Arrachera; todos los platillos típicos Mexicanos.

-Ay...

-Eh...

-¡Rico!

Alex también notó que la mesa de Gryffindor era la única que tenía platillos mexicanos, pero no le importó y comenzó a servirse de todo un poco de lo que más le gustaba, y Xóchitl no se quedo atrás. Hermione y los chicos se sorprendieron un poco, normalmente ellas comían poco, pero al tener la oportunidad de comer de su cultura, ya casi no cabía nada en sus platos.

-¡Provecho a todos! -dijeron las chicas, sirviéndose cada una agua de Jamaica

-Esperen un momento -dijo Hermione

-¿Mande?

-¿Cómo que nos recomiendan? -preguntó Ron

Entre Alex y Xóchitl les dieron que platillos eran y les fueron recomendando cada uno, algunos de sus compañeros de casa también preguntaban de los platillos mexicanos, porque no conocían ni los franceses ni los búlgaros, y decidieron escuchar las explicaciones de la chica.

Alex estaba cenando con tranquilidad, pero no podía evitar sentir que alguien la estaba mirando, inconscientemente posó su mirada en la mesa de profesores pero no se trataba del profesor Snape, quien estaba charlando con Dumbledore. Entonces comenzó a mirar por todo el lugar hasta que su mirada se topó con unos ojos color ámbar; Alex se dio cuenta que se trataba de un chico de Durmstrang. Era algo corpulento, pero se notaba que era por el ejercicio que hacía, tenía cabello negro azulado y lacio. El chico le sonrió pero Alex miro a todos lados, creyendo que no era a ella, pero después volvió a mirar al chico y se señaló; el chico le sonrió y asintió dándole a entender que si era a ella a quien miraba.

Alex se sonrojó y le respondió la sonrisa tímidamente, de pronto se escucho una copa romperse, todos posaron la mirada en la mesa de los profesores y vieron que Snape se estaba limpiando la mano y debajo de esta había vidrios rotos y jugo de calabaza que goteaba de la mesa.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Severus estaba hablando tranquilamente con Dumbledore, el viejo director seguía recordándole los favores que el oscuro profesor le había prometido cumplir a principio de curso. Fue entonces que para estancar esa conversación, Severus empezó a mirar a todos lados hasta que su mirada se posó en Alex y fue cuando se dio cuenta que un chico de Durmstrang la miraba con interés; pero lo que llegó al colmo fue que ella se sonrojó y le sonrió, fue entonces que Severus apretó con fuerza su copa a tal grado de romperla y llamar al atención de todos en el comedor.

-Deberías de aprender a controlar tu mal genio, muchacho

-¿Cuál mal genio, Dumbledore?

-A parte del habitual. Los celos

Severus casi dejaba caer otra copa de la cual estaba bebiendo y miro incrédulo al director.

-¿Celoso? ¿Celoso de qué?

-Tú ya sabes de que

-A veces se me olvida que estás loco y solo inventas cosas

-Como quieras

Después de cenar, Dumbledore se puso de pie y comenzó a explicar sobre el Torneo y les mostró a todos quien sería el juez que escogería a los Tres Campeones: El Cáliz de Fuego.

Dumbledore sacó la varita y golpeó con ella tres veces en la parte superior del cofre. La tapa se levantó lentamente con un crujido. Dumbledore introdujo una mano para sacar un gran cáliz de madera toscamente tallada. No habría llamado la atención de no ser porque estaba lleno hasta el borde de unas temblorosas llamas de color blanco azulado.

Dumbledore cerró el cofre y con cuidado colocó el cáliz sobre la tapa, para que todos los presentes pudieran verlo bien.

Les explicó que los interesados tendían que escribir en un pedazo de pergamino su nombre y el de su escuela y echarlo en las llamas del cáliz; habría una raya de la edad para que solamente los mayores de diecisiete años pudieran participar.

Después de las explicaciones, todos comenzaron a retirarse para descansar. Severus se puso de pie y enseguida vio que ese chico búlgaro se acercaba a la Gryffindor, sintiendo una rabia que no podía explicar, se puso en pie y a grandes zancadas se acercó a ellos; pero lo que hizo que de verdad se enojara, era que ese muchacho ¡se había atrevido a besarle la mano a SU castaña? ¡He, un momento! ¿Desde cuando era SU castaña? Alejó ese pensamiento y se acercó al grupo de amigos leones y a la loba irrespetuosa.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Antes de que Alex y sus amigos pudieran salir, el chico que había estado mirando a Alex se le acerco; Hermione y los chicos lo miraron extrañados pero Alex solo se ruborizó un poco.

-Hola

-Ho... hola

-Me llamo Curio Mursh, un placer. Soy de Durmstrang, aunque eso se nota por mi uniforme

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Alejandra Macías, pero me puedes decir Alex. Y como podrás ver por mi ropa, soy de Hogwarts

-Tu puedes decirme Curio

-Hola -interrumpió Ron

-¡Ah, perdón! Curio, ellos son mis amigos; Harry, Ron, Hermione y Xóchitl

-Es un animal muy extraño

-Es porque no es de este país

-Vaya, pues...

-¡Curio, ya vámonos! -gritó Karkarov

-¡Voy! Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto

-Igualmente

Curio tomó la mano de Alex y le dio un dulce beso en el dorso. Alex sentía que estaba roja a más no poder y que de seguro le salía humo de las orejas.

-Buenas Noches, Alex

-Bu... buenas noches... Curio

El chico le guiñó un ojo y se alejó de ahí. Sus amigos aún miraban al chico, todavía incrédulos y Alex estaba ahí de pie como piedra.

-¿Piensa quedarse ahí toda la noche o se va a mover, Macías?

La chica reaccionó y se topó con la fría mirada de Snape.

-Yo... um... lo siento, profesor

-Usted y sus amigos, lárguense de una buena vez

Todos se fueron sin chistar. Los chicos comenzaron a molestar a Alex pero ella no los escuchaba, estaba pensando en su encuentro con Snape, ¿Era su imaginación o parecía que estaba molesto? Pero ¿De qué? ¿De verla con Curio? Llegaron a la Sala Común y todos se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Se fue a acostar todavía con esas ideas rondándole en la cabeza mientras miraba su mano en donde el búlgaro la besó, había sentido algo extraño en su interior cuando el chico lo hizo, pero eso tal vez se debía a que ningún otro muchacho se había portado de manera tan galante con ella antes.

Poco a poco se quedo dormida pensando en Severus... y en Curio.


	35. Los cuatro campeones, Alex castigada

Alex despertó a la mañana siguiente todavía aturdida por lo que pasó la noche anterior. Conoció a un chico búlgaro llamado Curio, el profesor Snape se puso celoso cuando la vio con él; normal en Hogwarts, empezar el año de una manera muy extraña; y aún no podía entender porque su profesor se puso así de extraño solo por un gesto de cariño de parte del búlgaro. A menos que... no, eso era una locura. Snape no podía estar celoso ¿o si?

-Oye ¿ya terminaste de meditar? -preguntó Xóchitl de manera sarcástica

-¿Eh? Perdón

-De verdad me cuesta creer que Snape haga que tengas un torbellino de dudas en tu cabezota

-Eso no ayuda

-Solo decía

Hermione y los chicos ya se habían bajado a desayunar; a mitad del camino al Gran Comedor vieron una fila de alumnos de Durmstrang. Pasaron junto a ellos y de pronto Alex sintió que alguien le sujetaba el brazo suavemente, se dio la vuelta y su mirada se topó con unos ojos ámbar.

-Buenos días, Alex

-Curio... Eh, buenos días ¿pusiste tu nombre en el cáliz? «Que estúpida pregunta»

Curio notó la expresión de Alex, pero decidió pasarla de largo.

-Si, aunque no estoy muy seguro de ser elegido

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque Viktor se postulo también

-¿Y luego? Eso no quita que tú también puedas hacerlo... -Alex se calló de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que hacia y se puso roja

-Gracias, eres muy linda

Alex solo pudo sonreírle tímidamente, pero todavía se sentía tonta por lo que pasó.

-Nos vemos después -dijo Curio, despidiéndose con la mano

-Si, luego nos vemos -dijo Ales, y vio al chico alejarse de ahí

«Si que es un chico muy gentil»

Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que un par de ojos negros los había estado observando todo el tiempo, claramente celoso, pero también sin querer admitirlo.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Severus traía un humor de perros como siempre; no pudo dormir (cosa rara) porque en su cabeza no dejaba de rondar en la cabeza la imagen de Alex hablando animadamente y muy confiada con ese mocoso búlgaro. Aun no sabía porque se molestó mucho al verlos juntos, pero trataría de averiguarlo.

Al salir de las mazmorras tuvo el desagrado de ver otra vez a ese Durmstrang de pacotilla. Se ocultó detrás de la puerta que daba a las mazmorras y miraba a esos dos alternamente sin poder evitar gruñir de enojo.

Cuando vio que el mocoso de fue y dejo sola a la chica, salió de su escondite y se le acerco sigilosamente.

-¿Se le perdió algo, Macías?

-¡Profesor Snape! ¡Por favor no me llegue de sorpresa...! Por cierto, ¿nos estaba espiando a Curio y a mí?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué disparate es ese?

-Solo era una pregunta

-¡Claro que no! Y será mejor que se mueva de aquí -y dejando sola a la chica, se fue a la mesa de profesores a tratar de desayunar algo.

Todo el día los representantes de Beauxbatons, Durmstrang y Hogwarts estuvieron metiendo su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego y esperar ansiosos a descubrir quienes serían los campeones de cada escuela.

Sin que Alex se diera cuenta, Severus estuvo casi prácticamente detrás de ella todo el santo día; lo bueno es que nadie se fijo, aunque él creía que la seguía por orden de Dumbledore en su interior sentía que era por otra cosa.

Toda la tarde no estuvo haciendo otra cosa que enojarse al ver a la chica tan feliz con ese patán extranjero; no sabía porque pero ÉL quería estar con ella, ÉL quería ser el que la hiciera reír, ÉL quería estar a su lado. Continúo espiándolos hasta que escucho la voz de Potter y la escoba con patas de la brije llamando a la latina.

-Tengo que irme Curio, pero nos veremos después en el Gran Comedor

-Está bien. Nos vemos luego -y se despidió de ella besándole la mano otra vez

Severus sentía que le palpitaba violentamente la sien y quería ahorcar a ese tonto. Por una vez se alegró de que Potter interviniera y la alejara de él. Más calmado regreso al castillo pero en el camino se encontró con el director.

-¿Actuando de manera sobreprotectora, Severus?

El profesor de pociones se ruborizo un poco y desvío su mirada.

-Yo... no... no sé de que hablas

Dumbledore lo miraba con una sonrisa inocente.

-No necesitas fingir conmigo Severus, ambos sabemos que te encariñaste con la chica

-¡No es cierto! ¡Deja de decir estupideces! -y se fue indignado hacia las mazmorras

Dumbledore lo vio alejarse, negando la cabeza con expresión divertida en su rostro.

-Sigues igual de cabeza dura refiriéndote a sus emociones, muchacho

Severus llegó a sus aposentos y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Tomo una botella de whisky de fuego y directamente de la botella empezó a beber para tratar de calmarse. Se estaba desesperando de la actitud que estaba teniendo últimamente. ¿Por qué rayos se ponía así por esa niña? ¿Por qué se enfadaba por verla con ese búlgaro? ¿Por qué cada vez que la ve, se pone contento y cuando descubre que la chica lo mira, su corazón da un brinco?

Tal vez era cierto lo que el viejo le decía y comenzaba a enamorarse ¡Pero que locura era esa! ¡Ella era una niña, y sobre todo su alumna! ¡Y él era un adulto y su profesor! Volvió a mover su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Pero de pronto apareció en su cabeza la imagen de Alex sonriéndole dulcemente y llamándolo por su nombre.

Severus dejó la botella de whisky de fuego medio vacía, se tomó una poción para aparentar que no había estado bebiendo y salió al Gran Comedor para el banquete de Halloween y la selección de los campeones.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, al principio se alegró de ver a Alex con sus amigos, pero de pronto sintió que la vena de su sien comenzaba a hincharse por la rabia que sentía al verla saludar animadamente al tonto búlgaro. Comenzó a comer con brusquedad y esa actitud no paso por alto para el viejo director entrometido.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

El banquete de Halloween les pareció más largo de lo normal. Y tal vez se debía porque, entre que era su segundo banquete en dos días, todos querían saber quienes serían los tres campeones. Finalmente la cena termino; el Gran Comedor se sucumbió a un silencio total y vieron que Dumbledore se ponía en pie, listo para anunciar a los campeones.

Dumbledore levantó su varita y con unos amplios movimientos apagó casi todas las velas. De pronto, las llamas del cáliz se volvieron rojas, y empezaron a salir chispas. A continuación, brotó en el aire una lengua de fuego y arrojó un trozo carbonizado de pergamino. La sala entera ahogó un grito.

Dumbledore cogió el trozo de pergamino y lo alejó tanto como le daba el brazo para poder leerlo a la luz de las llamas, que habían vuelto a adquirir un color blanco azulado.

-El campeón de Durmstrang —leyó con voz alta y clara— será Viktor Krum.

-¡Era de imaginar! —gritó Ron, al tiempo que una tormenta de aplausos y vítores inundaba el Gran Comedor. Vieron a Krum levantarse de la mesa de Slytherin y caminar hacia Dumbledore. Se volvió a la derecha, recorrió la mesa de los profesores y desapareció por la puerta hacia la sala contigua.

-¡Bravo, Viktor! —bramó Karkarov, tan fuerte que todo el mundo lo oyó incluso por encima de los aplausos—. ¡Sabía que serías tú!

Se apagaron los aplausos y los comentarios. La atención de todo el mundo volvía a recaer sobre el cáliz, cuyo fuego tardó unos pocos segundos en volverse nuevamente rojo. Las llamas arrojaron un segundo trozo de pergamino.

-La campeona de Beauxbatons —dijo Dumbledore—es ¡Fleur Delacour!

-¡Es ella, Ron! —gritó Harry, cuando la chica que parecía una veela se puso en pie elegantemente, sacudió la cabeza para retirarse hacia atrás la amplia cortina de pelo plateado, y caminó por entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

-Intenten no babear mucho chicos -dijo Alex, burlonamente a sus amigos

-Cállate -dijo Ron, sin apartar la mirada de Fleur

-¡Miren qué decepcionados están todos! —dijo Hermione elevando la voz por encima del alboroto, y señalando con la cabeza al resto de los alumnos de Beauxbatons.

«Decepcionados» era decir muy poco, pensó Alex. Dos de las chicas que no habían resultado elegidas habían roto a llorar, y sollozaban con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos.

Cuando Fleur Delacour hubo desaparecido también por la puerta, volvió a hacerse el silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio tan tenso y lleno de emoción, que casi se palpaba. El siguiente sería el campeón de Hogwarts...

Y el cáliz de fuego volvió a tornarse rojo; saltaron chispas, la lengua de fuego se alzó, y de su punta Dumbledore retiró un nuevo pedazo de pergamino.

-El campeón de Hogwarts —anunció— es ¡Cedric Diggory!

-¡No! —dijo Ron en voz alta, pero sólo lo oyó Harry: el jaleo proveniente de la mesa de al lado era demasiado estruendoso. Todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Hufflepuff se habían puesto de repente de pie, gritando y pataleando, mientras Cedric se abría camino entre ellos, con una amplia sonrisa, y marchaba hacia la sala que había tras la mesa de los profesores. Naturalmente, los aplausos dedicados a Cedric se prolongaron tanto que Dumbledore tuvo que esperar un buen rato para poder volver a dirigirse a la concurrencia.

-¡Estupendo! —Dijo Dumbledore en voz alta y muy contento cuando se apagaron los últimos aplausos—. Bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en que todos ustedes, incluyendo a los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, darán a sus respectivos campeones todo el apoyo que puedan. Al animarlos, todos ustedes contribuyen de forma muy significativa a...

Pero Dumbledore se calló de repente, y fue evidente para todo el mundo por qué se había interrumpido. El fuego del cáliz había vuelto a ponerse de color rojo. Otra vez lanzaba chispas. Una larga lengua de fuego se elevó de repente en el aire y arrojó otro trozo de pergamino.

Dumbledore alargó la mano y lo cogió. Lo extendió y miró el nombre que había escrito en él. Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Dumbledore contempló el trozo de pergamino que tenía en las manos, mientras el resto de la sala lo observaba. Finalmente, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta:

-Harry Potter.

Todo el Gran Comedor estaba en un incomodo silencio. Los profesores estuvieron cuchicheando hasta que Dumbledore volvió a llamar al chico; Harry estaba muy confundido y él no era el único. Hermione miraba alternamente el cáliz y a Harry, Ron estaba sumamente callado y Alex solo miraba todavía con sorpresa al cáliz.

El chico se levantó y entró a la sala donde habían ido Cedric y los demás. Después de que Harry entrara, Dumbledore envió a todos los alumnos a dormir; tanto los alumnos de Hogwarts como los de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons se mostraban indignados ante el hecho de que un chico de catorce años lograra entrar al Torneo de los Tres Magos aún con los hechizo de edad que le habían puesto al cáliz de fuego.

-¿Cómo fue que esto paso? -preguntó Hermione distraídamente a Alex-. Harry no pudo haber puesto su nombre

-Es cierto, porque para empezar siempre esta con nosotros -dijo Alex-. Además, si lo planeaba hacer (cosa que dudo mucho) nos lo habría contado antes. Tu que dices Ron... ¿Ron?

Las chicas voltearon y vieron que el pelirrojo caminaba hacia ellas con paso lento y cabizbajo. Pero Alex logró notar algo poco común en el pelirrojo; parecía confundido pero también molesto e indignado, la chica supuso que el chico estaría celoso porque Harry "había logrado" burlar al cáliz y entrar al Torneo.

-Ron, no pensaras que Harry lo hizo ¿o si? -preguntó Alex

Pero tal parecía que Ron no la escuchó.

-No puede ser... es mi mejor amigo... ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

-Ya lo sabía... Ron -el pelirrojo levantó la mirada-. Harry no pudo haberlo hecho; porque nos lo habría contado primero pero mucho antes a ti.

-Pues como puedes ver, no lo hizo

-¡Eso no prueba que Harry de verdad lo hizo!

-¿Quién de verdad nos asegura que no salió a mitad de la noche, burló a esa copa y entró al torneo?

-Se nota que solo tienes aire en el cerebro ¡que había sortilegios de edad y Harry es todavía muy joven para romperlos!

-¡Yo no se que método utilizó! Solo se que ahora es campeón -pasó junto a las chicas, sin ni siquiera mirarlas-. Buenas Noches

Pasó por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se perdió de vista, dejando a las chicas solas en el pasillo.

-De verdad que los chicos tienen un orgullo demasiado grande, y que es un fastidio -comentó Alex

Las chicas, al entrar a la Torre de Gryffindor, que todos sus compañeros seguían en la Sala Común al parecer para esperar a Harry. A las dos les pareció un fastidio y se fueron rápidamente hacia los dormitorios, que para suerte de ellas, estaba completamente vacío.

-¿Quién creen que haya metido el nombre de Harry en el cáliz de fuego? -preguntó Hermione

-Esa es la pregunta del millón -dijo Xóchitl-. No creo que lo hayan hecho solo como una broma, porque tendrían que haberle hecho algún encantamiento al cáliz

-Eso es cierto. Tú que opinas Alex... ¿Alex?

La chica estaba parada junto con a la ventana mirando a la nada; estaba pensando en lo que había pasado y sin poder evitarlo recordó el sueño que había tenido en el verano sobre Voldemort, Colagusano y el otro hombre; no sabía porque tenía el presentimiento de que la razón por la que Harry ahora estaba en el torneo era por culpa de esos tres.

-Oye, ¿En que tanto piensas? -preguntó Xóchitl

-¿Eh? No... en nada

-¿Segura?

-Sí

-Conste

Se estaba haciendo tarde y sus compañeras estaban comenzando a llegar al dormitorio, así que las chicas se fueron a dormir. Alex todavía no podía dejar de pensar en que Voldemort y sus compinches tenían algo que ver en esto.

Al día siguiente las cosas no mejoraron. Todos miraban a Harry con desconfianza y las chicas se llevaron la desagradable sorpresa de que Ron no le creía; Hermione le hizo ver al chico que Ron estaba celoso porque siempre él, Harry, era el centro de atención y que Ron, siempre siendo superado por sus hermanos y él siendo su mejor amigo pues nadie le hace caso a él, Ron, y que eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

En lugar de hacer sentir mejor a Harry, el chico se sintió peor con eso. Alex cambió el tema diciéndole a Harry que sería mejor que le escribiera a Sirius y le contara sobre el torneo pero Harry se opuso porque no quería que Sirius regresara y en un descuido lo atraparan y enviaran a Azkaban otra vez.

Y para variar, a inicio de semana las cosas se fueron poniendo de mal en peor; todos los de Hufflepuff de plano no le hablaban, los de Ravenclaw tampoco porque creían que el chico quería más fama, de los de Slytherin no podía esperarse otra cosa, y Ron todavía no le hablaba.

De por si las clases de pociones eran una tortura para los Gryffindor, pero esta fue la más sorprendente de todas porque paso algo que nunca nadie jamás se imaginarían que llegara a pasar en una clase de Snape.

Cuando, después de comer, Harry y las chicas llegaron a la puerta de la mazmorra de Snape, se encontraron a los de Slytherin que esperaban fuera, cada uno con una insignia bien grande en la pechera de la túnica. Por un momento, Harry tuvo la absurda idea de que eran insignias de la P.E.D.D.O. Luego vio que todas mostraban el mismo mensaje en caracteres luminosos rojos, que brillaban en el corredor subterráneo apenas iluminado:

Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY:

¡El AUTÉNTICO campeón de Hogwarts!

-¿Te gustan, Potter? —preguntó Malfoy en voz muy alta, cuando Harry se aproximó—. Y eso no es todo, ¡mira!

Apretó la insignia contra el pecho, y el mensaje desapareció para ser reemplazado por otro que emitía un resplandor verde:

POTTER APESTA

Los de Slytherin berrearon de risa. Todos apretaron su insignia hasta que el mensaje POTTER APESTA brilló intensamente por todos lados. Harry notó que se ponía rojo de furia.

-¡Ah, muy divertido! —Le dijo Hermione a Pansy Parkinson y su grupo de chicas de Slytherin, que se reían más fuerte que nadie—. Derrochan ingenio.

Ron estaba apoyado contra el muro con Dean y Seamus. No se rió, pero tampoco defendió a Harry.

-¿Quieres una, Granger? —le dijo Malfoy, ofreciéndosela—. Tengo montones. Pero con la condición de que no me toques la mano. Me la acabo de lavar y no quiero que una sangre sucia me la manche.

La ira que Harry había acumulado durante días y días pareció a punto de reventar un dique en su pecho. Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía había cogido la varita. Todos los que estaban alrededor se apartaron y retrocedieron hacia el corredor.

-¡Harry! —le advirtió Hermione.

-Déjalo, no vale la pena que le sigas el juego -dijo Alex, sujetándolo del brazo para que no hiciera alguna locura

-Vamos, Potter —lo desafió Malfoy con tranquilidad, también sacando su varita—. Ahora no tienes a Moody para que te proteja. A ver si tienes lo que hay que tener...

Se miraron a los ojos durante una fracción de segundo, y luego, exactamente al mismo tiempo, ambos atacaron:

-¡Furnunculus! —gritó Harry.

-¡Densaugeo! —gritó Malfoy.

De las varitas salieron unos chorros de luz, que chocaron en el aire y rebotaron en ángulo. El conjuro de Harry le dio a Goyle en la cara, y el de Malfoy a Hermione. Goyle chilló y se llevó las manos a la nariz, donde le brotaban en aquel momento unos forúnculos grandes y feos. Hermione se tapaba la boca con gemidos de pavor.

-¡Hermione! —Ron se acercó a ella apresuradamente, para ver qué le pasaba.

Harry se volvió y vio a Ron que le retiraba a Hermione la mano de la cara. No fue una visión agradable. Los dos incisivos superiores de Hermione, que ya de por si eran más grandes de lo normal, crecían a una velocidad alarmante. Se parecía más y más a un castor conforme los dientes alargados pasaban el labio inferior hacia la barbilla. Los notó allí, horrorizada, y lanzó un grito de terror.

-Tranquila, ya veras que pronto te repondrás -trato de animarla Alex

-¿A qué viene todo este ruido? —dijo una voz baja y apagada. Acababa de llegar Snape.

Los de Slytherin se explicaban a gritos. Snape apuntó a Malfoy con un largo dedo amarillo y le dijo:

-Explícalo tú.

-Potter me atacó, señor...

-¡Nos atacamos el uno al otro al mismo tiempo! —gritó Harry.

-... y le dio a Goyle. Mire...

Snape examinó a Goyle, cuya cara no hubiera estado fuera de lugar en un libro de setas venenosas.

-Ve a la enfermería, Goyle —indicó Snape con calma.

-¡Malfoy le dio a Hermione! —Dijo Ron—. ¡Mire!

Obligó a Hermione a que le enseñara los dientes a Snape, porque ella hacía todo lo posible para taparlos con las manos, cosa bastante difícil dado que ya le pasaban del cuello de la camisa. Pansy Parkinson y las otras chicas de Slytherin se reían en silencio con grandes aspavientos, y señalaban a Hermione desde detrás de la espalda de Snape. Al ver esto, Alex sintió el tremendo impulso de ir y darle a Parkinson un puñetazo en la cara para callarla y a sus compinches.

Snape miró a Hermione fríamente y luego dijo:

-No veo ninguna diferencia.

-¿QUÉEE? -exclamaron Alex y Xóchitl

Hermione profirió un gemido y se le empañaron los ojos. Dando media vuelta, echó a correr por el corredor hasta perderse de vista.

Tal vez fue una suerte que Harry y Ron empezaran a gritar a Snape a la vez, y también que sus voces retumbaran en el corredor de piedra, porque con el alboroto le fue imposible entender lo que le decían exactamente. Pero captó la esencia.

-Muy bien —declaró con su voz más suave—. Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, y Weasley y Potter se quedarán castigados. Ahora entren, o tendrán que quedarse castigados una semana entera.

A Harry le zumbaban los oídos. Era tal la injusticia cometida por Snape que sentía el impulso de cortarlo en mil pedazos. Todos comenzaron a adentrarse al aula pero Alex no se movía de su lugar.

-Alex, entra antes de que Snape cometa otra injusticia. Aunque de verdad no entiendo porque siempre... -pero no termino de hablar porque noto que Alex estaba algo extraña

Severus vio que todos sus alumnos entraron a excepción de Alex, sabía que la chica estaba molesta por como trató a su mejor amiga, pero no dejaría que se saltara su clase. Se le acercó y con algo de fuerza la tomó del brazo.

-¿Piensa quedarse ahí parada como idiota todo el santo día o va a entrar a...?

Pero Severus no termino la frase porque de un tirón Alex se soltó de su agarre y en toda la mazmorra se escucho el eco de un golpe. Todos los alumnos estaban realmente sorprendidos y con la boca abierta a más no poder pero más Harry, Ron y Xóchitl y era por lo que acababan de ver ¡Alex le había dado una bofetada a Severus Snape, el temido y oscuro profesor de pociones!

Severus también estaba en shock por lo que pasó; lentamente volvió la cabeza hacia Alex, quien tenía una expresión de rabia y la mano todavía levantada. Aun no decía nada pero cuando estaba por abrir la boca, Alex le ganó.

-Es suficiente

-¿Qué es lo que...?

-¡Ya es suficiente!

La chica si que estaba realmente fuera de sus casillas, estaba gritándole a Severus y él no hacía nada más que observarla al igual que sus compañeros. Nunca en la vida, alguien le había hablado de esa manera a Snape y mucho menos una alumna de Gryffindor.

-¡Estoy harta de que te comportes así solo por una vieja riña escolar! ¡Si odias al padre de Harry y a sus amigos BIEN es tu problema y el de ello PERO NO ES NECESARIO QUE TE DESQUITES CON ÉL POR UNAS MALDITAS BROMAS INFANTILES Y ESAS ESTUPIDAS RIÑAS DE LAS CASAS QUE ES SOLO UNA ESTUPIDEZ!

»¡TAMBIÉN ESTO ES UNA RIÑA ENTRE HOMBRES, NO TIENES QUE METERTE CON LAS ESTUDIANTES IGUAL POR ESO! ¡YA VA SIENDO HORA DE QUE LO SUPERES Y DEJES DE DESQUITARTE CON TODOS POR TUS TONTOS MALENTENDIDOS CON ELLOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Alex nunca se había puesto así por todas las veces que Severus se había portado injustamente con su amigo, pero al ver que se burlaba descaradamente de su mejor amiga fue la gota que derramo el vaso haciendo que se le acabara la paciencia con él. La chica terminó de gritarle al profesor y estaba respirando agitadamente; todos los alumnos seguían ahí parados sin hacer nada y Severus miraba a la chica con los ojos bien abiertos, no podía creer que esa mocosa tuviera agallas para hablarle de ese modo, pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Su expresión volvió a ser fría y levantó la mano con la intención de volver a tomarla del brazo, pero una mano enfundada en un guante sin dedos de color negro y al parecer deportivo lo sujeto de la muñeca.

-Tú te atreves a ponerle una mano encima... y te va a ir mal

Era la voz de esa escoba con patas, pero al girarse se sorprendió al ver que no era la loba sino a una chica con camiseta de tirantes y falda short deportiva morado, y tenis morados con negro, de cabello negro azabache lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos color dorado, pero tenía orejas y cola de lobo negro con morado.

-¿Qué, tengo monos en la cara?

-Xóchitl... lograste tener tu forma humana

Xóchitl no le hizo caso a Alex porque todavía miraba con odio a Severus. El profesor se soltó y le agarró del brazo a Alex.

-¡Oye!

-Cincuenta puntos menos a Gryffindor y esta castigada de aquí hasta Navidad. Ahora entre al salón si no quiere que la castigue de por vida.

Alex se soltó, tomó su mochila y entró ante la mirada de asombro de sus compañeros. Alex se sentó al final del salón junto a Harry. La clase dio comienzo, y Harry clavó los ojos en Snape mientras imaginaba que le sucedían cosas horribles. Si hubiera sabido cómo hacer la maldición cruciatus... Snape se habría caído de espaldas al suelo y allí se habría quedado, sacudiéndose y retorciéndose como aquella araña... pero de pronto le regresó a la mente como Alex abofeteo a Snape y una sonrisa burlona se asomo en su rostro de manera discreta.

-¡Antídotos! —dijo Snape, mirándolos a todos con sus fríos ojos negros de brillo desagradable—. Ahora deben preparar sus recetas. Quiero que las elaboren con mucho cuidado, y luego elegiremos a alguien en quien probarlas...

Los ojos de Snape se posaron en Harry, y éste comprendió lo que se avecinaba: Snape iba a envenenarlo. Harry se imaginó cogiendo el caldero, corriendo hasta el frente de la clase y volcándolo encima del grasiento pelo de Snape.

Alex no miraba a Severus, después de que logro calmarse, se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por eso. Comenzó a trabajar, sintió la presencia de Xóchitl junto a ella; la brije estaba admirando su cuerpo humano; al parecer el detonante para poder estar así era ayudar a su humana en cualquier momento si en su forma animal no podía hacer nada.

Llamaron a la puerta de la mazmorra, y todos voltearon a ver. Era Colin Creevey. Entró en el aula, sonrió a Harry y fue hacia la mesa de Snape.

-¿Sí? —preguntó éste escuetamente.

-Disculpe, señor. Tengo que llevar a Harry Potter arriba.

Snape apuntó su ganchuda nariz hacia Colin y clavó los ojos en él. La sonrisa de Colin desapareció.

-A Potter le queda otra hora de Pociones —contestó Snape con frialdad—. Subirá cuando la clase haya acabado.

Colin se ruborizó.

-Señor..., el señor Bagman quiere que vaya —dijo muy nervioso—. Tienen que ir todos los campeones. Creo que les quieren hacer unas fotos...

Harry hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que Colin no hubiera dicho las últimas palabras. Se arriesgó a echar una ojeada a Ron, pero éste no quitaba la vista del techo.

-Muy bien, muy bien —replicó Snape con brusquedad—. Potter, deje aquí sus cosas. Quiero que vuelva luego para probar el antídoto.

-Disculpe, señor. Tiene que llevarse sus cosas —dijo Colin—. Todos los campeones...

-¡Muy bien! —Lo cortó Snape—. ¡Potter, coja su mochila y salga de mi vista!

Harry se echó la bolsa al hombro, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes intercambiar una mirada con Alex y Xochitl. Al pasar por entre los pupitres de los de Slytherin, vio la inscripción «POTTER APESTA» brillando por todos lados.

Después de que Harry se fuera todos siguieron trabajando en sus pociones. Alex no se atrevía a mirar a Severus, aún se sentía muy mal por lo que le hizo, pero en parte el oscuro profesor tenía la culpa. Ya iba siendo hora de que el hombre dejara ir el pasado y se fijara en su presente y su futuro.

Se escuchaban varios susurros en el aula y no era para menos después de lo que vieron. Severus miraba con molestia a la latina, se pasó la mano sobre la mejilla golpeada, que aún le dolía, y recordó todo lo que la chica le grito hacía solo unos momentos.

«¡Estoy harta de que te comportes así solo por una vieja riña escolar! ¡Si odias al padre de Harry y a sus amigos BIEN es tu problema y el de ello PERO NO ES NECESARIO QUE TE DESQUITES CON ÉL POR UNAS MALDITAS BROMAS INFANTILES Y ESAS ESTUPIDAS RIÑAS DE LAS CASAS QUE ES SOLO UNA ESTUPIDEZ!»

Eso hizo que también recordara que, en más de una ocasión, Dumbledore le decía lo mismo... pero al menos el viejo director nunca le pegaba.

Siguió la clase con un poco de ruido y Alex se dio cuenta que tanto Malfoy como sus compañeros Slytherin la miraban con odio y eso no le sorprendió. Sonó la campaña y todos comenzaron a recoger todo; le entregaron una muestra de poción a Snape y se iban antes de que el profesor los retuviera.

Alex ya le había entregado la poción y se disponía a irse junto con Xóchitl humana, pero...

-No tan rápido, Macías. Tengo varios asuntos que discutir con usted, y de preferencia que sea a solas

-Ni creas que voy a dejarla sola para que le hagas quien sabe que...

Pero no terminó de hablar porque Alex se lo impidió tomándola del brazo. La brije humana la miro sin comprender.

-Estaré bien, ve con Harry y vayan a ver como esta Hermione, por favor

-Pero...

-Por favor, Xóchitl

La brije miro de mala gana al oscuro hombre y salió de ahí.

Profesor y alumna se quedaron solos y se podía notar la tensión que había entre ellos. Severus miraba fijamente a la chica, pero ella tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, realmente apenada; Severus comenzó a acercarse a la chica, quien al escucharlo se encogió un poco por el miedo, el profesor se detuvo al ver la reacción de la chica.

Severus se le siguió acercando y Alex seguía medio agazapada, la chica pensó que Severus le haría algo malo pero solo el profesor la tomó del mentón y levantó el rostro de la chica con delicadeza. Alex se extraño un poco ante esta actitud del hombre pero no digo nada.

Severus la soltó y se cruzó de brazos con una leve expresión de enfado.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

Alex comenzó a deshacerse en disculpas y entonces Severus no pudo evitar recordar cuando la chica, teniendo solo doce años, logró hacer una poción multijugos y —sin querer— se transformó en él y cuando él y el director la descubrieron se había puesto así, mas o menos.

-Ya fueron suficientes disculpas -dijo Severus con su voz algo enfadada

Alex no podía evitar estar todavía agazapada, pero es que nunca en su vida se había metido en problemas en la escuela y mucho menos con un profesor fuertemente estricto.

-Voy a decirle algunas cosas sobre su castigo, Macías

Alex sólo asintió.

-Contesté bien, Macías

-Sí... profesor

Severus se sorprendió al escucharla, de verdad que debía de ser la primera vez que se metía en problemas porque hasta en su voz se notaba el miedo. El hombre carraspeó y continuó hablando.

-Serán todas las semanas, incluyendo los fines de semana, después de la cena. Aquí le diré que es lo que tendrá que hacer ¿entendido?

-Si, profesor

-Bien, puede retirarse

Alex tomó su mochila y, casi corriendo de ahí que parecía como si estuviera huyendo, salió de las mazmorras.

Severus dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio y se pasó la mano por el cabello. ¿En que rayos se había metido? De por si el anciano quería que se acercara a la chica más de lo debido y ahora tenía que cumplir esos castigos. Vaya suerte la suya.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Alex corría sin fijarse por donde iba, lo único que quería era estar lo más lejos posible de Severus Snape. Sin siquiera saber como llegó hasta ahí, llegó hasta los baños de Myrtle La Llorona encerrándose en un cubículo y soltándose a llorar. No era por el hecho de ser castigada sino porque seguía sintiéndose mal por lo que le hizo al oscuro profesor; le dolía el hecho de que sintiera algo por él, pero le dolía más el hecho de que se atrevió a pegarle ¡y enfrente a Xóchitl y sus amigos!

-¿Quién esta ahí?

Alex reconoció la voz de Myrtle pero no quiso salir y continuó llorando.

-¿Quién esta ahí? -repitió la niña fantasma

Alex no quería que Myrtle la fastidiara, así que abrió la puerta y salió del cubículo. La fantasma no pudo contener una expresión de asombro al ver de quien se trataba.

-Alex ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasó?

La latina no pudo seguir conteniendo el llanto y arrogándose a los brazos de la fantasma —sin impórtale que estuviera fría como un glaciar— se soltó a llorar. Myrtle trataba de consolarla mientras la chica se desahogaba; estuvieron así hasta que pasó la hora de cenar y Alex tuvo que regresar a las mazmorras para comenzar con el castigo.

No vio a ninguno de sus amigos ni a Xóchitl en todo el día, pero eso no le importaba. Ya estaba por llegar al pasillo por el que se accedía a las mazmorras cuando sintió que chocaba con alguien.

-Lo siento... no me fije

-Se ve que eres una chica muy distraída

Alex levanto la mirada y se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

-Cu... Curio... pero... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo vine a verte

-¿En... en serio?

-Sí, y ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a las mazmorras a... a...

-¿A ver a una amiga o a un chico?

-¡No, no es anda de eso! En realidad iba a...

-Va a cumplir con un castigo conmigo. Y si no le importa, joven, esta haciendo que la Señorita llegué tarde

Detrás de Alex apareció, de quien sabe donde, Severus. Alex brincó del susto chocando sin querer con Curio.

-¡Perdón!

-No te preocupes. ¿Vas a un castigo? Pensé que eras de esas chicas que no se meten en problemas. Aunque siempre hay una primera vez para todo...

-Si, como sea -dijo tajantemente Severus. Tomó del brazo a Alex y los dos comenzaron su camino hacia las mazmorras

-¡Nos vemos, Curio! -se despidió Alex

-¡Nos vemos! ¡Espero que termines pronto! -dijo Curio esto ultimo sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo, provocando un leve sonrojo a la chica y un gruñido de fastidio al oscuro hombre.

Ya en los pasillos de las mazmorras, los dos anduvieron hasta el despacho del adulto en completo silencio, aunque Severus aflojó el agarre de su mano en el brazo de Alex, pero se le seguía notando el enfado por ver al búlgaro hablando con ella otra vez ¡Y sin mencionar cuando le guiñó el ojo! Alex seguía todavía sorprendida por la actitud del chico de Durmstrang hacia ella. ¿Será que Curio estaba interesado en ella? Se puso roja de sólo pensarlo y sacudió un poco su cabeza para alejar esa idea. ¿Un chico, fijándose en ella? Sí, era algo que ella siempre pensó que nunca pasaría y... y que nunca pasará. Con la suerte que tuvo con los chicos de su ciudad, pues como si fuera a pasar que llegara a tener novio.

Llegaron al despacho de Severus y el profesor cerró la puerta con brusquedad, todavía molesto. Alex volvió a agazaparse al ver que profesor estaba molesto. Severus respiró un poco para calmarse y después se volvió hacia ella.

-Bueno, Macías. Lo que va hacer es ordenar todos esos ingredientes que están en la repisa. Más de un ingrediente para algunas pociones como el Filtro de Paz, Amortentia, etc. Están ahí, quiero que los coloque juntos y en un pergamino me anoté que ingredientes eran y para que poción. ¿Entendido?

-Si, profesor

Alex se quitó la capa de la escuela quedándose únicamente con la blusa, corbata, chaleco y falda. Se acomodó la coleta de caballo, que se le estaba deshaciendo, aunque dejó sueltos algunos mechones que le enmarcaban un poco el rostro, y se puso manos a la obra. Severus se colocó en su escritorio y comenzó a corregir varios trabajos de ese día.

Ambos estuvieron trabajando en silencio, cada vez que Alex encontraba un ingrediente que no podía identificar comenzaba a tocarse el cabello y el cuello mostrando un poco de nerviosismo. Severus la miraba de vez en cuando y cuando la veía haciendo ese gesto no podía evitar pensar que se veía tierna haciéndolo... Un momento ¿Pensaba que se veía tierna haciendo eso? Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Eran demasiados frascos y Alex terminó todo hasta cuarto para las once; estaba acomodando los últimos ingredientes cuando por accidente se le resbaló un frasco de las manos, como el profesor Snape les había hecho un encantamiento para que cuando se cayeran por accidente no se rompiera, el frasco fue a parar hasta el escritorio del profesor, pero justamente a los pies del hombre.

Alex dejo escapar un gemido de frustración, lo bueno es que su profesor se quedó dormido, así que no tendría problema para sacar el frasco. Se acercó lo más sigilosamente que le fue posible, se hincó con cuidado y estiro el brazo poco a poco hasta que sintió el frasco rosando sus dedos.

-Ya casi... ya lo alcanzo...

Pero el profesor se movió haciendo que con una pierna el frasco se alejara más y que la otra chocara con la cara de Alex. Severus despertó sobresaltado al sentirla.

-¡Macías!

Alex se levantó tan rápido como si en el suelo hubiera un resorte y se alejó lo más que pudo del oscuro profesor completamente asustada ante su reacción.

-¡Perdón, no era mi intención! ¡El frasco se me resbaló y fue a parar a sus pies! ¡Traté de alcanzarlo pero usted se movió y ya no pude!

Severus bajó la mirada y comprobó que la chica decía la verdad. Se agachó y lo recogió. Se levantó, se acercó al estante donde debía de estar y lo dejó en su lugar.

-Tenga más cuidado la próxima vez. Si alguien hubiera entrado y la viera de esa manera, se pensaría otra cosa y los dos estaríamos en problemas

-Si... de verdad lo siento...

-Ya deje de disculpase. Ya llega a un punto en que se vuelve insoportable

Alex bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-Bueno, creo que es suficiente por hoy. La espero mañana a la misma hora

-Está bien. Nos vemos mañana, profesor

-Hasta luego

Alex ya estaba por salir pero antes de hacerlo dijo en un murmuro:

-Hasta mañana, Severus. Que descanses -y salió del despacho

Ella pensó que el hombre no la escuchó, pero mientras que Severus terminaba de recoger los papeles de su escritorio, alcanzó a escuchar lo que la chica le dijo, dejándolo sorprendido y cuando se volteo para mirarla, ella ya se había ido.

Severus seguía mirando la puerta; pensó que lo que escuchó sólo fue su imaginación, pero algo en su interior le decía que no fue así. Sonrió débilmente y dijo en un susurro:

-Descansa, Alex

Y se fue a dormir feliz y sin dejar de sonreír.


	36. La primera prueba, los celos de Severus

La primera prueba estaba cada vez más cerca; Harry y los otros campeones tendrían que enfrentarse a algo desconocido porque a ninguno les dijeron de qué se trataría, por lo que los campeones estaban nerviosos y sobre todo asustados y preocupados, pero la primera prueba no era solamente el único problema que tenía Harry. Al parecer, Rita Skeeter había alterado las cosas que Harry le dijo durante "su entrevista", ocasionando que tanto él como Hermione tuvieran problemas. Y hablando de problemas...

Toda la escuela se enteró de lo que sucedió en las mazmorras aunque nadie creía que Alex lo hizo, por lo que todos los alumnos alteraban la versión oficial de las cosas (cosa extraña en Hogwarts). Pero Malfoy y sus compañeros sabían que Alex lo había hecho porque ellos estuvieron ahí, así que en cualquier oportunidad que tuviera algún Slytherin, siempre le hacían alguna broma, pero cada vez que lo intentaban algún profesor aparecía en los pasillos o la chica estaba rodeada por sus compañeros de Gryffindor; incluso contaba con la ayuda de los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. A las tres casas les parecía genial lo que la chica hizo: poner en su lugar al profesor más temido y odiado en Hogwarts no era algo que se escuchara todos los días.

Hermione había escuchado todo gracias a que Nick Casi Decapitado le contó todo mientras ella seguía en la enfermería, por lo que al salir buscó a Alex por todos lados pero no la encontró y tampoco la vio en la cena. Al principio le preocupó no saber nada de ella hasta que Xóchitl —ya estando en su forma original— le dijo que estaba algo extraña por lo que pasó y que cuando se calmara, tendría que ir a cumplir castigo con Snape. Sólo hasta el día siguiente logró hablar con ella; al principio la regañó pero después de enterarse que fue por defenderla se disculpó por ser algo dura y le agradeció por lo que hizo.

Harry y las chicas seguían tratando de adivinar que era a lo que el azabache tendría que enfrentarse, pero con las constantes burlas de las serpientes le costaba concentrarse y se estresaba más porque no tenía a Ron a su lado. Teniendo al pelirrojo junto a él podría superar cualquier cosa porque era su mejor amigo, pero el chico seguía siendo frío y distante con él, por lo que Harry dejó de insistirle a Ron, aunque no quisiera admitir enfrente de las chicas que de verdad extrañaba a su mejor amigo.

El tiempo pasó volando y ya faltaba solo unos días para la primera prueba. El sábado antes de la primera prueba dieron permiso a todos los alumnos de tercero en adelante para que visitaran el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Hermione le dijo a Harry que le iría bien salir del castillo por un rato, y Harry no necesitó mucha persuasión.

Harry y las chicas ya iban a salir por la puerta principal cuando escucharon una voz a lo lejos gritándole a Alex.

-¡Alexandra! ¡Alexandra!

-¡Curio!

El búlgaro corría hacia ellos y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola ¿van a Hogsmeade?

-Si, vamos a dar una vuelta ¿quieres acompañarnos?

Harry le lanzó una mirada de reproché porque el chico quería ir con la capa invisible puesta para no toparse con Ron.

-De hecho yo quería... se que es de último momento pero... ¿Querrías venir conmigo al pueblo? Ya sabes... como una cita.

-¡Ah! Bueno... yo...

Miró a sus amigos y a Xóchitl y se dio cuenta que los tres la incitaban a que aceptara la invitación.

-Si, suena bien

-Que gusto ¿vamos? -le ofreció su brazo, caballerosamente

Alex se sorprendió y se sonrojó, pero lo sujetó de brazo y ambos partieron rumbo al pueblo. En el camino, muchos miraban a la Gryffindor sumamente sorprendidos pero más las chicas de Slytherin; Alex se sentía extraña estando así. De verdad nunca creyó que podría tener una cita de verdad con un chico, ya había salido con Harry y con algún otro amigo, pero solo de esa manea; amigos.

Pero no contaba con que un par de ojos negros como la noche la siguieran celosamente.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Severus se esforzaba por que los castigos de Alex no fueran tan duros pero que también que se notaran que eran castigos. En un par de ocasiones había incluso logrado entablar una conversación agradable y cálida con ella durante los castigos, últimamente no podía esperar a que la hora del castigo llegara para poder estar con ella a solas por unas pocas horas; pero en cuanto la chica se retiraba, una lucha interna se libraba dentro de él diciéndole que estaba mal lo que había y que debía de alejarse de ella; pero la otra parte lo incitaba a seguir así y tratar de ser más unido a ella, aunque no fuera lo correcto.

Ese sábado en la mañana, que era visita a Hogsmeade, decidió salir para tomar algo y —aunque fuera de lejos— ver como Alex se divertía con la alfombra parlante de la brije, San Potter y la Sabelotodo Granger. Pero no contaba con lo que vio cuando estaba a punto de salir. ¿Ese mocoso extranjero se atrevió a invitar a salir a la latina? Oh, eso si que no se lo iba a permitir.

Sintiendo palpitar bruscamente su sien y con los puños y dientes fuertemente apretados, comenzó a seguir a la parejita. Vio que los dos andaban en los lugares más populares del pueblo y que no pasaban a mayores, pero eso no lograba que se quedara tranquilo, es más, se ponía más paranoico que de costumbre. Sentía que le hervía la sangre cada vez que ese sujeto la tomaba delicadamente de la mano y así caminaban; cuando se portaba tan caballerosamente con ella. ¡Entre que quería golpear a ese tonto y quererle lanzarle algún maleficio imperdonable!

Continuó siguiéndolos hasta que vio que entraron a Las Tres Escobas, estuvo a punto de entrar cuando una mano lo sujeto del hombro.

-Sigues siendo un cabeza dura respecto a las emociones ¿verdad, muchacho?

-¡Albus! ¡De verdad ¿de donde rayos sales?!

-Esas son cosas que no te incumben

Severus lo miró de mala gana y desvió su mirada hacia la taberna, esperando a que la parejita saliera.

-Ah... el amor adolescente es algo hermoso. Y estos pequeños encuentros y esta linda cita parecen de novela romántica. Y sin mencionar que Macías se ve tan sonriente.

A cada palabra del viejo loco, Severus se enfurecía más y sentía palpitar cada vez más fuerte su sien. Quince minutos después los chicos salieron y siguieron con su camino. Severus tenía la intención de seguirlos pero Dumbledore lo agarró de la capa, reteniéndolo; Severus trató de zafarse pero el viejo director lo tenía bien agarrado ¿Cómo era posible que un anciano como él tuviera tanta fuerza? Siguió poniendo resistencia hasta que finalmente se rindió, no vio la sonrisa burlona que tenía el viejo director, el cual disfrutaba de lo lindo de la actitud del oscuro profesor.

Alex y Curio seguían caminando tomados de la mano muy felices; Alex se sentía incomoda pero a la vez feliz por tener su primera cita. Curio siempre la miraba de reojo, pero casi siempre la miraba atentamente, había algo en Alex que hacía que quisiera estar con ella. Se detuvo de golpe llamando la atención de la latina.

-Curio ¿sucede algo?

-No... nada en especial

Alex lo miraba algo confundida

-Oye Alex

-Dime

Tomó el rostro de Alex con delicadeza con una sola mano, haciendo que a la chica le subieran todos los colores.

-Tienen un poco de cerveza de mantequilla en los labios

-¿Si? ¿Do... donde?

Curio comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Alex. La chica casi podía sentir el aliento del chico contra sus labios...

¡PUM!

-¡Alex!

La castaña estaba medio inconsciente en el suelo porque de la nada algo le había golpeado a un lado de la cabeza.

Severus miraba entre culpable y sorprendido a la chica mientras que Dumbledore se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y negaba lentamente.

-Me cuesta creer que para los hechizos tengas una excelente puntería... pero para lanzar cosas con la mano seas tan tonto.

-Eso no ayuda, Albus

Severus y Dumbledore habían visto el intento del búlgaro de besar a Alex; Severus se molestó tanto que ni se fijo que tomó a la primera y lo lanzó, pero para variar apunto mal y en lugar de darle a Curio... le dio a Alex.

-¡Alex! -El búlgaro se hincó y con delicadeza incorporó a la aturdida chica-. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Quién me aventó el escudo del Capitán América?

-¿De quién? No sé de quién hablas. Y esto no es un escudo, es la tapa de un barril

Alex comenzó a incorporarse y cuando se sentó se llevó una mano a la cabeza

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Creo que me va a dar una jaqueca de por vida -entonces vio el circulo de madera que estaba junto a ellos-. ¿A quién rayos se le ocurriría aventar eso?

-No tengo idea -Curio se levantó y ayudó a Alex a ponerse en pie-. Será mejor que regresemos para que te revisen la cabeza

-Está bien. Gracias, Curio

El chico solo le sonrió; y tomados de la mano regresaron al castillo.

Cualquiera que viera a Severus pensaría que estaba a punto de soltar humo por diferentes ángulos de su cabeza de lo rojo que estaba por la rabia; Dumbledore solo se acogió de hombros y cruzo los brazos.

«Este muchacho es más terco de lo que pensé»

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Alex y Curio estaban en la enfermería esperando a que Madame Pomfrey llegara para revisar a la chica. Los dos estaban en silencio y mirando a diferentes direcciones. Curio quería hacerle platica, pero no sabía que decirle y Alex se sentía incomoda con el silencio y más porque tenía el presentimiento de que Curio quiso besarla.

-Alex...

-Perdón

-¿Cómo?

-Perdón por... haber arruinado nuestra primera cita

Curio solo le sonrió y le acaricio el cabello. Él no estaba enojado con ella, ni siquiera sospechaba quien querría echarles a perder la cita, pero las cosas nunca pasan bien a la primera, quizá en otra ocasión saldría mejor las cosas.

-No estoy molesto. Me la pase muy bien contigo, hasta que pasó ese incidente

-¿Seguro?

-Sí

-Gracias, Curio

Los dos siguieron platicando hasta que llegó Madame Pomfrey y comenzó a revisar a Alex. Solo era un golpe pero no contaba con que le saliera un poco de sangre, pero no era nada de gravedad. Alex salió de la enfermería sin problema y, tomada de la mano de Curio, salieron de ahí.

Severus iba de camino a la enfermería para ver como estaba la chica, pero se topó de frente con ella y con el chico. Otra vez sintió que le hervía la sangre y quería golpearlo; pero se contuvo y se escondió detrás de un pilar.

-Espero que podamos volver a salir alguna vez

-Yo también, Curio. Y de verdad, perdón por lo de hoy

-Ya te dije que no es nada. Si que eres muy inocente

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No, es tierno

Alex se sonrojó y le sonrió. De pronto escucharon como si algo temblara.

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó Curio, mirando a todos lados

-Tal vez sea Peeves haciendo travesuras

-Esos espíritus son muy fastidiosos ¿cierto?

-Como no tienes idea

Los dos rieron y se alejaron de ahí. Lo que ninguno de los dos sospechaba es que Severus había visto todo y se había sujetado al pilar; como sentía mucha rabia no se dio cuenta de que comenzó a temblar a tal grado que —sin que él se lo esperara— logró hacer temblar el pilar.

Desde ese día, "cosas extrañas" pasaban cada vez que Alex y Curio estaban juntos. Cada vez que el búlgaro intentaba besar a la chica (aunque fuera en la mejilla) algo raro pasaba; alguien le lanzaba algo a Alex para evitar ese beso.

Cuando estaban en la biblioteca, Curio le alcanzó un libro de Runas Antiguas a Alex y cuando quiso darle un beso en la frente, de la nada una montaña de libros le cayó encima a la chica dejándola casi sepultada. En cuanto Alex logró sacar la cabeza de esa pila de libros le pareció ver una capa negra desaparecer detrás de unos estantes.

En los pasillos cuando se encontraban y Alex tenía que irse a clases; cuando Curio quiso darle un beso en la mejilla, una armadura cayó sobre Alex y eso también provocó que el hacha que tenía la armadura casi le arrancara la cabeza a la chica. Después de que Alex se puso de pie, esta vez logró ver una cabellera negra que se perdía de vista por el pasillo.

Incluso estando en los jardines algo raro pasaba. Alex acompañó, una noche, a Curio de regreso y él —otra vez— intento darle un beso en la mejilla y de la nada varias piñas de pino le dieron en la cabeza, y ya después la chica pudo ver unos ojos negros como la noche. Entonces fue cuando le cayó el veinte.

«Espero que no sea quien creo que es»

Y justamente, de la persona que sospechaba, era la misma persona que "los saboteaba" para demostrarse afecto.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

En la noche, Harry fue a ver a Hagrid como había quedado y descubrió que la primera prueba era enfrentarse a unos dragones y quitarles un huevo de oro; se escuchaba como misión suicida, pero no tenía otra opción. Al menos, el chico logró regresar a tiempo a la Sala Común para poder hablar con Sirius y contarle todo lo que sucedió desde que llego a Hogwarts, su sueño sobre Voldemort y sus compinches y alguno que otro consejo para pode vencer la dragón. Sirius logró decirle varias cosas importantes sobre lo que estaban tratando pero no tuvo tiempo de decirle como enfrentarse al dragón porque escucharon que alguien se acercaba, pero solo se trataba de Ron.

El día de la primera prueba al fin llego; las chicas ayudaron a Harry en todo lo que pudieron pero no encontraron algún hechizo que le ayudara a vencerlo, no encontraban nada útil. Y es que las cosas estaban peor porque no podían investigar con tranquilidad porque siempre llegaba Viktor Krum y muy cerca de él sus locas admiradoras.

Harry también tuvo la consideración de contarle a Cedric sobre los dragones porque era el unió de los Campeones que no sabía sobre la primera prueba, así que le dijo antes de entrar a clase pero después se encontró con Moody y pensó que lo regañaría por advertirle al joven Hufflepuff pero la sorpresa que se llevó al ver que el profesor quería ayudarle. Le dijo que podía vencer al dragón volando, aunque no estuviera permitido pero si convocaba su escoba, no sería una falta a la regla.

Las chicas ayudaron a Harry a aprender el encantamiento convocador, Accio; al chico le costó mucho trabajo pero finalmente lo logró y estaba listo para la primera prueba. Al día siguiente Harry y los otros tres campeones estaban sumamente nerviosos; el azabache no sabía como fue que el día se le pasó tan rápido que ya al mediodía las clases fueron interrumpidas para dar lugar a la primera prueba.

Harry se había adelantado junto con los otros campeones porque tenían que recibir unas indicaciones. Las chicas salieron del Gran Comedor junto con todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang.

-Espero que Harry este bien -dijo Hermione, claramente preocupada

-Tranquila, ya veras que todo le ira bien -dijo Alex

-Eso espero

Las chicas salieron a los jardines y fueron hacia los limistes del Bosque Prohibido; Alex y Xóchitl trataban de tranquilizar a Hermione pero ella aún se mostraba muy preocupada por el ojiverde ante semejante peligro. Ninguna se dio cuenta de que las estaban siguiendo hasta que escucharon una voz atrás de ellas.

-¡Alex! ¡Alex!

-Curio

El chico se acercaba corriendo hacia ellas. El chico le sonría a las chicas con sinceridad pero más a Alex, quien se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que el búlgaro solo la miraba a ella. Xóchitl y Hermione se sentían fuera de lugar, como que les estaban haciendo un mal cuarteto.

-Bueno... creo que nosotras salimos sobrando... -dijo Xóchitl, comenzando a alejarse poco a poco

-¿Eh?

-Te vemos luego, Alex -dijo Hermione

-¿Qué?

-Adiós -dijeron ambas, y se alejaron de ahí

-¿Chicas?

-Nunca habías estado a solas con un chico ¿verdad? A menos de que fuera un amigo

-Bueno... yo...

-Tranquila, siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no crees?

-Eso parece

A unos metros de ellos, los miraban dos hombres; uno era viejo, con barba y cabello blanco y largo, y el otro vestía totalmente de negro y se veía claramente molesto.

Dumbledore y Severus habían ido rezagados porque estaban hablando de varios asuntos; fue entonces cuando Severus se dio cuenta de que Alex estaba sola hablando con ese patán otra vez. Dumbledore miró a Severus y no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa burlona; parecía que el hombre estaba apunto de lanzar chistas por todos lados.

-Vaya, que bien se siente el ambiente. -Severus se mostraba claramente muy molesto, pero Dumbledore siguió hablando-. Se ve que esos dos se llevan muy bien desde que el Sr. Mursh llegó al colegio. Seguramente cuando se terminen de conocer uno al otro, el joven Mursh llevará a la Srta. Macías a conocer a su familiar -Severus miro de reojo al director ante ese comentario-. Y cuando alguien es presentado ante la familia de un chico significa que... -Severus salió corriendo hacia los dos jóvenes, y Dumbledore sonrió de manera traviesa-. Se esta poniendo tan romántico.

-¡Macías! -Alex se sorprendió un poco al ver al profesor acercándose, pero al menos no se asusto al verlo porque no le llegó de sorpresa-. ¡La prueba va a dar comienzo y todos los alumnos tienen que estar en el campo!

-Está bien, gracias profesor

-En seguida iremos

-El asunto no es con usted, joven

-Se llama Curio Mursh

-Como sea, vaya cada quien a su respectivo colegio ¡Ahora! -tomó a la chica del brazo y comenzó a alejarse de ahí a grandes zancadas.

-Profesor... espere, por favor -Severus no la escuchaba, estaba realmente molesto por lo de hace rato-. ¡Profesor, me esta lastimando!

En cuanto Severus escuchó eso, se detuvó y la soltó. Aún no terminaba de comprender porque se enojaba cuando la veía con ese patán.

-Profesor... ¿se encuentra bien?

-Si... no es nada, vaya con sus amigos -y se alejó de ahí, dejando a la chica sola.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa? Ha estado actuando extraño últimamente -se encogió de hombros y se fue a reunir con sus amigas.

La primera prueba dio comienzo. Todos estaban sorprendidos al comprobar que la prueba era sobre dragones (a excepción de algunos cuantos) y hubo varias emociones durante la prueba; miedo, tensión, suspenso y sobre todo, alivio cuando los campeones lograban atrapar un huevo de oro, que era el objetivo de la prueba.

El orden de la participación de los campeones fue así; Cedric, Fleur, Krum y Harry. Cada uno logro con éxito tomar el huevo, pero eso no hizo que se libraran de un buen golpe que les proporcionaba el dragón con el que se enfrentaron. Después de la prueba, los cuatro campeones fueron a una tienda por atención médica; lo bueno de esta prueba fue que al final Harry y Ron se reconciliaron y volvieron a ser mejores amigos.

-No entiendo porque los hombres son tan cabeza duras -comentó Xóchitl

-Ese es uno de los más grandes misterios de la vida... que creo que nunca se resolverá -dijo Alex

Todos regresaron al castillo totalmente excitados; por todas partes continuaban hablando sobre la primera prueba y como los campeones se las apañaron para poder capturar el huevo de oro. Harry les explicó a Ron y a las chicas, mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo, que le huevo se escondía una pista sobre la segunda prueba; pero que después lo resolvería porque ahora estaba sumamente agotado.

De regreso al castillo, a Alex le pareció ver una capa negra perdiéndose entre la multitud. La chica tenía curiosidad acerca de los extraños cambios de humor del profesor y ese era el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

-Chicos, luego los veo en la Sala Común, tengo que hacer algo -y se fue corriendo antes de que Xóchitl o alguno de sus amigos logrará decir algo.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia las mazmorras. No estaba segura de que sus sospechas fueran correctas, pero tenía que investigar. Llegó hasta el despacho del oscuro profesor, respiro hondo y armándose de valor tocó la puerta; escuchó un frío «pase» y se adentró al despacho.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y asomó la cabeza un poco. El hombre estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando algunos pergaminos; Alex entró en el despacho, pero no digo nada. Severus no se percataba todavía quien entró hasta que levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a la chica.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, Macías?

-Yo... yo solo... quería...

-Dígalo de una buena vez en lugar de balbucear tanto

-Yo... quería saber porque se comporta así

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera cada vez que estoy con Curio? ¿Por qué se molesta tanto? ¿A caso es porque... porque...?

-¿Por qué... qué?

-¿... porque yo le importo?

Esa pregunta tomo muy desprevenido al profesor. Severus se levantó y se acercó a la chica

-¿Por qué piensa eso?

-Porque más de una vez me ha parecido ver que era usted quien siempre nos interrumpía, desde que Curio me invito a salir con él a Hogsmeade

-Patrañas

-¡No son patrañas! ¡Dígame la verdad! ¿A caso yo le importo?

-¿Se esta escuchando? ¡Lo que dice no tiene sentido!

-¡Lo que no tiene sentido es su comportamiento! ¡No sea testarudo y confiese!

-¿Cómo quiere que confiese algo que no es cierto?

-¡Yo se que es cierto! ¿Por qué no lo dice?

-¡Ya es suficiente de sus necedades! ¡NO ESTOY INTERESANDO EN UNA MOCOSA SANGRE SUCIA COMO USTED!

Ambos se sorprendieron y sintieron como si les hubieran dado a los dos una fuerte bofetada a cada uno. Alex no podía creer lo que escucho. Severus... le digo Sangre Sucia, y ese era uno de los insultos más fuertes que una persona podía decirle a un hijo de muggle.

Severus no podía creer lo que digo. A Alex... la llamo Sangre Sucia, y se había jurado que nunca más pronunciaría esa palabra, pero bajo la presión de sus emociones confundidas lo digo sin pensar.

Alex comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, alejándose del profesor de pociones. Severus vio el gesto de la chica y comenzó a acercársele.

-Macías... yo...

Alex continuó caminado hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra la puerta. Severus levantó una mano hacia ella con la intención de tocarla, pero Alex apartó la mano del hombre con un fuerte golpe y bajo la cabeza.

-No me toque

-Macías, yo... de verdad lo...

-¿Lo lamenta? ¿Lamenta haberme llamado Sangre Sucia? No debería, porque solo digo la verdad... La verdad de lo que soy en realidad -Alex miró al profesor y este se sorprendió de verla llorar-. Una mocosa Sangre Sucia que pierde su tiempo con un insensible profesor de pociones. Aunque también, no se esperaba menos del Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin.

-Macías...

-Ya me voy. Ya no le quito más su tiempo con mi inmunda presencia

-Macías si tan solo...

-¡No me toque!

Alejó a Severus de un empujón, y abriendo la puerta bruscamente, salió corriendo del despacho y de las mazmorras.

-¡Macías, espera!

Pero ya era tarde, la chica ya se había ido. Severus volvió a entrar a su despacho y cerró bruscamente la puerta. Sin importarle que se lastimara, comenzó a golpearse en la frente contra la puerta y a maldecirse a los cuatro vientos; volvió a hacerlo, volvió a lastimar a la persona que más quería de la misma manera: llamándola Sangre Sucia. ¿Por qué rayos tuvo que decirlo? ¿Por qué esa palabra era la única que le salía de la boca cuando estaba realmente molesto?

Recargó la frente en la puerta y noto algo tibio que resbalaba de su frente y goteaba. Se apartó un poco de la puerta y vio algo rojo en ella; se llevó una mano a la frente y sintió ese mismo liquido tibio en su frente, al quitar la mano y mirarla comprobó que era sangre, se golpeó tantas veces y tan fuerte que terminó abriéndose la frente.

Siguió en esa posición, rondándole en la cabeza lo que había pasado hace solo unos momentos. Alex tratando de saber lo que él sentía por ella, lo que le grito a la chica y la reacción de esta ante esas palabras. Le dolió mucho verla llorar de rabia ante ese acto suyo. Se limpió bruscamente la sangre de la frente con el antebrazo y salió del despacho en busca de la chica para disculparse; metió la pata en el pasado al no disculparse e insistir en hacerlo para que esa persona a la que amó la perdonara. Ahora entendía porque le daba tanta rabia verla con ese patán búlgaro; quería a Alex, o mejor dicho, la amaba. La amaba y no la iba a perder por una estupidez suya.

Como por la primera prueba suspendieron las clases, ya en la tarde no las siguieron para que los campeones descansaran y no se perdieran ninguna. Buscó a la chica en los lugares que ella frecuentaba. Pero le entristecía y le preocupa al ver que no estaba, incluso fue a buscarla a la Torre de Gryffindor, pero se preocupó más cuando la Sra. Gorda le dijo que Alex no había pasado por la Torre en ningún momento.

De pronto comenzó a llover, era una tormenta muy fuerte, y la angustia de Severus se hizo más grande ¿Dónde pudo haberse metido esa chiquilla? Llegó hasta el vestíbulo y vio que ahí estaban Dumbledore y los otros tres Jefes de Casas. Junto con el trío de amigos de Alex, el peluche mal hablado de la brije y el chico búlgaro y todos se veían preocupados.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Ah, Severus, que bueno que llegas -dijo Dumbledore preocupado-. Hay una emergencia

-¿Qué cosa?

-Alex no esta -dijo Xóchitl-. La última vez que la vimos, salió corriendo hacia el castillo porque dijo que tenía que hacer algo pero no nos dijo que ¿Usted tiene idea de que podría ser?

Severus sintió como si le clavaran una daga en el corazón. ¿Alex no estaba? Eso era imposible, a menos que... no, ella no haría alguna cosa peligrosa; pero tampoco sabía que podría ser capaz de hacer la chica cuando la lastimaran.

-Xóchitl ¿Por qué le contaste? -preguntó Harry molesto-. Es obvio que no le interesa, a menos que se trate de alguien de Slytherin

Severus le lanzó una profunda mirada de odio al chico, quien se la regreso de igual modo.

-No es momento para esto, Potter -dijo McGonagall-. Aunque admito que tienes razón. Y no me lo vas a negar Severus -la profesora y los demás miraban fijamente al pocionista-. Siempre que algún alumno de Slytherin hace algo malo, tú nunca dices nada. Pero si alguien de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff o, en especial, Gryffindor, eres el primero en sugerir varios castigos e incluso la sugerencia de la expulsión. Lo que quiero decir, es que no te quitaremos el tiempo; puedes regresar a tus aposentos mientras que nosotros nos encargamos de esto.

Nadie volvió a mirar a Severus. El profesor seguía quieto en su lugar tratando de procesar lo que Potter y McGonagall le acababan de decir.

«Es obvio que no le interesa, a menos que se trate de alguien de Slytherin»

«Siempre que algún alumno de Slytherin hace algo malo, tú nunca dices nada. Pero si alguien de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff o, en especial, Gryffindor, eres el primero en sugerir varios castigos e incluso la sugerencia de la expulsión.»

De pronto se sintió la peor persona del mundo; era cierto todo lo que le dijeron pero ahora tenía que hacer a un lado el favoritismo de casas y buscar a Alex. Pasó junto a ellos, y sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, salió a los jardines del castillo; la lluvia era cada vez más fuerte, pero era el único lugar donde no la había buscado todavía y necesitaba encontrar a Alex a cualquier costo.

Se cubrió lo más que pudo con su capa y colocándose la capucha de la capa, camino por los enlodados terrenos rápidamente y muy desesperado. No la veía por ningún lado y se aterraba a cada paso que daba, pero no iba a rendirse.

-¡Macías! ¡Macías! ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? ¡¡¡ALEX!!!

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Alex salió huyendo de las mazmorras; las lágrimas traicioneras resbalaban por sus mejillas y le nublaban la vista pero no le importaba, quería estar sola, quería que ese dolor que sentía en su pecho —más que nada en su corazón— se desvaneciera. No lo podía creer... no quería creerlo; esa palabra que las podía esperar de Malfoy o de cualquier otro arrogante Sangre Limpia, pero no de Severus.

Salió bruscamente de las mazmorras y sintió que chocaba con varias personas pero no le interesaba, solo quería huir del dolor; siguió chocando con varias personas hasta que sintió que alguien la sujetaba del brazo, al principio pensó que se trataba de Severus, pero al escuchar su voz se dio cuenta que no era él.

-Alex ¿Qué te pasa?

-Curio...

El búlgaro la tomó de los hombros para obligarla a mirarlo y el chico se sintió peor al ver que la chica lloraba desconsoladamente; en todo el tiempo que la conocía nunca la vio llorar y para que estuviera así era porque le tuvo que pasar algo grave.

-Alex, dime por favor que te pasa ¿Por qué estas así?

-Yo... por favor déjame sola

-Alex...

-¡Déjame sola! -se soltó del agarre de Curio y salió corriendo hacia los jardines

-¡ALEXANDRA!

La castaña continuó con su carrera sin fin hasta que llego al borde del Bosque Prohibido y ya no pudo seguir adelante. Respiraba agitadamente y se recargó de lado en un árbol; siguió llorando e incluso gritaba de dolor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar? ¿Por qué tuve que enamórame de él? ¿POR QUÉ TUVE QUE ENAMORARME DE TI, SEVERUS SNAPE?

Soltó otro alarido de dolor y continuó caminando lentamente pero tambaleándose un poco. Sintió unas gotas que caían en su cabeza y de pronto se escuchó que comenzaba a llover, a cada paso que la chica daba, la lluvia se hacía más fuerte.

Alex avanzaba sin impórtale que se empapara, es más, se quitó la capa y la túnica de la escuela quedando solamente con la falda, la blusa, el chaleco y la corbata de la escuela, hasta se deshizo su coleta de caballo, y por la lluvia, se le comenzó a pegar el cabello a la cara y a los lentes.

Lloraba desconsoladamente, se lamentaba y caminaba sin rumbo, pero también comenzó a sentirse mal, todo comenzaba a darle vueltas pero no se detuvo; ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba a medio camino de llegar a la verja principal de Hogwarts. Camino y camino hasta que se tropezó con una raíz y se cayó, pero no se puso en pie; lloró y soltó otro fuerte alarido de dolor.

-¿Por qué tuve que nacer entre muggles? ¿Por qué tuve que ir a Gryffindor? ¿Por qué... tuve que... amarte... Severus? -y cayó inconsciente.

Severus caminaba por los jardines del castillo mirando por todas partes buscándola, pero no la veía por ningún lado; bajo la mirada y vio que tirado en el suelo estaba una capa con el escudo de Gryffindor, la recogió pero vio a lo lejos una túnica con el mismo escudo y una liga para el cabello de color rojo. Entonces reconoció esas cosas, Alex no estaba lejos, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. La chica estaba tirada inconsciente en el suelo boca abajo; corrió hacia ella y se hincó a su lado, la volteó con delicadeza y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba muy roja. Le tomó la temperatura y con temor vio que estaba muy caliente.

La levantó con cuidado y llevándola en sus brazos corrió, con cuidado de que no se le cayera, hacia el castillo; al parecer por estar expuesta a la lluvia por mucho tiempo hizo que le diera fiebre. Abrió bruscamente la puerta y, ante la mirada de asombro de los profesores y los amigos de Alex, pasó junto a ellos y corrió directamente hacia la enfermería.

En cuanto llego, abrió de una patada la puerta, llamando la atención de la enfermera.

-¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué es todo este...? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué le pasó? Colócala rápido en la camilla, Severus

El profesor lo hizo y Madame Pomfrey lo echo de la enfermería, con la intención de poder revisar a la chica. Llevaba media hora esperando cuando Dumbledore y los demás llegaron a la enfermería.

-Por amor a Dios, Severus ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué llegaste así con la Srta. Macías? -preguntó McGonagall, claramente preocupada

Severus no les prestó atención, solo esperaba que la enfermera saliera y dijera como estaba la chica. Después de unos minutos, al fin salió Madame Pomfrey, pero por la expresión de su cara, no podía ser nada bueno.

-¿Cómo se encuentra la Srta. Macías, Poppy?

-No muy bien. Parece como si hubiera caído en una depresión muy fuerte y al estar expuesta mucho tiempo en la lluvia hizo que su condición empeorara

-¿Depresión? -preguntó extrañada Xóchitl-. Pero ¿Por qué?

-No sabría decirles

Severus de por si se sentía muy mal por gritarle Sangre Sucia y ahora enterarse que estaba grave por su culpa, se sintió peor. Xóchitl, Curio y los demás pasaron a ver a Alex y se preocuparon al verla ahí en tendida en la cama respirando con dificultad, sumamente roja y sudando.

Xóchitl se le acercó más y gimiendo de tristeza acarició la mejilla de la chica con su hocico. Curio se sentó en la cama junto a Alex y le tomó la mano. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban detrás de Xóchitl y miraban fijamente y muy preocupados a su amiga. Estuvieron ahí hasta la hora de cenar, porque Madame Pomfrey los echo.

Alex ya llevaba una semana en la enfermería y no mostraba ninguna mejora, sino que más bien parecía que la fiebre le subía cada vez mas. Severus fue a la enfermería; como ya era tarde, no tuvo problema para poder colarse. El profesor se acercó lentamente a la cama de Alex; le dolía mucho verla en ese estado, hacía ya mucho que estaba así y no reaccionaba. Tomó una silla y se sentó junto a Alex y le tomó la mano, cual estaba muy caliente.

-Alex, pequeña, por favor despierta. De verdad, perdóname por llamarte... por llamarte de ese modo; te juró que no fue mi intención al igual que tampoco era mi intención que algo malo te pasara. Alex, por favor, vuelve a ser la misma de siempre; la misma chica dulce y amable de siempre. Yo... yo te quiero. No, yo te amo y no quiero perderte. No puedo creer que tuviera que pasar esto para darme cuenta de lo que siento por ti; la razón por la que me enojaba verte con otro es que no quería verte feliz a lado de otro que no sea yo. Pequeña, se que esto no es correcto, porque yo soy ti profesor, alguien mayor que tu por veinte años y el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin y tu eres mi alumna, más joven y perteneces a Gryffindor, pero esto es algo que no puedo evitar sentir por ti. Por favor, despierta... te necesito... -dejo escapar un sollozo y se llevo la mano de Alex a su frente.

Severus no se dio cuenta que una loba negra —con casi su mandíbula tocando el suelo— escuchó la confesión de la persona que menos se lo esperaba.

«Ahora si creo que lo he visto todo» pensó Xóchitl rascándose la cabeza con la pata «Y al menos el cabeza dura de Snape le facilito las cosas a Alex... pero hay que esperar a que despierte»

Se alejó de la enfermería dejando a su humana al cuidado del murciélago de las mazmorras de Snape, confiada en que no le haría ni le pasaría nada malo a su amiga.


	37. Despertar, el baile de Navidad

-Cómo van las cosas? ¿Has sabido algo del torneo?

-Po... Potter logró pasar la primera prueba sin problemas.

-Bien, tenemos que asegurarnos de que Potter gane el torneo a cualquier costo

-Señor, recuerdo que también dijo que quería... capturar a esa niña, pero... ella no es parte del torneo ni nada por el estilo

-De eso no hay problema. Estoy seguro que mi sirviente hará lo que sea necesario para que los dos sean llevados ante mí

-Mi Señor, si no es mucho mi atrevimiento, ¿Por qué esta tan interesado en esa mocosa?

-Porque desde la primera vez que la vi, hubo algo que me llamo la atención. No me fije bien porque solo era una mocosa de once años. Pero ahora que puedo sentir su magia, sé que hay algo que me inquieta y quiero saber de que se trata.

Hubo un incomodo silencio, no se escuchaba nada.

-¡Asegúrate de que el plan siga a la perfección!

-Si... como diga... Mi Señor...

«¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué vi eso? ¿Por qué Voldemort quiere atrapar a Harry? Pero lo más importante ¿Quién es la chica a la cual quiere Voldemort? ¿A caso se referirá a mí? Pero... ¿yo que tengo que ver con él?»

-Alex, pequeña, por favor despierta

«¿Qué?»

-Por favor, despierta... te necesito...

«¿Quién es? Su voz me parece familiar»

Alex sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y también que la sentía algo pesada. Abrió los ojos, pero como no tenía sus lentes no podía distinguir donde estaba y menos que ya estaba oscuro; se incorporó un poco en la cama pero no pudo mover una mano. Volteó y se dio cuenta de que había alguien ahí pero no lo distinguía porque esa persona estaba vestida toda de negro... un momento ¿vestido totalmente de negro? Imposible; con su mano libre tomó sus lentes y se los puso, al mirar sintió un vuelco al corazón al ver quien estaba a su lado; Severus Snape estaba dormido en la orilla de su cama y le sujetaba la mano firmemente.

Trató de moverse un poco para soltar su mano, pero el profesor soltó un gruñido en sueños y le tomó con más fuerza. Alex se quedo quieta, el hombre se removió un poco y hablo en sueños.

-Alex... perdóname...

La chica sintió que se sonrojaba violentamente, desvió la mirada y se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería. Lo último que recordaba es que anduvo deambulando por los jardines del castillo bajo la lluvia, alguien debió de haberla encontrado y la trajo de regreso. Ahora no le interesaba quién, solo que se sentía confundida; por lo que acaba de ver y escuchado en sueños y ver que Severus estaba junto a ella. Miró fijamente a su profesor durmiendo plácidamente y no pudo evitar apretar su mano.

-Severus ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de repente te portas de esta manera conmigo? Tu me llamaste Sangre Sucia y ahora me estas cuidando ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué es... lo que en realidad sientes por mí?

Un torbellino de sentimientos y pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, el profesor hacía que estuviera confundida y más porque —en opinión de cualquiera— aun era muy pequeña para estar involucrada en este tipo de cosas; pero ella quería saber que era lo que pasaba en realidad. Que era lo que el oscuro profesor quería de ella y el porqué.

Sin soltarse de Severus —y aunque quisiera no podía porque el hombre la tenía fuertemente sujetada de la mano— se volvió a recostar y lo miró una vez más.

-Quisiera que dejaras de usar esa mascara de frialdad, para que de esa manera pueda saber cuales son tus sentimientos y poder entenderte mejor. -Con su pulgar, acarició un poco la mano de Severus-. Descansa Severus... te amo -y se durmió.

Alex despertó un poco más tarde, el sol estaba en lo más alto y supuso que debía de ser mediodía. Se levantó sobresaltada y al mirar junto a su cama comprobó que el profesor Snape ya no estaba. Se sintió triste por no verlo ahí, quería hablar con él y dejar en claro algunos asuntos pendientes.

-Gracias al cielo, ya despertaste

-Madame Pomfrey

La enfermera se acercó a ella con una bandeja con comida, la cual puso en el regazo de la chica.

-Gracias -tomó su tenedor y se llevó un bocado de su desayuno a la boca-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-No me lo vas a creer... pero llevas aquí una semana

La chica se atraganto con el jugo de calabazas que estaba bebiendo y Madame Pomfrey le dio unos golpes en la espalda para que se recuperara.

-¿¡Una semana!?

-Sí. Ya lo pensaras dos veces antes de ponerte a vagar por los jardines del castillo bajo la lluvia

-Eh... perdón

-Ya no importa. Lo principal es que ya estas mejor, tus amigos y tu novio estuvieron viendo a verte

-¿Mi novio?

-Claro, ese chico de Durmstrang. Desde que llegaste no ha parado de venir a verte, aunque me parece extraño que no fuera él ni tus amigos quienes dejaban diario esas flores

-¿Flores?

-Si. Esas

Alex volteó y comprobó que había un pequeño florero con unos lirios blancos y rosas rojas.

-Aunque tampoco entiendo porque el profesor Snape quiso hacer las guardias nocturnas en la enfermería

-¿Qué?

-Claro, después de que le pedí de favor que me proporcionara más pociones él solo se ofreció a vigilar la enfermería. Y eso es muy extraño viniendo de él.

Alex se sorprendió bastante ante el cometario. Snape... había aceptado vigilar la enfermería solo para estar con ella... era imposible, pero la chica deseaba que fuera verdad.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y por ella entraron sus amigos. Hermione, Xóchitl y los chicos se alegraron mucho al verla sana y salva; al principio la riñeron por el susto que les metió pero al final se alegraron de ver que ya estaba mejor. En el transcurso del día sus amigos venían a verla, pero ya casi en la noche Curio llegó a verla.

-Hola Curio

-Hola Alex ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Ya mejor, Madame Pomfrey me dijo que mañana me daba de alta.

-Me alegro mucho, me tenías muy preocupado

-Lo sé. Y de verdad lo siento

-Tranquila, no es nada

Siguieron hablando hasta que se hizo tarde y Madame Pomfrey echó a Curio de la enfermería.

-Bueno, nos vemos después

-Sí, hasta mañana

Sin que Alex se lo esperara Curio le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. Alex se puso toda roja porque Curio le había robado su primer beso.

-Que descanses, mi princesa -y salió de la enfermería, siendo seguido por un par de ojos negros como la noche que lanzaban chispas de odio.

Severus tuvo el impulso de seguirlo y golpearlo por atreverse a besar a su pequeña. Entró bruscamente a la enfermería y se encaró a la chica.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Uh... Buenas noches

-¿Cómo te atreves a dejar que un patán como ese te bese?

-No me di cuenta cuando lo hizo, solo sentí de repente sus labios sobre... un momento ¿Por qué se enfada conmigo por eso? ¿A usted que le perjudica?

Severus desvió un poco la mirada pero después volvió a mirar a Alex a los ojos.

-¡Eso no le incumbe!

-¿Vamos a volver a tener la misma discusión? Recuerde lo que pasó la última vez

Severus sintió que eso fue un golpe bajo pero tenía que reconocer que eso lo haría entrar en razón. No quería volver a cometer el mismo error por dejarse llevar por los celos; se prometió a sí mismo que esta vez lucharía por la mujer que amaba aun cuando su rival fuera un chiquillo de Durmstrang.

Se enderezó y se acercó a la ventana mirando a la nada.

-¿Cómo se siente?

-Ya mejor. Mañana me dan de alta

-Me alegra

Hubo un momento de incomodo silencio. Ninguno de los dos se miraba pero tampoco podían evitar mirar al otro de reojo. Por hacer algo, Alex tomó un lirio y una rosa y jugó un poco con ellas entre sus manos. Severus se sorprendió de que la chica supiera que estaban las flores ahí.

-Por cierto, ¿Quién fue el que me encontró y me trajo de regreso al castillo?

-Fui yo

-Muchas gracias

-De nada

-También... ¿sabe quien me trajo estas flores? No creo que las trajera Curio y tampoco mis amigos

-Esas... yo las traje -confesó Severus, algo sonrojado y sin mirarla-. Quería que tuviera algo hermoso que ver en cuanto se despertara

-Muchas gracias por el detalle. No se hubiera molestado

-Al contrario, fue un placer

Otra vez hubo silencio, pero esta vez era más ligero.

-Profesor

-¿Sí?

-Si no es mucha molestia... quisiera saber...

-¿Qué es lo que siento por usted? Y la razón por la que me enojo al verla con ese patán -Alex se molestó por el último comentario, pero asintió con una débil cabeceada-. Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo... yo la...

-Severus, que bueno que llegaste. Necesito que me traigas algunas pociones por favor

Madame Pomfrey había salido, literal, de la nada; interrumpiendo la confesión del oscuro profesor.

-Sí... no hay problema

-Aquí esta la lista de las que necesito. Espero no causarte muchas molestias

-No, no es nada «¡A excepción de lo que acabas de hacer!»

Severus dio media vuelta, y con paso firme, salió de la enfermería dejando a Alex con una enorme duda. Yo la... ¿Qué? ¿Qué era lo que le iba a decir?

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Alex salió de la enfermería y siguió con las clases como si nada. Logró ponerse al corriente con todos sus deberes e incluso trataba de ayudar a Harry a descifrar el enigma del huevo.

-Creo que ya me puedo hacer una idea de cómo es el lamento de la Llorona -bromeó Xóchitl, después de que Harry cerrara el huevo rápidamente

-Esto es algo complicado ¿no tienes otra pista? -preguntó Alex

-No, esto es extraño

-Ni que lo digas

Siguieron tratando de descifrar el enigma, pero no tuvieron suerte. De pronto llegó Hermione y les mostró que había encontrado la entrada a la cocina y ahí encontró también a Dobby y a Winky. Dobby les contó como se conocieron y como llegaron al castillo; Dobby se veía muy feliz siendo un elfo libre, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Winky, ella se veía totalmente devastada por eso. Salieron de ahí comentando algunas cosas que a Winky se le había escapado decirles (Bagman es un hombre malo) pero también sobre el asunto de los elfos y de la P.E.D.D.O.

Sí a Harry le pareció todo un reto enfrentarse al dragón, ahora el hecho del tradicional Baile de Navidad del torneo y de buscar pareja, prácticamente le parecía una Misión Imposible. Todos en el castillo se alborotaron por la idea; Harry y Ron tenían problemas para poder invitar alguna chica al baile, pero como todas siempre iban en grupos, se les hacía muy difícil hacerlo.

La Navidad cada vez estaba más cerca y con ella el baile. Harry y Ron estaban sumamente desesperados por encontrar pareja al igual que Neville y alguno que otro chico. Casi todas las chicas esperaban con ansias que algún chico guapo las invitara al baile; y se puede decir que casi todas, porque a Hermione y a Alex no les interesaba mucho el tema que digamos. Las dos estaban en la biblioteca haciendo deberes lo más lejos posible de los demás porque todos murmuraban sobre el baile y no la dejaban trabajar.

-No puedo creer que hagan tanto escándalo por un estúpido baile -dijo Hermione fastidiada del tema

-Tú también te pondrías así, si te interesara -comentó Alex

-Pues ya vez que no

-Pues tendremos que ver que hacemos ese día

-¿De que hablas?

-Que si un chico no nos invita, o vamos en grupo de amigos con alguien más o simplemente no vamos. Porque para ser honesta, no van a llegar de repente un par de chicos guapos a invitarnos.

De pronto de la nada apareció Curio acompañado del mismísimo Viktor Krum. Alex y Hermione se miraron entre sorprendidas y confundidas; el comentario que había dicho Alex solo lo dijo a modo de chiste, no literal.

-Hola Alex

-Ho... hola Curio

-Hola -saludó Krum de manera grave y profunda

-Hola -saludó Hermione

-Oigan chicas, queríamos preguntarles algo

-¿Qué se les ofrece, Curio?

-Nos prreguntabamos si querrian irr al baile con nosotros -dijo Krum

-¿Eh?

-Yo iría contigo Alex y Hermione podría ir con Krum.

-Entonces ¿Qué dicen?

Las chicas se miraron un momento algo dudosas, pero después se volvieron hacia los búlgaros.

-Claro, nos gustaría -contesto Alex

-Que bien. Bueno, nos vemos después -dijo Curio

-Nos vemos

-Nos vemos Alex. Nos vemos Ez-miope...

-Hermione

Viktor se sintió tonto, pero se alejo de las chicas, detrás de Curio. En cuanto los búlgaros se perdieron de vista, las chicas comenzaron a comentar lo que acababa de pasar.

-Eso fue extraño -comentó Alex

-¿Viste que iban a llegar o cómo hiciste eso? -preguntó Hermione, sin poder creérselo

-Yo no hice nada. Solo fue un comentario sarcástico.

-Bueno, como sea. Al menos ya tenernos pareja para el baile

-Eso que ni qué

Las dos rieron y siguieron con sus deberes. Harry y Ron seguían desesperados de encontrar pareja; Harry intento invitar a la chica de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, pero ella ya tenía pareja y no sabía con quien ir. Incluso Ron intentó invitar al alguien, a quien intentó invitar fue a Fleur Delacour, pero le salió todo mal y salió huyendo del lugar, más pálido que un fantasma.

-Si que son hábiles los dos -comentó Alex-. En cuanto nos dijeron lo del baile, hubieran aprovechado para invitar a las chicas que querían invitar.

-No es necesario que nos los restriegues en la cara -dijo Harry

-¿Tú no te vas a quejar, Ron? ¿Ron?

El pelirrojo miraba a las chicas como si de repente las viera bajo una luz nueva.

-Oigan, Neville tiene razón: ustedes son chicas...

-¡Que observador! -dijo Hermione ácidamente

-¡Vaya! Gracias por el comentario -dijo Alex, sarcásticamente

-¡Bueno, entonces pueden ir con nosotros!

-No, lo siento —espetó Hermione.

-¡Oh, vamos! —Insistió Ron—. Necesitamos una pareja: vamos a hacer el ridículo si no llevamos a nadie. Todo el mundo tiene ya pareja...

-No podemos ir con ustedes —repuso Alex, ruborizándose—, porque ya tenemos pareja.

-¡Vamos, no te quedes con nosotros! —Dijo Ron—. ¡Le dijiste eso a Neville para librarte de él!

-¿Cuándo te preguntó Neville? -preguntó Alex confundida

\- Eso no importa... ¿Ah, sí Ron? —replicó Hermione, y en sus ojos brilló una mirada peligrosa—. ¡Que tú hayas tardado tres años en notarlo, Ron, no quiere decir que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que somos chicas !

Ron la miró. Luego volvió a sonreír.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya sabemos que son chicas. ¿Y ahora quieren venir?

-¡Terco! ¡Ya les hemos dicho! —exclamó Alex muy enfadada—. ¡Tenemos pareja!

Y salieron como un huracán hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

-Hay tercos y Ron -comentó Alex, echándose a la cama

Xóchitl, quien estaba dormida en una cesta al lado de la cama de Alex, se despertó y comenzó a desperezarse.

-¿Y ahora que tanto pelean?

-Ron trató de convencernos de ir al baile con él y con Harry... pero le dijimos que no porque ya tenemos pareja las dos

-¿Qué? ¿A que hora paso eso?

-Hace unos momentos nos los pidieron Curio y Viktor Krum en la biblioteca

-¿¡QUÉEE!? ¿¡VIKTOR KRUM!?

-Si, Curio le pidió a Alex que la acompañara y Krum me lo pidió a mí -respondió Hermione, sentándose en la cama de Alex

-No inventen

-Me dieron ganas de golpear a Ron

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Hermione

-Por idiota. ¿Cómo es que hasta ahora cae en cuenta en que tú y yo somos chicas? Además de que nos vio como planes de reserva si él y Harry no conseguían pareja

-Que hábil es Ron -dijo Xóchitl

-Ya vez

-Tienes razón -dijo Hermione-. Además de que ya están lo suficientemente grandes para resolver sus problemas solos

-Gracias

Aun cuando comenzaron las vacaciones, el castillo estaba casi tan lleno como siempre. Ron no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad de volverle a preguntar a Hermione con quien iría al baile de Navidad, pero la chica siempre lo ignoraba.

El único que no le agradaba estas fechas era a Severus y más porque había escuchado cuando Curio le pidió a Alex que lo acompañara al baile de Navidad. Es verdad que se puso celoso pero también se lo esperaba, porque entre que no le había dicho nada sobre lo que sentía por ella, tampoco podía ir con ella porque sería muy extraño ver a un profesor con una alumna. Se resigno a que las cosas debían de ser así porque ella de seguro —y más porque, para él, debía de ser lo más lógico— ella no sentía nada por él, así que no le veía el caso de confesarle sus sentimientos; por lo que decidió alejarse de ella y seguirla tratando como una alumna, aunque le doliera en el alma esa cruda realidad.

Más de una vez en las vacaciones, antes del baile, siempre se la topaba. Él intentaba decirle algo, aunque fuera un simple "hola"; pero Alex fruncía el ceño y se alejaba de ahí; Severus entendía que la chica siguiera molesta por lo que le dijo, pero no quería que las cosas siguieran así, por lo que la mandó llamar, con la excusa de que tenía que hablar con ella respecto a su ultimo trabajo de pociones. No le interesaba si sonaba extraño el recado porque estaban en vacaciones, pero quería arreglar todo de una vez por todas.

-¿Me llamó, profesor? -preguntó Alex, asomándose un poco por la puerta cuando llegó al despacho a las ocho de la noche en punto

-Si, pasa

Alex entró luciendo el entrecejo un poco fruncido. No sabía porque ese día opto por ponerse una playera verde botella de manga larga y una falda de mezclilla azul claro que le llegaba a las rodillas y una flats negras ya que por lo general vestía jeans, sudaderas y tenis. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto pero adornado con un listón verde, igual que su playera cuando por lo general lo llevaba en una coleta de caballo baja.

Se sentó enfrente del escritorio del profesor y hubo un incomodo momento de silencio. Los dos se miraban a los ojos y ninguno hablaba hasta que Alex rompió el silencio.

-Señor, tengo el presentimiento de que no me mandó llamar para revisar mi último trabajo, honestamente ¿Para que me mando llamar?

Severus se sorprendió, no espera que la chica adivinara sus intenciones. Alex supuso que el profesor quería decirle algo respecto a ese día, no quería tocar ese tema, así que se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Severus se percató de lo que quiso hacer y se levantó rápidamente para evitar que se fuera.

Alex estiró el brazo para alcanzar la perilla pero una fuerte mano masculina aprisionó su muñeca suavemente y la hizo voltearse hasta que quedo frente a frente del profesor de pociones.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Solo quiero hablar contigo, eso es todo

-¿Hablar de que? ¿Ese día no termino de insultarme? ¿Le faltó decirme algún otro insulto o quiere improvisarlo?

-¡No es nada de eso! ¡Quiero disculparme!

-Si, claro. Como si de verdad lo sintiera

-¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Se que estas enojada y lo reconozco PERO POR FAVOR DEJAME EXPLICARTE!

Alex se soltó de golpe y trató de irse otra vez, pero Severus fue más rápido y la pegó contra la pared levantando los brazos a los lados de la cabeza de la chica para que no se moviera. Alex sintió que su corazón latía a mil por hora a causa de tener al hombre que amaba tan cerca de ella; Severus estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no cometer una locura, pero le parecía imposible.

Estuvieron así por unos momentos hasta que Alex reaccionó y apartó a Severus de un empujón. El hombre la volvió a sujetar de la muñeca y a hizo volverse, pero de repente se abrió la puerta haciendo que le pegara a Severus por la espalda y chocara con Alex.

-¿Están seguros de que Alex vino a hablar con Snape? -se escucho una voz detrás de la puerta, era Harry

-Según nos dijo... si —dijo una segunda voz, era Ron

-Pero... aquí no hay nadie —dijo otra tercera, Hermione

-Seguramente ella ya va de regreso a la Sala Común y el murciélago a quien sabe donde -dijo Ron

-Oigan ¿no les pareció escuchar como que alguien se caía? -dijo Harry

-Si, yo también pienso lo mismo -dijo Hermione

-De seguro fue el murciélago. Vamos a ver -dijo Ron

El trío de oro salió corriendo de ahí sin darse cuenta de lo que había pasado en realidad. A la hora que Harry abrió la puerta de golpe, le dio a Severus en la espalda y chocó con Alex, dando como resultado que... ¡Severus cayera justamente encima de ella!

Los dos sentían que en cualquier momento se les iba a salir el corazón y los dos podían sentir la respiración del otro rozando sus labios. Lo peor de todo es que Alex puso las manos en el torso del profesor para que no le cayera encima, pero lo único que logró fue que la levita y la camisa del profesor se abrieran de golpe, arrancándole los botones. Severus puso las manos para no lastimar a Alex cuando le cayó encima; pero no contaba fue que —sin querer —con sus piernas le subiera la falda hasta un poco más arriba de los muslos.

Cualquiera que los viera en esa posición se escandalizaría enseguida porque la escena era demasiado prometedora; estuvieron mirándose a los ojos por unos momentos hasta que Severus reaccionó, y totalmente ruborizado, se levantó y fue hasta el otro lado del despacho, sentado y completamente rojo. Alex hizo lo mismo en el otro extremo pero con la diferencia de que con sus brazos trataba de cubrirse lo más que podía.

-Yo... perdón... no... fue mi intención

-No... no se preocupe. Se que... fue... un accidente

Los seguían sumamente rojos y no podían quitarle la mirada al otro.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

El día del baile de Navidad finalmente llegó. Todos estaban sumamente emocionados y nerviosos; las chicas alistaban los últimos detalles de sus atuendos al igual que los chicos (aunque ellos con menos delicadeza); aunque Ron tenía problemas con su atuendo, porque era una túnica de segunda mano realmente horrenda y trataba de mejorarla pero la dejo peor. Los que estaban más nerviosos eran los cuatro campeones, porque ellos abrirían en baile.

De milagro Harry y Ron encontraron pareja, eran las gemelas Patil aunque una de ellas estuviera en Ravenclaw. Ninguno de los dos supo quienes eran las parejas de las chicas, pero el suspenso acabaría esa noche.

Hermione y Alex terminaron de arreglarse y se sentían extrañas luciendo así ya que ninguna de las dos era como las otras chicas que siempre se preocupaban por su apariencia y querer impresionar a los chicos.

-Me siento muy extraña luciendo así -comentó Alex, mirándose en el espejo

-También yo -concordó Hermione

-Pero si las dos se ven hermosas -puntualizó Xóchitl, echada en la cama de Alex

-Por cierto Xóchitl ¿Qué vas hacer mientras estamos en el baile?

-Pues... hay le veo que puedo hacer

-No tienes remedio

-Alex, tenemos que irnos. Recuerda que las dos entraremos al baile con los de Durmstrang por... ya sabes... -Hermione se sonrojó un poco ante lo que trataba de decir

-Uuuhhh... -Alex comenzó a picarle una mejilla a Hermione por molestarla-. ¿Quién tiene una cita con un campeón?

-¡Ya basta! -Hermione le aparto la mano de un manotazo-. ¡No es divertido!

-Solo bromeo. Vámonos, que se nos va hacer tarde. Luego nos vemos Xóchitl, no te acuestes tarde, por favor

-Sí, patrona

Las chicas rieron y salieron del dormitorio, como habían quedado de verse con los chicos en el barco de Durmstrang una hora antes de que empezara el baile, se fueron a arreglar tres horas antes y como terminaron antes se fueron a reunir con ellos. Se alegraron de no toparse con nadie y mucho menos con los chicos porque las estarían molestando.

Llegaron a los jardines y las sorprendió una terrible corriente de aire, haciendo que se abrazaran a si mismas y temblaran.

-Mala idea no traer las capas -tiritó Alex, temblando de frío

-Ya lo note -dijo Hermione

Las dos ya iban a salir cuando vieron que Curio y Krum se les acercaron, al principio en cuanto las vieron se quedaron hipnotizados porque les parecía que se veían hermosas, pero cuando escucharon que estornudaron reaccionaron y les ofrecieron sus respectivas capas.

-Gracias

-¿Por qué no se trajeron las suyas? -preguntó Curio

-Pues...

-Ya olvídalo amigo -intervino Krum-. Ez-miope, te ves muy hermosa -tomó la mano de la chica y le plantó un dulce beso, provocando que la castaña se sonrojara

-Gracias, Viktor

Curio le tomó la mano a Alex entrelazando sus dedos con los de la chica; Alex se sonrojó enseguida y miró al chico, quien le sonreía dulcemente.

-Tu también te ves hermosa, Alejandra -y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla

-Gra... gracias

Los chicos estuvieron platicando en el barco de Durmstrang (aunque a Karkarov no le hizo gracia ver a las chicas en su barco) hasta que el director les dijo que era hora de ir al castillo para el baile. Los cuatro se pusieron nerviosos pero siguieron a los demás alumnos búlgaros.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Severus estaba en sus aposentos acostado bocarriba con las manos detrás de la cabeza y mirando al techo en un punto indefinido sumergido en sus pensamientos. Aun se sonrojaba al recordar lo que pasó en su despacho ese día, pero... por otra parte tampoco podía olvidar lo que sintió cuando la tuvo aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la pared. Aunque la tenía bajo su merced no pudo evitar sentir una excitación tan grande con el simple hecho de tenerla tan cerca, controló su impulso de quererla besar porque sabía que estaba mal y porque la asustaría si hacía eso porque no ha podido decirle lo que siente por ella y esperaba hacerlo hasta que se lo confesara.

No pudo evitar recordar que hoy era el baile de Navidad, le entristecía el simple hecho de pensar que Alex iría al baile con ese extranjero, ya que no podía ir con ella de ningún modo; aunque eso no impedía que podía ir a verla de lejos, le dolería verla con otro, pero era mejor así... para los dos.

Escuchó que alguien golpeaba a la puerta y supuso que debía de ser Dumbledore, frunció el entrecejo a modo de fastidio e ignoró los golpes pero seguían sonando. Empezó a fastidiarse pero no tenía ganas de hablar con él, le dio la espalda a la puerta acostándose de lado aún molesto.

-Severus -se escuchó la voz del viejo director-. Muchacho, se que estas ahí. Por favor ábreme, quiero hablar contigo

-Pues yo no, Albus

-Severus

El hombre soltó un bufido y a regañadientes se levantó y abrió la puerta.

-¿Ahora que quieres?

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que vayas al baile de Navidad

-Pierdes tu tiempo -le dio la espalda entrando a sus aposentos y deteniéndose en medio de la habitación-. No pienso ir, aunque me obligues

-Pues tienes que ir. Todos los docentes deben de ir

-Olvídalo

Dumbledore suspiro a manera de cansancio.

-Se que será muy doloroso para ti ver a un ser querido con otra persona -Severus se tenso un poco ante ese comentario ¿Cómo...?-. Pero si tú no haces algo, será demasiado tarde como la última vez.

Severus se sintió extraño a cada palabra que el viejo le decía. De verdad ¿Cómo es que ese viejo lograba enterarse de todo?

-Lo digo porque de verdad te aprecio muchacho, y por eso siempre quiero ver por tu felicidad.

-Albus...

-Solo piénsalo. Te veré en el Gran Comedor -y salió del lugar

El pocionista estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que el director le comento hace solo unos momentos. Odiaba admitirlo, pero debía de reconocer que el viejo tenía razón... como siempre. Comenzó a alistarse para ir al baile de Navidad; aunque no se notara una gran diferencia, quería lucir bien ante ella y solamente ante ella. Cuando estuvo listo, salió y se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor. Al llegar se encontró enseguida con Dumbledore, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa sincera.

-Me alegra que decidieras venir, Severus. -se le acerco y le dijo en un susurro-. Espero que te ocurra un milagro. Porque como dicen "La Navidad es la época de los milagros"

-Tú si que realmente estas loco

-Solo un poco -le contestó con una sonrisa

Por fin el baile dio comienzo; Dumbledore dio un pequeño discurso cuando todos tomaron sus lugares en diferentes mesas y después cenaron. Todos estaban charlando mientras cenaban y todo el mundo se la estaba pasando muy bien. Cuando la cena terminó, todos se levantaron para que las mesas y sillas se apartaran y apareció la pista de baile. Los campeones abrieron del baile y poco a poco las parejas se les unieron. Severus buscaba con la mirada a Alex pero no la encontraba puesto que ella y su pareja estaban un poco lejos de los demás.

-¿Quieres bailar, Alex?

-Pues...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esto es algo penoso, pero... no se bailar

-¿En serio?

-¡Que pena! ¡Perdón!

-Si que eres muy inocente. Ven, yo te enseño; y no tienes porque ponerte nerviosa, lo haremos lento y suave ¿si?

-Está bien

Si todos se sorprendieron de ver a Hermione con Viktor Krum cuando empezó el baile, ahora ver a Alex con un guapo alumno de Dumrstrang, estaba casi cerca. Severus al fin pudo verla cuando paso a la pista de baile con ese tonto y casi se le salía su expresión de asombro al verla. Llevaba un vestido azul marino largo hasta el suelo, con tirantes plateados; a pesar de tener el cabello corto, logro hacerse unas perfectas ondas y unos mechones lacios que enmarcaban su rostro y para que no se juntara con la parte ondulada traía una diadema plateada. Se dio cuenta de que no traía sus lentes, pero es que Alex les había hecho un encantamiento para que se hicieran invisibles, así podría aparentar que no los traía y poder seguir viendo sin problema.

Severus no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, le pareció muy tierno verla intentando bailar pero se molesto al ver que el chico se pegaba más de la cuenta hacia ella. Inconscientemente imagino por un momento que era él quien le estaba enseñando a bailar, hasta le parecía sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

Severus y Alex estaban solos en el Gran Comedor, el lugar estaba totalmente vacio pero se sentía una hermosa calidez en el ambiente. Estaban a mitad de salón bailando al son de la música, o bueno, más o menos.

Alex se veía algo nerviosa porque no quería pisar a Severus, pero se le torció el tobillo y casi se caía de no ser porque Severus la sujetó de la cintura a tiempo y la acercó a su cuerpo.

-¡Lo siento!

-Tranquila, si que eres algo distraída -Alex se mostró algo cabizbaja por el comentario, pero Severus la rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo-. Pero aun así te quiero mucho

-Severus -la chica se apartó un poco para poder mirar al hombre a los ojos-. Yo también te quiero mucho

Severus le sonrió dulcemente, los dos comenzaron a acercarse y cuando ya estaban a milímetros de que sus labios se rozaran cerraron los ojos...

-Si sigues fantaseando de esa manera, van a pensar que estas loco

-¡Albus! ¡De verdad odio cuando te me apareces de la nada!

-Eso es algo que no puedo evitar

-Yo quisiera poder evitarte

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No, nada

Los vio seguir bailando hasta que vio que Alex se cansó y salieron de la pista. El chico se alejó a buscar algo de beber mientras que Alex se acercaba a sus amigos, pero por lo que vio al parecer Weasley y Granger discutían y Alex y Potter se sentían incómodos ante la situación porque ellos estaban justamente sentados entre ellos. Después vio como Granger se ponía de pie y se llevaba con ella a Alex; no sabía que pasó pero tampoco le interesaba.

De pronto sintió que alguien lo sujetaba del hombro, él y Dumbledore voltearon y se toparon con Karkarov. Se le veía una expresión sería y ambos docentes suponían de que se trataba.

-Disculpa Albus, necesito hablar con Severus por un momento

-Si, no hay problema

Los dos se dirigieron a los jardines y por lo que Karkarov le comenzó a insinuar adivino de lo que quería hablarle.

-Ya sé a donde quieres llegar y honestamente no veo a qué viene tanto revuelo, Igor.

-¡No puedes negar lo que está pasando, Severus! —La voz de Karkarov sonaba nerviosa y muy baja, como si estuviera tomando precauciones para que nadie pudiera oírlo—. Ha empezado a ser cada vez más evidente durante los últimos meses, y estoy preocupado de verdad, no lo puedo negar...

-Entonces, huye —dijo la voz de Snape—. Huye: yo te disculparé. Pero yo me quedo en Hogwarts.

Snape y Karkarov doblaron la esquina. Snape llevaba la varita en la mano, e iba golpeando los rosales con una expresión de lo más malvada. Muchos de los rosales proferían chillidos, y de ellos surgían unas formas oscuras.

-¡Diez puntos menos para Hufflepuff, Fawcett! —Gruñó Snape, cuando una chica pasó corriendo por su lado—. ¡Y diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw, Stebbins! —Añadió cuando pasó tras ella un chico—. ¿Y qué hacen ustedes dos? —preguntó al toparse de improviso con Ron y Harry.

Karkarov, según notó Harry, pareció asustado de verlos allí. Se llevó nerviosamente la mano a la perilla y empezó a ensortijarse el pelo con un dedo.

-Estamos paseando —contestó Ron lacónicamente—. No va contra las normas, ¿o sí?

-¡Sigan paseando, entonces! —gruñó Snape.

Karkarov lo siguió apresuradamente. Harry y Ron prosiguieron su camino.

-Terminaremos esta conversación en otra ocasión -dijo Severus, y antes de que Karkarov pudiera decir otra cosa, el pocionista ya se había ido

Severus regresaba al castillo pero le pareció ver a dos personas escondiéndose en unos rosales. Se acercó y escuchó lo que decían, pero al reconocer sus voces sintió un vuelco al corazón.

-Alex, se que apenas llevamos tres meses de conocernos pero... quiero decirte... que te quiero mucho, mucho más de lo que llegue a querer a alguien

-Curio...

-Alex ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Tanto Alex como Severus se sorprendieron ante la declaración de Curio. La chica estaba roja y sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento. Estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero...

-¡Macías! ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?

-¡Profesor! Bueno... nosotros solo...

-No era nada malo si es lo que piensa, pero interrumpió algo sumamente importante. Así que si es tan amable de disculparnos.

Curio tomó a Alex por los hombros con la intención de irse, pero Severus tomó al chico del brazo de manera brusca y lo encaró.

-Se le esta olvidando que esta tratando con un profesor y con la que esta hablando es con MI alumna, así que le pido que se mantenga alejado de las alumnas de Hogwarts ¿entendido?

-¡Profesor!

-Más que cuidar a Alex... parece que la esta encelando

-Lo que yo haga no es asunto suyo. Así que váyase ya

Curio se soltó del agarre y miró a Alex.

-Piensa lo que te dije, por favor. Nos veremos después

El chico tenía la intención de darle un beso en los labios a Alex, pero Severus la apartó bruscamente y le lanzó una mirada de profundo odio al búlgaro, el cual le correspondió con el mismo desprecio. Curio se alejo de ahí dejándolos solos. Alex se alejo de él con brusquedad y lo encaró.

-¿Se puede saber que fue eso?

-No debería de confiar tanto en esos alumnos

-Me lo dice el que tiene mayor obsesión por las artes oscuras. Claro ¡el experto al habla!

Los dos se dieron la espalda pero no se alejo ninguno del otro. La música del Gran Comedor se alcanzaba a escuchar sin problema hasta el patio principal; de pronto sonó una tonada lenta que Alex reconoció en seguida porque era una de sus canciones favoritas.

-Beauty and the Beast

-¿Cómo?

-Es una de mis canciones favoritas, aunque no creí que la conocieran por ser muggle

-La música no tiene nada que ver con el origen, porque sigue siendo lo mismo; música.

Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Severus no supo como, pero se acercó a Alex y le ofreció su mano ante la mirada de sorpresa de la chica.

-¿Quiere bailar?

-Bueno... yo... supongo que me vio bailar hacer rato, lo hago espantoso

-Es porque no tiene mucha confianza. Le puedo ayuda, si gusta

Alex dudo un momento, pero aceptó la invitación del oscuro profesor y tomo su mano.

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the beast

Comenzaron a bailar lentamente, pero Alex, todavía se sentía muy insegura de sus movimientos. Miraba al piso para evitar pisar a su profesor, quien al ver como estaba la chica, la sujeto con más firmeza y la pegó un poco más a su cuerpo.

-Tranquila, solo déjate llevar

Eso intentaba, pero al tenerlo tan cerca la ponía más nerviosa. Respiro un poco y se dejo llevar por los movimientos de su profesor.

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

And ever just as sure 

As the sun will rise

Los dos se sentían extraños estando en estas circunstancias, pero a la vez se sentían muy bien; se sentían en paz y tranquilos. Lo bueno era que el lugar estaba vacío, así podían bailar con tranquilidad y sin miradas indiscretas.

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

And ever just as sure 

As the sun will rise

Severus no podía creer la suerte que tenía. Estaba bailando con Alex y no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad para decirle finalmente sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bitter sweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Alex no podía describir con palabras todo el mar de emociones que sentía en esos momentos. Felicidad, dicha, confusión, tranquilidad... todo lo que no sentía al lado de Curio, lo estaba sintiendo con el hombre con quien estaba bailando junto en este momento. Un momento... estaba bailando... logró bailar sin problemas con toda naturalidad.

Certain as the sun

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast

Como posó su mirada en sus pies, Severus le levantó la mirada sujetándola de la barbilla con delicadeza.

-No desvíes tu mirada, por favor

Alex todavía se sentía algo aturdida, pero le hizo caso y no volvió a mirar al piso.

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and... the beast

La canción terminó, pero ninguno de los dos se separo del otro, porque tenían su mirada perdida en los ojos del otro.

Era ahora... hora de confesarle a la chica lo que sentía por ella.

-Alex... -la castaña se sorprendió al escucharlo tutearla-. Yo... quería decirte algo. Algo que ya no pude decirte antes

-¿Se refiere a... lo que quiso decirme en la enfermería?

-Sí

-Bueno ¿Qué era?

-Yo... yo quería decirte... que yo te...

-¡Severus! ¡Muchacho! ¿Dónde estas? ¡Necesito hablar contigo!

Los dos se quedaron en shock por la interrupción del director.

«¿En serio?» preguntó sarcásticamente Severus, en su cabeza

-Bueno, me tengo que ir. Feliz Navidad, profesor

Alex ya se iba, pero de pronto sintió mucho frío. Severus lo noto y se quito su levita y la puso con delicadeza en los hombros de Alex.

-Pero... profesor

-No quiero que se vuelva a enfermar de gravedad.

-Gracias

-Al contrario. Gracias a usted

Los dos entraron al castillo y se fueron en diferentes direcciones, pero sin poder dejar de sonreír y sentirse sumamente felices por lo que acababa de pasarles. Sin duda esa fue la mejor Navidad que ambos tuvieron en sus vidas.


	38. Segunda prueba, la “primicia” de Skeeter

Alex se sentía en las nubes y seguía sin poderse creer lo que acababa de pasarle. Había bailado con Severus Snape, el más temido y odiado profesor de todo Hogwarts y además Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, pero también era la persona que ella más quería. Estaba tan feliz que incluso se pudo a tararear la canción de una película muggle e incluso hasta la cantaba bajito.

-Eres tú, el príncipe azul que yo soñé. Eres tú, tus ojos me vieron con ternuras de amor... ¡Me siento muy feliz!

Llegó a la Sala Común, pero su felicidad se opacó al ver a Ron y Hermione discutir y ver como su amiga subía hacia los dormitorios sumamente molesta y conteniendo el llanto. Enfrente de ella estaba Harry, también mirando sorprendido la escena de sus amigos.

-Harry ¿Qué pasó?

-Según entendí... Ron se puso celoso porque Hermione fue al baile con Krum

-¿Eh? Eso es ridículo

-Pues díselo a él

Alex sólo rodó los ojos y subió casi corriendo hacia los dormitorios de las chicas y vio que Xóchitl trataba de consolar a Hermione.

-Tranquila... ya vez que Ron es un idiota de primera, ya se le pasara

-Pero es que eso no le da derecho a gritarme de esa manera y decirme con quien puedo salir y con quien no

-Hermione -Alex le llegó por atrás, acariciándole un poco el cabello-. Dame solo una razón para no salir y golpearlo

-Tranquila, no es necesario que hagas eso -dijo la castaña, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, limpiándose las lagrimas

-Conste

-Y haciendo a un lado las tristezas ¿Cómo les fue en el baile?

-Muy bien. Viktor es un buen chico. Me trató con mucha caballerosidad

-Uh... me parece que huele a novio -dijo Xóchitl, picándole un poco el brazo

-O... oye, con eso no se juega, además es muy pronto para eso -contestó Hermione, toda roja

-Si, chulita, como no. ¿Y a ti como te fue, Alex? -Entonces Xóchitl se percató de algo que no encajaba en el atuendo de la chica-. ¿Y esa levita?

-¿Eh? -Hermione también apenas se había dado cuenta de la prenda

A Alex se le volvió a dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro. Abrazó a Xóchitl como si de un peluche se tratara y comenzó a dar vueltas.

-¡Ay Xóchitl! ¡Te juro que fue la mejor noche de mi vida!

-Si, ya entendí... ¡Pero suél... ta... me! ¡Me ahogo, no respiro!

Alex se detuvo, pero no soltó a Xóchitl.

-Alex, ya dinos que paso -insistió Hermione

-Pues verán... yo...

-Alex... dime por favor que esa levita no es de quien creo que es -pidió Xóchitl

Alex miró el rostro de la loba y se dio cuenta de que parecía algo tensa.

-¿De que hablas, Xóchitl? -preguntó Hermione

-Pues...

-¡Alex!

-Si es de quien estoy pensando... y de seguro tu también lo estas pensando... pues si

-¿¡EEEHHH!? ¡ESTAS LOCA!

-Loca... ¡PERO DE AMOR! -y volvió a ponerse a dar vueltas con la brije entre sus brazos

-Oigan -Alex se detuvo y miro a su amiga-. ¿De que rayos están hablando? Y que yo recuerde, Curio no traía eso puesto

Alex se tensó y, sin previo aviso, soltó de golpe a Xóchitl. Entonces palideció y recordó lo que le dijo el búlgaro. Por estar tan metida en su nube de ensueños, olvidó por completo a Curio.

-Oye ¿ahora que te pasa? -preguntó la loba

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! Es que... pasaron varias cosas hoy

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Pues...

Les contó todo, incluyendo su baile con Snape. Cuando terminó, se dio cuenta que las dos estaban realmente sorprendidas, incluso podría decir que el hocico de Xóchitl casi podía tocar el suelo.

-Alex...

-Por favor dime que no estas hablando en serio

La latina solo se limito a asentir tímidamente

-¡ESTAS LOCA! ¡TIENES A ESE BULGARO TRAS TUS HUESITOS Y TU PREFIERES ESTAR CON EL MURCIELAGO! -gritó Xóchitl fuera de sí

-¡Por favor no grites!

-Alex ¿desde cuando estas enamorada de Snape? -preguntó Hermione

-Pues... -comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices y estaba totalmente roja-. Desde el año pasado

-¿Qué? Espera... entonces tu boggart del año pasado... era...

-Si... era el profesor Snape

-No puede ser

-Te dio Toloache, té de calzón ¿o qué te dio?

-¿Qué te pasa? No me dio nada de eso

-¿Segura?

-Xóchitl

-Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no te dio nada extraño

-Pero Alex ¿Qué le vas a decir a Curio? Si le dices que Sí, tendrás que alejarte de Snape (que por cierto, creo que es lo más recomendable). Pero si le dices que No, de seguro te preguntara si lo cambiaste por él.

-En pocas palabras... estoy entre la espada y la pared -la chica se sentó en la cama y se dejo caer para recostarse. Al hacerlo, le llegó un aroma peculiar; era un aroma muy varonil y le agrado, era alguna loción combinado con el olor del pergamino y menta; se abrazó a sí misma e inhaló un poco más el aroma haciendo que en seguida apareciera Snape en su mente.

-Oye, tierra a Alex -dijo Xóchitl acercándosele por atrás y dándole unos golpes en la cabeza como si tocara una puerta-. Tienes un dilema presente. ¿Qué vas a hacer con Curio?

-Ay... se me olvidaba. Pero... ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Ahora si te la debo, porque no sé como

-Muchas gracias -y se volvió dejar caer sobre la cama

-Sera mejor que descansemos, para que puedas pensar las cosas con calma

-Gracias por el consejo, Hermione

Las tres se metieron a sus respectivas camas para descansar, pero Alex no podía dormir; aun rondaba en su cabeza lo que le dijo Curio y lo que pasó después de que el chico se fuera. Ahora más que nunca, Alex estaba muy confundida respecto a sus sentimientos.

-De verdad, nunca me pasó por la cabeza que algo así me llegara a pasar... ¡Necesito ayuda!

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Severus estaba a más no poder de lo feliz que estaba, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien. Hacía años que no se sentía de esa manera, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que sonrió y se sentía en paz y contento puesto que, cuando llego a las mazmorras, no sintió nada de frío ya que le dio su levita a Alex.

Estaba acostado en su cama, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo; tenía una sonrisa discreta en su rostro. A pesar de la oscuridad, le parecía seguir viendo el rostro sonriente de Alex después de que bailaran; continuó recordando ese momento hasta que le vino a la mente lo que vio y escuchó antes de bailar con ella y provocó que volviera bruscamente a la realidad.

-Alex, se que apenas llevamos tres meses de conocernos pero... quiero decirte... que te quiero mucho, mucho más de lo que llegue a querer a alguien

-Curio

-Alex ¿quieres ser mi novia?

En esos momentos le dieron ganas de lanzarle un buen maleficio a ese chico, pero sintió una punzada en el corazón ¿Cómo esperaba competir con eso? Él era un adulto, el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin y sobre todo... el profesor de pociones de Alex. Era más que obvio que era imposible que pudieran llegar a ser algo más que profesor y alumna, porque para empezar estaba prohibido, la diferencia de edad era de veinte años, sus casas eran rivales por siglos.

Cerró un momento los ojos y al hacerlo varias imágenes le vinieron a la mente:

Alex paseando por los jardines del colegio de la mano con el búlgaro, el chico declarándole su amor a la latina, quien le sonreía dulcemente pero separó su mano con delicadeza del extranjero.

-Curio, de verdad me halagas, pero mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más

-¿Lo conozco?

-Si... es la persona que siempre interviene entre nosotros porque, al igual que él, siento un gran amor hacia su persona

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo

De la nada él, Severus, aparecía detrás de Alex y la abrazaba posesivamente de la cintura, ante la atenta mirada del búlgaro.

-Severus...

-¿Cómo es posible...?

-Entiendo que tus intenciones hacia Alex son sinceras. Pero yo también la amo y la conozco por más tiempo que tú, por lo que te pido que te alejes de ella.

-No lo permitiré... ¡No permitiré que se quede con ella!

-Curio, por favor no hagas esto más difícil...

Severus la interrumpió, colocándola detrás de él, a modo de protegerla. Curio levantó su varita para atacar, pero Severus fue más rápido y le regresó su ataque dándole de lleno en el pecho al búlgaro y dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

-Curio esta...

-Tranquila, aun sigue con vida -Severus se encaró a la chica, quien se veía preocupada-. Tranquila, no haría nada que te molestara o te pusiera triste.

-Severus...

El oscuro profesor le sonrió de manera sincera y cariñosa. Alex no pudo evitar que unas pequeñas lágrimas se le escaparan y lo abrazara.

-Te amo, Severus

-Yo también, pequeña

Los dos volvieron a mirarse y poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando, cerraron sus ojos, sentían la respiración del otro...

-¡Severus! Muchacho ¿estás aquí?

El oscuro profesor sentía que su sien palpitaba con fuerza y él tenía una clara expresión de fastidio.

-¿En serio? -murmuró para sí-. Tiene que ser una broma

Se levantó con pesar y abrió la puerta.

-¿Ahora que se te ofrece, Albus?

-Tranquilo muchacho, no debes enfadarte tan fácilmente solo por una pequeña visita

El director entró sin ser invitado y se sentó en la cama. Severus se enojaba cada vez más y más, pero disimulaba a la perfección.

-¿Qué quieres esta vez?

-Solo quería saber si has cumplido con mis encargos

-Si te refieres a que me tengas de niñero -dijo Severus-. Pues sí, si he cumplido

-Me alegra. Por cierto -Severus arqueo un poco las cejas ante eso-. Me pareció muy lindo de tu parte bailar con la Srta. Macías.

Severus sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies y que el corazón le daba un brinco brusco. ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo rayos fue que supo eso? Su respuesta apareció casi enseguida.

-Sabes que en este castillo no pasa nada de lo que no pueda enterarme

«Lo que me faltaba» -No... no es lo que tu piensas

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué al fin te diste la oportunidad de amar de nuevo, aunque fuera de una alumna?

«Viejo entrometido»

-Tal vez sea algo entrometido... pero sabes que lo hago por tú bien

-¿¡Podrías dejar de usar la Legeremancia!?

-No es mi culpa que solamente conmigo bajes la guardia

-Ya te he dicho más de una vez que hacerte el gracioso no va contigo

-Disculpa, pero no puedo evitarlo

-Tú sí que de verdad nunca cambias

Dumbledore rió un poco ante ese comentario y Severus dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Sí que ese anciano lo conocía mejor que nadie.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Después de Navidad, las cosas se pusieron muy feas. Para empezar, Harry no empezaba todavía a tratar de descubrir el enigma que ocultaba el huevo de oro; de alguna manera, Rita Skeeter descubrió que Hagrid era en realidad un semi-gigante y ahora toda la comunidad mágica lo sabía.

Los cuatro amigos se sorprendieron ante la noticia, pero a ninguno le importó la condición de su gran amigo y trataron de hacer todo lo posible para que regresara a dar clases (aunque sus compañeros de clase no ayudaban mucho —en especial Malfoy y compañía— porque repetían más de una vez que les agradaban más las clases de la profesora Grubbly-Plank que las del guardabosque).

Pero las cosas no se quedaron así, en una visita a Hogsmeade, se encontraron con la oxigenada de Skeeter, quien intento tener una entrevista con Harry respecto a Hagrid. Alex y Hermione se molestaron mucho por eso y le reclamaron a la periodista, quien lanzó una mirada malvada a las chicas; Harry tenía el presentimiento de que sus amigas metieron la pata en grande y entre él y Ron las sacaron de Las Tres Escobas, donde se encontraban.

En un arrebato de rabia, las chicas corrieron hacia los jardines del castillo para tratar de hacer entrar en razón al semi-gigante. Al principio se sintieron apenadas con lo que le gritaron porque cuando la puerta se abrió, se toparon cara a cara con Dumbledore, quien invitó a los cuatro jóvenes a entrar. Finalmente, entre los chicos y el director hicieron entrar en razón a Hagrid.

Harry terminó aceptando la sugerencia que le dio Cedric sobre como resolver el acertijo del huevo de oro; se fue a los baños de prefectos a descifrarlo. Aunque al principio se sentía como un tonto haciéndolo, al final se sorprendió al descubrir de qué trataba la segunda prueba.

El oji-verde le contó a sus amigos sobre la prueba y —después de media hora de regaños por parte de Hermione— los cuatro se pusieron manos a la obra para encontrar el modo por el cual Harry pueda respirar bajo el agua por una hora. El tiempo corría contra ellos y Harry se notaba cada vez mas tenso; los cuatro amigos estaban en la biblioteca, siguiendo todavía revisando en varios libros como poder respirar bajo el agua por una hora, pero nada.

De repente llegaron Fred y George diciéndoles que McGonagall quería que fueran a su oficina Ron y Hermione. Extrañados, los dos siguieron a los gemelos y se despidieron de Harry y Alex. Los dos se llevaron varios libros y se fueron a la Sala Común para seguir con la búsqueda, pero tuvieron el mismo resultado: nada.

Los dos se fueron a acostar. Alex seguía preocupada por Harry y no conocía ningún método que le fuera de utilidad a su amigo para la prueba de mañana.

-¿Cómo les fue? -preguntó Xóchitl, quien estaba en la cama de la castaña leyendo "Sentido y Sensibilidad"

-Mal -contestó Alex muy desanimada, dejándose caer en la cama a lado de la loba

-Eso le pasa a Harry por dejar las cosas de último momento

-Oye, eso no ayuda

-Perdón, oye ¿Y Hermione?

-Los gemelos fueron por ella y por Ron porque McGonagall los mandó llamar

-¿Para qué?

-Yo que sé

-Que genio. Y... ¿ya le diste una respuesta a Curio?

Alex dejó escapar un puchero y se cubrió la cara con su almohada.

-Se me había olvidado por estar ayudando a Harry. Es mas, últimamente no lo he visto

-No pues quien sabe

-Ya sé

La segunda prueba llegó, Alex y Xóchitl se levantaron y se sorprendieron al descubrir que Hermione no estaba en su cama; las demás chicas del dormitorio seguían profundamente dormidas, Alex se levantó y reviso la cama de su amiga.

-¿Qué haces?

-Buscando una nota o algo por el estilo, pero no hay nada

-Esto es muy extraño

-Ni me lo digas

-Sera mejor que nos arreglemos y vayamos con los chicos, tal vez ellos sepan donde esta Hermione

-Está bien

Las dos se arreglaron y fueron a la Sala Común, pero los chicos tampoco estaban. Se encontraron con Neville y le preguntaron sobre Harry y Ron, pero el chico les dijo que ellos no durmieron en el dormitorio la noche anterior.

-Esto ya me esta asustando -dijo Alex mientras caminaban al Gran Comedor-. ¿A dónde rayos se fueron esos tres?

-La pregunta del millón

-¡Alex!

-Ay...

-Creíste que te lo ibas a quitar de encima con facilidad

-Cállate... ¡Hola, Curio!

El búlgaro se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa sincera. Alex se sintió muy mal con eso, aún no le daba una respuesta a Curio desde el Baile de Navidad y seguía sin saber que decirle.

-¿Cómo has estado, encanto?

-Bien... gracias

-Oye... ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije en el Baile de Navidad?

-Si... si lo... he pensado

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?

-Yo...

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?

Atrás de Curio apareció la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos Curio justamente detrás de él y la persona que más quería Alex.

-Profesor Snape

Curio rodó los ojos y se encaró a Snape, quien se veía claramente molesto con la presencia de ese mocoso.

-Con todo respeto, Señor. Pero es un asunto que no le incumbe; así que por favor... largo de aquí

-Tú no me hablas de ese modo, mocoso...

Alex vio que las cosas se iban a poner feas y se puso en medio de ellos.

-Los dos, ya es suficiente.

Como estaban en el vestíbulo y muchos alumnos iban al Gran Comedor, les llamó mucho la atención lo que estaba pasando. Alex, al ver el grupo de curiosos que se empezaba a formar, tomó a Curio de la mano y lo llevó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor.

Severus veía con profundo odio al muchacho, pero no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta la mesa de los profesores y se sentó al lado de Dumbledore, como siempre.

-Deberías de controlar tus emociones, muchacho

-No me ayudes, Albus

-En lugar de hacer ese tipo de escenas, deberías de ser sincero con ella

-Si, como no. Y con ese mocoso estorbando...

-Eso te pasa por no ser sincero desde antes

-De nuevo. No me ayudes

Después del desayuno, todos fueron al Lago Negro para presenciar la Segunda Prueba. Todos los campeones ya estaban, excepto Harry; todos los jueces se preocuparon y McGonagall mandó a Dobby a buscar a Harry, quien diez minutos antes de la prueba, llego derrapando.

-Ya... estoy... aquí -dijo Harry, sin aliento

-¿Dónde rayos estabas? -preguntó Alex, entre preocupada y enojada

-Luego... te cuento

-Bien, toma esto -le paso a Harry un traje de baño de dos piezas-. Cámbiate rápido entre los árboles y ven enseguida

-Claro

Después de que Harry estuvo listo, dio comienzo a la Segunda Prueba. Nadie sabía que estaba pasando ahí abajo, y Alex se tensaba más porque desde anoche no veía ni a Ron ni a Hermione. Apenas paso media hora de la prueba, Fleur fue descalificada porque la atacaron unos grindylows; el tiempo límite de la prueba término, cuando finalmente salió Cedric Diggory junto con Cho Chang. Dos minutos después los siguieron Viktor Krum y ¿Hermione?; en cuanto la vieron, Alex y Xóchitl bajaron a ayudarlos.

-Hermione ¿Qué rayos hacías allá abajo? Y al menos, eso explica porque no te vemos desde anoche -dijo Alex, pasándole varias toallas y cubriendo a su amiga

-Es que... se supone que los campeones tenían que rescatar... -se puso un poco roja, dejando algo confusa a Alex-. Su tesoro

-Solo porque me diste un susto de muerte y porque estabas ahí abajo, no hago ningún chiste. ¿Crees que Ron este abajo?

-Si, Harry lo tiene que salvar

-El compadre al rescate de su hermano. Ay, estos chicos

Ya se había pasado de tiempo y Harry no salía, hasta que de pronto se escuchó que algo salió bruscamente del agua y las chicas se alegraron de ver que eran sus amigos y Alex se sorprendió de ver junto a ellos a una niña pequeña. Resultó ser la hermanita de Fleur.

Dieron los puntos y todos se sorprendieron cuando le dieron a Harry casi la misma puntuación que a Cedric haciendo que estuvieran empatados en el primer puesto.

Marzo se hizo presente y con eso noticias de Sirius, hace unos días le preguntó a Harry sobre la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, después de que le contestara, el viernes en la mañana les mandó la respuesta, indicándoles donde quería que se vieran. Harry se preocupó al principio pero luego se calmó porque volvería a ver a su padrino.

Pero la alegría de Harry se fue tres metros bajo tierra cuando llegaron a la clase doble de Pociones. Los de Slytherin como siempre estaban en grupito, chismorreando. En cuanto Parkinson vio a Hermione, rio burlonamente, pero en cuanto ella y los demás Slytherin vieron a Alex, sus miradas se ensombrecieron y —sin que ninguno de los cuatro amigos se dieran cuenta— Parkinson le soltó una sonora bofetada a la latina.

-¿Y A TI QUE RAYOS TE PASA? ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS HICISTE ESO?

-Es solo una advertencia

-¿Advertencia de que?

-De lo que te puede llegar a pasar si no te alejas de nuestro Jefe de Casa

Alex sintió un vuelco al corazón pero también una extraña sensación en el estomago ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Parkinson le tiró la revista a Hermione, que la cogió algo sobresaltada. Los cuatro amigos se encaminaron hacia su pupitre al final de la mazmorra. En cuanto Snape volvió la espalda para escribir en la pizarra los ingredientes de la poción de aquel día, Hermione se apresuró a hojear la revista bajo el pupitre. Al fin, en las páginas centrales, encontró lo que buscaba. Alex y los chicos se inclinaron un poco para ver mejor. Una fotografía en color de Harry encabezaba un pequeño artículo titulado «La pena secreta de Harry Potter»

-No me gusta como sonó eso -comentó Alex y entre los cuatro leyeron el artículo

Tal vez sea diferente. Pero, aun así, es un muchacho que padece todos los sufrimientos típicos de la adolescencia, nos revela Rita Skeeter. Privado de amor desde la trágica pérdida de sus padres, a sus catorce años Harry Potter creía haber encontrado consuelo en Hogwarts en su novia, Hermione Granger, una muchacha hija de muggles. Poco sospechaba que no tardaría en sufrir otro golpe emocional en una vida cuajada de pérdidas.

La señorita Granger, una muchacha nada agraciada pero sí muy ambiciosa, parece sentir debilidad por los magos famosos, debilidad que ni siquiera Harry ha podido satisfacer por sí solo. Desde la llegada a Hogwarts de Viktor Krum, el buscador búlgaro y héroe de los últimos Mundiales de Quidditch, la señorita Granger ha jugado con los afectos de ambos muchachos.

Krum, que está abiertamente enamorado de la taimada señorita Granger, la ha invitado ya a visitarlo en Bulgaria durante las vacaciones de verano, no sin antes declarar que jamás había sentido lo mismo por ninguna otra chica. Sin embargo, podrían no ser los dudosos encantos naturales de la señorita Granger los que han conquistado el interés de estos pobres chicos.

«Es fea con ganas —nos declara Pansy Parkinson, una bonita y vivaracha alumna de cuarto curso—, pero es perfectamente capaz de preparar un filtro amoroso, porque es una sabelotodo. Supongo que así lo consigue.»

Como es natural, los filtros amorosos están prohibidos en Hogwarts, y no cabe duda de que Albus Dumbledore estará interesado en investigar estas sospechas. Mientras tanto, las admiradoras de Harry Potter tendremos que conformarnos con esperar que la próxima vez le entregue su corazón a una candidata más digna de él.

-¡Te lo advertí! —Le dijo Ron a Hermione entre dientes, mientras ella seguía con la vista fija en el artículo—. ¡Te advertí que no debías picarla! ¡Te ha presentado como una especie de... de mujer fatal!

Del rostro de Hermione desapareció la expresión de aturdimiento, y en su lugar soltó una risotada.

-¿Mujer fatal? —repitió, conteniendo la risa.

-Es como las llama mi madre —murmuró Ron, ruborizándose.

-Si Rita no es capaz más que de esto, es que está perdiendo sus habilidades —dijo Hermione, volviendo a reírse y dejando el número de Corazón de bruja sobre una silla vacía—. ¡Qué montón de basura!

-Espera un momento -dijo Harry, volviendo a tomar la revista-. Todavía tenemos que ver que rayos fue lo que quiso decir Parkinson sobre Alex y Snape

-Ya se nos estaba olvidando -dijo Ron

Alex se puso tensa, lo cual para Hermione no paso desapercibida. El chico comenzó a hojear la revista y al ver lo que encontró, tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar y Alex hizo lo mismo. Una fotografía a color de Alex y Snape my juntitos encabezaba un titulo muy impactante « ¿Un romance prohibido florece en Hogwarts?»

«Me lleva la chin... Lo que me faltaba»

Esta vez, la hermosa y carismática Rita Skeeter nos sorprendió con una noticia sumamente interesante. Al parecer, la encantadora rubia descubrió un amor clandestino en el famoso Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; pero no es un amor cualquiera, es un romance entre un profesor y una alumna, un Slytherin y una Gryffindor.

Esta impactante revelación dejo atónita a nuestra querida reportera, pero tuvo el valor de contarnos todo lo que descubrió ya que nos confesó que no quería decir nada sobre ese tema, pero al ver que últimamente esas dos personas involucradas se veían mucho, decidió dejar de callar y contarnos sobre este descubrimiento.

Al parecer, esto sucedió durante el Baile de Navidad del famoso Torneo de los Tres Magos; después de que Skeeter descubriera sobre el "Gigantesco error de Dumbledore", encontró algo que, en definitiva, supera esta noticia.

Skeeter nos comenta que vio al oscuro profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape, patrullando en los jardines del colegio, cuando se encontró con esta jovencita (no se sabe mucho de ella, solo que es extranjera, pertenece a la Casa Gryffindor y es intima amiga del famoso Harry Potter); los dos comenzaron a hablar, aunque se notaba que era una discusión y los dos se dieron la espalda, pero en cuanto la música del Gran Comedor se escuchó en el patio principal, los dos dejaron las hostilidades ¡y comenzaron a bailar! Y no era un baile inocente, que se diga, porque los dos bailaban muy juntitos y se miraban con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Tal vez, de no ser por la interrupción del director del colegio anfitrión, los dos pudieron haberse besado, pero no se dio el caso y los dos se fueron por diferentes caminos, no sin antes que el oscuro docente de Hogwarts, le diera su levita para que ella no pasara frio y se alejaron.

Muchas conocerán a Severus Snape por su —literal— oscuro pasado y al parecer no ha cambiado en nada pero ¿Quién es esta chica? ¿De donde viene? ¿Cómo es que alguien, que no sea inglés, pudo entrar a Hogwarts? Estas y otras dudas que Skeeter prometió respondernos y contarnos mucho más sobre este amor prohibido.

En cuanto terminaron de leer el articulo, los chicos se miraban boquiabiertos, mientras que Alex estaba totalmente roja y se cubría el rostro con las manos ¿Cómo era posible que esa arpía descubierta eso? ¿Por qué rayos público eso? Ahora entendía porque la agresión de Parkinson de hace poco.

Miraron a los de Slytherin, que los observaban detenidamente para ver si se enfadaban con el artículo sobre Hermione y miraban con odio a Alex. Hermione les dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica y un gesto de la mano, y tanto ella como Alex y los chicos empezaron a sacar los ingredientes que necesitarían para la poción agudizadora del ingenio.

-Alex... por favor dinos que lo que dice ese artículo no es cierto -imploro Harry

La latina no hizo más que ponerse roja y mirar fijamente su caldero, dando por hecho lo que decía en el artículo.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo rayos paso eso?

-Ni yo lo sé... Solo pasó

-¿Solo pasó? Por amor a... ¡Es Snape! Te vas a meter en un buen lio con esto

-¿Crees que no lo se? «Quisiera saber como esa arpía se entero»

-¿Hay algo más de tu vida que no sepamos?

-Curio se me declaro antes de que eso pasara ¿Feliz?

-Por fascinante que sea su vida social, señorita Macías —dijo una voz fría detrás de ellos—, le rogaría que no tratara sobre ella en mi clase. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

«Lo que faltaba»

Snape se había ido acercando sigilosamente a su pupitre mientras hablaban. En aquel momento, toda la clase los observaba.

-¡Ah...! ¿También leyendo revistas bajo la mesa? —Añadió Snape, cogiendo el ejemplar de Corazón de bruja—. Otros diez puntos menos para Gryffindor... Ah, claro... —Los negros ojos de Snape relucieron al dar con el artículo de Rita Skeeter—. Potter tiene que estar al día de sus apariciones en la prensa...

«Tenía que ser»

Las carcajadas de los de Slytherin resonaron en el aula, y una desagradable sonrisa dibujó una mueca en los delgados labios de Snape. Para indignación de Harry, comenzó a leer el artículo en voz alta.

-«La pena secreta de Harry Potter...» Vaya, vaya, Potter, ¿de qué sufre usted ahora? «Tal vez sea diferente. Pero, aun así...»

Harry notaba que le ardía la cara. Snape se paraba al final de cada frase para dejar que los de Slytherin se rieran. Leído por Snape, el artículo sonaba diez veces peor.

-«... las admiradoras de Harry Potter tendremos que conformarnos con esperar que la próxima vez le entregue su corazón a una candidata más digna de él.» ¡Qué conmovedor! —Dijo Snape con desprecio.

Por desgracia, descubrió el artículo que hablaba sobre él y Alex. Los de Slytherin pararon de reír al ver que el Jefe de su Casa estaba tenso y dedujeron que estaba leyendo el otro artículo de Skeeter y se pusieron nerviosos.

A cada palabra que leía, Severus se ponía más tenso y apretaba cada vez más fuerte la revista que parecía que la iba a romper en cualquier momento. Terminó de leer y miró discretamente a Alex y se sorprendió al ver, por primera vez, que la chica estaba asustada ante su presencia. Respiró profundamente, cerró y enrollo la revista con brusquedad.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que los separe a los cuatro para que puedan pensar en sus pociones y olvidar por un momento sus enmarañadas vidas amorosas. Weasley, quédese donde está; señorita Granger, allá, con la señorita Parkinson; Potter, a la mesa que está enfrente de la mía; y señorita Macías, al lado de Malfoy. Muévase, ya.

El cuarteto se puso en marcha y se acomodó como Severus les indico. En cuanto Alex pasó por su lado, el profesor aclaró:

-Lo que dice el artículo de esa periodista de quinta no son más que mentiras. Lo de la fotografía solo fue para fastidiarles el momento a Macías y al chico que estaba con ella; porque honestamente ¿Quién querría estar con ella?

Alex sabía que solo lo dijo para que los Slytherin dejaran de molestarla, pero le dio mucho sus palabras y más porque fueron seguidos por la risa burlona de los Slytherin. Severus pasó junto a la mesa de la chica y hasta ahora se dio cuenta de que tenía roja la mejilla izquierda, como si la hubieran abofeteado.

A mitad de la clase apareció Karkarov, pidiendo hablar con Severus, él le dijo que después de clases, a los cual del director de Durmstrang se colocó detrás de Severus y espero a que terminara la clase.

Cuando la hora llegó, todos salieron casi corriendo de ahí. Malfoy seguía molesto por el artículo sobre su Jefe de Casa, así que al pasar junto a Alex, tiró sus libros al suelo, acompañado de bilis de armadillo. La chica lo miró con odio y comenzó a recoger sus cosas; ni se dio cuenta de que Harry seguía ahí pero le sorprendió la conversación de los dos docentes.

-¿Qué es eso tan urgente? -oyó que Severus le preguntaba a Karkarov en un susurro

-Esto -dijo Karkarov-. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Ves? Nunca había estado tan clara, nunca desde...

-¡Tapa eso! -gruño Severus

-Pero tú también tienes que haber notado... —comenzó Karkarov con voz agitada.

-¡Podemos hablar después, Karkarov! —Lo cortó Snape—. ¡Potter! ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Limpiando la bilis de armadillo, profesor —contestó haciéndose el inocente, al tiempo que se levantaba y le enseñaba el trapo empapado que tenía en la mano.

Karkarov giró sobre los talones y salió de la mazmorra a zancadas. Parecía tan preocupado como enojado. Como no quería quedarse a solas con un Snape excepcionalmente airado, Harry echó los libros y los ingredientes de Pociones en la mochila y salió a toda pastilla.

Severus soltó un suspiro de cansancio y comenzó a ordenar su escritorio. Alex terminó de arreglar sus cosas pero no se levantó enseguida; se asomó un poco para ver si el profesor estaba distraído. Aprovecho para irse a hurtadillas del salón pero no contaba con que chocara con una banca y se pegara en la cabeza con un pupitre.

Contuvo una exclamación de dolor pero el ruido atrajo la atención de Severus, quien camino a grandes zancadas hasta donde estaba y tiró de su uniforme para levantarla.

-¡Macías! -soltó a la chica y se aparto un poco de ella-. ¿Qué rayos hace aquí?

-Se cayeron mis cosas -junto las manos como su fuera a rezar, colocándolas a la altura de su cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza-. ¡Lamento meterlo en estos problemas! ¡Le prometo que no volverá a pasar, es más, me alejar de usted! ¡Ni siquiera me acercare a usted en clase! -y dicho eso, se colgó la mochila y salió corriendo del aula antes de que otra cosa pasara.

Le dolía mucho tener que hacerlo, pero no tenía opción. Gracias a Skeeter, ella y Severus se meterían en graves problemas, y era lo último que quería provocarle a su profesor.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Al día siguiente, los cuatro amigos fueron a Hogsmeade a ver a Sirius. Al ver al perro negro que estaba al borde de una montaña, los chicos se le acercaron.

-Hola Sirius -saludo Harry

Xóchitl se le acercó al perro, que ladró y dio media vuelta hacia la base misma de la montaña.

-Que lo sigamos, ahí también esta Buckbeak

Los chicos hicieron lo que la loba les indicó y en cuanto entraron, vieron a Sirius normal. Harry se descolgó la mochila y le pasó la comida que traía para su padrino, quien comenzó a comer con avidez. Mientras Sirius comía, los chicos ponían al tanto a Sirius de los sucesos extraños que estaban pasando desde los Mundiales de Quidditch.

Sirius les contaba sobre algunas cosas que él logro enterarse antes de ser llevado a Azkaban relacionadas con Crouch, lo que más les llamo la atención a los chicos fue que Crouch envió a su propio hijo a Azkaban por descubrirlo con los mortífagos y con eso, hizo que saliera Snape en el tema de conversación.

Alex se tensó mucho y los chicos la miraron con mala cara, Sirius se dio cuenta de eso y le pareció extraño.

-¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?

Harry miró de reojo a Alex y le contó a Sirius sobre el artículo de Corazón de Bruja. Sirius se puso tenso, se levantó y comenzó a caminar como león enjaulado. Los chicos se extrañaron mucho, pero no dijeron nada.

Tomo unos minutos calmar a Sirius, cuando se calmó por completo, se volvió a sentar y siguió comiendo. Siguieron haciendo hipótesis sobre las cosas extrañas que pasaban pero no se les ocurrían otras ideas; a las tres y media, Sirius les pidió a los chicos que regresaran al colegio y que tuvieran mucho cuidad, que no salieran a verlo y que si hablaban entre ellos sobre él, le dijeran Hocicos.

Hermione y los chicos ya habían salido de la cueva, cuando Sirius retuvo un momento a Alex. La chica lo miró y le sorprendió ver algo de enfado en sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, Sirius?

-No quiero que te acerques a Snape más de la cuenta ¿De acuerdo?

Alex dejo escapar un suspiro antes de contestar.

-Ya se lo deje en claro a Snape ayer, me alejare de él incluso en clases. No quiero más problemas de los que Skeeter provocó

-Me alegra. Y recuerda, si necesitas hablar o la ayuda de un amigo, porque creo que para esto no confías en Harry y los demás, no dudes en decirme ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien

Sin que Alex se lo esperara, Sirius le dio un abrazo. Pero Alex sentía ese abrazo un poco extraño, no lo sentía de manera fraternal pero de todas maneras le correspondió el gesto.

Sirius los acompañó —en forma de perro, obviamente— hasta los límites del pueblo y regresó a la cueva. Cuando volvió a su forma humana, otra vez se puso a caminar como león enjaulado y se notaba muy molesto.

-No me lo vas a volver a hacer, Quejicus -murmuraba claramente molesto-, ya me quitaste a la mujer que amaba una vez y no permitiré que lo vuelvas a hacer. No me importa si me atrapan, no te quiero cerca de ella y ten por seguro que me encargare de que así sea, maldito mortífago.


	39. El juego del amor y sueño extraño

Al lunes siguiente, las cosas pasaron de mal en peor —si es que era posible— porque en el desayuno del lunes; a Hermione y a Alex les llegaron varias cartas anónimas hablando mal de ellas respecto al artículo de Rita Skeeter en el Corazón de Bruja, incluso a Hermione le enviaron Pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir.

Después de ver como su amiga salía corriendo del Gran Comedor hacia la enfermería, Alex tuvo más cuidado en abrir los sobres. Cuando estaba apunto de abrir un sobre completamente negro, le llegó un olor extraño, parecía como si estuvieran quemando hierba.

-¡Alex, deshazte de ese sobre! -exclamó Xóchitl

Alex vio el sobre ¡Estaba humeando! Lo arrogó al suelo, a tiempo de ver que este lanzaba un rayo rojo y se prendía fuego. Alex, Xóchitl y los chicos miraban entre asombro y horror como la carta se consumía hasta quedar reducida a cenizas.

-Que lindo de su parte a la persona que lo mando -comentó Ron, de manera sarcástica

-Esto es una exageración -opinó Harry, tomando una de las cartas de Hermione y otra de las cartas de Alex-. No puedo creer que toda esta gente se crea las mentiras de Skeeter

-Dímelo a mí -dijo Alex

Se escucho como si algo grande cerrara las fauces

-¡AAAHHH!

-¡Xóchitl!... ¿Qué rayos...?

-¡QUÍTAMELO! ¡QUÍTAMELO! ¡QUÍTAMELO!

Al parecer otra de las cartas de Alex tenían un encantamiento, y este era morderle la mano que la recibiera. Entre Alex y los chicos, lograron quitarle la carta, que había mordido la pata de la loba.

-Gracias... sentí que esa cosa me dejaba sin patita -dijo Xóchitl, y se llevo su pata al hocico con una clara expresión de dolor en su cara

-Y yo que creí que las de Hermione estaban mal, creo que todos están más enojados "con mi historia" que con la de ella.

-Mejor no digas nada -dijo Harry-, no termine siendo que las cosas empeoren

-Tienes razón

Y el azabache tenía razón. En la mesa de los profesores, Severus pasaba más o menos por algo parecido, pero a diferencia de las chicas, las suyas si que eran peores porque tenían encantamientos —aunque si había una que otra recriminándole lo del artículo de Skeeter— más de una vez, recibió un fuerte encantamiento o en la cara o en las manos.

Entre Dumbledore y él revisaban los sobres, los cuales cada vez estaban peores en su contenido.

-Si llego a ponerle las manos encima a esa reportera de quinta la voy a... ¡AAAHHH! -otro sobre tenía en un interior un encantamiento, que le rozo la cara, dejándole un leve corte en la mejilla.

-Esto ya es suficiente -dijo Dumbledore, claramente molesto

Con un movimiento de varita, hizo desaparecer todas esas cartas letales y con otra sacudida de su varita, curo las heridas del oscuro profesor.

-Gracias, Albus

-Creo que no eres el único que tiene "mal correo"

Severus miró a la mesa de Gryffindor y vio que Alex junto con sus amigos se deshacían de las cartas.

-De verdad que quiero lanzarle un maleficio a ese insecto

-Lo que quisiera saber, muchacho, es cómo logra entrar al castillo sin que la noten. Esto es algo muy extraño

-Extraño es que no sepas algo

-Touché, muchacho

Severus se levantó para irse a su primera clase y vio que Alex y sus amigos también salían del Gran Comedor. Entonces recordó lo que la chica le dijo en su última clase de Pociones; él no quería que la latina se alejara por culpa de Skeeter pero también entendía a la perfección porque lo hacía. Hasta él mismo una vez había llegado a la conclusión de hacer lo mismo pero una parte en su interior le decía que no valía la pena hacerlo, porque no importaba que circunstancias fueran, los rumores seguirían rondando por ahí.

Le dio un último vistazo a la chica y se fue a sus clases. Al entrar a su despacho encontró un sobre en su escritorio; rodó los ojos con clara expresión de fastidio, ya tuvo suficiente con las cartas que le llegaron al Gran Comedor como para soportar otra.

Tomó el sobre con la intención de arrogarlo a la chimenea, pero sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies cuando vio que en el sobre decía "Quejicus" las únicas personas que le decían así eran...

Abrió el sobre y sacó la hoja de pergamino, vio que estaba algo sucia y maltratada provocando que una sonrisa sarcástica apareciera en sus labios, comenzó a leer la carta, la cual no venía con buenas intenciones, por obvias razones:

Quejicus:

Espero que no creas que te escribo esto porque me encantaría tener noticias sobre ti, ni en tus más locos sueños pienses eso. Solo quiero dejar en claro algunas cosas contigo.

Ya me enteré de ese artículo "sorprendente" de ti y Alex en el Corazón de Bruja. La chica ya me confirmó que fue cierto lo que pasó, pero te advierto una cosa... no vas a volver a hacerme lo mismo que cuando estuvimos en la escuela.

¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas que me robaste a la mujer que amaba? Esta vez no te vas a salir con la tuya, Quejicus. Te aseguro que esta vez me encargare de que no me la arrebates; haré lo que sea, que este a mi alcance para mantener a Alejandra lejos de tus grasientas manos de murciélago.

Si quieres que aclaremos esto cara a cara como hombres, te espero en la Casa de los Gritos a la media noche ¿O estas asustado como para enfrentarme?

Te espero, y más te vale no faltar, porque eso me demostraría que eres un vil cobarde.

SB

Severus sentía que la sangre le hervía en todo su cuerpo. ¿Cobarde? ¿Él? Severus Snape no era ningún cobarde. Si Black quería verlo, lo haría; así le demostraría a ese pulgoso que él no era ningún cobarde.

Volvió a leer la carta y una sonrisa de triunfante se asomó en su rostro. Recordó eso que Black le dijo «¿No recuerdas que me robaste a la mujer que amaba?» ¿cómo olvidarlo? ¿Y cómo olvidarla a ella? Alexandra Jones fue la chica misteriosa que de la nada llegó a finales de su cuarto año en Hogwarts y desapareció a inicios de su séptimo año; aunque por alguna razón tenía algunas lagunas mentales, gracias a unas fotos de ella que tenía bajo su poder la recordaba día a día, tal vez más que a cierta pelirroja de ojos verdes esmeraldas, pero si la recordaba con más frecuencia y gracias a cierta latina.

El día se le hizo eterno, pero siguió como si nada. Más de una vez, se topó con Alex en los pasillos; trataba de saludarla, pero ella se daba medía vuelta y se escabullía en algún pasillo. Severus se sentía mal por eso, él quería hablar con ella y decirle que no se tomara en serio lo que venía en esa estúpida revista, pero al parecer ella habló en serio cuando le dijo que ni en clase se le acercaría porque más de una vez le pedía a Granger que le pasara sus tareas y trabajos de la clase.

Estuvo todo el día intentándolo, pero sin existo. Al fin, llego la noche y con ella su "tan emocionante cita" con Sirius Black nada más ni nada menos que en la Casa de los Gritos. Tomó su capa y salió de sus aposentos.

Iba sigilosamente por los pasillos, para su sorpresa pero también con satisfacción no se encontró con ningún estudiante en los pasillos. Llegó a la entrada principal, estuvo de pie por unos momentos sintiendo el aire nocturno acariciar su rostro por un momento; miró al cielo, la luna creciente estaba semioculta por unas cuantas nubes.

Dejo escapar un largo suspiro y siguió con su camino. Cuando logró divisar el Sauce Boxeador, recordó la "divertida broma" que le hizo Black cuando solo tenían dieciséis años; y el año pasado, cuando siguió al cuarteto Gryffindor y a Lupin para ir a ese lugar, y lo peor fue cuando salieron y Lupin —ya transformado en Hombre Lobo— los atacó y él se puso entre los cuatro Gryffindor y el licántropo.

Aún no podía creer que aceptará el estúpido jueguito del pulgoso, pero algo le decía que era mejor aceptar. Llegó al Sauce Boxeador, con su magia apretó el nudo del árbol y entró por el túnel subterráneo que estaba en la base del letal árbol.

Tuvo que encorvarse un poco para poder pasar sin problemas, alumbrado por su varita comenzó a andar; seguía pensando que era una mala idea pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

Al llegar al final del túnel, vio con desconfianza que la tabla que tapaba el orificio estaba movida, haciendo que la luz de la casa alumbrara el final del túnel. Apagó su varita y la tuvo en alto con la intención de protegerse; se asomó con cautela y vio que no había nadie, salió completamente de la trampilla y alumbro más el lugar. Vio que la chimenea estaba encendida y algunas patas de perro en el suelo, las cuales lo guiaban hacia un sillón de orejas enfrente de una ventana.

-Honestamente, me sorprende que aceptaras mi invitación, Quejicus

-En realidad no quería venir. Pero sentía curiosidad por saber para que querías verme, Black

Sirius se puso de pie y se encaró a Severus. El profesor no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona al ver el deteriorable estado de Black. El animago vio la expresión de su enemigo y tuvo el impulso de golpearlo muy fuerte en la cara, pero se contuvo porque quería aclarar con ese Slytherin algunas cosas de una vez por todas.

-Si ya terminaste de burlarte de mí, quisiera aclarar contigo algunas cosas

-¿Cómo qué?

-En primer lugar, y que creo que lo mencione en la carta, tiene que ver con Alejandra

Toda expresión de burla desapareció del rostro de Severus ensombreciéndolo completamente. Eso no le sonaba bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir, perro?

-Lo que te quiero decir, murciélago, es que no le causes problemas y que lo mejor que podrás hacer por una vez en la vida, es dejarla en paz

-¿¡Y tú quién te crees para hablar por ella!?

-¡Alguien que de verdad se preocupa por ella!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Leí ese artículo sobre ustedes del Corazón de Bruja

-¿Así que vas a creer en esos disparates?

-No es necesario. Alejandra me conto todo -ante la expresión de duda de Severus continuo-, en la última visita al pueblo, me reuní con Harry y los chicos, y cuando me quede a solas con ella, aprovechó para aclararme todo y de paso, decirme que se alejara de ti, lo cual honestamente me...

Sirius no pudo continuar porque Severus se le abalanzó, sujetándolo del cuello de la túnica y estampándolo contra la pared. El merodeador vio la expresión del profesor y vio que claramente estaba molesto.

-No sé qué es lo que tramas, pero te puedo garantizar que me encargaré de que Alejandra no se te vuelva a acercar nunca más. Además de que no sé cómo es que pudo verte en Hogsmeade si todo el mundo mágico te esta buscando

-Tengo mis métodos para escabullirme.

-Te voy a...

-Oigan ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?

Los dos voltearon hacia la trampilla y se sorprendieron al ver salir de ahí a Xóchitl.

Severus soltó bruscamente a Sirius para encararse con la loba.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? No me digas que la Srta. Macías también esta aquí

-Claro, ahora vuelves a las formalidades con Alex ¿cierto?

-Cállate, que esto no es contigo, Black

-Princesitas, ya cálmense. Snape, tienes suerte de que Alejandra no venga conmigo, porque no creo que le agrade enterarse de que los dos se están peleando.

-¿Por qué la llamas por su nombre completo? Por lo general, siempre la llamas por el diminutivo -observó Sirius

-Es porque estoy preocupada por ella. Y cuando estoy seria, la llamo por su nombre completo

-Si es sobre lo que sale en los medios, quéjate con Quejicus... vaya, hice rima

-Yo te voy a hacer rimar, pulgoso

-¡Oigan!

Xóchitl tomó forma humana y se interpuso entre los dos adultos inmaduros, pero para mantenerlos a raya, les lanzó ráfagas de aire a los pies para alejarlos un poco.

-¿Desde cuando puedes tomar forma humana? -preguntó Sirius, claramente sorprendido

-¿Y como hiciste esas ráfagas de viento? -preguntó Severus, igual sorprendido

-Primero, desde a inicios del curso, gracias al Capitán Gruñón -contestó Xóchitl, señalando a Severus

-Y Segundo, como los brijes tenemos poderes, aparte de la magia, podemos hacer grandes cosas. Por lo general, los brijes pueden controlar solo un elemento. Pero hay casos raros (como yo), que puede controlar más de un elemento.

-Sería genial que Alex pudiera hacer eso

-Ahora si regresar al tuteo ¿verdad, Quejicus?

-Black...

Esta vez, Xóchitl alejó a los adultos usando fuego. Pero como el piso era de madera, esta vez lo hizo aparecer a la altura del pecho de los hombres, haciendo que con más razón, retrocedieran más.

-¿Ahora si se van a estar quietos?

Los dos rencorosos se lanzaron miradas de odio y cruzaron los brazos a modo de resignación.

-Alejandra podría hacerlo. Pero con todas las cosas que han ocurrido desde el año pasado, no he tenido oportunidad de decirle; lo podría hacer desde que logramos la Sincronía Brije, pero como ya les dije, con todo lo que ha pasado no le he podido decir. -soltó un suspiro y los dos inmaduros la miraron-. Y con más razón debería de hacerlo.

-¿De que estas hablando? -preguntó Severus

-Desde el verano ha tenido varios sueños extraños, en los cuales involucran a Voldemort, Colagusano y un vasallo nuevo que no conocemos

-¿Le han contado a Dumbledore de esto? ¿Harry ha tenido los mismos sueños? -preguntó Sirius

-No, no se lo hemos dicho al director. Y Harry no nos ha dicho nada al respecto

-Será mejor vigilar a esos dos más de cerca y ver que es lo que sucede -dijo Severus seriamente

-¿Por qué quieres ayudar? Pensé que estabas del otro lado -reclamó Sirius

Severus se tensó ante lo que el merodeador le dijo. Xóchitl miraba a cada uno algo confundida por como se puso de tenso el ambiente.

-¿Del otro lado? ¿De que estas hablando, Sirius? ¡Snape! ¿Qué quiso decir Sirius con eso?

Severus solo se hizo para atrás hasta que chocó con la pared. En la cara de Xóchitl se reflejaba curiosidad y enfado; mientras que en el de Sirius, burla.

-Te lo voy a volver a repetir ¿De que están hablando?

Xóchitl acorraló a Severus contra la pared amenazándolo con el fuego que estaba en su puño. El profesor estaba acorralado; sabía que si le decía la verdad a la loba, esta iría a decirle a Alex y era lo último que quería que pasara.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Ya estaba cerca la Tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos; aunque a los chicos solo les interesaba terminar pronto la pila de deberes que tenían que terminar (incluyendo las tareas que dejaron para el último momento), Hermione investigaba algunos métodos mágicos para escuchar conversaciones ajenas y Alex seguía aguantando las negativas de varias personas anónimas respecto al tonto artículo de la revista.

En el último paseo a Hogsmeade, Alex se fue sola con Xóchitl a dar una vuelta, seguía sintiéndose desdichada por la culpa de la oxigenada de Skeeter y su estúpido reportaje. Xóchitl no sabía que hacer para levantarle el animo y pensó que era mejor no decirle nada que alterara más su estado de animo, por lo que decidió no decirle nada aún.

-Oye, no me agrada verte así -dijo Xóchitl-. ¡Ya se que te hará sentir mejor! -tomó forma humana, se cubrió la orejas y la cola y corrió en sentido contrario

-¿A dónde vas?

-¡Iré por una calaveritas de chocolate, eso siempre te anima! ¡Nos vemos en la Casa de los Gritos! -y salió corriendo a Honeydukes

La chica soltó un suspiro de resignación y siguió con su camino, sin fijarse en realidad por donde iba. Llego hasta el límite del pueblo y sin darse cuenta chocó de frente con alguien.

-Disculpe, yo... no lo vi...

-Ya me esta preocupando que tan despistada puedes llegar a ser

-¡Curio!

-Hola, hermosa

Alex se sonrojo bastante. Nunca nadie le había dicho de esa manera.

-¿Qué... qué estas haciendo?

-Solo vine a dar una vuelta ¿Y tú?

-Buscándote

-¿Es... respecto a lo que me pediste en Navidad? «¿Cómo es que sigue insistiendo después de todo este tiempo?»

-Exacto

«Ay Dios»

-Entonces...

-Yo... yo...

De la nada, se interpuso entre ellos un perro grande y negro de ojos grises y un listón azul atado al cuello.

-¿De donde salió este animal?

-¡Hocicos!

El perro se colocó enfrente de la chica y le gruñía al búlgaro, quien estaba perplejo con la repentina aparición del perro. Alex agarró al perro del cuello y con cuidado de no lastimarlo, lo alejó un poco de Curio.

-Lo siento mucho. No se de donde salió

-No te preocupes. ¿Es tuyo? No creí que en Hogwarts les dejara tener perros

-Eh... pues... el perro no es mío. Lo encontré el año pasado y desde entonces somos buenos amigos

-Vaya. Al parecer te gustan mucho los perros y los lobos

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Entre que cuidas a este perro y tu amiga peluda

-Ah, claro.

-¿Qué dices, Alex?

-Yo... yo... creo que no sería lo más apropiado

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Con todo lo que ha salido respecto a lo que paso en el Baile de Navidad... si salgo con alguien, pensaran que solo lo estoy usando para tapar esas mentiras. Y yo no quiero hacerte eso

Curio la escuchó atentamente. Le acarició la mejilla y le levantó la mirada para que sus ojos se encontraran.

-Nunca me sentiría así, Alejandra.

-Curio...

-Y más porque. Como te lo pedí antes de ese artículo, se que tu respuesta era sincera

Alex estaba roja a más no poder. Curio comenzó a acercarse a la chica poco a poco, los dos podían sentir la respiración del otro.

El perro se volvió a poner en medio de ellos, pero Curio fue más rápido y con un encantamiento Incarcerus, ató al perro a un árbol. Hocicos intento zafarse pero no lo logró y vio como el chico besaba a Alejandra de manera dulce pero a la vez posesiva.

Era el primer beso de Alex y se sentía extraña. Ella le agradaba el búlgaro, pero no era la persona a la que ella quería y no sabía como corresponderle, pero al parecer a Curio no le molesto porque él suponía que la chica nunca había besado a nadie y por eso no sabía que hacer.

Curio rompió el beso y vio el rubor que le daba color a las mejillas de Alex. Desde que la vio, supo que era la chica indicada para él, pero un estúpido chisme había estropeado las cosas.

Alex bajó la mirada con vergüenza, pensado que Curio se enfadaría por no besar bien; pero se llevo una sorpresa al sentir que el chico le acariciaba el cabello con ternura. Un ladrido histérico hizo que volvieran a la realidad.

-¡Hocicos!

Alex se apresuro a desatar al perro pero también lo sujetó con fuerza porque parecía que quería abalanzarse sobre el búlgaro.

-Hocicos, tranquilo

-Vaya, nunca había visto un perro tan celoso

-Lo siento mucho

-Tranquila. Bueno, nos vemos después... novia

-¿Eh? Pues...

Alex ya no pudo decirle nada porque el chico ya se había ido. Cuando Curio se perdió de vista, Canuto (ahora que no había nadie ya le podía decir así) tomó a Alex de la parte de abajo de su sudadera y la llevó a jalones hasta la Casa de los Gritos. Cuando entraron, regreso a su forma original y se puso a caminar como león enjaulado.

-¿Me podrías explicar Que Fue Eso? -exigió Sirius, claramente molesto

-Lo siento, ni yo se que paso. Esto estuvo fuera de mi control

-Si, ya me di cuenta

Sirius trataba de disimularlo, pero la rabia le ganaba; y es que estaba claramente celoso. Ya tenía suficiente con saber que Snape trataba de ser algo más que profesor-alumna con Alex o al menos más que amigos, pero ver a ese muchacho de pacotilla besándola con singular alegría, eso altero su cordura.

-Además no se en que te molesta a ti -Sirius la miro sorprendido-. Ni siquiera lo conoces como para saber si me conviene o no. Además... lo convertiría en mi primer novio

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca... has tenido novio?

-No, solo salíamos como amigo. Y cuando se me declaró no supe que hacer «Y es que para variar, es lo mejor por ahora. No quiero usar a Curio para desmentir las babosadas de Skeeter... ¡Pero no tengo opción Y DETESTO ESTO!»

-Alex... ¿esto tiene que ver con Quejicus?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo...?

-Se que lo mejor será que te alejes de él por un largo tiempo... y se que no eres capaz de usar a nadie para desmentir lo que una reportera chismosa hizo

-No es solo eso... hay alguien que quiero... pero se que esa persona no me corresponde y si tengo la oportunidad de olvidarlo... pues... la aprovechare...

-Alejandra...

-¡A-LE-JAN-DRI-TA! -Los dos voltearon y se encontraron con Xóchitl, con una pequeña bolsa de Honeydukes-. ¿Qué tanto están haciendo ustedes dos aquí solitos?

-Nada -dijo Alex-. Solo platicábamos

-Como sea -se acercó a Alex mientras rebuscaba en la bolsa-. Aquí esta, tú favorito: Calaverita de Chocolate rellena de Crema Pastelera

-Gracias

-Sirius ¿quieres probar?

El animago se sorprendió un poco. Él creyó que la loba abriría la boca respecto a lo que ellos y Snape hablaron hace unas noches.

-Espero que te guste esta -comentó Xóchitl dándole en la mano el dulce al Merodeador Perruno-. Calaverita de Chocolate rellena de Dulce de Leche

-Gracias

-Y aquí esta la mía. Mi favorito: Calaverita de Chocolate rellena de Leche Condensada. ¡Buen Provecho!

Los tres comieron en silencio y siguieron charlando algo más animados, aunque Sirius se mostraba algo serio. Cuando vieron que se hacia tarde y que tal vez ya todos regresaron al castillo, Alex y Xóchitl regresaron por el túnel que conectaba de la casa al Sauce Boxeador.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Harry y los demás campeones tenían que prepararse para la última prueba que se llevaría a cabo en el Campo de Quidditch pero que ahora era un laberinto. Lo que más le sorprendió fue la repentina aparición del Sr. Crouch todo trastornado queriendo hablar con Dumbledore pero cuando regresó a donde lo dejo solo encontró a Krum (con quien estuvo hablando antes de la aparición del funcionario del Ministerio) y sin rastros del hombre.

Incluso mientras Ron y las chicas ayudaban a Harry a practicar para la tercera y última prueba, no podían dejar de sacar conclusiones respecto a la extraña aparición y desaparición del Sr. Crouch en los jardines de la escuela.

Después de estar practicando por un rato, se fueron a sus respectivas clases; Hermione a Aritmancia y Alex y los chicos a Adivinación. Harry y Ron querían faltar a Adivinación para seguir con la práctica pero Hermione no los dejo y con suma resignación, se fueron a la clase, completamente seguros de que haría un calor infernal en el aula y tuvieron razón.

Entre los vapores perfumados del aula y el calor de la chimenea, hacían que tanto Alex como Harry les empezaran a dar sueño.

-Alex, intenta no dormirte -le susurró Xóchitl, moviéndola un poco

-Perdón -dejo escapar un bostezo y se frotó los ojos-. Pero es que como esta muy encerrado el calor... no puedo evitarlo

-Intenta

Pero fue en vano, porque Alex no logró escuchar lo último que le dijo la loba, porque ya había caído dormida. Pero empezó a tener un sueño bastante extraño, tal vez igual o peor que los que tuvo en el verano.

Estaba en una especie de mansión abandonada y estaba parada en medio de un corredor lúgubre, camino directamente hasta una estancia que había al final de este. Atravesó la puerta y entró en una habitación oscura que tenía las ventanas cegadas con tablas...

Observó que en la habitación había en el un sillón con el respaldo vuelto hacia ella. En el suelo, al lado del sillón, había dos formas oscuras que se movían.

Una de ellas era una enorme serpiente, y la otra un hombre: un hombre bajo y calvo, de ojos llorosos y nariz puntiaguda. Sollozaba y resollaba sobre la estera, al lado de la chimenea...

—Has tenido suerte, Colagusano —dijo una voz fría y aguda desde el interior de la butaca—. Realmente has tenido mucha suerte. Tu error no lo ha echado todo a perder: está muerto.

—Mi señor —balbuceó el hombre que estaba en el suelo—. Mi señor, estoy... estoy tan agradecido... y lamento hasta tal punto...

—Nagini —dijo la voz fría—, lo siento por ti. No vas a poder comerte a Colagusano, pero no importa: todavía te queda Harry Potter...

La serpiente emitió un silbido. Alex vio cómo movía su amenazadora lengua y le dio mucho miedo porque no le gustaba para nada las serpientes y menos desde el ataque del basilisco en su segundo año.

—Y ahora, Colagusano —añadió la voz fría—, un pequeño recordatorio de que no toleraré un nuevo error por tu parte.

—Mi señor, no, se lo ruego...

La punta de una varita surgió del sillón, apuntando a Colagusano.

— ¡Crucio! —exclamó la voz fría.

Colagusano empezó a chillar como si cada miembro de su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo. Los gritos le rompían a Alex los tímpanos al tiempo que sintió de pronto un dolor punzante en el lado izquierdo de su rostro: también ella gritó. Voldemort lo iba a oír, advertiría su presencia...

-¡Harry!

-¡Alex!

Abrió los ojos. Estaba recostada en la mesa con el rostro recargado en sus brazos, sentía que estaba sudando frío y respiraba con dificultad. Se incorporó un poco y vio a Harry tumbado en el suelo y tapándose la cara con las manos y a Ron arrodillado al lado de él. La profesora Trelawney miraba intercaladamente a ella y a Harry.

La profesora comenzó a interrogarlos tratando de saber que era lo que vieron, que clase de "premonición o aparición" acababan de ver, pero ninguno de los dos respondió a eso; lo único que hicieron fue cada quien tomar su mochila y salir del aula, disculpándose con la profesora, de camino hacia la enfermería porque les dolía la cabeza.

-Creo que nos afectó mucho el ambiente de la profesora -comentó Alex, tratando de romper el incomodo silencio

-Eso parece

Alex lo dudo un poco, pero al final, le tomó la mano a Harry para retenerlo y él la miro algo molesto.

-Dime la verdad ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

-A Voldemort torturando a Colagusano

La chica se puso tensa, era lo mismo que ella vio, pero... ¿Por qué tuvo la misma visión?

-¿Y a ti que te paso?

-Ah... pues... -no sabía si decirle la verdad o inventarse algo, pero sabía que su amigo tal vez no le creyera lo que vio-. Con el calor que hacía me dio sueño y tuve una pesadilla

-¿En serio? Entonces ¿Por qué saliste del aula?

-No se porque comenzó a dolerme la cabeza. Iré a la enfermería por algo ¿si?

-Bien, yo iré a ver a Dumbledore y le contaré lo que vi

-Esta bien, nos vemos después

-Adiós

Y los dos se fueron por caminos diferentes pero pensando en lo mismo. La extraña visión que acababan de tener.


	40. El secreto de Severus, XV años

Alex siguió caminando sin rumbo por los pasillos; si había tenido intención de ir a la enfermería por algo para el dolor de cabeza, pero algo le hizo cambiar de opinión y ponerse a deambular por los desiertos pasillos del castillo todavía dándole de vueltas a lo que acababa de ver en Adivinación, haciendo que varias dudas rondaran por su cabeza. ¿Por qué, últimamente tenía esas extrañas visiones? ¿Por qué podía ver cosas que solamente Harry podía ver? ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

Siguió encerrada en sus pensamientos hasta que chocó con alguien y estuvo a punto de caerse de no ser porque la sujetaron de la muñeca.

-Perdón, no vi por donde iba

-Eso ya no me sorprende

-¡Curio!

El búlgaro le sonreía con cariño y, sin que la chica lo esperara, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Creí que tenías clases

-Me salí porque me dolía la cabeza ¿Tu no deberías estar en clases, también?

-Tengo un tiempo libre. ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta un rato?

-Si... estaría bien

Curio le quitó la mochila y se la colgó, como todo un caballero, sorprendiendo a Alex con ese gesto. Aun no se acostumbrara a que un chico fuera tan atento con ella. El chico le ofreció su mano y los dos salieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts sin darse cuenta que una mirada oscura los veía con recelo y otra dorada, quien rodó los ojos al ver la actitud de su acompañante.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

-Creo que no es necesario que te lo diga pero... te lo dije

-Y sabes que no es necesario que me lo restriegues en la cara, gracias

Severus estaba en el Gran Comedor junto con Dumbledore cuando vio a Alex entrar de la mano del "mocoso búlgaro" como Severus lo llamaba desde que lo veía más unido que nunca a la latina.

-A mi me parece que esos dos ya son...

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo

Desde hace unos días el profesor de pociones la había visto más seguido con ese mocoso y no podía evitar ponerse celoso. Había escuchado que Alex ya era novia de ese "bruto aprovechado" pero él se negaba a creer que eso fuera posible, por lo que decidió comenzar a seguirlos (más de la cuenta) para confirmarlo.

Estaba caminando por los pasillos, no tenía clases a esa hora y sabía que la chica estaría en clase de Adivinación con la farsante de Trelawney, se dirigió hacia donde se localizaba el aula cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba.

Se escondió detrás de un pilar, y sintió que la sangre le hervía al ver a la chica tomada de la mano de ese patán búlgaro, quien llevaba colgada la mochila de la castaña. Pero hubo algo que no le cuadraba; se supone que ella estaría en clase de Trelawney, entonces... ¿Qué rayos hacía fuera del aula con semejante compañía?

Vio que iban hacia los terrenos del castillo por lo que opto en seguirlos.

-Una cosa es que te guste alguien y otra, muy diferente, es acosarla

Severus se volteó algo sorprendido y vio que solo se trataba de Xóchitl.

-Solo me faltaba una escoba andante detrás de mí

-Ay... que simpático -contestó Xóchitl de manera sarcástica

-¿Ahora que quieres?

-Ver que tan idiota te ves babeando por Alex

-Que graciosa. Mejor cállate

-Como quieras

Los dos siguieron a la pareja hasta el Lago Negro, quienes se sentaron en un árbol caído. Severus y Xóchitl estaban escondidos entre los arboles.

-¿Por qué no mejor te das por vencido?

-¿Por qué no mejor te callas?

-Que delicado

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

-Entonces ¿Qué hacías fuera de clases?

-Es que... me empezó a doler la cabeza y quise ir a la enfermería por algo para que se me quitara el dolor

-¿Segura que es solo eso?

-Sí ¿Por qué?

-Porque me pareció que más bien... tuviste una visión extraña

-Bueno... -Alex dudaba en decirle a Curio lo que vio en la clase de Adivinación o guardárselo, así que optó por lo segundo-. Como la profesora siempre tiene muy aromatizado el salón, la chimenea encendida —incluso cuando hace calor— y encerrado, pues hizo que me quedara dormida, pero me termine sofocando y sintiéndome mal

-Pero ¿ya estas mejor?

-Si, creo que solo necesitaba aire fresco

-Me alegro -tomó a Alex de la barbilla para que lo mirara y le dio un suave beso en los labios

Alex seguía sintiéndose mal por lo que estaba haciendo. No le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos del chico, ella no lo quería como él a ella, pero ella creía que si estaba con él podría olvidar a cierto hombre oscuro, quien nunca le correspondería.

Se separaron bruscamente al escuchar ruidos extraños viniendo detrás de ellos, justamente en los límites del Bosque Prohibido.

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó Curio

-Ni idea -contestó Alex-. Tal vez algún ave o algo por el estilo. La verdad no sé que otras criaturas mágicas viven en el Bosque Prohibido.

-Solo espero que no sea nada peligroso

-Tranquilo, mis amigos y yo hemos venido siempre por aquí y no nos ha pasado nada.

-Yo lo digo por lo que paso hace unos días con Viktor

-Ah... eso.

Se hizo un incomodo silencio entre los dos. Alex sabía que desde ese incidente de Krum en el Bosque Prohibido, muchos alumnos de Durmstrang no se querían acercar mucho a ese lugar y menos con algún alumno de Hogwarts, pensando que los atacarían al igual que su campeón.

Curio se dio cuenta que la chica se puso algo tensa, por lo que la rodeo con sus brazos haciendo que su cabeza se recostara en su pecho. Alex estaba roja y no sabía que hacer.

Detrás de los arboles, Xóchitl hacía un gran esfuerzo por retener y callar a Severus para que, entre que no lo escucharan decir maldiciones a diestra y siniestra por los celos, para que no le lanzara ningún maleficio a Curio (y menos un Maleficio Imperdonable).

Alex se sentía bien y cómoda estando así con Curio, hasta sentía que se estaba quedando dormida; pero de la nada recordó el baile de Navidad con Snape y se levantó de golpe.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Te incomodé?

-No... no es eso -la chica se puso de pie, no muy convencida-. Es solo que... será mejor que regrese al castillo, ya casi se acaba la hora y tengo que irme a mi próxima clase.

-Te acompaño -dijo el búlgaro, poniéndose de pie

-No te molestes, gracias. No quiero causarte muchas molestias

-No son molestias, al contrario -la tomo de la mano y con la otra le acaricio al mejilla-, me gusta mucho estar contigo

-Curio...

El chico le volvió a dar un beso; Alex seguía tratando de corresponderle, pero se le hacía imposible; se separaron por la falta de oxigeno y cada quien se fue por diferente camino. La latina seguía sintiéndose mal consigo misma respecto a Curio, pero creía que era la única manera de sacarse, de una vez por todas, a Severus Snape de su cabeza y su corazón porque eso lo tenía muy en claro: él era su profesor, mayor que ella y sobre todo Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, mientras que ella era su alumna, menor que él y sobre todo (y que más le dolía por esa estúpida rivalidad entre casa) ella era una Gryffindor.

Regresó al castillo algo cabizbaja, siguió con sus clases pero se notaba todavía algo desanimada. En cuanto terminaron las clases, siguió paseando por los pasillos, hasta que se encontró con Xóchitl.

-Xóchitl, no te vi en todo el día ¿Dónde estabas?

-Ya sabes... paseando por ahí. ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, es que te vez algo meditabunda, Flaca, Ojerosa, Cansada y sin ilusiones

-Cálmate, Oscar Athie

-Uy... no me andes cortando la inspiración

-Ha... Ha... como no. Ya enserio ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

-Ya te dije, dando una vuelta por ahí. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te va en tus clases?

-Pues... ahí las llevo

Alex se aseguró que no hubiera nadie por ahí y le contó lo que le pasó a ella y a Harry en Adivinación. Cuando termino, vio la sorpresa y la preocupación en la cara de la loba.

-Sopes... ¿crees que Voldemort regrese?

-La verdad no tengo idea. Pero tal parece que sí

-¿Crees que Harry vio lo mismo?

-A lo mejor sí. Pero lo extraño es que últimamente he visto lo mismo que él y eso me parece extraño

-¿Ya se lo comentaste a Dumbledore?

-No

-¿Entonces?

-Mejor déjalo por la paz hasta aquí. Será mejor regresar a la Torre de Gryffindor antes de que nos pesquen y piensen que estamos haciendo algo malo.

A Xóchitl no le hizo gracia que Alex zanjara la conversación pero no tuvo de otra. Llegaron a la Sala Común y vieron a los tres amigos charlando enfrente a la chimenea.

-Hola chicos

-Hola Alex ¿Dónde estabas? -dijo Hermione

-Solo fui a dar una vuelta ¿por?

-Es que fui a hablar con Dumbledore y descubrí algunas cosas extrañas

-¿Cómo qué?

Harry le contó todo lo que vio y escucho en el pensadero del director y la corta entrevista que tuvieron después de que le chico saliera del pensadero. Alex se ponía cada vez más sorprendida a cada palabra que escuchaba.

-No inventes. Pues por eso Moody no se mostraba muy feliz que digamos con Karkarov y hasta parecía que sospechaba de él.

-Pero no parece como si Karkarov fuera él quien puso mi nombre en el cáliz, se nota más por como ha estado ayudando a su campeón

-Yo todavía sigo con la duda -dijo de repente Ron

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Alex

-Ron, Alex no llegó a esa parte -dijo Harry

-Perdón, pero es que sigo sin podérmelo creer

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Alex, con más insistencia

-Resulta que... Snape fue un mortífago

Alex sintió como si le hubieran dado una fuerte bofetada ante esas palabras. «No... esto no puede ser... eso es solo una mentira... una cruel y horrible mentira» Alex se negaba a creerlo... ella creía que Snape sería incapaz de ser semejante cosa. Severus Snape no podía ser un mortífago.

-Pero... Harry ¿Qué te hace pensar que Snape fue un partidario de Voldemort?

-Lo vi en el pensadero, en el juicio de Karkarov. Y Dumbledore me lo confirmó cuando le pregunté que le había hecho creer que Snape de verdad se cambio de bando. Pero solo me dijo «Eso es un asunto entre el profesor Snape y yo»

Xóchitl miraba con preocupación a la chica. Ella ya lo sabía y había estado buscando la manera de decirle lo que el oscuro profesor era en realidad o lo que es o como sea, pero no esperaba que se enterara de esa manera.

-Alex... -dijo Xóchitl, moviendo un poco la mano de la chica con su hocico

Harry y los demás dieron cuenta de cambio brusco de su amiga.

-¿Alex? ¿Estas...?

No pudo terminar la frase porque la chica salió corriendo de la Sala Común y Xóchitl iba detrás de ella. No quería creerlo... simplemente no quería ni podía creérselo...

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Severus daba de vueltas por su despacho, claramente molesto por lo que vio cerca del Lago Negro. No podía creer ni soportar el hecho de ver a la latina tan cerca de ese búlgaro ni mucho menos ver como la trataba.

«Eso te pasa por ser tan cabeza dura»

«No empieces a sermonearme. Ya bastante tengo con que Dumbledore lo haga»

«Pues tú te lo buscaste al no hacer nada para estar con ella»

«Ya déjame en paz ¿Quieres?»

Odiaba siempre que esa pequeña voz en su cabeza le dijera que era lo que tenía que hacer y que no, pero más de una vez esa voz había tenido la razón.

Se paro enfrente de su escritorio, dándole la espalda a la puerta y miró su antebrazo izquierdo cubierto por las mangas de su camisa y levita. Desde hace trece años lamentaba tener esa marca, esa endemoniada marca que pertenecía a Lord Voldemort, con la que marcaba a sus seguidores o como eran conocidos por todo el mundo: mortífagos.

Antes de que el Señor Tenebroso cayera, se había pasado al bando de Dumbledore, pero muchas personas creían que el anciano estaba loco y que no debería de confiar en alguien que es un mortífago; porque, a pesar de ya no estar con el Señor Tenebroso, seguía portando esa marca tenebrosa, la cual indicaba quien era un mortífago y que no existía ningún maleficio o contra hechizo para borrarla, a menos de que Voldemort supiera y ni loco le preguntaría como quitarla.

Llevó su mano derecha hacia el antebrazo izquierdo y comenzó a quitar los botones de la levita y su camisa, se levantó la manga hasta el codo y ahí vio la marca que diario le recordaba el oscuro pasado que tenía y que él mismo había creado.

De pronto la puerta de su despacho se abrió de golpe y escucho la voz de la persona que menos se esperaba encontrar ahí y en el estado en el hombre estaba. Se dio bruscamente la vuelta y vio plantada ahí en la puerta con una mano todavía recargada en la puerta y con la respiración agitada, dando a entender que venía corriendo desde muy lejos, de seguro desde su Sala Común.

Vio que los ojos de la chica descendían poco a poco hasta que se detuvo y vio que su expresión reflejaba horror. Siguió la mirada de la chica y sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo en cuanto lo entendió; había visto su marca tenebrosa, la cual ni tiempo le dio de ocultarla al escuchar que abrían bruscamente la puerta.

Se la tapó pero ya era tarde. Miró a la chica, quien para su disgusto, lo miraba con terror, como si se tratara del mismísimo Voldemort quien la miraba y la estaba amenazando con la varita.

-Macías yo...

El profesor solo dio un paso al enfrente y la chica se hizo para atrás. Dio otro paso y la chica volvió a retroceder.

-Eres... eres...

-Yo... puedo explicarlo

-No puedes ser...

-Alejandra

-¡Eres un mortífago!

Severus no dijo nada solo se le acerco más a la chica, quien ya había chocado contra la pared.

-Si me dejaras explicarte, por favor

-¿Explicarme qué? ¿Qué te uniste a un desalmado como Voldemort solo para poder desquitarte de quienes te molestaban? ¿Para hacerte notar y ser reconocido por todos? ¿Para eliminar a todo el que se cruzara en tu camino? ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES EXPLICAR? ¿QUÉ ERES UN ASESINO?

A cada palabra que Alex le decía, Severus sentía como si una daga se la clavaran en el corazón, pero tenía que decirle la verdad, aunque a ella ahora le doliera saber que en su pasado él fue un mortífago, tenía que contarle todo.

Sin que Alex se percatara, Snape ya la tenía completamente acorralada contra la pared. Severus posaba sus manos en la pared a la altura del rostro de la latina. Los dos se miraban a los ojos sin decirse ni una palabra, el silencio era tan intenso que se podía escuchar la respiración y el latir del corazón de los dos.

De pronto Alex reaccionó y apartó a Snape de un empujón. El profesor tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero alcanzo a ver que la chica salía huyendo de su despacho; ya no tenía caso salir detrás de ella, porque no lograría alcanzarla.

Cerró de un portazo la puerta y le dio un puñetazo; ¿ahora como le explicaría todo? ¿Cómo le explicaría porque tenía esa marca en el antebrazo? Esas serían algunas preguntas que tal vez nunca lograría explicarle a la chica... o tal vez si, pero a su debido momento.

-Alejandra... de verdad lo lamento, pequeña -bajó la cabeza avergonzado, cubriéndose el rostro con su cabello-. Te amo, Alex

Alex seguía corriendo sin fijarse si chocaba con alguien o no, ella solo quería alejarse de él. Aun no quería creerlo, que Snape fuera un mortífago pero al ver claramente la marca tenebrosa grabada en su antebrazo fuer prueba suficiente de la oscura verdad del profesor.

Salió hasta los jardines y siguió corriendo hasta llegar al Sauce Boxeador. Hizo levitar con su varita una rama para apretar el nudo del árbol y poder pasar por el túnel que estaba justamente abajo del mismo.

Recordó que en una de las cartas que le mandó a Sirius (últimamente se habían carteado mucho desde la última vez que se vieron en el pueblo) le dijo que iría a la Casa de los Gritos de vez en cuando por si ella quería hablar con él cara a cara sobre algún asunto importante o no.

Llegó al final del túnel y entró en la construcción casi en ruinas. Al mirar por todos lados supuso que: o Sirius no estaba o estaría en la planta alta, así que optó por lo segundo y subió al recinto.

Se alegro de ver que salía luz de unas de las habitaciones del piso superior, por lo que se acercó con cautela.

-¿Sirius?

Se escuchó ruido del otro lado de la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de ahí salió Sirius. Alex se alegró de ver que el Merodeador ya tenía mejor aspecto que cuando lo volvieron a ver en el pueblo.

-Hola pequeña ¿Qué haces por aquí tan solita y a estas horas de la noche? ¿No sabes que es peligroso hacer eso... y más si se trata de un asesino fría y sanguinario suelto?

-Ha... ha... que chistoso. A mi también me da gusto verte

-Solo bromeaba

Los dos se dieron un abrazo y Alex pudo sentir otra vez que Sirius le daba un abrazo más allá del cariño fraternal, sino queriéndole decir otra cosa, pero prefirió no decir nada.

-Y... ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Problemas con el novio?

-No... no se trata de Curio

Sirius noto el tono de voz de la chica, triste y decepcionada y eso hizo que se preocupara.

-¿Qué paso?

-Bueno... pues... yo...

-Alejandra, por favor no titubees y dime ¿Qué tienes?

Alex dudo un momento en decirle, pero no tenía a nadie más a quien decirle, ni siquiera a Hermione y los chicos.

-Yo... acabo de descubrir que el Profesor Snape... es un mortífago

Esa noticia tomo de sorpresa a Alex, cuando dijo el nombre de Snape pensó que se trataba de otra cosa, pero no esperaba eso.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Alguien te lo digo? -Y con alguien, Sirius pensaba que Xóchitl, porque después de esa "pequeña charla" que tuvieron los tres esa noche en esa misma casa, la loba descubrió el oscuro pasado del Jefe de las Serpientes-. ¿O escuchaste a alguien más hablando de eso?

-Me lo digo... bueno, nos lo digo Harry

Sirius se noto algo calmado, pero decidió disimular.

-No me sorprende que te lo dijera después de darle un "pequeño vistazo" a los recuerdos de Dumbledore

-Si, ya sé

-Entonces ¿Por qué te preocupa? -honestamente, Sirius no quería saber esa respuesta, pero algo en su interior hizo que se le salieran las palabras de la boca

-Porque... porque...

-Alejandra

-Porqueloamo -soltó la chica de golpe

Sirius creyó haber captado un poco lo que digo, pero necesitaba confirmarlo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Porque... ¡Porque lo amo!

El animago sintió que le clavaban una daga en el corazón. No era posible que eso le pasara; cuando eran estudiantes, si, tal vez porque él, Sirius, fue un mujeriego sin remedio; pero ahora que era un hombre maduro, le dolía saber que otra vez había perdido ante Snape, pero no iba a dejar las cosas así, por lo que fingió sorpresa.

-¿QUÉ TU QUÉ?

-Por favor, Sirius. No vayas hacer un escándalo con esto

-Pero es que... tú también entiéndeme

-Te entiendo Sirius. Se que es difícil de pensar que alguien como yo pueda llegar a querer a alguien como Severus...

-¡Ahora lo llamas por su nombre!

-¡Sirius por favor ESCUCHAME! ¡ACABO DE ENTERARME QUE LA PERSONA QUE MÁS QUIERO EN EL MUNDO RESULTO SER UN MORTÍFAGO Y LO QUE QUERÍA ERA APOYO DE UN AMIGO NO QUE ME LO RESTRIEGUE EN LA CARA DE QUE ESTA MAL LO QUE SIENTO POR ÉL!

Alex no se percató en que momento comenzó a llorar, pero cuando se calmó y paso sus manos con brusquedad por su cara se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que le comenzaron a escapar por su rostro.

Sirius se sintió mal por eso, obviamente no sentía pena por Snape, pero se sintió mal de haber hecho llorar (y enojar) a la persona más importante para él (después o igual que su ahijado, Harry). Se puso de pie y volvió a abrazar a la chica; espero que la latina lo rechazara, pero para su gusto, ella le correspondía el abrazo.

-Tranquila, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Anda, desahógate, es mejor que lo saque a que lo guardes.

Alex no era de esas chicas que llorara con facilidad, es más, casi nunca lloraba, pero gracias al apoyo del Merodeador se sintió en confianza para hacerlo. Se aferro más al adulto y comenzó a llorar.

-Gracias por comprenderme Sirius. Eres un gran amigo

-Para estoy, para apoyarte y ayudarte «Me encargare de que olvides a Quejicus, te prometo que yo nunca te haré llorar ni nada que te moleste o entristezca. Te amo, pequeña»

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

La tercera prueba ya estaba cada vez más cerca y tanto Harry como los otros tres campeones aun no se sentían seguros de sí mismos. No les asustaba el hecho de tener que hacer la prueba en un laberinto (creado en el campo de Quidditch y tanto a Harry como a Cedric casi les daba un infarto al ver como dejaron el lugar para la prueba), sino por qué tipo de peligros se tendrían que enfrentar en ese lugar.

Alex no había vuelto a hablar con Snape, ni siquiera se le acercaba en clase. Cada vez que tenía que entregar algún trabajo, le pedía a Hermione el favor de pasárselo al profesor y era la primera en irse de las mazmorras para no darle oportunidad de hablarle.

Severus ya no sabía que hacer para acercarse a la chica y explicarle todo. Pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, aunque ella no quisiera acercarse a él, le diría la verdad así tuviera que encontrar alguna patética excusa para "castigarla" y estar a solas con ella, lo haría.

Dos semanas antes de la Tercera Prueba, a Alex le llegó un paquete a la hora del desayuno. Su lechuza, Quetzal, se veía claramente cansada, porque la caja estaba grande y no es fácil un viaje de un continente a otro.

La lechuza se dejo caer en la mesa, enfrente al desayuno de la chica, completamente exhausta.

-Quetzal ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué es esto?

La lechuza solo se levantó y comenzó a tomar el jugo de la chica. Alex seguía sin entender, vio el paquete y se dio cuenta de que venía de su casa.

-Alex ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Harry

-Ni idea, no esperaba nada de casa

Lo abrió com cuidado y se encontró primero con una carta que claramente era de su mamá.

Alejandra:

Espero que te este llenado bien en la escuela. A pesar de que casi no estas en casa sino hasta el verano, tu papá y yo te organizamos tus XV años, van a ser el 8 de Julio. aquí te mando algunas invitaciones para que se las des a tus amigos (y si ellos gustan) pueden traer a sus papás.

También queríamos saber si podrías invitar también al director y a la subdirectora para que los podamos conocer y si gusta a algún otro profesor con el que te lleves bien, será bienvenido. Tu papá y yo pensábamos que tal vez podrías invitar al profesor que nos dijo que eras una brujita cuanto tenías 11.

Espero que sigas disfrutando de la escuela, nos vemos pronto hijita.

Te ama

Mamá

En cuanto Alex término de leer la carta se quedo perpleja con eso.

«Tiene que ser una broma»

Abrió la casa y, para su desagrado, vio las invitaciones. Eran de color beige, en la parte de enfrente había un pequeño marco plateado y dentro de el con letras moradas decía:

XV AÑOS

MARÍA ALEJANDRA MACÍAS DEL CASTILLO

«No puede ser... »

-Alex ¿Esta bien?

La latina levantó la mirada y se topó con las miradas de preocupación de sus amigos. Suspiro de manera resignada, pero les sonrió.

-Si... Estoy bien

-¿Qué te enviaron como para que pusieras esa cara? —preguntó Ron

-Las invitaciones de mis XV años

-¿De tus qué? —pregunto el Trío de Oro a la vez

-Claro, se me olvida que ustedes no conocen mis tradiciones y culturas —Saco una invitación y se la mostró a sus amigos-. La Fiesta de quince años, también llamada en ocasiones Fiesta de quinceañera, Fiesta de quince o simplemente Quince, es, en algunas zonas de Latinoamérica, la celebración del decimoquinto cumpleaños de una adolescente, el cual es celebrado de forma totalmente distinta a los otros cumpleaños. La palabra quinceañera hace referencia a la propia chica que cumple los 15 años.

»En México, para esta ocasión, la quinceañera es maquillada y peinada especialmente para el evento, saliendo del maquillaje y peinado convencionales, y portando un vestido con los colores que la quinceañera eligió.

»En la tradición mexicana, si la quinceañera es católica, la festividad empieza con una Misa de Acción de Gracias, en la que también se venera a la virgen, por el motivo de que a esa edad le fue anunciado que tendría a Jesús. La quinceañera acude a la misa con un vestido formal (generalmente llamativo y creativo, haciendo alusión a una especie de princesa) del color que ella eligió previamente (por lo general tonos pasteles o intenso) «que sólo espero que en mi caso, sea un color decente y sobre todo sencillo», donde una medalla se le otorga por algún padrino o madrina suya, siendo bendecida previamente, acompañada de sus padres, padrinos (en algunas ocasiones los de bautizo) y chambelanes. Después de la misa los familiares y amigos de la quinceañera le entregan los regalos de la fiesta, y la quinceañera deja su ramo en un altar a la Virgen María (Algunas de estas cosas no siempre se hacen en algunos Quince). A la misa le sigue una fiesta en casa de la quinceañera o en el banquete de un comedor, casino, tocada o salón de fiestas, reservados para la ocasión. En la fiesta la quinceañera baila generalmente algunos valses con sus chambelanes.

»También se realizan otros rituales, como el del último juguete, basándose en la tradición maya sobre que esta posesión sería el último objeto de uso infantil que usaría, ya que para ese entonces su casamiento sería próximo; y también el de la zapatilla, en el que el padre de la quinceañera cambia su zapato de piso por uno de tacón alto, que también simboliza el paso a la madurez (esta es otra cosa que estoy segura no va a pasar).

»Después se inicia la cena (o antes de todos los bailes) y la fiesta llega al momento en que los grupos musicales o conjuntos contratados empiezan su rutina, dándole vida y espíritu a la fiesta.

Encima cuanto Alex término con la explicación detallada de la Fiesta, vio que sus amigos estaban sorprendidos.

«¿Por qué esto no me sorprende?» -¿Chicos? ¿Hola?

La primera en reaccionar fue Hermione.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que existiera este tipo de fiesta en tu país. Sueña como a esa de "Mis Dulces 16" de EUA.

-Si se parece un poquito —Alex metió la mano en la caja y saco dos boletos personales, los metió a la invitación y se la dio a Harry-. Va a ser hasta el 8 de Julio y espero que puedas ir.

-Gracias. No tengo que llevar a los Dursley ¿cierto?

-Metí otro boleto por sí quieres llevar a Hocicos

-Agradezco la atención, pero... ¿Estas loca? Lo están buscando y ya bastante malo es que haya venido hasta aquí para cuidarme durante el Torneo que no quiero exponerlo más.

-Harry, aunque no he visto la noticias de mi país por obvias razones, no creo que "La Noticia del Asesino en masa" llegara a México. Tal vez algún problema político o de celebridades, pero eso no creo. En resumen, es seguro para Hocicos y con una manita de gato nadie lo vera como un criminal.

-Eso si que es un buen punto

-¡Ay, se me olvidaba! —le quitó la invitación a Harry por un momento y metió otro boleto-. Es para Remus, le vendría bien salir a divertirse de vez en cuando.

-Eso no te lo pongo en duda. Le enviaré la invitación después a los dos para que la vean, y así Remus ayude a Hocicos a encontrar algo decente para ese día.

-Claro —sacó otra invitación y tres boletos y se la dio a Hermione-. Para ti será un poco más fácil ya que tus padre son muggles, amiga.

-Gracias Alex —respondió Hermione! mirando la invitación

Alex repitió el proceso pero esta vez sacando nueve boletos y dándoselo a Ron.

-Sólo por favor, mantén calmado a tu padre ¿de acuerdo, Ron?

-Esta bien —contesto el pelirrojo, aceptando la invitación-. Pero... ¿Tenemos que llevar también a Percy?

-Sólo puse los nueve por sí van todos, tal vez alguno de tus hermanos no quiera o no pueda ir.

-Iré a comentarles de una vez a los gemelos y a Ginny —comento Ron, mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba de sus amigos.

-¿A quién más vas a invitar? —pregunto Harry

-De amigos... Hasta ahora ustedes. Pero tengo un dilema

-¿Cuál es? —pregunto Hermione

-Hagrid. Me gustaría invitarlo, pero ya ven que es "extremadamente grande" y llama mucho la atención; además de que no se sí pueda quedarse callado si es que se pone a beber en la fiesta.

Harry y las chicas miraron a la mesa de los profesores, el semi-gigante los vio y saludo, Pero de algún modo, a la hora de bajar la mano golpeó la mesa haciendo que se cayeran las copas y los vasos.

-Sin ofender... Mejor que no vaya —declararon los tres a la vez.

Alex siguió arreglando las invitaciones hasta que tuvo que irse a clases y le encargó a Xóchitl que siguiera con eso pero tenía un problema. Amigos en Hogwarts sólo eran Harry, Hermione y los Weasley, no se le ocurría a quien más invitar ya que no tenía "más amigos íntimos". Y la otra cosa era de invitar a Dumbledore, McGonagall y... Snape.

La chica seguía sin dignarse a mirarlo siquiera porque seguía muy enojada con él respecto a su "secretito oscuro del pasado", pero después se quedo pensando un poco, recordó que el profesor trato de explicarle porque se unió a los mortífagos pero ella, por un arranque de enojo, no lo dejo explicarse. Se sintió mal por eso y decidió darle mejor el beneficio de la duda.

Siguió con sus clases como sí nada, después de la clase de Transformaciones le dio a McGonagall su invitación a los XV. Al principio a la profesora le pareció extraño, pero acepto la invitación con gusto.

De camino hacia su próxima clase se topó con Dumbledore y también le dio su invitación, reacciono igual que McGonagall pero igual acepto con gusto.

-Oye ¿por qué les diste invitaciones también a Dumbledore y McGonagall? —preguntó Harry

-Mis padres quieren conocer al director y a la subdirectora, nada más

-Sólo espero que no nos estén vigilando demasiado y...

Harry se calló de golpe, llamando la atención de sus amigos, quienes se preocuparon mucho al verlo reaccionar así.

-Harry ¿estas bien? —pregunto Alex

-Amigo ¿que te pasa?

-Alex... Dijiste que invitaste a la familia de Ron, Hermione y a McGonagall ¿cierto?

-Si ¿por?

-También invitaste a Hocicos

-Harry, por favor se más específico

-¡Estas arriesgando a Hocicos! ¡Tal vez en tu país no lo conozcan pero nosotros si!

-Harry, ya te lo dije. Remus puede arreglar a Hocicos para que nadie lo reconozca ¿de acuerdo? También le estoy haciendo un favor para que salga y se divierta un poco y tú me estas regañando, que amable.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por él

-Tranquilo, ya verás que nada malo le pasará ¿si?

-De acuerdo

-Oigan, entiendo que estos sea un asunto delicado, pero ya tenemos que irnos. Tenemos clase y precisamente con Snape —interrumpió Hermione, adelantándose un poco a sus amigos.

Alex al escuchar eso sintió un nudo en la garganta, y como si los pies le pesarán, caminó con dificultad hacia las mazmorras. Se le iba a ser difícil poder invitarlo, ella fue la que puso un muro entre ellos y no podía solamente llegar e invitarlo porque entré que sería extraño y porque tal vez él le replicaría. Se asustaba de tan sólo pensar en su reacción.

Por suerte, la clase estuvo tranquila, lástima que a Alex no se le ocurría de que manera poder abordar a Snape sin que se viera tan sospechoso. No sabía sí llamarlo golpe de buena o mala suerte, pero cuando se paró por unos ingredientes en los armarios, no supo si se le atoró la ropa en la puerta o que, pero tiro por accidente algunos frascos.

-Díez puntos menos para Gryffindor, Macías —sentencio Snape en cuanto vio el desastre que causo la castaña-. Y se quedará después de clases para limpiar eso.

-Esta bien, profesor —se limitó a responder Alex

Término la clase y todos se fueron, sólo quedaban los cuatro amigos. Hermione y los chicos tenían la intención de quedarse para ayudar a Alex a limpiar, pero Snape los corrió del aula, haciendo que los dos se quedarán solos.

El profesor le paso un trapo, escoba y recogedor y la chica se puso a limpiar. Estuvieron una hora en silencio, porque lo que sea que Alex tiro era muy difícil de limpiar; Severus solo la miraba y trataba de acomodar sus ideas para poder empezar a explicarle todo, y el profesor no era el único que estaba ordenando sus ideas.

Pasaron otra hora en silencio hasta que Alex finalmente logró limpiar el desastre. Recogió todo y tomó su mochila para poder sacar la invitación, dio un pequeño brinco cuando escucho a Severus llamándola, pues el profesor creyó que la chica ya se iba a retirar del aula. Aunque el profesor la asusto un poco, se sorprendió que le llamará ¿Qué querría decirle? Porque no podría ser otra cosa más que para decirle algo.

-¿Que se le ofrece, profesor?

-Es... —Severus estaba nervioso, pero tenía que explicarle todo de una buena vez-, necesito aclararle algunas cosas.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Mi pasado como... Como... Como mortífago

Alex sintió un vuelco al corazón y miro a su profesor, ya que todo el tiempo le estaba dando la espalda.

-Se que no es un tema de su agrado...

-Pero necesito decirle... Necesito decirte la verdad

Alex sintió algo extraño en su pecho cuando Snape la tuteo y sabía que ese podría ser un tema que no fuera del agrado del oscuro hombre y no quería que reviviera un oscuro pasado.

-Profesor, no es necesario que me lo diga

-¿Qué?

-Se nota que no es algo que le agradé tratar con nadie y menos con una alumna. Se que tuvo motivos para hacerlo y honestamente me gustaría saber que fue lo que lo orillo a hacerlo. Pero también, no es algo de mi incumbencia.

-Macías

La castaña metió la mano en su mochila y sacó la invitación. Se la tendió al profesor ante su mirada de asombro.

-Se que este tipo de cosas no es de su agrado pero... Me gustaría que fuera

Severus tomó la invitación todavía sorprendido. Miró la invitación por un momento y después a la chica. Alex pensó que no le hizo gracia a su profesor; soltó un suspiro de resignación, tomó su mochila y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida. Tenía una mano en la perilla de la puerta cuando escucho a su profesor.

-Gracia por invitarme, y le aseguró que iré

Alex se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió de ver al oscuro profesor sonreírle pero le devolvió el gesto.

-Nos vemos luego, profesor

-Hasta luego

Alex abrió la puerta y salió del salón. Los dos tenían una sonrisa sincera, la cual parecía que les duraría por un largo rato.

«Creo que las cosas mejoraran un poco» pensaron los dos.


	41. Tercera Prueba, regreso de la oscuridad

El desayuno fue muy bullicioso en la mesa de Gryffindor la mañana de la tercera prueba. Las lechuzas llevaron a Harry una tarjeta de Sirius para desearle buena suerte. No era más que un trozo de pergamino doblado con la huella de una pata de perro, pero Harry la agradeció de todas maneras. Llegó una lechuza para Hermione llevándole su acostumbrado ejemplar de El Profeta. Lo desplegó, miró la primera página y escupió sin querer el jugo de calabaza que tenía en la boca.

— ¿Qué...? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ron, mirándola.

—Nada —se apresuró a contestar ella, intentando retirar el periódico de la vista.

Pero Ron lo cogió. Miró el titular, y dijo:

—No puede ser. Hoy no. Esa vieja rata...

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry—. ¿Otra vez Rita Skeeter?

—No —dijo Ron, e, igual que había hecho Hermione, intentó retirar el periódico.

—Es sobre mí, ¿verdad?

—No —contestó Ron, en un tono nada convincente.

Pero, antes de que Harry pudiera pedirles el periódico, Draco Malfoy gritó desde la mesa de Slytherin:

— ¡Eh, Potter! ¿Qué tal te encuentras? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás seguro de que no te vas a poner furioso con nosotros?

También Malfoy tenía en la mano un ejemplar de El Profeta. A lo largo de la mesa, los de Slytherin se reían y se volvían en las sillas para ver cómo reaccionaba Harry.

—Déjame verlo —le dijo Harry a Ron—. Dámelo.

A regañadientes, Ron le entregó el periódico. Harry le dio la vuelta y vio su propia fotografía bajo un titular muy destacado:

HARRY POTTER, «TRASTORNADO Y PELIGROSO»

En todo el artículo hablaba lo que le había pasado a Harry durante la clase de Adivinación respecto al dolor de la cicatriz, había varias aseveraciones de algunos Medimagos, decían que sólo eran inventos del chico con tal de llamar la atención. Y para rematar, había una «entrevista en exclusiva» de los Slytherin delatando la habilidad de Harry de hablar pársel.

— ¿Por qué esto no me sorprende? —comentó Alex con sarcasmo

—Ya no me tiene tanto cariño, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry sin darle importancia y doblando el periódico.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle se reían de él, atornillándose el dedo en la sien, poniendo grotescas caras de loco y moviendo la lengua como las serpientes.

— ¿Cómo ha sabido que te dolió la cicatriz en clase de Adivinación? —preguntó Ron—; Ella no podía encontrarse allí, y es imposible que pudiera oír...

—La ventana estaba abierta. La abrí para poder respirar.

— ¡Estabas en lo alto de la torre norte! —objetó Hermione—. ¡Tu voz no pudo llegar hasta abajo!

—Bueno, eres tú la que se supone que está investigando métodos mágicos de escucha —dijo Harry—. ¡Dinos tú cómo lo hace!

—Es lo que intento averiguar —admitió Hermione—. Pero... pero...

De repente, la cara de Hermione adquirió una expresión extraña y absorta. Levantó una mano lentamente y se pasó los dedos por el cabello.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Sí —musitó Hermione. Volvió a pasarse los dedos por el cabello y luego se llevó la mano a la boca, como si hablara por un walkie-talkie invisible. Harry y Ron se miraron sin comprender. —Se me acaba de ocurrir algo —explicó Hermione, mirando al vacío—. Creo que sé... porque entonces nadie se daría cuenta... ni siquiera Moody... y ella podría haber llegado al alféizar de la ventana... Pero no puede hacerlo... lo tiene tajantemente prohibido... ¡Creo que la descubrí! Necesito ir dos segundos a la biblioteca... ¡Sólo para asegurarme!

Diciendo esto, Hermione cogió la mochila y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor.

—O.K. No entendí que paso —murmuró Xóchitl—. ¿O tú que dices, Alex? ¿Alex?

La chica se veía algo concentrara. Al parecer, pensaba lo mismo que Hermione, pero no decía nada.

—Tierra llamando a Alex ¡Despierta!

— ¿Qué? ¡Ah, perdón!

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, sólo estaba pensando

—Eso se notó, pero ¿en qué?

—Creo que igual descubrí como le hace Skeeter para andar de chismosa sin que la pesquen

—Como digas. Pero ya tienen que irse, dentro de poco tendrán el examen de Historia de la Magia

—Ni me lo digas —pidió Alex con fastidio—. Me da una santa flojera esa clase, pero ni modo

La profesora McGonagall llegó hacia los chicos bordeando la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Potter, después de desayunar los campeones tienen que ir a la sala de al lado —dijo.

— ¡Pero la prueba no es hasta la noche! —exclamó Harry, manchándose de huevo revuelto el uniforme y temiendo haberse confundido de hora.

—Ya lo sé, Potter. Las familias de los campeones están invitadas a la última prueba, ya sabes. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de saludarlos.

Se fue. Harry se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta.

—No esperará que vengan los Dursley, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Ron, desconcertado.

—Ni idea —dijo Ron—. Será mejor que nos demos prisa, Harry, o llegaremos tarde al examen de Binns. Hasta luego.

Ron y Alex salieron del Gran Comedor y se fueron al aula de Binns.

— ¿Quién crees que haya venido a ver a Harry? Porqué no creo que esos muggles vengan.

—Ni idea. Pero... —de la nada, Alex le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Ron.

— ¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué?

— ¡Por tonto, cabeza dura!

— ¿Qué?

—Ya se que ya vamos a acabar el año ¡Pero no se me olvida que por tu culpa hiciste llorar a Hermione después del Baile de Navidad por tus estúpidos celos!

— ¿En serió? No lo sabía

—Claro que no. A menos de que Hermione fuera algo de comer ahí si te preocuparía. Será mejor irnos al examen o llegaremos tarde.

Los dos se fueron al examen y enfrente del salón esperando a entrar estaba Hermione. Ron se sintió un poco mal en cuanto la vio por lo que le dijo Alex. Los tres entraron al examen, lo bueno es que Alex lograba repasar (y no quedarse dormida en clase) gracias a Hermione, por lo que el examen le pareció fácil; aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de Ron al ver la cara de sufrimiento que tenía.

Saliendo del examen, algunos de sus compañeros se veían abatidos.

—Odio esta asignatura —dijo Ron, claramente fastidiado

—Si pusieras más atención, no la odiarías —dijo Hermione

—Lo dice la primera de la clase que no se aburre con ninguna clase

—Chicos, ya no peleen ¿de acuerdo? —intervino Alex, claramente cansada de las discusiones de sus amigos sin importar que tan serias o ridículas pudieran llegar a ser.

Los dos se callaron y se fueron al Gran Comedor, pero Hermione se fue por otro camino y los dos supusieron que se fue a la biblioteca otra vez. Al llegar al Gran Comedor tuvieron una sorprenda. Sentados junto a Harry estaban Bill y la Sra. Weasley.

— ¡Mamá, Bill! —Exclamó Ron, atónito, acudiendo a la mesa de Gryffindor—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Hemos venido a ver a Harry en la última prueba —dijo con alegría la Sra. Weasley—. Tengo que decir que me gusta el cambio, no tener que cocinar. ¿Qué tal el examen?

—Eh... bien —contestó Ron—. No pude recordar todos los nombres de los duendes rebeldes, así que me inventé algunos. Pero bien —añadió, sirviéndose empanada de Cornualles, mientras su madre lo miraba con severidad—. Todos se llaman cosas como Bodrod el Barbudo y Urg el Guarro, así que no fue difícil.

—Hola Sra. Weasley —saludó Alex

Pero la mujer no le respondió el gesto. Eso les sorprendió a Harry y Ron hasta que el azabache entendió lo que paso, la Sra. Weasley sí creía lo que Skeeter escribió en el Corazón de Bruja.

Fred, George y Ginny fueron también a sentarse con ellos, y Harry lo pasó tan bien que le parecía estar de vuelta en La Madriguera. No se acordó de preocuparse por la prueba de aquella noche, y hasta que Hermione apareció en medio de la comida no recordó tampoco que ella había tenido una iluminación sobre Rita Skeeter.

— ¿Nos vas a decir...?

Hermione negó con la cabeza pidiendo que se callara, y miró a la Sra. Weasley.

—Hola, Hermione —la saludó ella, mucho menos afectuosa de lo habitual.

—Hola —le respondió Hermione, con una sonrisa que vaciló ante la fría expresión de la Sra. Weasley.

Harry miró a una y a otra, confirmando sus sospechas, y luego dijo:

—Sra. Weasley, usted no creería esas mentiras que escribió Rita Skeeter en Corazón de bruja, ¿verdad? Porque Hermione y yo no somos novios y Alex no tiene y nunca tendrá algo que ver con Snape.

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó la señora Weasley—. No... ¡Por supuesto que no!

Pero a partir de ese momento empezó a mostrarse más cariñosa con las chicas.

—Gracias por eso —susurró Alex a Harry

El chico solo le sonrió. No le agrado ver esa actitud de la Sra. Weasley hacia sus amigas por culpa de la chismosa de Skeeter.

La tarde y la noche estuvo tranquilo hasta que llego la hora de la Tercera Prueba. Llegaron al campo de Quidditch, que estaba totalmente irreconocible. Un seto de seis metros de altura lo bordeaba. Había un hueco justo delante de ellos: era la entrada al enorme laberinto. El camino que había dentro parecía oscuro y terrorífico. Cinco minutos después empezaron a ocuparse las tribunas. El aire se llenó de voces excitadas y del ruido de pisadas de cientos de alumnos que se dirigían a sus sitios. El cielo era de un azul intenso pero claro, y empezaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas. Hagrid, el profesor Moody, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick llegaron al estadio y se aproximaron a Bagman y los campeones. Llevaban en el sombrero estrellas luminosas, grandes y rojas. Todos menos Hagrid, que las llevaba en la espalda de su chaleco de piel de topo.

—Estaremos haciendo una ronda por la parte exterior del laberinto —dijo la profesora McGonagall a los campeones—. Si tienen dificultades y quieren que los rescaten, lancen al aire chispas rojas, y uno de nosotros irá a salvarlos, ¿entendido?

Los campeones asintieron con la cabeza.

—Pues entonces... ya pueden irse—les dijo Bagman con voz alegre a los cuatro que iban a hacer la ronda.

—Buena suerte, Harry —susurró Hagrid, y los cuatro se fueron en diferentes direcciones para situarse alrededor del laberinto.

Bagman se apuntó a la garganta con la varita, murmuró « ¡Sonorus!», y su voz, amplificada por arte de magia, retumbó en las tribunas:

— ¡Damas y caballeros, va a dar comienzo la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los tres magos! Permítanme que les recuerde el estado de las puntuaciones: empatados en el primer puesto, con ochenta y cinco puntos cada uno... ¡el señor Cedric Diggory y el señor Harry Potter, ambos del colegio Hogwarts! —Los aplausos y vítores provocaron que algunos pájaros salieran revoloteando del bosque prohibido y se perdieran en el cielo cada vez más oscuro—. En segundo lugar, con ochenta puntos, ¡el señor Viktor Krum, del Instituto Durmstrang! —Más aplausos—. Y, en tercer lugar, ¡la señorita Fleur Delacour, de la Academia Beauxbatons!

Harry pudo distinguir a duras penas, en medio de las tribunas, a la señora Weasley, Bill, Ron y las chicas, que aplaudían a Fleur por cortesía.

Los saludó con la mano, y ellos le devolvieron el saludo, sonriéndole.

— ¡Entonces... cuando sople el silbato, entrarán Harry y Cedric! —Dijo Bagman—. Tres... dos... uno...

Dio un fuerte pitido, y Harry y Cedric penetraron rápidamente en el laberinto.

Todo Hogwarts apoyaba a Harry y Cedric, justamente la mitad de los alumnos apoyaban a Potter y la otra mitad a Diggory.

Bagman dio otro pitido y Krum entró corriendo al laberinto. Alex pudo ver a Curio junto con los otros alumnos de Durmstrang apoyando a Krum. Y diez minutos después, Bagman dio el último pitido y Fleur entró corriendo al laberinto; ya todos los campeones estaban adentro.

—Bueno, sólo. La queda esperar —dijo Alex a Xóchitl

—Quisiera que pudiéramos saber que esta pasando ahí adentro

—También yo, me preocupa que clase de criaturas habrán allá.

—Quien sabe

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Mientras los alumnos indagaban lo que estuviera pasando en el laberinto, Los profesores Dumbledore y Snape hablaban de manera muy sería.

—Entonces... Al final de cuentas Karkarov piensa huir

—Si, me dijo que lo haría en cuanto terminara el Torneo

—Me alegra saber que tú no lo harás

—Te lo dije en el Baile de Navidad... No soy tan cobarde

Dumbledore soltó una pequeña risa.

— ¿Qué te parece gracioso?

—Que todavía me parece que seleccionamos a nuestros alumnos demasiado pronto

—Trece años conociéndote a fondo y sigo sin saber de que tanto me hablas

—Y creo que seguirás así por un rato más

Severus rodó los ojos con fastidio. A veces ese viejo lo desesperaba a más no poder.

Se alejó del director y se acercó a las gradas para vigilar a los alumnos, y pudo mirar directamente a Alex charlando con la loba. A pesar de que honestamente le alegró que la chica lo invitara a su fiesta de cumpleaños, sentía que debía decirle la verdad sobre su pasado para que pudiera confiar en él, sentía la necesidad de confesarle sus sentimiento hacia ella de una buena vez.

Vio que la chica se bajaba de la gradas sin la compañía de su «mascota», supuso que iría al baño of algo así. Pero de pronto, aparecieron chispas rojas del cielo y del laberinto salió inconsciente Fleur Delacour; diez o quince minutos después apareció, igual inconsciente Viktor Krum. Lo que más le sorprendió y preocupo fue ver a Alex salir de entré las gradas para internarse violentamente al laberinto.

McGonagall y los demás la llamaban a gritos incluyendo a Xóchitl, pero la chica ya se había internado en el laberinto mágico.

Eso le dio muy mala espina, sabía que esa niña podría ser muy imprudente pero ¿Entrar al laberinto? ¿Para qué?, a menos de que Potter demostrara ser tan incompetente como es en realidad y ella tuvo que ir a salvarle el trasero. Estaba por acercarse a los límites del laberinto donde estaban las demás autoridades que continuaban llamando a la latina, cuando de pronto sintió un horrible ardor en su antebrazo izquierdo, como si le tocarán el brazo con un metal al rojo vivo y fue entonces que entendió que era. Se ocultó más entre las sombras, se levantó la manga y vio con horror que la marca tenebrosa volvía a ser negra y clara como en los días de oscuridad y poder del Señor Tenebroso.

Busco con la mirada a Dumbledore y lo vio hablando de manera acelerada y preocupada con McGonagall. Volvió a acomodarse la manga y se acercó al director y a la subdirectora.

—Profesor Dumbledore

—Severus ¿ocurre algo?

—Necesito decirle algo urgentemente

El anciano director al escuchar como el pocionista hacia énfasis en «urgente» pensó lo peor. Se disculpó con la profesora y él y Severus se alejaron de los demás para hablar con más calma.

— ¿Qué ocurre, muchacho?

—El señor Tenebroso

—Severus... No me digas que...

El oscuro profesor solo se limitó con mostrarle la marca al director, quién se puso pálido.

—Así que por eso metieron a Harry en el torneo —murmuró Dumbledore

— ¿Qué?—dijo Severus, sin entender lo que decía el director

—Había un mortífago infiltrado entre nosotros y de ese modo coló a Harry al torneo

—Ya lo habíamos discutido, incluso sospechamos de Karkarov, pero no supimos de quien

—Seguramente se hizo pasar por otra persona...

Entonces a los dos les llego la respuesta. Se asomaron y vieron que entre los maestros faltaba un personaje en particular.

— ¡Cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta antes! —exclamo Dumbledore, claramente molesto

—Macías

— ¿Qué?

— ¡La Srta. Macías salió corriendo hacia el laberinto! ¡De seguro debió de haber escuchado el plan del mortífago infiltrado y en seguida decidió ir a ayudar a Potter!

—Y lo peor de todo es que no podemos ayudarlos porque no sabemos donde están

Severus comenzó a caminar como león enjaulado y a desacomodarse el cabello de manera desesperada. Dumbledore lo miraba con tristeza, sabía que Alex significaba mucho para el oscuro profesor y el simple hecho de pensar que la perdería de un momento a otro lo alteraría demasiado.

—Severus por favor cálmate...

— ¡No puedo Albus! ¡No sabemos donde están esos chiquillos y que estará haciéndoles el señor tenebroso! ¡Y TU SOLO TE CONFORMAS CON DECIRME QUE ME CALME CUANDO SABES QUE ESTO ME ESTA ALTERANDO LOS NERVIOS!

Siguió andando, ignorando por completo a Dumbledore. Rezaba por que tanto Alex como Potter estuvieran a salvo y no ante el señor tenebroso.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Alex y Xóchitl no le quitaban los ojos del encima al laberinto, aunque no podían evitar comenzar a bostezar porque ya se estaban aburriendo. La chica se puso de pie, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Alex? —pregunto Hermione

—Voy a estirar las piernas un rato, creo que va para largo esto del laberinto

—Está bien —dijo Xóchitl, estirándose un poco—. Sólo espero que no tardes mucho

—Si, mamá —bajó y comenzó a caminar

Mientras andaba, se estiraba un poco.

—Dios ¿Cuánto les falta para regresar?

Al salir del campo de Quidditch escuchó a alguien hablando, pero no reconocía de quien era y no parecía que fuera algún profesor. Se concentró en escuchar el origen de la voz y se acercó un poco hasta que lo alcanzo a entender con claridad.

—El plan esta marchando a la perfección, todo esta saliendo como debe. Una de nuestras víctimas ya esta cerca del objetivo, sólo falta la otra. Muy pronto... El señor tenebroso regresará y será el fin de Potter justamente cuando toqué la Copa de los Tres Magos, la cual lo guiará hasta mi amo.

Alex sintió una opresión en el pecho al escuchar eso, tenían razón al decir que alguien metió a Harry al torneo para que muriera pero ¿Ayudar a regresar a Voldemort y usar a su amigo como carnada o lo que fuera? No podía quedarse así, Harry estaba en peligro y tenía que hacer algo rápido.

Sabía que nadie le creería lo que acababa de escuchar, por lo que decidió actuar sola. Empezó a correr hacia el laberinto y vio que Fleur y Krum ya habían salido pero se preocupó más al ver que ni Harry ni Cedric habían regresado.

No podía ser posible, entonces lo que escucho fue cierto. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se internó en el laberinto. Escuchó la voz de los demás llamándola pero no les hizo caso, se internó lo más pudo y comenzó a correr en todo el laberinto; pero comenzó a desesperarse porque no encontraba a Harry y más de una vez se encontraba un callejón sin salida.

— ¿DÓNDE TERMINA ESTE LABERINTO?

Le dio un puñetazo a uno de los setos y de pronto se hizo un hoyo. Pero ahí no se detuvo, siguió extendiéndose por todo el laberinto hasta que pudo ver un resplandor azul al final y le pareció ver a dos personas cerca de él.

— ¡Harry! ¡Cedric!

Aprovechando el hoyo, comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. Vio que los chicos estaban dispuestos a tocar lo que fuera que irradiará luz y se dio cuenta de que era la Copa de los Tres Magos.

— ¡No lo toquen!

Los chicos voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver a Alex llegar detrás de ellos con la respiración acelerada y recargada en sus rodillas para recuperar el aire.

— ¿Alex? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué...?

La chica vio que Harry tenía una pierna herida, pero ignoro eso y trato de calmarse.

—Eso... No importa... Ahora... —logró acompasar su respiración y se acercó a los chicos—. ¡No toquen la copa! ¡Debemos salir de aquí ahora!

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? —insistió Harry

—Lo que pasa es que...

Escucharon un ruido detrás de ellos y vieron que se trataba de una acromantula. Los tres se hicieron para atrás, casi encima de la copa. La enorme araña se abalanzó sobre los jóvenes y ellos se hicieron para atrás pero haciendo que tocarán la copa.

Al instante, sintieron una sacudida en el estómago. Sus pies despegaron del suelo. No podían aflojar la mano que sostenía la Copa de los tres magos: los llevaban hacia delante, en un torbellino de viento y colores.

Los tres sintieron que los pies daban contra el suelo. La pierna herida de Harry flaqueó, y cayó de bruces. La mano, por fin, soltó la Copa de los tres magos.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Cedric sacudiendo la cabeza.

Se levantó, ayudó a Harry a ponerse en pie, y los dos miraron el entorno. Alex también miró el lugar y hacia que se pusiera nerviosa.

Habían abandonado los terrenos de Hogwarts. Era evidente que habían viajado muchos kilómetros, porque ni siquiera se veían las montañas que rodeaban el castillo. Se hallaban en el cementerio oscuro y descuidado de una pequeña iglesia, cuya silueta se podía ver tras un tejo grande que tenían a la derecha. A la izquierda se alzaba una colina. En la ladera de aquella colina se distinguía apenas la silueta de una casa antigua y magnífica. Cedric miró la Copa, luego a Harry y al final a Alex

— ¿Te dijo alguien que la Copa fuera un traslador? —preguntó.

—Nadie —respondió Harry, mirando el cementerio. El silencio era total y algo inquietante—. ¿Será esto parte de la prueba?

—Ni idea —dijo Cedric. Parecía nervioso—. ¿No deberíamos sacar la varita?

—Sí —asintió Harry, contento de que Cedric se hubiera anticipado a sugerirlo—, pero —miro a Alex y se dio cuenta de que algo no cuadra bien en lo que pasaba—. Alex ¿era esto lo que trasteabas de decirnos?

Alex lo miró sería y asintió. Los tres sacaron las varitas, seguían observando a su alrededor y tenían la extraña sensación de que los vigilaban.

—Chicos, creo que alguien viene —dijo de pronto Alex

Escudriñando en la oscuridad, vislumbraron una figura que se acercaba caminando derecho hacia ellos por entre las tumbas. No podían distinguirle la cara; pero, por la forma en que andaba y la postura de los brazos, parecía que llevaba algo en ellos. Quienquiera que fuera, era de pequeña estatura, y llevaba sobre la cabeza una capa con capucha que le ocultaba el rostro. La distancia entre ellos se acortaba a cada paso, permitiéndoles ver que lo que llevaba el encapuchado parecía un bebé... ¿o era simplemente una túnica arrebujada? Vieron que al fin se detuvo junto a una enorme lápida vertical de mármol, a dos metros de ellos.

Durante un segundo, los chicos y el hombrecillo no hicieron otra cosa que mirarse.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, la cicatriz empezó a dolerle a Harry y por alguna extraña razón Alex se empezó a sentirse mal. Se le doblaron las rodillas y cayeron bruscamente; por el dolor que sentía cada uno no lograban ver bien lo que pasaba. Desde lo lejos, por encima de su cabeza, oyeron una voz fría y aguda que decía:

—Mata al otro.

Entonces escucharon un silbido y una segunda voz, que gritó al aire de la noche estas palabras:

— ¡Avada Kedavra!

A través de los párpados cerrados, percibieron el destello de un rayo de luz verde, y oyeron que algo pesado caía al suelo, a su lado. Aguantando el dolor, abrieron los ojos para saber que pasaba.

Cedric yacía a su lado, sobre la hierba, con las piernas y los brazos extendidos. Estaba muerto.

Antes de que pudieran asimilar lo que veían, antes de que pudiera sentir otra cosa que aturdimiento e incredulidad, alguien los levantó por medio de magia.

El hombrecillo de la capa había posado su lío de ropa y, con la varita apuntando a los chicos, arrastraba a los dos Gryffindor hacia la lápida de mármol. A la luz de la varita, vieron el nombre inscrito en la lápida antes de ser arrojados contra ella:

TOM RYDDLE

El hombre de la capa hizo aparecer por arte de magia unas cuerdas que sujetaron firmemente a los jóvenes, atándolos a la lápida desde el cuello a los tobillos. Forcejearon, y el hombre golpeó a Harry: lo golpeó con una mano a la que le faltaba un dedo, y entonces comprendieron quién se ocultaba bajo la capucha: Colagusano.

— ¡Tú! —dijo Harry jadeando.

— ¡Maldita rata! ¡Espera a que te ponga las manos encima! —gritó Alex

Pero Colagusano, que había terminado de sujetarlos, no contestó: estaba demasiado ocupado comprobando la firmeza de las cuerdas, y sus dedos temblaban incontrolablemente hurgando en los nudos. Cuando estuvo seguro de que los había dejado firmemente atados a la lápida que no podían moverse ni un centímetro, Colagusano sacó de la capa dos tiras larga de tela negra y se las metió a la boca. Luego, sin decir una palabra, les dio la espalda y se marchó a toda prisa.

Los dos miraban atentos lo que pasaba, pero no podían ocultar el temor que sentían ante lo que podría hacerles Colagusano ahora que los tenía indefensos atados en esa lápida.

Oyeron un ruido a sus pies. Bajaron la mirada, y vieron una serpiente gigante que se deslizaba por la hierba, rodeando la lápida a la que estaban atados. Harry sintió que Alex se tensaba, no podía verla a la cara pero suponía que estaba aterrada ante la presencia de ese animal y entonces entendió lo que le pasaba: Alex debía de tenerle fobia a las serpientes.

Escucharon que algo pesado era arrastrado por el suelo, voltearon y vieron a Colagusano empujando un gran caldero de piedra de gran tamaño que podría caber sin problema un hombre sentado lleno de agua hacia una sepultura. Ya que estuvo acomodada, le prendió fuego y comenzó a borbotear el agua.

La rata se acercó al lío de ropa que dejo en el suelo, el cual se movía bruscamente y adentro de ahí se escucho la misma voz fría de antes.

— ¡Date prisa!

Abrió el lío de ropa y los chicos se horrorizaron al ver una criatura desagradable del tamaño de un bebé y extremadamente delgada. Levanto los brazos hacia Colagusano, quien lo levanto y lo llevo hasta el caldero. Sin ninguna delicadeza, lo arroyo dentro del mismo.

Levanto la varita y comenzó a recitar un conjuro.

— ¡Hueso del padre, otorgado sin saberlo, renovarás a tu hijo!

La superficie de la sepultura se resquebrajó a los pies de los chicos y vieron con horror que salía de debajo un fino chorro de polvo y caía suavemente en el caldero. La superficie diamantina del agua se agitó y lanzó un chisporroteo; arrojó chispas en todas direcciones, y se volvió de un azul vivido de aspecto ponzoñoso.

En aquel momento, Colagusano estaba lloriqueando. Sacó del interior de su túnica una daga plateada, brillante, larga y de hoja delgada. La voz se le quebraba en sollozos de espanto.

— ¡Carne... del vasallo... voluntariamente ofrecida... revivirás a tu señor!

Extendió su mano derecha, la mano a la que le faltaba un dedo. Agarró la daga muy fuerte con la mano izquierda, y la levantó.

Harry y Alex cerraron los ojos a tiempo para no ver que lo que hizo, pero no pudieron evitar escuchar el grito de dolor de la rata, la cual seguía gritando y gimiendo de dolor. La poción se había vuelto de un rojo ardiente. Colagusano sollozaba y gemía de dolor. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que de pronto Colagusano se encontraba justo delante de ellos.

—Sa... sangre del enemigo... tomada por la fuerza... resucitarás al que odias.

Con la misma daga con la que se cortó la mano, la uso para rasgarle el antebrazo derecho a Harry de un movimiento seco. Alex se sentía horrorizada ¿Qué planeaba hacer esa rata con todo eso? Cuándo la rata se alejó, vio que la daga estaba cubierta de sangre en la parte afilada.

Al instante el líquido adquirió un color blanco cegador y un espeso humo. No se veía lo que estaba pasando cuando el humo comenzó a disiparse, vieron con horror que de él, surgió un hombre alto y delgado como un esqueleto.

— ¡Vísteme!

El ex-merodeador obedeció y tomó el lío de ropa (la cual era una túnica) y le coloco encima. El hombre salió del caldero y comenzó a revisarse el cuerpo. Más blanco que una calavera, con ojos de un rojo amoratado, y la nariz tan aplastada como la de una serpiente, con pequeñas rajas en ella en vez de orificios. Las manos eran como grandes arañas blancas; con los largos dedos se acarició el pecho, los brazos, la cara. Los rojos ojos, cuyas pupilas eran alargadas como las de un gato, refulgieron en la oscuridad. Levantó las manos y flexionó los dedos con expresión embelesada y exultante.

Entonces los chicos comprendieron lo paso: Lord Voldemort había vuelto.


	42. Descubrimiento, luz vs oscuridad

Harry y Alex estaban en shock; hace solo unos momentos estaban en la escuela esperando por el inicio de la Tercera y última prueba, y ahora estaban ante un regenerado y más poderoso Lord Voldemort. La serpiente seguía dando de vueltas a los pies de la lápida, pero en cuanto vio de pie a su amo, se acerco a él y comenzó a dar de vueltas alrededor de sus pies, como si de un gato se tratara.

Voldemort solo miró a la serpiente por un momento, metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y sacó su varita, con la cual apuntó a Colagusano. Lo elevó en el aire y fue a estrellarlo contra la tumba donde estaban los chicos atados. Cayó a sus pies y se quedó allí, desmadejado y llorando. Voldemort volvió hacia los chicos sus ojos rojos y soltó una risa fría, aguda y sin alegría.

-Señor... -rogó con voz ahogada-, señor... me prometió... me prometió...

-Levanta el brazo -dijo Voldemort con desgana

-¡Ah, señor... gracias, señor!

Alargó el brazo ensangrentado, pero Voldemort volvió a reírse.

-¡El otro brazo, idiota!

-Amo, por favor... por favor...

Voldemort se inclinó hacia él y tiró de su brazo izquierdo. Le retiró la manga por encima del codo, y los chicos vieron algo en la piel, algo como un tatuaje de color rojo intenso: una calavera con una serpiente que le salía de la boca, la misma imagen que había aparecido en el cielo en los Mundiales de Quidditch: la Marca Tenebrosa. Voldemort la examinó cuidadosamente, sin hacer caso del llanto incontrolable de Colagusano.

Apretó con su largo índice blanco la marca del brazo de Colagusano. La cicatriz volvió a dolerle, y Colagusano dejó escapar un nuevo alarido. Voldemort retiró los dedos de la marca de Colagusano, y los chicos vieron que se había vuelto de un negro azabache. Con expresión de cruel satisfacción, Voldemort se irguió, echó atrás la cabeza y contempló el oscuro cementerio.

-Ahora veamos ¿Cuántos tendrán el valor de regresar? -susurró Voldemort, fijando en las estrellas sus brillantes ojos rojos-. ¿Y cuantos serán lo bastantes tontos para no hacerlo?

Comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro ante los chicos y Colagusano, barriendo el cementerio con los ojos sin cesar. Después de un minuto volvió a mirar a los chicos, y su cruel sonrisa torció su rostro de serpiente.

-Ustedes dos están sobre los restos de mi padre -dijo con un suave siseo-. Era muggle y además idiota... como tu querida madre, Harry. Y como tus orígenes, mocosa. Pero tanto mi padre como la madre de Harry han tenido su utilidad ¿no? Tu madre, Harry, murió para defenderte cuando eras niño... a mi padre yo lo maté, y ya ves lo útil que me ha sido después de muerto.

Siguió hablando, contándole a los chicos sobre su "historia familiar" cuando el aire se llenó repentinamente de ruidos de capas. Comenzaron a aparecer magos encapuchados y con máscara, se acercaban cautelosamente, como si apenas pudieran dar crédito a lo que veían.

Todos se le fueron acercando de rodillas, y le besaron la túnica antes de retroceder y levantarse para formar un círculo silencioso en torno a la tumba de Tom Ryddle, de forma que los chicos, Voldemort y Colagusano, que yacía en el suelo sollozando y retorciéndose, quedaron en el centro.

Dejaban huecos en el círculo, como si esperaran que apareciera más gente. Voldemort, sin embargo, no parecía aguardar a nadie más. Miró a su alrededor los rostros encapuchados y, aunque no había viento, un ligero temblor recorrió el círculo, haciendo crujir las túnicas.

-Bienvenidos, mis mortífagos -dijo Voldemort en voz baja-. Han paso trece años desde la última vez que nos vimos. Pero siguen acudiendo a mi llamada como si todo hubiera sido ayer ¡Eso quiere decir que siguen unidos por la Marca Tenebrosa!

Siguió con su discurso respecto a porque sus mortífagos pensaron que él, Voldemort, había muerto; que estaba acabado y que nunca volvería. Que, tal vez, prefirieron unirse a Albus Dumbledore. Al único que pareció recompensar su "valiosa ayuda" fue a Colagusano.

Volvió a levantar la varita e hizo con ella una floritura en el aire. Un rayo de lo que parecía plata derretida salió brillando de ella. Sin forma durante un momento, adquirió luego la de una brillante mano humana, de color semejante a la luz de la luna, que descendió y se adhirió a la muñeca sangrante de Colagusano.

Los sollozos de éste se detuvieron de pronto. Respirando irregular y entrecortadamente, levantó la cabeza y contempló la mano de plata como si no pudiera creerlo. Se había unido al brazo limpiamente, sin señales, como si se hubiera puesto un guante resplandeciente. Flexionó los brillantes dedos y luego, temblando, cogió del suelo una pequeña ramita seca y la estrujó hasta convertirla en polvo.

-Mi señor... es hermosa... gracias, señor

-Que tu lealtad no vuelva a flaquear, Colagusano

-No... mi señor

Voldemort siguió hablando con cada uno de sus mortífagos; cuando se dirigió a Lucius Malfoy, Harry y Alex lograron notar que él estaba realmente aterrado al estar ante él, a pesar de haber recibido varios elogios por parte de Voldemort por lo que paso en los Mundiales de Quidditch, pero también le recordó que no lo había buscado después de su caída y esperaba que sus servicios fueran mejores.

Menciono varios nombres que tanto Harry como Alex conocían, pero como seguían con las máscaras, no lograban verles las caras; peo hubo un nombre que no reconocieron, Lestrange, y tal parece que era un matrimonio y que estaban encerrados en Azkaban.

Continúo hablando con sus mortífagos, recordándoles sus fallas y recriminándolos por no buscarlo y darlo por muerto. Pero lo que más llamo la atención de los chicos, fue que Voldemort tenía un vasallo en Hogwarts y que fue él quien "hizo lo posible" para traerlos ante él. Alex se preocupo mucho al escuchar eso porque la primera persona que se le vino a la cabeza fue el Profesor Snape, sin embargo, recordó que Harry le dijo que Karkarov también lo fue y esa era una opción más razonable.

Voldemort le explicó a sus mortífagos todo lo que tuvo que pasar después de ser "derrotado" por Harry y el plan que uso para recuperar su cuerpo y traer directamente a su trampa a los chicos; aunque todavía no explicaba porque trajo a la chica también.

-Y aquí está... el muchacho que todos ustedes creían que fue "mi caída"

Avanzó lentamente y volvió su rostro a Harry. Levantó la varita.

-¡Crucio!

Fue un dolor muy superior a cualquier otro que Harry hubiera sufrido nunca: los huesos le ardieron, la cabeza parecía que se le iba a partir por la cicatriz, los ojos le daban vueltas como locos. Deseó que terminara... perder el conocimiento... morir...

Alex miraba con horror a su amigo; de no estar amordazada habría gritado, incluso le habría rogado a Voldemort para que dejara a su amigo en paz.

Y luego cesó. El cuerpo de Harry quedó colgado, sin fuerzas, de las cuerdas que lo ataban a la lápida del padre de Voldemort, miró aquellos brillantes ojos rojos a través de una especie de niebla. Las carcajadas de los mortífagos resonaban en la noche.

-Creo que ven lo estúpido que es pensar que este mocoso haya sido alguna vez más fuerte que yo -dijo Voldemort-. Pero no quiero que queden dudas en la mente de nadie. Este mocoso se libró de mi por pura suerte y porque tenía varias personas protegiéndolo, entre ellos Dumbledore.

Harry seguía respirando con dificultad y tratando de reponerse de la maldición. Alex podía sentir a su amigo temblar por lo que paso, pero no sabía que podía hacer y que era lo que quería hacer ahora Voldemort.

-Mi señor -dijo Malfoy, algo temeroso-. Entendemos que quisiera traer a Potter hasta acá, pero ¿Por qué trajo a esa Sangre Sucia también?

Malfoy no era el único intrigado. Varios mortífagos también estaban intrigados, incluso los chicos.

Voldemort sonrío de manera macabra ahora posando su mirada en Alex, quien sintió más temor del que experimento en toda la noche.

-Digamos que esta chica me... llama un poco la atención -ninguno de sus mortífagos entendió, por lo que continuo-, desde la primera vez que la vi (cuando solo tenía once años y ayudo a Potter a evitar que me hiciera con la Piedra Filosofal), hubo algo que me llamo la atención, su esencia mágica. Fue algo leve, en especial porque apenas desarrollaba su magia. Pero ahora que esta ante mi, logro notar una magia peculiar, una magia que solo los magos como nosotros poseemos. Detecte magia oscura muy poderosa en ella.

No se sabía quien estaba más sorprendido, los mortífagos estaban cuchicheando entre ellos mientras que Harry y Alex estaban atónitos. Alex ¿con magia oscura? Entonces la chica entendió porque en primera año, el sombrero quiso mandarla a Slytherin, era porque en esa casa había magos tenebrosos.

Y también compendio porque Draco Malfoy le dijo que tuviera más cuidado que Hermione en el caos de los Mundiales de Quidditch.

Alex comenzó a sentirse mal consigo misma. De todos los defectos que siempre se encontraba en su persona, jamás en la vida se imaginó que fuera a tener magia oscura en su interior.

-Pero aquí no acaba todo mis leales seguidores

«¿Ahora que?»

-Se que dije que esta niña tiene magia oscura como la de nosotros, pero... su magia oscura... es igual a la mía

«Lo que me faltaba»

Voldemort se acercó a Alex quedando de frente a la chica. Ella estaba completamente asustada y no lograba apartar su mirada de la de Voldemort. El mago tenebroso levantó una mano y la acerco al rostro de la chica, levantando los lentes, colocó toda su mano en la parte izquierda del rostro de Alex.

La chica sintió un terrible ardor en cuanto esa mano blanca y larga la toco. Era como si se tratara de un metal que estaba al rojo vivo. Voldemort quitó la mano y Alex respiraba con dificultad.

-Ahí esta la prueba del poder que les estoy hablando

A pesar de que tenían las máscaras, los mortífagos estaban realmente sorprendidos. Harry no podía ver que le hizo Voldemort porque él chico estaba atado al lado derecho de la chica.

Alex sentía el ardor en su cara, pero también sentía que ese ardor tenía forma.

-Admiren el rostro de la chica. Tiene mi marca ¡La Marca Tenebrosa!

Alex no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿La Marca tenebrosa? Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuando? La marca de su rostro era parecido a la que tenían los mortífagos en lo que se refiere a la serpiente, porque la diferencia era que ella no tenía la calavera, solo era la serpiente, que tenía sus fauces abiertas y abarcaba toda la parte izquierda a lo largo de su rostro, hasta el ojo izquierdo paso de café oscuro a rojo, como los de Voldemort.

La chica seguían sin quererlo creer. Cerró los ojos con la vaga esperanza infantil de creer que no estaba pasando; al hacerlo, la marca comenzó a desaparecer y cuando abrió los ojos, los dos ya estaban iguales, cafés como siempre.

-Impresionante -dijo Voldemort-. Tal parece que puedes ocultarlo. Niña, no puedes ocultar lo que eres, a pesar de ser una Sangre Sucia, debes de tener algún antecedente practicante de las artes oscuras como para que tengas eso, y no deberías de avergonzarte de ello, al contrario ¡Alégrate de lo que eres!

»Pero en fin, el invitado de honor el Potter y esta niña solo vino a hacerle compañía. Les demostraré que yo soy más poderoso que este chiquillo que solo se esconde detrás de magos y brujas más fuertes que él. ¡Colagusano! Desátalo y devuélvele la varita.

Colagusano obedeció, levantó su nueva mano plateada, le sacó la bola de tela de la boca, y luego, de un solo golpe, cortó todas las ataduras que sujetaban a Harry a la lápida, igualmente liberando a Alex.

-Niña, esta pelea es entre Potter y yo, así que no te atrevas a interferir en esto... después tendrás el honor de pelear contra mi.

Instintivamente, Harry se colocó enfrente de Alex para protegerla.

Los mortífagos se movieron para cerrar filas, tapando los huecos de lo que faltaban y formando un cerco más apretado en torno a Voldemort y los chicos.

El duelo comenzó antes de que Harry se diera cuenta. Voldemort obligaba a Harry a dar una inclinación antes de que empezara el duelo. Después, igual de rápido como antes, Voldemort le aplicó el Maleficio Cruciatus, haciendo que gritara más fuerte de lo que había gritado en su vida.

Y luego todo cesó. Harry se dio la vuelta y, con dificultad, se puso en pie. Temblaba tan incontrolablemente como Colagusano después de cortarse la mano. En su tambaleo llegó hasta el muro de mortífagos, que lo empujaron hacia Voldemort.

Voldemort cada vez atacaba a Harry más fuerte. Alex no sabía que hacer para salvar a su amigo, sentía que temblaba y se le hacia un nudo en la garganta.

«¿Qué debo hacer? No sé cómo ayudar a Harry y lo peor de todo, es que no se me ocurre que podemos hacer para salir de esta»

Voldemort levantó la varita, pero aquella vez Harry estaba listo: con los reflejos adquiridos en los entrenamientos de Quidditch, se echó al suelo a un lado. Rodó hasta quedar a cubierto detrás de la lápida de mármol del padre de Voldemort, y la oyó resquebrajarse al recibir la maldición dirigida a él.

-¡Harry!

Alex se estaba desesperando cada vez más, por lo que terminó haciendo lo que nunca pensó que haría...

-¡YA BASTA!

Voldemort y sus mortífagos quitaron la mirada del escondite de Harry y miraron a Alex, quien hacia lo posible por no llorar.

-¡YA... DEJALO... EN PAZ!

Voldemort sonrió burlonamente. No había nada que le complaciera más que ver la reacción de desesperación de la chica.

-Ya no lo soportas ¿cierto? Ya no soportas ver como sufre Potter y quieres protegerlo a cualquier costo. Bueno... te había dicho que no quería que interfirieras -Voldemort levantó lentamente su varita y apunto a Alex-. Pero si insistes ¡Crucio!

Alex sintió el impacto del hechizo, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo por no gritar. Todo su cuerpo se tensaba, sentía miles de cuchillos atravesarle la piel y también como si le pasaran cientos de metales al rojo vivo pasarle por la piel. Sus piernas no soportaron su peso y cayó de rodillas sin dejar salir ninguna expresión de dolor.

Voldemort intensifico el hechizo haciendo el dolor más insoportable haciendo que Alex no pudiera callar más y rasgara el silencio con su grito de dolor. Grito más de lo que hubiera gritado en su vida, tanto que pensó que cuando cesara ya no podría volver a hablar en su vida. Se sostuvo como pudo siguiendo de rodillas, respirando con dificulta y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Harry se había asomado un poco y estaba horrorizado ante lo que paso. Se sentía culpable, Alex había llegado para advertirles sobre la copa pero no pudieron hacerle caso a su advertencia por el ataque de la acromantula, haciendo que tocaran la copa y llegaran hasta ese lugar. Y ahora por eso... Cedric estaba muerto y Alex era torturada por Voldemort, no podía seguir escondiéndose y quedarse de brazos cruzados mirando tales actos de maldad.

Voldemort estaba de pie ante Alex, quien seguía respirando con dificultad. Con un movimiento de varita, Voldemort levantó a Alex haciendo que si mirada se cruzara con la de él.

-Tienes agallas para ser solo una chiquilla. Y la magia oscura que tienes retenida en tu cuerpo se ve que es muy poderosa, hasta podría decir que compite con la mía... lástima que seas una Sangre Sucia porque sino haría una excepción contigo, aunque, si lo hice hace trece años cuando intente reclutar a los Potter a mi causa.

-¿Tú qué?

-Por esa razón había atacado tres veces a los Potter, los trate de unir a mi causa y en esas tres veces rechazaron mi oferta... que tontos, aliándose con Dumbledore solo los llevo a su muerte... en fin... -con otro movimiento de varita, arrogó a Alex cerca de donde estaba Harry-. Conociendo a los Sangre Sucias como tú, supongo que no querrás unirte a mí ¿cierto?

Alex se puso de pie y encaró a Voldemort.

-¿Usted que cree?

-Típico

Antes de que Alex pudiera tan siquiera levantar su varita, Voldemort le lanzaba el Avada Kedravra, pero algo la hizo caer al suelo antes de que impactará contra ella, miró a su lado izquierdo y vio que era Harry. El chico se puso de pie, se colocó enfrente de su amiga y apuntaba con su varita a Voldemort.

-Ya perdí a un amigo por tu culpa, no voy a perder otro

-Harry...

-Que caballeroso de tu parte, Potter. Acabemos con esto de una buena vez

Voldemort estaba listo. Al tiempo que Harry gritaba «¡Expelliarmus!», Voldemort lanzó su «¡Avada Kedavra!».

De la varita de Voldemort brotó un chorro de luz verde en el preciso momento en que de la de Harry salía un rayo de luz roja, y ambos rayos se encontraron en medio del aire. Repentinamente, la varita de Harry empezó a vibrar como si la recorriera una descarga eléctrica. La mano se le había agarrotado, y no habría podido soltarla aunque hubiera querido. Un estrecho rayo de luz que no era de color rojo ni verde, sino de un dorado intenso y brillante, conectó las dos varitas, y Harry, mirando el rayo con asombro, vio que también los largos dedos de Voldemort aferraban una varita que no dejaba de vibrar.

Y entonces (nada podría haber preparado a Harry para aquello) sintió que sus pies se alzaban del suelo. Tanto él como Voldemort estaban elevándose en el aire, y sus varitas seguían conectadas por el hilo de luz dorada. Se alejaron de la lápida del padre de Voldemort, y fueron a aterrizar en un claro de tierra sin tumbas. Los mortífagos gritaban pidiéndole instrucciones a Voldemort mientras, seguidos por la serpiente, volvían a reunirse y a formar el círculo en torno a ellos. Algunos sacaron las varitas. Alex también los siguió y se posiciono detrás de Harry para ayudarlo en cualquier momento.

El rayo dorado que conectaba a Harry y Voldemort se separó. Aunque las varitas seguían conectadas, mil ramificaciones se desprendieron trazando arcos por encima de ellos, y se entrelazaron a su alrededor hasta dejarlos encerrados en una red dorada en forma de campana, una especie de jaula de luz, fuera de la cual los mortífagos merodeaban como chacales, profiriendo gritos que llegaban adentro amortiguados. Como Alex estaba muy cerca de Harry, también estaba dentro de la jaula de luz.

Su varita empezó a vibrar más fuerte que antes... y el rayo que lo unía a Voldemort había cambiado también: era como si unos guijarros de luz se deslizaran de un lado a otro del rayo que unía las varitas. Harry notó que su varita se sacudía en el interior de su mano mientras los guijarros comenzaban a deslizarse hacia su lado lenta pero incesantemente. La dirección del movimiento del rayo era de Voldemort hacia él, y notaba que su varita vibraba con enorme fuerza...

Cuando el más próximo de los guijarros de luz se acercó a la varita de Harry, la madera que tenía entre los dedos se puso tan caliente que a Harry le dio miedo que se prendiera. Cuanto más se acercaba el guijarro, con más fuerza vibraba la varita de Harry. Tuvo la certeza de que, en cuanto tocara la varita, ésta se desharía. Parecía a punto de hacerse astillas entre sus dedos...

Pero entonces sintió una cálida mano sobre la suya sujetando con firmeza la varita, miro a su derecha y vio que era Alex.

-No creas que te dejare solo en esto -dijo Alex con una sonrisa, Harry le respondió el gesto-. No hay que rendirnos, amigo

Los dos asintieron, sujetaban la varita con fuerza y encaraban a Voldemort. La fuerza del rayo era muy fuerte, pero ninguno de los dos vacilo, Harry sintió que Alex apretaba su mano con más fuerza de lo normal, logró mirarla de reojo y se sorprendió de ver esa marca de la serpiente que Voldemort había dicho antes y que su ojo se volvió rojo. Igual le sorprendió ver el semblante de su amiga, ya que no parecía ser ella misma, tenía una expresión de enfado que no parecía humano. Le quitó la mirada de encima y siguió concentrado en la pelea.

Entre la fuerza de los dos, lograron hacer que el guijarro comenzara a retroceder hacia Voldemort. Lentamente, muy lentamente, los guijarros se fueron deteniendo, y luego, siguieron desplazándose en sentido opuesto y entonces fue la varita la de Voldemort la que empezó a vibrar con terrible fuerza. Voldemort parecía anonadado y casi temeroso.

El guijarro seguía moviéndose con lentitud hacia Voldemort hasta que hizo contacto con la varita, de la cual comenzaron a salir varias figuras espectrales. Primero salió la mano de Colagusano, después apareció Cedric, quien le daba animo a los chicos; después un viejo muggle seguido de Bertha Jorkins hasta que al final aparecieron los padres de Harry.

Los señores Potter se colocaron a los lados de los chicos. Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Harry, cuando la conexión se rompa desapareceremos al cabo de unos momentos... pero les daremos tiempo... Tienen que alcanzar el traslador que los llevará de regreso a Hogwarts ¿entendieron?

-Si -contestaron jadeando

-Harry, Alex -les hablo la figura de Cedric-, llévense mi cuerpo por favor. Llévenles mi cuerpo a mis padres...

-Lo haremos -contestó Harry

-Prepárense -susurró la voz de la madre de Harry-. Alex -la aludida se sorprendió de que la Señora Potter le hablara-, será mejor que regreses a Hogwarts sin mostrar la marca

La chica no se había percatado de eso. Sin desconcentrarse de la pelea, escondió otra vez la marca. Cuando los padres de Harry gritaron, los chicos rompieron la conexión y se echaron a correr; lograron llegar hasta el cuerpo de Cedric y con un Accio invocar la Copa de los Tres Magos y escapar del cementerio. Lo último que lograron escuchar, fue el grito furioso de Voldemort.

Cayeron de bruces y el olor del césped les penetró por la nariz. Estaban de regreso en la entrada del laberinto y tanto los profesores como demás autoridades se les acercaron, sorprendidos de ver como regresaron los chicos y más porque Alex se había colado al laberinto y regresaba con Harry y Cedric.

Harry y Alex se incorporaron poco a poco con dificultad, vieron que enfrente de ellos estaba Dumbledore. Harry levantó una mano y cogió la muñeca de Dumbledore.

-Ha vuelto -susurró Harry-. Voldemort ha vuelto

Después de eso, se soltó el escándalo. Se escuchaba los gritos de la gente y como exclamaban «¡Está muerto!», «¡Está muerto!», «¡Cedric Diggory está muerto!». Separaron a los chicos del cuerpo de Cedric y sin darse cuento, alguien los guiaba de regreso al castillo; escuchaban que la persona daba un golpe y luego un paso, entonces se dieron cuenta que se trataba de Moody, quien los conducía hacia el castillo.

Cuando entraron al colegio, los chicos pensaron que Moody los llevaría con Madame Pomfrey pero el profesor los guió hacia su despacho. Al llegar, cerró la puerta y les ofreció un banco donde sentarse. Entonces Moody comenzó a interrogarlos sobre lo que paso dentro del laberinto; Alex no podía hablar, así que fue Harry quien le contó todo al profesor.

La conversación se estaba volviendo más intensa hasta tal punto que Moody termino delatándose. Él había metido a Harry al torneo, le había estado ayudando indirectamente a superar cada prueba y lo peor de todo, él había estado detrás de la trampa del traslador hacia el cementerio. Los chicos retrocedieron hasta topar con pared, se pegaron a la pared abrazados y mirando con temor a Moody, quien les apuntaba con la varita y estuvo a punto de atacarlos de no ser porque otro hechizo apareció de repente y ataco a Ojoloco. Los dos volvieron la mirada y vieron llegar a Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape.

McGonagall fue directamente hacia los chicos con la intención de sacarlos de ahí, pero Dumbledore ordenó que los dos se quedaran. Revisaron el despacho, encontraron el baúl mágico de Ojoloco, lo abrieron y, para sorpresa de los chicos, ahí adentro estaba ¿Ojoloco Moody? Alex estaba tan centrada en ver el interior del baúl que no se dio cuenta que Snape estaba junto a ella.

-¿Y bien? -dijo Dumbledore a Snape

El profesor levantó una mano, la cual traía la petaca donde "Ojoloco" siempre bebía.

-Poción Multijugos

El profesor se separó del baúl y se dirigió a McGonagall y Snape.

—Severus, por favor, ve a buscar la poción de la verdad más fuerte que tengas, y luego baja a las cocinas y trae a una elfina doméstica que se llama Winky. Minerva, sé tan amable de ir a la cabaña de Hagrid, donde encontrarás un perro grande y negro sentado en la huerta de las calabazas. Lleva el perro a mi despacho, dile que no tardaré en ir y luego vuelve aquí.

Tanto uno como otro salió del despacho. Antes de salir, Alex y Severus cruzaron miradas. Mientras esperaban Dumbledore y los chicos, el falso Moody comenzó a recuperar su apariencia original; hasta que llegaron McGonagall y Snape, el sujeto ya había regresado a la normalidad. Resulto ser Barty Crouch Jr. Dumbledore le hizo beber el Veritaserum que Severus trajo y comenzaron a interrogarlo, descubriendo así todo sus planes y lo que hizo en todo el año.

Ya que termino, Dumbledore pidió a la profesora que vigilara a Crouch Junior mientras que le pedía el oscuro profesor que trajera a la enfermera para que atendiera al Moody original mientras que él se llevaba de ahí a los chicos.

Ya que estaban por irse, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Crouch se incorporó con violencia y se abalanzo sobre Alex. La tomo con brusquedad de la muñeca, la chica trataba de zafarse del agarre pero el hombre la sujetaba con fuerza.

Severus escuchó el grito de la chica, se volteo y vio que Crouch la atacaba, apretó los puños con fuerza y se acercó a ella para separarla del mortífago. Cuando logro separarlos, la alejo lo más que pudo y la abrazo con fuerza de manera protectora.

Alex se sorprendió de la reacción del profesor, pero se sentía segura estando entre sus brazos. Con una mirada, Dumbledore le pidió a Severus que la llevara a su despacho junto a él y a Harry. El oscuro profesor asintió y todos salieron del despacho, pero antes, Dumbledore volvió a aturdir a Crouch para que no volviera a atacar.

De camino, los únicos que hablaban eran Harry y Dumbledore mientras que Alex y Severus iban en completo silencio. El profesor tenía la intención de soltar a la chica, pero ella levantó una mano y sujeto al profesor dándole a entender que no se alejara de ella; el profesor le hizo caso y la abrazo por los hombros con más fuerza.

Llegaron a la gárgola de piedra, antes de que Dumbledore dijera la contraseña, el director se dio la vuelta y encaro a Severus.

-Severus, gracias por acompañar a la Señorita Macías. Ya desde aquí puede venir sola, por favor ve a cumplir el encargo que te pedí.

El oscuro profesor soltó a Alex con delicadeza y dio media vuelta para alejarse de ahí con paso firme. Cuando Severus se perdió de vista, el director dijo la contraseña, se hizo a un lado y él y los chicos subieron por la escalera de caracol móvil hasta la puerta de roble. Dumbledore la abrió.

Sirius se encontraba allí, de pie. Tenía la cara tan pálida y demacrada como cuando había escapado de Azkaban. Cruzó en dos zancadas el despacho.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? Lo sabía, sabía que pasaría algo así. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¡Alex! No puedo creer que acabaras igual involucrada en esto.

Las manos le temblaban al ayudar a Harry a sentarse en una silla, delante del escritorio.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -preguntó, más apremiante.

Alex no dijo nada porque Sirius no se preocupo en ofrecerle un lugar donde sentarse, era natural que como padrino de su mejor amigo se preocupara más por él. Y honestamente, ella quería llamar lo menos posible la atención.

Dumbledore comenzó a contarle a Sirius todo lo que había dicho Barty Crouch Jr. El director dejó de hablar. Sentado al escritorio, miraba fijamente a Harry, pero éste evitaba sus ojos. Se disponía a interrogarlo. Le haría revivirlo todo y si el chico no podía hablar, haría que Alex fuera la que contara todo.

-Necesito saber qué sucedió después de que tocaron el traslador en el laberinto, Harry -le dijo.

-Podemos dejarlo para mañana por la mañana, ¿no, Dumbledore? -se apresuró a observar Sirius. Le había puesto a Harry una mano en el hombro-. Dejémoslo dormir. Que descansen.

Tomo unos minutos convencer a Harry para que explicara todo. En la expresión del chico se veía como aliviado, como si se estuviera quitando un enorme peso de encima. Dumbledore le explico lo que en realidad paso cuando las dos varitas se conectaron, causaron el encantamiento Priori Incantatem, que hace que una varita revele las sombras de los hechizos que hizo. Y eso fue a causa de que los centros gemelos de las varitas de Harry y Voldemort provenían del mismo fénix, o sea, Fawkes.

A pesar de la seriedad de la conversación, Alex no había prestado la más mínima atención, solo cabía en su cabeza lo que le había dicho Voldemort respecto a que tenía magia oscura en su interior; eso en parte porque el Sombrero quiso mandarla a Slytherin cuando llego a Hogwarts pero... eso no explicaba porque tenía una conexión con la mente de Voldemort y al parecer con la de Harry también. Acaso... ¿tenía algún parentesco con alguno de ellos o su magia es igual a la de ellos? No sabía que pensar, se llevo la mano inconscientemente hacia su cara, acariciando donde a partir de ese momento en el laberinto estaba condenada a poseer una marca tenebrosa, no como la de Voldemort y sus mortífagos, pero si parecida.

-Alex ¿estás bien? -preguntó Sirius

La chica levantó la mirada pero no bajo la mano. Los tres hombres la miraban fijamente desde la ventana donde ella quiso estar para alejarse de ellos.

La chica dudo un poco en responder, pero por todo lo que habían pasado, era mejor no ocultarles nada.

-No Sirius, no estoy bien

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas herida? ¿Te sientes mal?

-Es más que eso

-Alex...

La chica cerró los ojos, bajo lentamente la mano -quitándose también los lentes- dejando a la vista la marca de la serpiente, abrió los ojos y el izquierdo estaba rojo. Dumbledore y Sirius no pudieron ocultar su asombro al ver eso, y Harry se sentía mal al ver a su amiga con eso en su rostro.

Dumbledore se puso de pie y se acercó a Alex con varita en mano, haciendo que la chica retrocediera.

-Tranquila, solo voy a revisarla

Alex se calmó un poco y sintió como el director pasaba la varita por su rostro. Cuando el anciano termino, este soltó un suspiro y regreso a su lugar.

-¿Y bien, Dumbledore?

-Esta magia... es igual de oscura que la Voldemort, pero no se que tan peligroso puede llegar a ser para ella.

Alex volvió a dejar su rostro como estaba, se puso los lentes y miro al director.

-Será mejor que los dos vayan a la enfermería a que Madame Pomfrey los revise y descansen un poco. Ha sido una noche demasiado larga para ustedes y es necesario que se relajen. Sirius ¿te gustaría quedarte con ellos?

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y se levantó. Volvió a transformarse en el perro grande y negro, salió del despacho y bajó con ellos un tramo de escaleras hasta la enfermería.

Cuando Dumbledore abrió la puerta, los chicos vieron a la señora Weasley, a Bill, Ron, Hermione y Xóchitl rodeando a la señora Pomfrey, que parecía agobiada. Le estaban preguntando dónde se hallaban ellos y qué les había ocurrido.

Todos se abalanzaron sobre ellos cuando entraron.

-¡Alex! -Xóchitl tomó forma humana y se abalanzo sobre Alex-. ¡Condenada, me tenías preocupada! ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? ¡Dime algo!

-¿Y como quieres que te conteste si no me dejas hablar? -contestó Alex con una media sonrisa

Xóchitl dejo escapar algunas lágrimas y la volvió a abrazar.

Madame Pomfrey llevó a Harry y a Alex hacía unas camas donde los dejó recostados, les dio una poción para dormir sin soñar y los dos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

Alex despertó en medio de tal calidez y somnolencia que no abrió los ojos, esperando volver a dormirse. La sala seguía a oscuras: estaba segura de que aún era de noche y de que no había dormido mucho rato.

Luego oyó cuchicheos a su alrededor. Parecía una discusión muy acalorada y así lo era. Entraron bruscamente a la enfermería el ministro Fudge seguido de McGonagall y Snape, y unos momentos después entró Dumbledore. Al parecer, el ministro exigía que alguien le explicara que era lo que estaba pasando. Pero antes de que le explicaran, resulto que Fudge metió a un dementor como su escolta para ver a Crouch Junior, sin siquiera interrogarlo o algo, hizo que el dementor le diera el fatal beso.

En base a eso, Dumbledore comenzó a relatarle toda la verdad, pero el ministro se negaba a creer una sola palabra de lo que declaraba el anciano director. Fudge pensaba que Dumbledore estaba loco al creer la palabra de un loco asesino y de un par de chiquillos, pero el director seguía firme con su palabra.

El ministro seguía ciego ante las declaraciones, por lo que comenzó a atacar a los chicos con todas las noticias que Skeeter escribió sobre ellos todo el año. Los chicos en su desesperación, comenzaron a gritarle al ministro los nombres de los mortífagos presentes en el cementerio, pero resultó que todos fueron absueltos del crimen y eso ocasiono que menos les creyeran.

Dumbledore continuaba insistiendo, incluso le sugirió a Fudge que retirara a los dementores de Azkaban y enviara mensajes a los gigantes, pero a cada palabra que él decía, hacía que Fudge comenzara a verlo como un demente y cerraba más los ojos hacia la verdad. A tal grado llego la conversación que Dumbledore declaró separar su camino del de Fudge para pelear contra Voldemort.

Incluso Severus le mostró la marca al ministro tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero lo único que logro, fue que el ministro los creyera locos y mentirosos. Fudge le arrogó a Harry su premio del torneo y se alejo de ahí dando un portazo al salir.

Dumbledore se volvió hacia el grupo que rodeaba la cama de los chicos.

-Hay mucho que hacer -dijo-. Molly... ¿me equivoco al pensar que puedo contar contigo y con Arthur?

-Por supuesto que no se equivoca -respondió la señora Weasley. Hasta los labios se le habían quedado pálidos, pero parecía decidida-. Arthur conoce a Fudge. Es su interés por los muggles lo que lo ha mantenido relegado en el Ministerio durante todos estos años. Fudge opina que carece del adecuado orgullo de mago.

-Entonces tengo que enviarle un mensaje -dijo Dumbledore-. Tenemos que hacer partícipes de lo ocurrido a todos aquellos a los que se pueda convencer de la verdad, y Arthur está bien situado en el Ministerio para hablar con los que no sean tan miopes como Cornelius.

-Iré yo a verlo -se ofreció Bill, levantándose-. Iré ahora.

-Muy bien -asintió Dumbledore-. Cuéntale lo ocurrido. Dile que no tardaré en ponerme en contacto con él. Pero tendrá que ser discreto. Fudge no debe sospechar que interfiero en el Ministerio...

-Déjelo de mi cuenta -dijo Bill.

Le dio una palmada a Harry en el hombro, un beso a su madre en la mejilla, se puso la capa y salió de la sala con paso decidido.

-Minerva -dijo Dumbledore, volviéndose hacia la profesora McGonagall-, quiero ver a Hagrid en mi despacho tan pronto como sea posible. Y también... si consiente en venir, a Madame Maxime.

La profesora McGonagall asintió con la cabeza y salió sin decir una palabra.

-Poppy -le dijo Dumbledore a la señora Pomfrey—, ¿serías tan amable de bajar al despacho del profesor Moody, donde me imagino que encontrarás a una elfina doméstica llamada Winky sumida en la desesperación? Haz lo que puedas por ella, y luego llévala a las cocinas. Creo que Dobby la cuidará.

-Muy... muy bien -contestó la señora Pomfrey, asustada, y también salió.

Dumbledore se aseguró de que la puerta estaba cerrada, y de que los pasos de la señora Pomfrey habían dejado de oírse, antes de volver a hablar.

-Y, ahora -dijo-, es momento de que dos de nosotros se acepten. Sirius... te ruego que recuperes tu forma habitual.

El gran perro negro levantó la mirada hacia Dumbledore, y luego, en un instante, se convirtió en hombre.

La señora Weasley soltó un grito y se separó de la cama.

-¡Sirius Black! -gritó.

-¡Calla, mamá! -Chilló Ron-. ¡Es inocente!

Snape no había gritado ni retrocedido, pero su expresión era una mezcla de furia y horror.

-¡Él! -Gruñó, mirando a Sirius, cuyo rostro mostraba el mismo desagrado-. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Está aquí porque yo lo he llamado -explicó Dumbledore, pasando la vista de uno a otro—. Igual que tú, Severus. Yo confió tanto en uno como en otro. Ya es hora de que olviden sus antiguas diferencias, y confíen también el uno en el otro.

Alex y Xóchitl miraban a los dos y pensaron que Dumbledore pedía un milagro. Sirius y Snape se miraban con intenso odio.

-Me conformaré, a corto plazo, con un alto en las hostilidades -dijo Dumbledore con un deje de impaciencia-. Dense la mano: ahora están del mismo lado. El tiempo apremia, y, a menos que los pocos que sabemos la verdad estemos unidos, no nos quedará esperanza.

Muy despacio, pero sin dejar de mirarse como si se desearan lo peor, Sirius y Snape se acercaron y se dieron la mano. Se soltaron enseguida.

-Con eso bastará por ahora -dijo Dumbledore, colocándose una vez más entre ellos-. Ahora, tengo trabajo que darles a los dos. La actitud de Fudge, aunque no nos tome de sorpresa, lo cambia todo. Sirius, necesito que salgas ahora mismo: tienes que alertar a Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg y Mundungus Fletcher: el antiguo grupo. Escóndete por un tiempo en casa de Lupin. Yo iré a buscarte.

-Pero... -protestó Harry.

Quería que Sirius se quedara. No quería decirle otra vez adiós tan pronto.

-No tardaremos en vernos, Harry -aseguró Sirius, volviéndose hacia él-. Te lo prometo. Pero debo hacer lo que pueda, ¿comprendes?

-Claro. Claro que comprendo.

Sirius le apretó brevemente la mano.

Se acercó a Alex y le alboroto un poco el cabello.

-Cuídate y no deje que eso -le señalo discretamente el rostro- te perjudique ¿de acuerdo?

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza.

Sirius levantó su mirada y asintió con la cabeza mirando a Dumbledore, volvió a transformarse en perro, y salió corriendo de la sala, abriendo con la pata la manilla de la puerta. Alex miro de reojo al profesor Snape y se dio cuenta que estaba más enojado de lo que ya estaba ¿será que se puso celoso de Sirius? Dumbledore también noto la reacción del oscuro profesor, por lo que siguió dando indicaciones.

-Severus -continuó Dumbledore-, ya sabes lo que quiero de ti. Si estás dispuesto...

-Lo estoy -contestó Snape.

Parecía más pálido de lo habitual, y sus fríos ojos negros resplandecieron de forma extraña que preocupo a Alex ¿qué tan peligroso sería el encargo que Dumbledore le pedía?

-Buena suerte entonces -le deseó Dumbledore, y, con una mirada de aprehensión, lo observó salir en silencio de la sala, detrás de Sirius.

Se oyó un ruido como de portazo, Hermione estaba en la ventana. Tenía algo en la mano firmemente agarrado.

-Lo siento -se disculpó. Se acerco a Alex y con cuidado le mostró lo que tenía sujetando con fuerza.

Entonces la chica comprendió.

-Justo a tiempo, Hermione.

-Gracias. Ahora veamos como le hace para escribir "su primicia"

Las dos chicas rieron un poco, de manera disimulada. Eso le hizo bien a Alex, ya que la calmo un poco.

-La poción, Harry -dijo rápidamente la señora Weasley-. Tú también debes descansar Alex, bébela también.

Los dos se la bebieron de un trago. El efecto fue instantáneo. Los sumergió una ola de sueño grande e irresistible, y se hundieron entre las almohadas, dormidos sin pensamientos y sin sueños.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Severus ya había llegado al cementerio donde seguían ahí de pie Voldemort y los mortífagos. Sabía que a Voldemort no le haría gracia que hubiera llegado dos horas tarde, pero contaba que con la información que Dumbledore le dio, el señor tenebroso no excediera su tortura hacia él.

Se acerco con cautela y vio que el señor tenebroso estaba en medio de un círculo hecho por los mismos mortífagos. Uno de ellos volteo al escuchar la capa ondeante del oscuro profesor.

-Severus

El aludido miro fijamente a su interlocutor y lo reconoció por sus ojos que se veían a través de los ojos de la máscara.

-Lucius

Malfoy se quitó la máscara y Severus pudo ver una expresión de horror en su rostro.

-Llegas muy tarde. El señor tenebroso esta muy molesto. Aun faltan algunos de nosotros y el señor tenebroso planea asesinarlos. ¿Dónde esta Karkarov? ¿No vino contigo?

-Ni te molestes en buscarlo, Lucius -dijo de pronto Voldemort. Todo el tiempo estuvo con la cabeza baja mirando hacia la nada, se incorporo un poco y miro fijamente a los dos hombres-. Él es un traidor, le vendió información sobre mí y sobre ustedes con tal de salvar su pellejo, y eso es inaceptable.

Voldemort comenzó a moverse, empezó a acercarse hacia donde estaban Severus y Lucius. Todos los mortífagos retrocedieron, incluso Lucius, dejando solos a Severus y a Voldemort.

Los dos se miraban a los ojos y ninguno parpadeaba.

-Mi señor...

Lo último que pudo ver fue a Voldemort levantando su varita y apuntándolo hacia él, lanzándole el maleficio Cruciatus. El profesor no podía esconder el dolor que se reflejaba en su rostro, pero no grito ni nada, apretaba los dientes y cerraba los ojos con fuerza para no gritar. Las piernas no le aguantaron y cayó de rodillas.

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo bajo ese maleficio ni cuantas veces lo hizo, pero nunca mostró dolor ni nada. Finalmente, Voldemort paro definitivamente, y vio como el profesor respiraba con dificultad y estaba de rodillas ante él.

-Y bien ¿a que se debe tu retraso? Hace dos horas que los mande llamar y tú te dignaste a venir hasta ahora. Acaso no será... ¿que te pasaste al bando de Albus Dumbledore?

Severus seguía a cuatro patas con la cabeza baja tratando de regularizar su respiración. Aprovecho ese momento para cerrar su mente y lentamente, a causa del dolor en todo su cuerpo, miro a los ojos a Voldemort y le dijo con voz segura:

-Claro que no, mi señor. Me avergüenza reconocer que lo di por muerto y por eso me fui a Hogwarts, pero no con la intención de servirle a Dumbledore, sino porque no le encontraba sentido a mi existir sin usted -comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero se tambaleaba un poco al hacerlo, hasta que lo logro y siguió mirándolo a los ojos-. Me alegra saber que me equivoque y que usted nunca se fue -le hizo una pequeña reverencia a Ryddle-. Por favor, acepte mi más sinceras disculpas, aunque sé que no tengo perdón para tal desconfianza.

Hubo un largo silencio. Ni siquiera se escuchaba el silbido del viento, Severus se estaba poniendo nervioso, no sabía si Voldemort le había creído o no y que reacción tendría. Sintió la punta de la varita del mago oscuro debajo de su barbilla y como lentamente levantaba su mirada haciendo que los ojos negros se encontraran con los rojos.

Voldemort sonrió sarcásticamente de medio lado.

-A esto... se le puede considerar un verdadero seguidor -quito su varita de la barbilla del profesor y se volvió hacia sus mortífagos-. ¡Espero que todos aprendan de Severus! ¡Él es el único en quien puedo confiar y más les vale a los demás no volver a fallarme! ¿ENTENDIDO?

Todos se arrodillaron y bajaron la cabeza con temor.

-¡Si, mi señor!

-Bien, ahora Severus. ¿Qué información me traes del viejo?

Severus comenzó a hablar y a cada palabra a veces Voldemort se mostraba satisfecho pero en otras se mostraba molesto. Cuando termino, vio que Voldemort repasaba toda esa información.

-Interesante... bien, si que has hecho bien Severus. Regresa junto a Dumbledore y tráeme más información ¿Entendido?

-Si, mi señor

-Bien, puedes irte

El profesor dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, pero solo había dado un par de pasos cuando Voldemort lo llamo.

-¡Ah, olvidaba algo Severus!

-¿Si, mi señor? -contesto el profesor sin mirarlo, al menos eso no molesto a Voldemort

-Quiero que reúnas a nuevos seguidores. Aunque... tengo a alguien en especial en mente, y tú eres el único que puede hacerlo, ya que tienes más facilidad de comunicarte con esa persona.

-¿De quien se trata, mi señor?

-De la mocosa que acompaño esta noche a Potter

Solo porque era crucial que disimulara, de seguro Severus se hubiera caído al escuchar eso. Su corazón dio un brinco muy brusco y sintió que perdía el poco color que le quedaba.

-¿Cómo, mi señor? ¿Por qué quiere en sus filas a una chiquilla?

-Porque esta noche... descubrí que esa niña tiene un alto nivel de magia oscura que se podría igual con la mía

«No puede ser... es imposible»

-Incluso tenía una marca oscura en su rostro... no era como la nuestra, pero se le parecía

«Esto tiene que ser una broma»

-Así que... haz todo lo que sea posible para tenerla de nuestro. Incluso, me gustaría que te ayudara en la tarea de espiar a Dumbledore y sus seguidores.

Severus apretó los puños a tal grado que se clavo las uñas con tanta fuerza que comenzó a salirle sangre de las manos. Se le hizo un horrible nudo en la garganta que apenas si podía hablar.

-¿Entendiste, Severus?

-Entendí... mi señor

-Bien, ya puedes irte

Antes de que a Voldemort se le ocurriera otra cosa, Severus se fue del cementerio y apareció en la sala de su casa en La HIladera. Se dejo caer de rodillas y recargo sus manos en el suelo... no podía ser... era imposible... Alex no podía tener magia oscura y menos una marca en su rostro, cuando la vio después de lo sucedido en el laberinto ella no tenía nada, estaba normal.

Apretó los puños y soltó un grito desgarrador de desesperación. No lo iba a permitir... no iba a permitir que le pasara nada malo. No estaba seguro que lo de esa marca fuera verdad o no, pero la mantendría lo más alejada posible de Voldemort y los mortífagos.


	43. Fin del Cuarto Año

Después del torneo, las cosas se pusieron de mal en peor. En el banquete de Fin de Curso, Dumbledore honró a Cedric y les explicó a los estudiantes y docentes lo que había pasado esa noche, pero tal parecía que nadie le creía al director. El animo de Harry y Alex estaban como a tres metros bajo tierra y no era para menos ya que cualquiera se traumaría con lo que vivieron en el cementerio.

Quien estaba peor era Alex, cada noche se encerraba en el baño y se revisaba esa horrible marca. De tan solo verse de esa manera, pensaba que era Voldemort quien la miraba; ante eso siempre desviaba la vista del espejo y se cubría el rostro con las manos ante la vergüenza. Aun no le decía nada a Ron, Hermione y mucho menos Xóchitl ya que no quería saber como reaccionarían ante eso.

También le preocupaba mucho el profesor Snape, no lo veía desde esa noche en la enfermería y honestamente estaba muy preocupada y asustada por él. No sabía a que clase de misión lo envió Dumbledore pero lo único que quería es que él estuviera sano y salvo.

Un día antes del fin de curso, Alex no lo soporto más y salió corriendo a las mazmorras a ver si el profesor Snape estaba bien. Tuvo cuidado de no toparse con nadie en especial con los Slytherin; llegó a la puerta del despacho y tocó suavemente, no recibió respuesta y eso la preocupo. Volvió a tocar y nada.

No sabía que hacer pero optó por entrar y buscarlo; cierto que se metería en problemas por entrar sin permiso, pero no podía seguir con la duda. Abrió la puerta con cautela y se asomo un poco, el lugar estaba vacio, a oscuras y en completo silencio.

-¿A quien buscas? -dijo una voz detrás de ella

Alex solo brinco del susto y se volteo para ver quien era.

-¡Xóchitl! ¡Mensa, me espantaste!

-Uy, perdón

-Ya, como sea

-Oye ¿Y que haces husmeando por aquí?

-Kitty

-¿Eh?

-Ki Ty-mporta

-Ha... ha... que chistosa ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

-Kitty

-¡Ya cámbiale! ¡Y ya dime que haces!

-No te burles ni me critiques pero... vengo a ver si el profesor Snape esta bien

-¿Y cómo para qué?

-¿Cómo que "cómo para qué"? desde lo que paso en el laberinto, el profesor Dumbledore lo ha enviado a varias misiones y no lo hemos visto mucho, solamente en clases...

-Mejor para mí...

-¡Te escuche! Y tal vez a ti no te interesa ¡Pero a mi si!

-OK, ya entendí

Xóchitl giró la perilla de la puerta con su pata y se adentró al despacho como si nada.

-¿Qué rayos haces?

-Tu tenías la intención de entrar ¿o no?

Alex se sonrojo un poco

-Si... bueno... yo...

-¿Entonces?

-¡Bueno ya!

Alex también entró al despacho pero con mucha desconfianza, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de entrar sin permiso al despacho del profesor Snape.

-Xóchitl, no podemos entrar como Pedro por su casa

-Cálmate ¿si?

Las dos miraban el despacho esperando encontrarse con el profesor, pero no estaba en ninguna parte.

-Bueno... ya vinimos, ya vimos, ya vámonos -dijo Alex, cada vez más inquieta

-¡Ah, que nerviosita! Tú eras la que quería ver si Snape estaba bien

-Pero no significa entrar de metiches a su despacho aprovechando que él no esta

-Ya no chilles y ven acá

-Quiero evitar broncas, Xóchitl y me las buscas... caramba

Alex solo se quedo parada en medio del despacho mirando por todos lados mientras que Xóchitl se acercaba a los estantes a mirar en ellos.

-Xóchitl... en serio ya vámonos, mejor regresemos cuando él este.

-Ya, tranquila -de pronto a Xóchitl se le ocurrió algo-. Oye ¿nunca te ha dado curiosidad saber donde duerme?

Alex casi se cae de solo escuchar eso y se sonrojo bruscamente.

-¿QUÉEE? ¿ESTÁS LOCA? ¿POR QUÉ LO PREGUNTAS?

-Tampoco te pongas a gritar como vieja histérica. Lo digo, porque si no lo encontramos en su despacho (como ahora) tal vez este ahí y puedas hablar con él ¿no?

-Bueno... si lo pones desde ese punto de vista.

Xóchitl seguía dando vueltas en el despacho pero ahora con el hocico levantando olfateando todo a su paso.

-¿Buscando su rastro? -pregunto Alex, pero con tono sarcástico

-Sipi

Alex siguió olfateando hasta que llego a uno de los estantes que estaban al fondo del despacho, tomo su forma humana y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro enfrente del estante.

-¿Ahora que haces?

Pero Xóchitl solo respondió esto:

-De tín... Marín... de do... pingüe -mientras decía eso, Xóchitl señalaba un libro-. Cucara... macara... títere... ¡Fue! -tomó un libro de cuero negro y grueso, haciendo que el estante se hiciera a un lado y revelara una puerta de madera negra.

Se dio media vuelta y sonrió de medio lado al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Alex.

-Taran

Xóchitl se acercó a la puerta, levantó una mano y comenzó a acercarla poco a poco al picaporte.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?

-Abrirla... Da

-Se toca antes de entrar, genio

-Si en el despacho no esta ¿Qué te hace pensar que estará aquí?

-¿Quién fue la que me dijo «Si no lo encontramos en su despacho, tal vez este en su dormitorio y puedas hablar con él»? ¿Te suena?

-Cuando te conviene me haces caso ¿verdad?

-Xóchitl

-No va a pasar nada -la "loba-humana" iba a abrir la puerta, pero Alex le tomó la muñeca para impedirlo.

-No lo hagas

-No seas princesa

-Xóchitl, no lo hagas

-Ay, por favor

-Vámonos

Las dos comenzaron a forcejear a tal punto que abrieron la puerta de golpe y cayeron en el dormitorio. Se incorporaron y vieron a Severus Snape... ¡pero semidesnudo! Se estaba secando el cabello con una toalla negra y tenia otra atada a la cadera. Se notaba que acababa de salir de ducharse porque estaba escurriéndole agua por todo su cuerpo.

El profesor volteo de golpe y vio a las chicas y ellas a él. Los tres se miraban y no decían nada, hasta que poco a poco los tres se empezaron a sonrojar y gritaron por la sorpresa.

-¡LO SENTIMOS!

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS AQUÍ?

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

-Muchas gracias, Xóchitl. Apuesto a que voy a acabar con un castigo de por vida -dijo Alex claramente molesta, pero todavía con su rostro completamente rojo.

Las chicas estaban afuera del dormitorio del profesor, paradas a cada lado de la puerta como si fueran guardias de seguridad. Xóchitl estaba en su forma de lobo pero lograba notarse un matiz rojo a través de su pelaje.

-No lo creo

-¿Por qué estas tan segura?

-No creo que exista ese tipo de castigo

-Graciosa... ya vez lo que dice el dicho «La curiosidad mato al gato»

«Pero murió sabiendo»

-Repito: graciosa.

Se escuchó el sonido del picaporte moviéndose, Alex y Xóchitl se alejaron de la puerta y se colocaron enfrente de esta pero a una distancia prudente. Snape salió, ya vestido con su atuendo de siempre, pero también estaba sonrojado haciendo que Alex se sintiera incomoda más de lo que ya estaba.

-Ahora ¿me podrían decir que rayos estaban haciendo aquí?

-Eh... pues... nosotras... solo... estábamos...

Xóchitl volvió a tomar forma humana y se puso enfrente de Alex para interferir.

-Alex estaba preocupada por usted así que vino a verlo. Pero de una vez le aclaro que fue mi idea andar husmeando donde no debíamos.

-¿Qué?

-Aunque usted no lo crea... si hay gente que se preocupa por usted...

-¡Xóchitl!

-Creo que me pase

-Solo un poquito

Hubo un incomodo silencio entre los tres que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Snape carraspeó, llamando la atención de las chicas.

-Le agradezco que se haya preocupado por mi Señorita Macías. Pero como habrá logrado observar hace poco... solo tengo algunas heridas, pero estoy bien.

-De hecho... no vi nada. Me alegra saber que solo son heridas superficiales y nada de gravedad.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más, Señorita Macías?

-No, profesor

-Bien, ya pueden retirarse

-Que delicado

Alex le dio un codazo a Xóchitl para que se callara. Las dos se dirigieron hacia la salida del despacho, Xóchitl abrió la puerta y salió, pero Alex se detuvo a mitad del camino.

-Alex ¿qué tienes?

Snape se dio cuenta y también se preocupo de ver a la chica así. Alex de repente se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia Snape, echándole los brazos al cuello del hombre.

Tanto la loba como el hombre se quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de la chica. Después de un rato, al profesor le pareció eterno, Alex lo soltó pero tenía la mirada baja y estaba totalmente roja.

-De verdad me alegra que este bien, profesor. Nos veremos el próximo año -y tomando a Xóchitl de la mano, salió corriendo del despacho, dejando más confundido a su profesor.

Cuando ya estaban a dos pisos para llegar al cuadro de la Señora Gorda, Alex y Xóchitl se detuvieron.

-Oye, ¿podrías decirme que fue eso?

Alex le estaba dando la espalda a su brije. Estaba mirando por la ventana hacia los jardines o eso aparentaba hacer porque en realidad la chica estaba pensando; desde lo que paso en el laberinto, se estaba preocupando por sus seres queridos más de lo usual, y no era para menos, cualquiera lo estaría si hubiera visto regresar al mago tenebroso más temido y peligroso de todos los tiempos.

Sin embargo, con el profesor Snape era un caso especial porque él estaba en constante peligro ya que tenía que ir al encuentro de Voldemort casi todos los días y eso la dejaba con los nervios de punta. Severus Snape era la persona más valiosa para Alejandra y el simple hecho de pensar en perderlo...

-Alex... -la chica volteo y vio que la brije regreso a ser una loba-. Si de verdad te importa, deberías de ser honesta con él.

-¿Qué?

-Dile lo que sientes por él. Sabemos que tal vez te rechacé o que piense que solo juegas con él, lo que sea; pero es mejor que saques todo eso a que te lo sigas guardando, ya que solo te harás daño a ti misma.

-Xóchitl

-Sabes que el primer deber de un brije es proteger a su humano, y es lo que debo hacer, no solamente físicamente

Alex se acerco a la loba, se hincó y la abrazó. Al momento de hacerlo, no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.

-Gracias

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Al día siguiente fue el fin de curso, Dumbledore dio un homenaje a Cedric y les dijo la verdad sobre la muerte del Hufflepuff y el regreso de Voldemort, pero al parecer nadie estaba convencido por eso. También honró a Harry y a Alex, y pidió que todos estuvieran unidos ante los tiempos oscuros que se avecinaban (incluyendo a los alumnos y profesores extranjeros).

Los baúles ya estaban listos, las lechuzas ya estaban de regreso en sus jaulas y los alumnos ya estaban listos para tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts que los llevaría de regreso a casa. Los alumnos de Hogwarts se estaban despidiendo de los de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, intercambiando direcciones y prometiéndose escribirse durante las vacaciones; Viktor Krum llevo aparte a Hermione para eso y pedirle de nuevo que lo fuera a visitar a su tierra natal.

Alex y Xóchitl estaba lejos de los demás cuando alguien les llego por atrás.

-Espero que ya estés mejor de lo que paso esa noche en la tercera prueba

-Curio

El búlgaro le sonreía tiernamente y sus ojos se mostraba calidez, Alex se incomodó ya que desde esa noche de la tercera prueba no lo había vuelto a ver. Curio sacó una hoja de pergamino doblado y lo dio a Alex.

-Este...

-Espero que podamos seguir en contacto Alex. Se que las relaciones a larga distancia nunca funcionan pero me gustaría que siguiéramos siento buenos amigos.

-Curio...

-Y aunque estemos terminando... quisiera que nos diéramos nuestro último beso

Alex estaba realmente roja y conmovida con la actitud del chico. Escucharon un carraspeo, voltearon y vieron que se trataba de Xóchitl.

-Yo... creo que voy a ver si ya puso el hipogrifo -y se fue dejándolos solos

-¿Qué quiso decir?

-Que nos dejaría solos. Así es ella

-Que original

-Lo sé

Curio le sujetó el rostro con delicadeza y suavemente le depositó un tierno beso en los labios. A lo lejos un hombre vestido totalmente de negro los miraba con enojo, que sentía que le hervía la sangre y de ser posible, estaría exhalando humo de la cabeza por todos lados. Una chica con orejas y cola de lobo le hacia compañía, aunque no de una buena manera.

-Ya no deberías de estar tan celoso. Solo se esta despidiendo de ella, y ya dio por terminada su relación

-Pero hay otras maneras de "despedirse"

-Nunca creí que fueras de esos hombres que se pusiera horriblemente celosos

-Yo-no-estoy-celoso

-No... para nada «Celoso... y de primera»

Los de Beauxbatons subieron a su carruaje y los de Durmstrang a su barco, todo Hogwarts les daba el último adiós mientras los veían alejarse hasta perderse de vista.

Ya en el tren el viaje parecía ser tranquilo. Harry y Ron jugaban ajedrez mágico como siempre y comían los bocadillos que le compraban a la anciana bruja del carrito; Hermione leía El Profeta de ese día, Harry se incómodo un poco porque suponía que Skeeter ya debía de haber escrito algo referente a lo que paso aquella noche. Hermione lo noto y le sonrió a su amigo.

-No viene nada. Puedes comprobarlo tu mismo: no hay nada en absoluto. Lo he estado mirando todos los días. Sólo una breve nota al día siguiente de la tercera prueba diciendo que ganaste el Torneo, Harry. Ni siquiera mencionaron a Cedric. Nada de nada. Si quieren mi opinión, creo que Fudge los ha obligado a silenciarlo.

-Nunca silenciará a Rita Skeeter -afirmó Harry-. No con semejante historia.

-Ah, Rita no ha escrito absolutamente nada desde la tercera prueba -aseguró Hermione con voz extrañamente ahogada-. De hecho, Rita Skeeter no escribirá nada durante algún tiempo. No a menos que quiera que le descubra el pastel.

-¿De qué hablas? -inquirió Ron.

-He averiguado cómo se las arregla para escuchar conversaciones privadas cuando tiene prohibida la entrada a los terrenos del colegio -dijo Hermione rápidamente.

Los chicos tuvieron la impresión de que ella llevaba días muriéndose de ganas de contarlo, pero que se reprimía por todo lo que había ocurrido. Alex le sonrió con complicidad ya que ella también lo sabía.

-¿Cómo lo hacía? -preguntó Harry de inmediato.

-¿Cómo lo averiguaste? -preguntó a su vez Ron, mirándola.

-Bueno, en realidad fuiste tú quien me dio la idea, Harry.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo?

-Con tus micrófonos ocultos -contestó Hermione muy contenta.

-Pero los micrófonos no funcionan...

-No los electrónicos. No, pero Rita Skeeter es ella misma como un minúsculo micrófono negro... Rita Skeeter es una animaga no registrada. Puede convertirse... -Hermione sacó de la mochila un pequeño tarro de cristal cerrado- en un escarabajo.

-¡Bromeas! -Exclamó Ron-. Tú no has... Ella no...

-Sí, ella sí -declaró Hermione muy contenta, blandiendo el tarro ante ellos. Dentro había ramitas, hojas y un escarabajo grande y gordo.

-Eso no puede ser... Nos estás tomando el pelo -dijo Ron, poniendo el tarro a la altura de los ojos.

-No, en serio -afirmó Hermione sonriendo-. Lo cogí en el alféizar de la ventana de la enfermería. Si lo miran de cerca verán que las marcas alrededor de la antena son como las de esas espantosas gafas que lleva.

Entonces todos comenzaron a recordar que en algún momento del curso les pareció ver algún escarabajo cuando estaban presenciando algún "evento importante" o teniendo "una conversación privada".

Alex dejo escapar una pequeña risa burlona. Hermione y los chicos la miraron con algo de preocupación, porque sonó exactamente igual a Snape.

-Hasta que alguien finalmente le derrumbo el teatrito a Skeeter, ¿verdad Hermione?

-S... si

Alex noto la reacción de sus amigos y se preocupo.

-Chicos ¿están bien?

-Pues tú dinos -dijo Ron, y Hermione le dio un codazo para callarlo

-¿Eh?

-No, nada -se apresuro a decir Hermione

Pero los chicos no pudieron seguir con esa conversación porque llegaron Malfoy y sus compinches para molestarlos y restregarle en la cara a Harry que había "elegido el bando de los perdedores".

Hubo una lluvia de hechizos y los tres Slytherin fueron hechizados, quedando inconscientes en el suelo, los gemelos habían contribuido en el ataque a los presumidos. Fred y George se les unieron en el viaje de regreso; Alex y Xóchitl seguían sin unirse a la conversación con los demás ya que seguían pensando en lo que podría pasar a partir del retorno de Voldemort.

Se avecinaban tiempos oscuros y al parecer en ninguna parte de Gran Bretaña habría tranquilidad a menos de que la oscuridad fuera destruida.

Bien vs Mal

Luz vs Oscuridad

Eran cosas que solamente había escuchado en las películas y que nunca pensó que llegaría a vivirlas; y mucho menos se imagino que existiera la posibilidad que en su cuerpo existiera oculta, dormida o como fuera magia oscura ¿De donde venía? ¿Por qué ella la tenía? ¿Desde cuando la tenía? Y la pregunta que más la atormentaba desde que se entero ¿la convertiría en una amenaza para sus amigos? ¿Se convertiría en su enemiga de ahora en adelante?

Decidió desechar esas preguntas y enfocarse en los acontecimientos que se acercaban y estar alerta a cualquier ataque tenebroso, magia oscura en su ser o no... no permitiría que nadie de sus seres queridos saliera lastimado. Tiempos oscuros los esperan y debían estar listos para la pelea.


	44. XV Años

El verano parecía ser tranquilo... y caliente. Mal llegaron a México, tanto Alex como Xochitl ya se estaban acalorando, las dos estaban echadas en la cama con el ventilador a todo lo que daba.

-¡Me estoy muriendo de calor! -se quejo Xóchitl, estaba en su forma humana porque no iba aguantar esa ola de calor siendo loba por su pelaje-. Para estos casos, dan ganas de que uno se vaya a la playa ¿no, Alex? ¿Alex?

Xóchitl se incorporo y vio que la chica tenía la vista perdida en algún punto del techo. Faltaban dos días para sus XV años y Xóchitl pensaba que estaba nerviosa por eso, pero se equivocaba.

Últimamente había tenido varías sueños extraños; estaba en una habitación llena de esferas brillantes que estaban en estantes enumerados y Voldemort rondaba los pasillos buscando uno en especial...

Eso la inquietaba demasiado ¿Qué estaba planeado Voldemort? ¿Qué eran esas esferas? ¿Y por qué Voldemort quería una de esas? Alex sacudió la cabeza alejando esas ideas y se colocó bocabajo de la cama, ocultando su rostro en la almohada.

-Alex ¿estás bien?

-Más o menos

-Has estado actuando de manera extraña desde que salimos de clases. Si estas nerviosa por la fiesta, tranquila, ya veras que todo saldrá bien.

-No es la fiesta lo que me preocupa

-¿Entonces?

-No... nada

-Alex. Sabes que como tu brije es mi deber protegerte, y por eso necesito que me tengas más confianza ¿de acuerdo?

La chica dudo un poco en decírselo, pero al final lo hizo. Le contó todo lo que paso esa noche en el cementerio, incluso le mostró la marca que Voldemort le hizo aparecer en su rostro y la volvió a ocultar. Xóchitl estaba sumamente sorprendida; pero lo más sorprendente fue su reacción, porque tomó la almohada y comenzó a golpear a Alex.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Por qué... no... me... dijiste... nada... desde... el... principio? -preguntó Xóchitl molesta mientras la golpeaba

Alex tomó la almohada y logró quitársela.

-En primera, porque suponía que así reaccionarías. Y segundo... es porque como ni Dumbledore me ha podido decir que es esto -se tocó la cara donde tenía la marca, ahora oculta-, no quería empezar a preocuparte.

-Al menos me alegra que esa cosa se pueda esconder. Obviamente no les has dicho a tus papás ¿verdad?

-¿Pues tú que crees? Si les digo, van a poner el grito en el cielo. Y de seguro son capaces de no dejarme regresar a Hogwarts

-Eso que ni que

Alex se levantó y camino hacia la ventana. Las calles estaban algo ajetreadas, al parecer el calor no impedía que las personas siguieran con sus actividades diarias, incluso siendo vacaciones de verano. Pero ahora no era el momento de ponerse a pensar en esas cosas, tenía que investigar más sobre la marca que Voldemort le hizo esa noche y que conexión existe entre ellos.

Mientras Alex seguía dando de vueltas a su problema de la marca, las cosas iban de mal en peor el Londres. Como nadie le creyó a los chicos y a Dumbledore sobre el regreso del señor Tenebroso, esté y sus mortífagos podían andar por ahí sin que los interrumpieran.

Su cuartel general, era la antigua mansión Ryddle. Aunque hicieron que fuera un poco más habitable, todavía tenía ese aire de abandono y antigüedad.

Desde que Voldemort regresó, casi todos los días había reunión de mortífagos y casi nadie salía airoso de ellas, puesto que todos recibían algún castigo (casi siempre una fuerte dosis del maleficio Cruciatus por parte del mismísimo Voldemort). Uno de los pocos que lograba salir casi ileso era Severus, Voldemort lo estaba presionando con que le diera información acerca de Harry y Alex pero Dumbledore le había dicho que no revelara nada.

Severus ya no sabía que hacer ¿a que bando obedecer? Sabía que a Dumbledore tenía que obedecerlo porque le había hecho una promesa, pero había veces que quería renunciar a eso y que lo dejaran vivir en paz.

Después de otra "noche de tortura", Severus regresó a su casa en la Calle de la Hiladera como pudo ya que estaba malherido y débil. Con trabajos llego al sofá que estaba enfrente a la chimenea, saco algunas pociones que estaban en un mueble junto a este y comenzó a aplicárselas y a bebérselas para curarse las heridas.

Sus heridas se cerraron, pero aun se sentía débil y con tan solo moverse un poco en el sofá le dolía todo su cuerpo. Se recargó levemente en el mueble donde sacó las pociones y entonces vio algo que le llamo la atención: una invitación beige con detalle en lila y con el dibujo de repujado de una flor, entonces recordó; la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alex sería pasado mañana y ella se había tomado la molestia de invitarlo pero ¿Por qué lo haría? Suponía que habría invitado a Potter, Granger y a todos los Weasley pero ¿Por qué él?

Con dificultad levantó un brazo y tomó la invitación. Desde que llego a su casa ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de leer esa invitación, con dedos temblorosos la sacó de la bolsa de plástico donde estaba guardada, la desdobló y comenzó a leer:

Martín Macías Villegas y Cecilia Del Castillo Guizar

Tienen el honor de invitarlos a la Misa de Acción de Gracias que con motivo del XV Aniversario del natalicio de nuestra hija:

María Alejandra Macías Del Castillo

Se celebrará el día 8 de Julio del presente, a las 19 hrs. En la Basílica Menor de Nuestra Señora de Guadalupe (La Villita)

Sus padrinos:

Gerardo Del Castillo Guizar y Sofía Mendoza de Del Castillo

"Mi vida es como un cuento de hadas,

llena de alegrías y sorpresas inesperadas,

y ahora me presento como una princesa

para invitarte a mis quince primaveras."

Terminó de leerla y a Severus le llamó la atención como era la invitación tanto en el tipo de letra como en la presentación. Tuvo el presentimiento de que alguien más la hizo fuera del consentimiento de la chica, porque era algo que ella nunca haría. Sonrió al imaginarse la cara de la chica al ver estas invitaciones.

Desvió su vista hacia su regazo y vio que había otro papelito del mismo color que la invitación, lo tomó y leyó lo que decía:

Después de la Ceremonia Religiosa, agradecemos su presencia en el Salón Perla Jardín ubicado en Av. Universidad 125, Explanada Felipe Angeles.

Personal

Le sorprendió ver que no solo eran boleto para entrar al Salón después sino dos. Supuso que la chica creyó que él, Snape, querría llevar a algún acompañante. Aunque tuviera con quien ir, no le apetecía ir acompañado.

Le llamó la atención la frase que venía al final de la invitación y supuso que el tema de la fiesta sería de princesas. Aunque le dolió el esfuerzo, no pudo evitar reírse; de todas las chicas que conocía, Alex era la última chica que conocía que sería capaz de hacer una fiesta con tema de princesas ya que además no podía imaginársela así.

Volvió a dejar todo como estaba y con dificultad se levantó del sillón. Iría a ver si tenía algún traje muggle para que pudiera usar en la fiesta, pero a la hora que paso su mano por su cabello se dio cuenta que no podía ir a esa fiesta con ese peinado.

Suspiro con pesar, ya que quería ir presentable a la fiesta, pero eso ameritaba algunos "sacrificios" hacia su persona.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

La Fiesta de XV Años

Alex estaba en la camioneta esperando a que todos los invitados entraran a La Villita; si había algo que de verdad odiaba era ser el centro de atención. No les dijo a sus papás que quería una fiesta de XV años pero tampoco les dijo que no y eso hacía que ellos pensaran que ella quería.

Sus papás estaban afuera viendo que todos llegaran y hasta que el Sacerdote llegara para oficiar la misa. Aun no veía ni a Harry ni a sus demás amigos de Londres pero si llegaron casi todos sus amigos muggles.

-¿Buscabas a alguien en particular?

La chica se dio la vuelta sobresaltada.

-¡Fred! ¡George!

Los gemelos le habían llegado del otro lado, y como estaba dando la espalda obviamente no se fijo.

-Vaya, que bien luces -comentó Fred

-Sí, pareces princesa -dijo George

-Pues es que así son más o menos los vestidos de las quinceañeras. ¿Y los demás?

-Si estos dos se quitaran nos verías -dijo Ginny, empujando a sus hermanos-. ¡Por Dios! Te ves hermosa

-Gracias -respondió Alex, sonrojada-. ¿Y Harry, Ron y Hermione?

-Date la vuelta -dijeron tres voces

-Hola chicos

-¿Cómo cuanto se tardaron en arreglarte? -Preguntó Ron-. Porque te ves bien y así no sueles estar

-Tienes suerte de que estoy usando vestido y que no puedo salir de la camioneta hasta que me digan porque sino... mejor ni te digo como te iría

-Que tierna

-Ron... ya cállate -dijo Ginny

-Yo solo...

-Solo hazlo

-Que ruda

-Creo que sería mejor que entraran, ya no falta poco para que empiece todo

-¿Así son estas fiestas mexicanas? -preguntaron los gemelos

-En términos generales, sí. Pero depende de cómo lo quiera la quinceañera

-Bueno, nos vamos adelantando -dijo Harry-. Espero que no tengas que esperar más tiempo

-Eso espero

Los seis entraron a la iglesia. Harry y Hermione tuvieron que calmar a los hermanos Weasley porque estaban impresionados por la Iglesia y hacían varios comentarios.

Al diez para las siete, el Sr. Macías fue por Alex. La chica estaba sumamente nerviosa, su papá la ayudo a salir del vehículo porque entre que se sentía rara con el vestido, no estaba acostumbrada a usar tacones.

Su vestido era morado oscuro, la falda era lisa con estampado pequeño de flores de color claro en la cintura y parte de la falda, sencilla y no tan ancha. Era el clásico vestido sin tirantes pero ella tenía un saquito a la altura del busto y de manga corta, daba la impresión que estaba pegado al vestido pero el saquito se podía quitar.

A pesar de que tenía el cabello corto no fue impedimento para que pudieran peinarla. Su peinado era semirecogido dejando unos mechones sueltos y lacios que enmarcaban su rostro, lo demás de su cabello estaba ondulado y tenía brillo. La tiara era plateada, pequeña y sencilla.

Llevaba un collar con un dije plateado de corazón en el cual tenia una joyita roja en medio rodeada de pequeños círculos. Traía el anillo que Sirius le regalo y tenía la intención de usar el collar de las estrellas y las lunas que Snape le regalo pero sus papás no la dejaron alegando que no quedaba con su vestido ni para la ocasión.

Entró a la Iglesia y se puso sumamente nerviosa al ver a todas las personas que vinieron a sus XV años. Vio que estaban algunos amigos de la escuela muggle, no había asistido ni la mitad de las personas que sus padres invitaron, pero no le importo ya que no se llevaba muy bien con casi todos.

Más adelante vio a Harry y a los demás. Los Weasley seguían impresionados con la Iglesia, también vio que con ellos ya estaba Remus acompañado de una chica con rostro en forma de corazón y con el cabello castaño claro pero corto, los Profesores Dumbledore y McGonagall también estaba ahí; pero no vio ni a Sirius ni al profesor Snape.

Llego al altar y vio a sus padres y padrinos ya colocados en sus lugares y también a sus damas de honor; como no le simpatizo la idea de tener chambelanes (aparte de que ni sabía a quien pedirle el favor) le pidió a su prima Ale y a sus mejores amigas muggles Diana y Gaby que fueran damas de honor, sus vestidos era de color azul aqua sin tirantes y a la rodilla. Se colocó en donde le incido el Padre y dio comienzo la misa.

Justo cuando empezaba la misa llego un hombre de cabello negro corto y ojos del mismo color con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata verde botella y justamente atrás de él llegaba otro hombre igual de cabello negro y corto pero de ojos grises traje azul marino, camisa blanca y corbata gris.

-Vaya, vaya. Al parecer al fin tuviste las agallas de mejorar tu apariencia, Quejicus

-Ni siquiera sé que haces aquí Black, ya que eres un asesino suelto

-Para tu información, es solamente en Londres y aquí no tengo problemas y menos con la manera tan galante en la que vengo hoy

-Sí, como no

Los dos se lanzaron miradas de odio que hasta parecía que lanzaban chispas, apartaron la mirada y entraron a la Iglesia antes de cometer una locura.

La Misa termino y empezó lo que a Alex le pareció un fastidio: Sesión de Fotos.

Comenzaron con los familiares, luego con las damas de honor y al final con sus amistades. Lo bueno es que ya no había otra Misa después de la suya, pero el párroco pidió de favor que ya se retiraran. Alex se alegro pero lo disimulo.

De ahí todos comenzaron a irse hacia el Salón donde sería la fiesta. Alex llegó primero con su familia pero otra vez tenía que esperar a que todos los invitados entraran y fueran por ella para hacer "su entrada triunfal".

-¿Por qué no intentas poner otra cara? Es tu día -dijo Xóchitl, al ver la cara de fastidio de su humana

-Es porque entre que se les ocurrió hacer la fiesta sin mi consentimiento, además de que la organizaron a su manera

-Tranquila, ya sabes que las fiestas no son eternas...

-A menos que una lo piense así... Lo que me molesta más es "otro detallito" que hicieron

-Lo bueno es que progresaste mucho

-No me ayudas

Después de que sintiera que estuvo encerrada en la camioneta por años, al fin llego su papá por ella y entraron al Salón.

-¡Y aquí esta queridos invitados! ¡La princesa de esta fiesta, quien cumple sus 15 primaveras! ¡ALEJANDRA! -dijo el presentador que estaba al servicio en el Salón

«Quiero golpearlo»

Entró al salón del brazo de su papá y sintió todas las miradas de los presentes sobre ella. Desde la Misa no traía sus lentes pero tampoco traía lentes de contacto, su papá no la dejaba porque "se sentiría incomoda" y "por la graduación que tenía de sus lentes no iba a encontrar unos que le sirvieran".

Llegaron a la pista de baile y ahí estaba su mamá. El presentador se acerco a ellos y le dio el micrófono al Sr. Macías, quien comenzó a decir un discurso sobre Alex y otras cosas. Hicieron brindis y pasaron a lo que Alex considero lo más vergonzoso de su vida... un video de su vida.

La música de fondo era un grupo muggle que le gustaba; más apenada no podría estar. Al menos no habían puesto fotos vergonzosas porque sino... de vez en cuando miraba a donde estaban Harry y los demás, al menos los gemelos no se burlaban de las fotos.

-Al parecer no le agrado la idea de que hicieran eso -dijo Harry

-Alex no ha cambiado mucho ¿verdad? -comentó Ron

Todo iba bien, hasta que pasaron las fotos antes de los once años.

-¿EEEEEHHHHH?

Después de una foto en la que salía con Diana y Gaby las tres pintadas de monstruos de películas (Diana de Morticia de Los Locos Adams, Gaby de manera gótica y Alex de Sally de El Extraño Mundo de Jack) aparecieron las fotos... ¡De cuando entró a Hogwarts! Alex no recordaba haber tomado esas fotos más que una que otra discreta con Hermione y los chicos, ocultando Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo rayos...? ¡XÓCHITL! -se dio la vuelta y tomó a la brije abajo del cuello en la parte de atrás y tenía una mirada de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué onda? -dijo Xóchitl, de manera inocente

-¿Qué hiciste?

-En mi defensa... tu papá me las pidió

-¿PERO CÓMO LAS CONSEGUISTE?

-Con la conexión de mentes que tenemos, un pensadero y una cámara

-Te voy a... -la soltó y concentro su atención en la pantalla.

En cuanto aparecieron las fotos de Hogwarts comenzó a sonar la canción Help de "The Beatles" pero cantado por la misma banda muggle americana que le gustaba.

«No puede ser... ¡Se suponía que lo de Hogwarts era un secreto!»

Acabo el video y al final aparecieron dos fotos de ella. Las dos estaban de perfil dándole la espalda a la otra pero mirando de frente. La de la izquierda tenía el uniforme de su escuela muggle y la otra con el uniforme de Hogwarts; en las partes de arriba decía «Feliz XV primaveras» y abajo decía «María Alejandra». Se escucharon los aplausos; Alex estaba sonrojada.

-Bueno, ahora que vimos como esta joven quinceañera ha crecido de una niña pequeña a una linda señorita, pasamos al tradicional vals familiar abriendo el baile con su padre.

Comenzó a sonar la música y Alex la reconoció en seguida, el tema de la película "El Titanic" pero instrumental. Como dijo el presentador, abrió el baile con su papá, luego con sus abuelos e incluso con un tío. La canción acabo.

-Que hermoso, la verdad. Ahora ¿Quién de sus amigos invitados quiere bailar ahora con nuestra princesa quinceañera?

«Sólo porque te están pagando no digo nada»

Comenzó a sonar la canción y Alex se puso roja al escucharlo. Era el tema de la "Bella y la Bestia" pero en español latino.

(Música)

Fred y George molestaban a Harry y Ron para que uno de los dos bailara con Alex pero ninguno de los dos quiso. Sirius tenía la intención de acercarse, pero algo lo retuvo.

Dumbledore estaba parado junto a Severus y detrás de Sirius, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, retuvo al merodeador con magia.

Fábula ancestral 

sueño hecho verdad 

belleza y fealdad

juntos hallaran 

más que una amistad.

-Deberías ir a bailar con ella, muchacho

-Si, como no

-Vamos, que no te de vergüenza

-Ya baile con ella una vez. Además, es una fiesta familiar, y Potter y sus amigos están aquí... incluyendo al pulgoso

-Bueno... como quieras

Dumbledore se puso detrás del profesor y lo empujó hacia la pista de baile.

-¡Hasta que alguien se anima! -dijo el presentador, se alejó de la pista dejándolos solos ahí.

Algo allí cambio

en su corazón

una historia ideal

mágico final.

El corazón de los dos latía con violencia y muy rápido, se miraban a los ojos sin importar que fueran el centro de atención de todos. El profesor hizo una pequeña reverencia y le extendió la mano invitándola a bailar, la chica aceptó su mano y se acerco a él. Los dos se pusieron en posición y comenzaron a bailar.

Bella y Bestia son...

Siempre será igual 

siempre sin pensar 

siempre existirá 

como la verdad 

de que el sol saldrá

Esta vez lo hacía con un poco más de seguridad y más movido. Alex de manera inconsciente comenzó a bailar como lo hacían en la película y Snape la seguía sin problema.

(Música)

Se escucharon los aplausos. Harry y los demás estaban realmente sorprendidos ante lo que veían.

-Harry ¿con quién esta bailando Alex? -preguntó Ron

-No tengo idea, amigo -contesto Harry, igual confundido

-No se porque, pero me parece familiar -comentó Hermione

-Lo mismo digo -secundó Ginny

(X2)

Fábula ancestral 

canto celestial 

es tan singular 

que te hace cambiar 

lo que estaba mal.

Alex y Severus se miraban a los ojos. Ambos tenían un leve rubor pero tampoco quitaban la mirada del otro.

Siempre como el sol 

surge la ilusión 

fabula ancestral 

música inmortal 

Bella y Bestia son... 

«No puedo creer que haya podido tener la oportunidad de volver a bailar con él... Siento que mi corazón esta a mil y que se saldrá de mi pecho en cualquier momento»

Fábula ancestral 

música inmortal 

Bella y Bestia son...

«Se ve adorable con ese vestido... lo normal sería que me enfadara con Albus por involucrarme en esto, pero esta vez se lo agradezco»

Bella y Bestia son...

La canción terminó y como paso final los dos estaban abrazados (Severus abrazando a la chica por detrás) y mirándose a los ojos. Se escucharon los aplausos y los dos reaccionaron, Severus la soltó y regresó con Dumbledore y los demás.

-¡Eso estuvo bello, Señoras y Señores! Bueno, ahora todos vayan a sentarse para cenar porque creo que varios como yo ya tienen hambre -dijo el presentador

Todos se sentaron, Harry y los demás seguían a los muggles porque como no sabían español no tenían idea de lo que pasaba.

La cena estuvo tranquila... o bueno para casi todos. Alex si cenaba pero de vez en cuando miraba a la mesa donde estaba el Profesor Snape hablando con Dumbledore y McGonagall y no podía evitar sentir que su corazón latía con violencia y un poco de color fue a parar a sus mejillas, lo bueno es que con el maquillaje disimulaba un poco.

Cuando terminó de cenar, su mamá fue a levantarla y llevarla al baño para que se cambiara, a lo cual a Alex le pareció molesto.

-¿Por qué caramba organizan esto sin mi consentimiento? -preguntó Alex, claramente molesta

-Porque que ya sabes que así es tu papá. Bueno, apúrate y cámbiate -contestó su mamá

Harry vio que Alex se levantaba y se iba con su mamá a los sanitarios.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? -preguntó Hermione

-Vi a Alex irse para allá -contestó Harry, señalando a los sanitarios-. Pero iba con su madre

-Tal vez se sintió mal -opinó Ron, antes de llevarse otro bocado a la boca

Todos los invitados terminaron de cenar y el presentador regresó al centro de la pista.

-Espero que todos hayan disfrutado de la cena, ahora les presentaremos algunos de los bailes que la festejada nos ha preparado.

-¿Qué dijo? -preguntó Harry

-Dice que mi prima va a bailar -contestó una voz femenina

Los chicos se voltearon y vieron que se trataba de una de las damas de honor de Alex y se dieron cuenta que ella llevaba un conejo blanco con rosa abrazado con cuidado a su pecho.

-¿Alex va a bailar? -preguntó Harry sorprendido

-Sí

-¿Cómo cuantas veces creen que se caiga? -preguntó Ron

-¿Por qué dices eso? -preguntó Ginny molesta

-Porque Alex más de una vez nos ha dicho que no baila -contestó su hermano, quitándole importancia

-Se nota que cada vez eres más sensible, Ronald -dijo Hermione sarcásticamente, igualmente molesta

-Ensayo muy duro, así que lo hará bien -aseguró la chica del conejito

-Por cierto ¿Quién eres? -preguntó Harry

-Me llamo Ana Alejandra, pero pueden decirme Ana o Ale

-¿Alejandra? -exclamaron los chicos

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué rayos te llamas igual que Alex? -preguntó Ron

-Porque a sus papás se les ocurrió. No la regañes -contestó el conejito

Los chicos se le quedaron viendo algo asustados, pero después pensaron el algo.

-Oye ¿eso es un...? -preguntó Harry interesado

-¿Un brije? Sí, lo es

-Entonces eres una bruja también -afirmo Hermione

-Sí

-Hola -saludó Nali, levantado una patita a modo de saludo

-¡Que linda!-dijeron Hermione y Ginny

Harry y Ron rodaron los ojos, pero con una sonrisa.

«Mujeres» pensaron los dos amigos

Se escucho ruido y los chicos voltearon. Estaban poniendo una escenografía que parecía una puesta de sol.

-Parece que va a ser la de El Rey León primero -dijo Ana a Nali

-Creo que así lo acordaron -dijo Nali

-¿El Rey León? -preguntaron a la vez Ron y Ginny

Ana y Nali aguantaron la risa porque les pareció gracioso como hablaban español.

-¿Va a bailar una canción infantil? -preguntó Hermione sorprendida

-No es esa versión -aclaró Ana

-¿Entonces?

-Ya vas a ver

Todo estaba listo, comenzó a sonar la música —y como dijo Ana— no era la de la película, era la versión del musical.

Salieron cuatro bailarines disfrazados de animales. Solo se escuchaba la música y solo estaban los bailarines, cuando la letra comenzó apareció niebla y de ahí salió Alex.

Los chicos estaban boquiabiertos cuando la vieron. Traía un leotardo de cuerpo completo amarillo, zapatillas de bailarina del mismo color, un pañuelo rojo atado a la cadera y de abajo salía una cola; traía unos guantes delgados amarillos con garras. El cabello se lo arreglaron como melena de león (no tan exagerado) y sobresalían unas orejas de león; su cara no estaba pintada en su totalidad, solo lo necesario para parecer una leona.

-Que bueno que se basaron del musical para poder bailarlo -dijo Ana a Nali

-Lo esta haciendo muy bien -comentó Nali

Incluso a mitad del baile salió Xóchitl en su forma humana, le dieron un retoque para que pareciera que ella igual estaba disfrazada. Alex se sentía algo incomoda pero era más por el hecho de bailar, no le gustaba y no tenía buen ritmo y solo lo hacía cuando le enseñaban los pasos como ahora.

Termino el baile con Alex en medio de los bailarines con pose de leona y mirada de cazadora. En seguida aplaudieron los invitados y se apagaron las luces.

-¡Que barbará! -Dijo el presentador-. Bueno, esperamos a que la quinceañera se cambie para que nos presente otro número

-¿Cómo cuantos bailes planea hacer? -preguntó Ron

-Apenas lleva uno -contestó Hermione

-Solo quería saber

Diez minutos después se volvió a escuchar una música un poco más movida que la anterior. Se prendieron las luces y estaba Alex con los bailarines quienes traían traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata morada, traía un vestido blanco y corto como a medio muslo y tacones blancos bajos. Este baile ahora era un tango y a cada rato cambiaba de pareja. El baile acabo estando ella en medio agarrando de los hombros a dos de los bailarines y los otros dos de rodillas enfrente de ellos.

Otra vez se escucharon los aplausos y se apagaron las luces.

-Que baile tan elegante. Ahora, la festejada va a ponerse su último vestuario para presentarnos su última presentación

Otra vez se escucharon los aplausos y diez minutos después otra vez comenzó todo.

La música era también movida pero menos elegante. Se escuchó la música y cuando empezó la letra apareció Alex seguida por los bailarines, vestía un traje de porrista negro con morado con estrellas era de manga larga pero los hombros descubiertos.

Era una coreografía entre gimnasia rítmica y rutina de porrista, incluso uso un bastón. El baile termino esta vez siendo cargada por los bailarines. Los aplausos se escucharon una vez más, se apagaron las luces, Alex se fue a cambiar y se escucho que estaban recogiendo todo.

-Nunca me imagine a Alex bailando así -comentó Ginny-. ¿Quién dijo que se iba a caer?

-Cállate -le dijo Ron molesto

-Estuvieron geniales -comentó Hermione

Encendieron las luces y la pista de baile estaba como si nada. Subió un grupo de tres integrantes vestidos de negro y comenzaron a cantar.

-Gracias al cielo esto acabo -dijo una voz detrás de los chicos y vieron que se trataba de Alex-. Que tortura -se dejo caer en una silla junto a Harry

-Lo hiciste muy bien -opinó Hermione

-Es cierto, fueron geniales -secundó Ginny

-Gracias, chicas

La fiesta continuo con varias canciones populares de XV años. Alex y sus padres pasaban por las mesas para saludar a los invitados y ver si no se les ofrecía nada. Mientras los adultos muggles hablaban, Alex se fue a platicar con sus amigos muggles y sus primas, sin percatarse que un par de ojos negros la miraban.

-Deberías ser más discreto ¿no crees?

-Y tú deberías de dejar de meterte en los asuntos que no te llaman

-No es para que te molestes, muchacho -Severus solo lo ignoro y siguió mirando a la chica-. Se ve muy bien y parece que se lo esta pasando muy bien

-Sí -admitió Severus con una sonrisa

La fiesta continuó, Alex salió por un momento del salón para tomar un poco de aire, llego hasta los jardines y se recargo en un poste de luz dejando escapar un suspiro.

-¿Huyendo de la atención?

Alex se dio la vuelta y sintió que se ruborizaba al ver al profesor Snape acercándose con bebidas en las manos. Le tendió un vaso, rosando sus manos un poco. Los dos se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada.

-Gracias

-Si odia la atención ¿Por qué organizo esta fiesta?

-Uno: Es una tradición de aquí. Y Dos: Ni siquiera fue mi idea. Cuando me enteré, ya mis padres organizaron todo sin mi consentimiento.

-Eso lo explica

La música del salón se alcanzaba a escuchar la música, era cumbia. Alex comenzó a tararear la canción y Severus se dio cuenta, hasta de que la chica comenzó a mover un pie al compás de la música.

-Le gusta mucho ¿cierto?

-Eh... bueno... yo... más o menos. Siento que es lo único que se bailar bien

Severus le quitó con cuidado el vaso de la mano y lo hizo a un lado con el suyo y le tendió una mano. Alex enseguida entendió lo que pretendía hacer.

-Entonces ¿a ver como lo hace?

Alex dudo en tomarla y eso preocupo a Severus.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Es que... no creo que este sea un tipo de baile que le guste... o que pueda bailar.

-¿Me esta subestimando?

-Estoy siendo realista

-No creo que sea tan difícil

Alex suspiro y le tomó la mano, acabo la canción pero enseguida comenzó otra cumbia.

-Y... ¿cómo se hace?

-Bien, se empieza así

Y así comenzaron a bailar, Alex no podía creerse en lo que se había metido ¡Bailando cumbia con Severus Snape! Si que era algo que nadie se lo podía imaginar.

Más de una vez, el profesor casi se caía y Alex lo agarraba para evitarlo pero también los dos se reían con ganas. La canción termino y el profesor se recargo en el poste de luz.

-¿No me diga que se canso muy rápido? -preguntó Alex con tono de burla

-¿No que no bailaba? -respondió Severus, con una sonrisa burlona pero con tono cansado

Alex solo se rió. Los dos regresaron a la fiesta, pero mal llego las primas de Alex se la llevaron hasta la mesa para hablar.

-¿A dónde te fuiste, chamaquita? -preguntó una de sus primas mayores

-Sólo a tomar aire

-No te hagas, pillina. Te vimos entrar con él -su prima señalo discretamente al profesor

-¿Qué? Él quiso salir también

-¡Ay, aja! ¡Como no! -dijo otra de sus primas

Alex se puso roja y desvió la mirada.

Sus primas siguieron molestándola preguntándole si tenía novio, de los chicos y los hombres que venían de Londres, quien le gustaba; ahí se puso más roja y evito mirar a sus amigos. Sus primas le insistían más si le gustaba el hombre de ojos negros o grises.

-¿Eh? -exclamó Alex

-Si, dinos ¿Quién de ellos te gusta?

-Eh... pues... yo... ¿Por qué rayos preguntan eso?

-No cambies de tema y solo confiesa

-¡Oigan, el de ojos negros es mi profesor y el de ojos grises es el padrino de mi mejor amigo!

-¿Y por qué estas toda roja?

-¡Pues por sus comentarios!

Se levantó de la mesa y se alejo de ahí muy enojada.

Severus estaba conversando con Dumbledore cuando de pronto sintió un dolor en su antebrazo izquierdo, como si le quemara. Entonces entendió lo que significaba.

-Albus...

-Entiendo muchacho. Date prisa antes de que Voldemort se enfade

El profesor asintió y se fue hacia la salida. Alex estaba otra vez en el jardín cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba, vio que se trataba de Snape y se le acercó.

-¿Le pasa algo, profesor?

-Discúlpeme Srta. Macías, pero tengo que retirarme

Movió un poco el brazo izquierdo y Alex entendió la indirecta.

-Tenga mucho cuidado, por favor

-Lo haré. Gracias por invitarme

Se acercó a ella, y sin que ella lo esperara, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Se alejó un poco de ella y desapareció.

Alex seguía petrificada por lo que paso, respiro hondo antes de entrar para que sus primas no la molestaran.

La fiesta siguió hasta la madrugada, pero Alex tenía en la cabeza a su profesor ¿Estaría bien? ¿Le pasó algo grave? ¿Qué querría esta vez Voldemort? Lo que más le preocupaba era su seguridad, pero por desgracia, ella no podía hacer nada. Regresó a su casa y se fue a la cama todavía con la preocupación por el profesor, pero a pesar de todo, le alegraba poder haberlo visto en su fiesta y que se divirtiera


	45. Alex enferma, la Orden del Fénix

Hace una semana que fueron sus XV años y ahora se encontraba en la graduación de Secundaria de sus mejores amigas muggles. Sus amigas —quienes igual fueron sus damas de honor— la invitaron a la graduación, Alex aceptó pero solamente para ver a sus amigas.

Le agradó mucho ver a sus amigas, para esa ocasión llevaba puesto un vestido morado muy sencillo de manga larga hasta los codos y la falda hasta la rodilla y tenía un leve escote, y llevaba tacones plateados sencillos pero de tacón bajo. Su cabello estaba recogido todo del lado derecho pero del lado izquierdo su cabello esta ondulado.

Pasaron el último pase de lista y al pasar les entregaban a los alumnos sus documentos cuando pasaban al presídium y saludaban a las autoridades escolares. Cuando mencionaron a sus amigas, Alex les aplaudía con fuerza y con emoción.

Terminó la entrega de documentos y pasaron a un Salón de Fiestas donde se celebraría la graduación. El lugar estaba acomodado de tal manera que los alumnos estuvieran alrededor de la pista de baile y sus familiares y amigos detrás de ellos por todo el salón.

-¡Felicidades chicas! Me alegra que al fin se graduaran -las felicitó Alex mientras las abrazaba

-¡Gracias, amiga! -dijeron sus amigas a la vez

Las tres se separaron y se fueron a sus respectivas mesas.

-Alex ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Gaby

-Pues a sentarme -contestó Alex

-Siéntate con nosotras -dijo Gaby

-Pero no soy alumna

-Pero eres ex alumna y eso vale algo

-Si insisten

Alex se sentó entre sus amigas, pero la tranquilidad no le duro mucho ya que llegó la persona que menos esperaba.

-¡Ay! O sea Hello... aquí ya se vino a sentar la prole

-Mira Pfeiffer... hoy no te digo nada porque es un día especial para mis amigas, así que te agradeceré que cierres tu bocota, pero primero sácate la papa de la boca

-O sea, tú no me hablas así

-Yo te hablo como se me de la gana

Alex ya se había puesto de pie y estaba de frente a la fresa de quinta. Diana y Gaby también se pusieron de pie para separarlas y evitar que se quisieran matar.

-Ya mejor déjala Alex. No vale la pena -dijo Gaby

Pfeiffer y sus "amigas" les lanzaron una última mirada de odio y se fueron a su mesa. Alex y sus amigas se sentaron y trataron de calmarse. Unos minutos después, llegaron otros compañeros —y para suerte de Alex— eran personas con las que si se llevaba bien.

La directora dijo unas cuantas palabras a los alumnos graduados y Alex no pudo evitar recordar a Dumbledore y pensar que si tal vez así harían las graduaciones en Hogwarts. La directora siguió hablando, cuando termino su discurso todos aplaudieron y la directora se sentó; comenzó a sonar música y todos esperaban a que sirvieran la cena.

-Estuvieron geniales tus XV años, Alex -dijo Gaby-. Y gracias por escogernos como tus damas de honor

-De nada, ustedes son mis mejores amigas, así que ¿Quiénes mejor para hacerlo?

-Pero también dejaste a tu prima -comentó Diana

-Pues... -dejo escapar un suspiro antes de continuar-. Cuando dije los de las damas de honor, ella solita se apunto. No le pude decir que no, pero, tampoco me pareció mala idea

-Que linda eres con ella -dijo Gaby

-Yo soy linda con todos -contestó Alex, poniendo carita de Ángel

Sus amigas se rieron y la abrazaron. Cenaron pero a la vez hablaban de lo que harían en la preparatoria; Alex se sentía mal de no poder decirle a sus amigas respecto a Hogwarts, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Siguieron cenando con tranquilidad... bueno, casi. Ninguna de las tres podía dejar de hacer payasadas para animar a las otras, así eran ellas y ni estando en escuelas diferentes cambiarían eso. Llegaron a los postres —pastel de chocolate relleno de crema pastelera— y con él, los problemas.

-¡Me encanta este postre! -dijo Alex, antes de meterse un bocado a la boca-. Esta delicioso -y lo comió

-Lo que tampoco ha cambiado es tu gusto por los dulces ¿verdad? -preguntó Gaby, aunque al verla era obvia la respuesta

-Eso explicaría porque esta gorda

Las tres levantaron la mirada y se toparon con Pfeiffer y su sequito, con una mirada de burla.

-¿Ahora que quieres? -preguntó Alex con desdén

-Solo ver como te haces cada vez más obesa. De verdad me sorprende que todavía tu vestido no se haya roto, porque pareces tamal mal amarrado.

-Oye Pfeiffer, mejor ve a molestar a otro lado -dijo Diana

-Ya déjanos en paz ¿Qué ganas con molestarnos siempre? -quiso saber Gaby

-Yo no las estoy molestando, solo digo la verdad. Es más... me sorprendería que esta loser llegara a tener novio

-No llegue a tener novio, tuve un novio el año pasado. Pero como él era extranjero y solo iba a estar en la escuela por un año, acordamos ser amigos y seguir en contacto -dijo Alex molesta

-Ay aja, como no. Si es así ¿Por qué no subiste fotos al Face o algo así para probarlo?

-Porque no tengo y en la escuela no hay internet ni nada electrónico

-¿Qué? O sea ¿viven en la Edad Media? ¿O que onda? Vaya, que patética excusa. La verdad es que no tuviste, no tienes y nunca tendrás novio si sigues pareciendo una ballena; porque o sea ¿Quién se fijaría en una chica tan patética como tu? Ni siquiera el chico que te gusta se fijaría en ti...

Alex se levantó de golpe y se acerco violentamente a Pfeiffer.

-Por una vez en tu triste vida cierra la boca sino quieres que te la cierre a golpes ¿entendiste?

Pfeiffer se mostraba claramente asustada y trataba de disimularlo, pero fue inútil.

-Mejor vámonos chicas, no hay que juntarnos con la prole -las fresas comenzaron a alejarse de ahí-. ¡Disfruta tu postre, ballena! -y se escucharon unas carcajadas.

-No le hagas caso -dijo Gaby

-Es cierto, solo son unas envidiosas que quieren hacerte sentir inferior -dijo Diana

Pero Alex ya no las escuchaba.

¿Y si Pfeiffer tenía razón? ¿Qué por su físico nadie se fijaba en ella? Recordó que Curio estuvo con ella sin impórtale eso, pero... ¿y si estuvo con ella nada más por una apuesta que tal vez hizo con sus compañeros de Durmstrang? Alex comenzó a sentirse mal con esos pensamientos.

-¿Alex? -la llamo Diana

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó Gaby, preocupada

-Si... estoy bien -se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse de ellas-. Voy al sanitario

Sus amigas la miraron alejarse con preocupación. Llego a los baños del salón y para su suerte no había nadie, ni siquiera las de limpieza; se miró en el espejo, se supone que era ella misma quien se miraba pero no se sentía ella misma, su prima la arregló ya que ella no era capaz de hacerlo.

Las palabras de Pfeiffer siguieron atormentándola hasta tal grado que hizo una locura: Corrió hacia uno de los cubículos del baño, se encerró, se llevo dos dedos a la boca y se provocó el vomito. Siguió vomitando hasta que ya no pudo más, se limpio la boca con el papel sanitario, jaló a la cadena, se incorporó y salió de ahí. Se acercó a los lavabos y se enjuago la boca para no levantar sospechas.

Se miró en el espejo y vio que se le corrió un poco el maquillaje, ya que comenzó a lagrimear cuando se provocó el vomito. Tomó papel para limpiarse lo más que pudo y salió del baño.

Diana y Gaby al verla con el maquillaje algo corrido, creyeron que estuvo llorando. Alex se alegró de la confusión ya que la cubriría de lo que acababa de hacer.

La fiesta siguió con normalidad hasta que llego el papá de Alex por ella y regresó a su casa. Fue directamente a su cuarto; se puso el pijama, fue al baño a lavarse y se fue a acostar. Xóchitl ya estaba dormida desde hace rato y se alegró, ya que no le diría nada. Le costó trabajo dormirse, pero aun así no logro hacerlo y se quedo despierta toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente se sentía muy mal. Con pesar se levantó y se encontró con unos ojos dorados.

-Hola Xóchitl

-Alex ¿estás bien?

-Si ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Tienes ojeras ¿Qué no dormiste bien?

Alex solo negó con la cabeza. Se levantó y se fue a arreglar, salió y Xóchitl se sorprendió de verla con ropa deportiva.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Al gimnasio que esta cerca de aquí

-Al menos deberías comer algo. No es bueno que vayas con el estomago vacio

-Estoy bien -fue por su celular y su iPod. Bajo las escaleras, le avisó a sus papás a donde iría y salió de la casa.

Regresó tarde a su casa ya pasado el desayuno. Fue a arreglarse y se encerró en su cuarto.

-Alex, a comer -la llamo su madre, pero no tuvo respuesta-. ¿Alex?

-Niña, a comer -la llamo su padre

Xóchitl miro a Alex que seguía tendida en la cama con la mirada perdida y con iPod puesto.

-¿Alex?

-Diles que me quede dormida

-Pero...

-Solo diles -se acomodó en la cama, de tal manera que le daba la espalda a su brije.

Xóchitl soltó un suspiro y fue a decirles. Los padres de Alex se sorprendieron, pero no insistieron.

Alex siguió con la misma rutina: Hacia ejercicio de manera excesiva, ya casi no comía y cuando lo hacía, se iba a vomitar. Xóchitl más de una vez trató de pararla, pero era inútil. A diferencia de Londres, Alex podía hacer algo de magia en casa, les lanzaba un Confundus a sus padres para hacerles creer que ella ya había comido.

Así estuvo todo el verano, hasta que de pronto llegaron Lupin y Snape a su casa.

-Alex, te buscan -la llamo su mamá

Alex se levanto con trabajos de su cama, ya que a falta de alimento estaba muy débil. Xóchitl la ayudó a levantarse y se veía muy triste.

-Alex, por favor. No se que te orillo a hacer esto pero por favor detente.

-No te metas Xóchitl -se incorporó y salió de su cuarto.

Al bajar, se sorprendió de ver a Lupin y a Snape en su sala.

-Remus. Profesor Snape

-Hola Alex

-Srta. Macías

-¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Venimos a llevarla a Londres

-Pero todavía falta...

-Lo sabemos Alex -la mirada de Lupin se ensombreció un poco-. Pero recuerda que es lo que está pasando y necesitamos protegerte -Alex se tensó un poco-. Tranquila, tus padres estarán bien, habrá gente que los vigile mientras no estés aquí.

-Está bien

-Ve a guardar tus cosas y nos iremos ¿sí?

-OK Remus, no tardare

No dio ni tres pasos por los escalones cuando Remus le habló.

-Por cierto, te ves algo diferente desde la fiesta. ¿Bajaste de peso o algo?

-Sí

-No te excedas o Molly se molestara

-Bien -y subió a su cuarto

Humana y brije empacaron todo y bajaron hasta donde seguían los dos hombres esperándolas.

-Listas

Salieron de la casa y en la entrada Alex se despidió de sus padres. Fueron a un lugar apartado de la cuadra, y desaparecieron del lugar.

Alex y Xóchitl se marearon, se sentía realmente extraño que no podían describirlo. Tocaron tierra y se tambalearon un poco, Alex estuvo a punto de caer de no ser por unos fuertes brazos que la agarraron de la cintura.

-¿Esta bien?

-Sí... gracias profesor

Severus movió un poco la mano y se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba un poco más delgada desde la fiesta. Alex se alejó, tomó sus cosas y siguió a Remus. Severus tenía el presentimiento de que algo le pasaba, pero no podía preguntarle directamente porque sería sospechoso.

Llegaron a una calle donde había puras casas en hileras y todas iguales. Alex y Xóchitl miraron detalladamente el lugar y vieron que entre el 11 y el 13 no estaba el número 12 y eso les pareció extraño.

-¿Dónde estamos?

Como contestación, Remus sacó un pesado de pergamino y se los acerco.

-Léanlo detenidamente, memorícenlo y después piénselo

-¿Qué?

-Solo háganlo -dijo Snape fríamente

-Que lindo -dijo Xóchitl.

Ambas miraron el trozo de pergamino. La letra, de trazos estrechos, le resultaba vagamente familiar. El texto rezaba:

El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix está ubicado en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, en Londres.

-¿Orden del...?

-Silencio

-Que amable, gruñón

-Xóchitl

-Piensen en lo que acaban de leer y ya

Las dos miraron en medio donde debería ir el número 12. Una maltrecha puerta salió de la nada entre los números 11 y 13, y de inmediato aparecieron unas sucias paredes y unas mugrientas ventanas. Era como si, de pronto, se hubiera inflado una casa más, empujando a las que tenía a ambos lados y apartándolas de su camino. Alex y Xóchitl se quedaron mirándola, boquiabiertas. El equipo de música del número once seguía sonando. Por lo visto, los muggles que había dentro no habían notado nada.

-Increíble -dijo Alex todavía sorprendida

-Como sea, ahora entren -dijo Severus fríamente

-¿Qué le pasa a ese tonto? -preguntó Xóchitl molesta por la actitud del profesor

-No pregunten y solo entren -respondió Remus

El licántropo cargo las cosas de Alex y los cuatro se acercaron a la casa. Las dos subieron los desgastados escalones de piedra sin apartar los ojos de la puerta que acababa de materializarse. La pintura negra estaba estropeada y arañada, y la aldaba de plata tenía forma de serpiente retorcida. No había cerradura ni buzón.

Lupin sacó su varita y dio un golpe con ella en la puerta. Alex oyó unos fuertes ruidos metálicos y algo que sonaba como una cadena. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido.

-Tan tan tan... casa embrujada -comento Xóchitl

-No inventes

-Adelante -indicó Remus y las chicas entraron.

Alex cruzó el umbral y se sumergió en la casi total oscuridad del vestíbulo. Olía a humedad, a polvo y a algo podrido y dulzón; la casa tenía toda la pinta de ser un edificio abandonado. Miró hacia atrás y vio a los otros, que iban en fila detrás de ella; Remus llevaba su baúl y la jaula de Quetzal.

Severus estaba de pie en el último escalón, entró renqueando en la casa y cerró la puerta, y la oscuridad del vestíbulo volvió a ser total.

Caminaron hasta casi llegar a la puerta de enfondo, pero de pronto Alex sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Alejandra, que gusto volver a verte!

-Sra. Weasley

La mujer la examino con la mirada y se sorprendió bastante al verla.

-Mi niña, estas muy delgada ¿has comido bien?

-Pues...

Escuchó un carraspeo y supuso que era de la loba, ignoro el gesto y puso cara inocente.

-Sí Sra. Weasley. Creo que me excedí un poco con el ejercicio, eso es todo

La Sra. Weasley no parecía muy convencida.

-Bueno, sube con los demás y en seguida los llamare a cenar ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, Sra. Weasley

Antes de que la Sra. Weasley o las chicas hicieran otra cosa, se escuchó un escándalo proveniente de la puerta que se encontraba hasta el fondo. Remus se llevo una mano a la frente a modo de fastidio y la Sra. Weasley puso un semblante serio.

-Acaba de llegar y ya esta causando problemas

-¿Quién?

-El profesor Snape

Alex y Xóchitl miraron para atrás y descubrieron que el profesor ya no estaba. ¿A que hora se movió? Los cuatro se acercaron con sigilo hacia la puerta, Remus se adelanto a abrir la puerta, varita en mano, y en cuanto se abrió se escucharon varios gritos.

-¿POR QUÉ NO MEJOR TE LARGAS DE AQUÍ, QUEJICUS?

-¡SABES QUE TENGO QUE DAR INFORMACIÓN A LA ORDEN, PERRO INUTIL!

Los dos seguían gritándose como locos mientras que los adultos que se encontraban ahí los miraban con fastidio.

-¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí? -preguntó Alex, aun sin poderse creer lo que estaba viendo

-Lo de siempre -respondió Remus-, gritarse e insultarse. No han dejado de hacerlo desde que llegamos y honestamente ya todos nos hartamos

-¿Y quien no lo haría? -preguntó Xóchitl de manera sarcástica

Humana y loba rodaron los ojos con fastidio. Xóchitl tomó su forma humana y le propuso a Alex.

-¿Tú a Snape y yo a Sirius?

-OK

Las dos se acercaron a ellos por atrás. Los adultos las miraban con preocupación porque no era una buena idea que se metieran en esa discusión, si ni siquiera ellos lo hacían. Los dos hombres seguían actuando de manera infantil, ni se dieron cuenta de que las chicas estaban detrás de ellos.

-Uno...

-Dos...

-¡Tres!

Levantaron la mano y les pellizcaron por atrás del cuello.

-¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY! -gritó Severus llevándose las manos hacia dónde sentía el dolor

-¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY! -gritó Sirius llevándose las manos hacia dónde sentía el dolor

Todos los adultos estaban incrédulos ante lo que veían ¿Sólo tenían que hacer eso para calmar a ese par? Alex y Xóchitl los soltaron, pero después los agarraron del cuello de la ropa y se los llevaron casi arrastrando lejos del otro para evitar alguna posibilidad de que se matara.

Al irse alejando, Severus y Sirius se dieron cuenta que eran Alex y Xóchitl quienes detuvieron su discusión. Cuando ya se encontraban a cada extremo de la cocina, las chicas los soltaron de momento y los dos se cayeron.

-¿Qué les pasa? -preguntó Severus molesto

-¿Y eso como por qué? -preguntó Sirius, igual molesto

-¿Y TODAVÍA PREGUNTAN? -exclamaron las dos

Después de las cosas se calmaron, Alex y Xóchitl (ya otra vez como loba) salieron de ahí siguiendo a la Sra. Weasley.

-Me sorprende que hicieran eso. Ninguno de nosotros se atrevió a hacer algo porque ya conocemos su carácter cuando se ponen a discutir.

-Pues ya era hora de callarlos porque si que llegan a ser muy infantiles -dijo Alex

La Sra. Weasley se rió ante el comentario. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, la Sra. Weasley se llevó un dedo a los labios y la precedió de puntillas; pasaron por delante de un par de largas y apolilladas cortinas, detrás de las cuales Alex supuso que debía de haber otra puerta, y tras esquivar un gran paragüero que parecía hecho con la pierna cortada de un trol, empezaron a subir la oscura escalera y pasaron junto a una hilera de cabezas de reducidas montadas en placas, colgadas en la pared. Las chicas las miraron de cerca y vieron que las cabezas eran de elfos domésticos. Todos tenían la misma nariz en forma de hocico.

-¿Qué onda con eso? -preguntó Xóchitl mientras seguían caminando

La perplejidad de Alex iba en aumento a cada paso que daba. ¿Qué demonios hacían en una casa que parecía la del más tenebroso de los magos?

La Sra. Weasley le indicó que fuera al dormitorio que estaba a la derecha y se fue dejando a la chica en el pasillo. Alex cruzó el lúgubre rellano, giró el pomo de la puerta, que tenía forma de cabeza de serpiente, y abrió la puerta.

Vislumbró una habitación sombría con el techo alto y dos camas gemelas. Le daba muy mal espina estar en esa habitación pero más que nada, le seguía intrigando el porque estaban en ese lugar. Escuchó un ulular cerca de donde estaba, levantó la vista y se encontró con la mini lechuza de Ron. Sintió algo en sus piernas, algo suave y cálido, bajo la mirada y se encontró con el gato canela de Hermione.

-¡Alex!

La chica mal volteó alguien la abrazó con fuerza y lo único que veía era una melena castaña tupida.

-Que gusto me da verte otra vez

-Hola Hermione. Oye ¿Dónde estamos?

Hermione se separó de su amiga y se colocó junto a Ron. Los dos dudaron en si decirle la verdad o no; Alex se sintió mal de que sus amigos le ocultaran las cosas, y sin saber de donde salió, comenzó a sentirse realmente enojada.

-Bien... estoy esperando una respuesta -ninguno de los dos hablo-. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es la Orden del Fénix? ¿Por qué estamos en un lugar que parece hogar de magos tenebrosos? ¿Por qué si estuvieron aquí todo este tiempo no me dijeron nada? Y lo más importante ¿Dónde esta Harry?

Ni Ron ni Hermione hablaron, ese silencio hizo que Alex comenzara a perder la paciencia. Se escucho ruidos abajo y escucharon la voz de Harry.

-Al menos la pregunta que involucraba a Harry se contesto sola

Se escuchó que alguien subía por las escaleras, cuando abrieron la puerta, Hermione se abalanzó sobre Harry. Comenzó a decirle varias cosas a la vez de las cuales Alex solo alcanzaba a escuchar «Dementores» «Vista en el Ministerio».

-Oigan ¿de que me perdí? -interrumpió Alex

Harry y Hermione se separaron. Los tres le explicaron a Alex sobre el ataque de los dementores; la latina estaba sorprendida de que esos seres aparecieran en una residencia muggle y atacaran a Harry y a su obeso primo.

Harry también comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre el lugar y que era lo que estaba pasando. Pero a diferencia de Alex, Harry perdió el control. Comenzó a gritar como loco, sacando toda la frustración que tenía guardado por todo el verano. Después llegaron Fred y George y unos minutos después llego Ginny y se unieron a la conversación; les contaron a Harry y a Alex sobre la Orden del Fénix (organización fundada por Dumbledore que se opone a Voldemort), donde estaban era el cuartel de la Orden y como ellos no podían entrar a las reuniones, se dedicaban a la limpieza de la casa.

Después de explicar todo, comenzaron a decirle quienes formaban parte de la Orden, Alex no prestaba mucha atención, pero se sobresalto al escuchar un nombre en particular.

-¡Qué lástima! Estaba deseando averiguar qué ha estado haciendo Snape.

-¡Snape! -saltó Harry-. ¿Está aquí?

-Sí -contestó George, que cerró la puerta con cuidado y se sentó en una de las camas; Fred y Ginny lo siguieron-. Ha venido a dar parte. Es confidencial.

-¡Imbécil! -exclamó Fred sin darse cuenta.

-Ahora está en nuestro bando -le recordó Alex en tono reprobatorio.

-Eso no significa que no sea un imbécil. Basta con ver cómo nos mira -opinó Ron, soltando un bufido.

-Pero sigue estando de nuestro bando -insistió Alex empezando a molestarse

-Sigo sin entender porque lo defiendes tanto

Alex no contesto, solo se acercó a la ventana y se quedo viendo a la nada. Siguieron charlando de varias cosas, incluso les contaron a los chicos que Percy estaba peleado con su familia por estar del lado de Dumbledore. Siguieron hablando mal de Percy hasta que llego la Sra. Weasley para llamarlos a cenar.

Trataron de bajar al vestíbulo con cuidado, pero una bruja metamorfomaga llamada Tonks se tropezó con el paragüero de trol y en seguida se escucho un espantoso, ensordecedor y espeluznante alarido.

Las apolilladas cortinas de terciopelo se habían separado, pero no había ninguna puerta detrás de ellas. Durante una fracción de segundo, Alex creyó que estaba mirando por una ventana, una ventana detrás de la cual una anciana con una gorra negra gritaba sin parar, como si estuvieran torturándola; pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no era más que un retrato de tamaño natural, aunque el más realista y desagradable que había visto en su vida.

La anciana echaba espuma por la boca, sus ojos giraban descontrolados y tenía la amarillenta piel de la cara tensa y tirante; los otros retratos que había en el vestíbulo detrás de ellos despertaron y empezaron a chillar también, hasta tal punto que todos cerraron con fuerza los ojos y se taparon las orejas con las manos para protegerse del ruido.

Remus y la señora Weasley fueron corriendo hacia el retrato e intentaron cerrar las cortinas y tapar a la anciana, pero no podían con ellas y la anciana cada vez gritaba más fuerte y movía sus manos como garras; parecía que intentaba arañarles la cara.

-¡Cerdos! ¡Canallas! ¡Subproductos de la inmundicia y de la cochambre! ¡Mestizos, mutantes, monstruos, fuera de esta casa! ¿Cómo se atreven a contaminar la casa de mis padres?

-¡Que adorable es la viejita! -comentó de manera sarcástica Xóchitl

-¡Creo que no es momento para chistes! -dijo Alex

Tonks seguía disculpándose por su torpeza mientras levantaba la enorme y pesada pierna de trol del suelo; la señora Weasley desistió de su intento de cerrar las cortinas y echó a correr por el vestíbulo, haciéndoles hechizos aturdidores a los otros retratos con su varita; Sirius salió disparado por una puerta que los chicos tenían enfrente.

-¡Cállate, vieja arpía! ¡Cállate! -bramó, y agarró la cortina que la señora Weasley acababa de soltar.

La anciana palideció de golpe.

-¡Tú! -Rugió, mirando con los ojos como platos a Sirius—. ¡Traidor, engendro, vergüenza de mi estirpe!

-¡Te digo que te calles! -le gritó Sirius, y haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal, Remus y él consiguieron cerrar las cortinas.

Cesaron los gritos de la anciana, y aunque todavía resonaba su eco, el silencio fue apoderándose del vestíbulo.

Jadeando ligeramente y apartándose el largo y negro cabello de la cara, Sirius, se dio la vuelta.

-Hola, Harry -lo saludó con gravedad—. Veo que ya has conocido a mi madre.

-¿Eh? -Dijo Alex-. ¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Tú qué?

-Sí, mi querida y anciana madre -afirmó Sirius—. Llevamos un mes intentando bajarla, pero creemos que ha hecho un encantamiento de presencia permanente en la parte de atrás del lienzo. Rápido, vamos abajo antes de que despierten todas otras veces.

-Pero ¿qué hace aquí un retrato de tu madre? —preguntó Harry, desconcertado, mientras salían por una puerta del vestíbulo y bajaban un tramo de estrechos escalones de piedra seguidos de los demás.

-En eso tiene razón Harry -opinó Alex-. Porque no creo que te agrade tener ese lindo cuadro gritón aquí ¿o si?

-Obviamente no me agrada y... ¿No te lo ha dicho nadie? Ésta era la casa de mis padres -respondió Sirius—. Pero yo soy el único Black que queda, de modo que ahora es mía. Se la ofrecí a Dumbledore como cuartel general; es lo único medianamente útil que he podido hacer.

Harry, que esperaba un recibimiento más caluroso, se fijó en lo dura y amarga que sonaba la voz de Sirius. Siguió a su padrino hasta el final de la escalera y por una puerta que conducía a la cocina del sótano.

Sirius, Harry, Alex y Xóchitl se acomodaron en la larga mesa de la cocina. Los chicos querían ayudar pero la Sra. Weasley no los dejo alegando que habían tenido un largo viaje y que mejor descansaran.

Harry y Sirius comenzaron una conversación Padrino-Ahijado. Alex sintió que los dos estaban haciendo una comparación de quien tuvo un peor verano hasta ahora; Harry atacado por dementores y Sirius encerrado en casa de sus padres por un mes, no sabía quien se llevaba el premio.

Sirvieron la cena, pero las conversaciones no se apagaron, más bien se intensificaron. Sirius hacia uno que otro comentario sobre algún miembro de la Orden y de la limpieza a la casa.

Terminaron la cena y fue ahí cuando salió el interrogatorio de Harry y Alex sobre la Orden del Fénix y lo que estaban tramando. Pero la Sra. Weasley intervino diciendo que los chicos eran demasiado jóvenes para saber y como no eran mientras de la Orden pues no se les podía revelar nada, y eso hizo que Sirius y la Sra. Weasley comenzaran a discutir hasta que finalmente la Sra. Weasley accedió a regañadientes.

Les explicaron que Voldemort estaba atacando de manera discreta para no llamar la atención porque gracias a que los chicos lograron avisar de su regreso, Voldemort quería mantenerse a bajo perfil. Sin embargo, no impedía que Voldemort quisiera volver a construir su ejército, pero no solamente con magos sino con cualquier criatura tenebrosa que quisiera trabajar con él.

La Orden del fénix tampoco se quedaba atrás con la intención de aumentar al grupo, pero les costaba trabajo porque casi toda la comunidad mágica no creía que Voldemort regreso. Y lo que haría que la vida en Hogwarts de Harry, Alex y Dumbledore fuera una pesadilla; el Ministerio los desacreditaba por ser "unos mentirosos" al momento de querer decir la verdad sobre el regreso de Voldemort.

Lo que más llamo la atención de los chicos fue el objetivo principal de Voldemort: Buscar algo que no tuvo la última vez. Los chicos pensaban que era un arma o algo así, pero no lograron enterarse porque la Sra. Weasley los mandó a dormir, una manera discreta de decir que Sirius estaba hablando más de la cuenta.

Todos se fueron a dormir, aun comentando lo que escucharon en la cocina. Alex se había tensado un poco con la conversación porque pensó que en cualquier momento saldría a la luz sobre la marca tenebrosa que tenía en el rostro (no parecida a la de los mortífagos pero tenía parecido).

Cuando todos se fueron a dormir y no se escuchaba no un alma, Alex se levantó y fue al baño a vomitar. Admitía que le gustaba mucho la comida de la mamá de Ginny, pero comió demasiado y no quería "subir de peso" otra vez.

Cuando termino de regurgitar, se enjuago la boca y regreso a la cama. Le alegro comprobar que Xóchitl seguía dormida, pero le preocupaba que no podría seguir con su "rutina para bajar de peso" con todos ahí cerca ya que podrían descubrirla. Se fue a dormir dejando ese "dilema" para la mañana siguiente.


	46. Drácula vs El Fantasma de la Opera

A la mañana siguiente, la Sra. Weasley entró a despertar a las chicas. Bajaron a desayunar rápido y se fueron al salón; una estancia alargada de techo alto, que se hallaba en el primer piso, cuyas paredes eran de color verde oliva y estaban cubiertas de sucios tapices. De la alfombra se levantaban pequeñas nubes de polvo cada vez que alguien la pisaba, y las largas cortinas de terciopelo de color verde musgo zumbaban, como si en ellas se aglomeraran invisibles abejas. Detrás de ellas llegaron la Sra. Weasley con unas cajas de cartón flotando tras ella y los gemelos.

-Buen, esto es lo que necesitaremos para deshacernos de de los doxys. Cada uno tome un pañuelo, cúbranse bien y tomen un doxycida, colóquense enfrente de las cortinas

Todos obedecieron, se escucho que alguien entraba y eran Harry y Ron. La Sra. Weasley les dio las mismas indicaciones a los chicos. Se colocaron en la línea de fuego y comenzaron a rociar las cortinas, de ellas salieron descontroladas las doxys; Tenía el cuerpo de hada cubierto de un tupido pelo negro y los cuatro pequeños puños apretados con furia. Tenían alas de escarabajo y dientes afilados. Alex le dio a una de lleno en la cara, la doxy se quedo quieta en el aire y cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo, sorprendentemente fuerte, sobre la alfombra. La recogió y la echó al cubo que estaba atrás de ellos.

Alex vio que Fred se guardó una doxy desmayada, Harry también se fijo y les explicó que eran para sus Surtidos Salta clases. Como ninguno de los dos entendió, los gemelos comenzaron a explicarles sus nuevos productos (dulces que los enferman para faltar a clase y dulces que contrarrestas los efectos). Continuaron con la desdoxyzación, la cual termino hasta pasado el mediodía, incluso encontraron huevos negros de doxy.

La Sra. Weasley les dijo que después de comer limpiarían las vitrinas que estaban a ambos lados de la repisa de la chimenea. Cada vez se notaba más que los Black eran magos tenebrosos (menos Sirius), por los objetos extraños que había ahí. Se escuchó que tocaban el timbre otra vez y la Sra. Weasley fue a ver, los chicos se asomaron por la ventana y vieron que se trataba de Mundungus Fletcher cargando varios calderos, obviamente robados.

Por la puerta entro un elfo domestico muy viejo, estaba murmurando cosas que solo Alex había escuchado hablar a los Malfoy por ser magos tenebrosos y sentirse superiores por ser sangre limpia. Los gemelos y los demás comenzaron a fastidiar al elfo, de nombre Kreacher, pero la única que no decía nada era Hermione porque aun seguía con lo del P.E.D.D.O.

Kreacher seguía molesto cuando llego Sirius y lo saco de ahí. Sirius se dirigió a la pared donde estaba colgado un tapiz, el cual parecía viejísimo; estaba desteñido y raído, como si las doxys lo hubieran mordisqueado. Con todo, el hilo dorado con el que estaba bordado todavía relucía lo suficiente para dejar ver un extenso árbol genealógico que se remontaba, por lo que se pudo distinguir, hasta la Edad Media. En la parte superior había grandes letras que rezaban:

La noble y ancestral casa de los Black

«Toujours Pur»

-¡Tú no sales aquí! -exclamó Harry tras recorrer con la mirada la parte inferior del árbol.

-Antes estaba -comentó Sirius señalando un pequeño y redondo agujero con los bordes chamuscados, que parecía una quemadura de cigarrillo.

-Que lindo detalle de parte de su familia -comentó en Alex en un susurro, pero no contaba con que Sirius la escuchara

-Sí, lo sé. Eso pasa cuando no tienes los ideales de la pureza de sangre como ellos quieren

Alex se sonrojo por la pena.

-Sirius... yo no...

-Tranquila, no me molesta

-Entonces...

Sirius volvió a mirar el agujero chamuscado.

-Mi dulce y anciana madre me borró cuando me escapé de casa. A Kreacher le encanta relatar esa historia entre dientes.

-¿Te escapaste de casa? -preguntó Harry, sorprendido

-Cuando tenía dieciséis años -afirmó Sirius-. Estaba harto.

-¿Adónde fuiste? -preguntó Harry mirándolo fijamente.

-A casa de tu padre -contestó Sirius-. Tus abuelos se portaron muy bien conmigo; me adoptaron, por así decirlo. Sí, me instalé en casa de tu padre y pasé allí las vacaciones escolares, y cuando cumplí diecisiete años me fui a vivir solo. Mi tío Alphard me había dejado una cantidad considerable de oro; a él también deben de haberlo borrado del árbol por eso. En fin, después empecé a vivir solo. Pero siempre fui bien recibido en casa de los Potter, y solía ir allí a comer los domingos.

-Pero ¿por qué...?

-¿Por qué me marché? -Sirius compuso una amarga sonrisa y se pasó los dedos por el largo y despeinado cabello—. Porque los odiaba a todos, era lo que le comentaba a Alex: a mis padres, con su manía de la sangre limpia, convencidos de que ser un Black te convertía prácticamente en un miembro de la realeza... El idiota de mi hermano, que fue lo bastante estúpido para creérselo... Ése es él.

Sirius puso un dedo en la parte inferior del árbol y señaló el nombre «Regulus Black». La fecha de su muerte (unos quince años atrás) seguía a la de su nacimiento.

-Era más joven que yo -explicó Sirius-, y mucho mejor, como me recordaban mis padres cada dos por tres.

-Pero murió -dijo Harry.

-Que delicado sonó eso Harry -comentó Alex sarcásticamente

-Perdón

-No te preocupes Harry, pero sí. El muy imbécil... se unió a los mortífagos.

-¿Eh? -dijo Harry sorprendido

-¡No lo dirás en serio! —exclamó Alex

-¡Vaya, chicos! ¿No han visto ya suficiente de esta casa para entender a qué clase de magos pertenecía mi familia? -dijo Sirius con fastidio.

-Tus padres..., tus padres ¿también eran mortífagos? -preguntó Harry

-No, no, pero creían que Voldemort tenía razón; estaban a favor de la purificación de la raza mágica, querían deshacerse de los hijos de los muggles y que mandaran los sangre limpia. Y no eran los únicos; mucha gente, antes de que Voldemort se mostrara tal cual era en realidad, creía que él tenía razón... Aunque, cuando vieron lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para conseguir el poder, les entró miedo y se echaron atrás. Pero supongo que, al principio, mis padres creyeron que Regulus era un verdadero héroe cuando se le unió.

-¿Lo mató un auror? -preguntó Harry, titubeante.

-No, qué va -contestó Sirius-. Lo mató Voldemort. O mejor dicho, alguien que obedecía sus órdenes; dudo que Regulus llegara a ser lo bastante importante para que Voldemort quisiera matarlo en persona. Por lo que pude averiguar después de su muerte, al cabo de un tiempo de haberse unido a Voldemort le entró pánico al ver lo que le pedían que hiciera e intentó volverse atrás. Pero a Voldemort no le entregas tu dimisión así como así. Es toda una vida de servicio o la muerte.

-¡A comer! -anunció la señora Weasley.

Llevaba la varita en alto sosteniendo con la punta una enorme bandeja llena de sándwiches y un pastel. Estaba muy colorada y parecía muy enfadada. Todos se dirigieron hacia ella, hambrientos, pero los chicos se quedaron con Sirius, que se había acercado más al tapiz.

-Hacía años que no lo miraba. Aquí está Phineas Nigellus, mi tatarabuelo, ¿lo ves? El director menos admirado que jamás ha tenido Hogwarts... Y Araminta Meliflua, prima de mi madre. Intentó llevar adelante un proyecto de ley ministerial para legalizar la caza de muggles... Y la querida tía Elladora. Inició la tradición familiar de decapitar a los elfos domésticos cuando se hacían demasiado viejos para llevar las bandejas del té... Como es lógico, cada vez que la familia daba algún miembro medianamente decente, lo repudiaban. Veo que Tonks no aparece. Quizá sea por eso por lo que Kreacher no acepta sus órdenes: se supone que tiene que hacer todo lo que le ordene cualquier miembro de la familia...

-¿Tonks y tú son parientes? —preguntó Harry con sorpresa.

-Sí, claro, su madre, Andrómeda, era mi prima favorita -le explicó Sirius mientras examinaba con minuciosidad el tapiz—. No, Andrómeda tampoco sale, miren...

Señaló otra quemadura redonda entre dos nombres, Bellatrix y Narcisa.

-Las hermanas de Andrómeda todavía están aquí porque hicieron bonitos y respetables matrimonios con hombres de sangre limpia, pero Andrómeda se casó con un hijo de muggles, Ted Tonks, así que...

Sirius fingió arremeter contra el tapiz con una varita y rió con amargura. Los chicos, sin embargo, no rieron, pues estaban demasiado ocupados leyendo los nombres que había a la derecha del agujero de Andrómeda. Una línea doble de hilo dorado unía a Narcisa Black con Lucius Malfoy y una línea simple vertical que salía de sus nombres terminaba en «Draco».

-¡Estás emparentado con los Malfoy! -exclamó Alex sorprendida

-Todas las familias de sangre limpia están relacionadas entre sí -explicó Sirius-. Si sólo permites que tus hijos e hijas se casen con gente de sangre limpia, las posibilidades son limitadas; ya no quedamos muchos. Molly y yo somos primos políticos, y Arthur es algo así como mi primo segundo. Pero no vale la pena buscarlos aquí: si hay una familia de traidores a la sangre en el mundo, se trata de los Weasley.

En ese momento Harry estaba leyendo el nombre que había a la izquierda del agujero correspondiente a Andrómeda: Bellatrix Black, que estaba conectado mediante una línea doble al del de Rodolphus Lestrange.

-Lestrange... -pronunció Harry en voz alta. Aquel nombre había despertado algún recuerdo en su memoria; le sonaba de algo, pero no sabía de qué, aunque le produjo una extraña sensación, una especie de escalofrío en el estómago.

-Están en Azkaban -dijo Sirius con aspereza. Harry lo miró con expresión de curiosidad-. Bellatrix y su marido, Rodolphus, entraron con Barty Crouch, hijo -añadió Sirius con la misma aspereza-. Rabastan, el hermano de Rodolphus, también entró con ellos.

-Nunca me dijiste que era tu...

-¿Qué más da que sea mi prima? -Le espetó Sirius-. Por lo que a mí respecta, ya no son familia mía. Ella, desde luego, no lo es. No la veo desde que tenía tu edad, exceptuando el día de su llegada a Azkaban. ¿Crees que estoy orgulloso de tener un pariente como ella?

-Lo siento -dijo Harry-. No quería... Es que me ha sorprendido, nada más.

-No importa, no tienes que disculparte -masculló Sirius entre dientes, y se dio la vuelta con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos-. No me hace ninguna gracia estar aquí -añadió contemplando el salón-. Nunca pensé que volvería a estar encerrado en esta casa. Como cuartel general es ideal, desde luego —agregó Sirius—. Cuando mi padre vivía aquí instaló todas las medidas de seguridad mágicas conocidas. Está muy bien disimulada, de modo que los muggles nunca llamarían a la puerta; claro que, aunque no lo estuviera, tampoco querrían acercarse aquí. Y ahora que Dumbledore ha añadido sus propios sistemas de protección, te costaría mucho encontrar otra casa más segura que ésta. Dumbledore es Guardián de los Secretos de la Orden, lo cual quiere decir que nadie puede encontrar el cuartel general a menos que él le diga personalmente dónde está.

»Esa nota que Moody te enseñó anoche a ti Harry, que es la misma que Remus te enseño a ti Alex era de Dumbledore... -Sirius soltó una breve y áspera risa-. Si mis padres vieran para qué estamos utilizando su casa ahora... Bueno, puedes hacerte una idea por los gritos del retrato de mi madre... -Frunció un instante el entrecejo y luego suspiró-. No me importaría tanto si de vez en cuando pudiera salir y hacer algo útil. Le he pedido a Dumbledore que me deje escoltarte el día de la vista, tomando la forma de Hocicos, claro; así podría darte un poco de apoyo moral. ¿Qué te parece?

-Sirius -el aludido y Harry miraron a Alex-. Yo creo que es mejor que no salgas y más porque deberías permanecer lo más alejado posible del ministerio hasta que logremos capturar a Colagusano y recuperes tu libertad.

Los dos se sorprendieron ante el argumento de Alex. A Harry le agradaba la idea de que Sirius lo acompañara, pero su amiga tenía razón: Sirius no puede ir al Ministerio porque sino lo atraparían y regresaría a Azkaban y era la último que quería que le pasara a su padrino.

En cuanto a Sirius... sintió que su corazón daba un vuelvo ante lo que dijo Alex, le alegro saber que Alex se preocupará por él.

-En eso tienes razón -reconoció Sirius

-Creí que te molestaría

-Algo, pero diste un excelente punto. Hasta que no logremos atrapar a la rata, no podré salir de aquí

Alex y Harry se enfurecieron más con Colagusano, deseando poder atraparlo y darle su merecido. La Sra. Weasley los llamo para comer, después de comer siguieron con la limpieza. Resulto ser más agotadora de lo que esperaban, porque además desecharon muchas cosas, la mayoría objetos tenebrosos.

Alex bajo a buscar más bolsas de basura, entro a la cocina y mientras buscaba, una voz por detrás le hablo.

-Me alegra saber que te importo mucho, como para que dijeras eso...

-¡Sirius! Por favor no hagas eso, me asustaste

El animago estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con las manos en la bolsa del pantalón y una sonrisa burlona.

-No es mi culpa que estés distraída

-Estaba buscando más bolsas de basura. Y ¿Por qué no me preocuparía por ti? Fuera del hecho de que eres el padrino de Harry y la única familia que tiene —a parte de Remus— eres mi amigo y por eso me preocupo.

-Amigo -dijo Sirius en un tono que Alex detecto como de tristeza

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada... nada. Gracias por preocuparte por mí

-De nada Sirius

El hombre comenzó a caminar hacia Alex y cuando la tuvo enfrente la abrazo. A la chica le tomo por sorpresa ese gesto, sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro. Sentía que era demasiado como para lo que le dijo. Comenzó a levantar los brazos para responde el gesto, cuando se escucho un fuerte carraspeo, los dos se separaron y vieron que en la puerta estaba Severus Snape.

-Ah, es solo Quejicus ¿Qué quieres? Hoy no hay reunión de la orden

-El profesor Dumbledore me pidió que viniera a ver a la Srta. Macías

-¿Por qué?

El profesor dudo un momento pero al final le contesto.

-Solo me pidió que viniera. Y al parecer, esta llena de pulgas

-Te voy a...

Alex se puso en medio de ellos con las manos casi rosando el pecho de los hombres. Los miraba alternamente con el ceño fruncido.

-Oigan, de verdad ya están grandecitos como para estar peleando como niños chiquitos

Ninguno de los dos hablo pero le lanzaba miradas de odio al otro. Se escucho que alguien bajaba con cuidado las escaleras y apareció Xóchitl con su forma humana detrás de Snape.

-¿Y este que hace aquí? -preguntó señalando al profesor

-"Este" tiene nombre y será mejor que comiences a respetarme

-Primero gánatelo, murciélago viejo

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Basta! Acabo de evitar que se peleara con Sirius y ahora va con Xóchitl. Y tú -dijo tajantemente antes de que su brije hablara-. Lo provocaste. Por cierto, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Te llego carta de Diana y Gaby

-¿Qué? A ver

Pasó junto al profesor y sintió que el hombre rozaba su mano con la él, haciendo que Alex se tensara un poco.

Era una carta escrita entre sus dos mejores amigas muggles, recordándole que habían quedado el viernes verse en casa de Diana para una maratón de películas de miedo.

-¡Me lleva!

-Olvide que quedaste con ellas para lo de la película

-Y desde que regrese de Hogwarts me lo estaban pidiendo pero por ser de miedo les ponía trabas, ahora no me puedo negar

-Pero como esperas llegar allá. Además, creo que sería mejor que les dijeras que estas aquí

-Siento que se van a enojar porque me "escabullí" con eso otra vez

-Que dilema

-¡Ya sé!

Ninguno de los hombres entendía que decían porque estaban hablando en español, pero por la cara de Alex, suponían que no debía de ser nada bueno.

-Alex ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Sirius

-¿Y ahora por que tanto interés, Black? -preguntó Severus, con total desconfianza

Sirius sentía que le palpitaba la sien.

-Eso entra en la categoría de "Que te importa"

Severus igual sentía que la sien le palpitaba y miraba con odio a Sirius.

-Lo que pasa (y mejor lo digo antes de que se maten) quede de verme con unas amigas en casa de una de ellas para pasar la tarde del viernes juntas, pero como me fui de improviso de la ciudad ni les pude avisar y ahora no puedo cancelarles.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Severus

-Porque ya se los cancelo antes como tres o cuatro veces y no puede hacerlo otra vez

-No hay problema. Yo te llevare -se ofreció Sirius

-¿Qué?

-Black, te recuerdo que tú no puedes salir. A menos que quieras regresar a Azkaban

-En su país no saben quien soy, así que no hay problema que...

-Es mejor que yo vaya con ella

-¿Por qué?

-Dumbledore me pidió que la protegiera

-Y tu bien sacrificado vas a cuidarla

-Pues al menos yo si soy útil para la Orden

-Ahora veras...

-¡Basta los dos! -exclamó Alex

Los dos hombres la miraron, sorprendidos por su reacción. La chica inhalo y exhalo con lentitud hasta que logro calmarse.

-Tengo una idea

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

-¡Alex!

Diana y Gaby salieron de la casa de la primera para ir a abrazar a su amiga. Detrás de Alex había dos chicos de cabello negro y muy guapos de 15-16 años.

-Que bueno que al fin lograste venir -dijo Gaby, separándose un poco de su amiga

-Ya era justo y necesario que viniera, ya les estaba quedando muy mal -dijo Alex

-Alex ¿Quiénes son esos chicos guapos? -susurró Diana

Alex se tenso un poco y volteo a ver a los chicos, quienes seguían de pie sin saber que hacer o decir.

-Bueno... ellos son... unos amigos

-¿Cómo se llaman? -preguntó Gaby

-Eh... pues... «Ahora que hago, no se me ocurre que nombres ponerles»

-Vaya, si que no pensó en cambiarles el nombre a Severus y a Sirius -murmuró Xóchitl, estando escondida detrás de un auto. Pero las amigas de Alex la escucharon

-¿Severus y Sirius? -preguntó Xóchitl, señalándolos con la cabeza

Los tres se pusieron tiesos cuando escucharon eso.

«En la torre»

-Ellos... ellos son Severo Salazar -señaló a Severus-, y Sirio De León -señaló a Sirius

Los chicos entendieron los nombres, gracias a que se hicieron un hechizo traductor, y se sorprendieron.

-¿Qué?

Alex les pellizco discretamente el brazo para que se callaran y funciono. Los dos contuvieron un grito pero no pudieron evitar hacer una mueca de dolor. Las amigas de Alex vieron sus caras y se sorprendieron.

-Calambre -contestaron los chicos a la vez con una sonrisa

-OK... Vamos Alex -dijo Diana y entró a su casa, seguida por Gaby

-Eso dolió -se quejo Severus sobándose el brazo lastimado

-No te quejes -dijo Alex

-¿Ahora entiendes porque el apodo de Quejicus? -dijo Sirius

-Sirius, ya basta

-Por cierto -dijo Severus-. ¿Podrías decirme porque les dijiste nuestros verdaderos nombres y por qué les dijiste que "me apellido" Salazar? ¡Vas a delatar a nuestro mundo!

-¿Y por qué de apellido me pusiste De León"? -preguntó Siris con curiosidad

-Que quejumbrosos son. Primero -dijo señalando a Severus-, aquí en el mundo muggle es normal que Salazar sea un apellido. Nunca he conocido a un mago o bruja con ese apellido ¡Pero en el mundo muggle si!

-¿QUÉEE?

-No sean princesas exageradas

-Estos muggles sin que están loco -dijo Severus

-Si, como sea. Y segundo -dijo ahora señalando a Sirius-. Como aquí "Godric" no es apellido y mucho menos lo conoces, por eso se me vino a la mente el escudo de la casa y se me ocurrió

-Pero que patético

-Mejor cállate ¿si? Bueno, luego nos vemos -dijo Alex, caminando hacia la casa

-Woh, woh, woh. Espera un momento -dijo Severus-. ¿Cómo que "luego nos vemos"?

-Si, ustedes no van a entrar. Esto es "una tarde de chicas"

-¡Ay por favor!

-Chicos, si tanto se preocupan pueden revisar el perímetro. Pero no... se... acerquen... ¿Entendido?

-Que mandona

-Sirius

-Está bien, está bien

-OK. Xóchitl va con ustedes -se dio media vuelta y entró en la casa de su amiga.

Cerró la puerta dejando a los chicos como tontos afuera.

-Increíble que nos mandara de esa manera -dijo Severus

-Conste que tu decidiste venir -dijo Xóchitl, llegándole por atrás en forma humana

-Pero no era para que...

-Bueno ya cállate, cuidemos el lugar

Xóchitl comenzó a caminar, Severus y Sirius la siguieron pero a ninguno de los dos le hacia gracia estar ahí afuera sin hacer nada.

Alex sonrió al entrar a la casa de su amiga, varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente, todas las locuras que hacían para divertirse, los trabajos escolares solamente con ellas y tardes de película como la que tendrían ahora mismo.

-Alex, vente a ver cual vemos primero

-OK

Se sentó en el sillón de dos personas mientras que Gaby estaba en el de tres personas y Diana enfrente de la TV y el DVD mirando su colección de películas. Diana era fanática del cine de terror, a Alex no le molestaba, pero las de miedo no las soportaba.

-¿Cuál quieren ver primero? -preguntó Alex, tratando de esconder su nerviosismo

-No sé... ¿Una de Chucky?

-¡No! Digo... no, ya esta vieja -dijo Alex

-¿Terror en Amityville? -preguntó Gaby

-No, esa ya la vi como siete veces -dijo Diana, descartando la película

-¿El Extraño Mundo de Jack? -sugirió Alex. Si era animada ella las aguantaba

-No, no da tanto miedo -descartó Diana

-¿O Coraline?

-Tampoco

-¿Qué les parece Sweeney Todd? -opinó Gaby

-Esa esta bien -concordó Diana

-¿Cuál es esa? -preguntó Alex

-¡Ay Alex! Vives en Londres ¿Y no sabes? -dijo Diana

-Allá no platican tanto de sus leyendas, porque se trata de eso ¿verdad?

-Si, es la leyenda del Barbero Diabólico de la Calle Fleet

-Ah, ya «En la torre»

Diana puso la película y se acomodo en el sillón individual. En una mesita en medio de la sala había palomitas, nachos, dulces y de refresco Coca-Cola, Fanta y Manzanita Sol. Alex cogió un cojín del sillón y lo apretó fuerte contra su pecho.

«Solo es una película. Solo es una película. Solo es una película» se repetía cientos de veces a si misma.

La película empezó tranquila, todavía no aparecía nada sangriento pero le sorprendió a Alex descubrir que la película era un musical también. Todo iba bien hasta que comenzaron a pasar a todos los personajes; se atraganto con el refresco al ver quien interpretaba a la Sra. Lovett, al Juez Turpin y al secuaz del juez. ¿Era su imaginación o esos muggles se parecían a la prima de Sirius, Bellatrix Lestrange, al profesor Snape y a la rata traidora? Lo que más le sorprendió fue oírlos cantar, pero la sorpresa no hizo que le quitara el miedo de ver la película.

«Esa si que no me la vi venir»

Siguieron con la maratón de películas. Algunas Alex se la paso con la cara tapada pero otras si las vio porque ya las conocía, como por ejemplo Van Helsing y Frankenstein de Mary Shelley (en el cual le sorprendió ver a un muggle igualito al inútil de Lockhart, su antiguo maestro de DCAO de segundo, al fantasma de Gryffindor, Sir Nicolás y otra vez a la prima de Sirius), otras no como El Perfume (en la cual otra vez salía el muggle que era igual al profesor Snape) y La Dama de Negro (y para colmo un muggle igualito a Harry).

Ya solo les faltaba dos películas, aunque una no era de miedo, tenía algo de suspenso.

-¿Cuál vemos primero? -preguntó Diana con dos DVD's en las manos-. ¿Drácula de Bram Stoker o El Fantasma de la Ópera?

-Échate un volado -dijo Gaby

Diana sacó una moneda de diez pesos de su pantalón de mezclilla.

-Águila: Drácula. Sol: Fantasma

Arrogó la moneda y le salió águila, así que puso la de Drácula. Mal empezó la película, Alex levantó los brazos al cielo «Tenía que ser»

El muggle que interpretaba al vampiro era igual a Sirius. «Había escuchado la expresión de que todos tenemos un doble en el mundo ¡Pero no exageren!»

Siguió la película y había algunas partes en las que Alex hacía cada cara extraña porque la película era algo erótica, no exagerada pero lo era. Aunque le llamo más la atención darse cuenta que algunas de las facciones y actitudes del vampiro se parecían a Sirius.

Termino y en seguida pusieron el Fantasma de la Opera, esta vez ninguno de los actores muggles se parecía a sus amigos, pero algo en el personaje del fantasma hizo que Alex se acordara de Severus. Terminaron su maratón algo tarde, justamente cuando llegaban a recoger a Gaby.

-Estuvo genial, hay que hacerlo otra vez -dijo Gaby

-Si, pero será hasta el próximo verano -dijo Alex

-Sabemos que tienes que irte a Londres, pero ¿Por qué no aprovechamos estos días que quedan? -preguntó Diana

-Porque ya me tengo que ir a Londres

-¿Tan pronto?

-Si, perdón chicas

-No te preocupes. Que te vaya bien en Londres

-Gracias chicas

Las tres amigas se abrazaron, la mamá de Gaby le hablaba y las tres se separaron. Se despidieron y en seguida llegaron los chicos a recoger a Alex, se despidió de Diana y se fueron. Se alejaron lo suficiente como para poder desaparecer sin problema y aparecer en el parque enfrente de Grimmauld Place. Ya era muy tarde, eran las dos de la mañana ahí en Londres, por lo que los tres se fueron directamente a dormir.

Alex comenzó a tener un sueño muy extraño:

Estaba en medio de un claro, era de noche y la luna llena se veía en todo su esplendor. Llevaba un vestido de la época medieval de color azul marino y blanco de manga y algunos bordes de color plateado. Estaba bajo un árbol grande de cerezo, de pronto escuchó que alguien se acercaba. Volteó a su derecha y vio a un hombre vestido igual al conde Drácula, pero no se veía su cara, era totalmente negra y no se podían distinguir sus facciones, hasta las manos las tenía negra.

Al otro lado también se escucho ruido y vio a otro hombre pero vestido como el Fantasma de la Ópera, y al igual que el conde, era toda su anatomía negra.

La chica miraba alternamente a los hombres misteriosos, de pronto vio que los dos extendían una mano hacia ella, pero ambos tenían una flor en esa mano, una rosa roja. Al parecer, los dos individuos querían que la chica escogiera a uno de ellos pero... ¿a cual? Y... ¿Por qué querían que ella escogiera? ¿Qué buscaban de ella?

El viento comenzó a soplar de manera suave haciendo que su largo cabello castaño flotara con gracia en el aire... un momento ¿largo? Parecía que lo tenía largo hasta la cintura. Con un pequeño gesto, los dos hombres insistían en que la chica tomará la decisión y ante eso, Alex se ponía más nerviosa y el viento comenzaba a soplar más fuerte.

Algunas hojas del flor de cerezo se desprendieron del árbol y formaban remolinos, uno comenzaba a formarse alrededor de la chica.

-Alex... Alex...

La chica comenzó a abrir los ojos, miraba hacia el techo y la luz del sol se colaba por la ventana.

-Hasta que despertaste, dormilona

Alex se levantó y tomó sus lentes de la mesita de noche. Ginny y Hermione estaban junto a su cama, ya listas para bajar a desayunar.

-Creo que alguien tuvo un lindo sueño -comentó con tono burlón Ginny-. ¿Qué estabas soñando?

-Nada, nada interesante -respondió Alex, poniéndose de pie

-¡Ay, por favor! Dinos

-Ginny

-Ya basta Ginny -intervino Hermione-, anda vamos a desayunar y a dejar que Alex se arregle

-Bien, pero esto no se queda así ¿eh?

-Como digas

Sus amigas salieron dejando a la chica sola con su loba, la cual todavía seguía dormida. Mientras se arreglaba le seguía pasando por su cabeza ese sueño. ¿Qué clase de sueño era ese? ¿Qué significado tendría? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué Drácula y el Fantasma de la Ópera? Siguió pensando en eso, aun después de arreglarse y bajar a desayunar.

En la cocina solamente estaban los Weasley, Hermione, Harry y Sirius.

-Alex, querida. Buenos días

-Buenos días, Sra. Weasley

-Ven a sentarse y come todo lo que quieras. Estás demasiado delgada, tal parece como si no comieras

-Es una locura Sra. Weasley -Alex trato de hacer que su voz no se escuchar nerviosa, y al parecer logro engañarla pero sintió un par de ojos grises que la miraban algo desconfiado.

Alex trato de desayunar lo menos posible, pero la Sra. Weasley le llenaba cada vez más su plato hasta que vio que Alex había comido lo suficiente. La chica se levantó y salió de la cocina sin que nadie se diera cuenta, a excepción de un par de ojos grises.

Llegó hasta el baño sin hacer ruido y se encerró en él para vomitar como siempre. Sirius buscó a la chica en el salón y en su cuarto pero no la encontró, siguió subiendo hasta donde estaba el baño y escuchó a alguien vomitando. Se acercó y tocó la puerta.

-¿Alex? ¿Estás bien? ¡Alex!

La chica no respondió, se seguía escuchando como vomitaba; Sirius no podía abrir la puerta, estaba cerrada con seguro y él había olvidado su varita en su habitación. De pronto se hizo el silencio y Sirius se preocupo más.

-¿Alex?

La puerta se abrió y la chica salió. Se veía muy demacrada y ya no había color en su rostro.

-¿Alex? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada Sirius, estoy bien

-No, no lo estas. Te escuche vomitar ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada. De seguro ayer con mis amigas comí demasiadas palomitas y refresco

-¿Segura?

-Claro

Sirius no veía muy convencido pero decidió darle el beneficio de la duda.

-Está bien. Pero si te sientes mal dime por favor ¿de acuerdo?

-Si -Alex cruzo los dedos tras su espalda

-Bien, vamos con los demás. Se quedaron charlando sobre la vista de Harry

-Sí

Alex mal dio dos pasos cuando sintió un mareo y de manera brusca. Sirius logró atraparla a tiempo.

-¿Alex?

-No es nada. Debí moverme muy rápido y me mareé, pero no es nada. En serio

Se soltó del agarre del hombre y se alejo de ahí. Sirius seguía con la preocupación. ¿Qué le pasaba a Alex? ¿Por qué no le quería contar lo que le pasaba? Entonces decidió que la mantendría bien vigilada por si las dudas y —aunque le doliera— le avisaría a Snape, por si la chica seguía así y el profesor podría vigilarla en la escuela.


	47. Cita Merodeadora

El día de la vista disciplinaria de Harry llego más rápido de lo que cualquiera de la Orden esperaba. Ese día Harry se paró muy temprano y se fue con el Sr. Weasley sin decirle nada a sus amigos; cuando los chicos comenzaron a bajar a desayunar, lo primero que hicieron fue preguntar por Harry. La Sra. Weasley y Sirius les dijeron que ya se había ido, los hermanos Weasley y Hermione se molestaron porque querían despedirse del azabache y desearle suerte antes de que se fuera.

Lo que pasaba del día —antes de que regresarán Harry y el Sr. Weasley— siguieron con la limpieza. Alex más de una vez se dio cuenta de la inquietud de Sirius respecto a la vista, entonces se le vino un pensamiento loco a la cabeza ¿Y si Sirius quería que Harry perdiera para de ese modo tenerlo siempre junto a él? Movió la cabeza y siguió con la limpieza ¿cómo se le pudo ocurrir algo tan tonto? Obviamente Sirius no querría que Harry perdiera su educación mágica; pero en parte estaba de acuerdo con la Sra. Weasley sobre un punto: Algunas veces parecía como si el animago viera a su mejor amigo otra vez a través de su hijo.

—Alex, querida ¿estas bien?

—Sí, Sra. Weasley

—¿Segura?

Alex sólo asintió y siguió limpiando.

Al medio día, Harry y el Sr. Weasley regresaron y les dieron la buena noticia.

—¡Lo sabía!- chilló Ron, dando un puñetazo al aire.— ¡Siempre te sales con la tuya!

—Estaban obligados a retirar los cargos— dijo Hermione, que había mirado con ansiedad cuando Harry había entrado en la cocina y ahora suspendía una mano temblorosa frente a sus ojos—, no había ningún caso contra ti, absolutamente ninguno.

—Todo el mundo parece bastante aliviado, sin embargo, considerando que todos sabían que saldría de esta —dijo Harry, sonriendo.

La señora Weasley se secaba los ojos en su delantal, y Fred, George y Ginny bailaban una especie de danza de guerra mientras entonaban un canto que decía "se ha librado, se ha librado, se ha librado..."

—¡Es suficiente! ¡Cálmense!— gritó el señor Weasley, aunque estaba sonriendo.— Escucha, Sirius, Lucius Malfoy estaba en el Ministerio...

—¿Qué?— dijo Sirius bruscamente.

—Si, lo vimos hablando con Fudge en el noveno piso, luego subieron juntos a su oficina. Dumbledore debería saberlo.

—Absolutamente— dijo Sirius.— Le diremos, no te preocupes.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Hay un baño regurguitante esperando por mi en Bethnal Green. Molly, llegaré tarde, voy a cubrir a Tonks, pero Kingsley va a caer por aquí para la cena...

Prepararon todo para la cena, de pronto Alex sintió un dolor en la parte izquierda de su cara y vio que Harry se llevaba las manos a la frente, entonces comprendió que se debía a Voldemort. Ni ella ni Harry se dieron cuenta que cierto merodeador de ojos grises se les quedaba viendo, pero más a Alex.

Todavía se podía percibir la alegría por la salvada de Harry en el ministerio... Bueno, no todos. Desde la vista disciplinaria, Sirius se mostraba muy serió y malhumorado y se la pasaba casi todo el día encerrado en el dormitorio de su madre con el hipogrifo Buckbeak. Harry lo noto y comenzó a sentirse mal por eso.

—¡No te sientas culpable!— dijo Hermione severamente, luego de que Harry les confiara algunos de sus sentimientos a ella, a Alex y a Ron, mientras fregaban un armario enmohecido en el tercer piso unos días después—. Perteneces a Hogwarts y Sirius lo sabe. Personalmente, pienso que está siendo egoísta.

—Eso es un poco duro, Hermione —dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de limpiarse un poco de moho que se había pegado en el dedo—. Tu no querrías quedarte encerrada en esta casa sin ninguna compañía.

—¡Estará acompañado! —dijo Hermione—. Este es el cuartel central de la Orden del Fénix, ¿no? Es que aún tiene esperanza de que Harry se quede a vivir aquí algún día.

—No creas eso —dijo Harry, sacudiéndose la ropa—. No me dio una respuesta directa cuando le pedí si podía.

—Es que no quería que crecieran sus propias esperanzas —dijo Hermione juiciosamente—. Y probablemente se sintió un poco culpable, porque pienso que una parte de él realmente deseaba que te expulsaran. Entonces ambos serían marginados.

—¡Retráctate!—dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez, pero Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Háganlo ustedes. Pero algunas veces creo que la madre de Ron tiene razón y que Sirius te confunde con tu padre, Harry.

—¿Así que crees que está mal de la cabeza? —dijo Harry acaloradamente.

—No, sólo creo que ha estado solo por mucho tiempo —dijo Hermione meramente.

En este punto, la señora Weasley entro en la habitación.

—¿Aún no han terminado?— dijo

Entonces Alex alcanzo a ver al merodeador pasar por detrás de la Sra. Weasley, paso junto a ella y comenzó a subir las escaleras sin hacerle caso ni a ella ni a sus amigos cuando lo llamaron. Llegó hasta el dormitorio de la madre de Sirius y tocó la puerta.

—¿Sirius?— pero no recogió respuesta y volvió a tocar.— ¿Sirius? Soy yo, Alex —seguía el silencio y la chica comenzó a desesperarse, incluso comenzó a tocar la puerta con más fuerza y a gritar.— ¡SIRIUS ORION BLACK, ÁBREME AHORA MISMO O TIRO LA PUERTA!

La puerta se abrió mostrando al animago con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿En serió serás capaz de tirar mi puerta?

—Sí, aunque fuera a patadas

—Que ruda

—Cállate

—¿Y bien? ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

—Quiero saber porque te has comportado de una manera fría con Harry desde el día de la vista —la chica vio que la expresión de Sirius se ensombrecía—, escucha... Sé que no te hace gracia que Harry regrese a Hogwarts (se observar a la gente ¿sí?) pero por favor entiende, su lugar es allá. Sabes que podrás volver a verlo en Navidad, así que no hay razón para que te pongas así.

—Tu también estarías así si no pudieras salir.

—Oye ¿qué te parece dar una vuelta en mi país un día de estos antes de que regrese a clases?

—¿Qué?

—Sí. Para qué te dé aire fresco y puedas volver a caminar a tu anchas, como humano y/o como perro

Sirius se río ante el último comentario, la verdad le agrado mucho la idea y más que fuera con ella sola. Pero...

—Sólo hay que organizarnos con Harry y con Remus para luego...

—Alex

—¿Dime?

—Lo de la salida es genial pero... Quisiera que ellos no fueran.

—¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué...?— entonces Alex entendió lo que quiso decir y se puso roja—. Sirius...

—Quisiera que solamente fuéramos tu y yo

—¿Eh?

—Lo siento ¿te incomode?

—Eh... ¡No! No, es sólo que... Me...

—Te tomo por sorpresa

La chica solamente asintió. Sirius sonrió de lado y puso una mano delicadamente sobre la cabeza de Alex haciendo que la chica lo mirara a los ojos.

—¿Te parece bien unos días antes de que regreses a Hogwarts?

—Eh... Sí

—Muy bien

—¡Alejandra, ven a ayudarnos por favor!

—¡Voy Sra. Weasley!

—Mejor ve, no vaya a ser que Molly se moleste

—Está bien. Luego nos vemos

El animago sólo le hizo un gesto con la mano y la chica regreso al tercer piso. Siguió con la limpieza como sin nada, pero aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que acababa de pasar: Sirius Black, el padrino prófugo de uno de sus mejores amigos, la había invitado a salir. Pero... ¿Por qué de manera tan repentina? Y lo más importante ¿por qué a ella?

—Alex ¿estas bien?— preguntó Harry, después de ver unos momentos a su amiga y darse cuenta que estaba algo rara

—Sí, estoy bien ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Te noto algo extraña. Además de que estas roja

—¿En... En serió?

—Sí ¿Segura que estas...?

—¡Sí! No... No es nada— dejo escapar una risita nerviosa, le dio la espalda y siguió con lo suyo.

«¡Rayos! Lo que provoca ese merodeador travieso... Un momento ¡merodeador travieso! ¡ME VA A VOLVER LOCA!»

Hasta la noche lograron acabar de limpiar los armarios que faltaban. Alex bajó a tomar agua sin darse cuenta que ya había alguien ahí, sino hasta que sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban de la cintura y una voz grave pero dulce le hablo al oído.

—Hasta que te dejan descansar ¿verdad, linda?

Se volteó bruscamente y se encontró un par de ojos grises.

—¡Sirius! Por favor dejar de llegarme por atrás.

Se dio cuenta que, a pesar de estar de frente al animago, este no la soltaba. Se le subieron los colores a la chica y puso sus manos en el pecho del hombre para apartarse un poco de él.

-Am... ¿Sirius? Mi espacio vital, por favor.

Sirius sonrió de manera coqueta y eso puso más nerviosa a Alex y que el rubor se hiciera más notorio.

—¿Sirius?

—¿Qué? ¿Nunca habías tenido a un hombre tan cerca de ti antes?

—Sólo al que fue mi novio el año pasado. Pero tampoco tan exagerado

—Olvide que tuviste novio ¿por que terminaron?

—Porque él tenía que regresar a su país

—Ah, claro. El año pasado fue el torneo. Pero me sorprende que alguien de Durmstrang tuviera a una novia de padres muggles, ya que como ellos practican artes oscuras pues... deja mucho que pensar

—¡Curio era diferente a los demás!

—Así que se llamaba Curio. Interesante...

—Oye Sirius, creo que ya fue suficiente de tu jueguito ahora suéltame por favor

En vez de eso, Sirius la atajo más hacia él haciendo que la cabeza de la chica se acomodara el su pecho. Le acaricio con delicadeza el cabello y Alex sentía su corazón latir a mil por horas.

—¿Y si no quiero que termine?

—Sirius...

El hombre la tomo del mentón para que levantara la mirada. Los dos estaban mirándose fijamente a los ojos, entonces Alex vio que Sirius comenzaba a acercarse lentamente.

«¡No puede ser! ¿Él me va a...?»

El hombre estaba a sólo unos centímetros de los labios de la chica, cuando...

—¡Black! ¿Qué le estas haciendo?

Los dos voltearon y se encontraron con un molesto Severus Snape junto a la puerta. Tenía las manos hechas puño y fuertemente apretadas, al igual que su mandíbula.

—¡Profesor Snape!

Alex tenía la intención de separarse del animago, pero él la sujeto posesivamente de la cintura.

«Ay Dios... Trágame tierra»

—Black... Suéltala ahora misma

—¿Y qué si no quiero?

—Te voy a tener que obligar

—Ya quiero ver eso

Snape comenzó a acercarse de manera peligra a ellos. Alex pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Sirius se metía la mano al bolsillo de su levita y Snape hacia lo mismo. Logró soltarse del agarre del animago y se puso en medio de ellos, ya teniendo la varita fuera y apuntándose.

—¡Los dos, ya basta! No hagan una locura

Los dos hombres seguían mirándose con profundo odio, pero al ver la expresión que la chica les lanzaba al mirarlos se ablandaron y comenzaron a bajar las varitas.

—Bien. Los dos ¿Les cuesta tener un poco de paz?

—Pues si uno tiene que ver a un perro pulposo todos los días...

—Profesor

—No, esta bien Alex. Escuchemos lo que el murciélago tiene que decir

—Sirius por favor, no le sigas el juego. Profesor ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

—Es lo mismo que quisiera saber

—Algunos asuntos que el Profesor Dumbledore quiere que trate con la Srta. Macías

—¿Que? ¿Y de qué se trata, Quejicus?

—Eso no te interesa

Sirius tenía la intención de abalanzarse sobre Snape, pero Alex lo tomó del brazo para impedirlo y con ese pequeño tacto, Sirius se contuvo.

—Bien. Macías, sígame

Los dos salieron de la cocina y se fueron al salón donde estaba el árbol genealógico de los Black. Snape cerró la puerta y le puso un hechizo para que nadie los molestara y para que nadie pudiera espiarlos.

—¿Qué se le ofrece profesor?

—Quisiera revisar esa marca que el Señor Tenebroso le puso en su rostro el año pasado en el cementerio

Alex se estremeció al recordar eso, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Snape vio aparecer esa horrible marca y cuando Alex abrió los ojos vio que el izquierdo ya no era café oscuro sino rojo como los de Voldemort. La chica al sentir la mirada penetrante de su profesor sobre la marca, instintivamente se llevó una mano a la cara para cubrirla.

El profesor Snape, al ver ese gesto, se le acercó y con delicadeza le tomó la muñeca para retirar la mano y de paso, le quitó los lentes. La guió hasta el sillón y la sentó con cuidado.

—Ahora no se mueva, voy a revisarla ¿bien?

Alex sólo asintió y se quedo quieta con la mirada en el piso. Snape sacó su varita y la agarro del mentón para levantarle la mirada.

—Tranquila, no te va a doler.

—No es eso. Es...

—Lo se. Le da vergüenza esa marca. Yo sé lo que se siente

Alex supuso que su profesor se refería a la marca tenebrosa que él tenía graba a fuego en su antebrazo izquierdo. La chica posó su mano sobre la de él para tratar de darle ánimos; el profesor apreció el gesto y comenzó a revisarle la marca a la chica.

Estuvieron una hora ahí metidos y sin hablar. Alex estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras que el oscuro profesor seguía revisando la marca; entonces se percató de la triste mirada de la chica.

—Macías... Alejandra— la chica lo miro a los ojos al escucharlo decir su nombre—. No puedo quitarla, esta grabada de la misma manera que las marcas tenebrosas comunes.

—Ah...

—Pero...— la chica lo miro con más atención—, al parecer la magia de esta marca es diferente

—¿Cómo?

—Esta marca... Es más de sangre que otra cosa

—¿De sangre?

—No solamente sentirá dolor cuando el Señor Tenebroso llame a sus mortífagoa, sino que... Podrá estar en contacto con su mente

—¿Qué? No puede ser. Entonces...

—¿Entonces... Qué?

—Desde tercero... Me ha parecido que... Tengo una conexión con Harry

—¿Qué?

—Debe de ser por la cicatriz que Voldemort le hizo. Esa noche debió de haber pasado algo más porque como para que Harry sepa cuando Voldemort esta cerca, sentir sus emociones y hasta pueda ver lo que él ve...

Severus se sorprendió ante lo que escuchó, debía de informarle sobre eso a Dumbledore en cuanto pudiera verlo. La chica notó que el hombre se puso tenso debido a lo que le acababa de decir.

—¿Profesor? ¿Está bien?

—¿Ah? Sí, estoy bien. Será mejor que vuelva a ocultar su marca

Alex sólo asintió y le hizo caso. A Severus le agrado volver a ver a Alex normal; se acercó a la puerta y quitó todos los hechizos que puso, en seguida escucho como alguien tocaba con mucha insistencia y la voz de una persona.

—¡Snape! ¿Qué rayos están haciendo ahí adentro? ¡Salgan ahora!

El profesor dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio.

—Parece que Black se volvió paranoico

Abrió la puerta, pero en cuanto lo hizo, Sirius se le abalanzó. Lo tomó del cuello de la levita y lo empujó con fuerza hasta estamparlo contra la pared.

—¿Se puede saber por que ustedes dos estaban encerrados aquí?

—A diferencia de lo que tu harías con una chica estando encerrado. Yo no hice nada malo

—A ver quien te cree eso

Sirius levanto un puño con la intención del golpearlo pero el golpe nunca le llego al profesor porque Alex sujeto a Sirius del codo para impedirlo.

—¡Sirius, por favor. Deja de comportarte de esta manera!

—¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¿Te hizo algo malo?

—¡Nada de eso! ¡Ya déjalo, por favor!

Sirius le lanzó una mirada de odio al profesor y lo soltó con brusquedad.

—Más te vale que no te sobrepases con ella

—¿Cómo intentaste hacerlo tú en la cocina?

—Te voy a...

—¡BASTA! ¿QUÉ NO PUEDEN COMPORTARSE COMO ADULTOS?

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Entonces, a Sirius se le ocurrió decirle algo para "liberar la tensión" (y de paso hacer enojar a Snape).

—Alex ¿ya decidiste a donde iremos?

—¿Eh?

—¿Ya se te olvido que tenemos una cita... pendiente?

—Uh... Bueno...— Alex estaba roja, pudo ver atrás de Sirius la expresión de sorpresa del profesor, el cual paso a enfado en pocos segundos—, no... no he pensado en nada

—Pues daté prisa, linda. Para que vayamos antes de que regreses a clases

—Eh... Está bien

—Bien

Sirius iba a salir del salón, pero antes le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica, le guiñó el ojo y salió de ahí. Se hizo un cómodo silenció en el salón, Alex no sabía que decir o que hacer, sentía la mirada fría de su profesor taladrando su espalda.

Snape estaba realmente molesto ¿Cómo se atrevía hacer eso ese perro callejero? Bien sabía que no podía salir. O tal vez... sólo lo dijo para hacerlo enojar y se pusiera celoso. Pero al escuchar las palabras de la chica y el rubor en sus mejillas, se dio cuenta que era verdad y lo hizo enfurecer más.

—Y se puede saber ¿A dónde pretende ir con Black?

—Pues... Todavía no sé

—Se supone que Black no puede salir

—Pero no va a ser aquí en Londres. Iremos a dar una vuelta en mi país pero todavía no decidimos a donde

—¿Cuándo piensan ir?

—Unos días antes de regresar a Hogwarts

Snape sólo gruño, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pasando junto a la chica y sin mirarla. De verdad le molestaba en sólo pensar que es lo que harían esos dos solos. Alex se sintió extraña al sentir la indiferencia de Snape, le dolió pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Decirle "no se preocupe profesor, ya no salde con Sirius"? Claro, como no.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Severus llegó al piso de abajo con la intención de irse, pero se topó con Sirius, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Ya te vas tan pronto, Quejicus?

Severus no le hizo caso y pasó de largo. Ya había llegado a la puerta cuando Sirius le hablo.

—No sé que estas tramando Quejicus, pero ¿en serió crees que ella te haría caso?

Severus se puso tenido un poco cuando escucho eso.

—Tú no sabes nada, Black. Es más, ni siquiera sé de que estas hablando

—No finjas, que a mi no me engañas. Sé que sientes algo por ella.

Severus apretó los puños con fuerza y seguía dándole la espalda.

—Y si así fuera ¿a ti que te importa?

—Me importa... Porque no quiero rivales

Ante eso, Severus ahora si lo miro. Vio que Sirius tenía una mirada de triunfo ante la expresión su enfado.

—Ahora si te gane, murciélago viejo. Tal vez cuando conocimos a Alexandra te quedaste con ella, pero me harás lo mismo con Alejandra.

—¿Quien dice que no puedo volver a hacerlo? —lo desafío Severus con una sonrisa burlona

Iban a seguir peleando cuando se escucho que la puerta principal empezaba a abrirse, entraron Remus, Tonks, Ojoloco y Kingsley. Los cuatro se quedaron viendo a los dos hombres que seguían parado en medio del pasillo.

—Ahora ¿qué están haciendo? —pregunto Remus, con un tono de fastidio

—Nada —contestaron los dos de manera cortante

Severus salió de la casa, quitando de un empujón en el hombro a Remus y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se desapareció. Cuanto Kingsley cerró la puerta, Remus miro a Sirius con una mirada cansada, se agarró el puente de la nariz antes de hablar.

—Y ahora... ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

Sirius miro a su amigo por un momento antes de contestar.

—Nada —dio media vuelta y subió hacia su habitación

Severus llegó hasta su habitación en las mazmorras, sacó una botella de whisky de fuego y le dio un gran trago. De todas las cosas que Black hacía para enfurecerlo, esta le ganaba a todas; pero esta se la pagaría... Y ya sabía como hacerlo: los seguiría en su "cita" y haría que fuera "especial".

DÍA DE LA CITA

Alex estaba realmente nerviosa, no sabía que podía hacer con Sirius durante todo el día. Hermione y Ginny sabían a donde iba y es porque las chicas se dieron cuenta de su actitud tan rara desde esa "escenita" que tuvieron los tres en el salón de los Black. Hasta Tonks lo descubrió y fue al mismo tiempo que las chicas lo supieron.

FLASHBACK

Alex y sus amigas estaban en la cocina, ayudando a la Sra. Weasley a preparar la cena. Esa noche irían casi todos los miembros de la Orden porque era una reunión importante, bueno a excepción Dumbledore, McGonagall y Severus. La Sra. Weasley salió por un momento de la cocina dejando solas a las chicas.

—¿Creen que este bien esto? —preguntó Ginny, revisando lo que ella preparaba

—Déjame revisar —contestó Alex. Tomó una cuchara y lo probó—, te quedo delicioso

—Gracias

Las chicas siguieron con la cena en silencio. De pronto, escucharon que alguien se acercaba; las tres se voltearon y vieron que era Sirius, las miró un momento y luego se fue. Alex se puso roja y siguió con lo suyo; entonces Hermione y Ginny se dieron cuenta del cambio de actitud de la latina.

—Alex ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Ginny

—Nada

—¿Cómo que nada? Entonces ¿por qué estás toda roja? —preguntó Hermione

—En serió chicas, no es nada

—Alex —insistieron sus amigas

La chica se dio por vencida, se dio la vuelta y les contó todo. Cuando término, vio que sus amigas estaban sumamente sorprendidas y no era para menos.

—Bueno... ¿Van a decir algo o se van a quedar como estatuas?

—¿CÓMO QUE...? —Alex las chito para que no gritarán—. ¿Cómo que una cita con Sirius?

—Ya pasaron unos días y ni yo logró digerirlo

—¿Una cita con mi tío? —se escucho una voz detrás de Alex

—Por favor díganme que no esta detrás de mi quién creo que es —la chica se dio la vuelta y se topó con la mirada de sorpresa de Tonks—. Hola

—¿Hola? ¿Hola?

—Oye, antes de que digas algo; no fue mi idea. Ni siquiera yo me lo puedo creer y te juro que no es con malas intenciones, sólo quiero que Sirius logre salir aunque sea por un momento y...

—Al fin

—¿Eh?

—Yo igual creo que Sirius necesita un respiro. Sólo espero que sea un lugar donde no lo reconozcan

—¿Cuenta el extranjero?

—Pues mejor

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Alex seguía revisando su ropa sin poder decidirse que poner. Algo que nunca se le daba era saber vestirse "acorde a la ocasión" ya que siempre le gustaba usar jeans, playeras algo holgadas, sudaderas y tenis; y era justamente lo que tenía.

—¿Todavía no estas lista? —Alex se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Hermione y Ginny

—¿Y qué esperaban? Esto es lo único que tengo

—Ay amiga, si que nos necesitas

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Ginny?

—Tú solo síguenos

—OK

Las chicas fueron al baño y Alex se sorprendió de ver a Xóchitl junto con ropa y equipo de maquillaje.

—Ay Dios... Me voy —se dio media vuelta pero sus amigas la sujetaron del brazo—, chicas...

—Menos pucheros y más acción ¿sí? —dijo la loba, quién se transformo en humana

Pasaron como una hora arreglando a Alex, quien estaba fastidiada de tanto tratamiento de belleza.

—Oigan, es una cita no un concurso de belleza

—Se nota que no te gusta estas cosas —comento Ginny

—¿En qué te basas?

—Ya, tranquila —dijo Hermione, tratando de calmarlas

Ya que finalmente acabaron, Alex se miró al espejo y puso cara de asco. El cabello lo tenía recogido en media cola pero las ondas de su cabello bien marcados, tenía sombra en sus ojos de color lila (en un tono pastel) y rímel haciendo que le resaltarán sus ojos, rubor algo leve y sus labios pintados de rojo escarlata pero no muy llamativo. Traía un conjunto de blusa morada y chalequito negro, unos jean entubados grises y una flats simples de color negro.

—Oh por Dios —susurro Alex, viéndose al espejo

—¿Ves? Estas preciosa —dijo Ginny

—Sí, pero... —se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus amigas ya la brije—. Se romperá el encanto con los lentes

—Oye, al menos di que los lentes son lindos y no de Betty la Fea —comentó la brije

—No ayudas, Xóchitl

—Bueno ya —dijo Hermione—, baja ahora que de seguro Sirius te esta esperando

Alex se puso más nerviosa, se puso sus lentes y salió del baño seguida por sus amigas. Llego a la cocina y vio que ahí estaba el merodeador pero no lucía como siempre. Se veía como un chico de dieciséis años, llevaba una camisa azul marino remangadas hasta el codo, unos jeans deslavados igual azul marido y tenis grises, el cabello no lo tenía largo como siempre sino corto de manera sexy.

De no ser por los ojos grises cualquiera pensaría que era un desconocido... Un sexy desconocido.

—Vaya... ¿Sirius? —pregunto Alex, sin poder creérselo

—Claro ¿quien más? —contestó el merodeador con tono coqueto

—Tranquilo —dijo Alex, pero con un sonrisa burlona—. No intentes nada, Casanova

Sirius sólo se río ante el comentario. Xóchitl y las demás estaban igual de sorprendidas ante lo que veían.

—Buenos días, chicas

—Ya deja de coquetearles ¿sí?

—Sólo bromeaba. Bien ¿nos vamos?

—sí

—¿Tan temprano? —preguntó Xóchitl— apenas son las 8:00 a.m.

—Si, pero recuerda que allá son las 2:00 p.m.

—OK. Oye, espera

—¿Qué pasa?

—Olvidas tu bolsa, o mejor dicho mariconera

—¿En serió?

—Toma

Alex la tomó y salió con Sirius de Grimmauld Place. Fueron a un callejón y se desaparecieron; aparecieron en un lugar de clima cálido y se escuchaba las olas del mar.

—¿Eh? ¿Estamos en Puerto Vallarta?

—Si, tú no sabías a donde ir, así que yo lo hice

—Vaya, te luciste

—Gracias... My Lady

Alex se sonrojó y camino hacia la calle. Sirius la siguió y la tomó del brazo con delicadeza.

—Oye, tranquila ¿que te pasa?

—Nada... Sólo me tomaste de sorpresa

—Ah, bien. Me asustaste, creí que había hecho algo mal

—Claro que no. Bien ¿qué quieres hacer?

Sirius la llevó a diferentes lugares que sabía que agradarían porque ella le dijo que nunca había ido a esa playa (y eso que ella vive en ese país). Más que nada, la llevó a dar una vuelta al playa ya que era uno de los lugares favoritos de la chica.

—Me encanta este lugar

—Lo sé —Sirius la abrazo por detrás y Alex se puso roja en seguida—, por eso te quiero consentir

—Sirius

—Vamos a comer algo, recuerda que no desayunamos

—Aunque aquí más bien sería ir a comer

Sirius sólo río y se fueron a un restaurante, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que un par de ojos negros los miraba desde lejos.

«Disfruta la cita mientras puedas Black, no voy a dejar que me ganes»

Sirius y Alex llegaron a uno de los restaurantes más famosos del lugar y se sentaron junto a la ventana; cuando se sentaron, a Alex le pareció ver a Severus por la ventana.

—Espero que tengas hambre —dijo Sirius, haciendo que la chica desviara su atención de la ventana—, se ve que todo lo de aquí es delicioso, y tengo mucha hambre

«Clásico» pensó Alex con una sonrisa

Volvió a mirar por la ventana y ya no había nadie.

«Seguro es el hambre»

Cerca de ahí, Severus seguía escondido y se dio cuenta que Alex lo había visto y se puso tenso; tal vez no podría hacer esto porque como la chica lo vio sabría enseguida que fue él.

«Aún así, no puedo dejar que Black me la gane»

El desayuno (o más bien comida) estuvo tranquilo y delicioso; a pesar de que a Alex todavía le parecía extraño estar en una cita con el padrino de su mejor amigo, se la estaba pasando muy bien. Salieron del restaurante y fueron a dar una vuelta por las plazas comerciales de Puerto Vallarta, siendo seguidos por el celoso profesor de pociones y al parecer no iba tan sigiloso y oculto como esperaba, porque Sirius tenía la sensación de que alguien los seguía.

El animago de vez en cuando miraba atrás y no encontraba nada sospechoso, Alex se dio cuenta de lo que hacia su acompañante y también volteó sin ver nada extraño.

—¿Qué sucede Sirius?

—Tengo el presentimiento de que alguien nos sigue

—¿Qué? ¿Tu crees que sea...?

—¿Voldemort o algún mortífago? Pues... —se lo pensó un poco antes de contestar—. Voldemort, no lo creo. Mortífago, tal vez

Ante esa respuesta, y de manera inconsciente, Alex lo agarró del brazo. Ahora fue el turnó de Sirius de ponerse rojo.

—¿Alex?

—Mejor regresos Sirius ¿si? Si hay mortífagos por aquí (que espero que no) será mejor regresar, porque te podrían reconocer y atacar.

Sirius sintió una calidez en su interior al escuchar a la chica decir eso. Se soltó del agarre de Alex y la rodeó con su brazo por los hombros.

—Esta bien, regresemos

Sirius la tomó de la mano y los dos se dirigían al mismo punto donde llegaron, pero Sirius se dio cuenta que Alex no dejaba de mirar al mar; así que la llevo hacia allá.

—¿Sirius?

—Podemos ver el mar unos minutos más antes de regresar ¿te parece?

—Si

Se fueron a una parte muy apartada y se pararon a la orilla, Alex se quitó las flats y se levantó un poco el pantalón. Sirius hizo lo mismo y se colocó junto a ella.

El agua llegaba con tranquilidad hasta ellos, mojando sus pies poco a poco hasta que les llegaron a tos tobillos. Cuando pasaba, Alex hundía un poco más sus pies en la arena.

—Esto se siente muy bien

—De verdad te gusta la playa

—Sí. Si por mi fuera, me quedaba a vivir aquí

—¿En esta playa o en la que sea?

—La que sea, mientras siga siendo playa

—Sabes... —Alex miro al merodeador, quien tenía una expresión sería y eso era poco común en él—. La noche en que Harry descubrió la verdad, le pregunté sí quería irse a vivir conmigo al campo. Pero creo que la idea de la playa es mejor.

—Sí. Pero...

—Lo sé. Primero tengo que demostrar mi inocencia para que eso pueda pasar

—Sirius

—Espero que pase pronto, para así poderle dar a Harry el calor de una familia que esos muggles nunca le han dado

—Oye —el merodeador la miro y vio que le estaba sonriendo—, cuando quieres, puedes ser un adulto responsable

—¡Oye! ¡Soy un adulto responsable!

Alex sólo se sacó la lengua de manera infantil, de pronto, Sirius se agachó y la salpicó; Alex lo secundó y los dos comenzaron a jugar. Si ninguno de los dos se percató de la presencia del oscuro Profesor de las mazmorras ahora menos con su juego; cada vez se veía más molesto, entonces se le ocurrió como detener su jueguito. Sacó su varita y apuntó al mar, poco a poco las olas se iban haciendo más frecuentes y peligrosas; Sirius se percató de ese cambio en el agua y se detuvo, Alex hizo lo mismo pero miraba confundida al merodeador.

—Sirius ¿por qué paraste?

—Alex, será mejor irnos

—¿Por qué?

—Las olas están cada vez más fuertes

—Esta bien

La chica no dio ni dos pasos, cuando una gran ola azoto la orilla y la arrastró al mar.

—¡Alex!

Severus detuvo su hechizo, pero ya era tarde. Alex estaba lejos de la playa.

—¡Sirius!

Alex sabía nadar, pero la corriente era muy fuerte y ya estaba en medio del mar. Sirius ya iba a saltar al agua, cuando alguien paso junto a él.

—¿Qué rayos...? ¿Quejicus?

El profesor entró al agua y con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a nadar hasta donde estaba Alex, ante la mirada de odio de Sirius.

Alex comenzaba a hundirse, le faltaba el aire y ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir. Veía que una pequeña hilera de burbujas escapaba de su boca, todo comenzaba a oscurecerse, incluso le pareció ver al profesor Snape acercándose a ella.

«Severus... Me alegra... que lo último que veré... es a ti» Y se hundió en la oscuridad.


	48. Inicio Quinto Año en Hogwarts

Severus nadaba lo más rápido que podía pero aún así le parecía que no llegaba a ella. Sirius estaba en la orilla caminando de un lado a otro desesperado por no saber nada de Alex y que era lo que estaba haciendo Snape ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Qué le pasó a Alex? eran las preguntas que más rondaban por la cabeza del animago, pero sobre todo ¿Qué rayos hacía Quejicus aquí?

Al fin, Severus pudo alcanzar a ver donde se había hundido Alex pero le preocupó ver que ella no hacía nada para regresar a la superficie.

«Alex... no...»

Se sumergió en el agua y vio que la chica comenzaba a cerrar los ojos. Nadó lo más rápido que pudo, estiró su brazo pero sentía que la chica se alejaba cada vez más.

«Alex, por favor... Resiste...»

Ya empezaba a oscurecerse y ni rastros de la chica ni del murciélago; Sirius ya no sabía qué hacer, se estaba desesperando y creía que a este paso se volvería loco. Entonces de pronto escucho el romper del agua, se dio la vuelta y vio a Snape surgir del agua con Alex en brazos e inconsciente.

— ¡Alex! —Sirius corrió hacia ellos, desesperado por la chica

— ¡Hazte a un lado, Black! Necesita primero auxilios ¡Y rápido!

Severus la recostó con cuidado en la arena, revisó su pulso y se dio cuenta con temor de que estaba débil. Comenzó a sacarle el agua, se recostó en su pecho para escuchar su corazón pero no podía escuchar nada. Le tapó la nariz y se acercó poco a poco a sus labios para darle respiración boca a boca, pero Sirius se lo impidió.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre tratar de besarla en un momento así?

— ¡Son primeros auxilios, ignorante! Y si no lo hago ahora ¡puede morir!

Sirius no dijo nada más y dejo que Severus continuara. Continúo con el RCP, pero cuando llego el momento de la respiración boca a boca, esta vez Sirius no lo interrumpió pero se tensó un poco.

«Pequeña... Quédate conmigo, por favor» pensó Severus angustiado

Se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó con la respiración. Después de unos momentos seguía con la compresión cardiaca y después con la respiración y así estuvo hasta que Alex finalmente reacciono; tosió con brusquedad y comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que la chica vio fueron unos ojos negros, los cuales la miraban con preocupación y después pasaron a alivio.

—Severus... —murmuro la chica, pero ninguno de los dos la escucho

—Alex —dijo Severus—, gracias al cielo ¿cómo te sientes?

—Creo que bien

Comenzó a incorporarse, con la ayuda del profesor.

— ¡Alex!

Sirius aventó a Severus para poder acercarse a la chica y abrazarla.

— ¡Gracias al cielo! Estás bien

—Sirius —miró al profesor algo sonrojada—. Gracias por salvarme

—De nada

—Por cierto, Quejicus

—Ay no... Sirius, por favor no empieces

—Lo que yo haga no es asuntó tuyo, Black

Alex, como siempre, tuvo que ponerse en medio de ellos para evitar "matarse". Estuvo a punto de morir ahogada y esos dos se ponían a discutir como siempre. Los dos miraron a Alex y después entre ellos lanzándose miradas de odio; Severus miró a Alex a los ojos por un momento, desvió la mirada y le dio la espalda.

—Será mejor que regresemos al cuartel

—Primero dinos que estás haciendo aquí, Snape

—Lo que yo haga no te incumbe Black

—Sí me incumbe, porque no creo que estés aquí solo por casualidad... ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Por qué nos seguiste?

—Ya te dije que esto no te incumbe Black. Hazme caso por una vez en tu vida ¡y vámonos!

Sirius iba a seguir con la discusión, pero Alex lo tomó del brazo para calmarlo. El animago la miro y con sólo verla a los ojos se tranquilizó; dejo escapar un suspiro y miro a Severus con rencor.

—Está bien... Vámonos

Sirius agarró con fuerza la mano de Alex con la intención de Desaparecerse y Aparecer en Grimmauld Place, pero la chica extendió su otra mano hacia el oscuro profesor, quien le tomó la mano y los tres se fueron del lugar. Aparecieron en el salón de Grimmauld Place, estaba vacío, por lo que no hubo problema, y es porque era media noche (seis de la tarde en México).

Severus se soltó con delicadeza de la chica y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con la intención de irse, pero una mano lo sujetó de la manga de su chaqueta negra con delicadeza (se había ido con ropa muggle para no llamar la atención), se dio la vuelta y vio que era Alex pero la chica tenía la mirada baja y su cabello le cubría el rostro, aunque podría jurar que le pareció alcanzar ver rojas sus mejillas.

— ¿Srta. Macías?

—Gracias por salvarme

Severus se sintió muy bien escuchar eso, pero la sensación cambió drásticamente al recordar que fue por su estúpido arranque de celos lo que provoco que la chica casi muriera. Se soltó de su agarre con delicadeza y le acaricio el cabello con ternura.

—De nada

Sirius miraba aquella escena con enojo, ya había vuelto a su apariencia normal y seguía con la ropa de su cita. Él sospechaba que algo tuvo que ver Snape en todo eso, ya que había aparecido "de manera muy conveniente y en el momento justo" Se acercó a ellos y aparto con brusquedad a Alex de Severus y la coloco detrás de él de manera protectora.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Black?

—Sigo pensando que es muy extraño que aparecieras de la nada y la salvarás

—Al igual que con tu ahijado, tengo órdenes de Dumbledore de protegerla también

Tanto el merodeador como la latina se sorprendieron por eso.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, sólo me lo pidió. Y su lo supiera, ni te lo diría Perro Entrometido

Sirius iba a responderle y Alex se puso en medio de ellos, pero de pronto se sintió muy mal. Vio la hora en el reloj que estaba reposando en la chimenea y se puso pálida.

«Rayos, ahora no»

Se llevó una mano a la boca, y apartando de manera violenta a Severus, abrió la puerta y corrió directamente al baño a vomitar.

— ¡Alex! No, no otra vez —dijo Sirius y corrió detrás de ella

— ¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Cómo que otra vez?

Los dos hombres la siguieron hasta el baño, donde la escucharon regurgitar. Sirius tocó la puerta y la llamaba pero no respondía, siguió insistiendo pero nada. Severus se desesperaba por lo que le pasaba y por la reacción del animago, sabía que él tenía conocimiento de lo que le pasaba.

—Black ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué rayos le pasa?

Sirius se quedo callado por unos momentos. Odiaba admitirlo, pero se había prometido avisarle a Snape sobre lo que pasará con la chica si seguía así cuando regresara a Hogwarts y eso sería en tres días.

—Lo que pasa es que últimamente Alex no se ha sentido bien

— ¿Qué?

—Desde hace unas semanas la he notado extraña. Casi no come y cuando lo hace se excede y luego que nadie la ve ni la escucha, esta vomitando en el baño.

—No puede ser...

No era la primera vez que Severus escuchaba eso, ya que en Hogwarts luego los jefes de las casas recibían esa información de otros profesores y de los alumnos.

«Es imposible... Alex no puede ser...»

De pronto la puerta se abrió y de allí salió Alex totalmente pálida y débil.

—Pequeña ¿cómo te sientes?

—Un poco mejor Sirius, gracias

Alex sintió la mirada del oscuro profesor y se sorprendió al ver la expresión de su rostro. Parecía como si viera a un ser de otro mundo o como si fuera la primera vez que viera a Alex porque no la reconocía.

— ¿Profesor?

Severus reaccionó, apartó a Sirius de un empujón y se puso enfrente de la chica. La tomó de los brazos y se sorprendió al sentirlos sumamente delgados, más desde la última vez que la tuvo cerca (o sea cuando él y Lupin fueron por ella a su casa).

—Macías —no sabía cómo decírselo, pero necesitaba confirmar sus sospechas—. ¿Desde cuándo usted...?

— ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

A los pies de la escalera estaba el matrimonio Weasley y Remus. Severus soltó a Alex y desvió su mirada.

— ¡Por Merlín! Es más de media noche, van a despertar a todos ¿qué hacen aquí a esta hora?

—Sirius, me prometiste que regresarían temprano de su cita —intervino Remus

—Claro que lo hicimos —contesto Sirius, con tono inocente

—Sí... pero de allá

—No me especificaste

—No te hagas el tonto. Por cierto Severus ¿qué haces aquí?

—Sabía de la salida de Black con Macías, así que vine a ver qué Black la regresara a salvo y que no se sobrepasará con ella

— ¡Eres un...!

— ¡Ustedes dos, ya basta! Ya es muy tarde así que será mejor que todos vayan a dormir —intervino la Sra. Weasley—. Profesor. Si gusta puede quedarse

—Gracias, pero no gracias. Nos veremos después

Caminó hacia los escalones pero antes de bajar miró a Alex por unos momentos. La chica le sostuvo la mirada hasta que el profesor rompió el contacto visual y se marchó. Salió hasta el parque que estaba en la calle y se desapareció directamente a la Calle de la Hiladera, entró a su casa y se tumbó en el sillón todavía pensando en lo que vio hacer a Alex y los que le dijo Black.

«No puedo creerlo... Es imposible que Alex sea... Anoréxica y Bulímica. ¡Es imposible!»

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

El último día de las vacaciones llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts y con eso una sorpresa para Ron y Hermione: a los dos los habían nombrado prefectos. Los gemelos no se creían que a su hermano lo nombraran prefecto, ellos creyeron que debían de nombrar a Harry. También las chicas se sorprendieron por la noticia pero felicitaron a Ron.

La Sra. Weasley llegó para pedirles las listas de útiles para ir al Callejón Diagon y comprar lo que faltaba, cuando se enteró de la insignia se puso muy feliz que hasta casi estrangulaba a Ron con un abrazo, cuando lo soltó le prometió comprarle una escoba como premio.

Durante el día, los chicos empacaron todo para mañana regresar a Hogwarts. Alex seguía con su "táctica para adelgazar" aunque Sirius seguía vigilándola de cerca, pero siempre lograba escabullirse hasta el baño sin que el merodeador se diera cuenta. El animago comenzaba a desesperarse, incluso le había comentado un poco sobre esto a Remus, quien igual se mostró preocupado después de escuchar a uno de sus mejores amigos con atención.

— ¿Qué crees que le pasa, Lunático?

Remus no respondió en seguida porque estaba terminando de procesar la información y esperaba que lo que está pensando no fuera cierto.

— ¡Remus!

El licántropo volteó y vio la expresión de preocupación de su canino amigo, sólo lo había visto así una vez por esa única chica de la cual se enamoró... Y Severus también.

—Canuto, yo... Esto no es fácil de explicar

—Amigo, ya dímelo porque me estas asustando

—Creo que Alex... Tiene un trastorno alimenticio

Sirius sintió que el color de su cara desaparecía de golpe y que el mundo se le venía encima.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste, creo que Alex tiene Anorexia y Bulimia

—Creí que eso solo pasaba en el mundo muggle

— ¡Hola, Tierra a Canuto! ¡Ella es hija de muggles!

—Ups... Pe... Pero aún así, es extraño que ella tenga eso. Es la última persona que creería que hiciera eso

—También yo. ¿Alguien más sabe sobre esto?

—Sí... Quejicus. Anoche que regresamos, ella salió corriendo a vomitar y fue ahí donde le dije

— ¿Y él que dijo?

—Creo que iba a decir algo hasta que tú y los Weasley llegaron

—Creo que será mejor platicarlo con él para que la vigile y más importante, la cuide para que esto no se ponga peor

—No me hace mucha gracias pero... tienes razón, Lunático

Los dos merodeadores restantes se estrecharon la mano y salieron del Salón de los Black, donde estuvieron hablando todo el tiempo. Llegaron a la cocina y vieron que el Sr. Weasley arreglaba el lugar para festejar el nombramiento de prefectos de Ron y Hermione, bajo el pedido de la Sra. Weasley, claro.

A la seis de la tarde, regresó la Sra. Weasley con las compras y les pidió a todos que bajaran a la cocina, y así lo hicieron. Vieron que algunas personas de la Orden estaban también; Sirius y Remus le comentaron a Harry que tampoco su padre había sido nombrado prefecto y eso ánimo un poco al azabache "Mini-cornamenta" como le decía Sirius.

Alex y Xóchitl platicaban con Hermione, Ginny y Tonks con tranquilidad, pero de vez en cuando la latina sentía una mirada taladrándole la espalda, tenía una idea de quién era pero no quería mirarlo.

—Es mi imaginación ¿O Sirius nos está mirando? —dijo Ginny, por encima del hombro de Alex

«Rayos»

Alex miro por encima de su hombro con discreción y pudo comprobar que era cierto. Volvió su mirada al frente tratando de ignorarlo.

«Tranquila... No le des importancia, dejara de mirar para acá en cualquier momento»

Durante el resto de la velada, Sirius seguía mirándola y Alex se incomodaba cada vez más, lo bueno es que los adultos mandaron a dormir a los chicos temprano ya que mañana regresarían al castillo y Alex lo agradeció.

Como siempre pasaba en la mañana de regreso a clases, las cosas estaban hechas un desastre y eran más complicadas porque los chicos serían llevados a la estación con una guardia de la Orden (a lo cual ni a Harry ni a Alex les hacía gracia). La chica seguía ordenando los últimos detalles mientras que Ginny fue a ducharse y Hermione iba a despertar a los chicos, cuando escucho que alguien entraba, ella estaba de espaldas a la puerta.

— ¿Ya al fin los compadres despertaron o necesitas arrojarles en agua en la cara? —pregunto Alex con sarcasmo, pensando que quien entró era Hermione

—No he ido a ver a Harry, así que no se qué contestar

Alex se dio media vuelta sobresaltada, descubriendo que se trataba de...

— ¡Sirius! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a ver como estabas, pequeña

—Yo... Am... Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Un poco atareada con el regreso a la escuela, pero...

Sirius le puso un dedo en los labios para callarla y eso hizo que la castaña se sonrojara a más no poder.

—Alex ¿por qué te haces esto?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Hablo de tu falta de alimento y que vomitas todos los días ¿Por qué lo haces?

Alex sintió que se le iba el alma ¿Cómo rayos lo supo?

—Sirius, yo...

— ¡Apresúrense todos, por favor o llegaremos tarde a la estación! —escucharon gritar a la Sra. Weasley

—Sirius, necesito terminar de...

—Lo sé, pero se queda pendiente esta conversación

Alex no dijo nada, sólo lo vio irse de la habitación. Cuando todos estuvieron listos para irse, la guardia había llegado; Moody, Tonks y Lupin, Sirius decidió acompañarlos con la forma de Canuto, lo cual no le causo gracia a la Sra. Weasley.

Se fueron a pie hasta la estación, pero lograron llegar sin problema alguno. Ya en el andén 9 , muchos miraban con interés al perro negro que acompañaba a Harry, pero él no les tomaba importancia. Todos se despidieron y comenzaron a subir al tren; cuando Alex terminaba de despedirse de Remus, Sirius le acarició la mano con el hocico, llamando la atención de la chica y cuando lo miro vio que estaba haciendo ojitos.

—Tranquilo, nos volveremos a ver en Navidad ¿si?

El perro dio un ladrido de alegría y le dio unas lamidas en la mejilla, pero Alex sintió como si el perro le diera un beso normal. La Sra. Weasley aparto a Canuto de un empujón para que la chica abordara el tren seguida de su brije; comenzó a avanzar el tren y Canuto perseguía el tren hasta que este dio una vuelta y Sirius se perdió de vista.

Ron y Hermione se tuvieron que ir al vagón de los prefectos para recibir indicaciones, por lo que Harry, Ginny, Alex y Xóchitl comenzaron a buscar un vagón vacío, durante el camino se encontraron con Neville; iban a pasar de largo un vagón donde solamente viajaba una chica pero Ginny les dijo que pasarán.

La muchacha que había sentada junto a la ventana levantó la cabeza. Tenía el pelo rubio, sucio y desgreñado, largo hasta la cintura, cejas muy claras y unos ojos saltones que le daban un aire de sorpresa permanente, tenía un aire inconfundible de chiflada. Quizá contribuyera a ello que se había colocado la varita detrás de la oreja izquierda, o que llevaba un collar hecho con corchos de cerveza de mantequilla, o que estaba leyendo una revista al revés.

— ¡Hola Luna! ¿Podemos sentarnos contigo? —pregunto Ginny

La chica miró a sus acompañantes y luego asintió. Los cuatro leones acomodaron sus cosas y se sentaron. Harry enfrente de la rubia y a su lado Ginny y Neville, Alex y Xóchitl se sentaron junto a la rubia llamada Luna.

—Bueno, creo que deberíamos presentarnos. Alex, chicos, ella es Luna Lovegood. Va en mi curso pero es de Ravenclaw

—«Una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres» —recitó Luna con sonsonete. Luego levantó su revista, que seguía sosteniendo del revés, lo bastante para ocultarse la cara y se quedó callada.

Los chicos arquearon una ceja sin entender mientras que Ginny soltaba una risita. Alex y Xóchitl seguían mirándola de manera extraña, como queriendo decir "que rarita"

—Si estuviéramos en la Familia P.Luche diríamos « ¿Por qué no eres una niña normal?» —susurró Xóchitl a Alex en español

—Oye...

—Sólo decía

El viaje siguió con tranquilidad, a la mitad del camino llegaron Ron y Hermione. Los dos comenzaron a explicarles quienes eran los prefectos de las otras casa, pero cuando Ron dijo «Malfoy», lo término invocando y como siempre discutieron hasta que el rubio y sus gorilas amigos se fueron.

Al ver que se acercaban al castillo, comenzaron a cambiarse. Cuando llegaron a los carruajes algo extraño paso, tanto Harry como Alex se dieron cuenta que una criaturas negras tiraban de los carruajes pero al parecer nadie más los veía más que Luna Lovegood; resignados, subieron a los carruajes y comenzaron a andar al castillo. Llegaron por fin y en el Gran Comedor se dieron cuenta que Hagrid no estaba y que una mujer vestida totalmente de rosa estaba en la mesa de los profesores, y entonces supusieron que sería la nueva maestra de DCAO, pero no tenía la pinta.

El discurso de Dumbledore seguía como siempre hasta que la maestra nueva —con cara de sapo— interrumpió al director y comenzó a decir un discurso, pero escuchando bien, uno se daría cuenta que el Ministerio estaba interfiriendo en Hogwarts.

La cena siguió con tranquilidad, pero Alex no probaba nada, más que un vaso de jugo de calabaza y una rebanada de pan para disimular enfrente de sus amigos, y también de vez en cuando sentía que alguien la estaba mirando. Al levantar la mirada se topó con un par de ojos negros desde la mesa de los profesores, los cuales la miraban con ¿preocupación?

Trato de ignorar a Snape, pero la miraba con tal intensidad que llegó a sonrojarse, lo bueno es que nadie se había dado cuenta de su reacción.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Severus miraba con atención a Alex desde que entro al Gran Comedor y pudo comprobar con pesar que estaba demasiado delgada porque se le notaba en seguida por el uniforme, lo llevaba demasiado holgado.

—Sera mejor que hagas algo rápido muchacho, o se enfermera de gravedad

Severus se volteo y vio que era Dumbledore

—No sé cómo hacerlo. Además, pienso que no se dejara ayudar... Oye un momento ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? Si apenas acaba de llegar a Hogwarts

—Pues por eso, sabes que sé todo lo que pasa en este castillo... Y eso incluye que apenas pongan un pie en él

Severus lo miraba con una expresión que quería decir «¿En serio?»

«De verdad que este anciano me saca de quicio con sus ocurrencias»

El oscuro profesor continúo mirando con discreción a la mesa de los leones y se preocupo mucho al ver lo poco que cenaba y lo hacía a regañadientes, ya que al parecer quería disimular enfrente de sus amigos.

La cena terminó y la vio alejarse del lugar con la loba a su lado. El profesor se levantó con la intención de seguirla; pudo ver que se dirigía hacia el baño de Myrtle la Llorona y en seguida se dio cuenta de lo que iba a ser. Se acerco al baño para detenerla, pero...

— ¡Severus! Así que aquí estabas —dijo la profesora McGonagall, quien llegaba por detrás

«¡Ay, por favor!»

Se dio la vuelta y vio que la profesora animaga venía en compañía de Sprout y Flitwick y eso era extraño.

— ¿Qué se les ofrece?

—El profesor Dumbledore... y la Profesora Umbridge —al decirlo, Severus se dio cuenta que le costaba trabajo decirlo—. Nos esperan en el despacho del director para darnos algunas indicaciones

—Está bien, vamos

Los tres Jefes de Casa comenzaron a caminar, Severus miró sobre su hombro al baño de la fantasma llorona y se alejo de ahí con resignación. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de hacer que Alex se recuperara y volviera a ser la niña sana y alegre de siempre, porque hasta podría jurar que la veía demasiado decaída.

Llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore y vieron que él y la "Cara de Sapo" los esperaban.

—Me alegra ver que llegaron a tiempo los cuatro —dijo Dumbledore

— ¿Qué se le ofrece, director? —McGonagall solo lo llamaba así cuando sabía que las cosas se ponían demasiado serias

—Dolores quiere decirles unas... palabras

Los Jefes de Casa podrían jurar que Dumbledore estuvo a punto de decir "Indicaciones", pero no dijeron nada.

—Me alegra saber quiénes son las cabezas de las Cuatro Grandes Casas de Hogwarts. Y me alegra saber que tres de ellos no han cambiado —comenzó a decir Umbridge y los cinco docentes se dieron cuenta que esto no pintaba nada bien—. Y al parecer a usted lo conozco... Profesor Snape

A Severus no les gusto como dijo su nombre, y fue porque era más que obvio que Umbridge sabía de su pasado como mortifago y eso lo ponía en desventaja.

—Y por lo que veo, usted es el líder de Slytherin ¿cierto?

—Así es

—Que coincidencia

—Dolores —interrumpió McGonagall—. ¿Para qué nos llamo?

— ¿Qué? ¡Ah, claro! Sí, era para pedirles que estén atentos a los estudiantes

—Pero eso siempre lo hacemos —aclaro Flitwick

—Lo sé, pero me refiero a que estén atentos de que Potter y esa extranjera Macías les llenen a los alumnos de absurdas mentiras sobre El-Que-No-Debe-De-Ser-Nombrado. Y estoy segura que esos dos serán una gran amenaza para la paz y tranquilidad de los alumnos, por eso... les pido de favor que si ven a esos dos diciendo esas mentiras otra vez, me los lleven para... tratar de hacerlos entrar en razón.

Tanto a Dumbledore como a los demás no les gusto como sonó eso, pero los cinco tuvieron que fingir. La Cara de Sapo se despidió de ellos y salió del despacho, cuando se cerró la puerta, esperaron unos minutos y fue ahora sí que tres de los cuatro líderes de casa comenzaron a discutir.

—Tranquilícense. —pidió Dumbledore a los Jefes de Casa—. Sé que no les agrado lo que Dolores nos pidió, por eso les pido de favor que solo finjan reprenderlos y en vez de llevarlos con ella, me los enviaran para calmarlos. Y eso va para los cuatro, Severus

Severus solo asintió. Más que nada lo decía por Harry, porque obviamente no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a Alex, ya bastante tenía con su problema de salud. Dumbledore los dejó salir y de manera discreta Severus corrió a los baños de Myrtle otra vez, pero cuando entró a buscarla ya no estaba.

Regresó resignado a las mazmorras y se dejó caer en su cama.

—Alejandra, pequeña ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te haces daño? Si algo malo te pasa, yo estaré ahí para protegerte. Pequeña...

Con esos últimos pensamientos, Severus se quedo dormido. Cada día el oscuro profesor comenzaba a tener sentimientos más profundos hacia SU pequeña leona.


	49. Primer día de clases y problemas

Después de la cena, todos se fueron a sus Salas Comunes; a Harry y a Alex les fue muy mal al llegar, porque todos los creían unos mentirosos por el asunto de "Las mentiras sobre El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado", pero al parecer a la que le iba peor era a Alex.

Después de recibir miradas de odio de todos los Gryffindor, Alex y Xóchitl subieron al dormitorio de las chicas, pero al tocar el picaporte, este le dio una descarga a Alex y lo soltó bruscamente.

—Oye ¿Qué te pasa?

—La puerta me dio un toque

— ¿Cómo que toque?

— ¿Cómo que cómo?

—Lo digo, porque se supone que Hogwarts no hay electricidad

—Pues al parecer alguien la hechizo

Alex tocó la puerta pero nadie le respondió, otra vez tocó y tampoco respondieron.

— ¡Chicas! ¡Oigan, abranos!

La puerta se abrió y detrás de ella apareció Lavender pero con una expresión seria, al parecer estaba molesta.

—Oigan, ¿Por qué hechizaron la puerta?

—Porque no queremos que entres.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque no queremos a una mentirosa en el dormitorio

—Mira Lavender... si no me crees, allá tú. ¡Pero no me puedes dejar afuera! También es mi dormitorio

—Lastima, ya no lo es

—Ay, Lavender por favor

—Adiós —y les cerró la puerta en la cara

—Esto es increíble —dijo Alex, realmente indignada

—Y al parecer no nos queda de otra más que quedarnos en la Sala Común —dijo Xóchitl, resignada

Alex se dio cuenta que sus cosas estaban junto a la puerta. Levantó los brazos con expresión de fastidio, tomó sus cosas y junto a la loba se fueron a la Sala Común; gracias al cielo solo quedaban sus amigos.

—Alex ¿Por qué traes tus cosas? —preguntó Harry, confundido

—Pues que Lavender me corrió del dormitorio

— ¿Qué? —dijeron sus amigos a la vez

—Como lo oyen. No me deja entrar porque ninguna de las chicas quiere "dormir con una mentirosa"

—Deberías ir a decirle a McGonagall -dijo Harry

—Claro que no, no les voy a dar el gusto

—Pero tampoco te puedes quedar aquí a dormir —dijo Ron

—Pues entonces ¿Dónde nos quedamos?

Harry y Ron se miraban con expresión cómplice, entonces las chicas entendieron lo que pensaban.

— ¡Ah no, eso sí que no! Chicos, se les agradece, pero ¡están locos!

—Al parecer no tienes de otra

—Pero que van a decir Neville, Dean y Seamus

—Ellos te conocen y si les explicamos, tal vez entiendan —dijo Harry

—Además de que no querrían meterse contigo teniendo como "perro guardián" una loba mágica -dijo Ron

—Creo que eso no se los podemos discutir —opinó la loba

—Xóchitl

—Solo decía

Los chicos se llevaron a Alex y Xóchitl con ellos al dormitorio y comprobaron que ya estaban sus compañeros y se sorprendieron al verlas.

— ¿Qué pasa Harry? —pregunto Neville

—Resumiendo... a Alex y a Xóchitl las echaron del dormitorio —respondió el azabache

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Dean, con curiosidad

—Será porque dice las mismas mentiras sobre Quien-Tú-Sabes cómo cierto compañero —contesto Seamus, dándole la espalda a sus amigos

— ¿Aquí también? ¿En serio? —pregunto Alex, sin poder creérselo

—Al parecer, este será un año muy largo —dijo Harry—. Entonces chicos ¿se pueden quedar hasta que se aclare las cosas con sus compañeras?

Dos de tres de los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo. Los chicos lograron aparecer una cama plegable para Alex junto la cama de Harry y el chico le hizo un espacio en su armario.

—Espero que tus cosas quepan aquí, ya sabes... por todas las cosas que tienen las chicas

—Por si no te habrás dado cuenta... no soy una chica normal

Alex comenzó a acomodar sus cosas y Harry se sorprendió que solo metió su ropa y sus cosas para el cabello que hasta se podría decir que eran igual de él (a excepción de uno que otro accesorio).

—Eh... Alex —la chica miro a Neville—. Será algo incómodo, pero los cinco necesitamos...

—Ya entendí chicos —Alex tomó su pijama y se acercó al baño—, avísenme cuando terminen de cambiarse, por favor —y se metió la baño

Los chicos se sorprendieron por su actitud, ya que creían que se portaría un poco más... delicada. Alex ya tenía su pijama y ya estaba lista para dormir, solo esperaba a que los chicos le indicaran si ya podía regresar al dormitorio.

—Alex, ya puedes salir

—Gracias Harry

Al salir, se sorprendió de ver como la miraban los chicos.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Esa es tu pijama? —pregunto Ron

Alex solo rodo los ojos, esa fue la misma pregunta que le hicieron las chicas, ya que siempre le ponían un "pero" a sus cosas.

Era un pantalón blanco con rayas verdes y morados horizontales y verticales, una playera verde y abajo una playera blanca de manga larga, la cosa era que toda su pijama le quedaba algo holgada. Ignorando el comentario de Ron, se fue su cama junto a Xóchitl.

—Oye, solo era un comentario, no te enfades

—Harry, agáchate por favor

El chico no protestó, solo le hizo caso. Alex tomó su almohada y se la arrojó a Ron directamente a la cara.

—Vaya puntería —dijo Neville conteniendo la risa

— ¿Podemos ir a dormir, ya? —dijo Alex, algo fastidiada

Harry le pasó su almohada y la chica se acomodó en la cama plegable con Xóchitl a los pies de esta.

—Buenas noches, chicos

No recibió contestación, pero no se molestó. El primero en acostarse fue Seamus, ya que no quería tener un trato con "los mentirosos", y los siguieron los demás chicos.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que Alex terminara de desperezarse vio que Seamus se había ido del dormitorio.

— ¿Ahora qué le pasa? ¿Le incomoda tener una chica aquí? Lo hubiera dicho ayer

—No es por eso —dijo Dean, quien salía del baño, ya arreglado para las clases—, todavía no les creen a ninguno de los dos. Además, de que más que incómodo, es extraño tener una chica aquí

—Me hubieran dicho y me iba a dormir a otro lado

— ¿A dónde? ¿A la Sala Común? No seas ridícula —dijo Neville, tomando sus cosas para ir al baño a alistarse—, admito que es extraño, pero tú no tienes la culpa de que tus compañeras estén locas. Bueno, todas menos Hermione

—Gracias Neville

—Oye ¿no quieres entrar primero? Las chicas se tardan más en arreglar y nosotros solo nos ponemos el uniforme

— ¿Seguros?

—Solo entra y ya —insistió Harry

—Está bien, ya voy

Tomó sus cosas y entro al baño, vio que Xóchitl seguía dormida. Como ella no era de arreglarse demasiado, solo se puso el uniforme y se acomodó el cabello colocándose un listón rojo a modo de diadema.

—Chicos ¿ya puedo salir?

—Si —respondió Harry

Alex salió y vio que solamente quedaban en el dormitorio él y Ron. Miró a la cama y vio que Xóchitl seguía dormida.

— ¿Siempre se queda dormida hasta tarde? —pregunto Harry

—Sí. Y siempre se queda echada en la cama sin hacer nada productivo —contestó Alex

—Por cierto —dijo Ron—, no te tardaste mucho, más o menos te tardaste igual que Harry y yo

—Como pueden ver yo no me arreglo tanto como las demás

—Eso si lo nota todo el mundo, y eso explica porque no tienes novio —murmuró Ron con la intención de que Alex no lo escuchara, pero se equivoco

— ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? —preguntó Alex molesta, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y zarandeándolo

—Na... nada

—Oigan, mejor vayamos con Hermione y bajemos a desayunar —propulsó Harry, con la intención de separarlos.

Bajaron a la Sala Común y enseguida Hermione se acercó a ellos.

— ¡Alex! ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? Apenas empezamos clases y no dormiste en el dormitorio

—Que... ¿no te enterarse?

— ¿De qué?

Alex le explicó todo y Hermione se molestó demasiado.

— ¡Debiste decirle a McGonagall!

— ¿Para darles el gusto de que me moleste? No, gracias. Además... no pasó nada malo, solo dormimos y ya

—Es cierto —dijo Harry—, fue la primera en irse a la cama

—Alex, lo siento

— ¿Por qué?

—Paso mientras estaba en el baño, por eso no pude intervenir

—No te preocupes. De haberme ayudado, de seguro te hubieran corrido del dormitorio también

Cuando los cuatro iban hacia la salida, vieron que había mucha gente mirando el tablón de anuncio. Hermione se escandalizo cuando vio que era un anuncio de los gemelos pidiendo "conejillos de indias" (como expreso Hermione) para sus experimentos con los Surtidos Salta-clases.

Llegaron al comedor y Angelina abordó a Harry diciéndole que ella era la nueva capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y quería que fuera todo el equipo para escoger un nuevo guardián, Harry le prometió que iría y se fueron a desayunar.

Alex y los chicos se sorprendieron que Hermione siguiera recibiendo El Profeta a sabiendas de las mentiras que decía, pero Hermione alegó que necesitaban saber "lo que decía el enemigo". McGonagall comenzó a pasar por la mesa de Gryffindor para darles los horarios y a Ron casi le da un infarto al verlo.

— ¡Miren lo que tenemos hoy! —Gruñó Ron—. Historia de la Magia, clase doble de Pociones, Adivinación y otra sesión doble de DCAO... ¡Binns, Snape, Trelawney y Umbridge en un solo día!

«Ya suponía que este no sería un excelente año» pensó Alex con pesar. Pero lo único que de verdad le alegraba el día, era que empezaba clases con Severus.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa y llegar pronto a Historia de la Magia —dijo Hermione

Alex y los chicos asintieron. Pero tres de cuatro desayunaron bien; Alex solo se comió un plátano y jugo de naranja y sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta, pero no se percató que un par de ojos negros la vigilaban desde que entró al Gran Comedor y salió corriendo detrás de sus amigos para ir a clases.

Llegaron al aula de Historia y como siempre, a los diez minutos, Harry y Ron comenzaron a perder el tiempo ante la mirada de reproche de Hermione.

—No puedo creer que los chicos sigan sin ponerte atención a Binns... —comenzó a decir Hermione, pero se dio cuenta que su amiga también estaba dormida—, lo que pasa por quedarse una noche con los chicos, ya se puso como ellos

Saliendo del aula, la castaña comenzó a regañar a sus amigos pero más a los chicos diciendo que la habían mal influenciado

— ¡Si solo estuvo con nosotros una noche! —dijo Ron, ofendido

— ¡Cállate o quieres que todo Hogwarts se entere! Nos meteremos en problemas —dijo Alex, tapándole la boca al pelirrojo

—Perdón

De camino a las mazmorras, se encontraron con Cho y platico muy alegre con Harry hasta que Ron metió la pata con una insignia del equipo favorito de Quidditch de la Ravenclaw. Él y Hermione comenzaron a discutir, mientras que Alex suspiraba a manera de resignación y Harry estaba en las nubes por poder hablar con la azabache.

Al llegar a las mazmorras, Alex se puso nerviosa. Cada día se daba cuenta que lo que sentía por Severus era cada vez más fuerte. Sentía que su corazón latía con tanta intensidad a cada paso para el aula creía que en cualquier momento se le saldría el corazón.

Escuchó la puerta del aula rechinar y sintió un vuelco al corazón al ver al oscuro profesor detrás de esta. Todos los alumnos entraron en silencio y Alex pasó junto a él con la miraba baja ya que se había sonrojado, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para el Jefe de las serpientes y que le sorprendió.

—Silencio —ordenó Snape con voz cortante al cerrar la puerta tras él.

En realidad no había ninguna necesidad de que impusiera orden, pues en cuanto los alumnos oyeron que la puerta se cerraba, se quedaron quietos y callados. Por lo general, la sola presencia de Snape bastaba para imponer silencio en el aula, a todos menos a una castaña latina.

—Antes de empezar la clase de hoy —dijo el profesor desde su mesa, abarcando con la vista a todos los estudiantes y mirándolos fijamente. Se detuvo un momento en Alex y siguió pasando su mirada por el aula—, creo conveniente recordarles que el próximo mes de junio realizan un importante examen en el que demostraran cuánto han aprendido sobre la composición y el uso de las pociones. Pese a que algunos alumnos de esta clase son indudablemente imbéciles, espero que consigan un «Aceptable» en el TIMO si no quieren... contrariarme. —Esa vez su mirada se detuvo en Neville, que tragó saliva—. Después de este curso, muchos de ustedes dejaran de estudiar conmigo, por supuesto —prosiguió Snape—. Yo sólo preparo a los mejores alumnos para el ÉXTASIS de Pociones, lo cual significa que tendré que despedirme de algunos de los presentes.

Entonces miró a Harry y torció el gesto. El muchacho le sostuvo la mirada y sintió un sombrío placer ante la perspectiva de librarse de Pociones al acabar quinto. Alex al ver las miradas de odio que se lanzaban, dejo escapar un suspiro de fastidio por la actitud tan infantil de los dos.

—Pero antes de que llegue el feliz momento de la despedida tenemos todo un año por delante —anunció Snape melodiosamente—. Por ese motivo, tanto si piensan presentarse al ÉXTASIS como si no, les recomiendo que concentren sus esfuerzos en mantener el alto nivel que espero de mis alumnos de TIMO.

»Hoy vamos a preparar una poción que suele salir en el examen de Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria: el Filtro de Paz, una poción para calmar la ansiedad y aliviar el nerviosismo. Pero les advierto: si no miden bien los ingredientes, pueden provocar un profundo y a veces irreversible sueño a la persona que la beba, de modo que tendrán que prestar mucha atención a lo que están haciendo. —Hermione, que estaba sentada a la izquierda de Harry, se enderezó un poco; la expresión de su rostro denotaba una concentración absoluta—. Los ingredientes y el método —continuó Snape, y agitó su varita— están en la pizarra. —En ese momento aparecieron escritos—. Encontraran todo lo que necesitan —volvió a agitar la varita— en el armario del material. —A continuación, la puerta del mueble se abrió sola—. Tienen una hora y media. Ya pueden empezar.

Los cuatro ya se temían que Snape escogería una poción demasiado complicada para iniciar el año, pero eso no desanimo a Alex; a pesar de que sabía que Snape nunca la vería más que una alumna más, se esforzaría mucho más para ser la primera de la clase. Y si era necesario desbancar a su mejor amiga, lo había (claro, sin la intención de humillarla).

—Ahora un débil vapor plateado debería empezar a salir de su poción —advirtió Snape cuando faltaban diez minutos para que concluyera el plazo.

Ya la poción de Alex estaba realmente avanzada seguida de la Hermione y como siempre, Harry y Ron con una poción más o menos pasable. El caldero de Harry emitía grandes cantidades de vapor gris oscuro; el de Ron, por su parte, escupía chispas verdes. La superficie de la poción de las chicas, en cambio, era una reluciente neblina de vapor plateado, y al pasar a su lado, Snape acercó su ganchuda nariz al interior sin hacer ningún comentario, lo cual significaba que no había encontrado nada que criticar. Primero miró el de Hermione y luego el de Alex; al levantar la mirada del caldero de la latina, ambos se miraron por unos segundos, lo suficiente para que la chica detectara algo extraño en ellos. ¿Acaso la miró con... preocupación?

Al llegar junto al caldero de Harry, sin embargo, Snape se detuvo y miró su contenido con una espantosa sonrisa burlona en los labios.

«Aquí vamos otra vez» pensó Alex, ya realmente cansada de esos estúpidos rencores

— ¿Qué se supone que es esto, Potter?

—El Filtro de Paz —contestó el chico, muy tenso.

—Dime, Potter —repuso Snape con calma—, ¿sabes leer?

—Sí, sé leer —respondió Harry sujetando con fuerza su varita.

—Léeme la tercera línea de las instrucciones, Potter.

El muchacho miró la pizarra con los ojos entornados, pues no resultaba fácil descifrar las instrucciones a través de la niebla de vapor multicolor que en ese instante llenaba la mazmorra.

—«Añadir polvo de ópalo, remover tres veces en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, dejar hervir a fuego lento durante siete minutos y luego añadir dos gotas de jarabe de eléboro.»

Entonces se le cayó el alma a los pies. No había añadido el jarabe de eléboro y había pasado a la cuarta línea de las instrucciones tras dejar hervir la poción a fuego lento durante siete minutos.

— ¿Has hecho todo lo que se especifica en la tercera línea, Potter?

—No —contestó él en voz baja.

— ¿Perdón?

—No —repitió Harry elevando la voz—. Me he olvidado del eléboro.

—Ya lo sé, Potter, y eso significa que este brebaje no sirve para nada. ¡Evanesco! —La poción de Harry desapareció y él se quedó plantado como un idiota junto a un caldero vacío—. Los que hayan conseguido leer las instrucciones, llenen una botella con una muestra de su poción, etiquétenla claramente con su nombre y déjenla en mi mesa para que yo la examine —indicó luego Snape—. Deberes: treinta centímetros de pergamino sobre las propiedades del ópalo y sus usos en la fabricación de pociones, para entregar el jueves.

Todos hicieron lo que Snape les indico, Alex pasó junto a Harry y pudo ver que, de ser posible, habría fuego en lugar de sus ojos por la rabia que sentía en esos momentos el chico. La chica trato de calmarlo, pero resulto imposible; era la única que faltaba y dejó la muestra de su poción en el escritorio. Pero al levantar la mirada, otra vez sus ojos se encontraron con los de Snape y estuvieron mirándose por un largo rato.

— ¡Alex!

— ¡Ya voy!

Tomó sus cosas y salió de ahí con la mirada del profesor clavada en su espalda.

Sus amigos seguían quejándose de lo injusto que se había portado Snape en la clase de hoy. Los chicos pensaron que se comportaría mejor ahora que formaba parte de la Orden, pero vieron que se equivocaron.

Hermione y los chicos entraron al Gran Comedor pero Alex no.

—Alex ¿no vas a comer? —preguntó Hermione

—No, voy a ver si Xóchitl ya se levanto

—Es cierto —dijo Ron— cuando nos íbamos, ella seguía dormida

—Está bien —dijo Hermione—. Pero ¿segura que no quieres comer?

—No. No tengo hambre, gracias —y salió casi corriendo de ahí antes de que sus amigos siguieran interrogándola

—Eso estuvo extraño —opinó Harry, a lo cual solo sus amigos asintieron a también de acuerdo.

En realidad, Alex ya se había ido a la torre de Adivinación. Sabía que no podría seguir con su "táctica de dieta" por mucho tiempo, ya que sus amigos casi nunca se separaban de ella y más ahora que ya no podía dormir en el dormitorio de las chicas por un berrinche de sus compañeras.

Ya estaba a mitad de camino, cuando se topó con su loba.

—Hola Xóchitl

—Otra vez te inventaste algo para no comer ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Alex

—Está bien, me atrapaste

—Alex, te lo digo en serio. Te vas a enfermar de gravedad si no comes bien

—No me pasara nada

—Eso quisiera creer

Diez minutos antes de que de la hora de clases, llegaron los chicos y saludaron a la loba.

—Bueno, sigo paseando. Que les vaya bien en el resto de sus clases

—Está bien. Y cuidado con Umbridge, no vaya a ser que no le agrade verte

—Pues que se aguante

—Xóchitl

—Solo bromeaba —y se alejó de la torre de Adivinación

Los alumnos comenzaron a entrar por la trampilla y se fueron a sus respectivos lugares. En las mesas, ya había unos libros que al parecer la profesora repartió antes de que llegaran.

La profesora Trelawney les comenzó a explicar; ese año estudiarían la interpretación de los sueños y eso a Alex le llamo la atención. A pesar de haberlo tenido una vez, aun le parecía extraño ese sueño con los personajes de Drácula y el Fantasma de la Ópera.

«Supongo que descubriré lo que significa, ya que la profesora dijo que algunos sueños llegan a ser predicciones. Pero ¿Qué clase de predicción sería?»

Alex estuvo pensando en eso hasta que la profesora les pidió que comenzaran a leer la introducción del libro. Cuando terminaron, comenzaron a interpretar sus sueños. Harry y Ron lo hacían con pereza mientras que Alex se lo tomaba muy en serio.

Cuando sonó la campaña, la profesora les pidió escribir un diario de sueños durante un mes. De camino a la clase de DCAO, Ron —como siempre— comenzó a quejarse de la cantidad de deberes que tenían siendo apenas el primer día.

Llegaron a la clase y ya Umbridge estaba adentro esperándolos. En cuanto empezaron, Alex pensó que Umbridge sería igual o más inútil para la materia que Lockhart, su maestro de Defensa en segundo año. Comenzó a decir un montón de idioteces sobre "temas aprobados por el ministerio" "hechizos seguros" y un sinfín de cosas que en verdad probaban la intervención del gobierno en la escuela.

Hasta cuando los alumnos no contestaban como la Cara de Sapo quería, les indicaba como tenían que responderle.

«¿Qué cree que somos? ¿Niños de primaria? Esta loca esta vieja»

Comenzaron a leer el capítulo uno que les indico la rosada y Alex comenzó a aburrirse, entonces se percató de que Hermione tenía la mano alzada y eso significaba problemas, porque además, ni siquiera había abierto el libro.

Con la intervención de Hermione se comenzó un alboroto en el aula, ya que al parecer no harían magia durante las clases para practicar hechizos de defensa, hasta comenzó a criticar a los docentes pasados, a los cuatro amigos les molesto que la Sapo Rosada llamara a Remus "hibrido peligroso".

«¡Peligrosos mis...! ¡Esta mujer es una...!» pensaba Alex, cada vez más enojada

Umbridge se defendió, que no los necesitaban porque no había nadie que quisiera lastimarlos, entonces fue cuando Harry soltó que ese "nada" era Lord Voldemort.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el aula hasta que Umbridge lo rompió descontando diez puntos a los leones y trato de "desmentir" la historia de Harry, hasta Alex interino y también le bajo puntos, lo cual sorprendió a todos ya que a Alex nunca le bajaban puntos. Pero el colmo fue que los dos gritaron a la vez y Umbridge los castigo mañana a las cinco de la tarde en su despacho.

Los dos siguieron discutiendo con ella, hasta que la profesora los mando llamar a su escritorio. El Sapo le dio a Harry un pergamino rosa con una nota para McGonagall y los envió a que se lo entregaran. Los dos se fueron molestos y sin hacerle caso a nadie.

Llegaron al despacho de la animaga, quien se sorprendió de verlos. Los dejo pasar y reviso la nota de Umbridge, les pidió que se sentaran y en lugar de regañarlos, hablo con ellos pidiéndoles que se calmaran y que estuvieran con un bajo perfil ya que la Rosada era enviada del Ministerio para callar "las mentiras sobre Voldemort". Después de la charla, los chicos se retiraron.

Tampoco a la hora de la cena les fue muy bien, solo escuchaban murmuros de la gente que los consideraba mentirosos y fenómenos por lo que seguían insistiendo de Voldemort. En la noche, mientras "intentaban" hacer la tarea, a Harry comenzó a dolerle la cicatriz y a Alex el rostro, Harry pensó que era por el estrés del día y que tal vez mañana estaría igual o peor, pero Alex sabía que no era así. Después de rendirse de no poder hacer nada, los cuatro se fueron a dormir; Alex tuvo que seguir a los chicos de manera discreta para no levantar sospechas de que se iba al dormitorio de los hombres.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Para haber sido el primer día de clases, Severus estaba preocupado por Alex. Lo único que lo animo fue ver el entusiasmo que puso la chica durante su primera clase del año y esperaba que la chica siguiera así, pero después recordó que en las comidas apenas si probaba bocado y en la comida antes de su clase de Adivinación no fue al Gran Comedor.

Severus sabía que la cosa se estaba agravando más y ahora con el estrés de que ella y Potter estaban castigados con Umbridge no le ayudaba para nada a su estado de ánimo, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que saliera de su castigo y ver que les hizo, porque estaba seguro que esa mujer haría lo imposible por mantenerlos callados.

«Solo espero que no se vayan a sobrepasar con ella mañana. Si hacen algo que la moleste, ella de seguro sería capaz de expulsarlo e incluso —ya exagerando un poco la situación— enviarlos a Azkaban»

—Alex... por favor contrólate y no hagas nada peligroso —susurro Severus viendo en la oscuridad el rostro sonriente de la latina

Se fue a dormir tratando de controlar sus pensamientos, ya que mañana de seguro sería otro día demasiado largo.

A la mañana siguiente, Severus se despertó con pesar porque otra vez no había podido dormir bien. Y era porque últimamente la marca tenebrosa le ardía mucho, pero no eran llamados de Voldemort, sentía las emociones que este llegaba a sentir respecto a lo que pasaba con sus planes y con las cosas a su alrededor. Entonces pensó que tal vez Alex y Potter tal vez también podrían sentir los sentimientos del señor tenebroso.

Se arregló como siempre con sus ropas negras y su capa negra y se fue al Gran Comedor a desayunar y escuchar "la interesante conversación" que le podría estar preparando el viejo chiflado del director.

Al llegar a la mesa de los profesores vio que todos tenían un semblante de enfado, a excepción de Dumbledore que se veía sonriente como siempre, y vio que Umbridge también.

—Buenos días muchacho

—Director

—Contigo es normal esa actitud, pero de Minerva y los demás no

— ¿Es necesario decirte el por qué? —pregunto Severus de forma sarcástica, antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de café

—Sé que no les agrada Dolores, pero nadie quiso aceptar el puesto de profesor de Defensa y el ministerio no me dejo otra opción

—Yo conozco a alguien que podía haber aceptado el trabajo sin problema

—Muchacho... Remus no puede regresar a Hogwarts porque sabes que Dolores no tolera a "los semi-humanos"

«No lo decía por eso»

Siguieron desayunando en silencio hasta que Severus posó su mirada en la mesa de los leones y se preocupó al no ver a Alex junto a Potter y sus amigos.

«No puede ser... ¿desde temprano?»

El oscuro profesor se levantó y se retiró de la mesa con la intención de buscar a Alex.

—Severus —el aludido se detuvo al escuchar la voz de la Sapo Rosada—. ¿A dónde vas? Creo que todavía no tienes clases

—Voy a dar una vuelta por los jardines «Entrometida»

—Mmm... creo que podrías usar ese tiempo para "revisar los pasillos"

Severus entendió el doble sentido que la "lame botas" del ministerio quería que hiciera. McGonagall y los demás se mostraban indignados, pero no dijeron nada.

—Está bien... profesora

—Gracias Severus, pero recuerda... nada de "actos oscuros"

Severus no lo soporto más y salió del lugar. Sabía que su pasado de mortífago le pesaría toda su vida, pero no esperaba que se lo echaran en cara todos los días, ya bastante tenía en las reuniones de la Orden con los "divertidos comentarios" del pulgoso de Black.

Siguió caminando hasta que llego a los baños de Myrtle la Llorona y escucho que alguien salía.

—... si te pasa algo no me culpes ¿de acuerdo?

—Deja de ser tan dramática, Xóchitl

—No soy dramática ¡soy realista Alex!

—Ya como sea, debo ir a clases. Me toca Encantamientos

—Está bien. Yo regreso al dormitorio de los chicos. Sigo sin poderme creer que Lavender y las demás no nos dejen entrar al dormitorio

—Ya sé, pero halla ellas

—Y Hermione no pudo hacer nada para ayudarnos, porque si no la corrían también del cuarto

—Lo sé. Bueno, me voy a clases

—OK. Adiós

—Adiós

Alex y Xóchitl se separaron, Severus se ocultó lo más que pudo para que la castaña no lo viera. La chica al pasar junto a él —sin que ella se diera cuenta, obviamente— el profesor vio que ya estaba peligrosamente delgada, podía verle la piel muy pegada al cuello haciendo que se le vieran los huesos.

—Alex...

La chica volteo pero no vio a nadie. Le había parecido que alguien la llamaba

—Seguramente fue mi imaginación —y se fue a sus clases

Severus tenía una gran expresión de preocupación y miedo por la chica. Si Voldemort no la mataba, ella se terminaría matando a sí misma sin darse cuenta.


	50. Castigo con Umbridge, beso robado

Si el inicio de año fue una tortura, el resto de la semana fue peor y más porque los chicos tenían que cumplir con sus castigos con la cara de sapo de Umbridge. Tenían que ir toda la semana a las cinco de la tarde, ese día llegaron y Alex casi se vomita de ver como estaba el despacho.

«Dios... Esto tiene que ser una broma»

El despacho era todo rosado y estampado de platos con fotos de gatos. Los dos vieron que Umbridge estaba sentada en medio del despacho llevándose una taza de té a los labios, que tenían una ridícula sonrisa. También vieron que a cada lado del escritorio había unas mesitas con un mantelito de encaje con su respectiva silla.

—Buenas tardes, Sr. Potter. Srta. Macías

Ninguno de los dos respondió.

—Creo que dije... Buenas tardes

—Buenas tardes, Profesora Umbridge —contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo y se sentaron donde la profesora les indicó. Había un pergamino blanco en la mesa.

—Así está mejor. Y ahora quiero que copien un poco. No, con sus plumas no —añadió cuando los chicos se agacharon para abrir sus mochilas—. Copiarán con una pluma especial que tengo. Tomen. —Les entregó una larga, delgada y negra pluma con la plumilla extraordinariamente afilada—. Quiero que escriban «No debo decir mentiras» — le indicó con voz melosa.

— ¿Cuántas veces? —preguntó Harry fingiendo educación lo mejor que pudo.

—Ah, no sé, las veces que haga falta para que se les grabe el mensaje — contestó la profesora Umbridge con ternura—. Ya pueden empezar.

Ella fue hacia su mesa, se sentó y se encorvó sobre un montón de hojas de pergamino que parecían trabajos para corregir. Los dos levantaron la afilada pluma negra y entonces se dieron cuenta de lo que les faltaba.

—No nos ha dado tinta —observó Alex.

—Ya, es que no la necesita —contestó la profesora, y algo parecido a la risa se insinuó en su voz.

Los chicos pusieron la plumilla en el pergamino, escribieron: «No debo decir mentiras» y soltaron un grito de dolor. Las palabras habían aparecido en el pergamino escritas con una reluciente tinta roja, y al mismo tiempo habían aparecido en el dorso de la mano derecha tanto de uno como de otro. Quedaron grabadas en su piel como trazadas por un bisturí; sin embargo, mientras contemplaban aquel reluciente corte, la piel cicatrizó y quedó un poco más roja que antes, pero completamente lisa. Se dieron la vuelta y miraron a la profesora Umbridge. Ella los observaba con la boca de sapo estirada forzando una sonrisa.

— ¿Sí?

—Nada —respondieron con un hilo de voz.

Siguieron escribiendo. Una y otra vez, trazaban las palabras en el pergamino y pronto comprendieron que no era tinta, sino su propia sangre. Y una y otra vez, las palabras aparecían grabadas en el dorso de la mano, cicatrizaban y aparecían de nuevo cuando volvían a escribir con la pluma en el pergamino. A través de la ventana del despacho vieron que había oscurecido, pero ninguno preguntó cuando podían parar. Ni siquiera miraron qué hora era. Sabían que ella los observaba, atenta a cualquier señal de debilidad, y ninguno pensaba mostrar señal alguna, aunque tuvieran que pasar toda la noche allí sentados, cortándose la mano con aquella pluma...

—Vengan aquí —le ordenó la profesora Umbridge al cabo de lo que les parecieron horas.

Se levantaron. Les dolía la mano, y cuando se la miraron vieron que el corte se había curado, pero tenían la piel muy tierna.

—La mano —pidió la profesora Umbridge. Se la tendieron y ella las cogió entre las suyas.

Harry contuvo un estremecimiento cuando la profesora se la tocó con sus gruesos y regordetes dedos, en los que llevaba varios feos y viejos anillos. Alex se dio cuenta de eso y le pareció extraña su reacción.

— ¡Ay, ay, ay! Veo que todavía no les he impresionado mucho —comentó sonriente—. Bueno, tendremos que intentarlo de nuevo mañana, ¿no? Ya pueden marcharse.

Se marcharon del despacho sin decir palabra. El colegio estaba casi desierto; debía de ser más de medianoche. Fueron lentamente por el pasillo y entonces, cuando doblaron la esquina y estuvieron seguros de que la profesora Umbridge ya no podría oírlos, echaron a correr. Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de un par de ojos negros que los miraron salir huyendo de la cercanía de Umbridge.

El segundo castigo fue igual de duro que el del día anterior. Esa vez la piel del dorso de la mano de los chicos se irritó más deprisa, y enseguida se les puso roja e inflamada. Ninguno creía que siguieran curándose tan bien como al principio. Los cortes no tardarían mucho en quedar marcados en sus mano, y quizá entonces la profesora Umbridge se considerara satisfecha. Sin embargo, no dejaron escapar ni el más leve gemido de dolor, y desde que entraron en el despacho hasta que la profesora Umbridge les mandó que se marcharán, pasadas las doce, no dijeron más que «Buenas noches».

Lo peor de todo, es que esos castigos hacían que apenas si tuvieran tiempo de ponerse al corriente con sus deberes, y lo más extraño, es que Ron estaba igual de atrasado, pero él no tenía ningún castigo por cumplir.

El tercer castigo de los chicos fue igual que los dos anteriores, sólo que, tras dos horas copiando, las palabras «No debo decir mentiras» dejaron de desaparecer del dorso de su mano y permanecieron grabadas allí, rezumando gotitas de sangre. La pausa en el rasgueo de la afilada pluma hizo que la profesora Umbridge levantara la cabeza.

— ¡Ah! —Dijo en voz baja, y pasó junto a sus mesas y fue a examinarles la mano, primero paso con Harry—. Muy bien. Esto debería servirles de recordatorio, ¿no creen? —Luego se acercó a la mesa de Alex y reviso su mano—. Igual, muy bien. Ya pueden marcharse.

— ¿Tenemos que volver mañana? —preguntó Harry mientras cogía su mochila con la mano izquierda para no usar la derecha, que tenía dolorida.

—Sí, claro —contestó la profesora Umbridge con una amplia sonrisa—. Sí, creo que podemos grabar el mensaje un poco más con otro día de trabajo.

Tanto Harry como Alex casi salieron corriendo del despacho como lo hicieron toda esa semana de castigo, pero esta vez los dos tomaron caminos separados. Harry se fue directamente a la Sala Común mientras que Alex se dirigía a los baños de Myrtle la Llorona; se enjuagó la mano para poder quitarse la sangre y se la envolvió con papel de baño.

De pronto, sintió las tan acostumbradas arcadas y se fue corriendo al primer cubículo que encontró. Se tardó un largo rato hasta que finalmente salió, se acercó al lavabo y se enjuagó la boca.

—Se puede saber ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo? —se escucho una voz fría a espaldas de Alex

La chica volteo y se puso pálida al ver que se trataba de...

—Profesor Snape... Yo... sólo...

El profesor no le hizo caso, se acercó a ella muy rápido pero Alex se dio cuenta y se hizo a un lado con la intención de salir del baño, pero Severus la tomó del brazo.

— ¡Suélteme!

— ¡No! Lo que estás haciendo está mal...

— ¡Suélteme! No... No... ¡Tú no sabe cómo me siento!

Severus se sorprendió con la exclamación de la chica, ya que esa oración le pareció familiar. Alex finalmente logró soltarse de un tirón cuando sintió que el profesor aflojaba su agarre y salió corriendo de ahí.

Severus no se percato de que Alex se había soltado y había huido, pero las palabras de la chica le seguían retumbando en la cabeza.

« ¡Tú no sabes cómo me siento!»

« ¡Tú no sabes cómo me siento!»

« ¡Tú no sabes cómo me siento!»

—Alex... Déjame ayudarte... Por favor, pequeña

Finalmente se dio cuenta de que la chica se había ido. Cabizbajo e indignado consigo mismo por no haberla hecho entrar en razón, se fue a las mazmorras.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Aquella tarde de viernes, a las cinco en punto, llamaron a la puerta del despacho de la profesora Umbridge deseando que fuera la última vez, y recibieron la orden de entrar. La hoja de pergamino en blanco los esperaban sobre la mesa cubierta con el tapete de encaje de cada uno, así como las afiladas plumas negras, que estaban a un lado.

—Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Potter. Macías—le indicó la profesora Umbridge sonriendo con amabilidad.

Los dos comenzaron con su "trabajo". Alex pudo ver que Harry trataba de mirar por la ventana y entonces entendió que el chico intentaba ver las pruebas de Quidditch; pero le parecía que sería imposible poder verlo, entre la vigilancia de la Cara de Sapo y que ella le tapaba un poco la vista.

Las heridas de las manos se abrían con mayor intensidad y se podían entender a la perfección las palabras de sus manos, el pergamino estaba cubierto de relucientes gotas de la sangre que les caía de la mano, que les dolía mucho. Cuando Harry volvió a levantar la cabeza ya era de noche y no se distinguía el campo de Quidditch.

—Vamos a ver si ya han captado el mensaje —propuso la profesora Umbridge con voz suave media hora más tarde.

Se dirigió hacia Harry extendiendo los cortos y ensortijados dedos para agarrarle el brazo y entonces, cuando lo sujetó para examinar las palabras grabadas en su piel, el chico notó un intenso dolor, pero no en el dorso de la mano sino en la cicatriz de la frente. Al mismo tiempo tuvo una sensación muy extraña a la altura del estómago. Dio un tirón para soltarse y se puso en pie de un brinco, mirando fijamente a la profesora Umbridge. Ella lo miró también a los ojos, forzando aquella ancha y blanda sonrisa.

Lo más extraño fue que justamente cuando a Harry le dolió la cicatriz, a Alex le dolió la parte del rostro donde tenía esa marca oscura y por un segundo le pareció ver el rostro de Voldemort.

—Ya lo sé. Duele, ¿verdad? —comentó con su empalagosa voz. Harry no contestó. El corazón le latía muy deprisa y con violencia. ¿Se refería la profesora a su mano o sabía lo que acababa de notar en la frente?—. Bueno, creo que ya me ha comprendido, Potter. Puede marcharse.

Harry cogió su mochila y salió del despacho tan deprisa como pudo sin esperar a Alex. Umbridge se volvió hacia la chica y también tomó su mano lastimada, pero a diferencia de Harry, ella no mostró ningún signo de dolor y eso no pareció gustarle a la profesora.

—Mmm... Tal parece que no ha comprendido el mensaje del todo como Potter ¿verdad?

Alex sospechaba que la profesora quería agregarle otra semana de castigo y es que ella no quería mostrar signos de dolor.

—Lo que pasa profesora, es que tanto escribir con esa pluma hizo que ya no sienta la mano

— ¡Ah! Bueno... Ese es un efecto muy y común. Pero ya lo entendió también ¿verdad?

—Sí, Profesora Umbridge

—Muy bien —soltó la mano de Alex y se fue a sentar a su escritorio—. Ya puede retirarse

—Buenas noches

Tomó su mochila con la mano izquierda y salió del despacho, tratando de no correr. Cuando ya estaba por dar la vuelta en una esquina para llegar al retrato de la Sra. Gorda, no pudo aguantar más el dolor de la mano y se soltó a llorar.

Severus estaba haciendo su guardia y estaba por llegar a la entrara de la Torre de Gryffindor cuando escucho que alguien lloraba. Era más de media noche y ningún alumno debería estar fuera de la cama. Se acercó ya preparando las frías palabras que le diría al infractor cuando se puso tenso al ver que se trataba de Alex.

— ¿Macías?

La chica levantó la mirada y, a pesar de la oscuridad, se encontró con unos ojos negros que le fascinaban. Se limpió las lágrimas y se puso de pie, tratando de cubrir su mano derecha.

—Profesor Snape. Yo... Sólo estaba...

— ¿Qué hace afuera a estas horas?

—Yo... Acabo de llegar de un castigo con Um... Con la Profesora Umbridge

—Ya veo. Si, había escuchado que la castigo junto con Potter el primer día. Creo que acaban de romper un récord

Alex sólo bajo su mirada ¿qué más podía esperar del Jefe de Slytherin, quienes solamente se fijan en el status de sangre? Severus se dio cuenta que había lastimado a Alex, pero entonces vio sus manos y vio que de entre ellas escurría sangre.

—Macías ¿Qué le paso en su mano?

Alex sintió que se le paraba el corazón al escuchar eso. Trató de llevarse las manos detrás de la espalda para ocultarlas, pero el profesor fue más rápido y le tomó la muñeca de la mano lastimada.

—"No debo decir mentiras" ¿Qué es esto?

Alex bajo la cabeza por la vergüenza.

—Es... El castigo con la Profesora Umbridge

— ¿Qué?

—No es nada. Ya sanará y espero no tener que volver a tener castigo con esa...

— ¿McGonagall sabe de esto?

—No

— ¡Entonces vaya y dígale! Sé qué ya son deshoras pero...

Alex se soltó de su agarre y le dio la espalda.

— ¡Ya le dije que no es nada! Además de que no queremos darle la satisfacción de vernos vulnerables

Severus sintió un momento de orgullo al escucharla hablar así, pero al recordar su mano y su estado de salud hizo que se preocupara más. Entonces recordó algo que escucho que hablaba con su loba maleducada.

—Por cierto Macías

— ¿Si, profesor?

— ¿Por qué duerme con Potter y sus compañeros y no con Granger y las demás?

Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y ahora sintió que le iba a dar algo por eso. ¿Cómo rayos se había enterado de eso?

—Yo... No sé que está hablando

Alex comenzó a alejarse pero Severus la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo girar un poco para que lo mirara.

—La escuche hablando de eso con su "escoba con patas"

— ¡Deje de hablarle así a Xóchitl! —Volvió a soltarse de su profesor y lo miro con seriedad—. ¡No sé cómo se enteró... PERO LO QUE YO HAGA O DEJE DE HACER NO LE IMPORTA!

— ¿Por qué dice que no me importa?

—Usted me lo dejo muy claro el año pasado... ¡Por ser una Gryffindor, Sangre Su...!

Alex no pudo terminar de gritarle porque los fuertes y finos labios del oscuro profesor de pociones se habían posado en los suyos para callarla. La chica tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, pero poco a poco los fue cerrando. Ya iba a corresponder el beso cuando Severus se separó de ella. Alex abrió los ojos y vio una mirada muy sería en los ojos del adulto.

—Nunca... Vuelvas... A decirte de esa manera

—Profesor...

—En otro momento terminaremos con esta conversación. Ahora entré a descansar

—Eh... sí. Buenas noches, profesor

La castaña se dio la vuelta para irse a la Torre.

—Descansa, Alex

La aludida dio media vuelta, pero el profesor se había ido. Siguió de pie mirando a la nada, con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas y su rostro caliente y rojo a más no poder.

—Él me beso... Él me beso...

Alex no se cuenta de que se abrió el cuadro de la Señora Gorda y de ella salió Xóchitl para ir a buscarla.

— ¡Ahí estabas! —Xóchitl tomó forma humana y se paró junto a ella—. Me podrías explicar ¿dónde rayos estabas? Hace como media hora regreso Harry junto con Ron y tu no...

Entonces la loba se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba con en trance.

— ¿Alex? ¿Hola? —le picó el hombro pero nada. Entonces se llevó una mano a la boca y otra enfrente del rostro de Alex y comenzó a hacer ruiditos de radio transmisor—. Base llamando a Alex. Alex, responde —otro ruiditos pero nada.

Bajó las manos y entonces se le ocurrió algo. Se puso enfrente de ella y la cargó en su hombro como saco de papas.

— ¿Pero qué...? ¡Xóchitl! ¿Qué haces?

—Hasta qué reaccionas. Regresemos que los chicos ya se preocuparon

—Pues dilo en lugar de traerme así

—Es que estabas en la luna. ¿En qué pensabas?

Alex se alegraba de estar en esa posición, porque así la loba no vería que estaba roja a más no poder.

—En nada... Me pareció que vi algo

—Ah, bueno. Bien, hora de dormir

—Está bien, pero... Ya me puedes bajar

Las dos ya estaban en la Sala Común y Xóchitl todavía no la bajaba.

—Mejor hasta el dormitorio

Alex soltó un bufido y se dejo llevar hasta el dormitorio de los chicos.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Al día siguiente, era sábado, estuvo algo nublado pero eso no afectó al estado de ánimo de Alex. Se alistó y bajó a la Sala Común, vio que ya estaban sus amigos esperándola; Xóchitl se quedo como siempre en la Sala Común igual como siempre algún elfo le subiría el desayuno.

Entraron al Gran comedor y comenzaron a desayunar, mientras tanto, llegaban las lechuzas y una parda le entregó a Hermione El Profeta.

— ¿Hay algo interesante? —preguntó Ron.

—No —respondió ella con un suspiro—, sólo cuentan tonterías sobre la bajista de Las Brujas de Macbeth, que se casa. —Hermione abrió el periódico y desapareció tras él. Harry se dedicó a su segundo plato de huevos con tocino; Ron, que parecía un poco preocupado, miraba hacia las altas ventanas y Alex jugaba con su tenedor todavía con una sonrisa soñadora—. Un momento —dijo ella de pronto—. ¡Oh, no! ¡Sirius!

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry arrancándole el periódico de las manos tan bruscamente que lo rompió por la mitad, de modo que Hermione y él se quedaron cada uno con una parte.

—«Según una información obtenida por el Ministerio de la Magia de fuentes fidedignas, Sirius Black, el famoso asesino... bla, bla, bla... ¡está escondido en Londres!» —leyó Hermione en su mitad del periódico con un susurro angustiado.

—Lucius Malfoy, me apuesto algo —afirmó Harry conteniendo la furia de su voz—. Seguro que reconoció a Sirius en el andén...

— ¿Qué? —saltó Ron, alarmado—. No me dijiste que...

— ¡Chissst! —exclamaron los otros tres.

—«... El Ministerio advierte a la comunidad de magos que Black es muy peligroso... mató a treinta personas... se fugó de Azkaban...» Las majaderías de siempre —concluyó Hermione dejando su mitad del periódico y mirando con temor a Alex y a los chicos—. Bueno, ya no podrá volver a salir de la casa, eso es todo —susurró—. Dumbledore ya le advirtió que no lo hiciera.

Siguieron discutiendo sobre Sirius hasta que los chicos se fueron a su práctica de Quidditch mientras que las chicas se iban a la biblioteca para seguir con los deberes pendientes; de camino se toparon con Severus, quien solamente miro a las chicas y se fue.

— ¿Ahora qué le pasa? —pregunto Hermione

—Yo... Ni idea

La castaña se dio cuenta de que la latina actuaba de manera extraña.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada. Mejor vamos a hacer la tarea ¿no?

—Está bien

— ¡Vámonos!

Estuvieron todo el día haciendo sus deberes pendientes hasta que terminaron y se fueron de regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor a esperar a los chicos de la práctica.

— ¿Cómo crees que les vaya a los chicos? —pregunto Alex

—No lo sé. Pero espero que les vaya bien —contesto Hermione, leyendo un libro

Hasta la tarde los chicos regresaron y por la expresión de Ron se dieron cuenta que no les fue tan bien como ellos esperaban. Los chicos se pusieron a hacer los deberes pero no avanzaron mucho.

El domingo siguieron con los deberes y mientras lo hacían, llego una carta de Percy a Ron, pero el contenido no agrado a nadie y mucho menos a Ron. Percy le "aconsejaba" que terminará su amistad con Harry y Alex porque "le arruinarían su futuro" y un montón de tonterías más. Para animarlos, Hermione se ofreció a corregir sus trabajos.

De pronto, la cabeza de Sirius apareció en la chimenea de la Torre y les dio un tremendo susto a los chicos. El Merodeador comenzó a contarles las últimas noticias de la Orden respecto al ministerio y sus sospechas de que Fugde piensa que Dumbledore "forma un ejército de magos" dejando claro que de verdad le tiene miedo al viejo director.

—Por cierto —dijo Sirius, cambiando de tema—, ¿cuándo es su próxima excursión a Hogsmeade? Se me ha ocurrido que ya que nos salió bien lo del disfraz de perro en la estación, podríamos...

— ¡NO! —saltaron Harry y las chicas a la vez, gritando.

—Sirius, ¿acaso no lees El Profeta? —le preguntó Hermione muy angustiada.

— ¡Oh, El Profeta!—exclamó Sirius sonriendo—. Les encantaría saber por dónde ando, pero en realidad no tienen ni idea...

—Creemos que esta vez sospechan algo —intervino Harry—. Algo que comentó Malfoy en el tren, utilizando la palabra «perro», nos hizo pensar que sabía que eras tú, y su padre estaba en el andén, Sirius, ya sabes, Lucius Malfoy, así que sobre todo no te acerques por aquí. Si Malfoy vuelve a reconocerte...

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —repuso Sirius con aire muy contrariado—. Sólo era una idea, pensé que te gustaría que nos viéramos.

— ¡Claro que me gustaría, pero no quiero que vuelvan a encerrarte en Azkaban! —aclaró Harry.

Hubo una pausa durante la cual Sirius se quedó mirando a su ahijado desde el fuego, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No te pareces a tu padre tanto como yo creía —comentó entonces con frialdad—. Para James, el riesgo habría sido lo divertido.

—Mira...

—Bueno, tengo que marcharme. Oigo a Kreacher bajando por la escalera —dijo Sirius, pero Harry estaba seguro de que mentía—. Ya te escribiré diciéndote a qué hora puedo volver a aparecer en el fuego, ¿está bien? Si no lo encuentras demasiado arriesgado, claro...

Entonces se oyó un débil « ¡Pum!», y donde antes estaba la cabeza de Sirius volvieron a verse sólo llamas.

—Qué sentido se puso —comento Alex, mirando al fuego—, nosotros solamente nos preocupábamos por su seguridad. No era para que se pusiera así.

Harry se desanimó demasiado al ver la reacción de Sirius. Se fue a dormir sin decirle nada a sus amigos y sin terminar los deberes, otra vez.

El Lunes, Hermione volvió a recibir el periódico y descubrieron en él la razón por la que Fudge envió a la Sapo: Fue para darle poder en Hogwarts y supervisar a los profesores. En cuanto Alex vio lo de la supervisión a los docentes, instantáneamente miró a la mesa de los profesores y busco con la mirada a Snape; se calmó al verlo charlando con Dumbledore y se alegró más al ver que sus amigos no lo notaron.

Sin embargo, no podía sentirse tranquila. Obviamente Umbridge debía de saber sobre el pasado de mortifago de Snape ¿y si usaba eso como excusa para echarlo de la escuela? Alex no sabría qué hacer si ya no lo volvía a ver.

Los cuatro se fueron a Historia de la Magia y no vieron a la Sapo. En la clase de pociones de ese día, Alex puso respirar tranquila al ver que la Lame-botas del Ministerio tampoco estaba.

Snape les entregó sus trabajos y Alex vio que de calificación tenía una S, pero no sabía que significaba.

—Les he puesto la nota que les habrían puesto si hubieran presentado este trabajo en su TIMO —explicó Snape con una sonrisita de suficiencia mientras se paseaba entre sus alumnos devolviéndoles los deberes corregidos—. Así les haré una idea de los resultados que podrían esperar de sus exámenes. —Snape llegó a la parte delantera de la clase y se dio la vuelta para mirar a los alumnos—. En general, el nivel de la redacción ha sido pésimo. La mayoría de ustedes habrían reprobado si hubiera sido un examen. Espero que se esfuercen mucho más en la redacción de esta semana sobre las diferentes variedades de antídotos para veneno; si no, tendré que empezar a castigar a los burros que obtengan una D.

— ¿A alguien le han puesto una D? ¡Ha! —dijo Malfoy en voz baja, y entonces Snape esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad.

«Ya se había tardado» pensó Alex con pesar.

No tuvo que estrujarse los sesos para saber que a la persona que le puso una D fue a Harry y, como de costumbre lo decía para molestarlo.

La clase paso de manera tranquila (y eso era novedad) y los cuatro se fueron a almorzar. Se encontraron con los gemelos y con Lee Jordán y les explicaron el significado de las letras de sus notas:

E: Extraordinario. S: Supera las Expectativas. A: Aceptable. I: Insatisfactorio. D: Desastroso. T: Trol

También les comentaron a los cuatro amigos como les fue en su supervisión en Encantamientos, lo cual solamente fue mirar las clases, hacer una pregunta ocasional al docente encargado de la materia (Flitwick) y una que otra pregunta a algún alumno.

Los chicos pensaron que no sería la gran cosa, pero cuando llegaron al salón de Adivinación, vieron que Umbridge ya estaba acomodada para supervisar la clase, por lo que tanto Harry como Alex, tendrían que comportarse en clase para no llamar su atención.

La profesora Trelawney les indicó que siguieran con la interpretación de los sueños en parejas o en tríos. Alex y los chicos comenzaron a trabajar pero también vigilaban al sapo.

—Deprisa, piensa un sueño por si el sapo viene hacia aquí.

—Yo me lo inventé la última vez —protestó Ron—, ahora te toca a ti.

— ¡Ay, no sé! —dijo Harry, desesperado. No recordaba haber soñado nada en los últimos días—. Digamos que soñé que estaba... ahogando a Snape en mi caldero. Sí, eso servirá...

Ron contuvo la risa mientras abría El oráculo de los sueños y Alex los miraba con reproche.

— ¡Oigan chicos, seriedad! Si siguen así, se darán cuenta que se lo sacaron de la manga

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que se lo inventaron!

—Bien, tenemos que sumar la edad de Harry a la fecha en que tuvo el sueño, y el número de letras del tema... ¿Cuál sería el tema? ¿Ahogamiento, caldero o Snape?

—No importa, elige el que quieras —contestó Harry, y se arriesgó a mirar hacia atrás

Mientras Alex y los chicos "trabajaban", escuchaban la entrevista de Umbridge a Trelawney, lo cual sólo hacía que la profesora de Adivinación se enfadara a cada pregunta y más cuando el Sapo le pidió que le hiciera una predicción. Trelawney le predijo peligro pero Umbridge se burlo y se retiró del aula de Adivinación.

Si en Adivinación les fue mal, en DCAO les fue peor. Hermione sólo había dado su opinión del libro y tanto Alex como Harry saltaron en su defensa y esta vez fue Alex la que le respondió de manera "maleducada" a la Cara de Sapo cuando esta mencionó a Quirrell.

—Sí, Quirrell era un profesor excelente —dijo Alex en voz alta—, pero tenía un pequeño inconveniente: que por su turbante se asomaba lord Voldemort.

Esa declaración fue recibida con un silencio muy aplastante. Y entonces...

—Creo que le sentará bien otra semana de castigos, Macías. Y por si acaso, a Potter también —sentenció la profesora Umbridge sin alterarse.

El corte que los chicos tenían en la mano todavía no se había curado, y a la mañana siguiente volvían a sangrar. Ninguno de los dos se quejó durante el castigo de la tarde, pues estaban decididos a no dar aquella satisfacción a la profesora Umbridge. Escribieron una y otra vez «No debo decir mentiras» sin que un solo sonido escapara de sus labios, aunque los cortes iban haciéndose más profundo con cada letra.

Harry volvió a recibir una reprimenda de Angelina por perderse otra sesión de entrenamiento por los castigos con Umbridge y fue tan grande que hasta McGonagall tuvo que ir a calmarla.

En la tarde siguieron con sus clases de manera normal. En Encantamientos no paso gran cosa pero en Transformaciones vieron que Umbridge iba a supervisar la clase y eso solo significaba una cosa: problemas, ya que tanto una como otra tenían su temperamento.

A cara interrupción que hacia Umbridge a McGonagall, a la chica le parecía que en cualquier momento le gritaría, pero le sorprendió que se mantuviera calmada. McGonagall trataba de llevar su clase con normalidad, pero la Sapo se lo complicaba.

Término la clase y los chicos se fueron a CCM y por desgracia se la volvieron a encontrar, y como Hagrid todavía no regresaba, quien estaba encargada era Grubbly-Plank. Y no ayudo mucho. Como nadie sabía del paradero de Hagrid (más los comentarios y las burlas de las serpientes) cuando el semi-gigantes regresará se vería en serios problemas.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Ya pasaba la media noche cuando los chicos salieron. Esta vez, los dos sangraban demasiado, ya que la herida se hizo más profunda. De camino a la Sala Común, los dos se separaron porque Alex comenzó a sentir arcadas y se fue al primer baño que encontró y fue a vomitar.

Después de varios meses de hacer eso, su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. Se fue al lavabo y se enjuagó la boca, cuando levantó la mirada, miró su reflejo y se sorprendió con lo que vio: Estaba extremadamente delgada del rostro y del cuello, el cabello lo tenía débil y sin brillo, los ojos hundidos, muy pálida y labios resecos.

—Bueno... No estoy tan mal. Al menos ya no pueden decir que estoy...

No terminó de hablar porque le dio un fuerte mareo y casi se caía de no ser porque se sujetó al lavabo. Se limpió la mano herida pero seguía sangrando. Se la envolvió con papel de baño y salió de ahí y regresó a la Sala Común. Llegó y vio que sus amigos estaban ahí.

—Alex ¿dónde estabas? —pregunto Harry, preocupado

—Nada, sólo fui al baño —contesto Alex, con despreocupación

Los cuatro siguieron hablando mientras que Harry y Alex tenían sus manos heridas dentro de una solución de tentaculos de murtlap pasteurizados y escabechados para calmarles el dolor. De la nada, a Hermione se le ocurrió una loca idea respecto a la materia e DCAO: era que tanto Harry como Alex les enseñara.

Tanto uno como el otro, se sorprendió con la proposición, pero la idea no parecía tan mala, aunque tenía algunas fallas; como por ejemplo: ¿Quién querría que ellos les enseñarán? ¿Dónde lo harían sin que Umbridge se entere? Esa pregunta podría responderse después de ver si alguien accedía a formar parte de esto.

Se fueron a dormir y tanto a Harry como a Alex no les convencía mucho esa idea. En otra ocasión lo discutirían con más tranquilidad y verían sí valía la pena hacerlo o no.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

En las mazmorras, Severus estaba tumbado en su sillón verde esmeralda enfrente a la chimenea curándose una herida en el brazo derecho. Había regresado de una reunión con Voldemort y no le había ido muy bien, el señor tenebroso le había pedido información sobre Potter y Macías y él, Severus, no supo contestarle y se vio obligado a sufrir la tortura de Su Señor hasta que este se aburrió y lo dejo irse.

Después de curarse, se cambio por su pijama y se tumbó en la cama. Las cosas se iban a poner peores y los inútiles del Ministerio no querían saber la verdad; pero más le preocupaba el bienestar de Alex y sobre todo su salud, pero seguía sin saber cómo acercarse a ella sin que la chica lo rechazara.

Cada día que pasaba la veía peor y ya ni decir que ya había vuelto a tener un castigo con la lame-botas del ministerio y lo más seguro era que volvió a abrirse la mano con esa ridícula inscripción «No debo decir mentiras», eso pasa por tratar de hacer que alguien de mente cerrada y sobre todo cabeza dura de hacerles ver la cruda realidad.

Antes de tratar de dormir, porque sufría de insomnio, vio el rostro sonriente de Alex. Pero de pronto se volvía delgado casi pareciendo un cadáver, su cabello sin brillo y en su rostro se veía que estaba moribunda.

—Pequeña... Entiende que te estás haciendo daño, además de que corres peligro y no quiero que nada malo te pase. Alex...

De pronto, recordó de la nada que la había besado, solamente para evitar que ella misma se llamara Sangre Sucia. Severus nunca volvió a emplear esa palabra y si alguien la decía le gritaba o hasta lo golpeaba, ya que esas palabras le costaron su amistad y su amor hacia cierta pelirroja de su infancia... y a la chica idéntica a Alex.

Se llevó los dedos a los labios y recordó los de Alex; de no estar enferma de seguro serían firmes y suaves al tacto como una pluma, pero cuando la besó los sintió secos y descuidados. También por un momento le pareció que la chica estuvo a punto de corresponderle el beso, pero desechó esa idea de la cabeza ¿Cómo es que una chica de quince años, joven e inteligente se fijaría en un viejo amargado veinte años mayor como él?

No le importaba si la chica se lo iba a corresponder o no, él estaba decidido a protegerla y cuidarla a cualquier costo; aunque... él deseaba de corazón que la chica le correspondiera sus sentimientos y con ese beso los descubrió: Estaba enamorado de Alejandra Macías, y aunque tuviera que estar lejos de ella la protegería con su vida. Y con ese pensamiento, cerró los ojos y trato de dormir pensando en cierta castaña extranjera.


	51. Otro beso robado y casi confesión

Septiembre dejo paso a Octubre y con él la primera excursión a Hogsmeade. Hermione había logrado convencer a Harry y a Alex de que les dieran no sólo a ella, Hermione, y a Ron, sino a un grupo de chicos que también les creyeran y estuvieran interesados en aprender verdaderamente DCAO.

Los cuatro llegaron a una vieja taberna ubicada casi a orillas del pueblo llamado Cabeza de Puerco, donde solamente había pocos clientes. Los cuatro se acomodaron en una de las mesas más apartadas y esperaron a que llegarán los demás. Al principio solo eran Neville, Dean, Luna Lovegood, las gemelas Patil y Cho Chang hasta que poco a poco fueron llegando el equipo de Quidditch, los gemelos, Ginny y algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

— ¿Un par de personas? —dijo Harry con voz quebrada—. ¡Un par de personas!

—Bueno, verás, la idea tuvo mucho éxito... —comentó Hermione alegremente—. Ron, ¿quieres traer unas cuantas sillas más?

—Al menos me alegro de ver que sólo dijiste un par de personas —dijo Alex de manera sarcástica a Hermione.

Los chicos se acomodaron bajo la mirada atónita del camarero del Cabeza de Puerco porque al parecer nunca había tenido tantos clientes en su bar. Cuando todos se acomodaron, Hermione comenzó a explicarles a todos la razón por la que estaban reunidos.

—Bueno..., esto..., ya saben por qué hemos venido aquí. Verán, nuestros amigos Harry y Alex tuvieron la idea..., es decir —los dos le habían lanzado una mirada furibunda—, yo tuve la idea de que sería conveniente que la gente que quisiera estudiar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, o sea, estudiar de verdad, ya saben, y no esas tonterías que nos hace leer la profesora Umbridge —de repente la voz de Hermione se volvió mucho más potente y segura—, porque a eso no se le puede llamar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —«Eso, eso», dijo Anthony Goldstein, y su comentario animó a Hermione— ...Bueno, creí que estaría bien que nosotros tomáramos cartas en el asunto. —Hizo una pausa, miró de reojo a los chicos y prosiguió—: Y con eso quiero decir aprender a defendernos como es debido, no sólo en teoría, sino poniendo en práctica los hechizos...

—Pero supongo que también querrás aprobar el TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿no? —la interrumpió Michael Corner.

—Por supuesto. Pero también quiero estar debidamente entrenada en defensa porque... porque... —inspiró hondo y terminó la frase— porque Lord Voldemort ha vuelto.

Era de esperarse la reacción de todos ante la mención de Voldemort, pero aún así, prosiguió con su explicación. Siguieron hablando hasta que lograron ponerse de acuerdo; y así nació el Ejército de Dumbledore, la cual dirían ED para que nadie supiera que significaba.

Terminada la reunión, siguieron con su paseo en el pueblo, Alex miraba una tienda cuando sintió que algo le paso junto a la pierna. Bajo la mirada y le dio un vuelco al corazón por lo que vio. ¡Un perro negro y de ojos grises!

— ¡Si...! ¡Hocicos! ¿Pero qué...?

Tomó al perro del cuello y se lo llevó hasta la Casa de los Gritos, pero por atrás de las casas para que nadie viera al perro. Cuando llegaron a la cerca del edificio y se aseguró la chica que no había nadie, ahora si comenzó a gritar.

—Sirius Orión Black ¿SE PUDE SABER QUE HACES AQUÍ? Si te dijimos que no vinieras es porque nos preocupas, no por otra cosa.

El perro se convirtió en hombre y Alex se sintió un poco incómoda. Sirius llevaba solamente una camisa gris que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, pegado al cuerpo y con los primeros botones desabrochados, y un pantalón de vestir negro igual algo pegado y zapatos formales negros.

—Como dicen ustedes los mexicanos: Un platito para la baba ¿no?

Alex movió un poco la cabeza para reaccionar.

—Mira no te hagas el gracioso. Y es que además pues sí sorprende verte así porque nunca te había visto andar así en Grimmauld Place

—Pues solamente luzco así... Cuando me quiero encontrar con una chica linda

— ¡Ay no...! ¿Estás loco? Aún si se tratara de una chica muggle, si alguien del ministerio te pesca... —se pasó la mano completa de un extremo a otro del cuello, como si lo cortara

—Eso no me preocupa, porque ni siquiera es una chica muggle

— ¡Pues sale peor si es hechicera!

Sirius dejo escapar una risa canina, haciendo que Alex se sorprendiera.

—A ver, cuéntame el chiste para que me ría también

—Es que me sorprende que tan inocente puedes ser

— ¿Eh?

—A la chica que vengó a ver... Es a ti

—Y como dicen en Estados Unidos ¿Cómo dices, que dijiste?

—Si, originalmente quería ver a Harry. Pero te encontré y —Sirius se acercó a ella peligrosamente— preferí estar contigo

— ¿Eh? O... Oye, Sirius —la chica se hizo para atrás para mantener distancia—, hay que pintar una raya y, como tu bien dices que soy muy inocente, mejor explícame que me quieres decir. No con manzanitas, pero sí

Sirius sólo sonrió de lado y comenzó a acercarse a la chica. Alex comenzó a retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó con un tronco. Sirius colocó una mano en el tronco a la altura de la cabeza de Alex. El corazón de la chica latía a mil por hora y el rostro lo tenía completamente rojo; el merodeador la miraba de una manera seductora pero a la vez con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

—Sirius...

No pudo decir otra cosa porque los labios de Sirius se habían posado en los suyos. La latina estaba con los ojos muy abiertos como platos, era el segundo hombre —hecho y derecho— que le robaba un beso; pero a diferencia del primero, no cerró los ojos y apunto de corresponderle, sino que seguía en shock.

— ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí, Black?

El aludido rompió el beso con la latina y se dio media vuelta, ya que el grito vino detrás de él. Alex deseaba que la tierra la tragara en ese momento porque la persona que los encontró fue...

— ¿Ahora qué quieres, Quejicus? No ves que estamos ocupados

Severus miró a la persona detrás del pulgoso y sintió que el corazón se le paraba al ver a la castaña detrás de su rival.

—Profesor... Esto... No...

—No necesitas darle explicaciones al murciélago de lo que haces. Ya que tienes todo el derecho de hacer lo que se te antoje en Hogsmeade

—Pero no que se esté besuqueando con un asesino prófugo

—No me tientes, asqueroso mortífago

Alex corrió y se puso en medio de ellos ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esas cosas a ella? Justamente a ella. Severus miró a la chica a los ojos y sin mirar a Sirius, tomó a Alex del brazo y comenzó a caminar.

— ¿A dónde crees que la llevas, Quejicus?

—De regreso al castillo, obviamente. No quiero que Umbridge la vea a lado de un asesino y por creerla "cómplice" la envíe a Azkaban ¿o eso quieres?

«De verdad... Trágame tierra» deseaba Alex, ya que las cosas se estaban poniendo peor.

Severus siguió con su camino llevándose a Alex con él y dejando al animago enfrente de la Casa de los Gritos. A pesar de tener la mirada de casi todos en el pueblo, el profesor no la soltó sino hasta que llegaron a su despacho; ni siquiera hizo caso a los quejidos de Alex porque el profesor la estaba apretando el brazo con fuerza.

Cuando ya estaban adentro, finalmente la soltó pero le daba la espalda. Quería calmarse para no hacer una estupidez como la del año pasado que la abofeteo y la llamo Sangre Sucia, pero solamente recordando el momento en que Black se aprovechó de ella y la besó, hacia que le hirviera la sangre.

Escucho un pequeño quejido y miró a la chica. Se frotaba el antebrazo derecho y pudo ver una marca amoratada sobresaliendo de él. Entonces se dio cuenta que la lastimo y se sintió peor consigo mismo. Se acercó a uno de sus estantes y tomó un pequeño frasco de poción azul y algodón.

—Macías

La chica se sobresaltó y se asustó al escuchar a su profesor.

— ¿Sí?

—Acérquese, por favor

Alex dudo un momento, pero al final lo obedeció.

—Extienda su brazo

La castaña lo hizo y el profesor tomó su mano con delicadeza para ver el moretón. Le soltó la mano y tomó la poción y el algodón para empezar a curarla. Mientras lo hacía, los dos estaban en total silencios, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

«Seguro está molesto por lo que paso hace unos momentos con Sirius ¡Qué pena, de todas las personas que pudo hacernos visto tuvo que ser él! Bueno, mejor él que la Sapo»

«Ese miserable de Black ¿Cómo se le ocurre aparecerse en Hogsmeade cuando sabe que toda la comunidad mágica lo está buscando? Y sobre todo ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A BESAR A MI PEQUEÑA? Un momento ¿Dije mi? Al menos no lo dije en voz alta»

Después de ese incómodo silencio y de que el profesor término de curarla, los dos se miraron a los ojos. Alex estaba roja de la vergüenza por lo que paso pero Severus solamente la miraba a los ojos sin decir nada más.

—Alex

La chica se sorprendió de que la tuteara

— ¿Sí, profesor?

—Severus

— ¿Qué?

—Desde que llegaste a Hogwarts tú has sido la única que me ha tratado bien y se podría decir que somos amigos, así que cuando estemos los dos solos como ahora puedes tutearme ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, pro... Severus

Al pocionista le gustó escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios de Alex. La chica sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora y su rostro rojo y —de ser posible— humeando por como estaba. Entonces, se le ocurrió una locura... Le confesaría lo que siente por él, a pesar de ser rechazada y arruinar su amistad, pero no podía seguir ocultando sus sentimientos hacia ese hombre misterioso.

—Profesor... Eh, digo, Severus

El profesor solamente la miraba a los ojos y eso la ponía más nerviosa.

—Yo... Sólo quiero decirte que... Tú me... Tú me...

— ¡Ah, aquí estas muchacho!

Justamente de la nada había llegado Dumbledore.

— ¡Eh!

«¡Viejo metiche!» — ¿Qué se le ofrece ahora, director?

—Necesitamos ir al cuartel, tal parece que Sirius se escapó de la casa... Otra vez

— ¿Por qué no lo busca en la Casa de los Gritos?

— ¿Disculpa?

—Hace poco lo vi... Charlando con la Srta. Macías

— ¿Eso es cierto Alex?

—Eh... Sí, profesor

—Muy bien. Severus, acompáñame a buscarlo

— ¿Por qué?

—Sólo hazlo —y anciano director salió como llego

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre los dos, el cual el profesor rompió.

—Alex ¿qué era lo que me querías decir?

—Nada... No es nada. Me tengo que ir, luego nos vemos Severus

—Nos veremos después

Alex estaba por irse, cuando por impulso se dio la vuelta y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Severus y salió antes de que el hombre reaccionara. Cuando lo hizo, para su pesar Alex ya se había ido.

Salió de su despacho, de regreso a la Casa de los Gritos para cumplir "el favor" de Dumbledore.

«No me hago responsable sí término descuartizando al perro de Black»

Alex estuvo cerca de llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor pero se detuvo para pensar las cosas. Estuvo a punto de confesarse a su profesor pero fue interrumpida. Eso quería decir que: ¿no era el momento para decírselo? O ¿quería decir que no había posibilidad de que existiera algo entre ellos? Sabía que era más probable lo segundo, pero quería quitarse ese peso de su pecho y decirle todo de una buena vez.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Al día siguiente paso algo realmente "extraño", apareció el decreto de enseñanza de Umbridge número veinticuatro deshaciendo las organizaciones estudiantiles y eso a los chicos les dio a entender que el Sapo ya tenía una idea de lo que tramaban. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, los que se afiliaron al ED se amontonaron alrededor de los cuatro amigos para saber que iban a hacer.

—Oigan. Chicos... Chicos... —pedían a la vez los cuatro Gryffindor pero nadie los escuchaba

Entre los cuatro trataban se calmar a sus amigos para que no levantarán sospechas, pero se estaban agitando más. Entonces, Alex silbó con todas sus fuerzas para callarlos.

—Calmantes montes, no se me alboroten. Tranquilos y hablemos como personas civilizadas

Entre los cuatro calmaron a sus compañeros aclarándoles que todo seguiría adelante, y un poco más calmados, todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

Todo estaba bien y normal... Normalmente aburrido en la clase de Historia de la Magia hasta que de pronto apareció Hedwig. A Harry le pareció extraño pero recibió a su lechuza y se sorprendió al ver que tenía un ala lastimada. Salió de clases y fue a ver a la profesora Grubbly-Plank.

Ron y las chicas se sorprendieron por la actitud de Harry y ver que Hedwig había llegado tarde a entregarle a Harry una carta. Cuando salieron de clase, se encontraron al azabache y les explico lo que le pasó a su lechuza y les mostró la nota de Sirius.

—«Misma hora, mismo lugar» —leyó Hermione—. ¿Se refiere a la chimenea de la Sala Común?

—Así parece —contesto Harry, guardado la pequeña nota

—Espero que nadie haya leído

—La carta estaba sellada

—Pudieron haberla vuelto a cerrar con magia

Ya no siguieron con el tema y los cuatro se fueron a la clase de pociones. Alex sospechaba que si pudieron interceptar a Hedwig, leer la nota y volverla a cerrar, porque ¿Qué otra explicación podría tenerse a que la lechuza blanca llegara lastimada de un vuelo por primera vez?

Llegaron a las mazmorras y vieron a Malfoy presumiendo que Umbridge había permitido a los Slytherin seguir con su equipo de Quidditch y de pronto sacó el tema del Hospital San Mungo y lo único que alcanzaron a ver fue a Neville queriendo a abalanzarse sobre el rubio de no ser porque entre Harry y Ron lo frenaron. Entonces salió Snape y al ver el alboroto de los chicos les restó puntos y les ordenó a los alumnos entrar. A todos les sorprendió ver a Neville reaccionar así, pero Alex puso ver el rostro de Harry y por su expresión parecía que él sabía la razón.

Todos se acomodaron en sus lugares y Snape comenzó a hablar.

—Como verán —dijo Snape con su queda y socarrona voz—, hoy tenemos una invitada.

Señaló un oscuro rincón de la mazmorra y Alex vio con horror a la profesora Umbridge sentada allí, con las hojas de pergamino cogidas con el sujetapapeles sobre las rodillas.

—Hoy vamos a continuar con la solución fortificante. Encontrarán sus mezclas como las dejaron en la última clase; si las prepararon correctamente deberían haber madurado durante el fin de semana. Las instrucciones —agitó su varita— están en la pizarra. Ya pueden empezar.

La profesora Umbridge pasó la primera media hora de la clase tomando notas en su rincón. Alex estaba nerviosa por escuchar cómo interrogaba a Snape, porque de seguro no sería nada bueno, y por estar observándola, por primera vez estaba descuidando su poción.

— ¡Sangre de salamandra, Alex —le avisó Hermione por lo bajo, agarrándole la muñeca para impedir que añadiera un ingrediente equivocado por tercera vez— no jugo de granada! ¿Qué te pasa? Nunca te habías distraído tanto en esta clase

—Perdón, no es nada —dijo Alex, despistada. Luego empezó a verter el contenido de la botella en el caldero y siguió observando el rincón. La profesora Umbridge acababa de levantarse—. ¡Ay no! —exclamó en voz baja al ver que la profesora caminaba dando zancadas entre dos hileras de pupitres hacia Snape, que estaba inclinado sobre el caldero de Dean Thomas.

—Bueno, parece que los alumnos están bastante adelantados para el curso que hacen —comentó la profesora Umbridge con brusquedad, dirigiéndose a Snape, que estaba de espaldas—. Aunque no estoy segura de que sea conveniente enseñarles a preparar una poción como la solución fortificante. Creo que el Ministerio preferiría que fuera eliminada del programa. —Snape se enderezó lentamente y se volvió para mirarla—. Dígame, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que enseña en Hogwarts? —le preguntó con la pluma apoyada en el pergamino.

—Catorce años —respondió Snape.

La expresión de su rostro era insondable. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima al profesor, Alex añadió unas gotas más a su poción, que produjo un silbido amenazador y pasó del color turquesa al naranja.

—Tengo entendido que primero solicitó el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿no es así? —inquirió la profesora Umbridge.

—Sí —contestó Snape con serenidad.

—Pero ¿no lo consiguió?

Snape torció el gesto y respondió:

—Es obvio.

La profesora Umbridge anotó algo en sus pergaminos.

—Y desde que entró en el colegio ha solicitado con regularidad el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestó Snape, imperturbable, sin mover apenas los labios. Parecía muy enfadado.

— ¿Tiene usted idea de por qué Dumbledore ha rechazado por sistema su solicitud? —inquirió la profesora Umbridge.

—Eso debería preguntárselo a él —dijo Snape entrecortadamente.

—Oh, lo haré, lo haré —dijo la profesora Umbridge componiendo una dulce sonrisa.

—Aunque no veo qué importancia puede tener eso —añadió Snape a la vez que entrecerraba sus ojos negros.

— ¡Oh, ya lo creo que la tiene! —replicó la profesora Umbridge—. Sí, el Ministerio quiere conocer a la perfección el... pasado de los profesores.

Con esa última declaración Alex sintió que su alma dejaba su cuerpo. Con eso ya estaba seguro de que el Ministerio echaría a Severus de Hogwarts y eso no quería que pasara por nada del mundo.

Umbridge se dio la vuelta, fue hacia Pansy Parkinson y empezó a interrogarla sobre las clases. Snape giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba Harry y sus miradas se encontraron durante un momento. Harry bajó rápidamente la vista hacia su poción, que se había espesado, dando lugar a una masa asquerosa, y desprendía un intenso olor a goma quemada.

—Otro cero, Potter —dijo Snape con malicia, y vació el caldero de Harry con una sacudida de la varita—. Quiero que me escribas una redacción sobre la correcta composición de esta poción, indicando dónde y por qué te has equivocado, y que me la entregues en la próxima clase. ¿Entendido?

—Si —contesto Harry, furioso

Snape revisó los calderos de los demás y se sorprendió de ver que por primera vez, Alex había hecho mal una poción.

—Tal parece que Potter no es el único que hizo mal su poción hoy —dijo Snape y Alex sintió con pesar detectar un tono de decepción en su voz—. Al igual que Potter, me estragara la misma redacción ¿Si?

—Si, profesor —contesto Alex con tristeza

Sonó la campana anunciando el final de la clase y todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y a salir casi corriendo. Solamente quedaban Alex, Snape y —por desgracia— Umbridge. Cuando la chica término de recoger sus cosas, dio media vuelta para salir pero sintió un horrible mareo y se cayó.

Ambos profesores miraron a la chica. Umbridge tenía una sonrisa al parecer maliciosa y Snape se acercó a ayudarla.

— ¿Está bien?

—Sí, no es nada. Sólo sentí un leve mareo

— ¿Segura?

—Sí

Se escucho una tonta tos y los dos vieron que Umbridge seguía ahí. Snape ayudó a la chica a levantarse y estaba por irse cuando la Sapo le habló.

—Tal parece que de seguro en el aire hay algo... tenebroso

Alex tuvo que calmarse para no hacer alguna estupidez.

—No es eso. Sólo me he sentido mal, profesora

—Seguro. Y de seguro le ha pasado en todas su clases de pociones ¿o no?

—No, claro que no

—Ah, muy bien. Bueno, algunos de los alumnos me han dicho que es un gran profesor ¡pero claro que dicen eso, si es la casa en la que él manda! Pero si le pregunto a las tres casas restantes, es un mal profesor ya que esconde un favoritismo excesivo —Alex sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento porque no toleraba esas cosas, la mujer paso junto a ellos con tal de retirarse, pero antes de salir le habló a Snape—. Recibirá sus resultados en diez días—, y salió del aula.

—Quiero colgarla de la Torre de Astronomía —murmuró Alex claramente molesta

—Si quieres, te ayudo

Alex olvidó que seguía en el aula de pociones y se puso roja porque, aunque lo dijo en un susurro, su profesor la escuchó.

—Por cierto, quiero hablar contigo

La chica se dio la vuelta y le dio pena mirarlo a los ojos por lo que paso hoy.

—Severus... De verdad lamentó lo que paso hace unos momentos con Umbridge, no quería darle una excusa para perjudicarte...

—Alex, tranquila. Eso ya es mi culpa por... mi pasado. Y se habría buscado alguna otra excusa para perjudicarme y no solamente a mí, a todos los docentes

— ¿Qué?

—Ella cree que todos están con Dumbledore en el sentido de que puedan atacar al Ministerio o algo así

—Ay Dios, que... ridículo

—Si, lo sé. Por cierto... Tenemos una conversación pendiente

— ¿Eh?

—De hace un mes

Alex trató de recordar hasta que de pronto se le vino a la mente cuando Severus la besó. E instantáneamente se puso roja, con eso Severus se dio cuenta que la chica recordaba el asunto.

—No me respondiste porque tú y esa escoba... digo, tu brije, se quedan en el dormitorio de los chicos.

—Pues...

—Alejandra...

La chica no tuvo más opción que decirle la verdad ya que, como él aclaró el fin de semana, eran amigos. Cuando término no se sorprendió de ver la expresión de enfado del oscuro profesor.

—Adivinare que Minerva no sabe de esto cierto ¿cierto?

— ¿Qué comes que adivinas?

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Perdón! Es una expresión que usamos en mi país para decir de manera sarcástica «Es cierto» «Adivinaste» etc. He, he... Perdón

—También es como dicen por ahí «Hay cosas que jamás se olvidan»

—Sí, es cierto

Sonó el timbre y Alex se puso tensa.

— ¡Falte a Adivinación!

—Lo siento. Tranquila, yo le explicaré a Sybil lo que paso ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿En serió?

—Sí

— ¡Gracias! Pero ahora tengo que correr, a esta clase no puedo faltar

—Umbridge

—Exacto

—Está bien. Terminaremos de hablar esta noche ¿te parece bien?

—Sí... Sí es que no encuentra otra excusa para castigarnos a Harry y a mí

—Entonces sean precavidos

—Lo haremos. Hasta la noche, Severus

—Hasta la noche —y salió del aula

Hermione y los chicos trataron de hacer que confesara donde estuvo en Adivinación, pero ella no contesto nada. El día siguió con tranquilidad, Angelina les informó a Harry y a Ron que no habría Quidditch sino hasta que Umbridge lo autorizara pero eso podría tardar bastante. Después de la cena, Alex se excusó con sus amigos diciendo que tenía que ir por algo que se le olvidó en un aula y se fue a las mazmorras sin que nadie la viera. Esta realmente nerviosa porque era la primera vez que hablaría con Severus sin el trato formal de profesor-alumna y lo más importante; no era porque ella se metiera en problemas o algo.

Dudo por un momento pero tocó la puerta y escuchó del otro lado una voz grave que dijo «pase» y abrió la puerta. El despacho seguía oscuro y lleno de frascos con criaturas asquerosas pero que nunca han logrado asquear a la chica.

—Buenas noches Alex

La chica se sobresaltó con el saludo. No lo había visto, y eso que estaba sentado en su escritorio como siempre.

—Buenas noches Severus

—Ven, siéntate

La chica se ubicó en la silla enfrente del escritorio del profesor. En lugar de sentirse en confianza, sentía que la iba a regañar.

— ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

—Eh... No, gracias

—No tienes que ponerte nerviosa, recuerda que estamos en confianzas —dijo Severus con una sonrisa

—Eh... Está bien

—Muy bien. ¿Y cómo te ha ido en clases?

—Descartando a Umbridge, me ha ido bien

—También deberías descartar Pociones, ya que hoy no te fue bien

Alex bajo la mirada con vergüenza.

—Podrías decirme ¿Que te paso hoy?

—Eh... bueno... yo... —la chica no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara y agradecía que su corto cabello le cubriera sí rostro porque ya estaba toda roja—. ¡Estaba escuchado el interrogatorio que te hizo el sapo rosado!

—Creo que toda el aula lo escucho

—Si, pero... yo lo escuche con más interés porque...

—Porque...

— ¡Porqué me preocupa que esa arpía rosada te eche de la escuela!

Esa declaración lo tomó por sorpresa. Eso lo esperaría de cualquiera de su casa ¿pero de una Gryffindor? Bueno, si tomaba en cuenta que no se trataba de cualquier Gryffindor sino que se trataba de Alex, pues pasaba. Severus se puso de pie y se hincó de frente a la chica, la tomo del mentón y le levanto la mirada.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mi —y de manera dulce le acomodó su cabello detrás de la oreja y eso hizo que la chica se sonrojara más.

La chica vio que el profesor comenzaba a acercarse a ella y parecía que tenía la intención de besarla. Ella también comenzó a acercarse, esta vez le correspondería; pero de pronto le vino a la mente el momento en que Sirius la besó en el pueblo y entonces se alejó, dejando desconcertado al profesor.

Se puso de pie y se alejó un poco de él, dándole la espalda. Severus se incorporó y se sorprendió de la actitud de la chica, entre que pareció que hace unos momentos quería besarlo y de pronto se alejó.

—Alex... Lo siento, no quería...

—No es por eso... Es por otra cosa

— ¿Qué cosa? —Alex se quedo callada y entonces Severus entendió lo que le pasada—. Tiene que ver con lo que paso con Black en el pueblo ¿cierto?

La única respuesta que tuvo de ella fue un sollozo. La chica comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, después de recordar a Sirius, no se sentía capaz de mirarlo a la cara. Pero cuando ya estaba a un metro de distancia, sintió un horrible mareo y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser por unos fuertes brazos que la atraparon.

— ¡Alex! ¡Alex! Pequeña ¿estás bien?

La chica se incorporó un poco y su mirada se encontró con un par de ojos negros.

—Severus...

—Vez lo que provocas por hacerte esto. De verdad no se qué te orilló a hacerlo, pero por favor deja de hacerte daño

Alex al escuchar eso trato de alejarse, pero solamente logró marearse más.

—Lo vez. Debes ir ahora mismo a la enfermería

—Severus estoy bien, en serio

— ¡Claro que no estás bien! ¿Desde cuándo eres anoréxica?

Esa pregunta la tomo desprevenida. ¿Cómo...?

— ¡Que cosas dices Severus! Claro que no lo soy

—No te hagas la inocente, claro que si

—Que no

—Que si

—Que no

—Que si

—No

—Si

— ¡No!

— ¡Que si, ya no finjas!

Alex le dio la espalda y trato de salir del despacho, pero Severus la sujetó de la muñeca

— ¡Suéltame!

—No hasta que recapacites. Alex por favor entiende ¡Si sigues con esto te puedes morir!

La castaña dejó de forcejear al escuchar eso. Si estaba enterada de lo que le pasaría si seguía con esto, pero ¿Qué más daba? No podía estar con el hombre al que amaba porque él solamente la veía como una alumna más; además de que sentía que últimamente solo le causaba molestias a los demás y no quería ser una carga para ellos, así que lo que estaba haciendo era un favor para ellos.

—Ya te dije una vez que tú no sabes lo siento... no sabes que es lo que me pasa, ¡pero claro, si fuera una serpiente, ahí si me ayudarías! —Se soltó de un fuerte tirón del agarre del adulto—. Ni siquiera sé porque vine... —camino hacia la puerta y finalmente salió del despacho.

—Alex... ¡Alejandra! —pero la chica ya se había ido

Cerró la puerta de golpe, se recargo en ella y se dejo resbalar por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Esas palabras... le sonaban familiares, porque él las había dicho igual una vez. Pero obviamente la situación era diferente. Se levantó la manga del brazo izquierdo y miró con repulsión su marca tenebrosa y encima de ella —no lograba verse con claridad— se veía una cicatriz que abarcaba lo largo de la marca y entonces recordó esa noche.

FLASHBACK

Apenas llevaba dos semanas como nuevo profesor de Pociones y Jefe de Slytherin, pero todavía lo veían con desconfianza y desprecio los profesores y alguno que otro alumno, porque de seguro, notificaron a sus padres quien sería el nuevo maestro de Pociones y ellos les debieron haber dicho a sus hijos cosas sobre él.

Llegó a su despacho en las mazmorras y se dejo caer en la silla tras su escritorio. Se sentía débil y sin ganas de vivir ¿Y cómo rayos tenerlas, si el amor de su vida había muerto por asesinato hace solo unas semanas? Se levantó la manga y vio con desprecio esa marca que le dejaba muy en claro los errores que había cometido y que tendría que pagar por ellos algún día.

—Quisiera dejar de sufrir

Entonces vio su daga de plata con la que preparaba sus pociones. ¿Por qué no? Apenas estaba empezando como docente y nadie lo extrañaría.

Tomó la daga y de un solo golpe la pasó a lo largo de la marca y la sangre comenzó a correr rápidamente.

—Severus, hijo. ¿Cómo te has sentido en...? ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO?

Dumbledore acababa de entrar a su despacho y vio a Severus con la daga en la mano derecha y el antebrazo izquierdo sangrando violentamente.

—Hola Dumbledore

El viejo director corrió hacia su joven docente, le arrebató la daga y miró su antebrazo.

—Muchacho...

Tomó su varita y comenzó a curar al pocionista.

— ¿Qué hace? ¡No lo haga!

— ¡Cállate Severus!

— ¡Suélteme! ¡Usted no sabe cómo me siento, ASÍ QUE NO SE META EN ESTO!

El oscuro profesor trataba de zafarse, pero Dumbledore resulto ser más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Cuando termino de curarlo, lo soltó y Severus esquivo su mirada.

—Muchacho ¿me podrías explicar por qué hiciste eso?

Severus se levanto de golpe, camino hacia el centro de su despacho y le dio la espalda al director, todo cabizbajo.

—Es obvio ¿no?

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? ¡PORQUE SOY UN ASQUEROSO MORTIFAGO! —dio media vuelta para mirar al anciano. Estaba llorando—. ¡GRACIAS A MI LILY MURIO, NO PUDE HACER NADA PARA IMPEDIRLO! ¡A PESAR DE HACER TODO ESTO POR MI DE VOLVER A INTEGRARME A LA SOCIEDAD NUNCA LO LOGRARE, TODO EL MUNDO ME VE COMO UN ASESINO Y TAL VEZ LO SEA! ¡NO ENTIENDO PORQUE LO HIZO SI YO SOLAMENTE SOY UN ASQUEROSO...!

De pronto se escuchó el eco de una bofetada en el despacho. Severus no pudo terminar de gritar porque Dumbledore lo había callado con una bofetada; el anciano seguía con la mano arriba y Severus seguía con el rostro de lado a causa del golpe.

—Nunca, y entiéndelo bien muchacho. Nunca... vuelvas a llamarte de esa manera —Severus lo miró y le sorprendió ver unas lagrimas en el anciano rostro—. Hijo... se que has hecho cosas horribles, pero te están enmendando.

—Albus...

—Solo quiero que entiendas una cosa —se acerco al joven y lo abrazo como si se tratara de un padre abrazando a su hijo—. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad... para todo

Esa última declaración lo dejo mas confundido pero no dijo nada, solo le correspondió el abrazo

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Severus estaba sentado en su sillón de su habitación sentado enfrente de la chimenea. Hacía mucho que no recordaba eso y con esa simple frase de la chica hizo que lo recordara. Entonces entendió que lo que la chica hacia era porque quería... ¡Imposible! ¿Por qué rayos lo haría? Se pasó las manos por el cabello de manera desesperada; no le importaba si la tenía que castigar, hablaría con ella, le gustara la idea a la castaña o no.


	52. Alex se desvanece

Alex llego a refugiarse a la Sala Común después de una larga carrera de las mazmorras hasta la Torre de Gryffindor. En cuanto llego, le sorprendió ver a sus amigos parados en las escaleras con expresión de horror como si hubieran visto a Voldemort o algo así.

—Chicos ¿están bien?

—Más o menos —contesto Harry

— ¿Qué les pasa?

Los tres le contaron que estaban hablando con Sirius y de pronto la mano de Umbridge salió de la chimenea. Alex sintió un vacío en el estómago al escuchar eso.

— ¡Lo sabía! Por eso Hedwig regreso herida. ¡La sapo esa la intercepto!

—Es lo mismo que estoy pensando —concordó Hermione

Los cuatro ya no siguieron dándole vueltas al asunto, por lo que decidieron irse a dormir y ver como estarían las cosas mañana. Los chicos y Alex llegaron al dormitorio y vieron que ya los demás estaban dormidos, hasta Xóchitl. Los tres se pusieron sus pijamas (Alex en el baño, obviamente) y se acostaron, pero Alex no podía dormir; el simple recuerdo de lo que hace sólo unos momentos paso en el despacho del oscuro profesor no la dejaban tranquila ¡Estuvieron a punto de besarse otra vez! Se movió en la cama sin poder dormir, aunque no supo en qué momento se quedo dormida pero le pareció que sólo fue por unos segundos.

Al día siguiente, tanto a Harry como a Ron les dieron la gran noticia de que volverían a armar el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, pero la emoción se les fue al ver que Hermione empezaba a dudar que la idea del ED fuera buena. Los tres no le hicieron caso y siguieron firmes con la decisión, aunque seguían con la duda de donde podrían practicar.

Esa noche, después de su entrenamiento de Quidditch, Harry se quedo adelantando sus deberes y Alex lo ayudaba. Ella ya había hecho los suyos, pero no lo iba a dejar copiar. Los dos poco a poco fueron cerrando los ojos hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Volvía a caminar por un pasillo sin ventanas, y sus pasos resonaban en el silencio. La puerta que había al fondo fue aumentando de tamaño; el corazón de Alex latía muy deprisa por la emoción... Si pudiera abrirla, si pudiera pasar por ella... Extendió un brazo... Las yemas de sus dedos estaban a sólo unos centímetros de la puerta...

— ¡Harry Potter! ¡Srta. Macías!

Los chicos despertaron sobresaltados. Todas las velas de la sala común se habían apagado, pero vieron que algo se movía cerca de ellos.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó Harry incorporándose en la butaca.

Pero de pronto sintió un peso sobre él y Alex sentía que estaba sobre alguien. Los dos levantaron la mirada y se encontraron los ojos del otro. Se apartaron del otro y estaban algo sonrojados. Miraron la Sala Común y estaba desierta, el fuego estaba casi apagado, y la estancia, oscura.

— ¡Dobby tiene su lechuza, señor! —dijo una vocecilla chillona.

— ¿Dobby? —se extrañó Harry con una voz pastosa, y escudriñó la oscuridad hacia el sitio de donde procedía el sonido.

Dobby, el elfo doméstico, estaba de pie junto a la mesa donde Hermione había dejado media docena de gorros de punto. Sus grandes y puntiagudas orejas sobresalían por debajo de, lo que los chicos sospecharon, que eran todos los gorros de lana que Hermione había tejido hasta entonces; los llevaba uno encima de otro, y su cabeza parecía dos o tres palmos más larga. En lo alto del montón, del último gorro estaba posada Hedwig, que ululaba tranquilamente y, según todos los indicios, curada.

—Dobby se ofreció voluntario para devolverle la lechuza a Harry Potter —explicó el elfo con voz de pito mientras miraba con manifiesta adoración a Harry—. La profesora Grubbly-Plank opina que ya está bien, señor —añadió, e hizo una exagerada reverencia hasta que su puntiaguda nariz rozó la raída alfombra de la chimenea.

Hedwig soltó un ululato de indignación y voló hasta el brazo de la butaca de Harry.

— ¡Gracias, Dobby! —exclamó el chico al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de su lechuza y pestañeaba para borrar de su mente la imagen de la puerta que había visto en sueños y que parecía tan real...

—Tú también lo tuviste ¿verdad? —preguntó de pronto Alex

— ¿Qué?

—Ese sueño extraño con esa puerta negra

—Pero ¿Cómo es que tu también...?

—No preguntes

—Harry Potter ¿hay algo en que Dobby pueda ayudarlo?

Los dos miraron al pequeño elfo. Él no sabía lo que les pasaba, pero era tan grande la admiración que le tenía a Harry que lo ayudaría en cualquier cosa.

—No creo que puedas ayudarme... —entonces al chico se le ocurrió algo—. Espera Dobby, tal vez si hay algo

— ¿Qué?

Al pequeño elfo se le ilumino la mirada

— ¡Harry Potter sólo tiene que pedírmelo, señor!

—Necesito encontrar un sitio donde veintiocho personas puedan practicar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sin que las descubra ningún profesor, sobre todo —añadió, agarrando con tanta fuerza el libro que las cicatrices brillaron con un tono blanco y perlado— la profesora Umbridge.

Se había imaginado que la sonrisa del elfo desaparecería con rapidez y que Dobby agacharía las orejas o diría que eso era imposible, o como mucho que intentaría buscar algún sitio, pero se equivocó. Lo que no esperaba era que Dobby pegara un saltito, agitando alegremente las orejas, y diera una palmada.

— ¡Dobby conoce el sitio perfecto, señor! —exclamó—. Dobby oyó hablar de él a los otros elfos domésticos cuando llegó a Hogwarts, señor. ¡Lo llamamos la Sala que Viene y Va, señor, o la Sala de los Menesteres!

— ¿Por qué la llaman así? —preguntó Harry, intrigado.

—Porque es una sala en la que uno sólo puede entrar —explicó Dobby poniéndose muy serio— cuando tiene verdadera necesidad. A veces está allí y a veces no, pero cuando aparece siempre está equipada para satisfacer las necesidades de la persona que la busca. Dobby la ha utilizado en algunas ocasiones, señor —añadió el elfo bajando la voz, como si tuviera remordimientos—, cuando Winky estaba muy borracha; Dobby la ha escondido en la Sala de los Menesteres y ha encontrado allí antídotos contra la cerveza de mantequilla, y una bonita cama de tamaño adecuado para los elfos donde ponerla a dormir, señor... Y Dobby sabe que el señor Filch ha encontrado allí productos de limpieza extra cuando se le han terminado, señor, y...

—Y si necesitas urgentemente un lavabo —terció Harry, que de pronto había recordado algo que había dicho Dumbledore en el baile de Navidad el curso anterior—, ¿se llena de orinales?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —cuestiono Alex. Pero tanto el azabache como el elfo la ignoraron.

—Dobby se imagina que sí, señor —afirmó el elfo asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza—. Es una sala muy especial, señor.

— ¿Cuánta gente conoce su existencia? —le preguntó Harry enderezándose un poco más en la butaca.

—Muy poca, señor. La mayoría tropiezan con ella cuando la necesitan, señor, pero no suelen volver a encontrarla porque no saben que siempre está allí esperando a que se solicite su servicio, señor.

— ¡Parece estupendo! —exclamó Harry muy animado—. ¡Parece perfecto, Dobby! ¿Cuándo podrás enseñarme dónde está?

—Cuando Harry Potter quiera, señor —repuso Dobby, que se mostraba encantado con el entusiasmo del chico—. ¡Podríamos ir ahora mismo si así lo quiere Harry Potter!

Harry estuvo tentado de ir con Dobby a buscar la Sala de los Menesteres. Ya se estaba levantando de la butaca, con la intención de subir a toda prisa a su dormitorio para coger la capa invisible, cuando una voz (que no era la primera vez que oía) que se parecía mucho a la de Hermione le susurró al oído: «Imprudente.» Realmente era muy tarde y estaba agotado.

—Esta noche no, Dobby —dijo Harry a regañadientes, y volvió a sentarse en la butaca—. Esto es muy importante... No quisiera estropearlo, necesito planearlo todo muy bien. Oye, ¿puedes decirme dónde está con exactitud esa Sala de los Menesteres, y cómo entrar en ella?

—Hasta que algo bueno nos pasa en este curso —comento Alex con un toque de sarcasmo

—Ya lo creo —concordó Harry

Al día siguiente, finalmente sería la primera reunión del ED. Serían en la Sala de Menesteres que Dobby les contó la noche pasada; les explico que era en el séptimo piso en un tramo vacío de pared frente a un enorme tapiz que representaba el absurdo intento de Barnabás el Chiflado de enseñar ballet a los trols, se tiene que pasar por esa pared tres veces mientras le pides a la Sala lo que quieres.

Los chicos lo hicieron y vieron ante ellos una puerta de brillante madera que había aparecido en la pared. Ron la miraba fijamente y parecía un poco receloso. Harry extendió un brazo, agarró el picaporte de latón, abrió y entró el primero en una amplia estancia, al entrar se sorprendieron con lo que vieron: en el lugar ardían parpadeantes antorchas como las que iluminaban las mazmorras, ocho pisos más abajo. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías de madera, y en lugar de sillas había unos enormes cojines de seda en el suelo. En unos estantes, en la pared del fondo de la sala, se veían una serie de instrumentos, como chivatoscopios, sensores de ocultamiento y un gran reflector de enemigos rajado.

Todos los del ED llegaron a las ocho en punto y Harry comenzó a hablar, se sentía extraño hacerlo pero más le pareció extraño fue que él daba una indicación (puso a todo el ED a practicar el encantamiento de desarme, Expelliarmus) y todos los obedecían.

Pasaba entre sus compañeros y veía que algunos lo dominaban a la perfección, otros les costaba trabajo —por ejemplo, Neville— y les volvía a explicar cómo hacerlo. Pero durante la práctica, algo extraño paso: Alex estaba practicando tranquila con Luna Lovegood, cuando de pronto se mareó y se desmayó.

— ¡Alex!

Harry y los demás se acercaron a revisar a Alex. El azabache la tomo de la muñeca y se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba demasiado delgada.

—Harry ¿qué le pasó? —preguntó Hermione, quien estaba detrás del chico.

—Yo... no lo sé

De pronto, Alex comenzó a moverse un poco. Todas las miradas se posaron ella. La chica se desconcertó un poco al ver a todos sus compañeros rodeándola.

—Chicos ¿Paso algo?

—Tú dinos —contestó Harry

— ¿Por?

— ¡Te desmayaste! Eso paso

Si de por sí la chica estaba pálida, ahora estaba blanca como un cadáver. Se puso de pie como pudo y se acomodó su ropa.

—Debió ser el cansancio o algo así. Estoy bien chicos ¡sigamos con la práctica!

Ni a Harry ni a nadie se creyó lo de la chica, pero siguieron con las prácticas. La sesión del ED estuvo tranquila hasta que Hermione se dio cuenta de que eran las nueve y diez y que tenían que regresar en seguida a sus Salas Comunes sin que Filch y/o la Sra. Norris los encontraran.

Las cosas en el ED comenzaban a avanzar muy bien, todos estaban emocionados cada vez que se acercaba una fecha, pero era muy difícil tratar de comunicarse entre ellos sin que llamaran la atención, así que Hermione ideó un método para comunicarse entre todos: eran unos galeones falsos, en los números alrededor del borde de la moneda (que serían los números de serie en los galeones originales) se anotaría la hora y la fecha de la siguiente reunión y para que notaran el cambio, esta comenzaría a calentar para avisarles del nuevo mensaje.

—¿Sabes a qué me recuerda esto? —dijo Harry, mirando su galeón

—No, ¿a qué? —contesto Hermione, cuando término de repartirlas

—A las cicatrices de los mortífagos. Cuando Voldemort toca a uno de ellos, todos notan que les queman las cicatrices y así saben que tienen que reunirse con él.

—Sí, ya —contestó Hermione con tranquilidad—. De ahí fue de donde saqué la idea... Pero te habrás dado cuenta de que decidí grabar la fecha en unos trozos de metal, y no en la piel de los miembros del grupo.

—Sí, claro... Lo prefiero así —respondió Harry, sonriente, y se guardó un galeón en el bolsillo—. Supongo que el único peligro de este sistema es que nos gastemos las monedas sin querer.

—Lo veo difícil —intervino Ron, que estaba examinando su galeón falso con cierta tristeza—. Yo no tengo ni un solo galeón auténtico con el que confundirlo.

—No te desanimes Ron. Mejor vamos a practicar —dijo Alex tratando de animar al pelirrojo

Pero a pesar de la emoción de las reuniones del ED, el Quidditch nunca iba a pasar a segundo plano, por lo que Angelina organizó los entrenamientos para casi todos los días ya que el primer partido de la temporada abriría com el clásico Gryffindor vs Slytherin y tanto los leones como las serpientes entrenaban duro para conseguir la victoria.

Hasta los jefes de las casas no disimulaban su total apoyo a sus alumnos y que a cualquier costo querían ganar este partido. Pero eso se les olvidó tanto a Severus como a McGonagall después de lo que paso a finales de Octubre, justamente dos días antes de Halloween.

Cada día el estado de salud de Alex empeoraba, pero la chica no hacía nada para ayudarse. Seguía sin comer y hacer ejercicio excesivo, incluso lo hacía a espaldas de Xóchitl para que no la viera y no la regañará, pero la loba se las ingeniaba para saberlo. No le decía nada porque quería que ella se diera cuenta, pero después recordaba que la chica era demasiado terca.

La gota que derramo el vaso de todo el asunto, fue justamente en la clase de Pociones.

Era otro día normal de clases y los cuatro amigos se encaminaban a las mazmorras. Hermione y los Chicos conversaban sobre algunos temas de defensa que podrían ver en el ED, pero ninguno se dio cuenta que Alex estaba realmente mal. Estaba demasiado pálida (más de lo usual), grandes ojeras y que caminaba con dificultad.

«Si un muggle me viera, de seguro pensará que salí de la serie "The Walking Dead" o algo así»

Harry se percató de que Alex faltaba, miro sobre su hombro y vio que la chica llegaba pero la notaba débil y sin vida.

—Alex ¿Estas...?

—¡Estoy bien, Harry! —contesto la chica con una sonrisa, pero no muy convincente—. Vamos a clase antes de que Sev... Snape nos regañe

—Esta bien

Los cuatro entraron al aula, después de que Severus llegara como siempre y les indicará que entrarán. Cuando Alex paso junto a él, el profesor se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba peor que antes y se asustó mucho (pero como siempre tuvo de disimular).

—Silencio —los alumnos lo miraron, Gryffindor con odio y Slytherin con respeto—. Hoy preparan la Poción Calmante. Las instrucciones —apunto con su varita a sus espaldas—, están en la pizarra. Comiencen.

Se empezó a escuchar el ruido de metal, cristal y corte de ingredientes. Severus miraba a los alumnos trabajar y más de una vez se fijó en Alex. La chica trabajaba normal, pero le costaba trabajo porque estaba demasiado débil y parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

La latina no podía seguir concentrada en su poción, sentía que en cualquier momento cerraría los ojos, pero se resistía.

—Ya casi esta... Sólo falta la roca volcánica

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a los estantes. Comenzó a buscar la roca pero cada vez veía más borroso, de pronto sintió que todo le daba vueltas.

—¿Quien esta moviendo el... es... tan...? —de pronto, todo de le obscurecio

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Severus iba a regresar a su escritorio cuando de pronto se escucho que varios frascos caían y se rompían en pedazos.

—¡Alex!

Al escuchar eso. Dio media vuelta y sintió que se le paraba el corazón. Potter sostenía entre sus brazos a la castaña inconsciente y trataba de animarla, pero no lo lograba. Se acercó a los chicos y se colocó junto a ellos.

—Hazte a un lado, Potter

El azabache no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer. El profesor la acomodó en sus brazos y trató de tomarle el pulso, pero estaba tan delgada que no podía sentir nada. Puso un dedo debajo de la nariz para saber si respiraba, se calmó un poco al comprobar que sí pero la respiración era demasiado débil. Acomodó a Alex en sus brazos y se levantó.

—Llevare a sí compañera a la enfermería. Quédense aquí y no hagan ningún ruido ¿entendido? Cuándo terminen su poción me dejarán una muestra en mi escritorio con su nombre —y sin nada más que decir, salió del aula.

—¿Qué le habra pasado a Alex? —preguntó Hermione, preocupada en cuanto se cerró la puerta

—No lo sé —contestó Ron—, pero es extraño. Nunca se había puesto así en pociones. Tu que opinas Harry ¿Harry?

El chico miraba la puerta por donde salió su amiga en brazos del oscuro profesor. Cuando la levanto le pareció sentir que estaba demasiado delgada y pálida, nunca la había visto así ¿Qué le paso?

Severus subía lo más rápido que podía las escaleras. Se sentía culpable por no haber logrado persuadir a Alex de que se cuidará y ahora ahí estaban las consecuencias.

«Alex... Por favor, resiste»

Llegó a la enfermería y se alegró de ver el lugar desierto.

—¡Madame Pomfrey! ¡Madame Pomfrey!

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué escándalo es ese? Se qué no tengo pacientes pero deben de respetar... ¡Oh por todos los cielos! Severus... ¿Qué...?

—Se desmayó a mitad de mi clase. Revísala, por favor y avísame en seguida que le pasa

—Esta bien. Recuéstala ahí

Severus la puso con delicadeza en una camilla a su izquierda. La enfermera antes de empezar a revisarla, le pidió al profesor que le avisará a McGonagall, ya que era la Jefa de Casa de la chica. El profesor se rehusaba a alejarse de la chica, pero como levantaría sospechas no tuvo más opción que hacerlo.

Llegó lo más rápido que pudo al despacho de la Animaga y tocó la puerta.

—Pase

El profesor abrió la puerta y le sorprendió ver que su colega no estaba sola.

—Severus, muchacho ¿No deberías estar en clase? —preguntó Dumbledore, algo sorprendido

—Lo sé, pero paso algo en mi clase

—¿Ahora que hiciste, Severus? —preguntó McGonagall con fastidio

—¡Yo no hice nada! Y par tu información ¡Se trata de la Srta. Macías!

Los dos ancianos se pusieron de pie, y junto con Severus, se encaminaron de inmediato a la enfermería.

Cuando llegaron vieron que la puerta estaba cerrada con magia, Severus se desesperó y comenzó a caminar por todos lados como león enjaulado.

—Tranquilo Severus, ella estará bien —dijo Dumbledore con la intención de calmarlo

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

—Porque sé que ella es fuerte

El oscuro profesor ya no dijo nada más y siguió con su andar.

Media hora despues salió la enfermera y por su rostro, parecía que la situación era sería.

—¿Cómo esta, Poppy? —preguntó Minerva

—Esta demasiado débil y apenas puede respirar

—Pero... ¿Qué le paso?

—Se hizo Anorexica y Bulimica

—¿Qué? eso es imposible. Lo esperaría de cualquier alumna, menos de ella

—Pues parece que la subestimaste, Minerva. este estado lo tiene desde varios meses y al parecer desde entonces no comía nada o solamente muy poco. Y al parecer el vómito ya lo tenía programado

—¿Se podrá recuperar pronto? —preguntó Dumbledore

—Eso espero. Lo que más necesita ahora es comer bien, logre hacer que se tomará algunas pociones para que recupere fuerzas pero eso no será suficiente

—¿Podemos pasar a verla?

—Ahora esta dormida, pero sí

La enfermera se hizo a un lado y los dejo pasar.

Los tres profesores se acercaron a la cama donde estaba postrada Alex y tanto uno como otro se sorprendió de verla, pero a Severus le dolía de sobremanera.

—Sigo sin poderme creer que hiciera esto

—Lo se Minerva, es algo difícil de creer

—¿Cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta antes?

—Nosotro no... pero otra persona si

—Pero... ¿De que hablas Albus?

El anciano director solo miraba a su maestro de pociones, quien no hacia caso a la conversación, sólo tenía ojos para la castaña.

—¿Tu lo sabías?

Severus volteó al sentir la mirada de la mujer sobre él.

—¿Tu lo sabías? —el pocionista no respondió—. ¡Ya lo sabías y nunca dijiste nada! ¡Ah, claro! ¡Como es una leona y no una serpiente por eso no le tomaste importancia! Severus... ¡Sabes que estas situaciones son graves! ¿Por qué rayos nunca dijiste nada?

—Porque él trato de hacerla entrar en razón. ¿O me equivoco, muchacho?

Se hizo silencio, Severus solamente pudo contestar con una seca cabeceada. De pronto, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y entró corriendo Xóchitl.

—¡Alex! ¡Alex!

—¡Oye! ¡Por una vez en la vida deberías de comportarte! ¿No crees? —le reclamó Severus

—¿Y quien te crees para hablarme así?

—¡Yo te hablo como se me dé la gana!

—¡Te voy a...!

—¡Xochitl!

—Lo siento, profesora

La loba arrastró una silla junto a la cama de su humana y se colocó en ella para estar a su lado. Más de cien veces le advirtió y la chica ni el mínimo caso le hizo.

Los cuatro estuvieron en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que se volvió a abrir la puerta de la enfermería.

—¡Oh cielos santo! ¿Qué paso aquí?

Los cuatro voltearon y vieron que se trataba de Umbridge. Severus se acercó con disimulo a la loba.

—Escóndete debajo de la cama

—¿Y cómo por qué?

—¡Sólo hazlo!

Xóchitl no estaba convencida, pero aún así le hizo caso. La sapo se colocó junto a Dumbledore y miraba a Alex con una sonrisa de sapo enorme.

—Pobrecita... ¿Qué le paso?

—Sufrió un desmayo, Dolores

—Ah... Y justamente en pociones ¿verdad?

Miro a Severus con un toque de malicia y el pocionista le lanzó una mirada de profundo odio.

—Ya sé a dónde quieres llegar Dolores, pero de una vez te advierto: Severus no tuvo nada que ver en esto. La chica ya llevaba varios meses enferma, de seguro desde antes de entrar a la escuela, y como su cuerpo ya no resistió más se desvaneció en medio de la clase de pociones.

—¡Oh, claro! que pena... —contestó la sapo, sin ningún toque de preocupación en su voz—. Bueno, iré a dar mis clases, avísenme si pasa algo ¿si?

—Esta bien

La sapo dejó escapar una risita infantil y salió del dormitorio.

—Ya puedes salir —dijo Dumbledore

Xóchitl salió de debajo de la cama y se volvió a subir a la silla.

—Snape, me podrías decir ¿por qué carambas me tuve que esconder?

—Tranquila Xóchitl —dijo Dumbledore—. Severus te lo pidió porque a Dolores no le agradan los semi humanos ni criaturas "desconocidas"

—¡Ay, por favor!

—Sé que es extraño, pero debes de mantenerte al margen con ella ¿entendido?

—Sí, profesor

La loba desvió su mirada del anciano director y posó su vista en la chica.

—Y yo que creía que con el problema con sus compañeras ya era suficiente.

—¿Qué dijo? ¿Cómo que problema con sus compañeras? —pregunto McGonagall

«Y... la regué»

La loba miro a los profesores y se dio cuenta de que estaban serios.

«Alex me matara por esto... Si es que despierta» movió la cabeza para desechar ese pensamiento y miro a los maestros.

—Bueno... lo que pasa es que... —y les contó todo el problema que tuvo la chica desde inicio de curso con todas sus compañeras de dormitorio (a excepción de Hermione, claro)

Dos de tres de los profesores se sobresaltaron al escuchar que Alex y Xóchitl estuvieron durmiendo con los chicos todo este tiempo, pero la loba los tranquilizó contándoles todos los juegos que hacían antes de dormir.

—Algunos que nos dices, no son muy de señorita ¿verdad? —preguntó la Animaga con expresión sería

—Pues... No

—Pero al menos di que sus compañeros fueron buenos con ellas y las dejaron quedarse con ellos —comento Dumbledore

—Sin embargo, todavía me molesta que no me avisaran de esto

—Porque no queríamos darles el gusto de ver que de verdad nos molesto que no nos dejarán entrar al dormitorio —se defendió la loba

—Minerva, recuerdo que existe un cuarto individual en la Torre de Gryffindor ¿cierto?

—¿Si?

—Podrías dejar que ellas se queden ahí

—O mejor hablo con esas niñas y las obligo de que las acepten

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué les hagan algo mientras duermen o algo así porque siguen sin creerles?

«Pues ya deberían de creernos por lo del ED»

—No lo sé

—Lamento interrumpir esta discusión —intervinó Severus—. Pero ahora tenemos una prioridad más grande ¿no creen? —dijo mirando a la latina

—Es cierto, lo siento Severus —dijo Minerva

Se escucho el toque de cambio de clase y el alboroto que hacían los alumnos a la hora de salir de clase.

—Será mejor regresar a nuestras actividades —sugirió el director—. En la tarde, después de clases, regresaremos a verla

Los dos Jefes de Casa asintieron. Los dos ancianos salieron de la enfermería, pero Severus se quedo unos minutos más junto con la loba.

—¿Crees que se mejoré? —pregunto Severus

—No estoy muy segura —contestó Xóchitl, insegura—. Su salud esta demasiado delicada

Severus se puso más nervioso ante esta última confesión.

—Oye... ¿Alex no te ha dicho nada importante? —preguntó de pronto Xóchitl

—¿Algo? Pues... —Severus hizo memoria y recordó que el día que Black la beso ella intento decirle algo, pero el director llego y los interrumpió—. De hecho intentó decirme, pero Dumbledore nos interrumpió y ya después no me dijo nada

—Ya veo

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué quería decirme?

—Eso le corresponde a ella. Además de que no me creerías si te lo digo

—¡Dímelo!

—No te voy a revelar nada. Espera a que Alex se mejoré y que ella te diga

—Pero... Y si ella ya no...

—¡Que se te haga la boca chicharrón!

—¿Qué?

—Significa: "¡Que no se te ocurra decirlo!" Ten fe de que reaccionara —miro a su humana todavía inconsciente—, se que lo hará. «Tiene una razón por la cual vivir. Y como todavía no te ha dicho, con más razón seguirá con nosotros»

En la tarde, después de clases, Hermione y los chicos corrieron a la enfermería a ver como estaba Alex ya que no apareció en las clases restantes. Cuando llegaron vieron a su amiga dormida en una de las camas del fondo al lado izquierdo y a su brije sentada en una silla de lado a la puerta.

—¡Hola chicos! —saludo la loba sin ánimos

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó Hermione

—No lo sé. Desde qué Snape la trajo no ha despertado y ya me esta preocupando

—Xóchitl ¿tu sabías lo que le pasaba? —preguntó Harry. Xóchitl no dijo nada y Harry lo tomo como un sí—. Entonces ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?

—Porque ella no me dejaba, además de que como siempre están juntos ¿cómo carambas querían que les dijera sin que ella se enterara?

—En eso tiene razón —dijo Ron

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de reproche al pelirrojo, porque no era el momento de sus bromas. Los chicos siguieron al lado de su amiga hasta que llego Madame Pomfrey alegando que ya se había pasado la hora de visita y tenían que irse a cenar. Los chicos obedecieron a regañadientes, dejando sola a la chica y a la loba.

En la noche, Xóchitl seguía cuidando de Alex en su mismo sitio. Ni siquiera fue a cenar porque quería estar junto a su humana cuando despertara. De pronto se escucho la puerta abrirse y vio que se trataba de Snape.

—¿Cómo esta?

—Sigue sin reaccionar

—No puede ser

El profesor se acercó a la cama. Con sólo verla se le partía el corazón: estaba realmente demacrada, los ojos hundidos en sus cuencas, pálida y delgada como un muerto. Se sentó en otra silla junto a la cama y le tomó la mano, estaba huesuda.

—Alex

Xóchitl se sorprendió de ver que Snape de verdad estaba preocupado por la chica. Se bajó de la silla y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo hambre. Iré a las cocinas a ver si Dobby puede darme algo de cenar.

—Está bien. Ten cuidado de que Umbridge no te vea

—Lo sé —llego hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir, se volvió hacia el oscuro profesor—. Cuídala bien, por favor —y salió de la enfermería.

Severus se sorprendió con el último comentario de la loba, esperaba que le dijera algún insulto o algo pero no que le pidiera eso. Dejo el tema de lado y se concentro en la chica.

—Alex, pequeña... por favor reacciona. No sé qué te orillo a esto, pero de verdad no quiero perderte pequeña. Alejandra... yo te amo, pero sé que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi porque tú eres joven y tienes derecho a tener una vida que sea buena para ti y... encontrar a alguien mejor que yo.

»Por favor Alex, debes de recuperarte para que puedas hacer tu vida. Yo te ayudare a que te mejores y puedas seguir adelante. Aunque me duela estar lejos de ti, sé que es lo mejor para ti.

Se levantó un poco de la silla y comenzó a acercarse al rostro de la chica. Rozó con delicadeza sus labios con los suyos hasta que le dio un delicado beso. Los labios de la chica estaban muy resecos y delgados, pero no le importo, porque sabía que seguramente sería el único momento en que podría sentir sus labios contra los suyos.

Rompió el beso y acaricio su mejilla. De pronto vio que una gota cayó en su frente y entonces se llevo su mano libre a su rostro, no se dio cuenta de en qué momento comenzó a llorar, pero no le importaba, le importaba muy poco que alguien lo viera en ese estado, solo quería que su pequeña despertara y se recuperara.

—Alex, Te amo —y le besó su mano

Se volvió a sentar en la silla y siguió velando por ella, sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos azules y otros dorados miraron todo lo sucedido. Uno con alegría y la otra como diciendo «Ya que»


	53. Adiós Xóchitl

La noticia del desmayo de Alex en clase de pociones se extendió al día siguiente como la pólvora. Los alumnos pensaban que Severus le hizo algo pero gracias a los testigos, pudieron desmentir algunas cosas, pero igual los compañeros de Alex se preguntan lo mismo. Como siempre a las Serpientes no les interesaba lo que le pasará a sus compañeros de otras casas y menos si se trataba de una «Sangre Sucia». Los profesores estaban cada vez más preocupados por la salud de la chica y más porque todavía no despertaba pero seguía con vida.

Después de que Severus le confesará sus sentimientos a la chica, se ofreció voluntariamente a cuidar la enfermería durante las noches. A la enfermera y a los profesores les sorprendió eso, pero el oscuro profesor alegaba de que sólo quería asegurarse si estaba bien porque al fin y al cabo se había desmayado en su clase.

Severus siempre le tomada a la mano y la miraba fijamente. A veces no podía evitar recordar algunas cosas respecto a la chica: Cuando la conoció, su selección a Gryffindor, cuando fue petrificada por el basilisco, cuando ella y sus amigos se encontraron en la Casa de los Gritos con Lupin y Black... ¡Black! Ese desgraciado mujeriego, quería quitarle a Alex. Lo conocía muy bien, estaba pasando justamente lo mismo que hace años con Alexandra Jones: la chica que salvó del Lago Negro cuando de la nada, literalmente, cayó del cielo directamente al agua y que con el tiempo empezó a sentir cosas por ella hasta que se convirtió en amor y lucho por ella, venciendo por primera vez al merodeador.

A veces no podía evitar ver en Alejandra a esa chica misteriosa de su generación que, igual como llego, se fue de su vida. Pero antes de irse de su vida, le había prometido que se volverían a ver, pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Dejo esos pensamientos a un lado y siguió velando a la chica, aunque su mente le seguía jugando malas pasadas y hasta creía que tenía a Jones justo enfrente de él pero tenía que quedarle claro que era Macías, no Jones.

Oscuridad... Era solamente eso lo que había a su alrededor, oscuridad. Lo último que recordaba es que se levantó de su lugar para ir por un ingrediente que le faltada, se mareó y todo se volvió negro; pero también había otra cosa, le pareció escuchar que alguien la llamaba antes de perder el conocimiento, pero no supo quien fue.

Estaba de nuevo ese mismo claro bajo el cerezo y con el mismo atuendo de la última vez. El viento soplaba con delicadeza, haciendo que su cabello bailara con él y los mismos individuos de las veces pasadas apariencia: El Conde Drácula y el Fantasma de la Ópera. Sin embargo, había algo más: junto al Conde había un gran perro negro de ojos grises y junto al Fantasma había un murciélago negro como la noche. Los dos individuos volvieron a ofrecerle sus manos pero ella seguía sin poder escoger a alguno porque no podía verles sus rostros que estaban completamente negros y no sabía que querían de ella.

De pronto todo volvió a quedar negro y el sueño cambio. Ahora se encontraba en el Salón de una vieja y descuidada mansión, ante ella había gente vestida completamente de negro y usaban máscaras plateadas y a sus pies había una enorme serpiente que daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la estancia.

— ¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó la chica. Pero se dio cuenta que no podía ser ella porque esa voz era masculina, fría y aterradora.

—Cada vez la situación es más difícil. No podemos entrar a esa Sala —respondió uno de los individuos con máscara

Hubo silencio hasta que un grito de rabia junto con un conjuro lo rompió.

— ¡Crucio!

El hombre cayó al suelo y se retorcía de dolor. Después, levantó la varita y el maleficio se detuvo.

— ¿Qué nunca pueden hacer nada bien?

—Lo... Lo siento, Mi se...

No pudo terminar porque otro maleficio Cruciatus le cayó encima. Hasta qué no se cansó de oírlo gritar. Les dio la espalda a todos y fijó su vista en el fuego de la chimenea. Quería obtenerla lo más pronto posible para poder deshacerse de Potter de una buena vez; pero había algo más que le preocupaba...

—Lucius

—Si... Mi señor

— ¿Cuándo es la próxima salida de los alumnos a Hogsmeade?

—No lo sé, Mi señor. Draco no me ha dicho nada. Si no es inconveniente, podría preguntarle ¿por qué le interesa saber? ¿Acaso quiere atacar a Potter en el pueblo o secuestrarlo?

—Secuestrar, si. A Potter, no

Se escucharon murmuras a su espalda. Cuando dio media vuelta para mirar a todos los presentes, estos se callaron de inmediato.

—Pero... ¿A quién quiere...?

—Se lo haré saber cuando llegue el momento —volvió a darles la espalda, haciendo ruido con el movimiento de su capa—. Ahora ¡Lárguense!

Se escucharon los pasos de todo saliendo y cuando la puerta se cerró, llamo a su serpiente en pársel y esta subió en él hasta acomodarse en sus hombros

—Tengo que estar seguro, Nagini —le dijo al reptil en pársel—, porque si resulta ser esa persona... podrá sernos útil. Lo supe cuando nos encontramos cara a cara esa noche de mi regreso en el cementerio de mi pueblo natal, más cuando vi esa marca tan particular que tiene en su rostro. Debo hacer todo lo posible para que se nos una —sintió que dibujaba una sonrisa malévola en su boca sin labios—. Ya sea por las buenas o por las malas —y soltó una sonrisa burlona fría y aguda que congelaría a cualquiera.

«¿Qué está pasando?»

—Alex

«¿Por qué estoy viendo esto?»

—Alex, te amo

«Esa voz es de Severus. Imposible... ¿De verdad él acaba de decir...?»

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue oscuridad y pensó que seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero al acostumbrarse a la oscuridad se dio cuenta que sí despertó. Venía un techo muy alto y algo de luz se colaba por la ventana que estaba justamente arriba de ella.

Veía todo borroso porque no tenía sus lentes puestos, los busco con su mano izquierda y los encontró en su mesita de noche. Se los puso y trató de incorporarse pero sintió que algo la sostenía de su mano derecha. Al voltear tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar; junto a su cama, completamente dormir y tomando su mano con firmeza estaba...

—Profesor Snape

Severus estaba profundamente dormido a la orilla de la cama, tenía la cabeza recargada en un brazo y con el otro, sujetaba con delicadeza pero a la vez firmeza la mano de Alex. La chica lo miraba fijamente sin poder creerse lo que veía, y entonces recordó algo; no sabía si fue un sueño o si fue real, pero le pareció que Severus le dijo "Te amo"

«Seguramente lo soñé. No hay manera de que Severus me diga algo así»

« ¡A otro perro con ese hueso! No inventes, si Severus está ahí dormido junto a ti, sólo significa que de verdad te ama»

«Peleando con mi conciencia ¿En serio? Sólo falta que tenga la apariencia de Pepito Grillo, de hada o lo que sea»

«Si quieres, lo hago»

«Era sarcasmo... ¿Y qué quieres? Nunca te había escuchado»

«Porque nunca hubo razón para hacerlo»

«Y esta es una ¿verdad?»

«Pues si»

«Ay Dios»

« Pero hazme caso, mujer! Debe de estar aquí desde que te desmayaste, te esta agarrando la mano y te dijo "Te amo" ¿necesito explicarte con manzanas que Severus, aquí presente, te ama?»

«Pero es que es imposible»

«Imposible es que Umbridge tenga corazón. ¡Abre los ojos! Tal vez tu sueño te quiere decirte algo»

« ¿Mi sueño?»

« ¡El de Drácula y el Fantasma, mensa!»

— ¡OK, ya entendí!

Exclamo eso último sin querer y se tapó la boca. Severus no se movió y eso calmó a Alex. Miró la enfermería y vio que en la mesa de acero que había a los pies de su cama había una charola tapada y una jarra. Se movió un poco, Severus no se movió, con delicadeza se soltó de su agarre y se levantó de la cama. Estaba débil, pero se sujetó de la cama para llegar a la mesa, destapo la charola y vio que era pollo con ensalada y puré de papas. Destapo la jarra y olió que era jugo de uva ¿de uva? Extraño, pero al menos descansaría un momento del de calabaza. Escucho su estómago rugir y miro a Severus. Él debió de haberla cuidado por mucho tiempo (no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente) y debió de dejarle esa comida para dársela en cuanto despertara.

Volvió a mirar la comida y tomo los cubiertos.

—Dios bendiga, lo que caiga a la barriga —y comenzó a comer sin hacer ruido.

Le dio risa por lo que dijo, porque eso siempre lo decían en su antigua escuela muggle antes de comer y después de bendecir los alimentos en el campamento que hacían todos los años.

Mientras comía, miraba a Severus descansar. Le agrada ver que de verdad se preocupaba por ella, pero a la vez culpable porque de seguro le ocasiono muchos problemas.

—Sí... quiero más arrachera, por favor

Alex miro rápido a la cama junto a la suya (del otro lado, obviamente) y vio a Xóchitl desparramada en la cama de al lado.

—Si, la quiero acompañada de papas, por fas —y se giró sobre la cama, dándole la espalda a la chica

Alex se tapó la boca para contener la risa. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Xóchitl hablar en sueño, suponía que debía de ser así todas las noches, pero como era la primera vez que la escuchaba, no podía estar segura.

Término de comer y beber y acomodó todo en su lugar. Vio que a los pies de la cama de la loba estaba su mochila, la abrió y vio que tenían algunas de sus cosas personales y vio que estaba su cepillo de dientes y su pasta dental. Se fue al baño por unos momentos con sus cosas y regreso a la cama, vio que ni el profesor ni la loba despertaron.

«No se quien tiene el sueño más pesado: Si Severus o Xóchitl»

Sonrió burlonamente y se acercó a ellos. Guardó sus cosas de aseo y se volvió a meter a la cama. Miro a Severus una última vez antes de tomar su mano y acomodarse en la cama.

—Gracias por cuidarme, Severus —acercó la mano de su profesor a sus labios y lo beso con delicadeza—. También te amo —y se quedo dormida.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a colarse por la ventana de la enfermería e hizo que le diera de lleno en la cara a Severus y provocara que despertara. Comenzó a incorporarse y vio un cambio en Alex; no estaba bocarriba como la noche anterior, estaba acostada de lado mirándolo a él y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que los dedos de la chica estaban entrelazados con los suyos cuando él solamente la tenía agarrada.

Se soltó con cuidado de ella y reviso la charola. Se sorprendió al verla vacía, miro primero a la loba para saber si se lo comió, pero se dio cuenta que no porque ella estaba todavía a sus anchas en la cama y no se veía sucia de su cara.

—Tranquilo, no fue Xóchitl. Sí me lo comí

El profesor dio la vuelta y se encontró con unos ojos castaños.

—Alex

—Gracias por cuidarme Severus —dijo la chica con una sonrisa—, y lamentó la molestia

Severus se acercó a ella y la abrazó con delicadeza.

—No, no fue molestia. Al contrario, fue un placer

El profesor todavía no la soltaba, por lo que no vio que la chica estaba roja. Severus se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se separó de ella con cuidado, igual con la cara roja.

—Yo... eh... lo siento

—No... No hay problema

Los dos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio. Entonces Alex recordó que todavía tenía algo que decirle a Severus. El profesor tal vez creería que seguía algo aturdida por el desmayo, pero tenía que decírselo antes de que otra cosa pasará.

—Severus

El profesor la miro y vio que seguía algo roja, pero con una expresión sería y decidida.

— ¿Sí?

—Yo... ese día después de la visita al pueblo, quería decirte algo —por la expresión que puso el hombre, la chica adivinó que lo recordaba, pero no muy bien en términos de agrado—. Bueno, ese día quería decirte que tú me... que tú me...

— ¡Alex!

La chica había sido interrumpida otra vez, pero la diferencia es que sentía que alguien se le colgó del cuello.

— ¡Xóchitl!

La brije está en su forma humana y abrazaba a la chica con fuerza.

— ¡Al fin despertaste! ¡Qué bueno que estas bien!

—También me da gusto verte, pero sepárate tantito. Me ahorcas.

— ¡Ups! Perdón

La brije la soltó y la chica se acaricio un poco el cuello. Entonces la brije se dio cuenta de la presencia del profesor.

— ¿Se te perdió algo o que se te ofrece?

— ¡Xóchitl!

—Sabes que desde hace dos días la estoy cuidando, así que será mejor que te comportes

—Espera ¿QUÉ? ¿DOS DÍAS ESTUVE INCONSCIENTE?

—Pues no era para menos. Tremendo susto que nos diste

Alex miro a Severus y vio que su expresión era sería, bajo la mirada apenada. Severus vio su expresión y se calmó un poco.

—Por cierto, obviamente Dumbledore y McGonagall saben de esto... al igual, clásico, todo el castillo

—Está bien

—Y... saben de su pequeña estancia con Potter y compañía

— ¿Qué?

—Tranquila, no estás en problemas por eso. Pero quieren que ya no estén con ellos, por lo que las enviaran a un dormitorio privado en la Torre de Gryffindor

—Ah. Menos mal

—Bueno —el profesor se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida—, será mejor que vaya a alistar todo para mis clases y avisarle al director y a la subdirectora que ya despertó

—Está bien

Antes de salir, Severus miro sobre su hombro a la chica.

—Cuando te sientas mejor y Madame Pomfrey ya te deje salir, terminaremos esta conversación pendiente —le guiñó un ojo y Alex se puso roja—. Por cierto, espero que puedas ir a la fiesta de Halloween o si prefieres, pasa directamente a mi despacho — y salió de la enfermería.

Se hizo un silencio hasta que tanto Alex como Xóchitl lo rompieron.

— ¿EH?

— ¿Hizo lo que creo que hizo?

— Él me... él me... ¿ME INVITO A UNA CITA?

—Normalmente te diría lo contrario, pero como te insinuó que durante la cena, si querías, ir a verlo a así despacho, parece que te invito a cenar y eso oficialmente entra en la categoría de cita.

Alex estaba totalmente roja y sentía —de ser posible— que echaba humo por los oído a causa del bochorno.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Madame Pomfrey la revisó y le dijo que ya estaba mejor, pero no la dejo salir hasta una media hora antes de la cena de Halloween porque quería asegurarse que comiera muy bien antes de irse. Cuando salió la chica se sintió muy bien, con mucha vida. Ella creía que era porque volvía a comer normal pero en realidad se debía a cierto caballero de negro.

—Caballero... ¡Creo que mejor Príncipe!

—Pues de Marínela, no creo. Y si hablas de Príncipe Azul o Encantador, pues tampoco

—Gracias por arruinarme la fantasía

—Sólo estoy siendo realista en ese aspecto

Alex hizo un pequeño puchero y siguió con su camino. Llegó al Gran Comedor y miro a su alrededor. Siempre le había gustado como decoraban el lugar con respecto a Halloween, y también para Navidad, para que negarlo.

Se acercó a la mesa de los leones y no dio ni tres pasos cuando sintió que un par de brazos la rodearon del cuello

— ¡Alex!

— ¡Hermione!

La castaña se separó de su amiga y la miro a los ojos.

— ¡Qué bueno que al fin despiertas! Nos tenías muy preocupados

—Lo sé. Y lo siento mucho

La única respuesta que tuvo, fue que la castaña la volvió a abrazar. Se separaron y se acercaron a la mesa para cenar junto con sus amigos. Harry y Ron también se alegraron de verla y también le dijeron lo mismo, pero el azabache le recriminó por haberse hecho Anoréxica y Bulímica y no decirles nada. Alex sólo logró decir "lo siento" y se sentó con sus amigos a cenar.

Miro a la mesa de los profesores y se topó enseguida con un par de ojos negros, que la miraban con intensidad; tanta, que Alex se puso roja y desvió la mirada. Esta vez sí ceno bien, pero no quiso comer demasiado porque quería ir a ver a Severus a su despacho.

Cuando término, se puso de pie, haciendo que sus amigos la mirarán.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Pregunto Harry—. No irás a vomitar ¿verdad?

—No, es que quede de verme con alguien

— ¿Qué? ¿Con quién? —pregunto Hermione

—Eh... pues...

—Con Snape —contesto la loba, sin rodeos

Hermione y los chicos la miraron con asombro mientras que Alex la asesinaba con la mirada.

—Lo que pasa en realidad, es que Snape quiere hablar con ella con respecto a lo que paso en su clase. —Alex sólo lo dijo así para no preocuparlos.

— ¿Cómo es posible que después de lo que te paso piense en regañarte? —pregunto Ron

—Pues ya ven

—Mejor ve antes de que te metas en más problemas —sugirió Hermione

—Mejor ya me voy

—Te esperamos en la Sala Común —dijo Harry

Pero justamente en ese momento llego McGonagall y por su expresión los cinco supusieron que era serió.

—Eh... Buenas Noches, Profesora —saludo Alex con timidez

—Buenas noches, Srta. Macías. Ahora, necesito que me acompañe a la oficina del director

— ¿Eh? ¿Ahora?

—Si, ahora. ¿O tiene algo más importante que hacer?

La chica miro con disimulo a la mesa de los profesor y se dio cuenta que Severus ya no estaba.

—No, profesora

—Bien, vamos

McGonagall salió primero del Gran Comedor y Alex la seguía con Xóchitl detrás de ella, pero algo extraño paso: Justamente cuando Xóchitl salió del lugar e iba a la mitad del vestíbulo una red de energía rosa cayó del cielo y atrapo a la loba.

— ¡Alex!

La chica se espanto al ver a su loba atrapada.

— ¡Xóchitl! —Corrió hacia ella y comenzó a tirar de la red—. Espera, en seguida te saco

— ¿De dónde rayos salió esto?

—No sé Xóchitl, pero lo vamos a averiguar

La profesora las alcanzó y también se sorprendió con lo que vio.

— ¡Por el amor de...! ¿Qué significa esto?

La latina logró romper la red y sacó a su loba de ahí.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

—No, pero con solo ver de qué color es esta cosa ya nos damos una idea de quien fue

— ¿Te refieres a que pudo ser...?

De pronto, se escucho que alguien más llegaba al vestíbulo. Del Gran Comedor llegó Dumbledore con los demás profesores, loba y humana buscaban con la mirada a una en particular rosada, pero no estaba entre los docentes. Se escucho abrirse la puerta de las mazmorras y de ahí salió Severus. El profesor miro a la chica y a su loba y luego a la extraña red.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? —preguntó Severus

—Es lo mismo que todos quisiéramos saber —dijo Dumbledore

—Pues...

Se escucho la puerta principal y por ella entraron Umbridge junto con dos hombres fornidos.

—Oh, escapo de la red

—Dolores ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Dumbledore

— ¿Por qué le hizo esto a Xóchitl? Ella no le ha hecho nada —reclamó Alex

—Tiene razón, no ha hecho nada... por ahora

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Esta es una criatura desconocida que ha deambulado por los pasillos por mucho tiempo. Quién sabe si en cualquier momento pierde el control y ataca a un estudiante

— ¡Ay, por el amor de...! ¡Xóchitl no mataría ni a una mosca! Y sé que es desconocida aquí en Londres ¡Pero, obviamente es conocida en mi país!

— ¿Y tienes algún documento que muestre que es reconocida? ¿Y tienes algún permiso especial de tus padres para poder tenerla aquí?

—Pues... no.

— ¡Aja!

—Dolores, esto me parece ridículo —intervino Dumbledore—. Esta loba ha estado en este castillo desde hace dos años y no ha causado ningún problema al profesorado

Alex miro disimuladamente a Severus y se alegro de ver que él seguía neutro como siempre.

—Pero aun así no podemos arriesgarnos. Caballeros

Los dos hombres comenzaron a acercarse a las latinas.

— ¡Dolores, por favor! —exclamo McGonagall

— ¡No interfieras, Minerva! ¡Ninguno de ustedes!

— ¿Ahora qué hacernos? —preguntó la loba en un susurro a Alex

—Al parecer no tenemos de otra. Tengo que sacarte de aquí

— ¿No te refieres a que tengamos que...?

—Exacto

Alex saco disimuladamente su varita y con un movimiento rápido, hizo que saliera de ella humo morado. Ninguno de los adultos podía ver, solo se alcanzo a ver una luz blanca morada y algo salió de ella corriendo cerca de Umbridge y los funcionarios del ministerio.

—No se queden ahí parados, par de incompetentes ¡Atrápenlas!

Y los dos hombres salieron corriendo.

Dumbledore con un movimiento de varita, disipo el humo y vio que ni Alex ni Xóchitl estaban. Entonces escucharon a lo lejos un aullido de lobo. El director, McGonagall y Severus salieron corriendo del castillo.

A lo lejos, los tres pudieron ver a una especie de licántropo pero con un poco de morado corriendo hacia la entrada del colegio. Los tres empezaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Durante la confusión con el humo, Alex y Xóchitl aprovecharon para sincronizarse y escapar, pero no contaron con que Umbridge las viera y saliera tras de ellas.

«Tengo que sacarte de aquí a como dé lugar»

«Pero si lo haces te meterás en serios problemas»

«¡No me interesa! Mi prioridad es protegerte ¿recuerdas? El brije protege a su humano, al igual que el humano protege a su brije»

«Alex»

«No te preocupes, pronto llegaremos a la salida»

Un rayo rojo paso rozando la cabeza de la guerrera lobo y eso hizo que apretara el paso.

«Genial, nos vienes siguiendo»

«Alex ¿ahora qué hacernos?»

«Seguir corriendo»

Las dos estuvieron a punto de llegar a la entrada, pero de pronto...

— ¡Crucio!

La guerrera sintió que un millón de cuchillos le atravesaban cada parte de su cuerpo, también como si le pegaran con metal al rojo vivo. Cayó al suelo, comenzó a estremecerse de dolor y a gritar con todas sus fuerzas a causa del dolor.

«Alex... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es esto?»

«¡Es el maleficio Cruciatus!»

«¿Qué?»

«Sólo conozco a una persona capaz de hacer esto»

—Muy bien. Ya detuvimos a la bestia. Ahora, atrápenla y llévensela al ministerio —ordenó Umbridge sin dejar de apuntarles con su varita

— ¡Dolores! ¿Qué rayos haces?

La sapo se dio vuelta, sin levantar la varita, y vio que Dumbledore y los demás profesores se acercaban corriendo.

—Ah, Dumbledore. Sólo detenía a esta criatura

— ¡Dolores, detente ahora mismo! —exigió McGonagall

— ¿Y por qué? ¿Por ser un ser vivo?

— ¡Porque es una alumna! —respondió Severus

Umbridge aparto su varita y se sorprendió de ver donde antes estaba la licántropo ahora solo estaban Alex y Xóchitl.

—Vaya, es cierto... ¡Me meteré en problemas por lanzarle un maleficio a una alumna!

—No es nuestro problema —dijeron a coro McGonagall y Severus

—Dolores, ya veremos eso después. Ahora déjanos a solas con la Srta. Macías y su loba. Soy el director de esta institución y yo resolveré esta situación.

A Umbridge no le gusto eso pero tuvo que resignarse. Rechinando los dientes, se alejó de ahí, no sin antes lanzarles una mirada de odio a todos. Cuando se perdió de vista, los tres profesores se acercaron a las chicas.

—Y justamente cuando la Srta. Macías salía de la enfermería —comento McGonagall

Dumbledore las reviso y sonrió en signo de alivio.

—Sólo están algo débiles, pero están bien

— ¿Seguro? —pregunto Severus

—Y a ti ¿desde cuándo te preocupan ellas? —recriminó McGonagall

Severus la ignoró y siguió atendiendo a las chicas. Alex y Xóchitl comenzaron a reaccionar poco a poco hasta que lograron distinguir a los adultos. Se incorporaron con dificultad, pero con la ayuda de ellos.

— ¿Cómo se sienten? —preguntó Dumbledore

—Muy mal —contesto Alex

—Fue la peor sensación que he tenido en vida —dijo la loba

—Lo sabemos. Ahora, Xóchitl; cómo puedes ver ya no puedes vivir en Hogwarts

—Entonces, me quedare escondida en el dormitorio de Alex...

—Xóchitl, esto no se resolverá con que te escondas en alguna parte del castillo. Dolores encontrara la forma de encontrarte y te enviara al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas y lo más seguro es que experimente contigo por ser... diferente —dijo Dumbledore

—Entonces... ¿Qué pasará con ella? —preguntó Alex preocupada

—La enviaremos al Cuartel de la Orden, esta misma noche

— ¿Qué? —exclamaron humana y loba a la vez—. No es justo

—No hay otra opción. Severus, por favor, hazte cargo de esto

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

—Por favor, no repliques y sólo hazlo

—Está bien

—Mientras tanto, Minerva y yo nos encargaremos de Dolores. Srta. Macías, usted vaya a despedirse de Xóchitl

—Si, profesor

Y en seguida se hizo lo indicado por el viejo director. En la entrada de los terrenos del castillo, Xóchitl miraba al colegio por última vez y luego a Alex.

—Esto apesta

—Lo sé

Xóchitl tomó forma humana y abrazó a Alex.

—Te voy a extrañar

—Y yo a ti. Pero ve el lado positivo —se separó un poco de su brije pero sin soltarla—, podrás hacerle compañía a Sirius

—En eso tienes razón

A Severus no le agrado ese comentario pero se hizo el sordo.

—Cuídate mucho ¿si?

—Lo prometo. Y tú también Alex, por favor

—Lo haré

Las dos se dieron un último abrazo antes de que la brije desapareciera junto al oscuro profesor en la oscuridad de la noche.

«Cada vez esto está pasando de Guatemala a Guate-peor»

Dio media vuelta, regresando al castillo, pensando en su amiga loba.

—Adiós, Xóchitl. Cuídate mucho por favor

La chica regresó al castillo con paso lento ya que estaba deprimida ¿Qué haría a partir de ahora? Sin Xóchitl, se sentía insegura y vulnerable. En la puerta del castillo, estaban Dumbledore y McGonagall, el director se sentía mal por la chica pero ¿Qué podía hacer? El ministerio estaba interfiriendo demasiado y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—Las cosas están empeorando, y justamente ahora tenía que perderla

—Lo sé, Albus. Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Por ahora nada, Minerva. Pero debemos prepararnos para lo peor

—Albus...

—Déjalo así por ahora Minerva... por favor

—Está bien

El director dio media vuelta

—Por favor, llévala a su nuevo dormitorio

—Lo haré

Y el director se fue dejando confundida a la maestra de Transformaciones

—Albus ¿Ahora qué estas tramando?

El director llegó a un pasillo desierto y miro por la ventana.

—Espero que mis sospechas respecto a la Srta. Macías y a esa marca en su rostro sean falsas. No puedo imaginarme que pasara cuando Voldemort se enteré y la quiera en sus filas. Hay que protegerla a como dé lugar.

Y se fue a su despacho a meditar todo.


	54. Preparando un regalo especial

Desde que Xóchitl se fue, Alex se sentía muy sola a pesar de estar siempre con Hermione y los chicos, y más ahora que tenía un dormitorio para ella sola. Esa misma noche cuando Xóchitl tuvo que irse McGonagall le indicó que de ahora en adelante dormiría ahí y ya no con los chicos, sólo asintió y se dejo caer en la cama.

Era fin de semana y ese día sería el primer partido de la temporada con el clásico Gryffindor vs Slytherin. No tenía muchas ganas de bajar, pero les había prometido a los chicos que los iría a ver, en especial a Ron porque era su debut en el equipo.

El partido fue, en palabras de Ron, un desastre por su actuación. Pero lograron ganar, gracias a que Harry logró atrapar la Snitch. Sin embargo, como mal perdedor que era, Malfoy comenzó a burlarse de los Weasley y de Harry; el equipo trató de contener a los gemelos y a Harry, pero el azabache y George lograron soltarse y golpearon a Malfoy.

Después de eso, la Sra. Hooch los envío al castillo y ahí fuero a hablar con McGonagall, pero por desgracia, llegó Umbridge a interferir y castigo a Harry y a los gemelos suspendiéndolos de por vida del equipo de Quidditch. Aunque no todo estuvo tan mal, esa misma noche, Hagrid regresó al castillo.

Sin importarles que fuera tarde, los cuatro bajaron a ver al semi gigante. Al verlo, se sorprendieron de verlo herido, pero más al descubrir cómo se los hizo y la misión que Dumbledore le había encomendado: ir a ver a los gigantes y convencerlos de unirse al director. El guardabosque siguió con la historia, hasta que se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta; con la capa de Harry, los cuatro se escondieron en un rincón y se asustaron de ver al sapo entrar.

Comenzó a interrogar a Hagrid sobre su tardanza al colegio, provocando que el semi gigante se pusiera nervioso, porque no sabía que excusa ponerle. Lo peor fue que cuando Hagrid dijo que había salido porque quería "Cambiar de aires", el sapo le insinuó el "aire de montaña", con lo que se dio a tender de que Umbridge sabía algo de la misión del guardabosque.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y le advirtió al hombretón de que ella estaba supervisando las clases, por lo que dejo más preocupado de lo que ya estaba Hagrid y a continuación salió de la cabaña, cerrando la puerta, que hizo un ruido seco.

Después de que el sapo se fue, los cuatro decidieron que lo mejor sería regresar al castillo. Durante el camino, siguieron tratando de adivinar que le había pasado a su amigo para tener esas heridas y la mejor manera de convencerlo de que no llevará ninguna criatura peligrosa para no meterse en problemas con el sapo.

El día de su primera clase con el semi gigante, nadie —a excepción de los cuatro amigos— lo recibieron bien. El guardabosque los llevo al Bosque Prohibido, a una parte oscura. Las criaturas que Hagrid les enseño —o que trato de enseñarles— fueron los thestrals, solamente Harry, Alex y Neville pudieron verlos, porque solamente pueden verlos lo que han visto la muerte.

La clase transcurrió normal hasta que llego el sapo para supervisar la clase. Ante los comentarios y las preguntas que hacía a los alumnos, Hagrid se ponía nervioso y eso alegraba a Umbridge. Al finalizar le dijo que le entregaría sus resultados en diez días, pero lo dijo como si el hombretón no le entendiera. Con eso, los cuatro entendieron que las cosas no saldrían bien para su amigo a partir de ahora.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Severus y Alex seguían viéndose en el despacho del primero desde que ella salió de la enfermería y su amistad de hacía cada vez más fuerte. La chica más de una vez había tratado de declarársele pero terminaba callándoselo y más de una vez, Severus se daba cuenta de su actitud.

Una noche, después de que la chica se fuera de regreso a su Sala Común, llego Dumbledore y eso al pocionista le "sorprendió".

—Ahora ¿qué quieres, Albus?

—Sólo quería ver cómo te iba con la Srta. Macías

—No sé de que hablas

—Hablo de tus sentimientos hacia ella

—Albus...

—Mejor díselo tú. Parece que es demasiado tímida para decírtelo primero

— ¿Decirme qué?

—Creo que ya hable de más

—Albus...

—Bueno, es hora de que me vaya a dormir

— ¡Oye, no! ¡Espera! —pero el viejo director ya se había ido—. ¡Qué afán tienes de dejarme con la duda, viejo loco!

Se fue a sí dormitorio y trató de dormir, pero las palabras del director seguían dándole vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que Alex quería decirle?

A la mañana siguiente, era sábado. Y descubrió un sobre en su mesa de noche, lo abrió y reconoció la letra del director:

Severus:

La Srta. Macías, junto con las Srtas. Granger, Weasley, Lovegood y hasta con Nymphadora, irán a dar una vuelta a Hogsmeade. Sé que no es fecha de visita, pero Nymphadora me pidió que las dejara ir con ella para tener una "tarde de chicas".

La Srta. Lovegood las acompañará porque escuchó la invitación que le hizo a la Srta. Weasley y quiso acompañarlas.

Te agradecería que las siguieras para asegurarnos de que las cinco estarán bien. Sé que estarán bien porque —obviamente— estarán con Nymphadora y más porque es auror, pero un poco más de protección extra no les vendría mal.

¡Disfruta tu fin de semana!

Atentamente

Albus Dumbledore

«Ya te habías tardado de arruinarme un tranquilo fin de semana»

No le agradaba la idea en absoluto, pero al leer el apellido de Alex, le cambió la cara y decidió cumplir el "favor" del director.

Mientras en la Torre de Gryffindor, Hermione y Ginny estaban con Alex en su dormitorio, tratando de arreglar a la latina.

—No es necesario que lo hagan, sólo seremos nosotras, Luna y Tonks

—Pero aún así tienes que lucir linda —respondió Ginny

—Ayúdame, Hermione

—Prefiero no meterme en esto

La latina sólo soltó un suspiro de resignación. Cuando al final las chicas la dejaron, se miró en el espejo y se sorprendió al verse: Estaba peinada como siempre con su coleta de caballo, pero tenía unos mechones sueltos y ondulados al igual que su coleta. El maquillaje era de colores naturales y no estaba cargado, hasta parecía que no tenía. Y su ropa era una blusa a cuadros morado y negro, pantalones entubados de mezclilla negro y unas botas de gamuza moradas, y una mariconera negra con listón morado al estilo gótico.

— ¿Verdad que quedaste hermosa? —pregunto Ginny, como no queriendo

—Eh...

—Chicas, será mejor irnos ya. Luna y Tonks ya deben de estar esperándonos —recordó Hermione

—Es cierto. Nos vamos adelantando Alex. Nos vemos abajo

—Eh... Sí

Escucho la puerta cerrarse. La chica continúo mirándose en el espejo. Le sorprendió como la dejaron sus amigas pero le gustó. Tomó su mariconera y salió de su habitación.

Salió de la Sala Común y camino hacia la puerta, pero al doblar la esquina, chocó con alguien.

— ¡Ay! Perdón, no era mi... ¡Profesor Snape!

Severus la miraba algo embobado. Ya se estaba mejorando y cada vez se veía más hermosa.

«¡Contrólate, Severus!»

—Te vez bien, Alex —comentó el profesor con una sonrisa

Alex se sonrojó un poco pero le agrado el comentario.

—Gra... Gracias, Severus

—Y... ¿A dónde vas?

—Eh... Am... Bueno, yo...

—Sólo tenga cuidado en el pueblo. Sé que va con Nymphadora y sus amigas pero no bajen la guardia ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, Severus —entonces, Alex se dio cuenta de que estaban solos y que era su oportunidad de confesarle sus sentimientos.

—Severus... Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho

— ¿Y qué es?

— ¡Quiero decirte que tú me...!

— ¡Alex!

Severus y Alex se quedaron en shock por la interrupción y más la chica porque sintió que alguien se le colgó del cuello por detrás. Como pudo, volteó un poco el rostro para ver quién era.

— ¿LUNA?

— ¿SRTA. LOVEGOOD?

—Ah, hola profesor

—Luna ¿qué haces aquí? «¿Y porque esta manera de interrumpir me parece familiar? De qué me llegara por atrás y se colgará del cuello»

—Es que no llegabas y ya nos estábamos preocupando por ti

—Nymphadora sabe comunicarse usando el encantamiento Patronus —dijo Severus, algo enojado—, por lo que pudo avisarle a su compañera de esa manera

—Lo sé

— ¿Entonces, Luna?

—Yo quise venir a buscarte

—Ay niña

Luna la soltó y se le colgó del brazo, como lo haría una chica con su novio. Alex y Severus la miraban como diciendo "Ahora ¿qué le pasa?"

—Eh... Luna...

—Vámonos, que se nos hace tarde —y sin más, se la llevo de ahí

— ¡Oye! ¡Luna, espera!

Severus ya no pudo hacer nada porque las dos chicas ya se habían ido.

—Se fue otra oportunidad de que me dijera eso. Me pregunto, que me querrá decir

Entonces recordó el encargo de Dumbledore y las siguió. En la entrada del castillo ya las estaban esperando Ginny, Hermione y Tonks cuando Alex y Luna llegaron.

— ¡Hasta qué aparecen! —Dijo Tonks—. ¿Dónde estaban?

—Alex estaba hablando con el profesor Snape

— ¿Qué? ¿Y de qué? —pregunto Ginny

—Pues... De nada importante «si les digo la verdad, me cuelgan» ¡Ya vámonos chicas! ¿Sí?

Ninguna insistió y las cinco salieron del castillo, seguidas de cerca por un par de ojos negros.

Llegaron al pueblo y las chicas comenzaron a curiosear.

—Vaya, hay tiendas que ni sabía que existían —comentó Ginny, mirando por el escaparate de una pastelería

—Es porque siempre visitan los lugares más populares del pueblo y ni se molestan en conocer otros lugares —dijo Tonks

Siguieron caminando y mirando por todos lados, hasta que a Alex le llamó la atención algo en particular.

—Oigan, miren eso

Las cuatro hicieron caso les gusto lo que vieron.

— ¡Qué lindo! —exclamo Luna, corriendo hasta el escaparate

—Es un osito de felpa —dijo Hermione

—Luna tiene razón. Está bonito —concordó Ginny

—Pero, no parece que haya sido hecho con magia —observó Tonks

—Está hecho a mano —dijo Alex. Levanto la mirada y vio el nombre de la tienda—. "Mercería Osito de Felpa", eso explica porque hay uno aquí

Las cinco siguieron mirando el osito, hasta que Luna se enderezó y miro a sus amigas

—Oigan ¿ustedes saben cuándo es el cumpleaños de los ositos de felpa?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿El cumpleaños...? —preguntó Ginny

— ¿... de los ositos de felpa? —finalizó Hermione

«¿Por qué esa pregunta me parece familiar?» se preguntó Alex

— ¿Cuándo los inventaron?

—No, Ginny. Lo que pasa es que no sabemos cuando fueron hechos los regalos o las cosas que adquirimos en las tiendas. Por lo tanto a los ositos de felpa el primer día se les pone un nombre, un listón rojo y ese es un día de cumpleaños

«Insisto... Esto me parece familiar y me está asustando»

—Esa idea es muy linda —opinó Tonks

—También existe la costumbre en el extranjero —continuó Luna—, de que el osito de felpa que haces tú misma, lo bautizas con tu nombre y se lo regalas a un ser querido, y así su amor siempre será correspondido

— ¿Correspondido? —preguntaron las cuatro

Entonces las cuatro pensaron cada una en ese ser querido y enseguida se pusieron rojas.

— ¿Ustedes ya tienen a ese ser querido, verdad?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Nosotras...!

Luna solamente les sonrió y entró a la mercería.

— ¡Luna! —exclamó Hermione

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Ginny

—Pues a entrar a ver —contestó la rubia como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo

Las cuatro chicas, rojas como un tomate, entraron a la mercería siguiendo a la rubia.

—Luna ¿qué planeas hacer? —preguntó Alex

—Miren, aquí están —dijo Luna, señalando un estante llenos de cajas medianas con el dibujo de un osito

Las cuatro miraron y se pusieron más rojas

— ¿PATRONES PARA OSOS DE FELPA?

—Oye ¿qué quieres hacer? —preguntó Tonks

Pero Luna no le contesto, sólo tomo una de las cajas y se la dio a Alex en sus manos

— ¿Por qué me lo das?

—Porque necesitas confesarle esos sentimientos a ese ser querido. Y creo que la mejor manera de confesárselo es dándole este osito, ya que a veces uno no encuentra las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo

—Luna...

La rubia tomó tres cajas más y se las dio a Ginny, Hermione y Tonks.

—Ustedes también tienen a un ser querido ¿cierto? —Las tres sólo se sonrojaron y Luna lo tomó como un sí—. Entonces. Igual necesitan un apoyo

—Oye Luna —la rubia miro a Alex—, ¿no comprarás el material para hacer el osito?

—No

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque... Todavía no encuentro a ese ser querido —las chicas la escuchaban con atención—. Además, si lo encontrara... Preferiría que ese ser querido encuentre el amor con otra persona aunque sea lejos de mí, al ver su desdicha a mi lado todos los días

—Luna... ¿No te importa que ese ser querido te muestre su amor, con que sea feliz es más que suficiente? —preguntó Ginny

«¿Qué hoy es un día de puro Deja Vù?» pensó Alex a la vez que miraba la caja en sus manos

—Claro, sería muy feliz si esa persona me demostrara su amor, pero es más importante para mí que ese ser querido sea feliz, su alegría es como si fuera la mía

—Luna, espero que encuentres a esa persona —le deseó Alex—, y de seguro esa persona debe ser muy feliz en su vida

— ¿Tu lo crees?

—Sí

—Gracias, chicas

Las chicas pagaron el material del osito y siguieron con su día de chicas.

Severus las vigilaba muy de cerca y se sorprendió al verlas entrar a la mercería, ya que no se veía que alguna de ellas les interesará ese tipo de cosas.

En la tarde, Tonks las fue a dejar a la entrada del castillo.

—Entonces, ¿así quedamos? —preguntó Tonks

—Sí, cuando todas terminemos el osito, sortearemos a ver quién se lo entrega primero a ese ser querido —dijo Hermione, algo roja

—Y las demás ayudarán a que nadie interrumpa —continuó Ginny

—Pero lo más importante —prosiguió Luna—, tienen que hacerlo a mano y sin magia —dijo, calcando las últimas palabras

—Sólo espero que me salga bien —dijo Tonks—. Bueno, tengo que irme. Nos vemos

—Adiós

—Bueno, será mejor regresar a los dormitorios —dijo Alex

Las demás asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivas Torres.

Esa noche, las cuatro comenzaron a trabajar en su osito de felpa, imaginándose como le harían entrega del mismo a ese ser querido. Alex estaba nerviosa por dos cosas:

Una: ¿Cómo reaccionaría Severus al ver el osito? Porque era claro que este no es el tipo de cosas que más le agraden

Y segundo: La reacción de las chicas cuando se enteren a quien le va a dar ese osito

—Estoy en problemas... ¡Auch! —se llevó el dedo a la boca porque se distrajo y se pinchó el dedo con la aguja

Siguió cosiendo y entonces sintió su conexión con Xóchitl porque su marca del brazo comenzó a brillar

«¡Xóchitl! Hola ¿Cómo estás?»

«Hola, estoy bien... Bien aburrida»

«Igual que Sirius, no puedes salir ¿verdad?»

« ¿Tu qué crees? ¡Quiero salir!»

«Aguántate»

De pronto se escucho como si algo se hubiera caído. Alex reviso su cuarto pero no vio nada.

«Fue Tonks, acaba de llegar al cuartel»

«Con razón»

«Que raro, trae una bolsa que parece que trae cosas para coser. No sabía que a Tonks le gustará ese tipo de cosas»

«Eh... Sí, que raro ¿verdad?»

«Alex... Tu sabes algo ¿cierto?»

« ¡Ay, no! ¿Cómo crees?»

«No me obligues a ver tus recuerdos»

La castaña no tuvo de otra más que decirle. Cuando término, sintió la reacción de la loba, que no era nada buena.

«¿Estás loca? ¿Un osito de felpa, en serió?»

«¡Ya viste que no fue mi idea!»

«¿Y luego porque a Luna le dicen lunática?»

«Xóchitl»

«Bueno, pero no te enojes»

«Cálmate, Chavo del ocho»

«¡Mira quien lo dice! Lo del osito de felpa y como Luna evito que le confesarás a Snape lo que sienten sonó a un capitulo de Sakura Card Captor»

«¿Crees que no lo note?»

«Bueno, espero que lo acabes pronto y que al fin le digas a ese murciélago lo que sientes»

«Está bien. Nos veremos en Navidad»

«Sí. Adiós»

«Adiós» y se rompió la conexión

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Mientras Alex seguía sufriendo con su osito, Severus estaba en una situación más peligrosa.

Estaba en el cuartel de los mortífagos (en la Mansión Malfoy) y estaba siendo sometido a varios Cruciatus. Voldemort disfrutaba torturar a sus sirvientes, pero la mayoría de las veces lo hacía porque odiaba que le fallaran en las tareas más simples.

En esta ocasión, Severus no había logrado obtener información decente sobre la Orden, de Harry y —extraño para el profesor y sus seguidores— de Alex

Severus estaba a cuatro patas en el suelo tratando de regular su respiración. Nunca gritaba cuando era sometido al maleficio torturador, pero siempre lograba agotar su energía.

—Sólo porque me eres de utilidad, Severus, no te matare... Por ahora

Severus sólo levanto un poco la mirada y cerró su mente

—Ya puedes irte, pero la próxima vez, avísame de antemano cuando esa mocosa salga del castillo sin protección.

«¿Pero cómo...?»

—Ese día, Yaxley tuvo que ir al pueblo por... Unos asuntos personales, vio a la mocosa y me avisó de inmediato, pero cuando llegue, esa niña ya había regresado al castillo

—De... De verdad lo siento... Mi señor... Pero es que yo...

— ¿No lo sabías? Bueno, eso se te perdona. Porque ahora que lo pienso, ese fin de semana no era de visita de la escuela —el profesor sólo continúo en silencio—. Ya puedes irte. Y la próxima vez, no me falles ¿quedo claro?

—Si, mi señor

Severus se puso de pie con dificultad y salió del salón donde fue la reunión. Salió a los límites de la Mansión y se desapareció para aparecer en la Casa de los Gritos. Regreso por el túnel oculto y regreso a sus aposentos.

Se quitó la capa, la máscara y la levita y se dejo caer en la cama. Estaba realmente exhausto, pero le preocupaba bastante Alex ¿Por qué Voldemort tenía tanto interés en la chica? ¿Qué era lo que estaba tramando?

—Por favor, que Alex no esté en peligro. Quisiera saber ¿Qué es lo que tiene de especial como para que el señor tenebroso quiera saber sobre ella? Demonios... son demasiadas cosas. Alex, por favor cuídate mucho

Severus miraba al techo y en la oscuridad pudo ver el rostro de Alex con claridad, sonriéndole con ternura e inocencia

—Pequeña... te amo —y con ese último pensamiento, se quedo dormido


	55. Regalos y dificultades

Diciembre llegó con mucha nieve, pero para los de quinto era una tortura total por una montaña interminable de deberes que tenían. Alex tuvo que suspender la elaboración de su osito pero ya iba muy adelantada: ya tenía todas las partes del osito hechas, sólo le faltaba unirlas. Cuando abrió la caja con el material, no sabía si fue por casualidad o quién sabe, la tela del osito era verde oscuro. Ese día, sólo sonrió y comenzó a hacerlo.

De vez en cuando, seguía hablando con Xóchitl por su conexión, pero había varias veces que escuchaba que el tono de voz de la loba parecía como si estuviera planeando algo extraño y más de una vez se quedaba con la duda.

Una semana antes de que comenzarán las vacaciones, Alex y las chicas finalmente terminaron sus ositos: el de Alex era verde con la boca y los pies de color blancos con un listón verde. El de Ginny era totalmente rojo y con un listón dorado. El de Hermione era blanco con un listón café y el de Tonks era beige con un listón rojo.

— ¡Al fin, terminamos! —dijo Ginny. Las cinco estaban en la Casa de los Gritos

No pudieron verse de nuevo en el pueblo porque Tonks sólo consiguió permiso para una vez, pero como era viernes, no había problema.

—Sólo una semana más de clases y a descansar —dijo Ginny, estirándose un poco

—Para ti es fácil decirlo —dijo Alex, algo molesta—. Tú no tienes una montaña de tarea que hacer

—Perdón, olvide que tienen los TIMO's

—Bueno, dejemos esa conversación para después —intervino Luna, tenía en la mano cuatro palitos de papel—. Es hora de ver quien entregará primero el osito a quien. Será del más corto al más largo

Las cuatro se pusieron nerviosas, trataron de convencer a Luna de hacerlo de otro modo pero no lo lograron. Las cuatro los sacaron a la vez y así quedo el orden: Ginny, Hermione, Tonks y Alex.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Las chicas estaban "casualmente" platicando en la Sala Común, Ginny de vez en cuando movía su pie con claro nerviosismo hacia donde estaba Harry jugando ajedrez mágico con Ron.

—Tranquila, cuando se vaya lo sigues y nosotras evitamos que Ron o alguien más vaya y los interrumpa —dijo Alex tratando de darle ánimos a Ginny

—Gracias

Entonces vieron que el azabache se ponía en pie y se dirigía al dormitorio de los chicos. Neville, Seamus y Dean seguían ahí, pero Ron también se puso de pie y entonces las chicas fueron a frenarlo.

— ¡Hola Ron! ¿A dónde vas?

—Hola Alex, pues... A mi dormitorio con Harry

—Oye ¿no quieres jugar con nosotras ajedrez mágico?

—Pero sabes que yo no... —comenzó a decir Hermione, pero Alex le dio un codazo para callarla—. Eh... ¡S! ¿Qué te parece?

—Está bien

EN EL DORMITORIO DE LOS CHICOS...

Ginny estaba detrás de la puerta, tratando de controlarse.

—Ánimo, sé que puedo —levantó la mano hacia la perilla, pero se detuvo—. ¡Ay! ¡No puedo!

— ¿Quien está ahí? —Harry abrió la puerta y se sorprendió un poco—. ¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces aquí? Ron se quedo abajo y aquí no duermen los gemelos

—Lo sé, es que... al qué buscaba era... a ti

— ¿A mí?

—Sí, bueno... —acomodó en sus manos la bolsa azul marino que tenía en las manos con un listón blanco y se la tendió a Harry—, quiera darte esto

— ¿Enserio? Vaya, gracias —el chico tomó el regalo—. ¿Quieres que lo abra ahora o después?

—Como gustes

El chico lo abrió y extrajo el regalo. Le sorprendimos mucho lo que vio.

—Un osito rojo. Gracias

—Sí, bueno... yo

Harry se sorprendió de verla otra vez ponerse así enfrente de él, hacia mucho que no lo hacía y por alguna extraña razón, le pareció tierno.

—Gracias Ginny. Lo cuidare muy bien

La chica lo miró a los ojos y sonrió

—Qué bueno que te gusto. Bueno nos vemos mañana —y se retiró de ahí

Harry volvió a mirar el osito y sonrió un poco.

—Mejor lo escondo de la vista de Ron y los demás. Si los Weasley se enteran, no dejarán de molestarla por un largo rato —y entro al dormitorio de los chicos

Ginny bajo muy feliz y se sorprendió de ver a sus amigas jugando ajedrez mágico contra su hermano.

—Ya te volví a ganar Hermione ¿ya me puedo ir? Estoy cansado

Las chicas se tensaron, pero vieron a la pelirroja con una sonrisa y entonces entendieron que le fue muy bien.

—Está bien. Ya te puedes ir. Pero no te enojes —dijo Alex

—Bueno, nos vemos —el pelirrojo comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la Torre

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Tanto jugar me quitó el sueño. Voy a dar una vuelta —y salió por el retrato

—Bueno —Ginny le llego a sus amigas por atrás—. Te va, Hermione

La castaña sólo se sonrojó, tomo la bolsa con el osito y salió detrás el pelirrojo.

—No vi como te fue con Harry, pero esto no me lo pierdo

—Yo tampoco. No es por ser mala con ella, pero siento que Ron hará una tontería

—Lo mismo dijo —y las dos salieron también

EN EL PASILLO, A UNOS METROS DE LA DAMA GORDA

— ¡Ron! ¡Espera!

El pelirrojo volteó y se sorprendió de ver a Hermione

— ¿Qué pasa? Sólo voy a dar una vuelta, no voy a...

—Ya se... es sólo que... quería darte algo

— ¿Darme algo? ¿Qué cosa?

Como única respuesta, Hermione le tendió una bolsa roja con listón dorado. Ron la tomó dudando por un momento.

— ¿Para mí? Gracias

Cerca de ellos, estaban mirando Alex y Ginny.

—Que tonto. Claro que es para él

—Si ya conoces a tu hermano, Ginny. ¿Qué esperabas?

El pelirrojo lo abrió y se sorprendió con lo que sacó de él.

— ¿Un oso blanco? —Lo comenzó a examinar y después comento a girarlo agarrándolo por uno de sus brazos—. Te agradezco el detalle, Hermione. Aunque esto es de niña, si querías darme algo, podía haberme dado... —pero no término, porque Hermione lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y comenzó a zarandearlo

— ¡Eres un tonto insensible! ¡No sabes cuánto trabajo me costó hacerlo! ¡No tienes que tratarlo así!

Desde su escondite, Alex y Ginny estaban indignados.

— ¿Por qué esto no me sorprende? —pregunto sarcásticamente Alex, con una mano en la frente

— ¡Eres un tonto! —dijo Ginny con la sien palpitándole mucho y un puño arriba de manera amenazante

Pasaron como quince minutos para que Hermione lo soltara y regresara a la Sala Común hecha una fiera y a Ron en el suelo, mareado por tanto movimiento.

—Mejor la dejamos sola —comentó Alex

—Te secundo —concordó Ginny—. ¿Cómo le irá a Tonks?

—Pues creo que mejor que a Hermione. Y ahora que lo pienso, creo que no fue necesario que Tonks hiciera eso del orden para entregar el oso, porque ella ni esta aquí y no vamos a poder verlo

—Ahora que lo dices... estoy de acuerdo con eso

EN GRIMMAULD PLACE...

Acababa de terminar otra sesión de la Orden, Tonks miraba a Remus y sentía que en cualquier momento se le iba a salir el corazón.

— ¿Ya te vas, Lunático? —preguntó Sirius desde su lugar

—Sólo iré un momento al estudio de tu padre a buscar un libro y después me retirare —respondió Remus en el marco de la puerta

—Puedes quedarte a cenar, si gustas

—Está bien, enseguida regreso

Toda la Orden ya se había ido. Sirius se fue un momento a ver como estaba Buckbeak, mientras que los Weasley terminaba de recoger todo. Entonces, Tonks aprovecho su oportunidad. Tomó su bolsa y corrió detrás del merodeador más tranquilo.

Subió las escaleras rápido y en silencio, paso con cautela por el cuadro de la madre de Sirius y siguió con su camino, llegó al final de la escalera y vio entrar al merodeador por una puerta a la derecha.

— ¡Remus! —no había subido bien el escalón, por lo que se cayó

Remus salió y la vio en el suelo.

— ¡Tonks! —se acercó a la auror y la ayudo a levantarse —. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

Por los nervios, Tonks se soltó de su agarre y se puso de pie.

— ¡Sí! Sí, estoy bien

—Me alegra. Oye, me pareció que me estabas llamando

—Eh... si... bueno... yo...

—Vamos al estudio a hablar con más calma ¿te parece?

La auror solamente asintió. Entraron a la estancia —con aspecto macabro— y Remus se sentó en un sillón para dos, indicándole a Tonks para que se sentará junto a él. La chica lo hizo y comenzó a ponerse roja, tanto que su cabello obtuvo el mismo color.

—Dora —la aludida levantó la mirada sorprendida—. ¿Segura que te encuentras bien? —Remus posó una mano sobre la de ella y se puso más roja

—Bueno, lo que pasa, es que... es que... —se volteó para mirarlo y le tendió la bolsa amarilla con un listón negro, pero casi pegándole en la cara—. ¡Perdón! Es que... Te traje esto

— ¿De verdad? Vaya, muchas gracias —dijo el merodeador, tomando la bolsa con delicadeza—. ¿Puedo abrirlo?

Tonks solamente asintió. Remus lo abrió y sacó el contenido.

—Vaya, es un osito. Dora, no sabía que te gustara este tipo de cosa.

—Bueno, lo hice por...

—No te estoy cuestionando. Si es la primera vez que haces algo así, pues déjame decirte que no parece, te quedo muy bien

— ¿En serió? ¡Gracias!

—Gracias a ti, Dora. Lo cuidare con mucho cariño. Eso sí, y espero no te ofendas, lo tendré muy bien guardado, casi que parezca que lo estoy escondiendo

—Creo que ya entendí porqué

Los dos rieron. Tonks logró calmarse y su pelo regreso a ser rosa chicle.

EN HOGWARTS (LAS MAZMORRAS)...

Alex estaba muy nerviosa y temblaba a más no poder. Logró salir de la Torre de Gryffindor y dirigirse a las mazmorras, ya era tarde y sabía que a esas horas ya no debía de estar rondando por ahí, pero es que no quería que las chicas se enteraran.

—Sólo voy, se lo doy y ya. Me voy a meter en problemas por eso pero lo vale

Llegó hasta el despacho de su profesor. Levantó una mano para tocar, pero no se atrevía

— ¡Vamos, sólo hazlo!

Al fin logró tocar con suavidad y bajo rápido la mano, esperando escuchar sus gritos pero estos nunca llegaron. Volvió a tocar pero nada, entonces se le ocurrió una locura: entraría al despacho y le daría el osito.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta y se asomó un poco a la puerta. Estaba oscuro y no lograba ver nada.

— ¿Severus? —Silencio, entonces entro al despacho y cerró la puerta con cuidado—. ¿Severus? Disculpa por molestar a estas horas, pero...

De pronto, se escucho el ruido de unas llamaradas saliendo de la chimenea. Se acercó un poco y se sorprendió por lo que vio: Severus Snape salía de la chimenea muy malherido.

— ¡Severus!

Dejo caer el osito y corrió a auxiliarlo. Al verlo más de cerca sintió que se le paraba el corazón, se veía exactamente igual que su boggart del tercer año. Severus estuvo a punto de caerse de no ser porque la chica logró atraparlo.

—Severus...

El profesor con dificultad logró incorporarse y ver a la chica a los ojos.

—A...

—Sh... Tranquilo, todo estará bien

Con dificultad logró llevarlo hasta su habitación y con cuidado lo recostó. Con un Accio conjuro un díctamo, se puso roja por lo que tenía que hacer pero no tenía de otra. Con cuidado, acercó sus manos hacia los botones de la levita, pero una mano la detuvo con delicadeza.

—Severus

—E... estoy bien

—No, no lo estas. Espera, en seguida te curo

Bajo la atenta mirada de Severus, comenzó a quitarle la levita y la camisa, pero cuando lo hizo, se llevó las manos a la boca: su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre y había varias heridas, algunas profundas.

Abrió la poción y comenzó a extenderlo por todo su cuerpo. El profesor soltaba gritos y quejidos de dolor y Alex trataba de tranquilizarlo. Cuando término de curarlo, le limpio las heridas. Fue al armario de su profesor y le sacó su pijama.

Lo incorporó con cuidado en la cama y comenzó a vestirlo. Se incómodo bastante cuando le quitó los pantalones de vestir y le puso el del pijama.

—Ya está. ¿Cómo se siente?

—Un poco adolorido, pero bien

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí

Estuvieron en silencio por un momento hasta que Alex recordó algo.

—Ah, Severus. Te traje algo pero lo deje caer cuando entre. Voy por ella.

Salió de regreso al despacho y encontró la bolsa en el suelo, no se maltrató mucho y el contenido estaba bien.

Regresó con su profesor, tomó una silla y la acercó junto a la cama. Severus veía con curiosidad la bolsa, era negro con un listón verde y plateado.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Alex se puso roja antes de contestar.

—Es... sólo un pequeño detalle

Le tendió la bolsa y el profesor la tomó.

—Gracias

La abrió y se sorprendió bastante con lo que había adentro.

—Un... ¿Oso de felpa?

—Sí, sé que no es algo muy común para ti pero...

Ya no continuó, porque Severus la calló poniendo su dedo sobre sus labios.

—Gracias y tienes razón no son cosas de mi gusto, pero es muy lindo el detalle. Tú lo hiciste ¿cierto?

—Sí

—Te quedo muy bien. Muchas gracias, lo cuidare mucho

Alex se puso más roja pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bueno, eh... tengo que regresar a mi Sala Común. Si necesitas algo sólo avísame ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. Buenas noches y gracias por el regalo

—De nada

La chica se retiró. Todavía estaba preocupada por Severus, pero no podía quedarse con él porque si no resultaría muy sospechoso. Logró regresar sin ningún problema y se fue a la cama, aún recordando como llego.

—Severus, quisiera que no tuvieras que arriesgar tu vida

Y con ese último pensamiento, se durmió.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

En esa misma semana, fueron de nuevo las pruebas de Quidditch para reemplazar a Harry y a los gemelos. Alex y Hermione fueron al campo para ver cómo le iba a Ron y a apoyar a Ginny porque también quería entrar al equipo.

—Espero que quede como Buscadora —dijo de Ginny, de camino al campo de Quidditch—, no tengo complexión de Golpeadora

—Estoy segura que lo lograrás —la ánimo Alex—, sólo espero que la competencia no esté ruda

—Lo mismo espero

Ginny se acercó al campo corriendo, mientras que Alex y Hermione se iban a mirar a las gradas. Había muchos aspirantes, pero no parecía que alguno fuera apto para alguno de los puestos. Las pruebas empezaron y, como sospecharon, no había buen material para el equipo, solamente quedo Ginny como Buscadora, como ella quería. Lo que costaba trabajo era encontrar golpeadores.

—Están algo enclenques ¿no crees? —comentó Alex

—No sé mucho de esto, pero a simple vista, parece que sí —contestó Hermione

Después de diez minutos, finalmente Angelina encontró a un Golpeador, su nombre era Jack Sloper.

—Sólo falta uno —dijo Alex

—Lo sé —respondió Hermione, ahogando un bostezo—. Esto ya me aburrió, mejor regresemos a la Sala Común o adelantémonos para ir a arreglar todo para el ED.

Alex asintió y se puso de pie. Mal la latina dio media vuelta, cuando alguien grito.

— ¡Cuidado!

La chica se volteó y vio que se acercaba a una bludger.

— ¡Hermione, agáchate! —exclamó Alex

Hizo un encantamiento convocador a uno de los bares y cuando su amiga se agacho, le dio un fuerte golpe a la bola que la mandó al otro lado del campo, pasó justamente en medio del aro de gol y se estrelló contra las gradas que estaba atrás de estas.

Hubo un largo silencio en la que todos miraban el lugar donde la bludger se impactó y luego miraron a la latina, quien seguía en su misma posición, todavía sin creer lo que había hecho.

—Eh... creo que se me fue la mano —dijo Alex, como no queriendo la cosa

—Eso... fue... ¡Increíble! —exclamó Angelina

— ¿Eh?

Todo el equipo dio media vuelta a su escoba y se acercaron a las gradas donde seguían paradas las chicas.

— ¡Ese fue un golpe excelente! —comentó Angelina—. Nunca había visto a alguien golpear de esa manera, ¡y mucho menos a una chica! Sin ofender, claro

—No... No es ofensa

— ¡Entra al equipo, por favor!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Por favor! Sólo nos falta un jugador y tú eres la única que da el alto de hacerlo

—Bueno... yo...

Todo el equipo (a excepción de los hermanos Weasley) la miraban con intensidad. Alex solamente soltó un suspiro.

—Está bien, lo haré

— ¡Gracias! —exclamó todo el equipo

—Te prestare después mi catálogo de escobas para que vayas revisando algún modelo que creas conveniente para ti —dijo Angelina

—Está bien, gracias

Todo el equipo regresó satisfecho a los vestidores. Alex no estaba muy convencida, pero después pensó que no era mala idea intentarlo, sólo necesitaría volver a practicar en una escoba. Y hablando de eso... ella no sabía nada de escobas y no sabía que tan caras podían ser.

«¿Qué voy a hacer?»

Siguió con esa duda hasta que llegó a la Sala de Menesteres para la última reunión antes de las vacaciones. Al llegar, le sorprendió ver que Angelina, Alicia y Katie habían llegado antes que ella a la Sala.

—Bueno —dijo Angelina con mucho ánimo, quitándose la capa y dejándola en un rincón—, por fin los hemos reemplazado.

— ¿Reemplazado? —inquirió Harry sin comprender.

—A ti, a Fred y a George —aclaró Angelina, impaciente—. ¡Tenemos otro buscador!

— ¿Quién es?

—Ginny Weasley —dijo Katie.

Harry la miró boquiabierto.

—Sí, ya sé... —comentó Angelina, que luego sacó su varita y flexionó el brazo—, pero es muy buena, la verdad. No es que tenga nada contra ti, desde luego —añadió lanzándole una mirada asesina—, pero como tú no puedes jugar...

Harry se calló la respuesta que estaba deseando darle: ¿acaso se imaginaba que él no lamentaba su expulsión del equipo cien veces más que ella?

— ¿Y los golpeadores? —preguntó intentando controlar su voz.

—Uno es Jack Sloper —dijo Alicia sin entusiasmo—. No es que sea muy buenos, pero comparado con el resto de los inútiles que se han presentado...

— ¿Y el otro?

—No te lo vas a creer, pero es...

—Soy yo

— ¿Alex?

La chica había llegado por detrás de la capitana, quién se dio la vuelta para verla. Harry todavía no salía de su asombró.

—Sorpresa

—Pero... ¿Cómo...? Creí que no era de tu agrado

—Tal vez sea más divertido jugarlo que sólo verlo. Además, fue un accidente

—Un oportuno accidente —dijo Katie

Las tres le explicaron lo que pasó y el azabache se sorprendió.

—Bueno, extraño pero conveniente. No pensé que tuvieras tanta fuerza

—Ni yo

Los dos sonrieron y dieron comienzo a la reunión.

—Bueno —dijo Harry, y llamó a sus compañeros al orden—. He pensado que esta noche podríamos repasar lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, porque ésta es la última reunión antes de las vacaciones, y no tiene sentido empezar nada nuevo antes de un descanso de tres semanas...

— ¿No vamos a hacer nada nuevo? —preguntó Zacharias Smith en un contrariado susurro, aunque lo bastante alto para que lo oyeran todos—. Si hubiera sabido, no habría venido.

—Es una lástima que Harry no te lo haya dicho antes —replicó Fred.

Varios estudiantes rieron por lo bajo. Harry observó que Cho también reía y volvió a notar aquella sensación de vacío en el estómago, como si se hubiera saltado un escalón al bajar por una escalera. Alex se dio cuenta de la reacción de su amigo y enseguida entendió lo que le pasaba, pero decidió guardar discreción.

—Practicaremos de a dos —siguió—. Empezaremos con el embrujo obstaculizador durante diez minutos; luego nos sentaremos en los almohadones y volveremos a practicar los encantamientos aturdidores.

Los alumnos, obedientes, se agruparon de dos en dos; Harry volvió a formar pareja con Neville. La sala se llenó enseguida de gritos intermitentes de ¡Impedimenta! Uno de los integrantes de cada pareja se quedaba paralizado un minuto, y durante ese tiempo el compañero miraba alrededor para ver lo que hacían las otras parejas; luego recuperaban el movimiento y les tocaba a ellos practicar el embrujo.

Neville había mejorado hasta límites insospechables. Al cabo de un rato, Harry, después de recuperar la movilidad tres veces seguidas, le pidió a Neville que practicara con Ron y Hermione para que él pudiera pasearse por la sala y observar cómo lo hacían los demás. Al pasar junto a Cho, ella le sonrió; Harry resistió la tentación de pasar por su lado más veces.

Tras diez minutos de practicar el embrujo obstaculizador, esparcieron los almohadones por el suelo y se dedicaron al encantamiento aturdidor. Como no había suficiente espacio para que todos practicaran a la vez, la mitad del grupo estuvo observando a la otra un rato, y luego cambiaron. Harry se sentía muy orgulloso mientras los contemplaba. Ciertamente, Neville aturdió a Padma Patil en lugar de a Dean, al que estaba apuntando, pero tratándose de Neville podía considerarse un error menor, y todos los demás habían mejorado muchísimo. Al cabo de una hora, Harry les dijo que pararan.

—Lo están haciendo muy bien —comentó, sonriente—. Cuando volvamos de las vacaciones, empezaremos a hacer cosas más serias; quizás el encantamiento Patronus.

Hubo un murmullo de emoción y luego la sala empezó a quedarse vacía; los estudiantes se marchaban en grupos de dos y de tres, como de costumbre, y al salir por la puerta deseaban a Harry feliz Navidad. Éste, muy animado, ayudó a Ron y a Hermione a recoger los almohadones, que amontonaron en un rincón. Ron y Hermione se fueron antes que Harry, que se rezagó un poco porque Cho todavía no se había ido, y él suponía que también le desearía unas felices fiestas.

—No, ve tú primero —oyó que le decía a su amiga Marietta, y el corazón le dio tal vuelco que pareció que se lo enviaba a la altura de la nuez.

Sólo quedaban ellos y Alex. La chica se acercó a su amigo, quien seguía "acomodando" los almohadones.

—Bueno, nos vemos después en la Sala Común, Harry

El chico dio un brinco pero respondió a su amiga con un gesto en la mano y la chica salió de la Sala.

Siguió su camino pero estaba algo distraída y chocó con algo y casi caía de no sé porque alguien la sujeto de la mano.

—Perdón, yo...

—O necesitas estar más al pendiente de tu entorno... O te consigues lentes nuevos

— ¡Severus!

—Ya me está preocupando de que siempre estés distraída. ¿Estás bien?

—Eh... ¡Sí! Sí, estoy bien. Gracias

Los dos se miraron a los ojos por un largo rato, hasta que escucharon que alguien se acercaba.

—... deben de estar por aquí en algún lugar. Estoy segura de que no han de estar en sus dormitorios

— ¡Rayos!

—Umbridge —Severus tomó como más firmeza a Alex de la mano—. ¡Por aquí!

Los dos corrieron por varios atajos hasta poder llegar un pasillo antes del cuadro de la Dama Gorda.

—Eso estuvo cerca. Gracias Severus

—De nada, pero debes de ser más cuidadosa. Imagina lo que te había pasado si te atrapaba

—Lo sé —Alex bajo la mirada algo apenada—. Gracias otra vez, buenas noches

Sólo dio dos pasos cuando sintió que chocó con algo plano y duro.

— ¿Qué carambas...?

Severus se acercó también, pero con más cautela y con una mano al frente. Comprobó que efectivamente había algo ahí. Pasó su mano y vio que estaban en una especia de campo de energía cilíndrica.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Algún truco de la sapo? Porque si es así la voy a... —entonces Alex se percató de que Severus miraba arriba de sus cabezas y que estaba algo rojo—. ¿Qué tienes? —pero no recibió respuesta

Alzo la mirada también y, entre que sintió que se le subían todos los colores, sintió un vuelco al corazón: los dos estaban justamente debajo de un muérdago.

—Ay... rayos

—Albus y sus ideas

— ¿Eh?

—Este es un muérdago mágico. Cuando dos personas están debajo de él, aparece este campo de energía o lo que sea y la única forma de salir es... bueno...

—Con... Un beso

—Exacto

Alex solamente se puso más roja

—Aunque es extraño

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque esto sólo funciona cuando las dos personas... —entonces entendió lo que pasaba

«Este tipo de muérdago sólo se pone así cuando las dos personas que están abajo de él se aman. Eso significa que...» pensó Severus, cada vez poniéndose más rojo.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y estaban rojos a más no poder. Los dos sabían que la única manera de salir era darse un beso. Alex se puso de puntitas y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y trató de salir, pero no paso nada.

«Ay... si es de la otra manera» pensó Alex

Los dos volvieron a mirarse. Alex no se atrevía a dar el primero movimiento, así que solamente cerró los ojos y levantó un poco el rostro hacia donde estaba Severus. Él entendió la indirecta y no tuvo más opción que hacerlo.

Tomó a Alex con delicadeza del rostro y poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a ella. La chica estaba nerviosa y temblaba un poco, pero al parecer Severus no lo noto.

Severus rozó un poco los labios de la chica y se dio cuenta de que ella se estremeció un poco.

«Nunca me había latido el corazón tan rápido... ¡Y sólo ha rozado mis labios!»

«Nunca creí que volvía a experimentar este sentimiento... ¡Y con un pequeño tacto de sus labios!»

Severus se llenó de valor y finalmente posó sus labios sobre los de Alex.

Sintieron que el mundo se detenía, que sólo existían ellos y solamente existía ese momento. Alex respondía al beso de manera tímida y torpe, pero a Severus no le importaba, solamente le interesaba sentir los labios de la chica contra los suyos. Tenía razón... los labios de Alex eran suaves y cálidos, y ella se sorprendió de que, a pesar de que eran firmes y delgados, le transmitían cariño y calidez.

La chica posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Severus mientras que él bajaba sus manos a la cintura de la chica. De pronto sintieron que algo frío y en pequeñas partes caían sobre ellos. Rompieron el beso y se sorprendieron de ver que del muérdago mágico comenzaba a salir nieve suave y blanca.

Los dos volvieron a mirarse y poco a poco se separaron, desviando la mirada y totalmente rojos.

Alex pasó una mano por el aire y se dio cuenta de que los dos ya eran libres. Estuvo a punto de irse, pero dio media vuelta, se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso fugaz a Severus en los labios.

—Que tengas unas lindas vacaciones, Severus —y se fue de ahí

El profesor se llevó los dedos a sus labios y los acarició por un momento.

—Espero que tu también, pequeña

Severus se dio media vuelta para regresar a las mazmorras, pero con una sonrisa discreta en el rostro y un leve sonrojo.

Mientras tanto, Alex corría hacia la Torre de Gryffindor y cuando entro, se recargó en el cuadro deslizándose hasta caer al suelo.

—Él me beso otra vez...

— ¿Quién te beso?

Alex levantó la mirada y sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies al ver a sus amigos parados ahí. Lo bueno es que los cuatro eran los únicos que quedaban en la Sala Común.

—Eh... ¡Nada! —se puso rápido en pie y se pasaba la mano detrás de la cabeza con nerviosismo—, no... no es nada

Los tres la miraron con desconfianza. La latina trato de evadirlos y regresar a su dormitorio, pero al pasar junto a Harry, este la sujeto del brazo arriba del codo sin llegar a lastimarla. Alex se puso tensa con el tacto.

— ¿Pasa algo, Harry?

El chico la miraba con seriedad.

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué... qué?

— ¿Por qué tienes impregnado el olor de las mazmorras?

Alex se tensó más.

«¡En la torre!»

—No... No sé a qué te refieres. Si vengó de la Sala de Menesteres, igual que todos. No es posible que haya ido y regresado rápidamente, ni que me moviera a...

—Pero te encontraste con Snape ¿cierto? —La chica solamente se quedo callada—. ¿¡No es cierto!?

Alex se soltó de un tirón y se alejó de él, apenada.

—Sí... es cierto

— ¿Qué? ¡No estarás hablando en serió! —preguntó Ron

— ¿Te regañó o que te hizo? —preguntó Hermione. Alex solamente negó levemente con un movimiento de cabeza—. Entonces ¿qué pasó?

—Bueno... yo...

—Alex —la chica levanto la mirada y se encontró con la mirada sería de Harry—. Cuando llegaste murmuraste "Él me beso otra vez" —«¡Chanfle!»—, lo que quiero saber ¿es que si la persona a la que te refieres es... Snape?

Ahora sí, Alex sintió que ya no tenía alma.

— ¡Responde!

Alex no dijo nada, sólo dio media vuelta con rumbo a su dormitorio.

—Entonces ¿es cierto lo que te dije?

— ¡Eso fue porque quedamos atrapados en un muérdago mágico! ¡No es por otra cosa que tu tal vez estés pensando! «No puedo decirles la verdad»

—Estas mintiendo —la latina volteó para encarar a su amigo—, cuando llegaste, se notó en tu voz felicidad. Dime ¿tú sientes algo por él?

Este día —o más bien noche— se estaba poniendo cada vez peor. Se dio la media vuelta para encararse a su amigo.

—Por favor no malinterpretes las cosas. Harry, estoy algo agotada; por favor no hagas esto un drama, mejor vamos a dormir ¿sí?

—Está bien, pero tendremos esta conversación en otro momento ¿de acuerdo?

Alex sólo soltó un suspiro.

—De acuerdo —dio media vuelta y se fue a dormir

Al principio no había soñado nada, pero de pronto empezó a tener un sueño extraño:

Alex notaba su cuerpo liso, fuerte y flexible. Se deslizaba entre unos relucientes barrotes de metal, sobre una fría y oscura superficie de piedra... Iba pegada al suelo y se arrastraba sobre el vientre... Estaba oscuro, y, sin embargo, ella veía a su alrededor brillantes objetos de extraños y vivos colores. Giraba la cabeza... A primera vista el pasillo estaba vacío, pero no... Había un hombre sentado en el suelo, enfrente de ella, con la barbilla caída sobre el pecho, y su silueta destacaba contra la oscuridad...

Alex sacaba la lengua... Percibía el olor que desprendía aquel hombre, que estaba vivo pero adormilado, sentado frente a una puerta, al final del pasillo... Alex se moría de ganas de morder a aquel hombre... Pero debía contener el impulso..., tenía cosas más importantes que hacer...

No obstante, el hombre se movía... Una capa plateada resbalaba de sus piernas cuando se ponía de pie de un salto, y Alex veía cómo su oscilante y borrosa silueta se elevaba ante ella; veía cómo salía una varita de su cinturón... No tenía alternativa... Se elevaba del suelo y atacaba una, dos, tres veces, hundiéndole los colmillos al hombre, y notaba cómo sus costillas se astillaban entre sus mandíbulas y sentía el tibio chorro de sangre...

El hombre gritaba de dolor... y luego se quedaba callado... Se tambaleaba, se apoyaba en la pared... La sangre manchaba el suelo...

Alex sentía que la mitad de su cara le iba a estallar de dolor y gritaba con mucha intensidad.

—Alex... ¡Alex!

La chica despertó sobresaltada.

—Alex, ¿estás bien?

La chica volteó para ver quién era.

—Severus...

— ¿Estás bien?

—No... Hay problemas, el Sr. Weasley...

—Lo sé. Potter tuvo la misma visión y ya le avisó a Dumbledore. Se fue con los demás Weasley al cuartel de la Orden

— ¿Y cómo esta?

—Todavía no sabemos. Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo

—Está bien. Pero, tengo una duda

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

—Deberías fijarte mejor en tu dormitorio

— ¿Por?

Severus solamente señalo al frente y la chica miro, entonces se sintió como una completa idiota.

—Hay una chimenea ahí

—Por eso digo, que ya sabía

La chica se levantó, se puso sus tenis y una bata para ir a ver al director. Se fue por medio de la Red Flu junto a Severus. Cuando llegaron, vieron que solamente estaba Dumbledore y McGonagall.

Dumbledore hablo con ella sobré la misma visión de Harry, y entonces Dumbledore confirmó sus sospechas, pero no dijo nada. El director indicó que la chica igual se fuera. Sin embargo, no iría a Grimmauld Place con los otros.

—Entonces ¿a dónde irá? —preguntó McGonagall

—Con Severus

3...

2...

1...

— ¿QUÉ?

—Albus

—Por ahora, estará segura ahí. Pero tranquila, estarás con los demás en las fiestas

Los tres lo miraron como queriendo decir «¿Y eso a que viene?» y Alex se imaginó que a los tres les salía una gótica de sudor tipo anime por el comentario.

El director usó otra de sus cosas para hacerla Traslador y en ella se fueran la chica y el pocionista. Llegaron a una casa que se veía algo tétrica.

—Se que no tiene un buen aspecto pero... Es mi casa

Alex se puso roja

—Lo siento

—Tranquila, lo entiendo. Será mejor que vayas a dormir por un momento. Te llevare a una habitación para que descanses

—Gracias

Severus la guió por unas escaleras hacia el segundo piso, la segunda puerta a la derecha entró a una habitación algo oscura y húmeda.

—Esta era mi habitación

—Gracias Severus, pero... —Alex se puso algo roja antes de hablar—, quisiera... Dormir contigo. Es que tengo mucho miedo.

Severus igual se puso rojo, pero no pudo negarse

—Está bien. Vamos a dormir

Los dos se metieron a la cama, Severus tuvo la intención de darle la espalda para darle su espacio, pero la chica logró acomodarse en su pecho y lo abrazó por la cintura.

—Buenas noches, Severus

—Buenas noches, Alex

El profesor logró pasar su brazo por la cintura de la chica y los dos se quedaron dormidos.


	56. La serpiente se enamoro de la leona

La luz del sol comenzó a colarse entre las cortinas haciendo que le diera de lleno en la cara a Severus. Trató de levantarse, pero había algo sobre su pecho que se lo impedía. Bajo la vista y se sonrojó recordando lo que había pasado anoche; la visión de Alex sobre Weasley y la orden de Dumbledore de que la chica se quedará con él en vacaciones... Y cuando Alex le pidió que se quedara con ella porque tenía miedo.

Levantó una mano y comenzó a acariciar su rostro con delicadeza, entonces la chica comenzó a moverse y Severus quitó la mano rápidamente. Alex solamente se había acomodado mejor en su pecho y lo abrazaba con fuerza de la cintura. Severus iba a continuar con lo que hacía, cuando escuchó a Alex murmurar en sueños.

—Mmm... Severus... —el profesor simplemente se quedo quieto—.Te... Te amo

Severus no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿Alex acababa de decir que... Lo amaba? Por el simple hecho de que estaba dormida, pensaría que sólo era la imaginación de la chica pero entonces recordó que ella durante semanas trataba de decirle algo pero nunca lo lograba. ¿Será que eso era lo que le quería decir? Severus rezaba porque fuera real, pero algo en su corazón le decía que no era cierto.

Apartó a la chica de su lado y se levantó de la cama en silencio para salir del dormitorio y bajar a la cocina. Antes de salir, le dio una última mirada.

—Quisiera que lo dice sea real —y cerró la puerta con delicadeza.

Pero justo en ese momento, Alex comenzó a moverse en la cama. Estaba teniendo un sueño extraño:

Era el mismo sueño de Drácula y el Fantasma de la Ópera, pero la situación era diferente. Los dos la miraban con intensidad queriendo decirle que escogiera a uno de ellos de una buena vez y esta vez pudo ver que Drácula era Sirius y el Fantasma era Severus.

Miraba a los dos sin poder decidirse hasta que finalmente le dio la espalda al vampiro y comenzó a caminar hacia el Fantasma, pero algo extraño pasó: sólo dio tres pasos cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar, la luz de la luna era oculta por unas nubes negras y el viento soplaba con violencia.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que Drácula era alcanzado por un rayo de luz verde, un Avada Kedrava y detrás de él se escuchaba la risa alocada de una mujer.

— ¡Sirius!

Se volvió para ver al fantasma y vio que este solamente era envuelto en la oscuridad.

— ¡Severus... NOOO!

La tierra debajo de ella se abrió y comenzó a caer en un abismo.

«No... No...»

—Alex...

—Sirius, por favor no mueras...

— ¡Alex...!

—Severus... No me dejes por favor... Te necesito...

— ¡Alejandra!

La chica abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe en la cama. Estaba sudando frío y su respiración estaba agitada.

— ¿Estás bien?

La latina miró hacia donde provenía la voz y su corazón latió más al ver a Severus.

— ¿Qué te paso? ¿Acaso fue una pesadilla?

El profesor no obtuvo respuesta. Alex solamente sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas y se lanzó a los brazos de Severus.

—Alex...

— ¡Por favor, no me dejes nunca! ¡POR FAVOR!

Severus sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón, le dolía tanto ver a su pequeña de esa manera. La abrazó con fuerza pero con delicadeza y con una mano comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

—Tranquila. Nunca te dejare sola

Paso un largo rato para que la castaña se calmara. Se levantó de la cama, y sin decirle nada a Severus, se fue al baño. El profesor sólo se quedo ahí parado, entonces entendió que la chica quería estar sola por un momento, por lo que volvió a salir del dormitorio y se fue al que era de sus padres para alistarse.

Antes de que Alex comenzara a desvestirse recordó que llego a la casa de su profesor sin sus cosas y que estaba solamente en pijama, con una bata y tenis. Se volvió a poner los tenis y salió a buscar a Severus.

— ¿Profesor?

Se quedo parada en medio del pasillo mirando por ambos lados, tratando de adivinar donde estaba, cuando escuchó que se abría un grifo y caía agua, entonces entendió que Severus debía de estar en el baño. Caminó hacia donde provenía el sonido y vio que la puerta estaba un poco entreabierta pero no salía el humo de agua caliente. Dudo un momento en dar un vistazo hasta que la curiosidad le ganó y lo hizo.

No era el baño, era una habitación, entonces supuso que adentro del mismo estaba el baño y debía de ser la puerta que estaba a la derecha y justamente enfrente de una cama amplia —ya que era matrimonial— y a la izquierda había un armario grande enfrente a la puerta había una ventana con cortinas negras y que estaban corridas y se movían un poco con el viento porque la ventana estaba abierta.

Iba a entrar, pero se escucho que cerraban el grifo y varios sonidos que salían del baño. Entonces se abrió la puerta y Alex se pudo roja, aún detrás de la puerta. Severus salió del baño solamente con una toalla blanca amarrada a la cadera y con otra en la cabeza, secándose el cabello.

«¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ¡Vete de aquí antes de que te cachen!» le gritaba su conciencia.

Pero sentía que tenía los pies clavados al suelo y no se podía mover. La primera vez que lo había visto así fue el año pasado junto a Xóchitl, pero esa vez fue un accidente, y ahora lo estaba espiando descaradamente. Esa vez no había visto nada por el susto, pero ahora tenía un buen panorama del hombre: Era pálido pero no llegando al extremo de que pareciera enfermo, sino decente; era delgado y se veía que debía de hacer ejercicio porque todo su cuerpo estaba bien tonificado y decente, pero lo que más le llamó atención es que en todo su cuerpo había varias cicatrices hasta en los brazos y las piernas, unas ya estaban blancas por los años y otras todavía rojas y Alex supuso que eran de las heridas que le curó hace poco. El profesor se volteó quedando de frente a la puerta, no tenía ni un sólo vello y tenía el abdomen bien marcado.

«Por lo general no me fijo mucho en el físico... Pero puedo hacer una excepción. ¡Y Xóchitl decía que no es guapo...! ¿Qué rayos? ¡Cálmate, tonta hormonada!»

Severus dejo de pasarse la toalla por el cabello dejándola en la cama y se llevó las manos hacia el nudo de la toalla que le cubría de la cadera para abajo. Alex dejo escapar un suspiro de sorpresa y —no supo cómo— se tropezó y chocó contra la puerta abriéndola por completo y entrando a la habitación.

— ¿ALEX?

La chica simplemente salió de ahí recargándose en la pared junto a la puerta y cubriéndose la cara debajo de sus lentes haciendo que se levantarán un poco de su cara y estaba rojo a más no poder.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo se me ocurre?

—Se puede saber ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Alex se volteó y vio que Severus traía puesta una bata negra. No se atrevía a mirarlo y le costaba mucho hablar.

—Yo... yo...

—Alejandra —con ese tono de voz, supo que se estaba enojando—. Estoy esperando

—Sólo quería decirte que... Deje mis cosas en Hogwarts y no tengo que ponerme

—Pudiste haberlo dicho antes en lugar de espiarme

La chica simplemente volvió a taparse la cara.

—Perdón —apenas se entendió porque se estaba tapando la boca también

Severus solamente soltó un suspiro.

—Sólo déjame vestirme y en seguirá resolvemos esto ¿de acuerdo?

Alex solamente asintió sin bajar las manos. Severus volvió a entrar a la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave.

«Era de esperarse... Tonta»

Diez minutos después, Severus salió y Alex se sorprendió de cómo iba vestido: Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, cinturón café, camiseta gris oscura y un saco negro con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos y zapatos casuales negros con una franja blanca. Y lo mejor —para ella— es que la ropa era ceñida a su cuerpo.

— ¿Hace un momento no babeaste lo suficiente y ahora le vas a seguir?

Alex solamente se sonrojó.

— ¡Oye, no es eso! Es que es raro verte así

—Una cosa es en Hogwarts y otra es fuera. Ahora, ven conmigo

«¿Soy yo... O me pareció que le agrado que lo espiara? ¡Sí, como no!» y siguió al profesor

Llegaron al final del pasillo donde sólo había una pared.

—Entonces... A menos de que sea fantasma «o en mi caso Dani Phantom» para atravesar la pared ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

Severus solamente sacó la varita y con una pequeña sacudida de esta, salió del techo una cuerda en la cual tenía en la punta una esfera negra y pequeña. Tiro de ella y se reveló una trampilla, la cual daba acceso al ático. Severus comenzó a subir mientras que Alex solamente se quedo ahí parada mirándolo, entonces Severus se dio cuenta y la miro antes de seguir subiendo.

— ¿Vas a venir o qué?

—Está bien, ya voy —y lo siguió

Cuando subió vio que el lugar estaba muy oscuro y apenas entraba luz. Las ventanas estaban cerradas con tablas y había un fuerte olor a moho y a humedad. Severus ya estaba arriba y le tendió una mano para ayudarla.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Te prestaré algo de ropa. Ven

Se acercó a uno de los muebles que había a la derecha y empezó a buscar algo. Al fondo de lugar hubo algo que llamó la atención de la chica, algo muy grande y rectangular que estaba cubierto con una cortina. Por su tamaño dedujo que debía de tratarse de un cuadro y con ese pensamiento recordó el libro que le recomendó un amigo muggle que todavía no leía.

—Severus

— ¿Dime?

— ¿Qué hay ahí?

Severus volteó un momento para mirar lo que le indicaba la chica y siguió con lo suyo.

—Quita eso y lo veras

Alex dudo por un momento, pero tuvo valor y se acercó a mirar. Levantó una mano estando todavía a un metro de distancia del cuatro, cuando sus dedos rozaron la tela, respiró hondo y de un tirón quitó la cortina. Se alegró de comprobar que no era nada aterrador pero se sorprendió con lo que vio: Una mujer entre los treinta y los cuarenta estaba sentada en un sillón de oreja verde botella luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco, su cabello era negro y largo, supuso que le llegaba a la cintura pero no podía estar segura porque estaba sentada, sus ojos eran grises y estaban llenos de vida y tenía una tierna y linda sonriendo. Obviamente era un cuadro muggle porque no se movía.

—Ella es mi madre

— ¿Eh?

La chica se dio media vuelta algo asustada porque Severus le había llegado por atrás. Regresó su mirada al cuadro y al estudiarlo con más detalle pudo ver el parecido.

—Pero el cuadro no se mueve ¿ella era muggle? —preguntó mirando a Severus

Éste solamente ensombreció un poco la mirada y Alex se asustó un poco.

—No. Ella era bruja. Mi... padre era el muggle

— ¿Entonces?

—Fue un regalo de cumpleaños que mi... padre le hizo en su cumpleaños, ya recién casados

La chica pudo notar que a Severus le costaba mucho decir la palabra «padre» pero le dio miedo preguntar, así que se quedo callada. Severus se alejó de ella y la chica regreso la mirada al cuadro una vez más.

— ¿Por qué lo tienes aquí?

—Porque es una de mis posesiones más valiosas y no quiero que le pase nada malo

—Que tierno

—Ven, esto te puede servir

Le entregó un baúl lleno de ropa y zapatos. Alex con solo darle una mirada se dio cuenta que era de mujer.

—Era de mi madre. Puedes usar lo que sea hasta que traigan tus cosas ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Seguro que puedo usarlo?

Severus solamente asintió. Tomó el baúl y lo llevó a la habitación donde estaba Alex. Se retiró para que la chica se arreglara y fue a preparar el desayuno.

Alex fue a ducharse y cuando salió se envolvió en una toalla blanca, dejando suelto su cabello para que se le escurriera y comenzó a revisar el contenido del baúl. Las prendas eran de colores oscuros y de diseño simple, como a ella le gustaba, por lo que podía disimular que era ropa de mujer adulta. Opto por ponerse un vestido negro muy ceñido de manga y falda cortas, y cuello redondeado muy abierto. Y zapatos de tacón igual negros. Como su cabello todavía no estaba seco, se lo acomodo de raya del lado derecho y se lo hizo un poco para atrás para dejar sus orejas descubiertas. Se puso el reloj-pulsera de la bandera inglesa que le regalo Severus y bajó a desayunar.

Encontró a su profesor sentado a la mesa leyendo El Profeta mientras tomaba una taza de café y enfrente de él un plato con pan tostado.

—Ya estoy lista

Severus levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al verla.

—Te ves hermosa —murmuró Severus

Alex se sonrojo, ya que lo alcanzó a escuchar.

—Gracias

El profesor también se puso rojo y decidió actuar como si nada.

—Te preparé unos huevos con tocino y pan tostado. Espero que te guste

—Gracias —se sentó y vio que el desayuno se veía delicioso, probó un bocado y comprobó que así era—. Está delicioso. Gracias, no sabía que supieras cocinar

—Vivo solo, así que debo de saber hacer las cosas por mi cuenta. Y es de gran utilidad ser pocionista ya que de manera inconsciente uno aprende a cocinar.

—Creí que era más fácil y rápido hacerlo con magia

—Lo es, pero prefiero hacerlo... a lo muggle

La chica solamente sonrío y continuaron con su desayuno en silencio. Al terminar, Severus se fue a su estudio a leer un momento, mientras que Alex había decidido explorar la casa, pero la voz de Severus la retuvo.

—Tengo algunos libros que podrían interesarte, incluso muggles

— ¿En serio? —preguntó la chica, sin ser capaz de esconder su asombro

—Me gusta leer, pero no toda la vida me la puedo pasar leyendo sobré pociones y Artes Os... —se interrumpió al ver la expresión de la chica cuando estuvo a punto de decir «Artes Oscuras», así que solamente entró al estudio y le enseñó la estantería donde estaban las novelas muggles—. No sé si sean de tu agrado, pero es lo único que tengo.

La chica revisó los volúmenes y se dio cuenta que incluso había algunos libros que ya había visto la película pero no los había leído o ya los había escuchado pero ni los había leído ni había visto la película. Algunos de esos volúmenes eran: Drácula, Frankenstein, el Fantasma de la Ópera, el Fantasma de Canterville, el Retrato de Dorian Gray, La Leyenda de Sleepy Hollow, entre otras del genero gótico.

—No sé porque esto no me sorprende —miró a Severus, quien se veía algo ofendido—, pero sí. Algunos de estos libros ya los quería leer.

La expresión del profesor se tranquilizó. La chica estaba por tomar un libro cuando se escucho un ruido, los dos miraron y vieron que de la nada apareció una flama y de ella salió el fénix de Dumbledore.

— ¡Fawkes! —exclamó Severus

Los dos se acercaron y el ave dejó caer un pergamino enrollado en las manos del pocionista antes de desaparecer de la misma manera como llego. El hombre lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

— ¿Qué pasó, Severus?

—Es de Albus. Al parecer Weasley está bien

—Gracias al cielo ¿y cómo están Harry y los demás?

—Eso no dice. Solamente me pide que te proteja —enrollo el pergamino y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su saco.

Alex solamente tomó un libro al azar y se sentó a leer en silencio.

Después de ese día las vacaciones de invierno estuvieron tranquilas. Desde el primer día, Alex se puso al día con sus deberes y logró acabarlos dos días antes de Nochebuena, no se había puesto en contacto con nadie, ni siquiera con Xóchitl porque no estaba de ánimo. Después de ese sueño con Severus y Sirius volvió a tener otro pero está vez involucrando a Voldemort; esté estaba cada vez más obsesionado con ella, igual o un poco más del que tenía con Harry, pero eso no quitaba que le asustaba de sobremanera pensar en eso.

Severus había notado el cambio de actitud de la chica y empezó a preocuparse. Pero no tenía manera de saberlo porque casi siempre sólo iba a su estudio por un libro y regresaba a su cuarto a encerrarse. A pesar de que al día siguiente de su llegada, Fawkes le había llevado sus cosas, la chica seguía usando la ropa que él le dio.

Unos días antes de que se fuera al cuartel de la Orden para celebrar la Navidad, Severus se dispuso a encontrar un regalo especial para ella. Había ido al Callejón Diagon para buscarlo y en el camino —para su disgusto— se encontró con Dumbledore.

— ¡Muchachos! Que gusto encontrarte aquí

—Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo —murmuró el profesor

— ¿Dijiste algo?

—No. Nada

— ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? ¿Acaso buscas algún regalo para Navidad?

Severus no le hizo caso y siguió con su camino, pero a su lado iba el director. Siguió mirando por los escaparates y aun no sabía que podía regalarle a la chica. Dumbledore no le quitaba la mirada de encima y eso lo estaba molestando demasiado.

— ¿Podrías por favor dejar de mirarme así?

—Solamente quiero saber qué es lo que piensas comprar.

— ¡No lo sé! ¿Feliz?

—La verdad... No

Severus se frotó el puente de la nariz y siguió mirando las tiendas. Dumbledore al ver su "desesperación", pensó darle un poquito de ayuda.

—Si tu regalo es para Alejandra, te sugiero (si es que no lo ve como algo muy excesivo) que le des una escoba.

Severus se puso tenso pero logró disimular enfrente del director.

—No... No sé de qué hablas. Pero si, hipotéticamente hablando, si fuera para ella ¿por qué una escoba? Ella no juega Quidditch

—A partir del próximo partido, sí

— ¿Cómo? Si se nota que no está interesada en el deporte

—Pues, fue por un pequeño accidente en las pruebas, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Y, creo que le será más emocionante jugarlo que simplemente verlo.

Severus dudo un momento, pero pensó que sería una buena idea, puesto que además no sabía que otra cosa darle. Junto con el director fueron a «Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch» y ahí estuvieron revisando varias escobas por un rato, hasta que Dumbledore encontró una que le llamó la atención.

— ¿Qué te parece esta?

Severus se acercó a revisarla.

—"Saeta Estelar"

—Es el último modelo Saeta —detrás de los profesores llegó un empleado, que no debía de tener más de veinte años—. Este está especialmente diseñado para mujeres, ya que presenta mejores y pulcros detalles diseñado solo para ellas. ¿Alguno pensaba regalárselo a alguien?

Antes de que el pocionista pudiera contestar, el viejo director se le adelanto.

—Así es

«Albus, te voy a... »

—En ese caso, les daré esta. Y no importa si esa mujer es apenas una novata en el deporte, le será muy útil

—Muchas gracias por el dato

Severus no sabía si lanzarle un maleficio al director o hacerle algo a lo muggle por meterse en donde no le llamaban.

El empleado les dio la escoba y al salir, Severus la redujo de tamaño para poder llevarla en el bolsillo sin problema, y obviamente, sin llamar la atención. El viejo director se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba molesto.

— ¿Que te ocurre, muchacho?

— ¿De verdad quieres saber? —Severus sentía que la sien le palpitaba mucho y se contenía de hacerle algo

—Sí, pero si quieres no me lo digas

«Entonces ¿PARA QUÉ RAYOS PREGUNTAS?»

Mientras Severus seguía en el Callejón Diagon, Alex estaba dando una vuelta por el pueblo donde estaba, nunca le había preguntado a Severus donde estaba y es porque más de una vez, le parecía que su profesor le molestaba mucho estar en ese lugar, pero tenía que resignarse a quedarse ahí.

Llegó a una parte del pueblo donde comenzaban a verse varias tiendas y entonces recordó que le faltaba el regalo de Navidad para él. Revisó su monedero y se dio cuenta que todavía tenía algunas libras que podría usar, ya que la mayoría del contenido era oro mágico.

—Ahora la pregunta del millón es ¿qué le puedo dar?

Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, hasta que vio un local donde vendían fragancias.

—Tal vez pueda encontrar alguna colonia que le guste —y entró muy decidida

Se puso a mirar en la sección de hombres intentando encontrar alguno que le gustara y fuera acorde a su personalidad.

—Todo se ven bien y también el aroma es exquisito, pero no se cual

— ¿Buscaba algo en especial?

De la nada, apareció junto a ella una vendedora.

—Bueno... yo

—Es para alguien en especial ¿cierto?

—Pues... sí —contestó Alex, algo roja

—Dime como es esa persona y te mostraré alguna de las esencias que tenemos que le pueda gustar

—Bueno, él es algo serio. Pero es una buena persona

La vendedora lo pensó un momento antes de contestar

—Sígame, por favor

La llevo al mostrador y ahí empezó a sacar varios productos. Alex se impresionaba de la variedad que había ya que se veía que eran finos, pero lo que le preocupaba es que abarcaba más de lo que tenía guardado.

—Rayos...

— ¿Ocurre algo, señorita?

—Todos están bien, el problema es que esta fuera de mi presupuesto

— ¿Cuánto tiene?

Alex sacó el dinero y se lo mostró a la vendedora. La chica se impresionó de ver que a Alex le faltaba más de la mitad para poder pagar alguna de las colonias, y se notaba en su cara que estaba desilusionada.

La latina tenía la intención de volver a guardar el dinero, pero la vendedora le hablo:

—Dígame cual es que más le agrado y comenzare a envolvérselo para regalo

—Pero me falta más de la mitad

— ¿Nunca ha escuchado esa frase: "Navidad es la época de los milagros"?

A la chica se ilumino el rostro al escuchar. Escogió una de frasco verde con tapa transparente, salió de la tienda con cautela por si se encontraba a Severus y al ver que está despejado salió del local con una sonrisa.

—Espero que le guste

En la mañana de Nochebuena, Severus y Alex se levantaron temprano para ir a la fiesta de Navidad de la Orden, no se celebraría hasta la noche, pero el director había pedido que la chica llegara en la mañana aunque al día siguiente en la noche tuviera que irse.

Al llegar, sus amigos la recibieron muy felices, y por lo que Alex pudo notar, con alivio.

—Chicos ¿Por qué tienen esas caras?

—Es que estábamos preocupados por ti —respondió Hermione—, es que no sabíamos dónde estabas

— ¿Cómo? ¿No les avisaron que he estado con Se... con el profesor Snape?

— ¿QUÉEE?

—Al parecer no

— ¡Alex!

— ¡Xóchitl!

Humana y brije se abrazaron con mucho cariño, felices de verse después de algunos meses. Las dos se separaron un momento para poder mirarse.

—Te extrañe mucho, Xóchitl

—Pues ya somos dos —y se volvieron a abrazar

— ¡Alex!

La chica levanto la mirada y bruscamente se puso roja al ver quien la llamaba

—Sirius

—Me da mucho gusto verte

—Lo mismo digo —la chica desvió la mirada

Severus seguía parado en medio del pasillo mirando todo, entonces sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a ponerse celoso pero no dijo nada para no levantar sospechas. Durante toda la mañana los chicos ayudaron a los adultos a decorar la casa (aunque algunos de ellos seguían hablando de algunos "asuntos secretos"). Más de una vez, Alex evitaba a Sirius a toda costa, pero no le duro por mucho. Estaba en el salón de los Black, donde estaba el árbol genealógico colgando algunos adornos cuando sintió una mano sobre su cintura.

—Hasta que finalmente podemos estar a solas, pequeña

— ¡Sirius! —La chica se soltó de su agarre y lo miró a la cara, aunque ella estaba roja—, ¿Qué crees que haces?

—No hice nada malo

—Sirius, por favor

—Alex —el tono del merodeador se puso más seria—, ese día en Hogsmeade quería decirte algo importante

—Y... ¿Qué es?

El merodeador iba a decir algo, lo pensó un momento mirando al techo cuando en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa de triunfo. Alex levantó la mirada y se puso roja bruscamente por lo que vio sobre sus cabezas.

—Muérdago... Sirius, yo... —pero no pudo decir nada, porque el hombre la tomó de la barbilla y la beso con delicadeza

Alex se quedo petrificada igual que la primera vez, pero con la diferencia de que Sirius llevó las manos de la chica hacia su cuello mientras que él la tomaba de la cintura, provocando que Alex se pusiera más tensa. Entonces se abrió la puerta del salón y los dos miraron, Alex sintió que se le paraba el corazón al ver quién era.

—Lamento interrumpirles

—Severus

El profesor sujetaba el picaporte con fuerza y sentía un nudo en la garganta. Alex puso notar eso y que los ojos se Severus se ponían brillosos ¿acaso estaba a punto de...?

—Deberías de tocar antes de entrar ¿No crees?

—Sirius

—Tienes razón Black. Con su permiso, me retiro —y cerró la puerta detrás de él

—De verdad odio cuando Quejicus se mete en donde no lo llaman. Entonces ¿en qué nos quedamos?

Alex reaccionó y se alejó un poco de él.

—Alex ¿Qué te sucede?

—Lo siento mucho Sirius, pero no puedo

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Corresponderte. Ya entendí lo que sientes por mí y me parece tierno... pero no puedo

Alex miraba al merodeador con lágrimas en los ojos. Era la segunda vez que Severus la veía con Sirius de esa manera y esta vez le rompió el corazón. Sirius se sorprendió bastante al escuchar esa declaración y trató de acercarse a ella pero la chica volvió a alejarse.

—Entonces ¿a quién amas?

—No puedo decírtelo

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Por que harás un escándalo e iras a golpearlo!

—No puedes ser... ¿amas a... Quejicus?

Alex solo se quedo calla y eso fue respuesta suficiente para él. No podía ser, era la segunda vez que esa serpiente le arrebata a la persona que más amaba. Sirius dio media vuelta y salió de ahí furioso.

— ¡Sirius! —la chica salió tras él y alcanzo a ver que se dirigía hacia su dormitorio.

Escucho cuando el hombre se encerró en el lugar y comenzó a tocar la puerta.

—Sirius, ábreme por favor. Necesitamos hablar

—No hay nada de qué hablar. ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a buscar al bastardo ese?

— ¡Sirius por favor, sal! ¡Hablemos como gente civilizada!

— ¡Ya te dije que no hay nada de qué hablar! ¡AHORA LÁRGATE!

Alex sintió las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas. No le dolía el hecho de no correspóndele a Sirius, lo que le dolía es que él se rehusara al hablar con ella —y por lo que pudo ver— perder su amistad. Le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta.

— ¡TE ODIO, SIRIUS, TE ODIO! —y se fue de ahí

Bajo hasta el salón y vio que en el pasillo estaba Harry, Xóchitl y los demás.

—Alex ¿Qué fueron esos gritos? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó la loba

La chica no respondió, solo se fue a encerrar al salón.

—Alex —Harry se acerco, pero no podía abrir la puerta—. ¡Alex, ábreme!

— ¡Déjenme sola!

—Pero...

— ¡LÁRGUENSE!

Los demás se preocuparon bastante pero no tuvieron otra opción más que irse y dejarla sola. Estaba echada en el sillón bocabajo, cubriéndose el rostro con una almohada tratando de amortiguar un poco su llanto. Primero Severus y ahora Sirius ¿a quién más podía perder? Pasó gran parte de la mañana llorando hasta que ya no pudo más y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Severus se sentía realmente destrozado. Pensó que estas fechas, podría finalmente confesarle sus sentimientos, pero al verla besándose con Black le hizo ver lo tonto que era ¿Cómo es que había llegado a pensar que una chica como ella se fijaría en un bastardo como él? Black tampoco era un buen partido porque era un fugitivo de la ley, pero de ahí en fuera, era mucho mejor que él.

Después de dar una vuelta caminando para calmarse un poco, regresó al Grimmauld Place para la estúpida fiesta de Navidad, cuando llegó y entró a la cocina le sorprendió ver que el ambiente estaba algo triste.

—Lupin ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Remus lo miró y con un gesto le indicó que era mejor salir de la cocina.

— ¿Ya me dirás que sucede?

—No se los detalles, pero al parecer Sirius y Alex discutieron

— ¿Qué?

—Solo sabemos que ellos estaban en el salón, de pronto Sirius salió muy enojado y se fue a encerrar a su dormitorio. Alex salió tras él gritando que necesitaban hablar pero Sirius la echo gritándole que se largara. Entonces ella se fue a encerrar al salón a llorar y desde entonces ninguno ha salido.

Severus no sabía que pensar, solamente quería que Alex se sintiera mejor, dejando confundido y sorprendido a Remus, subió corriendo las escaleras y llegó hasta el salón. Tocó la puerta pero la chica no le contesto, sacó su varita para abrir la puerta y al entrar la vio acostada en el sillón; se acerco a ella y le acarició un poco la mejilla, pero ese tacto hizo que ella se despertara sobresaltada.

— ¡Severus!

— ¿Ya estas mejor?

Alex solamente sintió que las lágrimas iban a volver a correrle y entonces se puso de pie apartando a Severus de un empujón y se fue por la chimenea.

— ¡Alex!

—Severus ¿Qué pasó?

Remus entró al salón, seguido por Xóchitl

—Solamente se despertó, me vio y se fue por la Red Flu

— ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó incrédula Xóchitl—. Pero ¿adónde podría haberse ido?

El pocionista tuvo una idea de dónde estaría. Se acercó a la chimenea y también desapareció por ella. Llegó a la sala de su casa en la Hiladera y corrió directamente a la habitación de la chica, pero no estaba. La siguió buscando por toda la casa hasta que se dio cuenta de que la puerta principal estaba entreabierta. Estaba lloviendo en ese lugar, pero no le importaba, salió de la casa buscando a la chica con desesperación hasta que llegó al bosquecillo que estaba junto a su casa y la vio parada junto al río, alcanzó a escuchar que estaba llorando.

Comenzó a acercarse con cautela, pero cuando ya estaba a un metro de ella piso una rama haciendo que la chica se diera cuenta de su presencia.

—Déjame en paz, Severus

—No lo hare

— ¡Déjame!

Alex tenía la intención de cruzar el río pero Severus la sujetó de la muñeca dándole la vuelta para que lo mirara.

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¡Olvídalo!

Con la mano libre le golpeaba el pecho para que la dejara, pero el pocionista no lo hizo, el llanto de Alex se hacía cada vez mas fuerte haciendo que dejara de pegarle y recostara su rostro en su pecho a llorar. Severus la soltó y la rodeó con sus brazos para transmitirle calma. Los dos seguían bajo la lluvia pero no les importo.

Cuando Alex finalmente se calmo, levantó la mirada hacia el hombre.

— ¿Por qué me seguiste?

—Estaba preocupado por ti. Y la verdad me sorprende que en víspera de Navidad te pelearas con tu novio Black

Alex bajo la mirada pero no aparto su cabeza del pecho del adulto.

—Sirius y no somos novios. Creo que ya ni amigos

El profesor se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

— ¿Por qué?

—No fue porque no le correspondo, sino porque se entero de quien es la persona que más amo

— ¿Puedo saber quién es?

Alex se apartó de su lado y se alejó un poco de él.

—No tiene caso que lo sepas, sé que no soy correspondida

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Ya se lo dijiste?

—No, no he tenido el valor de decírselo

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque sé que él no me corresponde. Él es un hombre hecho y derecho y sé que no se fijaría en una niña como yo. Además de que él es mi profesor y yo soy su alumna

—Alex...

—Lo que trato de decirte es que... —levantó su rostro y estaba roja—. ¡Severus tu eres esa persona a quien amo!

Severus no daba crédito a lo que la chica le decía. Entonces, al final de cuentas si lo amaba.

—Se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mí, porque como te dije, tu eres un hombre y yo soy una niña además que eres mi profesor y yo solamente tu alumna. Y tú te mereces a...

No puso continuar porque Severus la tomó del mentón y le dio un tierno beso. Alex se quedo en shock ¿eso significaba que él también...? Ya no pensó en nada más porque comenzó a responder al beso. Cerró sus ojos y pasó sus manos por el cuello del hombre y Severus posó sus manos en la cintura de la chica; sus labios se amoldaban a la perfección con los del otro, el beso estaba lleno de sentimientos encontrados y correspondidos. Solamente se separaban un momento para tomar aire y volverse a besar. Después de unos minutos, rompieron el beso y se miraron a los ojos.

—Severus...

—Pequeña, yo también te amo. No te dije nada porque yo pensaba lo mismo, además de que te vi con Black y... —Alex le dio un pequeño beso para callarlo—. Eso da por estancado ese tema ¿cierto?

La chica simplemente asintió.

—Te amo, Severus

—Y yo a ti, mi pequeña

Siguiendo besándose bajo la lluvia, dando inicio a su amor. Esa sin lugar a dudas, era la mejor Navidad que ambos pudieron tener.


	57. Una verdad oscura

La lluvia dejo paso a la nieve, que caía con delicadeza espolvoreando todo a su paso y esta era una noche especial, era Nochebuena. En una casa algo apartada de las demás, ubicada junto un pequeño bosque y su río completamente congelado, y que (por lo general) siempre lucía oscura y abandonada, esta vez se veía luz y calidez, ya que no era para menos por las personas que estaban ahí.

Severus y Alex estaban en el salón sentados en el sillón frente a la chimenea tomando una taza de chocolate. Los dos habían estado bajo la lluvia hasta que comenzó a nevar y decidieron que ya era hora de regresar a la casa. Estaban en pijama y de bata.

—Perdón por confesarte todo bajo la lluvia —se disculpó la chica, después de un largo silencio. Estaba acomodada junto a Severus, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor—, ahora los dos enfermáremos

—Tienes suerte de que sea precavido —dijo Severus con un claro tono de orgullo. Abrazaba a la chica con delicadeza de la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo—, le puse a los chocolates una poción para evitar el resfrío.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes y me lo habría tomado sin problemas? —preguntó Alex levantando un poco la mirada para verlo.

—Porque eso se tiene que combinar con las bebidas —respondió el adulto, conectando su mirada con la de ella—, además como dicen "No ha nada mejor para frío que un poco de chocolate caliente"

—En eso tienes razón

Alex dejo su taza vacía sobre la mesa y se recostó en el sillón, reposando su cabeza en el regazo de Severus. Él aprovechó para acariciarle el cabello un poco, tomó su varita del bolsillo de la bata y con un movimiento de esta hizo aparecer una manta para cubrirla.

De pronto se escucharon las campanadas del reloj de piso del salón, indicando que ya era media noche. Alex se movió un poco para quedar bocarriba y mirar a Severus.

—Feliz Navidad, Severus

—Feliz Navidad, pequeña

El pocionista se inclinó para poder besar los labios de su chica. Pues eso sería Alex de ahora en adelante, era suya y de nadie más, y la protegería contra todo.

A la mañana siguiente, Severus despertó un poco adolorido del cuello porque se había quedado dormido en el sillón toda la noche y con la cabeza colgada para atrás. Se tocó el cuello y trató de moverse pero sintió algo en sus piernas y miro que era; Alex estaba profundamente dormida sobre su regazo cubierta con una manta y con sus lentes algo torcidos porque se durmió con estos puestos. Al principio le costó al pocionista recordar lo que paso, hasta que se le vino a la mente la confesión de la chica.

«Entonces no lo soñé ni nada parecido...ella de verdad me ama»

La miró dormir con una sonrisa, aun no podía creer que esto de verdad le estuviera pasando; pero entonces recordó que no habían acordado en algo, si se habían declarado pero él nunca le pregunto si quería ser su novia.

—Eso suena ridículo para alguien de mi edad

— ¿Qué cosa?

Severus bajo la mirada y vio que la chica despertó.

—Buenos días

—Buenos días, lamento haberte despertó

—Descuida, no lo hiciste —Alex se incorporó y le dio a Severus un beso en la mejilla—. Feliz Navidad

—Igualmente. Al parecer tus amigos te enviaron sus regalos

Alex miro al frente y vio que en la mesa —donde aún reposaban las tazas vacías del chocolate— había varios regalos

—Adelante, ábrelos

La chica se puso de pie y comenzó a abrirlos.

«Parece una niña pequeña» pensó el pocionista con una sonrisa.

Alex estaba impresionada por todo lo que le habían dado este año sus amigos, sus padres y su prima Ana. Junto a los regalos de Harry y los demás había varias notas en que expresaban su preocupación hacia ella, que estuviera bien y que se contactará con ellos enseguida.

De pronto vio que al otro lado de la mesa había una caja enorme de color morado con una cinta azul marino.

— ¿Severus?

— ¿Sí?

—Mira esto

El pocionista se puso de pie y se hincó junto a ella.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Esa caja grande. No sé de quién es y además se me hace extraño que alguien me dé un regalo enorme como ese. ¿No habrá sido idea tuya?

—No, claro que no

Los dos sacaron sus varitas y revisaron la caja, solamente con un toque de la varita de Alex la caja se movió. Los dos se miraron y con una señal dieron a entender que tenían que abrir la caja para saber que había ahí.

Alex se acercó, Quitó el listón y poco a poco removía la tapa...

— ¡SORPRESA!

— ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

Tanto Alex como Severus gritaron del susto y como la chica estaba más cerca se hizo para atrás, tropezando con la mesa.

— ¡Ups! Se me fue la mano

— ¡Xóchitl!

La loba seguía adentro de la caja con las patas delanteras recargadas en el borde de la caja y con una expresión de culpa.

— ¡Maldita bola de pelos! Casi nos matas del susto

— ¡Ay, no puedes ser! Linda manera de despertar en la mañana de Navidad

Severus iba a decir algo, pero Alex le puso una mano sobre la suya para calmarlo. Los dos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a la loba, la cual ya se había salido de la caja.

— ¿Qué rayos haces ahí metida?

— ¿Qué? ¿No puedo llegarte de sorpresa?

—Pues es que hay maneras de llegar ¡no así!

—Tranquila, no te me alteres ya entendí

—Además —intervino Severus claramente enojado—. ¿Quién te invito a venir a mi casa?

—Pues yo solita ¿algún problema?

Los dos iban a seguir gritándose hasta que Alex se puso en medio y los calmo. Alex propuso que lo mejor sería que fueran a desayunar y después hablarían. Ninguno de los dos replicó y los tres fueron a la cocina, pero cuando la chica iba entrar Xóchitl (en forma humana) la tomó del brazo y la apartó un poco de ahí.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Ahora si me vas a decir qué pasó ayer entre Sirius y tú?

Alex ya iba a responder, pero sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

—Dijo que hablaríamos después, así que deja de interrogarla ¿de acuerdo?

—Pues ¿qué crees? ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión!

— ¡Como si a alguien le interesará el tuyo!

— ¡Pues fíjate que si!

— ¡YA BASTA LOS DOS!

La latina se puso en medio de ellos otra vez, los dos simplemente se cruzaron de brazos y se dieron la espalda. Alex suspiró y muro a su brije.

—Xóchitl, de verdad te agradezco que te preocupes por mí...

—Además de que mi deber protegerte

—... de hecho, pero te agradecería que —se acercó a Severus y lo abrazo por la cintura—, que le tengas más respeto a mi novio

3...

2...

1...

— ¿QUÉ?

15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Los tres estaban en la sala, Severus y Alex sentados juntos y agarrados de la mano (los dos ya estaban arreglados; Alex usaba un conjunto de pantalón de pana beige y una playera azul marino de manga corta y unos tenis azules marino y Severus con un pantalón negro, una camisa verde botella de manga larga y zapatos de vestir negros), mientras que Xóchitl (ya en forma lobuna), estaba sentada en una individual, todavía con en entrecejo fruncido y los ojos cerrado, aún tratando de asimilar todo.

—Entonces... ¿Esto pasó después de tu discusión con Sirius y entendiste lo que siente por ti?

—Sí

—... —la loba siguió en silencio hasta que finalmente soltó un suspiro—, solo espero que no le hagas nada que la haga llorar o peor, que esté en peligro porque si no, no respondo

Alex soltó a Severus y abrazó a la loba.

—Gracias por entenderlo

—Pero a ver después como le haces para decirle a los demás

—Por ahora será un secreto ¿ok? —la chica miraba a la loba con ojos de perrito

—Eso lo aprendiste de mí, pero está bien. No diré nada

— ¡Gracias!

—Bueno —Severus se acercó a ellas, junto a la chica—, te faltan algunos regalos ¿no crees?

—Está bien —se puso de pie y se fue al salón, dejando a su novio y a la brije a solas.

— ¿De verdad no le diste toloache, Amortentia o algo parecido?

—Lo primero no sé que sea. Pero te aseguro que nunca le daría Amortentia, porque lo que siento por ella es sincero y nunca la forzaría a amarme

—Te voy a vigilar ¿eh?

Severus simplemente rodó los ojos pero ya no dijo nada más. Alex terminó de abrir sus regalos (los cuales le encantaron), pero de pronto encontró una pequeña caja azul marino con un listón plateado. Ese no lo había visto de seguro por el montón de presentes que tenía, lo tomó y vio que por el tamaño debía de ser algo pequeño. Al abrirlo vio un pedazo de pergamino doblado con cuidado, lo tomó para leerlo pero al ver lo que había debajo casi le daba un infarto: un juego de collar y aretes plateado con piedras azules. Abrió el pergamino y vio que era una nota de Sirius:

Alejandra:

Primero que nada, quiero desearte una Feliz Navidad, espero que en donde quiera que estés, sea a salvo y te estés divirtiendo. Lo segundo que quiero decirte es pedirte perdón. Sé que no debí reaccionar así; y tienes todo el derecho de enfadarte conmigo, pero quisiera que las cosas no se quedaran así. Si tuvieras la oportunidad de venir a Grimmauld Place en Año Nuevo para resolver todo, me alegraría mucho.

Te dejo adjunto tu regalo de Navidad y que ahora también es de disculpa, y sé que tú no eres de esas chicas que se logra convencer con cosas materiales, pero no pude evitarlo (y más al imaginarme lo hermosa que te verías con este conjunto) y espero que lo aceptes sin problemas.

Nos veremos en Año Nuevo (eso espero)

Con amor (demasiado cursi de mi parte, pero qué más da)

Sirius Black

La chica terminó de leer la carta, aún sin poderse creer lo que le escribió el merodeador. Volvió a mirar el regalo que estaba en su interior: un hermoso conjunto de collar y aretes largos de color plateado con una hermosa piedra azul tanto en los aretes como en el collar.

Severus y Xóchitl se dieron cuenta que la chica estaba algo callada y se le acercaron.

— ¿Alex, estas bien? —preguntó Xóchitl, colocándose junto a ella

Severus se hincó enfrente de ella y vio el regalo pero también la nota y alcanzó a leer la firma.

—Sirius Black...

La chica reaccionó al escucharlo y sintió un vacío en el estómago al ver al pocionista enfrente de ella. Él se puso de pie pero Alex lo agarró de la mano.

—No quiero que empieces a tener ideas erróneas, por favor

—Alex

La chica se puso en pie, dejando el presente del merodeador en la mesa para poder tomar las manos de su hombre y lo miro a los ojos.

—Severus, no me importa lo que digan los demás, tampoco me importa si me consientes con cosas sin lujo. Mientras estés conmigo y nos demostremos nuestro amor, eso es suficiente para mí

«Sonó de telenovela» pensó la loba, obviamente evitando que la chica lo escuchara

Severus se quedó impresionado ante esas palabras. ¿De verdad quería estar con un hombre como él? Mayor que ella, su profesor y que es mortífago.

El hombre solamente sonrío y le dio a la chica un cálido beso en los labios. Estuvieron así por un largo rato hasta que un carraspeo a espaldas de la chica los regreso a la realidad.

—Oigan, sigo aquí ¿eh?

—Quisiera que no fuera así —murmuró Severus

— ¡Te oí!

—Por favor, no empiecen

—Por cierto, Alex —la chica miro a su hombre—, aún no te he dado tu regalo de Navidad

—Parece que no me hiciste mucho caso con eso, pero de que me quejo. Yo también te tengo algo

Alex tomó el regalo y se lo dio a Severus, el hombre lo abrió y —tanto él como Xóchitl— se sorprendieron al ver la colonia.

—Alex, esto...

—No sé si sea de tu agrado el aroma y tampoco sé si es algo que uses, pero la verdad no sabía que darte

—Pero debió de costarte demasiado

—"La Navidad es la época de milagros"

—Y debió de haber sido un milagro muy grande

—No me ayudes, Xóchitl

—Uy, perdón

Se escucho como si alguien dejará escapar una risa y vieron que se trataba de Severus.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Que esto le gana a mi regalo en todos los sentidos

—Severus

El pocionista simplemente se puso de pie y se acercó al armario, del cual saco un paquete largo y se lo tendió a la chica.

—También que esto era algo que no frecuentabas mucho, pero tal parece que me equivoque

La chica lo tomó y comenzó a abrirlo

— ¿EH? ¡Severus! ¿Esto es...?

— ¡Una Saeta Estelar! —exclamó la loba, encimándose en Alex

— ¡Xóchitl, quítate! —La aventó para quitársela y miro la escoba—. Severus, esto es demasiado...

El hombre le puso un dedo sobre sus labios y cuando se quedo quieta, la agarró del mentón para levantar su mirada.

—Se que dijiste que no esperabas cosas como esta. Pero tómalo como una necesidad que tienes, ya que obviamente no puedes jugar Quidditch sin escoba

— ¿Cómo lo...? El profesor Dumbledore ¿cierto?

— ¿Quién más?

Alex solamente dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Dejo la escoba recargada en el sillón y se acercó a abrazar a Severus.

—Muchas gracias

—De nada. Por cierto, ayer no te hice una pregunta

— ¿Cuál?

Severus simplemente la tomó de las manos y la miro directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Alex sonrió muy grande y se abalanzó a los brazos del pocionista.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero!

Se separaron solo un poco, se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un cálido beso, dando inicio (formalmente) a su historia de amor.

«Me va a costar acostumbrarme a esto» pensó la loba, mientras los veía besándose desde un rincón del salón.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

En una mansión a las afueras de Londres, había una reunión en el Gran Salón de ese lugar pero no era Navideño. Solo había muy pocas personas; una de esas personas estaba parada enfrente de la chimenea, tenía una serpiente trepada en los hombros y le acariciaba la cabeza de manera distraída mientras divagaba en varias cosas.

—Mi señor

El hombre solamente levantó un poco la cabeza y ni siquiera se digno a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres, Lucius?

—Solamente quería saber si... Usted se encuentra bien

—Claro que no lo estoy

— ¿Hay... Hay algo que podamos hacer, mi señor?

—No... Aún. Ahora quiero que se retiren todos —silencio—. ¡AHORA!

No necesito dos veces decirlo para que todos sus vasallos se fueran. Cuando estuvo solo, comenzó a hablarle a la serpiente en pársel.

—Oh Nagini, tu eres la única en la que puedo confiar. Necesito comprobar una cosa con esa mocosa, pero no sé que puedo hacer. Intento entrar en la mente de esa niña para poder responder mis dudas, pero se me hace imposible y no sé por qué. ¿Qué debo hacer?

La serpiente sólo sacó la lengua y siguió dejándose acariciar.

—Lo sé pequeña, es una pregunta muy difícil de responder. Pero... Creo tener al mortífago adecuado para que la vigile y me avise de inmediato si algo pasa con esa mocosa.

Se levantó la manga de la túnica y vio su marca tenebrosa. Era igual de calavera, pero esta era más grande y en lugar de que solo le sobresaliera de la boca una serpiente, en la suya sobresalían tres y estaban enroscadas entre ellas. La tocó con la punta de su dedo y pensó en el nombre del mortífago escogido.

« ¡Severus! ¡Ven ahora mismo!»

En la Calle de la Hiladera, una pareja estaba dormida sobre las cobijas de una cama matrimonial, todavía vestidos y con una loba dormida a los pies de su cama. Severus abrazaba a la chica de la cintura atrayéndola a él, cuando de pronto sintió un dolor horriblemente familiar en el antebrazo y escuchó el llamado en su cabeza. Con pesar, dejo a la chica acomodada con delicadeza de la cama y se levantó de esta.

Tomó su túnica y máscara de mortifago, pero antes de salir, miró al hermoso ángel que tenía durmiendo en su cama. Se regresó sobre sus pasos para depositarle un tierno beso en la frente antes de irse.

Se dirigió hacia la mansión por medio de aparición y entró con cautela al lugar y con mucha más precaución al salón.

— ¿Mi señor?

—Ah, Severus. Me alegra saber que vienes puntual cuando se te ordena

El profesor se arrodilló haciendo una reverencia y se quedo en esa posición.

— ¿En qué puedo servirle, mi señor?

—Necesito que vigiles a alguien

— ¿De quién se trata, mi señor? Ya que siempre vigilo a Potter

—Lo sé, pero esta persona es algo... Diferente

— ¿Diferente?

—Tengo el presentimiento de que algo tiene que ver conmigo... De manera muy personal

— ¿Mi señor?

Voldemort se dio la vuelta para encararse con el profesor de pociones.

—Necesito que vigiles a Alejandra Macías, la amiga extranjera de Potter

Al escuchar eso, Severus sintió que el mundo se le venía encima ¿qué tenía que ver Alex con Voldemort? ¿Acaso tendría que ver con la marca tenebrosa que tenía en su rostro?

— ¿Te quedo claro, Severus?

—Sí, mi señor

—Bien —le volvió a dar la espalda—, ya puedes retirarte

—Gracias, mi señor —y salió de ahí, tratando de no salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Cuando salió de la mansión, se desapareció y apareció en el salón de su casa. Comenzó a dar vueltas como león enjaulado tratando de asimilar todo lo que había hablado con Voldemort hace sólo unos momentos. ¿Cómo era posible que su pequeña pusiera representar un peligro para él? Ella ni siquiera sabía con exactitud quien era él. Solamente había peleado contra él una vez. Se dejó caer en el sillón y se cubrió la cara con las manos. ¿Cómo era posible que el destino le jugará una mala pasada como esa? Después de tantos años, al fin tenía una razón para seguir viviendo y ahora resultaba que ese ser querido estaba en peligro. ¿Acaso el universo no lo quería ver feliz? Pues por cómo estaban las circunstancias, al parecer no.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Severus y Alex llegaron a Grimmauld Place para la fiesta de Año Nuevo, que igual a la de Navidad, se celebraría en el cuartel. Todos se alegraron de ver a la chica y volvieron a inundarla de preguntas por lo que había pasado en Nochebuena con Sirius, pero para fortuna de la chica el susodicho merodeador llego para salvarla del apuro y más porque necesitaban aclarar algunos asuntos pendientes. Se fueron al salón donde estaba el árbol genealógico de los Black.

— ¿Cómo has estado pequeña? —preguntó el merodeador, sentándose en el sillón

—Muy bien, gracias Sirius —contestó la chica, sentándose junto a él pero a una distancia prudente—. Muchas gracias por el regalo —agradeció la chica, llevándose las manos al cuello.

Sirius se alegró de ver que conservaba el regalo que le dio, eso era buena señal. Se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de hablar.

—Respecto a lo que paso en Navidad —se acomodó en el sillón a modo de que pudiera ver a la chica a los ojos—, quiero disculparme. Ya sé que actúe como un tonto inmaduro por no querer escucharte; la furia y los celos me cegaron y me impidieron ver lo que pasaba, la realidad de las cosas: de que tu amas a... —se llevó una mano a la garganta, porque sentía que no le salían las palabras—... Quejicus, y es algo que debo aceptar me guste o no. Aunque esperaba que tuvieras mejores gustos

— ¡Sirius! —le dio un golpe en el hombro y los dos comenzaron s reírse—. Te perdono Sirius. Y lamento haberte gritado que te odiaba

—No te preocupes, me lo merecía de todos modos

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien, qué?

— ¿Amigos?

—Amigos

Y los dos se dieron un cálido abrazo. Tal parece que las cosas entre ellos habían acabado bien.

La fiesta estuvo tranquila, toda la Orden se divertía y convivían hasta Severus, quien al parecer estar con Alex hizo que se ablandará un poco, pero seguía siendo el mismo de siempre y más cuando chocaba con Sirius, y Remus tenía que correr rápido a impedir que se mataran o algo parecido.

Pero un día antes de regresar a clases pasaron un par de cosas que hicieron que la misión que tenían sobre el combate contra Voldemort se pusiera más seria y llegara a un punto en que los chicos terminarían involucrados.

Alex estaba en la Hiladera con Severus, se encontraba leyendo El Fantasma de Canterville cuando el profesor entró algo alterado al salón.

—Severus ¿qué te sucede?

—Tenemos que ir al cuartel, ahora. Necesito decirte algo junto con Potter —hacia unos momentos que había hablado con Dumbledore y este le había pedido un encargo

Alex se sorprendió pero no dijo nada. Se fueron por medio de la Red Flu y llegaron al Salón. Bajaron hasta la cocina, donde se encontraron con Sirius. El merodeador iba a saludar a la chica, pero al ver la mirada que le lanzaba Severus, desistió de la idea.

Se asomó la Sra. Weasley y le pidieron de favor que llamaran a Harry. El chico bajo y se alegró mucho de ver a su amiga. Otra vez miro a los adultos y se dio cuenta que Sirius y Snape sentados a la larga mesa, cada uno tenía la vista fija en una dirección diferente. El silencio que reinaba en la habitación delataba la antipatía que sentía el uno por el otro. Sirius tenía una carta abierta delante, sobre la mesa. Harry carraspeó para anunciar su presencia, ya que los dos adultos estaban más concentrados en ignorar al otro. Severus giro la cabeza al escucharlo.

—Siéntate, Potter.

—Mira —dijo Sirius en voz alta mientras se mecía sobre las patas traseras de la silla y hablaba mirando al techo—, preferiría que aquí no dieras órdenes, Snape. Ésta es mi casa, ¿sabes?

Un desagradable rubor tiñó el pálido rostro de Severus. Harry se sentó en una silla al lado de Sirius, frente a Snape y vio que Alex estaba al lado del profesor.

—En realidad teníamos que vernos a solas, Potter, junto con Macías —explicó Snape, y torció los labios para formar su característica sonrisa despectiva—, pero Black...

—Soy su padrino, además no le agrada la idea de dejarte solo con ellos —aclaró Sirius subiendo aún más el tono de voz.

—He venido por orden de Dumbledore —prosiguió Snape, cuya voz, en cambio, cada vez se volvía más débil y mordaz—, pero quédate, Black, quédate. Ya sé que te gusta sentirte... implicado.

«Otra vez» pensó Alex, ocultando su fastidio «Esto ya es de todo los días ¡que no inventen, ya están grandecitos!»

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Sirius dejando que la silla volviera a caer sobre las cuatro patas con un fuerte golpe.

—Sencillamente, que estoy seguro de que debes de sentirte... frustrado por no poder hacer nada útil para la Orden —contestó Snape poniendo un delicado énfasis en la palabra «útil». Ahora le tocaba a Sirius ruborizarse. Los labios de Snape se torcieron de nuevo, esta vez triunfantes, cuando giró la cabeza y miró a Harry—. El director me envía, Potter, para decirte que quiere que este trimestre estudies Oclumancia. Al igual que la Señorita Macías —dijo eso último mirando a la chica.

Los dos jóvenes tenían una clara expresión de confusión en el rostro.

—Que estudiemos ¿qué? —dijo Harry desconcertado.

La sarcástica sonrisa de Snape se pronunció aún más.

—Oclumancia, Potter. La defensa mágica de la mente contra penetraciones externas. Es una rama oscura de la magia, pero muy provechosa.

El corazón de Harry empezó a latir muy deprisa. ¿Defensa contra penetraciones externas? Pero si no estaba poseído, todos estaban de acuerdo en eso... Alex se quedo igual de desconcertada que su amigo

— ¿Por qué tenemos que estudiar Oclu..., como se llame eso? —balbuceó.

—Porque el director lo considera oportuno —respondió Snape llanamente—. Recibirán clases particulares una vez por semana y por separado, pero no le contaran a nadie lo que están haciendo, y a la profesora Umbridge menos todavía. ¿Entendido?

—Sí. ¿Quién nos va a dar las clases?

Snape arqueó una ceja y respondió:

—Yo.

Harry tuvo la horrible sensación de que se le deshacían las tripas. Clases particulares con Snape. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer aquello? Giró rápidamente la cabeza buscando el apoyo de Sirius.

— ¿Por qué no puede dárselas Dumbledore? —preguntó éste con tono agresivo—. ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tú?

—Supongo que porque el director tiene el privilegio de delegar las tareas menos agradables —repuso Snape con ironía—. Te aseguro que yo no le supliqué que me diera ese trabajo. «Con solo dárselas a Alex estaban bien para mí» —Se puso en pie—. Te espero el lunes a las seis en punto de la tarde, Potter. En mi despacho. Si alguien te pregunta, di que recibes clases particulares de pociones curativas. Nadie que te haya visto en mis clases podrá negar que las necesitas. Y a ti Macías —dijo mirando a la chica—, te espero el miércoles a la misma hora que Potter ¿quedo claro?

—Sí, profesor

A diferencia de Harry, ella estaba feliz de que Severus le diera clases particulares ¡Al fin aprendería algo decente de DCAO!

Severus vio que Alex trataba de disimular la felicidad que sentía porque él le daría clases, pero a diferencia de ella, él se contuvo. Dio la vuelta para marcharse, y la negra capa de viaje ondeó tras él.

—Espera un momento —dijo Sirius, y se enderezó en la silla. Snape se volvió para mirarlo, con la socarrona sonrisa en los labios.

—Tengo mucha prisa, Black. Yo no dispongo de tanto tiempo libre como tú.

—Entonces iré al grano —replicó Sirius levantándose. Era bastante más alto que Snape, y a los chicos no se les escapó el detalle de que Severus había cerrado la mano, dentro del bolsillo de la capa, sosteniendo en ella su varita—. Si me entero de que estás utilizando las clases de Oclumancia para que tanto Harry como Alex lo pasen mal, tendrás que vértelas conmigo.

— ¡Qué enternecedor! —Se burló Snape, haciendo mas caso al comentario referente a Harry—. Pero seguro que ya te has dado cuenta de que Potter se parece mucho a su padre.

—Sí, claro —afirmó Sirius con orgullo.

—En ese caso debes de saber que es tan arrogante que las críticas simplemente rebotan contra él —dijo Snape con desfachatez.

Sirius empujó bruscamente su silla hacia atrás, pasó junto a la mesa y fue hacia donde estaba Snape mientras sacaba su varita. Snape también sacó la suya. Ambos se pusieron en guardia. Sirius estaba furioso; Snape, calculador, miraba la punta de la varita de su oponente sin dejar de examinarle el rostro.

— ¡Sirius! —exclamó Harry, pero pareció que su padrino no lo había oído.

— ¡Profesor! —a pesar de lo que estaba pasmado, Alex se sorprendió de que no se le saliera de su boca el nombre del profesor

—Ya te he avisado, Quejicus —masculló Sirius, que tenía la cara apenas a un palmo de la de Snape—, no me importa que Dumbledore crea que te has reformado, pero yo no me lo trago...

— ¿Y por qué no se lo dices a él? —repuso Snape en un susurro—. ¿Acaso temes que no se tome muy en serio los consejos de un hombre que lleva seis meses escondido en la casa de su madre?

—Dime, ¿qué tal está Lucius Malfoy? Supongo que estará encantado de que su perrito faldero trabaje en Hogwarts, ¿no?

—Hablando de perros —replicó Snape sin subir la voz—, ¿sabías que Lucius Malfoy te reconoció la última vez que te arriesgaste a hacer una pequeña excursión? Una idea muy inteligente, Black, dejarte ver en el andén de una estación... Eso te dio una excusa perfecta para no tener que salir de tu escondite en el futuro, ¿verdad?

Sirius levantó la varita.

— ¡NO! —gritó Harry, que saltó por encima de la mesa e intentó interponerse entre los dos—. ¡No lo hagas, Sirius!

Alex igual se puso en medio. Harry estaba enfrente de Sirius y Alex enfrente de Severus, tratando de separarlos.

— ¿Me estás llamando cobarde? —bramó Sirius, e intentó apartar a Harry, pero el chico no se movió de donde estaba.

—Pues sí, has acertado —contestó Snape, tratando de apartar a Alex, pero ella tampoco se movió.

— ¡No te metas en esto, Harry! —gruñó Sirius, y lo empujó con la mano que tenía libre.

Severus hizo un tanto con Alex y los dos ya estaban listos para atacar. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y la familia Weasley al completo, junto con Hermione, entró en la cocina; estaban todos muy contentos, y el señor Weasley, muy orgulloso, iba en medio vestido con un pijama de rayas y un impermeable.

— ¡Estoy curado! —anunció alegremente sin dirigirse a nadie en particular—. ¡Completamente curado!

El señor Weasley y su familia se quedaron paralizados en el umbral observando la escena que tenían delante, que también había quedado interrumpida. Sirius y Snape miraban hacia la puerta, pero se apuntaban con las varitas a la cara, y Harry y Alex estaban inmóviles entre los dos, mirando a la cara a los dos e intentando separarlos.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —exclamó el señor Weasley, y la sonrisa se borró de su cara—, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Sirius y Snape bajaron las varitas. Harry miró primero a uno y luego a otro. Ambos tenían una expresión de profundo desprecio mutuo, y, sin embargo, la inesperada llegada de tantos testigos parecía haberles hecho recobrar la razón. Snape se guardó la varita en el bolsillo, se dio la vuelta, recorrió la habitación y pasó junto a los Weasley sin hacer ningún comentario. Al llegar a la puerta, se volvió y dijo:

—El lunes a las seis en punto de la tarde, Potter. Y el miércoles a las seis en punto de la tardes, Macías.

Estaba a punto de irse, pero justamente en ese momento llego el profesor Dumbledore

— ¡Ah, muchacho! Me alegro qué sigas aquí

—Ya cumplí con su encargo, así que paso a retirarme

—De hecho Severus, necesito decirles algo... A todos en la Orden

El profesor vio por encima del hombro del director y vio que el resto de la Orden estaba detrás de él.

— ¿Tan grave es el asunto? Porque hasta ahora las cosas están algo calmadas

—Me temo que sí

—Muy bien. Niños —dijo la Sra. Weasley, dando unas palmadas para llamar su atención—, regresen a sus dormitorios, ahora

Como era de esperarse, los chicos comenzaron a quejarse, hasta que finalmente los sacaron de la cocina. Pero tanto fue su apuración que olvidaron poner el hechizo silenciador en la puerta y el que impedía que pasaran bajo esta las orejas extensibles de los gemelos.

—Son muy pocas veces que pasan estas cosas... —dijo Fred

—... Y olvidaron poner los hechizos en la puerta... —continuó George

—Entonces...

—Entonces...

Los gemelos se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice y empezaron a sacar y pasar orejas extensibles. Ya que todos tuvieron, las pasaron debajo de la puerta y la otra punta se la pusieron en la oreja.

—¿... esto es más importante que saber si ese objeto sigue a salvo? —se escuchó la voz de Sirius

—Albus ¿podrías por favor decirnos que está pasando? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall, comenzando a alterarse

—Desde hace un tiempo, antes del regreso de Voldemort, comencé a sospechar algunas cosas.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó Severus

—Severus, tal vez te preguntaste porque también te pedí que le dieras clases particulares de Oclumancia a la Señorita Macías ¿cierto? —Hubo silencio, porque al parecer Severus debió de responder con algún gesto—, es porque ella forma parte de esas sospechas

—Profesor ya nos está preocupando ¿podría decirnos que está pasando? —insistió Tonks

—Esto es algo demasiado serio, ni siquiera yo he logrado creerlo

—Albus...

— ¿Profesor?

—Lo descubrí cuando la chica estaba en su tercer año y veía las mismas cosas que Harry cuando los dementores se le acercaban, y después vinieron las predicciones que hacía. Poco a poco fui confirmando esas sospechas.

Nadie de los presentes —tanto adentro como afuera— hacia el mínimo ruido, Dumbledore dio un suspiro antes de hablar.

—Lo que descubrí fue que Alejandra Macías... Es nieta de Voldemort

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Todos estaban en estado de shock por la revelación del director pero la más afectada era Alex. Imposible... Esto tenía que ser una broma demasiado pesada ¿cómo es que era eso posible?

Toda la Orden estaba quieta, el ojo mágico de Moody seguía dando vueltas como siempre y entonces apuntó hacia la puerta.

—Albus —el director miro al auror—, ¿podrías decirme cómo piensas decírselo?

—Supongo que con la mayor delicadeza que pueda ¿por qué?

La única respuesta que tuvo es que Moody levantó la varita y la apuntó hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió de golpe dejando ver al grupo de adolescentes, quienes se alejaron de ella. La Sra. Weasley iba a comenzar a regañarlos pero entonces vio a Alex y se llevó las manos a la boca. Severus y Sirius fueron los únicos que comenzaron a acercar.

— ¿Alex?

— ¿Señorita Macías?

—Entonces... ¿Soy una maga oscura? ¿Es por eso que he tenido visiones sobre Voldemort y tengo esa marca oscura? Por eso nos han estado cuidado a Harry a mí ¡Porque piensan que somos un peligro para ustedes!

—Alex —dijo Dumbledore, acercándose a la chica—, sé que esto es difícil pero...

De pronto alrededor de Alex comenzó a formarse un aura oscura y estaba temblando con violencia. Dumbledore le puso una mano sobre su hombro pero de pronto el viejo director salió desprendido por la energía, alrededor de Alex comenzó a salir energía maligna que se veía como si estuviera en medio de una ventisca y alejando a todos de ella. Sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos y brillaban demasiado y la marca tenebrosa de su rostro resaltaba demasiado e igual brillaba con un mucha intensidad su color negro.

— ¡Albus! ¿Cómo la detenemos? —preguntó McGonagall, cubriéndose con los brazos

— ¡Alguien debe acercarse y tratar de clamarla!

— ¿Pero quién?

Con dificultas, Dumbledore se volteó a mirar a Severus, quien logró tener contacto visual con él y enseguida entendió el mensaje.

— ¿Estás loco?

— ¡Debes intentarlo muchacho!

El profesor no tuvo otra opción. Con dificultad, y cubriéndose con los brazos, comenzó a acercarse a ella.

— ¡Alex, despierta! —Pero la chica seguía igual—. ¡Alex, reacciona por favor!

Logró alcanzarla tomándola de los hombros. La chica lo tomó violentamente de los brazos y con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que gritará de dolor.

—Alex... —con dificultad, logró atraerla hacia él haciendo que la cabeza de la chica se apoyará en su pecho—, pequeña... Por favor reacciona

Alex seguía igual, pero de pronto sintió una gota caer sobre su cabeza. Levantó un poco la cabeza y vio que estaba llorando. Otra lágrima cayó sobre ella, pero esta vez sobre la marca; brillo por un momento pero poco a poco desaparecía al igual que la magia negra que brotaba de ella.

—Se... Severus... —y cayo desmaya entre sus brazos

Todos los presentes se incorporaron poco a poco y se acercaron a ellos.

—Severus ¿cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó Kingsley

El profesor no contesto, solamente miraba a la chica. Tonks y las chicas intercambiaron miradas dando a entender que estaban teniendo las mismas sospechas ¿y si Alex le dio a Snape el osito de felpa que hizo? Ya que últimamente se veía que se llevaban muy bien, o más bien demasiado.

—Será mejor dejarla descansar —sugirió Dumbledore—, y creo que lo mejor sería que estuviera en otro lugar, para que cuando despierte pueda reflexionar sobre esto en privado.

Severus la cargo en sus brazos entendiendo el mensaje del director. Ya iban a meterse a la chimenea él con la chica y el director cuando los llamo la Sra. Weasley.

— ¿Director, está seguro que es lo mejor para ella?

—Claro que sí, Molly. Ahora los dejaremos descansar. Buenas noches

La Orden se despidió y los dos hombres desaparecieron en medio de unas llamas verdes. Tonks y los chicos seguían sin poder creer lo que acaban de escuchar. ¿Alex nieta de Voldemort? Eso tenía que ser un error, un gran error.

En la Calle de la Hiladera, Severus llevó a Alex hacia su dormitorio y la colocó con cuidado en su cama. La miró unos momentos dormir y seguía sin poder creer la realidad de la chica.

—Eso lo explica todo

— ¿De qué hablas Severus?

—Desde que el señor tenebroso regreso, ha tenido mucho interés en Alex y no sabía porque... Hasta esta noche —entonces se le vino una idea a la cabeza y miró al director—. ¿Tú sabías esto?

—Como lo dije antes, sospechaba

—Pero tus sospechas siempre logran ser ciertas ¡lo acabamos de comprobar!

—Muchacho, por ahora necesito que te tranquilices. En estos momentos Alex necesita tranquilidad. Cuando despierte, necesito que le expliques todo.

— ¿Cómo esperas que lo haga? Ni siquiera creo que me quiera escuchar, se sentirá una escoria peligrosa y querrá escapar. Y lo peor será que...

—Que ella piense que ya no quieres estar con ella

Severus volvió a mirarlo con una clara expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. El director simplemente lo miro con una sonrisa.

—Corazonada

Severus simplemente negó con la cabeza y miró a Alex. Su vida acababa de dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados y no podría escapar de esto. Tomó su mano y le susurró, sin importarle que el director estuviera junto a él.

—Alejandra, te prometo que nunca te dejare sola. Nunca te dejare de amar y te ayudaré a enfrentar todo esto. No estás sola —y le dio un delicado beso en su mano

Dumbledore estaba realmente feliz con eso. Lo normal sería que cuando descubriera eso despediría a Severus y expulsaría a la chica, pero no lo haría. Sabía que lo que sentían uno por el otro era puro y verdadero y en los tiempos oscuros que comenzaban a notarse, necesitarían del otro más que nunca. Es cierto que enfrentarían varios obstáculos porque, obviamente, no sería bien vista su relación; pero como siempre decía: El amor es la magia más poderosa de todas.


	58. Las cosas comienzan a empeorar

Todo estaba oscuro donde se encontraba —un salón grande y lúgubre— estaba de pie enfrente a la chimenea y ésta vez no se veía que ella viera todo desde el interior de Voldemort, sino que se trataba de ella misma. Se veía parada ahí enfrente de la chimenea; vestía toda de negro, era un vestido medieval negro con detalles negros y una capa negra sobre sus hombros. Tenía los ojos rojos, pero no era porque hubiera llorado, sino que la pupila ya no era café sino rojo y la marca tenebrosa de su rostro a la vista y muy negra. Lo que más le asusto fue ver que a su lado se encontraba el mismísimo Voldemort.

Ante ellos había dos personas tendidas en el suelo, eran un adulto y un adolescente y eran hombres. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y tenían varias heridas en el cuerpo y estaban inconscientes.

Alex se acercó a ellos y los miraba con malicia, una sonrisa en su rostro que denotaba burla y superioridad. El adulto comenzó a despertar y se incorporó un poco, aunque su largo cabello negro le cubría el rostro se podía reconocer que era Severus Snape.

—Tal parece que resistes más que el joven Potter ¿cierto, Severus?

Alex miró al chico que estaba junto al profesor, quien comenzó a reaccionar y se incorporó un poco. En efecto, era Harry, el chico al verla, trato de alejarse de ella pero lo único que logro fue soltar un quejido de dolor. Alex sonrió de manera burlona al verlo de esa manera.

—Que patéticos son los dos. El traidor tratando de proteger al niño que ha intentado arruinar mis planes —dijo Voldemort, se acercó a Alex y le puso una mano en el hombro—. Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora, querida nieta, es que elimines a estos dos de una vez por todas.

—Si, mi señor

Alex se paró justamente enfrente de ellos. Severus colocó a Harry detrás de él para protegerlo, la chica levantó la varita apuntándoles. El azabache estaba muerto de miedo mientras que Severus tenía el entrecejo fruncido tratando de contener el dolor.

—Alex... No...

— ¡Avada Kedavra!

La luz verde salió de su varita dándoles en el pecho al profesor y al chico. Al amor de su vida y a su casi hermano...

— ¡NO!

Alex despertó de golpe, sudando frío e incorporándose en la cama. Estaba en su habitación en la casa de Severus.

— ¡Alex! —La chico volteo y vio que Severus estaba sentado en una silla junto a su cama, se veía que no había dormido en toda la noche porque se le veían ojeras—. Pequeña ¿estás bien?

Lo único que pudo hacer la chica fue comenzar a dejar escapar las lágrimas y arrojarse a los brazos de su novio.

— ¡Severus!

El profesor no entendía lo que le pasaba pero por su expresión daba a entender que tuvo una horrible pesadilla. La rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo más hacia él.

—Tranquila pequeña —le susurraba Severus al oído, mientras le acariciaba el cabello—, lo que sea que hallas soñado no es verdad. Además de que yo estoy aquí para protegerte.

Al escuchar la palabra "protegerte", Alex dejo de llorar de golpe y recordó lo que había pasado anoche.

«Soy la nieta de Voldemort... Entonces esto no es una pesadilla ¡es real y podría ocurrir algún día!»

Se separó con brusquedad de Severus y se levantó de la cama para alejarse de él.

— ¿Alex?

— ¿Por qué? —Severus se quedo en silencio porque no entendía de que le hablaba y Alex lo entendió—. ¿Por qué no me eliminaste mientras estaba dormida? ¡Así ya no tendrías que vigilarme y quitarle un peso de encima a la Orden y a todo el mundo mágico!

— ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? —El profesor se levantó y se acercó a la chica, quien seguía de espaldas a él—. ¡Nunca te haría nada de eso! Lo único que quiero es que estés bien...

— ¡Ya no mientas! —Alex dio media vuelta para encararlo. Estaba llorando pero también estaba frustrada por todo lo que tendría que pasar de ahora en adelante—. ¡Estoy segura que anoche después del alboroto que ocasione anoche, todos en la Orden te pidieron que me vigiles! Y... Y...

—Alex...

—Y tu ya no quieres estar conmigo ¿cierto? Eso es obvio... Resulta que soy nieta del mago tenebroso más peligroso del mundo y tú eres alguien de la Orden, por lo tanto... —bajo la mirada porque no se sentía capaz de seguir mirándolo—. No merezco ser amada y tampoco seguir con vida...

Lo último que se escucho fue el ruido de una bofetada. Alex tenía una expresión de asombro en su rostro y Severus miraba con dolor a la chica.

«No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer»

Severus le había dado una bofetada a Alex solamente para callarla y hacerla reaccionar. La chica volteó el rostro poco a poco hasta que quedo de frente al profesor. Severus la sujeto del rostro con las dos manos con delicadeza para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

—Ahora quiero que me escuches con mucha atención, Señorita. Tú no eres una mala persona ¿está claro? De verdad no quería hacerte eso, pero no me dejaste otra opción para hacerte entender, que todo lo que dijiste sobre ti está mal. También quiero dejarte muy en claro que, no me interesa que seas la nieta del Señor Tenebroso porque tú no eres una persona de artes oscuras, tú eres una persona amable y bondadosa que se preocupa por los demás antes que de ti misma. Además, no creas que te voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente; me tomó un año y medio para estar contigo y no voy a perderte ahora.

— ¿Año y medio? Entonces...

—Si, te amo desde el año pasado.

Severus la soltó con delicadeza pero paso a acariciarle el rostro, y justamente donde le pego. Alex tomó su mano y la acaricio con delicadeza. Aún no podía creer que Severus quisiera estar con ella sabiendo quien era en realidad.

La chica lo tomó del cuello de la levita atrayéndolo hacia ella y le dio un beso, el cual Severus correspondió. Todo el día se la pasaron en casa, ya que afuera hacía mucho frío, además de que Alex no tenía ánimos de salir.

Al día siguiente, regresaron al castillo. A Severus le pareció más prudente —y rápido— regresar castillo por la Red Flu y como el despacho de Dumbledore era la única (aparte del de Umbridge) chimenea que no estaba siendo vigilada, después de las "visitas" nocturnas de Black. Llegaron al despacho del director, quien estaba sentado tranquilamente en su escritorio revisando algunos papeles.

—Buenas tarde, Severus. Señorita Macías

—Albus

—Profesor Dumbledore

El anciano director se levantó y se acercó a los recién llegados, quienes seguían quitándose cenizas de la ropa y salía hollín de la chimenea.

—Alejandra —la chica levantó la mirada y rápido se limpio los lentes, pero sin quitárselos—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Más o menos —contestó la chica con la mirada baja—, sigo sin poder asimilar las cosas

Severus la abrazó por los hombros para tranquilizarla. El director le puso una mano en la cabeza, llamando la atención de la chica.

—Se que a partir de ahora tu vida cambiará. Pero tienes que tener en cuanto algo muy importante —Severus soltó a la chica y Dumbledore la sujeto de los hombros—, aquí tienes amigos y gente que te valora demasiado —miro discretamente al profesor de pociones y volvió su atención a la chica—. Solo, por favor, no olvides quien eres en realidad y quienes son las personas en las que puedes confiar ¿entendido?

—Si, profesor

El anciano le alboroto un poco el cabello y les cedió el paso.

—Será mejor que la lleves de regreso a su Sala Común

Severus asintió, y él y Alex salieron del despacho del director, quien solamente los vio salir.

—¿Por qué los inocentes son los más perjudicados? —se preguntó Dumbledore con tristeza en cuanto se quedo solo.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Al día siguiente comenzaron las clases. Harry estaba asustado por las clases particulares con Snape porque una cosa era tratarlo en un salón lleno de estudiantes y otra únicamente ellos dos y a solas.

— ¡Harry, ya cálmate! —exclamó Alex, después de la confesión del chico de camino a las mazmorras para la clase de Pociones—. No te va a pasar nada. Si se tienen paciencia, las cosas irán bien

—Habla por ti, que sigo sin entender cómo es que de repente te llevas tan bien con él

Alex simplemente lo ignoró y siguió caminando. Llegaron a la puerta del salón y vieron que ya todos los Slytherin ya estaban ahí. Alex no pudo evitar notar que Malfoy la miraba de manera extraña y una idea cruzo por su cabeza.

« ¿Acaso él sabrá...?»

Y tenía lógica ya que su padre era un mortífago, al igual que su tía. La puerta se abrió y de ella salió Severus.

—Adentro

Todos los alumnos pasaron por su lado lo más alejado posible. Los últimos en pasar fueron los cuatro amigos leones, cuando Alex paso por su lado, Severus le rozó la mano con la suya. La chica lo miro y vio que él le sonrió discretamente y volvió a su semblante serio.

La clase estuvo como siempre: Severus les indicaba que poción era, con un movimiento de varita les ponía las indicaciones en la pizarra y después de un rato se paseaba entre los alumnos para ver cómo les iba.

A la mitad de la clase, llego un chico de séptimo de Slytherin. Tanto Severus como los alumnos posaron su atención en el recién llegado.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Profesor, lo necesita por unos momentos la profesora Umbridge. Dice que es urgente

Alex quitó la mirada del chico y miro enseguida a Severus, preocupada de lo que quisiera esa gárgola. Severus simplemente camino hacia la puerta, al pasar junto a Alex —y con un movimiento de varita— hizo que se cayera una libreta de la chica. Alex se agacho para recogerlo cuando vio que encima de esta había una nota, miro a Severus —quien salió del salón— y recogió las cosas.

Se sentó de nuevo en su asiento y abrió la nota que estaba en el suelo:

No te preocupes, no me pasara nada. Nos vemos en la noche después de la cena

Alex no logro calmarse del todo, pero si pudo contener el nerviosismo que sentía. ¿Y si algo le hacía Umbridge? Trato de pensar en que excusa se basaría esa mujer para echarlo, pero decidió alejar ese pensamiento, ahora no era el momento para preocuparse.

— ¿Qué creen que quiera el sapo rosado con Snape? —preguntó Ron en voz baja a sus amigos—. Porque para que lo mandara llamar, esta raro

—No lo sé, Ron —contestó Hermione, tomando una expresión seria pensando en la situación—. Pero en serio es extraño

—A mí la verdad ni me interesa que le pueda a pasar —dijo Harry, tratando de arreglar su poción—, lo único que sabe hacer es hacernos la vida miserable y lo peor de todo es que de seguro lo hará mas en estas... clases particulares —dijo lo último, como si las palabras le quemaran la garganta

La latina simplemente se quedo callada, conteniéndose de decirle algo respecto a él porque se delataría.

— ¡Espero que la profesora Umbridge no eche de la escuela al profesor Snape!

Los cuatro amigos miraron al frente y vieron que se trataba de Parkinson. A Alex no le agrado el tono de voz que uso la Slytherin al decir eso, porque le dio a entender otra cosa y se puso celosa, pero lo disimuló.

—Tienes razón, Pansy —le secundo Malfoy—. Sería una completa lastima y una enorme pérdida que un profesor como él se fuera de la escuela

—Escuchen a ese idiota, lame botas —dijo Ron, con fastidio—. ¡Pues claro! Si no esta la Serpiente Mayor que les dé favoritismo ¿Qué van a hacer?

Alex hacia un gran esfuerzo para no gritarle a Ron y delatarse, pero le parecía imposible. Ella decidió seguir con su poción e ignorarlos. Se levantó hacia el armario de pociones por un ingrediente que faltaba cuando sintió que alguien se paró detrás de ella.

—Si echan al profesor Snape ¡va a ser tu culpa!

— ¿Qué? —La chica dio media vuelta y se encontró con Parkinson—. ¿De qué rayos hablas?

—Ese día que fingiste sentirte mal y te desmayaste en plena clase. La profesora Umbridge se enteró, obviamente, y gracias a eso ¡Piensa que el profesor Snape te hizo algo!

Alex sintió un vacío en el estomago y que su alma dejaba su cuerpo. ¿Cómo no pensó en eso antes?

«No puede ser... ¡Por mi culpa sacarán a Severus de Hogwarts!» — ¡Ya te dije que no fue a propósito, fue un accidente! Ese día me sentía muy mal

— ¡Si, cómo no!

Alex la ignoró y se fue a su lugar, pero sintió que alguien la sujeto de su coleta. Instintivamente se llevo las manos al cabello y como pudo vio que se trataba de la Slytherin. Parkinson la jaló para que la mirara de frente.

— ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso!

— ¡Ya estas advertida! Porque no solo lo digo por mi, sino por toda la casa Slytherin

—Como sea

Alex iba a regresar a su lugar, pero Parkinson la empujo haciendo que Alex tropezara de espaldas con un banco y se estrellará contra un caldero, el cual resultó ser el de Neville.

Severus regresó a su salón algo fastidiado. Umbridge lo mando llamar simplemente por una travesura de los alumnos de sexto de su casa. Cuando tomó el picaporte, escucho ruidos y entró y vio que había humo en el salón.

—Se puede saber ¿qué significa esto?

Todos los alumnos voltearon con temor al ver al oscuro profesor entrar. Severus vio que Parkinson regresaba rápido a su lugar dejando a alguien mas en el suelo, justamente en dónde provenía la causa del desastre.

Llegó y se sorprendió de ver que era Alex, pero se asusto al ver que a causa de la poción —mal hecha, por cierto— a la chica se le estaban haciendo horribles quemaduras en su rostro y en sus brazos. La tomó con delicadeza de los brazos para ponerla de pie y la condujo hacia la puerta.

—Nadie se mueva de aquí. Llevaré a su compañera a la enfermería y cuando regrese, espero que todos tengan una buena explicación para esto —y cerró de portazo.

Los leones se asustaron al escuchar la sentencia de su profesor. Sin embargo, las serpiente es eran las que estaban más asustadas ya que su Jefe de Casa hizo énfasis en "todos", por lo que entendieron que por primera vez en la vida, el regaño sería parejo.

En cuanto profesor y alumna salieron del salón, Severus le puso la capucha de su túnica y la levantó en brazos.

—Severus, no es nada grave. Estoy bien

—Es porque no te has visto

— ¿Tan malo es?

—Será mejor que esperes hasta que lleguemos a la enfermería

Alex solamente hizo un mohín. De camino, Alex decidió preguntarle a Severus lo que paso para que el sapo lo llamara.

—Un problema con los alumnos de sexto. No es nada

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí ¿por qué?

Con pena, Alex le contó lo que paso en el salón, Severus escuchaba y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco y pegar su frente al rostro de la chica.

— ¿Severus?

—Van a necesitar algo mejor para sacarme de aquí

— ¿Eh?

El profesor se separó y la miro a los ojos.

—Digamos que... Tuve una pequeña ayuda externa para seguir aquí —lo dijo haciéndole un guiño

Alex tardo unos segundos en entender lo que quiso decir.

— ¿Lucius Malfoy? —Severus solamente asintio, y la chica sonrío—. Creo que por solo esta vez me cae bien

El profesor dejó escapar una pequeña risa y siguió con su camino. Cuando llegaron al final de las mazmorras, Severus la bajó y siguieron como si nada hasta la enfermería.

Al llegar, Madame Pomfrey se altero al verla así quejándose por la actitud tan infantil e irresponsable de los alumnos. Sacó a Severus de la enfermería para poder revisar a la chica. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la puerta de la enfermería se abrió sola y el profesor entro.

— ¿Cómo esta?

—Las quemaduras ya sanaron y se borraron, pero el problemas es...

—Madame Pomfrey ¿podría decirme que pasa? —preguntó Alex ya desesperada por ese suspenso.

Simplemente la enfermera le paso un espejo y Alex simplemente grito. La poción le había quemado casi toda la coleta.

—No... —Alex se toco la coleta chamuscada y miro a la enfermera—. Madame Pomfrey ¿no tiene algo para que este como estaba?

—No, lo siento. No tengo poción para arreglarte el cabello. Ya que solamente trato heridas no problemas de cabello

Alex siguio lamentándose por su cabello, incluso cuando la enfermera se fue, dejandola sola con Severus, quien simplemente la miraba sin saber que hacer.

—No me queda de otra más que cortarlo... pero no creo que me dejen salir al pueblo para eso

—Alex —la aludida miro al profesor—, mi clase era la ultima de tu grupo ¿cierto?

—Sí ¿por qué?

—Voy a hablar con tus compañeros respecto a lo paso. Espérame aquí, en seguida regreso —dio media vuelta y salió de la enfermería, dejando a la chica confundida.

El peor temor de los Slytherin se hizo realidad. Severus regaño a todos por igual y, por primera vez en sus años de docencia, le bajo puntos a su casa y castigo a Parkinson, alegando que si de verdad no quería que se fuera, que no hiciera ninguna estupidez.

Antes de su clase de Oclumancia, Severus cumplió su palabra de regresar a verla. La vio en la ventana mirando a los jardines y sin darse cuenta de su llegada.

—No creí que fueras tan vanidosa con el cabello. Si apenas te lo peinas

—Ha, ha... Gracioso

Severus se acercó a ella —y asegurándose que no había nadie— le dio un beso en los labios.

— ¿Ya estas mejor?

—Algo. Por cierto, toda mujer necesita ser vanidosa con alguna parte de su cuerpo. Y aunque me digas que "no me lo peino", cuando en realidad lo hago...

—Como no...

—... si lo cuido

—Está bien. Ya entendí

—Lastima que no está Xóchitl para ayudarme con esto

—Va a sonar como una gran locura, pero tengo una idea

— ¿Eh?

EN LAS MAZMORRAS

— ¡No inventes!

Alex se miraba en el espejo del baño de Severus. Resulto que el profesor conocía un encantamiento para cortar el cabello según como lo quería la persona. Como se había quemado casi toda la coleta de Alex, la única opción que tuvo fue dejándoselo muy corto, pero se le veía bien —algo despeinado— pero bien.

—Que... quedo muy bien

—Por tu tono de voz, parece que todavía no lo crees

—Eh... —se asomó un poco y vio que estaba de brazos cruzados algo serio—, bueno pues... yo... ¡Gracias por arreglármelo!

—Vaya manera de estancar el tema

—Bueno, ya no me regañes

Alex salió del baño, fue por sus cosas para regresar a la Sala Común y dejar que Severus se alistará para la clase de Oclumancia de Harry. El profesor la sujetó del brazo cuando paso junto a él, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y dandole un abrazo.

— ¿Sabes? Te ves más atractiva con el cabello corto. Puedo apreciar más tu rostro

Alex se puso roja por el cumplido y se acomodo más en el pecho de Severus.

—Gracias

—Además —la chica levanto la mirada—, ahora puedo hacer esto

Antes de que Alex se diera cuenta, Severus la sujetó un poco del cuello con el brazo y con su mano libre le alborotaba el cabello.

— ¡Severus! ¡Basta, déjame! —le suplicaba, aunque no podía evitar reírse

—Déjame ver... No

Como defensa, Alex le hizo costillas para que la soltara. Ninguno de los dos supo como fue que terminaron en el suelo, pero se dieron cuenta porque Alex cayó sobre Severus.

Los dos se miraron, poco a poco se acercaron hasta que sus labios se unieron. De pronto se escucho el reloj de Severus que marcaba que eran las cinco y media. Se separaron un poco pero sin soltarse.

—Tengo que irme, debes alistar tus cosas para la clase

—Está bien —Alex se quito de encima. Severus se levantó primero y le ofreció su mano para ayudarle.

La castaña tomó su mochila, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de sus aposentos. Severus la vio irse con algo de tristeza.

—Espero que las cosas mejores para ti, pequeña

Alex ya estaba a medio camino hacia la Torre de Gryffindor cuando en el camino se encontró con Harry, estaba cabizbajo y la chica entendía porque.

— ¿Listo para la Oclumancia?

—Alex, por favor no me... —al ver a su amiga no pudo esconder su asombro— ¿molestes? Alex ¿qué te...?

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Alex, tocándose el cabello

—Pero, ¿por qué...?

—Fue a causa del accidente en pociones mientras Se... El profesor Snape no estaba. Se quemó todo por lo que tuve que cortarlo así

—¡Harry! —los dos voltearon al escuchar a alguien venir—. Amigo, ¿podrías por favor...?

Doblando la esquina llego Ron, seguido por Hermione. Los dos al verlos se quedaron quietos y como diez segundo después, Ron dejó escapar una exclamación de asombro.

— ¿Por qué hay dos Harrys?

— ¿Qué? Ron, de verdad... Comer tanto ya te afecto el cerebro —contestó Alex, algo mordaz

Con ese comentario, Hermione se sorprendió más.

— ¿Alex?

—Para servirle a Dios y a usted

—Sí, es ella. Pero ¿qué...?

—Como le acabo de decir a Harry, fue por el accidente en pociones

—Ahora que los veo bien... —el pelirrojo se acercó demasiado a sus amigos, los miraba y los comparaba con firmeza—. Solo concuerden con el color de ojos y el cabello, y a Alex ponle pantalones, y ahora los dos serían como Fred y George

— ¿Qué? ¿Gemelos? Por favor, no puede...

Harry y Alex se miraron y se dieron cuenta que Ron tenía razón. Entonces Hermione le recordó a Harry de la clase con Snape, y con pesar el azabache se fue a las mazmorras. Ron y las chicas regresaron a la Sala Común para hacer los deberes pendientes.

Ya casi eran las ocho cuando Harry regreso. Se veía muy cansado pero a la vez parecía como si hubiera descubierto algo en el camino, y así lo fue: durante la clase de Oclumancia descubrió que la puerta que siempre miraba estaba en el Departamento de Misterios, en el Ministerio de Magia. Sin embargo, eso paso a segundo plano.

Al día siguiente en el desayuno, al llegar El Profeta, llego la noticia de que diez Mortífagos escaparon anoche de Azkaban, entre ellos la prima loca de Sirius; Bellatrix Lestrange. Y culpaban a éste de la fuga.

Lo único positivo de esto, fue que al parecer los alumnos ya no veían a Harry y a Alex de manera extraña sino que ahora parecía que comenzaban a creerles. Esta noticia hizo que hasta los profesores comentaran el asunto entre ellos, pero gracias a eso, Umbridge creó otro decretó el cual citaba que se prohibía a los profesores proporcionar a los alumnos cualquier información que no estuviera estrictamente relacionada con las asignaturas que imparten. Alex pensó que podría aprovechar sus escapadas para ver a Severus y tratar de averiguar algo. Y hablando de Severus...

Se dirigía hacia las mazmorras para su primera clase de Oclumancia. Estaba nerviosa pues Harry le había contado como era y eso hacía que ella pensara que no podría lograrlo, pero deshecho esa idea y trato de darse animo.

Llegó al despacho del profesor y después de tocar, le dio permiso de entrar. La oscura habitación estaba forrada de estanterías en las que había cientos de tarros de cristal con viscosos trozos de animales y de plantas suspendidos en pociones de diversos colores. En un rincón estaba el armario lleno de ingredientes. Alex dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa, encima de la cual había una vasija de piedra poco profunda con runas y símbolos grabados, iluminada con velas.

—A diferencia de Potter, no voy a ser tan estricto contigo, así que puedes pasar si problemas ¿quieres?

Alex pegó un brinco por el susto. Severus estaba sentado en su escritorio. La chica paso, cerro la puerta y se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio y la vasija de piedra.

—Severus ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó la chica señalando el recipiente

—Es un Pensadero. En esto introduzco mis recuerdos y los puedo analizar con más detalles.

— ¿Cómo?

Severus se llevó la varita a la sien y de ahí extrajo una hebra plateada que no era ni liquida ni gaseosa y la introdujo en el Pensadero. El profesor se puso de pie, con un gesto indicó a la chica que se pusiera de igual se pusiera de pie.

—Mete la cabeza

— ¿Eh?

—Solo hazlo

La chica lo hizo y en seguida sintió que se despegaba del suelo. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos vio que se encontraba en una calle concurrida. Se veía que era verano.

—Así es como uno puede revisar sus recuerdos —explicó Severus, cuando aterrizó junto a ella

—Increíble

De pronto Alex vio algo que le llamó la atención; pasó enfrente de ellos un chico de dieciséis años vestido con colores oscuros y cabello negro hasta los hombros.

— ¿Ese era...?

—Soy yo

Alex se quedó boquiabierta. Sin esperar alguna indicación del adulto, comenzó a caminar detrás del joven hasta que entró a un local a la izquierda. Alex entró y se sorprendió de ver donde estaba.

— ¿Una... Florería? ¿Qué?

El Severus adolescente estaba viendo algunos ramos y arreglos florales.

—Hola ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —De la nada llego una empleada e hizo que Severus se hiciera para atrás por la sorpresa—. ¿Buscas algún regalo en especial? ¿Piensas regalárselo a tu mamá o ha alguien en especial? —Severus simplemente asintió—. ¡Que lindo! Con mucho gusto, yo te puedo ayudar.

Le tomó la mano y lo llevó al mostrador. Recogió algunos tulipanes y comenzó a arreglar el ramo.

—Entonces ¿para quien es?

—Para... Mi mamá —Alex pudo notar que Severus sonrió un poco al decirlo

— ¿Es su cumpleaños o algo así?

—Sí... Su cumpleaños

—Tal ve cumpla cuarenta años ¿o tal vez mas?

—Treinta y cuatro

—Ya veo... ¿Qué? ¿No es algo joven para ser tu mamá?

Severus joven simplemente bajo la mirada.

—Creo que ya es suficiente —dijo el Severus adulto

Sujetó a Alex con delicadeza del brazo, y como si la estuviera jalando, salio del Pensadero. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que ya estaban en el despacho del mayor.

—Vaya. Fue muy lindo el detalle para tu mamá

—Gracias. Bueno, empecemos ya con tus clases

—Si, perdón

Los dos se volvieron a sentar en sus lugares.

—Veamos, Oclumancia... Como ya te dije en la cocina de Black, esa rama de la magia impide que las intrusiones y las influencias mágicas penetren en la mente.

—Va a ser pregunta estandar ¿Y por qué cree el profesor Dumbledore que necesito aprenderla? —preguntó Alex

—Porque el Señor Tenebroso es sumamente hábil en Legeremancia...

— ¿En qué?

—Es la capacidad de extraer sentimientos y recuerdos de la mente de otra persona.

— ¿Quiere eso decir que puede leer el pensamiento? —replicó rápidamente con miedo

—Para despejar un poco tus dudas, sólo los muggles hablan de «leer el pensamiento». La mente no es ningún libro que uno pueda abrir cuando se le antoje o examinarlo cuando le apetezca. Los pensamientos no están grabados dentro del cráneo para que los analice cualquier invasor. La mente es una potencia muy compleja y con muchos estratos, o al menos así son la mayoría de las mentes. Sin embargo, es cierto que aquellos que dominan el arte de la Legeremancia pueden, bajo determinadas condiciones, hurgar en la mente de sus víctimas e interpretar de forma correcta sus hallazgos. El Señor Tenebroso, por ejemplo, casi siempre sabe cuándo alguien le está mintiendo. Sólo los que dominan la Oclumancia saben bloquear los sentimientos y los recuerdos que delatarían su mentira, y de ese modo pueden decir falsedades en su presencia sin que él las detecte.

—Y es lo que tú haces para evitar que te descubra ¿cierto?

—Exacto

—Y tengo que estudiarlo porque al parecer tengo una conexión con él

—Sí. Una conexión de sangre, que por cierto es muy extraño. Y más aun tratándose de que la herencia mágica se salto hasta a ti, por lo que en realidad si eres hija de muggles

—Eso es extraño. Y ahora que lo dices, tengo que esforzarme demasiado para evitar que entre a mi mente para usarme o encontrar algo que le sirva como arma para atacarme

Severus sonrío con orgullo al escucharla.

—Me alegra saber que eres más responsable que Potter

Severus se puso de pie y Alex lo siguió. Se colocaron en el centro del despacho y comenzaron la práctica. El despacho dio vueltas ante los ojos de la castaña y desapareció; por su mente pasaban a toda velocidad imágenes y más imágenes, como una película parpadeante, tan intensa que le impedía ver su entorno.

Algunos de los recuerdos que pasaron rápidamente ante ella eran de la escuela muggle a la que asistió en sus primeros años escolares. En todas se veían cuando el cabello lo tenía hasta la cintura, completamente recogido en una coleta con la frente descubierta y con unos lentes rectangulares de armazón café grueso y se escuchaba a varios niños burlarse de ella.

Cuando la pequeña estuvo a punto de llorar, Alex rompió la conexión. Estaba de rodillas en el despacho, con la respiración agitada y sudando. Le dio mucha vergüenza que su profesor, pero más que nada su novio la hubiera visto en ese momento tan ridículo.

Severus seguía ahí de pie, igual con la respiración algo agitada y miraba a la chica con asombro. No le importaba como lucia antes, puesto que aun era pequeña y era normal pero lo que le llamó mucho la atención era que alguna vez fue el blanco de las burlas de los demás... Igual que él.

Cuando finalmente logró controlarse, se acercó a ella y la ayudo a ponerse en pie. La chica estaba cabizbaja.

— ¿Estás bien?

La castaña simplemente asintió y siguió con la práctica. Severus no lograba salir de su asombro ante cualquier recuerdo de su pequeña: era miserable en esa escuela a causa de las burlas de su compañeros, pedía ayuda y consejos en casa pero en todos le decían "que no se dejará y que les pegara si las cosas seguían así", pero ella no lo hacia.

Estuvieron practicando por casi dos horas sin descanso. Severus decidió finalmente parar al ver que la chica se esforzaba demasiado; se acercó y le ayudo a ponerse de pie otra vez.

— ¿Estás...?

—No es nada... Sigamos practicando...

Severus la sujetó del rostro para hacer que lo mirara.

—Ya es sufre te por hoy. No quiero que te excedas demasiado ¿entendido? —La soltó y la abrazo con delicadeza—. Lo estas haciendo bien, pero no es bueno que te esfuerces demasiado. Será mejor que regreses a tu Sala Común y descanses ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien

Alex se le acercó y le dio un beso, tomó sus cosas y salió del despacho de Severus. El profesor la vio irse y antes de regresar a su escritorio vio en el suelo donde más de una vez Alex cayó de rodillas estaba hundido con grietas y varias piedras sueltas. Eso le extraño mucho

—No recuerdo que Alex tenga demasiada fuerza para hacer eso. Además de que es imposible que simplemente caer de rodillas haga eso

Miró la puerta por donde la chica salió y nuevas dudas comenzaron a surgir en su cabeza. ¿Había algo más sobre Alex que necesitaba saber? ¿Qué otras cosas estarán ocultas dentro de ella, que al parecer, ni ella está enterada?

—Sabía que su vida iba a cambiar... pero no creí que fuéramos a descubrir cosas nuevas


	59. Nuevas sorpresas ¿en serio?

Las clases de Oclumancia era cada vez más difíciles, pero eran más difíciles para Harry porque después de cada clase la cicatriz le dolía demasiado.

—A lo mejor es como una enfermedad —sugirió Hermione, un tanto preocupada, cuando Harry se sinceró con ella, con Alex y con Ron—. Un virus o algo así. Tiene que empeorar antes de empezar a mejorar.

—Las clases con Snape lo están agravando —aseguró Harry con rotundidad—. Estoy harto de que me duela la cicatriz y de recorrer ese pasillo todas las noches. —Se frotó la frente con fastidio—. ¡Ojalá se abriera esa puerta porque estoy hasta la coronilla de quedarme allí plantado mirándola!

—No tiene ninguna gracia —opinó Hermione con aspereza—. Dumbledore no quiere que sueñes con ese pasillo; si no, no le habría pedido a Snape que te enseñara Oclumancia. Lo que tienes que hacer es esforzarte un poco más en las clases.

— ¡Y me esfuerzo! —protestó Harry, molesto—. Pruébalo un día y verás. A ver si a ti te gusta que Snape se meta dentro de tu cabeza... ¡Te aseguro que no es nada divertido!

—A lo mejor... —intervino Ron.

—A lo mejor ¿qué? —dijo Hermione con brusquedad.

—A lo mejor Harry no tiene la culpa de no poder cerrar su mente —repuso Ron, misterioso.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó Alex.

—Pues que... quizá Snape en realidad no intente ayudar a Harry... —Éste y las chicas lo miraron con fijeza. Ron, por su parte, miraba elocuentemente a sus amigos—. Tal vez —prosiguió bajando un poco la voz— lo que intenta es abrir un poco más la mente de Harry... Ponérselo más fácil a Quien-ustedes-saben...

—Cállate, Ron —le espetó Alex molesta—. ¿Cuántas veces has sospechado del profesor Snape y cuándo has tenido razón? Dumbledore confía en él, trabaja para la Orden, con eso tendría que bastarte.

—Era un mortífago —afirmó Ron con testarudez—. Y no tenemos pruebas de que verdaderamente se cambiara de bando.

—Dumbledore confía en él —repitió Alex—. Y si nosotros no confiamos en Dumbledore, no podemos confiar en nadie.

A los chicos y a Hermione les preocupaba que últimamente Alex defendiera mucho a Snape y más desde las vacaciones de Navidad pero prefirieron no decir nada. Alex tenía la mente en otro lado ya que mañana tenía un compromiso muy importante. Termino de hacer sus deberes y se fue corriendo hasta su cuarto, dejando sorprendidos a sus amigos.

— ¿Qué creen que le esté pasando? —preguntó Ron a sus amigos en un susurro y con las cabezas juntas—. Últimamente ha defendido mucho al murciélago y eso me está empezando a asustar

Tanto Harry como Hermione tenían una idea pero no sabían si solamente era su imaginación o era real. Para Harry, algo tenía que ver con el beso que la chica le dio a Snape bajo el muérdago y para Hermione el osito de felpa que la chica hizo. Estaban tan metidos en su mente que no se dieron cuenta que Ron los miraba y con una expresión de ofensa por ignorarlo.

— ¡Oigan! —Les exclamó y les chasqueo los dedos en sus caras—. ¿En qué tanto piensan?

Los dos contaron lo que pensaba y se sorprendieron con lo que el otro digo.

— ¿Tú también lo sospechas? —se preguntaron Harry y Hermione a la vez

—Chicos, lo que dicen es una locura —dijo Ron

—Pero piénsalo bien, los dos hechos tienen sentido —explicó Harry

—Pero de solo pensarlo me dan nauseas

—A mí tampoco me agrada Ron —expresó Hermione—, pero debemos de creerlo, de que tal vez a nuestra amiga...

— ¡No lo digas! —pidieron los chicos

—... le guste Snape

Los chicos se llevaron las manos a las orejas y se movían repitiendo varias veces "La, la, la, la..."

Hermione se molesto con este acto tan infantil que tomó dos almohadas del sillón en donde estaban y se los arrojó a la cabeza para callarlos.

— ¡Se que es una locura, pero deben aceptarlo!

— ¡Lo único que voy a aceptar es que me acabo de ganar un trauma de por vida! —se quejó Ron

Mientras Ron y Hermione discutían, Harry le daba vueltas al asunto ¿cómo era posible que Alex se enamorará de alguien como Snape? Un hombre frío, malvado, sin sentimientos, con desprecio a quien no fuera de Slytherin y lo más importante, que fue o es mortífago. Miró hacia las escaleras donde conducían al dormitorio de la latina todavía pensando en el asunto.

Arriba, Alex terminaba con unas cosas que tenía en el escritorio de su dormitorio.

—Ya quedo —tomó lo que estaba haciendo para alzarlo y poco y admirarlo. Era un paquete rectangular envuelto en un papel verde esmeralda con un listón plateado en la parte superior izquierda—, ya todo está listo para mañana —Dejo el regalo en el escritorio y se alistó para irse a dormir, no sin antes revisarse las rodillas—. Espero que las demás clases de Oclumancia dejen de ser tan pesados, ya no siento mis rodillas.

Se las termino de vendar con delicadeza y se fue a dormir pensando en su pocionista.

Al día siguiente, Severus se levantó sin ánimos como siempre, incluso en la fecha que era.

—Un año más viejo y un año menos de vida

Se fue a su baño y comenzó a alistarse. Cuando estuvo listo fue a su despacho a revisar algunas cosas pero vio que estaba totalmente a oscuras y eso que era de día y demasiado temprano.

— ¿Qué rayos...?

Se escuchó el ruido como de los cohetes sorpresas que había en Navidad y también comenzó a escucharse música.

— ¡Muchas Felicidades!

Lo último que Severus vio fue una cabeza castaña qué lo abrazaba por la cintura.

— ¡Alex!

La aludida levantó la mirada con una sonrisa y sin soltarlo.

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Severus!

—Pero ¿cómo lo...? ¿Dumbledore?

—Pues quien más

«Viejo entrometido»

—Severus —el pocionista bajo la mirada y vio que el semblante de la chica se puso más triste y se separó de él—, lo siento. No debí de hacer esto, no pensé que tal vez esto no te agradaría...

— ¡No, no sé trata de eso!

— ¿Eh?

—Es solo que me molesta qué Dumbledore se meta en donde no le llaman. Pero, por esta vez me alegra que lo hiciera, ya que olvide decirte el día de mi cumpleaños

—No te preocupes. Me alegra que te agrade, aunque sea demasiado simple

—Así es mejor

Alex le sonrió y de su mochila sacó el regalo

—Toma

—Gracias —comenzó a romper la envoltura y se sorprendió por el regalo—. "Pociones Internacionales. Un cambio científico del último siglo" Pequeña, este libro lo he estado buscando por años pero nunca lo encontré en Gran Bretaña ¿cómo...?

—Ahí está la clave "Gran Bretaña"

— ¿Dónde...?

—Resulta que lo encontré en el "Callejón Diagon" de mi país. Recordé que me lo habías comentado una vez, así que le pedí de favor a Xóchitl que lo buscara

—Muchas gracias, en serio

—Por nada. Es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que en la tarde no podré venir a celebrar contigo —esto último lo dijo con pesar agachando la cabeza

— ¿Por qué?

—Estaré ocupada

— ¿Ejército de Dumbledore?

La chica levantó la mirada bruscamente y miraba a Severus con la boca abierta hasta que recordó algo y volvió a hablar con pesar.

— Mundungus ¿cierto?

—Así es

Alex soltó un suspiro de resignación y se enderezó.

—De verdad lo siento

—No te preocupes, ya que después de todo lo que ustedes hacen es algo bueno puesto que es por su seguridad y mi cumpleaños no es nada importante...

— ¿Cómo que no es nada importante? ¡Es el día que naciste, y de no ser así no estarías aquí conmigo...! —Alex se tapó la boca con las manos al darse cuenta que hablo de más.

Tanto ella como Severus estaban completamente rojos.

—Eh... yo, no...

Sus labios de repente se unieron con los de Severus y el hombre la sujetaba de la cabeza con delicadeza. Ella posó sus manos en el pecho del adulto y correspondió el beso hasta que Severus tuvo que romperlo por la falta de aire.

—Creo que empezaré a valorar más mi cumpleaños

—Y el 9 de enero se volvió mi fecha favorita

Los dos sonrieron hasta que el reloj del despacho marco las siete en punto.

—Hay que ir al Gran Comedor pequeña

Alex simplemente asintió. Desde el primer beso que tuvo con Severus, siempre se quedaba algo aturdida. Esto no pasó desapercibido para el profesor, quien solamente se rió.

—Si sigues con esa reacción dejare de besarte

Alex reaccionó de golpe.

— ¡Oye, eso no!

Le dio un golpe en el brazo y los dos salieron del despacho.

Febrero llego un poco más húmedo pero con menos frío y con él las prácticas de Quidditch. En el primer fin de semana del mes, Angelina llamó a todo el equipo para entrenar y a pesar de que estaba haciendo frío y amenazaba con llover el equipo ni tuvo otra opción.

Alex estaba nerviosa, a pesar de que había estado practicando un poco (en las tardes cuando podría darse una escapada) seguía sin tener mucha confianza para volar enfrente de otros. El que seguía siendo un desastre era Ron, tenía la intención de renunciar pero más de una vez el equipo le decía que no.

En la tarde, Alex y Ron se despidieron de Harry y Hermione y junto con Ginny bajaron al campo de Quidditch.

— ¿Cómo se sienten? —preguntó Ginny, con la intención de bajar los nervios de los dos

—Más o menos —contestó Alex sin mucho convencimiento

—Fatal —confesó Ron

Llegaron al campo y se fueron a los vestidores. Al llegar vieron que los demás ya estaban con el uniforme.

— ¡Ya era hora! —Exclamó Angelina, acercándose a los chicos—. ¿Dónde estaban? Olvídenlo, solo cámbiense rápido y bajen al campo. —y salió seguida por los demás miembros del equipo

— ¿Siempre es así de animada y comprensiva? —preguntó Alex de manera sarcástica mientras se cambiaba

—No sé —contesto Ginny a espaldas de Alex, también cambiándose—, cuando salgamos le preguntamos a Ron

Las dos terminaron y colocándose la escoba al hombro salieron y vieron que el pelirrojo ya las esperaba.

—A las chicas les dará mucha envidia al ver tu escoba —comentó Ginny

—Es lo último que quiero que pase

Y como dijo la pelirroja, todos se impresionaron al ver el tipo de escoba que traía. Después de quince minutos al fin comenzaron con la práctica. Alex se subió a la escoba y dio una fuerte patada y se elevó, se sintió bien al estar en el aire y más cuando dio una vuelta por el campo.

Primero practicaron los tiros y las paradas. Ron pudo pararlas pero se le fue una y ahí comenzó a fallar, incluso estuvo a punto de darle a Alex. Después de que se calmo y terminó su práctica fue el turno de los golpeadores. A Alex no le fue mal, al contrario, le fue muy bien para ser su primer entrenamiento. Logró darle varias veces a la bludger y hasta casi le daba a los compañeros que se ofrecían para practicar la puntería de la chica. A Sloper le fue muy mal, se veía patético.

Después de dos horas de entrenamiento, finalmente Angelina los dejo retirarse (y es que no tuvo otra opción porque había empezado a llover). Se tuvieron que ir montados en las escobas hasta el castillo y ni siquiera les dio tiempo de cambiarse de ropa. Ya en el vestíbulo se fueron todos a la Sala Común menos Alex, quien logró escaparse de los demás e irse a las mazmorras a ver a Severus.

«Espero que no se moleste que vaya así» pensó la chica echándose la escoba al hombro

Llegó hasta el despacho del pocionista y tocó la puerta pero no tuvo respuesta. Volvió a tocar pero igual nada.

— ¿Ahora a dónde se metió?

Miró por todos lados antes de entrar al despacho. Estaba un poco iluminado y en el escritorio había varios pergaminos y una taza de té. Se acercó al escritorio y pudo leer —aunque fuera de cabeza— que los pergaminos que revisaba eran de tercer año.

—Espero que deje de ser estricto algún día —Entonces reparo en que tenía sed a causa del cansancio. Lo único que había era el té de Severus, lo tomó y lo olió un momento, el olor era algo fuerte—, supongo que es té negro —y sin más se lo bebió.

La chica no vio que en la repisa junto a la chimenea estaba lo que necesito para prepararlo y entre los ingredientes había whisky de fuego.

Severus regresa de ver al director y de revisar sus múltiples encargos.

«Un día de estos me va a matar ese anciano»

Llegó a su despacho y vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

— ¿Qué rayos...? —entró y estuvo a punto de gritar de no ser porque vio de quien se trataba—. ¡Alex! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tenías tu primera práctica de Quidditch —entonces reparo en la taza que la chica tenía en la mano y se puso tenso—. Alex... Por favor dime que no te bebiste lo que tenía

— ¡Severus! —Dejó caer la taza, la cual se rompió y corrió a colgarse del cuello de Severus—. ¡Qué bueno verte!

—No puede ser que con una simple taza te pusieras ebria. Aunque no debería de sorprenderme ya que era...

— ¡No estoy ebria!

Se soltó de él y se le encaro. El profesor sabía que cuando alguien estaba así era lo primero que negaban. Soltó un suspiro y se le acercó.

—No debiste beberlo. Por cierto ¿y por qué lo hiciste?

—Es que tenía sed y no había otra cosa —se tambaleó un poco y casi se caía de no ser porque Severus la atrapó a tiempo—. No sé porque me mareo ese té

—Porque no era solamente té, era té escocés —la chica lo miro sin comprender—, era té combinado con whisky

—Ah... Con razón me quemó un poco la garganta. Y hablando de quemar...

Antes de que Severus supiera que quiso decir, la chica lo agarro del cuello de la levita y lo beso con brusquedad. El profesor la aparto de él, pero Alex hizo un mohín y lo volvió a pescar.

—Alex, ya basta —le dijo logrando soltarse y la agarro de las muñecas-—, no estás sobria, ya basta con eso

—Pero yo quiero estar contigo... Y sé que tu también

—Pero este no es el modo

Lo volvió a besar y Severus comenzaba a desesperarse

«Tengo que hacerla reaccionar»

La separo de él otra vez, la sujeto de la muñeca y la llevo hasta su habitación dejándola sentada en la cama. Iba hacia un estante con pociones para la borrachera y la resaca que no se dio cuenta que Alex comenzó a quitarse el uniforme hasta que solamente quedo en pantaletas y una camiseta de tirantes. Se le acercó por atrás y comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la levita.

Severus se volteó para alejarla y se puso rojo al verla solamente en ropa interior. Se quitó su levita y se la colocó encima.

—Ten, bébelo —le dijo tendiéndole la botella y desviando su rostro completamente rojo

—Severus...

—Hazlo o no... ¡O no lo haremos! —dijo lo último lo más rojo que pudo

Alex tomó la botella y se bebió el contenido de un solo trago. Severus miro a la chica esperando su reacción. Alex se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

—Siento que me va a estallar

—Lo sé. Ten —y le tendió la otra botella

La chica se lo tomó igual de un solo trago y el dolor se fue.

—Gracias, pero ¿qué fue...? —Su duda se contesto sola al verse en ropa interior y con la levita negra—. ¿EH? ¿Pero qué...? —Entonces miro al adulto, quien todavía estaba rojo y ella se puso igual—. ¿Acaso tu y yo...?

— ¡No, claro que no! Jamás lo haría sin tu consentimiento.

—Gracias ¡y de verdad lo siento!

—Tranquila, también fue mi culpa. Por no cerrar mi despacho y por dejarlo ahí sin más. Ahora —la chica lo miro y vio que se volvió a poner rojo y le daba la espalda—, ¿podrías por favor volver a vestirte?

—Eh... Sí

Cuando ya estuvo vestida Severus se volteo. Alex seguía muy roja y apenada ¿cómo era posible que se emborrachara de esa manera y enfrente de Severus? Ni siquiera se sentía capaz de verlo a la cara por eso. El pocionista se dio cuenta y entendió que era lo que le pasaba.

—Olvidemos que esto paso ¿quieres?

—Severus...

—Solo la próxima vez que vengas a verme y no estoy espera a que regrese y te ofrezca algo ¿entendido?

—Sí... Profesor —dijo esto último con una sonrisa inocente y Severus solamente le alboroto el cabello.

Faltaba poco para San Valentín y Alex ya tenía una idea de que hacer ese día con Severus, pero no sería una típica celebración de enamorados; a pesar de que ya había pasado más de un mes el cumpleaños de Severus, quería festejárselo como merecía, pero no contaba con unos inconvenientes que se presentarían esa semana y venían de la mano con una nueva revelación.

Los chicos estaban en las mazmorras junto con sus compañeros leones y serpientes esperando a que el profesor saliera a abrirles y comenzar la clase, pero mientras esperaban, empezaron —como siempre— las peleas entre ellos. Los cuatro amigos estaban lo más apartado posible, pero eso no impidió que los fastidiaran, la que no se callaba era la presumida principal de las serpientes.

— ¡Oye Macías! ¿Acaso ya descubriste tu verdadera naturaleza y poco a poco lo vas desarrollando? Porque se nota mucho por ese peinado

—Pues esto es por tu culpa, pero te lo agradezco en cierta forma. Lo encuentro más práctico de esta manera

—Sí, cómo no. A mí se me hace que prefieres ser un chico en lugar de una chica

Alex se le iba a acercar para golpearla pero Harry y Ron la frenaron.

—Mejor ignórala. No vale la pena —le aconsejó Harry—, sabes que solo quiere molestarte

—Ya sé, pero de verdad quiero ahorcarla

Se soltó del agarre de sus amigos y les dio la espalda a Parkinson, pero ella no se detuvo.

— ¿Ves lo que te digo? Si pareces un chico por querer recurrir a la pelea muggle —se escucho unas carcajadas provenientes de las serpientes y eso colmo la paciencia de la latina.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y se dio media vuelta para encararla.

— ¡Ya cállate! —pero a la hora de hacerlo algo extraño paso.

Cuando dio el pisotón en el momento en que se volteó el suelo de piedra se desprendió por todos lados y unas piedras se hacían para enfrente en dirección a Parkinson, ella y sus compinches se hicieron para atrás hasta que la serpiente se cayó de espalda y justamente la tierra se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella. Entonces es Severus salió del aula.

— ¿Ahora qué está pasando? —cuando se asomó, no pudo evitar demostrar su asombro

Pero Alex era la más sorprendida. Seguía en la misma posición, aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar al igual que Hermione y los chicos. Todos estaban en silencio hasta que se escucho la voz de Parkinson.

— ¡Fue ella, Profesor! —exclamó señalando a Alex

Severus miro hacia donde apuntaba y vio que en efecto se trataba de Alex. La chica solo se alejo un poco de ahí, pero fue inútil. El profesor trato de salir pero enfrente de la puerta la tierra estaba levantada y no podía salir.

—Macías —la chica brinco cuando lo escucho—, no sé como lo hizo, pero quite todo esto

Alex se quedo de piedra ¿cómo rayos lo iba a hacer? Pensó por un momento hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, levantó los brazos y los bajo juntando sus puños a la altura de su pecho, y funcionó.

— ¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso? —preguntó Ron

—Ni yo sé

Sus compañeros comenzaron a murmurar por el asombro hasta que Severus carraspeó y los hizo pasar. Cuando Alex pasó junto a él la agarró de la capucha de su túnica.

—Tú te quedas aquí. Iremos a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore ahora mismo

Alex lo miro y, a pesar de que se mostraba molesto, se dio cuenta que más bien estaba asombrado y preocupado por lo que paso.

—Sí, profesor

Con un movimiento de varita, anotó en la pizarra la poción que harían hoy y con una advertencia los dejó solos trabajando. Durante el camino la chica reflexionaba lo que pasó ¿era posible que algunos magos pusieran controlar algún elemento? Y si era así ¿cómo es posible que ella pudiera hacerlo y que apenas se diera cuenta?

Severus estaba más o menos en las mismas, pero seguía sin comprender como es que ella podía hacerlo. Llegaron a la gárgola y cuando Severus dijo la contraseña se hizo a un lado y comenzaron a subir las escaleras, llegaron y Severus tocó la puerta, se escucho un "adelante" y los dos entraron.

—Severus, Señorita Macías ¿qué los trae por aquí? ¿Acaso pasó algo?

—Antes de que empezara mi clase hubo un pequeño percance entre Macías y Parkinson —comenzó a relatar Severus—, pero en el transcurso paso algo extraño

— ¿Y que podría ser, muchacho?

—Levanté la tierra con solo un pisotón —confesó Alex

El viejo director los miro por un momento hasta que rompió el silencio

— ¿Es cierto, Severus?

—Si —miró a Alex—, muéstrale —La chica se quedo simplemente de pie sin saber que hacer—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—No sé hacerlo. Ni siquiera sé como lo hice

—Interesante

Dumbledore se puso de pie ante la atenta mirada de los dos. Les dio la espalda y de repente volteo lanzándole algo a la chica. De manera instintiva Alex cerró los ojos y levantó los brazos, al hacerlo se levantó un muro de piedra ante ella.

—Increíble —dijo Dumbledore

Alex abrió los ojos y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

— ¿Otra vez? pero... ¿Cómo...?

—Es increíble lo que veo

—Albus, por favor dime que no es lo que creo que es

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Mejor tú dije, Severus

El profesor respiro onda antes de hablar.

—Lo que pasa... Es que al parecer eres... Una bruja Elemental

3...

2...

1...

— ¿EH? ¿QUÉ SOY QUÉ?

— ¡Tranquila! ¡Tranquila!

— Esto... es... ¡Increíble!

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo dice?

Tanto un profesor como otro se sorprendió con la reacción de la chica porque los dos creyeron que se alteraría demasiado como para no querer saberlo y ninguno de los dos esperaba eso.

—Entonces...

Bajo el muro de tierra y se concentró en la palma de las manos.

—Vamos... vamos... —de pronto aparecieron llamas en ellas—. ¡Lo sabía! —junto las manos y la llama se hizo más grande.

Se acercó a la ventana del despacho, paso la llama a una mano para poder abrirla y cuando lo hizo con la otra —todavía con la llama— apunto al cielo y dejo escapar una llamarada de fuego, se detuvo y miro de nuevo sus manos.

— ¡Esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor!

Hizo el mismo truco de la ventana, pero en lugar de fuego se formo una ráfaga de viento. Después de un rato la detuvo y se volvió a mirar las manos.

—Tres elementos, falta uno

— ¿Podrías ir más despacio, por favor?

La chica se dio la vuelta y recordó que no estaba sola en el despacho.

—Eh... ¿Ups?

—No deberías tomarte esto a la ligera. Es muy seria la situación —dijo Severus

— ¿Por qué? De seguro muchos magos y brujas pueden hacerlo, y solamente les sorprendió (como a mí) de que puedo hacerlo.

—No es solamente eso —aclaró Dumbledore

— ¿De qué habla, profesor?

—Será mejor que te sientes. Y Severus, será mejor que regreses a tu clase, yo le explicaré todo

—Pero...

—No querrás que destrocen tu aula ¿cierto?

Severus solo suspiro y se fue del despacho. Alex lo vio irse hasta que Dumbledore volvió a indicarle que se sentara porque se había quedado parada.

— ¿De qué se trata todo esto, profesor?

—Lo que sucede... Es que hace más de doscientos años que no se veía a un mago, o en este caso, a una bruja elemental

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque se creían extintos

— ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Veras... Hace mucho tiempo había magos y brujas que podían controlar los cuatro elementos. A estos hechiceros se les conocía como Elementales y eran los únicos que podían usar magia con su cuerpo ya que de esa manera tenían un mejor y mayor contacto con la naturaleza. Esta magia también era conocida por los muggles y era la única con la que no se asustaban, ya que los hechiceros no usaban su poder para el mal, sino para la protección de sus amigos y vecinos muggles. Incluso osaría decir que para el entretenimiento —esto último lo dijo comuna sonrisa—, pero poco a poco las cosas fueron cambiando. Los muggles querían aprender a controlar los elementos y los hechiceros les decían que no podían hacerlo porque ellos no poseían magia.

»Ante esto los muggles se ofendieron con ellos pensando que los trataban como seres inferiores y que no merecían conocer ese don. Lo que dio como consecuencia al inicio de la caza y quema de los Elementales dejándolos extintos. Por eso nos llamó mucho la atención a Severus y a mí; eres la primera bruja Elemental en mucho tiempo.

—Vaya, me siento algo alagada... Y confundida a la vez, porque ¿cómo es posible que si estos hechiceros desaparecieron yo pude tener estos poderes? Digo, magia.

—Como luego te he escuchado decir a tus amigos "Esa es la pregunta del millón" —Alex hizo un mohín ante esto, pero el director continuo—. Debe de ser en parte gracias a la herencia magia que tienes con Tom

—Eso ya no me gusto

—Tranquila, no es para tanto. Tal parece que tus antepasados, y no precisamente del lado de Tom, fueron los últimos Elementales. Por lo que, cuando naciste, su herencia se paso directamente a ti ya que habían nacido Squibs y de ahí a simples muggles.

—Me alegra saber que parte de mi magia no viene de Voldemort

—Honestamente, a mi también. Ahora, lo importantes es que conozcas más sobre los Elementales y aprendas todo sobre ellos y empieces a entrenar ¿entendido?

—Si, profesor

—Bueno antes de irte —hizo aparecer con un movimiento de varita una cubeta y con otro movimiento la llenó de agua—, querías probar tu suerte con el agua ¿no?

Alex sonrió y se puso de pie. Se concentró y comenzó a controlar el agua haciendo que recorriera por todo el despacho en un hilo de agua, siguió haciéndolo hasta que se escucho el timbre de fin de clases y regreso el agua a la cubeta.

—Después te enviare por medio de Severus algunos libros que necesito que revises ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, profesor

La chica salió del despacho bajo la atenta mirada del anciano director, quien la miro con preocupación.

—Esto está empeorando más y más

Se fue hasta la Torre de Gryffindor y ahí encontró a sus amigos esperándola.

—Hola chicos —pero sus amigos estaban serios—. ¿Chicos?

—Alex ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? —preguntó Hermione

—Ah, lo que pasó hace rato, pues ni yo sabía. El profesor Snape me llevo con Dumbledore y le contamos todos

— ¿Y qué dijo Dumbledore?

La chica miro a todos lados, la Sala Común estaba llena por lo que opto porque los cuatro se fueran a su dormitorio a hablar con más calma, al llegar cerró la puerta y se encaro a los chicos.

— ¿Ya nos vas a decir que sucede? —preguntó Harry comenzando a desesperarse

—Que al parecer... soy una... bruja Elemental

— ¿QUÉEE? —exclamaron Ron y Hermione

— ¿Qué es una bruja Elemental? —preguntó Harry

—Es alguien capaz de controlar los elementos simplemente con su cuerpo —explicó Alex

— ¡Eso es increíble! —exclamó Harry impresionado

—Ya sé. El profesor me dijo que me prestaría varios libros para saber más sobre ellos y después comenzaría a practicar

— ¿Podrías mostrarnos un poco? —pidió Ron

—Bueno... está bien —se piso de pie y se colocó en medio del dormitorio—. ¿Qué elemento quieren?

—Creo que el más fácil es el aire —opinó Hermione

Alex movió las manos y entre ella y sus amigos apareció una esfera de aire. Los tres no pudieron esconder su asombro.

Salieron para ir a cenar y cuando ya estaban por llegar al Gran Comedor, Angelina abordó a Alex y a Ron.

— ¡Hasta que los encuentro!

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Alex

—Solamente quería avisarles que el fin de semana hay entrenamiento

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero hay salida a Hogsmeade! —protestó Ron

—Ay no... —murmuro Alex—, se me va a echar a perder lo que tenía que hacer

— ¿Qué tenias que hacer? —preguntó Angelina

—Bueno... yo...

—Tiene que cumplir un castigo conmigo

Detrás de ellos apareció el profesor Snape.

«Salvada»

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Angelina

—Por hacer un alboroto en el pasillo antes de mi clase. Así que su... entrenamiento de Quidditch tendrá que esperar

—Creo que podré perdonártela esta vez —se acerco a la latina y le susurro al oído—, y más porque al parecer es un plan de sabotaje —se alejo de ella y se fue al comedor

—Weasley, entre ahora

Ron no replico y se fue. Cuando estuvieron solos, Alex se mostró más tranquila.

—Se puede saber ¿Cuál es el castigo, profesor?

—Que me debe una celebración de cumpleaños

—Qué curioso, eso ya lo tenía en mente

Los dos se sonrieron y entraron al comedor.

El 14 de Febrero estaba algo nublado pero no se veía que fuera a llover. Los cuatros amigos bajaron a desayunar, Hermione recibió carta de una lechuza desconocida, pero no fue la única en recibir correo. La lechuza de Alex, Quetzal, con un detalle que le llamo mucho la atención. Tenía una rosa roja en el pico y una carta atada a la pata. La chica, algo roja, tomo la rosa y la carta, la desenrollo y comenzó a leer.

A pesar de que es llena de espinas, no quita la hermosura que desprende ni tampoco su exquisito aroma. Todo objeto de este mucho —sea grande o pequeño— desprende una belleza única que la caracteriza y la hace resaltar de las demás que son ordinarias.

Sé que esta rosa no es realmente suficiente para expresar mi amor por ti, pero al verla no pude evitar recordarte. Los espinos no quieren decir que tú seas peligrosa, para mí, significa que eres una persona fuerte y no deja que nadie te dañe. Sus hermosos pétalos son tu ser y que muestras ante los demás, pero solamente a quienes lo merecen.

Te veré en la reja de la Casa de los Gritos, puedes usar el túnel del Sauce Boxeador para llegar sin problemas. Estaré esperando ansioso esa sorpresa que dijiste tenías preparo para mí. No me importa si es algo cursi o como sea, sé que lo hiciste con amor y eso es lo que importa.

Hasta entonces, por siempre tuyo:

SS

Alex tuvo que leer la carta varias veces para asegurarse que quien le escribía esas hermosas líneas era su hombre, pero con ver las letras supo que era de él. Miro a la mesa de los profesores y vio que ya no estaba. Miro la carta otra vez y una mirada soñadora se asomo en su rostro.

—Qué lindo es tener un admirador secreto

— ¡AH! ¡LUNA! —La Ravenclaw le llegó por atrás y casi le provocaba un infarto—. ¡Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso!

—Oh, lo siento

—No importa —miro la rosa y la olio con delicadeza

— ¿Sabes? En algunas culturas regalar una rosa roja es símbolo de amor eterno

— ¿En serio? No lo sabía

—Ajá, y si la rosa que se envía es recibida y aceptada ese amor será correspondido y sellara ese amor

—Muchas gracias por el dato Luna

—De nada. Bueno, tengo que irme. Nos vemos

—Nos vemos

La rubia se alejó saltando de manera soñadora. La castaña acarició a su lechuza, le dio un pan tostado y la vio emprender el vuelo. Dobló la carta con delicadeza y la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla, subió corriendo hasta su dormitorio, dejo la rosa en un pequeño florero y tomó la canasta de picnic —la cual tenía un hechizo de expansión indetectable— y salió al encuentro de su amado.

Hizo lo que su amado le indicó y pudo llegar sin problema hasta la Casa de los Gritos. Salió del edificio y espero en la reja que alejaba a los curiosos de la construcción.

«Espero que te guste lo que prepare. Al menos no te puedes quejar, no es nada cursi»

Y con ese pensamiento lo espero.

Severus caminaba por el pueblo a paso rápido hasta la Casa de los Gritos donde lo esperaba su pequeña. En el camino vio a Potter al lado de Chang llegando al Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié. No pudo evitar imaginarse que él y Alex entraran a ese local, era demasiado cursi y empalagoso porque siempre estaba rodeado de enamorados hormonados, pero quería imaginarse que podría andar por el pueblo de la mano de Alex como una pareja normal.

«Sigue soñando Severus. Pero como dijo Alex "Soñar no cuesta nada"» y con una sonrisa siguió su camino. Pero de pronto se escucho una explosión, todos en el pueblo miraban a todos lados tratando de ver de dónde provenía el ruido. Severus vio humo provenir de los límites del pueblo, justamente cerca de la Casa de los Gritos.

«¡No! ¡Alex!» Y salió a su encuentro.

Por un pelo, Alex logró esquivar el ataque. La canasta con las cosas estaba en el suelo a unos metros de la castaña, con varita en mano se enfrentaba a tres mortífagos y entre ellos se encontraba la fugitiva Bellatrix Lestrange.

—Vaya, mi señor tenía razón. Eres muy escurridiza —opinó Bellatrix

— ¿Qué quieren de mi? —preguntó Alex desafiante

—No sé porque mi señor quiere verte, así que... venimos a recogerte

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que iré con ustedes?

—Porque no te estamos preguntando

Más hechizos se le acercaban y Alex los rechazaba con la varita, tenía pensado usar sus nuevos poderes pero seguía sin desarrollarlos porque podría ser peligroso. Siguió atacando con los hechizos aprendidos en el ED pero no eran suficientes.

Sus atacantes la hacían retroceder y ella no veía por donde caminaba, tropezó con una rama haciendo que se torciera el tobillo y por la caída se le cayera el pañuelo que Severus le prestó el día anterior.

—Te tenemos... ¡Desmaius! —El hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho a la chica, haciendo que cayera de espaldas e inconsciente—. Ya la tenemos ¡Vámonos!

Uno de los mortífagos se la cargó en el hombro como si de un saco se tratara, Bellatrix levantó la varita hacia el cielo e invocó la marca tenebrosa. A continuación ella y sus compañeros desaparecieron en un humo negro justamente cuando Severus llegó al lugar del ataque.

— ¡Alex! ¡ALEX! —pero nada

El profesor miro a todos lados. Había varias grietas, rastros del impacto de los hechizos. Vio una canasta en el suelo, se acercó a ella y reviso su contenido. Vio que había un mantel negro, velas verdes y un almuerzo sencillo para dos; pero más al fondo encontró algo, una caja pequeña envuelta en papel plateado. Vio que tenía una nota:

Para Severus

Con amor, de Alex

Lo abrió y vio que era una daga con mango color verde esmeralda y una serpiente plateada grabada, entonces recordó algo:

Él y Alex estaban en su laboratorio preparando algunas pociones. Severus estaba cortando los ingredientes con la daga que usaba desde que estuvo en Hogwarts, la hoja ya estaba muy gastada y el mango muy maltratado.

—Deberías cambiarla ¿no crees?

—Ya me lo han dicho... pero es muy valiosa para mí

— ¿De quién era?

—De mi madre

—Oye, podría comprarte otra, pero seguir conservando esa. La puedes guardar como un tesoro ¿te parece?

—Lo pensaré

Alex lo abrazo entendiendo que a Severus no le ofendió en absoluto la propuesta.

Severus sintió un nudo en la garganta al verla, entonces se percato que había un brillo verde esmeralda a su alrededor. Levanto la mirada y sintió que se le paraba el corazón al ver la marca tenebrosa ahí en el cielo.

—No... Alex... ¡ALEX!

Sujetó con fuerza la daga y salió corriendo hacia el castillo, tenía que advertirle a Dumbledore y a la Orden antes de que algo malo le pasara a su pequeña, pero de pronto sintió que la marca tenebrosa comenzaba a quemarle.

«Todos, vengan ahora mismo. Tenemos a... una pequeña visita» y el dolor desapareció

—Alex... —con pesar guardo la daga en el bolsillo de su levita y se desapareció del lugar en un humo negro—, tranquila pequeña, ya voy en camino.


	60. Marcas

ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo contiene lemon, por lo que si esto no es de su agrado, absténganse de leer y de hacer malos comentarios, por favor. Gracias

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Los alaridos de dolor de una mujer, o más bien una joven, no dejaban de escucharse por toda la Mansión Riddle, los cuales eran seguidos por las risas de varios hombres y el de una mujer que parecía que estaba demente. Los gritos de la joven cesaron y ahora se escuchaba su respiración, la cual era acelerada ya que trataba de acompasarla y recuperar aire.

Alex estaba a cuatro patas con varios cortes en su rostro y en su cuerpo. Casi toda su ropa estaba rasgada y algunas de sus heridas estaban sangrando pero no demasiado. Levantó la mirada con dificultad y vio a Voldemort, quien tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su boca sin labios.

—Veo que eres más resistente de lo que pensé —su serpiente, Nagini, se trepó hasta sus hombros y él le acariciaba la cabeza. Una sombra de terror apareció en el rostro de la chica y eso llamo la atención del mago—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso le temes a las serpientes?

Alex quitó la vista de Nagini y la posó en Voldemort. Frunció el ceño y trató de incorporarse, pero sólo logró ponerse de rodillas y con una mano recargarse para no caerse.

— ¿A una serpiente como tú? Claro que no

— ¿El viejo de Dumbledore no te ha dicho que respetes a tus mayores?

—A los mayores. Pero no dijo que te tuviera respeto

La expresión de Voldemort se volvió fría y se mostraba realmente molesto. Le apuntó una vez más con la varita y grito ¡Crucio!

Esta vez Alex no grito, ya no le daría la satisfacción de verla débil y vulnerable. Pero sentía como si miles de cuchillos se clavaran en su cuerpo, además de sentir como si cientos de metales al rojo vivo tocaran su piel. Voldemort intensificaba el hechizo pero Alex no cedió.

Justamente llegó Severus y se hizo camino entre los mortífagos. Cuando llegó hasta enfrente necesito todo su autocontrol para no derrumbarse; Alex estaba siendo torturada y en todo su cuerpo había cientos de heridas que sangraban, el señor tenebroso apartó su varita liberando a la chica de la maldición, cayó de frente recargándose con las manos para no estrellarse contra el suelo y comenzó a jadear.

Se escucho la risa de una mujer a lado de Severus, no necesito voltear para ver de quien se trataba.

—Lo estas disfrutando ¿cierto... Bellatrix? —al decir eso último, se volteo a mirarla.

La bruja tenía una mirada de triunfo y satisfacción.

— ¿Que te puedo decir, Snape? Siempre me ha encantado ver a los Sangre Sucias sufrir y demostrarles cual es lugar

Severus apretó con fuerza los puños y se contuvo de gritarle algo que pudiera ponerlo en riesgo y a Alex.

— ¡Ah, Severus! Al fin llegas —dijo Voldemort en cuanto vio al profesor

La chica al escucharlo, como pudo se dio la vuelta y ahí lo vio. Sus miradas sé encontraron por un momento, pareció que los dos solo se miraban con desdén pero en realidad se transmitían muchas cosas solo con ese contacto visual.

—Sé que te ha de sorprender que tu alumna este aquí, pero necesitaba... aclarar algunos puntos.

—Mi señor —se escucho una voz que arrastraba las palabras, todos voltearon. Era Lucius Malfoy—. Si no es ofensa, podría por favor explicarnos ¿por qué quiso que trajéramos a la Sangre Sucia, amiga de Potter?

Voldemort miró con desprecio a la chica antes de mirar a sus seguidores, pasó su mirada ante todos los presentes y comenzó a hablar.

—El día de mi regreso, esta mocosa estaba acompañando a Potter y eso suponía un estorbo a mis planes. Tenía la intención de matarla pero algo en ella me llamo la atención. Desprendía... magia oscuras —hubo un murmullo entre los mortífagos y con un movimiento de varita de Voldemort, todos callaron—. Resulta que su magia oscura... es idéntica a la mira —con un movimiento de varita hizo levitar a Alex y puso una mano sobre su rostro, no sin antes quitarle de manera brusca sus lentes y arrogarlos. Severus los recogió y guardo con discreción—. ¡Miren todos! —con otro movimiento de varita, le dio media vuelta a la chica.

Todos los presentes se impresionaron al ver la marca tenebrosa en la chica y como sus ojos cambiaron de color, rojos iguales a los de Voldemort. Alex hizo un esfuerzo para volver su rostro a la normalidad y de liberarse del hechizo, pero sólo logró hacer lo primero. Voldemort lo notó y con un movimiento de varita la arrogo al suelo.

—Para ser alguien que posee magia oscura, eres muy blanda

—Es porque no sabía que tenía esa magia

—Bueno, no te preocupes. Te enseñare a usarla y cuando ya estés listas te unirás a nosotros de manera oficial

— ¿Oficial?

—Después de esta... demostración y de descubrir que eres mi nieta, he decidió que te unas a mí. Se ve que tienes un gran poder, que necesita ser trabajo y cuando estés lista, podrás ayudarnos.

—Si, claro. ¿Ayudarlos? Como no

Sin que Alex se dieron cuenta, por detrás le llego Bellatrix y la tiró al suelo con una patada.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarse de esa manera a mi señor?

—Bella, tranquila. Es obvio que actúe así ya que fue criada por muggles y al estar bajo la sombra de Dumbledore, era de esperarse que tuviera esas absurdas ideas

La mujer no estaba muy convencida pero regreso a su lugar. Severus trataba de encontrar la manera de sacarla de ahí, pero no sabía cómo.

—Creo que necesitas una nueva educación, jovencita

— ¿De qué habla?

—Hablo de que te entregare a un mago Sangre Pura que te enseñe lo que necesitas saber, llevarte por el camino correcto y quitarte todas esas tonterías que has estado aprendiendo con gentuza como esa y con el viejo chiflado

— ¡Nunca!

—No te estoy preguntando y mucho menos pidiendo permiso. Eres mi nieta y harás lo que yo te ordene

Alex simplemente lo miro con odio, demostrando su resistencia. Voldemort seguía furioso pero de pronto se le ocurrió algo y su sonrisa cambio a una malévola.

—Creo que necesitas una lección. Pero primero, escogeré a... tu tutor, para tus nuevas clases. Pero no solamente será tu tutor...

— ¿De qué estás...?

—Te desposaré con alguno de mis mortífagos

Alex y Severus sintieron como si se les parara el corazón. ¿Desposarse y con uno de los mortífagos? Alex trato de alejarse, pero al hacerlo, creía tontamente que se liberaría del problema. Voldemort se le acercó, la tomó del cabello y la levantó bruscamente.

—Veamos... ¿Quién será el mejor candidato? Incluso lo dejare que... juegue un poco con ella —Severus se desesperaba cada vez más, tenía que hacer algo—. Veamos ¿quién podría ser? ¿Dolohov? ¿Mulciber? ¡Ah, creo que ya sé quién es el indicado! Ese es...

— ¡Mi señor, espere!

Todos los presentes se voltearon a quien hablo. Severus había salido de entre los mortífagos con una expresión fría, se puso de rodillas y agachó un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Que quieres, Severus?

—Mi señor, creo que debería de escoger con cuidado y aun si será su tutor se le complicará verla a causa de la seguridad del castillo. Además de que resultará sospechoso que la chica salga constantemente de Hogwarts.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, Voldemort lo miro por unos momentos y parecía que estuviera reflexionando lo que el profesor le dijo. Los mortífagos se quejaban pensando que era un simple pretexto del profesor.

— ¡Silencio! ¿Sabes Severus? Creo que tienes razón —se volvieron a escuchar reclamos—. ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Yo soy quien toma las decisiones, ustedes no! Y creo que él tiene razón, hay que ser prudentes. Por lo que he decidido que... Serás tú —arrogó a Alex a los brazos del profesor, quien la sujetó con desprecio, solamente para disimular—, ahora ¡Colagusano!

El aludido salió de entre la multitud temblando de miedo

—¿Sí... mi señor?

—Llévalos a una habitación de arriba, y asegúrate que sea... acogedora

El hombrecito hizo una inclinación y les indicó que lo siguieran. Severus la llevaba del brazo y ella se quejaba un poco.

—Lo siento, sabes que tenemos que disimular —susurró el profesor a la chica sin que la rata alcanzara a escucharlo

—Tranquilo... Estoy bien —respondió Alex, igualmente en susurro

Colagusano los llevó a una habitación que estaba al fondo a la derecha. Solamente hasta que llegaron a la puerta, la rata se fue casi corriendo dejando al profesor y a la chica solos. Severus lo vio irse y metió a Alex a la habitación. Cerró la puerta con un hechizo y puso encantamientos silenciadores. La chica estaba parada en medio del lugar con la mirada baja y de la nada sintió los brazos de Severus sobre ella. El profesor temblaba y Alex simplemente le acaricio la espalda tratando de calmarlo.

—Severus...

—Perdóname

— ¿Por? Tú no has...

—No he sabido protegerte. Tenía la intención de sacarte de aquí sin que resultaras herida... Pero las cosas no salieron como quería

—Severus —se separó un poco de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Se veía realmente culpable y se reflejaba el dolor en sus ojos—, hay cosas que están fuera del alcance de uno y esto es uno de esos casos. No tenías idea de que esto pasaría y seria una imprudencia que intentaras algo podría haberte matado

—Preferiría morir que verte sufrir

Alex le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza. Atrajó su rostro hasta el suyo y le dio un beso, el cual empezó tierno y lento pero poco a poco se fue haciendo más intenso; entonces, Severus supo lo que pasaba y la apartó de él con delicadeza.

—No. No quiero obligarte a hacerlo

—Severus...

—Te prometí que esperaría hasta que estuvieras lista y no pienso romperlo

—Severus, lo entiendo. Sé que eres un caballero por no hacerlo en veces anteriores porque no estaba lista... pero ahora lo estoy. Además —se llevo una mano al rostro y después la bajo, dejando ver su marca y sus ojos rojos—, de algún modo él se enterara y te ira muy mal. No te preocupes por mí, no me pasara nada ¡El que me preocupa eres tú! —Severus se impresiono al escucharla y más porque ella tenía razón—. Ya lo había pensado más de una vez, y pienso que a Voldemort deberían encerrarlo en un manicomio por este tipo de cosas.

El profesor no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa ante la ocurrencia de la chica. Alex aprovecho esa oportunidad para volver a besarlo y esta vez Severus no se negó.

— ¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo? —preguntó Severus separándose un poco de ella, todavía no muy convencido

—Sí —contesto ella y siguió besándolo

Las manos de Alex se movieron hasta el cuello de Severus mientras que él la tomaba de la cintura, aunque las manos del adulto no permanecieron ahí por mucho tiempo; con delicadeza acariciaba la espalda de Alex hasta que comenzó a pasar sus manos por debajo de su blusa y ella se estremeció un poco por el tacto.

—Estas frío

Severus no la escuchó y siguió acariciando su espalda. Alex bajo sus manos hacia su pecho y comenzó a desabrocharle la larga hilera de botones de la levita, cuando lo logro, lo paso por los brazos del profesor y lo arrojó al suelo sin cuidado. Sin separarse, Severus la tomó de la cintura y la llevo a la cama recostándola con delicadeza y él apoyando su peso en los codos. Separó sus labios de los de ella pero no dejo de besarla, comenzó un camino de besos desde su clavícula hasta su cuello. Con el primero beso, Alex sintió que se le ponían los pelos de punta y esta vez Severus lo noto.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó apenas despejando sus labios del cuello de la chica

—Es solo que... —dejo escapar un gemido y tomó la cabeza de Severus para acercarlo más a ella—... soy un poco sensible del cuello, es todo

—Eso me agrada

Comenzó a besarla con más intensidad hasta que le formo un moretón que se notaba bastante. Llevó sus manos hasta la orilla de la blusa de Alex y comenzó a quitárselo con lentitud; Alex levantó los brazos haciendo que la blusa saliera sin problema revelando un sostén sencillo y liso de color negro. Severus sonrió de medio lado al verla así. La chica llevo sus manos al cuello de la camisa de Severus y lo atrajo hacia ella uniendo sus labios en un beso apasionado pero sus manos no se quedaron ahí, comenzó a desabotonar su blanca camisa y mientras lo hacía le acariciaba el pecho y el abdomen haciendo que Severus soltara uno que otro gemido.

Al llegar al borde del pantalón, desfajó la camisa, se la quitó y la arrojó sin cuidado. Vio su torso y se sonrojo recordando la primera vez que lo vio así aunque las circunstancias ahora eran completamente diferentes. Se incorporo quedando de rodillas en la cama, acerco su rostro al pecho de Severus y comenzó a besarlo de arriba hacia abajo, el adulto la sujetaba por la espalda acariciándosela y soltando gemidos de placer.

Cuando llego a la orilla del pantalón aparto su rostro de ahí y llevo sus manos a la hebilla del cinturón. Lo desabrochó y enseguida su pantalón, comenzó a quitarlos con la ayuda de Severus, y también le quito el calzado, haciendo que este ahora quedara solamente con unos bóxers negros. El profesor no se resigno a ser el único así, llevo sus manos a la cintura de Alex bajándolas poco a poco hasta llegar al borde del pantalón de la chica, también se lo quitó con delicadeza junto con sus flats y los dos quedaron solamente en ropa interior.

La volvió a recostar quedando él sobre ella. Una vez más se apodero de los labios de Alex con pasión, llevo sus manos hacia el broche del sostén, lo soltó y le quitó la prenda dejando sus pechos al descubierto. Aparto sus labios de los de ella y bajo poco a poco hasta llegar a su escote y finalmente hacia sus pechos primero besando del medio y después a estos.

Alex no dejaba de soltar gemidos de placer y acercaba la cabeza de Severus más hacia ella. Las manos del profesor no se quedaron quietas, bajaron por el abdomen de Alex hasta el resorte de sus pantaletas y las quitó con tortuosa lentitud. Levantó el rostro para poder apreciarla por completo, la chica tenía la respiración acelerada y un fuerte rubor adornaba sus mejillas. La miro a los ojos y vio que ella no estaba asustada y mucho menos asqueada, se podía ver que lo estaba disfrutando... y mucho.

Alex se incorporo bajo la atenta mirada de Severus y llevo sus manos al resorte de los bóxers, los bajo con cuidado y se los quito a Severus. Él la tomó de los hombros y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Los dos recorrían el cuerpo del otro con suaves caricias, sus alientos se juntaban y gemían cada vez más fuerte.

Severus volvió a recostarla en la cama sin dejar de besarla, luego rompió el beso para mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Estás lista?

—Sí

—Te dolerá al principio pero después se te pasara. Si te incomoda o te molesta, no dudes en avisarme

Alex simplemente asintió, estaba nerviosa. Severus se posicionó entre sus piernas introduciéndose en ella poco a poco, sentía su cuerpo temblar y se detuvo, pero Alex lo atrajo hacia él haciendo que entrara por completo y ambos gimieron con fuerza. Severus sintió una barrera romperse, Alex ya no era más una niña, se había apoderado de su inocencia.

Comenzó a moverse con lentitud escuchando los gemidos de la chica, ella sentía descargas eléctricas en todo su cuerpo, atraía el cuerpo de Severus y este entendió que quería que lo hiciera más rápido y así lo hizo.

Con una mano sujeto la cabecera mientras que con la otra soportaba su peso para no caer sobre Alex. La chica pasaba sus manos por la espalda del mayor dejándole la marca de sus uñas. Los dos llegaron al éxtasis gimiendo el nombre del otro, Severus se soltó de la cabecera y se dejo caer sobre Alex. Los dos tenían la respiración acelerada, el profesor se incorporo para mirarla a los ojos, estaba agitada.

Alex nunca había sentido nada como eso, era una experiencia fascinante y esperaba que no fuera la única vez. Severus se acomodo en la cama junto a ella y cubrió la desnudez de ambos con la sabana negra, recargándose en la cabecera. Alex se acomodo en su pecho rodeado la cintura de Severus con su brazo. El profesor pasó un brazo por su espalda para atraerla hacia él.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Severus

—Sí —respondió Alex, sin moverse

— ¿No te lastime?

—No —levantó su rostro. Severus la miraba fijamente—. Gracias por regalarme mi primera vez —bajo la mirada algo apenada y sonrojada—, me alegra que hayas sido tú y no un mortífago

—Te recuerdo que yo soy uno de ellos

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —Alex se incorporo para mirarlo a los ojos cubriéndose un poco con la sabana—. ¡Tú solamente finges serlo, hace años que no lo eres!

Severus se acomodo en la cama quedando sentado y con su espalda recargada en la cabecera. El rostro de la chica demostraba que no mentía, lo que le decía era enserio. Severus la atrajo hacia él dándole un abrazo que demostraba protección y amor.

—Gracias por confiar en mi, pequeña

—De nada

Severus le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de levantarse y comenzar a vestirse.

—Tenemos que bajar ahora. Si tardamos más de la cuenta el señor tenebroso enviara a alguien a buscarnos

Alex simplemente asintió y comenzó a vestirse, solamente logró ponerse la ropa interior cuando Severus tomó su blusa y la rasgo un poco.

— ¿Qué haces? —la única respuesta que tuvo es que Severus rasgo también su pantalón—. ¡Te estoy hablando! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque quiero que parezca que abuse de ti. Sino sospecharan y las cosas empeoraran

Alex no replico, se puso su ropa rasgada y vio que no le cubría mucho. Severus se acerco a ella y con un movimiento de varita hizo que apareciera en el cuerpo de la chica golpes y rasguños falsos, Alex no pregunto ni replico porque sabía de que se trataba.

Cuando estuvo "lista", Severus volvió a tomarla del brazo con brusquedad y salieron del dormitorio.

—Vaya Severus, ya iba a buscarlos —en las escaleras se encontraron con Lucius, al ver a Alex apareció una sonrisa lujuriosa en sus labios—, veo que te divertiste

—Déjate de tonterías y mejor regresemos con el señor tenebroso

—No te enfades amigo, está bien vamos

Los dos hombres y Alex bajaron. Voldemort y todos sus mortífagos seguían en el salón y el mago tenebroso dibujo una sonrisa maligna en su boca sin labios al verlos entrar.

—Tal parece que te divertiste Severus, aunque creo... que se te fue la mano un poco

—No es mi culpa que no obedezca a lo que se le ordena

—En eso tienes razón. Arrógala a mis pies

El profesor dudo un poco, pero al mirar a la chica de reojo y ver la expresión de su rostro, con pesar, hizo lo que Voldemort le indico.

Alex cayó a los pies de Voldemort y vio que este sonreía de manera satisfactoria.

—Ahora que le perteneces a uno de mis más fieles mortífagos, no tendrás otra opción más que servirme

—Nunca

La sonrisa de Voldemort desapareció y la amenazó con la varita.

—Chiquilla impertinente. Te castigaría pero ya Severus se encargara de eso —La chica se puso de pie y retrocedió unos pasos—. Sin embargo, esto aun no termina

— ¿Qué es lo que...?

A los pies de la chica se formó un circulo de energía oscura y de ella salieron varios rayos que se transformaron en látigos y la ataron por completo, uno de esos látigos la sujetó de la muñeca izquierda haciendo que su brazo se extendiera hacia Voldemort. Este le apuntó al cuello y otro látigo se enredo ahí, cortándole la respiración.

—Creo que es hora... de que te quede claro quién eres en realidad —apuntó su varita hacia el antebrazo de la chica

Severus se acercó para intervenir pero Bellatrix y otros mortífagos le bloquearon el paso. El profesor miraba con horror lo que hacía.

— ¡Morsmordre!

Alex gritó con fuerza al sentir el ardor tanto en su brazo como en el cuello. Severus cerró los ojos y desvió su rostro hacia otro lado, aunque podía seguir escuchando los gritos de Alex.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Había un silencio sepulcral en Hogwarts y en Hogsmeade. Los alumnos hacía unas horas regresaron al castillo, pero los profesores seguían en el pueblo, estaban esparcidos buscando por todos lados, con varita en mano, pero no encontraban nada.

Cuando termino la hora de paseo en el pueblo los alumnos comenzaron a regresar al castillo y el conserje pasaba lista, McGonagall estaba junto a él revisando a los alumnos y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaba una, admitía que no la había visto salir pero eso no quería decir que había faltado a la visita porque era una de las pocas alumnas que de verdad le gustaba ir.

Revisó otra vez a los alumnos y comprobó que, efectivamente, no estaba. Fue con los de los Jefes de Casa y comprobó que también faltaba uno y eso le dio muy mala espina.

—Profesor Dumbledore ¿dónde está Severus?

—Nadie lo sabe Minerva, solamente sé que algunos alumnos y pueblerinos lo vieron caminando hacia la Casa de los Gritos cuando se escuchó una explosión y se dirigió al origen de eso corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso ¿por qué?

—Es que... No ha regresado la Señorita Macías

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Ayudaba a Filch a ver que ya todos los alumnos estaban completos pero vi que ella no estaba

— ¿No habrá tenido detención... o algún asunto pendiente?

McGonagall entendió eso pero ahora no podía tratar de adivinar lo que decía Dumbledore.

— ¡Albus esto es serio! ¿Y si esa explosión que vimos tiene algo que ver con que ella no aparezca?

—Con todo respeto Minerva... espero que te equivoques

Todos los Jefes de Casa desenfundaron las varitas y regresaron al pueblo a buscarla.

En Hogsmeade, viniendo de la Casa de los Gritos, Severus llevaba en brazos a Alex. Estaba muy débil y la había envuelto en su capa para que no pasara frío, ya era de noche. Él también estaba algo débil pero le preocupaba más ella, debía de regresar pronto al castillo y revisarla lo más pronto posible, pero lo que más le preocupaba es que alguien viera su cuello... y su antebrazo izquierdo.

Los profesores seguían dando vueltas por el pueblo hasta qué McGonagall vio llegar a su colega con la chica en brazos y desmayada.

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Severus! —al escucharla, los demás profesores la siguieron. Severus la escucho y se detuvo de golpe—. ¡Por Dios, Severus! ¿Qué le pasó?

El profesor no dijo nada solamente sujetó a Alex con más fuerza. Dumbledore se acercó y miro al profesor. Ambos hombres se miraban con intensidad y con solo ese simple contacto visual el viejo director entendía lo que pasaba.

—Será mejor que la llevemos que la enfermería lo más pronto posible

Severus simplemente asintió y comenzó a correr, seguido por los demás docentes.

Madame Pomfrey se altero al ver a Alex en ese estado, le pidió a Severus que la colocará en una de las camas de la enfermería y después pidió a los docentes que salieran. Todos se fueron quedando afuera McGonagall, Dumbledore y Severus se apartaron un poco para poder hablar.

—Severus, ahora dinos ¿qué sucedió? —exigió la profesora

El oscuro profesor dudo en hablar pero con el simple recuerdo de lo que tuvo que pasar Alex les contó todo. Ante cada palabra los dos ancianos no podían evitar su asombro, McGonagall se tapó la boca con las manos y Dumbledore tenía la cabeza gacha; con el simple hecho de volver a recordar lo que paso, Severus se sentía cada vez peor consigo mismo. Llego a la parte donde él y Alex tuvieron que... De pronto se escuchó el ruido de una bofetada: Severus tenía la cabeza de lado y la mejilla roja, McGonagall lo miraba con reproche mientras que Dumbledore trataba de alejar a la profesora de su colega.

— ¿Cómo pudiste...? ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a una niña? ¡Y mas que ella es tu alumna!

—Minerva, tranquila

— ¿Cómo quieres que me calmé Albus? ¡Este... Hombre, abuso de una alumna!

—Severus no tenía otra opción...

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡No hacerlo!

— ¡Minerva, por favor! ¡Cálmate!

Severus seguía en la misma posición, escuchando discutir a los mayores.

«Ella tiene razón... Podría haberlo evitado ¡pero no, tenía que hacerlo! ¡Tenía que arrebatarle su inocencia!»

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se escucho la puerta de la enfermería abriéndose. Los tres miraron y vieron salir a Madame Pomfrey, quien se veía algo seria.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó Severus

Esa reacción le sorprendió a la mujer, pero no era el momento para eso.

—Está muy débil y con varias heridas en su cuerpo, pero se recuperará. No tiene secuelas ni heridas internas

— ¿Algo más, Poppy? —preguntó McGonagall, y los hombres entendieron a que se refería

—No, nada más. Pero...

— Pero... ¿Qué?

—No es herida, pero necesito que ustedes mismo lo vean. Está bien, si es lo que les preocupa.

Eso calmó un poco a la Animaga, pero seguía mirando con reproche a Severus, quien solamente pensaba en Alex. Pomfrey los dejos pasar para verla y ella se fue a su despacho. Cuando la vieron a los tres se les hizo un nudo en la garganta pero Severus era el que se sentía peor. Estaba cubierta de vendajes casi de pies a cabeza, se podían apreciar algunos moretones en su cuerpo y algunos vendajes ya estaban rojos. Severus vio que los vendajes del antebrazo izquierdo y del cuello se veían diferentes a los del resto de su cuerpo y no era de menos por lo que paso: Voldemort había grabado en el antebrazo de la chica la marca tenebrosa, pero era diferente a las demás, y en su cuello grabo, con el mismo hechizo que con la marca tenebrosa, las iniciales de Severus, como si fuera un animal, demostrando que ahora le pertenecía al oscuro profesor de pociones.

Los tres estuvieron velando por la chica toda la noche. Como a las dos de la madrugada Dumbledore y McGonagall se quedaron dormidos pero Severus no pegó ojo en toda la noche, esperaba que Alex despertara pero después de lo que había pasado empezaba a pensar en lo peor.

—Alex, por favor perdóname. No era mi intención que pasaras por esto, te juro que hice todo lo que pude para protegerte... pero te falle. Y no solamente me fue imposible evitar que te lastimaran, también te robe tu inocencia y eso es algo que no me puedo perdonar. Te dije que esperaría a que realmente estuvieras lista, no ha esto... —le tomó la mano y vio que en ella cayeron algunas gotas. Estaba llorando pero no le importaba, estaba destrozado—. Te prometo que de ahora en adelante te protegeré más que nunca y si es necesario, daré mi vida por ti, solamente por el simple hecho de poder verte feliz. —Le dio un beso en la mano—. Te amo, pequeña. Te amo

Volvió a plantarle un pequeño beso en el dorso de su mano vendada y se la llevó a la frente. Siguió llorando toda la noche sin darse cuenta que sus dos colegas escucharon todo.

Alex comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco. Sentía adolorido su cuerpo y muy débil, se incorporó un poco aunque tuvo que sostenerse el antebrazo izquierdo al sentir un dolor agudo. Con brusquedad los recuerdos del día anterior golpearon en su cabeza, empezó a sentirse como la peor escoria del mundo al ver su antebrazo cubierto por el vendaje.

— ¡Gracias al cielo, despertaste!

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos negros que la miraban con felicidad, cansancio y unas ojeras bien marcadas.

—Severus ¿no dormiste nada?

—No, estuve cuidándote

—Severus... es muy lindo de tu parte, pero tienes que descansar

—Tranquila, estoy bien. —se hizo silencio por unos minutos hasta que Severus lo rompió—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como basura

— ¡No digas eso!

— ¿Y qué quieres que diga? ¡Gracias a él, ahora tendré que andar con esto por el resto de mi vida! —arrancó los vendajes de su antebrazo y Severus sintió una punzada de dolor al verlo.

Era la marca tenebrosa, pero esta era diferente a la original: de la calavera no solamente salía una serpiente de su boca sino dos, se entrelazaban por todo el brazo hasta que las cabezas se hacían una en el dorso de la mano. Severus la tomó y le dio un beso, Alex pudo sentir unas lágrimas caer en su mano.

—Severus... no era mi intención... —Severus la hizo callar colocando su dedo sobre los labios de ella

—No es tu culpa, que te quede eso muy en claro —retiro el dedo y paso su mano por el vendaje del cuello—. Lo que me preocupa es este —quitó las vendas del cuello de Alex devjando al descubierto otra marca.

Severus al verla sintió mucha repulsión, porque esa marca hacia que parecía que Alex era un aminal y marcaba de quien era. Dos serpientes con forma de S resaltaban en el lado derecho del cuello de Alex. Severus paso un dedo en esa marca y Alex de manera inconscientes encogió el cuello agarrando sus dedos, Severus sonrió y espero a que Alex se calmara.

—Lo siento

—No te preocupes

Los dos se calmaron y se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Aprovechando, Severus comenzó a buscar algo en el bolsillo de su levita, Alex se dio cuenta y le llamo la atención.

— ¿Qué haces?

El profesor no contesto, simplemente saco de ella dos cajitas una algo pequeña y otra más pequeña. La primera estaba envuelta en papel plateado y la otra no, era una caja de terciopelo negra. Severus le entrego la primera y Alex la tomo.

—Era lo que te quise dar hace unos días

—Gracias Sev... Espera ¿unos días?

—Estabas tan débil que estuviste inconsciente durante todo el fin de semana

— ¿QUÉ?

—Sh... No grites

—Perdón —miro la caja otra vez y después al profesor. Éste entendió su expresión

—Anda, ábrelo

Alex lo hizo, se sorprendió con lo que era: Unos guantes sin dedo completamente rojos.

—Muchas gracias Severus, pero... Solo taparían las manos

—Es que estos son diferentes

— ¿Diferentes?

—Póntelos

Alex lo hizo, los miro sin poder entender lo que tenían de diferentes. Severus tomo una de sus manos y la posó sobre la otra.

—Piensa en otro tipo de guante y pasa tu mano desde los dedos hasta donde quieras que sea el largo

Alex asintió y lo hizo. Al pasar la mano se sorprendió de ver que si cambiaron a ser rayados negro y rojo, llegando a los codos y al final el escudo de Gryffindor. Iba a hacer lo mismo con el otro pero vio que ya había cambiado.

—Será muy útil para cuando quieras usarlo y, como les gusta mucho a la mujeres, podrás combinarlo con lo que te pongas

—La verdad sí. Y también de este modo ya no tendré que buscar varios modelos. Gracias, pero falta... —se tocó el cuello como indirecta de la marca—, supongo que tendré que usar bufandas para siempre o una pañoleta, aunque no me guste mucho

—Eso ya lo arregle

—Por favor dime que no compraste otra cosa —Severus no respondió—. Severus me alegra que me consientas, pero no me gusta que gastes...

Severus volvió a poner un dedo en su labios, Alex se calló pero no muy convencida. Esta vez el profesor le dio la caja de terciopelo y cuando Alex lo abrió casi le daba un infarto: había una gargantilla de terciopelo negra con detalles en plateado y en medio una esmeralda adornada con plateado alrededor de esta.

La chica ya iba a replicar pero Severus le ganó la palabra.

—Este no lo conseguí en tiendas —lo tomó, se puso de pie colocándose a un lado de Alex. Ella entendió y le dio la espalda para que le pusiera la gargantilla—, este era de mi madre

Alex sintió un vuelco al corazón y tocó la gargantilla. Eso debía ser una de las posesiones más valiosas de su novio y le impresionó bastante que se lo diera. Volteo a mirarlo pero vio que se había vuelto a sentar.

— ¿Seguro que puedo quedármelo? Tiene un enorme valor sentimental para ti

—Así es, y me parece bien que la persona que más amo la use

Alex se opuso roja por el cumplido y bajo la mirada por pena. Severus la tomo de la barbilla para levantar su mirada y darle un beso en los labios. Los dos estaban tan centrados en su mundo que no notaron que unas personas los miraban.

—Te dije que era verdad

—Esto... Me cuesta mucho creerlo. Severus y la señorita Macías...

—Son pareja

Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall habían visto y escuchado todo minutos después de que la chica despertó (salieron de la enfermería antes del amanecer y regreso más tarde para ver como estaba). El director estaba feliz de verlos así y más porque hacia mucho tiempo que quería verlos así, pero en cuanto a la Jefa de los leones... Al principio pensó que Severus simplemente estaba jugando con ella e iba a intervenir de no ser porque Dumbledore lo impidió. Siguieron mirando y se sorprendió de ver que el oscuro profesor era sincero.

—Sigues sorprendida ¿verdad?

—Pues como quieres que no lo esté Albus. Esto es...

—Muy hermoso. Recuerda que no es la primera ni la última vez que se ve a un estudiante enamorarse de un profesor ¿cierto?

McGonagall enrojeció bruscamente al escuchar eso. Después de tanto tiempo, seguía molestándola con eso.

—Será mejor dejarlos solos ¿No crees?

La profesora no dijo nada y siguió al viejo director, pensando que después hablaría con Alex respecto a su relación con Severus, pero admitía que le agradaba verlos juntos.


	61. El peor recuerdo de Severus

Después de lo ocurrido ese fin de semana, Dumbledore aumentó los hechizos de seguridad, sin que Umbridge se enterara, y le pidió a Severus que protegiera más que nunca a Alex. El oscuro profesor no necesito que se lo dijera dos veces para cumplirlo, todavía se sentía culpable de lo que le pasó a la chica, aun cuando ella le decía que no tenía ninguna culpa. Después de cenar, Alex lo visitaba casi todas las noches tratando de encontrar alguna forma de eliminar aunque fuera la marca de su cuello, pero fue imposible; la marca fue creada casi igual como la tenebrosa por lo que se rindieron, sin embargo eso no provocó que las visitas nocturnas terminaran.

Severus seguía con las clases particulares de Oclumancia y se desesperaba mucho con Harry ya que no progresaba en nada, Alex incluso lo ayudaba pero no era suficiente, al parecer la conexión que tenía el chico era más fuerte por el simple hecho de haber sido creada por la maldición asesina, pero no le quitaba importancia a que el azabache aprendiera la Oclumancia. En cuanto a Alex, a la quinta clase, logró cerrar su mente por completo, incluso logro crear recuerdos falsos en cuanto sentía que invadían su mente. Harry se puso algo celoso de su amiga, pero ella seguía dándole ánimos y lo ayudaba más que nunca.

Nadie se enteró de la desaparición de Alex, pero les dio curiosidad de que estuvo por unos días en la enfermería y llamaba mucho la atención sus guantes, porque nunca se los quitaba a pesar de llevar diferentes diseños, y si lo hacía, pues sería cuando nadie la veía. A sus amigos les llamo más la atención la gargantilla, tampoco se la quitaba y los colores daban mucho en qué pensar; los chicos pensaron que eso solo significaba de que la latina ya tenía novio pero no les había dicho nada y cada noche cuando se escabullía para verlo trataban de sonsacarle algo pero no lo lograban.

— ¡Tiene que ser alguien de las serpientes! —sentenció una noche Ron, cuando los tres amigos y Ginny estaban sentados en la Sala Común indagando quien sería el novio secreto de su amiga latina—. Eso solo explicaría ese collar ¡A leguas se nota que se lo dio uno de ellos!

—No creo que pueda ser, hermanito —dijo Ginny, acomodándose en el sillón—, con las ideas que ellos tienen, dudo mucho que quieran a una hija de muggles como novia

—Recuerda que no todos son Sangre Limpia —intervino Harry—, solamente fingen serlo y de seguro han de fingir también que les importa mucho esos ideales

—Pero aún así —interrumpió Hermione —, ella no conoce a otros Slytherin que no sea de nuestro curso

—Esto sonara una locura —dijo Ginny—, pero... ¿No estará saliendo a escondidas con Malfoy?

— ¡Ni muerta! —exclamo el trío de oro indignado

—Sólo decía

Los cuatro seguían pensando, ajenos de que su amiga estaba en esos momentos en las mazmorras. Alex aprovechaba el pasar tiempo de pareja con Severus, pero también aprovechaba para practicar su magia elemental; en las tardes, cuando se lograba un tiempo libre, iba a la orilla del Lago Negro y/o del Bosque Prohibido con Severus para poder practicar al aire libre.

Ya había dominado la tierra y el fuego, solamente le faltaba el aire y el agua. El aire era preferible practicarlo en los terrenos del castillo, pero como ya era tarde se conformaban con pequeños ejercicios en el despacho de Severus.

—Creo que ya lo dominaste —comentó Severus un noche, después de la práctica. Estaban en el sillón abrazados y mirando el fuego de la chimenea.

—Sí, así parece —contestó Alex, algo apagada

Severus la miro y vio que estaba algo distraída, con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Qué tienes?

— ¿Mm? No, nada

—Alejandra

La chica soltó un suspiro y se acomodó en el sillón.

—A pesar de saber Oclumancia, sigo teniendo ésas visiones acerca de... lo que sea que esté haciendo Voldemort

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué viste?

—Lo de siempre: una puerta negra y extraña. Según dijo Harry, es del Departamento de Misterios

Severus se puso algo serio al escuchar eso. Él ya estaba cada vez más cerca de ese objeto y la Orden no podía ni acercarse a la dichosa puerta, decidió quedarse callado para no asustar a la chica. Continuaron hablando de varias cosas hasta que salió el artículo de El Quisquilloso de esa semana; los profesores aún no sabían cómo Harry logró esa entrevista, pero disimulaban el orgullo que sentían de que encontrara una manera de hacer saber la verdad, pero le costó la prohibición a las excursiones a Hogsmeade y otra semana de castigo... Y a Alex también.

—No puedo creer que por culpa de Potter tengas que volver a sufrir castigos con ella

—Es porque ella cree que yo continuaré con eso, aun teniendo a Harry castigado.

— ¿Cómo está tu mano?

—Ya mejor, gracias a lo que me diste

El profesor le quitó la venda y revisó su mano, ya era muy notoria la frase «No debo decir mentiras» y ni siquiera podía quitarse con un hechizo. Soltó su mano y la atrajo hacía él. La chica sintió su preocupación.

—Tranquilo, sé que se ve muy mal pero ¿qué puedo hacer? —Miro su mano y arregló su guante—, a este paso acabaré pareciendo un afilador de... —no termino la oración porque sintió como Severus se tensaba un poco y entonces entendió que hablo de más —. Severus, yo... Perdón, no era mi intención...

Él simplemente se puso de pie en medio de la habitación y dándole la espalda. Alex se levantó y se le acercó, dudo un momento si abrazarlo o que hacer, optó simplemente por rozar su mano, pero en cuanto él sintió el tacto se alejó más de ella. Alex se sintió muy mal y no sabía qué hacer.

—Creo... que lo mejor será que regrese a mi Sala Común —dijo Alex. Silencio. Ella soltó un suspiro—. Nos vemos mañana —caminó hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla le dijo—. Te amo, que descanses.

Ya iba a abrir la puerta cuando sintió que Severus la abrazaba con delicadeza por detrás.

—Severus...

—Lamento haber reaccionado así. Es sólo que...

— ¿Qué? —sin apartarlo de ella, se dio media vuelta para mirarlo, se veía algo decaído

—Ya has visto mi cuerpo, estoy lleno de cicatrices —se alejó de ella un poco y comenzó a quitarse la capa, la levita y la camisa. Alex se sonrojo un poco al verlo así, a pesar de haberlo visto en otras ocasiones, y vio todas las cicatrices del mayor—. Simplemente no quiero que acabes igual que yo

Alex bajo la mirada hacia su cuerpo. Algunas eran blancas, ya de alguien tiempo; pero otras estaban algo rojas, eran recientes. No pudo evitar bajar la mirada hacia su marca del antebrazo y vio que incluso ahí tenía varias heridas. Levantó la mirada y vio que Severus estaba cabizbajo, al parecer por vergüenza, ella se le acercó y lo abrazo haciendo que él reaccionara.

—Severus, nunca he visto esas cicatrices como algo malo de ti; para mí, son prueba de tu valentía. A pesar de haber sufrido mucho, tú siempre has hecho todo lo posible por seguir adelante y ser feliz.

El profesor se sorprendió con las palabras de Alex, a él siempre le parecieron sus cicatrices como recordatorio de sus errores del pasado; al parecer era bueno escuchar de vez en cuando una segunda opinión. Le correspondió y así estuvieron por un rato.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Al paso de los días las cosas iban cambiando más en Hogwarts, un día de la nada Umbridge despidió a Trelawney, pero Dumbledore logró encontrar otro profesor: Firenze, el centauro. Eso al sapo no le gustó pero tampoco tenía opción. Hagrid se comportaba de una manera extraña y cada vez aparecía con más heridas.

Las clases iban con total normalidad pero Alex sentía que algo no andaba bien en Transformaciones. Desde que salió de la enfermería sentía la mirada de McGonagall sobre ella y no sabia como interpretarla; al menos esa duda se resolvió unos días después cuando salían de clase.

—Señorita Macías, espere un momento por favor. Quiero hablar con usted.

Los cuatro amigos se sorprendieron con eso, pero Alex sintió una horrible opresión en el estomago ¿Estaría en problemas? Y si así fuera ¿Qué hizo?

Sus amigos salieron no sin antes mirarla igual de perplejos que ella. La profesora se le acercó y salió del aula, pasmada junto a ella.

—Vamos a mi despacho

En el camino Alex no podía evitar dejar volar su imaginación.

«¿Por qué quiere hablar conmigo? Si ya no me he enojado en las clases del sapo. A lo mejor me querrá preguntar que paso ese fin de semana... ¡Ah! ¿Pero que le dijo para no meter en problemas a Severus? Tranquila, respira, respira...»

Llegaron al despacho y las dos se acomodaron en el escritorio. La chica vio que su profesora estaba algo seria.

«Ta tara... Ya valí...»

—Supongo que te preguntarás porque te llame cierto —Alex simplemente pudo asentir por los nervios—. ¿Quieres algo de beber? —Alex solo asintió.

McGonagall con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una tetera y dos tazas de porcelana. Le sirvió un poco de té y se lo dio.

—Gracias —le dio un sorbo solamente para hacer algo

McGonagall hizo lo mismo antes de seguir hablando.

—No he podido evitar notar que últimamente... te has mostrado un poco más unida... al profesor Snape

Alex se atraganto con el té y se dio unas palmadas en el pecho. Miro a su profesora y sintió un vacío en el estomago.

«¿Acaso ella sabe...?» y en seguida su pregunta se contestó.

— ¿Acaso siente algo por él o... ya existe algo entre ustedes?

—Yo... Yo... —la chica no sabia que hacer. Si contestaba tanto ella como Severus se verían en grandes problemas, así que decidió mentir—. ¡Ay, claro que no profesora! ¿Cómo cree? Sí, desde primero me he llevado muy bien con él ¿pero algo más que una amistad? Eso seria una locura

—Es cierto. Loco y prohibido también —Alex sintió que se ponía pálida de golpe. La profesora bajo su taza y la miro—. Yo sé lo que se siente enamorarse de un profesor

— ¿Eh? ¿Usted...?

—Si, fue cuando estaba igual que tu, en quinto año —Alex se sorprendía con cada palabra—. Yo me enamore del que en ese entonces era el profesor de Transformaciones y creí que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos porque también llegue a ser gran amiga de él. Un día después de clases le confesé todo...

— ¿EH?... Lo siento profesora, continúe

—Le dije todo y creí que él sentía lo mismo... pero no fue así. Dijo que si me apreciaba, pero como amiga, pero también me dijo que estaba feliz de ser mi profesor. Yo ya no insistí porque me quedo claro ese día; sin embargo nos volvimos muy buenos amigos.

—Vaya... —se hizo silencio hasta que Alex se atrevió a preguntarle algo—. Disculpe, profesora

— ¿Sí?

—De casualidad... ¿Ese profesor no era...?

—Si estas pensando en Dumbledore... Sí, era él

Alex abrió tanto la boca que pensó que se le caería la mandíbula.

«OK... Esa no me la esperaba» entonces recordó algo

—Profesora, usted me lo esta diciendo porque...

—Porque estas igual que yo en esa ocasión. Pero la diferencia es, que él te corresponde y de la mejor manera

«¡Ahora si estoy en problemas!»

—Lo normal sería que sí. Pero, no lo estas. Ni tampoco él

— ¿Cómo...?

—Más de una vez los vi lanzándose miradas cómplices que, alguien muy observador, se daría cuenta de que significan. El profesor Dumbledore también está enterado, y le parece muy romántico, y más con el simple hecho de que nunca habíamos visto a Severus tan feliz —Alex no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿estaría soñando?—. Solo traten de ser más discretos y que esto no tenga nada que ver con tus calificaciones ¿entendidos?

—S... Sí ¡entendido, profesora!

—Bien, ya puedes irte

Alex ya se estaba por ir, pero se regreso hacia su profesora y le dio un abrazo.

—Muchas gracias, profesora

McGonagall tardó un momento en reaccionar, pero le respondió el abrazo. Se separaron y la castaña salió del despacho de la Animaga a la mar de bien y de felicidad.

— ¡Que bueno, no paso nada malo! —exclamó Alex con felicidad y se fue hacia su Sala Común

Por desgracia, su felicidad no duro mucho, sino hasta inicios de marzo. En el ED ya comenzaban a aprender el Encantamiento Patronus, pero de pronto llegó Dobby muy agitado y temblando de miedo a la Sala de Menesteres.

— ¡Hola, Dobby! —Exclamó Harry—. ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué pasa?

—Harry Potter, señor... —chilló el elfo, que temblaba de pies a cabeza—. Harry Potter, señor... Dobby ha venido a avisarlo..., pero a los elfos domésticos les han advertido que no digan...

Se lanzó de cabeza contra la pared. Harry, que conocía bien la costumbre de Dobby de autocastigarse, intentó sujetarlo, pero el elfo rebotó en la piedra, protegido por sus ocho gorros. Hermione y algunas chicas soltaron gritos de miedo y pena.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, Dobby? —le preguntó Harry mientras lo agarraba por el delgado brazo y lo apartaba de cualquier cosa con la que pudiera intentar hacerse daño.

—Harry Potter, ella..., ella...

Dobby se golpeó fuertemente la nariz con el puño que tenía libre y Harry se lo sujetó también.

— ¿Quién es «ella», Dobby?

Aunque Harry creía que sabía de quién se trataba; sólo había una persona que pudiera inspirarle tanto temor a Dobby. El elfo levantó la cabeza, lo miró poniéndose un poco bizco y movió los labios, pero sin articular ningún sonido.

— ¿La profesora Umbridge? —preguntó Harry, horrorizado. Dobby asintió, y a continuación intentó golpearse la cabeza contra las rodillas de Harry, pero él estiró los brazos y lo mantuvo alejado de su cuerpo—. ¿Qué pasa con ella, Dobby? ¿Estás insinuando que ha descubierto esta..., que nosotros..., el ED? — Leyó la respuesta en el afligido rostro del elfo. Como Harry seguía sujetándole las manos, Dobby intentó darse una patada y cayó al suelo de rodillas—. ¿Viene hacia aquí? —inquirió Harry rápidamente.

Dobby soltó un alarido y exclamó:

— ¡Sí, Harry Potter, sí!

Harry se enderezó y echó un vistazo a los inmóviles y aterrados alumnos que miraban al elfo, que no paraba de retorcerse.

— ¿QUÉ ESTÁN ESPERANDO? —gritó—. ¡CORRAN!

Entonces todos salieron disparados hacia la puerta, formando un tumulto, y empezaron a marcharse precipitadamente de la sala. Harry los oyó correr por los pasillos y confió en que tuvieran la prudencia de no intentar llegar hasta sus dormitorios. Sólo eran las diez para las nueve; ojalá se refugiaran en la biblioteca o en la lechucería, que quedaban más cerca...

— ¡Vamos, Harry! —gritó Hermione desde el centro del grupo de alumnos que peleaban por salir.

Harry levantó en brazos a Dobby, que todavía intentaba lastimarse, y corrió con él para unirse a sus compañeros.

—Dobby, esto es una orden: baja a la cocina con los otros elfos, y si ella te pregunta si me has avisado, miente y di que no —dijo Harry—. ¡Y te prohíbo que te hagas daño! —añadió, y cuando por fin cruzó el umbral, soltó al elfo y cerró la puerta tras él.

— ¡Gracias, Harry Potter! —chilló Dobby, y echó a correr.

Los cuatro amigos tuvieron que irse por caminos separados para que no sospecharan de qué estaban haciendo algo prohibido. En el camino, Alex pensó en ir a los baños pero tal vez ahí la encontrarían. Opto por ir a la biblioteca pero de pronto algo la ato de los tobillos y cayó de bruces.

— ¿Pero qué...? —se acomodó bocarriba y pudo ver que estaba enredada con una cadena

Se escucho una risa femenina algo ególatra y enseguida supo quien era. Y no necesito ni decirlo porque justamente salió de detrás de una columna.

—Vaya, atrape a la fenómeno

—Parkinson

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Tratando de escapar?

—Por desgracia, no hay lugar en el mundo donde alguien pueda huir de tu persona

— ¿Qué dijiste? —La serpiente se le acercó y le dio una patada en el costado—. Solo espera hasta que la profesora Umbridge se encuentre... ¡Ah! Ahí viene, y con Potter.

— ¿Qué? —quedo en postura boca abajo y con horror vio a su amigo siendo llevado por el sapo rosado

— ¡Bien hecho Señorita Parkinson! Cincuenta puntos para Slytherin. Ahora, siga buscando y vaya a los sanitarios de mujeres a ver si se encuentra con otra estudiante.

—Sí profesora —soltó a Alex y se alejó de ahí

Umbridge sujetó con fuerza a los chicos y se los llevó hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, cuando entraron vieron que el viejo director no era el único presente sino también McGonagall, Fudge, Percy Weasley, Kingsley y otro auror. Umbridge los metió con brusquedad y comenzó a hablar con el ministro sobre la reunión secreta ilegal de estudiantes; Fudge se puso contento al saberlo, para estar más seguros —porque ni Harry ni Alex dijeron una sola palabra— llamaron a la persona que les dijo todo. Los dos se sorprendieron de ver que se trataba de la amiga de Cho Chang, Marietta.

Umbridge trató de hacer que la chica hablara, ya que se cubría el rostro con las manos, cuando se las bajo todo el mundo se sorprendió al verla; tenía la cara completamente desfigurada por una apretada franja de pústulas moradas que le cubrían la nariz y las mejillas formando la palabra «SOPLONA».

Volvieron a intentar hacerla hablar pero nada, entonces se conformaron con que contestara con la cabeza. Se sorprendieron cuando ella negó varias preguntas, el asunto iba de mal en peor hasta que Umbridge mostró el rollo de pergamino donde rezaban los nombre del ED y hasta el nombre de éste hasta arriba.

—«Ejército de Dumbledore» —leyó Fudge con una sonrisa triunfante

Los chicos se horrorizaron a, escuchar al director "confesar todo". Fudge ordenó a Kingsley y al otro auror, Dawlish, que lo apresaran pero de pronto algo extraño pasó: Un rayo de luz plateada recorrió la sala; se oyó una explosión, parecida a un disparo, y el suelo tembló; una mano cogió a Harry por el pescuezo y el chico por instinto tomó a Alex del brazo haciendo que se tumbaran en el suelo al mismo tiempo que estallaba un segundo destello de luz plateada; varios retratos gritaron, Fawkes chilló y una nube de polvo llenó el lugar, ellos dos vieron una oscura figura que caía al suelo con un fuerte estrépito ante ellos; se oyó un chillido y un topetazo, y alguien gritó «¡No!»; entonces se oyeron también otros sonidos: ruido de cristales rotos, un frenético correteo, un gruñido... y silencio.

Los chicos giraron la cabeza con dificultad para saber quién era el que los tumbó, y vieron a la profesora McGonagall agachada a su lado; los había tirado al suelo a ellos y a Marietta para que no se hicieran daño. Todavía había polvo flotando en el aire, y les caía suavemente sobre la cabeza. Alex, que jadeaba un poco, distinguió una figura muy alta que avanzaba hacia ellos.

— ¿Están todos bien? —preguntó Dumbledore.

— ¡Sí! —contestó la profesora McGonagall, que se puso en pie y levantó a Harry y a las chicas.

El polvo se estaba dispersando y entonces empezaron a observar el caos que se había producido en el despacho: la mesa de Dumbledore estaba volcada, así como las mesitas de patas delgadas, y los instrumentos plateados habían quedado hechos añicos. Fudge, Umbridge, Kingsley y Dawlish estaban tumbados, inmóviles, en el suelo. Fawkes, el fénix, volaba describiendo círculos sobre ellos y cantaba débilmente.

—Por desgracia, he tenido que alcanzar a Kingsley con el maleficio, porque de otro modo habría resultado sospechoso —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja—. Ha sido muy hábil al modificar la memoria de la señorita Edgecombe cuando todos miraban hacia otro lado. ¿Querrá darle las gracias de mi parte, Minerva? Bueno, no tardarán en despertar, y será mejor que no sepan que hemos podido comunicarnos. Deben comportarse como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si sólo hubieran caído al suelo un momento; ellos no recordarán...

— ¿Adónde va a ir, Dumbledore? —Le preguntó en un susurro la profesora McGonagall—. ¿A Grimmauld Place?

—No, no —respondió Dumbledore con una amarga sonrisa en los labios—. No me marcho para esconderme. Fudge pronto lamentará haberme echado de Hogwarts, se lo prometo.

—Profesor Dumbledore... —dijo Harry.

No sabía por dónde empezar: si por decirle cuánto sentía haber organizado el ED y haber causado tantos problemas, o por cómo lamentaba que tuviera que marcharse para evitar que lo expulsaran a él. Pero Dumbledore se le adelantó antes de que pudiera decirle nada.

—Escúchame bien, Harry. Y tú también, Alex —dijo con urgencia—. Deben estudiar Oclumancia con todo su empeño, ¿entendido? Hagan lo que les diga el profesor Snape, y practiquen todas las noches antes de dormir para que puedan cerrar sus mentes a esos malos sueños. Pronto entenderán por qué, pero deben prometerme... —Dawlish empezaba a moverse. Entonces Dumbledore agarró a Harry por una muñeca y Alex se acercó más—. Recuerden, cierren sus mentes... —se volvió hacia la chica—, y sigue practicando tu magia elemental —Pero cuando los dedos del director sujetaron la muñeca de Harry, éste notó una punzada de dolor en la cicatriz de la frente y volvió a sentir aquel terrible deseo de atacarlo, de morderlo, de herirlo, pero también Alex sintió esas punzadas de dolor en el rostro y en el antebrazo y tuvo la misma sensación—. Pronto lo entenderán —susurró Dumbledore.

En ese momento Fawkes trazó un último círculo por el despacho y descendió sobre el director. Dumbledore soltó a Harry, levantó una mano y asió la larga y dorada cola del fénix. Se produjo un fogonazo y ambos desaparecieron.

— ¿Dónde está? —bramó Fudge incorporándose—. ¡¿Dónde está?!

— ¡No lo sé! —gritó Kingsley, y se levantó del suelo.

— ¡No puede haberse desaparecido! —Gritó la profesora Umbridge—. ¡Nadie puede aparecerse ni desaparecerse dentro del colegio!

— ¡La escalera! —gritó Dawlish, y se precipitó hacia la puerta; la abrió y salió por ella, seguido de cerca por Kingsley y la profesora Umbridge.

Fudge titubeó, aunque luego se puso lentamente en pie y se quitó el polvo de la ropa. Hubo un largo y tenso silencio.

—Bueno, Minerva —dijo el ministro con crueldad, alisándose la manga de la camisa que se le había roto—, me temo que éste es el fin de su amigo Dumbledore.

— ¿Eso cree? —replicó con desprecio la profesora McGonagall. Fudge fingió no haberla oído y echó un vistazo al destrozado despacho. Unos cuantos retratos lo abuchearon; uno o dos hasta le hicieron gestos groseros.

—Será mejor que lleve a esos tres a la cama —aconsejó Fudge dirigiéndose de nuevo a la profesora McGonagall, y señaló con la cabeza a Harry y las chicas.

La profesora no respondió nada, pero los guió hacia la puerta. Cuando ésta se cerró tras ellos, oyeron la voz de Phineas Nigellus, que decía:

— ¿Sabe qué le digo, señor ministro? Discrepo de Dumbledore en muchos aspectos, pero no podrá negar que tiene clase...

A la mañana siguiente apareció en los tablones de anuncio el nombramiento de Umbridge como nueva directora; esto causó varios murmullos entre los alumnos pero no perdían la esperanza de que el viejo director regresara. Todos los alumnos (menos los Slytherin) y los profesores odiaban a la profesora; pero más los gemelos, quienes le jugaron una broma con unos fuegos artificiales mágicos que tomaban diferentes formas, eran coloridos y dependiendo del hechizo que les lanzará uno tendría una reacción desastrosa.

Las clases de Oclumancia seguían siendo una tortura para Harry, ya que como no tenía un buen control sobre sus emociones, lo hacían muy vulnerable. Alex ya lo dominaba sin problemas pero seguían yendo al despacho de Severus para seguir practicando. Estas clases seguían con normalidad hasta que Harry metió la pata; mientras Severus salió a resolver unas cosas de sus alumnos, Harry aprovechó para ver los recuerdos que Severus dejó en el Pensadero. Severus lo descubrió al regresar y lo echó de su despacho.

El chico regresó a la Sala Común asustado. Ron y las chicas le preguntaron que paso y Harry les contó casi todo.

—Pero ¿por qué ya no tienes clases particulares de Oclumancia? —preguntó Hermione con expresión ceñuda.

—Ya te lo he dicho —murmuró Harry—. Snape cree que ahora que he aprendido los conceptos básicos puedo seguir estudiando por mi cuenta.

— ¿Quiere eso decir que no tienes sueños raros? —inquirió Hermione con escepticismo.

—Bueno, casi nunca —respondió Harry sin mirar a su amiga.

— ¡Pues no creo que Snape deba interrumpir las clases hasta estar completamente seguro de que puedes controlarlos! —exclamó la chica, indignada—. Harry, creo que deberías volver a su despacho y preguntarle...

—No —repuso Harry, tajante—. Déjalo, Hermione, ¿quieres?

Alex no creía en lo que Harry dijo, cuando se trata de Harry y Severus sabía que nada bueno se podía esperar; se puso de pie y salió de la Sala Común ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos.

— ¿Ahora a dónde va? —preguntó Ron

—Creo que fue a hablar con Snape —opino Hermione

— ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! —exclamó Harry—, se meterá en problemas por mi culpa. Será mejor que vaya por ella

— ¡Harry, espera!

— ¿Qué, Hermione?

—Lo mejor será que la dejes hacer esto sola. Ya bastantes problemas tienes con Snape como para que empeores las cosas

—Gracias por eso, si que motiva. Pero tienes razón

Alex llegó a las mazmorras y cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta del despacho de Severus, escucho ruidos viniendo de su interior. La chica corrió y trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave, así que comenzó a tocar la puerta.

—Severus... ¡Severus soy yo, Alex! ¡Sev, ábreme por favor!

Alex se desesperó al no escuchar alguna respuesta de Severus, con su poder de tierra separo un poco la pared de la puerta para poder abrirla sin problema, al hacerlo el ruido se hizo mas fuerte.

— ¿Ahora que le pasa? —abrió la puerta de un tirón

Mal la abrió, paso junto a ella un frasco que se estrelló contra la pared y estalló en pedazos.

— ¡Severus Snape Prince! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¡Casi me das!

Pero al parecer él no la escucho. Se adentró al despacho y otro frasco salió disparado hacia su cara, con su poder de aire logró evitar que le diera y lo arrogó a otro lado. Vio a Severus detrás de su escritorio completamente molesto y lanzaba todo lo que tenía a su paso.

— ¡Severus!

El profesor no se volteo, estaba realmente fuera de sí. Alex comenzó a acercársele con cuidado, cuando le puso una mano en el hombro, él reaccionó de manera violenta tomándola de la muñeca y acercándola a su cuerpo.

— ¡Severus!

El profesor al ver que era ella comenzó a calmarse, pero se dio cuenta de como la estaba sujetando y la soltó con horror.

—Alex, yo... lo siento

—Tranquilo, no es nada —dijo Alex, frotándose un poco la muñeca

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Harry nos "contó" que ya no vas a darle las clases de Oclumancia

Severus dejó escapar un gruñido de odio y se alejó de ella para no reaccionar de manera violenta otra vez contra ella.

— ¿Qué pasó?

Antes de contestar, dio un puñetazo a la pared y trato de calmar su respiración. Cuando lo hizo la miro y le indicó que se acercara. La chica lo hizo y vio que se trataba del Pensadero.

—Lo que hay aquí adentro... Es la razón por la que cancelé las clases de Oclumancia con Potter.

— ¿Qué recuerdo tienes aquí como para que te enojaras de ese modo?

—Míralo y lo sabrás

—Está bien. Vamos

—No, ve tú

— ¿Por?

Severus le dio la espalda y dio unos pasos lejos de ella.

—No quiero volver a recordarlo... Es muy doloroso

—Severus...

—Solo míralo ¿quieres? —y se fue a sentar a su escritorio recargando los brazos en él y ocultó su rostro entre las manos.

Alex miro el Pensadero; los recuerdos se remolinaban en su interior de manera uniforme. La chica suspiro antes de hundir su cabeza en la vasija de piedra. Inmediatamente, el suelo del despacho dio una sacudida y cayó de cabeza dentro del Pensadero. Se precipitaba en una fría oscuridad, girando con furia sobre sí misma, y entonces...

Estaba de pie en medio del Gran Comedor, pero las cuatro mesas de las casas habían desaparecido, y en su lugar había más de un centenar de mesitas, orientadas hacia el mismo sitio, y en cada una de ellas, sentado con la cabeza gacha, había un estudiante que escribía en un rollo de pergamino. Sólo se oía el rasgueo de las plumas y, de vez en cuando, un susurro cuando alguien colocaba bien el trozo de pergamino. Era evidente que se trataba de un examen. El sol entraba a raudales por las altas ventanas y caía sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, arrancándoles destellos dorados, cobrizos y castaños. Alex miró atentamente a su alrededor. Severus estaba sentado a una mesa colocada detrás de Alex y se quedó mirándolo. El adolescente Severus tenía un aire pálido y greñudo, como una planta que no ha visto mucho la luz. Su cabello, lacio y grasiento, caía sobre la mesa; y mientras escribía, tenía la ganchuda nariz pegada al trozo de pergamino. Alex se colocó detrás de Severus y leyó el título de la hoja del examen: «DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS. TIMO.» Así pues, Severus debía de tener quince o dieciséis años, más o menos la edad que tenía Alex. Su mano iba rápidamente de un borde al otro del pergamino; había escrito como mínimo treinta centímetros más que sus vecinos, y eso que su letra era minúscula y muy apretada.

—Al menos tu letra se entiende mejor que la mía —comentó Alex con una sonrisa. Se colocó enfrente él y se puso en cuclillas recargando sus brazos en la mesa y recargando su cabeza en estas—. No has cambiado en nada —y dejó escapar una risita.

— ¡Cinco minutos más!

Alex se sobresaltó al oír aquella voz. Giró la cabeza, se levantó y vio la parte superior de la cabeza del profesor Flitwick, que se movía entre las mesas, a escasa distancia. Entonces vio a James Potter a unas mesas de ahí; pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, Harry era igualito a su padre.

—Harry, si que no niegas la cruz de tu parroquia

Siguio mirando todo el lugar y encontró a Sirius y a Remus, hasta a la rata traicionera.

— ¡Dejen las plumas, por favor! —Chilló el profesor Flitwick—. ¡Tú también, Stebbins! ¡Por favor, quedense sentados en sus sitios mientras yo recojo las hojas! ¡Accio!

Más de un centenar de rollos de pergamino salieron volando por los aires, se lanzaron hacia los extendidos brazos del profesor Flitwick y lo hicieron caer hacia atrás. Varios estudiantes rieron. Un par de alumnos de las primeras mesas se levantaron, sujetaron al profesor por los codos y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

—Gracias, gracias —dijo jadeando—. ¡Muy bien, ya pueden irse todos!

Alex escuchó a Severus levantarse y recoger sus cosas. El chico se puso la mochila en el hombro y tomó la hoja de pergamino del examen, repasando las preguntas mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Alex comenzó a seguirlo hasta los jardines y vio que se sentó en la hierba bajo la sombra de unos matorrales.

Estuvieron ahí sentados por un largo rato hasta que Severus se pudo de pie con la intención de regresar al castillo hasta que se escucho una voz con tono arrogante.

— ¿Todo bien, Quejicus? —preguntó James en voz alta.

Severus reaccionó tan deprisa que dio la impresión de que estaba esperando un ataque: soltó su mochila, metió la mano dentro de su túnica y cuando empezó a levantar la varita, James gritó:

— ¡Expelliarmus!

La varita de Severus saltó por los aires y cayó con un ruido sordo en la hierba, detrás de él. Sirius soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Impedimenta! —exclamó éste señalando con su varita a Severus, que tropezó y cayó al suelo cuando se lanzaba a recoger su varita.

Muchos estudiantes se habían vuelto para mirar. Algunos se habían levantado y se acercaban poco a poco. Unos parecían preocupados; otros, divertidos. Severus estaba tirado en el suelo, jadeante. James y Sirius avanzaron hacia él con las varitas levantadas; James giraba de vez en cuando la cabeza para mirar a unas chicas que había sentadas al borde del lago. Colagusano también se había puesto en pie y había pasado junto a Remus para ver mejor.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido el examen, Quejicus? —preguntó James.

—Me he fijado en él, tenía la nariz pegada al pergamino —aseguró Sirius con maldad—. Su hoja debe de estar llena de manchas de grasa; no van a poder leer ni una palabra.

Varios estudiantes que estaban mirando rieron; era evidente que Severus no tenía muchos amigos. Colagusano rió con estridencia. Severus, por su parte, intentaba levantarse, pero el embrujo todavía duraba, de modo que forcejeaba como si estuviera atado con cuerdas invisibles. —Esperen... y verán... —dijo entrecortadamente contemplando con profundo odio a James—. ¡Esperen... y verán!

— ¿Qué veremos? —preguntó Sirius impávido—. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Quejicus, limpiarte los mocos en nuestra ropa?

Severus soltó un torrente de palabrotas mezcladas con maleficios, pero como su varita había ido a parar a tres metros de él, no pasó nada.

—Vete a lavar esa boca —le espetó James—. ¡Fregotego!

Inmediatamente empezaron a salir rosadas burbujas de la boca de Severus; la espuma le cubría los labios, le provocaba arcadas y hacía que se atragantara...

— ¡DEJENLO EN PAZ!

James y Sirius giraron la cabeza. Inmediatamente, James se llevó la mano que tenía libre a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello. Era una de las chicas de la orilla del lago. Tenía una poblada mata de cabello rojo oscuro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y unos ojos almendrados de un verde asombroso, iguales que los de Harry. Era la madre de su amigo.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Alex, sorprendida

— ¿Qué tal, Evans? —la saludó James con un tono de voz mucho más agradable, grave y maduro.

—Dejenlo en paz —repitió Lily. Miraba a James sin disimular una profunda antipatía—. ¿Qué les ha hecho?

—Bueno —respondió James, e hizo como si reflexionara acerca de la pregunta—, es simplemente que existe, no sé si me explico...

— ¿Cómo té atreves a hablarle de esa manera?

Otra chica se acercó al alboroto y Alex sintió que casi se le salía el corazón; la chica que se acercó era exactamente idéntica a ella, parecía su gemela o que era ella misma la que estaba ahí.

— ¿Qué rayos...? ¿Qué estoy haciendo ahí?

Sirius se acercó con aire arrogante hacia la otra castaña.

—Jones ¿cómo has estado?

—Mejor cállate, Sirius. Si Severus no les estaba haciendo nada, entonces DEJENLO en paz.

—Esta bien, lo dejaremos en paz —dijo Sirius

—Pero si salen con nosotros —dijo James—. Vamos, salgan con nosotros y no volveremos a apuntar a Quejicus con mi varita.

A sus espaldas, el efecto del embrujo paralizante estaba remitiendo y Severus se arrastraba con lentitud hacia su varita, escupiendo espuma de jabón.

—No saldríamos con ustedes ni aunque tuviéramos que elegir entre ustedes y el calamar gigante —le aseguró Lily.

—Lily, mejor no te involucres en esto. Yo puedo sola.

—Pero, Alex...

— ¿PERDÓN? —Exclamó incrédula la castaña—. ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!

—Lástima —dijo Sirius y entonces miró a Severus—. ¡Hey!

Demasiado tarde: Severus apuntaba con su varita a James; se produjo un destello de luz, un tajo apareció en la cara de James y la túnica se le manchó de sangre. James giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo: hubo otro destello, y Severus quedó colgado por los pies en el aire; la túnica le tapó la cabeza y dejó al descubierto unas delgadas y pálidas piernas y unos calzoncillos grisáceos.

Muchos de los curiosos vitorearon a James; Sirius, James y Colagusano rieron a carcajadas.

Jones se acercó a Severus con la intención de bajarlo, pero no pudo. Entonces se encaró a los merodeadores.

— ¡Bájenlo!

—Como quieras —convino James, y apuntó hacia arriba con su varita.

Severus cayó al suelo como un montón de ropa arrugada. Se desenredó de la túnica y se puso rápidamente en pie, con la varita en la mano, pero Sirius exclamó « ¡Petrificas totalus!» y Severus volvió a caer de bruces, rígido como una tabla.

La chica Jones se acercó a Severus y trato de levantarlo, pero el chico pesaba más que ella por lo que le fue imposible. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue ponerse de pie enfrente de él, a modo de protegerlo.

— ¡DÉJENLO EN PAZ! —gritó Jones, que ahora también enarbolaba su varita. James y Sirius la miraron con cautela.

—Jones, no nos obligues a echarte un maleficio —protestó James con seriedad

— ¡Pues retírale la maldición! —exigió Jones

—Mejor hazlo ya, amigo —dijo Sirius a James

El aludido exhaló un hondo suspiro, se volvió hacia Severus y pronunció la contramaldición.

—Ya está —dijo mientras Severus se ponía trabajosamente en pie—. Has tenido suerte de que tu novia estuviera aquí, Quejicus...

— ¡No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre sucia como ella!

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante estas palabras, pero más Severus. Tanto Alex como su tocaya del pasado se quedaron heladas por lo que pasó. Jones bajó los brazos y se volteó a mirar a Severus. El azabache vio que unas lágrimas comenzabas a escapar del rostro de su novia.

—Alex, lo siento... De verdad, yo no quise... —el chico trató de acercársele pero ella dio un pisotón y la tierra se levantó cortándole el paso.

—Bien, entonces la próxima vez no me meteré donde no me llaman. Y por cierto — añadió—, yo que tú me lavaría los calzoncillos, Quejicus.

— ¡Pídele disculpas a Jones! —le gritó Sirius a Severus, apuntándolo amenazadoramente con la varita.

—No quiero que lo obligues a pedirme disculpas —le gritó Jones a Sirius—. Tú eres tan detestable como él.

— ¿Qué? —Gritó Sirius—. ¡Yo jamás te llamaría... eso que tú sabes!

—Siempre estás luciéndote y presumiendo por todo el colegio. ¡Solamente eres un tonto mujeriego, que juega con los sentimientos de las chicas! ¡Tú y tu amigo me dan asco! Y en cuanto a ti —miro a Severus de manera amenazante y con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas—. ¡No te me vuelvas a acercar! ¡NUNCA!

—Alex...

— ¡TE ODIO! —y salió corriendo hacia el castillo

— ¡Jones! —Le gritó Sirius—. ¡Eh, JONES!

Pero la chica no miró hacia atrás.

—Alex —Sirius se veía muy mal por la reacción de la chica y entendía que le doliera, ya que fue su novio (o mejor dicho ex-novio) quien le grito eso. Entonces se produjo otro destello y Severus volvió a colgar por los pies en el aire, Sirius volteo y vio que fue James

— ¿Quién quiere ver cómo le quito los calzoncillos a Snape?

Pero Alex no llegó a saber si James le quitó los calzoncillos a Severus o no, porque sintió una mano fuerte sobre su hombro. Miro sobre este vio que se trataba del Severus adulto.

—Creo que ya has visto suficiente

Alex notó que se elevaba por el aire; los soleados jardines se evaporaban a su alrededor; subía flotando por una gélida oscuridad, y la mano de Severus seguía sujetándola con firmeza del hombro. Entonces, con la sensación de que caía en picado, como si hubiera dado una voltereta en el aire, sus pies dieron contra el suelo de piedra de la mazmorra de Severus, y se encontró de nuevo plantada ante el Pensadero que había encima de la mesa del oscuro despacho de su novio.

El hombre la soltó y se alejó de ella; Alex todavía no podía creer lo que acaba de ver y no sabía que le sorprendía más: de que esa chica, Jones, fuera "su clon" o de que Severus se atrevía a decirle de esa manera a quien fue su novia.

—Severus —estaba todo en silencio—, yo... no puedo creer que le gritaras eso. Ella solamente quería ayudarte ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de...? —pero la frase se quedo al aire.

El profesor estaba parado detrás de ella con la cabeza baja haciendo que su cabello le cubriera un poco el rostro, y eso no impidió que Alex viera que algunas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. La chica intento decir algo, pero Severus se le adelanto abrazándola con fuerza y dejando escapar un sollozo.

—Sé que no tengo perdón por lo que hice. Aunque debería de alegrarme porque si me perdonó (aunque tardo un tiempo en hacerlo), sigo sintiéndome como el peor bastardo del mundo por haberle dicho eso cuando ella solamente trataba de ayudarme

—Severus...

El profesor rompió el abrazo pero no se alejo de ella. Alex acercó una mano a su rostro y le limpio las lagrimas; el tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

—Por eso me esfuerzo para evitar que nada malo te pase ni hacerte llorar, no quiero pasar por el mismo dolor que antes

Alex le acaricio las manos sin quitarlas de su rostro; se acercó a él y le dio un beso. Severus bajo las manos hasta la cintura de la chica mientras que ella rodeo su cuello con las suyas. Estuvieron besándose por un largo rato hasta que Alex lo rompió.

—Todos cometemos errores, Severus. De esa manera la gente aprende; sé que eres una persona fuerte que se preocupa por sus seres queridos. Además, ya es hora de que alguien te cuide y te proteja, no solamente tienes que hacerlo tú.

Severus la abrazó con fuerza, sabía que ella era la indicada. Ya se empezaba a hacer tarde y los dos tenían que descansar; Alex regresó a su Sala Común con una sonrisa, no logro convencerlo de que le volviera a dar clases de Oclumancia a Harry, pero aprendió un poco más sobre el pasado de su novio y se prometió a si misma que haría todo lo posible porque Severus ya no sufriera y fuera feliz.


	62. TIMO’s

El tiempo en Hogwarts pasaba muy rápido, ya hasta habían pasado las vacaciones de Pascua y los alumnos de quinto cada día los presionaban más ya que se acercaban los TIMO's. Los Jefes de Casa empezaron a darles asesorías a los alumnos para saber cuál sería la mejor carrera para ellos.

Tanto Alex como Harry aún no sabían que querían hacer saliendo de Hogwarts, ya que con todo lo que había pasado ni eso se les había pasado por la cabeza.

En la semana apareció en el tablón de anuncios sobre la Orientación Académica. Todos los alumnos de quinto curso tendrían, durante la primera semana del trimestre de verano, una breve entrevista con el jefe de su casa para hablar de las futuras carreras. Las fechas y las horas de las entrevistas individuales se indican a continuación.

Los cuatro se quedaban en las noches a revisar los folletos de las diferentes carreras que existían en el mundo mágico, pero ninguno lograba atraer la atención de Alex. Más de una vez, hablaba del asunto con Severus y él tampoco sabía que podría ser.

—De acuerdo... me rindo —dijo finalmente una noche Alex. Estaba con Severus revisando varias carreras por veinteava vez y nada—. ¿Cómo rayos es que no logro decidirme por una?

—Créeme que no eres la única que le llega a pasar —dijo Severus, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—Y es que además no es lo único que me preocupa

— ¿De qué hablas?

Alex sacó del bolsillo de su uniforme una carta, Severus vio que era muggle. El profesor la tomó y comenzó a leerla.

Alejandra:

Primero que nada queríamos saludarte y decirte que aquí todos en casa estamos bien y te extrañamos mucho, pero la verdadera razón por la que te escribo es para hablar sobre tu futuro. Sabemos que estas muy feliz en esa escuela de magia y todo pero ¿Qué sigue después? ¿Les ofrecen trabajo en cuanto terminan los estudios? ¿Tienen Universidades? ¿Qué les ofrecen allá?

Tu padre está preocupado por tu futuro así que quiere que o nos avises que carrera vas a estudiar en ese mundo o el próximo año te saca para que ingreses a la preparatoria y de ahí a una buena carrera. Dice que tienes hasta las vacaciones de verano, cuando regreses a casa, para responder.

Que te vaya bien, hija.

Con amor, mamá

Después de leer la carta, Severus miro a la chica y vio que estaba muy seria y callada.

— ¿Potter y los demás lo saben?

—No

—Por eso estás estresada, quieres escoger una rápido para poder quedarte

—Sí

Alex se acurrucó más hacia el hombre y dejó escapar un suspiro. Severus pensaba que esa carta era una exageración, pero como eran muggles y no conocían el mundo mágico era natural que se preocuparan por su futuro.

Las cosas en Hogwarts se complicaban más y más, lo que le preocupaba a Alex era como actuaría Severus con Harry después de lo ocurrido en su despacho. La chica pudo comprobar el lunes que le fue muy mal a su amigo; Severus había decidido actuar como si Harry fuera invisible y eso fue algo positivo para el azabache, puesto que comparado con los insultos y las burlas de Severus que normalmente debía aguantar, se llevó una grata sorpresa al comprobar que si lo dejaban tranquilo era capaz de preparar un filtro vigorizante sin grandes problemas. Al finalizar la clase, metió un poco de su poción en una botella, la tapó con un tapón de corcho y la llevó a la mesa de Severus para que le pusiera nota. Había calculado que como mínimo conseguiría una «S».

Alex tenía el presentimiento de que Severus haría algo para molestar a su amigo, por lo que aprovecho que sus tres amigos estaban distraídos para meter en otra botella con el nombre de Harry un poco más de la poción. Cuando terminó, vio acercarse a Hermione, escondió la botella detrás de su espalda y vio que su amiga limpiaba el caldero de los cuatro, entonces oyeron el ruido de algo que se rompía.

Malfoy soltó una fuerte carcajada, Harry giró sobre los talones y Alex levantó la mirada de golpe y vieron que la botella estaba hecha añicos en el suelo, y que Severus lo miraba a él regodeándose.

— ¡Vaya! —dijo el profesor en voz baja—. Otro cero, Potter.

Harry estaba tan indignado que no podía hablar. Volvió junto a su caldero dando grandes zancadas con la intención de llenar otra botella con poción y obligar a Snape a ponerle nota, pero vio con horror que el resto del contenido había desaparecido.

— ¡Lo siento! —exclamó Hermione, tapándose la boca con las manos—. Lo siento muchísimo, Harry. ¡Creía que habías terminado y lo he limpiado!

Harry ni siquiera pudo contestar. Cuando sonó la campana, salió corriendo de la mazmorra, sin mirar atrás, siendo seguido por Ron y Hermione. Alex fingía que seguía guardando sus cosas y cuando se quedo a solas con Severus, se colgó su mochila y se le acercó.

—Sé que estás molestos por lo que paso, pero no deberías desquitarte con sus notas. Ya tiene bastantes problemas como para que le agregues otro. —le recriminó Alex con los brazos cruzados

—No sé porque defiendes tanto a Potter —replicó Severus, igual de brazos cruzados. La chica pudo notar un tono extraño en su voz.

«¿Acaso estará... celoso?»

—Porque es mi amigo, además de que si sigues con esa actitud de seguro le dirá a la profesora McGonagall y te meterás en problemas

Severus no respondió. Alex soltó un suspiro y le entregó las dos muestras de pociones. El profesor miró el que decía el nombre de Harry con desconfianza.

—Vas a poder notar enseguida de quien es quien ¿no crees?

Severus tomó el de Alex y lo dejo junto al de los demás. Aunque le gustaría romper esa botella en pedazos, también dejó la de Harry con los demás.

Pasó la semana y el miércoles a la hora de DCAO Alex tenía la entrevista de Orientación Académica con McGonagall y seguía sin saber que quería hacer saliendo de Hogwarts. Llegó al despacho, tocó con delicadeza dos veces, escucho que la profesora le daba permiso de entrar y abrió la puerta.

Se sentó enfrente del escritorio como la última vez y vio que la profesora tenía varios papeles en su escritorio.

—Bien, como sabrá Señorita Macías, esta reunión es para hablar sobre las posibles carreras que hayas pensado que te gustaría estudiar, y para ayudarte a decidir qué asignaturas deberías cursar en sexto y en séptimo —le explicó la profesora McGonagall—. ¿Has pensado ya qué te apetecería hacer cuando salgas de Hogwarts?

La chica iba a contestar cuando se escucho un ruido extraño, volteo y noto con fastidio que se trataba de La profesora Umbridge quien estaba sentada con un sujetapapeles sobre las rodillas, y una sonrisita petulante en los labios; volteó tratando de ignorarla y aunque pensó que no tendría mucho éxito.

— ¿Y bien?

—Pues... Aún no lo sé

— ¿Cómo que aun no lo sabe? ¿Leyó los folletos antes de venir? ¿Hablo con alguien respecto al tema?

—Sí, y todos me han dado buenas sugerencias. Pero ninguno logra llamar mi atención, y la verdad, ya me estoy desesperando

—Y no es para menos

McGonagall comenzó a revisar los papeles de su escritorio y saco un sujetapapeles de cuadros escoceses, se acomodó los lentes y se puso a leer.

—Eres buena estudiante, Macías. Un poco más baja que Granger pero buena, así que no veo el problema con que puedas hacer cualquier carrera.

—Eso lo sé, pero quiero algo que realmente me guste hacer

—Ejem

Las dos sabían de quien era esa ridícula tos pero decidieron ignorarla porque esto era muy importante.

—Tal vez podrías ser auror o medimaga, pero creo que...

— ¿Qué cosa, profesora?

—Creo qué podrías una buena docente aquí en Hogwarts

— ¿Eh? ¿En serio?

—Sí, aunque muchos lo tomarán como "plan de respaldo" por si uno no sabe qué hacer. A mi parecer, tú estarías bien aquí, porque más de una vez te he visto ayudar a tus compañeros en la biblioteca

Alex hizo memoria y se dio cuenta que McGonagall tenía razón; no sabía porque pero en este año (fuera de Harry y Ron) muchos de sus amigos le habían pedido ayuda con las tareas y que les explicara algunos temas.

Se volvió a escuchar la tos de Umbridge y McGonagall se mostró molesta pero lo disimulo.

— ¿Quiere una pastilla para la tos, Dolores? —preguntó con aspereza sin mirar a su colega.

—No, muchas gracias —contestó ésta con aquella sonrisa tonta que tanto odiaba Alex—. Sólo me preguntaba si le importaría que hiciera una brevísima interrupción, Minerva.

—No, no me importaría. Adelante —indicó la profesora McGonagall apretando los dientes.

—Me estaba preguntando si la señorita Macías tiene temperamento de docente de Hogwarts—comentó la profesora Umbridge con dulzura.

— ¿Ah, sí? —dijo la profesora McGonagall con altivez—. Bueno, Macías— continuó, como si la interrupción no se hubiera producido—, si de verdad quieres ser docente, te recomiendo que te concentres en mantener un nivel muy alto en tus materias y piensa en que te gustaría impartir clases, para después darte clases de tutoría para... ¿Seguro que no quiere una pastilla para la tos, Dolores?

— ¡Oh, no, Minerva! Gracias, pero no la necesito —dijo con la misma sonrisa tonta la profesora Umbridge, que había vuelto a toser aún más fuerte—. Es sólo que no creo que la señorita Macías tenga un buen perfil de docente

— ¿Y por qué no?

—Porque un docente no debe de tener ningún problema. A lo que me refiero es que sea un excelente modelo a seguir, no muestre favoritismo y no tenga un... pasado muy peculiar. Ya se ha demostrado que cometieron ese error con el profesor Snape...

—Creo que ya en el ministerio le dijeron que Severus es un excelente docente

—No ante todos, pero si lo tienen en una buena mira

—Además, creo que el asunto es con la señorita Macías no con mis colegas

—Solo quería dar un ejemplo del perfil docente que no debería de haber en el castillo

«Cancelo, cancelo, cancelo. Cálmate, no vaya a ser que la riegues después»

Siguieron con la entrevista hasta que McGonagall le indicó que se fuera de regreso a sus clases, el día siguió normal hasta que se escucho un estruendo. Toda la escuela se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo y vieron que eran Fred y George, que estaban sentados en el suelo en medio del vestíbulo. Era evidente que acababan de atraparlos y entonces recordó que Harry quería hablar con Sirius y la única manera era usar la chimenea de Umbridge y se ofrecieron los gemelos a distraerla, y al parecer no les importaba y así era.

Con un Accio, invocaron sus escobas y en ellas salieron del castillo, no sin antes hacer propaganda de sus productos y pedirle a Peeves que le hiciera la vida imposible al sapo.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

El partido que cerraría la temporada de Quidditch, Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, iba a celebrarse el último fin de semana de mayo. Y pese a que Hufflepuff había ganado por poco a Slytherin en el último encuentro, Gryffindor no tenía muchas esperanzas de ganar, debido principalmente (aunque nadie se lo decía, por supuesto) a la pésima trayectoria de Ron como guardián.

El sábado llego y se podía sentir una gran tensión entre los jugadores de Gryffindor, Alex vio que Ron estaba al borde del desmayo y trato de darle animo junto con Ginny pero fue inútil. La hora llego, todos salieron al campo y vieron que Ravenclaw ya estaba en el campo; los capitanes se dieron la mano y Madame Hooch dio inicio al juego, Alex dio una vuelta por el campo tratando de ver que podía hacer para darles ventaja a los leones y quitarle un poco de carga a Ron.

De manera inconsciente buscó con la mirada a Severus hasta que lo encontró en el lugar de los profesores; los dos se miraron por un momento hasta que alguien le gritó y reaccionó a tiempo para desviar una bludger que casi le daba en la cabeza.

El partido estuvo muy reñido y a Ron se le fueron más de una, pero Angelina y las demás también lograron anotar. Alex y Sloper hacían su mejor esfuerzo lanzando las bludger y Ginny estaba a la par de Cho para conseguir la Snitch.

El partido ya casi llevaba una hora y al parecer Ginny ya estaba a punto de atrapar la Snitch y todos ponían su atención en las chicas, pero de pronto algo extraño paso; la bludger comenzó a volar de manera extraña.

— ¡Alex, cuidado!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, la bludger le dio de lleno en la espalda a la chica haciendo que se cayera de la escoba, pero como estaba cerca de las gradas se golpeó la cabeza y entonces todo se oscureció. En cuanto volvió a abrir los ojos vio que ya era de noche, sentía un terrible dolor tanto en la espalda como en la cabeza y no se podía mover.

—Creo que Madame Pomfrey debería de reservarte una cama ¿no crees?

La chica no podía levantarse, pero movió un poco la cabeza y sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

—Al parecer alguien no puede dejar el sarcasmo ¿cierto, Severus?

—Sabes que así soy

La chica dejo escapar una sonrisa. Severus le acarició la mejilla y después tomó su mano.

—De seguro estarás feliz de que Gryffindor no gano la copa

—Lástima que no es así

— ¿Eh?

—Weasley logró ser más rápida que Chang y su hermano terminó siendo menos inútil

—Cuando apoyo les das a mis amigos

Severus solamente le sonrió de manera burlona. Le besó la mano y los dos se pusieron a platicar hasta tarde y el profesor tenía que irse.

—Descansa, pequeña

—Igualmente. Te amo, Sev

Severus le sonrió con ternura, le acarició su cabello un poco ya que la chica tenía vendajes. Le dio un beso en la frente, ya estaba en la puerta cuando dio media vuelta para decirle algo a Alex.

—Por cierto, Umbridge debería de pensar dos veces lo que hace

— ¿Qué?

—Ella hechizo la bludger y cuando Minerva y los demás la descubrieron pues... Ya te imaginarás que fue lo que pasó.

Alex sonrió de manera burlona (digna de Severus) el cual el profesor le correspondió de manera cómplice y finalmente salió de la enfermería.

El tiempo de pareja comenzó a escasear con la aproximación de los TIMO's (y EXTASIS para Severus) ya que los profesores comenzaron a darle a los alumnos todo lo que necesitarían para sus exámenes.

Los cuatro amigos estaban muy presionados pero más Hermione (y no era la primera vez que se ponía así), eran interrogados por sus amigos respecto a cuales eran sus métodos de estudio y les ofrecían más de una vez varios productos que les ayudarían a estudiar; pero solamente hacia que aumentará la presión y el nerviosismo.

Unos días antes del examen, McGonagall les advirtió que habría muchos hechizos antitrampa en los exámenes, serían evaluados por algunas personas del ministerio y que recibirían sus resultados hasta Julio.

Mientras McGonagall explicaba todo sobre los exámenes, Alex estaba mirando por la ventada pensando en otras cosas; en el verano no podría ver a Severus porque sus padres querrían que estuvieran juntos todo el tiempo, además de que aún no les decía nada acerca de su relación con él y no era porque le diera pena, sino porque ya sabía cómo reaccionarían ellos y en especial su padre al enterarse. Si de por si le atemorizaba que su padre se enterara que ya tenía novio ¡ahora que su novio fuera veinte años mayor que ella y es su profesor!

«Ya pueden ir empezando a cavar mi tumba» pensó eso ultimo dejando escapar un suspiro.

Terminaron las clases y recogió sus cosas con mucho desánimo. Lo bueno es que ni Hermione ni los chicos se dieron cuenta de su actitud porque sino le estarían haciendo preguntas y no se atrevía a contestarles. No supo en que momento perdió de vista a sus amigos y se dio cuenta que ya era la hora del almuerzo, no tenía hambre así que se fue a respirar un poco de aire fresco en los jardines. Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol cerca del Lago Negro y se acomodo para ver las nubes.

— ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, hola Severus!

El profesor se le acercaba a paso lento y la chica vio que llevaba algo en sus manos. Cuando estuvo junto a ella, le extendió las cosas y vio que se trataba de una botella con jugo de manzana y algo de comer envuelto en varias servilletas.

—No te vi en el Gran Comer por lo que creí que volvías a privarte de la comida, por lo que te traje esto

La chica los tomó, dejo la botella a un lado y desenvolvió la comida, eran sándwiches cortados en triángulos.

—Gracias Severus —tomó uno y comenzó a comer pero sin mucho animo

Severus lo notó y le pareció extraño, se acomodo junto a ella y se quitó la capa ya que hacia mucho sol y le dio calor.

— ¿Qué tienes?

— ¿Eh? No... Nada

—Alex —le puso una mano en la frente—. ¿Te sientes mal?

La chica retiro su mano con delicadeza y dejó escapar un suspiro.

«¿Cómo le digo?»

Estuvo cavilando por unos momentos hasta que finalmente se decidió por confesarle su preocupación. Cuando termino, vio que Severus estaba con la mirada en el suelo y se veía algo serio.

—Es comprensible lo que tienes y no te culpo por pensar en eso. Tiene sentido, a ningún padre le alegraría que su hija este con alguien que le dobla la edad y es su profesor.

— ¡Pero ellos no pueden escoger por mi con quien puedo estar!

Severus la miro y vio que estaba seria y decidida.

«Pequeña testaruda» paso un brazo por la cintura de la chica y la atrajo había él.

—Tal parece que no me dejaras ir tan fácilmente... Y eso es bueno —acercó sus labios hasta la oreja de Alex haciendo que se sonrojara—, porque yo tampoco te dejaré ir tan fácilmente

—Ya basta —se separó de él riendo y frotando su oreja al hombro—, me haces...

Los labios de Severus aprisionaron los suyos. Alex cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el momento; Severus la tomó de la cintura con más fuerza y la recostó en el césped, recargó su peso con el codo para no dejarse caer sobre ella. Alex comenzó a levantarle la levita cuando escucharon ruidos de pisadas. Los dos se incorporaron y se separaron completamente rojos.

— ¡Hola Alex!

— ¿EH? ¿LUNA? ¿Pero qué...?

—Siempre vengo a ver a los thestrals al Bosque Prohibido. Ah, hola profesor Snape

—Se... señorita Lovegood

—Oye Luna... tú, ¿de casualidad no habrás...?

— ¿Ah?

—No... nada

—Tranquila, no diré a nadie que tienes una relación con el profesor Snape

Los dos sintieron que el alma abandonaba sus cuerpos cuando escucharon a Luna decir eso. Los dos la miraron y estaban pálidos; la rubia los miró y le extraño la reacción de los dos.

— ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué me ven así?

Los dos la miraban incrédulos ¿Hablaba en serio?

—Luna...

—Sé que está prohibido que un profesor y una alumna sean novios, pero es que se ven tan lindos juntos...

—Vaya, gracias...

—Y es que los dos son compatibles

— ¿Compatibles?

—Sí; tú alegre, bondadosa y cálida. Y él gruñón, malvado y frío... ¡Son perfectos el uno para el otro!

Alex y Severus tuvieron que morderse la lengua para no decirle nada a Luna.

—Y salió al aire su sinceridad extrema —comentó Alex con tono sarcástico y levantando una mano como haciendo un gesto teatral.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

La semana de exámenes llego más pronto de lo que los alumnos de quinto pudieron esperar, el lunes harían su primer examen que sería Encantamientos, el cual ese y los demás serían divididos en dos: Teórico y Práctico; el teórico en la mañana y el práctico en la tarde. El examen escrito sería aplicado en el Gran Comedor al igual que el práctico; al menos los exámenes no salieron tan mal como esperaban, aunque eso no aminoraba los nervios.

Después del examen de Encantamientos tuvieron el de Transformaciones, el miércoles el de Herbología y el jueves el de DCAO. En ese examen tanto Alex como Harry lo disfrutaron mucho puesto que Umbridge los veía con odio ya que los dos estaban haciendo un examen perfecto, y se puso peor al ver que los chicos hacían aparecer sus Patronus.

El viernes los chicos no tuvieron examen pero Alex y Hermione tuvieron el de Runas Antiguas, de camino al examen, las dos repasaban un poco más pero la que al parecer estaba a punto de tener un colapso nervioso era Hermione.

—Hermione, por favor ¡Ya cálmate!

—No puedo, siento que voy a reprobar esta

—Has estado repitiendo lo mismo toda la semana, ya verás que no pasara

Al ver el examen, Alex admitió para sí misma que si estaba algo difícil el examen, pero estaba confiada en que podría responderlo sin problema.

Lo peor fue el fin de semana porque todos los alumnos de quinto no salieron de sus Salas Comunes por ponerse a estudiar Pociones, era el lunes y era el más difícil de todos. Harry y Ron no despegaban los ojos de sus apuntes y mordían sin parar las plumas; Hermione también estaba algo ansiosa, pero menos que sus amigos, y en cuanto a Alex...

—Entonces, esto sería para la poción revitalizante

—Exacto

Estaba estudiando en las mazmorras con la ayuda de Severus.

—Sí que has avanzado mucho

—Pues como no, si tengo un excelente maestro

Severus le dio un beso en la frente y siguieron repasando. En la noche cuando regreso a la Sala Común vio a sus amigos hechos un manojo de nervios por lo que se apiado de ellos y les fue a ayudar.

— ¡Gracias Alex! —dijo Harry abrazándola por su lado derecho

— ¡Nos has salvados...! —dijo Ron abrazándola del otro lado

— ¡... estamos agradecidos! —dijeron los chicos al unisonoro

«Esto sería más divertido si Xóchitl estuviera aquí. Sonaron como a los enanitos verdes de Toy Story»

— ¡Bueno, YA! Mucho amor

El examen escrito de Pociones fue pan comido para Alex y ya ni se diga del práctico. No pudo evitar mirar a sus amigos y vio que no dejaban de temblar de los nervios; al menos para el examen de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas del martes no les fue tan mal y más porque querían que Hagrid se viera bien como docente.

El miércoles hicieron en la mañana el examen teórico de Astronomía y en la tarde Adivinación. Harry y Ron estaban seguros de que lo iban a reprobar por lo que no le pusieron mucho empeño y menos en el práctico, pero a Alex le volvió a pasar lo mismo que las veces anteriores a finales de año: tuvo una visión.

Estaba haciendo el examen con la bola de cristal cuando paso:

Vio la misma puerta de siempre del ministerio, la cual se abrió sin problemas y entro a la misma cámara llena de esfera, pero al final del pasillo vio a dos hombres uno en el suelo y el otro apuntando con su varita al otro. El hombre del suelo gritaba y se retorcía de dolor mientras que el que estaba de pie reía de una manera fría, aguda y aterradora.

De pronto, se escucho ruido, al parecer de una pelea. Vio varios hechizos ser lanzados por todos lados. Una mujer estaba parada enfrente de lo que parecía un gran arco antiguo, de pronto otra mujer lanzo un maleficio asesino directo a la mujer del arco lanzando una risa maniaca, pero el hechizo no le dio a la mujer sino que un hombre la empujo y le dio de lleno en el pecho

— ¡NO!

Entonces reacciono de manera violenta ¿Qué clase de visión era esa? ¿Qué rayos había pasado exactamente en ese lugar?

— ¿Estás bien?

Alex levantó la mirada; todos en el Gran Comedor la miraban algo confundidos. Entonces la chica cayó en la cuenta de que estaba sudando y jadeando mucho.

—Sí... estoy bien

El examinador no parecía muy convencido pero dejó pasar el asunto. Alex salió del examen y corrió directamente a los baños, se lavó la cara y miro su reflejo en el espejo.

«¿Por qué tuve esa visión? ¿Acaso pasara algo al final del año como los demás?»

Siguió dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que recordó el examen de Astronomía y fue a prepararse. A las once, cuando llegaron a la torre de Astronomía, comprobaron que hacía una noche tranquila y despejada, perfecta para la observación de los astros. La plateada luz de la luna bañaba los jardines y soplaba una fresca brisa. Cada alumno montó su telescopio, y cuando la profesora Marchbanks dio la orden, empezaron a rellenar el mapa celeste en blanco que les habían repartido.

El examen transcurrió tranquilo y sin problemas, cuando de pronto las puertas del castillo se abrieron, justo debajo del parapeto donde se encontraba él, y la luz se esparció por los escalones de piedra hasta alcanzar el césped. Alex miró hacia abajo, fingiendo que ajustaba un poco la posición de su telescopio, y vio unas cinco o seis alargadas siluetas que avanzaban por la hierba iluminada; entonces se cerraron las puertas y el césped se convirtió de nuevo en un mar de oscuridad.

Pudo distinguir que entre ese grupo iba Umbridge y al parecer se dirigían hacia la cabaña de Hagrid

—Esto no me gusta nada

De pronto se oyó un rugido procedente de la lejana cabaña que resonó en la oscuridad y llegó hasta lo alto de la torre de Astronomía. Varios alumnos que Alex tenía cerca se separaron de sus telescopios y miraron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

El profesor Tofty volvió a toser.

—Chicos, chicas, intenten concentrarse —dijo en voz baja. Casi todos los alumnos siguieron escudriñando el cielo con sus telescopios. La chica miro a sus amigos y vio que ellos también tenían la vista fija en la cabaña de Hagrid—. Ejem..., veinte minutos... —anunció el profesor Tofty.

Hermione pegó un brinco y volvió a concentrarse de inmediato en su mapa celeste; Alex dirigió la mirada hacia el suyo y vio que había escrito «Marte» donde debía haber escrito «Venus», así que se apresuró a corregir el error.

Entonces se oyó un fuerte ¡PUM! que procedía de los jardines y varios estudiantes exclamaron «¡Ay!» al golpearse la cara con el extremo de la mira de sus telescopios cuando se apresuraron a observar lo que estaba pasando abajo.

La puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid se había abierto, y la luz que salía de dentro les permitió verlo con bastante claridad: una figura de gran tamaño rugía y enarbolaba los puños, rodeada de seis personas, las cuales intentaban aturdirlo a juzgar por los finos rayos de luz roja que proyectaban hacia él.

— ¡No! —gritó Hermione.

— ¡Señorita! —exclamó escandalizado el profesor Tofty—. ¡Esto es un examen!

Pero ya nadie prestaba atención a los mapas celestes. Todavía se veían haces de luz roja junto a la cabaña de Hagrid, aunque parecían rebotar en él; el guardabosques aún estaba en pie y a Alex le pareció que no había dejado de defenderse. Por los jardines resonaban gritos y un hombre bramó: «¡Sé razonable, Hagrid!»

— ¿Razonable? —rugió él—. ¡Maldita sea, Dawlish, no me llevarán así!

Alex vio la silueta de Fang, que intentaba defender a su amo y saltaba repetidamente sobre los magos que rodeaban a Hagrid, hasta que el rayo de un hechizo aturdidor alcanzó al animal, que cayó al suelo. Hagrid soltó un furioso aullido y cogió al culpable y lo lanzó por el aire; el hombre recorrió unos tres metros volando y no volvió a levantarse. Hermione soltó un grito de horror, tapándose la boca con ambas manos; Harry miró a Ron y vio que su amigo también estaba muy asustado. Ninguno de los cuatro había visto jamás a Hagrid enfadado de verdad.

— ¡Miren! —gritó Parvati, que se había apoyado en el parapeto y señalaba las puertas del castillo, que habían vuelto a abrirse; la luz iluminaba de nuevo el oscuro jardín, y una silueta cruzaba la extensión de césped.

— ¡Por favor, chicos! —exclamó el profesor Tofty, muy alterado—. ¡Sólo les quedan dieciséis minutos!

Pero nadie le hizo caso: todos observaban a la persona que en ese momento corría hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, donde se estaba librando la batalla.

— ¿¡Cómo se atreven!? —gritaba la solitaria figura mientras corría—. ¿¡Cómo se atreven!?

— ¡Es la profesora McGonagall! —susurró Hermione

— ¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡He dicho que lo dejen en paz! —repetía la profesora McGonagall en la oscuridad—. ¿Con qué derecho lo atacan? Él no ha hecho nada, nada que justifique este...

Hermione, Parvati y Lavender gritaron a la vez, pues las figuras que había junto a la cabaña de Hagrid lanzaron al menos cuatro rayos aturdidores contra la profesora McGonagall. A medio camino entre la cabaña y el castillo, los rayos chocaron contra ella; en un primer momento, la profesora se iluminó y desprendió un brillo de un extraño color rojo; luego se despegó del suelo, cayó con fuerza sobre la espalda y no volvió a moverse.

— ¡Gárgolas galopantes! —gritó el profesor Tofty, que también parecía haber olvidado por completo el examen—. ¡Eso no es una advertencia! ¡Es un comportamiento vergonzoso!

— ¡COBARDES! —bramó Hagrid; su voz llegó con claridad hasta lo alto de la torre, y varias luces volvieron a encenderse dentro del castillo—. ¡MALDITOS COBARDES! ¡TOMA ESTO! ¡Y ESTO!

— ¡Ay, madre! —gimió Hermione.

Hagrid intentó dar un par de fuertes golpes a los agresores que tenía más cerca, a quienes, a juzgar por cómo se derrumbaron, dejó inconscientes. Pero luego vieron que Hagrid se doblaba por la cintura, como si finalmente el hechizo lo hubiera vencido. Sin embargo, se equivocaban: al cabo de un instante, Hagrid volvía a estar de pie y llevaba algo que parecía un saco a la espalda. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que se había colocado sobre los hombros el cuerpo inerte de Fang.

— ¡Deténganlo! ¡Sujétenlo! —gritaba la profesora Umbridge, pero el único ayudante que le quedaba se mostraba muy reacio a ponerse al alcance de los puños de Hagrid; empezó a retroceder, tan deprisa que tropezó con uno de sus inconscientes colegas, y también cayó al suelo.

Hagrid, mientras tanto, se había dado la vuelta y había echado a correr con Fang sobre los hombros. La profesora Umbridge le echó un último hechizo aturdidor, pero no dio en el blanco; y Hagrid, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia las lejanas verjas, desapareció en la oscuridad.

Hubo un largo minuto de silencio; los alumnos, temblorosos y boquiabiertos, contemplaban los jardines. Entonces la débil voz del profesor Tofty anunció:

—Humm..., cinco minutos, chicos.

Cuando por fin se agotó el tiempo, los cuatro amigos guardaron de cualquier manera los telescopios en sus fundas y bajaron todo lo deprisa que pudieron por la escalera de caracol. Ningún alumno había ido a acostarse; todos estaban hablando con gran excitación y en voz alta al pie de la escalera sobre lo que acababan de presenciar.

En la Sala Común muchos alumnos despertaron por el alboroto y los testigos comenzaron a contar lo que paso. Al día siguiente se aplico el último examen, pero nadie tenía mucha cabeza para eso después de lo sucedido la noche anterior y para rematar con Alex, ella seguía dándole vueltas a la visión del examen de Adivinación. De pronto se escucho que alguien se caía y al voltear, se espanto al ver a Harry en el suelo.

— ¡Harry! —corrió hacia él y vio que estaba sudando ¿acaso se abrió la conexión con Voldemort?

Esa pregunta se respondió sola al sentir arder la marca de su rostro y lo que vio la asusto:

Volvía a encontrarse en la habitación del tamaño de una catedral llena de estanterías y esferas de cristal... El corazón le latía muy deprisa... Esta vez iba a entrar... Cuando llegaba al pasillo número noventa y siete torcía a la izquierda y corría por él entre dos hileras de estanterías...

Pero al final del pasillo había una figura en el suelo, una figura negra que se retorcía como un animal herido... A Alex se le contraía el estómago de miedo, de emoción...

Una voz salía por su boca, una voz fría y aguda, vacía de humanidad...

—Cógela... Vamos, bájala... Yo no puedo tocarla, pero tú sí...

La figura negra que había en el suelo se movía un poco. Alex veía cómo una mano blanca de largos dedos cerrados alrededor de una varita se alzaba al final de su propio brazo..., y entonces oía que aquella fría y aguda voz decía:

«¡Crucio!»

El hombre que estaba en el suelo gritaba de dolor, intentaba levantarse pero caía hacia atrás y se retorcía. Alex reía. Levantaba la varita, la maldición dejaba de actuar y la figura se quedaba inmóvil gimiendo.

—Lord Voldemort espera...

Muy despacio, el hombre que estaba en el suelo levantaba un poco los hombros, aunque los brazos le temblaban, y miraba hacia arriba. Tenía la cara demacrada y manchada de sangre, contraída de dolor y, sin embargo, desafiante...

—Tendrás que matarme —susurraba Sirius.

—Al final lo haré, indudablemente —decía la fría voz—. Pero antes la cogerás para mí, Black... ¿Crees que lo que has sentido es dolor? Piénsalo bien..., nos quedan muchas horas por delante y nadie te oirá gritar...

De pronto reacciono de golpe y vio que Harry había despertado. Los dos se miraron y tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

Sirius...


	63. Misión de rescate

Los examinadores se acercaron a ellos para asegurarse que estuvieran bien, los chicos insistían que sí, pero no era cierto. Cuando el examinador les permitió irse los dos subieron corriendo hacia la enfermería para avisarle a McGonagall lo que habían visto, pero cuando llegaron Madame Pomfrey les dijo que fue trasladad al hospital San Mungo a causa de los hechizos aturdidores. Los dos se fueron de ahí desesperados.

— ¿Ahora que hacemos? —preguntó Harry, aunque sonó más para sí que para Alex—. Ya no queda nadie de la Orden

Alex estaba a punto de pensar en lo mismo hasta que recordó algo.

«No todos...»

La chica tenía la intención de correr hacia las mazmorras para buscarlo, pero Harry la tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr llevándosela a arrastras.

—Harry ¿qué...?

—Hay que buscar a Ron y Hermione y contarles todo. Debemos darnos prisa para rescatar a Sirius

Alex no tuvo de otra más que seguirlo. Cuando encontraron a sus amigos los llevaron a un aula vacía y les contaron sobre su sueño; Ron en seguida se mostró preocupado pero Hermione dudaba en lo que vieron. Comenzó a decir que era imposible que los dos magos más buscados del mundo pudieran entrar en el ministerio sin que nadie los viera; Harry comenzaba a desesperarse por la "necedad" de la chica y la imparcialidad del pelirrojo por no querer creerles.

Alex ya no les prestaba atención, sintió las marcas tenebrosas comenzar a arder y hacia hasta lo imposible por no gritar de dolor ni mostrar algún signo de dolor.

«¿Qué rayos esta tramando? ¿Por qué, de entre todos los de la Orden, querría capturar a Sirius? Quizá sea porque es la persona más importante para Harry» Sintió otro ardor en su rostro y en su brazo y ahogo un grito lo más que pudo.

De pronto se escucho abrir la puerta, Alex volteó y vio que eran Ginny y Luna. Harry les volvió a insistir a sus dos amigos sobre Sirius, antes de que las cosas empeorarán Alex sugirió que Harry podría usar la chimenea de Umbridge para comunicarse a Grimmauld Place y asegurarse que su padrino ya no estuviera.

Entonces trazaron un plan: Harry y Hermione entrarían al despacho ocultos bajo la capa invisible y la navaja de Sirius, Ron le daría un aviso falso diciendo que Peeves estaba haciendo alboroto en el departamento de Transformaciones; Ginny y Luna desviarían a los alumnos para que no pasaran por el pasillo del despacho de Umbridge y Alex se aseguraría de alejar a Filch y a la Brigada Inquisitorial.

Ya trazado el plan pusieron manos a la obra. Cuando llegaron al pasillo Ron, Ginny y Luna se fueron a sus respectivos puestos; antes de que Alex se alejara Harry le grito.

— ¡Alex!

La chica volteo y a tiempo atrapó al aire algo que su amigo le arrojó. Lo desdobló y así simple vista parecía un pergamino en blanco.

—Pero Harry...

—Nosotros tenemos la capa invisible y estaremos más protegidos. Por favor vigila a Ron y los demás y ten cuidado.

—Sí — y echaron a correr

Al llegar al final del pasillo empezó a desdoblar el pergamino y sacó su varita.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas —y ante ella apareció el Mapa del Merodeador—. Veamos... Filch y la Señora Norris... —vio que el conserje y su gata iban a la torre de Astronomía—. Está bien. Ahora, la Brigada Inquisitorial... —vio que algunos de ellos estaban en la Sala Común de Slytherin y otros (entre ellos Malfoy) se dirigían al pasillo del despacho de Umbridge—. ¿Qué? No puede ser ¡Travesura realizada! —guardo el pergamino y salió corriendo de ahí.

Al llegar vio que Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle se acercaban a Ginny. Se oculto detrás de una armadura y se puso en guardia.

— ¿Qué haces, Weasley? —preguntó Malfoy con tono autoritario

—No te interesa —respondió Ginny secamente

— ¿Por qué estás bloqueando el paso?

—Porque alguien ha soltado gas agarrotador en este pasillo, por eso

Malfoy se inclinó un poco a la derecha para mirar sobre el hombro de la pelirroja.

—Yo no veo nada

—Es porque es incoloro, ignorante

— ¡No te atrevas a llamarme así, traidora de la sangre!

— ¡Oblígame!

Malfoy chasqueó los dedos y sus dormidos amigos comenzaron a acercarse a Ginny.

«Ni lo piensen»

Desde su escondite, Alex levantó un muro de tierra entre Ginny y las serpientes. Tanto la pelirroja como ellos se sorprendieron.

— ¿Qué rayos...? ¿Que hiciste Weasley?

— ¡Yo no hice nada!

«Ya se asusto, perfecto»

Alex salió un poco de sus escondite pero aun sin dejarse ver, y les arrojó el muro de tierra a Malfoy y compañía haciendo que se estrellaran contra la pared. Ginny estaba boquiabierta del asombro y Alex se tapaba la boca para contener la risa.

Quito el muro de tierra y vio que las tres serpientes estaban algo aturdidas por el golpe. Malfoy se repuso y miro con odio a Ginny.

—Maldita... Ahora veras

«Yo no lo creo»

Siguió protegiendo a Ginny y fastidiando a Malfoy y sus amigos, pero de pronto sintió extraño su cuerpo. Al principio sintió su cuerpo tieso, no podía moverlo y de pronto comenzó a moverse solo haciendo que saliera de su escondite y Malfoy y compañía la vieran.

—Vaya, vaya. La Sangre Sucia al rescate de la Traidora de la Sangre.

Alex quiso responderle, pero estaba más concentrada en tratar de liberarse de lo que sea que le pasara a su cuerpo.

—Al parecer tus trucos ya no funcionan ¿cierto?

—Tenía que ser

Alex no podía voltear pero sabía de quien se trataba. Parkinson llegó por atrás de la chica y la apuntaba con la varita.

—Vaya Pansy, buen trabajo

—Gracias Draco

— ¿Qué encantamiento es ese?

—Uno de los favoritos de mi familia. Lo llaman "el titiritero", es igual al Imperius que controlas a las personas, pero este es más doloroso y la víctima es consciente de las cosas que es forzado a hacer

—Esa es magia oscura muy avanzada ¿no crees?

—Algo, pero lo mejor es que este hechizo es indetectable

Malfoy sonrió de manera malvada. Por detrás llegó Umbridge acompañada de Millicent Bulstrode y otros alumnos de Slytherin, uno de ellos llevaba a Ron y estaba amordazado. Del otro lado del pasillo se escucharon pasos y vieron que se trataban de Luna y —para sorpresa de Alex— Neville, llevados a la fuerza por otros alumnos de Slytherin y estaban amordazados también.

—Teniendo a todos estos tontos aquí, quiere decir que Potter y Granger deben de estar en mi despacho —dijo Umbridge con su molesta sonrisa mirando a Alex y sus amigos—. Ahora —miró a los Slytherin—, siete de ustedes quédense conmigo, los demás sigan patrullando.

Los Slytherin respondieron complacidos a su labor. Amordazaron a Ginny y a Alex y junto a los demás comenzaron a llevárselos por la fuerza hasta el despacho de Umbridge. Una alumna de sexto se llevo a Luna, quien al parecer no notaba la gravedad de la situación. Un chico llamado Warrington llevaba a Ron, Crabbe llevaba a Neville muy agarrado del cuello, casi aplicándole una llave, una chica robusta de Slytherin llevaba a Ginny, quien empezó a forcejear y tratar de darle patadas a su captora. En cuanto a Alex, Parkinson le indicó a Malfoy como seguir haciendo el hechizo, así que de esa manera se la llevaron hacia el despacho.

Cuando llegaron vieron que Umbridge había atrapado a Harry y Hermione; Umbridge sujetaba a Harry del cabello y a Millicent Bulstrode inmovilizaba contra la pared a Hermione. Todos los Slytherin junto a sus prisioneros se colocaron junto a la pared, Malfoy ató a Alex de las muñecas y la dejo bajo la custodia de Bulstrode.

Umbridge dibujó su ancha y displicente sonrisa y se sentó en una butaca de chintz; miraba a sus prisioneros pestañeando, como un sapo sobre un parterre de flores.

—Muy bien, Potter —comenzó—. Has colocado vigilantes alrededor de mi despacho y has enviado a ese payaso —señaló con la cabeza a Ron— para que me dijera que el poltergeist estaba provocando un caos en el departamento de Transformaciones cuando yo sabía perfectamente que estaba manchando de tinta las miras de todos los telescopios del colegio, porque el señor Filch acababa de informarme de ello. Es evidente que te interesaba mucho hablar con alguien. ¿Con quién? ¿Con Albus Dumbledore? ¿O con ese híbrido, Hagrid? No creo que se tratara de la profesora McGonagall porque tengo entendido que todavía está demasiado enferma para hablar con nadie.

—No es asunto suyo. Yo puedo hablar con quien me dé la gana —gruñó.

El blandengue rostro de la profesora Umbridge se tensó un poco.

—Muy bien —continuó con su dulce voz, más falsa y más peligrosa que nunca—. Muy bien, señor Potter... Le he ofrecido la posibilidad de contármelo voluntariamente y la ha rechazado. No tengo otra alternativa que obligarlo. Draco, ve a buscar al profesor Snape.

Alex sintió un vuelco al corazón al escuchar eso y se sintió un poco mas tranquila. Vio a Harry y por la expresión de su rostro, pudo adivinar que su amigo cayó en la cuenta de que sí quedaban alguien de la Orden en la escuela. Alex trató de zafar las ataduras pero estaban bien sujetas, Bulstrode se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y la estrelló contra la pared para controlarla.

En aquel momento, en el despacho sólo se oían los inquietos movimientos y los forcejeos de Ron y sus compañeros, a los que los alumnos de Slytherin intentaban dominar. A Ron le sangraba el labio y estaba manchando la alfombra de la profesora Umbridge mientras intentaba librarse de la llave que le hacía Warrington en el cuello; Ginny, por su parte, trataba de pisarle los pies a la alumna de sexto que la agarraba con fuerza por ambos brazos; Neville cada vez estaba más morado e intentaba soltarse del cuello los brazos de Crabbe; y Hermione procuraba en vano apartar a Millicent Bulstrode. Luna, en cambio, estaba de pie junto a su captora, sin oponer resistencia, y miraba distraídamente por la ventana como si todo aquello la aburriera muchísimo.

Harry volvió a mirar a la profesora Umbridge, que lo observaba atentamente. Sin embargo, él mantuvo una expresión insondable cuando se oyeron pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo y Draco entró de nuevo en el despacho y le aguantó la puerta a Severus.

— ¿Quería verme, directora? —preguntó éste, y miró a las parejas de forcejeantes alumnos con un gesto de absoluta indiferencia.

— ¡Ah, profesor Snape! —exclamó la profesora Umbridge sonriendo de oreja a oreja y poniéndose de nuevo en pie—. Sí, necesito otra botella de Veritaserum. Cuanto antes, por favor.

—Le di la última botella que tenía para que interrogara a Potter —contestó Snape observándola con frialdad—. No la gastaría toda, ¿verdad? Ya le indiqué que bastaba con tres gotas.

La profesora Umbridge se ruborizó.

—Supongo que podrá preparar más, ¿no? —dijo, y su voz se volvió aún más infantil y dulce, como ocurría siempre que se ponía furiosa.

—Desde luego —contestó Snape haciendo una mueca con los labios—. Tarda todo un ciclo lunar en madurar, así que la tendrá dentro de un mes.

— ¿Un mes? —chilló la profesora Umbridge inflándose como un sapo—. ¿Un mes, ha dicho? ¡La necesito esta noche, Snape! ¡Acabo de encontrar a Potter utilizando mi chimenea para comunicarse con alguien!

— ¿Ah, sí? —dijo Snape, y por primera vez mostró interés y giró la cabeza para mirar a Harry—. Bueno, no me sorprende. Potter nunca se ha mostrado inclinado a obedecer las normas del colegio.

Los fríos y oscuros ojos de Snape taladraron los de Harry, que le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear concentrándose en lo que había visto en su sueño, con la esperanza de que Snape pudiera leerle la mente y comprendiera...

— ¡Quiero interrogarlo! —gritó la profesora Umbridge fuera de sí, y Snape dirigió la vista al enfurecido y tembloroso rostro de la directora—. ¡Quiero que me proporcione una poción que lo obligue a decirme la verdad!

—Ya se lo he dicho —repuso Snape con toda tranquilidad—. No me queda ni una gota de Veritaserum. A menos que quiera envenenar a Potter, y le aseguro que si lo hiciera yo lo comprendería, no puedo ayudarla. El único problema es que la mayoría de los venenos actúan tan deprisa que la víctima no tiene mucho tiempo para confesar.

— ¡Ya deja de moverte, tonta Sangre Sucia!

Todos los presentes voltearon hacia dónde provenía el escándalo y Severus sintió un vacío en el estómago al ver a Alex atada y amordazada contra la pared. También vio que estaba sangrando de la ceja izquierda y Bulstrode la sujetaba del cuello de la blusa del uniforme.

—Señorita Bulstrode, contrólela bien. En cuanto a usted —Severus se volvió hacia Umbridge y vio que la mujer estaba realmente molesta—. ¡Está en periodo de prueba! —bramó la profesora Umbridge, y Severus volvió a mirarla con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas—. ¡Se niega a colaborar! ¡Me ha decepcionado, profesor Snape; Lucius Malfoy siempre habla muy bien de usted! ¡Salga inmediatamente de mi despacho!

Severus hizo una irónica reverencia y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Entonces Alex logró liberar su boca y le bramó a la profesora.

— ¡Vaya que es un buen ejemplo de directora! Teniendo a algunos alumnos como prisioneros y a otros como si fueran sus empleados del ministerio, así no es como se trata a los alumnos. Y sí que sorprende como pone a los profesores en periodo de prueba, simplemente porque no le dio la poción que quiere, pues no tiene la culpa de que sea tonta como para no saber...

No supo en que momento se le acercó Umbridge y le dio una fuerte bofetada que hizo que volteara el rostro y le quedara la mejilla roja. Harry seguía inmóvil en su lugar sin saber que hacer, se pronto escucho como si algo tronara y unos gruñidos, volteó y se solo remedio ver que era Snape, quien estaba cerrando los puños con fuerza y apretaba la mandíbula haciendo todo lo posible por contenerse y no hacer una locura.

— ¡Será mejor que midas tus palabras, pequeña mocosa bastarda! Si pensaste que ni tú ni tus amigos saldrían bien librados de esta, ahora ante tal insolencia haré que arrepientas de esto.

La profesora dio la vuelta y vio que Severus seguía de pie en su lugar.

— ¿Aún sigue aquí? ¡Le dije que se fuera!

Severus siguió sin moverse. Miró a Alex sobre el hombro de Umbridge y por la expresión de la chica pudo entender que trataba de decirle algo con su mente, uso Legeremancia y escucho sus pensamientos.

«Tranquilo, no te preocupes. Estaremos bien... Estaré bien, debes mantenerte tranquilo o sino nos delataremos y estaremos en más problemas. No te preocupes»

Severus cerró la conexión y con pesar se dio media vuelta para irse.

— ¡Tiene a Canuto! —gritó—. ¡Tiene a Canuto en el sitio donde la guardan!

Severus se paró con una mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta.

— ¿Canuto? —chilló la profesora Umbridge mirando ávidamente a Harry y luego a Snape—. ¿Quién es Canuto? ¿Dónde guardan qué? ¿Qué ha querido decir, Snape?

Severus se volvió y miró a Harry con expresión inescrutable. Harry no supo si le había entendido o no, pero no se atrevió a ser más explícito delante de la profesora Umbridge. El profesor miró a Alex y al ver la chica que asentía, entendió que lo que decía Harry era verdad, pero tenía que guardar las apariencias.

—No tengo ni idea —respondió Severus sin inmutarse—. Potter, cuando quiera que me grites disparates como ése, te daré un brebaje bocazas. Y Crabbe, haz el favor de no apretar tanto. Si Longbottom se ahoga tendré que rellenar un montón de aburridos formularios, y me temo que también tendré que mencionarlo en tu informe si algún día solicitas un empleo.

Cerró la puerta tras él haciendo un ruidito seco, y Harry se quedó más confuso que antes, pues Severus era su última esperanza. Luego miró a la profesora Umbridge, que parecía sentirse igual que él; la mujer respiraba agitadamente, llena de rabia y de frustración.

Era tal la desesperación de Umbridge que estuvo a punto de aplicarle la maldición Cruciatus a Harry de no ser porque Hermione lo impidió "confesando" que el profesor Dumbledore tenía escondido en el Bosque Prohibido un arma secreta que solamente ella, Harry y los demás conocían porque el profesor "les pidió terminarlo". Entonces Umbridge ordenó a Hermione que la llevara hasta el lugar del arma y por las dudas se llevaron a Harry, dejando a la Brigada Inquisitorial a la vigilancia de Alex y los demás prisioneros.

Ron, Ginny y Neville seguían tratando de liberarse de las serpientes pero les resultaba inútil, eran el doble de grandes que ellos. Luna seguía mirando por la ventana como si nada, y en cuanto a Alex... a pesar de seguir arrinconada contra la pared y enfrente de ella estaba Bulstrode podía ver perfectamente todo el despacho.

Como pudo, logro zafar una mano de las ataduras pero no la movió de su lugar, simplemente movió la muñeca haciendo una pequeña ráfaga de aire que dirigió hacia las faldas de las chicas de Slytherin que estaban y las elevo un poco. Las serpientes lo notaron y soltaron a sus prisioneras para bajar sus faldas.

—Se puede saber ¿qué les pasa?

— ¿Qué no ves, Malfoy? Hizo aire y se nos levantaron las faldas

—Qué tontería, Bulstrode. No hace aire

Alex se detuvo y con todas sus fuerzas contuvo la risa.

«Ahora los hombres»

Esta vez, uso la tierra para molestar a los chicos, haciendo que la tierra se levantara un poco a los pies de ellos como si quisiera forzarlos a bailar.

— ¿Qué rayos...? ¿Qué esta pasando? —preguntó Malfoy, alejándose un poco de la ventana

—No sé —contestó Goyle

Las serpientes que faltaban de soltar a los chicos lo hicieron y se situaron en medio del despacho. Bulstrode y las demás de acercaron para ayudarlos, pero en ese momento Alex logró soltarse y con un Accio hizo volar las pastillas vomitivas del bolsillo de Ron. El suelo se detuvo y Malfoy se fijo en Alex.

— ¿Cómo rayos te soltaste? ¿Y que tienes en las manos?

—Primero; Eso no te interesa. Segundo; me dio hambre y quería comer mis dulces ¿Algún problema?

Malfoy no respondió, simplemente le arrebató la bolsa de las manos y la empujó. Los Slytherin comenzaron burlarse y a comer los dulces, mal sus lenguas tocaron el primer dulce, comenzaron a vomitar y no podían parar.

—Esas eran pastillas vomitivas. No puedo creer que cayeran tan rápido.

Se alejó de ellos y fue a liberar a sus amigos.

— ¿Cómo lograste hacer todo eso? —preguntó Ginny, sorprendida

—Les explico después. Ahora hay que buscar a Harry y Hermione y ver como esta Sirius

Sus amigos asintieron y los cinco salieron del despacho de Umbridge dejando a Malfoy y compañía todavía vomitando. Fueron corriendo hasta el Bosque Prohibido, llegaron hasta el límite del bosque y escucharon unas voces.

—De todos modos, Harry, ¿cómo pensabas llegar hasta Londres?

—Sí, eso mismo nos preguntábamos nosotros —dijo Ron detrás de Hermione.

Ella y Harry se juntaron instintivamente y escudriñaron la espesura. Entonces vieron aparecer a Ron y Alex, y corriendo detrás de ellos, a Ginny, Neville y Luna. Harry les dijo que el tiempo se agotaba el tiempo y tenían que salvar a Sirius, además de tratar de convencer a Ginny, Neville y Luna de que regresarán al castillo pero al final se rindió y empezó a pensar como ir a Londres, entonces vio que comenzaron a llegar los thestrals y con eso se respondió su pregunta.

Los chicos se subieron a un thestrals cada uno y emprendieron el vuelo, pasaron sobre el castillo y no se dieron cuenta que un hombre de negro los vio alegarse.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Severus daba vueltas por todo el castillo aun pensando en lo que el sapo se atrevió a hacerle a su pequeña, pasó por las ventanas que daban al Bosque Prohibido cuando vio varias figuras oscuras surcar el cielo. Se acercó a la ventana para ver mejor y vio que se trataban de los thestrals del castillo, forzó un poco la vista y vio que había personas montadas en ellos, entonces se le vino un pensamiento a la cabeza.

—Alex

Se alejó de la ventana y corrió rápidamente hasta el despacho de Umbridge; al llegar vio a Malfoy y los demás inconscientes y rodeados de charcos de vomito. Se adentró un poco al lugar y vio con temor que Alex y sus amigos ya no estaban.

Salió del despacho pensando en donde podría estar y de pronto recordó lo que Potter le había dicho respecto a Black.

—Tenía que ser

Se fue corriendo de ahí hasta los límites del castillo y se desapareció y apareció en el parque enfrente al cuartel de la Orden. Corrió y entró al edificio con brusquedad, llegó a la cocina y vio que casi toda la Orden estaba ahí.

—Quejicus, se puede saber ¿qué rayos haces aquí? —preguntó Sirius molesto y poniéndose de pie

—Se trata de tu querido ahijado y sus amigos

— ¿Qué? —toda la Orden le prestó atención a Severus mientras les explicaba lo que paso, cuando termino vio las reacciones de todos, las cuales no eran para menos—. ¡Tenemos que ir ha ayudarlos! —exclamó Sirius

—Black, tu no puedes ir

— ¿Vas a empezar con eso, Snape? Yo no pedí tú opinión

—Lo estoy diciendo porque esa es la razón por la que se fueron al Ministerio, estúpido ¡Piensan que el señor tenebroso te tiene de rehén!

— ¡No me interesa lo que...!

Se escuchó como la puerta principal se abría y cerraba, todos pensaban que se trataba de Dumbledore pero no se escucho que alguien se acercara. Severus, Sirius y Remus salieron a ver y vieron que estaba desierto; entonces tanto a Severus como a Sirius se les ocurrió algo.

—Xóchitl

Remus se les había adelantado, subió a buscar a la loba y al regresar confirmó que ya no estaba.

Mientras en la Orden terminaban de organizarse, Xóchitl corría con todas sus fuerzas hasta la entrada del ministerio.

«Así que lo que escuche por medio de Alex era cierto, y lo que pude ver a través de su conexión... Tengo que darme prisa y llegar antes que ellos para advertirles»

La loba aceleró el paso y pasaba a través de la gente sin importarle que llamara la atención de los niños y uno que otro adulto. Llegó hasta donde se encontraba la calle con el contenedor rebosante y la cabina telefónica destrozada, ambos descoloridos, bajo el resplandor anaranjado de las farolas; sin embargo, vio que ahí había siete thestrals hurgando en la basura.

— ¡Rayos!

Entró a la cabina, tomó forma humana y marcó el número.

—Bienvenidos al Ministerio de la Magia. Por favor, diga su nombre y el motivo de su visita.

—Xóchitl, búsqueda y rescate

Una etiqueta se deslizó por la rampa metálica en la que normalmente caía el cambio. De pronto el suelo de la cabina telefónica se estremeció y la acera empezó a ascender detrás de las ventanas de cristal; la cabina quedó completamente a oscuras y, con un chirrido sordo, empezó a hundirse en las profundidades del Ministerio de Magia. Una franja de débil luz dorada le iluminó los pies y, tras ensancharse, fue subiendo por su cuerpo. Xóchitl flexionó las rodillas y miró a través del cristal para ver si había alguien en el Atrio, pero parecía que estaba completamente vacío.

Xóchitl salió de la cabina y corrió en busca de Alex y los demás. Empezó a brillar la marca de su cuello con la intención de contactarse con Alex pero no lo lograba.

—Alex... ¿Dónde estás?

Mientras tanto, ella y sus amigos se encontraban en una gran sala circular. Todo era de color negro, incluidos el suelo y el techo; alrededor de la negra y curva pared había una serie de puertas negras idénticas, sin picaporte y sin distintivo alguno, situadas a intervalos regulares, e, intercalados entre ellas, unos candelabros con velas de llama azul. La fría y brillante luz de las velas se reflejaba en el reluciente suelo de mármol causando la impresión de que tenían agua negra bajo los pies. Se oyó un fuerte estruendo y las velas empezaron a desplazarse hacia un lado. La pared circular estaba rotando. Durante unos segundos, mientras la pared giraba, las llamas azules que los rodeaban se desdibujaron y trazaron una única línea luminosa que parecía de neón; entonces, tan repentinamente como había empezado, el estruendo cesó y todo volvió a quedarse quieto.

— ¡Tiene que ser esta! —exclamó Harry desesperado

Ya llevaban un largo rato tratando de encontrar la puerta correcta, pero era inútil. Algunas de las puertas tenían mercado una gran equis roja, que indicaba que esa puerta ya la habían revisado. El chico abrió de golpe la puerta que tenía enfrente.

— ¡Es ésta!

— ¡Al fin! —exclamó Alex

Harry lo supo al instante por la hermosa, danzarina y centelleante luz que había dentro. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron al resplandor, vio unos relojes que brillaban sobre todas las superficies; eran grandes y pequeños, de pie y de sobremesa, y estaban colgados en los espacios que había entre las librerías o reposaban sobre las mesas; era por eso por lo que un intenso e incesante tintineo llenaba aquella habitación, como si por ella desfilaran miles de minúsculos pies. La fuente de la luz era una altísima campana de cristal que había al fondo de la sala.

— ¡Por aquí!

A Harry le latía muy deprisa el corazón porque sabía que iban por buen camino; guió a sus compañeros por el reducido espacio que había entre las filas de mesas y se dirigió, como había hecho en su sueño, hacia la fuente de la luz: la campana de cristal, tan alta como él, que estaba sobre una mesa y en cuyo interior se arremolinaba una fulgurante corriente de aire.

Siguieron su camino hasta la única puerta que había detrás de la campana de cristal. Harry empujó la puerta y enseguida él y Alex reconocieron el lugar: una sala de techo muy elevado, como el de una iglesia, donde no había más que hileras de altísimas estanterías llenas de pequeñas y polvorientas esferas de cristal. Estas brillaban débilmente, bañadas por la luz de unos candelabros dispuestos a intervalos a lo largo de las estanterías. Las llamas de las velas, como las de la habitación circular que habían dejado atrás, eran azules. En aquella sala hacía mucho frío.

Harry avanzó con sigilo y escudriñó uno de los oscuros pasillos que había entre dos hileras de estanterías. No oyó nada ni vio señal alguna de movimiento.

Buscaron en las hileras hasta llegar a la noventa y siete pero Sirius no estaba. De pronto, Ron encontró una bola de cristal con el nombre de Harry; Hermione y Neville le decían que no lo tocara pero el chico no hizo caso. Al hacerlo, vieron que en realidad no pasó nada pero entonces, a sus espaldas, una voz que arrastraba las palabras dijo:

—Muy bien, Potter. Ahora date la vuelta, muy despacio, y dame eso.

Los siete voltearon y vieron que se trataba de Lucius Malfoy. Por desgracia, descubrieron que no estaba solo, venía en compañía de Bellatrix Lestrange y otros cinco mortífagos; estaban rodeados.

Malfoy y Lestrange le exigían a Harry que les entregará la profecía pero él se negaba. Harry y Neville apuntaban con sus varitas a Malfoy y a Lestrange mientras que Ron y las chicas lo hacían con los demás Mortífagos. De pronto, Alex sintió algo a sus pies, volteo y vio un hoyo del cual salió...

— ¿Xóchitl? ¿Cómo...?

—Te explico después —contestó su brije, aun en forma humana

La ayudo a salir y Xóchitl vio la gravedad del asunto.

—Esto no pinta nada bien

— ¿A poco?

Las dos traban de idear un plan de escape, cuando a Alex se le ocurrió algo. Se acercó con disimuló a Harry y le susurro al oído.

—Xóchitl y yo los derribáremos. Cuando les dije "¡ya!", se agachan ¿entendido?

— ¿Qué? ¿Xóchitl? ¿Pero cómo...?

—Después te explicó

A Harry se le acabo la conversación con los mortífagos, quienes ya estaban apunto de atacar cuando Alex les grito.

— ¡Oigan, inútiles!

Los mortífagos la miraron y soltaron una carcajada

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí, a la nieta del señor tenebroso

— ¿QUÉ? —exclamaron Neville y Luna

—Les explicaremos después —dijo Ginny, tratando de calmarlos

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso el señor tenebroso te envió a seguir a Potter? —preguntó Malfoy, con un claro tono de burla

Harry y sus amigos la miraron algo sorprendidos por el comentario pero Alex no contesto, solo miraba con odio a los mortífagos.

—Nada de eso. Vine porque también me preocupo por Sirius

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por el traidor a la sangre de mi primo?

—Exacto

—Bueno, como quieras niña —dijo Bellatrix dando un paso al frente—. Quítale la profecía a Potter y entréganosla

—Antes de eso, una pregunta rápida

— ¿Ahora qué?

— ¿Agua, tierra, fuego o aire?

Tanto los mortífagos como Ginny, Neville y Luna la miraron sin entender la pregunta. Pero Hermione, Harry y Ron entendieron enseguida.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —preguntó Bellatrix, claramente molesta

—Solo responde

—Síguele el juego, Bella

—Está bien

—Muy bien... Fuego, entonces

—Conste que lo pidieron... ¡Ya!

Tanto Alex como Xóchitl lanzaron una patada al aire haciendo que saliera fuego. Harry tomó a sus amigos del brazo y los demás lo siguieran, los mortífagos retrocedieron y algunos chocaron contra los estantes haciendo que las bolas de cristal cayeran y les dieran en la cabeza.

— ¡A correr! —gritaron Alex y Xóchitl

Las chicas levantaron un muro de tierra entre Malfoy y Bellatrix para apartarlos del camino y huir. Llegaron hasta la puerta por donde habían llegado. Entraron a la sala de la campana de cristal y estaban por llegar a la puerta que daba al vestíbulo, pero se escucharon los pasos de los mortífagos. Harry y los chicos se escondieron debajo de varias mesas, pero Alex y Xóchitl se colocaron detrás de unos estantes con la intención de atacar.

En cuanto los vieron llegar, salieron y los volvieron a atacar con fuego. Algunos mortífagos lograron apartarse a tiempo pero otros no tuvieron tanta suerte y cayeron gritando de dolor.

Los mortífagos ilesos con un movimiento de varita, apartaron las llamas y lanzaron varios hechizos. Las chicas levantaron un muro de tierra para protegerse y se los arrojaron, esta vez si lograron darles pero lograron reponerse y las volvieron a atacar.

Las chicas se escondieron detrás de un estante para recuperar el aliento.

—No sabemos como hicieron eso, pero no saldrán tan fácilmente de esta

Las chicas escuchaban que estaban cada vez mas cerca, entonces se alejaron del estante y con una ráfaga de aire se los arrojaron. Se escuchó el estruendo de las cosas que había y los gritos de los mortífagos, pero no se quedaron tranquilas, los vieron aparecer de la nada y los atacaron con aire. Xóchitl sacó de entre sus ropas un termo con agua, lo abrió y comenzó a atacarlos con agua, Alex tomó un poco para ayudarla.

Lograron dejarlos congelados contra la pared, pero las atacaron por el costado haciendo que chocarán contra un estante. Por la intensidad del impacto, Xóchitl volvió a su forma lobuna y Alex se lastimó el brazo izquierdo.

—Están acabadas

Alex iba a contestar pero se empezó a escuchar ruidos arriba de ella. Levantó la vista y vio que había chocado contra un estante lleno de giratiempos y estos comenzaban a caer; de pronto un montón de esos giratiempos cayeron en montón sobre Alex y Xóchitl, las dos se abrazaron con la intención de protegerse un poco del impacto.

Los mortífagos retrocedieron para no salir heridos. Cuando el ruido acabo vieron una nube de arena, con un movimiento de varita apartaron el humo pero Alex y Xóchitl ya no estaban. Habían desaparecido.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia. A partir de este punto escribiré una historia en la cual explique lo que pasó después de la caída de los giratiempos (y que creó, muchos ya han descubierto de que se trata con las pistas que he dejado a lo largo de la historia :P).

El nombre de la historia es "Viaje en el tiempo... ¿al pasado?". La pueden encontrar en mi perfil muy pronto.

Saludos :D

Ichigo Snape 3


	64. Adiós Sirius, poseída por la oscuridad

Todos los presentes seguían mirando el estante lleno de giratiempos destrozados pensando que en un momento a otro Alex y Xóchitl aparecerían, pero no fue así. Lucius Malfoy aprovechó la distracción para atacar a Harry y quitarle la profecía; pero el chico se dio cuenta a tiempo y pudo desviar el ataque. Esto causo que la pelea se reanudará.

A pesar de que Harry y sus amigos usaban todas su fuerzas para detener a los mortífagos no podían ganar. El enemigo les ganaba por experiencia y poder y eso causo que poco a poco sus amigos fueran cayendo, haciendo que solo él, Harry, y Neville fueran los únicos que seguían en pie.

Los chicos habían llegado hasta una habitación grande, rectangular y débilmente iluminada, cuyo centro estaba hundido y formaba un enorme foso de piedra de unos seis metros de profundidad. Los chicos estaban de pie en el banco más alto de lo que parecían unas gradas de piedra que discurrían alrededor de la sala y descendían como en un anfiteatro, similares a las de la sala del tribunal del Wizengamot. En el centro del foso, sin embargo, en lugar de la silla con cadenas había una tarima de piedra sobre la que se alzaba un arco, asimismo de piedra, que parecía tan antiguo, resquebrajado y a punto de desmoronarse que sorprendía que se tuviera en pie. El arco, que no se apoyaba en nada, tenía colgada una andrajosa cortina; era una especie de velo negro que, pese a la quietud del ambiente, ondeaba un poco, como si acabaran de tocarlo.

—¿Qué es este lugar Harry?

—No lo sé Neville

Los chicos escucharon un tumulto detrás de ellos, voltearon y alcanzaron a ver que se trataba de los mortífagos.

—¡Hay que bajar! —exclamó Harry

Los dos comenzaron a correr por los bancos de las gradas. Harry bajó los bancos uno a uno hasta que llegaron al suelo de piedra del foso. Sus pasos resonaban con fuerza mientras caminaban hacia la tarima. El arco, acabado en punta, parecía mucho más alto desde donde estaba en ese momento que cuando lo contemplaba desde arriba. El velo seguía agitándose suavemente, como si alguien acabara de pasar a su lado.

Los chicos estaban a punto de llegar a la tarima cuando un humo negro se interpuso en su camino y por él salieron Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange. Los chicos dieron media vuelta para escapar pero otros mortífagos les impedían el paso; estaban acorralados.

—Se acabó la carrera, Potter —dijo Lucius Malfoy arrastrando las palabras, y se quitó la máscara—. Ahora sé bueno y entrégame la profecía.

—¡Deje... deje marchar a los demás y se la daré! —exclamó Harry, desesperado.

Unos cuantos mortífagos rieron.

—No estás en situación de negociar, Potter —replicó Lucius Malfoy, y el placer que sentía hizo que el rubor coloreara su pálido rostro—. Tus amigos están acabados, estas solo con Longbottom y no hay nadie que los pueda...

¡PUM!

De la nada, le cayó a Malfoy y a Bellatrix una barrera de tierra y encima de esta estaba...

—Creo que deberían de cuidar mejor sus cabezas ¿no creen?

—¿Alex?

—Hola chicos. No nos perdimos gran cosa ¿cierto?

—¿Cómo rayos es que tú...?

¡PUM!

Otra barrera de tierra le cayo encima a los mortífagos restantes y encima del otro estaba...

—¿Xóchitl?

—Hola chicos

Humana y brije se bajaron de las barreras y se acercaron a sus amigos. Harry al verlas vio que estaban algo diferentes de como las vio unos momentos antes. Xóchitl se veía igual (a pesar de estar en su forma humana), y en cuanto a Alex... Para empezar su ropa cambio; llevaba tenis y pantalón de mezquilla como siempre, pero llevaba una blusa negra algo holgada y encima de esta una blusa a cuadros roja con las mangas dobladas. Llevaba sus guantes sin dedos negros como siempre pero llevaba los antebrazos vendados. Y su cabello estaba corto como siempre pero un poco más alborotado que casi parecía peinado de chico.

—Oigan ¿ustedes dos están bien?

—Claro que si Harry ¿por qué preguntas?

—Bueno, porque se ven algo... Cambiadas. Como si...

—¿Como si hubiéramos convivido con los merodeadores, ya que nos vemos un poco más traviesas? Además de vernos con un toque retro... Si, es eso. Pero te explicaremos después, ahora hay que buscar a los demás y salir de aquí. ¿Todavía tienes la profecía? —Harry extendió su mano izquierda y se la mostró—; bien, hora de irnos

Los cuatro estaban por irse, cuando de pronto un mortífago capturó a Neville por detrás y le apuntaba con el cuello con la varita.

—Eso fue muy ingenioso —dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras a espalda de los chicos.

Los tres voltearon y vieron que Malfoy y Bellatrix salían del escombro de tierra. Tenían una expresión de locura en sus rostros. Alex y Xóchitl hicieron aparecer de sus puños unas dagas de fuego con la intención de atacar.

—Yo no lo haría si fuera ustedes... —les advirtió Bellatrix

Antes de que Harry o las chicas hicieran algo, Bellatrix levantó su varita apuntándole a Neville.

—¡Crucios!

Neville soltó un aullido y encogió las piernas hacia el pecho, de modo que el mortífago que lo sujetaba tuvo que mantenerlo en el aire unos instantes. Luego el hombre soltó a Neville, que cayó al suelo mientras se retorcía y chillaba de dolor.

—¡Eso no ha sido más que un aperitivo! —exclamó Bellatrix al tiempo que levantaba de nuevo la varita. Neville dejó de chillar y se quedó tumbado a sus pies, sollozando. La mortífaga se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry—. Y ahora, Potter, danos la profecía o tendrás que contemplar la lenta muerte de tu amiguito. Y eso va para ustedes dos también.

Esta vez Harry no tuvo que pensar: no le quedaba alternativa, y las chicas pensaban lo mismo. Alex y Xóchitl hicieron desarme de las dagas y bajaron los brazos. Harry estiró el brazo y les tendió la profecía, que se había calentado con el calor de sus manos. Lucius Malfoy se adelantó para cogerla.

Pero entonces, de repente, en la parte más elevada de la sala se abrieron dos puertas y cinco personas entraron corriendo en la sala: Sirius, Remus, Moody, Tonks y Kingsley.

Malfoy se volvió y levantó la varita, pero Tonks ya le había lanzado un hechizo aturdidor. Ni Harry ni las chicas esperaron a ver si había dado en el blanco, sino que se alejaron de la tarima y se apartaron con rapidez. Los mortífagos estaban completamente distraídos con la aparición de los miembros de la Orden, que los acribillaban a hechizos desde arriba mientras descendían por las gradas hacia el foso. Entre cuerpos que corrían y destellos luminosos, Harry vio que Neville se arrastraba por el suelo, así que esquivó otro haz de luz roja y se tiró a tierra para llegar hasta donde estaba su amigo.

Entre tanto, Alex y Xóchitl levantaron un muro de tierra para proteger a sus amigos del ataque.

—¿Los dos están bien? —preguntó Alex, reteniendo el muro

—Estamos bien —respondió Harry, protegiendo a Neville—. Hay que ir por los otros y salir de aquí

—¡Es lo que te he tratado de decir!

Alex y Xóchitl arrojaron el muro hacia los mortífagos y se acercaron a sus amigos para ayudarles a escapar; pero entonces un grueso brazo salió de la nada, agarró a Harry por el cuello y tiró de él hacia arriba. Harry apenas tocaba el suelo con las puntas de los pies.

—¡Dámela! —le gruñó una voz al oído—. ¡Dame la profecía!

El hombre le apretaba el cuello con tanta fuerza que Harry no podía respirar. Con los ojos llorosos, vio que Sirius se batía con un mortífago a unos tres metros de distancia; Kingsley peleaba contra dos a la vez; Tonks, que todavía no había llegado al pie de las gradas, le lanzaba hechizos a Bellatrix. Por lo visto, nadie se había dado cuenta de que Harry se estaba muriendo. Entonces dirigió la varita hacia atrás, hacia el costado de su agresor, pero no le quedaba aliento para pronunciar un conjuro y el hombre buscaba con la mano que tenía libre la mano de Harry que sujetaba la profecía.

—¡AAAAHHHH! —oyó de pronto.

Alex había alejado al mortífago de Harry con un látigo de agua. Logro hacer que se le cayera la máscara y vio que se trataba de Macnair, el que había intentado matar a Buckbeak.

—Maldita mocosa...

Macnair trato de lanzarle un maleficio a la chica, pero ella fue más fácil y con una ráfaga de aire lo mando, literalmente, a volar.

—¡Xóchitl, sácalos de aquí! Yo me quedare a pelear

—Pero...

—¡HAZLO, RÁPIDO!

La brije no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer a su humana. Siguiendo con su forma humana, siguió defendiendo a Harry y a Neville. Alex se acercó a la tarima donde estaba peleando Sirius contra un mortífago enmascarado y con un ataque de fuego, originado de una patada, se lo quito de encima.

—Alex ¿qué haces? ¡Vete de aquí con Harry y los demás!

—¡No me iré de aquí! —arrogo una roca rozándole el rostro a Sirius haciendo que le diera de lleno en el rostro a un mortífago—. Necesitas mi ayuda.

Sirius le sonrió de manera traviesa y Alex entendió el mensaje.

—No has cambiado en nada, Neichā*

Alex le respondió la sonrisa y los dos siguieron peleando; Sirius con magia y Alex con sus poderes. La pelea estuvo muy reñida, nadie se fijaba en los demás ya que estaban concentrados en su respectiva pelea; Alex y Sirius se protegían mutuamente. Sirius no dejaba de mirar de reojo a la chica. Por como iba vestida la chica le hacía pensar que era la misma Alex Jones que conoció en su quinto año en Hogwarts y que a los pocos meses de llegar le había robado el corazón; pero por desgracia, ella prefirió estar con Snape. No le cabía duda de que Alex era la misma chica de la que se enamoró y estaba seguro más que nunca porque recordaba que así lucía Jones la ultima vez que la vio.

Alex sentía la mirada del merodeador sobre ella y supuso que el hombre adivino quien era. No pudo seguir pensando en eso porque un maleficio imperdonable le pasó rozando el rostro.

—¡DUMBLEDORE!

Alex se volvió y dirigió la vista hacia donde todos miraban. Justo encima de ellos, enmarcado por el umbral de la puerta, estaba Albus Dumbledore, con la varita en alto, pálido y encolerizado. Alex sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica que recorrió cada partícula de su cuerpo. ¡Estaban salvados! Dumbledore bajó a toda prisa los escalones pasando junto a Neville, Harry y Xóchitl, quienes estaban a medio camino de las gradas, y que al parecer ya no pensaban en salir de allí. Dumbledore había llegado al pie de las gradas cuando los mortífagos que estaban más cerca se percataron de su presencia y avisaron a gritos a los demás. Uno de ellos intentó huir trepando como un mono por los escalones del lado opuesto a donde se encontraban. Sin embargo, el hechizo de Dumbledore lo hizo retroceder con una facilidad asombrosa, como si lo hubiera pescado con una caña invisible. Sólo había una pareja que seguía luchando; al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que había llegado Dumbledore. Alex vio que Sirius esquivaba el haz de luz roja de Bellatrix y se reía de ella.

—¡Vamos, tú sabes hacerlo mejor! —le gritó Sirius, a manera de reto

Bellatrix respondió a la provocación lanzándole otro haz de luz y casi le daba a Sirius de no ser por el muro de tierra que levantó Alex entre ellos. Bellatrix la miro con odio y comenzó a atacarla. La chica esquivaba sus hechizos pero estos eran muy potentes, el último hechizo le dio tan fuerte que la arrojó a medio metro del arco.

—¡Bellatrix, ya basta! —exclamó Sirius—. Ya todo se termino. Será mejor que te rindas

Bellatrix sonrió de manera fría y por la expresión de su rostro, tenía un último truco.

—Como quieras... Primito. ¡Avada Kedavra!

De pronto, parecía que todo se movía en cámara lenta. Sirius vio que el maleficio de Bellatrix iba directo a Alex, quien en cuanto logro ponerse en pie vio el haz de luz de verde ir directo hacia ella. Estaba apunto de desviar el hechizo cuando sintió que alguien la empujaba para quitarla de en medio; en cuanto cayo al piso, vio quien la salvo y sintió que su corazón y todo a su alrededor se detenía: Sirius la había salvado de la maldición asesina, pero como consecuencia del acto, el maleficio le dio de lleno en el pecho y atravesó el raído velo que colgaba del arco.

—Sirius... ¡NOOO!

Alex esperaba que el merodeador saliera ileso del otro lado del arco y que en realidad el hechizo no le hubiera impactado, pero no fue así. Sirius ya no salió del velo y el hechizo logro su cometido de asesinar a alguien... Sirius Black estaba muerto.

Alex permaneció de rodillas mirando el arco y el velo aun sin poderse creer lo que acababa de pasar.

—No... no es verdad... no es verdad... ¡Sirius!

Se puso de pie y corrió hacia el arco con la intención de sacar a Sirius de ahí. De pronto unos brazos la rodearon de la cintura y le impedían el paso.

—¡Alex! ¡No puedes hacer nada, ya es tarde! —era la voz de Tonks

—¡No es cierto! ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡HAY QUE SACARLO DE AHÍ, RÁPIDO!

Se escucho un alboroto junto a ellas y se escudaban las voces de Harry y Remus, el chico estaba forcejeando con el licántropo ya que el chico tenía la misma intención que su amiga y el merodeador le estaba tratando de convencer de la dura realidad.

Se escucho una risa fría y demente al final de la habitación, tanto Harry como Alex voltearon y vieron que se trataba de Bellatrix, quien comenzaba a huir y canturreaba de manera burlona:

—¡Yo mate a Sirius Black! ¡Yo mate a Sirius Black!

Los chicos se soltaron bruscamente de Remus y Tonks y corrieron detrás de la bruja. Esto no se lo perdonarían nunca y ahora vengarían a Sirius.

Lograron alcanzarla hasta el Atrio del Ministerio de Magia en dirección hacia la cabina de teléfonos. Bellatrix los escucho acercarse y les lanzo un hechizo; los chicos lograron esconderse detrás de la fuente de los hermanos mágicos que adornaba el centro del Atrio.

—¡Salgan pequeños, salgan! —gritó Bellatrix imitando una voz infantil que rebotó contra el brillante suelo de madera—. ¿Para qué me buscaban? ¡Creía que habían venido para vengar a mi querido primo!

—¡Así es! —chilló Harry, y su respuesta se repitió por la sala como un eco fantasmagórico: «¡Así es! ¡Así es! ¡Así es!»

—¡Aaaah! ¿Lo querían mucho, verdad?

Los chicos notaron que los invadía un odio que jamás habían sentido; de un salto Harry salió de detrás de la fuente y bramó:

—¡Crucio!

Bellatrix gritó: el hechizo la había derribado, pero no se retorcía ni chillaba de dolor como había hecho Neville. Volvió a levantarse, jadeante; había parado de reír. Harry se cobijó otra vez detrás de la fuente dorada. El contrahechizo de la mortífaga dio en la cabeza del apuesto mago, que se desprendió de la estatua y fue a parar unos seis metros más allá, arañando el suelo de madera.

—Nunca habías empleado una maldición imperdonable, ¿verdad, chico? — gritó Bellatrix, que había abandonado aquella entonación infantil—. ¡Tienes que sentirlas, Potter! Tienes que desear de verdad causar dolor, disfrutar con ello. La rabia sin más no me hará mucho daño. Voy a enseñarte cómo se hace, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a darte una lección...

Harry caminaba sigilosamente hacia el otro lado de la fuente cuando Bellatrix gritó: «¡Crucio!», y tuvo que agacharse otra vez, mientras uno de los brazos del centauro, el que sostenía el arco, saltaba por los aires y aterrizaba con un fuerte estrépito en el suelo, a poca distancia de la dorada cabeza del mago.

—¡No vas a poder conmigo, Potter! —bramó la mortífaga. Harry oyó que ella se movía hacia la derecha para apuntarle bien; mientras tanto, él rodeó la estatua en la dirección opuesta y se agachó detrás de las patas del centauro manteniendo la cabeza a la altura de la del elfo doméstico—. Era y sigo siendo la servidora más leal del Señor Tenebroso. Él me enseñó las artes oscuras, y conozco hechizos muy poderosos con los que tú, patético mocoso, no puedes ni soñar en competir...

Bellatrix no pudo continuar porque una llamara de fuego le paso rozando la cabeza. Alex había salido de su escondite, cansada de la habladuría de su enemiga; pero también quería causarle todo el daño posible por haberse atrevido a asesinar a Sirius, uno de sus más grandes amigos.

La mortífaga lo noto y comenzó a reírse.

—Al parecer Potter no era el único que quería a mi primo. Y ahora que lo pienso... te pareces a esa Sangre Sucia de la cual mi primo se enamoro estando en Hogwarts. Esa que se llamaba...

—¿Alexandra Jones? —al ver la expresión de asombro de Bellatrix, Alex sonrió de manera burlona—, te has de preguntar como es que lo se ¿verdad? Pues es muy fácil... yo soy esa chica. A causa de que en la batalla por la profecía me cayo una montaña de profecías fui enviada veinte años al pasado; a la época de estudio de Snape y los Merodeadores ¡Ahí los conocí y me hice su amiga! Año y medio después de haber llegado con ellos al fin pude regresar a mi tiempo. No cambie en absoluto porque mi tiempo se congelo al llegar allá. ¿Qué? ¿Sorprendida?

Bellatrix no respondió, Alex aprovecho su aturdimiento para atacarla con varias rocas, con las cuales la derribo. No solo se conformo con rocas y fuego, la ataco con todas sus fuerzas hasta dejarla sin varita en el suelo. La había dejado indefensa.

Estaba apunto de arrojarle otro ataque cuando una fuerza oscura la arrojo de espaldas por los aires. Cayo al suelo y se lastimo levemente la espalda, Harry la ayudo a levantarse y los dos sintieron que les paraba el corazón al ver lo que estaba enfrente de ellos.

Alto, delgado, tocado con una capucha negra, el aterrador rostro con rasgos de serpiente era blanco y demacrado, y unos ojos rojos con sendas rendijas por pupilas miraban atentamente a Harry y a Alex... Lord Voldemort había aparecido en medio del vestíbulo y apuntaba con su varita a los muchachos, que se habían quedado petrificados.

—Vaya, vaya. Que tenemos aquí... Harry Potter, y en compañía de mi nieta. —Voldemort movió su varita pero no paso nada, el mago hizo una mueca de su boca sin labios—, al parecer, ninguno de los dos tiene mi profecía

—¿Qué... qué dijo, mi señor? —preguntó Belltatrix, arrastrándose en el suelo para acercarse a su amo—. ¿Cómo que no la tienen? —la bruja se incorporo y parecía que en cualquier momento perdería la cordura—. ¡Yo vi que la tenían...!

—¡Silencio! —Bellatrix retrocedió con temor y Voldemort se volvió hacia los chicos—. Al parecer, durante la pelea... se rompió la profecía. Y ese objeto era importante para mi. Bueno, tanto uno como otro me ha fastidiado bastante... ya es hora de que desaparezcan ¡Avada Kedavra!

Loa chicos ni siquiera habían abierto la boca para defenderse; tenían la mente en blanco, Harry apuntaba al suelo con la varita que sujetaba con la mano que le colgaba inerte a un lado y Alex tenía colgados los brazos.

Pero la estatua dorada del mago sin cabeza de la fuente había cobrado vida, y saltó al suelo desde su pedestal y se colocó entre los chicos y Voldemort. El hechizo rebotó en su pecho cuando la estatua extendió los brazos para protegerlos.

—¿Qué...? —gritó Voldemort mirando a su alrededor. Y entonces susurró— : ¡Dumbledore!

Los chicos miraron hacia atrás con el corazón desbocado. Dumbledore estaba de pie frente a las rejas doradas de los elevadores.

Voldemort levantó la varita y otro haz de luz verde golpeó a Dumbledore, que se dio la vuelta y desapareció en medio del revuelo de su capa. Al cabo de un segundo, apareció de nuevo detrás de Voldemort y agitó la varita apuntando a lo que quedaba de la fuente. Las otras estatuas también cobraron vida. La estatua de la bruja corrió hacia Bellatrix, que se puso a gritar y a lanzarle hechizos que rebotaban en el pecho de la estatua; ésta se abalanzó sobre la mortífaga y finalmente la inmovilizó contra el suelo. Entre tanto, el duende y el elfo doméstico se escabulleron hasta las chimeneas empotradas a lo largo de la pared, y el centauro, que ya sólo tenía un brazo, salió al galope hacia Voldemort, que desapareció y volvió a aparecer junto a la fuente. La estatua del mago empujó a los chicos hacia atrás y los apartó de la refriega, mientras Dumbledore avanzaba hacia Voldemort y el centauro galopaba en torno a ellos.

—Has cometido una estupidez viniendo aquí esta noche, Tom —dijo Dumbledore con serenidad—. Los Aurores están en camino...

—¡Pero cuando lleguen, yo me habré ido y tú estarás muerto! —le espetó Voldemort. Luego lanzó otra maldición asesina a Dumbledore, pero no dio en el blanco, sino que golpeó la mesa del mago de seguridad, que se prendió fuego.

Dumbledore también usó su varita, y fue tal la potencia del hechizo que emanó de ella que, pese a estar protegidos por su dorado guardián, a los chicos se les pusieron los pelos de punta cuando el rayo pasó a su lado.

La pelea entre Dumbledore y Voldemort estaba muy fuerte y muy reñida. Alex no podía aguantar más tiempo quedándose ahí entre la estatua decapitada y la pared; como pudo, se soltó de su agarre y corrió hacia los hombres.

—¡Alex! ¡NO!

Dumbledore vio a la chica acercarse, se libero del ataque de Voldemort y con un movimiento de varita la alejo del campo de batalla. Alex cayo de espaldas varios metros, pero se puso de pie rápidamente y reanudo su carrera.

Voldemort la vio acercarse y sonrió de medio lado.

«Tengo una idea»

Con un movimiento de su capa, Voldemort se desvaneció en un humo negro. Dumbledore corrió hacia donde estaba el mago oscuro pero él ya había desaparecido.

«Esto no me gusta» pensó Dumbledore buscando a Voldemort

Harry y Alex lo estaban buscando también. ¿Qué estaba planeando esta vez?

Entonces de pronto Alex sintió que le ardía el rostro y el antebrazo izquierdo. Era tanto el ardor del brazo que se quito el vendaje y el guante, Harry alcanzo a ver su antebrazo y sintió que el mundo se le venia encima al ver la marca tenebrosa en el brazo de una de sus mejores amigas. También apareció la marca de su rostro, esta y la del brazo brillaban con demasiada intensidad. La chica soltó un grito de dolor tan fuerte que podría lastimarse la garganta; cayo de rodillas, se sujetaba el brazo y cerró los ojos con fuerza a causa del dolor.

—¡ALEX!

Harry luchaba contra la estatua para poder liberarse y ayudar a su amiga, pero su protector no se movía ni un centímetro. Dumbledore se acercó a la chica con delicadeza, tenía el presentimiento de que Voldemort estaba cerca y podría atacar en cualquier momento ya que estaba usando a la chica como carnada. Entonces, la chica de pronto se quedo callada e inmóvil, eso preocupo más al viejo director.

—¿Alex?

La chica estaba con la cabeza gacha sin moverse, su fleco le cubría los ojos y el director no podía ver bien su rostro. De pronto Alex sonrió de manera fría y malvada. De su cuerpo comenzó a salir energía oscura y eso alerto a Dumbledore.

—Alex...

La chica se puso de pie rápidamente y de su cuerpo salir energía oscura con la cual arrojo por los aires a Dumbledore. Harry seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Dumbledore se incorporo con dificultad y miro a Alex; la latina seguía desprendiendo energía oscura, tenía la cabeza gacha y los brazos colgados. Se llevo una mano al rostro, tomo sus lentes y los arrojo lejos.

Comenzó a enderezarse poco a poco y abrió los ojos de golpe; ya no eran castaños sino rojos completamente. Dejo escapar una risa fría y aguda.

—Ahora ni Potter y mucho menos Dumbledore podrán derrotarme —dijo Alex, pero no era ella. Voldemort estaba dentro de ella.

—¡Tom! —Alex/Voldemort volteo a encarar al viejo director—. ¡No debes meterla en esto! Esta es una pelea entre tu y yo

—Ahí es en donde te equivocas anciano. Ella es mi nieta, por lo tanto yo decido que es lo que debe de hacer y que no. Y he decidido, que ella se deshará de ti y de Potter —y lo ataco con una llamarada.

Dumbledore logro esquivar el ataque con un movimiento de varita y no hizo nada más, no quería herir a Alex. Pero el ataque no se quedo ahí, Dumbledore llego hasta el borde de la fuente por lo que Alex/Voldemort aprovecho para encerrarlo en una esfera de agua. Harry se desesperaba cada vez más, ya que se sentía inútil estando atrapado por una estatua.

Dumbledore logro salir de su prisión acuática pero el ataque continuo, Alex/Voldemort con un pisotón comenzó a separar el suelo en dirección a Dumbledore, quien se dio cuenta a tiempo y lo esquivo pero solo fue una distracción, le lanzaba varias rocas grandes y el director apenas si podía esquivarlas todas.

—¡ALEX!

La chica volteo y vio que de los elevadores venía Xóchitl junto con Luna y Ginny; al parecer fueron a las únicas que pudo ayudar. Las tres chicas estaban sorprendidas con lo que veían; una de sus amigas estaba atacando al director.

—Alex, ¿Qué estas haciendo? —preguntó Ginny, aun sin dar crédito a lo que veía

Xóchitl cerró los ojos con la intención de conectarse con Alex, el collar comenzó a brillar y la marca del brazo de Alex también. Voldemort se dio cuenta de esto y con su magia oscura bloqueo esa conexión. Xóchitl abrió los ojos de golpe y perdió un poco el equilibrio.

—No puede ser... —susurró la loba

—¿Qué pasa Xóchitl? —preguntó Ginny

—Esa... ya no es Alex

—¿Qué?

—Voldemort la tiene bajo su poder... no puedo sentirla

Ginny miro a su amiga esperando que todo lo que pasaba no fuera real, que en cualquier momento volvería a ser la misma chica amable y dulce que todos conocían.

—Alex, no...

Voldemort vio que las chicas estaban con la guardia baja para atacarlas. Pensó en ser "blando" con ellas, por lo que las ataco con una ráfaga de aire. Luna se dio cuenta primero y empujo a sus amigas a tiempo para esquivar el ataque.

—¿Qué ocurre chicas? ¿Acaso no se alegran de verme? —preguntó Voldemort, con un tono de burla en su voz

Xóchitl y Ginny lo miraron con odio. De todas las bajeras de Voldemort, el usar a su amiga como arma era lo por que se le pudo ocurrir. Antes de que las dos pusieran hacer o decir algo, el agua de la fuente comenzó a elevarse sola y ataco por detrás a Voldemort, quien mal dio la vuelta una esfera de agua lo atrapo.

—Xóchitl ¿Acaso tu...?

—Esa no fui yo

—Entonces...

Las dos voltearon y miraron con asombro a Luna, ella era la que estaba controlando el agua. La Ravenclaw sintió la mirada de sus amigas, por lo que les dio una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo rayos...?

—No creerás que Alex es la unica bruja elemental ¿o si, lobita?

—Pero ¿Cómo...?

—Herencia familiar, por parte de mi madre. Pero por alguna razón solamente podemos controlar el agua

—No inventes...

—Disculpen —interrumpió la pelirroja—. ¿Creen que podríamos... no sé... dejar esta conversación para después y AYUDAR A HARRY Y A DUMBLEDORE?

—Como solía decir el Chavo del 8: Bueno, pero te enojes

—Xóchitl

—Ustedes vayan —dijo Luna—, yo me encargo de ayudar a Alex

—¿Segura que podrás?

—Segura

Las tres concordaron y se pusieron manos a la obra. En cuento Xóchitl y Ginny se alejaron, Voldemort logro salir de la esfera. Su rostro estaba crispado por la furia.

—Uh... ¿No te gusto el baño que te di?

—Rubia graciosa... A ver que te parece ¡esto!

Voldemort saco agua de la fuente pero la hizo hielo y en varias lanzas y se las arrojo a Luna. La rubia fue rápida y logro desviarlos. Mientras tanto, Ginny trataba de sacar a Harry de su "protección" y Xóchitl auxiliaba al director.

—¿Dónde están tus amigos? —preguntó Dumbledore

—La Orden los esta auxiliando. Lo sacaremos de aquí y nos encargaremos de Voldemort —respondió Xóchitl

—No sera facil separarlo de Alejandra

—Lo sé

Se escucho un grito y ambos voltearon. Luna estaba en el suelo y temblaba de dolor, Voldemort se le acercaba con lentitud y con una estaca de hielo en la mano.

—Si que eres fuerte niña... pero no lo suficiente

Voldemort levanto la estaca listo para clavárselo a la rubia.

—¡Espera! —gritó Luna con una mano extendida hacia la castaña

—¿Ahora que? —preguntó Alex/Voldemort con fastidio

—Alex, por favor despierta. Tu no eres así, él te esta obligando a hacerlo.

—Es inútil, mocosa. Ella ya no...

—¿Ya no existe? ¡Pues te equivocas! Mientras exista el más pequeño rastro de amor en el corazón de Alex, ella seguirá aquí

Voldemort soltó una risa fría y agua.

—Si, como no. Pero adelante, inténtalo —deshizo la estaca y se cruzo de brazos

Con dificultad, Luna se puso de pie y la encaro.

—Alejandra, sé que estas ahí y que aun puedes escucharme. No dejes que él te controle, recuerda quien eres en realidad; sé que más de una vez has dudado sobre quien eres y cual es tu destino porque fui a la única a la que confiaste ese temor después de descubrir tu secreto. No importa que es lo que eligas, mientras lo hagas de corazón.

—Aburrido...

—¡Cállate! —le lanzó un pequeño látigo de agua a la boca y la hizo hielo a modo de amordaza—. Alex, por favor recuerda... somos tus amigos y te querremos siempre, no importa de donde vengas o quien sea tu familia. También recuérdalo a él; a la persona que más quieres en este mundo. A él le dolería mucho verte así, ademas él ya sabe sobre ti ¿y se alejo de ti? Claro que no. Él te ama por sobre todas las cosas y no dejes que Lord Voldemort te impida volver a estar con él... con nosotros.

Se hizo silencio, parecía que las palabras de Luna no habían llegado hasta su corazón, pero se equivocaron. De pronto Voldemort comenzó a moverse de forma extraña, como si estuvieran lidiando con una lucha interna, y así era. Alex reacciono ante las palabras de su amiga.

—Es imposible

«Si sabes lo que te conviene... deja mi cuerpo ahora»

—¡Tu no me vas a dar ordenes!

«Te lo advertí»

Alex comenzó a recordar todos los buenos momentos que había vivido con su familia y amigos ya que sabía que Voldemort no toleraba nada de esas cosas. No recordó ninguno de sus momentos con Severus porque no quería ponerlo en evidencia. Voldemort se resistía lo más que podía, pero su magia oscura y su frío corazón no pusieron soportarlo más y salieron del cuerpo de Alex.

La chica cayo al suelo completamente débil, la vista la tenia nublada porque no tenía sus lentes, pero empezó a sentir los párpados pesados y como estos comenzaban a cerrarse; lo ultimo que vio fue a Voldemort soltando un alarido de odio y todo se oscureció.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Neichā — Naturaleza en japonés. Haciendo alusión a su magia elemental


	65. Fin del Quinto año

Estaba agotada y todo su cuerpo le dolía demasiado. Lo último que recordaba era a Voldemort mirándola con odio; sabía que era porque logró librarse de él pero le costó toda su energía. Trato de abrir los ojos pero aun le pesaban los párpados, realmente estaba agotada, por lo que optó por seguir durmiendo.

—Alex...

Alex abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en un lugar oscuro, no se veía nada ni a nadie más. Se miro las manos y se dio cuenta que a pesar de la oscuridad podía verse sin problemas.

—Alex...

Levantó la mirada y volteo hacia todos lados buscando a quien la llamaba.

—¿Quién está ahí?

—Alex...

Miro hacia al frente y sintió unas lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas.

—No puede ser... Sirius...

El merodeador estaba a unos metros de ella sonriéndole y con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, debajo de lo que parecía ser un reflector de luz blanca. La chica sintió más lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas pero no le importo, simplemente comenzó a correr hacia donde se encontraba él.

—¡Sirius!

El merodeador abrió los brazos y Alex aceleró el paso. Ya estando a una metros de él, salto y lo abrazo por la cintura. Sirius la abrazó por los hombros.

—Sirius —Alex lloraba con desesperación—. ¡Lo siento! ¡Fue mi culpa!

—Alex

—Sirius, por mi culpa estas...

—Muerto. Lo sé

Alex dejó de llorar bruscamente y abrió los ojos sorprendida ante lo clamado que se escuchaba. ¿Cómo es que podía tomarse esto a la ligera? Sirius adivinó lo que pensaba la chica, por lo que la tomó de la barbilla con delicadeza y levantó su rostro.

—Esto no fue tu culpa. Voldemort planeó todo, él los engañó a ti y a Harry para que fueran al Ministerio y tomarán la profecía en su lugar.

—Pero además de eso... —nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a salir ya que Alex se sentía realmente mal—. Yo peleé contra Bellatrix y durante la pelea tu... te sacrificaste por mi

—Y lo volvería hacer

—Sirius...

El hombre le limpió las lágrimas con delicadeza. Después tomó su mentón y poco a poco acercó su rostro hasta el de Alex, sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella con delicadeza. Alex estaba paralizada y con los ojos muy abiertos.

«Creo que es lo único que puedo hacer por él después de lo que hizo por mi» cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso.

Como empezó el beso se terminó. Sirius se apartó de ella un poco y vio que la chica seguía con los ojos cerrados. Sonrío y le acaricio un poco el cabello.

—De verdad que Snape tiene suerte de tenerte —Ante la mención de ese nombre, Alex abrió los ojos de golpe. Sirius interpretó su mirada y volvió a acariciarle el cabello mientras le sonreía—. Tranquila, no le estas haciendo nada malo, esto solo fue una despedida.

—Sirius... —El merodeador la soltó y comenzó a alejarse de ella—. ¡Sirius, espera!

El hombre dio media vuelta, Alex vio que su sonrisa aún seguía presente en su rostro.

—Por favor, cuida a Harry y a Remus —le dio la espalda y continuó con su camino

—¡Espera por favor! ¡Sirius!

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó bruscamente. Estaba respirando con dificultad y sudaba frío. En cuanto su respiración se controló un poco, levantó el rostro para ver en donde estaba; era la enfermería de Hogwarts y era de noche.

—¿Qué...?

Miró por todos lados y vio que no era la única. A varias camas de distancia se encontraban sus amigos a excepción de Harry, le sorprendió ver también a Tonks y a Moody. Y hasta el fondo de la enfermería se encontraba Umbridge.

—¿Qué fue lo que...?

—Alex

Mal la chica volteó hacia donde la llamaban, sintió un bulto grande y peludo sobre ella.

—Xóchitl

La loba había estado junto a ella desde lo ocurrido en el Ministerio y no se despegaba de ella ni por un minuto. Xóchitl la abrazó cómo podía con sus patas y lloraba con desesperación.

—Al fin despertaste, estaba muy preocupada

Alex, como pudo, le correspondió el abrazo.

—Pues, ya ves, estoy bien

Las dos se separaron y se sonrieron. Alex bajo una mano y sintió algo junto a ella. La levantó y miro algo aterrada, pero al ver que era —o más bien, quien era— entre que se sorprendió y se alegro de verlo.

—Severus...

—Desde que llegaste al castillo no se ha despegado de ti. Aun ante el asombro de tus amigos y de la Orden

—¿Eh? Y, uh... ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

—Bueno... —Xóchitl se paso la pata por detrás de la cabeza, no muy segura de querer decirle la verdad, pero no tenía de otra—. Desde hace tres días

—¿EH? —Alex se tapó la boca con las manos porque había gritado y no quería despertar ni a Severus ni a los demás—. ¿Ellos igual? —preguntó con un tono de voz más bajo

—Sí. De hecho, creo que trasladarán a Tonks y a Moody a San Mungo para que los atiendan, ya que la pelea fue más fuerte de lo que recuerdas

Ante eso, Alex recordó sus últimos momentos con Sirius en ese extraño lugar, y se puso a cavilar un poco en lo sucedido.

«¿Habrá sido eso un sueño... O fue real?»

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? ¡Sí! Sí, estoy bien

Xóchitl la miró un poco desconfiada pero no insistió mas. De pronto, Alex sintió algo tibio en su mano, bajo la mirada y vio que Severus le tomo la mano.

—¿Eh?

—¿Alex?

El profesor había despertado y se estaba despabilando. En cuanto vio que Alex ya están despierta sintió que su corazón daba un gran palpitar en su pecho. De manera impulsiva la brazo y la estrechó con un poco de fuerza hacia él.

—¡Alex, estas bien! Creí que no despertarías

Alex reacciono un poco después, pero abrazó a su profesor con la misma intensidad del abrazo y no pudo evitar llorar. Severus al escucharla, la acurrucó en su pecho y le acariciaba el cabello para calmarla.

—Tranquila pequeña, ya pasó. Estoy aquí, ya no hay nada por qué temer

—Severus... —soltó un sollozo más fuerte—. Tenía mucho miedo, nunca había estado tan aterrada.

—Lo sé, pero ya estas a salvo y eso es lo que importa —Severus la atrajo hacia él con más fuerza y sintió que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta—, pensé que te perdería. Pero aquí estas conmigo, gracias al cielo.

—A quien deberías de darle las gracias es a Sirius

Severus la separó de él un poco, sin darle crédito a sus oídos.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? —en su voz se notaba celos

—Porque él se sacrificó para salvarme

—¿Qué?

Alex le contó todo lo que había pasado en el Ministerio. Severus y Xóchitl la escuchaban con atención (ya que había cosas que la loba se perdió, a pesar de haber estado ahí). En cuanto Alex terminó, Severus se puso a meditar las cosas.

«Así que le debo una a ese perro... Vaya ironía. Desde hace años nos peleábamos por la misma mujer y ahora él la defiende con su vida, aun sabiendo que esta conmigo. Y sé que obviamente no lo hizo por mi.»

—¿Severus?

—No pasa nada, estoy bien —volvió a acurrucarla en su pecho y a acariciarle el cabello—, me alegra volver a verte... Mi ruda extravagante.

Alex sonrió ante eso. Esa era una de las maneras con las que Severus se refería a ella cuando vivió con él en el pasado.

—A mi también me da gusto verte, mi serpiente amargada

Severus también sonrió ante eso. La verdad, es que desde que la vio crecer (y lo que paso en la Casa de los Gritos, hace dos años) empezaba a sospechar que la latina era la chica misteriosa que llego y se fue de su vida de manera extraña pero que nunca olvido, y con el relato de la chica, logró confirmarlo.

Todavía era de madrugada, así que Severus convenció a Alex que siguiera durmiendo. La chica le dijo que también durmiera un poco pero él no acepto, por lo que con una sonrisa de resignación se quedo dormida.

«No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer»

El profesor levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, poco convencido de lo que iba hacer.

—Black, sé que siempre hemos tenido nuestros altibajos y que nunca nos agradamos. También sé que la salvaste porque al igual que yo la amabas, pero quiero darte las gracias por salvarla. Y te prometo que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para protegerla.

De pronto se escucho un ruido cerca de la puerta, Severus se levantó con varita en mano y vio —o le pareció ver— la silueta de un enorme perro negro. Se talló los ojos y al volver a mirar el perro ya no estaba. Severus sonrío de lado ante eso.

—Black, perro pulgoso

Guardó su varita y se volvió a sentar. Miraba a Alex dormir con una sonrisa; pero poco a poco su expresión se fue poniendo más seria y era por lo que había hablado y escuchado decir a Dumbledore el día que Alex, Potter y sus amigos fueron a lo tonto al ministerio para "rescatar" a Black.

FLASHBACK

Severus andaba de un lado a otro en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place; él también tenía la intención de ir ayudar a la Orden pero Dumbledore no se lo permitió porque tenía que conservar su papel de mortífago, eso a Severus no le interesaba en esos momentos, lo único que quería era ir a rescatar a Alex.

—Estará mejor si no intervienes Severus, si lo haces correrá mayor peligro —fueron las únicas palabras que le dijo el director antes de irse.

Solo puso soportar estar encerrado en el cuartel por diez minutos, bajo corriendo las escaleras hasta la entrada con la intención de irse. Los Weasley trataron de convencerlo de que obedeciera las órdenes de Dumbledore pero él se mostraba reacio. De pronto de la nada apareció una llamada de fuego en el aire de la cual cayo una nota junto a una pluma de fénix a la mitad del pasillo.

—Dumbledore

Severus se apresuró a recogerlo y leerlo.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó el Sr. Weasley deteniéndose detrás del profesor.

Severus no le hizo caso, sino que estaba concentrado en el contenido de la carta. A casa palabra que leía se aceleraba mas su corazón:

Muchacho:

La Orden y yo pudimos llegar a tiempo a salvar a Harry y a sus amigos, pero lamentablemente perdimos a Sirius (sé que esto no te importara, pero es necesario comunicártelo), otra cosa que debes saber... Es que Alex fue poseída por Voldemort. Tranquilo, ella está bien, esta en la enfermería descansando junto a sus amigos.

Necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que le paso a Alex ahora mismo, es realmente urgente.

Albus Dumbledore

Con esto último hizo que ahora sí sintiera que le daría un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento. ¿Voldemort poseyó a Alex? Ya era muy grave el hecho de que ella fuera su nieta y que ahora en su cuerpo tuviera dos marcas tenebrosas como para que se agregará eso ultimo.

Los señores Weasley seguían preguntándole que había ocurrido, pero el profesor no les hizo caso. Guardo la carta en el bolsillo de su levita y salió corriendo de Grimmauld Place para aparecerse en Hogsmeade y correr hacia el castillo.

Al llegar a la puerta principal vio que Dumbledore ya lo estaba esperando.

—Eso fue rapidez

—Ahora no estoy para juegos. ¿Cómo está Alex?

—Agotada, pero en lo que cabe destacar, ella esta bien

Severus soltó un suspiro de alivio ya que había estado aguantando la respiración por el miedo y la preocupación. Los dos hombres subieron hasta la enfermería; al llegar, Severus se sorprendió de ver a los amigos de Alex —a excepción de Potter— en la enfermería, incluso estaban ahí Nymphadora, Ojoloco y Umbridge.

—¿Qué fue lo que...?

—La pelea en el ministerio fue más peligrosa de lo que pensé. Harry, Alex y sus amigos se enfrentaron a los mortífagos solos

—¿Qué? ¡Albus, por eso te dije que yo tenía que ir!

—Te explique la razón. Ahora, creo que prefieres hablar de la Srta. Macías ¿no?

Severus la busco con la mirada hasta que la encontró del lado izquierdo de la enfermería, a unas cuatro camas de distancia de él.

—¡Alex!

Llegó hasta ella y vio que ella no tenía ninguna herida, estaba dormida (o inconsciente) con un paño húmedo en la cabeza.

—Se pondrá bien. El paño tiene una poción que le ayudará a que recupere fuerzas.

—Pero ¿por qué en la cabeza?

—No tiene heridas físicas, sus heridas son internas. Más que nada en su mente. Al ser poseía por Voldemort, eso hizo que se debilitará mentalmente y esto ayudará a que elimine cualquier rastro de magia oscura. Aunque creo que deberías ser tú el que lo compruebe.

Severus se acercó a Alex y con cuidado le quito el paño de la cabeza. Lo olió con cuidado para saber que poción era.

—Es Poción Purificadora. Sí, será suficiente, pero necesito revisarla para saber que más tiene.

—Haz que lo que creas que sea conveniente

Severus siguió revisando a Alex con varios hechizos (entre ellos alguno que otro oscuro pero con el objetivo de ver como estaba la chica), después de la revisión, empapó el paño con más poción y la puso con cuidado en la cabeza de la chica.

—Esto será suficiente para que se recupere

—Buen hecho, muchacho. Será mejor dejarla descansar, después podrás venir a hacerle compañía ¿Qué te parece?

—Si lo crees conveniente...

Severus salió de la enfermería, no muy convencido. Dio unos cuantos pasos cuando se dio cuenta que Dumbledore no venía tras él.

—Viejo embustero

Regresó sobre sus pasos, estaba por tocar el pomo de la puerta cuando escucho un suspiro de cansancio. Severus tuvo un mal presentimiento de esto, por lo que se coloco detrás de la puerta para poder escuchar.

—De verdad quiero saber porque los inocentes siempre son los que tiene que pagar estas cosas

«Pero ¿qué rayos...? Albus ¿Ahora que esta pasando?»

—Primero; tengo el presentimiento de que tienes una conexión con Voldemort. Segundo; descubro que eres su nieta, y Tercero; Voldemort te poseyó aunque fuera solos unos momentos... —el viejo director hizo una pausa que provoco que los nervios del profesor de pociones se pusieran de punta—. Tengo el presentimiento de que, sí llegara haber una guerra... —parecía que lo que iba a decir el director le quemara al garganta—. no saldrías con vida.

Sentía que se le pararía el corazón en cualquier momento y que por la expresión de su rostro parecería que acabada de ser atacado por el mismo Voldemort.

«No es verdad... lo que dijo Dumbledore no es verdad»

Severus estaba con una mano en la puerta tratando de mantenerse en pie, pero sus pies no pusieron sostenerlo más, cayo de rodillas y tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo. Su pequeña, su Alex... ¿ella mo... ella mo...? Ni siquiera podría pensar en eso, no podía ni quería pensar que podría perder a Alex.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

El oscuro profesor apretaba los puños con fuerza. ¿Cómo era posible que la vida fuera así de cruel? Al fin que tenía algo por qué luchar, resultaba de que en cualquier momento lo perdería y eso era algo que no iba a permitir, aun si tenía que actuar en contra de Voldemort o del mismo Dumbledore.

Posó una mano en la mejilla de Alex y se la acarició con delicadeza.

—Pequeña, te prometo que nada malo te pasará —de pronto sonrió de lado, recordando algo—, no creas que te espere por mas de veinte años, como tu dices "en balde".

La soltó y comenzó a rebuscar en una bolsa interna de la levita hasta que lo encontró: Una foto de tu quinto año en Hogwarts, era su cumpleaños. Estaba él con una tímida sonrisa y un ligero rubor en las mejillas mirando a la cámara, a su lado —y sujetándolo del brazo— estaba Alex sonriendo abiertamente a la cámara y saludaba con la mano en alto mientras que él, Severus. saludaba tímidamente; los dos estaban enfrente del Lago Negro congelado y bien forrados con su ropa invernal, ya que todavía no eran fechas de clases. Le dio media vuelta a la foto y con la letra de Alex decía: "Cumpleaños de Severus #16".

—Sí que ese día supiste alegrarme el día, a pesar de estar en el castillo.

Recordó como la chica lo había ido a buscar a la entrada de su Sala Común, lo llevó hasta al Gran Comedor a desayunar como siempre e hicieron varias actividades comunes durante a mañana, pero en la tarde lo llevo hasta una sala que nunca había visto en el séptimo piso y ahí vio que la chica le había hecho una fiesta sorpresa (aunque solamente eran ellos dos, Lily y Regulus, el hermano menor de Sirius). Todos hablan olvidado sus diferencias y las preocupaciones de la vida y se divirtieron como nunca, Después lo cuatro habían salido a dar una vuelta por los jardines del castillo y ahí a Lily se le había ocurrido tomarles una foto solamente al festejado y a Alex. Al principio Severus se había negado pero como Alex le puso carita de perrito, él al final accedió.

Severus miró la foto con una sonrisa nostálgica y la volvió a guardar en su levita. Se acercó a Alex, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a sus aposentos a descansar unas horas.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

A la mañana siguiente, Alex se despertó mucho mejor. Sentía que ya sus energías regresaron por completo. Bostezó con ganas y se estiró un poco para desperezarse.

—Gracias al cielo, te vez mucho mejor —dijo Xóchitl, también estirándose un poco

—Buenos días a ti también

La loba sonrió y de su salto se subio a a cama.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—¡Sí! Solamente necesitaba descansar

Xóchitl le sonrío. Se escuchó más movimiento en la enfermería y vieron que Ron y los demás ya estaban despertando

—¡Chicos!

Todos voltearon y sonrieron al ver que la chica ya había despertado por fin. Alex se levantó con cuidado de la cama y se acercó a la de Luna, que era la más cercana.

—¿Todos están bien?

—Sí ¿y tú? —preguntó la rubia

—Ya mejor

De pronto el ambiente se puso un poco tenso y Alex se preocupó un poco.

—Chicos ¿De verdad están bien?

—Pues...

—Luna

La rubia miro a sus amigos y luego a la latina.

—De casualidad... ¿Recuerdas algo después de que Quien-Tú-Sabes te... poseyera?

Alex desvío la mirada un momento e hizo un esfuerzo.

—No... ¿A caso yo... —miro a sus amigos con intensidad— hice algo malo?

—Gracias a Merlín, no —contestó Ginny

—Gracias Dios

Todos estuvieron platicando por un largo rato, ya hasta el mediodía Harry llegó a visitarlos. En cuanto el azabache vio a Alex despierta, decidió confesarle algo que aun no se sentía listo de confesarle a los demás.

—Alex

—¡Ah! Hola Harry ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Puedo hablar contigo... pero a solas?

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron pero no dijeron nada. La latina se levantó de la cama de Luna y siguió a su amigo hasta la salida de la enfermería, al llegar al pasillo Harry se aseguro de que no hubiera moros en la costa.

—Harry ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

—Vengo de hablar con Dumbledore

—¿Qué pasó?

—Me revelo el contenido de la profecia

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué decía?

—Decía: «El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...»

El azabache al terminar espero por la reacción de Alex, la cara de su amiga reflejaba asombro y preocupación en partes iguales.

—Entonces... Eso significa que...

—Que uno de los dos tendrá que matar al otro al final

Los dos guardaron un momento de silencio. Alex no sabía que decirle a su amigo para consolarlo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue tomarle la mano y decirle algunas palabras.

—Harry, sin importar lo que pase. Quiero que se te quede en la cabeza; no estas solo, nos tienes a Xóchitl, a Ron, a Hermione y a mi para todo lo que necesites. No estas solo.

—Gracias Alex

Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo fraterno.

—Oye, hay algo que quiero darte —comenzó a buscar en la bolsa de su pantalón. Al parecer Xóchitl no quiso que le pusieran alguna de las batas de la enfermería, de ahí saco lo que parecía ser una fotografía doblada en cuatro—. Toma, es para ti

El chico lo tomó con un dejo de sorpresa. Comenzó a desdoblarlo y sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver lo que era.

—Esto es...

—Me costo un poco conseguirlo, pero eso si te advierto; no tiene ningún hechizo ni ninguna fotomontaje muggle.

—Alex... —Harry no pudo evitar dejar escapar algunas lágrimas de felicidad—. Gracias

—No es nada

Los dos miraron la fotografía: Eran James y Lily Potter en su quinto año en Hogwarts, en compañía de Sirius y Remus. Los cuatro se veían muy felices y saludaban a la cámara con energía. James intentaba abrazar a Lily por los hombros, pero la pelirroja se lo impedía dandole un codazo en las costillas y Sirius y Remus se reían con ganas.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

En la tarde, Madame Pomfrey les dio de alta a Alex y a los demás, mientras que a los adultos y a Tonks los trasladaron a San Mungo para tratarlos mejor. Ginny, Luna y Neville decidieron regresar a la Sala Común de sus casas mientras que Hermione y los chicos decidieron ir a dar un paseo por el Lago Negro.

—Entonces... ¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó Xóchitl a Alex, quien se había quedado parada en vestíbulo.

—Supongo que a pasear en los jardines ¿No?

—Como digas y mandes

Ya estaban por salir, cuando de pronto Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle salieron por una puerta que había a la derecha y que conducía a la sala común de Slytherin. Las dos se pararon en seco; lo mismo hicieron Malfoy y sus compinches. Lo único que se oía eran los gritos, las risas y los chapoteos provenientes de los jardines, que llegaban hasta el vestíbulo por las puertas abiertas.

Malfoy echó un vistazo a su alrededor (Alex comprendió que quería comprobar si había por allí algún profesor) y luego miró a Alex y dijo en voz baja:

—Estás muerta, Macías.

—Tiene gracia —respondió ella alzando las cejas—. No sabía que los muertos pudieran caminar. A no ser que sea una momia.

Ni Alex ni Xóchitl había visto tan furioso a Malfoy, y la latina sintió una especie de indiferente satisfacción al observar cómo la ira crispaba su pálido y puntiagudo rostro.

—Me las pagarás —contestó Malfoy en un susurro—. Vas a pagar muy caro lo que le has hecho a mi padre.

—Mira cómo tiemblo —respondió Alex con sarcasmo—. Supongo que lo de Lord Voldemort no fue más que un ensayo comparado con lo que nos tienen preparado ustedes tres. ¿Qué pasa? —añadió, pues Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle se habían encogido al oír a Alex pronunciar aquel nombre—. Es amigo de tu padre, ¿no? No le tendrás miedo, ¿verdad?

—Te crees muy valiente, Macías —replicó Malfoy, y avanzó hacia ella. Crabbe y Goyle lo flanqueaban—. Espera y verás. Ya te atraparé. No puedes enviar a mi padre a la prisión y...

—Eso es precisamente lo que he hecho —lo atajó Alex.

—Los Dementores se han marchado de Azkaban —continuó Malfoy, impasible—. Mi padre y los demás no tardarán en salir de allí.

—Sí, no me extrañaría. Pero al menos ahora todo el mundo sabe que son unos cerdos.

Malfoy se dispuso a coger su varita, pero Alex se le adelantó: había sacado la suya antes de que Draco hubiera metido siquiera los dedos en el bolsillo de su túnica.

—¡Macías! —se oyó entonces por el vestíbulo.

Severus había aparecido por la escalera que conducía hasta su despacho, y, al verlo, Alex se sintió apenada, pero siguió en sus misma posición, con la varita en ristre.

—¿Qué hace, Srta. Macías? —le preguntó el profesor con su habitual frialdad, y se encaminó hacia ellos.

—Intento decidir qué maldición emplear contra Malfoy, señor —contestó Alex con fiereza.

—Guarde inmediatamente esa varita —le ordenó Severus, disimulando su sorpresa por la actitud de la chica—. Diez puntos menos para Gryff... —empezó a decir dirigiendo la vista hacia los gigantescos relojes de arena que había en las paredes, y esbozó una sonrisa burlona—. ¡Ah, veo que ya no queda ningún punto que quitar en el reloj de Gryffindor! En ese caso, Macías, tendremos que...

—¿Añadir unos cuantos?

La profesora McGonagall acababa de subir la escalera de piedra de la entrada del castillo; llevaba un maletín de cuadros escoceses en una mano y con la otra se apoyaba en un bastón, pero por lo demás tenía buen aspecto.

—¡Profesora McGonagall! —exclamó Severus, y fue hacia ella dando grandes zancadas—. ¡Veo que ya ha salido de San Mungo!

—Sí, profesor Snape —repuso ella, y se quitó la capa de viaje—. Estoy como nueva. Ustedes dos, Crabbe, Goyle... —Les hizo señas imperiosas para que se acercaran, y ellos obedecieron, turbados y arrastrando sus grandes pies—. Tomen. —Le puso el maletín en los brazos a Crabbe y la capa a Goyle—. Lleven esto a mi despacho. —Los dos alumnos se dieron la vuelta y subieron la escalera de mármol haciendo mucho ruido—. Muy bien —dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras miraba los relojes de arena de la pared—. Bueno, creo que Potter y sus amigos se merecen cincuenta puntos cada uno por alertar al mundo del regreso de Quien-Ustedes-Saben. ¿Qué opina usted, profesor Snape?

—¿Cómo? —replicó éste, aunque Alex sabía que había oído perfectamente y rodo los ojos. Sabía que solamente actuaba, pero a veces se pasaba un poco de la raya—. Ah, bueno, supongo que...

—Serán cincuenta para Potter, los dos Weasley, Longbottom y las señoritas Granger y Macías —enumeró la profesora McGonagall, y una lluvia de rubíes cayó en la parte inferior del reloj de arena de Gryffindor mientras hablaba—. ¡Ah, y cincuenta para la Srta. Lovegood, se me olvidaba! —añadió, y unos cuantos zafiros cayeron en el reloj de Ravenclaw—. Bueno, creo que usted quería quitarle diez a la Srta. Macías, profesor Snape, de modo que... —Unos cuantos rubíes subieron a la parte superior del reloj, pero quedó una cantidad considerable en la inferior—. Bueno, Srta. Macías, Sr. Malfoy, creo que con un día tan espléndido como el de hoy deberían estar los dos fuera —continuó la profesora McGonagall con decisión.

Malfoy la miró con odio antes de salir a los jardines del castillo, Alex iba a hacer lo mismo, pero la detuvo la voz de Severus.

—No tan rápido, Macías

—¿Sucede algo, Severus?

—Acabo de recordar que tengo algo muy importante que discutir con ella. Venga a mi despacho a solas —ordenó haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra

A la loba no le hizo gracia pero no tuvo de otra mas que aceptar.

—Si quieres tu ve a dar una vuelta, te veo después

—Esta bien —y salió a los jardines.

McGonagall comenzó a subir los escalones del vestíbulo en dirección a su despacho. Severus y Alex bajaron hasta el despacho del primero, pero en lugar de ahí, se dirigieron hacia los aposentos del mayor. Al llegar, Severus cerró la puerta y vio que Alex se dejo caer en el sillón enfrente de la chimenea.

—¿Se puede saber que pasó allá arriba hace unos momentos con Draco y compañía?

—Antes de que me empieces a regañar, solamente quiero aclararte que yo no empece nada. Malfoy en cuanto me vio quería vengarse por haber enviado a su papi a Azkaban

Severus se acerco hasta el sillón y se sentó a sus lado.

—Eso no me sorprende, me imagino que así estará por un largo tiempo

—Pues eso no es mi culpa

Se hizo un incomodo silencio, el cual fue roto por unos sollozos, Severus bajo la mirada y vio que Alex trataba de contener las lágrimas.

—Aun no te sientes bien

—Estoy bien

Severus la tomó de los hombros y la atrajo hacia él, acurrucándola en su pecho.

—No tienes por qué apenarte. Si necesitas llorar, solo hazlo

Y con esas simples palabras, Alex comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Tardó un largo rato la chica en calmarse, pero al final lo logro. Se incorporo y se seco las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera.

—Gracias Severus. Lamento molestarte con esto.

—No es ninguna molestia, lo único que quiero es que estés bien

Los dos se acurrucaron mejor en el sillón, estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Alex lo rompió.

—¿Severus?

—¿Sí?

—¿Tienes planes para este verano?

—No ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, yo...

—Alejandra

—Creo que es la hora de... —la chica trajo saliva antes de hablar— de presentarte a mis padres

Severus se sorprendió con eso último de la chica. Se removió un poco incomodo en el sillón.

—¿Estas... segura de eso? No creo que les vaya a agradar

—No es por desanimarte, pero tienes razón. Pero lo digo porque siento que nada de mi les agrada y contigo no harán ninguna excepción. —la chica subió los pies al sillón y se abrazo las piernas—, desde que entre a Hogwarts, o creo que desde antes, nada de mi les agrada

—No digas eso. Ellos son tus padres y te quieren

La chica levantó el rostro y lo miro con una expresión clara de «¿En serio?»

—Desde que regrese de mi primer año en Hogwarts, me llevan por medio de engaños a hacerme un exorcismo —Eso tomo por sorpresa a Severus más que la declaración anterior—, y estoy segura que cuando regrese harán lo mismo. —Severus iba a preguntarle porque lo hacían, pero Alex le gano—. Ellos son de esos muggles que creen que la magia es algo satánico y piensan que tengo un demonio adentro o algo así; y cada año me llevan a un exorcismo para "sacármelo" pero aun comprobando con sus propios ojos que no es nada de eso, siguen de necios.

—Como sueles decir; eso no me la vi venir

Alex suspiró con fastidio y dejo caer su frente sobre sus rodillas. De la chimenea apareció unas llamaradas verdes que crecían poco a poco y de ahí apareció la cabeza del director.

—Profesor Dumbledore

—Severus. ¡Ah, la Srta. Macías esta contigo! Excelente, de hecho, necesito hablar con ustedes

—Pensé que no se podía usar la Red Flu

—Bueno, ahora que regrese a ser el director, retire todas las vigilancias de estas. Ahora, vengan por favor —y su cabeza desapareció, pero las llamas verdes continuaban

Los dos entraron a la chimenea y rapidamente aparecieron en el despacho del director.

—¿Ahora que se te ofrece?

—Tranquilo muchacho, solamente quería pedirte algo

—¿Y ahora que es?

—Eso sonara algo radical, ya que involucra a los dos

—Dilo de una buena vez

—Quiero que la Srta. Macías pase las vacaciones de verano contigo

3...

2...

1...

—¿EHHH?

Los dos se pusieron rojos a más no poder, se miraron pero desviaron bruscamente la mirada.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

—No sé que habrán pensado lo dos —dijo esto con una sonrisa pícara—, pero esto es una misión de la Orden, ahora no quiero que la vigilen de lejos, sino que ahora este bajo tu custodia. Ahora que todos saben que Voldemort regreso, la chica correrá grave peligro

—Pero yo vivo en el extranjero, no hay ningún problema

—Pero estoy seguro que Voldemort y sus mortífagos ya saben todo sobre ti, por lo que no podemos arriesgarnos.

—Pero... ¿Y mi familia?

—El día que Severus y tu decidan confesarles sobre su relación —los dos se volvieron a poner rojos hasta el cuero cabelludo—, tendrán que decirles la verdad sobre nuestro mundo

—Disculpe profesor, de causalidad ¿Se esta escuchado? Porque esto no va a ser tan fácil como usted cree. Después de que les confiese, bueno... mi relación con Severus harán lo que sea necesario para que no me vaya con él y si se enteran también sobre Voldemort, ya tome por sentado que no regresaré al castillo

—No tenemos otra opción

—¿Por qué? —murmuró Alex, con desesperación

—Ya casi es hora de banquete de Fin de Curso —dijo Dumbledore estancando el tema—, será mejor que los dos bajen de una vez

Los dos se despidieron y salieron del despacho.

Durante el banquete de Fin de Curso, Dumbledore les hablo a todos los presentes acerca de los tiempos difíciles que se avecinaban y que lo primordial ahora era que todos permanecieran unidos y se protegieran unos a otros.

El viaje de regreso a Londres estuvo algo tenso, todos hablaban de lo que harían en las vacaciones y el tiempo en que se tardarían en volver a ver. Ginny les hizo la invitación a Hermione y a Alex de pasar las vacaciones en La Madriguera como siempre, a lo cual la castaña respondió con alegría que iría pero la latina, se tuvo que inventar que pasaría un poco mas de tiempo su familia, por lo que la pelirroja no insistió más. Xóchitl sospechaba que algo tramaba la latina pero le sonsacaría la información después.

Llegaron a la estación y en cuanto Alex vio a sus padres, soltó un suspiro y se acerco a ellos como su se acerca a la guillotina o a cualquier cosa que la condenara a muerte.

«Este será un laaargo verano»


	66. Accidente

Las calles londinenses muggles estaban muy tranquilas, lo cual era muy poco común y mas siendo el centro de la ciudad, pero esa tranquilidad no duro mucho; de pronto el cielo se nubló, y de entre las nubes salieron tres humos negros que se dirigieron al puente Brockdale, haciendo que se colapsará y se llevara consigo a varios muggles, que en momento pasaban por el puente.

Alex leía la noticia sobre el colapso del puente del día anterior en la sala de un pequeño apartamento en en centro de Londres de espaldas a la ventana y mirando de frente a la puerta. Las vacaciones de verano comenzaron desde hace dos semanas y la chica llevaba una semana en ese lugar. Xóchitl estaba en el suelo junto a ella, acurrucada en un cojín y leyendo historietas.

—¿Ahora de que es tu historieta? —preguntó Alex, retirando la vista del periódico y mirando a su amiga.

—De los Vengadores enfrentándose a Ultron.

—¿El invento de Iron Man?

—Sí, es que se volvió contra ellos.

—No inventes

—De veras

—Como digas

Alex se fue hacia un pasillo a su izquierda, a la mitad del pasillo dio vuelta a la derecha de frente a un clóset, el cual ocupaban de librero. Regreso a la sala y traía bajo el brazo dos libros; Coraline y El Retrato de Dorian Grey.

—Oye —la llamo Xóchitl, levantando su mirada del cómic

—¿Mande?

—De esos libros ya sacaron películas

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ¿vamos en la tarde a verlas?

—OK, deberíamos de llevar a Severus también

—Pues yo no creo que él quiera ir. Por ser cosas de muggles...

—Xóchitl, Severus necesita salir de vez en cuando. Y es que desde que comenzaron las vacaciones...

—... Hace sólo dos semanas...

—... Ha estado muy ocupado. Además de que no va a querer que salgamos solas

—Pues que aguado

—Óyeme...

—Solo era una expresión

Alex se movió un poco en el sillón para acomodarse pero con un mal movimiento hizo que le doliera la espalda, se llevó la mano al centro de esta y se sobó un poco. Xóchitl al verla, tomó forma humana y de un mueble junto al sillón, a la derecha de Alex, abrió el cajón y saco un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Se me había olvidado que tengo que revisarte

—Hasta a mí se me olvido

—Bueno Alex, vamos a que te revise en el cuarto

Las dos fueron por un pasillo a la izquierda y se metieron a la puerta del fondo. En cuanto se abría la puerta lo primero que se veía era una cama queen sizes con un edredón azul marino y con sus mesas de noche color blanco a cada lado y cada una con una lámpara de mesa igual blancas, a la izquierda en un rincón había una ventana grande con una cortinas blancas; justamente a la derecha estaba el armario y junto a este un tocador pequeño de madera con dos buros y tres espejos con su banquito. Al lado de este, a la izquierda de la cama, había una puerta que daba al baño. Al abrir la puerta se veía en seguida el lavamanos y el espejo grande, a la izquierda la ducha y la derecha el inodoro.

Alex se sentó en la cama de frente a la puerta del baño y dándola espalda a la puerta. Xóchitl se le acercó y junto a su amiga dejo el botiquín.

—Bueno, vete desvistiendo

—Ya voy

Con parsimonia se quitó la blusa roja de manga corta que traía (sus guantes los llevaba a rayas negras y rojas con el dibujo de un gato con dos huesos cruzados detrás) y sus sostén igual rojo. Se cubrió el pecho con la blusa.

Xóchitl le quitó las gasas y al ver su espalda se sintió mal; estaba llena de heridas y golpes, ya estaban algo curadas pero necesitaban mas cuidados. Del botiquín sacó una pomada la cual le aplicó un poco en la espalda y comenzó a extenderla un poco.

—Sería más fácil curártelas si supiera de alguna poción para esto —comentó Xóchitl, únicamente con la intención de hacerle platica porque cada vez que la revisaba, Alex se ponía triste

—Yo tampoco lo sé y no quiero molestar a Severus con esto. Se sentiría muy mal por lo que paso

—Esta vez si lo apoyo, porque no hizo nada malo. Solamente llegaron los dos a hablar con tus papás sobre lo suyo y la situación del mundo mágico, pero claro —aplico más pomada y siguió aplicándolo. Que más bien parecía que le estaban dando un masaje—, "como no esta bien y es un mundo peligroso ya no puedes estar en contacto con ellos" —dijo esto último con un todo agudo como si imitara a alguien.

Esto solamente hizo que Alex se sintiera peor. Dos días antes de que llegara al apartamento había quedado con Severus de que hablarían con sus padres.

FLASHBACK

—Estoy muy nerviosa

Alex estaba a la puerta de su casa recibiendo a su novio, quien para la ocasión se había puesto un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una playera de manga larga con botones solamente hasta la altura del pecho y un saco negro. Traía unos zapatos azul marino con pequeños detalles en rojo y la suela blanca, su cabello estaba largo como siempre pero se lo había acomodado un poco para atrás dejando al descubierto su rostro.

Al verlo fijamente Alex se puso algo roja y se quedó embobada. Severus al ver su expresión sonrío con burla y le chasque los dedos en la cara.

—Cualquiera pensaría que tienes otras cosas en mente con el simple hecho de mirarme

—¡Severus!

—Solo bromeaba —se acercó peligrosamente a ella, posando su brazo en el marco de la puerta a la altura de la cara de la chica en una pose muy... sexy—, aunque tu tampoco te quedas atrás

Para esa ocasión Alex se había puesto una blusa negra de manga larga, estaban dobladas pero tenía sus guantes como siempre largos pero esta vez de cuero negro sencillo, pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y zapatos de tacón negro.

Al verle los zapatos, Severus no puso evitar reírse.

—¿Cuál es el chiste?

—Que espero ver cuanto tiempo los aguantas y como cuantas veces te vas a caer

—Ha, ha; muy chistosito. Mejor entra, esto se pondrá muy feo

Después de pasar, Severus le tomó la mano en señal de apoyo.

—Tranquila, veras que todo saldrá bien —y los dos entraron a la casa

«Quisiera poder creer ese»

Llegaron directamente a la sala donde los esperaban los padres de Alex, Xóchitl y —para sorpresa de Severus— una mujer más o menos de la edad de la Sra. Macías, una chica que parecía más o menos de la edad de su pequeña y un conejo blanco con rosa, que supuso sería otra brije.

—Severus, ya conoces a mis padres

—Un placer verlos —saludo el pocionista

El Sr. Macías se levantó y le estrechó la mano pero con mucha fuerza. Severus reprimió un gesto de dolor pero Alex lo noto, separó a los hombres y Severus pudo saludar a la Sra. Macías, quien solamente le tomó la mano y lo saludo con cortesía

—Ella es mi tía Ana Lucía

—Mucho gusto, Severus Snape —saludo el profesor estrechando la mano de la mujer

—Igualmente —respondió la tía de Alex

—Y ellas son mi prima Ana Alejandra y su brije Metsonali

—Hola —saludo Ana

—Holis. Si se te hace difícil mi nombre puedes decirme Nali nada mas

—Gracias

—Bueno hija —dijo de pronto el padre de Alex—. ¿Podrías por favor decirnos, qué hace este hombre aquí?

Por el tono de voz que usó su padre, Alex se puso nerviosa. Xóchitl se levantó del sillón y se le acercó para darle ánimos. Severus hizo lo mismo tomándola de la mano y ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para el señor.

A partir de ese momento las cosas se pusieron mal. Entre que Alex y Severus le hablaron a la familia de Alex sobre la situación del mundo mágico, las cosas empeoraron cuando les revelaron su relación. El padre de Alex se puso como loco, se abalanzó sobre Severus pero Alex y Xóchitl lograron impedirlo.

Su padre se volvió hacia ella, la tomó de los brazos con fuerza y comenzó a gritarle de cosas horribles, no supo en que momento su padre la arrojó de espaldas y cayó sobre un mueble lleno de figuras de mármol y cristal haciendo que quedará malherida de la espalda y muy grave.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

A la chica le dolía mucho recordar ese día y más cuando su padre le gritó que ya no quería volver a verla ni en su casa ni en ningún lado de la ciudad. En pocas palabras, la había corrido de casa simplemente por ser bruja y por estar con alguien veinte años mayor que ella.

Xóchitl se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba muy callada por lo que trato de animarla.

—¡Oye! Saliendo del cine ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta a la plaza comercial y a ver si encuentras algún otro libro que quieras leer?

—Sí, podría ser

«Esto va estar más difícil de lo que pensé»

Por la puerta principal iba entrando Severus con una bolsa de plástico en la mano. Iba vestido como siempre ya que venía del Callejón Diagon. Había ido a la Boticaria por algunos ingredientes de pociones, pero también había aprovechado para comprarle algunas cosas a Alex.

—Pequeña, ya llegue —miro el recinto pero vio que ni Alex ni su loba estaban ahí—, tal vez estén en el dormitorio —dejo las compras en la barra de la cocina y fue a ver.

—¡Auch! Oye, eso duele

Al escuchar eso, Severus se asusto y se acerco más a la habitación. Vio por la puerta, que estaba entreabierta, y se asusto más al ver la espalda de Alex, casi cubierta en su totalidad por varias heridas. Iba a entrar cuando escucho que las chicas reanudaban su conversación.

—Sería mejor que le pidieras a Snape alguna poción que te ayude a curarte esto

—Ya te dije que no Xóchitl, no quiero preocuparlo. Ya bastante tiene por sentirse culpable con lo que paso en casa de mis padres, no quiero agregarle otra carga.

—Pero...

—Pero nada

Severus seguía fuera de la habitación escuchándolas y no podía creer lo que oía, pero también lo entendía. Desde que la chica fue echada de su casa, él prometio cuidarla más que nunca, por lo que se la llevo a vivir con él de ahora en adelante, pero ¿Cómo era posible que no quiera decirle sobre eso?

Abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con ella y entró con sigilo. Xóchitl volteó porque escucho algo y vio al oscuro hombre entrar. Iba a decir algo pero Severus le indico que guarda silencio y Xóchitl le hizo caso.

—Oye Alex

—¿Mande?

—Entonces, ¿Llevamos con nosotras a Snape al cine? —Severus le lanzo una mirada de duda a la loba, quien simplemente le dijo que se acercara en silencio

—Esa es la idea ¿Por?

—Es que... no hemos pensado como se lo vamos a decir. Porque te digo que no creo que él quiera ir

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo

Severus y Xóchitl hicieron un cambio rápido y el profesor siguió curándole las heridas en la espalda a la chica, y Alex notó el cambio de manera brusca.

—Xóchitl ¿Qué...?

—Me puedes decir ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre tu herida?

Alex se dio la vuelta bruscamente cubriéndose más el pecho

—¡Severus! Bueno, yo...

El hombre la calló colocado un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Olvídalo, espera aquí. Iré por algo para curarte rápido esas heridas

—S... sí

Severus se levantó y caminó hacía el armario del pasillo, el cual no solamente usaban de librero, en unas puertas pequeñas del mismo, Severus guardaba las pociones que usaba como medicamentos. Encontró un tubo con pasta azul, lo llevó a la habitación y comenzó a aplicárselo en la espalda a Alex.

—Te va a doler un poco, pero se te quitaran por completo las heridas, solo te quedara una que otra cicatriz

—Está bien

Severus comenzó a curarla. Alex reprimía algún quejido; en cuanto Severus terminó, las heridas de Alex quedaron completamente curadas.

—Listo

—Gracias Sev

Severus se sentó junto a ella en la cama, paso su brazo por los hombros de la chica y la abrazó con delicadeza. Alex se acomodó sobre su pecho.

—Lo siento

Alex se sorprendió con la declaración de su novio. Se incorporo un poco y vio la culpa reflejada en su rostro.

—Severus, tu no... —el hombre volvió a callarla con un dedo en sus labios

—Sé que dirás que no es así, pero hay que ser realistas. Era obvio que a tus padres no les agradaría la idea y que se enfadarían pero nunca pensé que se enojarían a tal extremo de que te echaran de tu casa

—Yo ya lo suponía

—¿Qué? ¿entonces por qué...?

—¿Por qué no te lo dije? Porque ya me harte que quieran que haga todo lo que ellos quieren y que sea lo que ellos quieren. Te dije una vez que ellos nunca estaban felices por lo que soy y al enterarse de que era una bruja las cosas empeoraron. El colmo fue que incluso quisieran escogerme a mi pareja ¡Eso yo lo elijo! —Alex miro fijamente a Severus a los ojos y este entendió que la chica estaba enojada pero decidida—, tú y solamente tú eres lo que quiero y nada ni nadie me dirá con quien debo y con quien no debo estar.

Severus no pudo evitar sentir una alegría que no había sentido desde hacia años en su corazón. Después de mucho tempo, una persona se preocupaba por él y de vedad. Volvió a abrazar a Alex con intensidad, demostrándole con ese gesto que la protegerla a cualquier costo. Xóchitl debió de haber malinterpretado ese gesto, porque de la nada los dos recibieron un fuerte chorro de agua.

—¿Qué rayos?

—¡Xóchitl!

La brije estaba en su forma humana parada en la puerta de la habitación con un brazo recargado en su cintura y el otro algo levantado en señal de que les arrojo agua con sus poderes.

—Mejor apago el fuego antes de que se avive más

—¡Oye! ¡No paso nada! —replico Alex, totalmente roja. Severus estaba igual de rojo o peor que ella.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no te has terminado de vestir?

Ambos bajaron la mirada hacia el torso de la chica y se pusieron más rojos que nunca. Severus se levantó de golpe y se alejo de ella dandole la espalda.

—Lo.. lo siento. Anda, vístete

Alex lo hizo rápidamente y se quedo con la mirada baja totalmente apenada. Para calmar un poco la tensión, Severus decidió preguntar sobre lo que estaban diciendo del cine las chicas.

—Oye Alex, cuando llegue las escuche hablar sobre ir al cine o algo así

—Bueno, las dos teníamos pensado ir al cine a ver dos películas

—¿Cuales?

—Los dos son basados en libros que ya he leído. Coraline y la Puerta Secreta y El Retrato de Dorian Grey

—Recuerdo que me prestaste el segundo

—Entonces... ¿Podemos ir? Los tres nos divertiremos, y más tú, ya que necesitas relajarte un poco y descansar

Severus sonrió y se lo penso un poco.

«La verdad si necesito un descanso, y lo mejor es que en el mundo muggle nadie nos molestara... o eso espero» —Esta bien, iremos. Solo déjame ponerme un atuendo muggle apropiado

—OK

Quince minutos después salió Severus y Alex tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no babear. El hombre iba vestido con una playera blanca con una franja roja y amarilla en el cuello, pantalones de mezclilla azul claro y algo rasgados, saco negro y tenis grises con franjas blancas y roja.

—Oye, con ese atuendo harás que más de una mujer este babeando por ti. La prueba es Alex

—¡Órale! Ahora me siento mal por como voy

Alex llevaba simplemente su playera roja, un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, sus guantes, la gargantilla que Severus le regalo y que nunca se quitaba y unos tenis rojos.

—Así estas bien para mí, no sé porque te molesta tanto —opinó Severus

Alex simplemente se puso a jugar con sus dedos por la pena. El profesor no dijo nada y los tres se fueron al cine. Fueron a Cineworld y vieron que el lugar estaba tranquilo, y eso se debía a que era temprano.

—¿Cuál vemos primero? —pregunto Xóchitl, viendo la cartelera

—Veamos... —Alex revisó los horarios con cuidado—. Coraline empieza en cinco minutos y la de Dorian Grey no empieza sino hasta dentro de dos horas. Así que primero entraremos a ver esa y saliendo vamos rápido a la otra. ¿Te parece bien, Severus?

—¿Mh? Como ustedes digan, conocen mejor esto que yo

—Está bien, vamos a entrar —dijo Alex

La chica comenzó a ver en su cartera cuando dinero tenía para comprar los boletos pero mal terminó de contar dinero para uno, Severus ya había comprado los boletos. Esto sorprendió a la chicas.

—A veces uno debe de saber como se usa este dinero ¿No creen?

Las chicas simplemente sonrieron y los tres entraron a la sala. Estaba medio llena pero lograron encontrar buenos lugares. Durante la película, Alex pudo ver que Severus estaba asombrado por como estaba hecha, ya que ni eran con dibujos ni con actores reales, sino con muñecos que (quien sabe como) se movían.

Después de Coraline entraron a la de Dorian Grey, en esta película, los tres se quedaron sorprendidos porque casi toda la película no tenía nada que ver con el libro.

—Esta si se nota que le pusieron de su cosecha —comentó Xóchitl cuando ya estaban de regreso en la entrada del cine

—Por algo le ponen siempre a las películas "Basada en... tal libro de tal autor"

—De verdad que esos mugres echaron a perder un buen libro —opinó Severus

—Bueno, ya ni modo —dijo Alex

—Todavía hay tiempo para ver otra película, aunque sea de dos horas —dijo Xóchitl mirando el reloj digital del cine

—Esta vez que Severus escoja una —opino Alex

Severus se acercó a las carteleras en busca de alguna que le llamara la atención

—Veamos... "Transformers: La Venganza de los Caídos", "¿Qué paso ayer?", "Avatar", "La Era de Hielo 3", "X-Men Orígenes: Wolverine"... Creo que esta se ve interesante

Alex y Xóchitl se acercaron y a Alex se puso pálida al ver la película que señalaba su novio

—"¿La... La Huérfana?"

—Creo que esa es de terror —comentó Xóchitl mirando de cerca el poster de al película

—Entonces ¿Entramos?

—Por mi esta bien ¿Alex? —La chica se había apartado bastante y se veía muy nerviosa—. ¿Estas bien? ¿No me digas que te da miedo entrar?

—¿Có... cómo crees? No... no es eso

—¿Entonces?

—Es que hice los cálculos y en cuanto salgamos de ver esa película ya será la hora de la cena y todavía no están las compras, por lo que iré a comprar lo necesario ya que ademas me toca hacer la cena

—¿Segura que no es por la película? —preguntó Severus—, porque podemos entrar a otra

—¡No! No es necesario. Ustedes vayan, yo los veré después en el apartamento. Solo prométanme que se comportaran ¿de acuerdo?

—Esta bien —respondieron los dos a la vez

Se despidieron y Alex se fue casi corriendo de ahí directo al supermercado. Ya sentados en sus asientos, Severus se aventuro a preguntarle algo a Xóchitl.

—Si le dio miedo entrar ¿verdad?

—La verdad sí

—¿Por qué no le lo dijo?

—Ella quería que te divirtieras también, por eso te dejo escoger la película, pero nunca se espero que escogieras una de terror por lo que prefirió irse a hacer la cena a que la vieras asustarse a cada rato.

Severus se quedo pensando un momento sobre eso. Entonces recordó que las personas pueden tener miedos, que a los ojos de los demás, es algo infantil; pero cada miedo se origina por algún trauma. Ya no pudo seguir pensando en eso porque la película había comenzado.

Mientras tanto, Alex regresaba a casa con las compras de la cena, pero se sentía una cobarde por lo que hizo.

—Seguramente Severus pensara que una gallina por no ver una simple película de miedo. Si tuve agallas para pelear contra los mortífagos pero no para algo que es totalmente ficticio. Bueno, lidiare con eso después.

Iba por la calle principal de Londres y de pronto escucho que alguien gritaba.

—¡Auxilio, por favor! ¡Se me fue el carrito de mi bebé y esta a media carretera! —gritaba una mujer

Alex miro hacia la calle y vio el carrito con el bebé justamente por donde estaba el cruce de la carretera. Soltó las bolsas con las compras y se acerco al carrito.

—¡Ya lo tengo!

Levantó las cobijas esperando ver al bebé pero lo que había ahí era un muñeco vudú y en él había una nota con letras rojas.

Hasta nunca... mocosa...

—Pero que...

El muñeco desapareció en un humo negro y antes de que Alex pudiera tan siquiera moverse, se escucho la bocina de un trailer y en cuanto volteo lo último que vio fueron los faros de estos.

Severus y Xóchitl salían del cine algo asombrados por la película

—Nunca creí que a los muggles les agradaría este tipo de entretenimiento —comentó Severus, de camino al apartamento con las manos en la bolsa del pantalón

—Pues ya vez, ellos tienen que entretenerse con algo

Severus simplemente rodó los ojos. Llegaron a la calle principal y vieron pasar junto a ellos una ambulancia.

—¿Un accidente? —preguntó Xóchitl

—Así parece —dijo Severus sin importancia

Los dos siguieron caminando y vieron que en la calle donde estaba el cruce de los autos había una multitud. Se acercaron con trabajos y antes de llegar al final Severus pregunto a un peatón que pasaba.

—Un carro de bebé fue a parar a la mitad de la calle y una chica corrió a quitarlo de ahí, pero cuando ya se iba a mover fue tarde para ella, el trailer al arroyo. Pero lo extraño, es que el conductor estaba muerto también, como de varios días. Los oficiales creen que alguien controlaba el trailer a control remoto y que el accidente fue planeado.

—¿Cómo era la chica?

Antes de que el hombre le respondiera, Severus escucho a Xóchitl gritar de miedo, vio que estaba pálida y que miraba a la calle. Severus siguió su mirada y sintio que su corazón se paraba; en el suelo, salpicado de sangre estaba la gargantilla de su madre.

—No puede ser...

Una patrulla revisaba que los paramédicos levantaran con cuidado la camilla donde llevaban un cuerpo casi envuelto por completo. Mientras lo metían, un brazo se salió y este estaba fundado por un largo guante sin dedos de rayas rojas y negras con un dibujo de gato con huesos cruzados detrás.

—Encontramos la identificación de la víctima —comunicó un oficial por la radio de su patrulla—, es extranjera. Su nombre es... Alejandra Macías.

«No puede ser... es imposible»

Severus comenzó a correr a traves de la multitud para acercarse a la chica.

—Señor, no puede pasar

—Hágase para atras

—¡ALEX!


	67. Cambios

ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo contiene lemon, por lo que si esto no es de su agrado, absténganse de leer y de hacer malos comentarios. Gracias.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

UN MES DESPUÉS

Las cosas se estaban empezando a complicar tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Muchas personas comenzaban a desaparecer, entre ellos el fabricante de varitas Ollivanders, quien fue secuestrado por los mortífagos unos días antes, incluso dos días después de esa noticia, se informó que el ex-mortífago Igor Karkarov fue encontrado muerto en una cabaña y con la marca tenebrosa brillando sobre esta.

En las calles de Londres muggle, se hablaba del extraño accidente automovilístico que se presenció el mes pasado, donde una chica fue arrojada por un trailer que era conducido por un cadáver (aunque las autoridades informaron que esto sería un simple despiste y que en realidad el vehículo era conducido a control remoto).

En la esquina de la calle, cerca de donde ocurrió el accidente una persona vestida con un pantalón negro de mezclilla, tenis blancos con franjas azules, playera amarilla con azul en el cuello y en las mangas, aunque este detalle no se veía porque llevaba una camisa azul con una franja amarillas a lo largo de las mangas, guantes sin dedos negros y una bandana azul marino atada en la cabeza (enrollada y colocada en la frente), era alta y de cabello y ojos castaños.

Desvió su vista del lugar y siguió con su casamiento. Fue al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas antes de regresar a su apartamento en el centro de la cuidad, junto a dos personas más con las cuales vivía. Llegó al lugar y antes de llegar al elevado alguien lo llamo.

—¡Dorian!

La persona dio la vuelta y vio que se acercaba una chica más o menos de su edad (dieciséis años), de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes, vestida con un vestido sencillo rojo de tirantes.

—Jenny, ¿qué se te ofrece?

—Solo... Solo quería... —la chica estaba realmente nerviosa y se había puesto roja—, quería saber si no... Tenías algo que hacer en la tarde

—Según yo, no. ¿Por?

—Quería saber si querías ir a... tomar algo en el centro comercial. Sé que no deberíamos salir porque últimamente han pasado cosas extrañas, pero...

—Nos vemos en la entrada del edificio a las cuatro ¿te parece?

—¡Sí!

—Pero, oye ¿ya no tienes que ayudar a tus padres en el edificio? —la chica que le había pedido salir era la hija de los dueños del edificio.

—No, ya no

—Está bien. Le avisare a mi tío y te veré después

—Sí. Oye, por cierto

—¿Qué?

—¿No sabes que le paso a la chica que vivía con él antes? Creo que fue la que sufrió el accidente

Dorian se puso serio antes de contestar

—Tuvo que ser trasladada al extranjero para su recuperación. Fue mas serio de lo que pensábamos

—Lo siento mucho, lo bueno es que llegaste en un buen momento para acompañar a tu tío. Se ve que es alguien solitario y necesita compañía.

—Sí, bueno... Gracias de todas maneras Jenny, nos vemos después —se despidió, al escuchar llegar el elevador

—Nos vemos después —fue lo ultimo que alcanzó a escuchar antes de que la puerta se cerrará.

Llegó al quinto piso y se fue hasta el apartamento quinientos diez, busco las llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón y al tenerlas en la mano abrió la puerta.

—¡Ya llegue!

—Hola —saludo Xóchitl, quien estaba acostada en el sillón de la sala leyendo una novela muggle—. ¿Encontraste todo lo que necesitabas?

—Sí, se los dejaré preparado antes de salir

—¿Salir? ¿A dónde?

—Jenny me invito a salir cuando llegue

—Ah... Eso... —a Xóchitl no le agrado mucho escuchar eso—. Oye, creo que deberías aclararle las cosas antes de que malinterprete las cosas

—Es lo que voy hacer esta tarde, tranquila. ¿Y Severus?

—Regresará en un momento

—Está bien. Si me necesitas estaré en la habitación —solo dejo las compras en la barra de la cocina y se fue

Xóchitl simplemente vio que se iba. Minutos después se volvió abrir la puerta del apartamento, Severus acababa de regresar de una reunión de los mortífagos y estaba algo estresado.

—¿Mal día?

—No molestes —el profesor entró a la cocina y se sirvió agua, estaba algo alterado—. ¿Dónde está?

—En la habitación

Severus dejo el vaso en el fregadero y se dirigió al cuarto. De camino se quitó la capa y se la arrojó a Xóchitl en la cabeza. La loba se lo quitó y lo miro mal, aunque solamente pudo ver que la puerta se cerraba detrás del hombre.

Severus miró por el cuarto y vio que la playera, la camisa y la bandana estaban tiradas en la cama. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y pudo ver que estaba en el baño, y al ver que estaba de pie sin moverse, supuso que simplemente se miraba en el espejo.

«Otra vez»

Se acercó con sigilo quedando justamente detrás. Quien estaba de frente a él no pareció notarlo porque miraba fijamente su reflejo, unos segundos después noto que Severus estaba detrás y bajo la cabeza con vergüenza.

—Oye... —Severus iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido

—No digas nada... Sé que ya no soy como antes y que tal vez ya no quieras estar conmigo

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—¡Severus solo mírame!

El profesor lo hizo sin mucho animo. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto casi por completo de cicatrices, algunas se notaban que hacían sido hechas por algunas puntadas ya que esas heridas fueron más graves. Severus sabía como se sentía desde aquel día y trataba de hacer lo posible porque siempre estuviera de ánimos.

Vio que la persona se abrazaba, y Severus pudo entender eso como si estuviera protegiéndose y a la vez cubriéndose el pecho, que estaba plano y con una larga cicatriz horizontal.

Severus se alejó y se fue hacia el mueble junto a la cama que estaba cerca del baño y de él sacó tres objetos.

—Sé que es muy difícil vivir así de ahora en adelante después del accidente —le dijo mientras le colocaba unos lentes rectangulares delgados y de color plata—. Pero sabes que a mí no me importa como luzcas —le colocó una diadema morada en el cabello—. Para mi... Siempre serás mi pequeña Alex —le colocó una extensión de coleta de caballo en la parte baja de la cabeza, casi en la nuca.

Había sido un milagro que sobreviviera al accidente tomando en cuenta que la había arroyado un trailer. Pero por desgracia, la había dejado muy mal herida; fue sometida a una larga cirugía y durante el proceso se dieron cuenta que Alex tenía varios huesos rotos, los cuales fueron reemplazados por varillas de metal y ahora hacía que se viera más alta. Pero lo que más le afecto fue el torso, fue el lugar que recibió más daño, tuvieron que aplicarle puntos por casi todo su torso y estuvo así por dos semanas, lo peor era que de la cintura para arriba ya no parecía mujer y lo comprobó el día que fue dada de alta.

FLASHBACK

Ese día Severus simplemente le llevo una playera lisa verde botella, unos pantalones de mezclilla, unos converse negros y sus guantes sin dedo a rayas negra y verde botella sin dibujo; estaban en la recepción revisando unos papeles pendientes y Alex estaba recargada en la mesa de la recepción con las manos en las bolsas junto a su novio mirando a todos lados a causa del aburrimiento, de pronto junto a ellos llegó un hombre más o menos de la edad de Severus junto con una chica más o menos de la edad de Alex.

La chica al ver a Alex se quedo embodada al verla y es que no la veía como una chica.

—Te estas aburriendo ¿verdad? —preguntó Severus, después de un largo rato en silencio

—Algo —respondió Alex, otra cosa que le afecto el accidente fue su voz, se escuchaba un poco gruesa

— Siéntate un momento y lee algo, ya casi término

—Está bien —contestó no muy convencida

Paso junto al hombre y la chica sin mirarlos y se dejó caer en la primera silla que vio.

«Solamente espero que a mis amigos no les dé algo cuando se enteren de lo que...»

—Disculpa...

—¿Huh?

Alex levantó la vista y vio que era la chica que estaba detrás de ella y Severus en la fila.

—¿Puedo... Sentarme?

—Eh... Sí, claro

Lo que no esperaba, es que la recién llegada se sentara muy cerca.

«¿Y a esta qué le pasa?»

«¡Que guapo!»

Alex se apartó discretamente de ella y eso le pareció extraña a la otra.

—Oye... —dijo Alex, algo nerviosa—. ¿A quién vienes a ver?

—A una tía que internaron hace unos días porque tuvo una fractura de pierna. ¿Y tú?

—Yo apenas voy saliendo. Tuve un... Accidente automovilístico

—¿Qué? —la chica se le acercó otra vez y le tomó la mano en señal de compasión—. ¡Pobrecito! —«¿Pobrecito?»—. Pero, ya estas mejor ¿no?

—S... Sí

—Que bueno. Me alegro que no te haya afectado tanto ¡con lo guapo que estas!

«¿Guapo? ¿Por qué piensa que soy un chico?»

—Oye... Me estás confundiendo con otra persona

—¿Eh?

—Es que, yo no soy un chico. Soy una chica.

3...

2...

1...

—¿EH? Pero... Pero... ¡No será que más bien...!

—¿Mh?

—¿Eres gay?

—¿Gay? ¡No es eso! ¡Te digo que soy una chica Y QUE TUVE UN ACCIDENTE AUTOMOVILÍSTICO!

—¿Eh?

Alex se levantó un poco la manga y le mostró a la chica los puntos que todavía tenía. Ella al verlo se sonrojo de la pena ya que le había estado diciendo la verdad. Se puso de pie rápidamente y se alejó un poco de Alex.

—Yo... ¡De verdad, lo siento! —y se fue corriendo de ahí, al lado de su padre

Alex se acercó hasta una puerta y vio su reflejo en el cristal, al verse, vio la razón por la que la chica la confundió con un chico. Se alejó de la puerta caminando para atrás hasta que chocó con alguien.

—¿Estás bien? —levantó la mirada y vio que se trataba de Severus—. Alex...

—Sí, estoy bien. Ya vámonos a casa —y sin mas, caminó hacia la salida, dejando atrás a Severus

—Alex

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Desde ese día todo el mundo la veía como un chico, incluso cuando fue a acompañar a Severus a la boticaria del Callejón Diagon vio que nadie la reconoció y todo el mundo le preguntaba a Severus quien era, por lo que al final los dos acordaron que Alex sería presentada ahora en adelante como el sobrino del profesor Snape, Dorian Grey (como no supieron que otro nombre podría usar Alex, se le ocurrió ese, ya que la película fue lo primero que se les vino a la cabeza).

Alex seguía mirándose en el espejo del baño con lo que Severus le puso y a su novio aun detrás de ella. Así ya se veía normal, pero no quería usar todo eso porque sentía que se estaba disfrazando y no se sentía ella misma.

—Alex... ¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que tenía cosas que hacer?

—Sí... Era una reunión con los mortífagos

—La razón esta vez... Fue porque el señor tenebroso castigó a Bellatrix

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Por intentar matarte cuando él no lo pidió. Ella rezongó que era lo que él, el señor tenebroso, quería hacer contigo. Él admitió que era así, pero a su debido tiempo

—Entonces a fin de cuentas, el asunto es el mismo... Bellatrix quería perjudicarme

—Así parece

Alex apretó los puños con fuerza a causa del enojo que tenía.

—Pero... Al final lo logro

—Alex...

—Logro perjudicarme. Por su culpa... ¡Ya no podré tener una vida normal! —y sin poder controlarse comenzó a llorar.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y con un manotazo hizo que se le cayeran los lentes. Severus solamente la miraba desahogarse, lo único que atinó hacer fue abrazarla por detrás rodeándola por los hombros a manera de protección.

—Sé que este va hacer un cambio muy fuerte en tu vida, pero quiero que entiendas una cosa; no estas sola. Yo siempre estaré aquí para protegerte y cuidarte, igual sé que este cambio será muy grande para tus amigos, pero si ellos realmente te quieren, ellos sabrán como llevarlo. Esto sonará algo egoísta... Pero me alegra que estés así. Si los doctores no hubieran podido salvarte, yo... —Severus no pudo seguir. Desde el día del accidente, siempre agradecía en silencio y cada noche de que la vida no le arrebatara a Alex. Ya había sufrido mucho y ya era hora que fuera feliz.

Alex estaba inmóvil, aún bajo el agarre de Severus, meditando todo lo que el oscuro profesor le acaba de decir y tenía razón.

«No le daré el gusto ni a Bellatrix ni a nadie de verme deprimida por esta situación»

—Severus...

El hombre se alejó un poco de ella, sin soltarla, esperando que le dijera algo, pero en vez de eso, Alex se dio vuelta muy rápido y sin que él se diera cuenta, los labios de su novia estaban posados sobre los suyos. Tardó un momento en reaccionar, pero finalmente comenzó a corresponderle el beso y rodeó su cintura descubierta a manera de atraerla más hacia él.

El beso que comenzó tierno y lento poco a poco se fue intensificando hasta que se volvió más rudo y pasional. Severus la levantó en brazos y la depósito con cuidado en la cama. No le importaba como luciera Alex de ahora en adelante mientras siguiera siendo la pequeña dulce, inocente y amorosa que él conocía y amaba de ella.

Subió con lentitud sus manos por la espalda de Alex hasta llegar a los hombros, pasó sobre ellos y los bajo por su pecho. A pesar de tenerlo ahora completamente plano, seguía teniendo la misma sensibilidad. Severus pasaba las manos como si le estuviera dando un masaje y Alex soltaba cada vez mas fuerte sus gemidos.

En la sala, Xóchitl se cubría la cabeza (más que nada las orejas) con uno de los cojines del sillón tratando de ahogar los ruidos que venían de la habitación.

—O se encierran bien y le ponen un encantamiento silenciador a esa puerta... O voy y les corto la inspiración —sentenció la loba, aunque fue más como para ella que para la pareja, quien (era de esperarse) no escuchó nada

Xóchitl sentía su sien palpitar (a pesar de estar en su forma original) y se dio cuenta que era imposible hacer que esos dos se callaran, por lo que desde su lugar cerró la puerta con su magia y le puso el encantamiento silenciador.

—¡La próxima vez váyanse a un motel O CIERRAN LA PUERTA Y LA CALLAN! Par de calenturientos...

Como era de esperarse, ni Alex ni Severus se dieron cuenta de lo que paso. Los dos ya estaban en ropa interior, Severus le quitó a Alex la diadema y la coleta y los dos seguían besándose con pasión; de pronto Alex alejó un poco a Severus, éste ya iba a decir algo cuando de pronto la chica lo empujó haciendo que ahora ella quedará sobre él.

—En nuestra primera vez eras un poco más... tímida

—Eso fue en ese momento. Ahora después de estar viviendo contigo por más de dos meses y de dormir en la misma cama... Poco a poco me fui volviendo más... atrevida

—Y esa nueva faceta me gusta

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue que Alex volvía a devorar con hambre sus labios. Poco a poco los labios de Alex fueron bajando por la clavícula de Severus hasta su cuello. A cada cosa que hacía, Severus no podía evitar soltar algún gemido, ya que era una clara demostración de que le gustaba lo qué ella hacía, incluso poso una mano sobre su cabeza para atraerla más hacía su cuerpo. De ahí Alex siguió bajando dejando un rastro de besos hasta su pecho, levantó su rostro un momento y se puso algo roja por lo que estaba por hacer.

Poco a poco acerco su rostro hacia el medio del pecho bien marcado de Severus, levantó sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo con delicadeza, entonces sintió que se ponía tenso y se sonrojó aun más, ya que estaba por hacer algo que le parecía atrevido.

—Alex...

La voz de Severus se cortó al sentir la boca de Alex en uno de sus pezónes, Severus gimió al sentir los labios de la chica ahí. Al terminar puso su atención en el otro y Severus volvió a soltar otro gemido.

Alex posó su boca otra vez en el pecho del adulto y comenzó a descender por su abdomen hasta el resorte de sus bóxers negros. Con delicadeza tomó el bóxer y comenzó a deslizarlo con delicadeza hasta quitárselo por completo; su primera vez en el cuartel de los mortífagos fue una experiencia que nunca olvidaría, pero en ese momento se sentía nerviosa ya que —al no tener ninguna presión— podría disfrutarlo al máximo y experimentar cosas que nunca hizo. Sin embargo, la situación era diferente, ya no lucía como mujer por lo que hacia que las cosas cambiaran.

Desecho esos pensamientos y prestó atención a lo que tenía enfrente, se sonrojó al ver la hombría de Severus en su máximo esplendor; sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero aun le daba mucha vergüenza, comenzó a agachar la cabeza con lentitud.

Severus abrió los ojos y vio lo que Alex iba a hacer, se incorporó y reuniendo su autocontrol la tomó de los hombros incorporándola y acercándola a su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ya entendí lo que quieres hacer, pero aun no estas listas. Aun eres muy... inocente, y te falta... experiencia

—¿No estarás hablando en serio?

La respuesta que tuvo fue que Severus la hizo girar haciendo que Alex ahora quedará debajo de él.

—Severus...

El profesor simplemente la volvió a besar pero con más delicadeza, Alex levantó los brazos rodeando con estos el cuello de Severus. Él rompió el beso y se alejó un poco para mirar mejor a su pequeña; a Severus no le importaba lo que la gente podría empezar a pensar de la nueva apariencia de Alex, él siempre estaría ahí para ella.

Con delicadeza se posicionó entre las piernas de Alex y se fue introduciendo en ella con lentitud. Alex lo miraba a los ojos sin soltarlo. Finalmente Severus entró por completo en ella y soltó un gemido al hacerlo. Alex también gimió al sentirse llena por él. Las embestidas comenzaron lentamente y con suavidad, pero al poco tiempo esto no fue suficiente; Severus comenzó con las embestidas más fuertes, lo que hacía que Alex se excitara más rápido.

De pronto, y sin separarse, Severus hizo que Alex volviera a estar encima de él, sentada a holgadas y sus movimientos se volvieran mas frenéticos y certeros. Los dos gemían y decían el nombre del otro con total excitación. Con una ultima embestida los dos llegaron al éxtasis dejando escapar un grito de placer. Aun sin separarse Alex se dejó caer sobre Severus apoyando su rostro en el pecho de su hombre. Los dos respiraban con dificultad a causa del cansancio y el sudor surcaba por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Severus, en cuanto logro controlar su respiración

—Algo agotada... pero bien —respondió Alex, levantó la mirada y enseguida se encontró con sus ojos negros que le encantaban—. ¿Y tú?

—Igual

Alex le sonrío y le dio un tierno beso. Finalmente Alex se separó de él con delicadeza y se recostó junto a él apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y rodeándolo con un brazo en la cintura. De repente, a Alex se le vino un pensamiento a la cabeza, y cómo si Severus hubiera usado Legeremancia en ella, se inquieto con eso.

—¿Alex?

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué tienes?

—Nada, solo pensaba

—Puedo saber ¿en qué?

—Que tal vez... así es como debió ser nuestra primera vez

«Al parecer si fue eso»

—Pero —Severus bajo la mirada y vio que Alex estaba pasando un dedo por su pecho como si estuviera trazando algo y alcanzo a ver que estaba algo roja—, las dos veces fueron... asombrosas

Severus se tranquilizo un poco al escuchar eso. Levanto el rostro de Alex son su mano libre, porque la otra la estaba abrazando por la cintura, y le dio un beso. La chica iba a empezar a profundizarlo cuando el sonido de un reloj se escucho. Alex se separo de Severus y vio la hora; eran las 3:30

—Rayos, lo olvide

—¿Qué olvidaste?

—Ah... bueno, yo...

—Alejandra

La castaña dejo escapar un suspiro

«Supongo que no tengo de otra» —Lo que pasa, es que cuando llegue... quede de salir con Jenny

—¿La hija de los dueños del edificio?

—Sí. Al parecer ella ya tenía la intención de "invitarme a salir" y acepte, pero con el único propósito de aclararle todo antes de que malinterprete las cosas

Severus se inquieto un poco con eso, desde que salió del hospital, más de una chica la había estado atosigando y ya no sabía como ayudarla, y como dentro de poco tendrían que irse ya que se acercaba el regreso a Hogwarts pues era mejor que hablara con ella.

—Entonces, será mejor que te apures

—Estas enfadado

Severus la miro, no era una pregunta; la chica estaba dando por hecho su estado de animo. Al no recibir respuesta, Alex lo tomó como un gesto afirmativo; se levantó de la cama con lentitud a causa del desanimo y comenzó a vestirse bajo la atenta mirada de su pareja. Cuanto termino se encamino a la puerta —ni le presto atención de que estaba cerrada con llave, y no había problema porque se abría por adentro— y tuvo la intención de salir, pero una fuerte mano la sujeto de la muñeca y la jalo hacia atrás. Giro y su rostro chocó contra un torso bien marcado y desnudo.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal —dijo Severus mientras la abrazaba por los hombros

Como la chica se había arreglado rápido y se estaba yendo, lo único que atino hacer fue envolverse de la cintura para abajo con la sabana blanca de la cama y detenerla. Alex disfrutaba de la cercanía de Severus, sin poderlo evitar cerro los ojos y lo rodeó de la cintura. Estuvieron así por un largo rato hasta que se escucho un sonido extraño.

Los dos se separaron y Alex busco en los bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó un teléfono celular sony ericsson z750 morado y vio que tenía un mensaje de texto.

«Jenny»

Lo abrió y leyó el mensaje sin que Severus lo viera

«Te espero en la entrada principal de la plaza en media hora :3 3»

Con esos últimos signos se dio cuenta de que era lo que pensaba esa chica y que tenía que resolver esto rápido.

—Ya me tengo que ir —dijo antes de que Severus siquiera abriera la boca. Salió de la habitación e ignorando las quejas de Xóchitl se fue a la puerta, pero antes de salir )y sabiendo que Severus estaría ahí) solo atino a decir—: Olvidé prepararles la cena. Todavía hay algo de lo de ayer en el refrigerador —y se fue

Xóchitl se quedo parada en el sillón sin entender lo que había pasado.

—¿Necesito saber o es mejor que no me entere?

Severus ni siquiera la escucho, simplemente seguía cubierto con la sabana y miraba a la puerta por donde hace unos momentos salió Alex.

La chica llego a "la cita" y trato de actuar lo más normal y tranquila posible. Antes de irse, Alex trato de explicarle a Jenny que en realidad era una mujer, pero como ya no lo parecía (y la ropa no le ayudaba), lo único que pudo hacer fue decirle que tendría que irse pronto porque tenía que regresar al colegio y este quedaba muy lejos de Londres, también le dijo que "no podía haber nada entre ellos" porque ya tenía a alguien en especial; ese fue un punto que a Jenny no le gusto en absoluto.

Ya eran las ocho en punto y Alex aun no regresaba, tanto Severus como Xóchitl comenzaron a preocuparse y estaban con la intención de irla a buscar cuando escucharon y vieron que la puerta se abría y ella entraba por esta..

—¡Alex! —exclamaron Severus y Xóchitl aliviados de verla, pero les duró poco, porque cuando la chica levantó la miraba vieron que su mejilla izquierda estaba roja

—¿Se puede saber, por el amor a Dios, qué te pasó? —exclamó la loba

—Solo le dije la verdad a Jenny... y no lo tomo muy bien

Severus se acerco a ella y tomándola de la mano la llevó al dormitorio. Xóchitl los siguió y se llevó consigo el botiquín muggle, pero no fue necesario porque Severus ya la estaba curando con un ungüento mágico.

Los dos estaban en un incomodo silencio. Xóchitl entendió lo que pasaba por lo que salió de ahí con cautela. El profesor terminó de curarla y estaba guardando las cosas, Alex seguía callada por lo que Severus empiezo a preocuparse.

—Alex, yo...

La chica solamente se levantó y caminó hacía el baño. Severus se puso de pie y la tomó de la muñeca como en la tarde.

—Espera. Yo, quería disculparme

—No tienes nada de que disculparte

—¡Claro que sí! No debí de reaccionar así, pero... el hecho de ver que sales con otra mujer y luciendo como hombre...

—Sabes que no pedí esto. ¡Fue culpa de Bellatrix que esto me este pasando!

Severus se dio cuenta de que la chica temblaba y eso quería decir que en cualquier momento se soltaría a llorar; lo único que atinó hacer fue soltarla de la muñeca y abrazarla por los hombros, recargando la espalda de la chica a su pecho.

—Severus...

—Lo que intento decir es que, no importa el método que sea... tengo mucho miedo de perderte

Alex sintió que se le encogía el corazón al escuchar eso. Sabía que Severus era algo inseguro y que le dificultaba expresar sus sentimientos incluso con ella, y escuchar una confesión como esa hacia que viera que de verdad le importaba.

Se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad y Severus por un momento pensó que lo estaba rechazando, pero fue mayor su sorpresa al sentir los labios de Alex unirse a los suyos. Se besaron por un largo rato hasta que los dos se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

—Eres un tonto desconfiado —le dijo Alex con una sonrisa inocente

Severus simplemente le sonrío de regreso y los dos se abrazaron. De pronto se escucho ruido en la ventana, los dos se separaron para mirar y vieron que era una lechuza café claro. Severus la reconoció enseguida y fue a recoger la carta; mal se la quitó, el ave emprendió su vuelo por el cielo nocturno. Alex seguía parada en su lugar mientras veía a Severus de espalda a ella leyendo la carta con desespero.

—Severus

El hombre se sobresalto un poco porque había olvidado la presencia de su pequeña en la habitación.

—Tranquila, no es nada. Mañana tengo que irme a la Calle de la Hiladera muy temprano

—¿A quién tienes que ver allá? —ahora que Alex lo pensaba, se le hacia muy extraño que la echaron de su casa, Severus no la llevo allá sino al departamento. ¿Qué le estaba escondiendo?

—Solo son algunos asuntos pendientes. Será mejor descansar ¿no crees?

—Esta bien —le dijo no muy convencida

Alex tardo un rato en dormirse, pero al quedar abrazada a Severus logró dormirse al instante. Sin embargo, Severus no podía dormir porque seguía pensando en la carta, era de Narcisa Malfoy que le pedía hablar urgentemente mañana a primera hora, y sabia de que quería hablar: Draco Malfoy.

—Al parecer nunca tendré un año tranquilo

Bajo la mirada hacia la mujer que dormía junto a él. Sabía que tiempos oscuros se acercaban y que no tendría tiempo de pasar hermosos momentos con aquella dama que dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho, pero haría todo lo posible porque pudiera disfrutar cada momento con ella, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que en un futuro no muy lejano, eso ya no podría ser posible.


	68. Juramento Inquebrantable

No pudo dormir en toda la noche, por lo que se levantó y comenzó a alistarse para ir a su casa de la Hiladera; mientras se duchaba no podía dejar de pensar en Alex, gracias a los sucesos oscuros que pasarán a partir de ahora sus posibilidades de vivir feliz con ella se estaban volviendo casi nulas.

Salió de la ducha y comenzó a vestirse; ya que estuvo listo salió del baño con sigilo. Vio que Alex seguía profundamente dormida, vistiendo como pijama una de las camisas de seda de Severus y la sabana le cubría hasta la cintura, se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama a un lado de ella sin despertarla. Estiró su mano hacía ella y le acarició el cabello con delicadeza.

No quería que nada malo le pasará a Alex, pero desde que se descubrió la marca de su rostro sabía que su destino estaba marcado, estaría condenada a ser perseguida por la oscuridad al igual que su amigo Potter. Quería que ella tuviera una vida normal, pero desde ese día su vida ya no sería normal.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se encaminó en la puerta. En el camino se encontró con una fotografía en el tocador, se regresó a mirarla y la levantó para examinarla mejor. Al mirarla no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de que ese día sucedió una semana después de que Alex saliera del hospital, se la pasaron muy bien, y a pesar de haber sido idea de Xóchitl (en opinión de Severus).

FLASHBACK

La loba había visto que Alex estaba muy deprimida por lo que había pasado en tan solo dos días, intento de todo para animarla pero todo era inútil, Severus tampoco logro animarla. Pero entonces (mientras iba de regreso al departamento después de dar una paseo en su forma humana) paso junto a una agencia de viajes y ahí fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Islas Marietas? —preguntó Severus algo confundido

—¡Exacto! —exclamó Xóchitl, mostrándole unos folletos del lugar—. Me pareció buena idea, ya que a Alex le encanta el mar

—No sé si sea buena idea

—¡No seas aguado! Mira, te explico: Las islas Marietas o islas Tres Marietas son un grupo de pequeñas islas deshabitadas en el estado de a unas pocas millas de Nayarit a unas pocas millas de Punta de Mita y Nuevo Vallarta en Nayarit, México. Son destinos turísticos muy populares porque abunda la vida marina debido a que las islas están protegidas de la pesca y caza por el gobierno mexicano. El punto más conocido y visitado de las islas es Playa Escondida, también conocida como Playa Oculta o Hidden Beach. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

Severus revisaba las propagandas que la loba le trajo; no estaba muy convencido, porque a él no le gusta la playa, pero al ver que era subterránea eso significaba que habría algo de paz e intimidad por lo que era una buena idea.

Durante la cena, antes de que Alex apareciera (desde que salió se la pasaba en su dormitorio encerrada) los dos organizaron todo para irse la próxima semana.

—Este parece un buen lugar para alojarse "Playa Escondida" en Sayulita, ya que esta cerca de las islas. Y al par de tórtolos les vendría bien, esta es una de las habitaciones.

Severus vio la sugerencia y se sonrojó pero a la vez miraba con odio a Xóchitl.

—¿Luna Amor?

—De nada

Severus estaba por decirle algo y fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo.

—Espera, esto es solo para parejas

—Exacto

—¿QUÉ?

—A quién más necesita en estos momentos es a ti ¡así que no metas la pata!

—Que confianza me tienes

—Yo solo digo la verdad

Severus se sonrojo un poco y siguió revisando todo para tener todo listo para la próxima semana. A la hora de la cena, tanto Xóchitl como Severus le explicaron los planes a Alex, quien al principio se opuso pero después de que la loba le hizo miles de caritas de perrito logro convencerla.

El plan era quedarse toda una semana, Xóchitl se quedaría en el departamento para hacerse cargo de cualquier cosa que fuera a surgir durante su ausencia. La loba ayudó a la castaña a preparar sus maletas y mientras Alex estaba distraída, en el fondo de la maleta metía cosas que haría que ella se enfadara pero tenía la intención de que su tiempo a solas fuera... provechoso.

Llegaron al hotel a primera hora del día lunes por medio de aparición. Como estaba haciendo calor los dos se fueron con ropa delgada y de acuerdo a la temporada. A Severus no le hacia ni pizca de gracia tener que ir con camisas de manga corta o de tirantes, uno: porque no le gustaban y dos: porque estaría al descubierto su marca; Alex tampoco quería usar ropa así pero en la isla hacia mucho calor —y más siendo verano— por lo que no tuvieron opción, aunque Xóchitl les dio una idea.

Severus llevaba una playera blanca de manga corta con el cuello y las orillas de las mangas de azul marino, del lado izquierdo del pecho un escudo como de marinero, un pantalón corto hasta arriba de las rodillas de cuadros blancos y rayas azules y rojas, y unas alpargatas blanco y azul marino. Para ocultar su marca se vendo todo el antebrazo izquierdo.

Alex llevaba una blusa delgada sin mangas a botones azul cielo con cuello blanco, unos shorts de mezclilla y unas sandalias azules de correa. También se vendó todo el antebrazo izquierdo pero también la mano y traía el collar de la madre de Severus.

Fueron a la recepción y confirmaron la reservación de una semana. Un botones los llevó a la habitación y Alex se emocionó con esta: parecía una pequeña cabaña de playa con techos de hojas de palmera, había una terraza con un sillón para dos y una mesa con dos sillas. Al entrar se encontraron con una cama con doseles blancos, junto a la ventana había un escritorio; en la puerta que había enfrente daba a un baño pequeño de mármol.

Después de instalarlos, el empleado se fue deseándoles una buena estancia. Alex salió a la terraza y se sentó en la primera silla que encontró, Severus se acercó y vio que simplemente estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del sonido de las olas y la brisa marina.

Severus se paró detrás de ella y la tomó por los hombros con delicadeza. Alex al sentirlo abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a la isla?

—Sí

—Bueno, alístate y nos iremos.

—OK, pero... ¿tú no vas a nadar?

—Bueno, yo...

—Ándale, por favor

—Está bien. Yo me cambiare en la habitación, tú ve al baño

Alex solo le sonrió y entró al dormitorio. Tomó su maleta y entró al baño, buscó su traje de baño de dos piezas (la camiseta blanca y el short azul marino) pero no lo encontró.

—Que extraño... Me acuerdo que si lo guarde —Siguió buscando hasta el fondo de la maleta y lo que vio hizo que se sonrojara violentamente—. Xóchitl, date por muerta

Su traje de baño lo había reemplazado por un bikini rosa, el cual la parte de arriba tenía volantes. Lo dejo a un lado y busco hasta en lo más recóndito de la maleta y vio en vano que no había nada mas; con pesar se puso ese bikini y se miro en el espejo por unos momentos.

—Bueno, al menos parece que tengo pechos. ¡Pero no me gustan los bikinis!

Encontró junto al traje un pareo morado que se sujetaba del cuello y unas sandalias de playa igual morada, tomó una toalla y salió del baño. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y cuando salió no pudo evitar abrir la boca por lo que veía; Severus estaba parado en medio de la habitación acomodándose las vendas del antebrazo y ya tenía su traje de baño verde militar que parecía pantalones cortos, sus sandalias negras estaban junto a él ya que estaba descalzo. El hombre terminó su labor y entonces sintió la mirada de Alex, en cuanto los dos cruzaron miradas ella se sonrojo y rompió el contacto visual.

—Ya... estoy lista

—Está bien —Severus se puso una playera negra de manga corta y tomó su toalla.

Los dos se fueron hacia uno de los barcos que los llevaría a la isla, los dos se alegraron de ver que eran los únicos en el barco, por lo que la playa estaría solo para ellos, y así fue. La playa estaba totalmente desierta, todo estaba muy tranquilo y acogedor; el sonido de las olas era muy gratificante y el paisaje era hermoso.

Alex se acercó a la orilla; se quito las sandalias, las tomó para no perderlas y metió los pies al agua.

—Se siente bien —se percató de que Severus no estaba a su lado, lo buscó con la mirada y vio que se había sentado sobre su toalla y la miraba—. Severus, ven

—No gracias, estoy bien así

—¡Claro que no! Anda, ven

El hombre simplemente se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y se acerco a ella. La imitó y se dio cuenta que lo que dijo Alex era verdad. Miro de reojo a Alex y vio que estaba feliz y relajada, por lo que le pareció buena idea que entrara al agua.

—¿Qué te parece si entramos a nadar?

Al escuchar eso, Alex se puso tensa. Lo último que quería era que Severus la viera con ese bikini.

—Eh... quizá después

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Acaso no sabes nadar?

—¡No! ¡Claro que sé nadar! Es solo que... ahora quiero disfrutar del paisaje, eso es todo

Severus se dio cuenta con su tono de voz de que de verdad le estaba mintiendo, por lo que decidió "torturarla" un poco para que confesara.

—Muy bien, ahí está mi toalla por si quieres sentarte a relajarte —se alejo de ella y dejo junto a su toalla sus sandalias—, yo si iré a nadar —y notándose que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, comenzó a quitarse lentamente la playera

Alex se puso roja a más no poder y se llevo un puño a la boca para no decir o gritar algo. A pesar de llevar un largo tiempo viviendo juntos, aun no podía acostumbrarse a verlo así todos los días sin que le se sonrojara o pareciera que le fuera a dar algo.

«¡A lenguas se ve que lo está haciendo adrede. Cancelo, cancelo, cancelo... tranquila, no entres en la tentación»

Severus alcanzo a ver su reacción a pesar de estarle dando la espalda. Camino hacia la orilla y con profesionalismo se hecho al agua. La chica se alejo de ahí hacia las cosas de su novio y se dejo caer en la toalla negra aventando sus cosas a un lado.

«¡Quiero ir a nadar con él pero me da mucha vergüenza usar eso!»

Escucho el salpicar del agua, con lentitud dio media vuelta y quedo boquiabierta; Severus nadaba como todo un profesional, sus brazos se veían fuertes ya que braceaba con mucha fuerza, el agua que le recorría por su rostro hacia que se viera muy atractivo y eso hizo que Alex se alterara más.

«¡Dios! ¿Por qué me haces esto?»

Ya sin poder aguantarse más, con lentitud e inseguridad se llevo las manos hacia el nudo del pareo en su cuello. Severus ya no sentía la mirada de la chica por lo que se detuvo a ver qué pasaba; vio que se quitaba el pareo y se quedo boquiabierto al verla en traje de baño, pero más porque ella más de una vez le había dicho que nunca en su vida se pondría un traje de baño como ese, pero entonces se le vino alguien a la cabeza.

«Xóchitl»

Por única vez, le agradecía a la loba que metiera mano (o pata) en las cosas de la castaña. Se acercó a la orilla, ya que la chica seguía parada con la mirada en el suelo, roja a más no poder a causa de la pena y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Alex —la chica levantó la mirada y vio enfrente de ella unos ojos negros como la noche—. ¿Vas a entrar al agua o qué?

—Bueno, yo... —entonces reparo en su atuendo y con un gritito de pena le dio la espalda

Severus sonrió y negó un poco, a pesar de vivir ya por mucho tiempo juntos y de haber intimidado, aunque fuera una vez, ella seguía siendo muy inocente e infantil... y era lo que más le agradaba de ella. Se le acercó y con delicadeza la abrazó por detrás sujetándola por la cintura y posando con delicadeza sus manos sobre el abdomen de la chica

—Severus...

—No tienes porque apenarte, te ves hermosa con eso —le susurro al oído, provocando que los vellos de la nuca de Alex se erizaran y sintiera un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo

Severus al notarlo sonrió con suficiencia, la chica era muy sensible de cuerpo y eso le agradaba mucho. Comenzó a acariciarle el estomago y con cada movimiento Alex se estremecía más.

—Severus...

—Sh... —le puso una mano en los labios para callarla. El dedo poco a poco bajo desde sus labios hasta su barbilla y de ahí bajo por todo su cuello hasta el inicio del escote. Alex se estremeció más con el tacto, tanto que hasta soltó un suspiro. A pesar de estar solos en la playa, la gente podría llegar en cualquier momento y la chica sabía lo que Severus trataba de hacer, por lo que se alejo de él y corrió hacia el agua; se metió hasta que el agua le llego a los hombros y se abrazo así misma bajo el agua.

Severus al ver su reacción, supo que la había incomodado y —tal vez— la habría molestado, por lo que se acerco a ella, pero esta vez dejando una distancia prudente entre ellos.

—Alex, perdóname. No era mi intención incomodarte

—No es eso

—¿Eh?

—Es solo que... este es un lugar público y... cualquiera puede vernos —escucho el ruido del agua por lo que supuso que el hombre se le acercaba—. Sé que no hay nadie, pero la gente puede llegar en cualquier... —Severus la tomo por los hombros, la hizo voltear rápidamente y sin que ella lo notara atrapo sus labios

Ella pensó que tal vez el beso sería salvaje y apasionado, pero se sorprendió al comprobar que era lento y cariñoso. Alex correspondió al beso y rodeo el cuello del profesor mientras que él la rodeaba de la cintura. Se separaron por falta de aire, pero juntaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos por un rato.

Después de eso se la pasaron nadando y jugando en la playa, hasta que fue la hora de comer pero primero regresaron a su habitación a cambiarse. Estuvieron paseando por todos lados hasta que llegaron a una plaza comercial y comieron en un restaurante italiano llamado "Mamma Mia", lo que más le gusto a Alex de ese lugar —y le dio risa— fue que justamente estaban pasando las canciones del grupo ABBA como música de fondo del lugar, pero no cantada por los cantantes originales, sino de la película que se había estrenado el año pasado.

Después de comer, siguieron paseando por la ciudad, Severus estaba encantado con el lugar pero le sorprendió que Alex también lo estuviera.

—Pensé que ya lo conocías —pregunto Severus, cuando pasaban una tienda de souvenir del lugar

—El hecho de que viva... vivía en México —corrigió esto último con pesar—, no quiere decir que conozca todo. ¡Mira, esto se ve interesante! —exclamó la chica con la intención de cambiar el tema

El profesor se sintió mal por lo que dijo, entonces se propuso a seguir continuando con el viaje sin hacer mención alguna o cualquier otra cosa que la pudiera entristecer. Durante toda la semana se la pasaron muy bien, no solamente nadaron en la playa escondida; también aprovecharon la que había en el hotel y en las diferentes actividades que les ofrecían: Tirolesa, Tour por la reserva de aves en la Isla, montar a caballo en la playa hasta surf.

Lo más incomodo fue en las noches; Severus simplemente se dormía con el pantalón de su pijama negra de seda, pero ese no era el problema. Alex volvió a buscar en su maleta la pijama que usaba desde el verano del mundial de Quidditch y no estaba, hasta el fondo de su maleta encontró algo que hizo que ahora si pensara en matar a la loba.

—¡XÓCHITL! —gritó mientras sujetaba la prenda que metió la loba ¡Un babydoll de encage negro! Y lo peor es que dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Aventó la prenda de regreso a su maleta y asomo la cabeza por la puerta del baño—. ¿Severus?

—¿Si?

—¿Podrías prestarme la camisa de tu pijama, por favor?

—Lo siento, no lo traje ¿olvidaste tu pijama?

—No es eso

—¿Entonces?

—Xóchitl metió mano en mis cosas y... ¡No quiero usar lo que puso!

—Pues al parecer no tienes opción. Porque no creo que quieras dormirte en ropa interior ¿o sí? —esto lo dijo con un todo de burla que hizo que la castaña se sonrojara

—Está bien, lo usare. Pero no digas nada ¿entendido?

—Lo prometo

Metió su cabeza al baño y con pesar se puso el babydoll. Tardo media hora en salir porque se estaba muriendo de la pena, ahora sí no sabia como zafarse de esta ya que se tuvo que resignar con en traje de baño (el cual no fue tan malo después de todo), pero esto ya era demasiado.

Severus comenzaba a preocuparse de que la chica no saliera del baño, por lo que se puso de pie para ver qué pasaba, pero a mitad del camino la puerta se abrió y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no demostrar su asombro al verla salir del baño: llevaba puesto un babydoll negro, era de encaje el sostén y la pantaleta, en medio del sostén tenía un listón negro y de la parte de abajo del sostén había tela pero era transparente y dejaba al descubierto parte del abdomen de la castaña.

El profesor simplemente se le quedaba viendo y al sentir la mirada intensa de él, Alex se puso más roja que nunca.

—Ya me voy a dormir —fue lo único que atino a decir Alex antes de correr hacia la cama y cubrirse con las sabanas hasta el cuello

Severus reaccionó y se dio cuenta que estuvo mal lo que hizo ya que la incomodo mucho. Se acerco a la cama y con cuidado se medio en las sabanas; Alex sintió su presencia y se aparto un poco más de él.

—No te alejes mucho porque si no te caerás de la cama y te vas a lastimar. —advirtió Severus

—Lo siento —dijo Alex

—Yo soy el que debería de disculparme, no debí de verte así, te incomode y te falte al respeto

—No hubiera pasado si Xóchitl no hubiera metido mano en mis cosas

—Entonces ¿estamos bien?

Alex se movió en la cama, aun cubriendo su cuerpo, y miro a Severus a los ojos con una sonrisa.

—Sí, estamos bien

Severus le sonrió también y antes de dormirse le dio un tierno beso. A pesar de que esa noche fue algo incomoda y en la segunda ya estaban más tranquilo; a la tercera el atuendo de Alex tuvo el efecto que la loba esperaba, pero no hicieron nada porque ese día habían ido a explorar a la isla y estaban realmente agotados.

Sin duda, esas fueron las mejores vacaciones que los dos pudieron tener.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Severus seguía mirando la foto que se habían tomado el último día de las vacaciones. En la playa con el mar detrás de ellos; también recordó con una sonrisa la bronca que se armo cuando regresaron y Alex correteaba a la loba mientras le recriminaba por haber hecho eso a sus espaldas.

Dejo la foto en su lugar y miro de nuevo a la chica que dormía plácidamente, a pesar de que la encantaba verla con esa pijama de tirantes y shorts muy cortos y el babydoll, le parecía más atractiva verla usar una de sus camisas.

Con dificultad aparto su mirada de ella y salió de la habitación. Al pasar por el estante que estaba saliendo del pasillo del departamento estaba Xóchitl acostada en su cesta y hablando en sueños cualquier tontería. Se alejó de ella y se acercó a la barra de la cocina; con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una nota donde explicaba donde estaría y como a que hora regresaría puso varios hechizos protectores al departamento y salió de ahí hasta un callejón para aparecerse a unas calles de su casa en la Hiladera. En cualquier momento llegaría Narcisa Malfoy y esperaba que llegara sola.

Alex estaba despertándose y se dio la vuelta en la cama extendiendo el brazo para abrazar a Severus, pero al palpar la cama se dio cuenta de él ya no estaba. Se incorporó y miro por toda la habitación.

—¿Severus? —se levantó de la cama, se acomodo la camisa y lo fue a buscar al baño, pero tampoco estaba—. ¡Severus! —salió del baño y del cuarto para seguir buscándolo—¡Severus!

—¿Por qué tanto grito desde temprano? —se quejó Xóchitl, mientras se estiraba para despabilarse

—No encuentro a Severus ¿tú lo viste?

—Nel...

—Gracias

—¿Y ahora que hice?

Alex camino hacia la cocina con la intención de ir al refrigerador por un poco de jugo pero al pasar junto a la barra encontró una hoja de pergamino doblada, lo tomó y al desdoblarlo vio que era una nota de Severus.

Alex:

Tuve que salir por asuntos de la Orden, no te preocupes estaré bien.

Con amor, Severus

Alex releyó la nota en busca de algo más, por desgracia, no encontró algo más escrito.

«¿Ahora a donde se tuvo que ir?»

Entonces recordó que anoche le había llegado una carta, por lo que regresó a la habitación y busco en la mesa de noche de lado de Severus y ahí encontró la carta:

Querido Severus: «vaya forma de empezar»

Sé que no debería de molestarte ya que tienes muchas cosas que hacer, pero necesito hablar contigo respecto a lo que le ordenó el señor tenebroso hacer a Draco.¿Podríamos vernos en tu casa mañana temprano? Te pido por favor que nos veamos para poder discutir este asunto.

Atentamente

Narcisa Malfoy

—Entonces por eso se fue, ay Dios...

Corrió al armario y tomó lo primero que encontró y se fue a bañar rápido. Xóchitl escuchaba el escándalo que estaba haciendo la castaña y eso la asusto.

—Y ahora... ¿Qué está haciendo?

Saltó de su canasta y entró a la habitación. Vio que se estaba vistiendo con rapidez unos jeans negros, una camisa de manga larga azul marino, unos converse igual azules y sus guantes sin dedos completamente negros.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Xóchitl algo asustada

—Tenemos que ir a la Calle de la Hiladera.

—¿Por qué?

—Severus esta en su casa con Narcisa Malfoy

—¿Qué?

—Al parecer van a hablar sobre el último plan de Voldemort y en ese involucran a Draco Malfoy

—Chanfle... Pero tardaremos mucho en llegar allá

—Yo creo que no

—¿Estás pensando en lo que creo que estas pensando?

—Oh sí... Ya que en ese no hay problema porque no sabrán que fuimos nosotras

—Bendita la magia de la Forma Guerrera

Alex y Xóchitl se tocaron y enseguida tomaron su forma guerrera

«¿Y en donde quieres que aparezcamos?»

«En la vieja habitación de Severus»

«¡Ay Virgencita! Que no tengamos problemas»

«Que lobita tan desconfiada»

La licántropo junto sus patas y los ojos comenzaron a brillarle. Desapareció del departamento y enseguida apareció en una vieja habitación.

«La habitación de Severus»

La licántropo brillo y Alex y Xóchitl estaban paradas a la mitad de la habitación.

—Iré a verlo —dijo Alex caminando hacia la puerta—. Tú te quedas aquí —le indicó a Xóchitl antes de cerrar la puerta

—Espero que no le pase nada malo

Severus estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala leyendo un antiguo libro de Artes Oscuras; de pronto escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y supuso de quien se trataba. Abrió la puerta un poco para ver de quien se trataba, había una mujer de piel blanca y rubia ahí parada y detrás de ella otra mujer pero con la capucha de su capa puesta.

—¡Narcisa! —dijo el hombre, abriendo la puerta un poco más, de modo que la luz cayó sobre ella y sobre su hermana también.— ¡Qué sorpresa tan agradable!

—¡Hola, Severus! —repuso ella con un forzado susurro—. ¿Podemos hablar? Es urgente.

—Por supuesto.

El hombre retrocedió para dejarla entrar en la casa. Bellatrix, que todavía llevaba puesta la capucha, siguió a su hermana sin que la invitasen a hacerlo.

—¡Hola, Snape! —saludó con tono cortante al pasar por su lado.

—¡Hola, Bellatrix! —repuso él, y sus delgados labios esbozaron una sonrisa medio burlona mientras cerraba la puerta con un golpe seco.

Se encontraban en un pequeño y oscuro salón cuyo aspecto recordaba el de una celda de aislamiento. Las paredes estaban enteramente recubiertas de libros, la mayoría encuadernados en gastada piel negra o marrón; un sofá raído, una butaca vieja y una mesa desvencijada se apiñaban en un charco de débil luz proyectada por la lámpara de velas que colgaba del techo. Reinaba un ambiente de abandono, como si aquella habitación no se utilizara con asiduidad.

Severus hizo un ademán invitando a Narcisa a tomar asiento en el sofá. Ella se quitó la capa, la dejó a un lado y se sentó; a continuación, juntó las blancas y temblorosas manos sobre el regazo y se puso a contemplarlas. Bella se quitó la capucha con parsimonia. Era morena, a diferencia de su hermana, y tenía párpados gruesos y mandíbula cuadrada. Se colocó de pie detrás de Narcissa sin apartar la vista de Severus.

—Bien, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó Severus, y se sentó en una butaca delante de las dos hermanas.

—Estamos... solos, ¿no? —inquirió Narcissa en voz baja.

—Sí, por supuesto. Bueno, Colagusano está aquí, pero las alimañas no cuentan, ¿verdad?

Apuntó con su varita a la pared de libros que tenía detrás: una puerta secreta se abrió con estrépito y reveló una estrecha escalera y a un hombre de pie en ella, inmóvil.

—Como ves, Colagusano, tenemos invitadas —dijo Snape con indolencia.

El individuo bajó los últimos escalones y entró en la habitación, encorvado. Tenía ojos pequeños y vidriosos y nariz puntiaguda; sonreía como un tonto y con la mano izquierda se acariciaba la derecha, que parecía revestida con un reluciente guante de plata.

—¡Narcisa! —exclamó con voz chillona—. ¡Y Bellatrix! ¡Qué agradable...!

—Colagusano nos traerá algo de beber, si les apetece —intervino Severus—. Y luego volverá a su dormitorio.

El otro hizo una mueca de dolor, como si Severus le hubiera lanzado algo.

—¡No soy tu criado! —exclamó, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Ah, no? Creía que el Señor Tenebroso te había instalado aquí para que me ayudaras.

—¡Para ayudarte sí, pero no para servirte bebidas ni para... ni para limpiar tu casa!

—Caramba, Colagusano, no sabía que aspiraras a realizar tareas más peligrosas —replicó Severus con sutileza—. Eso tiene fácil arreglo: hablaré con el Señor Tenebroso y...

—¡Yo puedo hablar con él cuando quiera!

—Claro que sí —concedió Snape con sorna—. Pero, mientras tanto, tráenos algo de beber. Un poco de vino de elfo, por ejemplo.

Colagusano vaciló un momento, como si se planteara replicar, pero luego dio media vuelta y se metió por una segunda puerta secreta. Se oyeron golpetazos y tintineos de copas. Pasados unos segundos, regresó con una polvorienta botella y tres copas en una bandeja que dejó en la desvencijada mesa. Luego se escabulló de la sala y cerró de golpe la puerta forrada de libros.

Severus llenó las tres copas de un vino color rojo sangre y le tendió una a cada hermana. Narcisa le dio las gracias con un murmullo, mientras que Bellatrix no dijo nada y siguió fulminándolo con la mirada. Eso no pareció incomodarlo; más bien todo lo contrario: parecía divertirle mucho.

—¡Por el Señor Tenebroso! —dijo Severus alzando su copa, y se la bebió de un sorbo.

Las hermanas lo imitaron. Severus volvió a llenar las copas. Cuando se hubo bebido la segunda, Narcisa dijo con precipitación:

—Perdona que me presente aquí de esta forma, Severus, pero necesitaba verte. Creo que eres el único que puede ayudarme...

El levantó una mano para interrumpirla y volvió a apuntar con su varita a la puerta de la escalera secreta. Severus esperaba escuchar los pasos de Colagusano correr escaleras arriba, pero al mirar hacia la puerta sintió que se le venía el mundo encima; la rata estaba sujetando a Alex con la mano de plata y con la normal le apuntaba con la varita hacia el cuello.

—Vaya, vaya Snape. Al parecer Colagusano no es la única alimaña que tienes en casa —dijo Bellatrix con una mirada que denotaba burla.

Severus la ignoro y se acercó a las escaleras.

—Ahora si dejaras de tratarme como tu criado ¿verdad? Además de que no se para que me quieres aquí, si tu nunca...

Con un movimiento de varita hizo qué Colagusano soltara a Alex y saliera volando escaleras arriba. Alex se frotó el cuello y al mirar a Severus a los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en serios problemas.

—Snape ¿no nos vas a presentar a ese chico? —preguntó Bellatrix

Su hermana se dio cuenta de que había usado un todo algo... seductor. Severus también se dio cuenta y eso le dio mala espina.

—Es mi sobrino, Dorian Gray

—Que lindo nombre. Mucho gusto, yo soy Bellatrix y ella es mi hermana Narcisa —se presentó sola la bruja

Alex se dio cuenta de que por como lucía, ninguna de las hermanas Black la reconocían por lo que decidió seguirles el juego.

—Es un placer

—Severus, no... sabía que tuvieras un sobrino —comentó Narcisa

—O familia —murmuró Bellatrix, pero todos la escucharon

—Sabes que no me gusta hablar de mi vida personal. Dorian se quedará conmigo solamente este verano y regresa a clases en el Colegio Ilvermorny de Magia y Hechicería*

—¿Estudias en el extranjero? —preguntó Narcisa

—Si, Señora

—Bueno, ya que terminamos con la presentaciones. Dorian —miro con seriedad a la chica—, se quedara en habitación

—Severus, deja que se quede. Así aprenderá de las artes oscuras y sobre el Señor Tenebroso

—Bellatrix, recuerda que vamos a discutir unos asuntos... privados.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo con Severus —concordó Narcisa—. ¿No tienes problema, chico?

—No, Señora

Severus y Alex se miraron y él con la mirada le indicó que subiera. Alex se despidió de las hermanas con una cabeceada y subió las escaleras, pero entonces escuchó que Severus subía detrás de ella. En el pasillo se encontraron con Colagusano y sin que la rata se diera cuenta, el profesor le lanzo un hechizo aturdidor y a continuación uno desmemorizante. Entraron a la habitación y vieron al Xóchitl acostada en la cama; se incorporó y al ver la cara de ambos se dio cuenta de que había problemas.

—Me pueden explicar... ¿En qué rayos estaban pensando las dos al venir aquí?

—Estaba preocupada por ti ¿ok? No me dijiste a donde irías solo lo que harías por lo que...

—Y entonces vinieron aquí primero a ver si me encontraban ¿no es así?

Las dos se miraron y luego al profesor.

—Exacto

Severus dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz, para tratar de calmarse. Se acercó a la vieja mesa de noche que estaba junto a la cama y tomó el primer objeto que encontró (una fotografía de él y su madre cuando tenía dieseis años) y con un movimiento de varita la convirtió en un traslador.

—Esto las llevará al departamento y el hechizo se romperá cuando lleguen para que no hagan otra locura ¿entendieron?

—Entendido

Las dos tomaron la foto y desaparecieron del lugar. Severus trató de calmarse un poco y después bajo a ver a sus "visitas". Al principio iban a hablar sobre el plan del Lord pero Bellatrix los interrumpió dejando ver la total desconfianza que le tenía al profesor; como era de esperar, él no se inmutó y comenzó a explicarle todo lo que tuvo que hacer durante la "ausencia" del Lord, lo que provocó que callara las acusaciones y siguieran con el tema principal.

Al tocarlo, Narcisa comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Severus —susurró ella mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por las pálidas mejillas—, mi hijo... mi único hijo...

—Draco debería estar orgulloso —terció Bellatrix con indiferencia—. El Señor Tenebroso está concediéndole un gran honor. Y hay que reconocer que tu hijo no rehúye cumplir con su deber, sino que parece alegrarse de tener una ocasión para demostrar su valía, y está entusiasmado con la idea de...

Narcisa rompió a llorar con desconsuelo, sin dejar de mirar con gesto suplicante a Severus.

—¡Porque tiene dieciséis años y no sabe lo que le espera! ¿Por qué, Severus? ¿Por qué mi hijo? ¡Es demasiado peligroso! ¡Esto es una venganza por el error de Lucius, estoy segura! —Severus no respondió. Apartó la vista de la llorosa Narcisa como si sus lágrimas fueran indecorosas, pero no podía fingir que no la oía—. Por eso ha escogido a Draco, ¿verdad? —insistió ella—. Para castigar a Lucius.

—Si Draco logra su objetivo —dijo Severus, aún sin mirarla—, alcanzará más gloria que nadie.

—¡Pero no lo logrará! —sollozó Narcisa—. ¿Cómo va a lograrlo si ni siquiera el Señor Tenebroso...?

Bellatrix soltó un grito ahogado y Narcisa perdió el valor para continuar.

—Sólo quería decir que nadie ha conseguido todavía... Por favor, Severus. Tú eres... tú siempre has sido el profesor predilecto de Draco y eres un viejo amigo de Lucius... Te lo suplico. Eres el favorito del Señor Tenebroso, su consejero de mayor confianza. ¿Hablarás con él? ¿Intentarás convencerlo?

—El Señor Tenebroso no se dejará convencer, y yo no soy tan estúpido para intentarlo —respondió Severus con rotundidad—. No voy a negar que él esté disgustado con Lucius, a quien le habían asignado una misión pero se dejó capturar, junto con muchos otros. Y por si fuera poco fracasó en su intento de recuperar la profecía. Sí, el Señor Tenebroso está disgustado, Narcisa, muy disgustado.

Narcisa seguía llorando y suplicándole a Severus que impidiera todo esto. Bellatrix le reclamaba a su hermana que dejará esto en paz y que debería de sentirse honrada por lo que decidió el Señor Tenebroso. Severus al ver que la mujer seguía despertaba, finalmente aceptó.

—Quizá yo pueda... ayudar a Draco.

Narcisa se incorporó, pálida como la cera y con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡Oh, Severus, Severus! ¿Estás dispuesto a ayudarlo? ¿Lo vigilarás, te encargarás de que no le ocurra nada malo?

—Puedo intentarlo.

—Si tú lo proteges, Severus... ¿Lo juras? ¿Pronunciarás el Juramento Inquebrantable?

—¿El Juramento Inquebrantable? —repitió Severus con gesto impasible; sin embargo, Bellatrix soltó una carcajada de triunfo.

—¿No lo has oído, Narcisa? ¡Lo intentará! ¡Seguro! Las clásicas palabras vacías, la clásica ambigüedad... ¡Pero porque lo ordena el Señor Tenebroso, desde luego!

Severus no miró a Bellatrix. Sus negros ojos estaban clavados en los de Narcisa, azules y anegados en lágrimas.

—Claro, Narcisa, pronunciaré el Juramento Inquebrantable —aseguró él con calma—. Quizá tu hermana se avenga a ser nuestro Testigo.

Bellatrix se quedó boquiabierta. Severus se agachó hasta arrodillarse frente a Narcisa y, ante la mirada de asombro de Bellatrix, unió su mano derecha con la de Narcisa.

—Vas a necesitar tu varita, Bellatrix —dijo Severus con frialdad. Ella la sacó con estupefacción—. Y tendrás que acercarte un poco más —añadió.

La mujer se colocó de pie delante de ambos y puso la punta de la varita sobre las entrelazadas manos.

—¿Juras vigilar a mi hijo Draco mientras intenta cumplir los deseos del Señor Tenebroso, Severus? —preguntó Narcisa.

—Sí, juro —respondió él.

Una delgada y brillante lengua de fuego salió de la varita y se enroscó alrededor de las dos manos como un alambre al rojo.

—¿Y juras protegerlo lo mejor que puedas de cualquier daño?

—Sí, juro.

Una segunda lengua de fuego salió de la varita, se entrelazó con la primera y formó una fina y reluciente cadena.

—Y si es necesario... si crees que Draco va a fracasar... —susurró Narcisa (la mano de Severus temblaba en la de ella, pero no la retiró)—, ¿juras realizar tú la tarea que el Señor Tenebroso ha encomendado a mi hijo?

Hubo un momento de silencio. Bellatrix los observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y la varita suspendida sobre las unidas manos.

—Sí, juro.

Un resplandor rojizo iluminó el atónito rostro de Bellatrix al prender una tercera lengua de fuego que salió disparada de la varita, se enredó con las otras dos y se cerró alrededor de las bien sujetas manos, como una cuerda o una serpiente ígneas.

Al finalizar el Juramento Inquebrantable, los dos se pusieron de pie. Las hermanas se retiraron dejando a Severus solo parado en medio de la habitación mirándose fijamente la mano con la que había hecho el juramento. Sin poderlo evitar, el rostro sonriente de Alex apareció en su mente y cerró su mano en un puño muy fuerte.

—Alex... perdóname —dijo antes de tomar la botellas casi vacía de vino de elfo y arrojarla hacia la puerta.

Si Merlín, Dios, los dioses del Olimpo o quien fuera lo odiaba, lo estaba demostrando muy bien ya que le estaba haciendo la mala jugada de no dejarlo vivir en paz con la persona que más amaba en el mundo y que con ese juramento había pactado su destino de perderla para siempre.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Hola, el asterisco (*) que puse junto al nombre del Colegio Ilvermorny de Magia y Hechicería fue porque, originalmente, puse como nombre de la escuela "a la que va Dorian" «Escuela de magia Salem», porque lo escribí antes de conocer el nombre de las otras escuelas de magia que J.K. Rowling publicó.

Disfruten la lectura


	69. Tarde de chicas

En la noche que regreso, Severus vio que Alex y Xóchitl se habían quedado dormidas en el sillón esperándolo y no era para menos porque ya era muy tarde cuando regreso. Con un movimiento de varita colocó a la loba en su canasta y se llevó en brazos a Alex al dormitorio; la deposito en la cama y con un movimiento de varita le puso su pijama y la cubrió con las sabanas.

Siguió mirando a la chica dormir por un rato más todavía pensando en el Juramento Inquebrantable que hace solo unas horas había hecho con Narcisa Malfoy. Escuchó ruidos fuera de la ventana, como si algo le estuviera dando picotazos; se paró y se acercó a la ventana. Lo único que vio fue un pergamino enrollado y una larga pluma roja.

—Fawkes

Abrió la ventana y tomó las cosas que estaban ahí. La cerró, desenrolló el pergamino y comenzó a leer la carta:

Severus:

Sé que en estos momentos debes de estar algo estresado por lo que paso hace unas horas en tu casa con las hermanas Black «¿Cómo rayos es que se entera de todo?» y que quieres estar en paz y tranquilo con Alex, pero necesito que vengas a mi despacho ahora mismo, es... urgente.

Ven lo más rápido posible, y por favor no le digas nada a Alex.

Atentamente

Albus Dumbledore

Terminó de leerla y soltó un suspiro de fastidio y cansancio. Guardó la carta y la pluma del fénix en el bolsillo interno de su levita, miró a la chica por unos momentos antes de salir a su encuentro con el viejo director. Al salir del edificio se dirigió hacia un callejón para poder desaparecer y aparecer enfrente de los altos pilares que flanqueaban la verja, coronados con sendos cerdos alados. Con un movimiento de varita la abrió y entró; le parecía agradable la tranquilidad de los jardines sin el escándalo de los alumnos.

Entró al castillo y subió rápidamente hasta la gárgola que cuidaba la entrada del despacho del director. Dijo la contraseña, la gárgola se hizo a un lado y comenzó a subir las escaleras de caracol; tocó la puerta y en seguida se escucho la voz de, director decir «Pase».

—Me alegra que hayas podido venir, muchacho

—¿Te tomaste todas las pociones que te dije?

—Sí, y a la hora que me especificaste

Severus sacó su varita y se acercó al director. Él levantó su mano derecha, la cual estaba negra y marchita, como muerta. Severus la tomó con cuidado entre la suya y paso con la otra mano la varita.

—Las pociones están haciendo lo que deben hacer —informó el pocionista. Dumbledore no dijo nada, por lo que continuo—. Te prepararé más para detener la maldición... Aunque sería mejor si me permitieras...

—Ya te le he dicho Severus, no quiero la cura

—¡Sigues empeñado con eso por lo que te dije de la misión de Draco! ¡Él no lo hará!

—Lo sé, lo harás tú —Severus lo ignoró y siguió con la revisión—. Acabas de hacer el Juramento Inquebrantable con Narcisa Malfoy y ahora debes cumplir con tu palabra

Eso fue lo que colmó el vaso. Bajo su varita, soltó la mano del director y se alejó del anciano.

—¡No me ignores, Severus! Ambos sabemos que el joven Draco no lo hará y que la única forma de salvarlo a él y a su familia es que tú te ocupes de su tarea

—Eso era lo que quería evitar

—Pero no puedes hacerlo —Dumbledore soltó un suspiro de agotamiento y se puso en pie—. Sé que te preocupa lo que pueda pasarle a Alejandra en cuanto se enteré de esto —Severus apretó con fuerza sus puños y la mandíbula—, pero debes entender que es por...

—¿Por su bien? ¿POR SU BIEN? —el oscuro profesor dio la vuelta con agresividad para encarar al director, quien lo miraba con tristeza—. Todo este tiempo, todo lo que me has pedido hacer siempre ha sido "por el bien de todos" y eso es bueno, lo que me pase y en especial mi felicidad no sirve para el bien de los demás...

—Severus... —Dumbledore nunca había visto a su muchacho tan alterado

—He espiado por ti, he mentido por ti, he puesto mi vida en peligro por ti y por todos. Se suponía que todo eso lo hacía para proteger a Potter y ahora a Alex pero ahora quieres que proteja a Draco Malfoy sin importarte que tal vez yo muera por conseguirlo.

Severus respiraba muy agitado y Dumbledore simplemente lo miraba desahogándose y no era para menos; desde hace años que el profesor estaba trabajando para él —más allá del trabajo docente— y en más de una ocasión casi no salía con vida de esas misiones, pero antes a Severus no le importaba ya que su vida le parecía que no valía la pena, pero ahora... ahora tenía una razón por la que seguir luchando y por la cual se levantaba día con día con el único propósito de ver a Alejandra junto a él.

Severus volvió a darle la espalda al director y de manera impulsiva le dio un puñetazo muy fuerte a la pared haciendo que se sacara sangre de los nudillos. Dumbledore se le acercó y tomando la mano del profesor entre las suyas, la reviso con cuidado.

—Sé que quieres desahogarte muchacho, pero por favor trata de no lastimarte

—Como si ahora te importará lo que me pase —se soltó del agarré de Dumbledore de un jalón y salió del despacho sin mirarlo y/o decirle algo

Ya que estuvo unos pisos lejos de la gárgola, volvió a darle un puñetazo a la pared pero ahora con la otra, la cual acabo igual o peor que la primera. Seguía respirando con dificultad a causa de la frustración que tenía y no sabía cómo descargarse, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue ir a su despacho y tomar una gran botella de whisky de fuego y tener a la mano una poción para hacer que el olor a alcohol y la cordura estuvieran en él.

Alex se estaba despabilándose y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en la cama y con su pijama puesta.

—Severus —Miro a un lado de la cama y se disgustó al ver que él no estaba ahí—. Y ahora ¿adónde se fue? —Se levantó y fue a buscarlo al baño pero no lo encontró. Se puso una bata de él y fue a buscarlo a la sala—. ¿Severus?

—Buenos días —saludó el oscuro profesor

La chica sonrío con alivio al verlo en la barra de la cocina acomodando todo para desayunar. Xóchitl estaba en su forma humana leyendo un nuevo cómic de los Vengadores.

—Buenos días, dormilona

—Que chistosa —se sentó junto a su brije y al mirar a Severus vio que tenía las manos vendadas—. ¿Qué te pasó?

—Me distraje un poco mientras estaba preparando unas pociones en Hogwarts

—¿A qué hora fuiste a la escuela?

—Hace unas horas. Tranquila, no es nada que deba preocuparte —dijo esto último al ver la cara de Alex—. Por cierto, hoy llegan los resultados de tus TIMO's y la lista de útiles

—Gracias, ya se me hacía extraño que no llegarán

Y como dijo el profesor, cuando terminaron de desayunar una lechuza que llevaba un gran sobre cuadrado en la pata derecha, la cual levantó hacia la chica cuando se posó en la mesita enfrente del sillón. Con manos temblorosas desató la carta, abrió el sobre y saco el pergamino:

TÍTULO INDISPENSABLE DE MAGIA ORDINARIA

APROBADOS: Extraordinario (E) Supera las expectativas (S) Aceptable (A)

SUSPENSOS: Insatisfactorio (I) Desastroso (D) Trol (T)

RESULTADOS DE MARÍA ALEJANDRA MACÍAS DEL CASTILLO

ATRONOMÍA: S

CUIDADO DE CRIATURAS MÁGICAS: E

ENCANTAMIENTOS: S

DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS: E

ADIVINACIÓN: S

RUNAS ANTIGUAS: S

HERBOLOGÍA: S

HISTORIA DE LA MAGIA: D

POCIONES: E

TRANSFORMACIONES: S

Revisó sus notas varías veces y se sorprendió bastante de ver que le había ido mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque no le sorprendió que reprobará Historia de la Magia si ese día no se había sentido bien y no lo acabo. Severus se paró detrás de ella y vio sus calificaciones.

—Unas calificaciones casi perfectas —Alex levantó el rostro hacia él y le sonrió—estoy muy orgulloso de ti

—Gracias

De pronto se escuchó que algo picoteaba la ventana, los dos vieron a una lechuza blanca y otra gris.

—Es Hedwig —dijo Alex mientras se acercaba a la ventana y les daba paso a las aves, quiénes soltaron las cartas y se fueron volando—. Eso fue raro

—Incluso enviar cartas se volvió peligroso —dijo Severus mientras abría la carta dedicada a él

Alex hizo otro tanto y vio que era de sus amigos: los cuatro estaban en La Madriguera pasándoselo muy bien pero que a la vez estaban preocupados porque no sabían nada de ella desde finales de año. Mientras tanto Severus leía la carta que le envió Dumbledore en la cual le pedía que esa tarde llevará a Alex y a Xóchitl con los Weasley y que ahí pasaría las dos últimas semanas de vacaciones; también le daba una noticia que lo dejo sorprendido pero por dentro algo contento.

Dedicaron lo que quedaba de la mañana a empacar las cosas de Alex ya para en la tarde llevarla con los Weasley. Tanto Severus como Alex estaban callados mientras recogían todo ya que cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos: Alex trataba de imaginar la reacción de sus amigos al verla así y Severus aun trataba de asimilar lo que le había puesto Dumbledore en la carta.

«Después de quince años ahora si te dignas a hacerlo»

—¿Severus?

El profesor levantó la cabeza y volteo a ver a Alex.

—¿Dime? —Alex no sabía cómo decirle lo que sentía acerca de lo que pasaría en la Madriguera, pero al ver su expresión Severus entendió que le pasaba—. Honestamente, Potter y tus amigos se llevaran una gran sorpresa, pero no debes dejar que eso te desanime

—Severus...

—Si de verdad son tus amigos, te reconocerán y entenderán lo que te paso

El profesor vio que comenzaban a escapar algunas lágrimas del rostro de Alex y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue acercarse a ella y abrazarla para animarla.

—Gracias

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

—Aun no puedo creer que Dumbledore enviará a Alex a pasar las vacaciones con Snape —dijo Harry molesto y de brazos cruzados

Él, Hermione, Ron y Ginny estaban hablando en la habitación del pelirrojo, hacia unas horas Tonks llegó a La Madriguera y les avisó que Alex llegaría a las cinco de la tarde en compañía de Snape. A los chicos no les hizo gracia saber donde había estado su amiga en todo el verano y con quien, pero al menos ya estaría con ellos otra vez.

—Dumbledore tendrá sus razones Harry —dijo Hermione, con la intención de calmar a su amigo—. Tal vez quería que estuviera a salvo en casa de algún miembro de la Orden...

—¿Pero por qué no pudieron enviarla con alguien más que no fuera el murciélago?

—En eso Harry tiene razón —concordó Ron

—Hermanito... no ayudes —pidió Ginny

Se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y de él se asomó la Señora Weasley.

—Alex y Xóchitl están a punto de llegar, así que bajen por favor —y cerró la puerta al salir

Ron y las chicas se levantaron y caminaron a la puerta pero se detuvieron en esta al ver que Harry no los seguía.

—¿Harry?

El azabache seguía con los brazos cruzados y mirando por la ventana con el ceño fruncido.

—Harry, ya olvídalo y ven —le pidió Hermione

El chico como respuesta suspiro y se levantó separando sus brazos y metiéndolos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Solo espero que Snape no se quede

—Créeme que no lo hará —aseguró Ron—. Casi todos los de la Orden solo le hablan para lo esencial y ni siquiera en Grimmauld Place se quedaba ¿qué te hace pensar que lo hará aquí?

Eso no pareció animar a su mejor amigo pero ya no dijeron nada más. En la entrada de la Madriguera Alex, Severus y Xóchitl hablaban con el profesor Dumbledore.

—No era necesario que vinieras —dijo Severus

—Bueno, tengo el presentimiento de que las cosas se pondrán algo... complicadas, por lo que decidí venir

—Se refiere a mí ¿cierto? —dijo Alex con la cabeza baja

—¡Claro que no, Alex! Es solo que...

—A tus amigos no les hará gracia saber que estuviste conmigo todo este tiempo —intervino Severus

—Exacto

—Y eso no me sorprende —opinó Xóchitl

—¿Qué dijiste? —dijo Severus apretando un puño

—Mejor entremos antes que estos dos quieran matarse —dijo Alex

—Estoy de acuerdo —concordó el director

Los cuatro llegaron a la puerta; Dumbledore llamó y después de responder a la pregunta del Señor Weasley, él y Severus fueron los primeros en entrar. Harry frunció más el ceño al ver a su odiado profesor de pociones pero se calmó un poco al ver al director aunque se preocupo más al ver la condición de su mano.

—Buenas tardes a todos, espero que hayan estado bien

—Buenas tardes, profesor Dumbledore. Profesor Snape —saludaron a la vez los chicos y hasta Tonks, quien últimamente se veía demacrada y deprimida, ya ni siquiera llevaba el cabello rosa chicle como le gustaba sino castaño y sin vida.

—Disculpe profesor —dijo Hermione algo apenada—. ¿Y Alex?

—Está afuera, pero antes necesito decirles algo importante respecto a su amiga

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Ginny, algo preocupada

—Hace un mes... Ella tuvo un "accidente automovilístico" —dijo el director haciendo énfasis en lo último

—¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que esto no se oye muy convincente? —dijo Harry

—Porque no fue exactamente eso lo que pasó. Lo que pasó fue que los mortífagos intentaron matarla y al encontrarse en el mundo muggle a ellos les pareció una buena idea matarla de esa manera

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Hermione tapándose la boca con las manos

—¡Usted les ayudo ¿verdad?! —exclamó Harry molesto acusando a Severus

—¡Te puedo asegurar, Potter, que yo no sabía nada de eso!

—¡Sí, como no! ¡Lo que sea que le haya pasado es su culpa!

—¡Harry! Ya es suficiente —interrumpió el director. Dumbledore miro de reojo a Severus y vio que las palabras de Harry le afectaron un poco, por lo que decidió continuar—. Severus, efectivamente, no sabía nada de eso. Pero de no ser por él Alex no habría podido sobrevivir. Por desgracia, como fue en un área muggle tuvo que ser traslada a un hospital muggle y tratada ahí por un largo tiempo.

—Pero ya está bien —dijo Ginny de manera afirmativa, ya que de no ser así ella no estaría esperando afuera

—Exacto

—Disculpe profesor —dijo Tonks—. ¿Por qué espero a decirnos hasta ahora?

—Porque ella aun no se sentía bien

—Al menos ya está con nosotros y eso es lo que importa —dijo la Señora Weasley con la intención de liberar la tensión

Dumbledore asintió y llamó a la chica. En cuanto Alex cruzó la puerta todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo pero nadie decía nada. Después de un silencio sepulcral, finalmente Ron hablo.

—¿Dónde está Alex?

«¡Bien hecho Ron!» pensó Xóchitl estando detrás de la chica

Severus sintió el impulso de ahorcar a Ron por decir eso y Dumbledore simplemente se quedo de pie sin decir o hacer nada. Alex bajo un poco la cabeza.

«Esto era de esperarse» se tranquilizó y levantó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa discreta.

—Hola —fue lo único que atinó a decir

Nadie de la Madriguera entendía lo que pasaba pero tampoco dijeron nada. Harry se acercó a Alex con expresión seria pero la chica no se movió de su lugar.

—Hola —repitió Alex está vez extendiéndole una mano para saludar

Harry la miro por unos segundos, levantó la mano para saludar pero de repente cambio bruscamente. Se escuchó un puñetazo y todos en la casa, sin excepción se quedaron en shock; Alex sujetaba el puño de Harry a la altura del pecho con una sola mano mientras él la miraba con desconfianza.

—Nosotros estamos esperando a otra persona —dijo Harry con un tono molesto—, y no sé porque tengo el presentimiento que tienes algo que ver con Snape —Alex se sorprendió un poco, pero la ventaja de estar con Severus era que había aprendido su manera de disimular sus emociones—. Así que dime ¿Dónde está Alex?

Todos en la casa estaban en silencio. Alex soltó el puño de su amigo y lo miro a los ojos por un momento, luego volvió a levantar la mano y la posó en su hombro.

—Una tiene un accidente y, literalmente, nadie te reconoce

3...

2...

1...

—¿EEEEEHHHHH? —exclamaron todos en la Madriguera

Tardaron unos minutos en calmarse y disimular lo qué pasó, en especial Harry quien estaba realmente apenado.

—Linda, perdón por no haberte reconocido —se disculpó la Señora Weasley mientras le servía té a Alex

—No se preocupe. Ya estaba con la idea pero no pensé que de verdad me viera demasiado irreconocible

Están terminando de cenar y la Señora Weasley les estaba sirviendo el postre. Ni el profesor Dumbledore ni Severus se quisieron quedar, los dos alegaron que tenían cosas que hacer, pero en realidad era que Severus se había enfadado con Harry con lo que hizo y si se quedaba en la misma habitación que "El Elegido" sentía que en cualquier momento haría una estupidez.

—¿De verdad Snape se preocupo por ti todo este tiempo? —preguntó Ginny, aún sin poder creer lo que oía

—De verdad

—Es que es imposible de creer —dijo Tonks

—Si tan solo supieran porque —susurro Xóchitl

Alex se atraganto un poco con su té, y como Xóchitl estaba cerca de ella pudo escucharlo y los demás no, pero aún así le piso la cola para callarla. La loba contuvo un grito pero no pudo disimular la expresión de dolor.

—Pero, después de que saliste del hospital ¿por qué no fuiste a San Mungo? —preguntó Hermione

—Bueno, yo...

—Creo que fue porque te desesperaste en ese hospital y no querías ahora internarte en otro —comentó Tonks. Alex bajo un poco la mirada, afirmando lo que la metamorfomaga había dicho. Tonks dejo su taza en la mesa, se levantó y se acercó a la chica—. Tengo una amiga allá que podría ayudarte a verte como antes

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Me comunicaré con ella ahora mismo por Red Flu y le preguntare cuando puede recibirte

—¡Gracias Tonks!

—Sé que no debería de decir esto y menos en estos tiempos, pero... Cuando ya estés mejor ¿quieres que tengamos una tarde de chicas? Hermione y Ginny pueden acompañarnos y si quieren también Luna

—¡Me parece buena idea! —afirmó Ginny

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso con Tonks con respecto a tiempos peligrosos —dijo Hermione—. Pero también me parece una buena idea

—¿Van a invitar a Lunática Lovegood? —preguntó Ron

—¿Algún problema, hermanito?

—No, nada. Solo decía... —y siguió comiendo su rebanada de tarta de cereza

Después de cenar, Tonks habló con su amiga y le dijo que mañana podría recibir a la chica. Las cuatro acordaron que irían con Alex al hospital, pero antes irían a recoger a Luna para que después del hospital las cinco se fueran a divertir.

—Creí que mamá se opondría a la idea —dijo Ginny, recostada boca arriba en su cama

Alex y Hermione estaban instaladas ahí también pero ellas estaban en sacos de dormir.

—Supongo que como Tonks es auror no tiene problema —respondió Hermione

—Lo que me alegra es que Flegggrrr no venga con nosotras

—De verdad que no la aguantas ¿cierto? —dijo Alex con una sonrisa en su cara, ya sabía la respuesta pero lo dijo únicamente para hacer enojar a su amiga

Ginny simplemente gruño y se tapó la cara con la almohada. Alex y Hermione se rieron por eso. Las tres siguieron charlando hasta que la Señora Weasley las fue a callar y les dijo que se durmieran.

En la mañana temprano Tonks ya la esperaba en la cocina. Alex se sorprendió de ver que la auror traía el mismo aspecto que ayer y eso le preocupaba. Las cuatro desayunaron, fueron a terminar de arreglarse y salieron de camino a casa de Luna.

—No sé porque tengo el presentimiento de que la casa de Luna será algo excéntrica —comentó Alex

—Pues cuando lo veas te darás cuenta —dijo Ginny

Llegaron hacia la cima de la colina, y ahí había un enorme cilindro negro que se erigía en vertical. Allí había tres letreros pintados a mano y clavados en la verja de la casa: el primero, «El Quisquilloso. Director: X. Lovegood»; el segundo, «Permitido coger muérdago»; y el tercero, «Cuidado con las ciruelas dirigibles».

Ginny ya estaba acostumbrada a ver esa casa desde la suya pero al ver la expresión de incredulidad de sus amigas no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Qué esperaban de Luna?

—Parece una pieza de ajedrez gigante —dijo Alex, aun si quitar la mirada de la casa

—Ya mejor vengan acá —dijo Ginny, quien fue la primera en llegar a la verja y pasar.

La verja chirrió cuando la abrió. En el zigzagueante sendero que conducía hasta la puerta principal había una gran variedad de plantas extrañas, entre ellas un arbusto cargado de esos frutos de color naranja, con forma de rábano, que a veces Luna usaba como pendientes. Retorcidos a causa del viento, dos viejos manzanos silvestres, desprovistos de hojas pero cargados de frutos rojos del tamaño de bayas y de espesas coronas de muérdago salpicadas de bolitas blancas, montaban guardia a ambos lados de la puerta. Una pequeña lechuza, de cabeza achatada semejante a la de un halcón, las observaba desde una rama.

—Típico de Luna, vivir en un lugar como este —murmuró Alex mirando a todos lados

Ginny dio tres golpes en la gruesa puerta negra, tachonada con clavos de hierro y cuya al daba tenía forma de águila. Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió de par y en par y de ella apareció Luna.

—¡Hola chicas! Que agradable sorpresa —saludo la rubia

—¡Hola Luna! ¿Cómo has estado? —dijo Ginny saludándola con una mano

—Bien, gracias. Hola Hermione, Hola Dora

—Hola —dijeron las dos. A Tonks no le gustaba su nombre pero pasaba que le dijeran así

Por último Luna miro a Alex, quien simplemente levantó una mano como saludo y no se esperaba lo que hizo la rubia.

—¡Alex! —la rubia se le abalanzó y se le colgó del brazo—. Te vez muy diferente ¿quisiste cambiar de imagen?

—Bueno...

De manera rápida le explicó lo que le paso en vacaciones y que irían a San Mungo a dejarla como antes. Por la expresión que Luna tenía, las chicas pensaban que la rubia no les entendió pero después soltó el brazo de Alex para ahora tomarla de la mano y caminar lejos de su casa, a lo cual las demás la siguieron.

Llegaron a San Mungo justo a tiempo, en la recepción las esperaba una medimaga de la edad de Tonks de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules.

—Hola, bienvenidas. Hola Dora —saludo la medimaga con una sonrisa

—Hola Alice. Gracias por recibir a mi amiga —saludo Tonks con una pequeña sonrisa, pero aun notándose su seriedad

—No hay problema. Supongo que es ella ¿no? —dijo esto último mirando fijamente a Alex quien se puso un poco incomoda con la mirada

—Sí... soy yo

—Pasa, por favor —la tomó de la mano llevándola por los pasillos hasta un pequeño consultorio—. Aquí podre ayudarte. No se necesita gran cosa para esto ya que no es como esas cirugías plásticas muggles

—Está bien

En el escritorio había varias pociones y un libro de medicina mágica, Alex se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa porque no sabía que le iba hacer.

DOS HORAS DESPUÉS

—¡Ya estas! —dijo Alice quitándose los guantes de látex que se puso y retrocedía—. En seguida te pasare un espejo

Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un espejo de cuerpo completo ante Alex y la chica se quedo sorprendida con lo que veía: A pesar de que su rostro se veía igual sus facciones se veían un poco más femeninos, las cicatrices del accidente habían desaparecido; lo único que no le agrado mucho fue que a pesar de tener busto otra vez era muy pequeño.

—Lamento habértelo dejado de tamaño Copa A, pero es que desconozco tu talla original y me dijiste que ya no la recuerdas

—Es verdad. Y bueno, es mejor que nada

—Bueno, solo falta que te cambies

—¿Cómo?

—Dora me dejo esto para cuando terminara —le tendió una mochila morada y una bolsa de plástico negra—. Te ayudare para que acabes más rápido

—Muchas gracias, doctora

—Por favor dime Alice

—Alice

Se sorprendió Alex al ver que era un vestido sencillo rojo de tirantes hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias de tacón corrido y bajo del mismo color. En cuanto estuvo lista las dos regresaron a la recepción, en cuanto la vieron sus amigas no podían creer lo que veían.

—¿Alex?

—Sorpresa

—Alice, de verdad muchas gracias —dijo Tonks

—No es nada. Espero que estés mejor y por favor regresa si tienes alguna molestia ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, gracias Alice

Las cinco salieron del hospital y fueron al café más cercano a conversar.

—Creí que iríamos al Callejón Diagon a tomar algo —preguntó Alex sentándose en una mesa junto a la ventana

—Con todo lo que está pasando es peligroso ir aun si estoy con ustedes —respondió Tonks—. Además de que es más tranquilo hablar en un lugar así

Pidieron sus bebidas y platicaron por horas, hasta que Luna toco un tema que hizo que Alex se atragantara con su moka frío.

—¿Y cómo vas con tu novio?

Hermione le dio unas palmadas a la chica en la espalda y le paso una servilleta. Cuando se recupero Alex tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no gritarle a Luna.

—¿Tienes novio y no nos lo dijiste? —preguntó Ginny entre sorprendida e indignada

—La verdad es que...

—Eso explicaría porque te estuviste portando de manera extraña a partir de Navidad

Alex se puso tensa y resignada les confeso todo. Cuando termino vio que Hermione, Ginny y Tonks estaban en shock mientras que Luna soplaba el popote de su café haciendo que de este se hicieran burbujas.

—Chicas...

—¿ESTAS SALIENDO CON SNAPE?

—Si quieren grítenlo con más fuerza. No creo que las hayan escuchado en Transilvania

—¡Por eso es que últimamente lo defiendes demasiado y pasas mucho tiempo con él! —afirmó Hermione

—Aun no puedo creer que hayas tenido el valor de estar con él —dijo Ginny

—Eso no ayuda mucho

—Y me sorprende bastante cómo es que terminaron juntos —opinó Tonks—. Eso suena imposible mires por donde lo mires

—Ya lo sé, pero... —se quedo con la mirada perdida en su vaso y sus amigas se le quedaron viendo—. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida, estoy con la persona que más quiero y no lo cambiaría por nada. Además sé que no debería de decir esto porque aun soy joven, pero quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado —cuando levantó la mirada esperaba ver los rostros de negatividad de sus amigas, pero sorprendió con la reacción que le dieron—. ¿Chicas?

—¡Eso fue lo más lindo que he escuchado en vida! —confesó Ginny con una mirada soñadora

—¡Eso es verdaderamente amor puro, quisiera que me pasara lo mismo! —expresó Hermione

—¡Yo también! —concordó Tonks

—Sé que no debería de preguntar esto —dijo Luna sin mirar a nadie en específico—. Pero ¿el profesor Snape y tú ya tuvieron relaciones?

Como si fuera una cascada, el trago de café de Alex cayó desde su boca hasta el vaso ya que estaba boquiabierta por la pregunta de Luna pero a la vez roja a más no poder. Ginny y Tonks la miraban con picardía mientras que Hermione también se ponía roja por el giro inesperado que dio la conversación.

Alex trato de zafarse del tema pero al no poder —poniéndose cada vez mas roja— les confesó su primera vez con él, aunque también tuvo que revelar sobre la marca tenebrosa. Fue entonces que las chicas recordaron que desde hace mucho tiempo Alex había comenzado usar guantes y nunca se los quitaba, incluso ahora que entraron y salieron de San Mungo seguía con estos puestos pero con apariencia diferente.

—¿Alguien más de la Orden lo sabe? —preguntó Tonks

Alex simplemente negó con la cabeza. Luna se acerco más a ella y le dio un abrazo con la intención de confortarla.

—No importa lo que pase, siempre seremos tus amigas y estaremos contigo

—Luna

—Es cierto

Las demás se levantaron y se unieron al abrazo. Alex no podía hablar de la impresión; en toda la conversación esperaba que sus amigas le gritaran o hicieran algo que mostrara negativa pero no, pura demostración de apoyo. Alex se conmovió tanto que sin que ella lo esperara comenzó a llorar y se abrazo más a sus amigas.

—Gracias

Las cinco se separaron, se sonrieron y continuaron con su tarde de chicas. Sin duda esas eran unas verdaderas y mejores amigas que Alex pudo tener.


	70. Inicio Sexto Año en Hogwarts

Al día siguiente los Weasley, Harry y las chicas fueron al Callejón Diagon para hacer las usuales compras de los útiles escolares y poder visitar la nueva tienda de bromas de los gemelos llamada "Sortilegios Weasley".

Al llegar al Caldero Chorreante (llevados por un auto del ministerio) en la entrada se encontraron con Hagrid, quien los acompañaría como "Medio de Seguridad" para cuidarlos a todos pero en especial a Harry, quien últimamente ha sido conocido como "El Elegido" desde que se supo la verdad de Voldemort.

Entraron al local y se sorprendieron de ver que estaba vacío, pero la mayor sorpresa fue ver que el Callejón Diagon no lucía como antes con tanta vida, ahora estaba casi vacío, no muchos locales estaban abiertos y los pocos compradores que estaban ahí iban en grupos y no se detenían a conversar con nadie.

Para ahorrar tiempo, los Señores Weasley y Ginny fueron a Flourish y Blotts mientras que los cuatro amigos y Hagrid fueron a la tienda de túnicas para toda ocasión de Madam Malkin, pero al entrar tuvieron la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarse ahí con Draco Malfoy y su madre. Casi se desataba un desastre de no ser porque Alex y Hermione intervinieron; como si fueran gente de la realeza, Draco y su madre salieron de la tienda dejando a los cuatro amigos ahí aun serios por lo que paso.

Ya casi habían terminado las compras y se dirigían a la tienda de los gemelos, el local de Fred y George parecía un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Al pasar por delante, los peatones se volvían para admirarlos y algunos incluso se detenían para contemplarlos con perplejidad. El escaparate era deslumbrante, lleno de artículos que giraban, reventaban, destellaban, brincaban y chillaban.

Al entrar en la tienda, tan abarrotada de clientes que los chicos no podían acercarse a los estantes. Sin embargo, miraron fascinados alrededor y contemplaron las cajas amontonadas hasta el techo: allí estaban los Surtidos Saltaclases que los gemelos habían perfeccionado durante su último curso en Hogwarts, que aún no habían acabado; el turrón sangranarices era el más solicitado, pues sólo quedaba una abollada caja en el estante. También había cajones llenos de varitas trucadas (las más baratas se convertían en pollos de goma o en calzoncillos cuando las agitaban; las más caras golpeaban al desprevenido usuario en la cabeza y la nuca) y cajas de plumas de tres variedades: autorrecargables, con corrector ortográfico incorporado y sabelotodo. Se abrieron paso entre la multitud hasta el mostrador, donde un grupo de maravillados niños de unos diez años observaban una figurita de madera que subía lentamente los escalones que conducían a una horca; en la caja sobre la que se exponía el artilugio, una etiqueta indicaba: «Ahorcado reutilizable. ¡Si no aciertas, lo ahorcan!»

Los gemelos aparecieron de repente, visítenos trajes de color magenta a ofrecerles algunos de sus productos. Ron había escogido una gran variedad de ellos pero no contaba con que Fred le cobrará, el pelirrojo —muy indignado— dejo caer las cajas y estuvo a punto de gritarles cuando de pronto le llego por detrás su madre.

Harry y Alex miraban en los escaparates más cercanos a la puerta y de pronto vieron a Draco correr por la calle sin la compañía de su madre. Llamaron a Ron y Hermione y los cuatro salieron de la tienda debajo de la capa invisible.

—¿Al callejón Knockturn? —dijo Alex, algo confundida

—Entonces eso significa que no puede hacer nada bueno —dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido

Los cuatro lo siguieron hasta "Borgin y Burkes", donde vendían una amplia variedad de objetos siniestros. Allí, rodeado de cajas llenas de cráneos y botellas viejas, se encontraba Draco Malfoy, de espaldas a la calle y semioculto por un armario negro. A juzgar por los movimientos que hacía con las manos, Draco estaba enfrascado en una animada disertación, mientras el propietario de la tienda, el señor Borgin (un individuo jorobado de cabello grasiento), permanecía de pie frente al chico, escuchándolo con una curiosa expresión de resentimiento y temor.

—¡Ojalá pudiéramos oír lo que están diciendo! —se lamentó Hermione.

—¡Podemos oírlo! —saltó Ron—. Esperen... ¡Rayos...!

Dejó caer un par de cajas de las que todavía llevaba en las manos y se puso a hurgar en la más grande.

—¡Miren! ¡Orejas extensibles!

—¡Genial! —dijo Hermione mientras Ron desenredaba las largas cuerdas de color carne y empezaba a pasarlas por debajo de la puerta—. Espero que no le hayan hecho un encantamiento de impasibilidad a la puerta...

—¡Pues no! —se alegró Ron—. ¡Escuchen!

Juntaron las cabezas y escucharon con atención, acercando los oídos al extremo de las cuerdas: la voz de Malfoy les llegó con toda claridad, como si hubieran encendido una radio.

—¿... sabría arreglarlo?

—Es posible —contestó Borgin con tono evasivo—. Pero necesito verlo. ¿Por qué no lo traes a la tienda?

—No puedo —repuso Malfoy—. Tiene que quedarse donde está. Lo que necesito es que me indique cómo hacerlo.

—Es que así, sin haberlo visto, va a ser un trabajo muy difícil, quizá imposible. No puedo garantizarte nada.

—¿Ah, no? —dijo Malfoy, y los chicos comprendieron, por su tono, que Draco miraba con desdén a su interlocutor—. Tal vez esto lo haga decidirse.

Malfoy avanzó hacia Borgin y el armario lo ocultó. Los cuatro se desplazaron hacia un lado para no perderlo de vista, pero sólo alcanzaron a ver a Borgin, que parecía asustado.

—Si se lo cuenta a alguien —amenazó Malfoy—, habrá represalias. ¿Conoce a Fenrir Greyback? Es amigo de mi familia; pasará por aquí de vez en cuando para comprobar que usted le dedica toda su atención a este problema.

—No será necesario que...

—Eso lo decidiré yo —le espetó Malfoy—. Bueno, me marcho. Y no olvide guardar bien ése, ya sabe que lo necesitaré.

—¿No quiere llevárselo ahora?

—No, claro que no, estúpido. ¿Cómo voy a ir por la calle con eso? Pero no lo venda.

—Naturalmente que no... Señor.

Borgin hizo una reverencia muy pronunciada

—Ni una palabra a nadie, Borgin, y eso incluye a mi madre, ¿entendido?

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —murmuró Borgin, y volvió a hacer una reverencia.

La campanilla colgada encima de la puerta tintineó con brío y Malfoy salió de la tienda muy ufano. Pasó tan cerca de los chicos que los cuatro notaron cómo la capa invisible ondeaba de nuevo alrededor de sus tobillos. Borgin, que se había quedado inmóvil dentro de la tienda, parecía preocupado y su empalagosa sonrisa se había borrado.

—¿De qué hablaban? —susurró Ron mientras guardaba las orejas extensibles.

—No lo sé —dijo Harry, e intentó buscarle algún sentido a aquella extraña conversación—. Malfoy quiere que le reparen algo... y que le guarden algo que hay en la tienda. ¿Han visto qué señalaba cuando dijo «no olvide guardar bien ése»?

—No, el armario lo tapaba —dijo Alex, cruzando los brazos indignada

—Quédense aquí —susurró Hermione.

—¿Qué...?

Pero ella ya había salido de debajo de la capa. Se arregló el pelo contemplándose en el cristal del escaparate y entró con decisión en el local, haciendo sonar de nuevo la campanilla. Ron se apresuró a pasar otra vez las orejas extensibles por debajo de la puerta y les dio un extremo a Harry y a Alex.

«Esto no va terminar bien» pensó Alex al ver a su amiga "actuar" como lo haría un mago tenebroso, lo cual le salió realmente mal provocando que Borgin la echara de su tienda. En cuanto la castaña salió, Alex se acercó a la puerta y la estancó con su pie.

—¡Oye, quítate!

—Vaya, creía que tendría más respeto con sus clientes

Borgin iba a gritarle pero al ver la mirada fría de la chica se calló de golpe, se hizo a un lado y la dejo entrar. Bajo la capa invisible sus amigos estaban sorprendidos por eso.

Alex seguía con el ceño fruncido y miraba por todos lados. Borgin no le quitaba la mirada de encima pero aun no decía nada ya que seguía algo impactado por la actitud de la chica. Después de unos minutos finalmente Alex hablo.

—Se ve que aquí hay artículos oscuros de primera

—Ah, gracias señorita ¿buscaba algo en especial?

—Me pareció ver salir de aquí a Draco Malfoy y conociéndolo de seguro vino a comprar algo aquí ¿cierto?

—No, el joven Malfoy no compro nada, simplemente vino a... consúltame algo

—Interesante —Alex pasó al lado del armario que cubrió a Draco y pudo percibir que detrás de ella Borgin se ponía tenso—. ¿Es frágil este armario o por qué la reacción?

—Sí, es algo frágil. Le pido de favor que tenga cuidado

«O tal vez sea esto lo que Malfoy quiere»

La chica se alejó de ahí y siguió dando vueltas por la tienda. Le impresionó ver la cantidad de objetos oscuros que había en tan solo esa tienda, entonces vio un libro de encuadernado en cuero negro y rezaba «Registro de Magos Tenebrosos» se acercó al libro y lo tomo con delicadeza.

—Ese es un ejemplar realmente único y sorpréndete. A pesar de ser un libro antiguo, por medio de magia oscura se va mejorando

—¿Mejorando?

—Por si mismo anota la información de cada mago o bruja tenebrosa que a existido en todo este tiempo hasta la actualidad y eso incluye sus más oscuros secretos.

Alex se quedo mirando el libro con fijeza. Si era verdad lo que el anciano le decía entonces ese libro sería muy útil para la Orden. Lo abrió y comenzó a pasar las páginas, se detuvo en un nombre al azar y vio el nombre de Morgana, siguió hojeando y vio varios nombres más de algunos magos y brujas que había escuchado en clases.

—¿Qué costo tiene?

—Ah pues... no esta en venta

Alex puso la mejor cara de Severus y vio al vendedor. Debió de haber aprendido bien de él porque la reacción del anciano fue de miedo.

—Si no esta en venta, entonces ¿qué hace en exhibición?

—Sabe que... ahora si esta en venta, es más... puede llevárselo si gusta

—¿Seguro? No quiero que después me cobre por él

—¡No! ¡No, claro que no!

—Está bien. Con permiso

Borgin simplemente le hizo una reverencia y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. En cuanto Alex salió, Borgin cerró con un fuerte portazo, puso el letrero de cerrado y con un movimiento de varita cerró las cortinas.

Alex se acercó a sus amigos, quienes al quitarse la capa dejaron ver sus expresiones de asombro a lo cual la chica se llevó la mano libre a la boca para contener la risa.

—Deberían ver sus caras

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó Rom impresionado

—Digamos que... aprendí del mejor "mago tenebroso" de la escuela

—¿Snape? —preguntó Harry

—Sip. Bueno, será mejor regresar

—Tienes razón, pero ¿averiguaste algo? —dijo Harry, ya de regreso y cubiertos por la capa

—No sé si sea una buena pista, pero creo que Draco estaba interesado en ese armario —respondió Alex, guardando el libro en su bolso

Los cuatro llegaron sin problema a la tienda de los gemelos, aunque tuvieron que convencer a los Weasley de que estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo.

A partir de ese día los cuatro trataban de indagar sobre que hacia Draco en esa tienda pero poco a poco Ron y las chicas perdieron el interés porque no llegaban a nada, sin embargo Harry seguía con la necedad. Por las noches Alex leía a escondidas el libro que trajo de "Borgin y Burkes" y le impresionaba ver la cantidad de información que había en él, lo que más le impresionó fue encontrar una sección que hablaba específicamente de Voldemort y sus seguidores.

Leyó la información de Voldemort y se sorprendió de ver el pasado que tenía, recordaba que Voldemort le había dicho algo a ella y a Harry la noche que regreso y puso comprobar que parte de esta era verdad. Siguió hojeando el libro hasta que llego a una página que le llamó la atención, estaba algo borrosa al principio pero después se hizo clara y vio que se trataba de Severus.

«Es información de los mortífagos y como Severus solamente esta fingiendo ser uno es normal que la información se vea así»

Posó su mano en la hoja y vio que esta se quedaba quieta mostrando con claridad la información. Había cosas de él que aun lo le decía y quería saber más sobre su persona y justamente en sus manos tenía la información pero no la leería; quitó la mano y cerró el libro con cuidado volviéndolo a guardar en su bolsa.

«No invadiré la privacidad de Severus, esperare a que él me lo diga»

Apago la luz y se fue a dormir.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Severus estaba recostado en su cama de la Calle de la Hiladera mirando una fotografía que se había tomado con Alex. La chica lo tomaba del brazo con una gran sonrisa mientras que él tenía las dos manos en los bolsillos del pantalón pero también sonreía aunque de manera discreta, los dos estaban en un parque de Londres.

Desde que la había llevado a casa de los Weasley solamente se habían carteado tres veces y era porque Dumbledore le había pedido de favor que se comunicaba con ella lo menos posible porque ahora podían interceptar a las lechuzas y lo último que quería era poner en peligro a la chica.

—En dos días la volveré a ver —murmuró para sí mismo, dejando la foto junto a su mesa de noche y acomodándose para dormir, aunque desde que se había separado de ella no lograba conciliar el sueño porque ya se había acostumbrado a su compañía.

El tiempo pasó rápido y ya Severus estaba en sus aposentos en el castillo esperando a la llegada de los alumnos aunque solamente le interesaba una en particular. Llego la hora y salió al Gran Comedor con el único pensamiento de que vería a Alex otra vez, sin embargo en el camino comenzó a pensar en esa noticia que el director le dio en vacaciones y no le había dicho nada; más de una vez había imaginado la expresión de la chica pero siempre pensaba en otra muy diferente a la anterior. Miró la hora en el reloj de pared y se dio cuenta que se atraso en llegar al banquete de bienvenida.

—Seguramente se estará preguntando por mí —y salió de su despacho

Estaba por llegar al comedor —la selección había concluido y ya estaban a la mitad de la cena— cuando una luz plateada llego en medio del pasillo y tomó una forma extraña. Era un animal cuadrúpedo y grande y Severus no le encontraba forma, de este salió la voz de Tonks anunciando que Harry y Alex estaban con ella y necesitaba que Hagrid los recogiera. El Patronus desapareció y el profesor dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

—¿Ahora qué hicieron?

Tomó un farol junto a la puerta y salió a buscar a los chicos. Lo primero que logro distinguir desde lejos fue solo la figura de Tonks pero al irse acercando de la nada aparecieron Alex y Potter.

«Deben de haber usado la capa invisible de Potter»

En cuanto llego vio la expresión de asombro de la auror, la mirada de odio de Harry y la expresión de vergüenza de Alex.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo Severus con desdén; sacó su varita y dio un toque al candado, con lo que las cadenas serpentearon hacia atrás y la verja se abrió con un chirrido—. Ha sido un detalle por tu parte que hayas decidido presentarte, Potter, aunque es evidente que en tu opinión llevar la túnica del colegio desmerecería tu aspecto.

—No he podido cambiarme porque no tenía mí... —se disculpó el chico, pero Severus lo interrumpió:

—No es necesario que esperes, Nymphadora. Potter y Macías ya están... a salvo bajo mi custodia.

—El mensaje se lo he enviado a Hagrid —objetó Tonks arrugando la frente.

—Hagrid ha llegado tarde al banquete de bienvenida, igual que ellos; por eso los he recibido yo. Por cierto —añadió, retirándose un paso para que los chicosentrarán—, tenía mucho interés en ver tu nuevo patronus. —Y sin más cerró la verja en las narices de Tonks y volvió a tocar con su varita las cadenas, que, tintineando, serpentearon de nuevo hasta recuperar su posición original—. Creo que te iba mejor el viejo —concluyó con un deje de maldad—. El nuevo parece un poco enclenque.

Al darse la vuelta, Severus hizo oscilar el farol y los chicos vieron fugazmente la mirada de sorpresa y rabia de Tonks. Luego la bruja quedó otra vez envuelta en sombras.

—Buenas noches —le dijo Harry al echar a andar hacia el colegio con Severus—. Gracias por todo.

—Nos vemos Tonks —se despidió Alex

—Hasta otra, chicos.

Severus guardó silencio aproximadamente un minuto, mientras Harry generaba ondas de un odio tan intenso que parecía increíble que el profesor no notara que le quemaban. La que si lo noto fue Alex y simplemente se colocó en medio de ellos para impedir una pelea, aunque eso no fue suficiente puesto que Severus hizo a un lado a Alex para poder molestar a Harry.

—Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por el retraso a cada uno—resolvió Snape—. Y... veamos... otros veinte por tu atuendo de muggle, Potter. Creo que ninguna casa había estado en números negativos a estas alturas del curso. ¡Ni siquiera hemos llegado a los postres del banquete de bienvenida! Es posible que hayas establecido un récord, Potter. —La rabia y el odio que bullían dentro de Harry parecían a punto de desbordarse, Alex no sabía que hacer para calmarlos—. Supongo que querías hacer una entrada triunfal, ¿verdad? Y como no había ningún coche volador a mano, decidiste irrumpir en el Gran Comedor en mitad del banquete para llamar la atención.

Sintió un leve tirón de su levita, miro la causa y vio que Alex trataba de decirle con la mirada que parara, que ya era suficiente. Severus tomó la mano de la chica y la soltó del agarre con cuidado y sin soltar su mano, lo bueno es que Harry estaba tan molesto que no les prestaba atención a ninguno de los dos y era porque al chico le molestaba —y le parecía realmente extraño— que el profesor no dijera nada en contra de su amiga si ella también iba con ropa muggle y solamente se estaba metiendo con él.

«A lo mejor la fastidio demasiado en las vacaciones que ya no sabe con que molestarla» pensó Harry aun con su furia a flor de piel

Por fin llegaron a los escalones de piedra del castillo, y en cuanto se abrieron las grandes puertas de roble por donde se accedía al amplio vestíbulo enlosado, oyeron voces, risas y tintineo de platos y copas provenientes del Gran Comedor, cuyas puertas estaban abiertas. Harry se planteó ponerse la capa invisible para llegar hasta su asiento en la larga mesa de Gryffindor (que estaba muy mal situada, pues era la más alejada del vestíbulo) sin que nadie lo viera. Sin embargo, Severus, como si le leyera el pensamiento, dijo:

—Ni se te ocurra ponerte la capa. Ahora entras y que te vea todo el mundo, que es lo que querías.

Harry sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría por el enojo, tomó a Alex de la mano pero ni un paso dio cuando Severus le volvió a hablar.

—Entre primero usted, tengo que hablar con ella

Alex pudo sentir a su amigo temblar de rabia y que le apretaba un poco la mano. Miro a su novio por el rabillo del ojo y vio que parecía complacido con lo que hacia.

«De verdad que cuando se trata de estos dos me dan ganas de ponerles el collar de Inuyasha y gritarles "¡Abajo!" A ver si de esa manera ya se calman»

Se imagino eso por un momento y tuvo que disimular una tos para que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de lo que hizo. Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y Alex estaba por seguirlo cuando sintió un tirón de la capucha de su sudadero.

—Lo único que tengo que decirle es que la veo en mi despacho después de la cena —la soltó y se fue a su lugar

Alex se fue hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y vio que Hermione le estaba limpiando la sangre del rostro a Harry y lo estaba interrogando sobre lo que les paso. Mal se sentó Alex la cena desapareció dejando espacio a los postres, Harry se sirvió tarta de melaza y Alex una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Los dos tuvieron que conformarse con cenar postre aunque a ninguno de los dos le pareció malo.

Los restos de la comida desaparecieron y fue cuando Dumbledore se puso de pie y comenzó su habitual discurso de inicio de curso, aunque llamo mucho la atención la condición de su mano, les dijo a todos que no era nada de que preocuparse pero no sirvió para calmarlos.

—Este año nos complace dar la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro del profesorado: Horace Slughorn. —Este se puso en pie; la calva le brillaba a la luz de las velas y su prominente barriga, cubierta por el chaleco, hizo sombra sobre la mesa—. Es un viejo colega mío que ha accedido a volver a ocupar su antiguo cargo de profesor de Pociones.

—¿De Pociones?

—¿De Pociones?

Las preguntas resonaron por el comedor; todos querían saber si habían oído bien.

—¿Pero cómo...? —Alex están igualmente sorprendida y más porque Severus no le había dicho nada en todo el verano

—¿De Pociones? —se extrañaron también Ron y Hermione, y miraron a Harry—. Pero tú dijiste...

—El profesor Snape, por su parte —prosiguió Dumbledore, elevando la voz para acallar los murmullos—, ocupará el cargo de maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—¡No! —exclamó Harry, haciendo que muchas cabezas se volvieran hacia él. Pero no le importó: él miraba fijamente la mesa de los profesores, indignado.

—Pero, Harry, tú dijiste que esa asignatura iba a impartirla Slughorn —le recordó Hermione.

—¡Eso creía! —repuso Harry, furioso.

Severus, que estaba sentado a la derecha de Dumbledore, no se levantó al oír su nombre; se limitó a alzar una mano para agradecer vagamente los aplausos de la mesa de Slytherin. No obstante, Harry detectó una mirada de triunfo en aquellos rasgos que tanto odiaba. Severus miro a Alex y se sorprendió ver que en su rostro no había felicidad sino asombro y ¿miedo? Lo que pasaba es que la chica recordaba a la perfección lo que había pasado con los docentes de defensa anteriores y tenía miedo de que algo malo le pasara.

—Bueno, al menos hay algo positivo —se consoló Harry—: Snape se marchará antes de que termine el curso.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Ron.

—Ese puesto está maldito. Nadie ha durado más de un año en él. Incluso Quirrell murió mientras lo desempeñaba. Así que voy a cruzar los dedos para ver si hay otra muerte...

—¡Harry! —se escandalizó Alex. Ese simple comentario hizo que se preocupara más.

—Quizá Snape vuelva a enseñar Pociones a final de curso —especuló Ron—. A lo mejor ese tipo, Slughorn, no quiera quedarse en Hogwarts para siempre. Moody no se quedó.

Dumbledore carraspeó. Los cuatro amigos no eran los únicos que se habían puesto a cuchichear: el comedor en pleno era un hervidero de murmullos tras saberse que Snape había conseguido por fin su gran sueño. Como si no se hubiera percatado del impacto de la noticia que acababa de comunicar, Dumbledore no hizo más comentarios sobre los nuevos nombramientos y se limitó a esperar a que reinara de nuevo un silencio absoluto para seguir con su discurso, el cual fue sobre los tiempos oscuros y que debían de mantenerse únicos y en alerta.

Después de que Dumbledore les deseo buenas noches a todos los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse a sus Salas Comunes. Hermione fue a la cabeza del grupo de primero para guiarlos a la Torre mientras que Harry y Ron se quedaron atrás charlando. Alex logró escabullirse entre la gente para llegar a las mazmorras y de ahí al despacho de Severus.

Tocó la puerta tres veces pero no se escucho nada, volvió a tocar y nada. Trato de girar la perilla de la puerta pero estaba cerrada con magia.

—No me queda de otra —se puso en posición para abrir la puerta con su magia elemental y estuvo apunto de usarlo hasta que una voz por detrás la interrumpió

—¿Se puede saber que intentas hacer?

—¡Severus! Pues tú me pediste que viniera

—Pero eso no significa que tires mi puerta con tus poderes

—Perdón

—Ya olvídalo y entra —con un toque de varita retiro los hechizos y abrió la puerta.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar primero y él entro después cerrando la puerta otra vez con magia. Había un silencio incómodo entre ellos, Alex estaba preocupada por él y por su nuevo puesto, y Severus quería saber porque no había llegado con los demás y se había quedado con Potter.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijeron los dos a la vez—. Mejor tu primero. ¡Tú primero! —Severus levantó una mano en señal de silencio y le indicó a Alex que hablará primero.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que Dumbledore te había ofrecido ese puesto?

—Tenía la intención de hacerlo, pero con todo lo que paso pues... no pude decirte. Creí que te alegrarías por mí

—Y me alegra pero...

—Pero ¿qué?

—Estoy preocupada

—¿Preocupada? ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que les paso a lo anteriores docentes que hasta uno resultó muerto? ¡Tonto! —le dio la espalda cruzada de brazos

Severus tardo un rato en procesar lo que la chica le dijo y entonces entendió. Recordó que todo lo que les había pasado a sus antecesores de la materia: Muerto, Desmemorizado, Despedido por licantropía, Impostor y Atacada por centauros. Miró a Alex y le pareció escuchar un pequeño sollozo.

—Alex —se acercó a ella y la abrazó con delicadeza por detrás. Por la posición de su pequeña, se había cubierto el rostro con las manos—. Lo siento, supongo que era tan grande mi ambición que no me di cuenta de lo demás. Pero tranquila, a mi no me pasara nada.

—Severus

Alex se soltó de su agarre para poder darse la vuelta y abrazarlo con fuerza por el cuello. El hombre simplemente la abrazo de la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el cabello. A pesar de que ya volvía a verse como una chica seguía usándolo corto.

Los dos se separaron un poco. Con el pulgar Severus le limpio las lágrimas y le sonrió con toda sinceridad.

—Bueno, ahora ¿podrías decirme por qué llegaron tarde Potter y tú?

—¿Eh? Bueno...

Después de la reunión del Club de la Eminencia de Slughorn, Harry había decidido seguir a Zabini bajo la capa invisible. Alex se quedo parada en medio del pasillo viendo a su amigo ponerse la capa y desaparecer.

—Se va a meter en problemas

—¿Qué hacemos entonces? —preguntó Xóchitl, quien había ido también

—Pues seguirlo

—Pero aun estando afuera nos verán, de seguro tendrán las persianas abiertas

—Chanclas. No lo pensé

—Creo que yo tengo otra idea

—¿Huh?... ¡Estas loca!

Alex y Xóchitl estaban en forma guerrera ¡en el techo del vagón, justamente sobre el compartimento de Malfoy y compañía!

«Tú querías escuchar ¿no?»

«¡Pero no así!»

«De verdad contamos con la suerte de que no pueden escucharnos. Ahora, saca la oreja extensible y ya cállate»

La forma guerrera saco la cuerda color carne y se la puso en una de sus puntiagudas orejas y pasó la otra por un espacio muy pequeñito entre el marco de la ventana y la pared.

Al principio les pareció aburrida la conversación porque era sobre Slughorn y sus invitados, pero después se inquietaron a escuchar a Malfoy hablando sobre una misión que Voldemort le había encomendado y que tal vez no terminaría lo estudios (aunque más bien eso no le interesaba). Después de eso estancaron el tema ya que se aproximaban al castillo, la licántropo recogió la oreja extensible y comenzó a caminar hasta la orilla del vagón para regresar a su compartimento; regreso a la normalidad y trataron de abrir la puerta pero por alguna razón no se pudo abrir.

—¿Qué rayos...?

Entre las dos trataron de abrirlo pero nada.

—Alex ¿Qué está pasando?

—No sé. Sígueme ayudando

Las dos estuvieron por más de diez minutos intentando abrir la puerta pero aun no lograban abrirla.

—¿Por qué no se puede abrir? —exclamó Xóchitl ya desesperada

—Debieron de haberle hecho algún encantamiento para que no se abriera —contestó Alex, igual algo agotada

—Pero hace poco pudimos salir

—Tal vez solamente se pueda abrir por adentro

—Esto es genial

—Ya, tranquila. En cuanto se detenga el tren entraremos por las puertas normales iré a cambiarme rápido y ya nos vamos con los demás al castillo

—Está bien. Ya que no nos queda de otra

El tren se detuvo por completo unos minutos después y las chicas estaban con intención de bajar y entrar por las puertas de siempre pero la puerta junto a ellas se abrió de golpe y de ella salieron unas cuerdas que las ataron y las metieron al vagón hasta el compartimiento donde estaba Malfoy y compañía.

—Sabía que tenían que estar involucradas en esto

—¡Malfoy! —exclamaron las chicas

—A pesar de que ustedes dos estuvieran en el techo eso no impidió que supiera que estaban escuchando al igual que Potter

—¿Eh?

Las dos bajaron la mirada y vieron a Harry petrificado en uno de los asientos y la nariz sangrándole.

—¡Harry! ¿Qué le hiciste? —exigió saber Alex

—Solo lo deje petrificado. Haría lo mismo con ustedes pero no tengo otra capa invisible para ustedes, así que simplemente las dejare aquí atadas y amordazadas junto a Potter y que regresen a Londres, trió de idiotas

—Eres un...

Alex no pudo terminar de insultarlo porque con otro movimiento de varita la amordazo e hizo lo mismo con Xóchitl, tomo la capa invisible de Harry y lo cubrió con eso. Salió del compartimiento y con otro movimiento de varita cerro las persianas dejándolos indefensos a los tres.

—Y bueno el resto es historia. Tonks nos encontró y nos trajo aquí

Alex al ver el semblante de Severus se dio cuenta de que estaban en serios problemas

—Ay... ¿Severus?

—¿De verdad era necesario QUE SE ARRIESGARAN DE ESA MANERA?

—¿De qué otra manera iba a poder vigilar a Harry y de paso saber que estaba planeando ese rubio?

Severus trato de controlarse lo más que pudo, lo último que quería era discutir con Alex y ahora que en cualquier momento la perdería no quería que lo último que se quedara de él fuera una tonta discusión.

—Será mejor que tus amigos y tu olviden eso

—¿Por qué?

—Si Draco de verdad esta tramando algo lo estaré vigilando muy de cerca. Además de que es imposible que pueda hacer algo malo ya que las medidas de seguridad se endurecieron durante el verano

—Créeme que cuando llegamos fue lo primero que notamos

—Ya mejor olvídalo ¿quieres? Mañana hay clases y tienes que levantarte temprano, porque además tienes que ver que materias seguirás cursando

—De acuerdo. Aunque seguiré cursando todas

—¿Segura? ¿No quieres abandonar alguna? Por ejemplo Adivinación o CCM

—No, las seguiré cursando todas

—Muy bien, como quieras. Solo espero que no abandones mi clase

—Eso no pasara, pero te extrañare en Pociones

Severus le sonrió y la atrajo a su cuerpo con cuidado. Alex rodeo su cintura y recargo su cabeza en su pecho aspirando —lo que era en su parecer— un aroma exquisito

«Pergamino, colonia y menta»

Severus levantó el rostro de Alex por la barbilla y con delicadeza la beso en los labios. Alex subió sus manos hasta su cuello atrayéndolo más hacia ella; Severus la rodeó de la cintura y en un impulso la cargó un poco haciendo que los pies de la chica colgaran un poco. Siguieron besándose hasta que la falta de aire los obligó a separarse, Severus la bajo despacio pero no la soltó sino que pego su frente con la de ella.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? —pidió Alex

—Eso quisiera, pero es la primera noche y resultara extraño que no duermas en tu dormitorio

Alex hizo un pequeño puchero, eso hizo que Severus sonriera; no le importaba que tan infantil logrará ponerse esa chica, la seguiría amando con locura hasta el final. Antes de separarse se dieron un último beso y Alex se dirigió a la puerta.

—Buenas noches, que descanses

—Igualmente pequeña

La chica iba a cerrar la puerta cuando asomo por última vez la cabeza.

—Te-a-mo —y se fue a su Sala Común

Severus se quedo estático. Sabía que la chica se lo decía de corazón, pero después de que se enterará de lo que tenía que hacer a base de un encargo de Dumbledore y la misión de Malfoy, dudaba si la chica seguiría con él hasta el final.

—Yo también te amo Alex. Aprovechare cada minuto del tiempo que nos quede junto, y pase lo que pase, te protegeré.


	71. El Príncipe Mestizo

El día se veía tranquilo y los cuatro amigos iniciaban sus clases. Antes de que pudieran ir a estas, los alumnos de sexto tenían que hablar con el jefe de su casa para saber que materias seguirían cursando y cuales no para de ahí armar sus horarios.

Hermione recibió autorización para continuar estudiando Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Herbología, Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas y Pociones, y sin más preámbulos salió disparada hacia su primera clase de Runas Antiguas. Después de ella paso Neville, quien tuvo un proceso un poco más complicado, el chico quería seguir cursando Transformaciones pero McGonagall no lo dejo porque no alcanzo la nota requerida; Neville le dijo que quería seguir cursándola porque su abuela quería, la profesora lo convenció de que tomará Encantamientos y que le escribiría a su abuela para convencerla de que se enorgulleciera de una vez por todas del nieto que tiene.

Fue el turno de Alex y McGonagall estaba revisando sus resultados.

—Al igual que la señorita Granger paso todo los TIMO's, pero necesito que me diga ¿Qué materias seguirá cursando? Ya terminaste con los niveles de Historia de la Magia y Astronomía, y no creo que quieras cursar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas ¿cierto?

—¿Por qué lo dice, profesora?

—Hasta ahora, nadie de tu curso se ha matriculado en la materia y aunque un estudiante quiera cursarlo no podrá hacerlo, las materias se abren con un mínimo de diez alumnos.

—Entonces tendré que dejar esa —dijo resignada la chica

—Bien, entonces cursaras todas las materias, incluyendo Adivinación ¿no? —con un tono de fastidio ante la mención de la materia

—Sí profesora

—Que bueno que logre conseguir otro de estos —dijo la profesora sacando algo de los pliegues de su túnica y poniéndoselo en la mano a Alex

—Un giratiempos

—Runas Antiguas y Adivinación se siguen cruzando, por lo que es obvio que necesitaras esto. Solo te pido que por favor no les digas nada a tus amigos como lo hiciste hace tres años, dos de ellos querrán hacer travesuras con esto

—Y es obvio que no necesito preguntar a quien se refiere

Con un toque de varita, la profesora lleno el horario en blanco de la chica y se lo entregó. Alex corrió rápidamente hacia su primera clase de Adivinación con Trelawney. Llegó al salón y se sorprendió de ver que si había gente, aunque la profesora no se veía de muy buen humor, al parecer era porque las clases de Adivinación ahora serían impartidas por ella y por el centauro Firenze.

Empezó con su discurso de siempre y les dijo que ese año estudiarían la Cartomancia, la cual se trataba del arte de la lectura de las cartas para ganar la penetración en los acontecimientos futuros, para la clase usarían un tipo de cartas especial diseñado especialmente para este propósito, conocida como una baraja de tarot, pero las cartas de juegos estándar también podían ser utilizadas.

—En la mesa encontraran un mazo de cartas de tarot. Primero les explicaré el significado de cada carta.

Así se paso la primera clase de Adivinación, con la explicación de las 78 cartas. Sonó el timbre y los alumnos recogieron las cartas y las iban a dejar en su lugar pero la profesora les dijo que se las llevaran para seguir repasando su significado.

Alex bajo lo más rápido que pudo hasta el piso de Runas Antiguas, se escondió en un pasillo vacío y accionó el giratiempos una hora antes. Después de que el reloj se detuvo lo guardo debajo del uniforme y se fue corriendo hasta el aula de Runas Antiguas y vio que Hermione ya estaba en su lugar.

—Hola

—¡Alex! Que bueno que decidiste seguir tomando esta clase

—Pues ya ves... Oye, quería seguir tomando la clase de CCM

—¿Qué?

—Tranquila, no pude. Me dijo McGonagall que como no se lleno pues... no se podía abrir la clase

—Me siento mal por Hagrid

—Créeme, yo igual

La clase comenzó y las dos amigas ya no pudieron seguir hablando. La clase estuvo muy pesada pero más pesado estuvo la cantidad de deberes que les dejaron. Sonó la campana y las dos se fueron directamente al aula de Defensa.

—Tardáremos seis meses en hacer todo esto—dijo Alex dejando caer la mochila a sus pies en cuanto llegaron a la puerta del salón, que aún estaba cerrada

—No exageres, no son tantos deberes —dijo Hermione, también dejando su mochila en el suelo pero con una sonrisa optimista

—¿No es tanto? ¡Una redacción de cuarenta centímetros y dos traducciones, y tenemos que leernos todos estos libros para el miércoles! —exclamo la latina señalando su pesada mochila

Unos minutos después llegaron Harry y Ron y en enseguida se abrió la puerta del salón de la cual salió el profesor. Con un tono frío les ordeno entrar y todos los alumnos obedecieron con miedo.

Al entrar al salón vieron que la estancia ya se hallaba impregnada de la personalidad de Severus: pese a que había velas encendidas, tenía un aspecto más sombrío que de costumbre porque las cortinas estaban corridas. De las paredes colgaban unos cuadros nuevos, la mayoría de los cuales representaban sujetos que sufrían y exhibían tremendas heridas o partes del cuerpo extrañamente deformadas. Los alumnos se sentaron en silencio, contemplando aquellos misteriosos y truculentos cuadros.

«Bonita decoración» pensó Alex con sarcasmo mientras tomaba su lugar junto a Hermione «Si Xóchitl estuviera aquí de seguro diría algo como "Al parecer alguien necesita contratar a un decorador de interiores" o algo así»

—No les he dicho que saquen sus libros —dijo Severus al tiempo que cerraba la puerta y se colocaba detrás de su mesa, de cara a los alumnos; Hermione dejó caer rápidamente su ejemplar de "Enfrentarse a lo indefinible" en la mochila y la metió debajo de la silla—. Quiero hablar con ustedes y quiero que me presten la mayor atención.

Recorrió con sus negros ojos las caras de los alumnos y se detuvo en la de Alex una milésima de segundo más que en las demás.

—Si no me equivoco, hasta ahora han tenido cinco profesores de esta asignatura.

«¿Si no me equivoco? Vaya manera de empezar»

—Naturalmente, todos esos maestros habrán tenido sus propios métodos y sus propias prioridades. Teniendo en cuenta la confusión que eso les habrá creado, me sorprende que tantos de ustedes hayan aprobado el TIMO de esta asignatura. Y aún me sorprendería más que aprobaran el ÉXTASIS, que es mucho más difícil. —Empezó a pasearse por el aula y bajó el tono de voz; los alumnos estiraban el cuello para no perderlo de vista—. Las artes oscuras son numerosas, variadas, cambiantes e ilimitadas. Combatirlas es como luchar contra un monstruo de muchas cabezas al que cada vez que se le corta una, le nace otra aún más fiera e inteligente que la anterior. Están combatiendo algo versátil, mudable e indestructible.

Alex lo miró con fijeza. Una cosa era respetar las artes oscuras y considerarlas un peligroso enemigo, y otra muy diferente hablar de ellas como lo hacía Severus, con una voz que parecía una tierna caricia.

«De acuerdo... Me estoy empezando asustar»

—Por lo tanto —continuó el profesor, subiendo un poco la voz—, sus defensas deben ser tan flexibles e ingeniosas como las artes que pretenden anular. Estos cuadros —añadió, señalándolos mientras pasaba por delante de ellos— ofrecen una acertada representación de los poderes de los magos tenebrosos. En éste, por ejemplo, pueden observar la maldición cruciatus —era una bruja que gritaba de dolor—; en este otro, un hombre recibe el beso de un dementor —era un mago con la mirada extraviada, acurrucado en el suelo y pegado a una pared—, y aquí vemos el resultado del ataque de un inferius — era una masa ensangrentada, tirada en el suelo.

—Entonces, ¿es verdad que han visto un inferius? —preguntó Parvati Patil con voz chillona—. ¿Es verdad que los está utilizando?

—El Señor Tenebroso utilizó inferi en el pasado —respondió Snape—, y eso significa que deberán deducir que puede volver a servirse de ellos. Veamos... —Echó a andar por el otro lado del aula hacia su mesa, y una vez más la clase entera lo observó desplazarse con su negra túnica ondeando—. Creo que son novatos en el uso de hechizos no verbales. ¿Alguien sabe cuál es la gran ventaja de esos hechizos?

Hermione levantó la mano con decisión. Alex no quiso levantarla porque sabía que su respuesta sería la misma que la de su amiga y porque sería muy sospechoso que a ella le cediera la palabra y a Hermione no. Severus se tomó su tiempo y, tras mirar a los demás para asegurarse de que no tenía alternativa, dijo con tono cortante:

—Muy bien. ¿Señorita Granger?

—Tu adversario no sabe qué clase de magia vas a realizar, y eso te proporciona una ventaja momentánea.

—Una respuesta calcada casi palabra por palabra del Libro reglamentario de hechizos, sexto curso —repuso Severus con desdén (Malfoy, que estaba en un rincón, rió entre dientes) —, pero correcta en lo esencial. Sí, quienes aprenden a hacer magia sin vociferar los conjuros cuentan con un elemento de sorpresa en el momento de lanzar un hechizo. No todos los magos pueden hacerlo, por supuesto; es una cuestión de concentración y fuerza mental, de la que algunos... —su mirada se detuvo con malicia en Harry— carecen.

Harry comprendió que Snape estaba pensando en las fatídicas clases de Oclumancia del curso anterior, así que se negó a bajar la vista y miró con odio al profesor hasta que éste desvió la mirada. Alex no le quitaba la mirada a ninguno de los dos, ya no sabía que hacer para que los dos dejaran de desearle la muerte al otro por cosas insignificantes.

«De verdad, ¿dónde puedo conseguir el collar encantado de Inuyasha?»

—Ahora —continuó Severus— se colocarán por parejas. Uno de ustedes intentará embrujar al otro, pero sin hablar, y el otro tratará de repeler el embrujo, también en silencio. Pueden empezar.

Así pues, los alumnos pusieron manos a la obra. Muchos optaron por hacer trampas y pronunciaban el conjuro quedamente en lugar de a viva voz. Como era de esperar, al cabo de diez minutos Hermione consiguió repeler en completo silencio, el embrujo piernas de gelatina, que Neville había pronunciado en voz baja, una proeza que sin duda le habría valido veinte puntos para Gryffindor con cualquier profesor razonable, pero Severus lo ignoró olímpicamente.

Para mala suerte de Alex, le tocó practicar con Malfoy ya que las casas estaban de número impar y eran los únicos que sobraban. Tanto la leona como la serpiente estaban a la par, también a los diez minutos los dos ya estaban lanzando sus hechizos de manera no verbal. Severus se les acerco y vio con orgullo al rubio.

—Excelente Draco, veinte puntos para Slytherin —anunció Severus. Detrás de él comenzaron a escucharse los reproches de los leones, ya que tanto Hermione como Alex habían logrado lo mismo—. Silencio, continúen con el ejercicio

Ninguno de los leones volvió a replicar, siguieron con el ejercicio con el ceño fruncido mientras las serpientes sonreían de manera arrogante. Severus miro de reojo a Alex y vio que ella estaba seria igual que sus compañeros; ella sabía que Severus se ponía así con todos pero aun le molestaba que le diera tanto favoritismo a los de su casa en especial al Malfoy. En una pequeña distracción del rubio, Alex aprovecho para lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor y estamparlo contra la pared; como fue a poca distancia no se hizo ruido y ninguno de los demás alumnos vio lo que paso.

Alex sonreía de manera triunfante, pero su sonrisa se borró al sentir las fuertes manos de Severus sobre sus hombros, al principio pensó que la regañaría por "lastimar" a su alumno favorito. Sintió cuando la soltó pero en su lugar sintió sus labios rozando su oreja.

—Veinte puntos para Gryffindor por haber logrado decir el hechizo de manera no verbal en diez minutos... Y otros cinco por una excelente demostración de duelo

Se alejó de ella y siguió paseando entre los alumnos. A pesar de llevar nueve meses de relación, aún se le ponía la carne de gallina al sentirlo de pesa manera tan cerca y cómo podía estremecerse al sentir su aliento rozar su oreja. Lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta fue que, a pesar de estar algo aturdido, Draco logró ver lo que paso entre ellos.

Severus pasó entre Harry y Ron y se detuvo para observar cómo los dos amigos se empleaban a fondo en la tarea que les había impuesto. Ron, lívido y con los labios apretados para no caer en la tentación de pronunciar el conjuro, intentaba embrujar a Harry, quien en ascuas mantenía la varita levantada, preparado para repeler un embrujo que no parecía que fuera a llegar nunca.

—Patético, Weasley —sentenció Severus al cabo de un rato—. Apártate, deja que te enseñe...

El profesor sacudió su varita en dirección a Harry tan deprisa que el muchacho reaccionó de manera instintiva y, olvidando que estaban practicando hechizos no verbales, gritó:

—¡Protego!

Su encantamiento escudo fue tan fuerte que Severus perdió el equilibrio y se golpeó contra un pupitre. La clase en pleno se había dado la vuelta y vio cómo Severus se incorporaba, con el entrecejo fruncido. Alex miraba de manera alterna a su mejor amigo y a su novio con una expresión entre el miedo y la preocupación.

«Ya se armaron los coscorrones»

—¿Te suena por casualidad que les haya mandado practicar hechizos no verbales, Potter?

—Sí —contestó fríamente.

—Sí, «señor» —lo corrigió Snape.

—No hace falta que me llame «señor», profesor —replicó Harry impulsivamente.

«¡Harry! ¡Ves la tempestad y no te incas!» pensó Alex alborotándose un poco el cabello a causa del nerviosismo

Varios alumnos soltaron grititos de asombro, entre ellos Hermione. Sin embargo, Ron, Dean y Seamus, que estaban detrás de Severus, sonrieron en señal de apreciación.

—Castigado. Te espero en mi despacho el sábado después de cenar — dictaminó Severus—. No acepto insolencias de nadie, Potter. Ni siquiera del «Elegido».

Sonó el timbre y todos los alumnos —incluso las serpientes— salieron casi huyendo del aula. Alex se atrasó a propósito con la intención de hablar con él, pero la voz de Harry se lo impidió y los cuatro se alejaron del salón de camino al patio ya que era el recreo. A la mitad del camino le entregaron a Harry una nota de Dumbledore avisándole que su primera clase particular sería el sábado después de cenar, el chico se alegro por dos cosas: Uno; empezaría con sus clases particulares con el director. Y el segundo; se libraba del castigo con Severus.

Después del recreo, Hermione se marchó a su clase de Aritmancia y Alex y los chicos regresaron a la sala común, donde empezaron a hacer —de mala gana los chicos— los deberes que les había puesto Severus. El trabajo era tan complejo que aún ni Harry ni Ron lo habían terminado cuando Hermione se reunió con ellos en la hora libre después de comer (así que ella contribuyó a acelerar el proceso), Alex lo había terminado cinco minutos antes de que su amiga llegara. En cuanto acabaron, sonó el timbre de la clase de dos horas de Pociones que tenían esa tarde, y juntos se encaminaron hacia la mazmorra que durante tanto tiempo había sido territorio de Severus.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo, comprobaron que tan sólo una docena de alumnos iban a cursar el nivel de ÉXTASIS. Crabbe y Goyle no habían conseguido la nota mínima requerida en sus TIMOS, pero otros cuatro alumnos de Slytherin sí la habían alcanzado, entre ellos Malfoy. También había tres alumnos de Ravenclaw y uno de Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan.

—Buenas tardes, Harry —dijo Ernie con solemnidad al verlo acercarse, y le tendió la mano—. Esta mañana, en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no hemos tenido ocasión de saludarnos. Ha sido una clase interesante, aunque los encantamientos escudo no son nada nuevo para nosotros, los veteranos del ED... ¡Hola, Ron! ¡Hola, Hermione! ¡Hola Alex! ¿Cómo están?

Apenas habían respondido con un breve «Bien» cuando se abrió la puerta de la mazmorra y la barriga de Slughorn salió por ella precediéndolo. Mientras los alumnos entraban en fila en el aula, el enorme bigote de morsa de Slughorn se curvó hacia arriba debido a la radiante sonrisa del profesor, quien saludó con especial entusiasmo a Harry y Zabini. La mazmorra ya estaba llena de vapores y extraños olores, lo cual sorprendió a los alumnos. Ls cuatro amigos olfatearon con interés al pasar por delante de unos grandes y burbujeantes calderos. Los cuatro alumnos de Slytherin se sentaron juntos a una mesa, y lo mismo hicieron los tres de Ravenclaw, quienes tuvieron que compartir mesa con Ernie. Los cuatro amigos eligieron la que estaba más cerca de un caldero dorado que rezumaba uno de los aromas más seductores que los cuatro habían inhalado jamás, y era porque olía diferente para cada uno.

—Muy bien, muy bien —dijo Slughorn, cuyo colosal contorno oscilaba detrás de las diversas nubes de vapor—. Saquen las balanzas y el material de pociones, y no olviden los ejemplares de "Elaboración de pociones avanzadas"...

—Señor... —dijo Harry levantando la mano.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry?

—No tengo libro, ni balanza, ni nada. Y Ron tampoco. Verá, es que no sabíamos que podríamos cursar el ÉXTASIS de Pociones...

—¡Ah, sí! Ya me lo ha comentado la profesora McGonagall. No te preocupes, amigo mío, no pasa nada. Hoy pueden utilizar los ingredientes del armario de material, y estoy seguro de que encontraremos alguna balanza. Además, aquí hay unos libros de texto de otros años que servirán hasta que puedan escribir a Flourish y Blotts...

Slughorn se dirigió hacia un armario que había en un rincón y, tras hurgar en él, regresó con dos ejemplares viejos de "Elaboración de pociones avanzadas", de Libatius Borage, que entregó a Harry y Ron junto con dos deslustradas balanzas.

El profesor comenzó la clase preguntando sobre las pociones que estaban en cada una de las mesas, tanto Hermione como Alex respondieron con rapidez a las preguntas y el profesor Slughorn se sorprendió ante esto, entonces recordó que Harry les había hablado de las dos hijas de muggles amigas suyas y que eran las mejores de la clase, por lo que dedujo que eran ellas (además de que se le había olvidado que en el tren invito a la latina a su reunión).

La última poción que les explicó era una que estaba en el pequeño caldero negro que había en la mesa de Slughorn. La poción que contenía salpicaba alegremente; tenía el color del oro fundido y unas gruesas gotas saltaban como peces dorados por encima de la superficie, aunque no se había derramado ni una partícula.

—Sí. Esa. Bueno, ésa, damas y caballeros, es una poción muy curiosa llamada Felix Felicis. Esta poción te hace afortunado —La clase entera se enderezó un poco en los asientos poniendo más atención a las palabras del profesor—. Muy difícil de preparar y de desastrosos efectos si no se hace bien. Sin embargo, si se elabora de manera correcta, como es el caso de ésta, el que la beba coronará con éxito todos sus empeños, al menos mientras duren los efectos de la poción. Y eso es lo que les ofreceré como premio al finalizar la clase de hoy.

Todos guardaron silencio, y durante unos instantes el sonido de cada burbuja y cada salpicadura de las pociones bullentes se multiplicaron por diez.

—Una botellita de Felix Felicis —añadió Slughorn, y se sacó del bolsillo una minúscula botella de cristal con tapón de corcho que enseñó a sus alumnos—. Suficiente para disfrutar de doce horas de buena suerte. Desde el amanecer hasta el ocaso, tendrán éxito en cualquier cosa que se propongan. Ahora bien, debo advertirles que el Felix Felicis es una sustancia prohibida en las competiciones organizadas, como por ejemplo eventos deportivos, exámenes o elecciones. De modo que el ganador sólo podrá utilizarla un día normal. ¡Pero verá cómo éste se convierte en un día extraordinario!

»Veamos —continuó Slughorn, adoptando un tono más enérgico—, ¿cómo pueden ganar mi fabuloso premio? Pues bien, abriendo el libro "Elaboración de pociones avanzadas" por la página diez. Nos queda poco más de una hora, tiempo suficiente para que obtengan una muestra decente del Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Ya sé que hasta ahora nunca habían preparado nada tan complicado, y desde luego no espero resultados perfectos, pero el que lo haga mejor se llevará al pequeño Felix. ¡Adelante!

Los alumnos comenzaron a poner manos a la obra, tomando de los armarios los ingredientes necesarios y buscando la receta de la poción en el libro ya que querían ganar la suerte liquida a como fuera posible. Como era de esperarse, Hermione ya iba a la delantera y Ron apenas si sabía lo que estaba haciendo, en cuanto a Harry; estaba tratando de descifrar lo que decía el libro porque al parecer el anterior propietario había escrito sobre él, incluso había varías tachaduras en él.

Alex abrió el suyo y se sorprendió ver que el suyo estaba igual, pero con la diferencia de que estaba así solamente en las recetas y por alguna razón, la letra le parecía familiar. Siguió hojeando el libro hasta que encontró una nota hasta el final del libro.

En cuanto tuve oportunidad tome tu libro y lo corregí para ti. Todas las instrucciones estaban mal y no quería que dejaras de ser la primera en la clase de Pociones.

Que tengas suerte en clase

Con amor

SS

«Severus... gracias»

Reviso todo lo que necesitaba y debía hacer y se puso a trabajar. Mientras lo hacía vio que poco a poco a su amiga se le empezaba a complicar su elaboración; miro el libro y vio que Severus tachó «cortar el grano de sopóforo» y en su lugar había anotado «aplastar con la hoja de una daga de plata; se obtiene más jugo que cortando».

Alex aplastó el reseco grano con la hoja de la daga y se sorprendió al ver que, de inmediato, éste exudaba tal cantidad de jugo que parecía mentira que lo hubiera contenido. Lo metió deprisa en el caldero y observó, fascinada, cómo la poción adquiría al instante el tono exacto de lila descrito en el libro en lugar del tono morado oscuro que tenía el de su amiga.

Siguió los pasos que Severus le puso y se alegraba de ver que la poción estaba quedando perfecta.

«Ahora entiendo porque nunca nos pidió libro y siempre anotaba todo en la pizarra»

Miro las pociones de los chicos y se llevó una gran sorpresa ver que la poción de Harry estaba exactamente igual a la de ella y seguía los mismo pasos.

«Eso es extraño»

Alex siguió con lo suyo y poco a poco la poción fue adquiriendo el color que el libro especificaba: rosa claro. La chica miro las pociones de los demás; la de Ron parecía alquitrán, la de Hermione seguía siendo morado, pero en cuanto vio el de Harry se sorprendió demasiado, estaba exactamente igual al suyo.

—¡Tiempo! —anunció Slughorn—. ¡Paren de remover, por favor!

Todos obedecieron y el profesor comenzó a pasearse por las mesas. Al parecer ninguno de los alumnos había logrado el resultado esperado, cuando llego a la mesa de los leones el profesor se sorprendió de sobremanera con la poción de Harry y Alex.

—¡He aquí los ganadores, sin duda! —exclamó para que lo oyeran todos—. ¡Excelente, Harry, excelente! ¡Caramba, es evidente que has heredado el talento de tu madre! Lily tenía muy buena mano para las pociones. Señorita Macías, de verdad me impresiona, hacia años que no veía un talento como este, además de que me recuerda a una alumna de la época de Lily —Alex se tensó un poco con el comentario, ya que ella era la alumna a la que el profesor se refería—. Así pues, aquí tienen: una botella de Felix Felicis, espero que no les moleste compartirla.

La clase terminó y de camino al Gran Comedor, tanto Hermione como Ron interrogaron a Harry acerca de su éxito en clase, el chico les contó sobre el libro; tanto uno como otro no estaba muy contento con eso, Hermione porque Harry no lo había hecho por sí mismo y Ron porque no tuvo suerte de tener ese libro.

—¿Y por qué solamente me preguntan a mi? —preguntó Harry, tomando su lugar en la mesa de los leones—. ¿Quién dice que Alex no hizo lo mismo?

—Porque ella es más hábil en pociones que tú —respondió Hermione con un tono severo—. Ese libro me da mala espina

—¡Eh! —protestó Harry al ver que su amiga le sacaba el viejo ejemplar de "Elaboración de pociones avanzadas" de la mochila y levantaba la varita.

—¡Specialis revelio! —exclamó Hermione, y golpeó la cubierta del libro con la punta de la varita.

No pasó nada. El libro siguió allí, igual de viejo, sucio y sobado que antes, sin alterarse lo más mínimo.

—¿Has terminado? —dijo Harry, molesto—. ¿O quieres esperar por si se pone a dar volteretas?

—Parece normal —admitió ella, pero siguió observándolo con recelo—. Es decir, parece... un libro de texto normal y corriente.

—Estupendo. Entonces me lo llevo —repuso él, agarrándolo, pero el libro se le escurrió y fue a parar abierto al suelo. Harry se agachó para recogerlo y vio algo anotado en la última página. Tenía la misma caligrafía pequeña y apretada de las instrucciones gracias a las cuales había ganado la botella de Felix Felicis. Alex se agachó un poco al ver a su amigo en el suelo y también alcanzó a ver la última página del libro y no pudo evitar pensar que la letra se le hacía familiar. La anotación rezaba:

Este libro es propiedad del Príncipe Mestizo


	72. Lilium

En el resto de las clases de Pociones de la semana, tanto Alex como Harry seguían siendo los primeros de la clase y era porque los dos tenían ayuda de sus libros; Alex con las correcciones que le hizo Severus y Harry con el libro del tal Príncipe Mestizo, lo cual esto último no le hacía ni pizca de gracia a Hermione y más por el apodo con el que firmó el libro el misterioso personaje.

—O por «ella» —puntualizó Hermione después de oír cómo Harry le exponía esas ideas a Ron en la sala común, el sábado después de la cena—. A lo mejor era una chica. Creo que la letra parece más de chica que de chico.

—Firma «el Príncipe Mestizo» —le recordó Harry—. ¿Cuántas chicas conoces que sean «príncipes»?

Hermione no supo cómo rebatir ese argumento, así que se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo y retirar su redacción «Los principios de la rematerialización» del alcance de Ron, que intentaba leerla al revés.

Harry miró la hora en su reloj y guardó el misterioso libro en su mochila.

—Son cinco para las ocho, tengo que irme o llegaré tarde a mi cita con Dumbledore.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Hermione, agrandando los ojos—. ¡Buena suerte! Te esperaremos levantados, estamos ansiosos por saber qué quiere enseñarte.

—Suerte Harry —dijo Alex, comenzando a recoger sus cosas

—Que te vaya bien —dijo Ron, y los tres se quedaron mirando cómo Harry salía por el hueco del retrato.

—Hermione por favor, déjame ver tu redacción —rogó Ron, estirando la mano para tomar el pergamino

—Ron, debes aprender hacer las cosas por ti mismo —le reprendió Hermione guardando sus deberes en la mochila

Alex terminó de recoger todo, se colgó la mochila del hombro y se fue a su habitación. A pesar de que ya no tenía problemas con sus compañeras aún seguía usando la habitación individual que uso el año pasado y le agradaba más así, aunque a veces extrañaba la compañía de Hermione.

Entró a la estancia y vio a Xóchitl recostada en su canasta leyendo un libro.

—Hasta que dejaste las historietas —dijo Alex dejando la mochila en la silla del escritorio

—Una cosa es la "lectura muggle" y otra la "mágica"

—¡Ay, ajá!

Alex se fue al baño que estaba en la habitación y comenzó a arreglarse un poco en el espejo. Aprovecharía que el castigo de Harry sería para el otro sábado para ir a visitar a Severus, aunque tendría que inventarse alguna excusa para que no sospecharan.

Solamente estaba revisando que su ropa estuviera bien y en orden y trato de acomodarse el cabello. No le gustaba usar maquillaje por lo que, según lo decía ella, le ahorraba tiempo. Después de batallar con su cabello por diez minutos, se resigno a que era caso perdido y salió del baño.

—¿Adónde vas tan arreglada?

—¡AAAHHH! ¡Hermione!

Su amiga estaba sentada en la cama con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas y con expresión algo seria. Xóchitl se cubría el rostro con el libro con la intención de decir «A mi no me metas en esto»

—¿Qué se te ofrece?

—No has respondido a mi pregunta

—Está bien... Voy a las mazmorras

—A ver a Snape ¿cierto?

—Tú que crees

—Espera —Xóchitl bajo el libro y miro a las chicas con duda—. ¿Ya lo sabe?

—También Ginny, Luna y Tonks

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—En el verano cuando tuvimos nuestra tarde de chicas —le contó lo que había pasado ese día.

Xóchitl simplemente se le quedo viendo por el asombro.

—Ande usted, no te duro mucho el secretito

—No me ayudes. ¿Ya me puedo ir?

—Aun no puedo creer que estés con alguien como Snape —dijo Hermione, viendo a su amiga caminar hasta la puerta

—Son esas cosas de la vida que nadie se lo espera

—No te tardes mucho

—Está bien —le sonrió a la castaña y salió de su habitación

Alex tuvo que escabullirse de la Sala Común para que Ron no la viera y no le hiciera un interrogatorio de adónde iba a esas horas. Fue hasta las mazmorras lo más sigilosa qué puso y en cuanto llego a la puerta tocó tres veces, se escucho una voz fría decir «Pase» y arreglándose un poco más, entró al despacho.

Se asomó un poco y vio que Severus estaba en su escritorio revisando algunos pergaminos y en su expresión se podía ver que estaba muy enojado.

«Debe de ser de que Harry se libró del castigo de hoy»

—Buenas noches

El profesor levantó la mirada aun seria pero se ablando al ver a su pequeña frente a él.

—Buenas noches —Severus se puso de pie, rodeó el escritorio y abrazo a la chica—. Pensé que tendría una mala noche, pero ahora acaba de mejorar

—Y se puede saber ¿por que era mala la noche?

—Porque tú amiguito Potter se libró de un castigo gracias al director

—Bueno, eso es porque...

—Porque Potter va a tener clases particulares con él. Pero aún me molesta que Dumbledore le dé mucho favoritismo

—El burro hablando de orejas

—¿Qué?

—Quise decir; mira quien habla. Tú estas igual con Malfoy —Severus se quedo callado y miro a otro lado algo incomodo—. ¡Ha! El que calla otorga

—¿Y si mejor cambiamos de tema? O... —se acercó peligrosamente a Alex tomándola de la barbilla. La chica sentía que su corazón latía a mil por horas y que su cara estaba realmente roja—. Podríamos hacer otras actividades más... interesantes

—¿Y cómo que sería?

—Esto —y le planto un delicado beso

Alex no tardo en corresponderle, lo rodeó del cuello y él de la cintura para juntarse más. Sin que Alex se diera cuenta, estaba recargada en el escritorio de Severus; el profesor la empujo un poco más y Alex sintió el borde de la mesa lastimándola, bajó su mano para alejarse un poco de ahí, pero se puso a tantear y sin querer tiro algo pequeño y al parecer de madera.

Se escucho cuando impacto contra el suelo y en ese momento comenzó a escucharse una melodía; parecía triste pero también tranquila.

Severus se separó de ella y bajo la mirada al suelo, la caja de música de su escritorio estaba tirada de lado y se había abierto, incluso el único objeto que reposaba ahí dentro se salió, el cual era el brazalete artesanal que le había regalado para Navidad en su primer año en Hogwarts.

—Lo siento Severus, quería alejarme un poco del escritorio y...

El profesor no la escuchaba, se agacho hasta la caja y la acomodo en sus manos. Alex se agacho a su lado y vio que se parecía ser un alhajero con interior rojo y dos pequeños espacios en él, y en la tapa una pequeña placa dorada que decía "Lilium"

—Esto es...

—Era de mi madre

Alex estaba atrás de él por lo que no podía ver su cara pero pudo notar en su voz un tono de tristeza en él.

—Severus... —El hombre recogió también el brazalete y se puso de pie. La chica lo imitó y siguió detrás de él sin saber qué hacer—. ¿Estás bien? ¿No se estropeó?

—Si algo le hubiera pasado la música no estaría sonando ¿o sí?

«¡Tarada!»

—Lo siento, pregunta estándar —se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que Alex se atrevió a romperlo—. Es muy bonito el alhajero, tu mamá tenía excelentes justos

—Lo sé. A los dos nos encantaba esta melodía

—Con razón, es muy bonita

Los dos se quedaron en silencio escuchándola hasta que la cuerda de la caja se termino. Severus puso el brazalete en la caja otra vez, la cerró y la volvió a colocar en su escritorio.

—Se llama "Lilium" ¿verdad?

—Exacto

Sin poder evitarlo, Severus comenzó a recordar una parte de su infancia relacionada con su madre y la melodía.

Estaba en su dormitorio en la Calle de la Hiladera, sentado en las piernas de su madre. La caja de música estaba posada en la mesa de noche del niño con la tapa abierta dejando salir la tranquila melodía.

—Es muy bonita —comentó el pequeño Severus de diez años sonriendo y mirando a su madre

La mujer de cabello negro y ojos grises miraba a su hijo con una tierna sonrisa pero había tristeza reflejada en su rostro.

—Esta era el alhajero de tu abuela. Me lo obsequio cuando cumplí quince años.

—¿Alhajero?

—También se le conoce como joyero y es en donde las mujeres guardamos nuestras cosas

—Pero aquí no tienes nada guardado —opinó el pequeño quitando la mirada de su madre y posándola de nuevo en el objeto

—Es porque no tengo nada valioso que guardar

Siguieron escuchando con atención hasta que de pronto la música se detuvo.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Se descompuso? —preguntó Severus algo preocupado

—Está bien, solo se detuvo. Mira, te mostrare como hacerlo funcionar de nuevo

Cerró la tapa y levantó la caja. La acercó a ellos y le dio la vuelta dejando ver las patas y una pequeña llave dorada en medio de esta.

—Con esto —dijo Eileen señalando la llave—, haces que vuelva a funcionar

—¿Cómo?

—Así —Tomó la llave y le dio varias vueltas hasta que no pudo más. La colocó en la mesita de noche y abrió la tapa. La melodía empezó a sonar en donde se quedo—. Ya esta

—¡Qué bueno!

El pequeño Severus levantó la mirada hacia su madre y le sonrió abiertamente.

Pero el recuerdo no se quedo en algo alegre, sino que cambio a uno más triste.

Severus, ya de dieciséis años, estaba arrodillado en la orilla de la cama en la cual su madre se encontraba recostada.

—Tranquila, pronto te pondrás bien mamá —dijo Severus, tomando la mano de su madre

Eileen y su esposo, Tobías, habían vuelto a discutir, esta vez cerca de las escaleras en el segundo piso. Severus estaba en su dormitorio acomodando todo para iniciar su sexto año en Hogwarts cuando escucho los gritos de su odiado padre y salió en defensa de su madre.

La discusión se salió de control y al momento de empujar a Severus hizo que chocara con su madre. Él logro evitar caer sujetándose del barandal pero para la mujer ya fue tarde.

Padre e hijo miraron al final de las escaleras y vieron a la mujer tendida en el suelo y un charco de sangre comenzarse a formar bajo su cabeza.

Severus abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar a la vez que sentía que le faltaba el aire.

—¡MAMÁ!

El hombre paso junto al chico bajando rápidamente las escaleras, pasando junto al cuerpo de su esposa sin siquiera mirarla y salió de la casa. Severus reaccionó de su trance al escuchar el portazo y bajo como rayo hasta donde estaba su madre, la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta su dormitorio, depositándola cuidadosamente sobre la almohada la que poco a poco comenzó a teñirse de rojo.

Severus comenzó a buscar algunas pociones curativas que su madre tenía escondidas a la vista de su marido y se las aplicó, también había algunas que le dio a beber como pudo pero la mujer no reaccionaba.

Miraba a su madre con la esperanza de que en cualquier momento despertara y le sonriera como siempre; pero al verla con los ojos abiertos y vacios no tuvo otra alternativa más que aceptar que su madre se había ido.

—Mamá, por favor despierta. Tienes que despertar, por favor ¡Despierta!

Con la mano libre la movía un poco con la infantil esperanza de que reaccionara. Siguió moviéndola y llamándola pero nada... Eileen Snape estaba muerta.

Severus estuvo toda la noche llorando al lado del cuerpo de su madre. Su padre aun no había regresado y para el muchacho era mejor así; le envió una carta al profesor Dumbledore ya que era la única persona que conocía que querría ayudarle en esos momentos.

Entre los dos organizaron una ceremonia sencilla en la cual solo estuvieron ellos dos. El director le dio sus condolencias y le dijo que podría regresar al castillo hasta que se sintiera mejor.

Severus regresó ya entrada la noche y vio que Tobías estaba echado en el suelo inconsciente a causa del estado de ebriedad en la que estaba y no era para menos ya que estaba rodeado de botellas.

—Todo esto es tu culpa —le recrimino a su inconsciente padre—. ¡Por tu culpa perdí a mi madre!

Corrió escaleras arriba y se fue a encerrar a su dormitorio. Se sentó en su cama mirando a la ventana posando su cabeza entre las manos recargando los codos en sus rodillas tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Por instinto le dio un puñetazo a su mesa de noche y escuchó que algo se caía de esta seguido de una melodía que conocía a la perfección. Bajó la mirada y vio el alhajero de su madre en el suelo con la tapa abierta; se bajó de la cama para recoger la caja de música en cuanto lo hizo del interior de esta salió un pedazo de pergamino doblado. Severus dejó la caja en la mesa aun con la tapa abierta y tomó con cuidado el pergamino, lo desdobló y en cuanto lo hizo reconoció la letra de su madre:

Hijo:

De verdad lamento que todo este tiempo no te haya dado lo mejor del mundo, que lo único que pude darte durante todo este tiempo fue mi amor y cuidado, y esto es algo que nunca cambiara.

Los dos sabemos que no viviré para siempre y temo que te quedes solo en este mundo, por lo que te dejo mi caja de música para que nunca te sientas solo; con ella, podrás darte cuenta que siempre estaré contigo en tu corazón (y no estaría mal que te ayudara a conocer a una mujer indicada para ti).

Se feliz mi pequeño y recuerda, a pesar de que todo se vea oscuro y sin esperanza, la luz podrás encontrarla en cualquier lugar mientras exista amor en tu corazón.

Con amor, Mamá

Severus sentía las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Le dolía seguir pensando que acababa de perder a su madre, pero era algo con lo que tendría que vivir por el resto de su vida. Se volvió a sentar en la cama y depositó la carta en el interior de la caja de música.

—Pase lo que pase, te prometo que seré feliz mamá. Te quiero mucho

Pero con los años no pudo cumplir su promesa gracias a las decisiones que tomó después de terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts, pero desde hace solo unos meses finalmente era feliz.

—¿Severus, qué tienes?

El profesor reaccionó de sus pensamientos y notó algo recorrer sus mejillas. Se llevo los dedos a la cara y noto que estaba llorando. A su lado estaba Alex mirándola con preocupación.

«Se feliz mi pequeño»

«Lo hare mamá»

Alex seguía mirándolo sin entender que le pasaba. Severus la miro a los ojos aun con lágrimas y la abrazó con fuerza como si temiera que todo lo que estaba viviendo fuera un sueño y que en cualquier momento tuviera que despertar y enfrentarse a la cruel realidad. La chica no entendía lo que pasaba, pero correspondió al abrazo con la misma intensidad.

Estuvieron así por un largo rato hasta que se escuchó el sonido del reloj de pared y enseguida unas llamas verdes aparecieron en la chimenea. Los dos se separaron con cuidado, Severus se acercó a la chimenea seguido de Alex y los dos vieron que de la chimenea salía un pedazo de pergamino.

Severus lo tomó y comenzó a leer su contenido. Al final tenía el semblante serio como siempre pero a la vez estaba rojo.

—¿Qué paso?

—Es de Dumbledore

—¿Qué dice?

—Dice que Potter ya va de regreso a la Sala Común pero que al parecer está a medio camino y no podrás llegar antes que él por lo que quiere que regreses a tu dormitorio directamente por medio de la Red Flu

—Uno: ¿Cómo es posible que se entere de todo? Y dos: ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

—Mejor déjalo así

—Como quieras

Alex se acercó a la chimenea y se introdujo en ella. Severus tomó un pequeño saco que estaba en su escritorio y se lo extendió a la chica, eran polvos flu; Alex tomó un poco de estos y estuvo por lanzarlos a la chimenea cuando se acercó a Severus y le dio un beso de buenas noches en los labios. Él tardo un poco en reaccionar pero al final le correspondió el gesto.

—Buenas noches, que descanses —le deseo Alex con una sonrisa

—Igualmente pequeña

—Si necesitas algo, puedes avisarme por medio de Quetzal ¿sí?

—Sí. Descansa

Los dos se sonrieron por última vez en ese día. Alex lanzó los polvos a la chimenea, dijo donde quería estar y unas llamas verdes la envolvieron por completo, las llamas verdes desaparecieron en seguida al igual que la chica.

Severus miro la chimenea por unos momentos antes de acercarse a su escritorio y tomar la caja entre sus manos.

—Espero no perderla

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Al día siguiente, Harry les contó a Ron y a las chicas lo que Dumbledore le enseñó la noche anterior; Ron estaba confundido pero las chicas entendieron las intenciones del director.

—Harry, esto es obvio —opinó Alex durante el desayuno—. Dumbledore cree que conociendo el pasado de Voldemort encontraran una pista que te ayude a derrotarlo.

—Tal vez tengas razón

En ese momento llegaron las lechuzas del correo, y al entrar por las ventanas salpicaron gotas de lluvia por todas partes.

Hedwig, su lechuza blanca, aterrizó delante de él portando un gran paquete cuadrado. Poco después, otro paquete idéntico aterrizó delante de Ron, traído por su pequeña y agotada lechuza, Pigwidgeon.

—¡Aja! —exclamó Harry al desenvolver el suyo y encontrar un ejemplar de "Elaboración de pociones avanzadas" nuevecito, recién llegado de Flourish y Blotts.

—Mira qué bien —comentó Hermione, encantada—. Ahora podrás devolver ese libro garabateado.

—Ni hablar —repuso Harry—. Me lo quedaré. Ya verás, lo he estado pensando y...

Sacó el viejo ejemplar del Príncipe Mestizo de su mochila y tocó la cubierta con la varita al tiempo que murmuraba: «¡Diffindo!» La cubierta se separó del libro. Acto seguido repitió la operación con el libro nuevo ante la escandalizada mirada de Hermione. Luego intercambió las cubiertas, les dio unos toques y dijo: «¡Reparo!»

Ante ellos tenían el ejemplar del príncipe, disfrazado de libro nuevo, y el que acababa de llegar de Flourish y Blotts, convertido en un libro de segunda mano.

—A Slughorn le devolveré el nuevo con la cubierta vieja. No puede quejarse, me ha costado nueve galeones.

Hermione apretó los labios y se enfurruñó, pero la distrajo una tercera lechuza que aterrizó delante de ella con El Profeta de ese día. Lo extendió rápidamente y leyó la primera plana.

Como no recibían ninguna noticia de la Orden del Fénix los chicos tenían que conformarse con informarse de la situación del exterior por medio de El Profeta. Al término del desayuno, los cuatro amigos se encaminaron al campo de Quidditch ya que ese día serían las audiciones para entrar al equipo y para que los viejos integrantes conservaran sus puestos.

Los chicos se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a tantos postulados ya que no era normal ver tanta gente, pero la razón era que como Harry era el capitán y ahora todo el mundo lo conocía como «El Elegido» había hecho que muchas personas se interesaran más en él.

Después de dos horas de arduo entrenamiento, al fin Harry logró encontrar tres cazadoras para el equipo: Harry disponía de tres cazadoras: Katie Bell, que conservaba su puesto en el equipo tras una gran exhibición; Demelza Robins, un nuevo fichaje que tenía una habilidad especial para esquivar las bludgers, y Ginny Weasley, que había volado mejor que nadie y, además, había marcado diecisiete tantos.

Para la parte de los buscadores, Alex continúo en su puesto y el otro golpeador Jimmy Peakes, un alumno de tercero, bajito pero ancho de hombros, que le había hecho un enorme chichón en la cabeza a Harry con una bludger.

Lo último que faltaba era encontrar al Guardián los cuales se los disputarían Ron y un chico llamado Cormac McLaggen. Durante la prueba parecía que el triunfador sería McLaggen pero algo pasó que el chico, en el último lanzamiento se fuera del lado equivocado asegurando el puesto a Ron.

McLaggen obviamente reclamó, pero Harry fue firme con su decisión y el chico se fue resignado rechinando los dientes. Al término de las prácticas los cuatro amigos fueron a ver a Hagrid, a quien encontraron algo triste; el semigigante les digo que su amigo arácnido, Aragog, estaba gravemente enfermo y que en cualquier momento podría morir. Las chicas sintieron pena por esos pero los chicos estaban sorprendidos y algo molestos con eso, ya que en segundo año esa araña gigante los había servido como cena para sus crías.

Después de hablar con él los cuatro regresaron al castillo ya que era hora de cenar. Al llegar al castillo vieron que McLaggen iba a entrar en el Gran Comedor, pero tuvo que intentarlo dos veces para pasar por la puerta, pues la primera vez rebotó contra el marco. Ron soltó una risotada, regodeándose, y entró con pasos exagerados detrás de McLaggen. Sin embargo, Harry y Alex retuvieron a Hermione.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella.

—Lo he estado pensando —contestó él en voz baja—, y yo diría que a McLaggen le han hecho un encantamiento confundus. Y estaba justo delante de donde tú te habías sentado.

—De acuerdo, fui yo —confesó ella ruborizándose—. ¡Pero tendrías que haber oído cómo hablaba de Ron y Ginny! Además, tiene muy mal genio, ya viste cómo reaccionó cuando no lo elegiste. No te interesa tener a alguien así en el equipo.

—No —admitió Harry—. No, supongo que tienes razón. Pero ¿no crees que haya sido un proceder deshonesto, Hermione? Recuerda que eres prefecta.

—¡Va, cállate! —le espetó ella mientras él sonreía.

—Me esperaría eso de Ron, ya que de seguro haría cualquier cosa por conservar su puesto —comentó Alex algo seria y de brazos cruzados

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó Ron, que había regresado sobre sus pasos y los miraba con desconfianza.

—Nada —contestaron ellos al unísono, y lo acompañaron dentro.

El olor a rosbif hizo que a Harry le rugiera el estómago, pero tan sólo habían dado tres pasos en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor cuando el profesor Slughorn se plantó delante de ellos.

—¡Harry! ¡Me alegro de encontrarte! —dijo con voz tronante y tono cordial, retorciéndose las puntas del bigote de morsa e hinchando la enorme barriga—. ¡Necesitaba atraparte antes de la cena! ¿Qué me dices de venir a comer algo a mis aposentos? Vamos a celebrar una pequeña fiesta; sólo seremos unas cuantas jóvenes promesas y yo. Vendrán McLaggen, Zabini, la encantadora Melinda Bobbin... ¿La conoces? Su familia tiene una gran cadena de boticas. Y por supuesto, espero que las señoritas Granger y Macías me honren también con su presencia. —Y le dedicó una leve reverencia a las chicas. Era como si Ron fuera invisible; ni siquiera lo miró.

—No puedo ir, profesor —se excusó Harry—. Tengo un castigo con el profesor Snape.

—¡No me digas! —exclamó Slughorn componiendo una cómica mueca de disgusto—. ¡Vaya, pues yo contaba contigo, Harry! ¿Sabes qué? Voy a hablar con Severus y le expondré la situación. Estoy seguro de que lograré que aplace el castigo. ¡Descuida, nos vemos luego!

Y salió precipitadamente del Gran Comedor.

—No lo logrará —dijo Harry en cuanto Slughorn se hubo alejado—. Este castigo ya se ha aplazado una vez; Snape lo hizo por Dumbledore, pero no lo hará por nadie más.

—Ostras, ojalá puedas venir. ¡No me apetece nada ir sola! —se quejó Hermione con aprensión, y Harry comprendió que estaba pensando en McLaggen.

—Gracias por notarme ¿eh? —dijo Alex con tono ofendido y aun de brazos cruzados

—No creo que estés sola, supongo que también habrá invitado a Ginny —apuntó Ron, a quien no le había sentado nada bien que Slughorn lo ignorara—. Y Alex tiene razón, ella va a estar también.

Después de la cena los cuatro regresaron a la Sala Común, revisando las noticias de ese día provocando que el tema de Malfoy y los mortífagos salieran a la luz haciendo que Hermione se molestara y se fuera a su dormitorio muy molesta.

—Creo que ahora no irá a la fiesta de Slughorn ¿verdad? —comentó Ron, viendo por donde se había ido Hermione

—Pues tu qué crees. Y me hace un favor porque la verdad yo tampoco quiero ir. Se me hace algo aburrido

En ese momento Demelza Robins, la nueva cazadora, se acercó a la mesa.

—¡Hola, Harry! —saludó—. Tengo un mensaje para ti.

—¿Del profesor Slughorn? —preguntó él, enderezándose.

—No, del profesor Snape —dijo Demelza. Harry se llevó un chasco—. Dice que te espera en su despacho a las ocho y media y que le tiene sin cuidado las fiestas a que te hayan invitado. También quiere que sepas que tendrás que separar los gusarajos podridos de los buenos para utilizarlos en la clase de Pociones, y... que no hace falta que lleves guantes protectores.

—Muy bien —se resignó Harry—. Gracias, Demelza.

La chica se fue a los dormitorios de las chicas dejando a los chicos solos. Harry estaba que reventaba de la furia.

—Será mejor que vaya antes de que mi castigo "empeore más"

—Buena suerte con eso amigo —dijo Ron

El azabache caminó hasta el hueco de la Señora Gorda hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro, volteo y se sorprendió de ver que era Alex.

—Tranquilo, simplemente no hagas caso a todo lo que te diga por muy cruel que sea ¿sí? Sino las cosas se pondrán peores

—No creo que se pueda más, pero gracias por tratar de animarme

—De nada

Los dos se despidieron con un gesto en la mano y el chico salió de camino hacia las mazmorras. Alex se despidió de Ron y se fue a su dormitorio; vio que Xóchitl ya estaba acostada en su canasta y dormida. Se alistó para irse a dormir y en cuanto se acostó se le vino a la cabeza la melodía que había escuchado en el despacho de su novio.

«Realmente es muy hermosa esa canción. No logro sacármela de la cabeza.»

Y con ese último pensamiento, se quedo dormida.


	73. El collar maldito

El mes de Octubre llego con un fuerte frío pero también con la primera visita a Hogsmeade. Algunos alumnos, entre ellos los cuatro amigos, habían puesto en duda que las visitas se siguiera efectuando dado que las medidas de seguridad se habían endurecido mucho, pero estaban felices de poder continuar con estas; siempre era bueno salir del castillo de vez en cuando.

Cada día, Harry se la pasaba más ensimismado que nunca con el libro del Príncipe Mestizo y más ahora que había descubiertos algunos hechizos que el misterioso personaje había inventado. Algunos de los hechizos los probó en algunos alumnos de Slytherin, e incluso usó como conejillo de indias a Filch.

Tanto Hermione como Alex no estaban contentas con eso, ya que tenían el presentimiento de que alguno de esos hechizos podría resultar ser peligroso.

—Las dos estas exagerando —dijo Harry el día de la excursión

Los cuatro estaban en el Gran Comedor desayunando, el azabache les contó del hechizo nuevo que descubrió y que probó por accidente con Ron.

—Colgar a la gente del tobillo no es divertido —dijo Alex llevándose un bocado de su desayuno a la boca

—Es porque son chicas y no entienden de bromas —dijo Ron haciendo lo mismo que Alex

Las chicas le lanzaron una mirada como si fueran dagas y el chico simplemente de encogió en su lugar y siguió comiendo.

—Harry te lo decimos enserio —insistió Alex—, no deberías de tomarte esto a la ligera. No sabes quién es ese Príncipe ni qué clase de hechizos estás usando ¿y si hubieras descubierto uno realmente peligroso?

—Pero no paso nada. El Príncipe hacia estos hechizos solamente para divertirse

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Harry no contesto, simplemente se escudo tomando un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza.

Los cuatro terminaron de desayunar y se fueron junto con sus demás compañeros a pasar ante el registro de Filch y salir a divertirse al pueblo, aunque afuera estaba cayendo demasiada aguanieve y el frío era intenso. Pero en cuanto llegaron al pueblo se dieron cuenta con pesar que este no prometía ser un paseo tan divertido como los anteriores: el clima era espantoso para empezar y la tienda de bromas de Zonko estaban cerrada con tablas.

Llegaron primero a la tienda de dulces Honeydukes para resguardarse un poco del frío pero —por desgracia para Harry— se encontraron con el profesor Slughorn quien venía a hacerle otra invitación para sus fiestas privadas con "alumnos ejemplares"-

—¡Ya te has perdido tres de mis cenas, Harry! Al igual que la señorita Macías. ¡Pero ninguno de los dos se va a librar, porque me he propuesto a tenerlos en mi club! A la señorita Granger le encanta nuestras reuniones ¿no es así?

—Sí —asintió Hermione, obligada—. Son muy...

—¿Por qué no vienen nunca chicos?

—Es que hemos tenido entrenamiento de Quidditch, señor —se excusó Harry. Lo cual era verdad; tanto uno como otro no querían ir a esas reuniones y cada vez que les llegaba la distintiva invitación con lazo violeta, Harry organizaba los entrenamientos.

Slughorn volvió a hacerles la invitación pero los chicos volvieron a zafarse; Harry diciendo que tenía una cita con Dumbledore y Alex... pues se invento que tenía detención con el profesor Snape.

—Lastima de Harry, pero tal vez pueda convencer a Severus de que cambie la detención para otro día ¿no le parece, señorita Macías?

—¡No profesor! —tanto Slughorn como los chicos la miraron de manera extraña mientras que Hermione miraba hacia otro lado

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno... es que no creo que le haga mucha gracia que falte a la detención por una fiesta

—En eso tienes razón, no pude zafar a Harry de ese castigo. Bueno, tal parece que con ustedes no hay manera —dijo esto último el profesor haciendo un gesto teatral.

Los cuatro amigos simplemente lo vieron irse.

—Soy yo... o eso fue exagerado —comentó Alex viendo salir al regordete profesor

—Fue exagerado —contestaron los tres a la vez

Después de comprar varios dulces, los cuatro amigos se trasladaron a Las Tres Escobas a tomar algunas cervezas de mantequilla. Los tres se sentaron en una esquina del bar que tenía una perfecta vista de todo el lugar; se escucho la puerta del local abrirse y Alex vio que se trataba de Katie Bell y otra chica, quienes se sentaron a unas mesas de distancia.

Unos minutos después Katie se levantó al sanitario, Alex vio que la Gryffindor no era la única que se dirigía al sanitario, sino también la dueña del bar, Madame Rosmerta. A la latina le pareció extraño pero no dijo nada. Casi enseguida Katie salió del sanitario pero esta vez salió con un paquete en las manos.

—Pero que...

—Será mejor que regresemos al castillo antes de que el clima empeore —dijo Hermione, dejando en la mesa parte de su consumo.

Los chicos hicieron lo mismo al igual que Alex, aunque vio que Katie y su amiga también salían con prisa del lugar. Los cuatro amigos iban caminando justamente atrás de las dos chicas quienes estaban discutiendo respecto al paquete que Katie llevaba.

—¡No es asunto tuyo, Leanne! —exclamó Katie, antes de que ambas desaparecieran tras un recodo del camino.

Fuertes ráfagas de aguanieve golpeaban a Alex y le empañaban los lentes. Al doblar el recodo fue a secárselas, pero en ese preciso instante vio que Leanne intentaba quitarle a Katie el paquete, ésta trataba de recuperarlo y en el forcejeo el paquete cayó al suelo.

De inmediato, Katie se elevó por los aires con gracilidad y con los brazos extendidos, como a punto de echar a volar. Sin embargo, en su postura había algo extraño, algo estremecedor... La ventisca le alborotaba el cabello y tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro inexpresivo. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alex y Leanne se detuvieron en seco, estupefactos.

Entonces, cuando estaba a casi dos metros del suelo, Katie soltó un chillido aterrador y abrió los ojos. Sin duda lo que veía o sentía le producía una tremenda angustia. No paraba de chillar. Leanne empezó a gritar también, y la agarró por los tobillos intentando bajarla al suelo. Los demás se precipitaron a ayudarla, y cuando lograron cogerla por las piernas Katie se les vino encima. Los dos chicos consiguieron atraparla, pero Katie se retorcía violentamente y apenas lograban sujetarla. La tumbaron en el suelo, donde la muchacha siguió revolcándose y chillando, como si no reconociera a nadie.

Harry miró alrededor; el lugar parecía desierto.

—¡No se muevan de aquí! —ordenó en medio del viento huracanado—. ¡Voy a pedir ayuda!

Y corrió directo al castillo. Alex miraba a sus amigos y a Leanne tratando de controlar a Katie; ella miro por todos lados tratando de encontrar la causa de esto hasta que lo vio a unos metros de ellos. El envoltorio marrón estaba empapado, se había abierto un poco y dejaba entrever un destello verdoso.

Alex se levantó y se acerco al objeto. Paso sus manos por los guantes haciendo que estuvieran completamente cerrados para que pudiera revisar el contenido sin correr peligro. Quitó el envoltorio y vio que era un ornamentado collar de ópalos.

—¡Apártense! —ordenó Hagrid, seguido por Harry—. ¡Déjenme verla!

—¡Le ha pasado algo! —sollozó Leanne—. No sé qué...

Hagrid miró a Katie y luego, sin decir palabra, se agachó, la levantó en brazos y echó a correr hacia el castillo. A los pocos segundos, los desgarradores gritos de Katie se habían apagado y sólo se oía el bramido del viento.

Hermione abrazó a la compungida amiga de Katie.

—Te llamas Leanne, ¿verdad?

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Ha pasado de repente o...?

—Ha ocurrido cuando se abrió el paquete —gimoteó Leanne, y señaló el paquete. Ron se agachó junto a Alex para tocarlo, pero Harry le sujetó el brazo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlo! —le advirtió, y se agachó a su vez junto al paquete—. Lo he visto antes —comentó—. Fue expuesto en Borgin y Burkes hace mucho tiempo y la etiqueta ponía que estaba maldito. Katie debe de haberlo tocado. —Miró a Leanne, que había empezado a temblar—. ¿Cómo llegó a manos de Katie?

—Por eso discutíamos. Volvió del sanitario de Las Tres Escobas trayendo el paquete y dijo que era una sorpresa para alguien de Hogwarts y que tenía que entregárselo. Cuando lo dijo estaba muy rara... ¡Oh, no! ¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Le echaron una maldición imperius, y no me di cuenta! —Rompió a sollozar de nuevo.

Hermione le dio unas palmaditas de consuelo.

—¿No te dijo quién se lo había dado, Leanne?

—No... no quiso contármelo... Y yo le dije que no fuera estúpida y que no lo llevara al colegio, pero ella se negaba a escucharme y... y entonces intenté quitárselo... y... y... —Emitió un gemido de desesperación.

—Será mejor que vayamos a Hogwarts —propuso Hermione sin dejar de abrazar a la desdichada chica—. Así sabremos cómo se encuentra Katie. Vamos...

Harry vaciló un momento, se quitó la bufanda del cuello e, ignorando la exclamación de asombro de Ron, envolvió con ella el collar y lo levantó con mucho cuidado.

—Se lo enseñaremos a la señora Pomfrey —dijo.

Regresaron al castillo y en la entrada se encontraron con McGonagall, quien se encontraba alterada por lo que pasaba y le exigió a los cuatro amigos y a Leanne que le explicaran lo que pasaba.

—Le explicaremos todo profesora, pero necesitamos llevarle esto a Madame Pomfrey rápido —dijo Harry, tomando con fuerza la bufanda

—¿Qué es eso Potter?

—Es la cosa que tocó Katie

—¡Cielos! Potter dale eso a la señorita Macías y que se lo lleve de inmediato al profesor Snape.

Harry quería oponerse, pero como el asunto era muy serio, le entrego el collar bien envuelto en la bufanda a su amiga y Alex en seguida se fue a las mazmorras.

En el camino, Alex estuvo recapitulando lo que había visto en el bar y lo que paso momentos después.

«Debe de haber algún mortífago cerca ¿pero quién? ¿Será posible lo dijo Harry sea cierto?»

—Que Malfoy sea...

—¿Qué Malfoy sea qué?

Alex levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos negros como la noche

—¡Severus!

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué llevas ahí?

La chica bajo la mirada a la bufanda. Con decisión tomó a Severus de la mano y lo llevó hasta su despacho. En cuanto los dos estuvieron dentro, sacó su varita y cerró la puerta con llave y uso el encantamiento muffliato.

—Alex ¿qué está pasando?

Dejo la bufanda y dejo al descubierto el collar maldito. Severus abrió mucho los ojos al ver el objeto tenebroso, aparto la mirada de ahí y miro a Alex con asombro y preocupación.

—¿Qué esta...?

—Tranquilo, te explicare todo

La chica le contó absolutamente todo, Severus se ponía serio a cada palabra de la chica y una persona en particular no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

«¿Cómo puede ser tan idiota como para exponerse así? ¿Acaso no recuerda que su vida está en peligro?»

—¿Severus?

—¿Eh?

Alex lo miraba fijamente con preocupación. Desde que comenzó a relatarle todo se había puesto muy serio y estaba muy callado

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí... es solo que me desconcertó lo que me acabas de decir

—Estoy empezando a creer que tiene razón

—¿Perdón?

—Que tal vez Draco sea un mortífago

«No puede ser, lo que me faltaba»

—Déjame adivinar... fue idea de Potter

—Severus, por favor esto es serio ¡Atacó a una alumna! Si fue capaz de hacer algo así quien sabe de qué más sea capaz

—Tranquila, descubriremos lo que está pasando ¿de acuerdo, pequeña?

Alex no se veía muy convencida, estaba realmente preocupada por lo que pasaba. Severus se dio cuenta de su expresión y se puso más tenso.

«Pequeña, no quiero involucrarte en esto»

—Será mejor que me dejes analizar este collar, mientras tanto regresa a tu Sala Común y descansa ¿de acuerdo?

Alex simplemente asintió. Bajo la mirada y eso desconcertó a Severus.

—¿Alex?

La chica de repente recargo su cabeza y sus manos en el pecho de Severus y sujetaba con fuerza su levita. El profesor comenzó a preocuparse ante la actitud de su pequeña.

—Alex...

—Severus... ¿crees que las cosas comiencen a empeorar?

Esa pregunta lo tomo desapercibido pero tuvo que controlarse.

—No lo sé ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque si es así... no quiero separarme de ti. No quiero perderte

Esa última declaración le llego al corazón Severus. Él tampoco quería perderla pero como estaban por ponerse las cosas, no podría asegurar nada. Por impulso, la abrazó con fuerza haciéndole entender que él tampoco la quería perder; estuvieron así por un largo rato hasta que un ruido en el pasillo los hizo volver a la cruel realidad.

—Debe de ser la hora de la cena —murmuro Severus, teniendo los labios posados en la cabeza de Alex

—No quiero subir —dijo Alex

—¿Por qué no?

—Quiero estar más tiempo contigo

Severus la separó de él un poco. Le sonrió con ternura y acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza. La chica agarró su mano y la pegó más a su rostro.

—Podemos cenar aquí y hablar un poco más ¿te parece? —sugirió Severus

Alex asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Severus podía llamar a cualquier elfo del castillo pero ninguno le daba mucha confianza; Alex le sugirió que llamara a Dobby, ya que ese elfo era de confianza.

Severus no parecía muy convencido, ya que perteneció a la familia Malfoy, pero si Alex se lo recomendaba eso significaba que no había problema. Llamaron al pequeño elfo y le pidieron algo de cenar.

—Si te encuentras a Harry o alguien más, diles que estoy en la biblioteca o invéntate alguna cosa ¿sí, Dobby?

—Como guste la amiga de Harry Potter —y desapareció el pequeño elfo con un chasquido

—Ese elfo sí que idolatra demasiado a Potter

—Bueno, si no fuera por él, Harry no podría haber descubierto que el causante del asunto de la Cámara de los Secretos fue Lucius Malfoy

Unos segundos después apareció Dobby con una charola con la cena para los dos. La depositó en el escritorio del despacho y salió del lugar dando una pequeña reverencia.

Los dos cenaron en silencio, bueno casi. Su música de fondo era la caja de música de Severus. Ambos amaban esa melodía y les parecía una hermosa música de fondo. Terminaron de cenar, Severus hizo desaparecer los platos sucios con un movimiento de varita y los dos pasaron a los aposentos del mayor a sentarse en el sillón enfrente de la chimenea.

—Por cierto —Alex levantó un poco la mirada, estaba recargada en el pecho de Severus—, me encontré con Slughorn cuando regreso de Hogsmeade

Alex se puso algo tensa cuando escucho eso.

—¿En serio? ¿Y... que paso?

—Me dijo que te había vuelto a invitar a una cena de su club pero que de nuevo te lograste zafar de eso... y de una manera muy peculiar, por cierto.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Pues trato de convencerme de que "cambiara tu detención para otra ocasión"

—De veras lo siento

—No necesitas hacerlo

—¿No?

—No. Le dije que no lo haría ya que rompiste las reglas y tenías que cumplir con tu castigo

—¿Y qué regla rompí?

—Deambular por los pasillos del castillo a deshoras

—Eso no es nuevo. Además de que tengo una buena razón para eso

—Eso es abuso de confianza

—Pues otra opción sería... —Alex se puso roja de golpe y se apartó de Severus un poco

La actitud de la castaña no paso desapercibido para él.

—¿Cuál otra opción?

—No... no es nada —Alex se puso más roja

Severus tenía una idea de lo que iba a decir pero prefirió que ella le dijera

—Puedes decirme

—Bueno pues... era que yo... mequedaraadormircontigo —lo dijo tan rápido que ni ella se entendió, pero fue suficiente para Severus, quien se puso rojo también, pero después se le ocurrió algo

—Pues —se acerco peligrosamente a la chica haciendo que se sonrojara más—, eso no parece una mala idea

—Se... Severus —el profesor le estaba hablando cerca de su oreja y podía sentir su aliento muy cerca de su piel.

De pronto sintió los labios de Severus pasar por su oreja y comenzaba a descender hasta su cuello. Se estremeció al sentir su aliento en la parte más sensible de su cuerpo y más cuando sintió sus finos labios posarse ahí.

Dobló el cuello y dejo escapar un gemido. Severus sonrió al ver su reacción, le encantaba verla de ese modo, tan inocente y frágil.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —volvió hablarle al oído

—Sabes que me da cosa que te acerques mucho a mi cuello

—¿Te refieres a esto? —y volvió a depositarle un beso ahí

Alex volvió a dejar escapar un gemido y esta vez se llevo la mano al cuello

—Por favor ya basta con... —pero sus labios fueron sellados con los de Severus

Rápidamente correspondió el beso. Lento y tierno fue como estuvo al principio, hasta que poco a poco las cosas comenzaron a tornarse más... candente. Severus la tomó de la cintura y con delicadeza la recostó en el sillón. Alex tenía una mano en su cuello y el otro por su cabello.

Severus comenzó a acariciar la cintura de Alex primero por encima de la ropa y poco a poco la pasó debajo de esta. Alex se estremeció al sentir las fuertes manos de su hombre recorrer su piel y comenzar a subir con lentitud haciendo que le pareciera una lenta tortura.

Ella tampoco se quedo atrás. Como pudo desabotono la levita y después le desfajó la camisa pasando sus manos por debajo de esta. Severus dejo escapar un suspiro sobre los labios de Alex dándole a entender que le encantaba que lo acariciara.

Los dos comenzaron a quitar la prenda del otro cuando se escucho ruido provenir de la ventana. Sin moverse de su posición posaron la mirada en la ventana y vieron una lechuza negra con un poco de gris. Severus dejó escapar un gruñido, sabía de quien era el ave.

Se levantó del sillón y se acomodó la ropa antes de acercarse a la ventana. Alex también se incorporó y se acomodó su ropa pero ella se quedo sentada en el sillón algo sonrojada pero al igual que su hombre molesta porque los habían interrumpido.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Alex sin atreverse a levantarse

Severus releía la carta que le había llegado. Era de Narcisa Malfoy, quien le pedía noticias acerca de su hijo y le rogaba que lo siguiera cuidado.

—No es nada importante —contestó Severus, guardándose la carta en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. Será mejor que regreses a tu dormitorio antes de que se haga más tarde

—Tienes razón

Alex se pudo de pie y se acercó a Severus; se puso de puntitas y lo besó con ternura. Severus le correspondió y en cuanto les falto el aire los dos se separaron. Aprovechando esa posición acerco sus labios al oído del adulto.

—No creas que esto se quedara así —le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del dormitorio

Severus se quedó mirando la puerta por un largo rato tratando de asimilar lo que Alex le acababa de decir. En cuanto terminó de procesar la información, sonrió de lago de manera traviesa.

—Creo que alguien está dejando salir a su leona interna. Y eso me gusta

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Como estaba previsto, Harry tuvo otra clase particular con Dumbledore el lunes por la noche y esta vez le mostró al muchacho el día que lo conoció en un orfanato. Cada vez le parecía más extraño al chico que el director se molestara en mostrarle todo eso, pero las chicas siempre le insistían que era porque necesitaba conocer a la perfección a su enemigo para que de ese modo, encuentre la manera de derrotarlo.

También salió a la luz que Slughorn haría una fiesta de Navidad en su club de la eminencia y que los alumnos selectos podían llevar a quien quisiera. Ron en cuanto escucho lo del baile, no dejo a Hermione terminar de hablar, le lanzó como pareja a McLaggen y eso solo provoco que ninguno de los dos se hablara en todo el día.

Otra cosa que tenían que resolver —o al menos Harry— era encontrar un reemplazo para Katie ya que después del accidente, la chica fue trasladad a San Mungo y no se sabía cuando saldría del hospital mágico. Al final el reemplazo para la chica fue Dean Thomas y parecía que era bueno.

Alex no sabía si se trataba de una epidemia hormonal o de que se trataba pero le parecía ver que sus amigos estaban con unos cambios de humor realmente extraños, en especial Ron y era porque el pelirrojo junto con Harry habían pescado a Ginny besándose en los pasillos con Dean y eso hizo que Ron estuviera como fiera casi toda la semana antes del primer partido de la temporada. Pero lo más extraño fue una noche antes del partido.

Esa noche Alex no podía dormir y no tenía nada que ver con el partido, simplemente no podía. Se levantó de la cama, se puso unos converse, una sudadera azul marino, su varita y salió a caminar hasta la Torre de Astronomía.

Por alguna razón tenía ganas de subir hasta allá, pensaba que con el aire frío de la noche lograría conciliar el sueño. Llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió con delicadeza pero al hacerlo se pudo escuchar el sollozo de una persona. Se escondió un poco en la oscuridad y con varita en mano comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Llegó al final y vio que alguien estaba recargada de los codos y se cubría el rostro con las manos, pero a pesar de tener solamente la luz de la luna, reconocía esa cabellera rubia en cualquier lado.

—¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy?

El chico en cuando la escucho, de manera instintiva, sacó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo. Lo bueno es que Alex se esperaba esa reacción por parte del rubio, por lo que logro esquivar el hechizo pero este reboto dándole al parapeto detrás de Draco destrozándolo. El rubio se hizo para atrás con la intención de esquivar el hechizo pero no se dio cuenta que el parapeto estaba roto, dio un paso para atrás, resbaló y cayó de espaldas.

—¡MALFOY!

El chico sentía que caía en cara lenta y ya no podía alcanzar la torre. De pronto sintió que algo lo sujeto de la muñeca, levantó la mirada y vio que se trataba de Alex.

—Macías...

—Por ahora cállate ¿quieres? Sujétate fuerte

Alex lo tomó con la otra mano y comenzó a subirlo. Como pudo Malfoy guardó la varita en el bolsillo del pantalón para tener la otra mano libre. Malfoy ya estaba casi arriba, Alex se sujetó de lo que quedaba del parapeto para poder terminar de subirlo, pero este se rompió más y los dos se cayeron.

No se sabía porque pero de pronto Malfoy abrazó con fuerza a la chica, quien se desconcertó por eso.

«De seguro es por el susto»

Sacudió la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento ¡no era momento para eso! Como pudo acomodo al rubio de modo que estuviera abrazándola por la espalda.

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Salvándonos! «Para estos casos me alegra ser una bruja elemental»

Abrió los abrazos y de pronto los dos estaban en una burbuja de aire. Unos segundo mas y hubieran chocado contra el techo que al parecer era del despacho de McGonagall.

—Unos segundos más y no la contábamos —comentó Alex mientras se paraba con cuidado sobre el techo y se quitaba de encima al rubio, quien no salía de su asombro

—¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?

—¿Recuerdas lo que paso el año pasado enfrente al aula de Sev... de Snape?

—Sí, que de la nada se levantó un poco el piso y casi lastimas a Pansy... Un momento ¿eres una bruja elemental?

—Sí

—No es posible que una Sangre Sucia sea capaz de hacerlo

—Pues de no ser por esta Sangre Sucia ahora estaríamos aplastados contra suelo

Malfoy no dijo nada más, pero le molestaba de sobremanera tener que estar en deuda con ella, ya que le salvo la vida.

—Será mejor que subamos otra vez y arreglemos ese desastre o nos meteremos en problemas

—Como si fueran a saber que fuimos nosotros

—Mira, mejor cállate y agárrate fuerte

—¿Qué?

Malfoy sintió que los dos comenzaban a subir pero aún estaban parados en el... ¿Techo? Alex desprendió un poco del techo y con eso comenzó a subirlos hasta que llegaron al destrozado parapeto. En cuanto llegaron Malfoy corrió hasta la mitad de la torre y Alex se quedo a la orilla. Regreso el techo a su lugar, sacó su varita y con un movimiento de esta el parapeto regreso a la normalidad,

—Listo, aquí no pasó nada...

De pronto Malfoy la tomó bruscamente de los hombros haciéndola girar para quedar de frente.

—¿Se puede saber por qué me estabas espiando?

—¡Yo no te estaba espiando! Solamente había venido a tomar un poco de aire porque no podía dormir y escuche alguien llorar, que de verdad me sorprende que sepas que es eso y como es

—¡No te hagas la graciosa! —Malfoy la miro a los ojos con la intención de usar Legeremancia con ella. Pero Alex se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y le cerró su mente.

Malfoy desvió la mirada y la soltó con brusquedad.

—Tal parece que te enseñaron Oclumancia

—¿Tú que crees? Y según tengo entendido... Te acabo de salvar la vida, por lo que al parecer me debes una

Malfoy estaba realmente molesto ya que era verdad que le debía la vida. Lo normal sería que Alex disfrutará del momento, pero recordó que el chico estaba llorando momentos antes de que ella llegara por lo que tenía curiosidad de saber que le pasaba, aunque también sabia que eso no sería fácil.

—Podemos olvidar esto si quieres «lo cual no dudo», pero quisiera saber una cosa

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Cómo es posible que Draco "La Gran Serpiente de Slytherin" Malfoy estuviera llorando?

—Eso entra oficialmente en la categoría de no te concierne

—Ya sabía que me dirías algo así. Pero créeme cuanto te digo que te lo pregunte, no con intención de fastidiarte «no puedo creer lo que voy a decir», sino porque me pareció extraño y para que estuvieras así es que por primera vez en tu vida no todo gira alrededor de ti como siempre. —Malfoy estaba sorprendido con lo que oía ¿Acaso le estaba tendiendo una mano amiga?—. Por lo que esta pasando, ya no puedes seguir tapando el sol con un dedo ¿cierto?

El rubio simplemente desvío la mirada, algo ruborizado. Aun sin mirada la le tendió una mano, Alex se sorprendió pero entendió que al parecer o el chico le estaba ofreciendo tregua o le estaba agradeciendo de salvarle el trasero. Le estrechó la mano y los dos se quedaron así junto con un silencio algo incómodo.

Se soltaron y Alex paso a su lado con la intención de regresar a su Torre, pero sintió que el rubio la sujetaba de la muñeca sin siquiera mirarla.

—En algún momento del día... ¿Podría hablar contigo? —pidió Malfoy con un poco de vergüenza

—Eh, pues... Sí, claro. —accedió Alex, confundida por la petición—. Solo que te costará trabajo pedir ello enfrente de alguien más ¿cierto?

—¿Tú que crees?

Alex rodó los ojos pero con una sonrisa, ya conocía de sobremanera a ese rubio engreído.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana en clase, Malfoy

—Draco

Eso si le tomó por sorpresa a Alex ¿acaso quería que lo tuteará?

—Está bien. Hasta mañana Draco

—Hasta mañana... Alex —y paso junto a ella con la cabeza agachada, pero la chica logró alcanzar a ver un pequeño rubor en las mejillas del rubio.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse con estrépito y se quedo ahí parada por unos momentos.

—Este si que va a ser un año muy extraño. Y no me refiero solamente a los tiempos oscuros —y con un montón de cosas en la cabeza para meditarlas, regreso a su dormitorio.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Al día siguiente fue el partido inicial de la temporada, y como era de esperarse Ron estaba hecho un mar de nervios. Harry intentaba hacer todo lo posible por animarlo, pero nada resultaba; incluso el pelirrojo no quería desayunar y eso ya era un mal presagio. El azabache logró convencerlo de que al menos se tomara un jugo de calabaza; entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de que Harry le había puesto algo al vaso de su amigo y se lo dio a beber como si nada y después se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch.

—No creo que jueguen limpio hoy —le dijo Hermione a Alex de camino al campo, ya que los chicos se habían ido sin ella

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¡Harry le puso suerte liquida al jugo de Ron!

—¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?

—¡Claro que lo estoy!

—Ese par de...

—¡Alex, date prisa! —la llamo Ginny desde la puerta de los vestidores

—Nos vemos después —y corrió a cambiarse

—Las condiciones parecen ideales —comentó Ginny en cuanto Alex entró—. ¿Y saben qué? A uno de los cazadores de Slytherin, Vaisey, lo golpearon con una bludger en la cabeza durante el entrenamiento de ayer y no podrá jugar. ¡Y por si fuera poco, Malfoy también está enfermo!

—¿Qué? —se extrañó Harry—. ¿Que está enfermo? ¿Qué tiene?

—No lo sé, pero para nosotros es mejor —repuso ella, muy contenta—. Lo sustituirá Harper; va a mi curso y es un inútil.

Harry esbozó una vaga sonrisa. Alex supuso que Harry estaba empezando a sacar conclusiones respecto a lo que podría estar haciendo, mientras que a ella también le parecía extraño. ¿Acaso tendría algo que ver con lo que paso la noche anterior?

—Qué sospechoso lo de Malfoy, ¿no? —le comentó Harry a Ron—. Me huele a gato encerrado.

—Yo lo llamo suerte. —Ron parecía un poco más animado—. Y Vaisey tampoco jugará, y es su mejor goleador; no me hacía ninguna gracia que... ¡Eh! —exclamó de pronto, mirando fijamente a Harry, y dejó de ponerse los guantes de guardián.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tú... —Bajó la voz; parecía asustado y al mismo tiempo emocionado—. El desayuno... Mi jugo de calabaza... ¿No habrás...?

Harry arqueó las cejas, pero se limitó a decir:

—El partido empieza dentro de cinco minutos, será mejor que te calces las botas.

Salieron al campo en medio de apoteósicos gritos de ánimo y abucheos. Uno de los extremos del estadio era una masa roja y dorada; el otro, un mar verde y plateado. Muchos alumnos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw habían tomado también partido: en medio de los gritos y aplausos, se distinguió con claridad el rugido del célebre sombrero con cabeza de león de Luna Lovegood.

Los capitanes se estrecharon las manos y con un silbatazo de la Señora Hooch dio comienzo el partido. A la media hora de partido Gryffindor ganaba sesenta a cero, Ron había hecho varias paradas espectaculares, algunas por los pelos, y Ginny había marcado cuatro de los seis tantos de Gryffindor; Alex había logrado darle a algunos cazadores y hasta un golpeador. En lo que daba vueltas por el campo buscando una oportunidad para ayudar a su equipo en la masa verde y esmeralda logro ver unos ojos negros como la noche.

A pesar de que Severus seguía con su misma expresión fría, miraba con atención a su pequeña y le daba ánimos. Alex le sonrió con disimulo y siguió concentrada en el partido. Lo único malo eran los comentarios de Zacharias Smith ya que no decía nada bueno sobre Harry o alguien de Gryffindor.

Finalmente Harry logró atrapar la Snitch y conseguir la victoria para los leones, aunque Alex no se quedo con un buen sabor de boca al recordar que Harry había puesto en el jugo de Ron Felix Felicis. En cuanto todo el equipo y Ron se fueron a festejar a la Sala Común, las chicas encararon a Harry sobre la poción; pero él les mostró la botellita perfectamente cerrada.

Los tres llegaron a la Sala Común, que estaba llena de vida. Entraron un poco más buscando a Ron para festejar pero en cuanto lo vieron, los tres se quedaron de piedra.

Estaba en un rincón junto con Lavender Brown, estaban abrazados con tanta pasión que costaba distinguir de quien era cada mano.

—¿La esta besando o se la está comiendo? —preguntó al tanteo Alex. Entonces recordó a Hermione—. Oh, oh... —En cuanto se dio la vuelta, Hermione ya no estaba. La busco con la mirada por toda la estancia pero ni rastro de ella—. No puede ser...

Salió de la Sala Común y comenzó a buscarla hasta que la encontró en la primera aula que no estaba cerrada con llave. Se había sentado en la mesa del profesor y la rodeaba un pequeño círculo de gorjeantes canarios que había hecho aparecer de la nada. A Alex le impresionó que lograse el hechizo en un momento como ése.

—¡Hola, Alex! —lo saludó ella con voz crispada—. Sólo estaba practicando.

—Sí, ya veo... Son... muy bonitos. —No sabía qué decir. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez Hermione no hubiese visto a Ron con las manos en la masa y sólo se había marchado porque le desagradaba tanto alboroto, pero ella dijo, con una voz inusualmente chillona:

—Ron se lo está pasando en grande en la fiesta.

—Hum... ¿Ah, sí? «Ay... rayos»

—No finjas que no lo has visto. No puede decirse que se estuviera escondiendo, ¿no?

En ese instante se abrió la puerta del aula, y Alex, horrorizada, vio entrar a Ron riendo y arrastrando a Lavender de la mano. Detrás de ellos iba Harry y también con horror vio la escena.

—¡Oh! —dijo el pelirrojo, y se paró en seco al verlos.

—¡Uy! —exclamó Lavender, y salió riendo del aula. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

Se impuso un silencio tenso e incómodo. Hermione miró fijamente a Ron, que, eludiendo su mirada, dijo con una curiosa mezcla de chulería y torpeza:

—¡Hola, Alex! ¡Harry y yo no sabíamos dónde te habías metido!

Hermione bajó de la mesa con un movimiento lánguido. La pequeña bandada de pájaros dorados siguió gorjeando y describiendo círculos alrededor de su cabeza, dándole el aspecto de una extraña maqueta del sistema solar con plumas.

—No dejes a Lavender sola ahí fuera —dijo con calma—. Estará preocupada por ti.

Y caminó despacio y muy erguida hasta la puerta. Tanto Alex como Harry miraron a Ron, que parecía aliviado de que no hubiese ocurrido nada peor.

—¡Oppugno! —exclamó entonces Hermione desde el umbral, y con la cara desencajada apuntó a Ron con la varita.

La bandada de pájaros salió disparada como una ráfaga de balas doradas hacia Ron, que soltó un grito y se tapó la cara con las manos, pero aun así los pájaros lo atacaron, arañando y picando cada trocito de piel que encontraban.

—¡Hermione, por favor! —suplicó el muchacho, pero, con una última mirada rabiosa y vengativa, ella abrió la puerta de un tirón y salió al pasillo.

A Alex y a Harry les pareció oír un sollozo antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

—Creo que las cosas no podrían ponerse peor ¿no crees Alex? —le dijo Harry saliendo del aula y de camino a los jardines, con la intención de tomar un poco de aire y alejarse un poco de la tensión que de seguro a partir de ahora habría entre sus mejores amigos.

—Solo espero que no —dijo Alex, sentándose en un tronco caído. Harry se sentó a su lado con los brazos recargados en las piernas—. ¿O tú cómo crees que podría ser?

—No sé... que empezaras a salir con alguien que menos me lo espere

Alex se puso tensa con eso último, se acomodo un poco en el tronco y trato de disimular.

—Según tú ¿con quién sería?

—Con Malfoy o peor aun... con Snape, pero eso sería una locura ¿no crees?

Harry la miro y se sorprendió al verla. Estaba con la mirada fija al frente pero a la vez perdida y algo pálida.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? ¡Sí, estoy bien! No es nada. Será mejor que regresemos, ya casi es la cena y de seguro nos estarán esperando.

—De que nos estén esperando, lo dudo mucho. Pero es cierto, ya casi es la cena

Los dos se pusieron de pie y regresaron al castillo. Mientras tanto, Alex estaba teniendo una dura lucha interna.

«Si tan solo supiera Harry la verdad, de seguro me lanzaría varios maleficios, aunque sé que nunca lo haría. ¡Estoy en un problemón! Pero no quiero alejarme de Severus. En algún momento tengo que decirle a los chicos y entre más lo aplace más difícil será»

Como era de esperarse, ni Ron no Hermione los estaban esperando. Ron estaba hablando y riendo con Lavender y Hermione ni siquiera estaba. Los dos se miraron y con ese simple gesto entendieron lo que querían decirse: Esta pelea estaría igual o tal vez peor que cuando estuvieron en tercero.


	74. El baile de Navidad de Slughorn

No se supo en qué momento fue, pero de repente el castillo se vio envuelto en una blanca y suave capa de nieve, el Lago Negro estaba congelado y algunos alumnos aprovechaban el estado del agua para poder patinar a gusto por unos momentos. El castillo ya estaba decorado con sus doce árboles navideños y los muérdagos en los pasillos; para mala suerte de Harry, siempre que pasaba había alguna chica esperando bajo este mismo, lo bueno es que el chico conocía varios pasadizos secretos y se podía escabullir sin problemas.

Lo que más le preocupaba —y también a Alex— era el hecho de que Hermione y Ron seguían peleados. Los dos trataban de estar junto a sus amigos pero como ninguno quería verse, Harry se la pasaba con Ron y Alex con Hermione.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás enojada con Ron? —preguntó Alex algo nerviosa. Las dos estaban sentadas en el tronco de un árbol caído, cerca del Lago Negro; a pesar del frío, las dos quisieron hacer sus deberes al aire libre.

—¡El tiempo que sea necesario! —contestó bruscamente Hermione, cerrando de golpe su libro de Aritmancia

—Pero el pobre libro qué culpa tiene —dijo Alex, con la intención de calmarla un poco

—Como si pudiera sentir. Además, tampoco debería de hablarte —dijo esto último con un tono más serio mientras recogía sus cosas

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —inquirió Alex, igual recogiendo sus cosas

—Sabes de qué estoy hablando. Y por cierto ¿iras otra vez a las mazmorras? —tomó su mochila y se fue a paso firme del lugar

«Ya salió el peine»

—¡Hermione, espera! —tomó también su mochila y fue corriendo detrás de su mejor amiga—. ¡Hermione! ¡HERMIONE GRANGER, ESPERA AHORA MISMO!

La castaña se detuvo y la miro con una ceja levantada.

—¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Sé que estas molesta por mi relación con Severus...

—¿Ya hasta lo llamas por su nombre?

—¡Espera! Sé que estas enojada conmigo y me lo merezco, pero por favor no peleemos por eso. Eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero mucho y si de por si es doloroso verte peleada con Ron, ahora que las dos estemos peleadas dejara desconcertado y triste a Harry. Por favor Hermione

La castaña miró a la latina por unos momentos. Poco a poco su semblante se tranquilizó y le dio un abrazo

—Solo porque eres mi mejor amiga —le dijo Hermione, aún abrazándola

—También te quiero Hermione —abrazándola con fuerza

Las dos se separaron un poco, se sonrieron y caminaron de regreso al castillo.

Las vacaciones estaban cada vez más cerca y con ellas la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn. Alex aún no sabía si ir a la dichosa fiesta o no, ya que nadie la había invitado, lo cual no le preocupaba mucho puesto que ninguno de los chicos del lugar les parecía atractivos.

Al principio pensó que iría con Hermione y Harry, pero enorme fue su sorpresa cuando su amiga le dijo que tenía con quien ir al baile y ese alguien era Cormac McLaggen; y que Harry invitó a Luna, por lo que comenzó a resignarse que estaría sola en ese lugar y no le parecía una opción. Lo que no contaba es que sus amigos lograran persuadirla para que fuera y que no importaba que los dos fueran con parejas, no la dejarían sola; eso logro animarla un poco.

La tarde antes de la fiesta, la chica estaba deambulando por los pasillos imaginándose que iba al baile de Slughorn en compañía de Severus sin importarles nada ni nadie. Entonces recordó cuando viajo en el tiempo y de verdad pudo ir con Severus a una de esas fiestas.

«Lástima que las cosas no pasan dos veces igual»

Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que nos se dio cuenta que chocó con alguien.

—¡Lo siento! No vi por donde iba

—Es muy común en ti estar en la luna ¿cierto?

—¡Malfoy!

El rubio le sonrió de lado y la chica se sorprendió ver que por primera vez le sonreía de manera sincera, sin sarcasmo ni burla.

—¿Quieres ir a conversar un poco en el Lago Negro? —le invitó el rubio

—Eh... sí, claro

Los dos caminaron por los pasillos con cautela esperando no encontrarse con nadie.

«Esto sí que es realmente extraño» pensó Alex en cuanto lograron salir a los jardines del castillo.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que Severus los había visto salir con sigilo desde las mazmorras y al parecerle realmente extraño ver a esos dos juntos decidió seguirlos y averiguar que estaban tramando.

Los dos caminaron por la nieve tratando de no resbalarse con cada paso que daban. Llegaron hasta los límites del Bosque Prohibido y se sentaron en un viejo tronco caído.

—Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que estamos locos —comentó Malfoy después de un largo e incomodo silencio

—Yo todavía no puedo creerlo, pero no me molesta en absoluto —dijo Alex mirando fijamente el lago congelado

—A mi tampoco. Oye... de verdad te agradezco que me salvaras del caer de la Torre de Astronomía

—En realidad los dos caímos, pero de nada

—Oye por cierto, quería decirte algo

—Sí, dime

—¿Tienes algo que ver con el profesor Snape?

—¿EH? —Alex se quedo estática con la pregunta—. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Por lo que paso en el primer día de clases

—¿Qué paso ese día? «¡Por favor que no haya visto nada!»

—Se te acerco demasiado y te dio puntos por lo que hiciste; hacer un hechizo no verbal y aturdirme

Alex sintió que el corazón se le detenía en ese momento.

«¡Pero él había quedado aturdido! ¿Cómo...?»

—Tranquila, no diré nada

—¿Eh? Si en realidad paso algo... ¿Por qué no lo harías?

—No quiero perjudicar a mi Jefe de Casa. Además de que nadie me creería

—Eso es un buen punto... he, he... «¡Chanclas! Esto está muy mal»

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. Tanto uno como otro seguía pensando que esto era una locura, pero por alguna razón los dos se sentían cómodos hablando.

—Entonces ¿si te llevas bien con él o... tienen algo más?

—Eh... bueno...

—Sé que el Señor Tenebroso quiere que te cases con él

—¿QUÉEE? ¿Cómo lo...?

—¿Acaso olvidaste quienes son mis padres?

—Ah... claro. Lo olvide

—Haz de estar molesta con eso ¿no? Una leona como tú comprometida con la serpiente mayor, debe de ser una gran tortura para ti

—En realidad no lo es

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, la verdad es que los dos...

—Señor Malfoy, Señorita Macías ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—Profesor Snape —dijeron los dos a la vez

«Hablando del Rey de Roma que se asoma»

—¿Y bien?

—No estamos haciendo nada malo, profesor —dijo Malfoy, poniéndose pie y acercándose a su Jefe de Casa con aire ¿amenazador?

—Me sorprende ver al... Príncipe de las Serpientes con una simple Leona

—Eso debería de decirlo yo ¿no cree?

«Lucius, si sobrevives a Azkaban te voy a...»

—Disculpe si hicimos algo que le pareció mal, profesor —dijo Alex de repente. Sabía que a Severus no le molestaría, pero en eso tenía razón, era muy extraño ver a una serpiente y a una leona juntos.

—Señorita Macías, regrese a su Sala Común ahora

Alex simplemente lo miro y se fue pasando junto a él y en esos escasos segundos Severus le susurro que la esperaba en su despacho a la hora de siempre. En cuanto la chica se perdió de vista, profesor y alumno se quedaron solos, mirándose como lo haría un depredador sobre su presa.

—¿Qué estas tramando esta vez Draco? ¿Ahora planeas usar a tus compañeras para tus planes?

—No le agrada que este cerca de su... prometida ¿cierto?

—Eso no te concierne. Mejor deberías concentrarte en cumplir la misión que te encomendó el Señor Tenebroso

—Lo hare, lo hare. Pero lleva tiempo planearlo todo

—Pues date prisa

—Tal vez pueda mandarme en la escuela, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con asuntos académicos, así que por favor le pido que deje de fastidiarme —con paso firme comenzó a alejarse Severus para regresar a su Sala Común

Severus lo vio alejarse y sintió una presión en el pecho.

—Las cosas están cada vez peor —y con paso firme regreso al castillo.

En la noche, Alex logró escabullirse desde la Torre de Gryffindor hasta las mazmorras. Toco tres veces con cuidado y entró al despacho en cuanto escucho el frio "Pase".

—¿Estas molesto con lo que paso en la tarde? —preguntó Alex, acercándose a su hombre hasta posarse detrás de él, quien estaba sentado en el escritorio, revisando los trabajos de Defensa.

—No, solo estaba preocupado

—A veces puedes llegar a ser demasiado sobreprotector —lo abrazo por detrás y le dio un beso en la coronilla

—Sabes que me importas mucho y que haría hasta lo imposible con tal de protegerte —le contestó colocando una mano sobre las de ellas. La otra estaba ocupada con los pergaminos

—¿Te falta mucho?

—Ya casi termino. Por cierto ¿desde cuándo Draco y tú son amigos?

Alex dudo un poco pero al final le contó lo que paso en la Torre de Astronomía. Severus se preocupó al principio pero después de escuchar cómo se salvaron, se tranquilizo un poco.

—¿Alguien más lo sabe?

—No, solo tú

—Está bien. Cambiando de tema ¿iras a la fiesta de Horace mañana?

—Sí, aunque iré sola

—¿No irán tus amiguitos?

—Harry ira con Luna. Hermione con McLaggen y no me sentiría muy cómoda pasar toda la noche con Ron, aunque sea mi amigo

—Creo que Weasley se la pasaría más comiendo que haciéndote caso

—En eso tienes razón —dejo escapar un suspiro y abrazo un poco más fuerte a Severus

—¿Qué tienes?

—Recordé la vez que fuimos a una de las fiestas de Slughorn juntos, eso es todo

—Yo también los recuerdo

—Lástima que no podamos ir juntos

—Pero, podremos vernos en algún lugar más... íntimo

Severus se levantó de golpe y antes de que Alex se diera cuenta estaba rodeada por los brazos de su hombre.

—¡Severus!

—¿Sí?

—Me asustaste

—Lo siento. ¿Con esto quedare perdonado? —la beso con pasión en los labios. Alex lo rodeo del cuello y él la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo por la cintura. Se separaron un poco a causa de la falta de aire

—No estoy muy segura —y lo volvió a besar

Los dos volvieron a besarse con pasión. El beso se volvía cada vez más apasionado, de pronto se escucho la puerta del despacho abrirse. Los dos se separaron y sintieron que se les paraba el corazón al ver quien estaba en la puerta.

—Malfoy

El rubio había ido al despacho del Jefe de su Casa para tratar de saber más sobre su dichoso compromiso arreglado por el Señor Tenebroso y nunca pensó que se encontraría con algo como eso: su Jefe de Casa y una alumna, para su asombro, Gryffindor y Sangre Sucia

Los tres se quedaron quietos y en silencio por un largo tiempo. Malfoy se aparto de la puerta para cerrar completamente y tener una conversación más... privada.

—Draco, esto no es...

—Bueno, eso confirma mis sospechas

—¿De qué hablas Draco?

—Sabía que los dos se llevaban muy bien, pero nunca pensé que se tratara de una relación

—¡Malfoy, te lo ruego! ¡No le digas a nadie sobre esto!

—De algún modo esto podría beneficiarme —Severus y Alex se quedaron estáticos al escuchar eso ¿Qué estaba tramando?—. Pero no lo hare

—¿Cómo? —dijeron a la vez Severus y Alex

—No quiero perder a mi Jefe de Casa. Además de que cuando los dos se casen todo el mundo sabrá lo de ustedes ¿no? Así que no quiero ser yo el que "esparza" el chisme

—Malfoy... de verdad muchas gracias

—Gracias Draco

—De nada, pero los dos me deben una muy grande —se despidió de ambos con un gesto en la mano y salió del despacho

—Será mejor que regreses a tu dormitorio antes de que otro "imprevisto" aparezca

—Está bien —le dio un beso en los labios a Severus y se fue de las mazmorras.

En cuanto el profesor se quedo solo, se fue a sus aposentos y se dejo caer sobre la cama.

—Había olvidado por completo lo del compromiso. En realidad si había pensado en pedirle matrimonio a Alex... pero no así; quería esperar a que ella fuera mayor de edad y acabara sus estudios no mucho antes de tiempo.

Siguió lamentándose hasta altas horas de la noche. No pudo dormir a causa de la culpa que sentía por arruinarle la vida a su pequeña con ese estúpido compromiso.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

El baile de Navidad de Slughorn llegó. A las ocho en punto la fiesta comenzó, Hermione no estaba muy alegre con su pareja que digamos y Harry se sentía incomodo con lo que llegaba a decir Luna. Los dos se habían adelantado con sus respectivas parejas, mientras que Alex seguía arreglándose en su dormitorio.

—Estoy empezando a rajarme

—Pues ni modo, te aguantas. Dijiste que ibas a ir, ora lo cumples

—Xóchitl, de verdad no me ayudas en nada

La brije no dijo nada. Alex ya estaba vestida, llevaban un vestido morado de corte desigual (el hombro y brazo derecho cubierto y del lado izquierdo descubierto y con tirante) y decorado con purpurina plateada, traía unas sandalias plateadas de tacón alto.

—¿Por qué me pusiste estos zapatos si sabes que soy muy mala para caminar con tacones?

—Porque quiero que te veas más bonita y más alta

—Tampoco pidas imposibles

—Bueno, cállate y quédate quieta que no logro peinarte. Y todavía falta el maquillaje

Xóchitl le había puesto una extensión de coleta que le llegaba a la altura del pecho y con su magia hizo que se viera natural. Le puso un maquillaje ligero y natural que combinaba a la perfección con su vestido.

—Parezco princesa —dijo Alex mirándose al espejo, no muy convencida de su apariencia ya que no acostumbraba vestirse así

—Pues para eso te falta tu príncipe —dijo Xóchitl recogiendo las cosas que uso para arreglarla—. Aunque te encontraste con el más...

—No termines esa oración

—Que histérica. Será mejor que te des prisa o llegarás tarde

—Está bien, ya voy. Nos vemos después —la brije volvió a su forma lobuna. Alex le acaricio la cabeza y salió de su habitación.

La Sala Común estaba vacía, por lo que al salir no tuvo problema de que alguno de sus compañeros la viera.

«Espero que la fiesta valga la pena. ¡Me da mucha pena estar vestida así!»

También se alegro de ver que los pasillos del castillo estaban vacios; hubiera llegado más rápido de no ser por los tacones. Estaba caminando pegada a la pared para evitar caerse.

«¿Para qué carambas le hice caso a Xóchitl?»

Finalmente logro llegar al despacho de Slughorn. El despacho era mucho más amplio que los de los otros profesores, bien porque lo habían construido así, bien porque Slughorn lo había ampliado mediante algún truco. Tanto el techo como las paredes estaban adornados con colgaduras verde esmeralda, carmesí y dorado, lo que daba la impresión de estar en una tienda. La habitación, abarrotada y con un ambiente muy cargado, estaba bañada por la luz rojiza que proyectaba una barroca lámpara dorada, colgada del centro del techo, en la que aleteaban hadas de verdad que, vistas desde abajo, parecían relucientes motas de luz. Desde un rincón apartado llegaban cánticos acompañados por instrumentos que recordaban las mandolinas; una nube de humo de pipa flotaba suspendida sobre las cabezas de unos magos ancianos que conversaban animadamente, y, dando chillidos, varios elfos domésticos intentaban abrirse paso entre un bosque de rodillas, pero, como quedaban ocultos por las pesadas bandejas de plata llenas de comida que transportaban, tenían el aspecto de mesitas móviles.

Alex comenzó a buscar con la mirada a sus amigos pero no los encontraba por ningún lado. A lo lejos le pareció ver a McLaggen, por lo que se escabullo por otro lado. Continuo vagando por el lugar buscando a Harry, Hermione, Luna o quien fuera con tal de pasar un rato en la fiesta.

Un pequeño elfo pasó junto a ella y le ofreció una cerveza de mantequilla. Tomó una y siguió con su camino; al ver que no encontraba algún conocido opto por salir un momento, vio una puerta cubierta por cortinas, las cuales se movían un poco a causa del viento y supuso que debía de ser el balcón.

«Espero que sea grande»

Apartó un poco la cortina, y abrió la puerta. A pesar de estar en invierno, había un hechizo en el balcón que hacía que no hubiera nieve y estuviera cálido. Se acercó hasta el barandal y recargó los brazos en él. Miraba con atención la excelente vista que tenía de los terrenos del castillo cubiertos por la blanca nieve.

—¿Se puede saber que hace una hermosa señorita sola en este lugar? —dijo una voz grave y a la sensual detrás de ella

Alex se puso roja de golpe. Se incorporó un poco y se volvió un poco para ver a su acompañante

—Solo vine a tomar un poco de aire, Severus

El profesor la miro y no pudo contener una expresión de asombro; se veía muy hermosa a pesar del accidente y de su "hospitalización" tanto en el hospital muggle como en San Mungo. Para él no importaba como se viera, siempre se vería hermosa. Alex al ver cómo iba vestido, simplemente sonrió negando con la cabeza, seguía luciendo su típico traje negro y su capa, pero aun así le parecía muy guapo.

—Creí que habías dicho que estarías con tus amigos —comentó Severus, acercándose a ella

—Y así era, pero entre tanta gente no los encontré, por lo que mejor opte por venir aquí —contestó Alex, volvió a posar su mirada a lo lejos.

Se termino de un trajo la cerveza de mantequilla y dejo la botella en el barandal. Severus la miro fijamente, sabía que a la chica no le agrada este tipo de eventos —al igual que él— y que solo vendría si era con algún amigo y/o conocido, pero al estar sola comenzaba a sentirse desubicada y sola.

A pesar de estar al aire libre, alcanzaban a escuchar la música que provenía del despacho. Los dos se quedaron en silencio mirando a la nada, entonces comenzó a sonar una melodía que Alex reconoció enseguida, puesto que la había escuchado antes en una película infantil live-action y le gustaba mucho.

A Severus no se le hizo conocida, pero al ver de reojo a Alex y la expresión que tenía al parecer ella sí. La letra comenzó a escucharse y el profesor se dio cuenta que estaba en español.

«La ventaja de tener una novia extranjera, es poder aprender otros idiomas»

Conmigo estas y el mundo se esfumo 

la música al sonar nos envolvió 

Aquí, muy juntos si contigo voy 

Aquí tan vivo estoy

Severus no sabía porque, pero sentía que la canción concordaba con la situación que tenía ahora con su pequeña. Vio que Alex comenzaba a alejarse, entonces la tomó con delicadeza de la muñeca y ella lo miro.

—¿Me haría el honor, hermosa señorita, de bailar esta pieza conmigo?

Alex se sonrojó ante la galante invitación de su hombre.

—Con mucho gusto, hermoso caballero

Se tomaron de la mano con los dedos entrelazados, él la sujeto con firmeza y a la vez delicadeza de la cintura y ella poso su mano sobre su hombro.

La vida va, los sueños morirán al mío digo adiós y sin saber 

Que aquí tú estabas mi sueño te encontró 

y hoy por siempre ya sé 

Que solo quiero tenerte aquí

Al igual que las veces anteriores, los dos bailaban con una elegancia sin igual. Alex aún no sentía mucha confianza al bailar, pero Severus la guiaba y hacía que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Solo déjate llevar por la música pequeña

Y así lo hizo la latina.

Aquí soñando con un feliz final 

Creer que esto en verdad es real 

Y este sueño también nos separo, 

Tu allá y yo, aquí

Ante esa última oración, Severus se puso serio. Alex estaba tan cómoda y alegre recargada en el pecho del hombre que no lo noto.

«Si que la canción concuerda con lo que estoy pasando»

Se escuchó simplemente la música y Severus la atrajo hacia sí con más fuerza, queriéndole dar a entender que nunca la dejaría apartarse de su lado. La chica entendió el mensaje y se apretó más a él.

Y como enfrentar la realidad si hoy te pierdo aquí 

Hoy aquí soñando con un feliz final 

Creer que esto en verdad es real 

Soñar que el sueño en los dos esta 

Yo aquí, yo aquí, y tu allá

Durante esa última estrofa, Severus sintió que en cualquier momento se desmoronaría ante su pequeña con el simple hecho de que podría perderla a causa del Juramento Inquebrantable que hizo. Alex seguía con el rostro recargado en el pecho del adulto y pudo sentir como este temblaba un poco y respiraba con dificultad, como si en cualquier momento fuera a llorar.

—Severus ¿Qué tienes?

El hombre la miró y trato de controlarse un poco. Alex pudo ver que los ojos de su hombre estaban algo brillosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Severus, por favor dime qué te pasa

—No es nada, pequeña. De verdad

—¿Seguro?

—Sí

La chica seguía sin estar muy convencida pero no dijo nada. De pronto se escucho alboroto en el despacho, los dos entraron y vieron a Filch llevar de la oreja a Draco.

—¿Qué paso?

—No lo sé. Espérame aquí —y el profesor se perdió entre la gente

—Profesor Slughorn —dijo Filch con su jadeante voz; le temblaban los carrillos y en sus ojos saltones brillaba la obsesión por detectar travesuras—, he descubierto a este chico merodeando por un pasillo de los pisos superiores. Dice que venía a su fiesta pero que se ha extraviado. ¿Es verdad que está invitado?

Malfoy se soltó con un tirón.

—¡Está bien, no me invitaron! —reconoció a regañadientes—. Quería colarme. ¿Satisfecho?

—¡No, no estoy nada satisfecho! —repuso Filch, aunque su afirmación no concordaba con su expresión triunfante—. ¡Te has metido en un buen lío, te lo garantizo! ¿Acaso no dijo el director que estaba prohibido pasearse por el castillo de noche, a menos que tuvieras un permiso especial? ¿Eh, eh?

—No pasa nada, Argus —lo apaciguó Slughorn agitando una mano—. Es Navidad, y querer entrar en una fiesta no es ningún crimen. Por esta vez no lo castigaremos. Puedes quedarte, Draco.

Filch se había dado la vuelta y se marchaba murmurando por lo bajo; Malfoy sonreía y estaba dándole las gracias a Slughorn por su generosidad.

—Me gustaría hablar un momento contigo, Draco —dijo Severus.

—¿Ahora, Severus? —intervino Slughorn hipando—. Estamos celebrando la Navidad, no seas demasiado duro con...

—Soy el jefe de su casa y yo decidiré lo duro o lo blando que he de ser con él —lo cortó Severus con aspereza—. Sígueme, Draco.

Se marcharon; Severus iba delante y Malfoy lo seguía con cara de pocos amigos.

Alex sabía que algo debía de estar tramando el rubio y que todavía no le había dicho, por lo que con sigilo salió de la fiesta para seguirlos. En cuanto salió se encontró con Harry; se le acercó por detrás y por señas le indicó que también los estaba siguiendo. El chico sacó del interior de su saco la capa invisible y los dos se cubrieron con ella; para tener mejor movimiento y estar en completo silencio, Alex se quitó los tacones.

Llegaron hasta la última aula del pasillo y oyeron las voces de los dos. Harry sacó de otro bolsillo del saco unas orejas extensibles, cada uno se colocó una y paso el extremo de la otra debajo de la puerta.

—... no puedes cometer errores, Draco, porque si te expulsan...

—Yo no tuve nada que ver, ¿queda claro?

—Espero que estés diciéndome la verdad, porque fue algo torpe y descabellado. Ya sospechan que estuviste implicado.

—¿Quién sospecha de mí? —preguntó Draco con enojo—. Por última vez, no fui yo, ¿de acuerdo? Katie Bell debe de tener algún enemigo que nadie conoce. ¡No me mire así! Ya sé lo que intenta hacer, no soy tonto, pero le advierto que no dará resultado. ¡Puedo impedírselo!

Hubo una pausa; luego Severus dijo con calma:

—Vaya, ya veo que tía Bellatrix te ha estado enseñando Oclumancia. ¿Qué pensamientos pretendes ocultarle a tu amo, Draco?

—¡A él no intento esconderle nada, lo que pasa es que no quiero que usted se entrometa!

Los dos se miraron sorprendidos ante lo que escuchaban. ¿Qué había pasado para que Draco le hablara de ese modo a Severus? ¡A Severus Snape, a quien siempre había mostrado respeto, incluso simpatía!

—Por eso este año me has evitado desde que llegaste a Hogwarts, ¿no? ¿Temías que me entrometiera? Supongo que te das cuenta, Draco, de que si algún otro alumno hubiera dejado de venir a mi despacho después de haberle ordenado yo varias veces que se presentara...

—¡Pues castígueme! ¡Denúncieme a Dumbledore! —lo desafió Draco.

Se produjo otra pausa, y a continuación Severus declaró:

—Sabes muy bien que no haré ninguna de esas cosas.

—¡En ese caso, será mejor que deje de ordenarme que vaya a su despacho!

—Escúchame —dijo Severus en voz baja—, yo sólo intento ayudarte. Le prometí a tu madre que te protegería. Pronuncié el Juramento Inquebrantable, Draco...

—¡Pues mire, tendrá que romperlo porque no necesito su protección! Es mi misión, él me la asignó y voy a cumplirla. Tengo un plan y saldrá bien, sólo que me está llevando más tiempo del que creía.

—¿En qué consiste tu plan?

—¡No es asunto suyo!

—Si me lo cuentas, yo podría ayudarte...

—¡Muchas gracias, pero tengo toda la ayuda que necesito, no estoy solo!

—Anoche bien que estabas solo cuando deambulabas por los pasillos sin centinelas y sin refuerzos, lo cual fue una tremenda insensatez. Estás cometiendo errores elementales...

—¡Crabbe y Goyle me habrían acompañado si usted no los hubiera castigado!

—¡Baja la voz! —le espetó Severus porque Draco cada vez chillaba más—. Si tus amigos Crabbe y Goyle pretenden aprobar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este curso, tendrán que esforzarse un poco más de lo que demuestran hasta aho...

—¿Qué importa eso? —lo cortó Draco—. ¡Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! ¡Pero si eso es una farsa! ¡Como si alguno de nosotros necesitara protegerse de las artes oscuras!

—¡Es una farsa, sí, pero crucial para el éxito, Draco! ¿Dónde crees que habría pasado yo todos estos años si no hubiera sabido fingir? ¡Escúchame! Es una imprudencia que te pasees por ahí de noche, que te dejes atrapar; y si depositas tu confianza en ayudantes como Crabbe y Goyle...

—¡Ellos no son los únicos, hay otra gente a mi lado, gente más competente!

—Entonces ¿por qué no te confías a mí y me dejas...?

—¡Sé lo que usted se propone! ¡Quiere arrebatarme la gloria!

Se callaron un momento, y luego Severus dijo con frialdad:

—Hablas como un niño majadero. Comprendo que la captura y el encarcelamiento de tu padre te hayan afectado, pero...

Los chicos apenas tuvieron un segundo para reaccionar: oyeron los pasos de Draco acercándose a la puerta y lograron apartarse en el preciso momento en que ésta se abría de par en par. Draco se alejó a zancadas por el pasillo, pasó por delante del despacho de Slughorn, cuya puerta estaba abierta, y se perdió de vista tras la esquina.

Los dos permanecieron agachados y sin apenas atreverse a respirar cuando Severus abandonó el aula con una expresión insondable y se encaminó a la fiesta. Se quedaron agazapados, ocultos bajo la capa, reflexionando sobre todo lo que acababan de escuchar.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Las vacaciones de inviernos comenzaron, al día siguiente de la fiesta de Slughorn; Harry se quedaría con los Weasley, Hermione estaría con su familia y Alex —por órdenes de Dumbledore— se quedaría con Severus. Ni a Harry ni a Ron les hizo gracia, los dos decían que sería una tortura y más porque desde el verano pasado se estaba quedando con él. En cambio, Hermione y las demás se resignaron a eso, incluso le hacían bromas sobre lo que podría hacer con el hombre a solas.

—Oigan, yo no estoy pintada ¿eh? —dijo Xóchitl fingiendo ofensa

Todas estaban hablando en un compartimiento lejos de Harry y Ron, puesto que Hermione y el pelirrojo seguían peleados, y por ahora lo mejor era que estuvieran separados.

—Pero tú te quedaras con nosotros en casa para dejarlos a solas —dijo Ginny con una mirada picara

Alex se sonrojó ante la insinuación de su amiga. Siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron a la estación; las chicas se despidieron y se fueron con sus familiares. Alex tenía que quedarse en la estación a esperar a Severus, ya que se había quedado en el colegio hablando con el director.

El profesor no fue por ella sino hasta una hora después. Severus se apareció justamente en la estación 9 puesto que Alex lo estaba esperando ahí.

—Lamento la tardanza

—No te preocupes

Severus sacó su varita y con un movimiento de esta encogió el baúl de Alex y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. La tomó de la mano y los dos desaparecieron para aparecer en la sala de la Calle de la Hiladera; en cuanto llegaron, Severus se fue a encerrar a su habitación y así estuvo en todas las vacaciones.

Alex iba a buscarlo todos los días con la intención de estar con él y saber que le pasaba, le llevaba las comidas pero ni para eso le abría y ya comenzaba a asustarse.

Unos días antes de Navidad, se hartó de la actitud del hombre. Salió de su habitación y a paso firme se encamino al de Severus y comenzó a tocar con fuerza.

—¡Severus Snape, ya estuvo bueno de esto! ¡Sal ahora mismo y dime qué te pasa, me tienes muy preocupada!

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta. Siguió tocando y tocando por horas y no le contestaba.

—Ahora si ya me enoje —con su magia elemental abrió la puerta y se introdujo en la habitación de Severus. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al entrar y no verlo ahí—. ¿Pero qué carambas...? —Lo busco por toda la habitación y hasta en el baño pero el hombre no estaba.

Salió de la habitación y fue a buscarlo a su biblioteca y tampoco. Busco en cada rincón de la casa pero Severus no estaba en ningún lado; resignada, regresó a la habitación del hombre y se sentó en la cama con la intención de esperarlo.

Hasta altas horas de la noche Severus regreso muy agotado y con una que otra herida. Se quitó la capa y la levita de camino a la cama. Estaba por dejarse caer en ella cuando se encontró con la figura de Alex.

—¿Cómo rayos logro...? Sus poderes

Se acercó a la chica con la intención de tomarla en brazos y regresarla a su habitación. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla, la chica se despertó de golpe.

—¿Se puede saber, por todos los cielos, donde estabas y porque últimamente te la vives encerrado aquí?

El profesor aun seguía en shock por encontrarse a la chica ahí. La miro por unos momentos pensando si le decía la verdad o no.

«Tarde o temprano se va a enterar»

—¿Prometes que no te alteraras?

—Depende de lo que me vayas a decir

—Está bien... he estado yendo a varias reuniones con el Señor Tenebroso

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? y no me salgas que porque fue por mi bien

—Es sobre... nuestro compromiso

—¿Compromiso? —Alex tardó un momento en recordar la noche que los mortífagos la secuestraron y Voldemort le puso la marca tenebrosa—. ¿Te refieres a...?

—De eso estoy hablando. El señor tenebroso quiere que nos casemos cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad ya que ahora se complican las cosas; entre que la situación de tiempos oscuros está muy dura y aun eres menor de ella, por lo que habría complicaciones

Severus en cuanto termino le dio la espalda y salió del dormitorio.

—¡Severus, espera! —corrió detrás de él y logró alcanzarlo hasta su biblioteca. Vio que el hombre abría una botella de whisky de fuego e iba a empezar a beber de ella de no ser porque Alex logro quitárselo y arrogarlo a la chimenea

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque esconderte detrás del alcohol no resolverá nada

—¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Arruine tu vida!

—¿Qué?

—Desde que ese día que te arrebate tu inocencia no he hecho más que arruinarte tu vida —Severus estaba realmente estresado con todo lo que estaba pasando, sabía que en cuanto ella supiera lo que tenía que hacer se alejaría de su lado y lo odiaría, por eso quería que ahora se diera cuenta de la realidad. Bajó la mirada ya que no tenía el valor para verla a los ojos—. De verdad la siento... lo único que he querido desde que te conozco y desde que estamos juntos es que seas feliz, pero... todo me ha salido mal. No soy bueno, nunca lo he sido, por eso pienso que...

De pronto se escucho el ruido de un golpe. Severus estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, con el rostro de lado y un ardor en la mejilla izquierda; Alex le había dado una bofetada. El hombre movió el rostro con lentitud hasta mirar a la chica, ella seguía con la mano arriba y su cabello le tapa el rostro, pero se podía escuchar un sollozo.

—Ahora quiero que escuches con atención Severus Snape. —el profesor pudo notar que la voz le temblaba un poco a causa del llanto que al parecer en realidad trataba de contener—. Tú no eres una mala persona, eras una buena persona, solamente has cometido errores en tu vida que has logrado enmendar ¡Pero tú no has hecho nada malo! —Alex levantó la mirada hacia él con expresión seria pero las lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Severus se sintió culpable al verla así—. ¡Tú no me arruinaste nada, solamente has hecho lo que tenías que hacer para protegernos no solo a mí, sino a todos los que te rodean —las lágrimas ya no pudieron ser retenidas por más tiempo.

Alex comenzó a llorar dejando salir toda la frustración y tristeza que tenía en su interior. Severus simplemente se le quedaba viendo con una expresión de sorpresa impregnado en su rostro; de pronto sintió que algo caía por su mejilla, se llevó una mano a esta y puso sentir que estaba algo húmeda. Estaba llorando también.

—Alex...

Como respuesta de la chica, Alex se abalanzo sobre él rodeando con fuerza su cintura y dejando que las lagrimas empaparan el pecho del hombre.

—¡Severus, te amo! ¡Te amo y no quiero perderte!

Esas palabras bastaron para que Severus se desmoronara. La abrazó con fuerza por los hombros y apoyo su cabeza en la de Alex. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y se perdían en el cabello de la chica.

A pesar de que uno tenía mayores problemas que el otro, los dos sufrían de la misma manera. Los pensamientos y sentimientos de una pareja son uno; si uno sufre el otro también, su uno esta triste el otro también y eso les pasaba a los dos. No querían ver sufrir al otro y por lo tanto compartían su sufrir, sus alegrías y tristezas.


	75. Navidad y aniversario

ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo contiene lemon, por lo que si esto no es de su agrado, absténganse de leer y de hacer malos comentarios. Gracias.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Después de ese día las cosas mejoraron para los dos. Faltaban dos días para Navidad y Alex estaba revisando los últimos detalles para la cena de ese día, y es que además los dos celebrarían algo más.

—Ya llevamos un año juntos —murmuró Alex para sí misma mientras estaba en la sala terminando de poner el árbol de Navidad

—Yo tampoco lo puedo creer—dijo Severus detrás de la chica

Alex se dio la vuelta y sonrío al verlo. El hombre regresaba a casa después de una reunión de la Orden por la chimenea de su estudio; le pareció muy tierna al verla adornando el árbol de Navidad, puesto que la chica le había dicho que era una de sus fiestas favoritas y eso lo tenía bien claro al verla feliz en esas fechas desde pequeña en Hogwarts.

Había comenzado a caminar hacia ella con sigilo, aunque no era necesario hacerlo porque ella estaba muy centrada en su trabajo, entonces escuchó lo que dijo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Alex le sonrió y siguió con su labor, se había puesto de puntitas porque ya no alcanzaba la parte superior del árbol. Severus solamente la veía batallar un poco a causa de la altura; se le acercó un poco más y aprovechando que la chica tenía ambas manos arriba, la rodeó con sus brazos de la cintura y pudo sentir un leve temblor en el cuerpo de la chica.

«Era de esperarse» pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El temblor de la chica cada vez era más fuerte y se hizo más al sentir las manos del hombre comenzar a recorrer su abdomen tanto sobre como dentro de la blusa verde esmeralda que traía puesta.

—Sev... Severus... —gimió la chica bajando las manos y posándola sobre las de Severus

La única respuesta que tuvo de él fue que empezó a depositarle besos en el cuello haciendo que Alex se estremeciera cada vez más.

Alex ya no soportaba más, por lo que se dio vuelta bruscamente quedando de frente a él y lo besó; pero no era un beso inocente sino que este era salvaje y apasionado. Severus no tardo en corresponderle con la misma intensidad.

La intensidad del beso iba siendo cada vez más fuerte, Alex lo rodeaba del cuello y pasaba sus manos por su cabello mientras que Severus le acariciaba la espalda. Poco a poco la mano del hombre comenzó a recorrer la espalda de la chica debajo de la blusa arrancándole varios suspiros.

La llevó hasta el sillón y con cuidado la recortó quedando él sobre ella. Alex llevo sus manos a los botones de la levita y se los desabrochó con desesperación. En cuanto lo hizo se la quitó con lentitud junto con la capa y la arrojó al suelo; Severus no se quedo atrás, poco a poco despojó a Alex de su blusa y la arrojó al suelo al lado de su ropa.

Dejo de besarla en los labios para dejar un rastro de besos desde sus labios hasta el cuello de la chica. Alex se estremeció al sentir sus labios ahí y lo atrajo hacia él empujando un poco su cabeza, pero sus manos no se quedaron quietas ahí; bajo con lentitud las manos hasta los botones de su camisa blanca y de la abrió de un jalón reventando los botones.

—Creo que alguien está algo... impaciente —murmuro Severus a unos milímetros de su cuello haciendo que Alex soltara un suspiro

—Cállate y bésame —le reclamó Alex tomando su cabeza con las dos manos y atrayendo sus labios contra los suyos en una lucha desenfrenada

Severus llevó una de sus manos hacia el sostén purpura de Alex y estuvo a punto de desabrocharlo cuando se escucho ruido proveniente de la ventana. Los dos se quedaron quietos como estaban y sentían que sus sienes palpitaban.

«Cero y van dos» pensó Alex, algo molesta y dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración.

Severus se incorporó dejando escapar un gruñido, se colocó la camisa sin botones con brusquedad, tomó su varita y con un movimiento de esta abrió la ventana de la cual entraron dos lechuzas; una negra como la noche y la otra café; las dos llevaban un paquete grande y al parecer estaban hechizados para que las aves pudieran llevarlas sin problema

Alex se incorporó también y se sorprendió de ver que se trataba de su lechuza y lo que llevaba.

—¡Quetzal! —exclamó la chica.

Se levantó del sillón y se agacho para recoger su blusa pero sintió que algo caía sobre ella cubriéndole un poco la cabeza y la espalda. Se incorporo y vio que Severus ya no tenía la camisa, dejándose una excelente vista de su varonil tórax.

—Es mejor que tú estés cubierta y yo no —dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su lechuza

Alex se acomodó la camisa y deseó no haber sido tan brusca al momento de abrirla porque ahora no podía cerrarla y tenía que sujetarla todo el tiempo.

Le quitó el paquete a su lechuza y en cuanto la liberó de su carga salió volando de la casa seguida de la lechuza negra de Severus. Alex bajo la mirada al paquete y vio que había una tarjeta en ella, la tomó y la leyó; era de Xóchitl:

Alex:

Primero que nada espero que estés bien y que no te estés "divierto de más" con Snape a solas «mendiga...» Segundo ¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo! Aquí te envió mi regalo de Navidad, NO lo Abras sino hasta Nochebuena y TAMPOCO lo hagas enfrente de Snape «¿Por qué no?» Espero que lo disfrutes (que estoy segura que lo harás... y él también :P) «Loca» y se la pases muy bien en estas fiestas.

Atentamente

Xóchitl

Alex miraba incrédula la nota al igual que el paquete.

«¿Ahora que se trae entre manos?»

—Creo que no quiero saber ahora que hizo Xóchitl, ¿no crees Severus? ¿Severus?

El hombre estaba de espaldas a ella. Al parecer había recibido el mismo paquete que ella pero en lugar de que el remitente fuera la loba, era de Lupin.

«¿Cómo es que Lupin terminó siendo cómplice de esa escoba con patas?» se preguntó Severus, aun mirando con desconfianza la nota y el paquete.

—Dice lo mismo ¿verdad? —Severus volteó un poco la cabeza y vio a Alex parada junto a él leyendo la nota que le enviaron

—Al parecer esto no acabara bien en cuanto abramos esto

—Yo espero que no

La chica dio media vuelta, buscó su blusa, tomó el paquete y la nota, y se encaminó a su dormitorio.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Severus, desconcertado por la actitud de la chica

—A mi habitación —la chica se volteó para mirarlo y el profesor vio que estaba sonriendo—. Ya casi es hora de cenar y quiero dejar primero todo esto para bajar a preparar todo —y se encaminó escaleras arriba

Al principio Severus se quedo algo confundido por la actitud de la chica, pero después se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, pero era una sonrisa débil que no demostraba felicidad.

—De verdad quisiera que el tiempo dejara de avanzar para poder disfrutar al máximo de tu compañía... y de tu amor —susurró el profesor en cuanto la chica se perdió de vista. Recogió sus cosas y se encaminó a su habitación para cambiarse.

NOCHEBUENA

Ya todo estaba listo en el comedor y en la sala. La cena estaba preparada, la mesa puesta, algunos bocadillos y bebidas esperando en la mesita de la sala y faltaban solo unas horas para la cena de Navidad.

Alex estaba en bata revisando toda su ropa y hasta la del baúl de la madre de Severus que le obsequio y no encontraba nada que ponerse para ese momento tan especial.

—¿Cómo carambas fue que se me paso esto? —se lamentó la chica revisando todo lo que tenía.

Podría tal vez usar el vestido que uso en el baile de Navidad de su cuarto año o el que utilizo en la cena de Navidad de Slughorn, pero no quería porque, entre que ya los había usado, quería usar algo especial para esa noche.

Dejó de buscar en su baúl y se encaminó otra vez al baúl de la Sra. Snape,mpero en el camino se tropezó con algo. Se incorporó y vio que se trataba del paquete que la loba le había enviado hace unos días.

—Es cierto, ahora ya puedo ver qué cosa se le ocurrió enviarme

Tomó el paquete y lo puso sobre la cama. Le quitó el lazo con el que estaba atado y le retiro la tapa. En cuanto vio su contenido no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño grito de asombro.

—¿EH? ¡No inventen! —Le dio una ojeada rápida al contenido del paquete y se sorprendió bastante al terminar de inspeccionarlo—. Sí que pensó en todo —murmuró la chica al momento de sacar todo su contenido y empezar a arreglarse

Faltaban diez minutos para que comenzaran con su cena de Navidad y Aniversario de novios y Alex aun no bajaba. Severus estaba en la sala mirando a cada rato las escaleras esperando ver a su pequeña bajar.

—¿Por qué rayos las mujeres se tardaran demasiado en arreglarse? —murmuró Severus mirando las escaleras y arreglándose la corbata. Estaba usando el traje que venía en el paquete que Lupin le había enviado—. En cuanto lo vea lo voy a...

Lo que recibió fue un traje negro acompañado de una camisa escarlata y una corbata color escarlata y dorado rayada. Se acomodó su cabello lo mejor que pudo y llevaba unos zapatos negros perfectamente voleados.

Terminó de acomodarse por milésima vez la corbata cuando escuchó pasos de unos tacones bajando las escaleras. En cuanto poso su mirada en las escaleras una gran expresión de asombro apareció en su rostro: Alex llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda sin tirantes entallado a su cuerpo de estilo sirena abierta de la pierna izquierda, zapatos plateados de tacón alto con una pequeña flor de adorno, guantes de seda plateadas largas hasta el hombro y el collar que le regalo de la piedra esmeralda. Sus ojos resaltaban con el delineador negro y las sombras verdes, el maquillaje del rostro no era mucha, ya que la chica quiso verse lo más natural posible. Y no sabía cómo, pero su cabello lo tenía largo hasta la cadera y perfectamente ondulado a pesar de que lo tenía acomodado a modo de una coleta alta.

En cuanto la chica llegó al final de las escaleras, Severus se le acercó para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras restantes. Estaba embelesado, nunca la había visto tan hermosa. Alex al sentir la intensa mirada de su hombre bajo un poco su rostro algo apenada y roja a más no poder.

—Te ves muy hermosa —dijo Severus, depositando un beso en su mano

No le agradaba que aun siendo una ocasión tan importante para ambos usara sus guantes pero sabía que la chica no quería tener la marca tenebrosa al descubierto por lo que los estaba usando para ocultarlos, por ende no dijo nada.

—Tu igual. Te ves muy guapo —respondió Alex levantando la mirada y regalándole una sonrisa

El profesor sonrió con suficiencia al escuchar el cumplido y ver la reacción de la chica en cuanto lo vio.

«Retiro lo anterior. Le agradeceré en cuanto lo vea»

Severus la miró de manera más atenta y sonrió más al ver la expresión de la chica que aun no se desvanecía. Le encantaba su inocencia, era lo que más la caracterizaba al igual que su carácter tan dulce y amigable con cualquiera que se le atraviese.

Le ofreció su brazo y los dos comenzaron a disfrutar de la noche. Tanto el rato que pasaron en la sala como la cena la pasaron de maravilla hablando sobre muchas cosas y riendo, incluso bailaron un poco; aunque no fue muy del agrado de Alex porque siempre rezongaba que no sabía bailar, pero siempre que lo hacía con él, bailaba con mucha naturalidad.

Cuando dieron las doce, los dos estando de pie en medio de la sala en cuanto la música terminó, Severus tomó a Alex del mentón para levantar su rostro y le plantó un beso, a lo cual la chica no tardo en corresponderle.

—Feliz Navidad Severus —murmuró Alex, separándose un poco de él a causa de la falta de aire

—Feliz Navidad pequeña —contestó Severus volviendo a besarla

Como hace unos días, el beso se fue intensificando cada vez más. Al parecer querían terminar con lo que habían empezado y que sus lechuzas interrumpieron.

Alex atraía a su hombre hacia sí por el cuello y le acariciaba el cabello sin importarle lo mucho que le había costado al pocionista acomodárselo, aunque a él tampoco le importó. Severus al principio la sostenía de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él pero sus manos no se quedaron quietas ahí; comenzó acariciando su cintura y luego su cadera, subiendo poco a poco las manos acariciando cada centímetro de su espalda. Al pasar sus manos por la parte de su cuerpo descubierta, le arrancaba a la chica varios suspiros de placer.

«Esta vez no te me escaparas tan fácil, mi pequeña» pensó Severus al momento que apartaba sus labios de los de la chica para comenzar a ponerle atención a su cuello, la parte que más le encantaba al adulto.

Alex soltó un gemido al sentir los finos labios del hombre en su cuello. A pesar de que le había dicho cientos de veces que no lo hiciera, la verdad es que la excitaba, puesto que la manera como el hombre la besaba le daba mucho placer.

—Se... Severus —gimió como pudo la chica, tratando de separarse un poco del hombre

El pocionista se detuvo, confundido por la reacción de la chica. Levantó su rostro y vio que las mejillas de Alex estaban muy encendidas.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención... —no pudo terminar porque los labios de Alex lo callaron

—No es por eso. Es que no quiero seguir esto aquí en la sala, mejor vayamos arriba

Severus entendió la indirecta y sonrió de manera victoriosa al escucharla pedir eso.

«Creo que alguien quiere hacerlo mejor» pensó el profesor con suficiencia

La tomó de la mano, —y para no perder tiempo, como pensaba el adulto— aparecieron en medio de la habitación del él. Antes de que Alex pudiera reclamarle por haber usado la Aparición solo para llegar a la habitación, Severus se volvió a abalanzar sobre sus labios y los degustaba como si fuera la última vez que los probara.

«Nunca se sabe que puede pasar» pensó Severus al recordar su misión y lo que podría pasar cuando la chica se enterara.

Pero por ahora, no debía de preocuparse por eso. Ahora, en ese mismo instante, estaba demostrándole a su pequeña mujer cuanto la amaba con esa demostración de amor y que por nada del mundo la dejaría apartarse de su lado.

Sujetó a Alex de la cintura y con cuidado la empujó hasta la orilla de la cama, donde la depositó con delicadeza dejándola acostada por completo. Severus se posicionó sobre ella y desde ahí podía contemplar la belleza de mujer en la cual se había convertido su pequeña: Ya no era la niña pequeña tímida y algo miedosa que conoció el día que le entregó su carta de Hogwarts, sino que ahora era una mujer totalmente hecha y derecha a pesar del accidente que sufrió en el verano.

Cada vez que la miraba se sorprendía de que alguien como Alex —joven, cariñosa, inocente, pura, inteligente y autosuficiente— quisiera estar con un hombre como él; con un pasado oscuro y tenebroso, frío como el hielo, amargado, con un genio de mil demonios y sobre todo veinte años mayor que ella y para el colmo él era su profesor y ella su alumna. Pero por ese momento todo podía irse al demonio, lo único que quería era pasar cada segundo con ella y disfrutar de su amor y compañía en el tiempo que le quedaran juntos.

—¿Severus? —dijo Alex, mirando confundida a su pareja.

En cuanto Severus la recostó en la cama la chica pensó que el hombre seguiría besándola con pasión, pero simplemente se le quedo mirando con una expresión extraña en su rostro ¿Amor? ¿Miedo? ¿Determinación? A cada segundo su hombre tenía una expresión diferente en su rostro y eso le extrañaba.

—¡Severus! —El pocionista dio un pequeño brinco en cuanto la escuchó, al parecer lo había hecho reaccionar de algún extraño trance—. ¿Estás bien? Si quieres podemos... —pero los finos labios de Severus no la dejaron continuar

El pocionista rompió el beso y la miro con intensidad a los ojos.

—No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas insignificantes

—¿Seguro? —preguntó la chica, todavía no muy convencida

Severus acercó una mano al rostro de Alex y la acarició con delicadeza, como su fuera una muñeca de porcelana que podría romperse con un simple toque.

—Seguro —aseguró el profesor acariciando su cabello. Entonces pudo notar el adorno que su pequeña tenía en la cabeza, pero al sentir su cabello se dio cuenta que no estaba... unido a su cabeza. Sonrió como su hubiera encontrado a unos alumnos de Gryffindor haciendo algo que ameritara una expulsión—. Así que alguien hizo trampa para hacer lucir su cabello más largo —quitó el broche y con delicadeza le quitó a la chica la extensión de la coleta.

—¿Pues tu de quién crees que fue la idea? Mis no fue —dijo Alex con un tono de inocencia que usaría cualquier alumno para zafarse de un castigo y una expresión de "yo no rompo ni un plato".

—De todas formas hizo "trampa" y eso... —se acercó peligrosamente hasta su oreja—, se merece un castigo. —en cuanto dejo escapar su aliento, hizo que Alex se estremeciera un poco

—Creo que estoy dispuesta a recibirlo, Profesor —dijo Alex con un tono seductor que Severus nunca había escuchado.

El profesor sonrió de lado. Tenía razón, su pequeña quería jugar esa noche.

Todavía seguía con su rostro cerca de la oreja de Alex por lo que le dio una una leve mordida en su lóbulo haciendo que se estremeciera un poco. Comenzó un camino de besos desde el lóbulo hasta el mentón de la chica; con casa beso, Alex se estremecía y gemía sin poder ocultar el placer que sentía.

Las manos de Severus recorrían la cintura y el abdomen de la chica; poco a poco su mano se dirigió a su espalda directamente al cierre del vestido. Comenzó a bajárselo con lentitud, Alex se levantó un poco para facilitarle el trabajo. Mientras le retiraba la parte superior del vestido, Severus siguió con sus besos hasta llegar a los pequeños pechos descubiertos de Alex.

La latina no se quedaba atrás; con manos temblorosas a causa del placer, le quitó el saco y lo arrojó a un lado de la cama; después acercó sus manos al cuello del profesor y le quitó la corbata arrojándola al mismo lugar del saco. Acercó sus manos al pecho del hombre, pero él le sujetó las muñecas y colocó sus manos arriba de su cabeza.

—¿Qué...?

—Te dije que este era un "castigo", y como profesor tengo que hacerte cumplir el castigo

Alex le sonrió de manera seductora y se dejo hacer. Con la mano izquierda Severus seguía sujetando las muñecas de Alex mientras que con la otra masajeaba uno de sus pechos mientras que con su boca degustaba el otro; en cuanto se "aburrió" de jugar con los pechos de Alex su mano bajaba con un tacto tortuoso hasta su cintura donde aún se encontraba parte del vestido, tiró de este para quitárselo por completo pero para poder hacerlo liberó a la chica de su agarre y ya con las dos manos le quitó el vestido y de paso sus zapatos de tacón dejándola ante él semi desnuda. El hombre sonrío de lado al ver que la chica usaba a lencería de encaje igual verde esmeralda.

—Veo que tenía todo fríamente calculado... como lo haría un Slytherin —dijo Severus al contemplarla detenidamente

—Esto venía junto con el vestido —respondió Alex igual sonriéndole—. ¿Profesor?

—Dígame, señorita Macías

—¿Puedo seguir con lo que estaba haciendo hace poco?

Severus la miró atentamente como lo haría en una clase, hasta que se sentó en la cama de frente a ella y la chica entendió la indirecta. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, volvió a posar sus manos sobre su pecho y con lentitud comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, pero a la vez dejaba un rastro de besos que empezó desde su mentón.

Severus comenzaba a respirar de manera agitada y de vez en cuando dejaba escapar un gruñido de placer. Alex llegó hasta el borde del pantalón, le desfajó la camina y se lo quitó con lentitud a la vez que le acariciaba los hombros y sus brazos.

Se incorporó y lo beso con pasión mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón y el pantalón. Se bajo de él y comenzó a quitarle el pantalón, Severus se levantó un poco para facilitarle el trabajo; ahora los dos estaban semi desnudos uno frente al otro.

Antes de que el profesor pudiera hacer algo, Alex poso sus manos en el resorte de los bóxers negros que usaba Severus y se lo quitó.

—Te gane —le susurró Alex con una sonrisa triunfal al momento que arrojaba el bóxer a la montaña de ropa que había junto a la cama

—Eso te costará caro, pequeña traviesa —dijo Severus con un tono de superioridad. Antes de que Alex dijera algo, con un movimiento rápido Severus volvió a posicionarse sobre ella y la miraba con superioridad—. Creo que te hace falta aprender más ¿no crees?

—Si es contigo, aprenderé lo que sea

Una vez más el profesor atrapó los labios de Alex en un beso pasional, llevó sus manos hasta la lencería de la chica y se lo quitó de un jalón. Los dos ya estaban completamente desnudos, sus manos y bocas recorrían cada centímetro de piel del otro.

Severus tomó a Alex de los brazos y la posicionó de nuevo a horcajadas sobre él. Con lentitud Alex descendió sintiendo en su entrada el miembro erecto del pocionista, quien se desespero y la atrajo hacia sí de un jalón sosteniéndola de la cintura.

Los dos soltaron un grito de placer en cuanto sé unieron. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron un poco y en cuanto Alex se recuperó del impactó comenzó a moverse sobre él. Severus gruñía cada vez mas fuerte y sujetaba con fuerza a la chica; sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos y los dos estaban llegando al éxtasis. Con un rápido movimiento Severus volvió a posicionarse sobre ellas; con estocadas más fuertes, logró hacer que los dos llegaran al orgasmo dejando escapar un grito de placer.

Los dos cayeron exhaustos y sudorosos pero a la vez estaban satisfechos. Severus salió de ella con cuidado y se coló junto a ella en la cama; tomó las sabanas negras y los cubrió a ambos. Alex se acurrucó en su pecho y Severus la rodeó con un brazo por los hombros, le dio un beso en su frente surcada de gotas de sudor.

—De verdad que me esta empezando a gustar la Navidad —comentó Severus con un tono de burla en su voz

Alex simplemente rodó los ojos y le dio un leve golpe en su pecho.

—Todavía me parece increíble que ya llevemos un año juntos —comentó Alex con un tono soñador mientras acariciaba el pecho de Severus

—A mi también, y ha sido el mejor año que he tenido —dijo Severus depositando un beso en su cabeza

—El mío también —Alex se incorporó un poco y le dio un beso tierno y lento—. Feliz Navidad y Feliz Aniversario, Severus

—Igualmente pequeña

Una hora después Alex ya estaba profundamente dormida. Estaba acostada boca bajo con la sabana negra cubriéndola solamente de la cintura para abajo y tenía las manos debajo de la almohada.

Severus estaba acostado de lado recargando su cabeza sobre el brazo y le acariciaba el cabello a Alex con delicadeza para no despertarla.

«Las cosas cada vez se pondrán más difíciles. De verdad quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera o que al menos los dos estuviéramos lejos de todo esto, solo tú y yo sin tener que ocultarnos y sin tener que preocuparnos por nada ni por nadie»

—De verdad lo siento —susurró Severus con tristeza.

Arropó a Alex, la contemplo un poco más y cayó dormido.


	76. Alejamiento

Las vacaciones Navideñas terminaron y llego el momento de regresar al castillo; Alex y Severus estaban en la sala de la casa, ya con sus cosas listas para regresar a Hogwarts. Los alumnos y docentes regresarían al castillo por medio de la Red Flu, ya que de esa manera podrían regresar de una manera más rápida y segura.

—¿Seguro que no puedes regresar conmigo de una vez? —preguntó Alex, acercándose a la chimenea

—No, tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de regresar. Pero te veré esta noche en las mazmorras ¿de acuerdo? —contestó Severus, desapareciendo sus cosas y las de la chica con un movimiento de varita

—Me escabulliré lo mejor que pueda —antes de tomar los Polvos Flu y entrar a la chimenea se despidió de Severus con un beso en la mejilla—. Hasta la noche

—Hasta la noche

—¡A Hogwarts! —grito la chica arrojando los polvos y desapareciendo en una llamarada verde.

Severus en cuanto vio que los últimos rastros de las llamas verdes se consumieron su sonrisa se borró poco a poco hasta adoptar una expresión triste y sombría.

—Espero que no pase nada grave hoy para no tener que preocuparla —murmuró para sí mismo antes de entrar en la chimenea. Tomó un poco de Polvos Flu y los miró por un momento antes de arrogarlos a la chimenea—. ¡Mansión Malfoy! —y desapareció en una llamarada verde.

En cuanto tocó tierra firme, salió de la chimenea limpiándose la ropa con un movimiento de varita y se encaminó hasta el Gran Salón de la Mansión donde se llevaban a cabo las reuniones. Al entrar al lugar se sorprendió de ver que únicamente se encontraba en la estancia Voldemort y su serpiente, Nagini dándole la espalda a la puerta.

Con firmeza, Severus entró al salón y estando a unos tres metros del Señor Tenebroso hizo una reverencia.

—¿Me mando llamar, Mi Señor?

—Así es Severus, necesito hablar contigo de un asunto muy importante

El profesor se incorporó y miró fijamente a su señor, quien aún le seguía dando la espalda.

—¿Qué es, Mi Señor?

—Es sobre mi nieta, Alejandra —Severus sintió que su corazón se detuvo unos segundos en cuanto lo escucho.

—¿De qué se trata, Mi Señor? —preguntó Severus, hablando de manera tranquila e indiferente mientras por dentro sufría

—Esa niña solo ha sido un dolor de cabeza para mí desde hace tiempo igual que Potter; a pesar de la conexión que tenemos, la cual podría usar para controlarla, no puedo usarla ya que al parecer esa mocosa aprendió Oclumancia...

Voldemort guardó silencio por un momento. Miraba fijamente el fuego de la chimenea y sentía a sus pies a su fiel mascota.

Severus estaba tenso, pero disimulaba; no sabía que iba a decir el mago tenebroso pero al momento en que menciono a su pequeña sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba.

Después de un lapso de silencio, Voldemort se encaró a Severus y antes de que el profesor pudiera darse cuenta el Señor Tenebroso le lanzó el maleficio torturador. Severus hizo todo lo posible por no gritar y mantenerse firme, pero la maldición era cada vez más fuerte a tal grado de que cayó de rodillas y comenzó a sangrar.

Voldemort al ver el estado de su vasallo, retiró la varita y lo miraba con fijeza.

—Lamento desquitarme contigo, Severus —dijo Voldemort, aunque el profesor pudo darse cuenta con el tono de voz que uso que en realidad no fue así

—No se preocupe... Mi Señor. Sabe que estoy aquí para servirle —respondió Severus con dificultad a causa del dolor ocasionado por la maldición

Voldemort volvió a darle la espalda y se puso a jugar con la varita entre los dedos.

—Es por eso que quiero encomendarte una misión Severus

—¿Una misión?

—Sí, involucra a mi nieta

—¿Qué... quiere que haga?

El mago tenebroso volvió a encarar a su mortífago, pero no lo miró de frente por completo, sino que estaba de lado

—Quiero que la asesines

En ese mismo momento su corazón se detuvo. Severus ya no sentía que su corazón latiera, un horrible vacío se hacía en su estomago y empalidecía bruscamente.

—¿Quiere... que la asesine? Pero, si hace poco me había dicho que...

—¡Silencio! —con un movimiento de varita a modo de latigazo, Voldemort calló a Severus dándole un impacto en el pecho. El profesor se llevó la mano a la herida tratando de contener la sangre que salía bruscamente y a causa del dolor, cayó de rodillas otra vez—. Sé que antes te había pedido que te desposaras con ella, pero tengo el presentimiento que ayudará a Potter a derrotarme y que quizá sea una pieza fundamental, por lo tanto, tengo que eliminarla de mi camino antes de que me eliminen. Llevaras a cabo tu misión al mismo tiempo que el Draco ¿entendido?

Severus tardo unos momentos en responder. Sabía que no podía hacerlo porque amaba a Alex y si no lo hacía él moriría pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, haría todo lo que tenía a su alance para protegerla.

—Sí, Mi Señor

Voldemort le dio la espalda y se acercó a la chimenea mirando fijamente al fuego.

—Ya puedes retirarte Severus

—Sí... Mi Señor —como pudo se puso de pie, le dio una reverencia y se marchó de ese lugar.

Apareció en la chimenea de su despacho y como pudo llego hasta el armario donde guardaba todas sus pociones curativas y todo lo necesario para tratar sus heridas; en cuanto logró curarse, se sentó en el sofá de su habitación recargando los codos en sus rodillas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

«Tengo que pensar en una forma de salvar a Alex, no quiero perderla...»

Con un movimiento de varita invocó una botella de Whisky de Fuego, la abrió y se llevó la boca de la botella a los labios hasta que recordó lo que Alex le había dicho un día en su casa cuando trató de desahogarse con el alcohol.

«Esconderte detrás del alcohol no resolverá nada»

Con pesar, bajó la botella y la arrojó a la chimenea, vio que las llamas se elevaron un poco y después volvían a la normalidad. Contempló el fuego por unos momentos hasta que volvió a llevarse las manos a la cabeza tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.

—Tengo que protegerla a como dé lugar —dijo Severus cada vez más tenso

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Alex en cuanto llegó al castillo —precisamente en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall— se encontró con sus amigos y con Xóchitl de camino a la Sala Común. Vio que su amiga castaña no estaba con ellos por lo que dedujo que debía de estar en la Sala Común; en cuanto llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda trataron de entrar pero al parecer la contraseña la habían cambiado, lo bueno fue que en ese momento llegaba Hermione (quien en realidad estuvo en los jardines) dijo la contraseña y todos entraron.

Pero mal dieron unos pasos se escuchó un fuerte «¡Ro-Ro!», y Lavender salió a toda velocidad de quien sabe dónde y se arrojó a los brazos de Ron.

—¡Ro-Ro, que gusto verte! Te extrañe mucho —dijo Lavender abrazando muy fuerte a Ron, quien estaba rojo a más no poder por la vergüenza

—¿Ro-Ro? —repitieron con asombro Alex y Xóchitl

Entonces sin poder evitarlo, las dos comenzaron a fantasear con un programa muggle que recordaron con el simple "apodo cariñoso" que su compañera le dijo a su amigo, el Chavo del 8:

Se imaginaron que ellas eran el Chavo (Alex) y la Chilindrina (Xóchitl); estaban jugando en el patio de la vecindad cuando llego Doña Clotilde (Lavender).

—¡Aguas Chavo, la Bruja del setenta y uno! —le grito Xóchitl-Chilindrina, brincando con nerviosismo

—¿A quién le dijiste bruja? —preguntó Lavender-71 con los brazos cruzados

—Ajáaaaa, Ejéeeee, Ojóoooo, Ujúuuuu... a nadie —le contestó Xóchitl poniéndose un poco nerviosa

Lavender nada más la miro y después miro a Alex.

—¡Bou!

A causa de eso hizo que Alex se espantó y se encogió poco a poco quedando en una posición extraña

—¡Ya vio lo que provoca! Ya le dio la garrotera —dijo Xóchitl acercándose al lavadero y llenando un traste de platico con agua

—¡A mí que me importa lo que le pase! Eso les pasa por irrespetuosos —contestó de mala gana Lavender. Levantó la barbilla con orgullo y se encamino a su departamento.

En ese momento, del departamento 75 salió Don Ramón (Ron) y entonces vio a Alex paralizada en medio patio

—¿Pos' ora? ¿A ti que te pasa? —Le dijo en cuanto se acerco y le paso la mano enfrente de la cara—. ¿Chavo? ¡Chavo!

—No te va a contestar papá —le contestó Xóchitl, acercándose con el traste con agua

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque otra vez le dio la garrotera

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo espantó la Bruja del setenta y uno —y le echó el agua en la cara a Alex

Reaccionó y vio a su alrededor para ver qué pasaba.

—¡Ron Damón! ¡Aguas, no se le vaya aparecer la Bruja del setenta y uno!

—¡Si serás!, ¡Si serás! ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que Doña Clotilde no es ninguna bruja?

—¡Muchas Gracias por defenderme, Don Ramón! —dijo una voz detrás de él y de pronto sintió unos brazos rodeándolo por detrás

—¡Chanfle! —exclamó Ron con miedo al darse cuenta que era Lavender

—¡Weeeeee, we, we, we, weeeeee...! —de la nada Xóchitl comenzó a llorar

—¿Qué te pasa Chilindrina? —preguntó Alex

—Es... que... la... Bruja... del... setenta... y uno... hechizó... a... mi... papá...

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy ninguna bruja? Además ¿por qué dices que lo hechicé?

—Porque está ahí tieso

—No le pasa nada en realidad —lo soltó y se encamino a su departamento, pero antes de entrar, regreso la mirada a donde se encontraba el hombre y con una mirada coqueta le dijo: —¡Ro-Ro! —y entro al departamento

Ron se estremeció y se regreso a su departamento, dejando a los niños solos.

—¡Chanfle! —dijeron al mismo tiempo, moviendo un poco sus manos

Las chicas regresaron a la realidad; pero tenían una mueca extraña en la cara a causa de la risa contenida. Harry y Hermione se les quedaron viendo con extrañeza a sus amigas, les preguntaron qué les pasa pero las chicas solamente lograron negar con la cabeza y se encaminaron al dormitorio de Alex.

En cuanto cerraron la puerta, se deshicieron en risas.

—¡Eso estuvo bueno! —exclamó Xóchitl cayendo panza arriba ya que se sujetaba el estómago

—¡De verdad que no me sorprendería que algo así llegara a pasar! —comentó Alex, doblándose de la risa

Las dos tardaron un largo rato en parar de reír, ya que el estomago les dolió mucho a causa del esfuerzo. Estuvieron el resto de la tarde burlándose de Ron y su nueva "expresión cariñosa" hasta que de pronto se escucho ruido de la ventana; las dos voltearon y se dieron cuenta que era una lechuza negra.

—Es de Severus —dijo Alex

Se levantó de un brinco y abrió la ventana dejando entrar al ave, quien dejo caer un sobre en la cama de la chica y se posó en la cabecera de esta. Alex tomó el sobre, sacó el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo.

Pequeña:

Lo siento, pero no podremos vernos esta noche. Se me cruzó un imprevisto y es algo inevitable; pero nos veremos en clases y en las noches después de la cena.

Mantente alerta, incluso en el castillo. Te amo, pequeña.

SS.

—¡Ay! No puede ser

—¿Qué?

—Esta noche iba a estar con Severus pero ya no se va a poder

—¿Orden o Mortífago?

—Eso no me lo dijo. Pensé que ya los había terminado

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—En la mañana antes de regresar también tuvo algo que hacer. De seguro primero fue de uno y ya después del otro

—Pues ya te dejaron como novia de pueblo, vestida y alborotada

—Sería más preciso si me hubiera quedado en las mazmorras a esperarlo

—Ouh... cierto...

El resto del día siguió con normalidad. Al día siguiente empezaron las clases y con ellas una sorpresa; Clases de Aparición. A los alumnos de sexto les pareció genial e incluso fue la comidilla el día la clase; mientras tanto, Harry tuvo otra clase con Dumbledore en la cual ahora le había enviado una tarea: obtener el verdadero recuerdo del profesor Slughorn ya que el que le entregó a Dumbledore fue alterado. Aunque lograron recuperar un dato importante que les llamó mucho la atención; Horrocruxes.

Incluso aun contando con la ayuda de sus amigos, Harry no lograba encontrar la respuesta a la simple pregunta: ¿Qué son los Horrocruxes?

—Nunca los había escuchado —confesó Hermione después de pensar por varios minutos durante el recreo—. Debe de ser magia oscura muy avanzada. Si no ¿Por qué se habría interesado Voldemort en ellos? Me parece que va a ser difícil obtener esa información Harry; tendrás que pensar muy bien cómo abordar a Slughorn, pensar en algo...

—Ron dice que con sólo quedarme después de la clase de Pociones de hoy...

—Bien, si eso opina Ro-Ro será mejor que le hagas caso —replicó Hermione molesta—. Al fin y al cabo, ¿alguna vez ha fallado su criterio?

—Hermione, ¿no puedes...?

—¡Pues no! —replicó ella y se marcho enfadada dejando a Harry y a Alex solos y hundidos hasta los tobillos en la nieve del patio.

—Tenías que tocar eso ¿verdad? —dijo Alex, con un tono de reproche de camino a la clase de Pociones

—Solo quería decirle lo que Ron opinaba

—¡Lo sé! Pero ya ves que los dos están igual o peor que en tercero

—Estoy empezando a creer que esto no terminará bien

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque estoy empezando a creer que esos dos... —Harry se pudo algo incómodo con lo que iba a decir, ya que llevaba esa idea rondándole en la cabeza desde hace algún tiempo

—¿Sienten algo uno por el otro? —terminó Alex, estando igual de incómoda que su amigo—. Pues si eso es verdad, pues se ve que el orgullo no les va a dejar decirse nada

—Es lo más probable

Los dos optaron por dejar el tema de lado y se encaminaron a Pociones, la cual se volvía incómoda por la hostilidad de sus amigos. Después de la clase, Harry intento seguir el consejo de Ron, pero Slughorn adivinó lo que el chico intento hacer y se fue del aula molesto, desde entonces Harry no pudo volver a hablar con el profesor a solas para sonsacarle el recuerdo; por lo que tuvo que buscar sobre los Horrocruxes por su cuenta pero sin éxito, incluso las chicas no lograron encontrar nada.

Al llegar febrero la nieve se fundió en los alrededores del colegio, pero la sustituyó un tiempo frío y lluvioso muy desalentador. Había unas nubes bajas de color entre gris y morado suspendidas sobre el castillo, y una constante y gélida lluvia convertía los jardines en un lugar fangoso y resbaladizo. Junto con febrero, llegó la primera clase de Aparición, la cual no fue tan exitosa como esperaban ya que hubo algunas complicaciones y uno que otro estudiante traumado a causa de una despartición, pero logro ser algo satisfactorio.

Y sin que se dieran cuenta febrero dejó paso a marzo y el tiempo no cambió mucho, aunque además de llover hacía más viento. Todos los estudiantes manifestaron indignación cuando en los tablones de anuncios de las casas apareció un letrero que informaba sobre la cancelación de la siguiente excursión a Hogsmeade. Ron se puso furioso.

—¡Iba a coincidir con mi cumpleaños! —exclamó—. ¡Me hacía mucha ilusión!

—A mí no me sorprende que la hayan suspendido, la verdad —dijo Harry—. Después de lo que le pasó a Katie...

Katie todavía no había vuelto de San Mungo. Y además, El Profeta había informado de otras desapariciones, entre ellas varios parientes de alumnos de Hogwarts.

—Pues lo único que ahora podrá motivarme un poco es esa tontería de la Aparición —refunfuñó Ron—. Menudo regalo de cumpleaños...

Ya llevaban tres sesiones y se estaba demostrando que la Aparición no era coser y cantar; a lo sumo, algunos estudiantes habían conseguido despartirse.

El pelirrojo pensaba que iba a tener un gran cumpleaños; pero ese pensamiento desapareció cuando el chico ingirió por accidente unos Calderos de Chocolate que estaban rellenos de filtro de amor. Aunque Harry aprovechó el estado de su amigo para pedirle ayuda a Slughorn y obtener el recuerdo, su plan se vino abajo cuando el profesor les dio Hidromiel —que resulto estar envenenado— y casi perdía a su mejor amigo de no ser porque uso un bezoar para salvarlo.

—Es terrible —gruñó Hagrid mientras él, Harry y las chicas recorrían el pasillo hacia la escalinata de mármol. Habían ido a ver a Ron, quien se encontraba en la enfermería con su familia, quienes llegaron esa mañana en cuanto supieron lo que le pasó al pelirrojo—. A pesar de todas las medidas de seguridad que han instalado, los alumnos siguen sufriendo accidentes. Dumbledore está muy preocupado. No es que hable mucho, pero se lo noto...

—¿Y no se le ha ocurrido nada? —preguntó Hermione, ansiosa.

—Supongo que habrá tenido cientos de ideas porque tiene un cerebro privilegiado —replicó Hagrid, incondicional del director—. Pero no sabe quién envió ese collar ni quién puso veneno en la bebida, ya que si lo supiera habrían atrapado a los responsables, ¿no? Lo que me preocupa —continuó, bajando la voz y mirando hacia atrás (Harry, por si acaso, se aseguró de que Peeves no estuviera en el techo)— es hasta cuándo podrá seguir abierto Hogwarts si continúan atacando a los alumnos. Se repite la historia de la Cámara de los Secretos, ¿no? El pánico se apoderará de la gente, habrá más padres que sacarán a sus hijos del colegio y, antes de que nos demos cuenta, el consejo escolar... — Se interrumpió al ver que el fantasma de una mujer de largo cabello se deslizaba serenamente por su lado; luego prosiguió con un ronco susurro—: El consejo escolar querrá cerrar el colegio para siempre.

—¿Cómo van a hacer eso? —dijo Hermione, preocupada.

—Tienes que mirarlo desde su punto de vista —repuso Hagrid—. A ver, siempre ha sido un poco arriesgado enviar a un chico a Hogwarts, ¿verdad? Y es normal que se produzcan accidentes habiendo cientos de magos menores de edad encerrados en el castillo, ¿no?, pero un intento de asesinato es diferente. No me extraña que Dumbledore esté enfadado con Sn... —Se calló y una expresión de culpabilidad que resultaba familiar se le dibujó en la parte de la cara no cubierta por su enmarañada y negra barba.

—¿Cómo dices? —saltó Harry—. ¿Que Dumbledore está enfadado con Snape?

—Yo nunca he dicho eso —negó Hagrid, aunque su mirada de pánico lo delataba—. ¡Oh, qué hora es, casi medianoche! Tengo que...

—Hagrid, ¿por qué está enfadado Dumbledore con Snape? —insistió Harry.

—¡Chist! —repuso Hagrid, nervioso y enojado—. No grites así. ¿Quieres que pierda mi empleo? Aunque supongo que no te importa, ahora que no estudias Cuidado de Criatu...

—¡No intentes que me sienta culpable porque no lo conseguirás! —le espetó Harry—. ¿Qué ha hecho Snape?

—¡No lo sé, Harry, no debí escuchar esa conversación! El caso es que la otra noche salía del Bosque Prohibido y los oí hablar... bueno, discutir. No quería que me vieran, así que intenté pasar inadvertido y no escuchar, pero era una discusión... acalorada, ya sabes, y aunque me hubiera tapado los oídos...

—¿Y bien? —lo apremió Harry mientras el otro, nervioso, barría el suelo con sus enormes pies.

—Pues... sólo oí a Snape diciendo que Dumbledore lo daba por hecho cuando a lo mejor resultaba que él, Snape, ya no quería hacerlo...

—¿Hacer qué?

—No lo sé, Harry. Snape parecía sentirse utilizado, nada más. En fin, Dumbledore le recordó que había aceptado hacerlo y que no podía echarse atrás. Fue muy duro con él. Y luego le dijo algo sobre que indagara en su casa, en Slytherin. Bueno, ¿qué pasa?... ¡Eso no tiene nada de raro! —Se apresuró a añadir Hagrid mientras Harry y las chicas intercambiaban elocuentes miradas—. A todos los jefes de las casas les pidieron que investigaran el asunto del collar...

—Sí, pero Dumbledore no se pelea con el resto de ellos, ¿verdad? —adujo Harry.

—Oye... —Inquieto, Hagrid retorció la ballesta, que se partió por la mitad con un fuerte chasquido—, ya sé lo que piensas de Snape, y no quiero que saques conclusiones erróneas de lo que te he explicado.

—Cuidado —les advirtió Hermione.

Se volvieron a tiempo de ver la sombra de Argus Filch proyectada en la pared, antes de que el conserje doblara la esquina, jorobado y con los carrillos temblorosos.

El conserje trato de castigar a los chicos pero gracias a la intervención del semi gigante los tres lograron salir de ahí sin problemas encaminándose rápidamente a su Sala Común. Las chicas se fueron cada quien a su dormitorio mientras que Harry se quedo un rato más en la Sala Común.

Estando en su dormitorio, Alex se sentó en la cama y contemplo por un momento a su loba profundamente dormida en su canasta; esta vez estaba acostada la loba de un modo más decente y no hablaba en sueños como veces pasadas y eso ayudo a que Alex pensara con más claridad todo lo que estaba pasando.

Era oficial que alguien estaba tratando de asesinar al viejo director, porque los dos objetos a entregar (el collar y la bebida) tenían como objetivo dañar a Dumbledore, pero a causa de una mala planeación, hubo estudiantes involucrados y eso hizo que el agresor tardará en volver a atacar.

Otra cosa que le preocupaba era la actitud de Severus. Desde que regresaron de vacaciones y la nota que le mandó esa misma noche no había vuelto a verlo; cuando se lo encontraba en los pasillos desiertos, en algún rincón apartado de la biblioteca o hasta en los jardines, trataba de acercarse a él y saludarlo, pero él daba media vuelta y se marchaba sin siquiera mirarla. En clase de Defensa tampoco le hacia caso, se portaba más hostil que nunca con sus compañeros de casa y cada vez que trataba de preguntarle lo que le pasaba a final de la clase, siempre la cortaba con la misma expresión:

—¡Lo que yo haga en clases no es de su incumbencia Señorita Macias! Ahora le pido que se retire —y se iba del aula dejándola completamente sola

«Severus ¿qué te pasa? ¿Acaso... ya no me quieres?»

Ese simple pensamiento hizo que se le partiera el corazón y las lágrimas comenzarán a salir. Se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama y se abrazo así misma tratando de contener el llanto, pero le era imposible.

«¿Por qué Severus? ¿Por qué?»

Siguió pensando en eso hasta que poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Severus estaba en sus aposentos mirando al cielo nocturno por la ventana. Esa noche no había luna por lo que los terrenos del castillo estaban en total oscuridad. Seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza lo que pasó con Weasley al igual que el incidente de Bell; sabía quien había sido el autor de ambos actos y sabía que los había hecho de manera impulsiva con la intención de terminar con todo esto, pero sus planes terminaron fallando ya que no cuido cada detalle.

Pero eso no le preocupaba por ahora, le preocupaba Alex. Desde que Voldemort le encomendó la misión de asesinarla decidió alejarse de ella; a pesar de que él, Severus, era un maestro en la Oclumancia, no podía arriesgarse a que el mago tenebroso intentara usar la Legeremancia contra él cuando tuviera la guardia baja y descubriera su romance con la chica.

Le dolía en el alma tratarla de ese modo, pero lo hacía con la intención de protegerla. Lo que más le dolía era como le hablaba en clase; le gritaba como si de Potter se tratara o quizás peor y cuando veía que la chica tenía los ojos brillosos en señal de que iba a llorar, salía corriendo del aula como vil cobarde para no ablandarse y decirle la verdad, porque además sabía que si Alex descubría lo que tenía que hacer lo odiaría y se alejaría de él para siempre.

«Vaya ironía» pensó Severus, apartando la mirada de la ventana «Lo que estuve tratando de evitar que nos pasara lo estoy provocando»

Se alejó de la ventana y se dejo caer en el sillón enfrente a la chimenea. Recargó los codos en las rodillas y se llevó una mano a la cabeza tratando de controlarse.

—Espero que lo que estoy haciendo sea lo correcto —susurró el profesor pasándose la mano por el rostro

Severus se estaba poniendo más ansioso; quería ver a Alex y decirle todo pero no podía. Sin embargo, su corazón le ganó a su mente, tomó un poco de Polvos Flu que estaban en un saco colgado junto a la chimenea, se introdujo en esta y las arrojó a la chimenea.

—¡Habitación Individual, Torre de Gryffindor! —y lo consumieron unas llamas verdes

Sintió tierra firme y cuando las llamas desaparecieron se encontraba en una habitación oscura. Salió de la chimenea con cuidado y miro a su alrededor; gracias a que ya estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad no le costó trabajo ver a su alrededor.

Lo primero que vio fue la cama y vio un bulto, en seguida supo que se trataba de Alex. Se acercó con cautela hasta ella, estaba acostada en la orilla de la cama en posición fetal. Severus se acercó más a ella para retirarle algunos pequeños mechones de cabello que le cubría los ojos; entonces se dio cuenta que la chica había estado llorando porque se veían rastros de sus lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Sin poder evitarlo, mientras acariciaba su cabello, también acaricio su mejilla.

—Quisiera poder decirte la verdad, pero ya no quiero involucrarte en esto —murmuró Severus, aun sabiendo que la chica no lo escuchaba porque estaba profundamente dormida

Entonces la tomó en brazos y con un movimiento de varita le cambio su uniforme por su pijama y después apartó las cobijas y sábanas para poder introducirla en la cama. La arropó con cuidado, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la miro unos segundos más antes de acercarse a la chimenea y regresar a sus aposentos.


	77. Reconciliación

Ron se recuperaba rápido; pero su estancia en la enfermería no hacía que Lavender se mantuviera alejado de él, sino que diario lo iba a ver, pero siempre se lo encontraba "dormido" y a causa de eso atosigaba a Harry tratando de saber el estado de su "Ro-Ro", pero solo ocasionaba que el azabache se hartara también.

Hermione y Alex iban a ver al pelirrojo también, pero cada vez que entraban o salían del lugar se encontraba con una muy celosa Lavender, incluso se puso a discutir con Hermione cuestionando porque iba a visitar a su novio, por lo que Alex casi tuvo que sacar a arrastras a su amiga de ahí para evitar un escándalo.

—¡Es una tonta niña cursi! Como quisiera estrangular a esa... —decía Hermione totalmente molesta

—¡Tranquila! Respira y mejor sigue caminando. Tengo que ir a mi práctica de Quidditch y aguantar al nuevo Guardián —dijo esto último Alex con un tono de fastidio que no pudo disimular

—De verdad que McLaggen es un dolor de cabeza ¿verdad?

—Se comporta como si fuera el capitán del equipo en lugar de Harry. De verdad que quisiera volar su cabeza con mi bate y con la bludger por si el bate no es suficiente.

—Cálmate y ve antes de que "el capitán" McLaggen te regañe

—Si se atreve a hacerlo lo voy a... —la latina no termino la oración porque justamente cuando doblaron la esquina se encontraron con... —. Profesor Snape —saludó Alex, con un tono de voz algo frío a causa de la ignorancia del hombre ante ella.

—Señorita Macías, Señorita Granger —respondió el saludo el profesor y pasando junto a las chicas siguió su camino

Alex y Hermione se quedaron paradas en medio del pasillo. La castaña vio al profesor irse hasta que desapareció por un pasillo; se volvió para ver a su amiga y se dio cuenta que la latina seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo y tenía los puños fuertemente apretados.

—¿Alex? ¿Estás... bien?

La latina se pasó los puños por las mejillas para limpiarse las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir.

—Sí, vámonos ya al campo —tomó a Hermione de la muñeca y las dos salieron del castillo

El entrenamiento fue un fiasco como siempre desde que McLaggen se había "unido" al equipo a falta del Guardián principal. Lo peor es que se acercaba el partido contra Hufflepuff y todavía Ron no regresaba a su puesto, por lo que tendrían que aguantar a Cormac ese día.

Y tal como se lo temieron, pasó. Gracias a las constantes interrupciones de Cormac sobre sus compañeros tratando de enseñarles como hacer su trabajo, perdieron trescientos veinte a sesenta; además de que por su culpa Harry acabó en la enfermería por un golpe en la cabeza provocado por una bludger.

Otra cosa que hasta ahora Alex pudo notar, fue que al parecer a Harry le comenzaba a gustar Ginny, porque más de una vez había visto a su amigo mirar fijamente a la pelirroja, además de que cada vez que lo pescaba haciendo eso, el chico ponía ojos como de cachorro triste y una sonrisa en sus labios.

«¿Acaso este año los hermanitos Weasley se volvieron rompe corazones?» pensó Alex al ver cómo se ponían Harry y Hermione con Ginny y Ron. «Y al parecer el amor está flotando en el aire pero ya no me hace efecto» pensó esto último con tristeza al ver que su relación con Severus iba cada vez peor.

Aunque Hermione sabía, desde el día del partido de Hufflepuff, que la actitud de su amiga no era buena desde que descubrió lo que pasaba en su relación con Snape, la castaña no era la única. El profesor Dumbledore había visto muy cambiado a su muchacho desde las vacaciones Navideñas y pudo igual saber que el cumpleaños del profesor pasó igual que las otras veces antes de que la latina llegará a su vida: un día más en el calendario.

El anciano director también sabía que su muchacho había tenido audiencia con Voldemort el día que los alumnos regresaron al castillo, pero el profesor de pociones no le dijo nada, sino que se mantuvo distante incluso con él y eso le preocupaba bastante; esta vez pondría como prioridad a su muchacho en lugar de Harry.

—Severus ¿estás bien? —preguntó Dumbledore durante el desayuno cuando el pocionista se sentó junto a él y solamente se tomó una taza de café

—Sí ¿por qué? —respondió Severus sin siquiera mirarlo

—Sabes que no puedes mentirme muchacho —replicó el director. Severus frunció el ceño e hizo todo lo posible por ignorar al viejo director, pero fue inútil—. Ven, iremos a hablar a mi despacho cuanto termines de comer

—Podemos ir ahora. No tengo hambre en realidad

—Desde Navidad no la tienes, hijo. Y ya había pasado tiempo que no te pasaba

Ambos hombre se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron al despacho del director. De camino a la salida, Severus miró disimuladamente a la mesa de los leones y vio con pesar que Alex estaba igual o de peor humor que él. Esos segundos no pasaron desapercibidos para el anciano.

«Solo espero que no sea nada grave» pensó Dumbledore de camino a su despacho

Llegaron al despacho y los dos se sentaron. Dumbledore tomó algunos caramelos de limón y le ofreció uno a su colega, pero este lo rechazó como siempre; el director los regresó a su lugar y posó sus manos sobre el escritorio.

—Ahora Severus, dime ¿Qué te ocurre? Te he notado muy distinto desde las vacaciones; incluso te has mostrado distante con la Señorita Macías

En cuanto el pocionista escucho ese nombre, no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza y dejar que su cabello cubriera su rostro.

«Esto es lo que me temía» pensó el director al mirar con pesar a su muchacho

—Severus ¿tuviste una discusión con ella? ¿O porque esa actitud hacia la chica?

—No... no pasa nada, Albus

El anciano director sabía lo difícil que era para su muchacho mostrar sus sentimientos, incluso con él, pero igual sabía que no era sano que Severus siguiera guardándose todo eso ya que podía llegar a hacerle daño.

Se pudo de pie, rodeó su escritorio y se colocó de frente al pocionista. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros del hombre a quien consideraba un hijo y le habló con fijeza.

—Muchacho, sé que has tenido una vida muy difícil; y sé que no he hecho otra cosa más que complicártela. Pero debes de saber, que siempre estaré ahí para ti.

El profesor estaba consciente de que las palabras del director eran sinceras. Dudo un momento, pero al final le contó sobre lo que pasó en su última reunión con Voldemort; en cuanto el pocionista terminó de hablar, Dumbledore lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, provocando incomodidad en el pocionista.

—¿Acaso no vas a decir nada, Albus?

El anciano tardó un poco en reaccionar; soltó a Severus y se regresó a sentarse a lugar dejando algo confundido al profesor por su actitud.

—¿Albus?

—No quiero que cumplas con esa misión Severus

—¿Qué?

—Debes de hacer todo lo posible por mantenerla con vida. Y no solo lo digo con esa intención, sino porque sería devastador para ti si algo malo le pasara a Alejandra y más si el causante de ese dolor fueras tú ¿o me equivoco?

—No, claro que no —respondió Severus, un poco más tranquilo

—Bien, mientras intenta no decirle nada al respecto

—¿Por qué crees que me aleje de ella? Sé que con el simple hecho de tenerla enfrente de mí, le diré lo que pasó y no quiero hacerlo... la alejaré de mí más de lo que he hecho hasta ahora —dijo Severus con pesar

Dumbledore miraba al profesor con profunda tristeza, sabía que el pocionista amaba a la chica más de lo que podía imaginar, pero no quería que su muchacho siguiera sufriendo... ya era hora que él fuera feliz.

El viejo director intentó decirle algo a Severus, pero el profesor se puso de pie y salió del despacho sin nada más que decir. Dumbledore miró la puerta por unos momentos hasta que soltó un suspiro y miró en dirección a la ventana abierta fijando su vista en el cielo.

—Espero que las cosas mejoren entre Severus y Alex... aunque lo dudo mucho —dijo esto último mirando hacia la puerta del armario que había detrás de él, en el cual contenía libros y datos acerca de una investigación que estaba haciendo desde el verano—. ¿Es que acaso mi muchacho nunca podrá ser feliz?

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Severus se encaminó hacia el Lago Negro, necesitaba pensar con calma todo lo que le estaba pasando con Alex; quería tenerla entre sus brazos otra vez pero al recordar la misión que Voldemort le encomendó se sentía la peor escoria del mundo. ¿Es que acaso el universo quería que estuviera solo durante el resto de su vida? Pues así parecía.

De camino escucho ruido, como si alguien arrojará piedras al agua. Se acercó más para ver el origen del ruido y sintió un vuelco al corazón al ver que se trataba de Alex; lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver sus ojos rojos y rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, la chica había estado llorando por causa suya.

La miró con tristeza unos momentos antes de darse media vuelta y regresar, pero pisó una rama y llamó la atención de la chica; quien al verlo sintió que el corazón se le detenía.

—Severus

El hombre no dijo nada y ni se movió. Alex se sintió algo dolida al ver la indiferencia del mayor, por lo que dejó de mirarlo y siguió lanzando piedras. Severus sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento; no sabía qué hacer o decirle a la chica puesto que desde que regresaron de las vacaciones se había alejado de ella sin explicarle nada.

—¿Se le ofrece algo... profesor Snape?

Severus abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró a la chica de manera incrédula. Ella seguía lanzando piedras y, a pesar de estar de perfil, pudo ver que su semblante estaba serio y frío, casi igual de fría que la suya. Entendía a la perfección la actitud de la chica y no se lo recriminaba, pero no le gustaba verla así.

«Ya no puedo seguir con esto. Quiero estar a su lado y quiero protegerla»

Con paso firme se acercó a la chica hasta estar a medio metro de ella. Alex sintió su cercanía pero siguió como si nada.

—Dígame, profesor

—Alex... lamento haberte tratado de esa manera durante todo este tiempo. Pero debes entender que...

—¿Qué fue qué? ¿Qué fue por mi bien? ¿Que solamente intentabas protegerme? —a cada pregunta que hacía lanzaba una piedra con más fuerza que la anterior.

Severus se sentía cada vez peor al escucharla, pero tenía que arreglar las cosas.

—Sí, exacto

—Mentiroso

—¿Mh?

—¡Mentiroso! —Alex lanzó con demasiada fuerza la piedra haciendo que se escuchara el agua salpicar bruscamente—. ¡Mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso!

Severus simplemente la miraba, era de esperarse su reacción aunque no creyó que le fuera a gritar «¡Mentiroso!»

—Se puede saber ¿Por qué soy mentiroso?

—Dices que quieres protegerme, para que no me pase nada malo ¡Y tú eres el primero en lastimarme! ¡No sé que me estas ocultando esta vez, pero se ve que te interesa más eso que yo! Sé que puede sonar egoísta de mi parte, pero lo que me molesta es que simplemente le alejes de mí sin ninguna explicación y actúes como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros. Sé que tienes cosas que hacer pero ¡de verdad! Solo quiero ayudar...

Severus no la dejo terminar, ya que la había callado con un beso, un beso que se había estado aguantando desde enero. Alex se sorprendió al principio, pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo el beso posando sus manos en el cuello del hombre para atraerlo más. Severus posos sus manos en la cintura de la chica con la misma intención.

—Que linda reconciliación

Los dos se separaron bruscamente y voltearon a ver a quien los interrumpió.

—¡Xóchitl! —exclamó Alex

—No vayas a hacer tu vida como una novela ¿eh? —comentó la loba con una sonrisa burlona

—Óyeme

—Solo decía

—Justo cuando pensé que no podríamos estar más tranquilos... el saco de pulgas llega a molestar —dijo Severus con fastidio

—¿Qué dijiste, murciélago?

—No empiecen ustedes dos —interrumpió la latina

Severus y Xóchitl se miraron con rencor y desviaron la mirada del otro.

—Por cierto Severus, no creas que con ese beso te perdonaré tan fácilmente

El profesor la miró con firmeza; Alex tenía el semblante serio, pero a la vez un poco más tranquilo, los brazos cruzados y se podía notar en su mirada que estaba determinada a llegar al fondo de esto. Severus le sonrió y Alex se sorprendió un poco con ese gesto.

—¿Qué?

—Ven a mi despacho después de cenar... y ahí te contare todo ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien

—Por cierto, ¿no tienes clases?

—Pues...

—Con esto se puede decir que llegó el apocalipsis —comentó la loba, con una sonrisa traviesa en el hocico—. Se voló la clase de Adivinación

—No entiendo tus expresiones ¿de acuerdo?

—Que faltó a la clase de Adivinación ¿feliz?

—¿Qué? Pero nunca lo haces —dijo lo ultimo mirando a Alex con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad

—Eso pasa cuando alguien la deja confundida

Alex se pasó la mano por el cuello en señal de nerviosismo. El profesor simplemente se cruzó de brazos y habló con voz "más seria".

—Lo que hizo estuvo mal señorita Macías, por lo que se le restarán cinco puntos a su casa y esta noche está castigada ¿entendido?

Alex lo miró por un momento con duda; entonces noto un brillo extraño en sus ojos y se dio cuenta que el castigo solo era una excusa para poder estar con él esta noche sin que sus amigos sospecharan... o al menos Harry y Ron.

En la noche fue a verlo para "cumplir su castigo", lo bueno fue que pudo salir después de que Harry se fuera a su cita con Dumbledore por lo que pudo evitar las preguntas de sus amigos de porque estaba castigada con Snape. Llegó con cautela hasta las mazmorras y en cuanto llegó a la puerta de Severus, tocó hasta que escuchó a su hombre decir «pase».

En cuanto entró lo vio sentado en su escritorio revisando algunos pergaminos. El hombre levantó la mirada y sonrío con un poco de tristeza al verla, ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para la chica.

—¿Estás bien Sev?

—Sí... no es nada

—¿Seguro?

—Sí

—Está bien —dijo Alex al final, aunque no estaba muy convencida. Se acercó al escritorio de Severus y se sentó enfrente de él—. Bueno ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?

Severus dudó unos momentos antes de hablar, no encontraba las palabras para decirle la verdad, pero se armó de valor y le contó todo. En cuanto terminó, miró a la chica a los ojos. Alex no había dicho nada durante el relato de su amado, estaba tratando de procesar toda la información que le acababa de dar el mayor. Severus la miró con fijeza durante unos segundos, el silencio era tenso y ninguno de los dos decía nada.

—¿Alex?

—Era eso lo que te preocupa ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

—Como pensaste que refaccionaría en cuanto me dijeras la verdad respecto a esto: Que Voldemort te pidió que me mates ¿cierto, o acaso me equivoco?

—Yo esperaba que reaccionaras de otra manera

—¿Cómo que? ¿Pensaste que me pondría a gritar como loca y que te gritaría cosas desagradables? Severus, te conozco y sé que nunca serías capaz de lastimarme, incluso en esta situación. Pero me preocupa que te pueda pasar si no lo logras.

—No te preocupes, ya me las arreglare para que no me pase nada

—¿Seguro?

El mayor simplemente asintió. Ahora podía respirar más tranquilo al saber que Alex no se lo había tomado tan mal como él creía.

—Pero —Severus levantó la mirada y se extrañó de ver a la chica con un semblante serio y los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Aún no creas que te perdonaré tan fácil, y menos ahora que sé que era lo que te pasaba. No puedo creer que pensaras eso de mí

Severus iba a decirle algo, pero entonces entendió que la chica solamente estaba jugando con él.

«Esto puede jugarse entre dos» pensó Severus disimulando una sonrisa ante la actitud tan "infantil" de su pequeña.

—Bueno, ahora que todo ya esta aclarado —dijo con su tono de voz serio que usaba en clase y eso llamó la atención de Alex—. Ahora podremos dar paso a su castigo Señorita

—¿Qué? ¿Castigo? ¿Y cómo por qué?

—Por haberse saltado una de sus clases, aun si se trata de una tan insignificantes como Adivinación

—Oye ¡pero creí que lo del castigo sólo era un pretexto para que pudiéramos hablar!

—Yo en ningun momento dije que el castigo no fuera real

—Pero...

—Si continúa cuestionando mi autoridad, le restaré más puntos a su casa ¿Entendió Señorita?

—Si, profesor —respondió Alex con pesar—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Me ayudará a revisar los trabajos de los alumnos de primer año —tomó unos pergaminos que estaban en su escritorio, se puso de pie y sin decir nada más se los colocó a Alex en su regazo—. Ya puede comenzar

—Si señor —la chica tomó los trabajos y se fue a sentar a una butaca que estaba al lado del escritorio de Severus

Estuvieron en silencio por media hora. Severus la miraba de reojo cada cinco minutos para ver cómo estaba la chica y pudo comprobar que la chica estaba confundida y a la vez triste por la conducta que mostró hace rato hacía ella; entonces cayó en la cuenta que Alex en realidad no estaba jugando, de verdad aún estaba dolida con él.

Severus se sintió mal ante esto, se puso de pie y en silencio caminó hacía la chica colocandose detras de ella. La rodeó por los hombros haciendo que la chica brincará por la sorpresa.

—¿Sigues molesta?

—¿Tú que crees? —respondió Alex, tratando de no temblar ante la cercanía de su hombre

El mayor se dio cuenta de su reacción y pensó en aprovechar la situación.

—¿Segura? —la atrajo un poco más hacia sí y Alex se puso roja

—Se... ¡Segura!

—Eres una pésima mentirosa, pequeña —llevó una de sus manos hasta el nudo de la corbata de Alex y lo aflojó.

Deslizó la prenda con una tortuosa lentitud que hizo que Alex se pusiera más nerviosa y roja. Cuando terminó de quitarlo y tirarla al suelo junto a ellos, regresó su mano al cuello de la chica y le desabrochó dos botones de su blusa.

—¿Vas a admitir que ya no estas molesta?

—¿Có... cómo quieres que admita algo que no...? —no termino de hablar. Puesto que sintió los dedos de su hombre pasar por su cuello e hizo que soltara un pequeño gemido

—Me encanta saber que tu cuello es tu punto más sensible —dijo Severus depositando un beso en ese lugar

—Aprovechado

—Solo un poco

Severus bajó las manos con delicadeza desde los hombro de la chica hasta sus manos. Alex se ponía cada vez más nerviosa ante el contacto suave de su hombre.

—Se... Severus, ya basta

—Yo creo que no

—Eres malo —le dijo la chica con una sonrisa

—Solo un poco —dijo Severus, depositando otro beso en el cuello de la chica

Dejó de besar su cuello. Con delicadeza, la tomó de la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos y le plantó un beso en los labios, a lo cual Alex correspondió enseguida. Estaban por pofundizar el beso cuando se escucharon unos ruidos provenientes de la ventana; los dos levantaron la mirada y vieron que era una lechuza.

Con pesar, Severus se alejó de su pequeña y se acercó a la ventana. En cuanto vio al animal lo reconoció de inmediato: era la lechuza de Narcisa Malfoy. Le quitó la carta al animal, el cual se echó a volar en cuanto se vio liberado de su carga, cerró la ventana y abrió la carta.

—¿Quién es, Severus?

—Es de la madre de Draco

—¿Y que se le ofrece?

—Quiere saber cómo se encuentra, nada más

Entre todo lo que le confesó a la chica, le confirmó sus sospechas sobre Draco. Alex estaba preocupada por el rubio, puesto que Voldemort le había encomendado una misión realmente peligrosa para un chico de dieciséis años.

Alex se puso de pie y se acercó a Severus.

—Será mejor que regrese a mi dormitorio antes de que mis amigos empiecen a sospechar

Severus la miró y le sonrió tristemente.

—Creo que es lo mejor

—Nos vemos mañana en clase —le dio un beso en los labios y salió del despacho del mayor

«Espero que las cosas vayan mejor entre nosotros» y con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Tal parecía que Alex y Severus no eran los únicos con problemas de pareja; Ron ya se estaba hartando de Lavender y hacia todo lo posible por evitarla, pero cuando se daba cuenta tenía a la chica junto a él como si de su sombra se tratase.

Incluso Ginny tenía algunas discusiones con Dean, la última discusión que tuvieron fue lo que le pasó a Harry en el último partido de Quidditch.

Harry tuvo otra clase particular con Dumbledore y en esta el director le mostró cuando Voldemort trabajaba en "Borgin y Burkes" y lo enviaron a ver a una mujer llamada Hepzibah, descendiente de Helga Hufflepuff y le mostró al joven Riddle la copa de la fundadora, pero también vieron que la señora Hepzibah tenía el guardapelo de Slytherin.

Incluso el director le mostró uno de sus recuerdos de los días que empezó como director de Hogwarts y Riddle —empezando a verse como era conocido hoy en día, como Voldemort— fue a solicitarle el puesto de profesor de DCAO, pero Dumbledore lo rechazó, desde entonces nunca le duraba más de un año ningún docente en esa materia.

Aparte de eso, Harry aun seguía empeñado en descubrir que era lo que estaba tramando Malfoy. Alex al escuchar eso se puso tensa, le había prometido a Severus que no diría nada respecto a la misión encomendada al rubio, pero se sentía mal por eso y sabía que Harry haría hasta lo imposible por descubrir a Draco.

—Harry, será mejor que te olvides de todo esto —le dijo Alex, estando los dos solos en la Sala Común, terminado sus deberes de Transformaciones

—¡No puedo! Sé que Malfoy está tramando algo, y que ha sido él quien ha atacado a todos incluyendo a Ron ¡Tengo que descubrirlo!

Alex simplemente dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio y siguió con sus cosas

—Por cierto —dijo de repente el azabache y la latina lo miro

—Dime

—Oye, hay algo que quiero preguntarte

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Cómo es posible que de todas la chicas de nuestro curso, seas la única que no preocupa en tener novio?

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso a que viene?

—Te lo acabo de decir. Eres la única de nuestro curso que no está preocupada en conseguir novio. O no será... —Harry se le acercó mucho a la latina, quedando hombro con hombro—, que ya tienes novio y no nos has querido contar

Alex se puso tensa y se alejó un poco de Harry tratando de disimular. El chico al ver la reacción de sus amiga, se dio cuenta que sí le ocultaba algo

—¿Y bien?

—Bueno, pues yo...

—¡Hola chicos!

Los dos adolescentes gritaron y se apartaron de golpe. En medio de ellos, recargada en el sillón donde estaban sentados, apareció de la nada la brije.

—¡Xóchitl! —exclamaron los dos

«Salvada por la loba»

—¿Qué tanto están haciendo? —preguntó la loba mirándolos a los dos

—Cosas sin importancia —contestó rápido Alex, ganándose una mirada dura de Harry

—Según alcance a escuchar, Harry estaba de metiche en tu vida personal —comentó Xóchitl

—Solo estoy preocupado por ella ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, metiendo la nariz donde no te llaman —dijo la loba—. Se te olvida que Alex no es como las demás, por lo que ella ha de estar interesada en otro tipo de chicos... —de repente un cojín del sillón le dio de lleno en la cara a la loba haciendo que se cayera de espaldas.

Harry miró a su lado y vio que fue Alex quien golpeó a la loba, además de que la latina estaba roja a más no poder.

—Alex... ¿Qué quiso decir Xóchitl con eso?

La chica se puso tensa.

—No... no quiso decir nada —recogió sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y tomó a Xóchitl (aturdida por el golpe) del cuello—, será mejor que me vaya a descansar ¡Hasta mañana! —y se fue hacia los dormitorios de las chicas, dejando más confundido al ojiverde

«No es normal que ella se porte así. ¿Acaso será que ya tiene novio y no nos quiere decir? Y si es así ¿qué clase de novio será como para querer ocultarlo»

El azabache siguió dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que vio que ya era tarde y se fue a su dormitorio a descansar.


	78. Sectumsempra

El fin del año escolar estaba cada vez más cerca y Harry todavía no lograba obtener el recuerdo de Slughorn que Dumbledore le había encargado, seguía sin encontrar alguna oportunidad de encontrarse a solas con el profesor y poder sonsacarle ese recuerdo; aunque tampoco ayudaba mucho en que siguiera dando lata con que Draco era un mortífago y estaba tramando algo.

El que también llegaba a fastidiar mucho era Ron, puesto que aun no terminaba con Lavender y sus métodos de evasión eran muy fastidiosos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que tengamos que aguantar a esos dos con sus cosas? —preguntó Alex a Hermione mientras estaban en los baños

—La verdad no lo sé, pero también me está molestando bastante... al igual que otras cosas —contestó Hermione haciendo énfasis en lo último que dijo.

Alex entendido la indirecta y dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio

—Sigues sin estar de acuerdo con mi relación con Severus

—¡Es que hay muchas cosas por lo que está mal esa relación!

—¿Y cuales son?

—Él es un docente y tú una alumna —contestó Hermione levantando el dedo índice—, es el jefe de la Casa de Slytherin y tú eres una alumna de Gryffindor, dos casas que se odian desde que se fundó la escuela —levantó el dedo medio—, están yendo contra las reglas —levantó el dedo anular—, fue un mortífago —levantó el meñique—, y me preocupa que salgas lastimada porque estos son tiempos oscuros —concluyó levantando el pulgar

—¿Ya terminarse con eso? Porque, por si no te diste cuenta, ya sabía todo eso

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

—La razón es obvia Hermione, me sorprende que no lo entiendas siendo la alumna más brillante de Hogwarts; amor. Yo lo amo y él a mi, los dos sabíamos que esto no sería fácil pero lo aceptamos y haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para poder estar juntos y más ahora en estos tiempos oscuros.

—Alex...

—Será mejor que vayamos con los chicos antes de que empiecen a presionarnos porque nos tardamos en el baño —tomó su mochila y salió del baño dejando sorprendida a Hermione

«Espero que no se equivoque con esto y que de verdad sea feliz»

Los cuatro amigos estaban sentados en un rincón soleado del patio, después de comer. Hermione y Ron leían juntos un folleto del Ministerio de Magia: Errores comunes de Aparición y cómo evitarlos, porque esa misma tarde iban a examinarse, pero en general los folletos no conseguían calmarles los nervios. Ron dio un respingo e intentó ocultarse detrás de Hermione al ver que se acercaba una chica.

—No es Lavender —dijo Hermione, con un tono de voz que demostraba molestia ante las reacciones del pelirrojo cada vez que veían a una chica

—¿Harry Potter? —preguntó la chica—. Me han pedido que te entregue esto.

—Gracias...

Harry se puso nervioso al coger el pequeño rollo de pergamino.

En cuanto la muchacha se hubo alejado, susurró:

—¡Dumbledore me advirtió que no habría más clases particulares hasta que hubiera conseguido el recuerdo!

—A lo mejor sólo quiere saber si has hecho progresos —observó Hermione mientras él desenrollaba el pergamino.

Pero en lugar de encontrar la pulcra y estilizada caligrafía de Dumbledore, vio una letra de trazos grandes y desgarbados, muy difícil de descifrar debido a las manchas de tinta que emborronaban el pergamino. La nota era de Hagrid, avisando a los chicos que su acromántula gigante, Aragog, había fallecido y los invitaba al entierro de la araña al anochecer.

Ni a Harry ni a Ron les hizo gracia la petición que el semigigante les hacía, porque conocieron al animal en su segundo año y casi los devoraban, por lo que los cuatro mejor optaron por no ir. Antes de irse a su examen de Aparición, Hermione volvió a insistirle a Harry que se apresurara a conseguir el recuerdo de Slughorn y que volviera a intentarlo esa misma tarde en la clase de Pociones aprovechando que no habría mucha gente.

—Incluso Alex podría ayudarte con esa tarea. Los dos son sus alumnos favoritos por lo que debería de ser fácil. —comentó Hermione

—No creo que pueda ser de gran ayuda —dijo Alex

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Harry

—Para empezar, no sabría cómo decírselo sin que se dé cuenta para que se lo pido. No tengo tanta suerte

—¿Suerte? —dijo de pronto Ron—. ¡Ya lo tengo, Harry! ¡Suerte!

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Utiliza tu poción de la suerte!

—¡Vaya, Ron! —se asombró Hermione—. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido?

—¿El Felix Felicis? —dudó Harry mientras miraba a sus amigos—. No sé... Pensaba guardármelo para...

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Ron.

—¿Qué es más importante que ese recuerdo, Harry? —preguntó Hermione

El azabache no necesito decir nada, Alex enseguida entendió lo que pretendía hacer su amigo; usar la Suerte Líquida para atrapar a Draco y descubrir qué es lo que está tramando.

«Esto ya raya en la obsesión»

Pero vio mejor la expresión de su amigo y se dio cuenta que no era para eso.

«¿Qué tanto estará pensando? Será que está pensando en...»

—¡Harry! ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Bueno. Si no consigo hacer hablar a Slughorn esta tarde, tomaré un poco de Felix y volveré a intentarlo por la noche.

—Muy bien. Entonces no se hable más. —Hermione se puso en pie e hizo una ágil pirueta—. Destino... decisión... desenvoltura...

—Basta, por favor —suplicó Ron—. Estoy harto de... ¡Rápido, tápenme!

—¡No es Lavender! —dijo Hermione con impaciencia. Otras dos niñas habían aparecido en el patio y Ron se había escondido detrás de su amiga.

—¡Qué susto! —dijo él asomando la cabeza por encima del hombro de su amiga

Sonó el timbre anunciando la clase de la tarde. Harry y Alex se despidieron de Ron y Hermione y se encaminaron a las mazmorras. Esa tarde solo había cuatro alumnos: Harry, Alex, Ernie y Draco.

—¿Los cuatro son demasiado jóvenes para aparecerse? —sonrió Slughorn—. ¿Todavía no han cumplido los diecisiete? —Los chicos negaron con la cabeza—. Bueno, como hoy somos muy pocos, haremos algo divertido. ¡Cada uno de ustedes preparará algo gracioso!

—¡Excelente idea, señor! —lo aduló Ernie, frotándose las palmas.

Malfoy, en cambio, ni siquiera esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Qué quiere decir con «algo gracioso»? —masculló.

—Lo que quieran. ¡A ver si me sorprenden, muchachos y señorita! —contestó Slughorn.

Los cuatro se pusieron a trabajar. Alex revisó su libro y le pareció bueno para la clase que preparará el Brebaje Parlanchín, que hacía que quien lo bebiera hablara más de lo normal. Mientras alistaba las cosas que usaría le dio una ojeada a Harry y vio que su amigo prepararía Elixir para provocar euforia, entonces entendió lo que su amigo pretendía hacer: Prepararía la poción y trataría de persuadir al profesor para que lo probara, lo que haría que se pusiera de tan buen humor que quizá lograra convencerlo de que le entregara el recuerdo.

«Algo rudo, pero una excelente idea»

Pasó la clase, y como siempre, Harry y Alex fueron los favoritos de Slughorn. Ernie tuvo problemas con su poción y Draco solamente obtuvo un pasable.

Al final de la clase el plan de Harry no salió como esperaba, en cuanto el timbre sonó todos —incluyendo al profesor Slughorn— salieron rápido del salón. Por más que Harry odiara admitirlo, para esta misión sí necesitaba la Suerte Líquida.

Ron tampoco tuvo buena suerte, suspendió el examen a causa de que dejó media ceja. No fue sorpresa que Hermione logrará pasarlo sin problemas.

Después de la cena, Harry se tomó un trago de la poción, y por la cara que puso el azabache, Ron y las chicas podían decir que la poción funcionaba a la perfección... o eso pensaron al principio hasta que Harry dijo que iría a la cabaña de Hagrid a verlo. Los tres se le quedaron viendo sin poder entender esa decisión de su amigo, pero no hicieron nada.

Harry se colocó la capa invisible y salió de la Sala Común, Ron y Hermione se le adelantaron a Alex, quien iba detrás de ellos pero a la mitad del camino tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarse con Lavender, quien comenzó a reclamarle a Ron por estar "a solas" con Hermione.

«¿Yo estoy pintada o qué?»

Como pudo, pasó junto a sus amigos y Lavender y se fue a seguir a Harry hasta la cabaña, pero a la mitad del camino chocó con alguien.

—¡Lo siento!

—¿Qué haces afuera a esta hora?

La chica reconoció la voz y levantó la mirada con una expresión de sorpresa.

—¡Severus! Ah, pues... bueno, yo...

—No estarás pensando en hacer alguna locura ¿o sí?

—¡Como crees, claro que no!

El profesor la miró con una ceja levantada, clara señal de que no le creía en absoluto, pero aun así no dijo nada.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Te tocó la guardia? —preguntó Alex con la intención de cambiar el tema

Severus la miró por un momento entendiendo enseguida las intenciones de la chica, pero prefirió no decir nada.

—No, vengó de ver al director. Y tú ¿a dónde vas? Ya es tarde, además de que está a cerca el toque de queda

—A pues... Bueno, yo...

—Alex

La chica entendió el tono de voz de su hombre y se dio cuenta que no podía mentirle.

—Esta bien. Iba a ver a Hagrid

—¿A Hagrid? ¿Por qué?

—Prometes no molestarte

—Depende de lo que vayas a decir

Con algo de duda, Alex le contó todo respecto a Aragog y lo que les pidió el semigigante. Cuando terminó, no se sorprendió de ver la expresión de asombro de su novio.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

—No me sorprende que Hagrid tenga una mascota así, lo que me molesta es que les pida que salgan del castillo cuando no deben por todo lo que está pasando.

—Pero si entiendes que no lo pide con malas intenciones.

—De todas maneras no justifica eso. Potter, Weasley y Granger de seguro ya fueron a verlo.

—No, ellos no quisieron ir

—¿Por qué? Tengo entendido que todos son amigos

—Sí, pero a ellos nos les agrada la idea de velar una araña gigante

—Creo que a nadie le agrada esa idea

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Severus sabía que la chica no estaba simplemente "paseando" o "que haría una visita casual", pero no sabía como hacerle confesar que era lo que en realidad planeaba hacer.

Alex no sabía cómo zafarse de Severus e ir a convencer a Harry que fuera a ver a Slughorn en lugar de Hagrid, por lo que no tuvo más opción que decidir regresar a su Sala Común.

—Bueno, será mejor que regrese antes de que se haga más tarde y me encuentre con Filch o con otro docente. Así que... —se dio media vuelta lista para irse.

Pero de repente sintió que alguien tiraba del cuello de su ropa y se frenó de golpe.

«¿Qué dijiste, esta se salva del problema? Sí, como no»

Miró sobre su hombro y pudo comprobar que el profesor tenía una expresión seria en su rostro.

—Estoy en problemas ¿verdad?

—¿Tú qué crees?

Alex dejó escapar un suspiro y ni siquiera se molestó en resistirse al agarre del adulto, simplemente se acomodó la ropa y se encaró a su novio, quien con una mirada le hizo entender que lo siguiera a su despacho.

Llegaron a las mazmorras con mucho cuidado de que nadie los viera y llegaron a los aposentos del mayor.

—Creí que iríamos a tu despacho

—Prefiero que hablemos aquí, de ese modo serán menos las posibilidades de que nos interrumpan

Abrió la puerta con un movimiento de varita (Alex no sabía desde cuando tenía la manía de hechizar su puerta) y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar primero a la chica.

Los dos se fueron a sentar al sillón como siempre y con otro movimiento de varita Severus encendió la chimenea.

—Estas enojado porque andaba fuera cuando no debía ¿verdad?

—¿Tú crees? Con todo lo que ha pasado, que incluso parece que el castillo ya no es seguro, no quiero que nada malo te pase

—Lo siento —se disculpó la chica, agachando un poco la cabeza con vergüenza

Severus entendía que las intenciones de la chica de salir a deshoras no era mala, pero eso no quitaba que le preocupara que cualquier cosa le podría pasar aún estando en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y la atrajo hacia su pecho con cuidado. Alex posó una mano sobre el pecho de su novio y se sorprendió un poco por ese gesto.

—¿Severus?

—¿Sí?

—Eh... No, no es nada

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, sintiendo la calidez el otro y metido cada uno en sus pensamientos, pero tenían la misma preocupación: ¿qué sería de ellos si llegaba a estallar una guerra?

Severus sabía de sobra que podría perder a Alex gracias al Juramento Inquebrantable que le hizo a Narcisa Malfoy y a la vez la promesa que le hizo a Dumbledore. Mientras que Alex se preocupaba de cómo sus amigos se tomarían la noticia de que estaba saliendo con Severus y más ahora en estos tiempos oscuros.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un largo rato hasta que el reloj de pared de Severus sonó, indicando que ya eran las once de la noche.

—Será mejor que regreses a tu Sala Común antes de que alguien de los docentes te encuentre.

Alex simplemente movió la cabeza, pero no tuvo intención de levantarse. Severus se dio cuenta de esto y pensó que más bien el movimiento de cabeza fuera porque la chica ya se había quedado dormida.

—¿Alex?

—Todavía no me quiero ir

—Yo tampoco quiero pequeña, pero tampoco quiero meterte en problemas por estar aquí sin ninguna razón.

—Severus —Alex se incorporó un poco pero sin separarse del todo de su hombre—. ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo esta noche? Por favor

Alex, inconscientemente, le estaba haciendo ojitos de cachorro triste a Severus. El hombre lo dudo un momento, pero al ver la carita que le hacía su pequeña no tuvo más opción que acceder.

—Está bien, tu ganas. Pero tendrás que levantarte muy temprano para regresar a tu dormitorio ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, gracias Severus

Severus se acercó a su armario y de él sacó una camisa de seda de su pijama y se la dio a Alex, la chica fue a cambiarse al baño mientras que Severus lo hacía en el dormitorio. Cuando Alex salió del baño, Severus ya estaba en la cama leyendo un viejo libro de pociones.

—¿Esta interesante el libro? —preguntó Alex, en cuanto se metió a la cama y se acomodo al lado de su novio

—Un poco, tiene muchos errores y los he estado corrigiendo.

—Hablando de eso, no he podido darte las gracias por hacerle esas correcciones a mi libro de pociones. Sí que me ha ayudado mucho

—Me alegra oír eso. En cuanto empezaron las clases planeaba darte el libro que yo use en sexto curso, te lo habría dado antes pero no lo había recordado hasta ahora. Pero cuando lo fui a buscar al aula de pociones ya no estaba

—¿Qué? —exclamó Alex con clara sorpresa.

A Severus le llamó mucho la atención la reacción de la chica, por lo que ella trato de disimularlo.

—Es que me sorprende que dejaras una de tus cosas en el aula «Espero que ese libro no sea el que creo que es» Y si tiene tu nombre, pues no debería de haber "desaparecido" así como si nada

—Ese es el problema. El libro no tiene mi nombre, más bien lo que tiene escrito es... —Severus sentía pena de decirle a Alex el nombre con el cual dejó apuntado el libro.

—¿Qué le escribirte Severus? ¿O el libro era de tu madre y tiene el nombre de ella escrito?

Severus simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces?

—El nombre que anote fue... Príncipe Mestizo

3...

2...

1...

«¿¡EEEEEHHHHH!? ¡YA LO SUPONÍA, POR ESO LA LETRA SE ME HACIA CONOCIDA ¡NO PUEDE SER!»

Severus vio la expresión de Alex y no supo identificar si era de asombro o ¿preocupación?

«Será que acaso ella... No, es imposible que ella tenga mi libro»

—¿Alex? ¿Qué tienes?

—¿Eh? No, no es nada. Solo que... me llamó la atención el apodo que anotaste en tu libro. ¿Por qué no pusiste tu nombre?

—Supongo que fue, al ser el antiguo libro de mi madre (y eramos muy unidos) supongo que fue la única manera que se ocurrió de hacerle honor al apellido Prince

—Eso sonó muy tierno

—Será mejor que descanses, mañana aun hay clases

—Esta bien. Que descanses Severus

—Descansa pequeña

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

A la mañana siguiente, durante la clase de Encantamientos, Harry le contó a Ron y a las chicas como logró finalmente conseguir el recuerdo de Slughorn y a la vez lo que descubrió junto con Dumbledore gracias a ese recuerdo: Horrocruxes. Aunque las buenas noticias no se quedaron ahí para Harry; Ginny y Dean habían terminado —y por lo que pudo notar Alex— el azabache estaba feliz ante esta noticia, pero la pequeña de los Weasley no era la única que tuvo una ruptura, Ron y Lavender también habían cortado en cuanto la chica vio que Ron estaba "a solas" con Hermione en el dormitorio de los chicos.

Aunque la felicidad duró muy poco para Harry y Alex;

Unos días antes del partido, Harry y Alex bajaron a cenar solos desde la sala común, pues Ron había corrido a un lavabo cercano para vomitar una vez más y Hermione había ido a ver a la profesora Vector para comentarle un supuesto error cometido en su última redacción de Aritmancia. Harry dio un rodeo como solía hacer, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, y recorrió el pasillo del séptimo piso mientras consultaba el mapa del merodeador.

—Harry ¿Por qué no dejas ese asunto de Malfoy por la paz? Es imposible que él sea un mortífago y que esté planeando algo malo

A pesar de que ella y Malfoy eran amigos, la chica nunca se atrevía a preguntarle si tenía algo que ver con los sucesos extraños que pasaban en la escuela; además de que seguía creyendo que era imposible que Voldemort le encomendara una misión a un adolescente.

—Ya me lo han repetido mucho y ya les dije, descubriré lo que Malfoy esta tramando y le pondre un alto a todo esto.

«De verdad que hay tercos y Harry, me cae»

Como Harry no veía a Malfoy por ningún sitio, dedujo que estaría en la Sala de los Menesteres, pero de pronto descubrió el puntito «Malfoy» en un lavabo de chicos del piso inferior. Y no estaba con Crabbe o Goyle, sino con Myrtle la Llorona.

Harry no apartó los ojos de aquella extraña pareja hasta que se dio de bruces contra una armadura.

—Harry ¿estas bien?

—Sí, mira —le acercó el mapa y la chica vio a Malfoy

«Ay... no puede ser»

—Harry, no por favor...

La chica no pudo terminar de hablar porque el azabache la tomó de la muñeca y los dos bajaron como un rayo la escalinata de mármol y recorrieron el primer pasillo que Harry encontró en el piso de abajo. Al llegar al lavabo, el chico pegó la oreja a la puerta. No oyó nada, de modo que la abrió con cautela. Alex se puso a lado Harry para ver qué pasaba.

Draco Malfoy estaba de pie, de espaldas a la puerta, agarrado con ambas manos a la pila y con su rubia cabeza agachada.

—No llores... —canturreaba Myrtle la Llorona desde un cubículo—. No llores... Dime qué te pasa... Yo puedo ayudarte...

—Nadie puede ayudarme —se lamentó Malfoy, sacudido por fuertes temblores—. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo... no saldrá bien... Pero si no lo hago pronto... él me matará...

Harry se quedó paralizado al darse cuenta de que Malfoy estaba llorando de verdad: las lágrimas le resbalaban por el pálido rostro y caían en la sucia pila, Alex no digo nada y ni le sorprendio puesto que no era la primera vez que lo veía asi, incluso llego a sentirse mal por el chico. Malfoy emitió un grito ahogado y tragó saliva. Entonces, con un brusco estremecimiento, levantó la cabeza, se miró en el resquebrajado espejo y a sus espaldas vio a Harry y a Alex mirándolo de hito en hito desde la puerta.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta y les apuntó con su varita. Harry sacó la suya rápidamente y empujó a Alex para protegerla. El maleficio de Malfoy le pasó rozando al azabache e hizo pedazos una lámpara que había en la pared. Harry se lanzó hacia un lado, pensó «¡Levicorpus!» y agitó la varita, pero Malfoy bloqueó el embrujo y se preparó de nuevo para...

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Basta! —chilló Myrtle la Llorona, y su voz resonó en las paredes revestidas de azulejos—. ¡Basta! ¡Basta!

Alex se levantó y vio con horror como los dos se batían casi a muerte. Sacó la varita y colocó un encantamiento escudo entre ellos.

—¡Deténganse por favor! ¡Esto no los llevara a nada!

—¡No te metas en esto Alex! —exclamaron a la vez los chicos

Harry y Malfoy se miraron sin poder creer lo que paso, pero en ese pequeño segundo de distracción, el encantamiento escudo de Alex desapareció y Malfoy aprovechó para volver a atacar a Harry.

Hubo un fuerte estallido y el cubo que había detrás de Harry explotó. El muchacho intentó echar la maldición de las piernas unidas, que rebotó en la pared, detrás de la oreja de Malfoy, y destrozó la cisterna adonde se había subido Myrtle, que gritó a voz en cuello. Salía agua por todas partes y Harry resbaló al tiempo que Malfoy, con la cara contorsionada, gritaba:

—¡Crucia...!

—¡Sectumsempra! —bramó Harry desde el suelo agitando la varita como un desaforado.

De la cara y el pecho de Malfoy empezó a salir sangre a chorros, como si lo hubieran cortado con una espada invisible. El chico dio unos pasos hacia atrás, se tambaleó y se desplomó en el encharcado suelo con un fuerte chapoteo. La varita se le cayó de la mano derecha, flácida.

—No —dijo Harry con voz ahogada.

Resbalando y tambaleándose también, se puso en pie y se lanzó hacia Malfoy, que tenía la cara roja y con las manos se palpaba el pecho, empapado de sangre.

—No... Yo no...

—¡Harry ¿Qué hiciste?!

—¡No lo sé! Pero te lo juro, no era mi intención...

Harry se arrodilló al lado del rubio. Malfoy temblaba de forma descontrolada en medio de un charco de sangre. Myrtle soltó un chillido ensordecedor:

—¡Asesinato! ¡Asesinato en el baño! ¡Asesinato!

La puerta se abrió de golpe detrás de Harry, que volvió la cabeza aterrado: Severus, blanco como la cera, irrumpió en el lavabo.

Apartando bruscamente a Harry, se arrodilló y se inclinó sobre Malfoy; sacó su varita y la agitó por encima de las profundas heridas que había causado la maldición de Harry, murmurando un conjuro que casi parecía una canción. La hemorragia se redujo al momento. Severus le limpió la sangre de la cara y repitió el hechizo. Las heridas empezaron a cerrarse.

Harry contemplaba la escena horrorizado por lo que había hecho y apenas consciente de que él también estaba empapado de sangre y agua. Alex también tenía una expresión de horror y miraba fijamente a su novio curando al rubio, pero algo que le llamo la atencion es que parecía que Severus sabía que clase de maleficio era, puesto que conocía el contrahechizo. Myrtle no paraba de sollozar y gemir. Cuando Severus hubo realizado su contramaldición por tercera vez, incorporó a Malfoy hasta sentarlo.

—Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería. Quizá te queden cicatrices, pero si tomas díctamo inmediatamente tal vez te libres hasta de eso. Vamos...

Lo ayudó a llegar hasta la puerta y se dio la vuelta para decir con voz colérica:

—Y tú, Potter... espérame aquí. ¡Macías! Ayúdame a llevar a Malfoy a la enfermería

Alex seguía algo atolondrada por lo que acababa de pasar, pero como pudo se puso de pie y se acercó a las dos serpientes. Tomó a Draco del otro brazo, lo pasó sobre sus hombros y los tres salieron del baño de chicos.

Los dos estuvieron en silencio en todo el camino. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería y Madame Pomfrey vio a Draco, casi le daba un infarto. Severus y Alex colocaron al rubio en una de las camas al centro de la enfermería y la enfermera les pidió que salieran.

En cuanto estuvieron fuera, Severus tomó con brusquedad a Alex del brazo y se la llevó a arrastras de regreso al baño de chicos.

—¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS PASO EN EL BAÑO?

—Ni siquiera yo se que paso. Draco nos descubrió a Harry y a mí viéndolo llorar y de pronto comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, pero la pelea se centró entre ellos nada más. Intente detenerlos pero ninguno me escuchaba

—Dime ¿qué hechizo uso Potter contra Draco?

—Si no mal recuerdo, creo que dijo Sectumsempra

Ante la mención del hechizo, Severus se detuvo bruscamente en medio del pasillo. Alex logró zafarse del agarre del profesor y se frotó un poco el antebrazo.

—¿Severus? ¿Qué tienes? Acaso tu... tu... ¿Conoces ese hechizo?

El adulto no digo nada, se volvió lentamente hacia la chica, quien lo miraba con preocupación por su comportamiento. De pronto la tomó de nuevo bruscamente pero esta vez arriba del codo.

—¿De donde saco Potter ese hechizo?

—Yo...

—Alex, por favor no me mientas, ¿De donde lo saco?

—De... tu libro de pociones —no le sorprendió ver que su novio se sorprendió ante eso, pero siguió contándole la verdad—. Slughorn se lo dio el primer dia de clases. Después de que le llegara el ejemplar que compró en Flourish y Blotts, cambio los encuadernados y le dio el nuevo al profesor y tu libro lo tiene él.

En cuanto la chica terminó, Severus la soltó. Entonces Alex cayó en la cuenta de algo.

—Ese hechizo... ¿Tú de dónde lo sacaste? ¿por que tienes un hechizo así anotado en tu libro?

—Ese hechizo (junto con otros que están anotados en él, aparte de las correcciones que le hice) yo lo inventé

—¿Qué? Y tú... ¿Pensabas usarlo contra los Merodeadores?

—Al principio sí, pero después de descubrir exactamente lo que hacía, me... acobarde y nunca lo hice. Lo bueno es que logre descubrir el contrahechizo por si llegaba a emplearlo por accidente

—Severus

—Ve a mi despacho, esperame ahí —se dio media vuelta de regreso a los baños, antes de alejarse más se volvió hacia la chica—. Hablaremos de esto con más calma —y desapareció en la esquina.

Aunque Alex nunca llegó al despacho de su novio porque a mitad del camino se encontró con Dumbledore y con Xóchitl.

—Buenas noches Alex

—Buenas noches profesor. ¿Xóchitl?

—Que onda

—¿Qué sucede profesor?

—Necesito hablar con ustedes en mi despacho de inmediato, por favor

Tanto Alex como la loba se sorprendieron por la petición, puesto que casi nunca iban a hablar al despacho del director.

Ya de regreso de los baños y de castigar a Harry todos los sábados hasta que se termine (ocasionando que el chico no pueda jugar en el partido final), Severus entró a su despacho y esperaba ver a su pequeña acurrucada en el sillón esperando, pero se sorprendió al ver que no estaba ahí.

—¿Adonde se habrá ido? Le dije que quería hablar con ella

La esperó durante quince minutos y al ver que no aparecía comenzó a preocuparse. Se levantó y salió de sus aposentos, pero al llegar a una esquina vio a Alex recargada de espalda a la pared y con el rostro muy pálido y con una extraña expresion de susto en su rostro.

—¿Alex?

La chica dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar que la llamaban. Levantó la mirada y vio que se trataba de su novio. Se incorporó y se limpia las lágrimas, las cuales Severus no había notado hasta que vio que la chica se los limpiaba.

—Lo siento Severus, pero tuvo un imprevisto

—¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué estabas...?

—No, no es nada. ¿Nos vamos a tu despacho?

El mayor no estaba del todo convencido por el cambio de tema de su pequeña, pero decidió no presionarla. Cuando llegaron y se acomodaron el sillón, siguieron hablando sobre el incidente, Severus le informó que Potter no podría participar en el partido y del castigo que le impuso, pero se sorprendió al ver lo silenciosa que estaba la chica, pues conociéndola, ella le hubiera dicho algo respecto al castigo de su amigo, pero no digo nada.

Empezó a hacerse tarde y Severus le dijo que se fuera a su dormitorio, pero entonces vio que la chica estaba profundamente dormida sobre su hombro; quiso despertarla pero al recordar cómo la encontró hace unos momentos decidió que mejor la dejaría descansar y esperaría a ver si su pequeña quería decirle lo que le pasaba.

La tomó en brazos y la colocó con cuidado en la cama. Con un movimiento de varita cambió su uniforme con una de sus camisas negras de seda y la metió entre las cobijas.

«Pequeña ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?»

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

El día del partido llegó y el equipo de Gryffindor no estaban muy seguros de que lograrían ganar el partido debido a la ausencia de su Capitán, pero lo bueno es que Harry había nombrado como capitán de respaldo a Alex.

Pero algo extraño le pasaba a la chica, se veía muy decaída y parecía que ya no le ponía atencion a lo que le rodeaba, pero para el día del partido tuvo que estar al cien por ciento para lograr que su casa gane el partido, y lo lograron, Gryffindor derrotó a Ravenclaw cuatrocientos cincuenta a ciento cuarenta.

Todos en la Sala Común estaban eufóricos con la victoria de los leones. Justo cuando empezaba la fiesta, llegó Harry y todos lo recibieron con gusto.

—¡Hemos ganado! —bramó Ron, que se le acercó dando brincos y enarbolando la Copa de plata—. ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Cuatrocientos cincuenta a ciento cuarenta! ¡Hemos ganado!

Harry miró alrededor; Ginny corría hacia él con expresión radiante y decidida, y al llegar a su lado le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Y sin pensarlo, sin planearlo, sin preocuparle que hubiera cincuenta personas observándolo, Harry la besó.

Tras unos momentos que se hicieron larguísimos (quizá media hora, o quizá varios días de fulgurante sol), Harry y Ginny se separaron. La sala común se había quedado en silencio. Entonces varios silbaron y muchos soltaron risitas nerviosas. Harry miró por encima de la coronilla de Ginny y vio a Dean Thomas con un vaso roto en la mano y a Romilda Vane con gesto de escupir algo. Hermione estaba radiante de alegría, Alex le hizo una expresion como queriendo decirle «Ya te habías tardado», pero a quien Harry buscaba con la mirada era a Ron. Al fin lo encontró: estaba muy quieto, con la Copa en las manos, como si acabaran de golpearlo en la cabeza con un bate. Los dos amigos se miraron una fracción de segundo, y entonces Ron hizo un rápido movimiento con la cabeza cuyo significado Harry entendió de inmediato: «Si no hay más remedio...»

Harry miró a Ginny, sonriente, y sin decir nada señaló el hueco del retrato. Le pareció que lo más indicado era dar un largo paseo por los jardines, durante el cual, si les quedaba tiempo, podrían hablar del partido.

En cuanto el azabache y la pelirroja se fueron, la fiesta continuó. Alex miró a todos sus compañeros y poco a poco su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo hasta adquirir la misma expresión deprimida de ya hace unos días. Se fue hasta una esquina, se cruzó de brazos y siguió mirando a todos sus compañeros celebrando.

—Sigues pensando en lo que nos dijo Dumbledore ¿verdad?

Alex bajó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos dorados de la brije.

—Sí. Es que... nunca pensé que...

—Ni siquiera Dumbledore lo sabía, por eso no solamente ha estado investigando sobre los horrocruxes sino también sobre... eso

Alex se pasó una mano por el cabello en un claro gesto de desesperación y bajó la mirada a un punto en el suelo. Xóchitl tomó su forma humana y posó una mano sobre el hombro de Alex.

—Tranquila, estoy segura que eso se podrá evitar. Dumbledore logrará encontrar la manera de remediar eso.

Alex le sonrió con un deje de tristeza y posó su mano sobre la de Xóchitl.

—Lo que me preocupa... es cómo voy a decírselo a Severus

—Lo mejor será que investiguemos un poco más junto con Dumbledore sobre lo que nos dijo ayer y de ahí veremos si le dices o no

Alex no se mostraba muy segura, pero al final accedió a la sugerencia de la loba.

«¿Es que acaso... este es un amor que nunca dará frutos?»


	79. La torre alcanzada por el rayo

ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo contiene lemon, por lo que si esto no es de su agrado, absténganse de leer y de hacer malos comentarios, por favor. Gracias

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

La relación de Harry con Ginny ya se había expandido por toda la escuela y por una vez en la vida, a Harry le alegraba que la escuela hablará algo que en verdad le importaba. Aunque solamente ellos, Ron y Hermione estaban de buen humor, Alex seguía aún deprimida quien sabe porque.

Al día siguiente del partido, Severus y Alex lograron hablar sobre el libro del Príncipe Mestizo y el pocionista le hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie sobre quien era el dichoso Príncipe. Aunque eso sería imposible, puesto que los chicos continuaban hablando del Príncipe aun a sabiendas de los problemas que generó a Harry. Y hablando del chico...

Harry estaba sentado junto a una ventana en la sala común (se suponía que terminando sus deberes de Herbología, pero en realidad rememorando un rato particularmente feliz que había pasado con Ginny en el lago a la hora de comer), Hermione se sentó entre él y Ron con una expresión de determinación que no auguraba nada bueno. Alex estaba recostada en el sillón, cerca de sus amigos con la mirada perdida en el techo y las manos detrás de la cabeza, ya había terminado con sus deberes y había logrado evitar que los chicos la convencieran de que los "ayudara" con los suyos.

—Tenemos que hablar, Harry. —dijo Hermione

—¿De qué? —preguntó él con recelo.

—Del presunto Príncipe Mestizo.

—¿Otra vez? —gruñó—. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de olvidarte de ese tema?

Harry no se había atrevido a volver a la Sala de los Menesteres para recuperar el libro, y por ese motivo ya no obtenía tan buenos resultados en Pociones (aunque Slughorn, que sentía simpatía por Ginny, lo atribuía a su enamoramiento). Pero el muchacho estaba convencido de que Snape todavía no había renunciado a echarle el guante al libro del Príncipe, y por eso prefería dejarlo escondido mientras el profesor siguiera alerta.

—No pienso callarme hasta que me hayas escuchado —dijo Hermione sin amilanarse—. Mira, he estado investigando un poco sobre quién podría tener como hobby inventar hechizos oscuros...

—Él no tenía como hobby...

—¡Él, siempre él! ¿Cómo sabes que no era una mujer?

—Eso ya lo hablamos un día. ¡Príncipe, Hermione! ¡Se hacía llamar Príncipe!

—¡Exacto! —exclamó ella con las mejillas encendidas, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un trozo viejo de periódico y se lo ponía delante dando un porrazo en la mesa—. ¡Mira esto! ¡Mira la fotografía!

Harry cogió el papel, que se estaba desmenuzando, y contempló la amarillenta fotografía animada; Ron se inclinó también para echarle un vistazo. Se veía una muchacha muy delgada de unos quince años. Era más bien feúcha y su expresión denotaba enfado y tristeza; tenía cejas muy pobladas y una cara pálida y alargada. El pie de foto rezaba: «Eileen Prince, capitana del equipo de gobstones de Hogwarts.»

—¿Y qué? —dijo Harry leyendo por encima el breve artículo que explicaba una historia muy aburrida acerca de las competiciones interescolares.

—Se llamaba Eileen Prince. «Prince», Harry.

Se miraron y él comprendió lo que Hermione trataba de decirle. Soltó una carcajada. Alex alcanzó a escuchar el nombre que dijo Hermione y reaccionó de su trance de golpe, sintiendo un vacío en el estómago.

«Ay no...» se incorporó de golpe y miró a sus amigos. «Esto esta muy mal»

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Harry, aun riendo

—¿Qué?

—¿Crees que ésta era el Príncipe Mestizo? Por favor, Hermione...

—¿Por qué no? ¡En el mundo mágico no hay príncipes auténticos, Harry! O es un apodo, un título inventado que alguien adoptó, o es una forma de disfrazar su verdadero apellido, ¿no? ¡Escúchame! Supongamos que su padre era un mago apellidado Prince y que su madre era muggle. ¡Eso la convertiría en una «Prince mestiza» o, dicho de otro modo, para despistar, en un Príncipe Mestizo!

—Sí, Hermione, es una teoría muy original...

—¡Piénsalo un poco! ¡A lo mejor se enorgullecía de llevar el apellido Prince!

—Mira, Hermione, te digo que no era una chica. No sé por qué, pero lo sé.

—Lo que pasa es que no quieres admitir que una chica sea tan inteligente —replicó Hermione.

—¿Cómo iba a ser amigo tuyo y de Alex durante cinco años y pensar que las chicas no son inteligentes? —argumentó Harry, dolido por el comentario—. Lo digo por su manera de escribir. Sé que el príncipe era un hombre, no me cabe duda. Esa chica no tiene nada que ver. ¿De dónde has sacado el recorte?

—De la biblioteca. Hay una colección completa de viejos números de El Profeta. Bueno, de cualquier manera pienso averiguar todo lo que pueda sobre Eileen Prince.

—Que te diviertas —dijo Harry con fastidio.

—Gracias. ¡Y el primer sitio donde voy a buscar —añadió al llegar al hueco del retrato— es en los archivos de los premios de Pociones! —y salió de la sala común

Harry y Ron siguieron con lo suyo, pero Alex se quedó mirando el hueco del retrato por donde salió su amiga.

«Tengo que impedir que Hermione descubra la verdad»

Se levantó de golpe y salió hecha una bala de la Sala Común en busca de su amiga. Los chicos al ver su reacción se quedaron confundidos. A medio camino de la biblioteca, Alex logró alcanzar a su amiga.

—¡Hermione!

La castaña se volvió y se sorprendió de ver a su amiga llegando corriendo hasta ella.

—¡Alex! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué llegas tan alterada?

—Es que... Quería hacerte compañía. ¿Vamos a dar un paseo por los jardines?

—No puedo Alex, tengo que ir a la biblioteca

—¿Por qué? Si ya terminaste con tus deberes

—Se nota que no pusiste atención en la Sala Común. Estuve investigando un poco sobre quién podría ser el Príncipe Mestizo y encontré sobre esta chica. —con cuidado sacó la primera plana en donde se vea a Eileen Prince.

Alex se puso tensa al ver la foto de la madre de su novio.

—No creerás que esta chica es o fue el Príncipe Mestizo ¿o sí?

—¡Claro que lo estoy!

—Nada más te estás basando en el apellido, Hermione. Esta no es prueba suficiente

—Por eso voy a la biblioteca a investigar un poco más sobre ella. Y tú me vas a ayudar —dijo esto último haciendo énfasis y tomándola de la muñeca

—¿Qué yo qué? —y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Hermione se la llevó.

«Ahora si va a estar bien difícil impedir que descubra la verdad»

Estuvieron revisando viejos artículos de El Profeta hasta tarde. Lo bueno es que era Alex quien encontraba noticias sobre Eileen Prince y los escondía de la vista de su amiga, pero eso no fue suficiente para hacer que la castaña se diera por vencida.

Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común, descubrieron que Ron estaba sólo.

—¿Y Harry? —preguntó Alex, sentándose en el suelo enfrente a la chimenea

—Le llegó un mensaje de Dumbledore y se fue corriendo a verlo

—¿Creen que le muestre algo más sobre los Horrocruxes? —preguntó Hermione, sentándose en el sillón junto a Ron

—Es lo más probable —afirmó el pelirrojo, posando sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

Media hora después entró Harry corriendo a la Sala Común, pero se veía algo agitado.

—¿Qué quería Dumbledore? —preguntó Hermione—. ¿Estás bien? — añadió, preocupada.

—Sí, estoy bien —contestó Harry, pero pasó a su lado sin detenerse.

Subió a toda prisa la escalera que conducía a su dormitorio. Unos minutos después volvió a la carrera a la sala común y se detuvo con un patinazo delante de Ron y las chicas, que lo miraron con desconcierto.

—No puedo entretenerme —explicó jadeando—. Dumbledore cree que he venido a buscar mi capa invisible. Escuchen...

Les explicó rápidamente adonde iba y por qué. No hizo caso de los gritos ahogados de Hermione ni de las atolondradas preguntas de Ron; más tarde ya se enterarían de los detalles. Alex no dijo nada, pero estaba igual de sorprendida que sus amigos.

—¿Entienden lo que esto significa? —concluyó atropelladamente—. Dumbledore no estará en el colegio esta noche, de modo que Malfoy va a tener vía libre para llevar a cabo lo que está tramando. ¡No, escúchenme! —susurró con énfasis al ver que sus amigos trataban de interrumpirlo—. Sé que era Malfoy el que gritaba de alegría en la Sala de los Menesteres. Toma.

Le entregó el mapa del merodeador a Hermione.

—Tienen que vigilarlo, y a Snape también. Que los ayude alguien del ED. Hermione, aquellos galeones embrujados todavía servirán, ¿verdad? Dumbledore dice que ha organizado medidas de seguridad excepcionales en el colegio, pero si Snape está implicado, probablemente sepa qué clase de protección es y cómo burlarla. Pero lo que no se imagina es que ustedes estarán montando guardia, ¿me explico?

—Harry... —empezó Hermione, con el miedo reflejado en los ojos.

—No hay tiempo para discutir —dijo Harry con brusquedad—. Tomen también esto. —Le entregó unos calcetines hechos bola a Ron.

—Gracias. Oye, ¿para qué quiero unos calcetines?

—Lo que necesitas es lo que está escondido en uno de ellos, el Felix Felicis. Repartánselo con Ginny. Y diganle adiós de mi parte. Tengo que irme, Dumbledore me está esperando...

—¡No! —dijo Hermione al ver que Ron sacaba la botellita de poción dorada—. No necesitamos la poción. Tómatela tú. No sabes qué peligros te esperan.

—A mí no me pasará nada porque estaré con Dumbledore —le aseguró Harry—. En cambio, necesito saber que ustedes estarán bien. No me mires así, Hermione. ¡Ya, hasta luego!

Y salió disparado por el hueco del retrato.

Los tres se quedaron quietos mirando el cuadro todavía confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Eso estuvo extraño —dijo Ron—. Entonces ¿qué hacemos?

—Seguiremos el plan de Harry —dijo Hermione

Se puso de pie y se fue hacia los dormitorios sin decir nada.

—¿Y ella a dónde va? —preguntó Ron

—Saber —contestó Alex

—¿Qué?

—No sé

Diez minutos después regresó Hermione con varita en mano.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —preguntó Alex

—A mi dormitorio por esto —contestó la castaña, mostrando un galeón—, intentaré contactar a alguien del ED. Alex, ve a buscar a Ginny por favor. Ron y yo las esperaremos en el vestíbulo.

—Esta bien. Vamos Xóchitl

Humana y brije subieron hasta el dormitorio de la pelirroja.

—Oigan ¿que sucede? Se ven algo alteradas —comentó Ginny en cuanto abrió la puerta y vio a sus amigas

—Te lo contaremos en el camino. ¿Traes tu galeón falso del ED?

—Sí, siempre —respondió la pelirroja mostrando la moneda—. Chicas ya me están preocupando ¿que sucede?

—Ven y ahorita te explicamos —contestó Alex, tomándola de la muñeca y saliendo de la Sala Común.

Estaban a medio camino cuando sintieron algo caliente en sus bolsillos. Metieron la mano y al tomar el objeto sintieron que estaba al rojo vivo.

—Hermione ya envió el mensaje. Me pregunto cuántos del ED vendrán —dijo Alex, mirando fijamente su moneda

—Espero que al menos alguien lo haga —dijo Ginny—. Hace mucho que no las usamos y no sé si alguien la conserve todavía

—En eso tienes razón —concordó la latina

Las chicas y la loba siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo. Los cuatro solo tuvieron que esperar unos minutos hasta que se presentó primero Luna.

—¡Hola! Recibí el mensaje ¡genial! Estaba esperando que brillará y volver a tener una reunión del ED.

—Que bueno Luna —dijo Ginny, posando una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia

—Dije que ya me empezaba a caer bien, pero... De todos del ED ¿por qué tenía que responder ella? —murmuró Ron a Hermione y Alex

—Uno: Al menos di que alguien del ED vino. Y dos: nos ayudó el año pasado contra los mortífagos, así que mejor cállate —murmuró Alex, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

Dos minutos después, llegó otro miembro del ED, que tampoco se esperaban.

—Hola chicos ¿sucedió algo? ¿Que vamos hacer?

—Genial, sino se trata de Lunática Lovegood ahora es Neville —se quejó Ron

Ginny alcanzó a escuchar a su hermano y con discreción le dio un pisotón. El pelirrojo ahogó un quejido de dolor. Hermione, Alex y Xóchitl los vieron pero prefirieron no decir nada y mejor concentrarse en las instrucciones que les dejó Harry.

—¿Creen que venga alguien más? —preguntó Hermione mirando el pasillo

—No estoy segura, pero es lo más probable —respondió Ginny—. ¿O tú qué opinas Alex? ¿Alex?

La latina no escuchaba nada puesto que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Harry les había pedido que vigilarán a Draco y eso lo entendía ¿pero espiar a Severus? ¿Ahora que creía su amigo que estaba involucrado su novio como para que necesitará ser vigilado también?

—¡Alex!

—¿Eh?

—Oye, reacciona. ¿Estas bien?

—Eh... sí, estoy bien

Xóchitl la miró unos momentos no muy convencida, pero no dijo nada. Las chicas se acercaron a sus amigos y comenzaron a organizarse; Ron, Ginny y Neville irían al séptimo piso a vigilar la entrada de la Sala de Menesteres por si Draco entraba o salía del lugar.

—Por si acaso, será mejor que se lleven el Mapa, Ron —dijo Hermione, entregándole el mapa al pelirrojo

—Está bien —contestó Ron, guardando el mapa en el bolsillo de su pantalón

—Mientras Luna, Alex, Xóchitl y yo iremos a vigilar cerca del despacho de Snape —dijo Hermione

Alex se puso tensa al escuchar eso. Sabía que su novio no podía estar involucrado en eso, pero tampoco podía opinar abiertamente porque levantaría sospechas.

—Hermione, será mejor que tú y Luna vigilen los pasillos que están cerca del despacho de Sev... de Snape. Yo iré a vigilar su despacho

Todos se quedaron mirando a la latina con sorpresa por su ofrecimiento, a excepción de la loba y la castaña puesto que sabían las verdaderas intenciones de la chica.

—¿Estás segura de quieres ir a vigilar al murciélago tu sola Alex? —preguntó Ron aun sin creerlo

—Sí. No se preocupen, estaré bien

«Yo diría que demasiado bien» pensaron a la vez Hermione y Xóchitl

—No se preocupen —intervino Luna—, Hermione y yo estaremos cerca por si sucede algo ¿verdad Hermione?

—Sí, claro —contestó la castaña con un tono de voz algo seco pero que nadie captó, excepto Alex

Los siete se separaron a sus respectivos destinos. En cuanto Alex, Xóchitl, Hermione y Luna llegaron a las mazmorras, se separaron. Luna iría al otro extremo del pasillo de Snape para vigilar que nadie pasara, mientras que Hermione y Xóchitl se quedarían en el pasillo donde estaban.

—Alex —la aludida volteó y vio que su amiga la miraba con seriedad

—¿Qué pasa Hermione?

—Sé que lo... amas y todo. Pero por favor, ten mucho cuidado. No sabemos qué podrá pasar y no quiero que salgas lastimada

—Hermione, agradezco que te preocupes por mi, pero quedate tranquila. Severus también me ama y no dejaría que nada malo me pasará —comenzó su camino hacia el despacho de su novio, a medio camino miró sobre su hombro hacia sus amigas—. Cuidense mucho por favor —y siguió con su camino

—Tu tambien Alex —murmuró Hermione

Xóchitl quería ir con Alex porque tenía un mal presentimiento, pero sabía que su humana no la dejaría acompañar. Solamente rezaba que nada malo le pasara.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Severus miraba fijamente el cielo, estaba despejado pero no se apreciaba ninguna estrella en el cielo, ni siquiera se podía ver la luna, estaba todo sumido en una profunda oscuridad, como si el cielo supiera que en cualquier momento la oscuridad se pudiera presentar en el castillo.

De manera inconsciente se frotó el antebrazo donde tenía grabada a fuego la Marca Tenebrosa. Tenía miedo, y era que últimamente sentía mucho miedo; no por lo que pudiera sucederle, sino que tenía miedo de que algo malo le fuera a pasar a Alex y él no pudiera hacer nada para protegerla. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la chica estuviera a su lado en ese momento.

De pronto, se escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta de su despacho.

«¿Quién rayos puede ser a esta hora?» se preguntó con enfado

Dio media vuelta, ondeando su capa, hacia la puerta. La abrió con brusquedad listo para gritarle a la persona que había osado molestarlo, pero se contuvo a tiempo al ver de quien se trataba.

—Alex

—Hola Severus

—¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora pequeña?

—Yo... quería verte, eso es todo. Pero si vengo en un mal momento...

La chica se había dado media vuelta para irse de inmediato, pero de repente Severus la tomó de la mano con delicadeza

—¡Espera! No te vayas, por favor

Alex se quedó inmóvil en su lugar sorprendida por la petición de su novio. No le sorprendía las palabras que dijo sino el tono de voz con el que se lo pidió, sonaba como si le estuviera ¿rogando? Miro a Severus y pudo comprobar que su hombre estaba algo extraño, parecía como si estuviera preocupado por algo. ¿Acaso él... estaría involucrado en lo que sea que Draco estuviera planeando? Pero a la vez la chica pudo ver reflejado en los ojos del mayor que tenía miedo y que quería estar con ella con urgencia.

No cuestionó la actitud de su hombre, simplemente asintió y entró a su despacho. Severus la condujo hacia su habitación y los dos en lugar de sentarse en el sillón enfrente a la chimenea como siempre, se sentaron en la cama del mayor.

—Severus ¿Te sientes bien? —El hombre la miró por unos momentos y la chica pudo comprobar que en realidad, él no estaba bien—. Perdón, pregunta estándar

—Tranquila, no pasa nada

Pero la expresión que todavía conservaba en su rostro no ayudó a que la chica se tranquilizara, al contrario, se preocupó más por él. Tomó la mano del mayor entre las suyas atrayendo su mirada.

—Severus ¿Qué te ocurre?

El hombre quería decirle todo lo que pensaba, todo lo que le estaba ocultando, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo y que en cualquier momento tenía que cumplir con el Juramento Inquebrantable, a la vez con el encargo de Dumbledore.

Como única respuesta, se abalanzó sobre los labios de Alex en un desesperado y apasionado beso. Eso tomó por sorpresa a la chica, pero no tardó en corresponderle.

Os iusti

Meditabitur 

Sapietiam

Et lingua eius

Loquetur indicium

Alex llevó sus manos hasta el cabello de Severus y pasaba sus dedos con delicadeza. Severus la atrajo más hacia él agarrándola de la cintura y la acariciaba con desesperación. Poco a poco, sus manos dejaron de acariciarla sobre la ropa y comenzó a pasar sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la chica.

Alex dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir las manos del profesor tocándola de esa manera, pero en lugar de molestarla, comenzó a excitarla. Bajó sus manos con lentitud acariciando el rostro, el cuello y el pecho de Severus hasta que llegó a los primeros botones de la levita; lentamente comenzó a desabrocharlos y con cada toque lo acariciaba teniendo como respuesta suspiros de placer de Severus. Finalmente logró abrir la prenda, se la quitó lentamente y la dejó caer a un lado de la cama. Posó sus manos en la orilla del pantalón de Severus y le desfajó la camisa a la vez que pasaba sus dedos por la piel de su hombre.

Beatus vir qui

Suffert tentationem

Quoniam cum

Probatus

Fuerit accipient coronam vitae

Severus al sentir las manos de su pequeña por su abdomen, tomó el borde de la blusa de la chica y tiró hacia arriba para quitársela. Alex se dejó hacer levantando los brazos para facilitarle el trabajo, Severus sonrió de lado al ver que la chica llevaba un sostén de encaje color verde botella; ella tampoco se quedó atrás, su excitación era cada vez más fuertes y se notó al momento que de un jalón abrió la camisa de Severus y se la quitó con desesperación. Severus la ayudó quitándosela con fuerza y arrojándola al lado de la cama junto a las demás prendas.

Severus recostó a Alex en la cama tomándola de la cintura quedando él sobre ella y sin dejar de besarla. Los besos cada vez iban siendo más intensos y apasionados; Severus llevó sus manos a la orilla del pantalón de la chica y con rápidos movimientos se los quitó dejando al descubierto su lencería igual verde botella y de encaje.

Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison

—Me parece que alguien ya tenía planeada esta noche ¿no es así?

—Mujer precavida vale por dos

Severus simplemente le sonrió a modo de respuesta y volvió a besarla. Alex llevó sus manos al pantalón del mayor y con movimientos rápidos, pero a la vez torpes, le quitó el pantalón dejando al descubierto unos boxers azul marino.

Oh, quam sancta

Quam serena

Quam benigna

Quam amoena

Oh, castitatis lilium

—Me alegra ver que dejaste el negro de lado por una vez

—¿Cómo era una de tus expresiones? "Una vez al año, no hace daño"

Alex dejó escapar una risita, y sin que Severus se lo esperara, con un movimiento rápido hizo que los cambiaran de lugar, ahora Alex estaba sobre Severus

—Creo que alguien está dejando salir a su leona interior

—Ya era justo y necesario

Severus la sujetó de la cabeza con cuidado atrayéndola hacia sí y atrapando sus labios en un beso más lento y romántico. La mano libre que le quedaba se encaminó hacia el broche del sostén de la chica y con suma facilidad se lo desabrochó dejando en libertad sus pequeños pechos.

Alex dejó escapar un gemido en cuanto sintió la boca de Severus en su pecho. Las manos del hombre no se quedaron quietas, vagaban por toda la espalda de la chica hasta que llegó al elástico de su lencería y se las quitó de un tirón dejándola completamente desnuda ante él.

Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison

Alex no dejaría disparejas las cosas, se inclinó sobre Severus y comenzando por su cuello dejaba un rastro de besos que llegaron hasta el elástico de sus boxers. Con tortuosa lentitud le quitó la última prenda que le quedaba a su amado y los dos quedaron parejos.

Los dos se detuvieron un momento y se miraron a los ojos con intensidad. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba decir nada, puesto que con sus miradas se decían todo; pero Alex detectó algo en la mirada de su amado que no pudo identificar bien, pero no quería arruinar ese hermoso momento por lo que no dijo nada.

Con cuidado, Alex se posicionó sobre el miembro de Severus. El hombre la tomó de la cintura y la fue bajando poco a poco, pero ya no aguanto más y de un tirón se introdujo en la chica arrancándole un grito de placer.

Oh, quam sancta

Quam serena

Quam benigna

Quam amoena

Oh, castitatis lilium

Todavía sosteniéndola de la cintura, Severus comenzó a marcar el ritmo de las embestidas, las cuales se fueron haciendo cada vez más rápidas y más intensas. El dormitorio se llenó de gemidos y gritos de placer que, de no ser por al hechizo silenciador que puso Severus, se habrían escuchado hasta la Torre de Astronomía. Sin separarse, Severus dio la vuelta colocándose sobre Alex y siguiendo con más fuerza con las embestidas. Los dos llegaron al clímax gritando el nombre del otro y Severus se dejó caer sobre la chica.

Los dos estaban sudorosos y tardaron unos minutos en recuperar el aliento; en cuanto se sintió mejor, Severus salió de Alex y se posicionó junto a ella en la cama, tomó la sábana y cubrió a ambos. Alex se acomodó en su pecho y Severus la atrajo hacia sí de la cintura.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Severus acariciándole el cabello

—Sí, solo algo cansada —respondió Alex acariciándole el pecho

Severus la contemplaba fijamente, quería quedarse así para siempre pero por desgracia no podía, tenía una misión que cumplir aunque él no quisiera.

Poco a poco el sueño fue invadiendo a la latina hasta que se quedó dormida abrazando a su hombre de la cintura. Severus seguía contemplándola y una sombra de tristeza se asomó en su rostro.

—Alex... De verdad perdóname —susurró Severus depositando un tierno beso en la frente de la chica.

Aunque ninguno de los dos suponía que esa noche de amor y pasión, fue muy diferente a las demás.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Eran pasada la medianoche, Severus ya estaba completamente vestido y estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama mirando fijamente a Alex dormir plácidamente. La sábana solamente la cubría de la cintura para abajo y con sus brazos se tapaba el pecho; Severus tomó la sábana y la cubrió con ella por completo.

De pronto escuchó ruido proveniente fuera de su despacho (ya había quitado el hechizo silenciador), tomó su varita y se encaminó hacia su despacho.

Flitwick irrumpió en su despacho totalmente alterado.

—¡Severus, hay mortífagos en el castillo! Necesitamos que vengas rápido a ayudarnos. —pidió el diminuto docente totalmente fuera de sí

Severus sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Flitwick tenía la intención de salir de su despacho e ir a ayudar a pelear contra los intrusos.

«Lo siento mucho Filius»

—¡Desmaius!

El hechizo le dio de lleno en la espalda al Jefe de Ravenclaw y cayó de bruces en el despacho. Severus miró hacia la puerta de su dormitorio esperando que Alex no se despertara con el escándalo. Fue rápido a comprobar que la chica siguiera dormida y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que sí.

Se le acercó lentamente y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Le acarició el cabello y con un «Lo siento mucho, pequeña. Por favor perdóname» salio de ahi.

Al salir de su despacho se encontró con Granger, Lovegood y Xóchitl, quien lo miraba con desconfianza.

—El profesor Flitwick se ha desmayado —dijo Severus a las chicas con expresión seria—. Vayan a atenderlo. Yo subiré combatir a los mortífagos —y se fue rápidamente antes de que alguna de las chicas dijera algo.

Hermione y Luna se quedaron de pie en la entrada por unos segundos tratando de analizar lo que acababa de pasar. La primera en entrar fue Xóchitl, se asustó al ver al profesor tumbado en el suelo; entonces recordó que Alex había entrado a ese despacho para "vigilar" a Snape.

«¿Dónde rayos está esa niña?» Se preguntaba la loba mirando por todos lados pero no la vio

—¡Xóchitl, ayúdanos a llevar a Flitwick a la enfermería! —pidió Hermione mientras ella y Luna trataban de levantar al inconsciente docente.

La loba lo dudó un momento, pero a juzgar por cómo se pondrían las cosas gracias a la infiltración de los mortífagos no tuvo más opción más que ayudar.

«¿Dónde rayos se metio esa niña?» pensó otra vez la loba de camino a la enfermería

=

Severus iba a toda velocidad por todo el castillo esquivando a combatientes y lanzando hechizos a todo el que se ponía en su camino. Tenía que ir a cumplir con su misión costará lo que costará. La imagen de Alex durmiendo en su cama tranquilamente se le vino a su mente; todo esto lo hacía por el bienestar de su pequeña aunque tuviera que obligarla a apartarla de su lado.

A medio camino vio a Bellatrix Lestrange en compañía de otros mortífagos en dirección a la Torre de Astronomía.

«En ese lugar tienen que estar Albus y Draco» y sin pensarlo se encaminó hacia el lugar.

En cuanto llegó a la entrada de la torre, vio que Lupin corría hacia la torre con la intención de subir a pelear contra los mortífagos que se fueron hacia ese lugar, pero un escudo invisible puesto en la puerta lo mandó lejos de la entrada.

Severus se acercó y supuso que Bellatrix o alguno de los otros magos tenebrosos invocó ese escudo para que nadie de la Orden o cualquier combatiente de Hogwarts interrumpiera la misión del joven Malfoy.

«Tengo que darme prisa»

Severus llegó hasta la torre y traspasó el escudo sin ningún problema, por lo que sus sospechas se confirmaron. Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y a mitad del camino escuchó varías voces que le resultaron muy conocidas.

—¡Ahora, Draco, rápido! —lo urgió con brusquedad una voz que reconocio como la de Amycus Carrow.

—Ya me encargo yo —gruñó otro individuo. Era el hombre lobo Fenrir Greyback.

Se escucharon ruidos de pisadas y gruñidos de animal.

—¡He dicho que no! —gritó Amycus.

A continuación se escuchó como un estallido y como alguien se estrellaba contra el parapeto de la Torre.

—Hazlo, Draco, o apártate para que lo haga uno de nosotros... —chilló una mujer, era Bellatrix Lestrange.

Pero en ese preciso instante la puerta de la azotea se abrió una vez más y apareció Severus, varita en mano; recorrió la escena con sus negros ojos paseando la mirada desde Dumbledore, desplomado contra el parapeto, hasta el grupo formado por los cuatro mortífagos, entre ellos el iracundo hombre lobo, y Draco.

—Tenemos un problema, Snape —dijo el contrahecho Amycus, con la mirada y la varita fijas en Dumbledore—. El chico no se atreve a...

Pero alguien más había pronunciado el nombre de Severus con un hilo de voz.

—Severus...

Era Dumbledore, quien hablaba con tono suplicante. Severus no dijo nada, avanzó unos pasos y apartó con brusquedad a Draco de su camino. Los mortífagos se retiraron sin decir palabra. Hasta el hombre lobo parecía intimidado.

Severus, cuyas afiladas facciones denotaban repulsión y odio —pero en realidad cubría sus verdaderos sentimientos que eran temor y culpa en partes iguales— le lanzó una mirada al anciano.

—Por favor... Severus...

Severus levantó la varita y apuntó directamente a Dumbledore. Severus tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que las lágrimas no salieran y de pronto la imagen de Alex sonriéndole apareció en su mente

—¡Avada Kedavra!

Un rayo de luz verde salió de la punta de la varita y golpeó al director en medio del pecho. Con sumo dolor Severus vio cómo Dumbledore saltaba por los aires. El anciano quedó suspendido una milésima de segundo bajo la reluciente Marca Tenebrosa; luego se precipitó lentamente, como un gran muñeco de trapo, cayó al otro lado de las almenas y se perdió de vista.

—¿Qué rayos es esa cosa? —exclamó Alecto Carrow, la hermana de Amycus.

Todos miraron hacia donde la mortífaga apuntaba y en ese momento Severus sintió que la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo y que su corazón se detenía de golpe al ver a un licántropo negro con morado y accesorios plateados suspendido en el aire y mirándolo con horror.

«No puede ser... Alex...»

=

Alex comenzaba a despertarse de su reconfortante sueño. Sin abrir los ojos palmeó la cama del lado donde se suponía estaba descansando Severus, pero frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos al ver que su hombre no estaba ahí.

Se incorporó de la cama y cubriéndose con la sábana miró la habitación pero él no estaba ahí. Se puso de pie y cubriéndose desde los hombros con la sábana fue a buscarlo al baño pero tampoco estaba ahí. Con cuidado y sosteniendo firmemente la sábana se encaminó hacia la puerta; con cuidado la abrió un poco para poder asomarse al despacho de su novio, pero tampoco vio nada.

«¿En dónde estará?»

Estuvo por salir de la habitación cuando escuchó una explosión y el lugar tembló un poco.

—¿Pero qué carambas...?

Se encaminó hacia la ventana y miró con horror que los jardines del castillo estaban siendo iluminados por una luz verde esmeralda.

—Eso es...

Aunque no pudo abrir la ventana, alcanzo a ver que sobre el castillo estaba la Marca Tenebrosa. Se alejó de la ventana, tomó su varita y con un rápido movimiento volvió a quedar completamente vestida. Le dio un último vistazo al lugar y salió en busca de su novio y de sus amigos.

En cuanto salió de las mazmorras vio con horror que había una batalla entre la Orden del Fénix y los mortífagos.

—¿Cómo fue que pasó esto?

Esquivó algunos hechizos y corrió por los pasillos en busca de algún rostro conocido.

—¡Chicos! ¿Dónde están?

—¡Alex!

La latina se detuvo de golpe y vio con alivio que se trataba de la loba.

—¡Xóchitl, me da mucho gusto verte! ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Luchando contra los mortífagos. Vaya manera de vigilar a Snape ¿En dónde rayos estabas?

—Bueno... yo... —la chica se puso roja sin saber qué contestar

—Olvídalo, será mejor que ayudemos en la batalla y busquemos a Hermione y los demás

Alex respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y las dos se encaminaron a la batalla.

Llegaron hasta el patio de la escuela y combatían a los magos tenebrosos con todo su poder. De pronto escucharon el grito de alguien y vieron que se trataba de Remus, quien fue expulsado de espalda hasta chocar con el suelo.

—Algo pasa en la Torre de Astronomía —dijo Alex, analizando la puerta

—¿Pero cómo piensas que podremos entrar? —preguntó Xóchitl logrando sentir la magia que "tapaba" la puerta

Alex estuvo a punto de contestar cuando logró distinguir una figura de negro y una cabellera igualmente negra.

—¡Severus! —exclamó la chica de alegría y se encaminó hacia su hombre.

Pero olvidó que la puerta tenía un escudo invisible y salió despedida de ahí, chocando con Xóchitl.

—Al parecer solamente los mortífagos pueden entrar —comentó la loba ayudando a Alex a levantarse

—Lo cual no tiene sentido si yo, por desgracia, tengo la marca tenebrosa

—Pero debe de ser que no posees o no has usado magia oscura

—También podría ser. Necesitamos llegar hasta arriba y ver qué está pasando

—¿Y cómo piensas lograr hacer eso?

Como respuesta, Alex tocó la cabeza de Xóchitl y las dos se transformaron en su Forma Guerrera.

«Pos así ¿verdad?»

«Xóchitl, callate y démonos prisa»

La licántropo saltó hacia la pared y con sus garras comenzó a trepar la pared a gran velocidad. Poco a poco el ruido de la pelea se hacía más bajo y alcanzaban a escuchar lo que pasaba arriba. De pronto escuchó el nombre de Severus y la licántropo se sorprendió, puesto que le hablaban al profesor como si ya lo estuvieran esperando.

«¿Qué crees que está pasando allí, Alex?»

«La verdad no sé. Date prisa»

La licántropo se desprendió de la pared, pero con sus poderes elemetales invocó una rafaga de aire a sus pies y con un fuerte impulso logró llegar hasta donde estaban esas personas, pero lo que vio la dejó petrificada en el aire.

—¡Avada Kedavra!

Un rayo de luz verde salió de la punta de la varita de Severus y golpeó al director en medio del pecho. La guerrera soltó un grito de horror que no se oyó; muda y suspendida en el aire, se vio obligada a ver cómo Dumbledore saltaba por los aires. El anciano quedó suspendido una milésima de segundo bajo la reluciente Marca Tenebrosa; luego se precipitó lentamente, como un gran muñeco de trapo, cayó al otro lado de las almenas y se perdió de vista.

—¿Qué rayos es esa cosa? —exclamó una de las mujeres que se encontraba en el lugar.

Todos los mortífagos la miraron pero su vista solamente se posó en los ojos negros como la noche de la persona que menos creía capaz de hacer lo que acababa de ver.

—Imposible —murmuró la guerra antes de perder el control de sus poderes y caer al vacío como lo había hecho el cuerpo del viejo director.


	80. Fin del Sexto Año

La licántropo seguía cayendo sin importarle ya nada, en su mente seguían pasando las imágenes que acababa de ver: los mortífagos en la Torre. Dumbledore indefenso. Draco petrificado por el miedo. Severus lanzándole la maldición asesina a Dumbledore...

Ese último pensamiento seguía dándole vueltas más que los demás y seguía haciéndose la misma pregunta: ¿Cómo era posible que Severus se atreviera a hacer algo así? ¿Por qué asesinó a Dumbledore si se suponía que el viejo director confiaba en él?

De pronto la licántropo brilló y volvió a ser Alex y Xóchitl.

—¡ALEX! ¿QUÉ HACES? ¡NOS VAMOS A MATAR! —exclamó la loba

Pero Alex aun seguía aturdida con lo que acaban de pasar. Xóchitl se acercó a Alex y volvió a activar la Forma Guerrera. Ya estando a diez metros del suelo, la licántropo se rodeó de una burbuja de aire que logró amortiguar a tiempo su caída. En cuanto tocó el suelo volvió a brillar y a dividiste en dos; Xóchitl se dejó caer de panza y extendió las patas mientras que Alex estaba a cuatro patas todavía en shock.

La loba se dio cuenta de la actitud de su humana y con lentitud se levantó y se le acercó.

—¿Alex? ¿Estás... bien?

La chica seguía con la mirada fija en el suelo clavando los dedos en la tierra y temblaba por la conmoción

—Severus... es imposible

La loba enseguida entendió lo que le pasaba; en cuanto estuvo junto a ella, con un poco de duda, acarició la mano de la chica con su hocico. Alex reaccionó y miró a Xóchitl. Retiró su mano y acarició a la loba detrás de las orejas.

De pronto se escuchó ruido detrás de ellas y vieron que los mortífagos salían corriendo de la Torre de Astronomía, minutos después salieron Draco... y Severus.

En cuanto el profesor salió su mirada se encontró con la de Alex; no se veía ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero Xóchitl —por una vez en su vida— se fijó en los ojos del profesor y pudo ver en ellos... ¿Tristeza? ¿Arrepentimiento? La loba sabía que debía de existir alguna explicación para eso (aunque le costará admitirlo); miró a Alex y le sorprendió ver su mirada, ya no era la de siempre. La chica al ver a Severus comenzó a sentir algo brotar en su pecho; ya no era amor, sino decepción, tristeza... y rabia.

Se puso en pie y sacó su varita. Xóchitl vio la reacción de la chica y se asustó, jamás la había visto tan molesta, ni siquiera cuando se enfrentaron a los mortífagos en el ministerio ni contra Bellatrix cuando asesinó a Sirius.

De pronto se escuchó que alguien salía de la Torre y las chicas se sorprendieron de ver que se trataba de...

—¡Harry!

El aludido volteó y vio a las chicas corriendo hacia él.

—Harry ¿Pero de dónde...?

—¡Snape mató a Dumbledore! ¡No intentes detenerme Alex porque...!

—¡No lo haré Harry! —el azabache se sorprendió ante las palabras de su amiga—. Yo iré contigo a detenerlo y hacer que pague

Lo normal sería que Alex defendiera a Snape y dijera que no fue él, pero Harry se sorprendió escuchar a su amiga decir que sabía lo que pasó y que le ayudaría a pelear contra él. Antes de que el azabache dijera otra cosa, la chica salió corriendo en busca del profesor, y él y Xóchitl salieron tras ella.

Corrían entre los combatientes de Hogwarts y los mortífagos, esquivando hechizos y escombros que caían por todos lados. Más de una vez se encontraban con algún aliado quien preguntaba tratando de averiguar qué pasaba, pero Alex solamente pasaba de largo y Harry y Xóchitl simplemente se disculpaban.

Llegaron hasta los jardines y ya estaban a unos metros de la cabaña de Hagrid. Cuando de pronto los dos recibieron un ataque por la espalda, eran los hermanos mortífagos Carrow.

—¡Desmaius! —conjuró Harry al hermano

Pero el mortífagos fue más rápido y logró esquivar el hechizo de Harry. Su hermana lanzó un Cruciatus hacia Alex la cual le dio de lleno en la espalda. La latina cayó de bruces y comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse de dolor.

—¡Alex! —exclamaron a la vez Harry y Xóchitl

=

Se sentía la mayor escoria del planeta —y no solo por haber asesinado a la única persona que confiaba en él y lo quiso como un hijo— sino por haber traicionado a la persona que más amaba y que ahora perdió para siempre.

La licántropo perdió el control de sus poderes y cayó al vacío.

—Alex —susurró Severus

Quiso acercarse al parapeto y ayudar a Alex, pero sintió una mano que lo sujetó con discreción de la muñeca. Volteó un poco y se sorprendió de ver que se trataba de Draco.

Con una silenciosa mirada, el chico le hizo entender al oscuro profesor que no podía hacer nada con Bellatrix y los demás mortífagos presentes.

—Fuera de aquí, rápido —ordenó Severus, mirando otra vez por donde cayó su pequeña y el cuerpo de Dumbledore. Agarró a Draco por la nuca y lo empujó hacia la puerta; Greyback y los achaparrados hermanos los siguieron, estos últimos resoplando enardecidos.

Salieron de la torre y Severus buscó con la mirada a Alex hasta que la vio a unos metros de la torre. Su mirada se encontró con la de ella y trató de usar Legeremancia; pero la rabia y la decepción de la chica hizo que usará Oclumancia inconscientemente. Sin embargo, Xóchitl lo vio y a ella le trató de decir lo que pasó. Siguió con su camino cuando el contacto visual se rompió y ya no supo si la loba le entendió o no.

Siguió corriendo junto al rubio y los demás mortífagos hasta los jardines para poder escapar. Llegaron hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, el semigigante salió de cabaña y comenzó a enfrentarse a los magos tenebrosos; Severus mantenía alejado a Draco del peligro, pero de pronto detrás de ellos se escucharon alaridos de dolor.

—¡Alex! —escuchó Severus y dio la vuelta

El profesor sintió que se le paraba el corazón al ver que su pequeña estaba siendo atacada por Alecto con el maleficio Cruciatus. Severus trató de ir a ayudarla, pero le pasó rozando un hechizo al costado izquierdo y por detrás, se dio cuenta de que otro de los mortífagos que estuvo en la torre peleaba contra Hagrid.

El profesor sabía que tanto él como Draco correrían peligro si se quedaban ahí y enfrentaban al guardabosques, por lo que tomó al rubio del cuello de la camisa y siguió con su camino, ignorando a su corazón.

«Alex... Por favor, perdóname»

Draco miró la expresión de su Jefe de Casa y después a la latina, quien era salvada por Potter y Xóchitl; también se sentía mal de dejarla así, pero no podía hacer nada porque si desobedecía las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso lo matarían a él y a su familia.

«Espero que Alex esté bien»

=

Harry y la loba lograron derribar a los Carrow y salvar a Alex. El azabache vio a Severus y Draco pasar por delante de la cabaña de Hagrid en camino hacia la entrada del castillo.

—¡Se están escapando! —exclamó el chico y corrió detrás de ellos otra vez

A Alex le costó un poco recuperar sus fuerzas, en cuanto se compuso vio que Harry corría de nuevo. Con trabajos, se puso de pie y junto a Xóchitl siguió a Harry.

Harry pasó a toda velocidad por delante de Hagrid y su oponente, apuntó a la espalda de Severus y gritó:

—¡Desmaius!

Pero no acertó: el rayo de luz roja pasó rozando la cabeza de Severus, que gritó «¡Corre, Draco!» y se dio la vuelta. Harry y el profesor, separados por unos veinte metros, se miraron y levantaron las varitas a un tiempo.

—¡Cruc...!

Pero Severus rechazó la maldición y lanzó a Harry de espaldas antes de que éste hubiera pronunciado el conjuro, chocando con Alex y los dos quedaron tumbados en el suelo. El muchacho volvió a levantarse rápidamente sin hacerle caso a su amiga mientras el enorme mortífago que tenía detrás gritaba: «¡Incendio!»; se oyó una explosión y una trémula luz anaranjada lo iluminó todo. ¡La cabaña de Hagrid estaba en llamas!

—¡Fang está ahí dentro, asqueroso...! —bramó Hagrid.

—¡Cruc...! —gritó Harry por segunda vez apuntando a la figura que tenía delante, iluminada por las parpadeantes llamas, pero Severus volvió a interceptar el hechizo y lo miró con desdén.

—¿Pretendes echarme una maldición imperdonable, Potter? —gritó elevando la voz por encima del fragor de las llamas, los gritos de Hagrid y los desesperados ladridos de Fang, atrapado en la cabaña—. No tienes ni el valor ni la habilidad...

—¡Incárc...! —rugió Harry, pero Severus desvió el hechizo con una sacudida casi perezosa del brazo—. ¡Defiéndase! —le gritó Harry—. ¡Defiéndase, cobarde de...!

—¿Me has llamado cobarde, Potter? —chilló Snape—. Tu padre nunca me atacaba si no eran cuatro contra uno. ¿Cómo lo llamarías a él?

—¡Desm...!

—¡Interceptado otra vez, y otra, y otra, hasta que aprendas a tener la boca cerrada y la mente abierta, Potter! —exclamó Severus con sorna, y volvió a desviar la maldición—. ¡Vamos! —le gritó al enorme mortífago que estaba a espaldas de Harry—. Hay que salir de aquí antes de que lleguen los del ministerio...

—¡Impedi...!

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera terminar el embrujo sintió un dolor atroz que lo hizo caer de rodillas en la hierba. Oyó gritos y creyó que aquel dolor lo mataría. Snape iba a torturarlo hasta la muerte o la locura...

—¡Harry! —exclamó Alex al ver a su amigo siendo torturado.

Severus al escucharla se sintió más culpable por hacerla sufrir de este modo, pero no tenía opción. Tenía que seguir con esto. Entonces escuchó el grito de la chica y vio que al igual que Potter, y como hace unos momentos, cayó de rodillas y gritaba de dolor; el mortífago rubio los estaba torturando.

—¡No! —bramó Severus, no solamente con la intención de proteger a Potter, sino para que dejaran en paz a su pequeña. El dolor desapareció con la misma rapidez con que había empezado; Harry y Alex se quedaron hechos un ovillo sobre la hierba, aferrando la varita y jadeando, mientras Severus tronaba—: ¿Has olvidado las órdenes que te dieron? ¡Potter es del Señor Tenebroso! ¡Tenemos que dejarlo! ¡Vete! ¡Largo de aquí!

Y los chicos notaron que el suelo se estremecía bajo sus mejillas mientras los dos hermanos y el otro mortífago, más corpulento, obedecían y corrían hacia las verjas. El muchacho lanzó un inarticulado grito de rabia —en ese instante no le importaba morir—, se puso en pie una vez más, y, tambaleándose y a ciegas, se dirigió hacia Snape, al que odiaba tanto como al propio Voldemort.

Alex vio la expresión de Harry; el chico estaba igual o más molesto con Severus que ella, pero sus razones eran diferentes. También se puso de pie con dificultad y sintió que la sangre se le le heló cuando escuchó a Harry decir...

—¡Sectum...!

Severus agitó la varita y volvió a repeler la maldición, pero Harry estaba a escasos metros de él y por fin pudo ver con claridad el rostro del profesor: ya no sonreía con desdén ni se burlaba de él, sino que las abrasadoras llamas mostraban unas facciones encolerizadas. Harry intentó concentrarse al máximo y pensó: «¡Levi...!»

—¡No, Potter! —gritó Severus.

Se oyó un fuerte estruendo y Harry salió despedido de nuevo hacia atrás y de nuevo chocó con Alex; volvieron a desplomarse y esta vez se les cayeron las varitas de las manos. Oían gritar a Hagrid y aullar a Fang y veían cómo Severus se les acercaba y los contemplaba tumbados en el suelo, sin varita, indefensos, igual que unos momentos antes había estado Dumbledore. En el pálido semblante de Snape, iluminado por la cabaña en llamas, se reflejaba el odio de la misma forma que antes de echarle la maldición al anciano profesor.

Alex notó que Severus tenía los ojos fijos en su amigo y que al parecer no tenía ni la más mínima intención de encararla.

—¿Cómo te atreves a utilizar mis propios hechizos contra mí, Potter? ¡Yo los inventé! ¡Yo soy el Príncipe Mestizo! Y tú pretendes atacarme con mis inventos, como tu asqueroso padre, ¿eh? ¡No lo permitiré! ¡No!

Harry se lanzó para recuperar la varita, pero Snape le arrojó un maleficio y la varita salió volando y se perdió en la oscuridad.

—Pues máteme —dijo Harry resoplando; no sentía miedo, sólo rabia y desprecio—. Máteme como lo mató a él, cobarde de...

—¡¡No me llames cobarde!! —bramó Snape, y su cara adoptó una expresión enloquecida, inhumana, como si estuviera sufriendo tanto como el perro que ladraba y aullaba sin cesar en la cabaña incendiada.

Snape describió un amplio movimiento con el brazo, como si acuchillara el aire. Harry notó un fuerte latigazo en el rostro y una vez más cayó de espaldas y se golpeó contra el suelo. Unos puntos luminosos aparecieron ante sus ojos y por un instante se quedó sin respiración, vio que Severus se le acercaba, pero de pronto todo comenzó a volverse borroso y poco a poco fue cayendo en la inconsciencia.

Severus se acercó al chico, todavía apuntándole con la varita y listo para volverlo a atacar. Levantó la varita y ya con un hechizo en mente.

—¡NO!

Alex corrió hacia Harry y se colocó ante su amigo con los brazos extendidos y mirando seriamente a Severus. El profesor había olvidado por completo a Alex; al verla, comenzó a temblarle un poco la mano y se le hacía difícil mirarla a los ojos con la misma expresión de odio con la que miraba a Potter.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo pudiste... hacer algo así? Es... imposible... ¿Por qué?

Severus ya no sabía qué hacer; desde antes de que Dumbledore le pidiera ese favor, sabía las consecuencias que traería: perdería a Alex y ella ya no confiaría en él nunca más. Quería enviar todo al demonio y confesarle todo, pero no podía y esta vez gracias al Juramento Inquebrantable que hizo con Narcisa Malfoy.

Alex seguía mirándolo con odio y tristeza y eso le partía el alma al adulto. Con todo el dolor de su corazón, tuvo que hablarle duramente como lo hacía con Harry.

—Eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia, Macías

—¿Qué? ¿Macías? Pero... entonces... lo nuestro, todo lo que pasamos juntos ¿fue una mentira?

Severus se puso de piedra ante esa pregunta. Alex lo miró a los ojos tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

—¿LO FUE?

—Sí.. fue mentira

Su corazón se detuvo en ese momento, la sangre ya no circulaba en sus venas, sentía que algo pesado cayó en su estómago y un frío helado le corría por toda su espina dorsal.

Bajó los brazos y miraba a Severus a los ojos; el profesor vio que la chica estaba más pálida como un fantasma y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. La chica bajó la mirada haciendo que su fleco le cubriera los ojos; no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que había pasado junto a él, cerró los puños con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula.

—Es imperdonable —susurró la chica, pero Severus logró escucharla. Se le acercó un poco y levantó una mano hacia ella—. ¡ES IMPERDONABLE! —y con pisotón levantó la tierra haciendo que Severus retrocediera bruscamente hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas.

Severus levantó la mirada y se sorprendió de ver la expresión de Alex: Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, pero tenía una expresión fría y severa en el rostro, se podría decir que se parecía a la suya. Caminaba hacia él con los puños fuertemente cerrados y la respiración agitada.

—No puedo creer que haya sido tan tonta como para creerte. Todos tenían razón... no se puede confiar en los mortífagos —y le lanzó una llamarada con el puño como si lo fuera a golpear.

Severus reaccionó a tiempo e invocó un «¡Protego!» esquivando el fuego. Se levantó como pudo, con varita en mano y comenzó a retroceder. Sabía que Alex se enojaría con él, pero no esperaba que lo atacara.

Alex no se quedó quieta, volvió a levantar los puños pero esta vez salio una rafaga, la cual Severus esquivó con otro movimiento de varita. Alex atacaba a Severus con fuerza, las lágrimas seguían recorriendo sus mejillas y los recuerdos de todos los momentos que pasaron juntos seguían arremolinándose en su cabeza.

Severus estaba llegando al punto en que ya no podía seguir reteniendo los ataques de Alex. Por instinto de supervivencia, Severus le lanzó a la chica un Expelliarmus haciendo que saliera disparada y cayera bruscamente de espalda.

El profesor vio con horror lo que hizo y se acercó un poco a ella para ayudarla.

—Ya te habías tardado en mostrar tus verdaderas intenciones... Snape

Severus se detuvo de golpe al escuchar a Alex llamarlo por su apellido y el tono envenenado con el que lo pronuncio. La chica se puso de pie con dificultad y con su poder elemental de tierra pudo recuperar su varita y apuntó a Severus con ella. El profesor miró por unos momentos la varita de la latina y después a ella; al ver su expresión sentía que el mundo se le venía encima; la había perdido y sabía que no importaba lo que intentará hacer, jamás la recuperaría.

—Si vas a atacarme ahora con un hechizo, hazlo ahora. No me defenderé —dijo Severus con voz cansada

Alex se sorprendió al escucharlo decir eso. Estaba tentada a tomarle la palabra, pero a la vez no porque tenía el presentimiento de que tal vez se tratará de una trampa.

Severus vio la expresión de la latina y no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo su desconfianza, para "animarla" a que lo atacara, volvió a acercarse a ella con lentitud. Ella al ver que se acercaba dio un paso atrás y la mano con la que sujetaba la varita tembló.

—No te acerques —advirtió ella, pero Severus siguió con su camino. Alex volvió a dar un paso atrás—. ¡No te acerques! —repitió ella y Severus la volvió a ignorarla.

Alex siguió retrocediendo hasta que tropezó con algo y estuvo a punto de caer, pero solo se dobló un poco el tobillo. Severus intensificó el paso y ya estaba a sólo tres metros de ella. Alex tomó la varita con mayor firmeza y sintió como si le clavaran una daga en el corazón al ver la expresión de tristeza y preocupación que muchas veces vio reflejada en el hombre.

«Es mentira... Todo a sido mentira» y nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar

—¡NO TE ACERQUES! —exclamó Alex

Alex levantó su varita y como si tuviera un látigo apuntó hacia Severus y le dio en la mejilla derecha haciéndole un corte desde la frente hasta la comisura del labio; Severus cayó de rodillas, puso una mano sobre su mejilla y vio la sangre (no fue tan duro el impacto del ojo para hacer que perdiera la vista). Alex todavía lo miraba con odio, Severus se paró y miró a su pequeña... la había perdido... la había perdido para siempre. Alex vio reflejado en su rostro tristeza y entonces vio algo en los ojos del mayor que le llamó la atención ¿Eso que veía eran lágrimas? pero sabía que era mentira, toda su historia de amor había sido una farsa, una hermosa y vil mentira, todavía le seguía apuntando a ese ser que no podía odiar... porque lo amaba. Sintió que las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro y comenzó a bajar un poco la varita.

—Lárgate... lárgate de aquí antes de que Harry despierte y te mate

Severus retiró la mano que tenía en su rostro y dejo que la sangre y las lágrimas siguieran corriendo por su rostro. La miró con tristeza y amor por última vez antes de dar media vuelta y salir de los terrenos del castillo y desaparecer.

En cuanto Severus se perdió de vista, Alex comenzó a llorar con desesperación dejándose caer de rodillas y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos; se sentía como una tonta al dejarse engañar de esa manera. Estuvo llorando por un largo rato hasta que escuchó ruidos a su espalda; volteó y vio que Harry estaba despertando. Se secó con brusquedad las lágrimas y se acercó a su amigo.

—¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la latina, ayudando al azabache a ponerse de pie

—Sí, estoy bien —miro a su alrededor y de pronto recordó todo lo que pasó—. ¡Snape! ¿Dónde está?

—Logró escapar —respondió Alex, pero con amargura

Harry dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración. Entonces los dos recordaron la cabaña de Hagrid en llamas, sacaron sus varitas y salieron corriendo en busca de su amigo semi-gigante. Lo encontraron tratando de apagar el fuego con su paraguas rosado. Los chicos se le acercaron y lo ayudaron apagarlo; cuando la cabaña se apagó, los tres regresaron al castillo comentando lo que había pasado esa noche.

Las puertas de roble de la entrada estaban abiertas y la luz del interior iluminaba el sendero y la extensión de césped. Poco a poco, con vacilación, empezaron a salir profesores y alumnos en pijama; bajaron los escalones y miraron alrededor, nerviosos, en busca de alguna señal de los mortífagos que habían huido en plena noche. Sin embargo, los chicos estaban fijos en el pie de la torre más alta. Les pareció distinguir un bulto negro acurrucado sobre la hierba, aunque en realidad estaban demasiado lejos para ver nada. Pero mientras contemplaban el sitio donde calculaban que debía yacer el cadáver de Dumbledore, repararon en que la gente empezaba a dirigirse hacia allí.

—¿Qué miran? —preguntó Hagrid mientras se acercaban a la fachada principal con Fang pegado a sus talones—. ¿Qué es eso que hay en la hierba? — añadió de repente, y viró hacia el pie de la torre de Astronomía, donde se estaba formando un pequeño corro—. ¿Lo ven, chicos? Allí, al pie de la torre. Debajo de la Marca... Cáspita, espero que no se haya caído nadie.

Hagrid guardó silencio, porque acababa de pensar algo demasiado espantoso para expresarlo en voz alta. Los chicos avanzaban junto a él. Notaban diversas contusiones en la cara y las piernas, producto de los maleficios que habían recibido en la última media hora, aunque percibían el dolor de un modo extraño, con cierta indiferencia, como si no lo padecieran ellos sino alguien que estuviera junto a ellos. Lo que sí era real e ineludible era la espantosa presión que notaban en el pecho...

Llegaron hasta donde estaba la multitud y Harry y Alex se abrieron camino entre la multitud y siguieron avanzando despacio hasta el sitio donde yacía Dumbledore y se agacharon a su lado.

Dumbledore tenía los ojos cerrados, y por la curiosa posición en que le habían quedado los brazos y las piernas podía parecer que estaba dormido. Harry alargó un brazo, le enderezó las gafas de media luna sobre la torcida nariz y le limpió con la manga de su propia camiseta un hilo de sangre que se le escapaba por la boca.

Alex seguía mirando al viejo director y se sentía culpable por no haber vigilado como debía a Snape, porque de haberlo hecho Dumbledore no habría... Entonces se dio cuenta de que Harry se movía a su lado, pero no le hizo mucho caso.

Los dos escucharon pasos que llegaban por detrás de ellos; entonces Alex reconoció la voz de Ginny y sintió su mano rodear su brazo. Tanto ella como Harry se dejaron llevar, lejos de la multitud de regreso al castillo.

Los chicos por un momento creyeron que la pelirroja los llevaría al despacho de alguno de los docentes pero se sorprendieron de ver que los llevaba a la enfermería.

Al entrar, los dos vieron a Neville acostado en una cama cerca de la puerta; al parecer dormía. Ron, Hermione, Xóchitl, Luna, Tonks y Remus se apiñaban alrededor de una cama al fondo de la habitación. Todos se volvieron hacia la puerta. Hermione corrió hacia Harry y lo abrazó y después a Alex; Xóchitl corrió hacia Alex, tomó forma humana y la abrazó con fuerza. Remus también fue hacia ellos, con gesto de aprensión y los miró con atención para asegurarse de que ninguno de los dos estuviera herido.

Se acercaron a sus amigos y los chicos vieron que en una de las camas se encontraba postrado Bill y vieron que tenía varias cicatrices en el rostro: lo había mordido Fenrir Greyback. Todos comenzaron a discutir de como sería la vida del mayor de los Weasley ahora que lo había mordido un hombre lobo y sin ser Luna Llena, Ron sugirió que tal vez Dumbledore sabría como curar a su hermano, pero ante la mención del anciano director, su hermanita anuncio a todos sobre la muerte del viejo director.

Todos los presentes miraron tanto a Harry como a Alex esperando que desmintieran lo que la pelirroja acababa de decir, pero las únicas respuestas que tuvieron por parte de los dos fue que Harry simplemente bajó la cabeza y Alex se alejó de ellos hacia la ventana más cercana. Harry fue quien contó lo que pasó; a cada palabra de su amigo, Alex sentía que le estaban clavando varías dagas en su corazón una tras otra. Xóchitl vio la reacción de su humana y como único signo de consuelo que se le ocurrió fue colocar una mano sobre su hombro.

Llegó McGonagall y Harry tuvo que volver a contar lo que pasó con el viejo director. En cuanto terminó, todos comenzaron a debatir sobre Snape y Dumbledore comenzando a indagar en el porque el oscuro profesor había asesinado al anciano y que fue lo que Snape le habría dicho a Dumbledore para que creyera que estaba de su lado.

Entonces de repente se escuchó el ruido de vidrio rompiéndose, todos miraron y vieron que se trataba de Alex; golpeó con fuerza sus puños contra el vidrio ocasionando que este se estrellara y se cortara. La sangre brotaba con brusquedad de sus heridas pero Alex no había nada para detenerlo, simplemente seguía con las manos sobre el vidrio roto y respirando con dificultad.

Luna fue quien se le acercó, la tomó de las manos heridas logrando que la chica la mirara a los ojos.

—Sé que estás herida de tu corazón, pero lastimandote físicamente no resolverá nada. No puedo decirte que sé cómo te sientes, pero quiero que entiendes una cosa: A pesar de que Snape ya no está y se atrevió a burlarse de ti, aun tienes personas que te quieren mucho.

—Luna

—¿Luna de qué estás hablando? —preguntó Harry acercándose a las chicas

Alex se mordió el labio dudando un poco en si decirles la verdad o no, pero por como estaban las cosas y que no perdonaría a Snape por lo que hizo, en su corazón desapareció los sentimientos de odio y volvieron a brotar los sentimientos de cariño y afecto que sentía hacia el oscuro profesor. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se encaró a su amigo.

—Lo que Luna quiere decir es que... por más de un año... Snape y yo fuimos novios

Las exclamaciones de asombro no se hicieron esperar en la enfermería. Alex respiró hondo y comenzó a relatarles todo lo que había pasado con Snape; cuando terminó no le sorprendió ver que todos —a excepción de Ginny, Hermione, Luna y Tonks— la miraban con incredulidad.

La latina miró a todos los presentes y buscó con la mirada a Harry, El azabache la miró a los ojos y ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto visual; Alex logró ver la expresión de su amigo y se dio cuenta que no era buena. Se veía serio y enojado; pero más que nada se sentía traicionado. La latina no quería que las cosas se quedaran así entre ellos, se acercó a su amigo quedando frente a frente; el chico seguía con expresión seria.

—Harry. Sé que estás enojado conmigo y reconozco que cometí un error al creerle a Snape y tener una relación con él, pero no quiero que por mi error dejemos de ser amigos, por favor.

Harry la miró por unos momentos; la verdad si estaba dolido con ella por haber estado con Snape, pero eso no era lo que más le dolía.

—Alex, aunque no lo creas, el que hayas sido novia de... Snape no es lo que me molestó—Al chico le costó mucho decir eso, sintió como si le diera arqueadas de solo pensarlo. Alex se sorprendió de lo que le dijo su amigo—, sino que me molestó más el hecho de que no confiaras en nosotros para decirnos. Aunque también nosotros te dimos razones igual para no hacerlo.

—Harry

—Lamento que las cosas con él no salieran bien, pero quiero que entiendas algo y que es lo mismo que tú y Hermione siempre me dicen: No estas sola, siempre contaras con nosotros.

Alex no sabía que decirle a su amigo, a quien quería como a un hermano. De pronto sintió que algo escurría por su rostro, pasó un dedo y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando; Harry sabía que su hermana no se sentía bien con todo lo que estaba pasando. Si, hermana; porque tanto ella como Hermione —y Ron— eran, desde que descubrió el mundo mágico, sus hermanos.

Harry se le acercó y abrazó a la chica. Alex tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero al final le correspondió el abrazo.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Las cosas en el castillo eran lúgubres, McGonagall y los demás docentes preparaban el funeral de Dumbledore; ninguno de ellos lograba todavía asimilar que el viejo director haya muerto, pero tenían que seguir adelante tanto por el bien de los estudiantes como del colegio; además de que querían que todo Hogwarts le diera un último adiós a Dumbledore.

Mientras tanto, los cuatro amigos estaban en la Sala Común. De pronto, con un poco de duda, Hermione se le acercó a Harry.

—Harry, esta mañana he encontrado una cosa en la biblioteca...

—¿Tiene relación con R.A.B.? —preguntó él al tiempo que se enderezaba.

R.A.B. eran las siglas de la nota que se encontraba en el guardapelo-horrocrux que Harry y Dumbledore fueron a buscar, demostrando que era falso y que el verdadero fue hurtado.

—No —dijo Hermione, pesarosa—. Lo he intentado, Harry, pero no he encontrado nada. Hay un par de magos bastante famosos con esas iniciales, Rosalind Antigone Bungs y Rupert Axebanger Brookstanton, pero creo que no encajan. A juzgar por lo que pone en esa nota, la persona que robó el Horrocrux conocía a Voldemort, y no he descubierto ni la más mínima prueba de que Bungs o Axebanger tuvieran trato alguno con él... No, lo que quería decirte... Bueno, se trata de Snape.

Parecía sentirse incómoda por el simple hecho de volver a pronunciar ese nombre. Miro a Alex, quien estaba sentada en el sillón enfrente a la chimenea con las piernas contra el pecho y los brazos sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó Harry con fastidio, y reclinarse en el respaldo de la butaca.

—Verás, resulta que yo tenía parte de razón con lo del Príncipe Mestizo — dijo ella con tono vacilante.

—¿Es imprescindible que me lo restriegues en la cara, Hermione? ¿Cómo crees que me siento cuando pienso en ello?

—¡No, no, Harry, no me refería al libro! —repuso ella precipitadamente, y echó un vistazo alrededor para comprobar que no los escuchaba nadie—. Es que tenía razón cuando decía que Eileen Prince había sido propietaria de ese libro. Mira, ella... ¡era la madre de Snape!

—Ya me pareció que no era muy guapa —comentó Ron, pero Hermione no le hizo caso.

—Estaba repasando el resto de los Profetas viejos y encontré un pequeño anuncio que decía que Eileen Prince iba a casarse con un tal Tobias Snape, y en un periódico posterior, otro anuncio de que había dado a luz a...

—... un asesino —se adelantó Harry con gesto de asco.

—Bueno... sí. Así que... en parte tenía razón. Snape debía de estar orgulloso de llevar el apellido Prince porque, según decía El Profeta, Tobías Snape era un muggle, ¿me explico?

—Sí, eso encaja —admitió Harry—. Decidió mentirle a los sangre limpia para poder hacerse amigo de Lucius Malfoy y sus compinches... Es igual que Voldemort: madre sangre limpia, padre muggle... Avergonzado de sus orígenes, utilizaba las artes oscuras para que los demás lo temieran y adoptó otro nombre, un nombre impresionante como hizo lord Voldemort: Príncipe Mestizo... ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta Dumbledore? —dijo esto último con fastidio, dando un puñetazo al brazo de la butaca.

Entonces miró a la latina esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero ella al parecer estaba perpleja mirando las llamas de la chimenea; aún no se reponía de los acontecimientos de la Torre de Astronomía. Entonces, cayó en cuenta de su actitud y se tranquilizó un poco.

—Alex perdona, no era mi intención...

—La que debería de disculparse soy yo Harry. Yo ya lo sabía... y no te lo dije

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? —preguntó Hermione

—Le prometí a Sev... a Snape que no se los diría, en ese entonces todavía confiaba en él

Los tres la miraron con tristeza. Xóchitl, quien estaba echada en el suelo a sus pies, levantó la cabeza y restregó su hocico contra la pierna de la chica para tratar de animarla. Alex simplemente le acarició la cabeza sin prestarle mucha atención.

Al día siguiente se celebró una ceremonia en honor a Dumbledore en el Lago Negro después del desayuno. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alex y Ginny dejaron sus lugares y se encaminaron al lago; en la puerta del castillo lograron ver que habían colocado cientos de sillas en hileras a ambos lados de un pasillo y encaradas hacia una mesa de mármol que presidía la escena. La mitad de las sillas ya estaban ocupadas por una extraordinaria variedad de personas.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alex y Ginny se sentaron al final de una hilera, junto al lago. El continuo susurro de la concurrencia sonaba como la brisa al acariciar la hierba, pero el canto de los pájaros era mucho más intenso. Seguía llegando gente, y los últimos en sentarse fueron los profesores.

Hagrid caminaba despacio por el pasillo. Sollozaba en silencio y tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas; en los brazos, envuelto en terciopelo morado salpicado de estrellas doradas, llevaba el cadáver de Dumbledore. Hagrid depositó el cadáver con extremo cuidado sobre una mesa de mármol que se encontraba hasta el frente donde se encontraban los docentes, el ministro de magia y varias personas "importantes".

Un individuo bajito y de cabello ralo, ataviado con una sencilla túnica negra, estaba de pie frente al cadáver de Dumbledore, el cual comenzó a decir algunas palabras sobre el anciano director. Después de unos momentos el hombrecillo de negro terminó su discurso y volvió a sentarse.

Entonces varias personas chillaron. Unas llamas relucientes y blancas habían prendido alrededor del cadáver de Dumbledore y de la mesa sobre la que reposaba, y se alzaron cada vez más, hasta ocultar por completo el cadáver. Un humo blanco ascendió en espiral y moldeó extrañas formas: en un sobrecogedor instante, a Alex le pareció ver cómo un fénix volaba hacia el cielo, dichoso, pero un segundo más tarde el fuego había desaparecido. En su lugar había un sepulcro de mármol blanco que contenía el cuerpo de Dumbledore y la mesa sobre la que lo habían tendido.

Con eso la ceremonia se dio por terminada y poco a poco la gente comenzó a retirarse del lugar.

Alex vio a sus amigos uno a uno: Harry hablando con Ginny y Hermione llorando sobre el hombro de Ron y este trataba de consolarla. Le dio una pizca de envidia al ver a sus amigos con sus respectivas parejas.

No pudo soportar más, se pudo de pie y comenzó a caminar por los jardines a la orilla del Lago Negro. Seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza lo que había visto esa noche y lo que había conversado con Snape.

«Todo había sido una mentira... una vil mentira»

La chica sintió que nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos pero se contuvo a tiempo, ya no derramaba ni una lágrima más por Snape. Después de varios minutos caminando, se detuvo bajo la sombra del haya donde ella y sus amigos siempre se detenían a descansar.

Momentos después sus tres amigos se reunieron con ella y se sentaron a su lado.

—No soporto pensar que quizá no volvamos a Hogwarts —dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz—. ¿Cómo pueden cerrar el colegio?

—A lo mejor no lo hacen —especuló Ron—. Aquí no corremos más peligro que en nuestras casas, ¿no? Ahora no estamos seguros en ningún sitio. Incluso diría que en Hogwarts estamos más protegidos, porque en ningún otro sitio hay tantos magos para defenderlo. ¿Tú qué opinas, Harry?

—Yo no pienso volver aunque el colegio siga abierto.

Ron se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto, pero Hermione dijo con voz triste:

—Ya me imaginaba que dirías eso. Pero entonces ¿qué harás?

—Volveré una vez más a casa de los Dursley porque Dumbledore así lo deseaba. Pero será una breve visita y después me iré para siempre.

—¿Y adonde irás si no piensas volver al colegio?

—He pensado que podría regresar al valle de Godric —murmuró Harry. Tenía esa idea en la cabeza desde la noche que murió Dumbledore—. Para mí, todo empezó allí. Tengo la sensación de que necesito ir a ese lugar. Así podré visitar la tumba de mis padres.

—Y luego ¿qué? —preguntó Ron.

—Luego tendré que buscar los otros Horrocruxes, ¿no? —contestó el muchacho mientras contemplaba el blanco sepulcro del director, que se reflejaba en el agua, al otro lado del lago—. Eso es lo que Dumbledore quería que hiciera, por eso me lo contó todo sobre ellos. Si él tenía razón, y estoy seguro de que así es, todavía quedan cuatro. Debo encontrarlos y destruirlos, y luego he de ir en busca de la séptima parte del alma de Voldemort, la parte que todavía está en su cuerpo, y matarlo. Y si por el camino me encuentro con Severus Snape —añadió—, mejor para mí y peor para él.

—No estarás solo Harry —dijo de pronto Alex después de estar un largo rato en silencio—. Yo iré contigo

—Ni hablar. Será demasiado peligroso

—¿Y luego? Te ayudaré en todo lo que hagas. Además de que yo también me quiero vengar de... Snape

Harry se sorprendió con esa última declaración de su amiga y se silencio, el cual lo rompió Ron.

—Nos encontraremos allí, Harry —dijo Ron.

—¿Dónde?

—En casa de tus tíos. Y luego iremos contigo allá donde tú vayas.

—Ni hablar —repitió Harry; no había previsto eso, creía que sus amigos entenderían que quería hacer solo aquel peligrosísimo viaje.

—Una vez nos dijiste —intervino Hermione— que teníamos tiempo para echarnos atrás. Y ya lo ves, no lo hemos hecho.

—Estaremos a tu lado pase lo que pase —afirmó Ron—. Pero, ¡eh!, antes que nada, incluso antes de ir al valle de Godric, tendrás que pasar por casa de mis padres.

—¿Por qué?

—La boda de Bill y Fleur, ¿recuerdas?

Harry lo miró con asombro; la idea de que todavía pudiera existir algo tan normal como una boda parecía tan increíble como maravillosa.

—Sí, eso no podemos perdérnoslo —dijo al fin.

Los cuatro fijaron la mirada al Lago Negro, las aguas se movían con delicadeza dibujando suaves olas y el viento soplaba suavemente que les acariciaba el rostro.

A partir de ese momento, los cuatro se embarcarían en la aventura más grande y peligrosa de sus vidas; a pesar de haber adquirido experiencia en sus cursos pasados, esta nueva aventura que se presentaba a la puerta no sería nada fácil y mucho menos sería una clase con ensayo y error: Se enfrentarían al mundo real y tenían muchas cosas en juego.

Ya no había marcha atrás.


	81. Sorpresa en la boda

El mes de Julio ya no presentaba ese aire veraniego que todos los años presentaba, es más, se podría decir que ese verano era frío y oscuro. La gente en Londres no se explicaba cómo era posible que en en esa época del año se respiraba un aire de tristeza y miedo en el ambiente cuando era una de las estaciones más esperadas del año; pero era de esperarse que esas personas no supieran lo que estaba pasando, eran muggles y no sabían nada del mundo oculto no solo en su ciudad, sino en todo el planeta.

Los magos y brujas de Londres estaban siempre alerta, desde que uno de los magos más grandes de todos los tiempos murió asesinado, las esperanzas de la gente comenzaron a decaer a pesar de que todavía tenían un "rayo de esperanza", las fuerzas de la oscuridad se hacían cada vez más fuertes y el peligro estaba en cada esquina.

Pero no todos los magos se preocupaban por la oscuridad que comenzaba a caer sobre Gran Bretaña, sino que tenían otras cosas en la cabeza; tal era el caso de Severus Snape, quien estaba en su casa de la calle de la Hiladera mirando al cielo por la ventana de su dormitorio.

Tenía la mitad del rostro vendado y una expresión de tristeza que aun con su máscara de frialdad podría notarse a la distancia. Había pasado dos semanas desde el ataque de los mortífagos al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y de que cometiera su crimen: asesinar al director de Hogwarts y el hechicero más grande de su época, Albus Dumbledore.

Al principio sentía un nudo en la garganta por la culpa de haber asesinado a la única persona que confío en él; pero al recordar la expresión que le lanzó la persona que más quería en el mundo, sentía como si una daga se le clavara en el corazón.

—Alex

Desde ese día no tenía noticias de su pequeña, pero tenía la seguridad de que la chica estaba a salvo gracias a la protección de la Orden del Fénix. Seguía mirando por la ventana y al mirar al cielo (nublado y algo oscuro) no pudo evitar recordar el rostro de la chica, la última vez que la vio sonreírle, pero de repente el rostro de la chica cambió a una expresión más seria y fúrica.

De manera inconsciente, Severus llevó su mano hacia los vendajes. Gracias a ese Juramento Inquebrantable y a la promesa que le hizo a Dumbledore, alejó para siempre a Alex. Sin embargo —y aunque le doliera— pensaba que era mejor así, las cosas serían difíciles de ahora en adelante y lo último que quería era exponerla al peligro.

Bajo su mano, pero de pronto sintió arder su antebrazo izquierdo. El Señor Tenebroso lo llamaba; aunque no quisiera tenía que ir, no tenía otra opción. Cerró las cortinas de su dormitorio, fue por su varita que dejó sobre la cama y desapareció de ahí para aparecerse un estrecho sendero bañado por la luna. De pronto, escucho ruidos proviniendo justamente enfrente de él. Sacó su varita y caminó unos pasos hasta encontrarse de frente con otro mortífago, Yaxley.

Permanecieron inmóviles un instante, apuntándose mutuamente al pecho con sus respectivas varitas, hasta que Yaxley lo reconoció. Entonces las guardaron bajo las capas y echaron a andar a buen paso en la misma dirección.

—¿Buenas noticias? —preguntó Yaxley.

—Excelentes —replicó Severus

Los dos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una enorme mansión, era la Mansión Malfoy. Los dos entraron y se encaminaron hacia un gran salón donde sería la reunión.

El salón se hallaba repleto de gente sentada alrededor de una larga y ornamentada mesa. Todos guardaban silencio. Los muebles de la estancia estaban arrinconados de cualquier manera contra las paredes, y la única fuente de luz era el gran fuego que ardía en la chimenea, bajo una elegante repisa de mármol coronada con un espejo de marco dorado. Snape y Yaxley vacilaron un momento en el umbral. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, alzaron la vista para observar el elemento más extraño de la escena: una figura humana, al parecer inconsciente, colgaba cabeza abajo sobre la mesa y giraba despacio, como si pendiera de una cuerda invisible, reflejándose en el espejo y en la desnuda y pulida superficie de la mesa. Ninguna de las personas sentadas bajo esa singular figura le prestaba atención, excepto un joven pálido, situado casi debajo de ella, que parecía incapaz de dejar de mirarla cada poco.

—Yaxley, Snape —dijo una voz potente y clara desde la cabecera de la mesa—, casi llegan tarde.

Quien les habló, fue Lord Voldemort. Miraba fijamente a los recién llegados y después les indicó dónde debían sentarse. A Severus no le gusto que "su señor" le reservará un lugar justamente a su derecha. Los recién llegados tomaron sus lugares y la reunión comenzó.

El tema central de la reunión era —y no era novedad— sobre Harry Potter. Esta vez era sobre como atacar al chico aun siendo menor de edad y sin posibilidad de defensa. Severus se sentía mal de revelar esa información, pero no tenía opción. Le dijo a Voldemort que ese fin de semana Potter sería trasladado a una casa de la Orden; entonces el mortífago Yaxley intervino y le dijo a Voldemort que tenía otra información, que Potter no se movería sino una noche antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Severus intervino diciendo que esa era una pista falsa. El Señor Tenebroso se veía más complacido con la información del profesor que la de Yaxley.

Entonces a mitad de la reunión, Voldemort pidió a sus mortífagos que alguien se "ofreciera" a darle su varita puesto que la suya no podía matar a Harry porque su varita y la del chico tenían el mismo núcleo central gemelo. Ninguno de sus mortífagos se movió, a ninguno le parecía común que su Señor les pidiera su varita y más que sabían que él no les daría su varita a cambio.

Voldemort al ver el silencio de sus vasallos, miró a todos con fijeza hasta que posó su mirada en Lucius Malfoy, a quien sacó de Azkaban; le "pidió" que le entregara su varita. El rubio lo dudo, pero al final se dio cuenta que no tenía alternativa y le entregó a su señor su varita.

Como prueba de que podía usar la varita de Lucius sin problema, Voldemort asesinó a la "invitada" que estuvo colgada de cabeza en el centro de la mesa desde que comenzó la reunión; se trataba de Charity Burbage, quien hasta hace poco enseñaba en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Con esto dio concluida la reunión y le ordenó a todos sus mortífagos que se retiraran.

—Espera un momento Severus, quiero hablar contigo

El profesor se detuvo dándole la espalda a "su señor", en ningún momento se dignó a mirarlo. Con un movimiento de varita, Voldemort hizo desaparecer la mesa y las sillas dejando un gran espacio en el lugar.

—Acércate Severus

El hombre dio media vuelta con lentitud y se acercó a él. El señor tenebroso miraba fijamente los vendajes que cubrían parte del rostro de su mortífago más leal; enseguida supuso que debía de tratarse de esa mocosa que, por desgracia, era su nieta.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, mi señor? —preguntó Severus, haciendo una pequeña reverencia

—Veo que tuviste un pequeño... percance con mi nieta, Severus

El oscuro profesor se puso tenso, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo para disimular.

—Solo un poco, mi señor. Esto pasó después de que asesine a Dumbledore

—Ya veo, según tengo entendido, ella te vio haciéndolo y se le rompió el corazón al verte hacerlo —comentó Voldemort. Cuando el mago tenebroso dijo «rompió el corazón», Severus pudo detectar un tono de burla en él—. No sé que me deshonra más de ella; que sea una Sangre Sucia o que no haya heredado mis habilidades y aprecio a las Artes Oscuras.

—Eso sí que es un desperdicio mi señor

—Lo sé Severus, pero bueno, no puedo preocuparme de eso por ahora. Necesito que cumplas con un encargo Severus

—¿De qué se trata, mi señor?

—Ya no quiero que asesines a esa niña, Severus —el profesor se habría sentido feliz ante esa petición si no fuera porque sabía que algo se traía entre manos Voldemort—. Ahora quiero que la encuentres y la traigas ante mí

—¿Cómo, mi señor? —Severus sentía que su corazón se detenía al escuchar eso

—Oíste bien Severus, quiero que me la traigas porque quiero eliminarla lo más pronto posible. Estoy seguro de que esa mocosa es una pieza clave en las fuerzas de Potter ya que más de una vez ha demostrado ser una gran molestia. Más te vale que cumplas ese encargo Severus, eres uno de mis mortífagos más leales.

—No lo defraudare mi señor

—Eso espero —el mago tenebroso le dio la espalda, concentrando su atención en las llamas que danzaban en la chimenea—. Ya puedes retirarte Severus

—Gracias mi señor —Severus hizo una reverencia y salió de la Mansión Malfoy, apareciendo directamente en su habitación en la Calle de la Hiladera.

Se acercó a su cama y se sentó ocultando su rostro con las manos y recargando sus codos sobre sus rodillas. Las cosas estaban cada vez peor, tenía que proteger a Alex a cualquier costo, pero el problema es que no sabía dónde podía estar la chica; desde hace un año ya no vivía con sus padres por su culpa y según su fuente, la chica no estaba con nadie de la Orden del Fénix.

—Pequeña ¿Dónde estás? —susurró Severus, dejando que una lágrima escapará y recorriera su rostro.

=

En un pequeño apartamento en el centro de Londres, una chica de cabellos y ojos castaños miraba por la ventana con melancolía mientras la observaba una loba negra con morado recostada en su canasta. Desde que comenzó el verano, las dos se ocultaron en ese lugar puesto que al estar en el mundo muggle a nadie se le ocurriría buscarlas ahí, a excepción de una persona y les sorprendía que todavía no las encontrara.

—Me sorprende que Snape no adivine qué estamos aquí —comentó Xóchitl, estirándose en su canasta

—Honestamente, a mí también me sorprende —concordó Alex, aun mirando por la ventana

Miró el calendario que estaba en la mesita junto al sillón y vio que ese fin de semana sería su cumpleaños.

—Ya voy a ser mayor de edad —murmuró la chica más para sí misma que para la loba—. Y lo normal sería que me pusiera muy feliz con eso

Xóchitl levantó la mirada y vio que Alex seguía muy triste desde que terminó el curso y no era para menos; ver a la persona que más quieres en este mundo asesinar a uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo de la magia y que depositó toda su confianza en él, no era para menos.

La loba ya no sabía cómo animarla, pero tenía que encontrar la forma de hacerlo. Entonces vio el sobre que estaba en la mesita frente al sillón: era una invitación a una boda, pero no cualquiera, era la boda de Remus y Tonks, la cual se llevaría a cabo ese fin de semana.

—Entonces... ¿Ya sabes que vas a ponerte para la boda de Remus y Tonks? —preguntó Xóchitl con la intención de hacerle platica

—Ya te dije, el traje que debe sobre la cama

La loba bajo las orejas algo apenada y se hizo un ovillo en su canasta. Había olvidado que Alex había decidido asistir a la boda vestida como hombre para que nadie la reconociera; además de que ella sabía que Alex usaba ese pretexto para poder "ocultar de alguna forma" el dolor que aún sentía en su corazón.

—Oye, sé que todavía te duele lo que pasó en Hogwarts, pero no dejes que eso te arruine la noche ¿sí?

—Como digas —fue lo más que contestó la latina mientras seguía mirando por la ventana

«Es oficial: me rindo» sentenció la loba, acomodándose más en sus canasta.

Alex vio a la brije acomodarse en su canasta y regreso su mirada a la ventana. Sabía que no tenía sentido que quisiera ir vestida a la boda de una de sus amigas de ese modo, pero con todo lo que había pasado —y con el dolor que sentía— decidió irse así para «no llamar la atención».

Se llevó la mano hacia su garganta donde aún posaba la gargantilla que Severus le dio, aún no entendía porque la conservaba después de lo que pasó, pero tampoco tenía el valor de deshacerse de ella.

«¿Por qué no puedo quitarme este dolor? ¿Por qué sigo teniendo estos sentimientos hacia él?» pensaba Alex sintiendo una lágrima recorrer su mejilla.

Limpio rápido la lágrima antes de que Xóchitl se diera cuenta. Dio un último vistazo a la ventana y se puso de pie.

—No puedo quedarme deprimida por siempre, hay cosas más importantes que hacer

—Como por ejemplo que tengas mucho ánimo para la boda de tu amiga

Alex miró a Xóchitl, quien le daba la espalda aparentando estar dormida. Alex sonrió negando un poco con la cabeza.

—Nunca cambia

Llegó el día de la boda y tanto Alex como Xóchitl se sorprendieron que no hubiera mucha gente en el lugar. La boda se llevaría a cabo en una Mansión de la Familia Black, que perteneció a Alphard Black; no había problema de hacerlo ahí puesto que al ser removido de la Familia Black, la gente lo considero un Traidor a la Sangre.

—Con estos tiempos difíciles es mejor hacer las cosas lo más discretamente posibles —dijo una voz detrás de ellas.

Voltearon y se encontraron con unos ojos color miel y un rostro con cicatrices.

—¡Remus! —exclamaron las dos con sorpresa

—Me alegra verlas a las dos. Xóchitl... Alex

La latina se sorprendió que su ex profesor descubriera que eran ellas, puesto que las dos lucían completamente diferentes: Alex llevaba un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata morada con zapatos de vestir igualmente negros, se tiño el cabello de negro y se puso lentes de contacto azul cielo. Xóchitl seguía con forma animal pero en lugar de verse como una loba morado-negra, tomó la forma de una Husky Siberiana negra y blanca con ojos azules claros.

—Pero ¿Cómo...?

—Dora me advirtió que ustedes dos vendrían... con diferente apariencia. En lo personal me parece bien, como les decía sobre estos tiempos difíciles, hay que ser muy discretos.

Humana y loba soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Al ser reconocidas por Remus, las dos pensaron que sus "disfraces" no eran muy convincentes, pero ahora que sabían que Tonks las delató se sentían más tranquilas.

—¿Eres el único que sabe quiénes somos en realidad? —preguntó Alex

—De verdad que no quieres que nadie te reconozca ¿cierto? —opinó una voz que salió detrás del licántropo.

—¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntaron a la vez las extranjeras

—¿Acaso se les olvido que Hermione, Luna y yo seríamos las Damas de Honor? ¡Qué lindas son las dos!

Alex se frotó la parte de atrás de cuello en clara señal de vergüenza. Desde que terminó el curso no pensaba en otra cosa más que en los acontecimientos ocurridos en la Torre de Astronomía, estaba muy desconectada de su entorno.

Ginny seguía mirándola seriamente, pero su semblante se fue ablandando poco a poco al ver que Alex estaba realmente apenada por haberlo olvidado.

—Oye —Alex miró a la pelirroja y vio que quería decirle algo, pero le daba pena—. ¿Y cómo han estado? Me refiero a que no hemos sabido nada de ustedes desde que salimos de Hogwarts

—Pues hay la llevo, más o menos

—¿Eh?

—Estoy bien, gracias «De verdad debo recordar que nadie entiende mi manera de hablar»

—Por cierto Alex ¿Cómo prefieres que te digamos?

—Ah, pues...

—Podrían llamarla Danny Fenton... —dijo Xóchitl, hasta que Alex le tapó el hocico de golpe, pero Remus y Ginny lograron escucharla y los dos se les quedaron mirando sin comprender el nombre

—¿Nos disculpan un momento, por favor? —preguntó Alex

Y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera contestar, las latinas se alejaron de ahí hasta que llegaron al borde del bosque cerca de la mansión.

—¿Acaso estás loca? —exclamó indignada Alex en cuanto soltó a la loba—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerme ese nombre? No tiene sentido

—Exacto, al ser un nombre que nadie conoce, pues con más razón nadie te reconocerá

—Pero de verdad, miles de nombres en el mundo ¿y se te ocurre usar el de uno de los personajes de Butch Hartman? Vaya lógica la tuya

—Ha ha, que graciosa. —dijo la loba encarando una ceja. Uno: Al menos di que fue "Fenton" y no "Phantom". Segundo: Pues por cómo te arreglaste incluso se podría decir que estás haciendo cosplay

—Eso no ayuda

—Mejor dejémoslo así, usa ese nombre a ver qué pasa y disfrutemos de la fiesta ¿OK?

Alex lo pensó por un momento antes de soltar un suspiro de resignación.

—OK, tu ganas. Pero ya vas a ver cómo te va después

La brije como única respuesta, sacó la lengua y se fue de regreso a la mansión.

—Cada día está más loca —murmuró Alex para sí negando con la cabeza y siguió a la loba a la mansión.

La boda fue sencilla y se llevó a cabo en una carpa mágica que estaba en el jardín. Alex y Xóchitl se impresionaron al ver a Tonks; su vestido de novia era sencillo, de escote de corazón y adorno plateado debajo del busto. El vestido caía elegantemente sin pegarse mucho a sus piernas. Seguía con su cabello rosa chicle y corto, pero traía puesto una diadema doble blanca y zapatos de tacón alto y plateados. Remus llevaba un traje blanco con una corbata a rayas dorado y blanco y un pañuelo en el bolsillo del saco a juego.

Después de de que el mago que ofició la ceremonia los nombro «Marido y Mujer» y con un movimiento de varita, la carpa se transformó para la fiesta. Los recién casados abrieron el baile y poco a poco se fue llenando de más parejas.

Alex permanecía apartada de los demás invitados, estaba recargada en una columna con las manos detrás de su espalda. Xóchitl estaba sentada junto a ella mirando a todos bailar.

—Sonará extraño pero ¿no quieres sacar a bailar a alguna de las chicas?

—Sabes que yo no bailo Xóchitl

—Ya sé, pero creí que sería buena idea para que te distraigas y te diviertas un poco

—Gracias, pero no gracias

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí sin hacer nada o vas a venir a bailar y a divertirte? —preguntó una voz con tono sarcástico junto a ellas.

Las latinas voltearon y vieron que se trataba de la menor de los Weasley y junto a ella estaban Hermione y Luna. Las tres llevaban vestidos de dama de honor plateado de escote recto, corto, pliegues y un moño en la cintura debajo del busto izquierdo. Y las tres llevaban el cabello ondulado y suelto.

—No necesitan preocuparse por mí chicas, estoy bien —dijo Alex tratando de calmarlas, aunque más bien sonaba como que quería convencerse a sí misma

—¡Hola Alex! Digo, Danny Fenton —saludó Luna

La latina soltó un suspiro de resignación y miró a la loba con una expresión de desapruebo. La brije fingió demencia en cuanto sintió la mirada de su humana sobre ella.

—Oigan chicas, mejor vayan ustedes a bailar, yo estoy...

—¡Olvídalo, ahora mismo vienes con nosotras! —dijo Ginny con tono autoritario

—¡Yo bailaré primero! —exclamó Luna

Antes de alguna pudiera decir algo, la rubia tomó a la latina del brazo y la llevó a la pista de baile.

—Loquita, pero buena persona —opinó Xóchitl

Hermione y Ginny simplemente asintieron, pero después dejaron escapar una risita. La fiesta continuó con tranquilidad, Hermione y Ginny se turnaban con Luna para ver quién sería la siguiente de bailar con «Danny», quien a pesar de estar bailando con sus amigas, no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza ya que llamaban mucho la atención. Incluso Tonks se turnó con ellas para el baile.

—Se supone que luces así para no llamar la atención y resulta ser todo lo contrario —comentó la nueva Sra. Lupin con una sonrisa de burla

—Ya ni me recuerdes —contestó «Danny» respondiendo a la sonrisa

Llegó la hora de que los novios partieran el pastel y se dieran entre ellos un bocado del pastel, el cual era de fresas; sin embargo, y a pesar de que estaba lejos de la mesa, de pronto «Danny» comenzó a sentir un fuerte mareo acompañado de náuseas y unas terribles ganas de vomitar. Se llevó una mano a la boca y salió corriendo de la carpa hasta la mansión y al primer baño que encontró para vomitar; no se dio cuenta que sus amigas —incluida la novia— vieron su comportamiento y salieron a ver qué pasaba. Entraron a la mansión y comenzaron a buscar llamando por todos lados.

—¡Alex!

—¡Alex!

—¡Alejandra!

—¡Danny!

—¡LUNA!

La rubia solo sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil y las cuatro siguieron buscando. Hasta que llegaron al final del pasillo del primer piso y escucharon unas arcadas seguidas del sonido de alguien devolviendo el estomago.

Tonks trató de abrir la puerta pero tenía seguro, así que tocó.

—¡Alex! Ábrenos por favor ¿Qué te pasó?

—Estoy bien chicas, solo me sentí un poco mal del estomago

—Es lo que más nos preocupa Alex —dijo Hermione—, tú no te enfermas fácilmente del estómago, déjanos entrar por favor

—Esperen por favor

Se escuchó el ruido del agua yéndose por el inodoro seguido por el ruido del seguro abriéndose. Quien les abrió fue Xóchitl está en forma humana y por la expresión que tenía también estaba preocupada por la latina, pero hubo algo en los ojos de la brije que preocupó a la metamorfomaga.

Hermione, Ginny y Luna entraron y se acercaron a su amiga, quien estaba sentada en el inodoro con las manos sobre el rostro y los codos recargados sobre sus rodillas. Hermione le tomó las muñecas para descubrir su cara y con temor vio que su amiga estaba pálida.

—Será mejor que vayamos a San Mungo a que te revisen —comentó Hermione con seriedad en su voz

—No es necesario. Estoy bien chicas, de verdad

—Pues tu cara nos dice lo contrario —dijo Ginny

—Alex ¿acaso no será que estás embarazada? —preguntó Luna

Todas miraron a la rubia esperando que después pusiera una expresión infantil que demostrará que lo que dijo fue una broma, pero por desgracias vieron que su expresión era seria.

—Alex ¿cuándo fue tu último periodo? —preguntó Tonks con firmeza

—Fue como hace... —entonces la castaña (ahora morena) recordó que la última fecha fue dos días antes de que asesinaran a Dumbledore y estuvo con...

—Ay por Dios, no puede ser...

—¿Alex? —la llamo Hermione

—Chicas déjenme revisarla —dijo Tonks sacando la varita de los pliegues del vestido y acercándose a la aturdida chica.

—¿Sabes lo que haces Tonks? —preguntó Ginny, alejándose un poco para dejar que la metamorfomaga se acercara

—Sí, he visto a varias compañeras del trabajo hacer esto cuando sentían esas molestias

Tonks se hincó delante de ella y apuntó al vientre de su amiga con su varita. Comenzó a recitar un hechizo que ninguna de las chicas pudo entender; en cuanto la Sra. Lupin término, de la punto de su varita salió como un humo blanco haciendo espirales.

Las chicas permanecieron quietas durante unos segundos, hasta que Tonks guardó su varita y tomó las manos de Alex entre las suyas.

—Espero que el padre de la criatura sea de confianza y tome la responsabilidad de criarlo a tu lado

Con esa simple oración las dudas de todas se disiparon. Tonks la soltó y se puso de pie, Luna tomó su lugar hincándose enfrente de la latina y la abrazó con cariño.

—Amiga, muchas felicidades. Vas a ser mamá.

Hermione y Ginny aún no decían nada y Alex estaba todavía en shock. La rubia se separó de ella y se puso de pie.

—Por cierto ¿Quien es el padre? Tengo la ligera sospecha de quien es, pero mejor espero a que tú lo digas, no vaya ser que yo esté equivocada

—El padre de mi bebé...

—Alex, por favor dinos que no es quién creo que es —dijo Hermione. La latina no dijo nada y ni siquiera se movía. La castaña se hincó enfrente de ella y le tomó las manos con fuerza—. Alejandra, por favor responde.

Alex soltó sus manos de las de su amiga y desvió la mirada. Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca y Ginny no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido de asombro. Tonks, Luna y Xóchitl también sospechaba quien era el padre, pero prefirieron no decir nada.

Alex estaba esperando un hijo de Severus Snape, el hombre que la traicionó y asesinó a Albus Dumbledore.


	82. El legado de Dumbledore

Alex aún no podía creer lo que pasaba: estaba embarazada y de Severus Snape. Por una parte estaba feliz porque sería madre, pero por otra parte estaba preocupada; eran tiempos oscuros y pronto tendría que ir con Harry, Ron y Hermione a buscar y destruir los Horrocruxes para finalmente derrotar a Voldemort, pero si iba pondría en peligro la vida de su bebé. También estaba una cuestión que la molestaba y no sabía qué hacer: Decirle o no a Severus que esperaba un hijo suyo.

Con el simple hecho de pensar en el profesor de pociones, sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse; también estaba el hecho de cómo Sev... Snape se tomaría la noticia. Si aceptaría la paternidad o la abandonaría.

«Lo más probable es que no quiera saber nada de mi... y mucho menos del bebé» pensó con amargura la latina.

Posó una mano en su vientre aun plano y miró fijamente por la ventana del departamento. Pronto tendría que irse a casa de los Weasley, ya que pronto tendrían que sacar a Harry de la casa de sus tíos antes de que cumpla la mayoría de edad y de esa manera les sería más difícil a Voldemort y sus seguidores encontrarlo. Se supone que ella participaría también, pero ahora en su estado...

—No vas a poder esconder lo de tu embarazo por siempre —le dijo Xóchitl, mirándola desde su canasta

La latina suspiró con resignación y miró a la loba a los ojos reflejando tristeza.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?

—Por como están las cosas... decirles la verdad

—Sí claro, decirles a todos que estoy esperando un hijo de uno de los ex-profesores de Hogwarts y que además es un traidor. Sí, lo van a tomar muy bien

—Creo que estar demasiado tiempo con él te afecto, porque ya estas hablando de la misma manera sarcástica de él.

—Xóchitl, de verdad no me ayudes

—Perdón

Alex se alejó de la ventana y fue a la cocina por un poco de jugo de naranja para intentar calmarse. Por mucho que ella odiará admitirlo, Xóchitl tenía razón: La Orden y sus amigos (excepto las chicas) se darían cuenta de su embarazo y comenzarían a interrogarla. No se le ocurría de qué manera podría decirles sin que ellos lleguen a estallar de enojo y sorpresa.

La chica seguía dándole vueltas al asunto cuando de pronto se escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Humana y brije se tensaron, no era muy común que alguien fuera a visitarlas. Xóchitl tomó forma humana y ocultó con un paliacate las orejas y con una sudadera atada a la cintura la cola; Alex sujetó con fuerza su varita que estaba guardada en el bolsillo del pantalón de mezclilla y las dos se acercaron a la puerta con cautela.

Alex llegó primero y miró por el orificio de la misma, soltó el aire que retuvo al ver de quien se trataba.

—Esperen, en seguida les abro. Remus, Tonks —Agarró el pomo de la puerta y la giró, pero uno de los Lupin sujetó la puerta por el otro lado impidiendo que la chica pudiera abrir—. ¿Quién de los dos está sujetando la puerta?

—Alex, no deberías de abrirnos la puerta con tanta confianza, podríamos ser mortífagos que se hacen pasar por nosotros. Necesitamos que nos preguntes algo que solo los verdaderos podamos contestar.

«¿Bromea? Esto es una locura?»

—Está bien, déjame pensar... —pensó a fondo que podría preguntarle al matrimonio Lupin y que solamente ellos supieran. Se le vinieron algunas preguntas, pero sentía una punzada de dolor en el corazón porque esos temas involucraban a Snape—. Remus, ¿Cuándo y Cómo descubrí mis sentimientos hacia Snape?

—En tu tercer año en Hogwarts, te ayude a tratar de descifrar qué era lo que más temías porque no sabías en qué se transformaba tu boggart y resultó ser... perder a Snape

—¿Qué el boggart de Alex era quién? —exclamó Tonks incrédula

—Correcto. Tonks, tu turno —la latina dejó escapar un suspiro antes de hablar—. ¿Quiénes saben y cuál es mi estado de salud actual?

—Hermione, Ginny, Luna y yo sabemos que estas esperando un hijo de Snape y llevas casi un mes de embarazo

—¿Qué Alex está qué? —ahora fue Remus quien exclamó con asombro

Antes de que el matrimonio pudiera decir algo, la actual morena les abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar. En cuanto la abrió sintió unos brazos rodearla del cuello y abrazarla de manera afectiva; un abrazo de hermandad.

—Tonks, tranquila. Estoy bien —le dijo Alex, tomando a la metamorfomaga de los hombros y separándola un poco de ella.

—Lo siento, pero es que las chicas y yo estamos preocupadas por ti.

—Lo sé y lamento causarles...

—¿Cómo está eso de que estas esperando un hijo de Snape, Alejandra?

Tanto la chica como la Sra. Lupin notaron el tono serio del licántropo. Las dos rompieron el contacto y miraron al hombre, quien estaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—La Orden ya sabe que tuviste una relación amorosa con él, pero no me esperaba que acabarás preñada.

—Remus por favor no seas duro con ella, Alex tampoco se esperaba eso. El día de nuestra boda fue cuando descubrió su estado —salió Tonks en defensa de la chica

Remus desvió la mirada de su esposa hacia la chica, quien tenía la vista clavada en el suelo en clara señal de vergüenza. El último merodeador ablandando su expresión y se acercó a la latina abrazándola de manera paternal; Alex tardó unos segundos en reaccionar hasta que rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de su ex-profesor de DCAO de tercero.

—Perdón por enojarme tan pronto, al igual que tú aun no puedo superar que alguien tan unido a Dumbledore nos traicionara de esa manera —se alejó un poco de Alex, pero no la soltó—. Snape y yo nunca fuimos amigos, pero era un compañero y sí me dolió lo que hizo, aun más al recordar la expresión de cariño con la que Dumbledore siempre lo miraba.

—Lo sé. Siempre me pareció que Dumbledore y Snape se querían como padre-hijo —concordó Alex

En cuanto las cosas se aclararon, Tonks le dijo a Alex y a Xóchitl que hoy irían algunos miembros de la Orden a recoger a Harry por última vez de casa de sus tíos y lo llevarían a La Madriguera. Las latinas se sorprendieron al escuchar el plan: usar siete Harrys para despistar a los mortífagos o a quien atacara y llevar al Harry original directamente a la morada Weasley.

—La idea original era que también participarás en el traslado, pero ahora por tu condición...

—Esta bien Tonks, me quedaré con Ginny y la Sra. Weasley a esperar a Harry y los demás

—Gracias por comprenderlo —agradeció el licantropo—. Será mejor que vayas por tus cosas y nos vayamos de aquí lo antes posible

La chica asintió y seguida por la loba, se encaminó hacia su dormitorio. Comenzó a arreglar sus cosas y escuchó que alguien más entraba al dormitorio, volteó y vio que se trataba de Tonks.

—Te ayudaré para que sea mas fácil y rápido —dijo la pelirosa sacando su varita—. Aunque no entiendo porque no usas tu magia, si ya eres mayor de edad

—No sé como guardar todo con magia —confesó Alex

Tonks negó con la cabeza pero sonriendo a la vez y con un flojo movimiento de varita, todas las cosas de Alex ya estaban guardadas en su baúl. Las dos mujeres y la loba salieron, Remus se levantó del sillón, donde se sentó en cuanto su esposa fue al cuarto de la menor. Les tendió su mano y las tres entendieron enseguida que usarían Aparición para llegar más rápido.

Tonks y Xóchitl (en forma humana) tomaron la mano de Remus, pero Alex no. Remus descifró el miedo reflejado en el rostro de la menor y le aclaró con una sonrisa.

—Tranquila, no le pasara nada a tu bebé, te lo aseguro

Un poco más tranquila, Alex se acercó al grupo. Con un movimiento de varita encogió su baúl y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y posó su mano sobre la de Xóchitl. En seguida le dio la sensación de una fuerte presión en todo el cuerpo, como si estuviera siendo aplastada al pasar por un espacio muy estrecho, dificultando su respiración. Se tambaleó un poco y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser porque Xóchitl logró sujetarla del brazo a tiempo.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Tonks

—Algo mareada, pero bien

La auror le sonrió y sujetándola del otro brazo —y de manera discreta— la llevó hasta la casa de los Weasley con la ayuda de su brije.

En cuanto se acercaron a la puerta, salió el Sr. Weasley y los interrogó a todos para corroborar que eran los auténticos; en cuanto lo confirmó, se acercó a los recién llegados y los saludó con un abrazo a cada uno.

—Ya la Orden está completa y reunida en la Sala —anunció el patriarca Weasley—, solo faltaban ustedes

—Gracias por esperarnos, Arthur

—De nada Remus, pero démonos prisa. Ojoloco ya se está poniendo de mal humor

Tonks rodó los ojos ante eso, sabía que su mentor podía llegar a ser un exagerado paranoico y lo mejor era no hacerlo enojar. Entraron a la casa y vieron que, en efecto, toda la Orden se encontraba ahí: Ojoloco, Kingsley, Bill, Fleur, la Sra. Weasley, Mundungus, Hagrid; incluso estaban Ron, Hermione, los gemelos y Ginny.

—¡Alex! —exclamó Ginny y corrió a abrazar a su amiga

—¡Wow, tranquila Ginny! —la frenó a tiempo la auror—. Recuerda... su salud —esto último lo dijo en un susurro para que nadie más pudiera escucharla.

—Es cierto, lo olvide —dijo la pelirroja y abrazó a su amiga con más calma

Alex le sonrió a la pelirroja y respondió el abrazo. Uno a uno, Alex y Xóchitl fueron saludando a todos los miembros de la Orden hasta que llegaron con Ron y los gemelos, quienes miraban extrañados a las latinas.

—¿Qué sucede chicos?

—Pues tu dinos —respondió Ron—. Si tu siempre has sido ruda incluso para saludar...

—Que lindo ¿eh? ¡que bárbaro!

—Y ahora de la nada lo haces como una persona normal ¿Qué te sucede?

—Nada, solo que ultimamente no me he sentido bien de salud

Ron seguía sin entender, pero saludó a la latina con un abrazo también. Fred y George no se creyeron con lo de "el problema de salud" de Alex, por lo que la saludaron como siempre lo hacían con ella: un fuerte abrazo teniendo a la chica enmedio de ellos.

—¡Fred y George Weasley! Alejandra no se encuentra bien por lo que quiero que los dos la traten con calma —ordenó su madre

Los gemelos miraron a su madre con sorpresa, no por el regaño, sino por la reacción sobreprotectora que tomó con la latina, por lo que la soltaron y se alejaron un poco de ella.

Ya calmado un poco el ambiente, la Orden repasó una vez más el plan de traslado de Harry; sin embargo, tuvieron que hacer algunos cambios gracias al hecho de que Alex ya no participaría, se quedaría en La Madriguera con la Sra. Weasley y Ginny. Alex se sentía mal por el hecho de no poder ayudar con la misión, por lo que se levantó tratando de no llamar la atención y se fue a la cocina.

Caminó hasta la entrada trasera y se recargó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida en el cielo.

—No quieres aceptar el hecho de que no puedes formar parte de la acción ¿verdad? —comentó Ginny

Alex volteó un poco para comprobar que sus amigas la habían seguido hasta la puerta.

—Supongo que es más bien el hecho de que no me agrada sentirme inútil en estos tiempos difíciles

—Tu no eres inútil, Alex —dijo Hermione con la intención de animarla—. No había posibilidad de que pudieras saber que esto pasaría, y más siendo de que eras muy buena en la clase de Adivinación

—Hace un chiste ocurrente la que abandonó esa clase en tercer año

La castaña simplemente rodó los ojos y negó levemente con la cabeza. Alex le sonrió a su amiga y volvió a posar la vista en el cielo.

—Así que estaban aquí —dijo una voz detrás de las chicas

Las cuatro voltearon y vieron que se trataba de la Sra. Weasley.

—¿Sucede algo, mamá? —preguntó Ginny, algo sorprendida por ver a su madre ahí

—Era lo que yo les iba a preguntar —caminó hasta estar de frente a Alex y la tomó de las manos en un clara señal maternal—. Entonces ¿Desde cuando?

—¿Desde cuándo qué, Sra. Weasley?

—Es inútil que intentes hacerte la inocente conmigo Alex —dijo la Sra. Weasley con una sonrisa— Me refiero a ¿cuánto tiempo llevas de embarazo? Pero por lo que logro ver, has de tener máximo un mes

De haber sido posible, Alex se desmayaría del susto; además de que no sabía quién estaba más pálida, si ella o sus amigas.

—¿Pero cómo...?

—Alex, te lo dice una mujer que ya ha pasado por seis embarazos. En seguida cuando entraste pude darme cuenta —de pronto su sonrisa desapareció y su expresión se puso más seria—. Pero me preocupa saber quién es el padre. ¿Es Snape, verdad? —Alex simplemente bajó la mirada dándole una silenciosa afirmación a la Sra. Weasley, quien simplemente suspiro y posó una mano sobre el vientre aun plano de la latina—. Siempre me ha parecido hermoso el nacimiento de un nuevo ser, pero me da lástima el padre que le tocó a esta criatura. ¿Le dirás a Snape sobre el bebé?

—Aun no estoy segura Sra. Weasley, pero lo más probable es que no. Por todo lo que está pasando y cómo terminaron las cosas entre nosotros... —Alex sintió que nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos.

La Sra. Weasley la rodeó con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo materno. Le tomó unos minutos poder calmar a la futura madre, ya que los cambios en el estado de ánimo estarían presentes todo el tiempo junto con otros síntomas que poco a poco harían aparición, y Molly sabía que con eso el embarazo de Alex pronto quedaría expuesto.

=

El traslado de Harry no fue tan sutil como la Orden esperaba, en cuanto tomaron vuelo los mortífagos y el mismísimo Voldemort los atacaron. La buena noticia es que Harry llegó a La Madriguera a salvo, la mala noticia es que Ojoloco murió a manos de Voldemort y George perdió una oreja... por culpa de Snape.

Al enterarse de esto, Alex sintió que le faltaba el aire y casi caía al suelo de no ser porque Ginny y Tonks lograron sujetarla a tiempo. En cuanto estuvo de pie, se soltó del agarre de sus amigas y salió al jardín antes de que alguien la llamara; llegó hasta la cerca y se sujetó de esta para no caer de rodillas.

«Odio estos cambios de ánimo» maldijo la chica en cuanto sintió lágrimas correr por sus mejillas «Pero lo que más odio... es que sigo llorando por su culpa»

Se había hecho la promesa de no llorar más por él, pero por el embarazo eso le era imposible.

—No sé qué me duele más: ver que uno de mis hermanos salió gravemente herido o que tú y tu bebé sean lastimados todo el tiempo —Alex levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos castaños de Ginny

Con un rápido movimiento se limpió las lágrimas, pero la chica Weasley logró verlas. Se acercó a su amiga y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Creo que por tu estado no vas a poder ser sutil —comentó Ginny de manera burlona

—¿Tú crees? —respondió Alex dejando escapar una risa nerviosa

—Será mejor que regresemos antes de que alguien de la Orden venga a buscarnos

La latina asintio y siguio a la pelirroja. De manera inconsciente comenzó a acariciar su vientre y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro; la verdad es que desde pequeña Alex había soñado con ser madre, y a pesar de que parte de su sueño (encontrar al hombre indicado y formar una hermosa familia juntos) se arruinó, ella seguiría adelante con el embarazo y haría todo lo posible por proteger a su bebé.

«No dejaré que nada malo te pase»

=

Severus estaba sentado (o más bien echado) en el sillón en su casa de La Hiladera con una botella de Whisky de Fuego en la mano. Tenía la mirada clavada en las llamas que danzaban en la chimenea pero no les ponía atención, su mente divagaba pensando en cierta castaña latina, a la cual aún no sabía dónde estaba.

Hacía unas horas que "participó" en la captura de Potter, con la intención de impedir eso y de paso buscar a Alex, porque estaba seguro que la chica participaría para salvar a su amigo. Por desgracia, ella no se encontraba allí y lo peor de todo es que accidentalmente lastimó al "Potter" que iba con Lupin.

«Otro punto a tu favor, Snape. Bien hecho» pensó con amargura antes de darle un gran trago a la botella.

Se escuchó una pequeña campanada y Severus levantó la mirada hacía el reloj que posaba sobre la chimenea. Ya eran las tres de la madrugada. Con pesar, se puso de pie y arrojó la botella medio vacía al fuego, con un movimiento de varita apagó la chimenea y se fue a su dormitorio a dormir. O más bien a tratar de dormir.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo pudiste... hacer algo así? Es... imposible... ¿Por qué?

Severus ya no sabía qué hacer; desde antes de que Dumbledore le pidiera ese favor, sabía las consecuencias que traería: perdería a Alex y ella ya no confiaría en él nunca más. Quería enviar todo al demonio y confesarle todo pero no podía y esta vez gracias al Juramento Inquebrantable que hizo con Narcisa Malfoy...

Bajó los brazos y miraba a Severus a los ojos; el profesor vio que la chica estaba más pálida como un fantasma y que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. La chica bajó la mirada haciendo que su fleco le cubriera los ojos; no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que había pasado junto a él, cerró los puños con fuerza y apretaba la mandíbula.

—Es imperdonable —susurró la chica, pero Severus logró escucharla. Se le acercó un poco y levantó una mano hacia ella—. ¡ES IMPERDONABLE! —y con pisotón levantó la tierra haciendo que Severus retrocediera bruscamente hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas.

Severus levantó la mirada y se sorprendió de ver la expresión que Alex tenía en su rostro: Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas pero tenía una expresión fría y severa en el rostro, se podría decir que parecida a la suya. Caminaba hacia él con los puños fuertemente cerrados y la respiración agitada.

—No puedo creer que haya sido tan tonta como para creerte. Todos tenían razón... no se puede confiar en los mortífagos —y le lanzó una llamarada con el puño como si lo fuera a golpear...

—No te acerques —advirtió ella, pero Severus siguió con su camino. Alex volvió a dar un paso atrás—. ¡No te acerques! —repitió ella y Severus la volvió a ignorarla...

—¡NO TE ACERQUES! —exclamó Alex

Alex levantó su varita y como si tuviera un látigo apuntó hacia Severus y le dio en la mejilla derecha haciéndole un corte desde la frente hasta la comisura del labio...

Severus despertó de golpe respirando agitadamente. Se llevó una mano a la herida del rostro, al sentirla se dio cuenta que todo lo que había "soñado" fue real... cada momento del sueño fue real. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se alborotó el cabello con desesperación; ya no sabía qué hacer, hacía un mes no tenía noticias de Alex y sentía que en cualquier momento se volvería loco.

Se levantó y se encaminó hacia la ventana; la noche era oscura y no se veía mucha luz tanto en las calles como en el cielo, puesto que con estos tiempos oscuros era de esperarse que cosas así sucedieran. No sabía porque, pero de pronto comenzó a preocuparse de cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante en Hogwarts; ya no sería recibido en el castillo a causa de lo que hizo, pero tenía que cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a Dumbledore sobre proteger a los alumnos y lo que más le preocupaba era Potter, Weasley, Granger y Alex ya que, por alguna razón, tenía el presentimiento de que este año no los vería en el castillo.

«Quizá tenga algo que ver con lo que Albus le estuvo contando a Potter el año pasado y no quiso contarme»

Nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle a su pequeña que era lo que Potter siempre hablaba con el viejo director, porque además sabía que la chica no le diría nada. Sentía que en cualquier momento le estallaría la cabeza por tantas cosas arremolinándose en ella; las promesas y misiones que tenía que cumplir y que este año se convertiría en una misión imposible.

Se frotó las sienes y aún sabiendo que le sería imposible, regresó a la cama con la intención de tratar de dormir un poco.

=

El día del cumpleaños de Harry recibieron la visita de la persona menos esperada; el Ministro de Magia Rufus Scrimgeour, quien llegó para hacerle entrega al cuarteto los legados que les dejo el viejo director.

—«Última voluntad y testamento de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore...» —comenzó a leer el ministro en cuanto los cinco se encontraron solo en la sala de La Madriguera—. «A Ronald Bilius Weasley le lego mi desiluminador, con la esperanza de que me recuerde cuando lo utilice.»

De su maletín sacó un objeto que era parecido a un encendedor plateado, pero poseía el poder de absorber toda la luz de un lugar, y el de devolverla mediante un simple clic. Inclinándose hacia delante, el ministro le entregó el desiluminador a Ron, que lo cogió y lo hizo girar entre los dedos, atónito.

—«A la señorita Hermione Jean Granger le lego mi ejemplar de los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, con la esperanza de que lo encuentre ameno e instructivo.» —Scrimgeour sacó de la bolsa un librito que parecía tan antiguo como el ejemplar de Los secretos de las artes más oscuras que Hermione conservaba en el piso de arriba; la tapa estaba manchada y en algunos puntos despegada. Ella lo cogió sin decir nada, se lo puso en el regazo y se quedó observándolo. El título estaba escrito con runas y una lágrima cayó sobre los símbolos grabados.

—«A la señorita María Alejandra Macías del Castillo le lego un antigua reliquia de la Familia Dumbledore, el guardapelo de mi madre Kendra, con la esperanza de que recuerde a sus seres queridos y la ayude a encontrarlos.» —El ministro sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul marino y se lo extendió a Alex. La latina lo abrió y vio el guardapelo; a simple vista se notaba que era antiguo, era de forma ovalada, color plateado con algunos detalles grabados y una gema morado azulado en el centro igual ovalada.

—«A Harry James Potter le lego la snitch que atrapó en su primer partido de quidditch en Hogwarts, como recordatorio de las recompensas que se obtienen mediante la perseverancia y la pericia.» —Cuando el ministro extrajo la diminuta pelota dorada, del tamaño de una nuez y cuyas alas plateadas se agitaban débilmente, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado. Tendió una mano con la palma hacia arriba. Scrimgeour volvió a inclinarse y, con mucha parsimonia, se la puso encima.

Continuaron discutiendo respecto a los legados de Dumbledore y resultó que el viejo director también le legó la espada de Gryffindor a Harry. Sin embargo, el ministro alegó que al ser una antigua pieza historia Dumbledore no tenía derecho de "obsequiarla", aunque Hermione decía que la espada eligió a su amigo en la Cámara de los Secretos, el ministro siguió negando que la espada era de la propiedad del azabache.

Después de que la "conversación" no los llevo a nada, el ministro se retiró con enfado del lugar. Todos los presentes les preguntaron al cuarteto que era lo que había pasado y como única respuesta los chicos les mostraron a todos lo que el viejo director les había legado.

Tanto los chicos como la Orden se sorprendieron de ver las herencias de Dumbledore, pero más Alex ¿Por qué Dumbledore le dejaría un guardapelo que fue de su madre y le decía que la ayudaría a encontrar a sus seres queridos?

«¿Qué es lo que quiso decir el director con eso?» pensó la chica estudiando el guardapelo con cuidado.

Siguieron con la celebración de cumpleaños de Harry como si el ministro nunca hubiera llegado. En la noche, los cuatro amigos se reunieron en la habitación de Ron para discutir qué era lo que harían en cuanto salieran de La Madriguera para comenzar con la búsqueda y destrucción de los Horrocruxes; aunque tuvieron que retrasarlo un día más, puesto que al día siguiente sería la boda de Bill y Fleur.

«Espero que no pase nada malo mañana, y ahora que Harry es mayor de edad» pensó Alex mientras regresaba a la habitación de Ginny.

La latina se acostó en la cama plegable junto a la ventana y se quedó dormida enseguida, por el embarazo comenzaba a tener cansancio extremo aún sin hacer gran cosa durante el día.

=

Por seguridad, tanto Harry como Alex tuvieron que disfrazarse para la boda aunque la diferencia de los disfraces fue que Harry usó la Poción Multijugos y se haría pasar por «El primo Barny» de los Weasley mientras que Alex usaría el mismo disfraz que usó en la boda de Remus y Tonks.

Harry, Ron y los gemelos estaban en la entrada de la carpa con un croquis con el cual se guiarían para acomodar a los invitados mientras que las chicas terminaban de arreglarse en la habitación de Ginny.

—No me agrada ser la "Dama de Honor" de Flegggrrr —se quejaba la pelirroja mientras que Hermione la peinaba

—Creo que es mejor que dejes de quejarte antes de que tu madre te escuche

Ginny simplemente soltó un bufido.

—De verdad que preferiría un millón de veces irme vestida como Alex antes que usar esto —comentó , señalando su vestido el cual era de color dorado

—Pero al menos di que tú puedes usar un vestido —dijo Alex desde la ventana—. Aunque la verdad, se me hace más cómodo y práctico usar traje

Tanto Hermione como Ginny prefirieron guardar silencio. Sabían que para la latina era difícil todo lo que estaba pasando y preferían no seguir empeorando las cosas.

Las chicas bajaron a la sala donde se encontraron a los Sres. Weasley y Delacour. La Sra. Weasley le indicó a Hermione y a Alex que se fueran adelantando a la carpa y que Ginny se quedará para salir con la hermanita de Fleur y la novia.

Ya todos los invitados estaban en sus lugares y los chicos también se fueron a sentar. Las chicas los alcanzaron y Ron puso cara de tonto al ver lo hermosa que se veía Hermione, mientras que «Barny» estaba impresionado de lo irreconocible que se veía Alex.

—Deberías de usar el nombre que te pusiste en la boda de Tonks ¿no crees? Me parecio muy bueno, aunque el apellido que te inventaste es extraño.

—El apellido no lo inventé, me acordé de un programa muggle que veía de pequeña. Y la idea no fue mía sino de Xóchitl.

—Y hablando de Xóchitl ¿Dónde está?

Alex se cubrió la boca con una mano para aguantar la risa. Hermione la miró sin entender el gesto.

—En cuanto la vean lo van a entender

Comenzó a sonar la música y todos se pusieron de pie. Bill y Charlie ya estaban en la parte de enfrente de la carpa, por lo que la atención se centró en la novia, quien entraba del brazo de su padre, con sus damas de honor enfrente de la novia, pero lo que más resaltaba era un husky siberiano gris y blanco con un pañuelo de seda dorado atado al cuello, flores blancas en las orejas y un ramo de flores en el hocico.

«Siempre luzco toda salvaje y hoy vengo como perrita de Beverly Hills» pensó Xóchitl con enfado

Los cuatro amigos se cubrieron la boca con las manos para ahogar la risa que amenazaba con salir al ver a la brije con ese aspecto. Monsieur Delacour entregó a Fleur y la ceremonia comenzó. «Barny» y «Danny» se sorprendieron de ver que se trataba del mismo mago bajito que habló en el funeral de Dumbledore.

Terminó la ceremonia y transformaron la carpa en una pista de baile y colocaron las mesas. Los novios se colocaron al centro de la pista, sonó la música de vals y abrieron el baile; poco a poco más parejas iban uniéndose al baile. Ron con algo de pena invitó a Hermione a bailar mientras que Harry y Alex se quedaron sentados en la mesa, pasó una charola flotante con cerveza de mantequilla y Harry tomó dos vasos tendiendole uno a Alex.

—No gracias, no tengo sed

—Está bien —y bebió de su vaso

Minutos después pasó otra charola esta vez llevando jugo de calabaza y Alex tomó un vaso. Antes de que Harry pudiera al menos abrir la boca, la latina habló.

—Se me antojó más esto. Puedes tomarte la otra

—Como digas —contestó su amigo, algo aturdido por el comportamiento extraño de su amiga.

Unos minutos después llegó Ginny, y para sorpresa de los dos amigos, sacó a bailar a Alex.

—¿Por qué no le pediste a «Barny» que bailara contigo? —preguntó Alex

—Porque quién necesita más ánimos eres tú. No vamos a dejar que, por una persona que no vale la pena, te deprimas de por vida

—Gracias Ginny

—De nada «Danny» —y la pelirroja le guiñó el ojo

La morena simplemente rió un poco y siguió bailando. Poco después se les acercó Luna e hizo cambio con su amiga pelirroja.

—¡Yo tambien quiero bailar con Danny! —exclamó Luna, colgándose del brazo "del chico"

—Esta bien, pero tranquila

Continuaron bailando hasta que las tres se pusieron a bailar juntas. En cuanto no pudieron más cada quien se fue a su mesa. De camino, Alex se encontró con Hermione y las dos se fueron a sentar junto a Harry, quien estaba acompañado por Elphias Doge y Tía Muriel. Pero vieron la expresión de su amigo y se dieron cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? —susurró Alex

Antes de que el chico dijera algo, un patronus con forma de lince apareció en medio de la pista de baile y habló con la voz de Kingsley.

—El ministerio ha caído. Scrimgeour ha muerto. Vienen hacia aquí. —y como llegó, desapareció.

Como si se tratara de algún detonante, el caos comenzó y por todos lados comenzaron a llegar los mortífagos. Harry y las chicas sacaron sus varitas y corrieron en busca de Ron y Xóchitl; en cuanto los localizaron se tomaron de las manos y desaparecieron de la carpa sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos negros que estaban detrás de una máscara de mortífago los vio desaparecer.

«Alex»


	83. Noticias inesperadas

Sabía que con su estado era peligroso usar la Aparición, pero con lo que pasó hace unos segundos en la boda, no tenían otra opción de vía de escape más que esa. Sus pies tocaron tierra, pero aún seguía con los ojos cerrados y tomando firmemente la mano que sujetaba.

—Alex, ya puedes soltarme. Estamos a salvo —escuchó la voz de Hermione

La latina abrió los ojos y vio que estaban en un barrio muggle. Hermione se soltó de ella y de Harry, quien ya había recuperado su apariencia normal, y comenzaron a caminar por las calles sin rumbo.

—Hermione ¿dónde estamos? —preguntó Ron, tratando de alcanzar a la castaña

—En Tottenham Court Road. Tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde cambiarnos de ropa.

—Hermione, nuestras cosas se quedaron en La Madriguera. Debí guardar la Capa Invisible debajo de...

—Harry tranquilo. Aquí tengo todo

—¿Qué? —exclamaron los chicos a la vez

—Primero encontremos un lugar seguro y luego preguntan —contestó Alex

—Alex ¿No te preocupa al menos un poco en que dejaste a Xóchitl? —preguntó Ron con tono sarcástico, el cual no le salía muy bien

—Xóchitl está aquí conmigo

—¿Pero cómo...?

Antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo, el brazo izquierdo de Alex donde si no mal recordaban ahí la chica tenía el símbolo de su Alianza con la loba. También un brillo apareció en su pecho de cual salió un resplandor morado haciendo que apareciera la loba.

Harry y Ron se sorprendieron al ver a Xóchitl aparecer de esa manera.

—¿Pero cómo...?

—Es un método de protección que la Alianza nos da para proteger a nuestro brije. Aunque a veces este brije no se quede quieto.

—Oye, esto solamente lo hemos hecho dos veces y a salido bien —se defendió Xóchitl

—Pero la primera vez estuviste de inquietita —reclamó Alex

—¡Ya te había dicho el porqué!

—¡Las dos quieren calmarse! ¡Estamos en una situación seria! —les recordó Hermione

—Perdón —se disculparon las latinas

—Ahora, hay que buscar donde cambiarnos

—¿Pero dónde quieres...?

Antes de que Ron siguiera hablando, Alex tomó a los chicos del cuello de las camisas y los arrastró hasta un callejón oscuros, seguidos por Hermione y Xóchitl. La castaña abrió el bolso de cuentas que traía desde la boda y comenzó a rebuscar en él hasta que empezó a sacar ropa de ahí: Pantalones, camisas y la Capa Invisible. Tanto Harry como Ron no daban crédito a lo que veían.

—¿Cómo rayos...? —dijo Harry, mientras tomaba la ropa

—Encantamiento de extensión indetectable —recitó Hermione—. Difícil, pero creo que lo he hecho bien. Bueno, el caso es que conseguí meter aquí dentro todo lo que necesitábamos. —Y le dio una pequeña sacudida al bolsito, de aspecto frágil; varios objetos pesados rodaron en su interior y se oyó un eco, como el que habría resonado en la bodega de un carguero—. ¡Rayos! Eso son los libros —musitó mirando dentro—, y los había ordenado todos por temas. Bueno... Chicos dense prisa y cámbiense.

—¿Cuándo has hecho todo esto? —preguntó Harry mientras Ron se quitaba la ropa.

—Desde hace días. No sé porque tenía el presentimiento de que en cualquier momento necesitaríamos salir de La Madriguera con urgencia, así que...

—¡Eres brillante Hermione! —exclamó Ron, realmente feliz

—Gracias —respondió Hermione, algo roja

En cuanto los chicos terminaron de cambiarse y le dieron sus cosas a Hermione, los dos tuvieron que darse la vuelta y vigilar que no se acercará nadie mientras las chicas se cambiaban. Xóchitl tomó forma humana y ayudó a las chicas a cambiarse; ya que estuvieron listas (Xóchitl volvió a su forma animal y adoptó la apariencia de siempre de Husky) y guardaron todo, los cinco se pusieron en marcha en busca de un lugar que fuera seguro.

Con el escándalo de las calles y todavía con la adrenalina de lo que pasó en la boda, optaron por ir a un café muggle para tratar de calmarse y pensar mejor las cosas. Xóchitl tuvo que escabullirse y esconderse bajo la mesa para que los meseros no la vieran, al local no podían entrar animales.

Pasados uno o dos minutos, Ron dijo:

—Pues el Caldero Chorreante no queda muy lejos. Está en Charing Cross.

—¡No podemos ir, Ron! —saltó Hermione.

—No propongo que nos quedemos allí, solo que vayamos para enterarnos de qué está pasando.

—¡Ya sabemos qué está pasando! Voldemort se ha apoderado del ministerio, ¿qué más necesitamos que nos digan?

—¡Bien, bien! Solo era una idea.

Una mesera llegó y les tomó la orden; Hermione pidió un Capuchino y Ron otro (a falta de conocimiento de las bebidas muggle), mientras que Alex y Harry un Moka (el azabache no tenía cabeza para pensar en otra cosa y pues optó por el de su amiga). De pronto, las puertas del local se abrieron y entraron un par de obreros fornidos.

Alex y Harry notaron que algo extraño no andaba bien entre los dos hombres que entraron; vieron que de pronto llevaron sus manos a los bolsillos de sus trajes con lentitud y con esa misma lentitud sacaban algo de ahí: varitas.

Los chicos se dieron cuenta a tiempo y tomaron a Ron y Hermione de la ropa y los obligaron a tirarse al suelo. Comenzó un duelo dentro de la cafetería hasta que finalmente los cuatro amigos lograron noquear a sus atacantes; se acercaron a ellos y lograron identificarlos.

Harry se abrió paso entre aquel estropicio hasta donde yacía el mortífago rubio y corpulento, tendido sobre el banco.

—Debí haberlo reconocido; estaba en el castillo la noche en que murió Dumbledore —comentó, y acto seguido le dio la vuelta al otro con el pie; el mortífago miró con nerviosismo a los cuatro.

—Este es Dolohov —dijo Ron—. Vi su fotografía en unos antiguos carteles de busca y captura que difundió el ministerio. Creo que el otro es Thorfinn Rowle.

—¡Qué más da cómo se llamen! —chilló Hermione—. Lo que importa es cómo nos han encontrado y qué vamos a hacer ahora.

Curiosamente, el pánico de la chica le despejó la cabeza a Harry.

—Echa el cerrojo de la puerta —ordenó—. Y tú, Ron, apaga las luces.

Sin dejar de pensar a toda prisa, Harry miró al paralizado Dolohov mientras Hermione cerraba la puerta y Ron utilizaba el desiluminador para dejar la cafetería a oscuras.

—¿Qué hacemos con ellos? —le susurró Ron en la oscuridad y, bajando más la voz, agregó—: ¿Matarlos? Ellos nos matarían si pudieran; casi lo consiguen.

Estremeciéndose, Hermione dio un paso atrás y Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Ron, sé que casi nos matan estos dos —dijo Alex, señalando a los mortífagos; uno petrificado y otro inconsciente—. ¡Pero, por favor no digas estupideces!

—¡Solo era una idea! —se defendió el pelirrojo

—Les borraremos la memoria —decidió Harry antes de que Alex y Ron siguieran peleando—. Eso es lo mejor; así nos perderán el rastro. Si los matamos, quedará claro que hemos estado aquí.

—Tú mandas —aceptó Ron con alivio—. Pero yo nunca he hecho un encantamiento desmemorizante.

—Yo tampoco —terció Hermione—, pero sé la teoría. —Inspiró hondo para tranquilizarse, apuntó a la frente de Dolohov con la varita y dijo—: ¡Obliviate!

Repitió el hechizo con Rowle, en cuanto la castaña terminó los cuatro los acomodaron en unas mesas y limpiaron el local. Ron encendió las luces y los cuatro amigos y la loba salieron por la puerta trasera.

Harry y Ron iban al frente con la guardia en alto mientras que las chicas iban detrás de ellos, tratando de alcanzarlos ya que caminaban más rápido que ellas.

—Alex

—¿Qué sucede Hermione?

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí ¿Por qué...?

—Solo quiero saber si tu bebé está bien

Alex se llevó inconscientemente las manos al vientre esperando sentir alguna anomalía, pero no sintió nada. Alex soltó un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta que su bebé estaba bien.

«Menos mal que no te paso nada, pequeño» pensó la latina.

Siguieron caminando y pensando en dónde quedarse hasta que Harry sugirió Grimmauld Place. Hermione se opuso al principio, pero lo volvió a pensar y a regañadientes accedió a que fueran allá.

Al llegar pensaron en la ubicación y la casa comenzó a aparecer ante ellos. Tanto Harry como Alex sintieron un nudo en la garganta ante los recuerdos que comenzaron arremolinarse en sus mentes sobre Sirius. Cuando la casa terminó de aparecer, los cuatro entraron.

A pesar de que sabían que el lugar estaba abandonada, los cuatro desenvainaron las varitas y se pusieron alerta. Se acercaron un poco y pudieron comprobar que alguien ya había entrado a la casa, puesto que algunas cosas estaban tumbadas en el suelo. Harry dio un paso adelante y entonces se escuchó una voz que se parecía a la de Ojoloco Moody.

—¿Severus Snape?

Entonces una especie de corriente de aire les pasó zumbando por encima de la cabeza y la lengua se les enrolló, impidiéndoles hablar. Pero ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de tocarse la boca para ver qué les estaba ocurriendo, pues al punto la lengua se les desenrolló.

—¡Eso ha de... debido de ser la ma... maldición lengua atada que Ojoloco puso contra Snape! —balbuceó Hermione

Harry dio otro paso cauteloso y algo se movió en la oscuridad al fondo del vestíbulo. Antes de que alguno de los cuatro pudiera decir algo, una figura alta, grisácea y terrible surgió de la alfombra. La figura gris —de rostro descarnado, mejillas hundidas y cuencas vacías— se deslizaba hacia ellos, cada vez más deprisa, con la larga cabellera y la barba moviéndose hacia atrás. Era un rostro espantosamente familiar, aunque alterado de forma grotesca. La criatura levantó un esquelético brazo y señaló a Harry.

—¡No! —gritó el chico pero, aunque levantó la varita, no se le ocurrió ningún hechizo—. ¡No, no! ¡No fuimos nosotros! ¡Nosotros no lo matamos!

Al pronunciar la palabra «matamos», la figura estalló formando una gran nube de polvo. Harry, tosiendo y con los ojos llorosos, miró alrededor y vio a Alex temblando de pies y cabeza y por alguna razón con las manos sobre su vientre en un signo de protección y Xóchitl hecha un ovillo a sus pies, a Hermione acurrucada en el suelo, junto a la puerta, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos; a Ron, que temblaba de pies a cabeza, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro mientras le decía:

—No pasa na... nada, ya se ha i... ido.

El polvo se arremolinó alrededor de Harry como una neblina, atrapando la luz azulada de la lámpara de gas.

—Pero si era... era... —gimoteó Hermione mientras Ron la ayudaba a levantarse.

—Sí —afirmó Harry—, pero no era él. Sólo se trataba de un truco para asustar a Snape.

El azabache estaba por dar un paso hacia delante cuanto sintió que alguien lo sujetaba del brazo, volteó y vio que se trataba de Hermione.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Necesitamos revisar si no hay nadie más en la casa

—¿Pero cómo quieres...? —cortó su pregunta al ver a Hermione levantando su varita y apuntando al pasillo.

—¡Homenum revelio!

Pero no paso nada. Una vez asegurado de que todo estuviera bien, los cinco caminaron por el pasillo y comenzaron a revisar toda la casa de arriba a bajo. Se notaba que la casa ya estaba abandonada gracias a la suciedad y polvo que se acumulo, pero también se dieron cuenta de que alguien entró a inspeccionar porque el polvo no estaba esparcido uniformemente. Cuando terminaron de revisar, se fueron al salón a tratar de hablar acerca de lo que harían de ahora en adelante; de pronto Alex sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor en el vientre, por suerte Hermione y Xóchitl fueron las únicas que lo notaron y tomando a la latina del brazo las tres chicas salieron de ahí bajo la mirada de confusión de los chicos.

Subieron hasta el dormitorio donde se habían quedado hace dos años y Xóchitl cerró la puerta con seguro mientras Hermione sentaba a Alex con cuidado en la cama.

—Alex ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hermione sentándose junto a ella y tomando su mano en señal de apoyo

—Sí, solamente que el bebé sigue algo alterado por las emociones de hoy —dijo la "azabache" con un deje de dolor en su voz

Hermione y Xóchitl se miraron con preocupación y al verlas así, Alex no pudo evitar sentir entre confusión y curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa chicas? —Las dos siguieron mirándose hasta que rompieron contacto visual y miraron a la futura madre. Ella continuaba mirándole con duda—. ¿Qué?

—Bueno... —Xóchitl no se veía ni se escuchaba muy convencida, pero hizo un esfuerzo—. Hermione y yo hemos estado pensado en esto y creemos que... bueno, son dos cosas y es que...

—Deberías ir a un lugar con Xóchitl seguro mientras Harry, Ron y yo vamos en busca de los Horrocruxes —interrumpió Hermione

—¿¡Qué!?

—Y la otra cosa es, y sigo sin estar de acuerdo con eso, pero ni modo... —dijo la loba

—Es que deberías de decirle a Snape sobre... tu estado —concluyó la castaña

Alex miraba intercaladamente a sus amigas todavía sin poder creer lo que le acababan de decir. Lo de que no participará en la misión que Dumbledore les encomendó era comprensible por su estado. ¿Pero hablar con Snape? La chica se levantó de golpe y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación como león enjaulado; Hermione y Xóchitl simplemente la miraban esperando a que se tranquilizara.

—Chicas, de verdad les agradezco que se preocupen por mi y todo. Entiendo que sea arriesgada la misión que Dumbledore nos asignó y quieren que esté a salvo ¿pero hablar con Snape? ¡Eso si que no!

—¡Alex! —exclamó Hermione, poniéndose de pie—. Sé que es difícil para ti decirle sobre esto, pero debes de entender de que, a pesar de que todo fue un engaño, él tiene derecho a saber

—Y los chicos decían que yo era la loca por defenderlo...

—Alex, Hermione tiene razón —intervino la loba—. Y por mucho que odie admitirlo... Snape tiene derecho a saber sobre esto. Sé que sigues enojada con él, y es comprensible, pero hay cosas que necesitas decirle y esto es una de ellas

La latina tenía que admitir que esto la tomó por sorpresa ¿Xóchitl defendiendo a Snape? Ahora sí la loba perdió la cabeza.

«Entre que esto debe de ser demasiado serio, y que Xóchitl está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para tragarse su ego para poder decirme todo esto» pensó Alex, todavía confundida

Bajo la mirada y apretó los puños con fuerza a causa del estrés y la confusión. Sus amigas estaban de pie mirándola esperando por su reacción.

—¿Alex?

—¿Y cómo esperan que se lo diga? —tanto Hermione como la brije se quedaron confundidas—. ¿Y cómo esperan que le diga? ¡No puedo llegar simplemente a su casa, tocar la puerta y decirle «Ah, hola Snape; sé que me viste la cara de idiota, con eso de que "me amas" y todo. Pero necesito decirte algo importante: vas a ser papá»! Sí, eso va a salir muy bien

—Bueno, si lo pones desde ese punto de vista, pues no. No se oye bien —opinó Xóchitl

—¿Ves? ¡Es imposible!—exclamó Alex

La chica se acercó a la ventana y se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana. Tanto Hermione como brije sabían que la condición de la futura madre era delicado y con las hormonas a flor de piel pues le era imposible pensar con claridad. Las dos se acercaron con lentitud a la puerta y salieron de la habitación para darle su espacio a Alex y dejarla pensar con más calma y con claridad.

Aunque ninguna de ellas se esperaba que alguien hubiera escuchado toda su conversación y justamente desde el viejo lienzo que a simple vista parecía vacío.

=

Severus no sabía si estar tranquilo o más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Había logrado distinguir a su pequeña entre los invitados de la boda Weasley a pesar de estar disfrazada de hombre.

«Para los demás no, pero para mí fue muy predecible pequeña» pensó Severus caminando por la sala de su casa hasta la chimenea.

Sabía que era arriesgado a donde iba, pero era la única persona con la que podía hablar y desahogarse un poco, o más bien el cuadro de la única persona con la que podía hablar. Y aprovecharía la oportunidad de que nadie se acercaba a ese despacho desde que el viejo director murió, y además de que aún era época de vacaciones. Tomó un poco de Polvos Flu que tenía sobre la chimenea y los arrojó a la chimenea.

—¡Despacho del director de Hogwarts! —se metió entre las llamas verdes y desapareció

Bruscamente como desapareció de su casa, apareció en el antiguo despacho de Dumbledore. Al salir, se limpió las cenizas de la ropa y salió del viejo dormitorio. Se asomó con cautela por la puerta y al ver que no había nadie salió hacia el despacho; le alegró ver que todos los cuadros de los viejos directores y directoras del castillo estaban cubiertos con telas negras. Miró por todo el despacho hasta que encontró el único cuadro que estaba al descubierto.

—Albus —llamó Severus

El viejo director estaba quieto en su lienzo y parecía profundamente dormido, pero Severus no se lo creyó. Se acercó al cuadro y le dio unos pequeños piquetes al cuadro con la intención de "despertarlo".

—Albus —llamó Severus con más fuerza

Pero Dumbledore seguía sin moverse. Ya empezando a perder la paciencia, Severus sacó su varita y apuntó a Dumbledore. Con un movimiento de varita y un hechizo no verbal, hizo aparecer en el cuadro del anciano una pluma la cual hizo que le hiciera cosquillas en la nariz al viejo. Dumbledore solamente se rascó la nariz y siguió "durmiendo", Severus sentía su sien palpitar a causa del coraje.

—Siempre haciéndote el tonto —con otro movimiento de varita hizo aparecer otras tres plumas y entre todas le hacían cosquillas al anciano director en toda la cara.

Severus solamente tuvo que esperar como cinco segundos antes de que Dumbledore comenzará a reír a carcajadas y se "despertara el todo". Con otro movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer las plumas en cuanto vio que Dumbledore ya había reaccionado.

—Hasta que reaccionas —dijo Severus, claramente molesto

—No era necesario... que hicieras eso —le reclamó Dumbledore, aun recuperándose de la risa

—Eso te pasa por no hacerme caso desde el principio —se defendió Severus

—¿Y a qué debo tu visita, muchacho? —preguntó Dumbledore, acomodándose las gafas de media luna

—Solo necesitaba hablar con alguien que no incluya en sus temas de conversación planes para asesinar muggles y obtener más poder. O que no rechace mi compañía... por ser un traidor —respondió Severus dejándose caer en la silla enfrente al escritorio del director

Dumbledore lo miró con lástima y se rascó la nariz en clara señal de pena.

—Muchacho, de verdad lo siento

—¿Por qué? ¿Por haberme forzado a seguir con mi promesa aun sabiendo que mis intenciones habían cambiando? Pues, disculpa no aceptada —dijo Severus desviando la mirada del cuadro, pero a la vez sintiéndose mal por hablarle así. Acababa de admitir que nadie quería su compañía y él llegaba a recriminarle todo lo malo que le pasaba.

—Severus, es normal que te sientas así, y tienes razón al culparme. Pero debes entender que ahora más que nunca tienes una razón para vivir

—Una razón que no quiere verme ni por error, ni en pintura —murmuró Severus

Entonces el pocionista escuchó a Dumbledore reírse y lo miró algo confundido.

—A pesar de llevar un gran rato separados, se te contagio la manera de hablar de Alex

Severus tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero después sonrió también. Al parecer era la única manera en la cual podía sentir a su pequeña cerca.

—¡Albus! ¡Albus! —se escuchó una voz detrás del pocionista

Severus se puso de pie y sacó su varita preparado para pelear pero entonces vio que se trataba de uno de los cuadros que estaba cubierto.

—Es el cuadro de Phineas —dijo Dumbledore

—¿A que habrá ido a Grimmauld Place? —preguntó Severus

—Le pedí de favor que fuera allí para saber si de casualidad Harry y sus amigos decidieron ir a refugiarse allí

—Eso es algo muy predecible ¿no crees? —opinó Severus

—Pues con más razón le pedí que fuera

—Ay Albus...

Severus se acercó al cuadro del profesor Black y le quitó la tela. Phineas miró directamente a Dumbledore sin hacerle caso a Severus.

—¡Albus, tenías razón! ¡Potter y sus amigos están en la casa de mi familia!

—Te lo dije

—¡Pero eso no es lo más impactante!

—¿Qué cosa es, Phineas?

—¡Primero necesitamos localizar a Snape, esto tiene que ver con él!

—Severus está enfrente de ti

Phineas bajó la mirada y se sorprendió de ver a Severus ahí plantado justamente enfrente de su cuadro.

—¡Qué bueno que estas aquí muchacho, porque esto te concierne demasiado!

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Tú fuiste novio de esa extranjera Sangre Su...

—¡No emplee esa palabra! —ordenó Severus

—¡Esta bien! De la Srta. Macías

—Sí ¿Por qué?

—La acabo de escuchar hablando con Granger y su mascota...

—¿Y?

—La escuche diciendo que... ¡Macías va a tener un hijo tuyo!

—¿¡QUÉ!? —exclamaron a la vez Severus y Dumbledore

—Severus, eso es grandioso. Felicidades mi muchacho... ¿Severus?

Dumbledore miró a Severus y se asustó un poco al ver que el pocionista no se había movido de su lugar. De pronto, el profesor cayó de rodillas teniendo las manos posadas en el suelo para detener su peso.

—Un hijo... con Alex... voy a ser padre... —murmuraba Severus

El pocionista tenía que admitir que era la mejor noticia en meses y que tenía una nueva razón para seguir luchando y proteger a la latina a toda costa.

Alex estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Iba a ser padre.


	84. Más noticias

Al día siguiente, los cuatro volvieron a inspeccionar la casa, esta vez revisando la vieja habitación de Sirius; en la cual Harry encontró una vieja carta que su madre, Lily, le escribió al Merodeador hace mucho tiempo. Después encontraron la habitación del hermano de Sirius, Regulus Arcturus Black... R.A.B. ¡Las iniciales de la nota del guardapelo falso! El descubrimiento les cayó como un balde de agua fría a los chicos. Entraron a la habitación y revisaron todo el lugar, pero no encontraron ninguna pista que les ayudará a encontrar los posibles paraderos del verdadero guardapelo.

De pronto escucharon ruidos extraños provenir del piso de abajo, se miraron y un simple asentimiento con la cabeza, sacaron sus varitas y bajaron con mucho cuidado hasta la cocina. Buscaron con la mirada en todos los rincones del lugar, pero no vieron nada. Se volvió a escuchar otro ruido y los cuatro miraron hacia la puerta que estaba hasta el fondo de la cocina; se acercaron con cautela y Harry abrió la puerta de golpe. Acurrucado en un rincón estaba el viejo elfo doméstico de la familia Black y que ahora le pertenecía a Harry; Kreacher.

Harry lo interrogó acerca de las cosas que se encontraban en la casa y si había alguna que el viejo elfo logrará rescatar de qué la Orden del Fénix lo tirará hace dos años. El elfo les respondió que guardó con recelo el viejo guardapelo del amo Regulus, el cual tenía grandes poderes malignos; también les contó la historia que ocultaba detrás de ese simple objeto:

Regulus se unió a Voldemort cuando solamente tenía dieciséis años; Voldemort había pedido a sus seguidores que le "prestaran" un elfo doméstico y Regulus le ofreció a Kreacher; quien fue usado por el Señor Tenebroso como "Conejillo de Indias" para probar que sus hechizos defensivos de la caverna donde escondió el guardapelo fueran efectivos. El elfo casi moría de no ser porque Regulus logró rescatándolo, llamándolo.

El viejo elfo le contó lo sucedido al menor de los Black y este se quedo sorprendido de lo que escuchó. Una noche, Regulus bajo nervioso a buscar a Kreacher y le pidió que lo llevará a esa vieja caverna. El elfo dudo un poco, pero al final llevó a Regulus a ese extraño lugar, cuando finalmente llegaron a la vasija donde estaba esa extraña poción, Regulus comenzó a beber de ella; pero antes de hacerlo, le ordenó a Kreacher que en cuanto la vasija estuviera vacía, intercambiara los guardapelos y que se fuera de regreso a casa para destruirlo y que a él, Regulus, lo dejara ahí en la caverna.

Cuando Kreacher llegó a esa parte comenzó a sollozar y a moverse de manera desesperada a causa de la conmoción de recordar la muerte del menor Black. Los chicos se sintieron mal por el elfo, a pesar de que no les agradaba y que siempre los trató muy mal, pero no podían dejarlo de esa manera. Harry le entregó el guardapelo falso (de Regulus) y le prometió al elfo de que los cuatro terminarían con lo que el amo Regulus empezó. Kreacher se tranquilizó y desde ese día comenzó a tratar con mayor respeto a los cuatro amigos, en especial a Harry porque era su nuevo amo.

A pesar de que las cosas con Kreacher mejoraron, la situación en el Mundo Mágico empeoraba; por ejemplo, dos hombres vestidos completamente de negro vigilaban la calle y miraban por donde se suponía tenía que estar la casa 12 de Grimmauld Place. Los cuatro llegaron a la conclusión de que eran mortífagos que esperaban encontrar a los cuatro amigos llegar en cualquier momento a la casa, ya que desgraciadamente tenían acceso a los documentos legales de las personas y lograron ver que la casa ahora le pertenecía al azabache.

Otra sorpresa que tuvieron fue una visita inesperada de Remus. En un principio su ex profesor de DCAO los informó acerca de lo que pasó en la boda después de que los cuatro amigos se fueron de ahí; además de arruinar la boda, los mortífagos revisaron el lugar en su búsqueda y los Weasley les mostraron al Ghoul en pijama que se hacía pasar por Ron para mantener a toda la familia a salvo. También les advirtió que buscaban a Harry para "interrogarlo" respecto al asesinato de Dumbledore, y ahora se llevaba a cabo un "Registro de Hijos de Muggle"; tanto Harry como Ron estaban indignados con la noticia, puesto que señalaban que los hijos de muggle "robaron" magia aunque está fuera mental. Los chicos comenzaron a alegar de qué harían pasar a Alex como prima de Harry —a pesar de que el azabache ni conocía su propio árbol genealógico— y a Hermione de Ron.

Sin embargo, el licántropo no vino simplemente para informar a los chicos: quería acompañarlos en su misión dejando a Tonks en casa de sus padres puesto que ella estaba embarazada.

A Ron y Hermione se emocionaron con la noticia pero en cuanto a Harry y Alex... a ellos les parecía extraño que el Merodeador los quisiera acompañar ahora que él tenía una familia y un bebé en camino. Los dos lo presionaron hasta que Remus confesó sus intenciones.

—Cometí un grave error al casarme con Tonks. Lo hice contra lo que me aconsejaba mi instinto, y desde entonces me he arrepentido mucho.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! —exclamó Alex entre sorprendida y molesta, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos

—Vaya —dijo Harry—. Y por eso vas a abandonarlos a ella y al niño y vas a acompañarnos a nosotros, ¿no?

Remus se levantó de un brinco, derribando la silla en que estaba sentado, y miró a los cuatro jóvenes con tanta fiereza que Harry vio, por primera vez, la sombra del lobo que se ocultaba tras aquel rostro humano.

—¿No entiendes lo que les he hecho a mi esposa y a ese futuro hijo? ¡Nunca debí casarme con ella! ¡La he convertido en una marginada! —Y le dio una patada a la silla que había derribado—. ¡Ustedes solo me han visto rodeado de miembros de la Orden, o en Hogwarts, bajo la protección de Dumbledore! ¡Pero no saben qué piensa la mayoría del mundo mágico de las criaturas como yo! ¡Los que conocen mi condición apenas me dirigen la palabra! ¿No se das cuenta de lo que he hecho? Hasta la familia de Tonks está molesta por nuestra boda. ¿A qué padres les gustaría que su única hija se casara con un hombre lobo? Y el niño... el niño...

Remus se alborotó el cabello con ambas manos; estaba trastornado.

—¡Los de mi clase no suelen reproducirse! Ese niño será como yo, estoy seguro. ¿Cómo puedo perdonarme si me arriesgué a transmitirle mi condición a un niño inocente, a sabiendas de lo que hacía? ¡Y si, por obra de algún milagro, el niño no es como yo, estará mucho mejor sin un padre del que se avergonzará toda la vida!

—¡Estas exagerando! —exclamó Alex, poniéndose de pie y encarando al adulto—. ¡Tonks ya te dejo muy en claro y más de una vez que te ama sin importarle tu condición! ¿Por qué rayos tienes que ser tan cabeza dura?

—No creas, Alex —intervino Harry—. Yo me avergonzaría. —No sabía de dónde le salía la ira, pero lo había obligado a levantarse también. Remus encajó sus palabras como un bofetón—. Si el nuevo régimen piensa que los hijos de muggles son inferiores —continuó—, ¿qué le harán a un semihombre lobo cuyo padre pertenece a la Orden? Mi padre murió intentando protegernos a mi madre y a mí, de modo que ¿tú crees que él aprobaría que abandonaras a tu propio hijo para emprender una aventura con nosotros?

—¿Cómo... cómo te atreves? —replicó Remus—. Esto no lo hago movido por ansias de... de peligro ni de gloria personal. ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que...?

—Me parece que lo que quieres es demostrar tu coraje —repuso Harry—. Y opino que te encanta la idea de pasar a ocupar el puesto de Sirius.

—¡Cállate, Harry! —suplicó Hermione, pero él siguió mirando con desprecio el pálido rostro de Remus.

—Nunca lo habría dicho de ti —le soltó—. El hombre que me enseñó a combatir a los dementores... ¡convertido en un cobarde!

Remus sacudió su varita tan deprisa que Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de sacar la suya. Se oyó un fuerte estallido y el chico, como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo, salió despedido hacia atrás y chocó contra la pared de la cocina. Mientras resbalaba hasta el suelo, vio los faldones de la capa de Remus desaparecer por la puerta.

—¡Remus! ¡Vuelve, Remus! —gritó Hermione, pero el licántropo no contestó. Un instante después oyeron cerrarse la puerta de la calle.

Les tomó un rato calmarse a los cuatro, sabían que las cosas no serían fáciles pero no se esperaban que al encontrarse con alguien de la Orden discutirían y acabaría mal la situación; sin embargo, no podían preocuparse por eso, ahora tenían cosas más importantes en que pensar.

El mes de agosto se fue volando dejando que septiembre comenzará con su temporada, aunque no se respiraba ese ambiente de ánimo que siempre se sentía ante el hecho de comenzar un nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts. A los cuatros les parecía sumamente extraño que fuera 1 de Septiembre y que no estuvieran en la Plataforma 9 a punto de subir el Expreso de Hogwarts y regresar al castillo, el cual era su hogar; sino que los cuatro estaban ocupados planeando el asalto al Ministerio de Magia para conseguir el guardapelo, el cual —gracias a Kreacher, buscando y trayendo ante ellos a Mundungus Fletcher— estaba en posesión de la persona que menos se esperaban: Dolores Umbridge.

Ron y las chicas estaban repasando el plan para infiltrarse al ministerio cuando escucharon que alguien entraba a la casa, ninguno de los tres levantó la mirada porque sabían que se trataba de Harry. Alex levantó la mirada de los papeles que estaban esparcidos en la mesa y miró a su amigo, quien venía una expresión claramente seria.

—¿Qué sucede Harry? —preguntó la latina, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

El azabache dejó el periódico encima de todos los papeles y los tres pudieron ver la primera plana. Alex en cuanto vio la fotografía de la persona que lo encabezaba sintió un brinco en el corazón y que se ponía pálida y más al leer el encabezado de la noticia.

SEVERUS SNAPE, NUEVO DIRECTOR DE HOGWARTS

—¡No! —exclamaron Ron y Hermione.

Hermione fue la más rápida: agarró el periódico y empezó a leer en voz alta:

—«Severus Snape, hasta ahora profesor de Pociones del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, ha sido nombrado hoy director. Su nombramiento es el más importante de una serie de cambios en la plantilla del antiguo colegio. Tras la dimisión de la anterior profesora de Estudios Muggles, Alecto Carrow asumirá su cargo, mientras que su hermano Amycus ocupará el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. "Agradezco esta oportunidad para conservar nuestras mejores tradiciones y nuestros valores mágicos"»... ¡Claro, como cometer asesinatos y cortarle las orejas a la gente! ¡Snape director! ¡Snape en el despacho de Dumbledore! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —chilló Hermione, y los dos chicos se sobresaltaron. Ella se levantó de la silla y salió en tromba de la estancia, gritando—: ¡Vuelvo enseguida!

Harry y Ron vieron a su amiga alejarse sin comprender lo que pasaba; los chicos se pusieron a hablar sobre la noticia sin darse cuenta de Alex. La chica seguía mirando el periódico aún sin poder creer la noticia. Salió de su trance cuando escucho a Hermione regresar.

—¿Se puede saber, en nombre de los calzones de Merlín, qué te pasó? —preguntó Ron en cuanto la vio

—Me acordé de esto —dijo ella con la respiración agitada.

Traía un gran lienzo enmarcado que apoyó en el suelo. Cogió su bolsito bordado con cuentas del aparador de la cocina, lo abrió y, aunque era imposible que el cuadro cupiera, se dispuso a meterlo dentro. Unos segundos más tarde había desaparecido en las profundidades del diminuto bolso, como tantas otras cosas.

—Phineas Nigellus —explicó, y dejó el bolso encima de la mesa con el habitual estrépito.

—¿Cómo dices? —se asombró Ron.

Pero Alex lo había entendido: la imagen pintada de Phineas Nigellus Black era capaz de trasladarse desde el retrato de Grimmauld Place hasta el que colgaba en el despacho del director de Hogwarts, en la estancia circular de la parte superior de la torre donde... Al pensar en eso, sintió que el corazón se le paraba: Ella, Hermione y Xóchitl habían discutido sobre su estado en la habitación donde estaba colgado anteriormente el lienzo. ¿Qué tal si Phineas...?

Se escuchó el ruido de una silla cayendo bruscamente al suelo y el trió de oro miró la causa del escándalo; Alex estaba de pie con las manos apoyadas en la mesa, mirando un punto en la misma con los ojos muy abiertos y se veía demasiado pálida.

—Alex —Harry se levantó y la tomó del hombro en señal de apoyo—. Sé que aun te duele la traición de este hombre —dijo señalando la fotografía de Severus—, pero no dejes que eso te siga afectando. En cuanto cumplamos con la misión y lo derrotemos, podrás vengarte de todo lo que te hizo.

Alex miró a su amigo; sabía que las palabras de Harry estaban más dirigidas a lo que pasó en la Torre de Astronomía y no sobre su estado, por lo que decidió seguirle la corriente y le sonrió. Levantó la silla, pero no se volvió a sentar.

—Snape podría enviar a Phineas Nigellus a espiar aquí —explicó Hermione mientras se sentaba—. Pero que lo intente ahora, porque lo único que verá Phineas Nigellus será el interior de mi bolso.

—¡Bien pensado! —soltó Ron, impresionado.

—Gracias —repuso Hermione con una sonrisa, y se acercó su cuenco de sopa.

Hermione vio a Harry y Alex hablando y entonces vio la expresión de su amiga. Le tomó como diez segundos entender lo que le pasaba a su amiga y se lamentó de no haber pensado en guardar el cuadro del profesor Black antes, puesto que de seguro ya a estas alturas Snape debería de saber sobre el estado de la latina.

Hermione dejó de lado su comida y caminó hacia Alex. La latina al ver la actitud de su amiga se sorprendió un poco.

—¿Qué sucede, Hermione?

Como única respuesta, la castaña la tomó de la muñeca y salieron de la cocina, seguidas muy de cerca por Xóchitl. Tanto Harry como Ron vieron a las chicas irse sin comprender lo que pasó, se miraron y con un simple gesto se pusieron de pie y las siguieron.

Llegaron al salón y escucharon voces salir de ahí. Harry se acercó para escuchar, pero de pronto sintió que Ron lo sujetaba de la muñeca para frenarlo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Escucharemos mejor con esto —contestó el pelirrojo sacando de su bolsillo unas cuerdas color carne: Orejas Extensibles.

Harry tomó una de las que le ofreció Ron y la pasó debajo de la puerta mientras que se colocaba la otra punta en el oído.

—...no puedo creer que no nos acordamos de Phineas hasta ahora —escucharon a Alex lamentarse y unos pasos. Al parecer la latina caminaba de un lado a otro.

— Alex, de verdad lo siento. Cuando lo hablamos debí de haberme fijado en donde estábamos —se disculpaba Hermione

—Hermione, no te preocupes. Pero podemos decir que la parte "positiva" de todo esto... es que me ahorre la molestia de confesarle a Snape que estoy esperando un hijo suyo

Ron dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa pero Harry logró taparle la boca a tiempo y agudizó más el oído esperando que lo que escucharon no fuera cierto.

—Eso sí. Pero ahora el problema es que él quiera aprovecharse de la situación para volver a verte la cara —opinó Xóchitl

—Lo sé. Pero al menos di que hemos estado en lugares que él no puede estar —Se hizo una pequeña pausa y entonces los chicos escucharon a Alex hablar otra vez—. Hermione ¿qué tienes?

—Estaba pensando en Harry y Ron... recuerda que Harry dijo que nos infiltraremos en el Ministerio mañana ¿qué pasará si...?

—Hermione, seré precavida. No dejaré que nada malo le pase a mi bebé y Xóchitl nos estará protegiendo en todo momento.

—Pero existe la posibilidad de que algo malo llegue a pasar

—Nada malo pasará...

—Deberías de escuchar a Hermione y no exponerte de ese modo y mucho menos a tu pequeño —dijo Harry abriendo la puerta y entrando al salón.

Las chicas voltearon hacia la puerta de un brinco. Si Hermione y Xóchitl tenían una clara expresión de asombro y miedo, Alex ya estaba a dos de volverse fantasma de lo pálida que estaba. Ron entró detrás de su mejor amigo y miró a las chicas pero fijándose más en Alex. Miró a la latina con discreción tratando de encontrar algunos cambios en su cuerpo, pero apenas si se notaba su embarazo.

—Chicos, yo...

—No necesitas decirnos nada Alex. Entiendo que no quisiste decirnos porque pensaste que al enterarnos que estás embarazada de Snape ya no te querremos como amiga. Admito que si estoy algo dolido porque no pudiste confiar en nosotros, pero te entiendo.

—Harry... «Estúpidas hormonas alborotadas» Alex no pudo contenerse más y soltó en llanto.

El azabache se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó de la misma manera como un hermano abrazaría a su hermana pequeña. Alex correspondió el abrazo rodeando la cintura del chico. Hermione y Xóchitl estaban más tranquilas mientras que Ron seguía sin entender todo lo que estaba pasando.

—También admito que me tomó por sorpresa la noticia. Pero me da nauseas el solo pensar que te atreviste a tener... algo íntimo con el murciélago —comentó Ron, estando detrás de Harry

—Hermoso momento... ¡Y lo viene arruinar Ron! ¡Qué lindo! ¿Eh? ¡Qué bárbaro! —comentó Xóchitl de manera sarcástica, mientras que Hermione le arrojaba un cojín del sillón a la cabeza del pelirrojo

—¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad!

Harry y Alex se separaron un poco sin soltarse, riendo a más no poder de lo que estaba pasando. La latina sentía que un gran peso había sido removido de sus hombros.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Sabía que a cualquier mortífago le gustaría estar en su posición; ser la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort y tener muchos privilegios, pero él, Severus Snape, sentía aversión de sí mismo por estar en donde estaba y más en su posición actual: Nuevo Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Si de él dependiera, abandonaría el puesto y se iría a buscar a su familia, pero le había hecho una promesa a Dumbledore y era proteger a los alumnos a cualquier costo; así que —para su pesar— su familia tendría que esperar.

Estaba en el despacho del director, sentado en la silla donde siempre había visto a Albus Dumbledore sentado miles de veces. Sentía que estaba profanando un lugar sagrado, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar las cosas.

Hacía dos días que fue el inicio de un nuevo curso escolar y la escuela estaba totalmente cambiada, ya no contaba con la alegría y calidez que siempre tuvo el castillo, sino que ahora era reemplazado por tristeza y frialdad. Ya se había hecho a la idea —y acertó— que McGonagall y los demás no lo aceptarían como el nuevo director y mucho menos que lo recibieran con los brazos abiertos como años anteriores mientras fue un simple docente y Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, quienes eran los únicos que se alegraban de ver a su ex Jefe de Casa como el nuevo director.

Si de por sí pensaba que su vida en el castillo era difícil, saber lo que pasaba fuera del muros del colegio era peor, y más sabiendo que Potter y sus amigos cometieron la locura de infiltrarse en el Ministerio para quien sabe qué cosa y lo peor de todo es que vieron a Potter con dos cómplices, no tres o al menos cuatro, sino nada más dos. Eso le daba a entender a Severus que Alex no estuvo con ellos y ahora menos sabía dónde podría estar Alex y su hijo.

Releyó El Profeta como tres veces tratando de encontrar alguna pista del posible paradero de su familia, pero nada. Arrugó el periódico con violencia y lo arrojó lo más lejos que pudo al otro extremo del lugar; llevó sus manos a sus sienes y las masajeo tratando de calmarse.

—¡Phineas!

—¿Sí, Profesor Snape?

—¿Lograste averiguar donde están Potter y sus amigos?

—Lo siento, profesor. Al parecer esos mocosos retiraron mi lienzo de la casa de mi familia y quien sabe donde lo tienen. No reconozco el lugar

Severus dio un fuerte puñetazo a la mesa y se pasó la mano libre por el cabello alborotándolo.

—Permanece cerca del lienzo, en cualquier momento a alguno de ellos se le debe escapar alguna pista acerca de dónde están

El profesor Black no dijo nada y desapareció de su cuadro del despacho. Severus respiró hondo varias veces hasta que logró calmarse; abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó una fotografía en la cual salía con Alex.

—No desesperes muchacho, pronto los encontrarás —trató de animarlo Dumbledore

—Eso espero Albus. Si algo malo llegara a pasarles... —Severus cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente

—Te aseguro que los tres están a salvo

—¿Los tres? —Severus volteó a ver el cuadro, confundido

—No creerás que Xóchitl los dejaría solos ¿o sí?

—Creo que por primera vez en la vida, no me molestaré con ese saco de pulgas —comentó Severus, con una pequeña sonrisa de consuelo

Severus miró la fotografía otra vez. Era de hace más de un año, exactamente dos días después de que su pequeña se fuera a vivir con él a causa de la discusión con su familia... Entonces se le vino una idea a su mente ¿Y si Alex había regresado con su familia? pero enseguida descartó la idea; su padre la echó de la casa por el simple hecho de haber mantenido una relación con él, ahora era imposible que la volvieran a aceptar estando embarazada de él. Ese departamento se había vuelto su hogar... ¡El departamento en el Londres muggle!

Severus se puso de pie y fue hacia la chimenea. Dumbledore lo miró desconcertado y trató de preguntarle a dónde iba, pero el pocionista no lo escuchó y entró a la chimenea exclamando la dirección de su casa en la Calle de la Hiladera. Cuando pisó tierra firme, salió de la chimenea y se paró en medio de la sala para usar Aparición; llegó a un callejón oscuro a dos cuadras del departamento, salió de ahí y comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

«Por favor que estén ahí, por favor que estén ahí» rezaba Severus con fuerza a cada paso que daba.

Llegó al edificio y entró al edificio como alma que lleva el diablo y entró al elevador, lo bueno es que no había nadie afuera gracias a los sucesos extraños que pasaban últimamente. Llegó hasta la puerta y buscó las llaves; estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta pero entonces recordó que Alex no quería verlo y mucho menos lo escucharía y que Xóchitl haría lo posible por alejarlo de ella. Volvió a guardar las llaves y se encaminó hacia las escaleras de emergencia; se aseguró de que nadie estuviera cerca, usó el encantamiento desilusionador y aparición. Se alegró de ver que ni Alex ni Xóchitl estaban en la habitación, sacó su varita y se encaminó a la puerta con cautela abriéndola con cuidado.

—¿No quieres poner en la ventana un letrero que diga "Alex y Xóchitl están aquí"? —se escuchó la voz de la loba.

Severus dejó soltó el aire que, sin darse cuenta, contuvo a modo de suspiro.

«Qué bueno que están aquí y a salvo»

—¿Podrías dejar de molestarme, por favor?

—Solo digo que miles de lugares donde escondernos ¡Y a ti se te ocurre el departamento!

—¡Oye! No es mi culpa que los mortífagos lograran romper el encantamiento Fidelio de Grimmauld Place y entrarán a la casa, lo bueno es que Kreacher logró sacarnos de ahí y este lugar fue el único lugar que se me ocurrió. Lo que más me preocupa es que no sabemos dónde están ahora los chicos y si están bien.

—A mi también. Pero lo que más me preocupa es que el murciélago grasiento pueda venir en cualquier momento y quién sabe qué podría hacernos

«No le contestó porque —entre que estoy escondido— necesito escuchar de los labios de Alex acerca de nuestro hijo»

—Es lo más probable, ya que de seguro Phineas ya rajó y le dijo todo a Snape sobre el bebé

—De verdad que tiene suerte de ser un cuatro porque si no...

—Ya cálmate, salvaje

—Perdón

Una de las ventajas de haber estado con Alex, es que aprendió mucho sobre la jerga mexicana, por lo que entendió lo que la chica dijo. Pero lo que más deseaba oír, su pequeña lo dijo y sintió un vuelco en el corazón al comprobarlo.

«Un bebé... nuestro bebé»

Admitía que le dolió escuchar a Alex llamarlo por el apellido, pero se empeñó más que nunca en vigilarlas y protegerlas, ya que a pesar de estar en el mundo muggle, esto no las exentaba de los peligros a los que podían estar expuestas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos en el despertamento? —preguntó la loba, después de unos minutos de silencio

—Supongo que hasta que dé a luz, o el mayor tiempo que sea posible.

—¿No le dirás a nadie de la Orden que estamos aquí?

—No sé enviar mensajes con el Patronus y Quetzal se quedó en La Madriguera, además de que creó que interceptan a las lechuzas

—O sea: incomunicadas total y muy bien camufladas en el mundo muggle

—Exacto

—Pues por mientras, tendremos que encontrar un trabajo aquí para tener una lanita

—¿Tendremos?

—En cualquier momento no podrás seguir trabajando por lo del embarazo, y si oculto muy bien mis orejas y mi cola cuando tome forma humana podría trabajar sin problema

—Aunque también sería bueno encontrar algún trabajo que tenga algo que ver con el Mundo Mágico ¿no crees? Unos cuantos galeones no nos vendrían mal

—Pero por como están las cosas, dudo mucho que encontremos algo

—Por desgracia

—Será mejor que descansemos y pensemos esto con más calma mañana ¿te parece?

—Tienes razón Xóchitl

—Pero primero comamos algo. Porque tengo un hambre...

—¡Xóchitl!

La loba solamente dejó escapar una risita. Se escuchó ruido venir de la cocina, Severus se alejó un poco de la puerta y desapareció de ahí para aparecer en su casa de la Hiladera otra vez. Se se quitó el hechizo y se dejó caer en el sof, pasando una mano por el rostro.

La buena noticia: Alex y su hijo estaban sanos y salvo. La mala noticia: No podía aparecer sin que la chica creyera que quería hacerles algo malo a los dos; y lo peor es que no podía llevarlos con él a Hogwarts ya que Alex aún no iba al ministerio y pasar la estúpida prueba de sangre o lo que fuera que los ineptos del Ministerio se inventaron gracias a Voldemort.

A pesar de todo, encontraría la forma de cuidarlos. No los dejaría desamparados, su familia estaba muy por encima de los encargos de Dumbledore. Se tomó unos minutos para calmarse y cuando vio que ya era tarde, regresó al castillo por la Red Flu.

Entró al despacho y fue bombardeado por comentarios y preguntas del viejo Dumbledore.

—Solo fui a comprobar a donde posiblemente fueron los tres

—¿Y los encontraste? —preguntó con ansiedad el viejo

—Sí. Y no dejare que nada malo les pase

Antes de que Dumbledore dijera algo, Severus fue hacia su nueva habitación y se encerró ahí. Se dejó caer en la cama bocarriba y en la oscuridad del lugar le pareció ver el rostro sonriente de la latina.

—Alex... pase lo que pase, te protegeré y a nuestro hijo. Es una promesa.

Se recostó de lado y antes de caer en el sueño, le pareció escuchar en la oscuridad la risa de su pequeña.


	85. Aclaraciones

Septiembre pasó volando y las cosas cada día iban empeorando. Revisaba El Profeta todos los días esperando encontrar al menos una pista acerca del paradero de sus amigos, pero nada. Lamentaba mucho no haberlos acompañado el día que se infiltraron al Ministerio, pero ahora que Harry y Ron sabían acerca de su embarazo, ninguno de los dos la dejo salir:

—No sabemos qué podría pasar si nuestro plan falla —le dijo Harry a Alex cerca de la puerta de la cocina—, así que lo mejor será que te quedes aquí con Xóchitl y Kreacher ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien —respondió resignada la latina—, pero tengan mucho cuidado por favor

Sus tres amigos asintieron y dieron media vuelta. Se colocaron la Capa Invisible y salieron a la calle. Alex y Xóchitl se miraron antes de subir al salón y pasar todo el día ahí. De vez en cuando, Kreacher entraba en la habitación a asegurarse que Alex estuviera bien.

—¿Pero cómo...?

—El amo Harry le pidió anoche a Kreacher que cuidara de favor a la Srta. Alejandra ya que está en cinta

«No creo que Harry le haya dicho de mi estado con esas palabras, pero se ve que el elfo ha vivido bastante para estar hablando así» pensó Alex cuando vio a Kreacher irse después de asegurarse que estuviera bien

—Sentí que era un diccionario en desuso andante —comentó la loba

—Tú de plano no respetas a nadie ¿verdad? —comentó Alex con sarcasmo y arqueando una ceja

—Nomás tantito

—Ay Xóchitl

Estuvieron casi todo el día en el salón, hasta que casi al anochecer se escucharon ruidos extraños proviniendo de la calle. Humana y brije se miraron y con un asentimiento las dos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron con cautela a la ventana. Alcanzaron a ver a cuatro personas paradas en la calle justamente enfrente de la entrada de Grimmauld Place y de pronto tres de ellas se marcharon dejando solo al otro individuo.

El desconocido levantó la mirada y observó con una mezcla de asombro y malicia donde estaba parado. A la latina le pareció haberlo visto en algún lado; sin moverse mucho de su lugar y usando un Accio invocó su mochila y de ella sacó un libro encuadernado en cuero negro y buscó el rostro del individuo hasta que finalmente lo encontró casi al final del libro: El nombre del mortífago era Yaxley y era el nuevo Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

—Esto es malo

—Alex ¿Qué encontraste?

—Los chicos trajeron a un mortífago

—¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡ESE SUJETO SIN CHISTE ES UN MORTÍFAGO!? ¡YA VALIMOS MA...!

Entonces se escuchó el sonido de la Aparición y las chicas miraron por la ventana. Yaxley se había ido.

—¿Y este adonde fue? —preguntó Xóchitl mirando por toda la calle

—Seguramente fue por refuerzos —dijo Alex, también mirando a la calle—. Debemos irnos de aquí ¡Ahora! —no mal terminó de hablar, se volvió a escuchar el ruido de la Aparición

Las dos miraron de nuevo y con horror vieron que Yaxley venía acompañado de tres mortífagos más, dos con la máscara puesta y el otro con el rostro descubierto, aunque la mejor expresión sería otra; era Bellatrix Lestrange. Las dos se quitaron de la ventana pero aun sin despejarse para poder escuchar lo que decían.

—¿Cómo es posible que Potter y sus amigos se escondieron en la casa de mi familia, si ha estado vigilada por todo un mes? —preguntó Bellatrix, claramente molesta

—Supongo que los mocosos vinieron aquí justamente después de escapar del hogar de los Weasley —opinó Yaxley

—Bueno, al menos lograremos capturar a Potter y a las dos Sangre Sucias, ya que Weasley está "muriendo" en su hogar

Los mortífagos llegaron a la puerta y con un movimiento de varita de Bellatrix, la abrieron de par en par; sin embargo, justo al hacerlo, los hechizos de defensa de la casa se activaron y eso logró hacer que tuvieran tiempo para evacuar la casa.

—¡Por aquí, señorita! —dijo Kreacher, apareciendo de la nada y tomando a Alex de la mano y a la loba de la cola

En cuanto todos estuvieron sujetados, Kreacher desapareció de la casa justo cuando Bellatrix y los demás entraban al salón. La mortífaga soltó un alarido de furia y con un movimiento de varita destrozó todo el salón.

En cuanto sintió tierra firme, Alex abrió los ojos con cuidado: estaban en un oscuro y maloliente callejón en el Londres muggle. El elfo las soltó y se asomó con discreción fuera del lugar.

—La señorita y la loba estarán seguras aquí. Ni siquiera la Señora Bellatrix se atrevería a buscarlas en el mundo de los muggles —dijo Kreacher acercándose a ellas y le entregó a Alex lo que traía colgado en la espalda.

—¡Mi mochila! Gracias Kreacher —agradeció la latina al momento que tomaba la mochila y se la colgaba en la espalda, aun teniendo el libro bajo el brazo izquierdo

—Todas las pertenencias de la señorita están guardadas en el bolso. El amo Harry le pidió al viejo Kreacher que preparará el equipaje de la señorita, por si tenía que ser evacuada de la Ancestral Casa de los Black.

—De verdad te lo agradecemos mucho. No te preocupes por nosotras, si de verdad estamos en el Mundo Muggle entonces las dos estamos a salvo.

—¿Las señoritas tienen donde quedarse?

Alex dudo un momento, eso no lo había pensado puesto que no pensó en la posibilidad de evacuar del número 12 de Grimmauld Place por ningún motivo, por lo visto estaba equivocada. Se asomó a la calle con cuidado y, para su buena suerte, reconoció la calle.

«Sé que es peligroso, pero no tenemos otro lugar a donde ir»

—Conozco el lugar Kreacher, no te preocupes. Regresa a Hogwarts y mantente a salvo

—Si la señorita está segura, entonces Kreacher se retira —y con una última reverencia, el elfo desapareció

Alex ya estaba por salir a la calle cuando Xóchitl la tomó del cuello de la blusa y la metió bruscamente al callejón.

—¿A dónde vas, Conejo Blas? ¿Estás segura que sabes dónde estamos?

—¡Claro que sí? Si te asomas, te vas a dar cuenta

Xóchitl la soltó y se asomó un poco. Se sorprendió de ver en donde estaba y entonces entendió a donde quería ir Alex.

—Huele a "mala idea" por todos lados. ¿No estarás pensando realmente en ir hacia allá, verdad?

—¿Tenemos de otra?

—Pues ya qué

Las dos salieron del callejón y se encaminaron al apartamento donde estuvieron viviendo con Severus el año pasado.

Ya era un mes desde que se separó de sus amigos y aun no tenía noticias de ellos; además de que la situación en Gran Bretaña empeoraba cada vez más. Alex estaba en la cocina preparando la cena cuando comenzaron a bombardear en su mente los recuerdos de todo lo que pasó con Severus en ese lugar; muy en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que todo volviera a ser como era antes y que Severus estuviera a su lado y finalmente poder crear una familia; sin embargo, con todo lo que pasó entre ellos y la actual situación eran un gran obstáculo para ella.

De pronto sonó el timbre y Alex llevó instintivamente su mano hacia su bolsillo donde tenía guardad la varita. Sin sacar la mano, fue hacia la puerta y miró por la mirilla de la puerta.

—¿Quién?

—Alex buenas tardes, soy la señora Taylor. Vengo por mis hijos Serena y David

Alex soltó un discreto suspiro de alivio y abrió la puerta.

—Buenas tardes, Sra. Taylor. Pase, por favor —dijo la latina y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la mujer

—Muchas gracias

—¡Mami!

Dos pequeños de cinco y siete años se levantaron del sillón donde estaban viendo televisión y corrieron a saludar a su madre, la cual los recibió con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa.

—¿Se portaron bien con su niñera?

—¡Sí, mami!

—Tranquila Sra. Taylor. Serena y David son buenos niños

—Me alegra saber que no te ocasionan molestias —la mujer sacó su cartera y le pagó a la latina—. Mañana podré ir por ellos a la escuela y pasaremos tiempo juntos toda la tarde, así que no necesito que los cuides mañana

—Está bien, nos vemos después Sra. Taylor. Nos vemos niños

—¡Adiós Alex! —y la pequeña familia salió del apartamento

Alex cerró la puerta tras ellos poniéndole el seguro, sabía que siendo el Mundo Muggle no corría tanto peligro, pero era mejor ser precavida. Apagó la televisión y regresó a la cocina a seguir preparando la cena. Media hora después se escuchó que se corrían los seguros de la puerta y enseguida la abrían y cerraban.

—¡No sufras, ya llegue!

«Que optimista»

—Hola Xóchitl ¿Cómo te fue?

La brije entró a la cocina muy animada; estaba en su forma humana, traía una playera, jeans y tenis pero también llevaba un delantal negro con turquesa y una gorra negra, las cuales tenían escrito "Caravan Coffee Roasters". Se quitó el delantal y de él sacó una bolsa de papel llena de pasteles y galletas, la cual dejó en la barra de la cocina; se quitó la gorra también dejando al descubierto sus orejas lobunas, y regresó a su forma original.

—Es divertido trabajar en una cafetería ¡pero igual es una dulce tentación! —admitió Xóchitl, poniendo una expresión dramática en su cara.

—Uno: Ir a trabajar a ese lugar fue tu idea. Segundo: Me sorprende que no te hayas comido todas las cosas dulces que venden ahí, ya que por ti quebraría el negocio.

—Sí, admito que es una fuerte tentación. Pero es más divertido que trabajar en una librería

—Tú fuiste la que me sugirió que buscara algún trabajo tranquilo que no perjudicara mi embarazo, además de que pueda seguir trabajando.

La loba ya no dijo nada y se acercó a donde estaba Alex cocinando.

—¿Te falta mucho? Me estoy muriendo de hambre

—Tranquila, ya casi acabo. Por cierto ¿Qué dulces trajiste esta vez?

—Los de siempre: brownies, dos rebanadas de mil hojas, galletas de chocolate con chispas de chocolate blanco y galletas de macadamia.

—Con lo que gastas de dulces, podrías comprar más cosas que se necesitan para el apartamento

—Lo sé ¡pero no lo puedo evitar!

—Ay Xóchitl...

Alex terminó de preparar la cena y las dos se sentaron a comer; cuando terminaron, degustaron los dulces de la cafetería y recogieron la cocina. Las dos se sentaron en el sofá y miraron las noticias; sabían que nada referente al Mundo Mágico aparecería ahí, pero eran muy notorios en el Mundo Muggle todas las barbaridades que Voldemort y sus mortífagos cometían.

—Me pregunto si los chicos habrán encontrado otro horrocrux y ya lograron destruir el guardapelo

—Hablando de guardapelo... ¿ya descubriste porque Dumbledore te legó eso? —preguntó Xóchitl señalando el cuello de la chica

Alex se llevó una mano al cuello donde aún reposaba la gargantilla de Eileen Prince y ahora junto a él la cadena del guardapelo. Seguía sin poder entender porque el viejo director le dejaría una de las antiguas reliquias de su familia, lo que más le desconcertaba eran las palabras con las que se refería al porqué del legado: «Con la esperanza de que recuerde a sus seres queridos y la ayude a encontrarlos» ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿A caso Dumbledore sabía que en cualquier momento se separaría de Snape y con esto los ayudará a volver a estar juntos?

«Es es imposible, incluso para Dumbledore»

Soltó el guardapelo y volvió su mirada a la televisión. Xóchitl no le quitó la mirada de encima en cuanto hizo mención del objeto; sabía que si Dumbledore les dejó todos esos objetos a los chicos, significaba que les sería útil en cualquier momento, y si la razón por la que el viejo director le legó a Alex ese viejo guardapelo con la intención de que las cosas con Snape se arreglaran ¿Cómo sería posible que un pequeño objeto como ese lo lograra?

Después de un rato más de ver las noticias, apagaron la televisión y las dos se fueron a dormir. Xóchitl se acomodó en su canasta con varias cobijas y cojines mientras que Alex se recostaba en la cama del lado donde siempre dormía desde el año pasado, pero antes de dormir, miraba el lugar vacío y frío donde solía dormir Snape. Ya sabía que estando en ese lugar los recuerdos de su vida con él volverían a flote pero no tenía otra opción para refugiarse y proteger a su bebé. Acarició su vientre, el cual comenzaba a ser notorio su embazado, y le susurro a la pequeña criatura.

—No te preocupes pequeño, ya verás que pase lo que pase todo estará bien

Y con un último suspiro, se durmió.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Sabía que la promesa que le hizo a Dumbledore de cuidar a los estudiantes sería difícil, pero no se esperaba que demasiado, y ahora con la mirada de odio y desprecio tanto de los docentes como de los alumnos no le ayudaban en nada. Más de una vez tuvo que recorrer los pasillos del colegio con el encantamiento Desilusionador para poder recorrer los pasillos y ayudar a los alumnos que fueran maltratados por los hermanos Carrow y los alumnos de Slytherin que estuvieran encantados de ayudar a los hermanos mortifagos.

Estando a mitad de camino de regreso al despacho del director, se quitó el encantamiento; pero se aseguró primero que no hubiera nadie a los alrededores. Miró por las grandes ventanas de los pasillos hacia el patio de la escuela y por primera vez en su vida, deseaba ver y escuchar el escándalo que normalmente hacían los alumnos durante el día, en lugar de verlos desiertos y sombríos.

—¿Contraseña?

Volvió la mirada hacia adelante y se sorprendió de ver que ya estaba ante la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada al despacho del director.

—Sangre Limpia —dijo Severus, y la gárgola se movió

Odiaba mucho tener que usar esa contraseña, pero como la cambio teniendo a los hermanos Carrow detrás de él no tuvo opción más que escoger una que se relacionada con los ideales de Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

En cuanto la gárgola de piedra se movió, Severus alcanzó a escuchar ruidos provenientes de arriba. Eso le dio mala espina y subió rápidamente las escaleras, topándose a medio camino con...

—¡Weasley, Longbottom, Lovegood! Se puede saber ¿Qué estaban haciendo en mí...? —pero se cortó al darse cuenta de lo que Neville traía en sus manos y trató de esconderlo detrás de él sin éxito—. ¡Ustedes tres! ¿Qué hacen con la espada de Godric Gryffindor? ¡Eso pertenece a la escuela!

—¡Ya nada pertenece a Hogwarts desde que usted y los demás mortífagos profanaron la escuela! —gritó Neville desafiante

Por primera vez en su vida, Severus miró con asombro a Neville en lugar de odio y burla como siempre lo hizo durante sus clases. Era la primera vez que Neville le respondía con la misma osadía que siempre lo había hecho Potter.

«Tal parece que finalmente, Longbottom le hará honor a su casa»

—Eso no le corresponde, Longbottom. Entréguenme la espada y veré que no sean castigados duramente

—¡Sí, claro! Le vamos a creer que no nos lastimara ¡Si ya lo ha hecho antes y con Alex! —exclamó Ginny

Severus y Neville miraron a la pelirroja, el primero con asombro y el segundo confundido. Entonces, Severus entendió que tal vez Alex le contó a sus amigas acerca de su condición; pero ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso.

—Está bien, ustedes tres lo quisieron ¡Accio espada! —bruscamente, la espada voló de las manos de Neville hasta las de Severus.

Con otro movimiento de varita, Severus hizo que los tres adolescentes regresarán a su despacho. Llegó hasta la puerta, pero no entró al despacho.

—Ustedes tres esperarán aquí hasta que regrese con Minerva y Filius. Y para asegurarme de que no intenten escapar —con otro Accio les quitó a los chicos sus varitas y las guardo en la bolsa interna de su levita y hechizo las ventanas para que no las pudiera abrir. Ya que tuvo bloqueado todas las vías de escape, cerró de un portazo a buscar a los Jefes de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

Buscó a Minerva y Filius en sus respectivos despachos, pero no los encontró. Los buscó también en sus aulas aún sabiendo que las clases ya habían terminado, de vez en cuando los jefes de casa se quedaban trabajando en las aulas, pero tampoco los encontró. Continúo buscándolos hasta que finalmente decidió echarle un vistazo en el Salón de Profesores; ya estaba a un metro de la puerta cuando le pareció escuchar voces saliendo de ahí.

«¿Junta de docentes? Pero no acorde ninguna...» Entonces una idea se le vino a la cabeza de lo que podrían estar hablando los demás profesores de Hogwarts.

Usó el encantamiento Desilusionador y se acercó con cautela a la puerta a escuchar la conversación.

—... apenas un mes de clases y ya más de la mitad de los padres quieren llevarse de inmediato a sus alumnos —escuchó la voz de McGonagall

—Es comprensible, Minerva —escuchó la voz de Flitwick—. Antes se podía considerar a Hogwarts seguro, aun con lo que sucedió con lo de la Cámara de los Secretos, pero entiende que las cosas han cambiando

—¿Como por ejemplo tener como nuevo director a la mano derecha de Quien-Tú-Sabes? Además de que lleva dando clases y viviendo en este castillo por dieciséis años ¡Y que asesinó al antiguo director, que además fue la única persona que de verdad se preocupo por él! —a cada palabra que dijo McGonagall, Severus sentía que le apuñalaban el pecho.

Sabía que todo lo que hizo estuvo mal, aun siendo bajo encargó del viejo Dumbledore, pero no podía decirle la verdad a nadie.

—Y no olvides que ahora los subdirectores también son partidarios de Quien-Ustedes-Saben —escuchó la voz de Sprout

—No era necesario que lo dijeras, Pomoda. Pero gracias por recordarnos —dijo McGonagall—. Lo que debemos hacer ahora es, no solamente intentar seguir con las clases y el ritmo normal de Hogwarts, sino de proteger a todos los estudiantes pase lo que pase.

—¿Y cómo lograremos eso, Minerva? —escuchó la voz de Hagrid—. Los Carrow son los encargados de llevar la "disciplina" en el castillo, que para empeorar las cosas, ¡hay alumnos de Slytherin que están encantados de usar los Maleficios Imperdonables en sus compañeros!

—¡Ya no me lo recuerdes Hagrid, por favor! —escuchó la voz de Slughorn—. Me duele de tan solo pensar que uno de mis mejores alumnos en sus tiempos en Hogwarts fuera el que más influenció a los chicos todo este tiempo, y por eso tienen esa gran fascinación por las Artes Oscuras

—Odio admitirlo, pero también la mala influencia de los padres ha hecho que los alumnos tengan esas absurdas ideas, no solo por las Artes Oscuras, sino lo de la pureza de sangre y otras tonterías más —dijo McGonagall—. Por ahora, hay que convencer a los alumnos que no hagan ninguna imprudencia, ya que pueden ser cruelmente castigados.

—¿Y cómo qué clase de imprudencias podrían cometer los alumnos? —preguntó Slughorn

—Como, por ejemplo, entrar al despacho del director y tratar de robar la espada de Gryffindor

Todos los docentes miraron hacia la puerta y vieron con horror que Severus estaba ahí de pie con una mano todavía en la perilla de la puerta.

—Se... Severus ¿Por qué dices...? —dijo McGonagall

—Acabo de encontrar al Señor Longbotton junto con las Señoritas Weasley y Lovegood tratando de llevarse la espada de mi despacho. Los he estado buscando a ti y a Filius acerca de la conducta de sus alumnos.

Tanto la Jefa de los Leones como el Jefe de las Águilas se pusieron pálidos. Los otros dos Jefes de Casa y demás docentes miraban intercaladamente a los tres docentes, hasta que finalmente McGonagall recuperó la compostura.

—¿Y dónde dejaste a nuestros alumnos, Severus?

—Encerrados en mi despacho. Incluso les quite las varitas para que no intenten escapar de su castigo —dijo Severus, sacando las varitas y mostrándoselas al cuerpo docente

El poco color que McGonagall logró recuperar, lo volvió a perder de golpe al ver las varitas. Severus sabía que Minerva y los demás se estaban conteniendo de decirle algo o de lanzarle un hechizo puesto que creían que si lo hacían, no solamente perderían su trabajo, sino que tal vez incluso pondrían en peligro sus vidas.

Severus sabía que era arriesgado y que tal vez se expondría un poco, pero les arrojó las varitas a los dos Jefes de Casa, quienes los atraparon al vuelo y lo miraron confundidos.

—Será mejor que vayamos a mi despacho y hablemos sobre esto antes de que sus alumnos intenten hacer otra locura —dijo Severus saliendo del Salón de Profesores, sintiendo todas la miradas sobre él.

McGonagall y Flitwick duraron un momento en seguirlo, pero al recordar que tres alumnos estaban a merced del "director" y Merlín sabía si lo que Snape dijo fuera cierto, finalmente lo siguieron hasta el despacho del director.

Todo el trayecto fue en silencio, o al menos no le dirigían la palabra a Severus. El nuevo director podía escuchar los susurros de sus colegas pero no dijo nada, ya era bastante difícil lidiar con su odio como para buscar otra excusa con la cual se enfadarán más con él.

Llegaron al despacho y Severus abrió la puerta. Vieron a Ginny y Luna paradas mirando por la ventana, mientras que Neville seguía justamente donde Severus lo vio parado en cuanto entraron: en medio del despacho con los brazos cruzados. El hombre entró, seguido por McGonagall y Flitwick; los tres alumnos se sorprendieron al ver que el "director" de verdad fue a buscar a los Jefes de sus Casa para discutir su castigo y no a los hermanos Carrow.

Lo más sorprendente de todo esto, es que el castigo al que acordaron los tres docentes —y más que nada idea de Severus— fue que Ginny, Neville y Luna fueran al Bosque Prohibido con Hagrid y que el guardabosque fuera el que decidiera que trabajó deberían hacer.

—Comenzarán su castigo hoy después de la cena y durará una semana. Además de que se le restarán quince puntos a cada uno ¿entendido? —sentenció Severus

—Sí, profesor —respondieron los tres chicos a la vez

—Bien, ya pueden irse, todos —indicó Severus, dando a entender que McGonagall y Flitwick se retirarán también.

Los tres alumnos y los dos profesores se despidieron con una seca cabezada y se retiraron del despacho. En cuanto se cerró la puerta, Severus dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración a la vez que se sentaba en el lugar del director y se pasaba las manos por la cabeza, alborotándose un poco el cabello.

—Se podría decir que este ha sido el día más pesado del curso, hasta ahora ¿no, Severus?

—Si sabes que tus comentarios no me ayudan mucho ¿cierto, Albus?

—También sabes que no puedo hacer mucho siendo un cuadro. Y hablando de cuadros...

—¡Phineas!

Se escuchó un pequeño alboroto proveniente de uno de los lienzos vacíos del despacho hasta que apareció su ocupante.

—¿Sí, señor Director?

—¿Tienes noticias sobre Potter y sus amigos?

—Aún no, señor

—Bien, mantente alerta. Estoy seguro de que de alguna manera, la noticia del incidente de hoy llegará a sus oídos y querrán corroborarlo, y pasa eso de seguro te llamarán.

—Está bien, señor —con una pequeña reverencia se despidió y se volvió a asomar a su otro lienzo.

Severus vio desaparecer al Profesor Black pensando en qué cosas podría el trío preguntarle en cuanto lo vean y si le harían algo para que no descubriera su paradero. Bajo la mirada a su escritorio y vio las cartas de varios padres de familia que exigían sacar a sus hijos del colegio.

—Sé que lo hacen por proteger a sus hijos —opinó Severus, levantando una carta al azar y mirándola—, pero gracias a las nuevas leyes, nadie puede sacar a sus hijos de Hogwarts.

—Son de esas cosas que nadie puede controlar, Severus. Por eso debes de hacer tu papel lo mejor que puedas.

—Ya sé, no necesitas recordármelo

Dejó la carta de nuevo sobre el escritorio y abrió un cajón, del cual sacó una fotografía de Alex.

—Sé ve reciente muchacho ¿Cómo...?

—Aunque no lo creas, se la saque hace dos días. Fue la única manera que se me ocurrió para poder sentir que la tengo cerca —Severus miró la foto con fijeza y entonces reparó que seguía teniendo el cabello negro azabache como el suyo y unos lentes de contacto azul marino—. Ya no se viste como hombre, pero sigue usando el cabello corto, el cabello pintado y los lentes de contacto

—¿Lentes de contacto? —preguntó Dumbledore con interés

—Olvídalo —respondió Severus, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro «Creo que es lo que voy a extrañar más de Dumbledore, su curiosidad por las cosas muggles. Se parece al patriarca Weasley» guardó la fotografía y fue hacia la ventana, mirando con tristeza la puesta de sol.

Severus deseaba con todo su corazón poder estar con Alex y su hijo, pero seguía pensando en las consecuencias que traería —si de manera milagrosa lograba hacer las paces con Alex— si los traía a vivir con él en el castillo.

—De verdad desearía poder tener una vida normal y no estar metido en estos problemas —dijo Severus para sí mismo, sin darse cuenta que Dumbledore lo escuchó y lo miraba con culpabilidad.

«De verdad lo siento mucho, hijo mío»

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

DICIEMBRE

De verdad que no le importaría volver a ver todos los adornos que decoraban el castillo, los doce árboles de Navidad que Hagrid siempre llevaba para decorar, incluso soportaría los villancicos que Peeves se inventaba con letras groseras; soportaría cualquier cosa con tal de no ver a Hogwarts con ese ambiente fúnebre, que parecía que todos los días era un funeral.

Severus miraba desde la torre de Astronomía, a pesar del frío que hacía, a los alumnos irse en los carruajes de la escuela de camino a la estación en Hogsmeade para pasar las fiestas y tener al menos por unos días un verdadero ambiente de felicidad y calidez, que les permitiera olvidar todas esas horribles cosas que tenían que soportar día con día.

Durante el primer semestre del año, Severus tuvo que soportar varias cosas ocasionadas por los alumnos, más que nada del dichoso Ejército de Dumbledore que Potter y sus amigos fundaron hace dos años.

«La única cosa que hizo bien Potter, aunque creo que no fue su idea»

Los sucesos fueron que: Severus se enfrentaba a una rebelión oculta por parte de un núcleo de alumnos; prohibió a Ginny ir a Hogsmeade, y tuvo que instaurar el viejo decreto de Umbridge que prohibía las reuniones de más de tres alumnos y cualquier tipo de asociación extraoficial. Por todas esas cosas, dedujo que Weasley, y seguramente también Longbottom y Lovegood, habían hecho todo lo posible para mantener unido el Ejército de Dumbledore.

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz tratando de calmarse ante todo lo ocurrido ese semestre y decidió regresar a su despacho y comenzar con el plan que estuvo pensando desde inicio de Noviembre: Aunque le parecía una locura —y muy peligroso— iría a ver a Alex y a su hijo al apartamento para Navidad. Gracias a que todas los días seguía a su pequeña y a la loba, sabía exactamente a qué hora salía a trabajar a la librería (se alegraba mucho al saber que a la latina no se le ocurrió buscar un trabajo pesado y arriesgado, y que todavía conservaba a pesar de su estado), regresaba al apartamento y que días trabajaba como niñera ahí mismo. Las horas de salida y entrada de Xóchitl también las conocía porque quería hablar con Alex sin las interrupciones de su "mascota".

Llegó al despacho y fue directamente a su habitación a cambiarse por ropa muggle y a buscar lo que necesitaba y los guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Regresó al despacho y se acercó a la chimenea, de la cual tomó un frasco con Polvos Flu.

—¿Estás seguro que tu plan funcionará, Severus?

—No, pero no puedo seguir aplazando esto por mucho más tiempo. Tengo que hablar con Alex y arreglar las cosas.

—En ese caso, buena suerte muchacho

Severus le sonrió y arrojó algunos Polvos Flu y entró a la chimenea. Llegó a su Casa de la Hiladera y de ahí se Apareció a una cuadra de donde trabajaba Alex. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al ver a la chica salir de la librería; su vientre estaba más abultado y podía calcular que si pequeña ya llevaba seis meses de embarazo.

—Hasta luego ¡Felices Fiestas! —se despidió la chica, abriendo la puerta ya para salir

—¡Felices Fiestas, Alex! —se escuchó la voz de una mujer viniendo de la tienda

Alex salió y se cubrió lo mejor que pudo de camino a su casa. Severus comenzó a seguirla con discreción.

=

Se podría decir que Xóchitl y ella vivían tranquilamente, aunque era muy notorio todo lo que sucedía en el Mundo Mágico gracias a la Guerra; sin embargo, ellas ya no estaban incomunicadas del mundo ya que un día Xóchitl descubrió por casualidad una estación de radio mágica llamada "Pottervigilancia" la cual se encontraba con una contraseña ligada a alguien de la Orden del Fénix y con unos golpecitos de la varita a la radio. Les alegraba mucho escuchar a sus amigos y conocidos, a pesar de que usaban otro nombre —a veces algunos bastantes obvios, ya que se parecían un poco al original o hacían referencia a ese— podían reconocer sin problema sus voces. Todavía seguía siendo un misterio el paradero de los chicos, pero todos estaban seguros que lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, les ayudaría a acabar con Voldemort.

Era Nochebuena y en la librería había calma y calidez. Alex acomodaba algunos libros, aunque a veces se distraía hojeándolos y leyéndolos un poco, la mayoría de las novelas eran fantasía.

—Creo que nunca había visto a alguien tan joven interesada en la lectura —dijo una voz detrás de la chica, pero no se asustó

—Digamos que en la escuela donde solía estudiar era más como de la Edad Media que de la actualidad, y por eso me gusta leer. Por eso vine a pedirte trabajo, Amanda

—Estoy segura que en esa escuela tuya te habrían permitido seguir estudiando. Aunque claro que los alumnos no te quitarían la mirada de encima —respondió Amanda, la dueña del local

—Sí, lo sé —Alex dejó el libro donde estaba y miró a su jefa

Amanda era una joven diez años mayor que ella, de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar. Le tendió a la latina una taza de chocolate caliente, la cual acepto con gusto. Tomó un pequeño sorbo de la bebida pero en seguida se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Se ve que eres alguien que no tolera lo caliente —dijo Amanda, riéndose un poco

—No te burles —dijo Alex con la lengua de fuera

Siguieron platicando y atendiendo la tienda hasta que la hora de trabajo de Alex término.

—Hasta luego ¡Felices Fiestas! —se despidió la chica, abriendo la puerta ya para salir

—¡Felices Fiestas, Alex! —se despidió Amanda, aun dentro de la tienda

Antes de ir por las compras para la cena de Navidad, Alex fue a dar una vuelta al parque como siempre lo hacía para relajarse un poco. Aun siendo que la chica era algo friolenta, le encantaba pasear por el parque; pero su tranquilidad duró poco, sintió que alguien la seguía. Miró discretamente sobre su hombro pero no vio a nadie.

«Es imposible que alguien sepa que estoy aquí» miró a todos lados pero no vio nada sospechoso.

Siguió caminando por el parque hasta llegar a un bosquecillo y volvió a sentir la mirada sobre ella. Con discreción llevó su mano hacia su varita y la sujetó con firmeza y se adentró al bosquecillo. Cuando estuvo en lo más profundo para evitar miradas indiscretas, finalmente sacó su varita y apuntó hacia todos lados.

—¡Quien quiera que seas, sal ahora mismo!

Se escucharon pisadas detrás de ella y volteo rápidamente. Sintió que su corazón daba una violenta voltereta al ver a la persona que salía de entre las sombras.

—Hola, pequeña

—No puede ser... «Severus»

El negro y el azul (por los lentes de contacto) se encontraron, Severus la miraba fijamente de pies a cabeza deteniéndose en el vientre de la chica. Alex se dio cuenta de eso y por instinto llevó su mano libre a su vientre en un claro gesto de protección.

Severus levantó la mirada encontrándose de nuevo con el azul, extrañaba ver el castaño detrás de sus lentes. Comenzó a caminar hacia la chica y Alex levantó más su varita.

—¡No te acerques!

Severus no se detuvo sino hasta estar a un metro de ella. Alex no se movió de su lugar, no quería demostrarle al adulto que tenía miedo de su presencia y que le fuera hacer algo a los dos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estas esperando un hijo mío, de los dos? —preguntó Severus, claramente dolido ante la actitud de la chica

Alex dio un paso atrás y Severus un paso adelante. Así estuvieron hasta que la espalda de la chica chocó con un árbol; Severus la miraba con seriedad, pero para sorpresa de la chica no era con frialdad, ni maldad simplemente la miraba.

—¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar? ¡Después de lo que hiciste no iba a permitir que te acercaras a mí y mucho menos a mi hijo! Ya me lastimaste bastante como para permitir que lo hagas ahora con una criatura inocente... —sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas

Severus sintió que su corazón se partía al ver a Alex llorar; sabía que cometió muchos errores, pero por eso se encontraba en ese lugar junto con ella; para tratar de reparar su error. Alex se limpió bruscamente las lágrimas, pero enseguida sintió unos fuertes y cálidos brazos que la rodearon y la atrajeron hacia un pecho cálido y fuerte.

—Suéltame —pidió la chica llevando sus manos al pecho de Severus para tratar de alejarlo.

—No

—Suéltame —dijo la chica con más firmeza

—No hasta que hablemos

—¿Hablar sobre qué? ¿Sobre cómo rompiste mi corazón y traicionaste mi confianza?

—Por eso vine, quiero aclarar las cosas entre nosotros. Aunque más bien, quiero mostrarte lo que pasó

—¿Eh?

Severus se alejó un poco de ella, pero no la soltó. Tomó la muñeca de la chica donde tenía la varita, haciendo que apuntará a su frente.

—Quiero que uses Legeremancia para que veas la verdad. Tranquila, no usaré Oclumancia, te dejaré ver todo y cuando termines hablaremos con más calma.

La chica dudo por unos segundos, pensaba que tal vez era otra trampa del pocionista, pero una voz que provenía de lo más hondo de su corazón le decía que confiará en él. Tomando con firmeza su varita, pronunció el hechizo.

—¡Legeremens!

Miró en todos los recuerdos de Severus, incluso él le mostraba algunos que fueron de vital importancia, y todos eran conversaciones con Dumbledore en las cuales siempre planeaban algo y fue justamente todo lo que hizo el pocionista. Cuando los recuerdos terminaron, Alex salió de la mente de Severus y ante la sorpresa respiraba agitadamente y se le resbaló la varita de entre los dedos. Miró fijamente a Severus a los ojos, el hombre le devolvió la miraba pero no decía nada, ni siquiera se movía.

—¿Alex?

Como única respuesta de la chica, la latina lo abrazó por la cintura ocultando su rostro en el pecho del mayor y comenzó a llorar. A Severus le sorprendió esa reacción de la chica y lo único que atinó a hacer fue corresponderle el abrazo.

—Alex...

—¡Lo siento, Severus! ¡Perdóname por haber dudado de ti!

El hombre se quedó de piedra al escuchar las disculpas de la chica. Con delicadeza la apartó un poco de él y con una mano la tomó de la barbilla para que levantara la mirada y la beso tiernamente. Alex tardó unos segundos en reaccionar hasta que comenzó a corresponder el beso; subió sus manos hasta el cuello de Severus y él acaricia con delicadeza su cintura. Estuvieron besándose por un largo rato, separándose un poco a causa de la falta de aire y volvían a unir sus labios.

Severus rompió el beso y unió su frente con la de Alex. Los dos se miraron a los ojos con intensidad, sus labios rojos e hinchados a causa del beso y un notorio rubor cubría sus mejillas.

—Y pensar que justamente hace dos años nos declaramos —recordó Severus

—Dos años como pareja —murmuró Alex. Severus la soltó por completo y la chica lo miro confundida—. ¿Severus?

El hombre simplemente llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y de él sacó una cajita de terciopelo rojo.

—Ábrelo, por favor —pidió Severus

Alex lo tomó y lo abrió. Había un anillo plateado con grabaciones de estrella y una media luna la cual tenía un hueco en donde estaba enmarcada la media luna.

—Severus, ¿Qué es...?

No pudo terminar porque el hombre tomó el anillo y su mano izquierda con delicadeza.

—Esperaba pedírtelo cuando te graduarás, pero dadas las circunstancias —le colocó con delicadeza el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo. Alex se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba y miró a Severus a los ojos ¿Acaso Severus acababa de...?—. Sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras, pero supongo que entiendes lo que quiero decir —admitió el hombre, con un ligero rubor.

Alex sonrió y lo abrazó del cuello.

—¡Claro que sí, Severus!

El hombre la abrazó de la cintura con delicadeza para no lastimar a su hijo, y hablando de su hijo... Llevó una mano al vientre de la chica y lo acarició con delicadeza; ahí estaba creciendo la prueba de su amor, su fruto y ahora que los dos volvían a estar juntos, ya nunca más se volverían a separar.

—Alex —la chica levantó la mirada y vio que Severus se llevaba la mano al cuello. Extrajo una cadena de la cual colgaba un anillo igual plateado pero con la diferencia de que este tenía un sol amarillo y una pequeña gema amarilla totalmente circular sobresalía—, este anillo hace juego con el tuyo, a pesar de no podremos estar juntos todo el tiempo, estos anillos son prueba de nuestro amor y que estaremos juntos para siempre.

La latina dejó escapar algunas lágrimas y volvió a recargar su cabeza sobre el pecho de su hombre. Extrañaba decir que Severus era suyo y de nadie más, y con esos anillos lo dejaba más en claro que nunca, a la vez que su mayor temor desaparecía el cual era que su hijo no tuviera un padre y daba inicio a su mayor sueño: formar una familia.


	86. Complicaciones

Después de haber aclarado todo, y tomados de la mano, los dos caminaron hacia un supermercado para comprar todo para la cena de Navidad y regresar al apartamento. Alex estaba algo nerviosa, puesto que no sabía cómo le diría todo a Xóchitl sin que la loba se exaltara al ver al pocionista e hiciera un numerito en el apartamento.

Terminaron de hacer las compras y regresaron al apartamento; sin embargo, durante todo el camino Alex estuvo inusualmente callada y eso le preocupó a Severus, las cosas entre los dos ya habían mejorado.

—Alex —la chica levantó la mirada hacia Severus—. ¿Qué te sucede?

—N... no es nada

Severus seguía mirándola, no muy convencido con lo que le decía

—Sabes que te conozco bien ¿Qué tienes?

—Es solo que... me preocupa Xóchitl

—¿Por qué te preocupa? —preguntó Severus, sorprendido por la respuesta de la chica

Le tomó unos segundos para entender la preocupación de su pequeña: La loba de seguro seguía molesta con él por lo que pasó en la Torre de Astronomía, y Alex creía que su "mascota" haría un escándalo en lugar de escucharla.

«No me da miedo ese saco de pulgas. Le demostraré que lo que siento por Alex es real y que no dejaré que nada malo le pase, ni a nuestro hijo» pensó Severus, decido.

Llegaron al edificio y se alegraron de ver que no había nadie en la puerta, ni siquiera el portero. Subieron por el elevador, ya que por el embarazo no era muy recomendable que Alex se esforzara demasiado al subir las escaleras. Severus fue quien manejo el elevador todo el tiempo, ante la mirada de sorpresa —y burla— de la chica.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Severus, algo indignado al ver que Alex se reía un poco por lo bajo

—Nunca creí que llegaría a verte usar algún aparato muggle

—De vez en cuando puedo hacer excepciones. Además de que creo que es método más seguro para ti por ahora

—Como digas

Severus se molestó un poco por la actitud de la chica, pero estaba seguro que solamente lo molestaba para divertirse un poco y no con malas intenciones; por lo que poco a poco su semblante se fue ablandando un poco. El elevador se detuvo y los dos bajaron; el pocionista le quitó lentamente las pocas bolsas que la chica cargaba y sostuvo la puerta para que pasara primero.

—Oye, estoy embarazada, no inválida

—Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo

—A pesar de estos tiempos oscuros, no dejas de ser un caballero

—Aunque soy un poco más caballeroso contigo que cualquier otra persona

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Para evitar algún posible "ataque de celos"

—Tonto —y Alex le dio un pequeño codazo en su costado

Llegaron al apartamento; Alex primero miró por los pasillos para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie y poder quitar los encantamientos protectores, sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta con normalidad. Entraron y para sorpresa de Alex, la mesa ya estaba puesta, pero solo para dos personas y no parecía una cena de Navidad ordinaria, sino más bien...

—Parece una... —dijo Alex sorprendida

—... cena romántica —concluyó Severus

—Porque justamente es eso

Los dos miraron al sofá y vieron a Xóchitl sentada ahí en su forma humana con los brazos y piernas cruzados.

—Hola, Snape

Severus se colocó junto a Alex y pudo sentir el leve temblor de la chica a causa de los nervios.

—Xóchitl, yo...

—No necesitas decirme nada. Ya lo sé —la pareja la miró sin poder entender lo que decía. Xóchitl se puso de pie con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro y sin bajar los brazos—. Se me hizo extraño que no regresaras a la hora de siempre, por lo que use nuestra conexión para saber dónde estabas... y vi todo lo que pasó en el parque.

—¿¡Cómo que viste todo!? —preguntó Alex, totalmente roja

—Me refiero, a que vi toda la "reconciliación" a través de tus ojos gracias a nuestra Alianza. Y por ende... también vi toda la verdad de Snape

Severus se puso tenso ante eso. No esperaba que la loba chismosa usará sus poderes para "espiarlos", pero a la vez se alegraba de que viera todo, ya que se ahorró la molestia de contárselo, o pero, tener que mostrarlo con la Legeremancia. Respiro profundo antes de acercarse a la brije, con su característica expresión fría y seria. Humana como brije se sorprendieron de ver a Severus con esa cara; Xóchitl se puso seria en cuanto el pocionista se paró frente a ella y pensó que le iba hacer algo cuando vio que levantó la mano, pero más fue su sorpresa al ver que simplemente le extendía la mano en señal de paz.

—¿Eh?

—Entonces... ¿Sin resentimientos? —dijo Severus, y para asombro de la brije, con una pequeña sonrisa

Xóchitl primero miró la mano extendida y luego a Severus, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y devolverle la sonrisa.

—Sin resentimientos —declaró al fin Xóchitl, pero sin estrechar la mano a Severus

El hombre se sorprendió un poco al ver que no le correspondió el gesto, y leyendo la mirada del adulto, Xóchitl le dijo:

—Pero mi manera de "Son de Paz" es esta...

Antes de que Severus pudiera preguntar cuál era, Xóchitl brilló para volver a su forma lobuna y en esos escasos segundos de aturdimiento, sintió que se le abalanzó derribándolo y le lamían la cara.

—¿Qué diablos...? ¡Xóchitl, quítate de encima!

Pero la loba seguía dándole "besos" al pocionista, quien se irritaba cada vez más. Con trabajos, movió un poco la cabeza para pedirle ayuda a Alex, pero vio que su pequeña se tapaba la boca en un vano intento de contener la risa.

—¿Podrías, por favor, dejar de reírte y ayudarme? —pidió Severus

—Ya... ya voy —contestó Alex con dificultad a causa de la risa —. Muy bien, Xóchitl. Ya fue suficiente, ya déjalo

Se le acercó a la loba, ya tomó del cuello y la alejó de Severus.

—Xóchitl, si sabes que hay otras maneras más "tranquilas" de reconciliación ¿no? —comentó Alex

—Lo sé, pero se me hizo más divertido así —respondió la loba

—Ha, ha. Muy graciosa —dijo Severus, poniéndose de pie y limpiándose la cara con la manga de su abrigo

Alex rodó los ojos con una sonrisa, ya suponía que las cosas entre ellos estarían igual, pero estaba feliz de que al menos ya no habría tanta tensión entre ellos. Soltó a Xóchitl y camino hacia la mesa donde estaba puesta la cena.

—Por cierto ¿Ya cenaste, Xóchitl?

—Sí, por eso les deje esa "mesa romántica"

—Muchas gracias por...

Alex no terminó de hablar, de pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire y se llevó una mano al pecho al mismo tiempo que caía de rodillas ruidosamente y con la otra mano se sujetaba el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Severus y Xóchitl la vieron entre sorprendidos y preocupados y corrieron hacia ella; Severus la tomó de los hombros y la llamaba, pero la latina no respondía. Xóchitl trató de usar su conexión para saber qué le pasaba, pero estaba bloqueada y eso solo significaba una cosa...

—Alex entró a la mente de Vol... —dijo Xóchitl

—¡No digas su nombre! —interrumpió Severus

—¿Por qué? Nosotras no tenemos miedo de llamarlo por su nombre

—El nombre está hechizado

—¿Qué?

—Es una manera que ingeniaron para encontrar a los miembros de la Orden o cualquiera que se atreva a desafiar al Señor Tenebroso. Incluso lo podrían usar para encontrar a Potter y sus amigos

—Ay Dios...

—Dejemos eso para después. Me preocupa que esté entrando a la mente del Señor Tenebroso ahora mismo

—¿Me pregunto que estará viendo Alex en la mente de esa serpiente?

Severus desvió su mirada hacia su pequeña. Le preocupaba más que la Oclumancia que se encargó de enseñarle en su quinto año no fuera lo suficiente para bloquear su mente de la de Voldemort y que él descubriera que la chica estaba esperando un hijo de su mortífago más leal.

«No me interesa lo que me pase por esto. Pero no dejaré desprotegidos a Alex ni a mi hijo» pensó Severus, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Alex.

La latina soltó su pecho, pero seguía respirando pesadamente y tenía cubierto el lado izquierdo de su rostro con fuerza, a Severus le tomó unos segundos entender porque Alex cubría esa parte de su cara.

—Ahí es donde...

Tomó a Alex de la muñeca, forzándola a que se soltará y con horror vio la marca tenebrosa brillar en su rostro y que el castaño fuera reemplazado por el rojo (en cuanto salieron del parque, la chica se había quitado los lentes de contacto). Bajó su mirada al brazo izquierdo de Alex, la cual aun no soltaba, le quitó el guante mágico que le regaló, sorprendiéndose de ver que todavía lo conservaba.

«No es momento para pensar en eso» se auto-regañó Severus, logrando quitar la prenda y mirando con horror que también la marca tenebrosa de su brazo brillaba con un intenso negro.

—Alex... ¿Qué te sucede?

Mientras Severus y Xóchitl trataban de averiguar qué le pasaba, Alex miraba todo lo que Voldemort estaba viviendo justo en ese momento y en plena Nochebuena:

Corría por una hedionda habitación y se sujetaba con las largas y blancas manos al alfeizar de una ventana, viendo a un hombre calvo y a una mujer menuda girar sobre sí mismos y esfumarse; y soltó un grito de rabia, un chillido que se fundió con el de la mujer y resonó por los oscuros jardines acallando el sonido de las campanadas de una iglesia que celebraban la Navidad...

Entonces, comenzó a recordar la última vez que estuvo ahí, en el Valle de Godric...

La noche era húmeda y ventosa, dos niños disfrazados de calabaza caminaban como patos por la plaza, y los escaparates de las tiendas, cubiertos de arañas de papel, exhibían toda la parafernalia decorativa con que los muggles reproducían un mundo en que no creían. Y él se deslizaba con esa sensación de determinación, poder y potestad que siempre experimentaba en tales ocasiones. No era rabia... eso era para almas más débiles que la suya. No era rabia sino triunfo, sí... Había esperado mucho ese momento, lo había deseado tanto...

—¡Bonito disfraz, señor!

Vio cómo la sonrisa del niño flaqueaba cuando se le acercó lo suficiente para fisgar bajo la capucha de la capa; percibió el miedo ensombreciendo su maquillado rostro. Entonces el niño se dio la vuelta y huyó. El aferró su varita bajo la túnica... Un solo movimiento y el niño nunca llegaría a los brazos de su madre. Pero no hacía falta, no hacía ninguna falta...

Y siguió por otra calle más oscura, y por fin divisó su destino; el encantamiento Fidelio se había roto, aunque ellos todavía no lo supieran... Haciendo menos ruido que las hojas secas que se deslizaban por la acera, cuando llegó a la altura del oscuro seto miró por encima de él...

No habían corrido las cortinas, así que los vio claramente en su saloncito: él —alto, moreno y con gafas— hacía salir de su varita nubes de humo de colores para complacer al niño de pelo negro y pijama azul. El niño reía e intentaba atrapar el humo, asirlo con su manita...

Se abrió una puerta y entró la madre; dijo algo que él no pudo oír, pues el largo cabello pelirrojo le tapaba la cara. Entonces el padre levantó al niño del suelo y se lo dio a la madre. Dejó su varita encima del sofá y se desperezó bostezando...

La puerta chirrió un poco cuando la abrió, pero James Potter no la oyó. Su blanca mano sacó la varita de debajo de la capa y apuntó a la puerta, que se abrió de par en par.

Ya había traspuesto el umbral cuando James llegó corriendo al vestíbulo. Fue fácil, demasiado fácil, ni siquiera llevaba su varita...

—¡Coge a Harry y vete, Lily! ¡Es él! ¡Corre, vete! ¡Yo lo contendré!

¡Contenerlo! ¡Sin una varita a mano! Rió antes de lanzar la maldición.

—¡Avada Kedavra!

La luz verde inundó el estrecho vestíbulo, iluminó el cochecito apoyado contra la pared, reverberó en los balaustres como si fueran fluorescentes, y James Potter se desplomó como una marioneta a la que le han cortado los hilos.

La oyó gritar en el piso de arriba, atrapada, pero, mientras fuera sensata, al menos ella no tenía nada que temer. Subió la escalera, escuchando con cierto regocijo los ruidos que la mujer hacía mientras intentaba atrincherarse. Ella tampoco llevaba encima su varita... Qué estúpidos eran y qué confiados; pensar que podían dejar su seguridad en manos de sus amigos, o separarse de sus armas aunque fuera sólo un instante.

Forzó la puerta, apartó con un único y lánguido movimiento de la varita la silla y las cajas que Lily había amontonado apresuradamente... Y allí la encontró, con el niño en brazos. Al verlo, ella dejó a su hijo en la cuna que tenía detrás y extendió ambos brazos, como si eso pudiera ayudarla, como si apartándolo de su vista fuera a conseguir que la eligiera a ella.

—¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no, por favor!

—Apártate, necia. Apártate ahora mismo...

—¡Harry no! ¡Por favor, máteme a mí, pero a él no!

—Te lo advierto por última vez...

—¡Harry no! ¡Por favor... tenga piedad... tenga piedad! ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! ¡Se lo ruego, haré lo que sea!

—Apártate. Apártate, estúpida...

Podría haberla apartado él mismo de la cuna, pero le pareció más prudente acabar con todos.

La luz verde destelló en la habitación y Lily se desplomó igual que su esposo. El niño no había llorado en todo ese rato; ya se sostenía en pie, agarrado a los barrotes de la cuna, y miró con expectación al intruso, quizá creyendo que quien se escondía bajo la capa era su padre, haciendo más luces bonitas, y que su madre se levantaría en cualquier momento, riendo...

Con sumo cuidado, apuntó la varita a la cara del niño: quería ver cómo sucedía, captar cada detalle de la destrucción de ese único e inexplicable peligro. El pequeño rompió a llorar: ya había comprendido que aquél no era su padre. A él no le gustó oírlo llorar; en el orfanato nunca había soportado oír llorar a los niños pequeños...

—¡Avada Kedavra!

Y entonces se derrumbó: no era nada, sólo dolor y terror, y tenía que esconderse, no allí, entre los escombros de la casa en ruinas, donde el niño seguía llorando, atrapado, sino lejos, muy lejos...

—No —gimió.

La serpiente susurró en el sucio y desordenado suelo, y él había matado al niño, y sin embargo él era el niño...

—No...

Y ahora estaba de pie junto a la ventana rota de la casa de Bathilda Bagshot, abrumado por los recuerdos de otra pérdida mayor, y a sus pies la enorme serpiente se deslizaba sobre fragmentos de porcelana y cristal...

—¡Alex!

La chica rompió la conexión de golpe al escuchar los gritos; con lentitud, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los rostros de Severus y Xóchitl mirándola fijamente en una clara señal de preocupación. La chica primero miró a la loba y después a su hombre.

—Alex ¿Qué...?

Pero Severus se calló cuando sintió los brazos de Alex rodeando su cuello a la vez que la chica hundió su rostro en su pecho y la escuchó sollozar. Severus tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, con un brazo abrazó su cintura y con la otra le acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza.

—Tranquila, pequeña. No pasa nada

—Severus...

—Si quieres, puedes contarnos. Pero si no...

Alex soltó otro sollozo, bajo sus manos hacia la espalda de Severus y lo sujetaba con fuerza de su ropa. Severus la sujetó con más fuerza con la intención de que se levantaran, pero Alex afianzó su agarre.

—Alex...

—Lo vi

—¿Qué viste?

—Lo vi... asesinar a los Potter

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Entre a la mente de... entre en su mente ¡y lo vi todo! —y lloró con más fuerza

Severus seguía abrazándola, pero sus manos estaban quietas. Desde que los Potter murieron, siempre corrían rumores acerca de cómo Voldemort lo hizo; a él nunca le interesó conocer los detalles, lo único que sabía es que por su culpa, Lily murió. Ahora escuchar que su pequeña vio eso, significaba que de seguro Potter también lo vio gracias a la conexión que tenían con él.

La respiración de Alex se fue poco a poco tranquilizando, Severus la tomó de los brazos y la levantó del suelo llevándola al sillón. De pronto, Xóchitl apareció frente a ellos en su forma humana con una taza de té para cada uno. Severus no supo en qué momento la brije fue a la cocina, pero le agradeció por el té y le dio a Alex el suyo con la intención de que la chica se relajara un poco con la bebida caliente.

Alex le dio simplemente tres sorbos y lo dejó en la mesita a lado de ella, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Severus. El pocionista la rodeó con un brazo por los hombros atrayéndola más y frotando un poco su brazo en un gesto de calma.

—¿Ya estas mejor? —preguntó Severus

—Sí, un poco

Xóchitl volvió a su forma lobuna y recargó una pata en la rodilla de Alex, en señal de apoyo.

—Alex ¿quieres contarnos lo que viste?

La latina simplemente negó con la cabeza y se acurrucó en Severus. Después de un rato, Alex se quedo dormida. Severus la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama con la ayuda de Xóchitl, cuando ya estuvo acostada Alex, Severus le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación, seguido por la loba.

—Tengo que regresar al castillo —anunció Severus

—¿No vas a quedarte a dormir con Alex? —preguntó Xóchitl, confundida

Severus se sorprendió de la pregunta de la loba, pero le sonrió y le rascó un poco detrás de las orejas.

—Tengo cosas que hacer en Hogwarts. La escuela ha cambiado drásticamente este año y es mí deber proteger a los alumnos, aunque todos se fueron a casa por Navidad

—¿Nadie decidió quedarse este año? —Severus dejó de rascarle las orejas y la miró con una ceja levantada—. Perdón, pregunta estándar

Severus negó un poco y se levantó. Ya tenía una mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero se volteó y miró a la loba.

—Por favor cuídalos bien

—Sabes que no necesitas pedirlo, es mi misión como brije de Alex

Severus le sonrió y al fin abrió la puerta.

—Nos veremos después

—Nos vemos. Y Feliz Navidad

—Feliz Navidad —y salió del apartamento

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Hacía dos días que vio a su pequeña y a la loba, y quería regresar a verlas, pero era de vital importancia averiguar dónde estaban escondidos Potter y sus amigos para entregarles la espada de Gryffindor. Finalmente, Phineas Nigellus pudo descubrir dónde estaban: El Bosque de Dean. Severus se puso de pie y sacó la espada original de su escondite. La espada que Ginny, Neville y Luna intentaron robar era simplemente una réplica y solamente un duende podía decir si era la auténtica o no.

Salió de los terrenos del castillo y desapareció directamente en el bosque a unos metros del campamento de los chicos, ocultándose detrás de unos árboles.

—¡Homenum revelio!

A pesar de los hechizos protectores que tenían, Severus pudo descubrir exactamente dónde estaban los chicos; sin embargo, le sorprendió descubrir que Weasley no estaba con ellos.

—Debe de estar por aquí cerca —se alejó un poco de donde estaba y sacó su varita—. ¡Expecto Patronus!

De la punta de su varita, salió un patronus plateado en forma de una loba con un especie de collar. Severus sonrió de lado al ver la nueva forma de su Patronus.

—Era de esperarse, pero necesito mi Patronus anterior.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en otro recuerdo feliz. El Patronus de loba brillo y se transformó en una cierva, la cual condujo lo más cerca posible del campamento para que Potter pudiera verlo, mientras tanto buscó un lugar en donde pudiera dejar la espada y Potter pudiera conseguirlo de una manera "digna" de Gryffindor.

—Con lo ególatras que son los leones, con el simple hecho de sacarlo de una piedra como la leyenda del Rey Arturo sería suficiente para él... —entonces a lo lejos vio una charca congelada, se acercó y con la luz de su varita vio que la charca tenía una buena profundidad para que alguien pudiera sumergirse en ella—. O no necesariamente clavarla en una piedra.

Con un movimiento de varita, quitó el hielo de la charca y hundió la espada. Escuchó pasos acercándose, era Potter. Con otro movimiento de varita volvió a congelar la charca y se ocultó entre dos árboles, siguió oculto hasta que vio a su cierva caminar sobre la charca y a Potter llegando a la orilla de esta, con un leve movimiento de varita la hizo desaparecer y se fue de ahí, esperando que Potter encontrara la espada.

Regresó al despacho del director a altas horas de la noche; todos los cuadros estaban dormidos, incluyendo el de Dumbledore. Miró el cuadro del viejo director por unos segundos antes de entrar a su dormitorio; se quitó la capa y la arrojó al suelo sin cuidado seguido de la levita y los zapatos. Se acostó en su cama boca arriba con el antebrazo derecho sobre la frente.

—Espero que Potter ya tenga la espada —dijo Severus

Su voz sonaba cansada, puesto que antes de ir al Bosque de Dean tuvo que ir a una reunión de mortífagos y fue sometido a un par de Cruciatus. A pesar de estar ocupado con su cargo de director de Hogwarts, Voldemort no olvidaba que le encomendó al actual director el buscar y asesinar a Alex. Severus hacia lo posible para aparentar que todavía no la encontraba y que seguía con la encomienda. Sin embargo, no contaba con lo que el Señor Tenebroso le dijo:

—Más te vale que la encuentres pronto Severus. Antes de que dé a luz...

El futuro padre se quedó de piedra cuando escuchó a Riddle decir eso último. Con gran esfuerzo, se dio media vuelta ya que estaba por salir del salón donde fue la reunión, mantuvo su expresión fría y calculadora de siempre aunque por dentro temblaba de miedo y preocupación.

—¿Mi señor?

—La chica no se dio cuenta que entre en su mente hace una semana. Sé que está en cinta, pero todavía no descubrió quien es el padre.

Severus colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda, sujetando con fuerza su capa pero de manera discreta para que Voldemort no se diera cuenta que le comenzaban a temblar las manos. Voldemort seguía dándole la espalda, teniendo a Nagini sobre los hombros y acariciándole lentamente la cabeza con los dedos.

Los dos hombres siguieron en silencio por unos largos minutos más, hasta que finalmente Voldemort se volteó y miró de frente a Severus.

—Más te vale que estés realmente cumpliendo con tu misión... y no estés ocultando a la chica

—Claro que no, Mi señor —afirmó Severus

Voldemort miró a Severus a los ojos tratando de entrar en su mente. El pocionista usó Oclumancia y logró "mostrarle" a Riddle lo que él quería ver. Voldemort cerró un momento los ojos, rompiendo el contacto visual con el actual director.

—Veo que esa chiquilla es más escurridiza de lo que pensé

—Y bastante, Mi señor

Nagini siseó un poco sacando la lengua y Voldemort le acarició un poco más la cabeza.

—Lo sé, pero tenemos que ser pacientes para encontrarla y matarla... al igual que a Potter

Severus simplemente miraba al mago tenebroso hablar con la serpiente, puesto que él no entendía lo que decía porque no hablaba pársel. Voldemort quitó su mirada de su mascota y encaró a Severus una vez más.

—Asegúrate de encontrarla a como dé lugar y matarla junto con el bastardo que espera. Y si descubres quien es el padre... asesínalo también

—Como usted diga, Mi señor —dijo Severus dando una pequeña reverencia

—Muy bien. Ya puedes retirarte

Severus hizo una última reverencia y salió de la Mansión Malfoy. No se apareció en Hogsmeade, sino que fue al Londres muggle, no fue al apartamento sino que desde la calle de enfrente miró hacia la ventana del apartamento y logró ver a Alex sentada de espalda a la ventana y junto a ella a Xóchitl. No apartó la mirada de ahí sino hasta que Alex se levantó y se apartó de ahí y apagó las luces.

Seguía recostado en la cama repasando todo lo que tuvo que pasar hoy. Las cosas se estaban complicando más, ahora que Voldemort sabía que si pequeña estaba embarazada y que ahora su hijo corría peligro y él, Severus, también al ser el padre del pequeño.

—No me interesa lo que me pueda pasar. No dejaré desprotegida a mi familia —afirmó Severus

Bajó el brazo y se acomodó de lado en la cama topándose enseguida con una fotografía de él y Alex. Seguía siendo la fotografía de cuando la chica estuvo viviendo con él en apartamento; era su fotografía favorita. La tomó con cuidado y se la acercó un poco para mirar mejor la imagen de Alex.

—Pequeña, por favor cuídate mucho —susurró Severus antes de caer poco a poco dormido, todavía con la fotografía en la mano.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

—¡Un mes más! ¡Un mes más! —exclamaba Xóchitl, dando de vueltas en el apartamento

—Lo sé, lo sé. Ya cálmate, por favor Xóchitl —pidió Alex sentada en el sofá, acariciando su vientre de ocho meses

—¿Cómo es posible que yo esté más animada que tú? ¡Y eso que eres la madre!

—También estoy emocionada, pero también estoy nerviosa

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien con nuestro bebé —dijo Severus posando una mano sobre la de Alex, la cual seguía reposada en su vientre.

Severus salió de castillo por un momento como de costumbre, quería pasar el día con su familia y más ahora que Alex ya pronto daría a luz.

La latina le sonrió agradecida acomodando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su prometido.

—Por cierto —la pareja miró a la loba—. ¿Ya pensaron en algunos nombres para el bebé? Ya que, por todo lo que ha pasado, nunca has podido ir al hospital, tanto mágico como muggle para saber sobre el bebé si será niño o niña.

—Recuerda que el edificio vive una Ginecobstetra y me ha estado revisando amablemente. También dijo que me ayudaría con el parto. Lo bueno es que ya no ha insistido en porque no voy a un hospital.

—Es cierto, los primeros tres meses eran de esperarse porque dicen que son los meses más complicados del embazado —opinó Xóchitl—. Pero hubiera estado bien que tuviera una máquina de ecografía en su apartamento para que pudieran ver al bebé.

—Creo que a alguien le está empezando a quedar mejor el apodo de "Quejicus" que a mí —comentó Severus

—Ha, Ha. Gracioso

A pesar de que los dos ya se llevaban un poco mejor, aun no podían evitar molestarse el uno al otro.

«Supongo que así es como demuestran que se quieren» pensaba Alex cada vez que los veía pelear

Severus y Xóchitl siguieron molestándose hasta que hombre tuvo que regresar al castillo. Sin embargo, esa noche desearía haberse quedado en su hogar.

A la mañana siguiente, Alex y Xóchitl salieron a dar un paseo por el parque, era fin de semana y día libre de las dos; Alex ya no se ponía su disfraz, al estar embarazada se vería extraño estando vestida como hombre, Xóchitl sí salió disfrazada como una perrita Husky —y aunque no le hacía mucha gracia— dejó que Alex le pusiera un collar y una correa.

—¿Esto es necesario? —preguntó la loba con fastidio mientras Alex terminaba de ponerle el collar con la correa.

—Xóchitl, sé que puedes portarte como una "linda perrita bien entrenada", pero será muy extraño ver a un "perro" paseando sin correa

—¡Puedo ir como humana!

—No te gusta traer mucho tiempo un gorro porque dices que te lastima las orejas, y que al traer la cola dentro del pantalón sientes extraño, además de incómodo

Xóchitl hizo un puchero en clara señal de resignación.

—Pues ya qué —y las dos salieron a la calle.

Llegaron al parque y se sentaron en un banco vacío de frente a la fuente que estaba en el centro del lugar; veían a muchas familias jugando con sus hijos y parejas paseando de la mano o abrazados. Alex miraba todo a su alrededor con una sonrisa, estaba ansiosa con el nacimiento de su bebé. Xóchitl miró a Alex en cuanto sintió que la magia de la latina estaba algo inquieta, pero sonrió al ver que era simplemente el ánimo de ser madre.

—¿Quieres seguir aquí o ya regresamos a casa? —preguntó Xóchitl

Alex despertó de su fantasía y miró a la brije.

—Sí, vámonos

Las dos se pusieron de pie y emprendieron el camino de regreso; sin embargo, ninguna de las dos se percató que tres personas las miraban de lejos y a la sombra de los árboles que impedía ver de quienes se trataban.

—A Mi señor le agradará mucho saber a quién encontramos... —susurró uno de los individuos, quien por su voz se podía decir que era una mujer

Sus acompañantes sonrieron maliciosamente. La mujer se movió un poco de sus escondite, pero sin que el sol le diera en el rostro, pero se podía distinguir una mirada fría y demente.

Alex y Xóchitl siguieron su camino, pero de pronto la loba sintió que alguien las seguía. Miró sobre su hombro y pudo alcanzar a ver unas figuras completamente de negro, los tres llevaban sombrero por lo que sus rostros no se lograban ver, agudizó su vista pero el cabello también les cubría el rostro.

Alex pudo sentir la inquietud de su loba, bajó la mirada hacia ella y vio que de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás.

—Xóchitl ¿Qué sucede?

—Creo que alguien nos sigue —respondió la loba con seriedad

Alex sabía que el asunto debía ser grave, ya que Xóchitl no acostumbraba hablar así. Soltó con discreción la correa, la loba se detuvo al ver eso y entendió lo que la chica quería hacer; Alex se agachó con dificultad y miró con discreción hacia atrás, pero no había nadie. Se incorporó y vio a la brije.

—No hay nadie

—¿Qué? ¿¡Cómo que no hay...!?

Pero de pronto algo las sujetó de los pies haciendo que cayeran de espalda y las arrastran a un callejón oscuro. Alex y Xóchitl usaron fuego para liberarse y ponerse de pie rápidamente, la chica sacó su varita pero enseguida la desarmaron, y junto con Xóchitl, las arrinconaron en la pared al final del callejón.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya... Miren que tenemos aquí; una Sangre Sucia preñada

Alex y Xóchitl levantaron la mirada y vieron con horror que se trataba de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero la mujer no estaba sola, la campaña su esposo Rodolphus y el hombre lobo Fenrir Greyback.

La brije volvió a su forma original y se colocó enfrente de Alex para protegerla, gruñía y enseñaba los dientes, tal como lo haría un lobo antes de atacar a su presa. Sin embargo, los tres mortífagos al verla, soltaron una fría carcajada.

—¡Qué lindo perro guardián! —dijo con burla Greyback—. Yo tengo mejores colmillos y gruño más fuerte y amenazador que tú, pequeña bola de pelos.

Xóchitl gruño más fuerte y en un descuido del hombre lobo, golpeó el suelo con una pata haciendo que temblara y que el hombre lobo cayera de espalda. El matrimonio Lestrange miró a Greyback en el suelo y luego a la brije.

—Vaya, tu mascota sí que tiene agallas —reconoció Bellatrix—, pero no será suficiente para que se salven

—¿Qué quieren de nosotras? —preguntó Alex con rabia

—¡No están en posición de desafiarnos, niña! —exclamó Rodolphus, apuntándole con su varita

Alex se hizo un poco para atrás, los mortifagos no tenían su varita, pero tampoco podía alcanzarla y mucho menos sabía donde cayó. Estaba indefensa.

—Calma querido, la mocosa Sangre Sucia solamente quiere conocer su destino antes de que lo llevemos a cabo

—¿Llevarlo a cabo? —preguntó Alex, y mal lo formuló cuando entendió que querían hacerle—. ¿Acaso quieren... matarme?

—Creo que somos muy... predecibles —admitió Bellatrix, con una sonrisa triunfante

Alex se puso de pie con dificultad recargándose en la pared. Tenían que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, sabía que no podía hacer nada para defenderse ya que no tenía su varita y temía que si usaba sus poderes elementales, podría poner en peligro a su bebé.

«¿Qué podemos hacer? Xóchitl y yo estamos indefensas... Severus...» pensó la latina

—Antes de que comience la diversión —dijo Bellatrix, acercándose a las latinas—, tengo una pequeña duda

—¿Una duda? —repitió Alex—. ¿Qué clase de duda?

—Bueno, más que nada es curiosidad. Se trata del padre del bastardo que llevas ahí —dijo Bellatrix, señalando con su varita el vientre de Alex

La latina se llevó las manos al vientre en un inútil intento de proteger a su bebé. Sintió que intentaban invadir su mente, pero enseguida lo bloqueo. Bellatrix la miraba con rabia, pero también le sonreía con malicia.

—Veo que eres buena en la Oclumancia. Pero no creas que con eso te vas a salvar...

Bellatrix levantó su varita lista para atacar, pero Xóchitl se le abalanzó derribándola y mordiéndole el antebrazo que la bruja usaba para protegerse.

—¡Maldito animal, suéltame!

—¡Xóchitl!

—¡Rodolphus, haz algo!

Su esposo levantó su varita y lanzó un hechizo a la loba, la cual salió desprendida soltando bruscamente a Bellatrix y estrellándose contra la pared, provocando que cayera inmediatamente en la inconsciencia.

Alex vio con horror a su brije tirada en el suelo, con su alianza pudo darse cuenta que, efectivamente, la loba estaba noqueada. Escuchó pasos que se acercaban a ella y miró con horror a los tres mortífagos que la tenían acorralada.

—Ahora, que ya no tenemos más... interrupciones —la mortífaga levantó su varita y apuntó a la chica—. ¡Crucio!

Alex inmediatamente gritó de dolor, cayó de rodillas tratando de mantenerse firme; pero el dolor era muy fuerte y lo peor de todo, es que Bellatrix apuntaba a su bebé. Podía sentir a la criatura estremecerse de dolor. La tortura duró unos minutos, Bellatrix detenía la tortura por unos segundos y volvía a lanzarle el maleficio. La cuarta vez que Lestrange tenía su tortura, su esposo y Greyback no interfirieron para nada, Rodolphus solo miraba a su esposa "divertirse" con la chica mientras que Greyback se aseguraba de que Xóchitl no se levantara a salvar a su humana, la brije había despertado al segundo ataque del Cruciatus e intentó ayudarla, pero el hombre lobo la tenía a su merced.

Alex estaba en el suelo tirada de lado, en todos los ataques siempre intento no caer boca abajo para no lastimar a su bebé, pero con todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, era más que obvio que ese era un problema de menor importancia, pero no menos importante. La mayor de las Black dejó de apuntarle a la chica y se le acercó con paso firme, Alex la vio y se levantó quedando a cuatro patas. Al ver su patético esfuerzo, Bellatrix la pateó de la espalda haciendo que vuelva a quedar en el suelo.

—Que patética eres niña. Si hubieras aceptado la oferta del Señor Tenebroso de unirte a nosotros, esto no te pasaría

Alex no dijo nada, simplemente miraba con odio a la mortífaga. Bellatrix se enfureció al ver que la chica seguía resistiéndose al ataque, entonces se le ocurrió otra tortura para la chica, la cual suponía sería la peor de todas.

—Debo admitir que eres fuerte, mocosa. Pero ¿tu bebé lo será también?

El poco color que Alex pudo recuperar se le fue de golpe al escuchar eso. La mortífaga volvió a levantar la varita y apuntó esta vez directo al vientre de la latina, Alex cubrió su vientre con sus brazos y se agacho casi haciendo que su cabeza tocara el suelo, haría todo lo posible por proteger a su bebé.

—¡Cru...! ¡AAAHHH!

Bellatrix comenzó a gritar de dolor y se escuchó que cayó al suelo y se removía por la tortura. Rodolphus y Greyback volvieron la mirada hacia el atacante de la mujer.

—¡Obscuro!

Una voz grave, de hombre, gritó el conjuro e hizo aparecer una venda negra en los ojos de Rodolphus y Greyback. El mortífago y el hombre lobo exclamaron de sorpresa y enojo. Trataron de quitarse la venda, pero les fue inútil. Bellatrix respiraba con dificultad a causa de la maldición y con trabajos logró levantarse.

—¿Quién rayos eres? —exigió Bellatrix

Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta, fue que el atacante también le cubriera los ojos. Los tres mortífagos levantaron sus varitas y apuntaban a donde creían que estaba el intruso, quien les lanzó un Desmaius que les dio de lleno en el pecho y los tres cayeron desplomados en el suelo, inconscientes.

Alex levantó la mirada con cuidado, estaba muy débil y veía todo borroso. Vio a su salvador acercarse a ella, se hincó enfrente de ella la tomó de los hombros haciendo que lo mirara.

—Alex...

La latina trato de enfocar bien, pero aun seguía sin lograr distinguir quién se trataba, pero su voz le parecía familiar.

—Sev... —y todo se volvió negro

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Severus regresó al apartamento temprano, terminó con todos sus deberes y aprovechó para regresar a casa con su familia. Antes de llegar al apartamento, fue al Supermercado a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, esta vez quería ser él quien cocinara y así evitar que Alex tuviera que moverse tanto.

—No estoy invalida, solo estoy embarazada —era lo que siempre le decía la chica cada vez que le impedía hacer algo por su misma

«Aunque ella no quiera, voy a consentirla esta noche» pensó Severus con una sonrisa de camino al apartamento.

Llegó y se sorprendió de ver que estaba vacío. Sabía que hoy las dos tenían el día libre porque le habían dicho y no hacía falta que fueran a comprar algo.

—Quizá simplemente salieron a caminar —supuso Severus

Dejó las bolsas con las compras en la barra de la cocina y salió a buscarlas. Gracias a todas las conversaciones que tuvieron para "recuperar el tiempo perdido", Severus conocía exactamente los lugares a los cuales las chicas solían frecuentar. Sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al no encontrarlas por ninguna parte, comenzaba a preocuparse.

—¿En dónde rayos...? —de pronto escucho un grito venir a unos metros de donde estaba

Vio a la gente que transitaba y se dio cuenta que no estaba imaginando, ya que los transeúntes también escucharon el grito. Se volvió a escuchar y esta vez puso más atención para saber de qué se trataba; sintió que su corazón se detuvo al reconocer la voz.

—Alex —y corrió en su auxilio

Llegó a un callejón y se horrorizo al ver lo que pasaba: Bellatrix Lestrange estaba torturando a su pequeña y a su hijo mientras que Rodolphus miraba con una sonrisa triunfante y a Fenrir Greyback inmovilizando a Xóchitl.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños a ver a ese trío de mortífagos lastimar a su familia.

«Malditos bastardos... Es imperdonable...»

Sin pensar y mucho menos preocuparse que lo pudieran reconocer, atacó a los tres mortífagos hasta que finalmente los dejó inconscientes en el suelo de ese sucio callejón. Se acercó a su pequeña y trató de asegurarse de que estaba bien al igual que el bebé.

—Alex...

La chica levantó la mirada, pero a leguas se veía que estaba muy débil.

—Sev... —y la latina se desmayó en sus brazos.

Severus la acomodó mejor en sus brazos, pasó su mirada por todo el cuerpo de la chica. Se detuvo en su vientre y lo acarició con cuidado, sin soltarla regresó su mirada al rostro de Alex; estaba pálida y tenía una que otra cortada en su rostro.

—Alex, por favor resiste... resistan los dos

—¡Severus!

El profesor levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos dorados llenos de terror de la loba.

—Xóchitl ¿Qué...?

—¡Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital pronto! ¡Mira entre sus piernas!

Severus lo hizo y se asustó al ver que Alex estaba sangrando desde la entrepierna.

—¿Qué...?

—¡Está teniendo un aborto! ¡ESTÁ A PUNTO DE PERDER AL BEBÉ! —exclamó con miedo Xóchitl

EL profesor miró a la loba con horror. Perder a su bebé, eso significaba que también Alex corría peligro. La acomodo mejor en sus brazos y se puso en pie.

—No podemos llevarla a San Mungo, así que tendremos que llevarla a un hospital muggle...

—Vas a tener que enfrentarte a mí, idiota

Severus no volteó, pero enseguida reconoció la voz. Xóchitl encaró al hombre lobo como lo había hecho antes con Bellatrix. Greyback se irguió lo más que pudo y miraba con odio, pero a la vez con burla, al hombre que cargaba a la chica.

—Puedo oler su sangre, y para ser una Sangre Sucia sí que huele bien —dijo Greyback

Severus quería golpearlo, lanzarle un Avada Kedavra o hasta un Sectumsempra, pero ahora la prioridad era salvar la vida de su prometida y de su bebé. Se escuchó un gruñido de lobo y Severus abrazo protectoramente a Alex, sin embargo nunca sintió el ataque de Greyback. Miró por su hombro discretamente y vio a Xóchitl en su forma humana con los brazos levantados y un rastro de fuego.

—Gracias —agradeció Severus—. Ahora ¡vámonos! —tomó de la muñeca a la brije y los tres desaparecieron de ahí.

En cuanto tocaron el suelo, Xóchitl abrió los ojos y reconoció el lugar: era la casa de Snape, justamente en su habitación.

—Oye ¿pero qué rayos...?

—No conozco ningún hospital muggle e ir a San Mungo es peligroso...

Alex comenzó a gritar de dolor y a abrazarse el vientre, el sangrado estaba cada vez peor.

—Ponla en la cama —ordenó de pronto Xóchitl

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Severus

—No nos queda de otra... Entre los dos tendremos que ayudar a Alex a que dé a luz aquí

Severus miró incrédulo a la brije. ¿Partero? ¿Él? Pensaba que Xóchitl finalmente había enloquecido a causa de la tortura de los mortífagos. Pero entonces Alex volvió a gritar y a moverse con violencia.

«No queda de otra» admitió Severus y colocó a Alex en la cama.


	87. Preocupaciones

Severus tenía que reconocerlo; estaba asustado. Nunca había imaginado que tendría que pasar por algo como esto, pero ahora no podía estar pensando en eso, Alex estaba en peligro al igual que el bebé y tenían que actuar rápido para no perderlos. Lo que más le aterraba es que no sabía qué hacer, por suerte pudo ver que Xóchitl si sabía lo que hacía.

La brije hizo aparecer con su magia algunos artefactos que el profesor nunca había visto en su vida y supuso que eran herramientas que los magos mexicanos usaban para dar a luz. Sin embargo, esto no aminoró su temor, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer.

—Snape —el profesor quitó su mirada de Alex y la fijó en Xóchitl—. Necesito que coloques detrás de Alex, haciendo que recargue su espalda contra tu pecho y la sostengas de las manos

Severus no dudó en lo que Xóchitl; asintió, y con cuidado de no mover mucho a la chica, se colocó donde le dieron. Alex respiraba pesadamente y gritaba a causa del dolor.

—Tranquila pequeña, aquí estoy. Todo estará bien —decía Severus para tratar de animar a Alex y tranquilizarla

—Sev... tengo mucho miedo. ¿Y si algo malo...?

—No pasará nada malo. Los dos estarán bien —afirmó Severus

Él también temía que algo malo fuera a pasar, pero tenía que ser fuerte ante Alex para que ella no se asustara y el parto fuera exitoso. De pronto un olor a hierbas, canela y chocolate le llegó a Severus; con cuidado de no mover mucho a Alex, trató de levantarse un poco para alcanzar a ver a Xóchitl, quien estaba sentada en el suelo a los pies de la cama preparando algo. En cuanto la brije terminó, se puso de pie y se acercó a Alex, se sentó en la cama junto a ella y le dio de beber lo que sea que preparó en lo que parecía una taza de barro.

Alex dudó un poco en beberlo a causa del dolor, pero Xóchitl se lo acercó y la latina comenzó a beberlo lentamente. Severus sabía que tenía que confiar en lo que sea que la brije estuviera haciendo, pero el brebaje que le estaba dando a Alex no le daba buena espina.

—Tranquilo —dijo de pronto Xóchitl, haciendo que Severus saliera de sus cavilaciones—. Es solamente Cihuapatli

—¿Cihuapatli?

—Significa "medicina de la mujer". Se usa desde el México Prehispánico para resolver problemas durante el parto —Severus se puso tenso al escuchar eso último—. Calmante, se usa para inducir, acelerar o facilitar el parto.

Severus soltó el aire que, sin darse cuenta, retuvo en una clara expresión de alivio. En cuanto Alex terminó de beber hasta la última gota, Xóchitl le quitó la taza y se posicionó en la orilla de la cama, justo enfrente de las piernas de Alex. Antes de comenzar, Xóchitl miró a Severus y el profesor entendió que ya había llegado la hora; tomó con firmeza las manos de Alex en una clara señal de apoyo a su pequeña. Alex sintió el contacto de su hombre y se tranquilizó un poco.

—¿Lista Alex? —preguntó Xóchitl

La latina solamente pudo asentir antes de volver a gritar. Xóchitl comenzó a frotar el vientre de Alex, como si estuviera buscando algún punto en específico; en cuanto lo encontró, comprimió un poco para favorecer los dolores al mismo tiempo para ayudar a la expulsión del bebé. Alex soltó un gran grito de dolor a la vez que apretaba con gran fuerza las manos de su novio. Severus no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor en cuanto sintió la fuerza de su pequeña, pero entendía que era a causa del dolor por lo que apretó el agarre.

—Respira profundo —indicó Xóchitl—. ¡Empuja!

Alex gritó en cuanto comenzó. Xóchitl y Severus la animaban y Alex empujaba con todas sus fuerzas hasta que finalmente Xóchitl vio la cabeza del bebé y lo sujetó con delicadeza a la vez que ejercía una presión suave para ayudar a que saliera sin problema. Cuando la cabeza del bebé salió por completo, la brije se alegró de ver que el cordón umbilical no estaba enrollado en el cuello del bebé. A partir de ahí, la criatura pudo salir rápidamente sin ninguna dificultad.

Se escuchó un fuerte llanto en la habitación y Severus pensó que estaba alucinando, pero no era así. El llanto era real, ya había nacido su bebé

—¡Aquí está! —exclamó Xóchitl. La brije alcanzó una toalla y limpió con delicadeza a la criatura. Después de dejar al bebé limpió, cortó el cordón umbilical, tomó una manta y lo cubrió con delicadeza—. Es una niña —levantó un poco a la bebé para que los padres vieran a su pequeña hija.

Severus sintió un brinco al corazón al ver a su hija sana y salva. Su piel estaba algo rosada pero también un poco morena, tenía el cabello negro azabache como él, a diferencia de que el flequillo era castaño. El profesor sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir y a recorrer sus mejillas.

—Pequeña, lo lograste. Tenemos una hermosa niña —pero la latina no respondió—. ¿Alex? —Severus la movió un poco, pero tampoco reaccionó—. ¡Alex!

Severus se incorporó con cuidado recostando a Alex en la cama por completo. La tomó del rostro y se sobresaltó al ver que la chica estaba muy pálida y con los ojos cerrados. Severus revisó su pulso y sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies al ver que era muy débil.

—Alex... no, no... ¡Alex! Pequeña, despierta por favor —Severus se incorporó y tomó con cuidado a la bebé de los brazos de la brije.

Xóchitl sentía débil a Alex y por ende ella también, volvió a su forma lobuna y se recostó a los pies de la cama. En cuanto Severus tuvo a su hija en sus brazos, se dio cuenta que había dejado de llorar y respiraba suavemente, se había quedado dormida. Iba acercar un dedo a la mejilla de la bebé, pero entonces recordó que su pequeña no reaccionaba. Acomodó mejor a su hija en sus brazos y se acercó de nuevo a Alex.

—Alex, pequeña... mira, es nuestra hija —susurró Severus, descubrió un poco a su bebé para que Alex pudiera verla mejor, pero seguía sin reaccionar. Severus se sentía cada vez más desesperado. Tomó la mano de Alex y la acercó a la mejilla de la bebé—. Pequeña, aquí está nuestra hija. Es su mejilla, ¿la sientes? —pero no obtuvo respuesta. Soltó la mano de Alex y esta cayó a un costado la chica.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Severus vio a los pies de la cama y vio la gran cantidad de sangre que había en las sábanas.

«No... no»

Apartó la mirada de las sábanas y la regresó a su pequeña. Era consciente que la tortura a la que Bellatrix sometió a su pequeña fue mucha, pero había tenido la esperanza de que ella y su bebé se salvarían, pero se equivocó.

Tomó otra vez la mano de Alex y la acercó a su frente mientras que con el otro brazo sujetaba con firmeza a su bebé contra su pecho.

—Alex —sollozó Severus

Creía que perdió a su pequeña, pero de pronto sintió que la mano de Alex se movía un poco. Bajó un poco la mano de Alex y vio que la chica comenzaba a moverse hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos y lo miró.

—Sev... Severus

—Alex, pequeña

De pronto se escuchó un llanto y la pareja miró a los brazos de Severus. El profesor sonrió con ternura al igual que Alex, quien se veía algo débil.

—Es...

—Sí pequeña. Es nuestra hija

—Una niña... —Alex hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero Severus le puso una mano en el hombro indicándole que no se moviera.

—Estás muy débil, será mejor que descanses

Alex volvió a recostarse y fijó su mirada en el pequeño bulto que Severus sostenía entre sus brazos.

—Nuestra hija...

Con solamente ver la expresión de Alex, Severus entendió enseguida lo que la chica quería. Acomodó a la bebé junto a ella y él se hincó junto a la cama sin soltar la mano de Alex. La latina pudo apreciar mejor a su hija y sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

—Es hermosa, Severus. Se parece a ti —dijo Alex, acariciando a la bebé con su mano libre

—Yo creo que se parece más a ti. Al menos no heredó mis facciones menos prometedoras —comentó Severus en un tono de broma

—Severus —dijo Alex sin poder ocultar una sonrisa

La bebé comenzó a moverse un poco a la vez que bostezaba. Abrió los ojos y los padres se sonrieron; los ojos de la bebé eran castaños como los de su madre.

—Me alegra ver que heredó los encantos de la madre y no del padre —Severus levantó la vista y vio a Xóchitl, otra vez en forma humana parada en la puerta con una bandeja llena de comida

—¿Pero en qué momento...? —preguntó Severus

—Mejor cállate y come algo —respondió Xóchitl dejando la bandeja a un lado de Alex y volviendo a su forma lobuna—. Por cierto ¿Cómo se va a llamar la nena?

Ambos padres se miraron cayendo en cuenta en eso. Por todo lo que había pasado y el susto del parto no tenían ningún nombre en mente... hasta que a Alex se le ocurrió uno.

—Severus

—¿Dime?

—¿Qué te parece si la llamamos... Eileen?

—¿Eh?

—Me parece buena idea —opinó Xóchitl—. Además de que creo que no se les ocurre otro nombre ¿verdad? —comentó la brije con sarcasmo

—Ay Xóchitl... —dijo Alex con resignación

—Tenías que estropear el momento —reclamó Severus

—Ups... —atino a decir la loba y se bajó de la cama alejándose de la mirada de los padres

—Sev

—¿Mh?

—Si quieres... podemos escoger otro nombre para nuestra hija, si no quieres...

Alex no pudo terminar, Severus le puso un dedo en los labios silenciándola con cariño.

—Me alegra que hayas pensado en ese nombre, además de que me sorprende un poco. ¿Por qué se te ocurrió?

—Bueno pues... se me ocurrió que sería una buena idea llamarla así en honor a tu mamá

—Gracias Alex —acarició el cabello de Alex y bajo su mirada hacia su hija—. Entonces, será María Eileen Snape

—¿María?

Severus sonrió y volvió a mirar a SU mujer.

«Ante mis ojos, incluso antes de que nuestra pequeña naciera, ya la considero MI mujer»

—Quiero que nuestra pequeña lleve el nombre de las dos mujeres más importante de mi vida

—Severus. Gracias

Con cuidado de no lastimar a su hija, se acercó a Alex y la besó en los labios con dulzura. Sin embargo, su felicidad no duraría mucho. Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta que escondido entre las cortinas de la habitación había una rata calva con una pata plateada. Miró a la familia una vez más antes de salir por un agujero en la pared y perderse en el bosque que estaba cerca de la casa de Severus y transformarse nuevamente en un ser humano.

—Ahora entiendo porque Bellatrix me envió a éste lugar —dijo Colagusano para sí—. Será mejor que me apresure a decirle ¡y lo mejor de todo es que no me hará rata asada, como me advirtió que haría, ya que le llevó una buena información! —se adentró un poco más en el bosque y desapareció reapareciendo cerca de la Mansión Malfoy

Entró a la inmensa y lúgubre mansión hasta el salón principal. Como Voldemort no estaba, los mortífagos no tenían nada que hacer ahí. Al entrar al lugar se encontró con Lucius Malfoy, su esposa Narcisa y su cuñada Bellatrix. El patriarca Malfoy escuchó que alguien había entrado y apartando la mirada del fuego busco la causa del ruido hasta que se topó con la menuda y temblaste figura de Colagusano.

—Vaya, solamente eres tú —dijo Lucius con desprecio regresando a su pose original

Las hermanas Black quitaron su atención de lo que hacían y se fijaron en el recién llegado. Narcisa regresó a su lectura mientras que a Bellatrix se le formó una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. Se acercó a la rata desenfundando su varita. El ex merodeador al ver eso soltó un chillido y se encogió un poco en su lugar. Bellatrix lo apuntó con su varita justo en el cuello.

—Vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? A nuestra rata escurridiza

—T... Traje la información que querías, Bella... —la bruja hundió un poco más su varita casi tocando la manzana de Adán de Colagusano

—Entonces... La chica sí fue rescata por Snape ¿verdad?

Al escuchar eso, Lucius puso atención en lo que hacía su cuñada y la rata mientras que Narcisa abrió un poco los ojos a causa de la sorpresa. Fingió seguir concentrada en su lectura cuando en realidad prestaba atención a cada palabra de la conversación. Bellatrix ni se percató de que su cuñado la miraba con interés.

—¿Qué más averiguaste? ¿La Sangre Sucia logró perder a su bastardo?

—¿Qué dijiste, Bella? —exclamó Lucius, pero Bellatrix no lo escucho

—No. Snape la llevó a su casa y junto con la mascota de la chiquilla lograron salvarlos tanto a ella como a la niña

—¡Oh, qué tierna! —exclamó Bellatrix con sarcasmo retirando su varita de la rata e irguiéndose por completo con una mano en la cintura y con la que tenía la varita un ademán de estar apuntando algo sin importancia—. La mocosa Sangre Sucia tuvo una hija. Y dime, Peter... ¿Descubriste quién es el padre?

Ante esa mención, Colagusano empezó a temblar y a estrujarse las manos con nerviosismo. Eso no pasó desapercibido para Lucius y Bellatrix, al parecer era algo muy prometedor.

—¿Y bueno? —exigió la mortífaga—. ¿Quién es?

—Pues... No me lo van a creer

—¿Acaso esa mocosa es hija de Potter? —preguntó Lucius, metiéndose en la conversación—. ¿O del menor Weasley?

—¡No! No es de ninguno de ellos —negó enseguida Peter, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro como haciendo énfasis a la negación

—Entonces ¿¡De quien!? —exclamó Bellatrix, perdiendo la paciencia

—¡Snape! ¡La bebé que acaba de tener la Sangre Sucia es de Severus Snape!

Los tres miraron con asombro al ex Gryffindor, incluso Narcisa se puso de pie tan rápido que su libro terminó en el suelo. Nadie decía nada, un profundo silencio invadió la sala. Colagusano miraba uno a uno a los presentes sin saber qué hacer o decir con el temor de que con un movimiento en falso lo fueran a matar. La primera en reaccionar fue Bellatrix, quien comenzó a sonreír poco a poco hasta que se formó una mueca desagradable en su rostro y comenzó a reír maliciosamente, cualquiera fuera de la sala pensaría que quien se reía era Voldemort.

El matrimonio Malfoy se miró con sorpresa y después miró de nuevo a Bellatrix, quien seguía riendo histéricamente. Era tal su risa que hasta le costaba trabajo hablar.

—Esto... Esto es... Realmente no me lo esperaba... —respiró un poco tratando de calmarse para seguir hablando—. Esto es algo que de verdad nadie se lo esperaba: Severus Snape, el favorito del Señor Tenebroso y director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, se metió con una de sus alumnas y tuvieron una hija. Por el tiempo en que se tardó en nacer la mocosa, me atrevería a decir que la concibieron antes de que la chica terminara su ciclo escolar del año pasado —volvió a reír y se sentó en una de las butacas libres junto a su hermana—. Al Señor Tenebroso no le agradará saber que ya tiene una bisnieta y mucho menos de que es de uno de sus sirvientes más "leal"

Lucius carraspeó con la intención de recuperar la compostura y le habló a su cuñada.

—Bueno, supongo que el Señor Tenebroso lo descubrirá pronto. Ya que no solamente tiene una conexión con Potter, sino también con la chica —observó Lucius

—En eso tienes razón, Lucius —concordó Bellatrix —. Sin embargo, puede que haya la posibilidad de que Snape le enseñará Oclumancia para evitarlo

Los presentes se quedaron callados analizando la situación. Narcisa estaba realmente preocupada respecto a Severus, el pocionista la había ayudado a proteger a su hijo el año pasado tanto para intentar cumplir su misión así como de la furia del Señor Tenebroso en cuanto vio que no cumplió con su misión, por lo que sentía que estaba en deuda con él y la mejor manera de devolverle el favor era ayudarlo a proteger a su familia, como él lo hizo.

Escuchaba con atención lo que su hermana, su esposo y la rata conversaban con respecto a Severus y su familia. En cuanto los tres terminaron de conversar, Bellatrix amenazó a Colagusano para que se fuera y no conversará con nadie lo que acababan de hablar. El ex Gryffindor obedeció y se retiró casi corriendo de ahí.

Bellatrix volví a levantarse y caminó hacia la ventana. Jugaba un poco con su varita, pero de pronto comenzó a reírse por lo bajo pero su hermana y cuñado lograron alcanzar a escuchar.

—¿Bella? —la llamó su hermana—. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Nada malo, hermana —contestó la mortífaga sin mirar a su hermana—. Es solamente que estoy feliz

—¿Por qué?

—Porque al fin podré desenmascarar a Snape y demostrarle al Señor Tenebroso el error que comete al "confiar" en el mestizo de Snape

Narcisa se retiró con discreción del lugar en señal de inconformidad, debía advertirle a Severus y rápido.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Severus y Xóchitl (en su forma humana) estaban en la cocina preparando la cena mientras que Alex descansaba en la habitación y cuidaba a Eileen. Severus no sonreía de oreja a oreja porque él no era así, pero en sus ojos se veía un brillo especial; todavía no podía creer que ya era padre y que finalmente podía estar con su familia. Sin embargo, un poco de ese brillo se desvaneció al recordar que estaban en tiempos oscuros y que cualquier cosa podría pasar.

«Tengo que encontrar la manera de mantenerlas a salvo a cualquier costo» pensó Severus seriamente «Ya no pueden regresar al apartamento y también es muy peligroso que se queden aquí, los mortifagos saben que vivo aquí. Y si alguien llega y las ve...» Severus sacudido un poco la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos «No puedo ser pesimista ahora»

—¡SNAPE!

—¿Eh?

—Hasta que reaccionas —reclamó Xóchitl con los brazos en jarra—. Creo que ya se te pego lo despistado de Alex —dijo la brije con un tono de burla

—Graciosa —respondió Severus con una sonrisa —. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Nada en especial. Es que te vi en la luna y me pareció muy extraño en ti ¿seguro que estás bien? ¿Todavía no logras asimilar del todo la buena noticia?

—En parte es eso —admitió el pocionista

—¿Y la otra parte?

—Trataba de averiguar cuál sería la mejor manera de mantenerlas a salvo

Xóchitl se sorprendió un poco ante la confesión del pocionista, pero a la vez lo entendía: las cosas se complicarían más de ahora en adelante y tanto Alex como Severus debían concentrarse en la situación actual, desde que se separaron de Harry, Ron y Hermione no tenían noticias de ellos, solamente lo que Severus les dijo —que estaban en el bosque Dean y les dio indirectamente la espada de Gryffindor porque la necesitarían para su misión (la cual Severus le preguntó más de una vez a Alex y la latina se negó a decirle, Severus por lo menos no se molesto)— pero eso no aminoraba la preocupación.

Xóchitl se le acercó y lo sujetó del hombro haciendo que el hombre la mirará un poco sorprendido por el gesto.

—Pase lo que pase, yo estaré aquí para protegerlas. Sabes que esa es mi misión

—Lo sé, y de verdad te lo agradezco

—Cambiando de tema —dijo Xóchitl soltándolo y adoptando una postura más relajada—. Ve pensando qué personalidad tendrá Eileen y que vayas aprendiendo a no molestarme o hacerme enojar —dijo de pronto la brije

Severus la miró levantando una ceja sin entender en lo más mínimo de que hablaba. Xóchitl vio su cara y le sonrió con burla.

«No me gusta cómo suena eso» pensó Severus, algo preocupado

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—Pues... Que pronto no seré la única brije en la familia

—¿¡Qué rayos!? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque... cuando Eileen tenga, máximo cinco años, tendrá que ir a que le den su brije. Y después a los trece la Ceremonia de la Alianza y aprenderá a tomar la Forma Guerrera y todo eso

—¿Pero cómo...? Ella...

—Ya sé que no nació en México sino aquí en Londres. Pero tiene sangre Mexicana, por lo tanto tiene derecho a conocer y practicar la magia de sus raíces.

—Solo espero que le toque uno menos fastidioso que cierto brije que conozco

—Pero bien que me quieres

—Sí, como no

—De verdad ¿habrá un día en que ustedes dos dejen de pelear?

Los dos volvieron su mirada la puerta de la cocina. Alex estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta con una bata negra de Severus puesta y envuelta en una pequeña frazada azul marino a la pequeña Eileen.

—¿Qué haces levantada? —preguntó Severus acercándose a su pareja y a su bebé—. Deberías estar descansando. Las dos

—Llegó un punto en el que necesito estirar las piernas y caminar un poco ¿no crees? Además —bajo la mirada hacia su hija—, quería enseñarle la casa

—Nos hubieras llamado y te ayudamos —dijo Severus—. Hace solo unas horas diste a luz y has de estar algo débil todavía

—No te preocupes, Sev. Estoy bien, las dos estamos bien

Severus le sonrió a su mujer, no podía enojarse con ella no importa por qué razón fuera, y mucho menos en esos tiempos oscuros. Ayudó a Alex acercarse a la mesa y a sentarse con cuidado ya que seguía cargando a Eileen. Xóchitl le acercó un plato bien proporcionado de comida y acercó otros dos para ella y Severus. En cuanto los tres estuvieron sentados a la mesa comenzaron a comer; de vez en cuando Eileen se ponía algo inquieta y entre los tres la tranquilizaban. A Severus le sorprendió ver que Alex cuidaba a Eileen con mucha naturalidad, como si ya hubiera cuidado a un bebé antes. La latina vio la expresión de su hombre y adivinó lo que pensaba.

—Cuando iba en cuarto de primaria, ayude a una anciana a atender su negocio junto con unas amigas. Su hijo y su familia también trabajaban en la tienda por lo que también nos pidieron de favor que los ayudáramos a cuidar a su hija.

—Ya veo. Me sorprende que siendo tan pequeña aprendieras a cuidar un bebé.

—Lo sé, pero también fue una experiencia agradable —admitió la latina, meciendo un poco a Eileen

Los tres terminaron de cenar y recogieron la cocina. De pronto se escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta, los tres vieron el reloj que estaba colgado en la sala y vieron que no era una hora apropiada para visitas, además de que no esperaban a nadie. Severus sacó su varita y se posicionó enfrente de Alex y Eileen para protegerlas. Xóchitl volvió a su forma original y se puso en guardia.

El pocionista le indicó con señas a Alex que no hiciera ruido; la latina asintió y con cuidado de no soltar a su hija sacó su varita también. Volvieron a tocar un poco más insistente, Severus llegó a la puerta y trató de ver por el agujero de la puerta pero la calle estaba muy oscura y no se podía ver nada.

—Severus —el hombre se sorprendió ante la mención de su nombre, esa voz le era familiar—, soy yo, Narcisa —los tres se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre—. Vengo sola, necesito hablar urgentemente contigo. Por favor, déjame pasar, te prometo no hacerle nada a Macías ni a la bebé

Los tres abrieron mucho los ojos ante eso último y sintieron un horrible hueco en el estómago ¿Cómo es que Narcisa...?

—¿Ella es de confianza? —preguntó de pronto Alex

Severus miró a la latina y vio que no estaba asustada. El pocionista bajó la varita, pero no la guardó, Alex lo interpretó como un "más o menos". Severus caminó hacia la puerta y acercó su mano al picaporte, sabía que la rubia si era de confianza pero también sabía que cuando ella salía, su hermana Bellatrix siempre la seguía, el verano antepasado lo comprobó. Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y finalmente abrió la puerta. Vio a Narcisa ahí parada ante la puerta y pudo comprobar que la mujer le dijo la verdad de que venía sola.

—Narcisa, adelante —dijo Severus haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar

—Gracias Severus —agradeció la mujer y entró

Solamente dio un par de pasos cuando vio de frente a Alex con su hija en brazos y a su loba junto a ella a la defensiva. La rubia sabía que para ellas era una persona desconfiada, por lo que sacó su varita y se la entregó a Severus. El hombre entendió que ella solamente lo hacía para que su pequeña y Xóchitl estuvieran tranquilas, así que tomó la varita y la guardó en su levita junto a la suya.

—Buenas noches, Sra. Malfoy —saludó Alex con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza

—Buenas noches... Sra. Snape —saludó Narcisa igual que la latina

Severus y Alex se pusieron rojos mientras que Xóchitl simplemente hizo un ruido extraño de su garganta que podía confundirse con una simple tos. Severus carraspeó y trató de calmarse un poco para que el color desapareciera.

—Por favor toma asiento Narcisa —invitó Severus, señalando el sofá individual

—Gracias Severus —dijo la rubia. Se sentó y entonces se dio cuenta del pequeño bulto que la latina estaba cargando—. Por cierto, felicidades por su bebé

—Gracias —agradeció la pareja

Alex se sentó en el sofá para dos el cual estaba cerca de la chimenea. Eileen se movió un poco a la vez que soltaba un pequeño bostezo, la pequeña se acomodó mejor en los brazos de su madre y se quedó dormida. Alex la arropó mejor en la manta y después dirigió su mirada a la invitada mientras que Severus servía unos tragos.

—No quiero sonar maleducada, Sra. Malfoy, pero...

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —completó la mujer, tomando el vaso que Severus le ofrecía

—Exacto —respondió la latina a la vez que su hombre se sentaba junto a ella

Severus también tenía un vaso en sus manos pero no le acercó ninguno a Alex puesto que hace unas horas nació su hija y era mejor que estuviera lo más sana posible para que se recuperara. Dio un pequeño sorbo al mismo tiempo que su invitada. Narcisa se tomó su bebida de un sorbo y dejó el vaso vacío en la mesa,

—Solamente vine a advertirles

La pareja miró algo perplejos a la mujer. Ambos sabían que la mujer era esposa de un mortífago, el cual había cometido varios errores y uno más podría sellar su muerte. Alex no entendía porque Narcisa Malfoy quería advertirles, pero Severus suponía que era una manera de "devolverle el favor" por proteger a Draco.

—¿Advertirnos sobre qué? —preguntó Severus

—Mi esposo, mi hermana y Colagusano ya saben que tu hija ya nació... y también saben que tú eres el padre, Severus

—¿QUÉ? —exclamó la pareja

Ante el escándalo, Eileen se despertó de golpe y comenzó a llorar.

—Nena, perdónanos —susurraba Alex mientras la mecía tratando de calmarla—. Sh, Sh, tranquila. No pasa nada

Severus miró con preocupación a sus pequeñas. ¿Cómo rayos...? Por la expresión de su rostro, Narcisa supuso lo que pensaba y respondió a su pregunta.

—Después de que la rescataste del ataque de mi hermana, mi cuñado y el hombre lobo, Bellatrix regresó furiosa a la mansión y le ordenó a Colagusano que regresará al callejón y tratará de averiguar lo que pasó. Al parecer debió de aferrarse a sus ropas sin que se dieran cuenta, vio todo y ya cuando tuvo... suficiente información regresó a la Mansión Malfoy y nos informó a los tres

La pareja y Xóchitl estaban atónitos. Lo único que se escuchaba en la estancia eran los balbuceos de la bebé. Severus se puso de pie de golpe y comenzó a caminar por el lugar como león enjaulado ante la mirada de las mujeres.

El hombre tenía el impulso de irse a la Mansión y asesinar ahí mismo a las personas que se atrevieran a atacar a su familia. Justamente cuando pensó que las cosas no podrían ser peor, el mundo le hacía ver lo contrario ¡Maldita suerte la tuya!

Alex estaba preocupada por la reacción de su hombre; sabía que no era para menos pero sabía también que Severus ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones como para agregar otra; ella y Xóchitl podrían pelear juntas y defender a Eileen, pero sabían que no podrían subestimar a los mortífagos.

—¿Disculpe? —dijo con timidez Alex. Severus y Narcisa la miraron fijamente—. ¿Sabe que es lo que están tratando?

—Me temo que no. Escuché toda la conversación pero cuando terminaron no llegaron a ninguna conclusión de lo que podrían hacer —dijo Narcisa

Se hizo un incómodo silencio en la sala, el cual fue roto nuevamente por la madre primeriza poniéndose de pie. Eileen seguía despierta, pero tranquila.

—Muchas gracias por advertirnos, Sra. Malfoy

—Al contrario, es un justo para mí ayudarlos. Además, se lo debo a Severus

«Ya lo suponía» pensó Severus

—De verdad te lo agradecemos mucho Narcisa —agradeció el hombre

—De nada —la mujer se puso de pie y se encamino a la puerta—. Cualquier cosa no duden en decirme, los dos —se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y salió de la casa.

Alex se sorprendió ante el gesto de la mujer, pero después de escuchar que era por una vieja deuda se relajo un poco.

«Es obvio, ya que ella viene de una familia de Sangre Limpia y no es normal en ellos ayudar a una Sangre Sucia como yo» pensó Alex con pesar

«Vuelves a tener esos pensamientos y te juro que te golpearé por eso» escuchó la voz de la loba en su cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír

«Disculpa»

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando sintió que le rodeaban sus hombros con un brazo. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos negros de su hombre.

—Tranquila, Narcisa es de confianza

—Gracias Sev

Se escuchó un bostezo y la pareja bajo la mirada hacia la bebé. Eileen volvió a moverse un poco en los brazos de Alex buscando un mejor acomodo y volvió a dormir. Severus y Alex sonrieron al ver a su hija.

—Será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos a dormir. En especial tu, jovencita —dijo Severus con un tono algo autoritario

—Como usted diga, profesor —contestó Alex con un tono algo seductor, el cual le agrado al pocionista

—¡Oye! Acabas de tener un bebé ¿y ya tan pronto le quieren dar un hermanito?

La pareja bajó la mirada hacia la brije. Alex la miraba con resignación ante los comentarios de la loba, mientras que Severus la miraba con el ceño fruncido y sintiendo la sien palpitar.

—Ay Xóchitl... —dijo Alex suspirando

—Nunca faltan tus comentarios —dijo Severus molesto

—Pues ustedes que dan a entender otras cosas —se defendió la loba

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir —sugirió Alex antes que su hombre y la loba comenzarán a discutir

Los dos se fulminaron con la mirada antes de secundar la sugerencia.

Severus estaba recostado de lado en la cama mirando a su hija durmiendo plácidamente con sus pequeños puños flojitos, con cuidado de no despertarla, acercó un dedo al puñito de su hija, la cual en sueños sujetó con fuerza. Severus sonrió ante ese pequeño gesto,

—Me alegra ver que nuestra hija está bien para ser prematura

Severus movió un poco la cabeza alcanzando a ver a Alex de pie junto a la cama usando una de sus camisas blanca como pijama.

—A mi también —afirmó el pocionista

Alex se metió a la cama y se acurrucó cerca de su hija colocando una mano sobre su pancita y acariciándola un poco. Alex comenzó a tararear una canción que por su entonación Severus suponía que era una canción de cuna.

—Puedes cantarla, no me molesta —dijo Severus

—Lo sé, pero lo prefiero así —contestó Alex con ternura y siguió tarareando

—¡Oigan! ¡Lo que dije fue un chiste! ¡Por fas, déjenme entrar! —se escuchaban las súplicas de la brije detrás de la puerta que daba al pasillo

—No —respondió la pareja

Se escuchó el llanto como de un cachorro y como algo le pegaba un poco a la puerta. La pareja rió un poco ante la reacción de la loba. Se miraron unos momentos antes de besarse (teniendo cuidado tanto de no lastimar como de despertar a Eileen) y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.


	88. La mansión Malfoy

Marzo llegó con un clima más tranquilo y cálido que el que estuvo haciendo por meses, pero eso no daba un buen augurio, sino que todos estaban alerta ante cualquier anomalía. Los dementores seguían rondando por toda Gran Bretaña, los magos y brujas se defendían a sol y sombra de ellos, incluso los magos que tenían muggles como amigos y vecinos los protegían sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Sin embargo, algunas ciudades estaban tranquilas y otras les iban peor, por suerte en la ciudad donde estaba la casa de Severus estaba tranquila, sin dementores merodeando, pero todavía con preocupación de que algo malo pueda llegar a pasar. Dejando de lado las malas noticias...

Alex y Xóchitl estaban en la sala se la casa de Severus planeando la boda y bautizo de Eileen. El pocionista quiso llevarse consigo a su familia, pero las cosas en Hogwarts estaban peor que nunca y todo gracias a los Carrow, por lo que desechó la idea y colocó más hechizos protectores que de costumbre sobre la casa y todas las noches regresaba a casa a estar con su familia.

Aunque pensaba que no era momento de planear su boda con Alex y el bautizo de Eileen, le agradaba que al menos su pequeña se distrajera un poco con eso, y más teniendo de vez en cuando la visita de Narcisa, quien le ayudaba con ideas y sugerencias. Le agradaba —pero también le parecía extraño— que en poco tiempo logrará llevarse bien con la Sra. Malfoy. Severus creyó que el tema de su familia solamente lo sabía —por desgracia— Lucius, Bellatrix y Colagusano, pero una visita a su despacho dos semanas después del nacimiento de Eileen le hizo cambiar de idea.

—Adelante —indicó Severus, sin apartar la mirada de los papeles que estaba revisando

Escuchó abrirse la puerta, pero no vio al visitante sino hasta que reconoció su voz.

—Buenas tardes, profesor

—Draco —saludó Severus. Dejó su pluma a un lado y le prestó más atención a su visitante—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle al rubio que se sentara.

Draco lo hizo a la vez que le sonreía a Severus, quien no comprendió el gesto del joven.

—Solamente quise... venir a saludar al nuevo padre

Severus abrió los ojos con asombro al escuchar la declaración del rubio.

«¿Cómo...?»

Draco logró comprender la pregunta silenciosa que su ex Jefe de Casa le hizo.

—Recuerde que la semana pasada fue la visita a Hogsmeade, mi madre fue a verme. Nos reunimos en un lugar donde sabíamos que nadie podría molestarnos... y fue cuando me contó todo.

Severus suspiró tranquilamente al escuchar eso. Narcisa se había ganado la confianza del actual director gracias a la ayuda que se daban mutuamente, pero todavía le preocupaba Lucius, Bellatrix y Colagusano. Draco vio la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de su ex Jefe de Casa y pudo entenderlo muy bien.

—Profesor —Severus levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos grises de su "alumno favorito"—. No se preocupe, Macías es fuerte y no dejará que nada malo le pase a ninguna de las dos.

—Gracias Draco —agradeció el azabache con una sonrisa sincera

Los dos siguieron hablando hasta que anocheció y Severus envió al rubio a su dormitorio.

Esa conversación la tuvieron hace dos semanas antes de que los alumnos se fueran de vacaciones de Pascuas, y a pesar de eso, Severus tenía varios pendientes que atender antes de irse a su casa y descansar con su familia. También estaba en puerta que Eileen cumpliría un mes de nacida y eso lo hacía muy feliz. Sin embargo, esa felicidad no duró mucho.

Ya era más de mediodía y Severus ya estaba por acabar cuando de pronto un humo negro se coló por la ventana entreabierta de su despacho, sabía que eso no era buena señal puesto que eso significa que uno de los mortífagos le envío algo, y tuvo razón. El humo negro se posó en su escritorio y en un pequeño remolino desapareció dejando un sobre en su lugar, no tenía firma ni nada, solamente su nombre escrito en él.

—¿Quién rayos envió esto? —se preguntó Severus

Sacó su varita, la pasó con cuidado sobre el sobre a la vez que murmuraba conjuros para tratar de averiguar si tenía algo extraño. Digo los conjuros que conocía y el sobre seguía como si nada. Al ver que no tenía nada extraño, la tomó todavía con desconfianza y la abrió. Sacó la hoja de pergamino que tenía adentro y se puso pálido en cuanto la abrió, su contenido estaba escrito con sangre. La letra estaba algo torcida y no podía reconocerla.

Espero que hayas pasado unos buenos momentos con la Sangre Sucia y la mocosa bastarda... Porque nunca más las volverás a ver...

En lugar de tener una firma, estaba impreso igual con sangre la marca tenebrosa.

Severus se quedó petrificado al leer y releer el contenido del pergamino sin poder entender sus palabras. Entonces sintió que había algo todavía dentro del sobre, lo volteo y el contenido cayó en su mano que seguía con la carta. Sintió que su corazón se detuvo al ver que era el anillo de Alex y el dije con la inicial de Eileen que le dio dos días después de que nació.

Siguió mirando los dos objetos tratando de averiguar qué estaba sucediendo cuando una idea le llegó bruscamente a la cabeza haciendo que su corazón brindará por el susto y se puso más pálido, si es que era posible.

Guardó sin cuidado todo lo que tenía en las manos y corrió rápidamente hasta la chimenea y se encaminó con la Red Flu a su casa.

—¡Alex! ¡Eileen! ¡Xóchitl! —exclamó Severus mal saliendo de la chimenea y encaminándose hacia la puerta de su estudio saliendo hacia la sala.

Sintió que el corazón se le detuvo al ver la casa casi destruida. Todo estaba casi en ruinas y no se escuchaba ningún sonido que diera indicios de que alguien estuviera en la casa. Caminó lentamente por el lugar mirando todo con una gran expresión de susto plasmado en su rostro.

—¿Qué fue lo que...? —entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez todas estarían escondidas en alguna parte de la casa.

Comenzó a buscar en el piso de abajo con insistencia pero al no encontrar rastro de ellas empezó a desesperarse. Fue al piso de arriba y tampoco las encontró, sino que todas las habitaciones estaban destrozadas y con todo esparcido dentro de estas. El último lugar que le faltaba por buscar fue el ático.

«Por favor que estén ahí. Por favor que estén ahí» rezaba Severus con insistencia

Apretó con fuerza su varita, la cual traía a la mano desde que llegó. Subió los escalones y agudizando el oído atento a cualquier ruido. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se asomó un poco, se sorprendió de ver que el lugar estaba igual de ordenado como lo dejó la última vez. Con solo eso, una chispa de esperanza se encendió en su corazón pensando que las chicas estarían bien escondidas en el ático todo el tiempo.

Abrió la puerta por completo y entró. Solo dio dos pasos cuando se escuchó el llanto de un bebé.

—Eileen —susurró Severus sorprendido a la vez aliviado de escuchar a su hija.

Se escuchó que alguien chistaba y trataba de calmar a su bebé.

—Leen, silencio por favor o nos van a encontrar

Severus reconoció enseguida la voz y puso más atención de dónde provenía: un rincón apartado, detrás de varias cajas. Guardó su varita y se acercó al lugar, apartó las cajas y vio a la brije en su forma humana con Eileen en sus brazos y bien cubierta con una manta. Xóchitl levantó la mirada y se sorprendió de ver a Severus.

—¿Qué? ¿Snape? ¿Pero cómo...? —preguntaba Xóchitl poniéndose de pie todavía con la bebé en brazos

Eileen al ver a su padre comenzó a moverse en los brazos de la brije hasta que Severus la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a mecerla un poco. La bebé se tranquilizó casi enseguida que sintió el calor de su padre; la pequeña soltó un bostezo y poco a poco cerró los ojos quedándose dormida. Severus miró a su hija con una sonrisa, hasta que se percató que solamente él, Xóchitl y Eileen se encontraban en el ático. Busco con la mirada a Alex pero no la encontró y se preocupó.

—Xóchitl ¿dónde está Alex? —La brije se tensó un poco con la pregunta, la cual si vio venir, pero no tenía el valor para responder. Regresó a su forma lobuna y se encogió un poco, ese gesto no le gustó para nada al pocionista—, Xóchitl —dijo Severus con más seriedad—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Alex?

La loba levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos negros de Severus, los cuales pudo detectar enojo, pero a la vez preocupación.

—Bueno... Lo que pasó fue...

Alex y Xóchitl estaban en la habitación principal terminado de arreglar a Eileen ya que acaban de bañarla. La bebé reía ante las expresiones que la loba hacía para divertirla.

—Ríes muy fuerte, linda —dijo Alex levantando a Eileen sacándole más risas a su hija

—Me alegra ver que sacó tu estado de ánimo en vez del de Snape. Si no, la pobre sería amargada desde pequeña

—Xóchitl

—¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! —se defendió la loba

Alex negó con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa y cargó mejor a su hija.

—Ya casi es hora de almorzar y Severus no tardará en llegar. Será mejor que bajemos a preparar todo —dijo Alex, guardando algunas cosas con un movimiento de varita y agarrando con firmeza a Eileen.

Xóchitl solamente movió la cola con alegría y salió de la habitación antes que ella. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, pero a la mitad del camino se detuvo de golpe. Alex iba detrás de ella y se detuvo a dos escalones de la loba y la miró con duda por su actitud.

—¿Xóchitl?

Como única respuesta, la loba comenzó a gruñir y bajó las escaleras, encaminándose a la sala.

—No te acerques —advirtió Xóchitl

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué pasa?

—Siento magia oscura cerca de la casa

Alex se puso tensa al escuchar eso. Eileen pudo sentir las emociones de su madre y a causa de eso comenzó a moverse y a balbucear con nerviosismo, Alex se percató de la conducta de su hija y trató de calmarla.

—Pequeña tranquila, te prometo que todo estará bien —decía Alex a Eileen mientras la mecía con cuidado.

La bebé logró calmarse un poco, pero aun se veía inquieta. De pronto, se escucharon ruido extraños que provenían de la calle y se acercaban a la casa. Xóchitl se puso a la defensiva gruñendo y lista para atacar en cualquier momento. Alex miró a la brije y luego a su bebé, sabía que esa magia oscura provenía de los mortífagos y que de seguro estaban buscándola.

«Tengo que proteger a mi hija a cualquier costo» pensó Alex decidida

Miró una vez más a Eileen, ya estaba tranquila, pero miraba fijamente a su madre. La latina hizo un gran esfuerzo para que no se le escapará ninguna lágrima al momento de abrazar a su hija.

—Te amo Eileen, nunca lo olvides —susurró la joven madre rompiendo el abrazo—. Xóchitl

La loba se sorprendió de que Alex la llamara con seriedad, pero se dio media vuelta y se acercó a su humana con su cría.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Necesito que tomes tu forma humana y te escondas lo mejor que puedas con Eileen

—¿Qué? ¿Pero qué es lo que piensas...? —entonces comprendió enseguida lo que Alex quería hacer y se alteró—. ¿Estás loca? ¡Ni de broma dejaré que los enfrentes tu sola!

—Xóchitl es la única opción que tenemos. Además, quiero que Eileen esté a salvo y solamente tú puedes hacerlo

—Alex...

—Por favor, te lo ruego

Xóchitl vio la expresión de su humana y la súplica reflejada en ella. La loba dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, se transformó en humana y tomó a la bebé con cuidado.

—¿En qué lugar podremos escondernos? —preguntó Xóchitl, todavía no muy convencida con el plan de la latina

—En el piso de arriba al final del pasillo apunta al techo y con tu magia podrás hacer aparecer una cuerda, tira de ella y tendrás acceso al ático. En cuanto cierres la puerta, esta volverá a ocultarse con magia

—¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?

Alex miró al suelo algo dudosa, de pronto se escuchó un alboroto fuera de la puerta y unos fuertes golpes que provenían de esta. Alex pasó junto a Xóchitl y Eileen bajando lo que restaba de escaleras encaminándose a la puerta, antes de seguir volteó hacia la brije.

—Te encargo mucho a mi hija —y siguió con su camino

Xóchitl la miró por unos segundos antes de dar media vuelta y subir las escaleras. Cuando ya estaba a unos pasos del final del pasillo se escuchó una explosión y el ruido de una puerta derribada seguido de pasos apresurados.

—Vaya, vaya ¿que tenemos aquí? La señora Snape —se escuchó una fría voz en el piso de abajo

Se le erizo la piel a Xóchitl al reconocer la voz de Bellatrix Lestrange. Llegó al final del pasillo y siguió las indicaciones de Alex. Subió corriendo las escaleras mal tocaron el suelo, con su magia cerró la puerta y miró el lugar buscando cual sería un buen escondite. En cuanto lo encontró se acomodo en el lugar con la bebé, quien estuvo callada todo el tiempo; Eileen comenzó a despertar y se removió un poco en los brazos de la brije.

—Sh... tranquila Leen, tranquila —murmuraba Xóchitl—. Pronto mami regresará con nosotras, ya veras...

Se interrumpió al escuchar explosiones dentro de la casa. Abrazó con fuerza a Eileen, quien comenzó a llorar a causa del escándalo. Xóchitl la mecía y susurraba suavemente para tranquilizarla, pero el ruido de la pelea era demasiado y asustaba cada vez más a la bebé. Xóchitl quiso usar su conexión con Alex para ver cómo estaban las cosas, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo:

UNO: Tenía que estar totalmente concentrada en su situación actual, cualquier descuido podría poner en peligro a sí misma y a Eileen.

SEGUNDO: Si miraba lo que pasaba, no dudaría en ir a auxiliar a su humana y dejaría desprotegida a la bebé.

No importaba en qué caso fuera, tenían el mismo resultado: exponer a Eileen al peligro.

Los ruidos de la pelea se escuchaban por toda la casa, eran tan fuertes que incluso provocó que la casa temblara a tal grado que se desprendiera un poco de polvo del techo del ático. Xóchitl abrazaba con fuerza y protección a Eileen. La bebé lloraba con fuerza a causa del escándalo y se movía con violencia.

De pronto el escándalo se detuvo, no se escuchaba nada, ni un insignificante ruido. La casa dejó de temblar, Xóchitl se incorporó un poco puesto que se recostó un poco protegiendo a Eileen; a pesar de estar en forma humana, tenía acceso a todos sus sentidos animales. Agudizó lo más que pudo sus oídos tratando de escuchar algo, pero la casa estaba en un silencio sepulcral.

Xóchitl quería salir a investigar lo que estaba pasando, pero Eileen comenzó a balbucear frenéticamente como si supiera que algo malo estaba pasando y volvió a llorar.

—¿Y ahora qué hago? Alex...

No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvieron encerradas en el ático, pero de pronto Xóchitl escuchó ruidos extraños provenientes de abajo. Atrajo hacia sí a Eileen y volvió a ocultarse. Escuchó a alguien recorrer toda la casa y brincó del susto al escuchar que la puerta del ático se abría y se escuchaban pasos acercándose a donde estaban.

—Entonces nos encontraste aquí escondidas —concluyó la loba, todavía con la mirada baja al igual que las orejas—. ¡De verdad lo siento! —exclamó derrotada la loba empezando a llorar—. ¡Sé que la prioridad era proteger a Eileen, pero me sentí muy mal por no poder ayudarla! ¡No sé qué paso ni donde esta!

Severus miró con asombro y miedo a Xóchitl. Buscó a Alex por toda la casa pero no la encontró en ningún lado y a las únicas que encontró fueron a la brije y a su hija. Si la latina no estaba, lo único que significaba era que Alex...

—Imposible... Alex está...

—Se la llevaron Bellatrix y los demás —dijo una voz detrás del hombre

Los dos miraron de donde provenía y se sorprendieron de ver quién era.

—Narcisa —Severus se acercó a la rubia todavía con la bebé en brazos—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque hace una hora llego mi hermana, mi cuñado... Y mi esposo con ella como prisionera

—¿Qué? ¿Lucias también está involucrado en esto?

Narcisa solamente asintió con la cabeza agachada a causa de la vergüenza. Severus sentía la ira recorrer su cuerpo ¿Cómo se atrevían a secuestrar a su pequeña? Temblaba un poco a causa de la cólera y gracias a eso Eileen se despertó balbuceando en una clara señal de molestia. Severus se percató y trató de calmarla.

—Ya, ya Eileen. Lo siente, no fue mi intención —decía Severus mientras la tranquilizaba

—Severus —el pocionista levantó la mirada de su hija hacia Narcisa—. Yo cuidaré de ella, tú mientras ve a desahogarte y aclara tu mente. Necesitas idear una manera de liberar a tu esposa y proteger tener a tu familia. Sé que aún no están casados, pero ella sigue siendo tu mujer

—Narcisa...

—La Sra. Malfoy tiene razón

—Xóchitl tú...

—Hay que pensar en un método para liberarla y mientras te estés guardando ese enojo no podremos solucionar nada. Yo me quedaré con ella a cuidar a Eileen —dijo esto último la brije mientras tomaba su forma humana

—Sigue impresionándome mucho la magia que existe en el extranjero —comentó Narcisa de manera casual

Severus le sonrió a la dos y depósito con cuidado a Eileen en los brazos de Narcisa y salió con paso apresurado del ático hasta su estudio destruido. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y caminó hasta el centro del lugar. Apretó los puños con fuerza y soltando un grito de frustración destrozó más el lugar solamente con sus manos, usando la fuerza física le ayudaba mejor a liberar las presiones y enojo que se guardaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

Pasaron unas horas para que Severus se calmara; Narcisa y Xóchitl al no escuchar nada, se miraron algo preocupadas. La rubia dejó a Eileen en brazos de la brije y salió a buscar a Severus y ver como estaba. Llegó al estudio del pocionista y se acercó un poco a la puerta logrando escuchar unos sollozos de desesperación.

Narcisa sabía que estos momentos eran muy duros para Severus y que el hombre necesitaba desahogarse para sacar todo el dolor y rabia que tenía en su interior. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al no escuchar sonido alguno que saliera de la habitación. Narcisa se preocupó un poco ante ese cambio radical y con un poco de duda de si irrumpir o no, abrió la puerta y entró al estudio.

—¿Severus? —encontró al pocionista sentado cerca de la chimenea mirándola, pero estaba apagada. Cerró la puerta tras ella y se acercó con cuidado al hombre—. ¿Ya estas mejor?

Severus solamente asintió secamente la cabeza sin molestarse en levantarse y mucho menos en mirar a la mujer. Narcisa se le acercó y se hincó junto a él, aunque no podía ver su rostro, su largo cabello azabache se lo cubría.

Narcisa iba a decir algo, pero Severus le ganó. Sin embargo, lo hizo con voz tan baja que la rubia con dificultad logró escuchar lo que el pocionista le decía; pero al poner más atención, se dio cuenta que eran palabras más para sí mismo que para la rubia.

—Todo fue mi culpa...

—Severus...

—Las deje solas... Alex estaba dispuesta a irse conmigo a Hogwarts aunque tuviera que estar todo el tiempo ella y Eileen encerradas en mi despacho, pero yo no quise. Les dije que se quedaran aquí porque de esa manera tendrían más libertad y podrían salir a donde quisieran, siempre y cuando ella llevará su varita a la mano para protegerse... —Severus inclinó más su cabeza cubriendo más su rostro y le dio un puñetazo al suelo haciendo que Narcisa brincara por el susto—. ¡Todo fue por mi culpa!

—¡Severus! —exclamó la Sra. Malfoy posando su mano sobre el hombro del hombre

Severus movió un poco la cabeza para mirarla, algunos mechones de cabello los tenía sobre su rostro pero Narcisa pudo ver sin problema las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, nunca había visto a Severus triste y mucho menos llorando. Eso le dio una buena señal, de que a pesar de que ocultaba sus sentimientos ante los demás como cualquier mortífago, él no temía en demostrarlo aunque fuera a pocas personas de total confianza.

Narcisa le sonrió con compasión y retiró los cabellos que tenía sobre su rostro.

—No fue tu culpa —aclaró la rubia, aunque no convenció al azabache—. Era natural que tuvieras esos pensamientos, no dejar a tu familia encerrada como animales y dejar que tratarán de divertirse a pesar de estos tiempos oscuros. Todo este tiempo has pensado en su bienestar antes que en la tuya y estoy segura que Alejandra hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para proteger a su hija hasta el último momento. Por eso no le pidió a su loba que la ayudará, sino que se quedará con Eileen para protegerla a cualquier costo.

—Narcisa...

La mujer le sonrió y se puso de pie. Severus solamente siguió con la mirada sus movimientos.

—Además... ella ha de tener la esperanza de que tú iras en su auxilio muy pronto y de ese modo los cuatro estarán juntos nuevamente

Severus le respondió la sonrisa. Con brusquedad limpió los últimos rastros de lágrimas y se puso de pie frente a ella.

—Gracias Narcisa

La Sra. Malfoy le tomó la mano en señal de apoyo a lo cual Severus correspondió. De pronto se escucharon los llantos de Eileen, los cuales se escuchan cerca de donde estaban. Se soltaron y salieron a ver lo que pasaba. Severus se relajó al ver al Xóchitl batallando por darle de comer a Eileen.

—Leen, por favor no te pongas así —suplicaba la brije—. ¿Además, no que tenías hambres?

Narcisa se cubrió la boca amortiguando su risa mientras que Severus negaba la cabeza con una sonrisa y se acercaba a la brije y a su hija. Xóchitl iba a decirle algo, pero Severus le quitó el biberón de las manos y revisó la leche. Le explicó a Xóchitl lo que paso y a causa de eso las dos mujeres se le quedaron viendo sorprendidas por eso.

—Se nota que Alejandra te ha cambiado un poco —comentó Narcisa con una sonrisa

Severus se puso rojo por el comentario. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada más. Alimentaron a Eileen y la acostaron, Xóchitl se quedó cuidando a la niña en su cuarto mientras que Severus y Narcisa arreglaron un poco la casa con su magia; el piso de abajo era el más destrozado y el que les costó más trabajo arreglar. Cuando terminaron ya estaba cerca el amanecer, Narcisa tuvo que irse rápidamente por la Red Flu para que ni Lucius ni nadie más de los habitantes de la Mansión se percataran de la ausencia de la rubia.

—En cuanto llegue, me aseguraré de que no le pase nada a Alejandra y buscaré la manera en que puedas liberarla —dijo Narcisa a Severus antes de entrar a la chimenea

—Te lo encargo mucho, por favor —dijo Severus con una mirada suplicante

La Sra. Malfoy asintió y se fue por la chimenea. Severus salió de su estudio y fue a ver a Eileen y Xóchitl. Entró con cuidado de no despertar a la bebé y se acercó a la cuna. Al verla dormida, una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro, eran pocas las veces en las que podía dormir en compañía de su familia.

—Parece un pequeño ángel... como su madre —susurró Severus

Sin darse cuenta, una lágrima recorrió su rostro y cayó en la cuna pero lejos de Eileen. La limpió bruscamente y volvió a mirar a su hija.

—Tranquilo —Severus miró a Xóchitl quien estaba otra vez en su forma original sentada junto a él—. Alex es fuerte, podrá resistir y también tiene la esperanza de que en cualquier momento iremos en su rescate —dijo la loba para animarlo

Otra lágrima recorrió su mejilla pero esta vez no la limpio. Sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Xóchitl con agradecimiento.

—Gracias

La loba le sonrió de regreso, pero a la vez lo miró con sorpresa por la actitud del pocionista hacia ella ya que no era muy común.

«Si Alex estuviera aquí de seguro diría: "¿Tenía que pasar todo esto para que se, al fin, se lleven bien?"» lentamente su semblante se volvió serio y fijo su mirada al suelo «De verdad espero que este bien»

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Alex sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo, la pelea no solamente la dejó sin energía sino que también con varias heridas de gravedad. Se movió un poco quedando recostada de lado y pudo darse cuenta que estaba recostada sobre un suelo frío y había un horrible olor a humedad en el aire. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba a oscuras; en cuanto su vista se acostumbro, pudo darse cuenta mejor del lugar donde estaba: era un sótano rectangular y un poco pequeño. No había nada ninguna ventana o algo en que se filtrará la luz, solamente la pesada puerta de metal.

Con dificultad se incorporó solamente logrando quedar de rodillas a causa del dolor. Con cuidado por sus heridas revisó el lugar y vio que no estaba sola, había dos personas ahí también, pero por su posición supuso que estaban dormidos, o al menos una de ellas.

—De verdad me alegra ver que despertaste —se escuchó la voz de una chica, la cual Alex reconoció sin problemas

—¿Luna? ¿Eres tú, Luna? —preguntó la latina con asombro y temor.

Desde que se separó de Harry y los demás perdió contacto con el mundo mágico y las noticias se las traía Severus cada vez que regresaba a casa. Trató de ponerse en pie para acercarse a su amiga, pero se llevó una mano a su costado izquierdo y cayó de rodillas a causa del dolor.

—Sí Alex, soy yo —escuchó unos pasos acercarse a ella y luego una fría y delgada mano posándose sobre la suya que estaba en el costado—. Intenta no moverte demasiado —sugirió la rubia—, tus heridas son muy graves y empeorarán si no descansas. Además de que tal vez nadie venga a revisarlas por lo que tendrán que curarse por su cuenta

Alex dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor y enojo ante eso. Miró un poco más en el lugar y vio que la otra persona seguía recostada en el suelo.

—Luna ¿quién es? —preguntó Alex

La chica miró hacia dónde lo hacía Alex y sonrío con tristeza al darse cuenta.

—Es el fabricante de varitas, Ollivander

—¿Qué? ¿Es el Sr. Ollivander?

—Sí, lleva más tiempo en este lugar que yo

—Por cierto ¿qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde estamos?

—En el sótano de la Mansión Malfoy

Alex recordó que en su casa la habían atacado Bellatrix, su esposo y Lucius. Dio un puñetazo al suelo por el coraje sin importarle que se lastimara.

«Total, más lastimada no puedo estar»

Entonces se le vino a la mente su bebé y Xóchitl subiendo las escaleras y perdiéndose en los pasillos de la casa.

«Solo espero que estén bien» deseaba la latina con todo su corazón.

De pronto se escucharon pasos que se acercaban lentamente, Alex intentó una vez más levantarse y estar a la defensiva, pero sus heridas volvieron a impedírselo.

—¡Apartarse y pónganse en fila en la pared del fondo! ¡No intenten hacer nada, o morirán! —se escuchó una voz contra la puerta seguida del chirrido de la pesada puerta de metal

El recién llegado encendió su varita y Alex pudo ver que se trataba de Draco. El rubio pasó su varita por todo el lugar mirando a los prisioneros hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Alex. Le apuntó con su varita y la latina sintió que entraba en su mente, pero no con la intención de usar Legeremancia sino de otra manera.

«Tú hija y tu mascota están a salvo. Las dos se encuentran con Snape y mi madre»

Draco cortó la conexión y miró a la latina con expresión seria. Alex quedó aturdida por unos momentos por lo que pasó y reaccionó cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse bruscamente.

—Alex ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Luna

—¿Eh? Ah... Sí, estoy bien —respondió Alex algo distraída

Pasaron dos días desde que se volvió prisionera de los mortífagos, las únicas caras amigables que había en el lugar eran las de Draco y su madre, pero ellos no eran los encargados de vigilar a los prisioneros sino Colagusano, lo cual le molestaba bastante a la latina. Tenía que contenerse de no hacer alguna imprudencia porque desde que la capturaron la despojaron de su varita y estaba indefensa; es cierto que podía usar sus poderes elementales pero sus heridas todavía no estaban del todo curadas e intentar algo sería un intento de suicidio.

Lo único que hacía que la estancia en el sótano fuera llevadera, era sus conversaciones con Luna y con el Sr. Ollivander, aunque algunos temas de conversación los retomaban cuando el fabricante de varitas se quedaba dormido y ese era sobre Eileen.

—Por como describes a tu bebé me dan muchas ganas de conocerla —admitió Luna después de que Alex le contará la última vez que estuvo con su hija

—¿Quieres verla? —preguntó Alex con tono casual

—¿Traes una fotografía contigo? —preguntó Luna animada

Como única respuesta, Alex busco en la pierna izquierda de su pantalón y de él sacó una fotografía doblada en cuatro. Luna miró con curiosidad el lugar de donde lo sacó. Alex le tendió la foto a la vez que reía un poco por la expresión de su amiga.

—A veces es bueno hacer algunos "bolsillos secretos" a la ropa. Aunque no encontré un buen lugar para la varita —dijo Alex esto último con tristeza

—Hiciste lo que pudiste —dijo Luna

La rubia tomó la foto y la desdobló. Se acercó la foto para tratar de verla, pero al estar en total oscuridad lo único que hacía era que le ardieran los ojos; Alex hizo aparecer una flama en su palma derecha y la puso en medio de las dos.

—Gracias —dijo Luna

En cuanto vio la foto, un pequeño «Aw» escapó de los labios de Luna al verlo.

—Se ven muy tiernos los cuatro juntos

—Xóchitl y yo tuvimos dificultades para convencer a Severus de tomarnos la foto

—Ambas sabemos que no son cosas de su agrado, pero se ve muy bien... y muy feliz

—Lo sé

Las dos se acercaron más para verlo (con la precaución de no acercarse mucho al fuego) y miraron la foto: La familia Snape estaba en el bosque cerca de la casa, el día estaba soleado y los árboles los cubrían con su sombra. Alex tenía a Eileen en brazos, la bebé lucía un lindo vestido verde esmeralda —regalo de Severus— y sonreía animadamente. Severus vestía como siempre y estaba a la derecha de Alex, con un brazo la abrazaba de los hombros y con el otro sostenía una de las manita de Eileen. Xóchitl estaba enfrente de la familia pero a la vez en medio de la pareja, sentada en sus cuartos traseros. Toda la familia sonreía con gran alegría, incluso Severus sonreía demostrando lo feliz que era con su familia.

—Por cierto —dijo de pronto Luna, Alex la miró con curiosidad—. ¿Quién les tomó la fotografía?

—Uh, pues... —Alex se pasó la mano libre por la parte de atrás del cuello con nerviosismo—. La Sra. Malfoy

Alex esperaba ver alguna expresión de asombro o susto ante eso, pero se sorprendió de ver que no era así, sino que la chica estaba tranquila.

Luna le regresó la fotografía y le sonrió haciendo que Alex se sintiera feliz al ver que a la rubia no le molesto nada. De pronto se escucharon ruidos muy fuertes del piso de arriba, Alex guardó rápido la fotografía y apagó la flama. Agudizo el oído lo más que pudo para tratar de saber lo que pasaba. Sintió que su corazón brincó del susto al reconocer las voces de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

—No puede ser...

—Alex ¿Qué pasa? ¿Atraparon a alguien?

—Sí

—¿A quién? —Antes de que Alex pudiera responder, sintió que tanto su rostro como su antebrazo izquierdo le comenzaban a arder como si le hubieran colocado metal al rojo vivo. Gruño de dolor y cayó de rodillas tratando de soportar el dolor—. ¡Alex! ¿Qué te pasa?

La latina no respondió, cerró los ojos con fuerza y pensamientos ajenos a los suyos comenzaron a invadir su mente.

«Otra vez la conexión con Harry y Voldemort» pensó Alex, poniéndole atención a los pensamientos y lo que comenzaba a ver.

Tan cerca... tan cerca ya...

... se deslizaba alrededor de los altos muros de la fortaleza...

... miraba hacia arriba, hacia la ventana más alta, hacia la torre más alta...

... había llegado el momento de volar...

... y se elevó en la oscuridad, y voló derecho hacia la ventana más alta de la torre...

...la ventana no era más que una hendidura en la negra roca, demasiado estrecha para atravesarla... Por esa grieta se veía una figura esquelética, ovillada bajo una manta... ¿Estaba muerta o dormida?

... se coló por aquella ventana que no era más que una rendija, como habría hecho una serpiente, y se posó, ligero como el vapor, en el suelo de una especie de celda...

... la escuálida figura se rebulló bajo la delgada manta, se dio la vuelta hacia él y abrió los ojos... El frágil individuo, de rostro descarnado, se incorporó y clavó los grandes y hundidos ojos en él, en Voldemort, y sonrió. Estaba casi desdentado...

—¡Ah, por fin has venido! Ya imaginaba que lo harías algún día. Pero tu viaje ha sido en vano: yo nunca la tuve.

—¡Mientes!

La ira de Voldemort latía con fuerza en el fuero interno de Alex. Algunos fragmentos de lo que en realidad le estaba pasando los escuchaba como un eco, trató de concentrarse en su situación, pero la ira de Voldemort hacía que la conexión fuera difícil de romper; pero entonces alcanzó a escuchar un fragmento de la conversación del piso de arriba que hizo que se concentrara por completo.

—Llévate al sótano a estos prisioneros, Greyback. —ordenó Narcisa

—Un momento —saltó Bellatrix—. A todos excepto... excepto a la Sangre Sucia.

Greyback soltó un gruñido de placer.

—¡No! —gritó Ron—. ¡Ella no! ¡Llévame a mí!

Se escuchó el eco de una bofetada que resonó hasta el sótano. Alex supuso que Bellatrix golpeó a Ron.

—Si muere durante el interrogatorio, tú serás el siguiente —lo amenazó la bruja—. En mi escalafón, los traidores a la sangre van después de los Sangre Sucia. Llévalos abajo, Greyback, y asegúrate de que están bien atados, pero no les hagas nada... de momento. —se escucharon pasos pero de pronto la voz de Bellatrix los detuvo—. Cuando dejes a estos abajo, quiero que traigas a la otra Sangre Sucia

Greyback soltó un gruñido y se escucharon de nuevo los pasos. Alex y Luna se pusieron de pie y se pegaron a la pared, cerca del inconsciente Ollivander. Se escuchó la puerta abrirse y el ruido sordo de varias personas caer al suelo; Alex no tuvo tiempo de ver a sus amigos ya que una fuerza invisible la hizo moverse involuntariamente hasta la puerta pasando por los recién llegados prisioneros.

—No puede ser... —escuchó Alex al pasar—. ¡Alex!

—Ha... Harry... Ron...

—¡Cállate y ven acá! —ordenó el hombre lobo

Cuando Alex llegó junto a él, Greyback hizo salir de su varita unas cuerdas con las cuales ató a la chica solamente del torso y la llevó a arrastras hasta el salón. A mitad del camino escuchó un largo y desgarrador grito.

—Hermione... —susurró la latina

—Tal parece que Bellatrix se está divirtiendo con la Sangre Sucia. Espero que me deje algo, aunque... —el hombre lobo se acercó peligrosamente a Alex. La chica sintió repulsión al sentir la nariz de Greyback rozar su cuello y una mano recorriendo su espalda baja—. Si esa no sobrevive, aquí tengo otra diversión.

Alex se apartó del hombre lobo lo más que pudo. Sin embargo, le pareció que la bestia gruño pero no de manera amenazadora y eso la preocupo. Llegaron al salón y sintió que su corazón se detenía al ver a su mejor amiga siendo torturada por Bellatrix.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Alex corriendo hacia su amiga

Los Malfoy y Bellatrix levantaron la mirada al escucharla. La mortífaga sonrió de lado al ver a Alex y en un rápido movimiento pasó de torturar a Hermione a Alex.

La latina al sentir el impacto se detuvo de golpe y cayó rodillas conteniéndose de gritar. Todos los presentes veían la "diversión" aunque todos tenían diferentes reacciones: Bellatrix disfrutaba ver a su víctima indefensa, Lucius la miraba con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, Narcisa sentía temor por Alex y Draco simplemente tenía la cabeza de lado con los ojos cerrados sin atreverse a mirar. Hermione estaba semi inconsciente en el suelo y por la postura en que cayó veía a Alex siendo torturada y como ella hacía un gran esfuerzo para resistir.

Pasaron unos minutos que para Alex fueron eternos cuando Bellatrix finalmente quitó el hechizo sobre ella. La latina seguía de rodillas y respiraba con dificultad a causa del dolor.

—Vaya, si que eres una Sangre Sucia muy resistente —dijo Bellatrix acercándose a la latina—. No cabe duda que Snape te entrenó bien, aunque yo diría que los dos tuvieron... actividades más interesantes que hacer ¿no cree... Señora Snape? —dijo la bruja esto último con burla y se reía

Alex levantó con dificultad su rostro y fulminó con la mirada a la mortífaga. Bellatrix se acercó a ella y la latina se asustó al ver que la mujer no solamente traía su varita, sino que también una daga. Bellatrix se hincó enfrente de Alex y antes de que la chica se diera cuenta sintió un ardor en su mejilla derecha y algo líquido y cálido recorría su rostro, era sangre, Bellatrix le hizo un corte con esa daga.

—Creo que fue mala idea hacerte una herida —dijo Bellatrix sin quitar su sonrisa malvada—, ya que corro el riesgo de ensuciarme con tu sangre

Alex simplemente la fulminaba con la mirada haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no hacer algún movimiento en falso. Bellatrix se incorporó y se volvió un poco hacia su cuñado.

—Tal vez Granger no quiera decirnos la verdad sobre la espada de Gryffindor, pero tal vez la mujer de Snape quiera decirnos y quién mejor para "persuadirla" que el mejor amigo de su esposo

Alex no sabía de qué rayos estaban hablando, pero estaba segura que las cosas no acabarían bien. En cuanto Narcisa y Draco escucharon las palabras de Bellatrix, los dos se tensaron y miraron con preocupación y discreción a la latina. Narcisa sabía de que era capaz de hacer su esposo con sus prisioneros ya que desde hace años lo veía o lo escuchaba hacerlo, incluso a mujeres jóvenes.

Draco quiso acercarse a su padre y defender a Alex, pero alguien lo sujetó del brazo con firmeza, pero a la vez con cariño. No necesito voltear para saber que era su madre advirtiéndole que era peligroso tratar de defenderla, además de sospechoso.

Lucius se acercó a Alex quedando a unos centímetros de ella. La latina con dificultad levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada gris del patriarca Malfoy, se asustó al ver no solamente la sonrisa malévola que le daba sino que le pareció ver un brillo de lujuria escapar de sus ojos.

Bellatix le apuntó a Alex liberándola de sus ataduras, pero en seguida la mortífaga uso un hechizo sobre Alex haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica se pusiera rígida y la levantará unos centímetros del suelo.

—Aquí está la chica, Lucius —dijo Bellatrix acercándole a la indefensa Alex—. Espero que esta vez sí puedas... divertirte con ella —dijo esto último la mortífaga con un frío tono de voz

Lucius le respondió el gestó. Sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a Alex teniendo ahora control sobre ella y se la llevó hacia una puerta que se encontraba en el fondo del salón. Entró y con un movimiento brusco de varita, no solamente rompió el hechizo sobre la latina, sino que también la arrojó en medio del lugar sin ningún miramiento.

El rubio cerró la puerta con magia, pero no se molestó en ponerle algún hechizo silenciador, ya que al parecer quería que las personas de afuera se dieran una idea de lo que le haría a la chica.

Alex se incorporó con dificultad quedando a cuatro patas y dándole la espalda a Lucius, sin embargo su tranquilidad no duro mucho, puesto que de pronto sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse solo haciendo que quedara de rodillas y se diera media vuelta quedando frente a frente con el rubio; quien se le acercó peligrosamente hincándose enfrente de ella y sujetándola con fuerza de la barbilla.

—No creas que no conozco tu "pequeño secretito" —susurró Lucius. Al ver la confusión en el rostro de su víctima, sonrió con malicia (si es que se podía más) y con su pulgar acariciaba lujuriosamente la mejilla de Alex—. Sé que tú eras la chica con la que intente "divertirme" en las mazmorras el día que fui a visitar a Severus en su quinto curso, y que por cierto él fue quien nos "interrumpió". Pero esta vez... ni él ni nadie vendrá a tu rescate —sentenció el mortífago

Alex abrió los ojos al recordar ese día; Lucius la había engañado haciéndola ir a las mazmorras y el rubio la córralo metiéndola a una de las aulas vacías y casi abusaba de ella de no ser porque Xóchitl y Severus la encontraron siendo este último quien la salvó del rubio.

Lucius la soltó y se puso de pie, con un movimiento de varita hizo que Alex —todavía de rodillas— se doblara un poco hacia atrás haciendo que sus brazos quedaran un poco extendidos hacia atrás también, haciendo que tuviera una perfecta vista de Lucius comenzando a desabrocharse sus pantalones. Alex abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al comprender lo que le iba a pasar; soltó un gritó de horror que se alcanzó a escuchar hasta el sótano; en donde justamente Dobby desapareció llevándose consigo a Luna, Dean y Ollivander.

Harry y Ron escucharon el grito y los dos levantaron la mirada hacia el techo con miedo. Ese grito ya no era de Hermione sino de Alex, los dos sabían que ella no gritaba con facilidad aun si usaban el maleficio Cruciatus contra ella, y con eso fue más que suficiente que los mortífagos estaban torturando a las chicas peor de lo que se imaginaron. Mientras se escuchaban los gritos, alguien llego al sótano; era Draco quien venía en búsqueda del duende, Griphook, para que revisará la espada de Gryffindor mientras Lucius se "ocupaba" de Alex.

Unos minutos después, Harry y Ron lograron escapar de su confinamiento después de enfrentarse al traidor de Colagusano —quien murió asfixiado por su propia mano plateada— y salieron en auxilio de las chicas. Los dos muchachos se detuvieron en la entrada del lugar semi abierto logrando ver y escuchar lo que pasaba dentro. A Harry le llegó el olor metálico de la sangre y se asustó más ¿A quién de sus amigas los mortífagos se atrevieron a herir? A pesar de poder ver un poco el interior, había lugares a los cuales no podían ver; como por ejemplo el lugar donde se encontraban las chicas.

Hermione y Alex estaban tendidas en el centro del salón una al lado de la otra mirándose a los ojos, los cuales estaban surcados de lágrimas y se veía el dolor y tristeza reflejados en ellos. Las dos estaban heridas, pero una más que la otra; Hermione tenía corte en su antebrazo izquierdo en el cual rezaba con letras grandes «Sangre Sucia», pero no era nada comparado a lo de Alex. Lucius abuso de Alex no solamente dejándole varios golpes y cortes en su cuerpo, sino que también como consecuencia de su brusquedad hacia la chica, Alex sangraba peligrosamente de su entrepierna y sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento.

Al ver que las dos Sangre Sucias seguían inmóviles en el suelo y el duende le confirmó que la espada de Gryffindor era falsa, Bellatrix le dio la orden a Greyback de que podía llevarse a las prisioneras y hacer lo que la bestia quisiera. Eso fue más que suficiente para que Harry y Ron aparecieran en el salón y se batieran en duelo con los mortífagos, aunque ninguno de los dos contaba con que tomarían de rehenes a las chicas amenazándolas con una daga en el cuello de cada una, aunque solamente se atrevieron a lastimar a Hermione.

Justo cuando los chicos creyeron que estarían perdidos, llegó Dobby en su rescate dejando caer el candelabro sobre Bellatrix y Lucius, quienes a la vez soltaron a las chicas y Harry y Ron lograron atraparlas. Los cinco se alejaron lo más que pudieron de sus enemigos y se juntaron a Dobby listo para irse del lugar; sin embargo, antes de desaparecer, Harry sintió que Alex se soltaba de él y antes de que el azabache pudiera hacer algo por su amiga, la Aparición del elfo se activó y se fueron del lugar a la vez que alcanzaba a ver un pequeño destello.

Lo último que Alex logró ver antes de desmayarse fue que estaba en brazos de su mejor amigo y de pronto alguien la sujetó de la muñeca y la jaló apartándola de Harry y todo se volvió oscuro.


	89. Reencuentro

Todo su cuerpo le dolía demasiado, pero más que nada su entrepierna gracias a Lucius Malfoy. Empezó a recuperar la sensibilidad y se dio cuenta que estaba sobre algo blando y suave, movió un poco las manos y se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama y lo que sentía eran sábanas sobre ella. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró un techo alto de color verde esmeralda, la luz del sol se filtraba por una pequeña abertura entre las cortinas de seda, igualmente verde esmeralda.

Alex trató de ponerse de pie, pero se dejó caer a causa del dolor y con solo moverse un poco, la sensación empeoraba.

—Será mejor que descanses hasta que estés totalmente recuperada

Alex se incorporó con dificultad recargándose en la cabecera y vio a Narcisa Malfoy de pie en el umbral y detrás de ella Draco. La latina iba a decir algo, pero el dolor se lo impedía. El rubio se le acercó y la ayudó a recostarse otra vez.

—Haz caso a lo que te dijo mi madre y descansa —dijo Draco mientras la cubría con las sábanas

—¿Cómo llegue aquí? —preguntó Alex sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Draco—. Se supone que me iría con Harry y los demás.

Draco se puso nervioso, miró a su madre y Narcisa con un movimiento de cabeza lo animo a que le dijera la verdad.

—Yo... fui quien evito que te fueras con Potter y los demás

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué Draco!?

—¡Porque tu lugar es estar junto a Snape y tu hija! No importa si Potter tiene una misión o no sé que este haciendo, pero ahora tienes una familia y ninguno de los dos tiene el lujo de perderte.

Alex miró a Draco con asombro. Ella estaba consciente de que la misión de búsqueda y destrucción de los Horrocruxes era muy peligrosa, y el rubio tenía razón de que la misión lo era, a pesar de no saber nada, y que a ella podría pasarle algo tan grave que incluso podría... Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, este no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas. Entonces se le vino algo a la cabeza.

—Severus... Eileen. ¡Draco ¿donde están?!

—Estamos aquí

Draco miró hacia la puerta con una sonrisa y ayudó a Alex a sentarse en la cama otra vez. La latina abrió mucho los ojos y sintió las lagrimas comenzar a acumilarse en sus ojos y a punto de salir; Severus estaba parado junto a Narcisa y traía en sus brazos a Eileen, quien estaba profundamente dormida.

—Sev... Leen... —Alex no se dio cuenta en qué momento las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, pero en ese momento no le importaba, su familia estaba frente a ella, sana y salva.

—Que bueno que te preocupas por mi también ¿eh?

—Sabes que sí, Xóchitl

La loba apareció detrás del pocionista y saltó hacia la cama; se acercó a Alex y le lamió la cara con cariño. Alex la apartó un poco, se limpió la cara con la manga de la blusa que traía y le acarició la cabeza con cariño.

Draco se hizo a un lado para dejar que su ex Jefe de Casa se acercara a su pareja. Severus se sentó en la cama junto a Alex y con el brazo libre la abrazó con fuerza y a la vez ternura. Alex recargó su cabeza en el pecho del mayor y después de percatarse que no era un sueño, se aferró a él y comenzó a llorar. Con la mirada, Severus le pidió a Draco que cargara un momento a Eileen; el rubio dudo un momento, pero al final se le acercó y con cuidado tomó a la bebé en sus brazos. En cuanto Severus tuvo sus brazos libres, abrazó a Alex por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro le acariciaba el cabello tratando de tranquilizarla.

La habitación estaba en silencio, solamente se escuchaba el llanto de Alex. Draco miró a su madre y ella con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó que era mejor dejar a la pareja sola. Xóchitl se bajó de la cama, tomó su forma humana y se acercó al rubio pidiéndole en silencio a Eileen. Draco se la dió y la brije se encaminó hacia la salida cargando a la bebé. Draco las siguió y en cuanto ellos estuvieron fuera, Narcisa salió y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Severus agradeció en silencio que todos se fueran dejándolo a solas con su pequeña. Después de que Alex fuera secuestrada, permaneció en su casa en la Calle de la Hiladera cuidando a su hija y estando al pendiente de la información que tanto Narcisa como Draco le proporcionaban de lo que pasaba en la Mansión Malfoy. Cada minuto que pasaba, Severus se desesperaba de no poder hacer algo para rescatar a Alex y de solo pensar lo que le estuvieron haciendo en el sótano de ese lugar hacía que la sangre le hirviera y tuviera el impulso de irrumpir en la mansión y sacarla de ahí; sin embargo, cada vez que escuchaba el llanto de Eileen o sus pequeños balbuceos, sabía que no podía dejarla sola, aun contando con la protección de Xóchitl, porque corría el riesgo de que algo malo les fuera a pasar tanto él como a Alex y dejarán sola a Eileen.

Hasta que finalmente, dos días atrás, Narcisa le envió una carta diciéndole el paradero de su pequeña, pero a la vez contándole lo que había pasado en la Mansión; honestamente se preocupó cuando leyó que Potter y sus amigos fueron capturados y llevados a la Mansión Malfoy como prisioneros y casi fuera entregado al Señor Tenebroso; pero lo que lo encolerizo más fue leer lo que el miserable de Lucius se había atrevido a hacerle a su pequeña. Por los rastros de lágrimas que quedaron en el pergamino, Severus supuso que para Narcisa también fue doloroso el simple hecho de pensar que su esposo fue capaz de hacerle algo así a una chica inocente de diecisiete años y que además era la mujer de su "mejor amigo".

Lo único que logró calmar la cólera de Severus fue que Narcisa le dijo que Alex estaba a salvo bajo su cuidado y el de Draco; le escribió la dirección de la casa, y tomando con firmeza a su hija y a la loba, desapareció de su casa hasta la casa que Narcisa tenía por parte de la familia Black y que hacía años que nadie la ocupaba; a parte de la rubia, Andrómeda era la única que también conocía la existencia de la casa.

En cuanto llegó, Draco los recibió y los condujo por la casa hasta la habitación donde Alex descansaba; la chica estaba inconsciente desde que llegaron, Narcisa logró atender sus heridas a tiempo; lamentablemente el daño interno que Lucius le hizo fue tan grave que provocó que Alex ya no pueda tener más hijos. Severus y Xóchitl se preocuparon al escuchar eso, pero les preocupaba más la reacción de Alex ante la noticia.

Siguió abrazando a la latina hasta que se percató que la chica se quedo dormida en sus brazos, la recostó en la cama, le dio un beso en la frente y salió en silencio de la habitación mirando por última vez a Alex dormida. Bajó a la sala de estar donde estaban los demás y pasando de largo le dijo a Xóchitl que cuidará a Eileen. Tanto la loba como madre e hijo se sorprendieron ante la actitud del pocionista.

—¿Snape? ¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Xóchitl

Pero Severus no respondió. La brije y los dos Malfoy suponían a dónde se dirigía el pocionista pero nadie dijo o hizo nada para detenerlo, pero se quedaron preocupados ante lo que Severus sería capaz de hacer.

«Espero que tenga cuidado» pensó Xóchitl

Severus uso la chimenea de la casa para llegar directamente a la Mansión Malfoy. Se apareció en el salón y vio que ahí solamente estaba Lucius, parado ante la ventana con un vaso de whisky en la mano. El rubio se tensó al principio pensando que sería el Señor Tenebroso otra vez, pero suspiro de alivio al ver que solamente se trataba de Severus; no se percató de la mirada asesina que el azabache le estaba lanzando.

—Severus, viejo amigo, me asustaste —dijo Lucius y le dio un sorbo a su bebida—. Por cierto ¿dónde has estado? Nos han dicho los Carrow que no te ven mucho en Hogwarts, aunque has podido llevar muy bien el colegio... —no pudo terminar porque unas fuertes y frías manos lo tomaron de la solapa de su traje haciendo que soltará su vaso y este se rompiera al estrellarse contra el suelo.

Miró a Severus y se asustó al verlo a los ojos y darse cuenta de que el pocionista estaba encolerizado. Al principio no supo porque, pero le tomó como diez segundos entender el comportamiento del pocionista. Su expresión se relajó y tuvo el descaro de dejar escapar una pequeña risa lo cual hizo que Severus se molestara más y apretó su agarre.

—¿¡De que te ríes, Lucius!?

—No puedo creer que armes este escándalo solamente por una simple Sangre Sucia...

—¿¡Qué dijiste!? —estrelló a Lucius contra la ventana haciendo que esta se rompiera y el suelo alrededor de ellos quedará cubierto de vidrios—. ¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARLA ASÍ NUNCA MÁS! ADEMÁS ¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA ATREVERTE SIQUIERA A PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA A MI MUJER! —a cada palabra que exclamaba, estrellaba a Lucius contra la ventana rota a tal punto que hizo que el rubio se lastimará las manos y le sangraran.

Lucius levantó las manos y sujetó a Severus de una de sus muñecas, estaba por tomar la otra cuando sintió la punta de una varita justamente apuntándole en el cuello. Bajó la mano libre y miró a Severus realmente asustado; nunca había visto al pocionista de esa manera tan... amenazante.

—Vaya, creo que alguien está molesto por lo que le pasó a... su pequeña esposa Sangre Sucia

Ambos hombres miraron hacia la puerta y Severus sintió la sangre hervirle más al ver quien era.

—¿Que quieres Bellatrix? —preguntó Severus fríamente, bajando su varita pero sin soltar al rubio

—No, nada. Es divertido ver al "favorito" del Señor Tenebroso tan molesto, aunque no me agrada que sea por proteger a esa Sangre...

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO!

Bellatrix sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó a los hombres. Severus soltó a Lucius de golpe y se acercó a la mujer. Bellatrix ni se inmuto al ver la actitud del pocionista, puesto que ella sabía de antemano cómo se pondría Snape al descubrir lo que su querido cuñado le hizo a la mocosa. Sujetó con firmeza y discreción su varita lista para atacar a Snape.

Severus no necesito usar Legeremancia para saber que Bellatrix quería atarlo puesto que la conocía muy bien. Él también sujetó firme su varita listo para defenderse. Los dos estuvieron a punto de de atacarse cuando de pronto sintieron la marca tenebrosa arder con fuerza, Voldemort los estaba llamando. Bellatrix le sonrió con malicia a Severus y se irguió por completo de manera altanera.

—El señor tenebroso viene hacia acá —dijo Bellatrix con un tono de voz algo apagado, sorprendiendo a Severus por eso

Al pocionista solo le tomó unos segundos entender lo que pasaba. Guardó su varita y miró a Bellatrix con una sonrisa burlona ganándose una mirada envenenada de la mujer.

—Vaya, tal parece que nuestro señor no le agrada el saber que ustedes dos dejaron escapar a Potter y sus amigos

—¡Cállate Snape! —le gritó Bellatrix—. ¡Hubiéramos podido tener a Potter y asesinar a sus amigos de no ser por ese maldito elfo que se interpuso en nuestro camino!

—¿Un elfo? —repitió con burla Severus, aunque en realidad están sorprendido de eso ¿era posible que el elfo de la casa de Black decidiera al fin ayudar a su nuevo dueño?

—Sí —respondió Lucius detrás de Severus—. Fue uno de mis sirvientes. Hasta que el mocoso de Potter lo liberó en su segundo año

«Dobby» pensó Severus. El elfo estuvo trabajando en el castillo desde hace tiempo y por eso lo conocía, además de que cada vez que bajaba a las cocinas el pequeño elfo —vestido con varias prendas tejidas— se mostraba muy feliz de su "libertad" y todo gracias a Harry Potter. «Es bueno saber que incluso entre los elfos Potter tiene aliados»

De pronto los tres sintieron una presencia de magia oscura muy fuerte y enseguida se acercaron un poco a la puerta e hicieron una reverencia. Se abrieron las puertas de par en par y de ellas apareció Voldemort con su serpiente, Nagini, sobre los hombros como siempre.

—Mi señor —saludaron los tres con respeto

Voldemort pasó de largo hasta la chimenea del salón acariciando la cabeza de Nagini con dos dedos. El silencio en el lugar era muy tenso y nadie se atrevía a hablar hasta que fue Voldemort quien habló primero.

—Severus

El mencionado dio un par de pasos al frente y volvió hacer una reverencia.

—¿Sí, mi señor?

Voldemort no respondió enseguida. Antes de que Severus o alguno de los presentes se diera cuenta, Voldemort dio media vuelta rapidamentes con varita en mano y le lanzó a Severus el maleficio Cruciatus. Al no verlo venir. Severus cayó de rodillas e hizo un gran esfuerzo por no gritar y no mostrar ningún signo de dolor y mucho menos de debilidad.

El maleficio estuvo sobre él unos minutos y sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimientos, pero Voldemort se "compadeció" y retiró el hechizo. Severus cayó de rodillas, con las manos en el suelo para no caer y trataba de regular su respiración. Escuchó los pasos de Voldemort acercarse a él, pero no levantó la mirada.

—¿Mi... Mi señor?

—Espero que te sirva de lección —dijo Voldemort con desprecio. Severus no entendía de qué hablaba, pero el mago tenebroso enseguida respondió su duda—. Eso fue por no decirme que tú eres el padre de la bastarda que tuvo Macías —Severus sintió su corazón detenerse unos segundos y lentamente levantó su mirada hacia Voldemort disimulando su sorpresa y temor. ¿Cómo...?—. En cuanto capturaron a la mocosa, Bellatrix descubrió quien era el padre y me avisó de inmediato —Voldemort volvió a darle la espalda.

Con dificultad, Severus se puso de pie y con discreción fulminó con la mirada a la mortífaga, quien le sonrió con malicia y un toque de demencia. Retiró la mirada y se concentró de nuevo en Voldemort, ahora le preocupaba que quisiera que le dijera la ubicación de su familia, pero sería algo que nunca le diría a nadie y mucho menos a "su señor".

Voldemort tenía la intención de sonsacarle la ubicación de la chica, pero por desgracia no sería posible porque uno de los elfos se la llevó y no tenía idea de a dónde. Pudo haber torturado y hasta asesinado a los elfos con el fin de que le confesaran esa información, pero no valía la pena derramar la sangre de seres inferiores, así que solamente tendría que esperar hasta que la chica decidiera dar la cara, y si tenía suerte, junto con Potter.

Voldemort les dio la orden de retirarse y a Severus le dejó una advertencia de que no volviera a hacer cosas a su espalda y que le informará de todo lo que supiera respecto a Alex y a la bebé. El pocionista solamente hizo una reverencia como respuesta, y tal como llegó, Voldemort desapareció.

Severus fulminó con la mirada a Lucius y a Bellatrix y salió de la mansión. Pudo usar de nuevo la chimenea pero no quería arriesgarse a que lo siguieran como ratas...

Entonces una idea se le cruzó en la mente, pero enseguida la desecho. Narcisa le había dicho que Colagusano había muerto ahorcado por su propia mano de plata cuando Potter y sus amigos escaparon.

—Espero que esa rata se esté quemando en el infierno —murmuró Severus para sí mismo y se fue de ahí

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Pasó más de un mes desde el escape de la Mansión Malfoy y Alex seguía recuperándose en la casa de la familia Black. Usando a uno de los elfos domésticos que había en la casa, Alex pudo averiguar dónde estaban sus amigos y que había pasado con ellos desde que se separaron, otra vez: Por instrucciones de Ron, Dobby los llevó a la casa de Bill y Fleur, pero en el viaje de escape, la daga de Bellatrix logró clavarse en el pecho del elfo haciendo que muriera en los brazos de Harry en cuanto llegaron a su destino y el azabache lo enterró en el jardín, con el permiso de Bill y Fleur, claro. Desde entonces han permanecido ahí.

Alex no encontraba la forma de llegar "casualmente" a la casa sin levantar sospechas de que recibió ayuda para averiguar dónde estaba sin que se considerará espionaje, pero no tuvo que preocuparse más por eso; a finales de abril recibieron una visita inesperada pero agradable. Todos estaban en la sala cuando de pronto se escuchó que tocaban la puerta, en la casa solamente estaban las mujeres (Severus y Draco estaban en Hogwarts pero en las noches iban a verlas), se pusieron de pie a la vez que Alex y Narcisa sacaron sus varitas.

La latina hizo el ademán de acercarse a la puerta, pero tanto Narcisa como Xóchitl se le adelantaron. Narcisa llegó a la puerta y tomó el pomo pero no lo abrió, apuntando a esta con su varita.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó la rubia

—Soy tu hermana, Andrómeda Tonks, de soltera Black. —respondió una voz de mujer al otro lado de la puerta—. Fui borrada del árbol genealógico de los Back al casarme con un hijo de muggles, su nombre era Ted Tonks y tengo una hija llamada Nymphadora Tonks, quien está casada con el hombre lobo Remus Lupin

Las tres estuvieron a punto de bajar la guardia, pero entonces pensaron que tal vez podría ser Bellatrix pretendiendo ser su hermana o alguien más peligroso. Alex se acercó con cuidado apuntado con su varita a la puerta. Xóchitl y ella estaban listas para atacar cuando la mujer levantó una mano indicándoles que se alejaran.

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó Alex

—Creo saber cómo demostrar que es Andy y no Bella —dijo Narcisa—. Pero necesito que se aparten un poco, por favor

Las latinas no se mostraron de acuerdo con el plan, pero confiaron en Narcissa y se alejaron de ahí. La mujer se pegó un poco más a la puerta y dijo algo que ninguna de los dos alcanzó a escuchar. La voz detrás de la puerta respondió pero no entendieron lo que dijo, pero sea lo que sea, fue suficiente para convencer a Narcisa.

Abrió la puerta dejando pasar a una mujer más o menos de la edad de las dos hermanas Black y que por sus facciones demostraba que si era su hermana: pues tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos, más grandes, reflejaban mayor bondad.

Alex y Xóchitl se asombraron un poco al verla, era la única de las Black que nunca habían visto y Tonks nunca hablaba de sus padres salvo una que otra vez. Las hermanas se saludaron y después la recién llegada se acercó a la latina.

—Hola, tú debes de ser una de las amigas de Dora ¿cierto? —dijo la mujer quedándose de pie ante la chica—. Alejandra Snape ¿o me equivoco?

Alex se sonrojó ante el nombre que dijo la señora Tonks. Aún no estaba casada con Severus, pero al tener a Eileen todos sus amigos y conocidos la veían de ese modo.

—Eh... Sí, mucho gusto Señora Tonks —saludó la latina

—Llámame Andrómeda —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, al la cual Alex respondió con timidez

Narcisa se acercó a su hermana, pero su semblante se entristeció en cuanto puso una mano sobre el hombro de Andrómeda.

—¿Cómo has estado, Andy? —preguntó Narcisa con preocupación, cosa que las chicas notaron

Andrómeda bajo un poco la mirada, pero después miró a su hermana con una triste sonrisa.

—Tanto para Dora como para mí no ha sido fácil —respondió Andrómeda—. Pero gracias a la felicidad que Remus le ha dado a mi niña, yo también me he podido contagiar de esa misma felicidad y seguir adelante

Alex y Xóchitl no entendían ni una sola palabra de lo que decían y eso debió reflejarse en sus rostros ya que Andrómeda les dijo:

—Hace más de un mes que perdí a mi esposo por culpa de los mortífagos y los carroñeros

Las latinas abrieron mucho los ojos por el asombro, pero su semblante se entristeció poco a poco. Se sentían mal puesto que desde hace meses que estaban desconectadas del exterior y no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero gracias a Severus y los demás ya estaba casi al tanto de las cosas.

—Lo sentimos mucho —dijo Alex—. Nosotras no sabíamos...

—No te preocupes, pequeña. Lo importante ahora es que tú bebé esté a salvo y tenga a sus padres en estos tiempos oscuros.

—Gracias, Señora... digo, Andrómeda

La mujer le sonrió y se volvió hacia su hermana. Las hermanas Black estuvieron hablando por un largo rato más hasta que Andrómeda tuvo que irse, pero antes de eso, se volvió hacia Alex.

—Se me olvidaba, Harry y sus amigos están refugiados en casa de Bill y Fleur Weasley desde hace más de un mes

—Lo sabemos, gracias. Pero ¿usted cómo lo sabe? —preguntó Alex

—Porque después de que escaparon de la Mansión Malfoy y llegaron allá, Bill enseguida se comunicó con la Orden del Fénix y les contó lo que pasó —respondió Andrómeda

Alex y Xóchitl aún seguían pensando cómo llegar a casa de Bill y Fleur en busca de sus amigos y finalmente poder volver a ayudarlos con su misión... Pero el repentino sonido de un balbuceo sacó de sus pensamientos a la latina y miró con tristeza a su pequeña hija; no podía dejarla a su suerte, Severus estaba muy ocupado en Hogwarts y no podría hacerse cargo de la bebé y tampoco Draco, y también era muy peligroso dejarla sola con Narcisa, porque estaba totalmente seguirá que Xóchitl la acompañaría.

Su angustia debió reflejarse en su rostro, porque enseguida sintió una mano posarse gentilmente sobre su hombro. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos se Andrómeda.

—Sé que tarde o temprano tendrás que regresar a la lucha y te preocupa dejar sola a tu bebé. No te preocupes, Dora, Remus y yo la cuidaremos muy bien y tendrá la compañía de mi lindo nieto. ¿Te parece bien?

—¿Está segura? No quisiéramos causarle molestias... Espere ¿nieto? ¿Ya nació el bebé de Tonks, digo, Dora?

—¿No lo sabías? —la latina solo negó con la cabeza—. Sí, ayer nació mi nieto

—¡Qué bueno! —pero su felicidad fue reemplazada por seriedad—. Entonces ¿no es molestia que, por favor, cuiden a Eileen?

—No es ninguna molestia, al contrario, será un placer

Alex lo medito unos segundos hasta que le sonrió a la mujer, y por impulso de agradecimiento, abrazó a la mujer haciendo que se sorprendiera al principio, pero poco a poco le correspondió el abrazo.

—Solo necesito hablar con Severus y ver si él está de acuerdo —dijo Alex, separándose de la mujer

—Sé que ya no tiene mucho sentido que lo diga, pero de esos molestos Merodeadores prefiero mil veces a Lupin

Todas las presentes voltearon bruscamente ante la sorpresa, pero se tranquilizaron enseguida al ver al recién llegado; las hermanas Black suspiraron aliviadas al igual que la loba, pero Alex solamente corrió hacia el hombre y se colgó de su cuello.

—¡Severus!

El pocionista tuvo tiempo de reaccionar rápidamente ante la actitud de la chica. La tomó de la cintura correspondiendole el abrazo y la levantó un poco en el aire. Había sido unas semanas difíciles, y más con una "visita reciente" de Voldemort en Hogwarts; a pesar de que el Señor Tenebroso le ordenó regresar al castillo, alcanzó a ver que el mago tenebroso se dirigió a la tumba de Dumbledore y le robó su varita: la Varita de Saúco. El viejo director le había contado la verdad sobre su varita y los planes que tenía para ella para evitar que Voldemort la poseyera en su totalidad; sin embargo, el plan no salió como lo esperaban, pero el viejo director confiaba en que la Varita aun pudiera ser usada para el bien y no para el mal.

En cuanto pudo "escaparse" de sus deberes como director, se dirigió a casa a ver a su familia. En cuanto llegó escuchó toda la conversación de las mujeres y de la recién llegada, no le agradaba la idea de que Alex se se arriesgara en la dichosa misión que el viejo Dumbledore les asignó a Potter y sus amigos (y de la cual nunca logró averiguar de qué se trataba); pero conocía muy bien a su pequeña y sabía que no lograría convencerla, así que dio su aprobación para que los Lupin cuidaran a Eileen.

Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando (o cómo dirigían en su país: le cayera el veinte) de que al parecer Severus escuchó todo y su hombre estaba de acuerdo de su decisión. Se separó un poco para ver a Severus, el hombre le sonreía pero pudo ver en sus ojos la preocupación.

—Severus...

El pocionista colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y la chica se cayó.

—Sea lo que sea la locura en la que están metidos... solo ten mucho cuidado ¿de acuerdo?

La latina le sonrió y volvió a abrazarlos. Unas horas después, Alex y Severus se despedían una última vez de Eileen y se la entregaron a Andrómeda.

—No se preocupen, Leen estará bien, lo prometo —aseguró la mujer

—De verdad muchas gracias Andrómeda —dijo Alex. Abrazó una vez más a Eileen y la colocó con cuidado en los brazos de la madre de Tonks.

—Será muy triste estar lejos de Eileen —comentó Xóchitl en voz alta

—Es por eso que tú irás con ella —dijo Severus

—¿Eh? ¿Estas bromeando, Snape?

—No, no bromeo

—¡Pero Alex va a necesitar de mi...!

—Sé que así es —interrumpió Alex—. Pero me sentiré más tranquila al saber que tú ayudarás a los Lupin y a la Sra. Tonks a proteger a los niños

—Alex...

La castaña se puso de cuclillas a la altura de la loba y la abrazó con cariño. Sin separarse, Xóchitl tomó forma humana y correspondió el abrazo sin poder evitar dejar escapar algunas lágrimas. Las chicas se separaron y la brije volvió a su forma lobuna.

—¿No que muy ruda? —preguntó Alex con un deje de burla

—Ya te pego Snape su sentido del humor

—¿Y que esperabas? —intervino Severus, hablando también con un deje de burla

—Mejor callate y abrazame, tonto murciélago

Severus le sonrió con burla y lo hizo. Su abrazo con Severus duró menos que con Alex pero algo era algo. Con una última mirada hacia atrás, Xóchitl junto con Eileen y Andrómeda desaparecieron del lugar.

—¿Sigues segura de lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó Severus a Alex

—La mera verdad... más o menos —respondió Alex con un claro tono de inseguridad

La pareja se despidió de Narcisa, se tomaron de las manos y desaparecieron para aparecer cerca de El Refugio. Ninguno de los dos podía ver la casa por lo que confirmaron que estaba bajo el encantamiento Fidelio y varios hechizos protectores.

—OK... aquí voy —murmuró Alex y se encaminó hacia la casa

Pero una mano la sujetó con cuidado de la muñeca deteniendo su caminar. Alex volteó y abrazó con fuerza a Severus; no quería dejarlo, pero era necesario, tenían que encontrar y destruir los Horrocruxes que faltaban para derrotar a Voldemort. Lo sujetó con fuerza del cuello con un brazo y con el otro acariciaba su cabello mientras que Severus la abrazaba con un brazo por los hombros y el otro por la cintura.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que Alex escuchó pasos cerca de donde estaban.

—Alguien salió, necesito que me vean

—Solo un poco más

—Severus...

—Por favor

Alex afirmó su agarre. Le dolía mucho separarse de su familia, pero gracias a los tiempos oscuros no tenían otra opción. No pudo evitar dejar escapar algunas lágrimas pero al mismo tiempo sintió unas gotas caer sobre su cabeza, no necesito levantar la mirada para darse cuenta que Severus estaba igual.

El pocionista la separó un poco y atrapó sus labios en un último beso.

—Ten mucho cuidado —pidió Severus en cuanto la soltó

—Tu también por favor

Con pesar, se soltaron y Alex se acercó a los límites de los hechizos protectores; de pronto sintio un hechizo golpearla de lleno en la espalda y después todo se volvió oscuro.

Severus se maldecía por lo que hizo; los dos acordaron que para no levantar sospechas de cómo llegó a ese lugar el pocionista debía herirla —no de gravedad— para que las personas de la casita de playa pensaran que la atacó un mortífago (a lo cual Severus comentó que eso no sería una mentira por lo que se ganó un puñetazo de Alex en el brazo, el cual debía admitir que le dolió). Escuchó pasos acercarse rápidamente, de las barreras protectoras salieron Bill Weasley y Potter; el niño que vivió revisó a su amiga y suspiro de alivio al comprobar que seguía con vida.

—Será mejor llevarla adentro y revisarla —dijo Bill

—Yo la llevo —dijo Harry enseguida

Tomó a Alex con cuidado en brazos y los dos se internaron en las protecciones haciendo que Severus los perdiera enseguida de vista, pero sabía que su pequeña estaba asalvo.

—Ten mucho cuidado Alex

Y desapareció del lugar con un movimiento de varita.

=

La oscuridad iba desapareciendo poco a poco, no sentía dolor alguno en su cuerpo por lo que supuso que, en parte porque Severus le lanzó con cuidado el hechizo, la atendieron en cuanto la encontraron. Su mirada se topó con un techo color arena y enseguida el olor de agua salada inundó sus fosas nasales haciendo que la chica se sintiera tranquila.

—Este lugar...

—¡Alex! Gracias al cielo, finalmente despertaste

La latina miró hacia su izquierda de donde venía la voz y sonrió al ver a su acompañante.

—A mi también me da mucho gusto verte Harry

El azabache le respondió la sonrisa, pero antes de que algunos de los dos pudiera decir algo, la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entraron los demás habitantes de la casa.

—¡Alex!

—¡Ron! ¡Hermione! ¡Luna! Que gusto verlos... —pero se interrumpió al ver al chico moreno que venía detrás de su amiga rubia—. ¿Eh? ¿Dean?

—Hola, Alex. Que gusto verte

—Lo mismo digo... aunque admito que también es una sorpresa verte en este lugar

—¿Huh? ¿Acaso no me viste en el sótano de los Malfoy junto a Harry y Ron?

—No. Entre que el lugar estaba muy oscuro, me llevaron a la fuerza fuera de ahí y no pude ver a nadie más

—Ya veo. Entonces tampoco viste a Griphook

—¿Quien?

—Es un duende —los chicos vieron a la puerta y se encontraron con Bill Weasley y su esposa Fleur—. Llegó con ellos junto con un elfo doméstico, quien los trajo a mi casa. Estoy seguro que fue Ron quien les dijo cómo llegar hasta acá

—De hecho, hermano —reconoció el pelirrojo menor

—¿Elfo doméstico...? ¡Dobby! Que gusto que los ayudó a escapar ¿Y dónde está?

Ante la pregunta de la chica, todos los presentes bajaron la mirada con tristeza y en el rostro de Harry se asomó una sombra de culpa. Eso fue más que suficiente para Alex, ella ya lo sabia, pero tenía que aparentar.

—No puede ser...

—Dobby... se sacrificó para salvarnos —dijo Harry—. Pedí permiso a Bill y lo enterré en el jardín

—De verdad lo siento Harry, yo... —a la latina no se le ocurría de qué manera podía levantarle el ánimo a su amigo

—Esta bien, no tienes que decir nada —se acercó a Alex y la abrazo por los hombros—. De verdad me alegra que estés con nosotros sana y salva

Alex le correspondió el abrazo y le pareció sentir unas gotas mojar su hombro; Harry estaba llorando. Estuvieron así hasta que Bill los interrumpió

—Por cierto —los chicos se separaron y centraron su atención en el mayor de los hermanos Weasley, quien para extrañeza de todos, tenía expresión seria—. ¿Cómo fue que nos encontraste? Nadie sabe de esta ubicación más que...

—Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Sí, lo sé —concluyó Alex

—Espera ¿encontraste a alguien de la Orden? ¿Esa persona te trajo aquí? ¿Por qué no te trajo hasta la casa? —Harry bombardeó a Alex con tantas preguntas que logró hacer que la chica se mareara un poco

—Harry... ¡Harry ya callate! —exclamó la latina tapándole la boca con una mano—. No te entiendo y me estás aturdiendo. Te voy a soltar y poco a poco me preguntas lo que quieres ¿de acuerdo?

El ojiverde solo asintió y Alex lo soltó. Alex respiró profundo tratando de ordenar sus ideas; supo que eso sería lo primero que le preguntarían al llegar por lo que antes de llegar planeó junto con Severus decirles una "verdad a medias".

—Después de lo que pasó en la Mansión Malfoy, que me separé de ustedes, alguien de confianza me llevó a un lugar seguro a curarme de las heridas que me provocó Lucius Malfoy y me permitió quedarme ahí por un tiempo. Estuve recuperándome y tratando de encontrarlos hasta que una persona cercana a la Orden me encontró y me dijo dónde encontrarlos.

—¿Una persona cercana a la Orden? —repitió Harry

—No sé si la conozcas, es la madre de Dora

—¿Dora? —repitió Ron confundido

—¡Tonks, pues! pero como ya está casada ni modo que le siga diciendo por el apellido de soltera ¿o sí?

—Esta bien, no te enojes —dijo el pelirrojo levantando las manos a modo de paz

—Entonces ¿la Sra. Tonks fue quien te trajo aquí? —preguntó Hermione

—No, ella quiso traerme pero le pedí que por favor cuidara a Xóchitl y Eileen... —Alex se interrumpió de golpe al pronunciar el nombre de su hija.

Harry, Ron y Hermione enseguida supieron de qué hablaba y Luna solamente le sonrió a la latina, mientras que el matrimonio joven Weasley y Dean no entendieron la reacción. Hermione vio el aprieto en el que se estaba metiendo su amiga, por lo que rápidamente intervino.

—La buena noticia es que lograste dar con nosotros, pero ¿cómo fue que llegaste herida?

Alex miró a su amiga y le agradeció con la mirada por la intervención.

—Supongo que fue mala idea aparecerme lejos del lugar, puesto que un... —le constaba decir esa palabra para referirse a su hombre, pero no tenía opción—... mortífago me atacó. Logré quitármelo de encima antes de llegar pero me dio por la espalda y eso hizo que llegara en esas condiciones

Bill, Fleur, Luna y Dean se tranquilizaron al escuchar la historia de la latina, pero los tres amigos sabían que su amiga solamente había dicho la verdad a medias por lo que decidieron posponer la conversación para cuando estuvieran solos.

Después de ponerse al día entre todos, los hombres salieron de la habitación dejando solas a las mujeres para que Fleur, con ayuda de Hermione y Luna, pudiera revisar a Alex y asegurarse que no tuviera alguna otra herida.

—Gacias al cielo, solamente tienes algunos mogetones. Por lo demás estás muy bien —dijo Fleur, recogiendo todo lo del botiquín—. Ahoga solamente necesitas descansag. Hegmione y Luna pueden hacegte compañía mientras pepago la cena

—Si. Muchas gracias, Fleur

La veela simplemente le sonrió y salió de la habitación. Hermione y Luna se sentaron a ambos lados de la cama mientras Alex terminaba de abotonarse la blusa. Al ver la cara de su mejor amiga, Alex supuso que ella quería sonsacarle la verdad respecto a cómo llegó hasta El Refugio.

—Hermione —dejó escapar un suspiro—. Si quieres decirme algo, por favor ya dilo —dijo a la vez que se sentaban en la cama

—La que debería de hablar es otra —dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Por qué te separaste de nosotros cuando escapamos de la Mansión Malfoy? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Dónde está tu bebé? ¿Fue Snape quien te trajo aquí?

Alex sujetó con fuerzas las sábanas sin saber cómo podría decirle la verdad a su amiga. Luna vio la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de la latina y salió en su auxilio.

—Hermione, deberías de hablar todo esto con calma

—Luna...

—Alex está agotada, además de que creo que son muchas preguntas de golpe ¿no crees?

Hermione miró a Luna por un segundo y después a Alex dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Creo que tienes razón, Luna. Pero es que además...

—Estás preocupada, y eso Alex lo entiende ¿no? —dijo Luna mirando a la latina

—Eh... sí

—¿Ves? —Luna se movió un poco en la cama para sentarse al lado de Alex—. Entonces ¿quieres contarnos todo desde el principio y con calma?

Alex miró a la rubia y luego a Hermione. Al ver que su mejor amiga ya estaba más calmada, respiró profundo para poder calmarse y les contó todo lo que pasó después de la huida de la Mansión Malfoy. Tanto Hermione como Luna se sorprendieron por lo que escucharon pero se tranquilizaron al escuchar acerca de Eileen y que estaba a salvo en casa de los Lupin junto con Xóchitl, como había dicho antes.

—Ahora entiendo porque ella no llegó contigo —dijo Hermione tomándole la mano a Alex en señal de apoyo—, se quedó para proteger a tu hija

—Exacto —Alex apretó un poco el agarre y entonces una idea se le cruzó en la cabeza—. Por cierto ¿y ustedes que han estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Creí que seguirían con... —miró discretamente a Luna y después a Hermione—. la misión que nos encomendó Dumbledore

Hermione miró con discreción a Luna buscando las palabras correctas para poner al tanto a la latina respecto a la misión de búsqueda y destrucción de los Horrocruxes. Sin embargo, Luna entendió que ese era un tema privado por lo que se puso de pie ante la mirada confusa de sus amigas.

—Las dejaré a solas para que puedan hablar con más libertad. Entendiendo que es un tema en el que no puedo entrometerme

—Luna...

—No te preocupes, Alex. No me siento excluida, de verdad entiendo que el profesor Dumbledore les encomendó una misión y es de suma importancia que los cuatro puedan llevarla a cabo sin problema —Luna salió de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se volvió hacia sus amigas—. Espero que puedan cumplirlo pronto —y se retiró.

Las chicas seguían sorprendidas por la conducta de la rubia pero se sintieron agradecidas con ella por su comprensión. Hermione le contó todo lo que vivieron desde el escape de la Mansión Malfoy; el entierro de Dobby, el interrogatorio al duende Griphook y al fabricante de varitas Ollivander y el plan que armaron junto con el duende para irrumpir en Gringotts en busca de un posible horrocrux en la bóveda de Bellatrix Lestrange. Eso último dejó impactada a Alex.

—¿Están seguros de que el horrocrux se encuentra ahí? —preguntó Alex en cuanto Hermione terminó de hablar

—Harry es el que está seguro —dijo Hermione. La chica soltó un suspiro antes de continuar—. A estas alturas, cualquier lugar podría ser un excelente escondite para los horrocruxes

—En eso tienes razón —concordó Alex—. ¿Y ya está todo listo?

—Sí, lo más pronto posible. Tal vez mañana

—Pues tendremos que desvelarnos un poco para que me expliquen bien el plan

—¿Eh? Alex ¿No estarás pensando...?

—¿En ir con ustedes? ¡Pues claro que sí! —afirmó la latina levantando un puño a modo de determinación—. Ya los deje suficiente tiempo en la búsqueda y destrucción de los horrocruxes ¡yo también merezco un poco de acción!

—¡Pero eso fue porque estabas embarazada!

—Leen está a salvo con Xóchitl y honestamente me he sentido mal todo este tiempo al haberlos abandonado en esta misión que también es mía. Llegó el momento de poner de mi parte.

—Alex...

—Estoy bien, Hermione. Será mejor avisarles a Harry y los demás para que podamos ver que es lo que puedo hacer

Hermione miró a su amiga un momento tratando de encontrar algún argumento para poder hacer que la chica desistiera, pero al ver un brillo de determinación en su rostro y conociendo lo terca que era, Hermione terminó sonriéndole con complicidad y negando suavemente con la cabeza.

—No has cambiado en nada. Esta bien, vamos a decirle a los chicos

Alex correspondió la sonrisa.

«Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudar a detener esta guerra y darle a mi hija un mundo mejor» pensó la latina con entusiasmo.


	90. Asalto a Gringotts y regreso a Hogwarts

Como era de esperarse, Harry y Ron se emocionaron al ver a Alex de nuevo en el equipo. Lograron ponerla al corriente con el plan: Hermione se haría pasar por Bellatrix Lestrange y Ron se disfrazaría de un mago extranjero, mientras que Harry y Griphook estarían ocultos bajo la Capa Invisible del azabache para poder darles vía libre a Ron y Hermione ya que había altas posibilidades de que en Gringotts supieran que podría aparecer una impostora de Bellatrix y trataría de entrar a la bóveda de los Lestrange.

—¿Qué te parece el plan? —preguntó Harry a Alex

—Está muy bien, solamente tengo una duda —dijo Alex

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Y yo qué hago?

Los tres amigos se quedaron callados ante eso; desde que se separaron, Harry, Ron y Hermione habían dado por hecho que no volverían a ver a la latina por su embarazo, hasta que se volvieron a ver siendo prisioneros de los mortífagos. El trío de oro se miró tratando de pensar que es lo que podría hacer su amiga.

Alex vio el nerviosismo de sus amigos y adivinó enseguida lo que estaba pasando, no los culpaba; ella estuvo desaparecida por un largo tiempo y solamente hasta ahora finalmente los cuatro se reunieron.

El incómodo silencio fue roto por el duende.

—Su amiga podría hacerse pasar por el profesor Snape

Los cuatro amigos miraron a Griphook sorprendidos por la sugerencia.

—¿Y cómo lo hará? —preguntó Ron

El duende se acercó a la latina buscando algo en sus ropas hasta que de la manga derecha extrajo un largo cabello negro. Los cuatro Gryffindors lo miraron; Harry y Ron con mueca de disgusto por el simple hecho de recordar quién era el padre de la bebé de Alex, Hermione sonrió con complicidad ante la idea. Alex tomó el cabello y lo analizó con cuidado con la mirada, podía afirmar de que ese era el cabello de su prometido.

—Bueno... problema resuelto —dijo Alex tratando de aligerar la tensión

Harry y Ron no estaban convencidos con que su amiga se hiciera pasar por su "novio", pero si querían que la latina los acompañara, que se hiciera pasar por Snape era la única solución.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente Harry—. Y no es por ofender a Hermione, pero al menos podrás ayudarla en caso de que no actúe como Bellatrix y levante sospechas

—No me ofendo, Harry. De hecho, estoy de acuerdo contigo —Hermione miró el cabello de Bellatrix que aún tenía entre sus dedos—. No estoy segura de que podré hacerme pasar por ella sin llamar la atención.

—No te preocupes —dijo Alex—. Podrás hacerlo y la misión será exitosa —aseguró la latina con optimismo

Eso bastó para que sus amigos se tranquilizaran un poco. Siguieron repasando el plan un par de veces más, asegurándose de que Alex lo entendiera y se lo memorizará a la perfección a la vez que le hacían algunos cambios ya tomando en cuenta a "Snape" en la misión.

A la mañana siguiente, los cuatro amigos se levantaron antes del alba, recogieron sus cosas y se alistaron para la misión. Harry y Ron salieron primero de la casa y se alejaron hasta donde se encontraba la tumba de Dobby para esperar a las chicas y al duende, salir de los límites de protección de la casa y partir al Callejón Diagon.

—Espero que el plan resulte —comentó Ron para romper el silencio

—Yo también amigo —secundo Harry

En la casa, Alex y Hermione terminaban de vestirse con las túnicas que Fleur les consiguió y que Alex modificó para que se parecieran a las ropas que Severus y Bellatrix acostumbraban usar. En el tocador reposaban dos vasos metálicos con Poción Multijugos y ya con los cabellos incluidos. La poción que contenía el cabello de Bellatrix era una sustancia viscosa de color negro que podría confundirse con brea; mientras que la poción con el cabello de Severus era de un color plateado muy fino que casi parecía sangre de unicornio.

Alex mientras se vestía no dejaba de mirar la poción con una sonrisa, recordó la primera vez que se hizo pasar por Severus en su segundo año en Hogwarts.

«Pero al menos ya sé que me haré pasar por él y me volverá a tomar por sorpresa.» pensó la latina con una sonrisa terminando de abotonarse la larga hilera de botones de la levita. «Insisto: ¿cómo es que a Severus le gusta usar esto?» pensó con fastidio la chica en cuanto termino.

—¿Lista, Alex? —preguntó Hermione tomando el vaso con su poción

—Lista, Hermione —respondió Alex tomando su vaso

Las chicas chocaron los vasos a modo de brindis con la intención de darse ánimos y a pesados tragos cada una se bebió la poción. Hermione no pudo evitar hacer muecas de asco en cuanto terminó su poción, mientras que Alex se bebía la suya de un solo trago como la primera vez.

Los efectos comunes de la poción comenzaron a tener efecto en seguida ingirieron el brebaje. Ambas crecieron un poco, pero Alex creció más que Hermione. El cabello de ambas se volvió negro azabache, pero el de Alex le creció hasta los hombros y lo tenía lacio, mientras que a Hermione le creció hasta la cintura y en rizos pero un poco más domados que los suyos. Los cambios continuaron hasta que las dos ya no sintieron nada y al mirarse en el espejo ya no les devolvían la mirada sus reflejos sino precisamente Severus Snape y Bellatrix Lestrange.

—Esto es realmente extraño —comentó Hermione mirándose al espejo todavía no muy convencida

—¿Y qué esperabas? —respondió Alex acomodándose la ropa y mirando su reflejo al mismo tiempo—. Nadie en su sano juicio quisiera hacerse pasar por la psicópata

—No solamente me refería a eso

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces?

—Es que se me hace extraño ver a Snape y Bellatrix en la misma habitación sin tratar de matarse, aún cuando sé que solamente somos nosotras. —Alex dejó caer los hombros y miró a Hermione sobre su hombro derecho—. ¿Qué?

—¿Es en serio tu comentario? Me esperaría algo así de Ron, no de ti

—Mejor terminemos de alistar todo y salgamos antes de que preocupemos a los chicos —dijo Hermione tomando su bolso de cuentas

—Ajá —dijo Alex tomando sus cosas

Unos minutos después las dos se reunieron con Griphook y los tres salieron en silencio de El Refugio o al menos hasta que se cerró la puerta trasera por donde salieron. El duende iba enfrente de las chicas por lo que no se detuvo ni hizo nada en cuanto Hermione dio un mal paso haciendo que se le doblara un poco el pie cayéndose de frente y llevándose consigo a Alex haciendo que las dos cayera boca abajo, pero parecía que Bellatrix quedó arriba de Severus pero de la cintura para abajo.

Harry y Ron solamente veían lo que pasaba sin decir nada; al principio cuando las vieron llegar enseguida creyeron que en realidad se trataban de Severus y Bellatrix, pero al ver lo que paso en cuanto cayeron se tranquilizaron al ver que eran las chicas con el efecto de la Poción Multijugos, pero aun así les pareció extraño la escena que acaban de presenciar.

«Si... son las chicas» pensaron los chicos dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio

—Hermione... ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Alex aún boca abajo y con su amiga encima

—Perdón —respondió Hermione. Se levantó y ayudó a su amiga a ponerse de pie—, se me atoró el pie con la ropa

—Sí, me di cuenta. ¿Y tú estás bien?

—Eso creo

—¡Ustedes dos! —Las chicas voltearon de golpe y vieron al duende ya junto a los chicos, esperándolas—. Si ya terminaron de jugar ¡vámonos!

Las chicas se acercaron. Hermione hechizó el rostro de Ron haciendo que tomará otro aspecto, se les agotó la Poción Multijugos. Los cinco se tomaron de las manos y se desaparecieron fuera de los límites de los hechizos de protección de El Refugio. Aparecieron en un callejón oscuro cerca del Caldero Chorreante, Hermione se adelantó con Ron mientras que Harry y Griphook (bajo la capa invisible) iban por detrás y un poco más apartada Alex, sería muy extraño ver a Severus Snape llegar junto a Bellatrix Lestrange y un mago desconocido.

Pasaron por el bar como si nada. El tabernero del lugar, Tom, saludo a Hermione, pero la chica olvidando por completo que en ese momento era Bellatrix le respondió el saludo al tabernero con cortesía haciendo que este la mirara muy sorprendido. Minutos después, Alex entró al bar casi vacío y pasó por el mismo lugar que sus amigos y Griphook.

—Profesor Snape —murmuró Tom, y cuando Alex pasó por delante de él inclinó la cabeza secamente como saludo y siguió su camino.

Miró con discreción sobre su hombro y vio con satisfacción que logró engañar a Tom con su actuación.

«Y eso que todavía no empieza lo bueno» pensó Alex llegando al patio trasero del Caldero Chorreante.

Sacó su varita y golpeó un ladrillo de la pared que, aparentemente, no tenía nada de particular. Al instante, los ladrillos giraron y cambiaron de posición, y en medio de ellos apareció un agujero que fue haciéndose cada vez más grande, hasta formar un arco que daba al estrecho y adoquinado callejón Diagon. Alex entró al callejón y se sorprendió de ver como estaba ahora el lugar. Muchas tiendas estaban selladas con tablas, aunque desde su última visita se habían inaugurado varios establecimientos dedicados a las artes oscuras. La muchacha vio el retrato de Harry en numerosos letreros pegados en las ventanas que rezaban «Indeseable n 1». En algunos portales se apiñaban personajes harapientos, a quienes oyó suplicar a los escasos transeúntes, pidiéndoles oro y asegurando ser magos de verdad.

Se escuchó el estruendo provocado por la invocación de un hechizo seguido de un ruido seco de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo. Alex caminó más rápido temiendo que algo malo le hubiera pasados a sus amigos; se detuvo en seco al ver que Hermione y Ron conversaban con un mago que enseguida reconoció del libro de magos tenebroso que tenía, además de que Severus le había hablado acerca de los mortífagos.

—Travers —murmuró para sí misma

La latina esperaba que Hermione y/o Ron lograran quitarse al mortífago de encima para poder seguir con el plan; sin embargo, vio con fastidio que al parecer el recién llegado los acompañaría hasta Gringotts. Temiendo que sus amigos no pudieran manejar la situación por su cuenta —y más tomando en cuenta que Hermione era una pésima actriz— intervino en la conversación.

—¿Se puede saber quiénes se creen que son para obstruir la vía pública? —preguntó Alex con sarcasmo al más estilo Severus

Hermione y Ron miraron a Alex sorprendidos al igual que Harry y Griphook. El mortífago se volvió para encarar a la persona que se atrevió a hablarle de esa manera, pero en cuanto vio de quien se trataba, abstuvo el reclamo.

—¡Severus! —exclamó Travers aun mostrando sorpresa—. Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí en el callejón ¿no deberías estar en Hogwarts cumpliendo con tus deberes como director del plantel?

—Ese asunto no es de tu incumbencia —respondió cortantemente Alex cruzándose de brazos. Travers la miró con aire ofendido—. Solamente te diré que tengo que comprar algunos materiales que necesito para un trabajo que el Señor Tenebroso me ordenó, pero antes necesito a Gringotts a sacar un poco de oro. ¿Es suficiente razón para ti o vas a seguir interrogándome con respecto a mis asuntos personales?

Los presentes se quedaron en silencio. Ron y Hermione hicieron un gran esfuerzo para que en sus rostros no se mostrará el asombro ante la actuación perfecta de su amiga. Harry y Griphook también se sorprendieron por su actuación, pero el más impactado era el azabache.

«Creo que en estos momentos me alegra mucho que Alex estuviera por mucho tiempo en compañía de Snape»

Travers tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. En cuanto lo hizo movió la cabeza en señal de negación, pero se acercó a Alex y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

—Tal parece que nunca cambiarás esa personalidad tan amarga ¿eh, Severus? —dijo Travers

Alex le retiró el brazo con brusquedad y entonces "reparó" en la presencia de "Bellatrix" y su "acompañante".

—Vaya, vaya. Me sorprende verte aquí, Bellatrix —dijo Alex, a modo de "saludo"

Hermione tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Adoptó lo mejor que pudo la postura de la mortífaga y trato de hablar lo más parecido a ella posible.

—Snape. No sé porque te sorprende de verme —respondió fríamente Hermione

—Pues, después de lo del fiasco en la Mansión Malfoy creí que el Señor Tenebroso no los dejaría salir de la mansión con vida... o en una pieza. Pero veo que el Señor Tenebroso se compadeció de ustedes —dijo Alex, mencionando lo último con un deje de burla muy al estilo de su pareja.

—El Señor Tenebroso sabe que a pesar de nuestro error, puede confiar en nosotros

—Y más porque, según tú, eres su mano derecha ¿no?

Hermione ya no supo que responder a eso. Sin embargo, no tuvo que hacerlo ya que Travers intervino, aprovechando el silencio de Hermione pensando que la chica se estaba conteniendo de lanzarle algún maleficio a "Severus", recordándoles que todos querían ir a Gringotts y que era necesario apresurarse.

Alex miró a Hermione levantando una ceja en un claro gesto de sarcasmo, pero moviendo un poco la nariz aprovechado que Travers no la veía, dándole a entender a su amiga que siguiera al mortífago.

El grupo se encaminó al banco mágico y aprovechando que Alex estaba algo rezagada, Harry se le acercó para hablar con ella con discreción.

—¿Snape te dio clases de actuación o algo por el estilo? —preguntó Harry todavía impresionado por lo que vio—. ¡Esa fue la mejor actuación del murciélago grasiento que he visto en mi vida!

—Como si hubieras visto a alguien más imitando a Severus —dijo Alex sin poder evitar decirlo como el pocionista lo hubiera dicho—. Y por favor, ya no le digas así

Harry frunció un poco el ceño ante lo último dicho por Alex, por lo que se acercó más a ella, hablándole al oído para que el duende no escuchara.

—Mira, sé que aun lo... amas... —Harry hizo como arcadas al momento de decir eso, provocando que Alex rodara los ojos con fastidio—, y sé que él es el padre de tu hija. Pero créeme cuando te digo que no deberías de volver a confiar en él y mucho menos por lo que pasó el año pasado y lo que le hizo a Dumbledore

Alex sabía que Harry decía todo eso por su bien, pero escuchar cómo le recriminaba a su pareja por lo que paso con el viejo director de Hogwarts hizo que apretara los puños con discreción y se contuviera de decirle algo hiriente a su amigo.

—Por millonésima vez —dijo Alex en susurro a Harry—. De verdad les agradezco que se preocupen por mí, pero yo confío en Severus y sé que no me hará nada

—Pero...

—No es momento para eso, Harry. Tenemos que concentrarnos en esto

Harry miró preocupado a Alex ante sus palabras, pero sabía que su amiga tenía razón, en estos momentos tenían problemas mayores de los cuales preocuparse.

Llegaron a las puertas del banco mágico y vieron que la seguridad había sido reforzada. Con un encantamiento Confundus, —cortesía de Harry— Ron y las chicas lograron pasar los hechizos de seguridad detrás de Travers. Segundos después, se encontraron en el inmenso vestíbulo de mármol de la banca mágica.

Sentados en altos taburetes ante un largo mostrador, unos duendes atendían a los primeros clientes del día. Alex, Hermione, Ron y Travers se dirigieron hacia uno de ellos, muy anciano, que examinaba una gruesa moneda de oro con un monóculo. Hermione dejó pasar primero a Travers con el pretexto de mostrarle a Ron los detalles arquitectónicos del vestíbulo mientras que Alex se "distrajo" viendo a "Bellatrix" siendo amable. El hombrecillo dejó la moneda, dijo «Leprechaun» sin dirigirse a nadie en particular y saludó a Travers. Este le entregó una diminuta llave de oro que el duende escudriñó y se la devolvió.

Entonces Hermione se acercó al mostrador.

—¡Señora Lestrange! —exclamó el duende sin disimular su asombro—. ¡Cielos! ¿En qué... en qué puedo ayudarla?

—Quiero entrar en mi bóveda —dijo Hermione.

El anciano se inquietó un poco. Harry echó un vistazo alrededor: Travers seguía por allí y los observaba; además, otros duendes habían interrumpido su trabajo y miraban con extrañeza a Hermione.

—¿Tiene usted... algún documento que acredite su identidad?

—¿Algún documento que...? ¡Pero si jamás me han pedido ninguno!

—¡Se los dije! —susurró Griphook al oído de Harry—. ¡Deben de haberlos prevenido de que podría venir una impostora!

—Su varita servirá, señora —aseguró el duende, y tendió una mano ligeramente temblorosa. Harry comprendió que en Gringotts estaban al corriente de que a Bellatrix se la habían robado.

Alex observaba todo desde una distancia prudente, y entonces le pareció sentir pasos detrás de ella y mirando por encima de su hombro con disimulo vio que un guardia del banco se acercaba por el corredor. Estaba por sacar su varita cuando de pronto escuchó al viejo duende hablar pero ahora de manera diferente.

—¡Ah, veo que le han hecho una nueva, señora Lestrange! —dijo el duende, examinando la varita de Bellatrix

—¡Qué dice! —se extrañó Hermione—. No, no, ésa es mí...

—¿Una varita nueva? —terció Travers acercándose otra vez al mostrador; los duendes de alrededor seguían observando—. Pero ¿cómo lo ha hecho? ¿A qué fabricante se la ha encargado?

Alex se acercó a sus amigos y usando con discreción el hechizo «Homenum Revelio» vio que Harry estaba cerca del duende y después se acercó a Travers.

—¡Ah, sí, sí, claro! —exclamó Travers contemplando la varita—. Es muy bonita. ¿Y funciona bien? Siempre he opinado que a las varitas hay que domarlas un poco, ¿usted no?

Hermione estaba completamente desconcertada al igual que Ron, pero Alex pudo deducir que Harry debió de haber usado el «Imperio» para controlar tanto al duende como al mortífago y gracias a eso vio que encajaba aquella extraña situación sin hacer comentarios.

Tras el mostrador, el duende anciano dio unas palmadas. Acudió otro individuo de su raza más joven.

—Necesitaré los cachivaches —le dijo el anciano. El joven se marchó y regresó al cabo de un momento con una bolsa de piel, a juzgar por el ruido que hacía, llena de objetos metálicos. Se la entregó a su superior—. ¡Estupendo! —dijo éste—. Y ahora, si tiene la amabilidad de seguirme, señora Lestrange —indicó, bajando del taburete y perdiéndose de vista—, la acompañaré a su bóveda. —antes de irse, el duende reparó en la presencia de "Snape"—. ¡Ah, director Snape! Tal parece que también usted viene a su bóveda. En lugar de esperar aquí, puede acompañarnos para que de ese modo podamos ir a ambas bóvedas sin ningún tipo de atraso.

Alex simplemente asintió secamente y siguió a sus amigos. El duende apareció por un extremo del mostrador y se les aproximó trotando con la bolsa de piel, que seguía produciendo ruidos metálicos. Travers se había quedado inmóvil y con la boca abierta. Ron lo observó con cara de desconcierto, y su expresión hizo que los demás se fijaran en esa extraña circunstancia.

—¡Bogrod! ¡Un momento! —Otro duende acababa de llegar corriendo—. Tenemos instrucciones —dijo tras saludar a Hermione con una inclinación de la cabeza—. Disculpe, señora Lestrange, pero hemos recibido órdenes específicas con relación a la bóveda de los Lestrange.

Le susurró algo al oído a Bogrod, con urgencia, pero el duende que estaba bajo la maldición Imperius se lo quitó de encima diciendo:

—Estoy al corriente de las instrucciones. La señora Lestrange quiere visitar su bóveda. La suya es una familia muy antigua y son buenos clientes... Por aquí, por favor.

—Pero, Bogrod —insistió el duende—. Ni siquiera has revisado la varita del director Snape para cerciorarnos de que sea realmente él.

—Eso no será necesario —aseguró Bogrod—. Al igual que la señora Lestrange, la familia materna del director es una de las familias más antiguas y siempre ha sido un gran cliente, así que por favor deja de entrometerte y permíteme atender a estos clientes tan distinguidos.

Y, haciendo sonar la bolsa, se encaminó deprisa hacia una de las muchas puertas por las que se salía del vestíbulo. Todos recorrieron un pasillo de vastas paredes de piedra e iluminado con antorchas. De pronto, Harry y Griphook se quitaron la capa invisible haciendo que Hermione y Ron se extrañaran ante la calma del mortífago y el duende ante la "repentina" aparición de Harry Potter. El azabache les aclaró rápidamente que les lanzó el maleficio Imperius, pero que al parecer ante su actitud extraña lograron levantar sospechas en el banco, a lo cual los cuatro amigos y el duende decidieron continuar puesto que ya no había marcha atrás.

Harry utilizo una vez más el maleficio Imperius para ordenarle a Travers que se escondiera, mientras que a Bogrod le ordenó que manejara el carro hasta la bóveda de los Lestrange. El vehículo dio una sacudida, se puso en movimiento y fue ganando velocidad, el carro empezó a describir giros y voltearse por el laberinto de pasillos, todos descendente, dando bruscos virajes para esquivar estalactitas y adentrándose cada vez más en aquel laberinto subterráneo.

Los cuatro amigos nunca habían llegado a unos niveles tan profundos de Gringotts; tanto era así que, al tomar abruptamente una curva muy cerrada, vieron ante ellos una cascada que caía sobre las vías, imposible de esquivar. Griphook gritó, pero no había forma de frenar y la atravesaron a una velocidad de vértigo. Acto seguido, el carro dio un violento giro, volcó y todos salieron despedidos. Oyeron cómo el vehículo se hacia añicos contra la pared y antes de que Hermione siquiera sacará su varita, Alex usó su magia elemental atrapándolos a todos en una burbuja de aire y aterrizaron suavemente sin ningún problema.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho que adoro que tengas magia elemental, Alex? —preguntó Ron con alivio

—No, pero me agrado que lo dijeras —respondió Alex con una sonrisa burlona. Pero en cuanto terminó de hablar se llevó una mano al cuello como si este de pronto le doliera.

Harry se incorporó y vio con horror que sus amigos volvieron a la normalidad. Griphook les explicó que se trataba de un hechizo: La Perdición del Ladrón, el cual elimina todo los hechizos de ocultamiento. Ese efecto provocó que Bogrod volviera a la normalidad, pero enseguida Harry volvió a lanzarle el Imperio y el duende los llevó hasta la bóveda de los Lestrange. Pero al llegar, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que las puertas estaban siendo custodiadas nada más y nada menos que por un dragón. Sin embargo, lograron pasar sin problemas, los cachivaches que estaban en las bolsas de piel los usaron para hacer ruido con el cual el dragón se apartó y los seis lograron pasar sin problema hasta la puerta de la bóveda. En cuanto llegaron, Bogrod puso la mano sobre la puerta de madera y esta desapareció, revelando de inmediato una abertura cavernosa, llena hasta el techo de monedas y copas de oro, armaduras de plata, pieles de extrañas criaturas, pociones en frascos con joyas incrustadas, y una calavera que todavía llevaba puesta una corona.

Comenzaron a buscar por todo el lugar hasta que de pronto Hermione gritó de dolor. Todos voltearon y vieron que fue por tomar un cáliz con joyas incrustadas, la cual soltó rápidamente pero enseguida el objeto se desintegró y se convirtió en una lluvia de cálices de modo que un segundo más tarde, con gran estruendo, el suelo quedó cubierto de copas idénticas que rodaron en todas direcciones y entre las que era imposible distinguir la original.

—¡Me quemo! —gimoteó Hermione chupándose los chamuscados dedos.

—¡Han hecho la maldición gemino y la maldición flagrante! —explicó Griphook—. ¡Todo lo que tocas quema y se multiplica, pero las copias no tienen ningún valor! ¡Y si sigues tocando los tesoros, al final mueres aplastado bajo el peso de tantos objetos de oro reproducidos!

—¡Está bien, no toquen nada! —ordenó Harry con desesperación.

Pero en ese momento Ron empujó con el pie, sin querer, uno de los cálices que habían rodado por el suelo, y aparecieron cerca de veinte más; Ron dio un salto, porque medio zapato se le quemó en contacto con el ardiente metal.

—¡Ya no se muevan! —exclamó Alex—. ¡Solo limítense con ver!

Así lo hicieron, los cuatro sacaron sus varitas y las encendieron con un leve Lumos. Revisaron el lugar hasta que Harry vio en uno de los estantes más alto del lugar. Hermione trató de invocarlo con el Accio ante la desesperación de no poder tocar nada sin salir heridos, pero la copa no se movió. Entonces a Harry se le ocurrió alcanzar la copa usando la espada de Gryffindor, pero todavía estaba lejos de su alcance. Antes de que el azabache se diera cuenta, ya estaba flotando poco a poco hasta la copa; Alex usó su magia elemental levantando a Harry en un circulo de aire a sus pies.

En lo que Alex ayudaba a Harry, Hermione trató de lanzar un hechizo para protegerse a ella misma y a los demás del ardiente metal, pero algo salió más y provocó que más tesoros se reprodujeran y los acabarán hundiendo hasta la cintura. El calor era sofocante y todos se estaban quemando gravemente. Entre el dolor y el calor sofocante, Alex ya no pudo soportar más y el círculo de aire que levantaba a Harry se desvaneció, pero el chico logró atrapar la copa a tiempo. Por desgracia, durante esos segundos de confusión, Griphook tomó la espada de Gryffindor y escapó dejando a los cuatro amigos a su suerte. Lo único bueno fue que en cuanto el duende envainó la espada, la copa salió volando y Alex logró atraparla al aire, ignorando la abrasión de provocaba el objeto.

En cuanto salieron se encontraron con un tumulto de duendes y magos guardianes lanzándoles hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Entonces el rugido del dragón y la llamarada que arrojó hizo que los trabajadores de Gringotts salieran huyendo, entonces a Harry se le ocurrió una loca idea de escape. Apuntando con la varita a las gruesas argollas que sujetaban a la bestia, gritó:

—¡Relashio!

Las argollas se rompieron con un fuerte estallido.

—¡Por aquí! —gritó el muchacho y, sin parar de lanzar hechizos aturdidores a los duendes que seguían avanzando, corrió hacia el dragón ciego.

—¡Harry! ¿Qué haces, Harry? —gritó Hermione.

—¡Suban! ¡Rápido, monten!

Aprovechando que el dragón no se había percatado de su repentina liberación, Harry buscó con el pie el pliegue de la articulación de una de las patas traseras y se montó en el lomo. Las escamas eran duras como el acero y el dragón ni siquiera notó al muchacho, que le dio la mano a Hermione para ayudarla a subir y después a Alex. Ron se montó detrás de ellos. Un segundo más tarde, el dragón se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba atado.

Poco a poco, el dragón se fue dando paso por los túneles del Gringotts a la vez que derribaba duendes y magos. Los cuatro amigos se sujetaban a la bestia con fuerza para no caer. Llegaron al vestíbulo de mármol haciendo que los magos y duendes que se encontraban ahí corrieran despavoridos del lugar. El dragón levantó la cabeza olfateando el aire dándose cuenta que ya le faltaba poco para ser libre, giró la astada cabeza hacia la entrada, olfateando el aire fresco del exterior, y con Harry, Ron, Hermione y Alex todavía aferrados al lomo, atravesó las puertas metálicas, que se doblaron y quedaron colgando de los goznes, salió tambaleándose al callejón Diagon y echó a volar.

No supieron por cuánto tiempo estuvieron volando, pero de lo que tanto Harry como Alex estaban seguros, era que en cualquier momento Voldemort descubriría el robo al banco de los magos y por ende la desaparición de su horrocrux.

—¿Me lo estoy imaginando —gritó Ron tras un rato de silencio— o estamos descendiendo?

En efecto, la bestia volaba cada vez más bajo, describiendo una amplia espiral y encaminándose, al parecer, hacia uno de los lagos más pequeños.

—¡Saltemos cuando haya descendido lo suficiente! —propuso Harry—. ¡Lancémonos al agua antes de que nos descubra!

Los demás asintieron (Hermione con un hilo de voz). Se podía ver la panza del dragón, enorme y amarillenta, reflejada en la superficie del agua.

—¡AHORA! —gritó Harry

Resbalaron por la ijada y cayeron en picada, saltando de pie al lago, sin imaginar que la caída sería tan brusca: golpearon el agua violentamente y se sumergieron como una piedra en un gélido mundo liquido, verdoso y lleno de juncos. Patalearon hacia la superficie y emergieron jadeando; los cuatro se miraron por un momento y entonces escucharon al dragón rugir. El animal no había notado nada y ya se hallaba a bastante distancia, descendiendo también en picada hacia la superficie del lago para recoger agua con el morro cubierto de cicatrices, siguió volando, batiendo las alas con fuerza, y finalmente se posó en la orilla más distante.

Los cuatro chicos nadaron hacia la orilla opuesta. El lago no parecía muy profundo, y al poco rato se trató más de abrirse paso entre juncos y barro que de nadar. Al fin se desplomaron, empapados, jadeando y agotados, sobre la resbaladiza hierba. En cuanto se recuperaron, Harry colocó los hechizos protectores; en cuanto terminó, regresó con sus amigos tomando la botella de díctamo que Hermione le ofreció para curarse las quemaduras mientras que Alex sacaba del bolso de cuentas de Hermione cuatro botellas de jugo de calabaza y las repartía.

Los cuatro hablaron un poco acerca del horrocrux recién encontrado y de las dificultades que tendrían ahora para destruirlo, hasta que de pronto Harry se llevó una mano a la cicatriz y Alex a su rostro. Ron y Hermione los miraron con preocupación comprendiendo enseguida lo que pasaba: sus amigos entraron a la mente de Voldemort.

Pasaron un par de minutos para que Harry y Alex volvieran en sí jadeando y con expresión de susto en sus rostros.

—Lo sabe. — dijo Harry, tratando de regular su respiración. Su propia voz le sonó grave y extraña después de haber escuchado los agudos chillidos de Voldemort—. Lo sabe, y piensa ir a comprobar dónde están los otros Horrocruxes. El último —ya se había puesto en pie— está en Hogwarts. Lo sabía. ¡Lo sabía!

—¿¡QUÉ!? —gritaron Ron y Hermione

Entre Harry y Alex le explicaron a Ron y Hermione lo que vieron. En cuanto terminaron, los dos se pusieron de pie decididos a regresar a Hogwarts para buscar el último horrocrux aun sabiendo que sería muy peligroso y más ahora que Voldemort pondría de sobre aviso a Severus sobre una posible visita de Potter al castillo.

Ron, y sobretodo Hermione, no estaban muy convencidos de regresar al castillo de manera improvisada, pero dada a las circunstancias lo único que podían hacer era improvisar y esperar que la suerte estuviera de su lado. Los cuatro se cambiaron rápidamente de ropa, recogieron todo y se tomaron de las manos para aparecerse directamente en Hogsmeade. Sin embargo, en cuanto descendieron un grito parecido al que Voldemort había dado al enterarse del robo de la copa hendió el aire. A Harry y Alex se les pusieron los pelos de punta y supieron de inmediato que lo había desencadenado su aparición. Con un movimiento rápido de varita, Alex cubrió a sus tres amigos bajo la capa invisible de Harry y ella se aplicó el encantamiento desilusionador ya que los cuatro no cabían más en la capa, Harry miró primero a Alex y luego a sus dos amigos, al tiempo que la puerta de Las Tres Escobas se abría de golpe y una docena de mortífagos con capa y capucha salían a la calle a toda prisa enarbolando sus varitas.

Harry le agarró la muñeca a Ron cuando éste fue a levantar la suya: eran demasiados para aturdirlos; si lo intentaban, delatarían su posición. Los mortífagos se dispersaron por todo el pueblo buscando a los chicos; los cuatro amigos corrieron hacia el callejón más cercano evitando de milagro chocar con algún mortífago, pero de pronto sintieron un frío antinatural que reconocieron de inmediato: la presencia de los dementores.

Los cuatro retrocedieron por el callejón tratando de no hacer ruido y a los lejos, por la esquina, vieron llegar una docena de dementores. Tanto Harry como Alex pensaron enseguida en invocar sus patronus pero si lo hacían se delatarían. Antes de que pudieran siquiera levantar las varitas, un patronus en forma de cabra salió al galope por la calle embistiendo a los dementores a la vez que una puerta a su izquierda se abría y una áspera voz los incitó a entrar, a los cual los cuatro amigos obedecieron sin vacilar. En cuanto entraron los cuatro amigos reconocieron el lugar como el pub Cabeza de Puerco; recorrieron el lugar hasta llegar a unas escaleras de madera, las cuales subieron y llegaron a una salita provista de una alfombra raída y una pequeña chimenea, sobre la que colgaba un enorme retrato al óleo de una niña rubia que contemplaba la habitación con expresión dulce y ausente.

El dueño del pub discutió con los mortífagos hasta que finalmente logró hacer que se fueran. El hombre entró al pub y subió a la habitación. En cuanto el hombre llegó, reprochó a los cuatro amigos por haber llegado al pueblo aun sabiendo que los mortífagos se encontraban en Hogsmeade y que pudieron haberlos capturado. Sin hacerle mucho caso al hombre, Harry le agradeció por haberlos salvado a la vez que afirmaba haberlo visto en el fragmento de espejo que él, Harry, conservaba a la vez que igual le afirma haberles enviado a Dobby.

El dueño preguntó por el elfo, a lo cual enseguida le respondió que estaba muerto y por último reveló la identidad del dueño del pub.

—Usted es Aberforth, el hermano del profesor Dumbledore. ¿De dónde sacó ese espejo? —preguntó Harry señalando el espejo de la repisa de la chimenea para coger el espejo de Sirius, la pareja del que él había roto casi dos años atrás.

—Se lo compré a Dung hará cosa de un año —respondió Aberforth—. Albus me dijo qué era, y me ha servido para no perderlos de vista.

Ron dio un grito de asombro.

—¡La cierva plateada! —exclamó—. ¿Eso también lo hizo usted?

—No sé de qué me hablas —dijo Aberforth.

—¡Alguien nos envió un patronus!

—Con un cerebro así, podrías ser mortífago, hijo. ¿No acabo de demostrar que mi patronus es una cabra?

—¡Ah! —exclamó Ron—. Sí, ya... ¡Bueno, tengo hambre! —añadió, un poco ofendido, y el estómago le rugió.

—Les traeré algo de comida —dijo Aberforth, y salió de la habitación.

—¿Cierva plateada? —preguntó Alex al aire haciendo que sus amigos se pusieran tensos un poco. Había algunos detalles de su viaje que olvidaron contarle—. Chicos...

—Tal vez... olvidamos decirte algunos "detalles" de cómo obtuvimos la espada de Gryffindor —dijo Harry, pasándose una mano por el cuello en señal de nerviosismo

—Solo me dijeron que tú y Ron la encontraron en una charca y en cuanto la obtuvieron pudieron destruir el guardapelo de Slytherin

—Exacto. Pero...

—Pero ¿qué?

—Nunca te dijimos que lo encontramos gracias a que en el bosque apareció esa cierva plateada, la cual enseguida dedujimos que era un Patronus.

Alex miró mal a Harry cruzándose de brazos.

—Gracias por contarme ¿eh? —dijo Alex un poco sentida

Antes de que alguno de los chicos dijera algo, Aberforth regresó con una hogaza de pan, un trozo de queso y una jarra de peltre llena de hidromiel que dejó en una mesita delante de la chimenea. Los chicos, hambrientos, comieron y bebieron olvidando por un momento la tensión de la pequeña conversación. Durante un rato sólo se oyó el chisporroteo del fuego, el tintineo de las copas y el ruido que hacían al masticar.

Mientras comían, Alex pensó en qué momento Severus puso haber encontrado a sus amigos y darles la espada de Gryffindor sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Sabía que el Patronus de cierva era de él, puesto que un día Severus se lo mostró cuando apenas comenzaban a volverse buenos amigos.

«No creí que su Patronus continuará de esa forma. O acaso... ¿Lo habrá cambiado para que los chicos no supieran que se trataba de él? Y si es así ¿qué forma tendrá ahora su Patronus?»

Los pensamientos de la latina fueron interrumpidos ante la voz de Aberforth, quien empezó a hacerles sugerencias a los cuatro amigos respecto a cómo huir de Hogsmeade a salvo. Harry lo contradijo diciéndole que su hermano, Albus, les encomendó una misión y que tenían que regresar a Hogwarts. El anciano no se veía muy convencido y dijo un par de cosas malas respecto a Albus y su búsqueda por el poder, a lo cual ninguno de los adolescentes conocía, en especial Harry.

Aberforth le contó su historia a los chicos, desde que su padre fue llevado a Azkaban hasta que Albus conoció al mago Gellert Grindelwald, esto último sorprendió a los adolescentes y más al comprobar que lo que escribió Skeeter respecto a una relación de amistad del viejo director con el mago tenebroso era verdad.

Aberforth terminó de relatar su historia con la batalla entre Albus y Grindelwald en la cual él, Aberforth, también terminó involucrándose y la batalla concluyó con la muerte de la hermana menor de los Dumbledore, Ariana.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que finalmente Harry lo rompió asegurándole a Aberforth que el profesor Dumbledore nunca fue libre de la culpa que sentí respecto a lo que pasó en la batalla contra Grindelwald. Todavía no muy convencido, Aberforth se levantó, rodeó la mesita y se acercó al retrato de Ariana.

—Ya sabes qué tienes que hacer —dijo.

La niña sonrió, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar, pero no como solían hacer los personajes de los retratos, que salían de los lienzos por uno de los lados, sino por una especie de largo túnel pintado detrás de ella. Atónitos, vieron cómo su menuda figura se alejaba hasta que la engulló la oscuridad.

Ante el asombro de sus visitantes, Aberforth les informóque los siete pasadizos fueron sellados por los dos lados y había dementores en las entradas por lo que ya solamente existía una única entrada y que se revelaría pronto en cuanto Ariana regresará.

Los chicos agradecieron su hospitalidad y esperaron el regreso de la menor de los Dumbledore, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la chica no regresaba sola y el cuadro se habría como si este fuera una puerta, revelando al recién llegado.

—¡Sabía que vendrías! ¡Lo sabía, Harry!

—¿¡Neville!? —exclamaron los cuatro amigos realmente sorprendidos

El chico salió del túnel y se acercó a sus amigos y los abrazó. Ninguno de los cuatro amigos sabía que decir; la repentina aparición de Neville los dejo aturdidos y más ante tal acción. En cuanto el chico los soltó le informó a Aberforth que llegarían otras personas al bar y que los enviará por el pasadizo. No le hico mucha gracia al hombre recibir órdenes de un adolescente, pero asintió a regañadientes.

Entonces Neville miró a sus amigos y les hizo una señal con la mano para que pasaran antes que él. Los cuatro amigos se despidieron y agradecieron a Aberforth por todo lo que hizo por ellos y siguieron a Neville por el nuevo pasadizo secreto.

De camino, Neville los puso al tanto de la nueva situación en Hogwarts. Para empezar, les confirmo lo que Aberforth les dijo sobre que los siete pasadizos fueron llegados —entrada y salida— pero Neville complementó informándoles que había mortífagos y dementores en las salidas también. Les habló también sobre los hermanos mortífagos, los Carrow, quienes se encargaban de la disciplina y les encantaba el castigo, lo peor de todo es que eran peores que Umbridge. Para empezar, en lo que antes era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ahora era Artes Oscuras, y era impartida por Amycus Carrow, les hacían practicar la maldición Cruciatus en los alumnos castigos. Los cuatro amigos se escandalizaron al escuchar aquello. También que en Estudios Muggle, impartida por Alecto Carrow, les decían que los muggles eran como animales y que por su culpa los magos tuvieron que esconderse, pero que muy pronto se establecería "el orden natural".

—¿Y qué hay de Snape? —preguntó Harry tomando por sorpresa a sus amigos.

Ron y Hermione se tensaron y miraron con discreción a Alex. La latina no dijo nada, ya se veía venir esa pregunta y las posibles respuestas que daría Neville sobre su pareja. El semblante de Neville cambió a uno de total indiferencia, el cual le pareció extraño a los cuatro amigos.

—Snape apenas si se deja ver. Solamente cuando las cosas se les salen de control a los Carrow interviene. Pero lo más extraño es que más de una vez me ha parecido que al momento de ponerles un alto a los hermanos lo hace con la intención de ayudarnos —respondió Neville

Ron y Hermione abrieron la boca sorprendidos. Harry también pero tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y Alex sonrió con disimulo.

«Lo sabía» pensó la latina con alegría.

Doblaron una esquina y llegaron al final del pasadizo. Otros escalones conducían hasta la puerta igual que la que había oculta detrás del retrato de Ariana. Neville la abrió y entró. Los chicos se acercaron un poco, pero no salieron, escucharon a Neville dar la noticia de unas "visitas" y se hizo a un lado para que los cuatro pudieran pasar. El primero en salir fue Harry y los vítores y gritos de júbilo no se hicieron esperar. Detrás de él salió Alex, luego Hermione y al final Ron. Antes de que alguno de los cuatro se diera cuenta, se vieron rodeados por una multitud que intentaba abrazarlos o darles palmadas en la espalda o en el hombro, les alborotaban el cabello y les estrechaban las manos. Neville tuvo que intervenir para que los dejaran tranquilos.

«Creo que esto fue peor que el encuentro de una celebridad con sus fans» pensó Alex acomodándose la ropa.

En cuanto las cosas se calmaron, Alex se dio cuenta de que estaban en la Sala de Menesteres y que el lugar estaba lleno de alumnos de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. No se sorprendió de no ver a ningún Slytherin, pero tampoco le prestó mucha importancia.

Todos los presentes en la sala comenzaron a interrogar a los cuatro amigos respecto a lo que estuvieron haciendo durante todo este tiempo. Antes de que algunos siguiera contestara, Harry notó una terrible punzada en la cicatriz y Alex en su rostro. Los dos se giraron rápidamente para darles la espalda a todos aquellos rostros llenos de curiosidad y alegría, la Sala de los Menesteres desapareció y los dos fueron a parar a una casucha de piedra en ruinas. A sus pies, el podrido entarimado estaba levantado y junto al agujero había una caja de oro, abierta y vacía, que alguien había desenterrado. El grito de furia de Voldemort vibró dentro de la cabeza de los muchachos. Haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo, Harry y Alex salieron de la mente de Voldemort y volvieron a la Sala de los Menesteres, tambaleándose un poco y con la cara cubierta de sudor. Ron sujetó a Harry y Hermione a Alex.

Neville se acercó a sus amigos preocupado, pero entre Ron y Hermione lograron calmarlo aunque no se veía muy convencido. Harry y Alex les dijeron con la mirada a Ron y Hermione que Voldemort acababa de descubrir la desaparición de otro horrocrux. Sin perder más tiempo, Harry y Alex se tranquilizaron y trataron de aparentar normalidad. De pronto la puerta del túnel se abrió y por ella llegaron Luna y Dean, también llegaron Ginny, los gemelos, Lee Jordan y Cho Chang.

Todos comenzaron a preguntarle a Harry que era lo que harían, cuál era su plan para echar a Snape y los Carrow del castillo, y el plan de ataque para derrotar a Voldemort. El azabache comenzó a marearse ante tantas preguntas por lo que se dirigió a los alumnos de Ravenclaw y les pregunto si existía alguna reliquia que perteneció a su fundadora, las águilas se miraron entre ellas sin saber que responder, la única que respondió fue Luna hablándoles sobre la Diadema Perdida de Ravenclaw. Sin embargo, Cho afirmó que la diadema desapareció junto con la mismísima Rowena y que nadie la ha encontrado. Sin embargo la chica añadió:

—Si quieres saber cómo era esa diadema, puedo llevarte a nuestra sala común para enseñártela, Harry. La estatua de Ravenclaw la lleva puesta.

Harry notó de nuevo una tremenda punzada en la cicatriz y Alex en el rostro. Por un instante, la Sala de los Menesteres se desdibujó y los muchachos vieron cómo sus pies se separaban del oscuro suelo de tierra, y sintieron el peso de la gran serpiente sobre los hombros. Voldemort volvía a volar, aunque ninguno sabía si iba hacia el lago subterráneo o al castillo de Hogwarts; pero, fuera a donde fuese, les quedaba muy poco tiempo.

—Se puso en marcha —les dijo Harry en voz baja a Ron y Hermione. Echó una ojeada a Cho y luego volvió a mirarlos—. Escuchen, ya sé que no es una pista muy buena, pero voy a subir a ver esa estatua; al menos sabré cómo es la diadema. Espérenme aquí y guarden bien... el otro.

—Yo iré contigo, Harry —dijo enseguida y con determinación Alex.

Harry simplemente asintió. Cho se había levantado, pero Ginny, muy decidida, dijo:

—Luna acompañará a Harry y a Alex, ¿verdad, Luna?

—Será un placer —dijo la chica alegremente, y Cho se sentó con aire de desilusión.

«Creo que alguien se puso celosa» pensó Alex con un deje de burla

Neville llevó a los tres hacia la salida y en cuanto se aseguraron que no hubiera moros en la costa, Harry y las chicas salieron de la Sala de Menesteres y la puerta en seguida se cerró y desapareció. Harry sacó la capa invisible y le indicó a las chicas que se metieran rápido. Con un poco de dificultad, ya que la capa no podía cubrirlos bien y tenían que cuidar que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos, lograron llegar hasta una escalera de caracol. Subieron describiendo cerrados y mareantes círculos hasta que al final de la escalera llegaron a una lisa puerta de madera envejecida, sin picaporte ni cerradura, pero provista de una aldaba de bronce con forma de águila. Luna tendió una mano y llamó una vez. El pico del águila se abrió al instante, pero en lugar del reclamo de un pájaro, una voz suave y musical preguntó:

—¿Qué fue primero, el fénix o la llama?

—¿Eh? —exclamó Alex sin comprender lo que pasaba

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No se abre con una contraseña? —preguntó Harry a Luna

—No, tienes que responder la pregunta, y si te equivocas tendrás que esperar a que venga alguien que la conteste bien. Así uno aprende ¿no?

—¡No inventes, Luna! —exclamó Alex—. ¡No tenemos tiempo para eso, necesitamos entrar!

—Bueno, entonces creo que la respuesta es que el círculo no tiene principio —respondió Luna

—Bien razonado —dijo la voz y la puerta se abrió.

Los tres entraron rápidamente a la sala común de Ravenclaw, la cual se encontraba vacía. Era una amplia estancia circular, mucho más espaciosa y aireada. Tenía una serie de elegantes ventanas en forma de arco, de las que colgaban cortinajes de seda azul y bronce (de día, los miembros de Ravenclaw disfrutaban de unas vistas espectaculares de las montañas circundantes); se veían estrellas pintadas en el techo de forma abovedada, así como en la alfombra azul oscuro; y el mobiliario consistía en mesas, sillas y estanterías, y una alta estatua de mármol blanco ocupaba un nicho enfrente de la puerta.

Harry y Alex miraron el lugar hasta que vieron que la estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw se hallaba junto a una puerta que debía de conducir a los dormitorios del piso de arriba. El muchacho fue derecho hacia ella, y le dio la impresión de que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona y hermosa, pero ligeramente intimidante. En la cabeza llevaba un delicado aro de mármol, parecido a la diadema que Fleur había lucido el día de su boda, en el que había unas palabras esculpidas en letra muy pequeña. Harry salió de debajo de la capa invisible y se subió al pedestal de la estatua para leer la inscripción:

Una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres.

—Lo cual significa que tú estás quebrado, estúpido —dijo una voz socarrona.

Harry se dio rápidamente la vuelta, resbaló del pedestal y cayó al suelo. La encorvada figura de Alecto Carrow se hallaba ante él, y al mismo tiempo que el muchacho alzaba su varita, la bruja apretó con un dedo regordete el cráneo y la serpiente que llevaba grabados con fuego en el antebrazo.

En cuanto la bruja toco su marca, la cicatriz de Harry y el rostro de Alex ardieron y perdieron por un momento de vista el lugar y se encontraban de pie en un acantilado, sobre unas rocas contra las que batía el mar. Los invadió una sensación de triunfo: «¡Tienen a los chicos!»

De pronto se escucho un fuerte estallido y Alecto se encontraba tirada en el suelo inconsciente pero al momento de caer lo hizo tan fuerte que los cristales del lugar tintinearon. Harry regresó debajo de la capa invisible justo antes de que los alumnos de Ravenclaw llegaran, unos minutos después llegaron Amycus Carrow y detrás de él, Minerva McGonagall. El mortífago al ver a su hermana en el suelo, a los alumnos alrededor de ella y sin rastros de Harry y Alex comenzó a gritar como loco y estaba a punto de lanzarles el maleficio Cruciatus para interrogarlos, pero McGonagall se lo impidió. Amycus levantó su varita y estuvo a punto de atacar a la profesora de no ser porque Harry salió rápidamente de la capa invisible y le lanzo un Cruciatus al mortífago. El hombre cayó al suelo hecho un ovillo pero se incorporo con dificultad dispuesto a contraatacar, pero una ráfaga de aire le dio de lleno en el torso haciendo que chocara contra una pared y cayera al suelo inconsciente.

En cuanto McGonagall se recupero del asombro, miró hacia donde provinieron los ataques y se llevo las manos al pecho al ver en medio de la sala común a Harry y Alex. Al principio la profesora los reprendió por haber regreso al castillo, pero en cuanto los chicos le explicaron a la profesora que estaban cumpliendo una misión encomendada por Dumbledore, la profesora desistió y decidió ayudarlos asegurándoles que prepararían el castillo para su llegada y también se prepararían para la batalla.

McGonagall envió a los alumnos de regreso a sus dormitorios, le quitó sus varitas a los hermanos mortífagos inconscientes y los ató con unas cuerdas plateadas que salieron de su varita y los dejo colgados. Salieron de la sala común y la profesora envió tres patronus con forma de gato luciendo un círculo alrededor de los ojos como si fueran gafas. Los cuatro —los chicos debajo de la capa invisible— recorriendo un pasillo tras otro. Cuando hubieron bajado dos pasillo mas escucharon unos pasos cerca de ellos, Harry y las chicas se detuvieron y McGonagall preparó su varita.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó McGonagall

—Soy yo —respondió alguien en voz baja

Detrás de una armadura salió Severus Snape.


	91. La batalla de Hogwarts

En cuanto Alex vio a Severus, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y un fuerte deseo de salir de la capa invisible y abrazarlo; sin embargo, no podía hacer eso con Harry, Luna y la profesora McGonagall presentes. Tenía que continuar con las apariencias aunque eso la destrozara por dentro.

Alex no era la única que tenía un debate interno, Severus sabía que su amada estaba cerca; quería alejarla del peligro inminente y enviarla lejos con Eileen, pero sabía que la latina era realmente terca.

Esa misma tarde, Severus había recibido un aviso de Voldemort de que tal vez Potter y sus amigos tratarían de entrar a Hogwarts, justamente a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. El pocionista le preguntó acerca de esas sospechas, pero como era de esperarse, el Señor Tenebroso no le respondió y envió el mismo mensaje a los hermanos Carrow. Al darse cuenta de que tal vez ese día podría ser peligroso, se la pasó toda la tarde e inicio de la noche buscando a Potter y sus amigos, pero no tuvo éxito. Llegó a pensar que tal vez el Señor Tenebroso solamente estaba siendo paranoico hasta que sintió arder su Marca Tenebrosa y con horror descubrió que Alecto Carrow los descubrió, por lo que los cuatro Gryffindor estaban en peligro. Corrió lo más rápido posible hasta la Torre de Ravenclaw, de pronto escucho pasos de varias personas acercándose a su ubicación; pensando que eran los Carrow con los prisioneros, se escondió detrás de una de las armaduras y en cuanto los Carrow pasarán y estuvieran con la guardia baja los atacaría para liberar a los cuatro Gryffindor de oro. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que era McGonagall y que aparentemente estaba sola.

«Deben de estar bajo la capa invisible de Potter» pensó Severus.

Se bajó del pedestal de la armadura y se acercó a la Jefa de los leones con cautela. Le echó una ojeada a su alrededor tratando de adivinar dónde estarían los adolescentes.

«Homenum revelio» pensó Severus

Detectó la presencia de tres personas detrás de la profesora McGonagall pero no estaba seguro de que quienes eran, podía jurar que se trataban de Potter y Alex pero ¿quién era la otra persona?. Por ahora no se preocuparía por eso, continuaría con su papel de mortífago por ahora.

—¿Dónde están los Carrow? —preguntó Severus con temple

—Supongo que donde tú les hayas ordenado ir, Severus —respondió McGonagall.

—Tenía entendido que Alecto había atrapado a un intruso —dijo Severus.

—¿Ah, sí? —se extrañó la profesora—. ¿Y qué te ha hecho pensar tal cosa?

Severus flexionó un poco el brazo izquierdo, donde tenía grabada con fuego la Marca Tenebrosa.

—¡Ah, claro! Olvidaba que ustedes, los mortífagos, tienen sus propios medios para comunicarse.

Severus fingió no haberla oído. Seguía escudriñando el entorno de la profesora, y poco a poco iba acercándose más, como si no lo hiciera intencionadamente.

—No sabía que esta noche te tocaba vigilar los pasillos, Minerva.

—¿Tienes algún inconveniente?

—Me pregunto qué te habrá hecho levantarte de la cama a estas horas.

—Me pareció oír ruidos.

—¿En serio? Pues yo no he oído nada.

La miró a los ojos.

—¿Has visto a Harry Potter, Minerva? Porque si lo has visto, te ordeno que...

La profesora actuó mucho más deprisa de lo que los chicos habrían imaginado: su varita hendió el aire y por una fracción de segundo creyeron que Snape se derrumbaría, pero la rapidez del encantamiento escudo del profesor fue tal que McGonagall perdió el equilibrio. Entonces ella apuntó hacia una antorcha de la pared, y ésta se desprendió de su soporte. Harry estaba a punto de arrojarle una maldición a Snape, pero tuvo que tirar de Luna y Alex para que no las alcanzaran las llamas. El fuego formó un aro que ocupó todo el pasillo y voló como un lazo en dirección a Snape...

El lazo de fuego se convirtió en una gran serpiente negra que McGonagall redujo a humo; el humo volvió a cambiar de forma y, en pocos segundos, se solidificó y se transformó en un enjambre de dagas. Snape se protegió colocándose detrás de la armadura y las dagas se clavaron en el peto con gran estrépito.

—¡Minerva! —exclamó una voz temblorosa.

Harry, aún protegiendo a las chicas de los hechizos, vio a los profesores Flitwick y Sprout, en pijama, corriendo por el pasillo hacia ellos. El corpulento profesor Slughorn iba detrás, rezagado y jadeante.

—¡No! —gritó Flitwick alzando la varita mágica—. ¡En Hogwarts no volverás a matar!

El hechizo de Flitwick dio también en la armadura, que cobró vida. Snape forcejeó para librarse de los brazos que intentaban aplastarlo, y les arrojó la armadura a sus agresores. Harry y las chicas tuvieron que lanzarse a un lado para esquivarla, y la armadura se estrelló contra la pared y se hizo añicos pero al momento de hacerlo, Alex salió de la capa invisible quedando a unos metros entre sus amigos y la batalla de los profesores.

McGonagall, Sprout y Flitwick no la vieron aparecer pero Severus sí. Aprovechando la distracción de la armadura, Severus se acercó a Alex, la tomó de la muñeca y corrió con ella por los pasillos. Finalmente los tres profesores se incorporaron y vieron con asombro y horror a quien se llevaba Severus.

—¡Suéltala! —exclamó McGonagall lanzándole un hechizo a Severus, el cual el pocionista desvió hacia la pared provocando una explosión, escombros y polvo volaron por el pasillo.

Severus logró colarse por la puerta de un aula todavía llevando consigo a Alex. Soltó a la latina y cerró la puerta tras él, pegó una oreja a la puerta y escuchó pasos por el pasillo; en cuanto esos pasos se alejaron de donde estaban, el pocionista respiro con más tranquilidad y se volvió hacia la chica. En cuanto se dio la vuelta unos brazos rodearon su cintura y un rostro se enterraba en su pecho.

—¡Severus! —exclamó Alex

Por su tono de voz, el pocionista dedujo que la chica estaba a punto de llorar. La rodeó con un brazo en su cintura, correspondiendo el abrazo y el otro acarició su cabello.

—Tranquila pequeña, aquí estoy. Todo saldrá bien

Y finalmente la escuchó. Alex lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras sentía su pecho ser humedecido poco a poco. Severus sabía que era toda la tensión que sentía Alex al verlo "de lado" de Voldemort y no poder hacer nada para protegerlo; lo que más le dolía a Severus era que sabía que él no saldría con vida de la guerra se que avecinaba y lo había previsto con Dumbledore desde hace mucho tiempo.

Con cuidado, separó a Alex un poco y le tomó el rostro con delicadeza. Con el pulgar de su mano derecha limpió las lágrimas que seguían corriendo por las mejillas de la chica.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Severus acariciando una de las mejillas de Alex

—Sí —respondió ella quitando las lágrimas que seguían saliendo—. ¿Y tú, estás bien?

—Ahora lo estoy. Aunque... —Alex miró a Severus entre curiosa y preocupada, el tono dulce de su novio se volvió un poco seria—. ¿¡Podrías explicarme por qué rayos tú y tus amigos fueron a Gringotts!?

—¿¡Eh!? —exclamó Alex entre sorprendida y asustada. «Eso no me lo vi venir»—. Bueno... Nosotros... «¿¡y ahora qué le digo!? —soltó un suspiro y miró a Severus—. De la misión que nos encomendó Dumbledore, un... objeto que al destruirlo nos ayudaría a debilitar a...

—¿Encontraron un horrocrux en Gringotts? —preguntó Severus sorprendido

—Sí, y la verdad es que no fue... —la latina se interrumpió al entender la conversación y no pudo evitar gritar de asombro—. ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Có... Cómo es que sabes...?

—La noticia del asalto a Gringotts salió en El Profeta, me asusté mucho al leer que irrumpieron en el banco y después huyeron en un dragón. Comencé a hacer suposiciones sobre la razón de sus actos, y al ver que estaba muy nervioso Dumbledore finalmente decidió contarme todo. —Severus se pasó una mano por su cabello a la vez que soltaba un suspiro de frustración—. De verdad que ese viejo siempre tuvo ideas locas y suicidas.

Alex se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. Se suponía que nadie debía saber sobre los horrocrux más que ella y sus amigos, pero enseguida comprendió que tal vez (o más bien, seguramente) Severus estaba al borde la histeria y el viejo director para calmarlo le contó todo.

«Gracias por cuidarlo, profesor Dumbledore» pensó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa

—Es por eso que regresaron al castillo ¿no? —los pensamientos de Alex se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Severus—. Descubrieron que hay un horrocrux asociado con Rowena Ravenclaw y por eso fueron a la Sala Común de las Águilas ¿o me equivoco?

—Es muy raro que te equivoques —dijo Alex con una sonrisa

—¿Descubrieron que objeto es?

—Sí, aunque no es muy alentador

—¿Por qué?

—Resulta que ese objeto es "La diadema perdida de Rowena Ravenclaw"

—Tiene que ser una broma

—Como no sabemos qué otra cosa podría ser... pues no

—¿Lograron averiguar más?

—No, justamente llegó Alecto y se tocó la Marca Tenebrosa

Severus volvió a pasarse la mano por el cabello pero esta vez en señal de desesperación. Sabía que Alex y sus amigos necesitaban encontrar rápido los horrocruxes para así debilitar al Señor Tenebroso y finalmente poder derrotarlo. Pero de pronto, se le ocurrió una idea para buscar la diadema.

—Creo saber cómo podrán encontrar la diadema

—¿En serio? —preguntó Alex con un deje de emoción—. ¿Cómo?

—Tienes que buscar a...

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y la pareja distinguió las voces de los Jefes de Casa al otro lado de esta. Severus tomó a Alex de la muñeca y la alejó de la puerta.

—Se nos acabó el tiempo —dijo Severus. Tomó a la chica de los hombros y la miró directo a los ojos—. Tienes que irte de aquí

—¿Qué? Severus ¿qué estás...?

—Tienes que irte de Hogwarts. Ve a buscar a Eileen y váyanse lo más lejos posible. Si es necesario váyanse del país, regresa a tu país natal si es necesario, las quiero a las dos fuera del peligro

Alex tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Se soltó del agarre del mayor tomándolo de las muñecas y lo miró desafiante; sabía que Severus lo decía por su bien y el de su hija, pero de ningún modo se quedaría de brazos cruzados y abandonar a su pareja y amigos.

—Sev, sé que quieres protegernos ¡pero ni creas que los dejaré solos para derrotar a Voldemort! Leen está bien y a salvo junto con Xóchitl así que no tienes de qué preocuparte

—Eres demasiado terca ¿lo sabías? —dijo Severus con una sonrisa, entendiendo que no la haría cambiar de opinión

—Nomás tantito —respondió Alex guiñandole un ojo

Se volvió a escuchar la puerta y los dos voltearon de un brinco. Se les acabó el tiempo. Los dos se miraron, Severus le dio un rápido beso en los labios y corrió hacia la ventana.

—Oye ¿qué...? ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡SEVERUS!

La puerta del aula se abrió al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el sonido del vidrio estrellándose. Al aula entraron corriendo McGonagall, Sprout y Flitwick gritando.

—¡Cobarde! ¡COBARDE! —gritó McGonagall

Alex seguía de pie junto a la ventana rota en cuando llegaron los profesores quienes igual se asomaron por la ventana y pudieron ver a lo lejos, una gran figura que parecía un murciélago volando por el oscuro cielo hacia el muro de los jardines.

Se escucharon pasos acercándose, Alex volteó y vio que se trataban de Harry y Luna.

—¡Alex! —exclamó la rubia corriendo hacia la latina seguida por Harry y la abrazo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió Alex alejando un poco a su amiga

—¿Segura que estás bien? —insistió Harry

Alex entendió el tono de voz de su amigo y el sentido de su pregunta.

—Sí, Harry. Estoy bien

El azabache entendió a su amiga y estanco el tema. Se acercó a los profesores y miró también por la ventana, ignorando las exclamaciones de asombro de Flitwick y Sprout ante su repentina aparición.

—Ha saltado —les dijo la profesora.

—¿Está muerto? —preguntó Harry

—No, no lo está —dijo McGonagall con amargura—. A diferencia de Dumbledore, él llevaba su varita... Y por lo visto ha aprendido algunos trucos nuevos de su amo.

Entonces oyeron pasos y unos fuertes resoplidos. Slughorn, vestido con un pijama de seda verde esmeralda, acababa de alcanzarlos.

—¡Harry! —exclamó, jadeando y masajeándose el enorme pecho—. Hijo mío... qué sorpresa... Minerva, explícame, por favor... Severus... ¿Qué sucedió?

—Nuestro director se ha tomado unas breves vacaciones —explicó McGonagall señalando el agujero que Snape había dejado en la ventana.

De pronto la cicatriz de Harry y la marca en el rostro de Alex comenzaron a arder. A causa del dolor los chicos apenas pudieron distinguir la visión de Voldemort en una caverna y en el centro del lugar un lago. Alex no entendía qué hacía ahí Voldemort pero por la expresión de Harry dedujo que era el lugar donde él y Dumbledore encontraron el guardapelo. Les quedaba poco tiempo.

Los chicos alertaron a los profesores, quienes enseguida se pusieron manos a la obra: McGonagall indicó a los tres Jefes de Casa que fueran a despertar a todos los alumnos y se fueran inmediatamente al Gran Comedor, de camino comenzarán a fortalecer las defensas del castillo y pensar la manera de evacuar a los alumnos lo más rápido y seguro posible. Antes de que el Flitwick se fuera, Harry le preguntó sobre la diadema de Ravenclaw, pero el profesor de Encantamientos no supo responderle.

En cuanto terminó de hablar con el profesor, Harry y las chicas se fueron junto con la profesora McGonagall; sin embargo, la profesora le hablo desafiante a Slughorn respecto a su lealtad y la de los alumnos de Slytherin. Slughorn se escandalizó pero al final salió diciendo que los alumnos de su casa irían al Gran Comedor.

De camino a la torre de Gryffindor, McGonagall lanzó el encantamiento ¡Piertotum locomotor! a las armaduras y estatuas de los pasillos haciendo que se movieran solas y les ordenó proteger Hogwarts. A mitad del camino los chicos se separaron de la profesora de regreso a la Sala de Menesteres; pero en cuanto llegaron su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir que la Orden del Fénix ya se encontraba en el lugar.

En cuanto el asombro pasó, Harry y Alex les explicaron a todos que Voldemort estaba en camino y los profesores llevarían a los alumnos al Gran Comedor y se organizarían para la batalla. Mientras todos salían, los dos amigos se dieron cuenta que ni Ron ni Hermione estaban en la Sala de Menesteres, iban a buscarlos cuando volvieron a sentir una punzada de dolor y esta vez miraban a través de las altas verjas de hierro forjado, flanqueadas por pilares coronados con sendos cerdos alados, y observaban el castillo que, con todas las luces encendidas, se alzaba al fondo de los oscuros jardines. Sentían a Nagini colgada sobre los hombros, y estaban poseídos por esa fría y cruel determinación que invadía antes de matar.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y estaba hecho un caos: alumnos en pijama preguntando a gritos lo que sucedía, qué pasaría con ellos y sus pertenencias, si El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado estaba cerca, si podían quedarse a pelear y que había sucedido con el director Snape. McGonagall aclaró todas la dudas, pero la última hizo que Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff gritarán de alegría al descubrir que Snape se había ido.

Harry y Alex caminaron hacia la mesa de los profesores mientras la profesora McGonagall seguía dando indicaciones, pero la voz de la profesora quedó ahogado por otra voz que resonó en todo el comedor. Era una voz aguda, fría y clara, y parecía provenir de las mismas paredes. Se diría que llevaba siglos ahí, latente, como el monstruo al que una vez había mandado.

—Sé que se están preparando para luchar. —Los alumnos gritaron y muchos se agarraron unos a otros, mirando alrededor, aterrados, tratando de averiguar de dónde salía aquella voz—. Pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles; no pueden combatirme. No obstante, no quiero matarlos. Siento mucho respeto por los profesores de Hogwarts y no pretendo derramar sangre mágica.

El Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio, un silencio que presionaba los tímpanos, un silencio que parecía demasiado inmenso para que las paredes lo contuvieran.

—Entreguen a Harry Potter —dijo la voz de Voldemort— y nadie sufrirá ningún daño. Entreguen a Harry Potter y dejaré el colegio intacto. Entreguen a Harry Potter y serán recompensados. Tienen tiempo hasta la medianoche.

El silencio volvió a tragarse a los presentes. Todas las cabezas se giraron, todas las miradas convergieron en Harry, y él se quedó paralizado, como si lo sujetaran mil haces de luz invisibles. De pronto, Pansy Parkinson gritó exigiendo que alguien apresara a Harry, pero como resultado Alex, los miembros del ED y demás alumnos de Gryffindor (y hasta Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff) protegieron al chico de los Slytherin. Gracias a eso, McGonagall ordenó a Filch sacar a las serpientes del lugar, seguidos por los alumnos que serían evacuados.

Mientras se realizaba, Kingsley organizaba a la Orden, al ED, profesores y alumnos que pelearían, en donde defenderían y quiénes irían. Harry y Alex trataron de encontrar a Ron y Hermione en la multitud, pero seguían sin encontrarlos. McGonagall al verlos buscando por el Gran Comedor les recordó a los dos sobre el objeto que buscaban y los dos salieron corriendo del lugar.

—¿Y ahora como buscamos esa dichosa diadema? —preguntó Alex mirando por los pasillos

—No lo sé —respondió Harry—. Nadie de Ravenclaw la a visto, ni siquiera Flitwick. Esto será difícil

—Tal parece que ningún ser vivo la ha visto... —entonces de pronto Alex recordó que Severus intentó decirle algo y también medito las palabras que ella misma acaba de decir—. Ningún ser vivo... ¡Eso es!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry algo alterado por el cambio de actitud de su amiga

—¡Ningún ser vivo la ha visto! ¡Lo que significa que tenemos que preguntarle a un fantasma!

—¿Un fantasma?

—¡Ajá! Pero no uno cualquiera, tendría que ser...

—¡El fantasma de Ravenclaw, La Dama Gris! —exclamaron los chicos al mismo tiempo en cuanto Harry entendió el plan de Alex

—¡Buena idea, Alex! Pero... solo que hay un problema

—¿Qué cosa, Harry?

—¿Dónde la buscamos? Recuerda que fuimos a la Torre de Ravenclaw y ella no estaba

—Ay... eso no lo pensé

Los chicos estaban por resignarse, cuando de pronto divisaron una figura de un blanco perlado flotando por el vestíbulo, y Harry gritó a todo pulmón por encima de aquel jaleo:

—¡Nick! ¡NICK! ¡Necesitamos hablar contigo!

Se abrieron paso a empujones entre la marea de alumnos, hasta que llegaron al pie de la escalera, donde Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de la torre de Gryffindor, los esperaba.

—¡Harry! ¡Alejandra! ¡Queridos mío!

Nick hizo ademán de cogerles las manos, y los chicos sintieron como si se las hubieran sumergido en agua helada.

—Tienes que ayudarnos, Nick. —dijo Harry

—¡Por supuesto, muchachos! Lo que necesiten

—Buscamos al fantasma de Ravenclaw, la Dama Gris. ¿Sabes dónde está? —preguntó Alex

—Hum... Veamos...

La cabeza de Nick se bamboleó un poco sobre la gorguera de la camisa mientras la giraba de acá para allá mirando por encima del hormiguero de alumnos.

—Es esa de ahí, muchachos, esa joven de cabello largo.

Los dos miraron en la dirección que indicaba el transparente dedo de Nick y vieron a un fantasma de elevada estatura que, al darse cuenta de que lo miraban, arqueó las cejas y desapareció a través de una pared.

—Y... Se fue —dijo Alex colgando los brazos

—¡No hay que dejar que se vaya! —dijo Harry

Y los chicos corrieron tras la Dama Gris. Entraron por la puerta del pasillo por el que ella había desaparecido y la vieron al fondo, deslizándose con suavidad y alejándose de ellos.

—¡Espere! ¡Vuelva aquí! —exclamó Harry

«Creo que no son modos de pedir las cosas, pero ahora no es momento de preocuparse de los modales.» pensó Alex corriendo detrás de su amigo

El fantasma accedió a detenerse y se quedó flotando a unos centímetros del suelo. A Harry le pareció guapa: la melena le llegaba hasta la cintura y la capa hasta los pies, pero tenía un aire orgulloso y altanero.

«Luego la contemplas, tenemos una emergencia.» pensó Alex rodando los ojos y chasqueando los dedos en la cara de Harry.

El chico reaccionó y se puso serio.

—¿Es usted la Dama Gris? —Ella asintió con un gesto—. ¿Es usted el fantasma de la torre de Ravenclaw?

—Así es. —Su tono de voz no era muy alentador.

—Tiene que ayudarnos, por favor. Necesitamos saber cualquier dato que tenga usted sobre la diadema perdida.

El fantasma esbozó una fría sonrisa y dijo:

—Me temo que no puedo ayudarles. —Y se dio la vuelta.

—¡ESPERE! —gritó Harry

—A este paso no encontraremos la diadema a tiempo —murmuró Alex y consultó su reloj mientras el fantasma permanecía suspendido ante ellos: eran cuarto para las doce.

—Es muy urgente —dijo Harry con vehemencia—. Si esa diadema está en Hogwarts, tenemos que encontrarla, y rápido.

—No crean que son los primeros alumnos que la codician —dijo el fantasma con desdén—. Generaciones y generaciones de alumnos me han dado la lata para...

—¡No la queremos para sacar mejores notas! —le espetó Harry

—¡Además de que la situación no se presta para preocuparnos ahora de asuntos académicos! —agregó Alex

—Lo que deseamos es derrotar a Voldemort. —continuó Harry—. ¿Acaso no le interesa eso?

El fantasma no podía sonrojarse, pero sus transparentes mejillas se volvieron más opacas y, un poco acalorada, respondió:

—Pues claro que... ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar...?

—Y yo que creía que era Ron el que no tenía tacto para hablar con las chicas —comentó Alex de brazos cruzados y con un claro tono sarcástico

—No me ayudes y no es momento para tus "comentarios creativos" —respondió Harry con fastidio

—Pues disculpe usted. Y volviendo al asunto —esta vez la latina se dirigió al fantasma—. Si de verdad quiere ver derrotado a Voldemort, por favor díganos donde quedo la diadema.

La Dama Gris estaba perdiendo la compostura.

—No se trata de... —balbuceó—. La diadema de mi madre...

—¿De su madre? —exclamaron los chicos a la vez

—En vida —dijo la Dama, como enfadada consigo misma—, yo era Helena Ravenclaw.

—Oh sorpresa... —susurró Alex

—¿Que usted es su hija? ¡Pues entonces debe saber qué fue de esa joya! —exclamó Harry

—Aunque la diadema confiere sabiduría —repuso la Dama Gris intentando calmarse—, dudo que mejorará mucho sus posibilidades de vencer al mago que se hace llamar lord...

—¿No acabo de decírselo? ¡No me interesa ponérmela! —chilló Harry con fiereza—. ¡Ahora no tengo tiempo para explicárselo, pero si le importa Hogwarts, si quiere ver derrotado a Voldemort, tiene que decirnos todo lo que sepa sobre la diadema!

La Dama Gris se quedó quieta, flotando, mientras miraba a Harry y a Alex desde su elevada posición; los chicos comenzaron a inquietarse ante el silencio de la fantasma. Desesperanzados, se dispusieron a marcharse, pero el fantasma dijo en voz baja:

—Yo se la robé a mi madre.

—¿Quéeee?

—¿Cómo dice? ¿Qué dice? ¿Qué hizo qué?

—Le robé la diadema —repitió Helena Ravenclaw con un susurro.

Les explico la razón por la que lo hizo, huyó con la diadema e incluso como todo había terminado en su propia muerte. Les dijo que escondió la diadema en un árbol de Albania y con eso Harry y Alex comprendieron que la Dama Gris le había contado esto a alguien más, que la había engatusado para confesarle la ubicación de uno de los objetos más valiosos y propiedad de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

Entonces Harry comprendió todo.

—¡La noche que vino a pedir trabajo! —exclamó Harry.

—¿Perdón?/¿Qué?

—¡Escondió la diadema en el castillo la noche que le pidió a Dumbledore un empleo de profesor! —explotó Harry—. ¡Debió de esconderla cuando subió al despacho de Dumbledore, o cuando se marchó de allí! Pero de cualquier forma valía la pena intentar conseguir el empleo; así también tendría ocasión de robar la espada de Gryffindor... ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! ¡Vámonos! —tomó a Alex de la mano y los dos salieron corriendo dejando a la Dama Gris flotando, completamente desconcertada.

Al doblar una esquina camino del vestíbulo, Harry miró la hora. Faltaban cinco minutos para la medianoche, y aunque al menos ya sabían qué era el último Horrocrux, no estaban más cerca de descubrir dónde estaba escondido. Alex tardó unos minutos en entender de qué hablaba su amigo, pero cuando al fin lo hizo se quedó con el mismo pensamiento de que en donde pudo Voldemort esconder la diadema.

De camino se encontraron con Hagrid y Fang y los cuatro continuaron su camino. Durante el camino, Alex miró por una de las ventanas y a lo lejos, en los oscuros jardines, vio destellos de luz y oyó un inquietante grito parecido a un lamento. Miró el reloj: era medianoche. La batalla había comenzado.

Siguieron su camino esquivando escombros y hechizos que rebotaban en los pasillos o se colaban por las ventanas. Otro hechizo les pasó rozando chocando contra una pared provocando una explosión y que cayeran escombros sobre ellos.

—¡Tranquilo, Fang! ¡No pasa nada! —gritó Hagrid, pero el enorme perro jabalinero salió huyendo, mientras fragmentos de porcelana saltaban por los aires como metralla. El guardabosques echó a correr tras el aterrorizado animal y dejó solo a Harry y Alex.

Empuñando sus varitas, los muchachos continuaron adelante por pasillos que todavía temblaban. Derraparon en otra esquina y, con un grito de alivio y furia a la vez, vieron a Ron y Hermione, ambos cargados con unos enormes objetos amarillentos, curvados y sucios. Ron también llevaba una escoba debajo del brazo.

—¿Dónde demonios se habían metido? —les gritó Harry.

—En la cámara secreta —contestó Ron.

—¡¿Dónde...?! —exclamó Alex, y se detuvo sin resuello.

—¡Ha sido idea de Ron! —explicó Hermione, que casi no podía respirar—. ¿Es un genio o no? Cuando se marcharon, le pregunté cómo íbamos a destruir el Horrocrux si lo encontrábamos. ¡Todavía no habíamos eliminado la copa! ¡Y entonces a Ron se le ocurrió pensar en el basilisco!

—Pero...

—Claro, algo con lo que destruir los Horrocruxes —dijo Ron con sencillez.

Harry y Alex observaron lo que sus amigos llevaban en los brazos: los enormes y curvados colmillos que habían arrancado —ahora comprendían— del cráneo del basilisco muerto.

—Pero, a menos que alguno de los dos tomará cursos por correo o tutorías particulares ¿cómo lo lograron si para entrar ahí hay que hablar pársel? —preguntó Alex

—¡Ron sabe hablar pársel! —saltó Hermione—. ¡Enséñales!

Y el chico emitió un espantoso y estrangulado sonido silbante.

—Es lo que dijiste tú para abrir el guardapelo —le dijo a Harry como disculpándose—. Tuve que intentarlo varias veces, pero... —se encogió de hombros, modesto— al final logramos entrar.

—¡Ha estado sensacional! —exclamó Hermione—. ¡Sensacional!

—Entonces... —Harry intentaba atar cabos—. Entonces...

—Ya queda un Horrocrux menos —confirmó Ron, y de la chaqueta sacó los restos de la copa de Hufflepuff—. Se lo clavó Hermione. Me pareció justo que lo hiciera ella porque todavía no había tenido ese honor.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Harry.

—Y yo estoy pintada ¿verdad? —reclamó Alex de brazos cruzados

Ron se tensó un poco y se frotó la parte de atrás del cuello en señal de nerviosismo e incomodidad. Para romper la pequeña tensión, Hermione le preguntó a los de gafa lo que estuvieron haciendo, eso fue suficiente para recordarán su misión.

—Averiguamos cómo es la diadema, y también sabemos donde está —les explicó Harry precipitadamente—. La escondió en el mismo sitio donde yo guardé mi viejo libro de Pociones, donde la gente lleva siglos escondiendo cosas. Y creyó que sólo él la encontraría. ¡Vamos!

Las paredes volvieron a temblar. Harry guió a sus amigos por la entrada oculta y por la escalera que conducía a la Sala de Menesteres. Allí sólo quedaban tres mujeres: Ginny, Tonks y una bruja muy anciana con un sombrero apolillado, a la que reconocieron al instante: era la abuela de Neville.

Las tres mujeres les preguntaron a los chicos sobre los demás y ellos aseguraron que se encontraban bien (aunque no estaban muy seguros). Alex se llevó a parte a Tonks para poder hablar en privado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que te quedarías con tu madre a cuidar a Teddy y Eileen junto con Xóchitl

—Lo sé, pero no pude soportar más el hecho de quedarme en casa y no saber nada. Necesitaba saber cómo estaban Remus y los demás. Mi madre cuidará de ellos.

—Gracias Tonks

—Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está Remus?

—Uh... pues... creo que planeaba llevar un grupo de combatientes a los jardines...

Tonks no dijo nada más y se marchó a toda prisa. Seguida por la abuela de Neville, quien estaba decidida a ayudar a su nieto en la batalla. Harry le pidió a Ginny que saliera un momento de la Sala pero que enseguida regresara por su seguridad; la pelirroja escuchó a medias ya que estaba feliz de poder finalmente salir a combatir junto a su familia.

—¡Espera un momento! —dijo de pronto Ron—. ¡Se nos olvida alguien!

—¿Quién? —preguntó Hermione.

—Los elfos domésticos. Deben de estar todos en la cocina, ¿no?

—¿Quieres decir que deberíamos ir a buscarlos para que luchen de nuestro lado? —preguntó Harry.

—No, no es eso —respondió Ron, muy serio—. Pero deberíamos sugerirles que abandonen el castillo; no queremos que corran la misma suerte que Dobby ¿verdad? No podemos obligarlos a morir por nosotros...

En ese instante se oyó un fuerte estrépito: Hermione había soltado los colmillos de basilisco que llevaba en los brazos. Corrió hacia Ron, se le echó al cuello y le plantó un beso en la boca. El chico soltó también los colmillos y la escoba y le devolvió el beso con tanto entusiasmo que la levantó del suelo.

Harry y Alex se quedaron en shock ante la acción de sus mejores amigos.

—De acuerdo... esto no lo vi venir ni por error —comentó Alex algo incómoda por la situación

—¿Les parece que es el momento más oportuno? —preguntó Harry con un hilo de voz, y como no le hicieron caso, sino que se abrazaron aún más fuerte y se balancearon un poco, les gritó—: ¡Hey! ¡Que estamos en guerra!

—¡Ya suéltense! ¡Cuando esto termine, podrán seguir después! —gritó Alex también.

Ambos se separaron un poco, pero siguieron abrazados.

—Ya lo sé, amigo —dijo Ron con cara de atontado, como si acabaran de darle en la cabeza con una bludger—. Precisamente por eso. O ahora o nunca, ¿no?

—¡Piensa en el Horrocrux! —le soltó Harry—. ¿Crees que podrás aguantarte hasta que consigamos la diadema? O como dijo Alex, cuando todo esto termine.

—Sí, claro, claro. Lo siento —se disculpó Ron, y con Hermione, ambos ruborizados, se ocuparon de recoger los colmillos del suelo.

En lo que recogían las cosas, Harry jaló a Alex de la manga para poder hablarle al oído sin que sus amigos los escucharan.

—Espero que no hicieras eso con... Snape en cuanto te llevo al aula en cuanto escapó de los profesores.

Alex se puso un poco roja y esquivo la mirada, afirmando silenciosamente la acusación de su amigo.

—¿Es una broma?

—Eh... Qué cosas ¿no?

Harry soltó un suspiro y se dio una palmada en la cara ante la respuesta de su amiga. Ron y Hermione terminaron de recoger las cosas, los cuatro salieron de la Sala de Menesteres. Cuando llegaron al pasillo de arriba, comprobaron que en los pocos minutos que habían pasado en la Sala de los Menesteres la situación en el castillo había empeorado.

—Hay que ponerle velocidad al asunto —dijo Alex en cuanto vio las luces que provocan los hechizos que venían de los jardines.

Se fueron a toda velocidad hacia el trozo de pared detrás del cual la Sala de los Menesteres los esperaba para ofrecerles una nueva respuesta a sus necesidades.

«Necesito el sitio donde se esconde todo», le suplicó Harry mentalmente, y la puerta se materializó una vez que los chicos hubieron pasado tres veces por delante.

El fragor de la batalla se apagó en cuanto traspasaron el umbral y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos; todo quedó en silencio. Se hallaban en un recinto del tamaño de una catedral que encerraba una ciudad entera de altísimas torres formadas por objetos que miles de alumnos, ya muertos, habían escondido en aquel lugar.

Los cuatro se separaron para buscar bajo la indicación de Harry de donde podría estar la diadema de Ravenclaw: un busto de piedra de un anciano con peluca y diadema sobre un armario.

Alex caminaba por los pasillos mirando a ambos lados en busca del busto, pero no veía nada, escuchaba los pasos de sus amigos por el lugar, pero de pronto le pareció escuchar más pasos de los que deberían de ser.

—¡Homenum revelio! —pronunció la latina.

El hechizo le mostró la ubicación de sus amigos, pero también detectó la presencia de otras tres personas más, las cuales se dirigían hacia donde estaba uno de sus amigos. Aun con el hechizo funcionando, se guió por el mismo hasta donde estaban las cuatro figuras. Llegó una esquina donde podía ver bien a Harry, pero no a los tres intrusos, se ocultó lo más que pudo y agudizó el oído. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de Draco, Crabbe y Goyle, y más al ver que lograron seguirlos hasta la Sala de los Objetos Ocultos.

Después escuchó la voz de Ron seguida por la de Crabbe (si es que no se confundió) y en seguida una montaña de cacharros cayendo.

—¡Finite! —conjuró Alex a tiempo, pero por desgracia se había delatado.

Salió de su escondite y se situó junto a Harry. Los tres Slytherin se sorprendieron de verla, pero Draco fue el único que pudo disimular ese asombro.

—No importa cuantos años pasen, ustedes dos siempre tendrán esas caras de brutos neandertales. —dijo Alex a Crabbe y Goyle.

Los dos aludidos fruncieron el ceño y con la mano que no sujetaban las varitas, las hicieron puños apretandolas tan fuerte que se escucharon sus nudillos crujir.

—Lo que más nos sorprende es que estés ayudando a Potter, Macías. —dijo Crabbe con desafío—. Después de que pasaras tiempo divirtiéndote con Snape, pensé que incluso ya te tenían entre las filas del Señor Tenebroso

Alex apretó los puños con fuerza. Harry podría jurar que del puño que no tenía su varita salían una pequeñas llamas, pero no prestó atención ya que no dejaría que insultaran a su amiga.

—Basta, Crabbe —ordenó Draco, sorprendiendo un poco a los dos gorilas y a los dos Gryffindor—. Si estamos aquí fue para seguir a Potter y averiguar que esta tramando. Y más si es que tiene algo que ver esa dichosa diadema.

—¿Qué más da? —se reveló Crabbe—. Es a Potter a quien quiere el Señor Tenebroso. ¿Qué me importa a mí la diadema?

—Potter entró aquí para cogerla —dijo Malfoy, im- paciente ante la torpeza de sus colegas—, y eso debe de significar...

—¿«Debe de significar»? —Crabbe miró a Malfoy con ferocidad—. ¿A quién le importa lo que tú pienses? Yo ya no acepto tus órdenes, Draco. Tu padre y tú están acabados... ¡Hey! ¡Crucio!

Aprovechando la discusión de Draco y sus compinches, Alex trató de tomar la diadema, pero Crabbe se dio cuenta y lanzó la maldición rozando a la chica, pero dándole al busto, el cual salió por los aires y se perdió de vista entre la masa de objetos sobre los que fue a parar.

—¡Oh, genial! —exclamó Alex sarcásticamente

En ese momento, una batalla comenzó a librarse en la Sala. Crabbe lanzaba el Avada Kedavra a diestra y siniestra, Draco le ordenaba que se retuviera, pero el chico no lo escuchaba. Harry y Alex se lanzaron a la montaña de objetos donde fue a caer el busto para buscar la diadema a la vez que se defendían de los maleficios; pero de pronto un rugido estruendoso los previno del nuevo peligro que lo amenazaba. Se dieron la vuelta y vieron cómo Ron y Crabbe se acercaban a toda velocidad por el callejón.

—¿Tenías frío, canalla? —le gritó Crabbe mientras corría.

Pero al parecer éste no podía controlar lo que había hecho. Unas llamas de tamaño descomunal los perseguían, acariciando las paredes de trastos, que en contacto con el fuego se convertían en cenizas.

—¡Aguamenti! —bramó Harry, pero el chorro de agua que salió de la punta de su varita se evaporó enseguida.

—¡CORRAN!

El fuego se extendió por toda la sala. Incluso Alex trató de detenerlo con su magia elemental, pero no pudo hacerlo, el fuego debió de haber sido creado con magia oscura ya que no se podía detener y parecía que tenía vida propia. Las cosas empeoraron cuando el fuego comenzó a mutar y formó una gigantesca manada de bestias abrasadoras: llameantes serpientes, quimeras y dragones se alzaban y descendían y volvían a alzarse, alimentándose de objetos inservibles acumulados durante siglos, metiéndoselos en fauces provistas de colmillos o lanzándolos lejos con las garras de las patas; cientos de trastos saltaban por los aires antes de ser consumidos por aquel infierno.

Draco, Crabbe y Goyle habían desaparecido dejando a los cuatro amigos solos, afortunadamente encontraron unas escobas y montaron en ellas; Harry en una, Alex en otra y Ron y Hermione juntos en una. Emprendieron rápidamente el vuelo hacia la salida, Alex miraba a todos lados (lo que alcanzaba a ver) buscando rastros de los tres Slytherin y entonces los vio: estaban encaramados en una frágil torre de pupitres calcinados, y Malfoy abrazaba a Goyle, que estaba inconsciente. Antes de que la latina dijera algo, Harry descendió en picado hacia ellos. Draco lo vio llegar y levantó un brazo; Harry se lo agarró, pero al punto supo que no lo conseguiría: Goyle pesaba demasiado y la sudorosa mano de Malfoy resbaló al instante de su presa...

En seguida llegaron Ron y Hermione en su auxilio. Entre Hermione y Ron subieron a Goyle a su escoba y volvieron a elevarse, cabeceando y balanceándose, mientras Malfoy se montaba en la de Harry. Las tres escobas se dirigieron hacia la puerta, pero entonces Alex recordó la diadema y regresó a buscarla.

—¡Alex! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES? —gritó Draco llamando la atención de los tres Gryffindors.

Alex dio un brusco viraje y descendió en picado. La diadema caía como a cámara lenta, girando hacia las fauces de una serpiente, y de pronto se ensartó en la muñeca de Alex...

—¡La tengo! —exclamó con triunfo la latina—. ¡Vámonos! —ordenó volando de regreso a la puerta.

Todos presionaron sus escobas para salir de la Sala, pero de pronto la serpiente de fuego hizo volar algunas sillas que se dispararon hacia los jóvenes y una le dio a Draco haciendo que se cayera de la escoba.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó Harry estirando su brazo para alcanzarlo, pero por desgracia no lo logró.

Draco iba a caer justamente en la boca de la serpiente de fuego hasta que de pronto algo o alguien lo sujetó de la muñeca alejando de la bestia a tiempo. El rubio levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos castaños de Alex.

—Severus nunca me perdonaría si dejara morir a su alumno consentido ¿no crees? —dijo Alex guiñandole un ojo

Como simple respuesta, Draco le sonrió. Ayudó al rubio a subir a la escoba y fueron una vez más hacia la salida. A través del humo, Alex atisbo un rectángulo en la pared y dirigió la escoba hacia allí. Unos instantes más tarde, el aire limpio le llenó los pulmones y se estrellaron contra la pared del pasillo que había detrás de la puerta.

Draco quedó tumbado boca abajo, jadeando, tosiendo y dando arcadas; Alex rodó sobre sí, se incorporó y comprobó que la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres se había esfumado y Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en el suelo, jadeando, al lado de Goyle, todavía inconsciente y Harry cerca de ellos tambien jadeando.

—Gracias por salvarme, Alex —agradeció Draco posando una mano sobre el hombro de la latina.

Alex miró sobre su hombro sonriéndole al chico y tomando su mano en un cariñoso gesto. Draco miró a Goyle inconsciente y entonces se percató de algo.

—Crabbe... ¿Dónde está...?

—Está muerto —contestó Harry con aspereza.

Se quedaron callados; sólo se oían sus toses y jadeos. Entonces Harry miró la muñeca de Alex y vio que la chica tenía la diadema de Ravenclaw.

—¡Alex, la diadema!

—¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí es cierto!

Alex se quitó la diadema de la muñeca y la sostuvo en alto. Todavía estaba caliente y manchada de hollín, pero al examinarla de cerca vio las minúsculas palabras que tenía grabadas: «Una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres.»

Una sustancia densa y oscura, de textura parecida a la sangre, goteaba de aquel objeto. Entonces la diadema empezó a vibrar intensamente y un instante después se le partió en las manos. Al mismo tiempo le pareció oír un débil y lejano grito de dolor que no provenía de los jardines del castillo, sino de la propia diadema que acababa de romperse entre sus dedos.

—Que miedo... —comentó la chica

La tranquilidad les duró poco a los chicos. El pasillo se llenó de gritos y ruidos de un combate de duelistas. Miraron a su alrededor hasta que vieron que mortífagos habían penetrado en Hogwarts. Fred y Percy acababan de aparecer en escena, luchando contra sendas figuras con máscara y capucha. Olvidándose por completo de Draco y Goyle, los cuatro amigos acudieron rápidamente a su ayuda.

En ese instante se produjo una fuerte explosión. Los seis muchachos formaban un grupo junto a los dos mortífagos —uno aturdido y el otro transformado—, y en cuestión de una milésima de segundo, cuando ya creían tener controlado el peligro, fue como si el mundo entero se desgarrara. Harry y Alex saltaron por los aires, y lo único que atinaron a hacer fue agarrar tan fuerte como pudieron el delgado trozo de madera que era su única arma y protegerse la cabeza con ambos brazos. Oyeron los gritos de sus compañeros, pero ni siquiera se plantearon saber qué les había pasado...

Todos comenzaban a ponerse de pie quitándose los escombros de encima. Entonces oyeron un grito desgarrador que los sacudió por dentro, un grito que expresaba una agonía que no podían causar ni las llamas ni las maldiciones, y se levantaron tambaleante.

Hermione también intentaba ponerse en pie en medio de aquel estropicio, y había tres pelirrojos agrupados en el suelo, junto a los restos de la pared derrumbada. Harry y Alex cogieron a Hermione de las manos y fueron a trompicones por encima de las piedras y los trozos de madera.

—¡No! ¡No! —oyeron gritar—. ¡No! ¡Fred! ¡No!

Percy zarandeaba a su hermano, Ron estaba arrodillado a su lado, y los ojos de Fred miraban sin ver, todavía con el fantasma de su última risa grabado en el rostro.


	92. Sacrificio

El estruendo de la batalla seguía sonando en los alrededores, pero tal parecía que para Harry, Alex y Hermione eso era lo de menos. Los tres veían a Percy y Ron gritando con desesperación a Fred tratando de hacer que despertara, pero los tres sabían que era inútil: Fred Weasley había muerto.

Vieron caer un cuerpo por el boquete abierto en la fachada del colegio, por donde entraban las maldiciones que les lanzaban desde los oscuros jardines.

—¡Agáchense! —ordenó Harry bajo una lluvia de maldiciones que se estrellaban contra la pared a sus espaldas.

Ron y él habían agarrado a las chicas y las habían obligado a echarse en el suelo, pero Percy estaba tumbado sobre el cadáver de Fred, protegiéndolo de nuevos ataques, y cuando Harry le gritó, el chico se negó.

—¡Percy! —Harry vio como las lágrimas surcaban la mugre que cubría la cara de Ron cuando este cogió a su hermano por los hombros y tiró de él, pero Percy se negaba a moverse—. ¡No puedes hacer nada por él! Nos van a...

En ese momento Hermione soltó un chillido. Acromantulas comenzaban a adentrarse al castillo. Harry y Ron lanzaron hechizos para alejar a las arañas gigantes, pero sin mucho éxito.

—¡Larguémonos ya! —gritó Harry.

Empujó a las chicas hacia Ron y se agachó para coger a Fred por las axilas. Percy, al percatarse de lo que Harry intentaba hacer, dejó de aferrarse al cadáver de su hermano y lo ayudó; juntos, agachados para esquivar los hechizos que les arrojaban desde el exterior, sacaron a Fred de allí.

—Mira, ahí mismo —indicó Harry, y lo pusieron en un nicho desocupado por una armadura.

No soportaba ver a Fred ni un segundo más de lo necesario, y tras asegurarse de que el cadáver estaba bien escondido, salió corriendo detrás de Ron y Hermione. En ese momento de distracción, Percy se alejó de ellos persiguiendo a un mortífago de nombre Rookwood; los cuatros se ocultaron detrás de un tapiz. Hermione trataba de calmar a Ron, quien quería salir a luchar contra los mortífagos para vengar la muerte de su hermano.

Sin dejar de sujetar a Ron, Hermione se volvió hacia Harry y Alex y les espetó:

—Tienen que enterarse del paradero de Voldemort, porque la serpiente debe de estar con él, ¿no? ¡Hágalo alguno de los dos! ¡Entren en su mente!

Tanto uno como otro se sorprendió de la petición de la castaña. Todo el tiempo pidiéndoles que estuvieran fuera de la mente de Voldemort y ahora como si nada les pedía entrar en la mente del Señor Tenebroso. Bien dicen que «en momentos de desesperación, requiere medidas desesperadas».

Los dos se miraron y con un asentimiento de cabeza cerraron los ojos, y al instante los gritos, los estallidos y todos los estridentes sonidos de la batalla fueron disminuyendo hasta quedar reducidos a un lejano rumor, como si estuvieran lejos, muy lejos de allí...

Se hallaban en medio de una habitación que, pese a la atmosfera tétrica que destilaba, les resultaba extrañamente familiar. La Casa de los Gritos.

—Mi señor —dijo una angustiada y cansada voz, y se dieron la vuelta. Allí estaba Lucius Malfoy, sentado en el rincón más oscuro, con la ropa hecha jirones y evidentes marcas del castigo que había recibido después de la anterior huida de los chicos; además, tenía un ojo cerrado e hinchado—. Se lo ruego, mi señor... Mi hijo...

—Si tu hijo muere, Lucius, no será por culpa mía, sino porque no acudió en mi ayuda como los restantes miembros de Slytherin. ¿No habrá decidido hacerse amigo de Harry Potter?

—No, no. Eso jamás —susurró Malfoy.

—Más te vale.

—¿No teme, mi señor, que Potter muera a manos de alguien que no sea usted? —preguntó Malfoy con voz temblorosa—. Perdóneme, pero ¿no sería más prudente suspender esta batalla, entrar en el castillo y... buscar usted mismo al chico?

—No finjas, Lucius. Quieres que cese la batalla para saber qué ha sido de tu hijo. Y yo no necesito buscar a Potter. Antes del amanecer, él habrá venido a buscarme a mí.

Volvió su mirada para contemplar la varita que sostenía. Le preocupaba que... Y cuando algo preocupaba a lord Voldemort, había que solucionarlo.

—Ve a buscar a Snape.

—¿A... Snape, mi señor?

—Sí, eso he dicho. Ahora mismo. Lo necesito. Tengo que pedirle que me preste un... servicio. ¡Ve a buscarlo!

Asustado y tambaleándose un poco en la penumbra, Lucius salió de la habitación. Voldemort siguió allí de pie, haciendo girar la varita entre los dedos y sin dejar de observarla.

—Es la única forma, Nagini —susurró. Miró la larga y gruesa serpiente, suspendida en el aire, retorciéndose con gracilidad dentro del espacio encantado y protegido que él le había preparado: una esfera transparente y estrellada, a medio camino entre una jaula y un terrario.

Harry y Alex sofocaron una exclamación, se echaron hacia atrás y abrieron los ojos; al mismo tiempo, los alaridos y gritos, los golpes y estallidos de la batalla les asaltaron los oídos.

—Está en la Casa de los Gritos en compañía de la serpiente; la rodeó de algún tipo de protección mágica. Y acaba de enviar a Lucius Malfoy a buscar a Snape. —contó Harry

Tanto Ron como Hermione se sorprendieron ante la noticia. Los tres se pusieron a dar estrategias sobre cómo alejar a la serpiente de Voldemort y matarla, Alex estaba callada ante la conmoción. Voldemort mandó llamar a Severus y dijo que era la única forma. ¿Acaso el Señor Tenebroso pensaba hacerle algo a Severus? Si era así, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, tenía que salvarlo.

Al no escuchar a Alex, Hermione volvió la mirada hacia donde estaba su amiga pensando que se había ido. Vio que Alex estaba pálida y con expresión de horror en su cara; entonces comprendió lo que le pasaba y también perdió el poco color que tenía.

Antes de que Hermione lograra decir algo más, el tapiz tras el que se habían ocultado, que disimulaba el acceso a una escalera, se desgarró de arriba abajo.

—¡POTTER!

Acababan de aparecer dos mortífagos enmascarados, pero, sin darles tiempo a que levantaran las varitas, Hermione exclamó:

—¡Glisseo!

Los peldaños de la escalera se aplanaron formando un tobogán y los cuatro amigos se lanzaron por él; no podían controlar la velocidad, pero iban tan deprisa que los hechizos aturdidores de los mortífagos les pasaban por encima de la cabeza. Atravesaron como flechas otro tapiz que colgaba al pie de la escalera y rodaron por el suelo hasta dar contra la pared de enfrente.

—¡Duro! —gritó Hermione apuntando con la varita al tapiz, que se volvió de piedra, y enseguida se oyeron dos fuertes golpes cuando los mortífagos que los perseguían se estrellaron contra él.

En cuanto se vieron liberados momentáneamente del peligro, Alex se reincorporó, varita en mano, dispuesta a ir a la Casa de los Gritos y salvar a Severus. Pero mal dio un par de pasos, sintió una mano sujetándola de la muñeca, volteó y vio que era Hermione.

—Hermione...

—¡Entiendo cómo te sientes y sé lo que quieres hacer! —afirmó la castaña sujetando más fuerte a su amiga sin llegar a lastimarla—. ¡Pero hay que pensar las cosas antes de que se te ocurra hacer una locura!

Alex la miró sorprendida, mientras que los chicos no entendían lo que pasaba. A Harry solo le tomó unos segundos entender lo que pasaba y también se puso a lado de Hermione para hacerle entender a la latina que igualmente comprendía lo que le pasaba.

Alex estaba por decirle algo a sus amigos, cuando escucharon una explosión cerca de ellos y de pronto el suelo comenzó agrietarse a sus pies. Los cuatro amigos corrieron para ponerse a salvo, pero en cuanto llegaron al final del pasillo, el suelo se quebró a los pies de Alex y la chica cayó de espaldas. Harry extendió el brazo para atraparla, pero lo único que logró fue rozar sus dedos con los de la latina.

—¡ALEX! —gritaron a la vez el trío de oro

Harry iba a saltar para buscar a su amiga, pero varias maldiciones que aparecieron de repente por parte de los mortífagos, hicieron que retrocediera. Los tres amigos se defendieron, y con pesar, se alejaron del lugar de camino a la Casa de los Gritos.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Gracias a su magia elemental, Alex pudo reducir la velocidad de su caída y aterrizar sin problemas. Miró el lugar donde se encontraba y vio que fue a parar a las mazmorras.

—¿Cómo cuántos pisos caí? —se preguntó la latina en voz alta, rascándose la cabeza—. Aunque pensándolo bien, mejor ni me entero.

La latina miró a ambos lados del pasillo y, como en todo el castillo, estaba destrozado. Los escombros abundaban por los pasillos y no podía ver a nadie a los alrededores. Sin estar muy convencida por donde ir, camino por las mazmorras buscando la salida, con varita en mano por cualquier cosa.

De pronto, escuchó unos pasos. Levantó su varita y se puso en guardia por cualquier cosa, pero no vio a nadie por lo que siguió con su camino, pero con la varita lista para atacar. Estaba por doblar una esquina cuando de pronto sintió extraño su cuerpo, lo sentía rígido y se movía sin su consentimiento. Esa sensación le parecía familiar.

—Vaya, es extraño verte separada de Potter y tus amigos —dijo una voz en las sombras que arrastraba las palabras y que con horror Alex reconoció sin problemas.

—Lucius...

Una risa sarcástica se escuchó, y de pronto Alex fue lanzada hacia la pared y arrinconada por un cuerpo vestido totalmente de negro y una melena rubia.

—Me alegra que me reconozcas enseguida, pequeña —dijo Lucius a unos centímetros del rostro de la chica.

—No me digas así —dijo secamente la latina

Eso no molesto a Lucius, al contrario, parecía que encendió algo en el hombre, de lo cual Alex se dio cuenta al verlo a los ojos y provocó que temblara un poco del susto. Lujuria y Deseo. De esa manera la había visto en la Mansión Malfoy antes de que abusara de ella.

—¿Qué te parece —dijo Lucius, pasando lentamente la mano por el abdomen de la chica de manera descendente sobre la ropa— sí reanudamos nuestra pequeña diversión? —subió lentamente la mano ahora por debajo de la ropa provocando que Alex se estremeciera haciendo que Lucius lo tomará como placer y no terror.

—Suéltame —pidió Alex a la vez que trató de alejar al hombre de ella.

El aristócrata le tomó las muñecas y las puso sobre la cabeza de la latina con brusquedad haciendo que Alex gruñera de dolor. Sin darle tiempo a hacer otra cosa, Lucius se abalanzó sobre su cuello; Alex se removía tratando de quitárselo, pero el hombre se pegó más a su cuerpo apretando el agarre de las muñecas de Alex.

—No te librarás de mí, niña. —dijo Lucius, mirándola con malicia—. Ni siquiera en mi humilde morada lograste hacerlo —y la beso salvajemente en los labios

Alex le mordió el labio provocando que sangrara para quitárselo de encima. Lo cual funcionó, pero en consecuencia, Lucius le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, cortándole la respiración y que casi se cayera.

—No. Vuelvas. A. Hacer. Eso —recalcó el mortífago con odio

Lucius sujetó las muñecas con una mano mientras con la otra abría con brusquedad los pantalones de Alex y se los bajaba. Abrió su pantalón y estaba por bajárselos cuando un hechizo lo atacó por el costado izquierdo alejándolo de Alex. La chica vio que Lucius chocó contra una columna, se golpeó la cabeza en un borde y cayó inconsciente.

—Mientras lo asimilas ¿podrías vestirte, por favor? —dijo una voz detrás de ella que arrastraba las palabras, pero era más gentil y cálido.

Volteó y se alegró de ver quién era; pero antes de decir algo, bajo la mirada a su cintura. Roja hasta las orejas, se vistió rápidamente.

—Creí que no te daría tanta vergüenza tratándose de un amigo —dijo con una sonrisa de burla

—Porque no es algo muy común que tenga que ver un amigo, ¿no crees, Draco? —respondió Alex con sarcasmo

El mencionado río un poco y se acercó a su amiga. Alex lo abrazó en cuanto lo tuvo de frente, gesto que el rubio regresó con gusto. Los dos se soltaron y miraron al patriarca Malfoy.

—¿Él no está...?

—Sé que lo que te hizo es imperdonable, pero sigue siendo mi padre. Además, mi padrino me mataría si dejaba que volviera a hacerte daño —dijo lo último con un guiño, pero entonces vio que Alex se puso pálida y miraba a la nada—. ¿Alex? ¿Qué tienes?

—Severus... —miró a Draco y él se preocupó al ver la extensión de la latina— ¡Tengo que ir a ayudarlo! ¡Tengo que salvarlo!

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Como única respuesta, la chica se dio media vuelta dejando a Draco confundido. Salió de las mazmorras y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la Casa de los Gritos, rezando por llegar a tiempo. Pasaba esquivando combatientes y lanzando hechizos teniendo cuidado de no darle a alguien equivocado.

Salió del castillo, todavía esquivando combatientes. llegó a los terrenos del castillo y se dirigió al Sauce Boxeador. Con su varita hizo levitar una rama y apretó el nudo del tronco y el árbol dejó de moverse. Miró sobre su hombro para asegurarse que nadie la siguiera, al ver que estaba sola se metió en el agujero entre las ramas hacia el túnel y corrió.

«Por favor, que llegue a tiempo. Por favor, que llegue a tiempo» imploraba Alex a cada paso que daba.

Estaba por llegar a la trampilla por la que se entraba a la casa cuando de pronto se le ocurrió algo; sabía que Voldemort y la serpiente estaban ahí, no hay duda, pero no había prestado atención en qué parte de la casa se encontraban y había la posibilidad de que estuvieran justamente en donde se abría la trampilla.

Volvió sobre sus pasos un poco, entonces usando su magia elemental creó un túnel (el cual cerró antes de continuar) que la llevaría a los alrededores de la casa, vería en qué habitación estaban y salvaría a Severus.

Llegó a donde supuso sería el jardín y se acercó a la casa con cautela. Se asomó por una de las ventanas y vio que era la cocina. Se acercó a la puerta y vio que estaba cerrada.

—¡Alohomora!

La puerta cedió y la abrió con cuidado, como estaban oxidadas las bisagras rechinaban. Entró y cerró con el mismo cuidado. En su mano izquierda apareció una pequeña flama y en la derecha sujetaba con firmeza su varita por cualquier cosa. Salió de la cocina con sigilo, llegó al comedor y también estaba vacío, llegó al vestíbulo y vio que al otro lado del pasillo una puerta estaba entreabierta de la cual se podía ver un poco que las luces estaban encendidas y podía escuchar sin problema unas voces que provenían de ahí.

—Severus —susurró Alex

Apagó el fuego de su mano, se acercó a la puerta y observó con cuidado el interior. La habitación estaba débilmente iluminada, pero la latina vio a Nagini, retorciéndose y girando como una serpiente acuática, protegida por aquella esfera estrellada y encantada que flotaba, sin soporte alguno, en medio del cuarto. Detectó también el borde de una mesa y una mano blanca de largos dedos que acariciaba una varita. Entonces Severus habló, y a Alex se le cortó la respiración; vio que cerca de donde estaba parado el pocionista la trampilla estaba algo levantada, y no necesito su magia para saber que Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban ahí abajo viendo y escuchando todo.

—... mi señor, sus defensas se están desmoronando...

—Y sin tu ayuda —comentó Voldemort con su aguda y clara voz—. Eres un mago muy hábil, Severus, pero a partir de ahora no creo que resultes indispensable. Ya casi hemos llegado... casi...

—Déjeme ir a buscar al chico. Deje que le traiga a Potter. Sé que puedo encontrarlo, mi señor. Se lo ruego.

Severus pasó por delante de la rendija. Alex brincó un poco al pensar que se toparía con ella. Voldemort se puso en pie y Alex lo contempló: los ojos rojos, el rostro liso con facciones de reptil, y aquella palidez que relucía débilmente en la penumbra.

—Tengo un problema, Severus —dijo Voldemort en voz baja.

—¿Ah, sí, mi señor? —repuso Severus.

El Señor Tenebroso alzó la Varita de Saúco, sujetándola con delicadeza y precisión, como si fuera la batuta de un director de orquesta.

—¿Por qué no me funciona, Severus?

En medio del silencio subsiguiente, a Alex le pareció oír como la serpiente silbaba con suavidad mientras se enroscaba y se desenroscaba, ¿o era el sibilante suspiro de Voldemort que se prolongaba?

—¿Qué quiere decir, mi señor? —preguntó Snape—. No lo entiendo. Ha... logrado extraordinarias proezas con esa varita.

—No, Severus, no. He realizado la misma magia de siempre. Yo soy extraordinario, pero esta varita no lo es. No ha revelado las maravillas que prometía, ni descubro ninguna diferencia entre ella y la que me procuró Ollivander hace muchos años.

Hablaba en un tono reflexivo y pausado, pero a Alex empezó a latirle el rostro, en donde tenía su marca y a darle punzadas; el dolor le aumentaba, y notaba como una furia controlada crecía en el interior del Señor Tenebroso.

—Ninguna diferencia —repitió Voldemort.

Severus no respondió. Alex no le veía la cara a causa de su cabello y se preguntó si el pocionista habría intuido el peligro, o si estaría buscando las palabras adecuadas para tranquilizar a su amo.

Voldemort echó a andar por la habitación y Alex lo perdió de vista unos segundos, pero seguía oyéndolo hablar con aquella voz comedida. Entretanto, el dolor y la furia seguían creciendo en ella.

—He estado reflexionando mucho, Severus... ¿Sabes por qué te he pedido que dejaras la batalla y vinieras aquí?

Entonces Alex atisbo el perfil de Snape: tenía los ojos fijos en la serpiente, que se retorcía en su jaula encantada.

—No, mi señor, pero le suplico que me deje volver. Permítame que vaya a buscar a Potter.

—Me recuerdas a Lucius. Ninguno de los dos entiende a Potter como lo entiendo yo. Él no necesita que vayamos a buscarlo; Potter vendrá a mí. Conozco su debilidad, su único y gravísimo defecto: no soportará ver como otros caen a su alrededor, sabiendo que él, precisamente, es el causante. Querrá impedirlo a toda costa y vendrá a mí.

—Sí, mi señor, pero podría morir de forma accidental, podría matarlo otro que no fuera usted...

—He dado instrucciones muy claras a mis mortífagos: han de capturar a Potter y matar a sus amigos (cuantos más, mejor), pero no matarlo a él... Pero es de ti de quien quería hablar, Severus, no de Harry Potter. Me has resultado muy valioso. Muy valioso.

El tono de voz que usaba Voldemort para dirigirse a Severus le daba muy mala espina a Alex.

—Mi señor sabe que mi único propósito es servirle. Pero... déjeme ir a buscar al chico, mi señor. Deje que se lo traiga. Sé que puedo...

—¡Ya he dicho que no! —lo atajó Voldemort, y Alex distinguió un destello rojo en sus ojos cuando se dio la vuelta de nuevo, y percibió el ruido que hizo con la capa, parecido al deslizarse de un reptil. La chica notaba la impaciencia del Señor Tenebroso en la punzante marca—. ¡Lo que ahora me preocupa, Severus, es qué pasará cuando por fin me enfrente al chico!

—Pero si... Mi señor, sobre eso no puede haber ninguna duda...

—Sí la hay, Severus. Hay una duda.

Se detuvo, y Alex volvió a verlo de frente, acariciando la Varita de Saúco con los blancos dedos mientras miraba con fijeza a Snape.

—¿Por qué las dos varitas que he utilizado han fallado al atacar a Harry Potter?

—No... no sé responder a esa pregunta, mi señor.

—¿No sabes?

La punzada de ira fue como si le dieran a Alex con un cactus en la cara, y se metió un puño en la boca para no gritar de dolor. Entrecerró los ojos, ya que si los cerraba por completo terminaría viendo todo a través de los ojos de Voldemort.

—Mi varita de tejo hizo todo lo que le pedí, Severus, excepto matar a Harry Potter. Fracasó dos veces. Cuando lo sometí a tortura, Ollivander me habló de los núcleos centrales gemelos, y me dijo que tenía que despojar a alguien de su varita. Así lo hice, pero la varita de Lucius se rompió al enfrentarse a la de Potter.

—No tengo... explicación para eso, mi señor.

Severus no lo miraba, sino que tenía la vista clavada en la serpiente, que continuaba retorciéndose en su esfera protectora.

—Busqué una tercera varita, Severus: la Varita de Saúco, la Varita del Destino, la Vara Letal. Se la quité a su anterior propietario. La cogí de la tumba de Albus Dumbledore.

Entonces Severus sí lo miró, pero su rostro parecía una mascarilla. Estaba blanco como la cera, y tan quieto que cuando habló fue una sorpresa comprobar que había vida detrás de aquellos inexpresivos ojos. Voldemort sabía porque, pero no comentaría nada al respecto.

—Mi señor... deje que vaya a buscar al chico...

—Llevo aquí toda esta larga noche, a punto de obtener la victoria —dijo Voldemort con un hilo de voz—, preguntándome una y otra vez por qué la Varita de Saúco se resiste a dar lo mejor de sí, porqué no obra los prodigios que, según la leyenda, debería poder realizar su legítimo propietario con ella... Y creo que ya tengo la respuesta. —Severus permaneció callado—. ¿Y tú? ¿Lo sabes ya? Al fin y al cabo, eres inteligente, Severus. Has sido un sirviente leal, y lamento lo que voy a tener que hacer.

—Mi señor...

—La Varita de Saúco no puede servirme como es debido, Severus, porque yo no soy su verdadero amo. Ella pertenece al mago que mata a su anterior propietario, y tú mataste a Albus Dumbledore. Mientras tú vivas, Severus, la Varita de Saúco no será completamente mía.

—¡Mi señor! —-protestó Snape alzando su propia varita.

—No puede ser de otro modo. Debo dominar esta varita, Severus. Si lo consigo, venceré por fin a Potter.

—Hasta aquí... —dijo Alex sacándose el puño de la boca, sin darse cuenta de la sangre que salía a causa de que lo mordió con fuerza sin notarlo, abrió la puerta de una patada y le lanzó un hechizo a Voldemort, pero solamente hizo que le rozara el rostro haciendo un corte.

—¡Tú! —exclamó Voldemort con ira en cuanto la vio

—¡Alex! —exclamó Severus con miedo—. ¿Qué demonios...?

La chica se puso enfrente del pocionista con los brazos extendidos a modo de protección. Voldemort al ver eso dejó escapar una risa fría cargada de burla.

—¡Qué tierno! ¡La pequeña Sangre Sucia viene a salvar a su amado!

—Alex ¿qué crees que haces? —preguntó Severus en un susurro para que solamente la chica lo escuchara—. Vete de aquí, estaré bien...

—Mentira —le contestó Alex con el mismo tono de voz—. De lo que alcance a ver, no saldrías bien parado de esto.

—¿Y qué haces aquí, mocosa? —preguntó Voldemort, llamando la atención de la pareja

—Supe que mandaste llamar a Severus y supuse que sería por lo de la Varita de Saúco ¿no?

—Lista. ¿Pero y qué?

—No te conviene perder a uno de tus mejores mortífagos, sobre todo porque cometerías un error

Amo y mortífago miraron a la chica sin comprender lo que decía.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Severus mató a Dumbledore!

—Sí. Odio reconocerlo, pero lo hizo. Sin embargo, esa no es la única manera de ganarse la lealtad de una varita. Basta con desarmarlo y ya, y hace unas semanas yo lo desarme en un combate.

Severus miraba con horror a Alex, gracias a las últimas reuniones que tuvo con Dumbledore sabía sobre la Varita de Saúco y que tal vez no sobreviviría a la guerra. Pero al ver la intervención de la latina y lo que decía comprendió enseguida lo qué tramaba.

—Alex, no...

—Lo que quieres decir, mocosa, es que tú...

—Sí... ¡Yo soy la dueña de la Varita de Saúco!

Severus jadeó en cuanto la escucho. La latina hacía todo esto para protegerlo... pero a costa de su vida.

Voldemort miró a la chica a los ojos. No le creía en lo absoluto, sabía que era un engaño para salvarle la vida al hombre. Sin que Alex se diera cuenta, uso Legeremancia para comprobar lo dicho, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver su mente y comprobar que lo que dijo era cierto. Salió de su mente y sonrió con maldad. Alex disimuló su sonrisa, sabía que Voldemort usaría la Legeremancia por ella, por lo que creo un recuerdo falso sin que él lo notara.

—Tal parece que lo dicho es verdad... —dijo Voldemort, casi siseando como vil serpiente—. Y tienes razón, sería un desperdicio matar a uno de mis mejores seguidores. Debería de agradecerte por hacerme ver el error que estuve a punto de cometer —hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de agradecimiento—. Sin embargo... acabas de dictar tu sentencia de muerte

—Mi señor, no... —dijo Severus pasando junto a Alex

Voldemort no lo dejo hablar, con un movimiento de varita lanzó al pocionista hacia la pared detrás de él y Alex, y con otro movimiento de varita lo dejó atado, totalmente inmovilizado en la misma pared.

—¡Severus! —exclamó Alex y se encarnó a Voldemort con odio, apuntándole con la varita—. ¡No lo metas en esto!

—Claro que no lo hago —reconoció el señor tenebroso con una sonrisa burlona—. Por eso lo inmovilice, para que no se atraviese... y no salga herido

—Más te vale

—Pero sigo sin entender... Si sabes que busco el poder de la Varita de Saúco y para lograrlo debo asesinar al actual dueño ¿por qué delatarte voluntariamente? —Alex apretó el agarre en su varita, pero bajó el brazo al mismo tiempo que su mirada—. Dime, niña ¿qué es lo que te propones?

—¿Qué me propongo? —murmuró Alex para sí misma.

La verdad, si tenía un propósito. Su prioridad era salvar a Severus; pero también tenía que cumplir con su misión... a pesar de que Dumbledore no pudo decirle que ella saldría con vida.

FLASHBACK

Alex se dirigía a la oficina de Severus después del incidente en el baño de hombres con Harry y Draco, cuando a mitad del camino se encontró con Dumbledore y con Xóchitl.

—Buenas noches Alex

—Buenas noches profesor. ¿Xóchitl?

—Qué onda

—¿Qué sucede profesor?

—Necesito hablar con ustedes en mi despacho de inmediato, por favor

Tanto Alex como la loba se sorprendieron por la petición puesto que casi nunca iban a hablar al despacho del director.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada a la oficina de Dumbledore. El viejo director dijo la contraseña, la gárgola se apartó mostrando la escalera de caracol. Los tres subieron y entraron a la oficina del director.

Dumbledore caminó hacia su escritorio, pero pasó de largo. Alex y Xóchitl se miraron algo confundidas.

—Síganme, por favor —pidió Dumbledore volteándose un poco y reanudando su camino.

Ambas latinas lo siguieron hacia unas puertas al fondo de la oficina. Alex supuso que una de ellas llevaría al dormitorio del director, pero las otras no supo que podrían ser. Dumbledore abrió la puerta del fondo y entró; Alex y Xóchitl entraron detrás de él y se sorprendieron que era otro despacho, pero este estaba desordenado: libros (abiertos y cerrados) y pergaminos desparramados por todo el escritorio, la silla y en el suelo junto al escritorio.

—Disculpen por el desorden —dijo Dumbledore, recogiendo algunos libros y pergaminos—. Como podrán ver, he estado algo ocupado investigando

—Sobre los horrocruxes ¿cierto? —dijo Alex

—Sí, así es. Pero también otra cosa de la cual no contaba

—¿Y qué es? —preguntó Xóchitl

Dumbledore puso las cosas que tenía sobre el escritorio, dejó escapar un suspiro el cual las latinas interpretaron como algo malo.

—Descubrí una magia oscura que, además de los horrocruxes, impide que Voldemort pueda morir

—¿Qué? —exclamaron Alex y Xóchitl

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —preguntó Alex

Dumbledore cerró los ojos y les dio la espalda a las chicas. No era fácil lo que iba a decirles; desde que lo descubrió, buscó todos los medios necesarios para salvarla de aquel destino. Sin embargo, no encontró nada.

—¿Profesor Dumbledore? —llamó Alex algo preocupada ante el silencio del viejo director

—No conozco a fondo cómo funcionan las Artes Oscuras, incluso le pedí a Severus que me explicara algunas cosas y me prestara algunos de sus libros... pero no he tenido éxito

—Ya nos está preocupando, profesor —dijo Xóchitl—. Díganos ya, por favor, que pasa ¿por qué nos llamó?

—Lo que intento decirles... es que... Voldemort encerró parte de su alma en dos seres humanos. Por eso a pesar de que destruyan los horrocruxes, Voldemort creó inconscientemente dos horrocruxes humanos.

Alex y Xóchitl se quedaron anonadadas. ¿Horrocruxes en seres humanos? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—Profesor, ¿cómo? ¿quién?

Dumbledore suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza, lo que iba a decir, solamente Severus lo sabía.

—La noche en que lord Voldemort intentó matarlo, cuando su madre, Lily, actuando como un escudo humano, dio su vida por él, la maldición asesina rebotó contra el Señor Tenebroso y un fragmento del alma de este se separó del resto y se adhirió a la única alma viva que quedaba en aquel edificio en ruinas. Es decir, que una parte de lord Voldemort vive dentro de Harry, y eso es lo que le confiere el don de hablar con las serpientes y una conexión con la mente de lord Voldemort, circunstancia que él nunca ha entendido. Y mientras ese fragmento de alma, que Voldemort no echa de menos, permanezca adherido a Harry y protegido por él, el Señor Tenebroso no puede morir.

Tanto Alex como Xóchitl se quedaron de piedra. ¿Una parte del alma de Lord Voldemort... en Harry? Eso explicaba muchas cosas con respecto a la conexión que tenían, pero eso ya era demasiado. Entonces, Alex recordó las palabras del director y una idea loca apareció en su cabeza, haciendo que se pusiera pálida.

—Profesor, lo que nos está diciendo es que Harry es uno de esos horrocruxes, pero ¿quién es el segundo horrocrux?

Dumbledore dio la vuelta para esta vez mirar a la chica a los ojos. En cuanto la chica vio la expresión de tristeza y lástima en el rostro del viejo director, fue suficiente respuesta para ella. Xóchitl tardó unos momentos en entender lo que pasaba.

—Uh... Profesor, por favor dígame qué el otro horrocrux no es quien creo que es —dijo Xóchitl con miedo

—Me temo que sí. El segundo horrocrux humano... es la Srta. Macías

Alex al escuchar esa confirmación, sintió que le fallaron las piernas y estuvo a punto de caerse de no ser porque Xóchitl, tomando su forma humana, logró sujetarla a tiempo.

—Pero... ¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó Alex en cuanto se calmó—. Sé que estamos emparentados (por desgracia) pero nunca supe de él sino hasta que llegué a Hogwarts

—Al ir desarrollando tu magia poco a poco, la magia que heredaste de Voldemort fue despertando. Y el año pasado que Voldemort te poseyó por un momento debió hacer que una parte de su alma se adhiriera a la tuya.

—No puede ser... ¿De qué manera podemos deshacernos de los fragmentos de alma?

—La única manera es que Voldemort los ataque con la maldición asesina

—¿QUÉ? —exclamó Xóchitl—. ¿Esa es la única forma? ¿Se tienen que sacrificar para poder derrotarlo? ¡Vaya, que ayuda!

—¡Xóchitl!

—¡Ay, por favor! Nomás espera a que Snape se entere... —en cuanto Xóchitl dijo el apellido, las dos tensaron

Alex se llevó una mano a la boca y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Severus... ¿ahora qué iba hacer? Eso era algo que no podría decirle. Alex lloró en silencio, Xóchitl la abrazó por los hombros tratando de calmarla mientras que Dumbledore lloraba en silencio en su lugar. Por eso mismo no le había dicho nada a Severus, sabía que su muchacho impediría que Alex se sacrificará y más que Harry tenía mayores posibilidades de sobrevivir que la latina.

—Alejandra, de verdad lo siento mucho

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Cada vez que recordaba esa conversación con Dumbledore, sentía una opresión en el pecho y las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. Pero esta vez, no podía mostrarse débil; no enfrente de Voldemort y mucho menos de Severus.

Levantó la mirada, mostrándole al Señor Tenebroso que no tenía miedo. Gracias a su magia elemental, pudo darse cuenta que sus amigos se acercaban a la trampilla del túnel para ir a socorrerla.

«Lo siento, chicos»

Sin que Severus ni Voldemort se dieran cuenta, movió un poco las manos haciendo que la tierra bajo los pies de sus amigos los sujetará por los tobillos impidiéndoles avanzar más.

Voldemort seguía creyendo que la latina estaba tramando algo para poder atacarlo, pero al ver que estaba quieta en su sitio y que, de pronto, arrojó su varita a los pies de Severus, fue suficiente para convencerlo de que la chica se estaba entregando voluntariamente.

—Esto quizá sea el acto más valiente... o más estúpido que haya visto en mi vida. Sacrificarte por amor, y sobre todo sacrificarte por uno de mis más fieles mortífagos, esto es realmente una locura. Pero bueno, no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Voldemort hendió el aire con la Varita de Saúco, la esfera de Nagini empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Alex y, antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, se le encajó hasta los hombros.

Alex miró sobre la cabeza de la serpiente hacia Severus. El hombre forcejeaba con sus ataduras para liberarse y ayudarla, pero era inútil. Se detuvo ante el cansancio y entonces sus ojos negros se encontraron con los castaños de la latina.

—Alex... No... —susurró Severus

—Nimitstlasojtla, Severus —susurró Alex

La chica volteó su rostro y se encaró a Voldemort.

—Mata —ordenó Voldemort en pársel.

Se oyó un grito espeluznante. Severus y los chicos (desde la trampilla) vieron cómo Alex perdía color, al mismo tiempo que abría mucho los ojos, cuando los colmillos de la serpiente se clavaron en su cuello; pero no pudo quitarse la esfera encantada de encima; se le doblaron las rodillas y cayó al suelo.

—Una menos, falta otro —dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa de triunfo, pero escalofriante.

Había llegado la hora de abandonar aquella cabaña y hacerse cargo de la situación, provisto de una varita que "ahora sí" obedecería sus órdenes. Apuntó con ella a la estrellada jaula de la serpiente, que soltó a Alex y se deslizó hacia arriba, y la chica quedó tendida en el suelo, con las heridas del cuello sangrando.

Con otro movimiento de la varita liberó a Severus de sus ataduras. El pocionista cayó de rodillas y miraba horrorizado el cuerpo de Alex.

—Haz con ella lo que quieras. Eso le pasa por dejarse llevar por el dichoso amor —dijo Voldemort con burla

Salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, y la gran serpiente flotó tras él, encerrada en la enorme esfera.

Severus seguía inmóvil en su lugar mirando a Alex. ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué se sacrificó de esa manera para protegerlo? Eran las preguntas que rondaban por la cabeza del pocionista. De pronto sintió que algo caía por sus mejillas, no necesito tocar para saber que eran lágrimas. Estaba llorando.

En el túnel, Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron liberados de sus ataduras de tierra; pero la conmoción los tenía petrificados en su lugar. Su amiga...

Con dificultad a causa del temblor de sus piernas, Severus se puso de pie y se acercó a Alex. Cuando estuvo a su lado, cayó de rodillas. Vio con asombro que Alex aun respiraba y se estremecía un poco a causa del dolor; la sangre seguía escapando peligrosamente por la herida del cuello, pero Alex no hacía nada para intentar retenerla.

—Alex... ¡Alex! —la llamaba Severus a la vez que el hombre la volteó con cuidado y la tomó entre sus brazos.

La chica abrió lentamente los ojos y se topó con los negros del hombre.

—Se... verus... Estas... bien... —dijo Alex entrecortado a causa del esfuerzo

Se escuchó la trampilla abrirse de golpe y unos pasos apresurados saliendo de ella.

—¡Alex! —sus amigos finalmente reaccionaron al escucharla hablar

—Potter... Weasley... Granger... —dijo Severus, la verdad no estaba sorprendido de verlos

Harry se colocó al otro lado de Alex y se arrodillo a su lado. Ron y Hermione estaban detrás de él llorando en silencio (Ron abrazaba a Hermione por los hombros).

—Alex... ¿por qué...? —dijo Harry

—Tenía... que... hacerlo...

—¿Cómo que tenías que hacerlo?

—Cuando... llegue... tu... turno... lo... entenderás... —Alex pasó su mirada de Harry a Ron y Hermione—. Espero... que... los... dos... sean... muy... felices...

—Alex... —fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione antes de soltar un fuerte sollozo y ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Ron.

—Alex... tonta... —dijo Ron derramando más lágrimas y bajando su mirada a la cabeza de Hermione

Finalmente, Alex miró a Severus. El pocionista la sujetaba con fuerza, pero a la vez con delicadeza, las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

—Alex, tú... ¿por qué? ¿POR QUÉ ME PROTEGISTE?

—Severus, tú... siempre... te has... sacrificado... por los... demás... Ya... era justo... que alguien... lo... hiciera... por ti...

—Alex... mi pequeña...

—Severus... por favor... sé fuerte... por Eileen...

Al escuchar el nombre de su hija, Severus abrió más los ojos y un sollozo salió de sus labios.

—¡Tú también! —exclamó Severus—. ¡Tú también debes ser fuerte por Eileen! ¡Ella debe crecer junto a su madre! ¡No puedes dejarla sola!

—Pero... ella no... estará sola... te... tiene... a ti... a Harry... Ron... Hermione... a toda... la Orden... —Alex tosió y un poco de sangre salió de su boca y otra poca se deslizó por la comisura de sus labios—. Los dos... cuídense... mucho... Sean... felices...

—Alejandra... —Severus acarició la mejilla de la chica, retirando un poco de la sangre que había—. No te vayas... No me dejes... No nos dejes... por favor...

—Severus... —con dificultad, Alex levantó un brazo y acarició la mejilla de Severus. El pocionista sujetó su mano sin apartarla de su mejilla—. Nimitstlasojtla... Severus...

Alex cerró lentamente los ojos y su mano se puso flácida. Severus dejó de sentir los movimientos de los dedos de Alex; soltó su mano y esta cayó junto a su costado.

El pocionista sintió que su corazón se detenía en ese preciso momento.

—¿Alex? ¡Alex! ¡Alejandra! ¡ALEJANDRA! —gritó Severus moviéndola un poco, pero la latina ya no respondió. Severus negó con la cabeza y la abrazó con fuerza hacia su pecho—. ¡ALEX!

Harry dio un puñetazo al suelo y rompió en llanto. Ron y Hermione siguieron abrazados dejando escapar su llanto. Severus lloraba con fuerza, todavía abrazando el cuerpo de Alex. Se fue... su pequeña se había ido... su hija se había quedado huérfana de madre...

—Nimitstlasojtla, Alex —susurró Severus entre llantos.

Esa fue la primera palabra en náhuatl que Alex le enseñó: Te amo.


	93. Victoria

De pronto, una voz aguda y fría sonó tan cerca de ellos que Harry y sus amigos dejaron de llorar de golpe, el azabache se levantó de un salto sacando su varita, creyendo que Voldemort había vuelto a la habitación. La voz del Señor Tenebroso retumbaba en las paredes y el suelo, Harry y los demás comprendieron que estaba hablando a la gente que había en Hogwarts y a la que vivía en la zona circundante al colegio, de manera que los vecinos de Hogsmeade y todos los que todavía luchaban en el castillo debían de estar oyéndole como si él estuviera a su lado, echándoles el aliento en la nuca, a punto de asestarles un golpe mortal.

—Han luchado con valor —decía—. Lord Voldemort sabe apreciar la valentía. Sin embargo, han sufrido numerosas bajas. Si siguen ofreciéndome resistencia, morirán todos, uno a uno. Pero yo no quiero que eso ocurra; cada gota de sangre mágica derramada es una pérdida y un derroche.

»Lord Voldemort es compasivo, y voy a ordenar a mis fuerzas que se retiren de inmediato. Les doy una hora. Entierren a sus muertos como merecen y atiendan a sus heridos. Y ahora me dirijo directamente a ti, Harry Potter: has permitido que tus amigos mueran en tu lugar en vez de enfrentarte personalmente conmigo (Harry miró el cuerpo de Alex con una punzada de culpa); pues bien, esperaré una hora en el Bosque Prohibido, y si pasado ese plazo no has venido a buscarme, si no te has entregado, entonces se reanudará la batalla. Esta vez yo entraré en la refriega, Harry Potter, y te encontraré, y castigaré a cualquier hombre, mujer o niño que haya intentado ocultarte de mí. Tienes una hora. —y la voz desapareció.

Harry miró a Ron y Hermione sabiendo lo que pensaban, a este punto el azabache estaba empezando a considerar la idea de entregarse a Voldemort para evitar más muertes.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer una locura, Potter

Los tres amigos brincaron un poco por el susto. Habían olvidado por completo que Snape estaba con ellos, aún abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de Alex.

—Profesor... —Harry no sabía qué decir o hacer. De todas las locuras que a la latina se le pudo ocurrir, esa fue la más grande de todas.

Severus bajó con cuidado a Alex, apoyándola en su regazo y entonces sacó su varita. Los chicos creyeron que los atacaría, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que hizo aparecer un pequeño frasco de vidrio y a continuación se llevaba la punta de su varita a su sien. Sacó varios recuerdos y los guardó en el frasco, lo cerró y se lo extendió a Harry.

El chico miraba intercaladamente al frasco y al profesor sin entender lo que pasaba. Severus comprendió lo que Potter pensaba, pero no hizo ningún comentario sarcástico como de costumbre y habló sin rodeos.

—Llévalos al pensadero de Dumbledore. Cuando los veas se resolverán tus dudas y podrás finalmente derrotar a Voldemort

Harry no supo que lo sorprendió más: que Snape le entregará algunos de sus recuerdos para ayudarlo a derrotar a Voldemort o que por primera vez lo escuchaba llamarlo por su nombre y no como "Señor Tenebroso". Finalmente Harry tomó el frasco y lo guardó con cuidado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Gracias —dijo Harry—. Será mejor que se quede aquí junto con Alex. Si alguien lo ve con ella... como está ahora, lo atacaran. Estarán más seguros aquí

—Harry... —Hermione quería decirle algo, pero el agarre de Ron sobre su hombro le hizo entender que no era el momento

El chico creyó que Snape se molestaría por haberle "dado órdenes", pero el pocionista tomó el cuerpo de Alex en sus brazos y se puso de pie.

—Tengan cuidado... los tres

Harry asintió y con una mirada hacia Ron y Hermione, los dos también asintieron y se metieron al túnel. El azabache antes de entrar, miró por última vez a su amiga; si no fuera por la sangre en su cuello, labios y ropa cualquiera que la viera pensaría que estaba dormida.

«Terminaremos con esto, Alex. Te lo prometo» y con ese último pensamiento entró al túnel, cerrando la trampilla tras él.

En cuanto los Gryffindor se fueron, Severus quitó su expresión fría de siempre pasando a una de dolor y tristeza. Observó a Alex y sintió que su corazón volvía a quebrarse. Salió de esa habitación y se fue a otra donde había una chimenea y un sillón, no tan destrozado. Se sentó en él acomodando a Alex sobre su regazo y su cabeza descansando en su pecho, y con un movimiento de varita encendió la chimenea.

Al tenerla así recordaba las noches juntos en la casa de la Hiladera y cuando la chica se escapaba de su dormitorio para ir a verlo a sus aposentos en Hogwarts y siempre quedándose dormida abrazada a él.

Con delicadeza, retiró algunos mechones de cabello que caían en su rostro. Con su varita le limpió la sangre del cuello y el rostro y reparó sus lentes.

—Listo. Ahora sí pareciera que estas dormida y no... —no pudo decir la palabra a pesar de tenerla entre sus brazos sin vida—. No te preocupes, criaré y cuidaré a Eileen con mucho amor. Le contaré mucho sobre su madre y su cultura. Y quién sabe, cuando sea grande incluso podría tener su propio brije... —al decir eso recordó de pronto a Xóchitl y recordó lo que le dijeron de ellos una vez:

«Si el humano muere el brije también morirá. No regresará al mundo espiritual ya que Humano y Brije se volvieron uno»

—No puede ser...

La loba se había ido con su hija a casa de los Lupin para protegerla, y ahora que Alex se había ido, eso significaba que Xóchitl también...

Severus posó su vista en la latina otra vez. Quién iba a pensar que esa joven, a quién introdujo al mundo de la magia a los once años, cambiaría su mundo haciéndola lo más importante de su vida, la cual siempre fue oscura y fría, y de pronto la llenaría de luz y calor.

—Alex... —nuevas lágrimas escaparon de su ojos y abrazo con protección el cuerpo sin vida de la latina.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Se sentía extraña, el dolor del cuello por la mordida de Nagini desapareció, se podría decir que ya no sentía nada, solamente la superficie lisa bajo su cuerpo el cual no se sentía ni fría ni caliente.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio todo blanco. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que se dio cuenta que realmente todo el lugar era blanco y no tenía problemas con sus ojos. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor: todo era totalmente blanco, poco a poco comenzó a tener forma haciendo que el lugar le pareciera familiar.

—¿King's Cross? —preguntó Alex en un susurro

Se puso de pie y se dio cuenta que no traía la ropa que estaba usando en la batalla: traía un vestido blanco sencillo de manga corta y le llegaba a las rodillas. Se pasó una mano por la cara y se sorprendió al descubrir que ya no tenía sus lentes y estaba descalza.

Observó a su alrededor esperando encontrar algo que le dijera sobre el lugar en el que estaba. Entonces percibió un ruido a través de la amorfa nada que la rodeaba: los débiles golpes de algo que se agitaba, se sacudía y forcejeaba. Era un ruidito lastimero, y sin embargo un poco indecoroso. Tuvo la desagradable sensación de estar oyendo a hurtadillas algo secreto, vergonzoso.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Alex miró a su alrededor. Cuanto más miraba, más cosas detectaba, por ejemplo, un enorme techo abovedado de cristal que relucía bañado por el sol. ¿Se trataba acaso de un palacio? Todo continuaba quieto y silencioso, con la única excepción de aquellos golpecitos y quejidos provenientes de algún lugar cercano que la neblina le impedía situar...

Giró lentamente sobre sí misma, y fue como si el entorno se reinventara ante sus ojos revelando un amplio espacio abierto, limpio y reluciente, una sala mucho más grande que el Gran Comedor, rematada por aquel transparente techo abovedado. Estaba casi vacía; ella era la única persona que había allí, excepto...

Retrocedió, porque acababa de descubrir el origen de los ruidos: parecía un niño pequeño, desnudo y acurrucado en el suelo. Estaba en carne viva, al parecer desollado. Yacía estremeciéndose bajo la silla donde lo habían dejado, como si fuera algo indeseado, algo que había que apartar de la vista. No obstante, intentaba respirar.

Le dio miedo. Aunque aquel ser era pequeño, frágil y estaba herido, Alex no quería acercarse a él. No obstante, se le aproximó despacio, preparada para saltar hacia atrás en cualquier momento. No tardó en llegar lo bastante cerca para tocarlo, aunque no se atrevió a hacerlo. Se sintió cobarde. Debería consolarlo, pero le repelía.

—Yo no tocaría eso si fuera tú. No puedes ayudarlo

Se volvió rápidamente. Ante ella había una calavera, pero no podía decir que fuera la Muerte porque está era diferente: tenía un sombrero grande estilo frances con plumas de avestruz, un vestido regional mexicano (Alex lo reconoció como el del Estado de Hidalgo) y la cara pintada con colores vivos y algunos dibujos.

—No invente... ¿Tú... eres...?

—Es bueno ver que a pesar de vivir en el extranjero todavía me reconozcas

—¿¡La Catrina!?

—Esa mera

Alex se quedó muda. Se suponía que la Catrina (anteriormente llamada La Calavera Garbancera y nombrada "La Catrina" por Diego Rivera) era una obra de José Posada criticando la situación del país en el gobierno de Benito Juárez.

La Catrina se dio cuenta de la actitud de la chica, pero tampoco le extraño. Negó con la cabeza y dio media vuelta; Alex al ver que se iba, reaccionó.

—¡Espere! ¡Señora Catrina! ¿A dónde va?

La aludida solamente miró sobre su hombro a Alex con una sonrisa.

—Sígueme, por favor

Alex estaba cada vez más confundida por la situación. Escuchó otra vez al ser, estaba tentada a regresar y ayudarle, pero La Catrina le dijo que no podía; así que lo ignoró y siguió a la calavera.

Estuvieron caminando por un largo rato, Alex no entendía lo que pasaba; lo último que recordaba es que dejo que Voldemort la matara para así poder destruir el fragmento de alma del mago tenebroso que vivía dentro de ella; así que... ¿dónde estaba? ¿qué pasó con Harry? ¿qué pasó con Severus? ¿qué pasó con todos?

Alex iba a preguntarle a La Catrina a donde iban, pero no dijo nada en cuanto ella se detuvo en donde había un par de sillas. Se sentó en una y le indicó a Alex que se sentara en la otra. La latina lo hizo y esperó a que La Catrina le dijera algo.

—De verdad que me impresiona que sigas, casi literalmente, parte de la canción "Yo soy mexicano y orgullo lo tengo, nací despreciando la vida y la muerte"

—Pues por algo dirá eso la canción —dijo Alex apenada—. Pero, después de que Voldemort me atacara... ¿por qué llegué aquí? ¿Acaso este es el limbo entre la vida y la muerte?

La Catrina le sonrió a Alex antes de responder.

—¿Eso es lo que crees? —Alex se sorprendió con la pregunta. La Catrina, todavía sonriendo, le respondió—. Tal vez lo sea, tal vez no; pero al estar aquí, demuestra que pudiste liberar tu alma de ese intruso y que ahora es más vulnerable y tu amigo podrá derrotarlo.

Al escuchar eso, Alex sonrió y se recargó por completo en el respaldo de la silla, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento se hizo para enfrente. La Catrina seguía sonriendo y había algo más que necesitaba decirle a la chica.

—Debo decir que he conocido a muchas personas que no temen a enfrentarse a la muerte, pero muy pocos de esos actos han sido por amor verdadero. —Alex escuchaba con atención las palabras de La Catrina—. Estoy segura de que, con o sin la parte del alma de Voldemort vivía en ti, te hubieras sacrificado por ese hombre de todos modos. ¿O me equivoco?

La latina se miró sus manos, reposadas sobre su regazo, y pensó en las palabras de La Catrina.

—No se equivoca —respondió la chica sin mirarla—. Tenía el presentimiento de que la guerra se desataría en cuanto Voldemort recuperó su cuerpo y ya desde ese entonces estaba decidida a proteger y sacrificarme por Severus. —La Catrina escuchaba a la chica con atención—. Él ha sufrido mucho en toda su vida y también se ha sacrificado mucho sin recibir nada a cambio, siendo condenado a la soledad. —La latina levantó la mirada y miró a La Catrina directamente a los ojos—. Severus también se merece ser feliz y vivir tranquilamente. Él es la persona que más amo en este mundo y por eso estuve dispuesta a morir por él.

»A pesar de que ya no voy a estar a su lado, estoy segura que él y Eileen estarán bien y podrán seguir adelante.

La calavera le sonrió y le acarició una mano. La chica se sorprendió por ese gesto.

—No cabe duda de que es cierto que dicen que «El amor es la magia más poderosa». Eres una niña muy valiente y de gran corazón.

Alex se sorprendió por la declaración de La Catrina, por lo que bajó la cabeza apenada.

—Uh... ¿gracias?

La Catrina rió ante la reacción de la chica. La soltó y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla.

—Entonces ¿qué harás?

Alex se incorporó un poco y miró a la calavera.

—¿Cómo? ¿De qué habla?

—¿Vas a regresar con tu familia y amigos o prefieres seguir?

—¿Seguir? ¿Se refiere a ir... al más allá?

—Sí así lo quieres ver

A la chica le sorprendió esa información. ¿En verdad había una posibilidad de regresar? Podría regresar con Severus y Eileen. Miró a La Catrina, quien esperaba su respuesta.

—Entonces ¿Qué harás?

Alex miró fijamente a la Catrina antes de elegir.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Severus seguía sentado en el sofá abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de Alex, la piel de la chica perdió todo su color y sus labios ya tenían un tono azulado. Desde que Voldemort se dirigió a Harry, todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo; algo le decía que el chico había obedecido las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso.

—Potter, más te vale no haber accedido a las demandas de Voldemort

De pronto sintió ardor en la Marca Tenebrosa y le pareció extraño, se suponía que todos los mortífagos se encontraban con el señor tenebroso en el Bosque Prohibido.

Vio un pequeño halo de luz formándose en el suelo de la sala, volteó hacia la ventana y vio que el sol comenzaba a salir. Apartó la mirada de ahí y la posó nuevamente en Alex; le acarició el cabello y la acomodó mejor en sus brazos. No sabía lo que estaba pasando y tampoco estaba seguro si podría salir de la Casa de los Gritos cargando el cuerpo sin vida de su amada y que al hacerlo no lo atacaran al verlos llegar.

—Lo más probable es que Potter... —al pensar en Harry pensó en su dolor de la marca ¿realmente se habría entregado?

De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que de pronto en frente de él apareció una esfera de luz blanca. Por alguna razón, al ver esa luz se sentía bien, sentía calidez, la misma que sentía al estar con su hija y su amada.

No estaba seguro que era esa luz, la cual enseguida tomó forma, como si se tratase de un Patronus corpóreo, de un lobo con un extraño collar al cuello.

—¿Pero qué...?

El Patronus (o lo que sea que fuera) se acercó sin hacer ruido hasta pararse junto al cuerpo de Alex. Severus instintivamente la abrazó contra su pecho en un gesto protector. El lobo al ver eso, miró al pocionista a los ojos. Severus le devolvió la mirada y al hacerlo sentía que lo conocía, o más bien la conocía.

—¿Xóchitl?

Como única respuesta, la loba se recargó en el sillón con sus patas delanteras, se inclinó un poco sobre Alex (justamente donde estaba la mordedura de Nagini) y le lamió el cuello. Severus observaba todo sin saber qué hacer, pero se fijó bien lo que hacía la criatura y se sorprendió de ver que a cada lamida las marcas de la serpiente desaparecían. Cuando estas se borraron por completo, dejando en su lugar unos pequeños puntos blancos, la loba recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Alex cerca de su corazón, su collar comenzó a brillar. Severus vio de reojo otro brillo cerca de él, movió un poco a la latina y vio que era en su brazo izquierdo donde tenía la marca de la alianza.

Las dos marcas brillaron con más intensidad, provocando que Severus cerrara los ojos a causa de la luz. Cuando ésta se detuvo, el pocionista abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que la loba ya no estaba. Miró a Alex y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que poco a poco volvía a recuperar su color natural; levantó su mano libre para tocarle la mejilla, pero se detuvo al ver, con gran asombro, que la chica comenzó a moverse y lentamente abría los ojos.

Alex sentía su cuerpo adolorido, pero sobre todo su cuello. Abrió los ojos y enseguida se encontró con un sorprendido Severus. Movió un poco su cabeza para verlo mejor y trató de hablar.

—Sev... Sev...

El hombre sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos. Alex... Alex estaba... Abrazó con fuerza a la chica y se soltó a llorar.

—¡Alex! ¡Pequeña! ¡Estas viva!

La latina tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Con esfuerzo, a causa del dolor, correspondió el abrazo. Los dos estuvieron en silencio, solamente se escuchaba los sollozos de felicidad de Severus. Cuando el mayor se tranquilizó, se separó un poco de ella sin soltarla.

—Sev...

—Alex... ¿Cómo... cómo es que estas con vida?

—Secreto... de magia... prehispánica

Severus sonrió a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

«Cosas que nunca cambian»

Con lentitud, Alex trató de incorporarse. Severus al ver sus intenciones, la ayudó a levantarse y él también se puso de pie. La chica trató de mantenerse de pie sola, pero se tambaleó un poco y se recargo en su hombre.

—Tranquila, no te esfuerces mucho.

Alex solamente le sonrió; pero esta desapareció enseguida al recordar porque decidió regresar a la vida.

—Severus ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué pasó con Harry y los demás?

El hombre se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de responder.

—No lo sé. Potter me pidió que me quedara a cuidar... a cuidarte

Alex miró al suelo con desanimó, pero enseguida levantó la mirada y tomando a Severus de la mano se encamó hacia la puerta.

—¿Alex?

—Tenemos que regresar a Hogwarts. Tengo la impresión de que esto no ha terminado y necesitan nuestra ayuda

—Pequeña ¿estás segura de esto? Has de estar débil...

Alex se detuvo y encaró a su hombre con una sonrisa.

—Sev, estoy perfectamente bien. Es verdad que estoy algo agotada, pero tengo la fuerza suficiente para pelear. Terminemos esto para que finalmente podamos vivir junto con nuestra hija felizmente y sin peligro.

«Sí, hay cosas que nunca cambian» pensó Severus la darse cuenta que la chica seguían siendo terca como siempre

—Esta bien, vamos —secundo Severus

Los dos se besaron, como un pacto que aseguraba esa vida.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Después de ver la verdad sobre Snape en sus recuerdos, Harry se dirigió al Bosque Prohibido para encarar a Voldemort de una vez por todas. En el camino, encontró dentro de su Snitch la Piedra de la Resurrección. La hizo funcionar y enfrente de él aparecieron sus padres, Sirius y Remus; también había pensado en Alex, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver que ella no apareció. Sirius le dijo que ella había ido a otro lugar diferente debido a la magia de su país.

Harry, acompañado de sus seres queridos, llegó al encuentro con Voldemort. El señor tenebroso al verlo, sonrió con malicia y le apuntó con su varita, la cual enseguida dejó escapar el haz verde del Avada Kedavra.

Despertó de repente en un especie de limbo, que le recordaba a la estación de King's Cross y ahí se encontró con Albus Dumbledore. Habló con el viejo director, aclarándole algunas dudas y finalmente, el anciano le dijo que, si así lo deseaba, podría regresar o tomar un tren e ir "más allá". El azabache había optado por regresar; Narcisa Malfoy lo revisó y le "confirmó" a Voldemort que el chico había muerto (lo hizo con la única intención de entrar al castillo y buscar a su hijo).

En cuanto Voldemort lo escuchó, se puso de pie (había caído al momento de atacar a Harry) y ordenó la marcha de regreso a Hogwarts. También ordenó que Hagrid llevará el cuerpo de Harry, y emprendieron la marcha.

Llegaron hasta los jardines y Voldemort hablo, ampliando su voz con magia.

—Harry Potter ha muerto. Lo mataron cuando huía, intentando salvarse mientras ustedes entregaban su vida por él. Hemos traído su cadáver para demostrarles que su héroe ha sucumbido.

»Hemos ganado la batalla y ustedes han perdido a la mitad de sus combatientes. Mis mortífagos los superan en número y el niño que sobrevivió ya no existe. No debe haber más guerras. Aquel que continúe resistiendo, ya sea hombre, mujer o niño, será sacrificado junto con toda su familia. Y ahora, salgan del castillo, arrodíllense ante mí, y los salvaré. Sus padres e hijos, sus hermanos y hermanas vivirán y serán perdonados, y todos se unirán a mí en el nuevo mundo que construiremos juntos.

No se oía nada en absoluto, ni en los jardines ni en el castillo. Voldemort estaba tan cerca que Harry continuó sin abrir los ojos.

—¡Vamos! —ordenó el Señor Tenebroso, y Harry oyó que echaba a andar.

Llegaron hasta la entrada del colegio, se escucharon las puertas abrirse y la gente comenzó a salir. En cuanto las primeras personas vieron a Harry "muerto", gritaron con desesperación y los alaridos se esparcieron por todo Hogwarts.

Hubo un estallido y un destello de brillante luz, y todos obedecieron a la fuerza. Voldemort los había callado.

Ocultos con capuchas y máscaras plateadas de mortífagos, Severus y Alex se movían entre los seguidores de Voldemort para acercarse lo más que pudieran y poder atacar en cuanto se les diera la oportunidad. En cuanto llegaron al frente, vieron al chico acostado a los pies de Voldemort y a Nagini en los hombros de su amo; Severus veía al chico con molesto, pero a la vez desesperado, pero Alex (no porque sabía que su amigo seguía con vida) sino ¿por qué otra razón la Catrina le daría la oportunidad para regresar?

Voldemort seguía alardeando que había asesinado a Harry y trataba de convencer a los combatientes de Hogwarts que se unieran a él; pero como era de esperarse, nadie accedió. Incluso Neville, saliendo del gentío, trató de atacar a Voldemort, pero este lo arrojó lejos de él. El señor tenebroso intentó persuadir al chico a que se le uniera, pero Neville se negó; a Voldemort no le agrado su respuesta.

Apuntó con su varita al joven, que se quedó rígido e inmóvil, y entonces le plantó el sombrero en la cabeza (el cual había convocado con un movimiento de varita), calado hasta los ojos. Y con una sacudida de la varita prendió fuego al Sombrero Seleccionador.

De repente muchas cosas pasaron a la vez:

Se oyó una barahúnda proveniente de los límites del colegio, seguidos de ruidos de cascos y de arcos tensándose, y una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre los mortífagos, que rompieron filas, desprevenidos. Harry sacó en ese momento la capa invisible de debajo de su ropa, se la echó por encima y se puso en pie de un brinco. Y entonces Neville también se movió.

Con un rápido y fluido movimiento se libró de la maldición de inmovilidad total que lo aprisionaba, y el llameante sombrero se le cayó de la cabeza. Acto seguido sacó de su interior un objeto de plata con rubíes incrustados en la empuñadura... y de un solo tajo de espada degolló a la serpiente. La cabeza de Nagini salió despedida hacia arriba, girando sobre sí misma, reluciente a la luz que llegaba del vestíbulo. Voldemort abrió la boca para dar un grito de cólera que nadie pudo oír, y el cuerpo de la serpiente cayó a sus pies con un ruido sordo.

En cuestión de segundos, reinó el caos: los centauros atacaron a los mortífagos haciendo que se dispersaran, thestrals e hipogrifos llegaron y también atacaban a los magos tenebrosos; los magos, tanto los defensores de Hogwarts como los mortífagos de Voldemort, se vieron obligados a refugiarse en el castillo.

Confundidos con los mortífagos, Alex y Severus los atacaban a la vez que protegían a los defensores de Hogwarts; incluso la latina usó sus poderes elementales para mayor defensa. Entraron al castillo y vieron parados en medio del Gran Comedor a Harry y Voldemort dando vueltas el uno alrededor del otro.

Ambos contrincantes solamente hablaban, como Harry había sobrevivido a todos sus encuentros, al destrucción de todos los horrocruxes, los errores de Voldemort (subestimar el amor), sobre el poder de Dumbledore. A esto último, Severus le puso más atención al chico porque sabía que en cualquier momento revelaría algunas cosas que él le mostró en los recuerdos que le dio.

—¡Dumbledore está muerto! —gritó Voldemort—. ¡Su cuerpo se pudre en la tumba de mármol de los jardines del castillo! ¡Lo he visto con mis propios ojos, Potter, y él no volverá!

—Sí, Dumbledore está muerto —admitió Harry con calma—, pero tú no decidiste su muerte. Él decidió cómo iba a morir, lo decidió meses antes de que ocurriera, y lo organizó todo con quien tú considerabas tu servidor.

—¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? —se extrañó Voldemort, sin decidirse a atacar.

—Severus Snape no te pertenecía. Él es fiel a Dumbledore, y lo es desde el momento en que empezaste a perseguir a mi madre. Pero nunca te diste cuenta, y por eso no eres capaz de entender nada. ¿Verdad que jamás viste a Snape hacer aparecer un patronus, Ryddle?

Voldemort no contestó. Continuaban describiendo círculos, como dos lobos a punto de destrozarse el uno al otro.

—El patronus de Snape era una cierva —explicó Harry—, igual que el de mi madre, porque él la amó casi toda su vida, desde que eran niños. Debiste darte cuenta —añadió al ver que a Voldemort le vibraban las rendijas de la nariz—; por algo te pidió que no la mataras, ¿no?

—La deseaba, eso es todo —se burló Voldemort—, pero, cuando ella murió, Snape aceptó que había otras mujeres, y de sangre más limpia, más dignas de él...

—¡Por supuesto que te dijo eso, pero se convirtió en el espía de Dumbledore desde el momento en que la amenazaste, y desde entonces trabajó siempre para él y contra ti! ¡Dumbledore ya se estaba muriendo cuando Snape puso fin a su vida!

Ante eso confesión, Severus miró por el rabillo del ojo a Alex, esperando ver su reacción. La latina ya sabía de los sentimientos que el hombre tuvo hacia la madre de su mejor amigo, por esa razón no se molestó. Miró a Severus, y a pesar de llevar todavía la máscara de mortífago, pudo mostrarle con la mirada que no estaba molesta ni nada parecido.

Severus suspiró aliviado y volvió su atención hacia Potter y Voldemort.

—¡Eso no importa! —chilló Voldemort, que había escuchado absorto cada palabra, y soltó una carcajada enloquecida—. ¡No importa que Snape me fuera fiel a mí o a Dumbledore, ni qué insignificantes obstáculos intentaran poner en mi camino! ¡Los aplasté a ambos. A tu madre, el presunto gran amor de Snape! ¡Ah, todo tiene sentido, Potter, y de un modo que tú no comprendes!

»¡Dumbledore pretendía impedir que me hiciera con la Varita de Saúco! ¡Quería que Snape fuera su verdadero propietario! Pero su plan falló; Snape fue desarmado por tu amiga Sangre Sucia y mi nieta, Alejandra Macías —ante la confesión de su parentesco con la latina, las exclamaciones de asombro y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, pero ambos rivales no les prestaban atención—, y conseguí la varita antes de que le pusieras las manos encima y descifré la verdad también antes que tú. ¡Hace tres horas he matado a Alejandra Macías, y la Varita de Saúco, la Vara Letal, la Varita del Destino, ha pasado a ser mía! ¡El último plan de Dumbledore salió mal, Harry Potter!

Esa última declaración de Voldemort, fue como una señal para Alex y Severus. Los dos se miraron y con un asentimiento de cabeza, salieron del gentío hasta la orilla de esta. Harry, Voldemort y todos en el Gran Comedor los vieron confundidos.

—¿Quieres apostar, Ryddle? —preguntó la latina con sarcasmo

La pareja se despojó de sus disfraces y los gritos de sorpresa, los chillidos y las aclamaciones aparecieron una vez más.

—¡Alex! —gritó con alegría y asombro el ojiverde

—¡Imposible! —gritó con horror Voldemort—. ¿Cómo... ¡cómo es posible que estes con vida!? ¡Yo mismo te vi morir!

—Estaba moribunda cuando te fuiste —aclaró Alex, sacando su varita pero sin apuntar a Voldemort— y como puedes ver, me pude salvar, al igual que Harry. Para ser "muy poderoso", eres muy descuidado

Ryddle la miraba con odio. Entonces se percató de Severus y su ira aumentó.

—¡Tú! ¡Maldito traidor! ¡Tú la salvaste! ¡Y todo este tiempo estuviste luchando contra mi!

—Sí, es cierto —admitió Severus— pero también te equivocas. Aunque me duela reconocerlo, yo no hice nada para salvarla; la magia de su cultura fue la que la salvó —miró a Alex con una sonrisa y después se volvió hacia Potter y Voldemort—. Pero tampoco me esperaba que Potter fuera a gritar la verdad a los cuatro vientos —dijo con sarcasmo, mirando a Harry con una sonrisa burlona. El chico simplemente lo miró con disculpas

Voldemort apretó la Varita de Sauco con fuerzas. Estaba perdiendo: Potter había destruido sus horrocruxes, sus mejores mortífagos estaban muertos (y lo traicionaron) y estaba rodeado por los magos defensores de Hogwarts.

Entonces se le ocurrió una manera de "desviar" la atención de Potter hacia Severus y así poder atacar al chico por sorpresa.

—Es muy "interesante" todo lo que dijiste respecto a cómo Snape cambió sus lealtades; por el presunto amor que le tuvo a tu madre. Pero entonces, no sabes la verdad sobre él ¿o sí? —todos los presentes estaban en total silencio. Harry, Alex y Severus miraban a Voldemort fijamente, esperando saber que iba a decir—. Crees que todo este tiempo en el que estuvo con Dumbledore fue por el amor que él alegaba tenerle a tu madre, pero ese amor desapareció. Fue reemplazado. Reemplazó a tu madre por mi nieta, y una prueba de eso fue que a inicios de Marzo ambos tuvieron una hija —una vez más los murmullos se hicieron presentes y una vez más fueron ignorados.

»Snape se involucró con mi nieta, y ella posee dos marcas tenebrosas con las cuales sella su destino de ser solamente fiel a mi. Y por lo tanto la lealtad de Snape volvió a mí.

—Otra cosa que te fallo, Ryddle —dijo Alex

Voldemort la miró sin entender de qué hablaba. Sus marcas tenebrosas no se podían borrar y él era el único que conocía el maleficio para borrarlas. Severus tampoco entendía de lo que la chica hablaba.

La latina era consciente de la confusión que provocó, así que se quitó su guante y mostró el antebrazo izquierdo. Severus, Voldemort y los mortífagos que quedaban se sorprendieron al descubrir que la marca tenebrosa de Alex había desaparecido. La castaña se llevó una mano a la cara como solía hacerlo para mostrar la marca de su rostro, pero al retirar la mano esa marca tampoco estaba.

—¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! —gritó Voldemort—. ¡ESAS MARCAS NO PUEDEN BORRARSE A MENOS QUE YO LO HAGA Y MÁS TOMANDO EN CUENTA LA ALIANZA DE SANGRE QUE TENEMOS!

—Teníamos —corrigió Alex, volviendo a ponerse el guante—. Cuando me atacaste y me diste por muerta rompiste esa alianza. Y la magia prehispánica que me salvó hizo que las marcas que me pusiste se borraran. Lo que significa que estás más vulnerable que nunca.

Voldemort hacía todo lo posible por ocultar sus desesperación. Se sentía acorralado... al estar de nuevo la chica con vida, eso significaba que la Varita de Saúco seguía sin obedecerle, o eso creía.

—Es tu última oportunidad —continuó Harry—. Es lo único que te queda... He visto en qué te convertirás si no lo haces... Sé hombre... Intenta... intenta arrepentirte un poco...

—¿Cómo te atreves...? —dijo Voldemort.

—Sí, me atrevo —repitió Harry—, porque el último plan de Dumbledore no me ha fallado en absoluto. Te ha fallado a ti, Ryddle.

La mano con que Voldemort sujetaba la Varita de Saúco temblaba, y el muchacho asió la de Draco con fuerza. Sólo faltaban unos segundos para que el Señor Tenebroso hiciera el movimiento.

—Esa varita todavía no te funciona bien y no porque Alex este con vida. Ella tampoco es la verdadera dueña de la varita

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Ni Alex ni Snape fueron dueños de la varita. La Varita de Saúco reconoció a un nuevo dueño antes de morir Dumbledore, alguien que nunca llegó siquiera a tocarla. Ese nuevo dueño se la arrebató de las manos a Dumbledore sin querer, sin tener plena conciencia de lo que hacía, ni de que la varita más peligrosa del mundo le había otorgado su lealtad... —El pecho de Voldemort subía y bajaba rápidamente, y Harry vio venir la maldición; notó cómo surgía dentro de la varita que lo apuntaba a la cara—. El verdadero dueño de la Varita de Saúco era Draco Malfoy.

El rostro de Voldemort reveló una momentánea sorpresa.

—¿Y qué importancia tiene eso? —dijo con voz débil—. Aunque tuvieras razón, Potter, ni a ti ni a mí nos importa. Tú ya no tienes la varita de fénix, así que batámonos en duelo contando sólo con nuestra habilidad... Y cuando te haya matado, ya me encargaré de Draco Malfoy...

—Lo siento, pero llegas tarde; has dejado pasar tu oportunidad. Yo me adelanté: hace semanas derroté a Draco y le quité esta varita. —Sacudió la varita de espino y percibió cómo todas las miradas se centraban en ella—. Así pues, todo se reduce a esto, ¿no? —susurró—. ¿Sabe la varita que tienes en la mano que a su anterior amo lo desarmaron? Porque si lo sabe, yo soy el verdadero dueño de la Varita de Saúco.

Con esa última revelación, Harry y Voldemort finalmente se atacaron. Los hechizos chocaron como aquella vez en el cementerio cuando Ryddle regresó; y tal como Harry lo dijo, la varita lo reconoció como su dueño porque la maldición asesina de Voldemort le rebotó y la Varita de Saúco saltó por los aires —oscura contra el sol naciente—, girando sobre sí misma hacia el techo encantado como antes la cabeza de Nagini, y dando vueltas en el aire retornó hacia su dueño.

Harry, con la infalible destreza del buscador de quidditch, la atrapó con la mano libre, al mismo tiempo que Voldemort caía hacia atrás, con los brazos extendidos y aquellos ojos rojos de delgadas pupilas vueltos hacia dentro. Tom Ryddle cayó en el suelo con prosaica irrevocabilidad, el cuerpo flojo y encogido, las blancas manos vacías, la cara de serpiente inexpresiva y sin conciencia. Voldemort estaba muerto, lo había matado su propia maldición al rebotar, y Harry se quedó allí inmóvil con las dos varitas en la mano, contemplando el cadáver de su enemigo.

Hubo un estremecedor instante de silencio en el cual la conmoción de lo ocurrido quedó en suspenso. Y entonces el tumulto se desató: los gritos, los vítores y los bramidos de los espectadores hendieron el aire. Harry Potter finalmente había derrotado al maligno Lord Voldemort.

Todos en el Gran Comedor se acercaban al chico para intentar agarrarlo, tirar de él o tratar de abrazar alguna parte de su cuerpo. El sol salió y lleno con su luz el lugar, en señal del día de la victoria.

En medio del ajetreo, se llevaron los cadáveres de Voldemort y los defensores de Hogwarts. Durante el traslado, Alex logró distinguir no solamente el cadáver de Fred sino también el de Remus y Tonks. La latina al verlos, sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos y recorrer sus mejillas; sintió una mano sobre su hombro, volteó y vio a Severus junto a ella mirándola con dolor ante la pérdida. Alex se soltó de su agarre y lo abrazo por el cuello.

Los dos estuvieron abrazados hasta que un carraspeó se escuchó cerca de ellos. Se separaron, pero no se soltaron y vieron que se trataba de Harry. Alex soltó a Severus y se acercó a su mejor amigo.

—Harry, me alegra que finalmente derrotarás a Voldemort

—Lo hicimos los dos

—¿Eh?

—Después de que Voldemort me lanzara el Avada Kedavra fui enviado a una especie de limbo, que se veía como la estación de King's Cross y me encontré con el profesor Dumbledore. Me explicó muchas cosas y me contó sobre el fragmento de alma de Voldemort que tú también tenías; me dijo que aun sin que la tuvieras, igualmente te hubieras sacrificado por el profesor Snape —miró al pocionista al decir lo último

Severus estaba al margen de la conversación, le devolvió la mirada al chico, pero sin ningún rastro de sarcasmo, enfado o cualquier emoción negativa que normalmente le demostraba al chico.

Harry se acercó a Severus, pasando junto a Alex. El hombre no dijo nada, pero se preguntaba qué iba hacer el chico; su duda se resolvió cuando Harry se detuvo frente a él y le tendió la mano. Severus tardó unos segundos antes de estrechar su mano.

—Le debo mucho, profesor. No sé cómo puedo expresarle mi gratitud, ya que un gracias me parece poco. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa

—Con el gracias está bien, Potter —respondió Severus, igualmente sonriendo

Alex también sonrió al ver que finalmente su mejor amigo y su novio habían hecho las paces.

«De verdad, ¿tenía que pasar todo esto para que finalmente hicieran las paces?»

Toda la mañana, en el Gran Comedor todos comían y hablaban con alegría. La buena nueva de la derrota de Voldemort se extendió rápidamente por todo el país. En un momento del día, los cuatro amigos se separaron de los demás para ir a la oficina del director para que Harry hablara con el retrato de Dumbledore, con quien finalmente acordó regresar la Varita de Saúco a la tumba de Albus Dumbledore.

—Lo único que todavía no puedo digerir —dijo Ron, ya los cuatro amigos caminando por los pasillos de regreso al Gran Comedor—, es que ahora tendremos que acostumbrarnos a ver a Alex al lado de Snape y con una hija —dijo esto con una expresión de asco y temblando

Como respuesta por su comentario, Alex le dio un zape fuerte en la cabeza y Harry y Hermione se rieron. Antes de llegar al Gran Comedor, Severus estaba recargado de espaldas contra la pared y de brazos cruzados; cuando escuchó los pasos de los chicos acercarse, se separó de la pared y miró a los cuatro Gryffindor, pero enseguida miró solamente a Alex.

Harry, Ron y Hermione entendieron que el hombre quería estar a solas con su amiga latina, por lo que los tres amigos entraron al Gran Comedor y los dejaron solos en los pasillos.

La pareja se miraba a los ojos sin decir nada; entonces Severus se acercó a Alex, y rodeándola por la cintura, la besó. La latina pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su hombre y le correspondió el beso. Se besaron por un largo rato, separándose unos momentos a causa de la falta de aire y volvían a besarse; cuando terminaron, se separaron un poco, pero unieron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos con profundo amor.

—Por fin ya no tendremos que ocultar lo nuestro y tampoco a nuestra hija —dijo Alex con una gran sonrisa

Severus soltó un mohín pero estaba sonriendo

—Adiós a la tranquilidad —dijo el azabache

Alex rió ante eso. Se separaron sin soltarse, Severus la tomó de la mano y la llevó a los jardines de Hogwarts. Caminaron cerca de la orilla del Lago Negro hasta llegar al haya y se sentaron de vista al lago, Alex entre las piernas de su hombre y recargando su espalda en su pecho mientras que Severus descansaba su espalda en el tronco.

Se alcanzaba a escuchar el bullicio del Gran Comedor; por fin la paz había llegado, los tiempos oscuros se terminaron y las personas podrían vivir tranquilamente.

—Extrañaba esta calma —admitió Alex cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de las caricias del viento en su rostro

—Yo también —concordó Severus, atrayéndola más hacia él y le besaba la cabeza—. Pero sobretodo, extrañaba estar a tu lado

Alex movió un poco la cabeza para poder mirar a su hombre. Ella también lo había extrañado mucho y ahora no había nada que pudiera separarla de él y de su hija.

Severus la tomó de la barbilla y la besó con todo el amor posible.

—Te amo, Alex

—Yo también te amo, Sev

—Por favor, cásate conmigo

Ante eso último, la latina rompió el contacto y miró a su hombre con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Acaso Severus... ? El azabache sonrió ante la expresión de asombro de su pequeña; sacó del bolsillo interno de su levita una pequeña caja de terciopelo verde oscuro y la abrió revelando un anillo de plata con una esmeralda con forma de estrella en su centro.

Severus se separó de Alex y se arrodilló frente a ella. La latina simplemente se tapó la boca con las manos y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes.

—Alex Macías ¿me harías el honor en convertirte en mi esposa? —preguntó Severus con una gran sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas

—¡Sí! —exclamó con felicidad Alex, también ruborizada y arrojándose a los brazos de su amado

Severus le pudo el anillo y se besaron con intensidad.

Realmente la vida les sonreía por fin y de ahora en adelante podrían vivir felices y cómo una familia.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Llegamos al final de esta historia, solamente falta el epílogo y (como regalo) y un capítulo extra. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia.

Saludos


	94. Epílogo

ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo contiene lemon, por lo que si esto no es de su agrado, absténganse de leer y de hacer malos comentarios, por favor. Gracias

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

16 AÑOS DESPUÉS

El Bosque Prohibido estaba en silencio, las criaturas mágicas estaban tranquilas, parecía que nada podía perturbar esa calma... De pronto se escuchó el ruido de las hojas y las ramas, una respiración agitada y los gruñidos de un animal grande.

Una chica de cabello negro corto y el flequillo castaño y ojos color chocolate corría por el bosque saltando y esquivando todo lo que le estorbaba a su paso. Miró sobre su hombro, la criatura que la perseguía gruñía y arrancaba ramas al pasar con fuerza; en cuanto la criatura saltó sobre un arbusto finalmente lo vio: un hombre lobo grande y gris corría con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarla.

La chica alzó los brazos y levantó un muro de tierra entre ella y el lobo. El animal chocó y quedó aturdido por un momento, lo cual la chica aprovechó para escapar.

Siguió corriendo y levantando obstáculos de tierra hacia el lobo. Ya estaba por llegar a los límites del Bosque Prohibido, pero de repente algo la golpeó por la espalda y la derribó, cayendo de boca y llenándose de tierra. Se puso boca arriba y de pronto unas enormes patas se posaron sobre sus muñecas; el hombre lobo la había alcanzado.

Miró al animal a los ojos, el lobo respiraba agitadamente por la carrera, gruñía mostrando los colmillos y haciendo que su respiración golpeará en la cara de la chica.

El lobo hizo la cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que abría grande el hocico, la chica al verlo negó con la cabeza y comenzó a moverse.

—No no no no ¡NO!

El hombre lobo bajó la cabeza a la cara de la chica y... ¿Le hizo una pedorreta? Al momento de hacerlo, babeó a la chica. Cuando el lobo terminó, la chica parpadeó varias veces y su expresión pasó de confusión a total molesta.

—¡EDWARD REMUS LUPIN! ¡Sabes que odio que hagas eso!

El hombre lobo comenzó a reírse. Sacudió su pelaje y este enseguida se volvió ¿azul eléctrico? Se quitó de encima de la chica y siguió riéndose con ganas.

La chica se limpió la baba con las mangas de su suéter, se puso de pie y puso los brazos en jarra totalmente enojada.

—¡Eres un infantil! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que no haga eso, Ted?

—Vamos, Leen. No seas aguafiestas —respondió Ted. Mientras seguía riéndose, poco a poco había vuelto a su forma original—. No puedo evitarlo, me da risa la cara que pones cuando lo voy hacer.

—Ha... Ha... Que maduro —respondió con sarcasmo Leen cruzándose de brazos—. Será mejor que regresemos antes de que Hagrid, o peor, mi padre nos encuentre aquí

—Está bien, vamos —el chico se puso de pie y caminó junto a su amiga

Los dos caminaron con calma por el bosque, llegaron a los límites y antes de salir se aseguraron de que no hubiera moros en la costa. Al ver el lugar despejado, salieron del bosque, pero su calma se terminó.

—¡Papá les dijo que no fueran a jugar al Bosque Prohibido!

Los dos se encogieron de hombros, pero después rodaron los ojos. Se acercaba a ellos un niño de once años con el cabello castaño oscuro y el flequillo negro, ojos obsidiana y expresión seria para ser pequeño.

—Tranquilo, Alex. —dijo Ted al niño—. Solo estábamos jugando, ya te dijimos que lo hacemos desde que llegamos a Hogwarts

—Además, ya nos conocemos el lugar y a sus criaturas. —dijo Leen quitándole importancia—. Así que no te preocupes, hermanito

—¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe? Ya sé que pueden defenderse solos ¿pero qué harían si se encuentran con una criatura realmente peligrosa, Eileen? ¿Xoxoutik* vino con ustedes?

—Uno: Sabes que prefiere que le digan Xoxo. Segundo: Siempre —respondió la chica levantando su mano derecha, mostrando una especie de tatuaje azteca en su muñeca

La marca brilló a la vez que los ojos de la chica. Un brillo azul cielo salió de su pecho posándose en el suelo; cuando desapareció dejó en su lugar una ardilla blanca con detalles azul cielo en las orejas, patitas, estómago y cola. Las mejillas las tenía amarillas al igual que los ojos.

—Hola Alex —saludo la brije ardilla, Xoxo

—Hola —saludo el niño—, sigo sin poder creer que los dejes seguir haciendo esto

—Es divertido, además de que los dos tienen mucho cuidado y yo los cuido

Alex negó con la cabeza ante esa respuesta.

—Mejor regresemos al castillo

—OK, hermanito —Eileen se agachó hacia su brije, la ardilla subió por su brazo y se acomodó en su hombro derecho—. Por cierto ¿y Manky?

—¡Aquí arriba!

Los presentes miraron hacia los árboles, en uno de ellos había un mono color morado con amarillo en las orejas, estómago, patitas y en la punta de su cola. Tenía ojos negros y una sonrisa traviesa. Bajo del árbol y se acomodó en los hombros de Alex.

—Me da envidia verlos con esas criaturas mágicas —dijo Ted haciendo puchero ya de camino al castillo

—Ya te dijimos cómo tener uno —dijo Eileen acariciando a Xoxo en la barbilla—. Pero prefieres a una rubia mitad francesa y con descendencia veela...

—¡Eileen! —exclamó Ted sonrojado, incluso su cabello se volvió rojo—. En estos casos lamento haberte dicho mis sentimientos hacia Victoire

—Sabes que solo lo digo para molestarte, pero admite que te doy consejos para que intentes hablar con ella y la conquistes. No obstante, cada vez que intentas hablarle, toda tu cara (sin excepción, por tu condición de metamorfomago) y cabello se ponen rojos y se te traba la lengua

—Realmente no me ayudas en estos momentos

—Ya sabes que así es mi hermana, Ted —interrumpió Alex

—Pero los dos admitan que así me quieren —dijo Eileen con arrogancia

Los dos chicos solamente rodaron los ojos, pero igualmente sonriendo.

Estaban por llegar a la puerta del castillo, cuando vieron que esta estaba abierta. Caminaron más aprisa para ver qué pasaba, pero en cuanto llegaron desearon no haberlo hecho. En la puerta los esperaba un hombre vestido totalmente de negro, cabello negro (alguna que otra cana) y largo hasta los codos, ojos negros (expresando molestia y preocupación) de brazos cruzados y un murciélago extraño. Era negro a excepción del hocico, la parte interna de sus orejas y la parte interna de sus alas de color verde y ojos negros como su dueño.

—Oh oh... —murmuró Ted, pálido al ver que estaban metidos en problemas.

—Ya nos cayó el chahuistle* —murmuraron en español los hermanos Snape—. Eh... hola, papá

Severus Snape negó un par de veces con la cabeza, le preocupaba bastante la actitud "aventurera" de su hija.

«Idéntica a su madre» pensó Severus

Bajó los brazos, pero su expresión seria no desapareció. Los tres jóvenes sabían que les iba a caer una buena regañada, así que se acercaron al oscuro hombre.

—¿Otra vez jugando en el Bosque Prohibido? —preguntó Severus secamente, aun sabiendo la respuesta

—Sí —admitió Eileen cabizbaja. Cuando su padre se enojaba no tenía el valor de verlo a la cara

—Eileen, mírame —pidió Severus. La chica se encogió un poco más por el susto, pero finalmente miró a su padre—. Sabes que no me gusta que vayan al Bosque Prohibido solos, y no creas que no tomo en cuenta a Xoxo y que pueden defenderse bien tú y Edward, pero aun así podrían cruzarse con alguna criatura peligrosa o lastimarse con la vegetación

—Lo sabemos, papá. Pero sabes que es único lugar en el que Teddy puede practicar sus transformaciones de animales grandes y yo mi magia elemental y Sincronía Brije sin que nos estén molestando

Severus suspiró, realmente su hija había heredado el carácter terco de su madre. Le alegraba ver que su hijo heredó su carácter y sentido común.

—Eso lo entiendo. Pero de verdad, por favor vayan al bosque al menos en compañía de Hagrid ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, papá

—Por favor dime que tú no fuiste con ellos, Alexander —preguntó Severus a su hijo

—No, claro que no —negó el niño—. Cuando te escuché preguntándole a mamá por ellos, supuse que estarían en el bosque. Así que Manky y yo fuimos a buscarlos

—Menos mal —dijo Severus, más tranquilo—. Ya íbamos a enviar a Xóchitl y Batwing a buscarlos ¿verdad? —esto último se lo dijo a su brije, acariciándole la cabeza

—Ya sabes que no importa en lo que sea, siempre te voy a ayudar —dijo el brije murciélago, Batwing

—Será mejor entrar, nos están esperando —dijo Severus, haciéndose a un lado en la puerta para que sus hijos y Ted pasaran primero.

Entraron y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Apenas los jóvenes pasaron la puerta, un par de brazos los rodearon.

—¡Eileen! / ¡Ted! ¿están bien? —preguntaron las dos personas que los abrazaban

—Estamos bien mamá/padrino

Los adultos se separaron un poco de los adolescentes, pero no los soltaron. Eran Ale Snape (después del nacimiento de su hijo, decidieron que lo mejor era llamar a la latina "Ale" para evitar confusiones) y Harry Potter.

—Realmente esos dos se parecen a ustedes —dijo Severus, detrás de los jóvenes—. Igual de temerarios y con el afán de romper las reglas

—Es lo que más nos preocupa —dijo Ale a su esposo—. Les pegamos nuestras malas mañas

—Y vaya que sí —dijo la brije de la mujer, Xóchitl—. Nada se hurta, todo se hereda. Y sí que les pasaron lo peor

—Gracias, Xóchitl —agradeció con sarcasmo Harry

La loba solamente sacó la lengua en gesto infantil.

—¿Ya están todos? —los presentes voltearon. Acababa de llegar la directora McGonagall—. Ya casi es hora

Los presentes asintieron y siguieron a la animaga. Ese día era el aniversario luctuoso y de la victoria de la Batalla de Hogwarts. La Orden del Fénix, el Ejército de Dumbledore y algunos aurores estarían presentes; a pesar de ser entre semana, se programaba una visita a Hogsmeade (ahora si permitido desde primer año) para que los alumnos que no estuvieran relacionados con los caídos de la batalla salieran por ese día del castillo.

Llegaron a la orilla del Lago Negro y ya todos sus amigos y familiares los estaban esperando. Usaron los botes para ir a una pequeña isla que se encontraba en el centro del Lago Negro; ahí se encontraban sepultados el profesor Dumbledore y todos los caídos en la Batalla de Hogwarts. En el lugar ya se encontraban los familiares de los combatientes.

Llegaron a la orilla del Lago Negro y ya todos sus amigos y familiares los estaban esperando. Usaron botes para ir a una pequeña isla que se encontraba en el centro del Lago Negro; ahí se encontraban sepultados el profesor Dumbledore y todos los caídos en la Batalla de Hogwarts. En el lugar ya se encontraban los familiares y amigos de los combatientes.

En cuanto tocaron tierra, la gran familia Weasley se dirigió a la tumba de Fred (a la cabeza George con su familia). Los Potter tardaron más en acercarse, Harry se sentía impotente; cada vez que era el aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts y tenía que ir a ver a los caídos, la culpa que cargaba en sus hombros se hacía cada vez más pesado. Ginny se dio cuenta de la actitud de su esposo; se acercó a él y poso una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo. Harry le sonrió agradecido por el gesto; respiró profundo para darse valor y fue a ver a Fred junto con su familia.

Ale había visto la interacción del matrimonio Potter, le alegró ver el apoyo que Ginny le brindaba a Harry; la guerra los había marcado a todos, en especial a él. Ella también se sentía así, sobre todo porque se sentía mal de ser la única de los que fallecieron durante la guerra que se le dio la oportunidad de regresar.

—Ale

La mujer volteó hacia donde la llamaban y vio a su familia y a Ted esperándola.

—¡Voy! —y corrió a su encuentro

Caminaron entre las tumbas hasta que finalmente llegaron a dos que se encontraban bajo la sombra de un castaño y rodeados de claveles. Al llegar, el semblante de Ted se volvió triste a la vez que su cabello se volvía gris y en un tono muy apagado; estaban ante las tumbas de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. María Eileen y Alexander Vladimir le tomaron la mano en señal de apoyo, a lo cual el pequeño metamorfomago les sonrió en agradecimiento.

Ale estaban apartada de ellos, Severus se dio cuenta y fue junto a su esposa.

=

La puesta de sol se reflejaba en el Lago Negro, en la entrada del castillo solamente quedaban los matrimonios Potter, Weasley-Granger y Snape.

—Será mejor volver ahora que todavía hay luz de sol —sugirió Hermione

—Cada año se me hace más difícil venir a verlos a todos —susurró Harry para sí mismo sin darse cuenta de que todos lo escucharon.

Los hijos de los tres matrimonios y Ted estaban jugando en la explanada delante de la puerta de Hogwarts junto con los brijes, así que nadie los escuchaba. Ginny le tomó la mano tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—Créeme que yo estoy igual —concordó la latina.

Severus abrazó por los hombros a su esposa y la acurrucó en su pecho. Ron, Hermione y Ginny se miraron y en un silencioso acuerdo decidieron que lo mejor sería irse. Se despidieron de Eileen y Ted y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

Al llegar a su hogar cerca de la calle Baker. Alexander y Manky subieron corriendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto del primero seguidos por los brijes de sus padres, mientras que ellos se quedaron en la sala de estar. Ale se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a sollozar. Severus se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó.

—Tranquila —le decía Severus acariciando su espalda—. No llores, por favor

—Lo siento, Sev —respondió Ale entre sollozos—. Pero es que de verdad no puedo evitar sentirme así. Yo fui la única que se le dio la oportunidad de volver y a los demás no, sobre todo Remus y Dora... su hijo se crió si ellos...

—Pero también recuerda que después del funeral, de algún modo, tú y Potter se pusieron en contacto con ellos y les pidieron que lo criaran

Ale se tranquilizó un poco, se secó las lágrimas sin apartarse de su esposo. Recordaba muy bien ese momento:

FLASHBACK

Hacía dos días que habían ganado la batalla, estaban en una isla en el centro del Lago Negro; trasladaron el cuerpo de Dumbledore a la isla (en un momento de descuido de los magos encargados de los cuerpos, Harry regresó la varita de saúco al féretro del viejo director) justo en el centro y a su alrededor a los caídos.

Sollozos y lamentos se escuchaban por todo el lugar, más que la felicidad de la victoria, el ambiente era de tristeza ante la pérdida. Harry se encontraba apartado de todos, en especial de la familia Weasley; seguía sin atreverse a verlos a cara, al igual que los familiares de los caídos.

—¿Todavía con remordimiento de conciencia? —preguntó una voz junto a él. Harry volteó y se encontró con Alex

—¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó Harry con una media sonrisa triste

—Pues ya somos dos...

—Tu magia es diferente a la de nosotros —interrumpió el azabache adivinando lo que su amiga iba a decir—. Ni siquiera tú sabías que eso iba a pasar, así que deja de martirizarte —bajo la cabeza, se notaba cansado—, al menos tú no ocasionaste estas muertes

—¿Ahora quién es el que se está martirizando? —Harry levantó la mirada hacia su amiga—. Esta batalla no fue por lo que tú crees, fue para liberar al mundo mágico de un mago tenebroso con aire de dictador y un racismo excesivo. ¡Así que ya córtale!

Harry ya no dijo nada más. La ceremonia continuó, Harry y Alex seguían apartados de los demás, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que (igualmente apartados de los demás) eran observados por Severus Snape. Aún era visto como mortífago fiel a Voldemort y asesino de Dumbledore, así que por eso permanecía a la distancia.

De pronto vio que detrás de los dos jóvenes apareció una esfera de luz que a simple vista podría ser un Patronus. Alex fue la que se dio cuenta primero.

—¡Harry!

El aludido volteó y también se sorprendió con lo que vio.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó el chico confundido

—¡No sé! —contestó Alex—. ¿Acaso eso... es un Patronus?

—Podría ser... pero ¿qué hace aquí? —la luz se movió alejándose un poco de ellos, pero a la vez haciéndole señas para que lo siguieran—. ¿Acaso quiere...?

—Al parecer sí

Se miraron y con un asentimiento siguieron la luz, sin darse cuenta de que Severus iba detrás de ellos con discreción. Usaron uno de los botes para regresar a tierra firme porque la luz los guiaba hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

Llegaron a los límites del bosque, antes de entrar sacaron las varitas y la siguieron con cautela. Ya estaban lo bastante apartados para que alguien pudiera verlos o escucharlos; de pronto la luz se detuvo y los chicos hicieron lo mismo a unos metros de distancia de esa luz. Entonces de pronto esta se dividió en tres y comenzaron a tomar formas humanas. Los dos soltaron las varitas por la impresión a la vez que abrían mucho los ojos: ante ellos estaban los espíritus de Fred, Remus y Dora.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas de los jóvenes, estaban sin habla.

—¿Van a seguir con esa cara de susto todo el día o qué? —preguntó Fred con su característica sonrisa burlona

Harry y Alex reaccionaron, trataron de limpiarse las lágrimas, pero les salían más.

—No te burles de ellos, Fred —pidió Dora—. Ahora para ellos son momentos difíciles

Fred solamente se pasó la mano por el cuello. Remus aprovechando el silencio, se separó un momento de su esposa y se acercó a Harry y Alex.

—Remus...

—Chicos, no se sientan mal —dijo el licántropo con una sonrisa—. Finalmente, Voldemort fue derrotado y la paz regreso al mundo mágico; ahora disfrútenlo lo más que puedan, siendo felices al lado de las personas que más quieren y viviendo sus vidas.

—En eso Remus tiene razón —dijo Fred con una sonrisa—. Por favor cuiden mucho a mi familia, sobre todo a George. A partir de ahora estará muy apago a causa de mi ausencia —su expresión de volvió seria—, pero no quiero que frene su vida por mi culpa. Ayúdenlo a seguir adelante; que trabaje en Sortilegios Weasley, que encuentre una pareja y tenga su propia familia. Que viva su vida

—Fred...

—Alex —la aludida miró a la metamorfomaga—, por favor tú y Harry cuiden mucho a nuestro pequeño Ted

—Dora...

—Teddy ya no se criará con nosotros, pero al menos en ustedes tendrá las figuras paternas que tanto necesitará. Además, también cuenta con el amor de mi madre.

— Aparte de que Alex también tiene una hija y tiene que esforzarse por sacarla adelante junto con Severus —agregó Remus

—Es cierto —concordó Dora

—Esperen... ¿cómo que Alex tiene una hija? —preguntó confundido Fred —. ¿Y qué tiene que ver en eso Snape? —entonces lo entendió —. Alex... por favor no me digas que te acostaste con Snape y tuviste una hija de él

—Créeme que todavía Ron y yo seguimos sin poder digerir bien la noticia —reconoció Harry, ganándose un codazo por parte de la latina, quien estaba sonrojada

Fred se quedó en shock, después se recuperó y tenía una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro.

—No sé si asquearme con la idea de que alguien tuvo el valor de hacer "eso" con Snape... o reírme al saber que todavía su "serpiente" se mueve y pudo todavía sacar "veneno" ...

—¡FRED! —exclamaron escandalizadas Alex y Dora.

La latina tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero al ser ahora un espíritu no podía hacerle nada; pero se sintió mejor al ver a la auror golpear al gemelo Weasley por el comentario. Harry y Remus no dijeron nada, pero estaban claramente incomodos con la conversación.

Detrás de un árbol, cerca de donde estaba su prometida y Potter, Severus escuchaba todo. Se sonrojo a más no poder al escuchar a Weasley haciendo esos comentarios y también tuvo ganas de golpearlo.

Después de que se aclararon la cosas y los jóvenes sintieron un peso menos en sus consciencias; Fred, Remus y Dora desaparecieron.

Harry y Alex salieron del Bosque Prohibido, un poco más contentos de lo que estaban.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ale ya estaba más calmada, se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó del regazo de su esposo. Al momento de ponerse a recordar ese día, había recostado su cabeza y Severus le acariciaba el cabello.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó Severus

—Sí, gracias

El hombre sonrió, tomó a su esposa de los hombros y la atrajo hacia su pecho, con un brazo rodeando sus hombros y la otra en su cintura.

Ale se acomodó mejor en el pecho de su esposo, lo abrazó de la cintura sintiendo su largo y sedoso cabello.

—Creí que con el paso de los años preferirías cortártelo o a lo mucho seguir llevándolo hasta los hombros como siempre

—Siempre me ha gustado tenerlo largo, pero con el trabajo de espía me parecía que me estorbaría, así que por eso lo traía hasta los hombros. Pero ahora que mi vida es más tranquila, quise dejarlo crecer más. Además —levantó el rostro de Ale sujetándola del mentón haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran— me da la impresión de que te fascina que lo tenga así

La latina se sonrojo; si le pidieran nombrar tres cosas que le gustara mucho de su hombre sería: sus ojos negros, su cabello y su voz. Al ver la reacción de su esposa, Severus sonrió con triunfo y la beso en los labios, a lo cual Ale correspondió enseguida.

El hombre la recostó con cuidado en el sillón quedando él sobre ella sin dejar de besarla. Poco a poco los besos se volvían más pasionales; olvidando por completo que su hijo menor podría bajar en cualquier momento, Severus coló una mano en la blusa de su esposa y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y su costado derecho.

Ale gemía entre los labios de su esposo, tratando de no hacer ruido para no ser descubiertos. Ella rodeo el cuello del hombre, enredando los dedos en su cabello. Severus llevó su otra mano al cuello de su mujer, precisamente en los botones, y los empezó a abrir de uno en uno con tortuosa lentitud; a cada botón que abría, acariciaba la piel expuesta de su esposa.

—Sev...—gimió Ale entre besos

—No hagas ruido, o sino Alex y los brijes nos van a descubrir —susurro el hombre al oído de la latina

—Entonces sigamos en nuestra habitación con un buen hechizo silenciador

Severus sonrió. Le gustaba escuchar ese lado candente de su esposa. La tomó en brazos y se apareció en su habitación, con un movimiento de varita cerró la puerta y silencio toda la habitación. Dejo caer la varita y volvió a devorar con pasión los labios de Ale.

Se acariciaban sobre la ropa, la cual empezó a ser un estorbo. Severus abrió de un tirón la blusa de su esposa haciendo saltar todos los botones y beso su cuello con frenesí. Ale gimió y se retorció ante sus besos, su cuello era la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Desabotonó la levita de su marido y se la quito con brusquedad arrojándola lo más lejos posible de donde se encontraban y (como había hecho su hombre con su ropa) abrió de un tirón la camisa y se la quito con impaciencia.

Severus la llevó hasta la cama y la recostó en ella, quedando él sobre ella recargando su manos a los lados de la cabeza de su mujer.

—Me encanta cuando dejas salir tu espíritu lobuno, muy salvaje —comentó Severus

Ale lo miro con seducción a la vez que soltaba un aullido sexy. Severus la besó a la vez que acariciaba su torso, haciendo un mayor énfasis en sus pechos; poso su mano en medio de estos, justo donde se abrochaba el sostén, lo abrió y le quitó la prenda para enseguida saborear los pechos de Ale, quien se retorcía a causa del placer y lo agarro de la cabeza para atraerlo más.

Los besos de Severus fueron descendiendo hasta el borde de su falda. Eran muy raras las ocasiones en las que Ale las usaba, pero hoy el azabache se lo agradecía. Acarició las piernas de Ale levantando su falda y dejando al descubierto su ropa interior; acaricio sobre esta su zona íntima provocando gemidos más fuertes de parte de la mujer, quien agarraba con fuerza las sábanas y arqueaba la espalda ante las caricias de su marido.

—Ah... Sev...

El aludido levantó la miraba para ver el rostro de la latina: tenía los ojos cerrados y un rubor adornaba sus mejillas. A pesar del paso de los años, el amor y la pasión seguían como si fuera la primera vez. La despojo de su falda, pantaletas y zapatos dejándola completamente desnuda ante él.

Al no sentir los besos ni las caricias de su hombre, Ale abrió los ojos y lo miró. Severus estaba arrodillado en la cama ante ella y la miraba como si fuera lo más hermoso que hubiera en este mundo. Ale se incorporó, sentándose en la cama; abrazo a su esposo por los hombros y lo beso. Sin dejar de besarse, el hombre le acariciaba la espalda mientras que ella bajó las manos acariciando el torso marcado de su esposo hasta llegar al creciente bulto en sus pantalones. Lo frotó con cuidado arrancándole gemidos a Severus.

Le desabrochó el pantalón, y con ayuda de su hombre le quitó las prendas faltantes quedando él también desnudo. No dejaban ninguna parte del cuerpo del otro sin acariciar o besar, ambos encajaban como piezas perfectas de un rompecabezas.

Severus recargo la espalda en la cabecera y Ale se sentó a horcajadas sobre él sintiendo cerca de su intimidad el miembro de su hombre. El azabache la tomó de la cintura, levantándola un poco para así poder acomodar su hombría en la entrada de su amada. Ale descendió poco a poco hasta sentirse completamente llena por él. Permanecieron quietos por un momento hasta que poco a poco comenzaron a moverse. Severus la sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura mientras que ella lo abrazaba por los hombros; el vaivén de sus caderas era cada vez más intensos y se notaba en sus gemidos que eran cada vez más fuertes. Al compás de las embestidas, Severus masajes a los pechos de su mujer mientras que ella tiraba de su cabello a causa del placer.

Finalmente llegaron los dos al extasía gimiendo fuerte el nombre del otro. Severus se recostó en la cabecera mientras que Ale se recostaba en su pecho; respiraban entrecortadamente, Ale salió de su esposo y los dos se recostaron en la cama, Severus los cubrió con una sábana y Ale se acurrucó en su pecho.

—Espero que con esto te hayas sentido mejor —comentó Severus acariciando el cabello de su esposa, el cual le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros

—Claro que sí —respondió Ale con una sonrisa. Se incorporó un poco para besarlo en los labios y volvió a recostara en su pecho—. Tú crees que con el paso de los años ya no puedes hacerlo como antes, pero yo siento que cada vez lo haces más apasionado

—Porque lo nuestro no es simple sexo. Nosotros hacemos el amor

—Lo sé

Estuvieron en silencio un rato hasta que éste fue roto por un ruido proveniente de la ventana. Los dos miraron y vieron que era una lechuza parda con una cofia en la cabeza y una carta en el pico. Severus bufo al reconocer al ave; con pesar se levantó de la cama y se puso sus bóxers. Abrió la ventana y la lechuza dejó caer la carta a su pies, yéndose enseguida. El oscuro hombre la recogió y la abrió; leyó si contendió en silencio, cuando termino rodó los ojos con fastidio y fue a buscar su varita.

—¿Llamada del trabajo? —preguntó Ale sentándose en la cama y cubriéndose con la sábana

—Sí —respondió Severus vistiéndose con un movimiento de varita y acercándose al armario—. Es lo malo de ser el único pocionista competente en San Mungo —guardó su levita y sacó una bata verde lima con el emblema del hospital y se la puso—, no saben hacer bien una poción y quieren que yo vaya a verificar que este bien hecha —se recogió el cabello en una coleta baja y se acercó a su esposa—. Odio cuando arruinan mis días libres

—Así es el trabajo —dijo Ale entendiendo a la perfección a su hombre. Su trabajo en el Departamento de Regularización y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas era muy pesado, en especial después de la guerra con el sub-departamento de Apoyo a Hombres Lobo. Gracias a los ataques de Greyback y su manada, muchas personas habían sido mordidas y se buscaba darles el mayor apoyo posible para ellos y sus familias.

Severus sonrió con su comentario. Se besaron y al separarse, el oscuro hombre se levantó.

—Nos vemos en la noche. Voy por Batwing y a despedirme de Alex y los demás

—Esta bien. Que te vaya bien, Sev —deseó Ale

Severus y Batwing usaron la Red Flu para llegar más rápido a San Mungo. En cuanto Ale escuchó las llamas apagarse, se levantó de la cama y se vistió. Fue al cuarto de su hijo y lo vio jugando en el suelo enfrente de su cama con su kit de pociones junto con Manky y Xóchitl cuidándolos; sonrío al verlo, su hijo realmente era idéntico en carácter y gustos a su esposo.

Alex dejó reposar su poción, levantó la mirada y vio a su madre parada en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Tú también tienes que irte a trabajar? —preguntó el niño

Ale se dio cuenta que su hijo le hablo con tristeza, al parecer Alex pensaba que lo iba a dejar solo en casa; no era la primera vez, incluso cuando Eileen todavía no entraba a Hogwarts tenían que dejarlos solos en casa por cuestiones laborales.

La latina se acercó a su hijo y le acarició el cabello con ternura y una sonrisa.

—No, solo vine a ver qué estaban haciendo. ¿Qué poción estás haciendo?

—Para curar las quemaduras —respondió Alex más animado—. Cuando esté lista ¿me ayudas a hacerla ungüento, por favor?

—Porque así es más fácil de aplicar en la herida ¿verdad?

—Sí. También me lo dijo papá

—Si no me equivoco, tiene que reposar unos treinta minutos ¿verdad?

—¡Ajá! En lo que espero voy a leer —Alex se levantó y fue a su librero a buscar un libro.

Ale también se pudo de pie, al igual que la loba y el monito. Alex ya estaba acomodado en su cama con el libro abierto y Manky sobre sus hombros para leer también.

—Cuando tu poción este lista ¿qué les gustaría hacer? —preguntó Ale—. Severus y Batwing regresarán hasta en la noche

Alex levantó un momento la mirada de su libro interesado en la proposición de su madre. Los brijes también se alegraron. Terminaron la poción, guardándola en un frasco (ya hecha ungüento) y se alistaron para ir a pasar el día en el Callejón Diagon.

1 DE SEPTIEMBRE

Alex estaba emocionado y nervioso a partes iguales. Finalmente entraría al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, mientras que su hermana entraría a su sexto año. Llegaron al andén 9 y buscaron a Teddy; lo encontraron casi en el último vagón acompañado de su abuela Andrómeda y su padrino Harry.

—¡Hola! —saludo el joven metamorfomago

—¡Teddy! —saludaron felices los hermanos Snape

Ese día Harry y el matrimonio Snape pidieron permiso (otra vez) para llevar a los chicos a la estación. Harry y Severus subieron las cosas de Eileen y Alex al tren, en el compartimento donde ya estaban acomodadas las cosas de Ted.

—Por fin Alex entra a Hogwarts —comentó Harry, acomodando el baúl de Eileen—. ¿Nervioso?

—Como no tienes idea, Potter —respondió Severus, terminando de acomodar las cosas de su hijo

Después de la guerra y demostrado el apoyo mutuo, los dos comenzaron a llevarse mejor. Se hablaban de "tú", pero seguían hablándose por el apellido. Severus estaba por salir del compartimento, entonces a Harry se le ocurrió algo.

—Snape —el hombre se detuvo en la puerta y miró a su ex alumno

—¿Sí?

—Gracias

—¿Qué quedamos con respecto a agradecerme de ayudarte en secreto?

—No es por eso —Severus lo miró arqueando una ceja, esperando una explicación—. Me refiero a gracias por hacer feliz a Ale —las dos cejas de Severus estaban arriba por la impresión—. Sé que al principio nos costó aceptar su relación, y más al descubrir el nacimiento de Eileen, pero con el paso de los años, al demostrar tu amor hacia ella y la niña (y el maravilloso milagro de que pudo tener a Alex) me enseñaste a no juzgar a nadie por las apariencias y que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad

Severus se sorprendió con las palabras de Harry, pero le sonrió.

—De las pocas veces que te he escuchado decir algo maduro, Potter

El aludido negó un par de veces con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía. Sabía que en el idioma de Snape, se podía traducir como un "Gracias".

De pronto un silbato sonó, ya era hora de que partiera el tren. Los dos hombres se bajaron y se despidieron del niño y los adolescentes.

—Que tengas un excelente año, Teddy —deseó Harry abrazando a su ahijado

—Gracias, padrino

—Cuídate mucho —deseó Andrómeda abrazando a su nieto

—Siempre, abuela

—Si con eso te refieres a que vas a volver a entrar al Bosque Prohibido a escondidas, entonces sí

Ted solamente sonrío con nerviosismo a su padrino.

—Que les vaya muy bien en este año, sobre todo tú Alex al ser tu primer año—deseó Ale abrazando a sus hijos

—Sí, mamá

—Recuerda Alex, no importa en qué casa quedes. Tú madre y yo siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti, de los dos —dijo Severus, eso último abrazando a sus hijos

—Gracias, papá

También se despidieron de los brijes y los tres humanos y los dos brijes subieron al tren. Se asomaron por la ventana y se despedían con la mano, viendo alejarse a los adultos hasta que el tren dobló una curva y se perdió de vista.

Harry y Andrómeda se despidieron de los Snape y se fueron del andén. Ale y Severus veían los últimos rastros de humo de la locomotora desvanecerse.

—Muchas gracias, pequeña —la latina levantó la mirada hacia su esposo—. Gracias por amarme, por darme una segunda oportunidad y por darme una hermosa familia

Ale se conmovió con las palabras de Severus. Lo abrazó del cuello y lo besó dulcemente en los labios.

—La Serpiente se enamoro de la leona —dijo Severus al terminar el beso y recargar su frente con la de su esposa

—Que leona tan valiente

—Y que posesiva es la serpiente

Se sonrieron y volvieron a besarse. Dieciséis años llenos de felicidad y paz, todo estaba y seguiría estando bien.

FIN

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Azul cielo en Náhuatl

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, espero que disfruten el epilogo; ya solamente falta el capítulo extra.


	95. Capítulo extra

Estaba realmente nerviosa, lo que iba hacer era un gran paso en su vida. Desde que descubrió que era una bruja a los once años supo de inmediato que su vida estaría llena de sorpresas, una detrás de la otra. Había conocido a toda clase de persona (para bien o para mal), las cuales influyeron en ella. Lo que iba a ser, sería el mejor momento de su vida.

—Estas realmente hermosa, Alex —dijo Ginny sobre el hombro de la latina

—Gracias Ginny —agradeció la latina con una sonrisa

Estaban en una habitación de la Mansión Malfoy, con ellas estaban también Hermione y las señoras Malfoy, Weasley y Tonks. Ginny, Luna y Hermione llevaban vestidos morados sin tirantes, escote de corazón, hasta las rodillas y un velo semitransparente de la cintura hasta el suelo; las chicas iban vestidas igual porque eran damas de honor: era la boda de Alex y Severus.

Una semana después de la batalla de Hogwarts, Alex y Severus anunciaron su compromiso solamente a sus amigos más cercanos. Al principio nadie dijo nada y la pareja creyó que nadie se alegraba de su compromiso, pero de pronto se vieron rodeados de felicitaciones; realmente la noticia los había tomado por sorpresa, pero después de descubrir su relación y la presentación de su hija Eileen, vieron que su amor era verdadero.

En seguida que lo supieron, Narcisa Malfoy se ofreció a organizar la boda. La pareja trató de negarse, alegando que no querían causar molestias y que querían algo sencillo; pero la mujer no aceptó reclamos y (para sorpresa de todos) lo organizó junto con su hermana Andrómeda y Molly Weasley organizaron todo. A pesar de que Alex, junto con Narcisa, ya habían planeado algo sencillo y discreto antes de la batalla, se volvió a iniciar la plantación desde cero y no dejaron que la pareja interviniera; la fiesta sería una sorpresa para ellos a modo de disculpas por lo sucedido.

La única vez que fueron a verlos con respecto a la boda, fue un mes antes de la fiesta (aunque los prometidos no sabían qué día iba a ser sino que se enteraron dos semanas antes y casi maldicen a alguien por eso) en el que Narcisa fue a verlos para tomarles las medidas para el vestido y el traje. Más de tres veces intentaron sonsacarle información a los demás, pero todos respondían que estaban amenazados por las tres mujeres para no decir nada, por lo que finalmente se rindieron y dejaron el tema.

El vestido de Alex era estilo princesa, tul en la falda, una cinta plateada en la cintura, escote corazón, y encaje cubriendo sus hombros. Su cabello ya lo tenía hasta los hombros, por lo que su peinado era de media cola, en ondas y flores de cerezo plateadas adornando su cabello. Su maquillaje era sencillo con colores morado y lila.

—¿Cómo te sientes, querida? —preguntó Narcisa Malfoy a la latina con una sonrisa

—Nerviosa —respondió Alex—. ¿Es normal?

—Claro que sí, linda —respondió la Sra. Weasley. Tenía en brazos a Eileen—. Pero también has de sentir mucha felicidad

—Eso si no lo voy a negar

—Ma... Ma...

La latina volteó con una sonrisa. Su hija (usando un vestido blanco con detalles plateados y un listón blanco recogiendo su cabello en una media cola) estaba feliz y estirando los brazos hacia su madre. Alex se levantó y tomó a su hija en brazos.

—Ten mucho cuidado, que no arruine tu atuendo —pidió la Sra. Malfoy

Las demás solo negaron con la cabeza. De pronto se escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, la Sra. Tonks abrió la puerta y vio que era su sobrino Draco trayendo en brazos a su nieto Teddy.

—Está algo inquieto porque quiere jugar con Eileen o porque quiere estar con su abuela —dijo Draco con una sonrisa cansada

—Tal vez las dos cosas —dijo Andrómeda, tomando a Teddy en brazos

Eileen al ver al pequeño metamorfomago, empezó a alborotarse, a balbucear y a estirar los bracitos hacia él.

—Creo que si era lo primero —reconoció Alex, agarrando con fuerza a su hija para que no se cayera

Las mujeres se rieron ante el comentario. Draco se asomó mejor por la puerta y vio a Alex y sus amigas, al hacerlo se impresionó por lo hermosas que se veían. La única que se dio cuenta de su expresión fue su madre, quien con solamente llamarlo hizo que reaccionara. En ese momento llegó el Sr. Weasley, parándose junto al rubio en la puerta.

—¿Ya están listas? Ya es hora —anunció el patriarca Weasley

—Ya vamos, querido —contestó la Sra. Weasley

Su esposo se fue y Draco regresó a la habitación del novio para ver si ya estaba listo (y que él, Potter y Weasley no intentarán matarse durante su ausencia). Narcisa sentó a Alex, con su hija en sus piernas, enfrente al espejo otra vez y revisó a la novia otra vez para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. Igualmente revisó a la pequeña Eileen, quien estaba un poco inquieta, pero feliz.

—Bueno, llego el momento —dijo Narcisa sonriendo—. Estas realmente hermosa, Severus se va a impresionar

Al escuchar eso la latina se sonrojó y sintió su corazón brincar. Ella no había pensado en la reacción de su prometido, y ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco sabía cómo luciría.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar a la Sra. Weasley decirle que tomaría a Eileen y la llevaría abajo. La latina besó a su hija en la frente y se la pasó a Molly. Las hermanas Black fueron detrás de ella; antes de que se cerrara la puerta, tocaron a esta y entró Harry. El azabache se quedo por un momento viendo embobado a su novia, Hermione se dio cuenta y le dio un codazo para hacerlo reaccionar.

—¿Sucede algo, Harry? —preguntó Hermione, arqueando una ceja al ver el leve sonrojo de su mejor amigo

—Uh... Solo vine a ver cómo estaban, además de venir por Alex

—Gracias, Harry. Ya estamos listas —dijo Ginny, sonriendo a su novio, provocando que éste se sonroje más y Alex y Hermione riéndose de él.

—¿Qué te sucede, Harry? —preguntó Luna con su usual inocencia—. ¿Se te metieron torposolos a tu cerebro?

Ninguno de los cuatro contestó y Luna los miró confundida por su reacción.

—Bueno, las damas de honor vamos bajando —dijo Ginny de repente, recordando a lo que iban—. La novia y quien la entrega, esperen en la entrada de la jardín

La pelirroja se llevó a la castaña y a la rubia de ahí, dejando solos a Alex y Harry. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, sin saber que decir; por solo hacer algo, Alex se acercó a Harry y "acomodó" su corbata.

—Solamente espero que cuando te volvamos a ver después de tu luna de miel no vaya a ser que el Murciélago te convirtió en vampiresa —comentó el azabache para liberar la tensión

—¡Harry! —lo regañó Alex riéndose por la ocurrencia de su "hermano" a la vez que le pegaba en el hombro de forma juguetona

—¡Auch! Solo decía

Los dos se rieron. Cuando se calmaron Harry abrazo a la latina por la cintura y ella posó sus manos en el pecho del chico.

—Sean muy felices... Los tres —deseó El Niño Que Vivió y Venció

—Muchas gracias, Harry

Salieron de la Mansión y se encaminaron hacia el jardín; el "pasillo" estaba cubierto por arcos de flores de cerezo blancas, a los lados del pasillo estaban los invitados sentados,esperando a que llegara la novia.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Harry en su susurro, ofreciéndole su brazo a su amiga

—Sí —contestó la latina, sujetándolo del brazo

La música comenzó a sonar. En cuanto la latina lo escuchó, sintió el rubor subir a sus mejillas y unas infinitas ganas de ahorcar a Xóchitl porque la música que sonaba no era la marcha nupcial, sino la versión instrumental de la canción muggle "A Thousand Years" y sabía que era la única que podía conocer la canción. Avanzaron por el pasillo, sobre una alfombra roja y pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas; a cada paso que daba, sentía que su rubor se intensificó, pero al momento de levantar la mirada al frente podía estar segura que su rostro ahora estaba totalmente rojo:

Severus Snape, la esperaba en el altar (el cual tenía un arco de rosas blancas) y vestía de una manera que Alex nunca creyó llegaría a verlo: usaba un traje de charro gris oscuro con detalles en gris claro en el saco (cuello, mangas, solapa y cerca de los botones) al igual que en el chaleco y en los pantalones. Tenía en la mano un sombrero de charro blanco con una cinta gris de adorno; y su cabello (el cual ahora le llegaba al pecho) recogido en la coleta alta con unos mechones sueltos enmarcando su rostro.

El hombre al ver a su prometida, sintió un brinco en su corazón; estaba realmente hermosa. Ella y Potter llegaron al altar.

—Por favor, cuídela y quierala mucho —pidió Harry a Severus—. A Alex y a Eileen

—Lo haré —respondió el hombre sonriendo

El chico le respondió la sonrisa. Tomó la mano de su ex profesor y la de su amiga, y las junto.

—Entonces solo me queda desearles felicidad —soltó las manos de la pareja y fue a sentarse junto a Ginny

El mago que llevaría a cabo la ceremonia (el mismo que de la boda de Bill y Fleur) se puso enfrente de la pareja y comenzó la ceremonia. En ningún momento Severus y Alex se soltaron, de vez en cuando se miraban transmitiendo de ese modo su amor y felicidad.

—Severus Snape ¿aceptas a María Alejandra Macías del Castillo como tu esposa?

—Acepto

—¿María Alejandra Macías del Castillo ¿aceptas a Severus Snape como tu esposo?

—Acepto

—Entonces los declaro marido y mujer

El mago levantó su varita sobre la pareja y una lluvia de estrellas plateadas descendió sobre ellos trazando una espiral alrededor de sus entrelazadas figuras.

—¡Les presento al Señor y la Señora Snape! —exclamó el mago y aplaudió

Todos los presentes en la carpa se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron, también hubo una que otra persona que gritó «¡Arriba los novios!». Severus y Alex caminaron por el pasillo tomados del brazo, oficialmente como esposos; al pasar, los invitados lanzaban pétalos de rosas rojas y flor de cerezo.

En seguida la carpa se transformó para la fiesta: una pista de baile al centro, mesas para los recién casados y sus invitados, una mesa de dulces y bebidas, adornos florales y esferas doradas y plateadas.

La cena fue primero y en cuanto terminaron, los novios tuvieron su primer baile como esposos, en la tercera canción se les unió Eileen y poco a poco las parejas llenaban la pista de baile.

Severus fue a sentarse a descansar a su mesa, dejando a su esposa e hija bailando y divirtiéndose con los amigos de la primera. Veía a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro; aún no podía creer que finalmente tuvo su oportunidad de ser feliz.

—¡Pa... Pa...!

El azabache levantó la mirada y vio a Alex con Eileen en sus brazos. La pequeña reía y estiraba los bracitos hacia él.

—Algo me dice que alguien va ser muy apegada a su padre —comentó Alex, sentando en el regazo de su esposo a la bebé

—Creo que sí —concordó Severus

—Pa... Pa... —dijo Eileen poniéndose de pie y tomando con ambas manitas el corbatín de Severus

—No lo muevas mucho —pidió Severus, agarrando con cuidado las manitas de su hija—. Me costó mucho trabajo acomodar esto

Alex se tapó la boca para contener la risa. La fiesta siguió con mucha energía; cortaron el pastel la familia Snape (con cuidado de que Eileen no jugará con el cuchillo y no se ensuciara con el pastel), Alex arrojó el ramo (Luna lo atrapó) y para vergüenza de Severus, el hombre arrojó la liga (Draco no había pasado, pero le cayó en la cabeza).

Antes de que la fiesta terminará, los esposos fueron a cambiarse y recoger sus maletas para irse a su Luna de Miel (Andrómeda y Narcisa se habían ofrecido para cuidar a Eileen).

—Pórtate bien, Leen —dijo Alex a su bebé, mientras la abrazaba—. Cuídala muy bien, Xóchitl

—Tu sabes que lo haré —afirmó la loba con total seguridad

—Me voy más tranquilo sabiendo que Andrómeda y Cissy estarán ahí —dijo Severus solamente para hacer enojar a la brije. Se rió por lo bajo y se acercó a su hija—. Sé buena niña, pequeña —y le dio un beso en la frente

—Ha, ha... También te quiero, Snape —dijo la loba con sarcasmo

El nuevo matrimonio Snape se despidió de sus invitados, Narcisa los llevó a las rejas de la Mansión y les entregó un cepillo de plata. Era un traslador.

—¿Seguirás sin decirnos a dónde nos vas a enviar?

Narcisa solamente le sonrió y el hombre rodó los ojos. La pareja tomó el cepillo y se despidieron una última vez de la rubia antes de desaparecer.

Aparecieron en un callejón, salieron y enseguida vieron al impresionante Torre Eiffel; estaban en París. Severus negó con la cabeza, sabía que la elección del lugar solamente podría ser cosa de Narcisa, miró a Alex y sonrió al ver que estaba impresionada con la ciudad, a pesar de haber llegado de noche.

—Será mejor irnos al hotel para descansar y mañana empezar con el turismo —sugirió Severus

—Está bien —respondió Alex—. ¿Qué hotel es?

—Se llama "Le Grand Paris". Es lo único que le pude sonsacar de información a Narcisa

Alex se rió por el comentario. Llegaron al hotel, vieron que Narcisa había hecho las reservaciones de Severus y los llevaron a su habitación; sabían que siendo la matriarca Malfoy encargada del viaje, no repararía en gastos y lo descubrieron al ver que su habitación era una suite del tamaño de un departamento.

Acomodaron sus cosas, Alex estaba por sacar un pijama ligero cuando de pronto sintió las manos de Severus en su cintura a la vez que le besaba el cuello.

—Se... Severus...

—No creíste que solamente haríamos el "viaje turístico" por París ¿o sí?

—Yo... —a la latina le costaba mucho trabajo hablar a causa del placer que sentía con las atenciones de su esposo

—Estamos en "la cuidad del amor", por lo tanto aprovecharemos las noches para amarnos —subió sus besos hasta la oreja de Alex, rozándola con sus labios—. Te haré el amor todas las noches hasta que ya no puedas más —y mordió coquetamente el lóbulo de la oreja de la latina

Alex sintió un hormigueo recorrer su vientre a la vez que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba. Bruscamente se dio la vuelta y beso a Severus posesivamente; el pocionista la atrajo más hacia sí y le devolvió el beso con ansias.

Tal como el hombre le dijo, en el día recorrían París, conociendo todos sus lugares famosos y uno que otro lugar no tan reconocido y en las noches se se dejaban llevar por el amor y la pasión, a tal grado que no hubo rincón en la habitación que no delatara sus "actividades ahí".

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Habían pasado ya cinco años, cinco fabulosos años para Severus; finalmente podía vivir en paz y feliz. Tenía a su esposa, quien cada día se veía más enamorada de él y una hermosa hija, que en unos días cumpliría cinco años, disfrutaba de su primer año de primaria; habían decidido combinar la vida muggle con la mágica para que su hija conociera ambos mundos. Su vida había cambiado para bien, incluso en la laboral.

Había tomado un año reconstruir Hogwarts y cuando la escuela estuvo lista, le ofrecieron ser el director de esta, pero rechazó la oferta y, guiado por su alto conocimiento y aprecio a las pociones y artes oscuras, consiguió una plaza en San Mungo como medimago en el Envenenamientos provocados por pociones o plantas y Daños provocados por hechizos;incluso llegó a mejorar algunas pociones y hechizos curativos haciendo que más de una vez le ofrecieran el puesto de director general del hospital, pero él siempre lo rechazaba, ya había tenido suficiente con ser director de Hogwarts por un año.

Alex no regresó a cursar su séptimo año en Hogwarts, debido a que ya era madre y su esposo se estaba adaptando a su nuevo trabajo no había forma de regresar al castillo para estudiar; no obstante, estudio en casa (con ayuda de Severus) para presentar los ÉXTASIS y así finalmente conseguir un trabajo, el cual sólo pudo ejercer hasta que Eileen entró al Jardín de Niños. Fue difícil, pero finalmente consiguió un excelente trabajo en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, en el subdepartamento Apoyo a los Hombres lobo.

El fin de semana sería el cumpleaños de Eileen y como cada año, Severus y Alex tuvieron que hacer trabajo extra para tener libre el día del cumpleaños de su hija. Y como cada año, Narcisa Malfoy siempre trataba convencer al matrimonio Snape de hacer la fiesta en la Mansión Malfoy. Pero tuvieron que negarse, ya que Eileen quiso invitar a sus compañeros de clases muggles y no era conveniente hacerlo allá.

Eileen estaba terminando de limpiar su habitación, con ayuda de Xóchitl, mientras que sus padres arreglaban el jardín para la fiesta. Severus terminaba de colgar unos adornos en un árbol, cuando escuchó que algo se cayó; volteó preocupado y vio a Alex sujetándose del borde de la mesa con una mano y con la otra tapándose la boca, del agarre rápido a la mesa la latina había dejado caer por accidente una charola vacía.

—¡Alex! —Severus corrió hacia ella y la tomo de los hombros con delicadeza—. ¿Qué tienes?

—Tranquilo, estoy bien —respondió la latina, mirando a su esposo. Severus se asustó al verla pálida—. Solo me mareé un poco

—No, no estás bien —dijo Severus frunciendo el ceño a la vez que ayudaba a Alex a sentarse en una silla—. Llevas así varios días, incluso has tenido vomito. Te lleve a San Mungo para que una compañera te revisará, pero no me dijiste el diagnóstico y ella tampoco ha querido decirme nada

Alex sonrió disimuladamente y se puso de pie. Acaricio la mejilla de su esposo y lo besó dulcemente en los labios.

—Si todo sale bien, los abras esta noche y Leen también. Y te aseguro que no es nada malo

Severus no se mostró convencido con esas palabras, pero le daría a su esposa el beneficio de la duda.

Al mediodía la fiesta comenzó. Eileen se divertía jugando con Teddy Lupin, Victorie Weasley y sus amigos de la escuela muggle. Cuando los niños se cansaron de jugar, entraron a la casa a lavarse y fueron a comer; cuando terminaron, Alex le llevó a su hija su pastel de cumpleaños y le cantaron Feliz Cumpleaños y Las Mañanitas.

—Ahora pide un deseo, hija —dijo Alex a Eileen

La niña se emocionó y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Alex veía con una sonrisa a su pequeña, pero Severus no, se veía tristeza en su semblante y es que sabía que "deseo" pediría Eileen y lo estaba pidiendo desde Navidad: un hermanito o hermanita. La pareja no podía cumplirle ese deseo gracias al daño que Lucius Malfoy le hizo a la latina cuando fue prisionera en la Mansión Malfoy.

Eileen abrió los ojos y sopló la velita con forma del número cinco y todos aplaudieron.

—¿Qué pediste, Leen? —preguntó con curiosidad el pequeño metamorfomago

—No, Teddy —dijo Harry a su ahijado—. Un deseo de cumpleaños no debe decirse, sino no se cumplirá

Ted hizo un puchero y su cabello estaba por pasar del castaño claro a rojo, a lo que Leen se dio cuenta y hablo rápido.

—No te diré, pero te daré una pista —Teddy miró a su mejor amiga entre emocionado y curioso—. Es lo mismo que le pedí a Santa Claus y los Reyes Magos

—Oh... Un hermanito

—O hermanita

—¿Crees que se cumpla esta vez?

—Yo espero que sí

Los adultos estaban repartiendo el pastel, pero lograron escuchar la conversación de los niños. Alex se acercó a la mesa de regalos y tomó dos paquetitos envueltos (rojo con un listón negro y negro con un listón verde) y se acercó a su hija y esposo.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, Eileen —deseo Alex a su hija, tendiéndole el regalo rojo

—Gracias mami —agradeció la niña a su madre y empezó abrir su regalo

Alex se acercó a Severus y le dio el regalo negro. El hombre miró a su esposa confundido, a lo cual ella solo lo miro con una clara expresión de «Cállate y ábrelo».

Severus lo iba hacer, pero se interrumpió al escuchar a su hija.

—Mami ¿y estos zapatitos? No me van a quedar y no entiendo porque son dos pares

Los padres voltearon y vieron a Eileen con un par de zapatitos rojos con motas negras en su mano derecha y unos zapatitos negros con una huella verde de gato en su mano izquierda. Severus enseguida entendió y abrió apresuradamente el regalo que le dio Alex, descubriendo dentro de este dos mamelucos para bebé, uno de catarina y otro de gato negro. Aprovechando del estado de shock de su esposo, se acercó a su hija.

—Es algo que vas a necesitar dentro de nueve meses

—¿Por qué?

—Porque vas a tener nuevas responsabilidades, las que conlleva ser una hermana mayor

Ante esas últimas palabras, Eileen abrió mucho los ojos a la vez que una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja aparecía en su rostro.

—¿Sí voy a tener un hermanito o hermanita? —preguntó emocionada la niña

—Sí

Eileen gritó de emoción y, sin soltar los pares de zapatitos, abrazo a su madre.

El grito de su hija fue suficiente para que Severus reaccionara. Era imposible... pero a la vez maravilloso, iba a tener un bebé; volvería a ser padre y esta vez no dejaría sola a su esposa. En cuanto las mujeres de su vida se separaron, Severus abrazo por detrás a Alex levantándola del suelo y giró varias veces.

—¡Sev! —exclamó riendo Alex ante la reacción de su esposo. Severus la bajo, pero no la soltó, afianzó su agarre ocultando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su esposa—. ¿Severus?

—No es un sueño ¿verdad? —Alex sonrió con tristeza y le acarició el cabello a su esposo—. ¿Realmente estás embarazada?

—Lo estoy, Sev. Y es un milagro —sin romper el agarre de su esposo, dio media vuelta y lo abrazó del cuello—. Seremos padres por segunda vez

El abrazo del hombre se hizo más fuerte y Alex alcanzó a escuchar los sollozos de felicidad de su hombre.

Para Severus fue muy duro lidiar con el embarazo, ya que para él era la primera vez en experimentar todo lo que conllevaba: los cambios de humor a causa del alboroto de hormonas, los antojos, el cuidado extra (o sobreprotección, como Alex le soltó un día cuando no la dejó ni siquiera salir al jardín a respirar aire fresco porque había muchos insectos y podrían picarla), pero valió la pena; se había perdido la gestación de Eileen, no se perdería esta.

—¿Qué tanto piensas, Sev? —interrumpió Alex los pensamientos de su esposo

Los dos estaban acostados en su cama y desnudos, el embarazo no había suprimido sus noches de pasión, pero eso sí, eran con cuidado. Severus le acarició la espalda y le beso el cabello.

—No es nada. Solo...

—¿Solo...?

—Me preguntaba... —no quería decirle, así que se pensó en otra cosa—. Como es que pudiste quedar embarazada. Sabes que estoy muy feliz, pero aún me sorprende. Después d solo que te hizo Lucius... —apretó los puños con fuerza, aún se encolerizaba al recordar eso

Alex se separó de su esposo, sentándose en la cabaré cargando la espalda en la cabezada y cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábana.

—Cuando estuve en el limbo meter la vida y la muerte y la Catrina me dio la oportunidad de regresar, supongo que curó mis heridas internas. Creo que que al decirme que rendirá una "segundas oportunidades", también se refería a esto —respondió Alex acariciando su vientre de ocho meses

Severus se había sorprendido con semejante revelación, pero su expresión paso de sorprenda a tranquilidad, acariciando también el vientre de su esposa.

OCTUBRE

—¡AH! ¡SEVERUS

El hombre despertó de golpe y miro a Alex, la latina estaba sentada en la cama y se tocaba el vientre. Vio que sudaba y apretaba los dientes con dolor.

—¡Alex! ¿Qué te sucede?

—El bebé... Ya viene

—¡Pero faltan dos semanas!

—¡Pues le dio por venir antes, carajo! —gritó Alex en español

El hombre se sobresaltó y trago saliva.

—¿Por qué gritan, caray? —Xóchitl entró a la habitación y seguía somnolienta—. Todavía es de madrugada ¿qué les pasa...?

—Ve y despierta a Eileen mientras yo llevo a Alex a San Mungo

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué...? —al procesa la informó no, el sueño se fue y reaccionó enseguida—. ¡No inventes! ¿¡Ya!? Pero sí...

—¡Por un carajo, ya sé que me faltan dos semanas! —gritó enojada Alex, mientras se levantaba de la cama con ayuda de Severus—. ¡Yo no le pedí al bebé que llegará antes! ¡Así que déjense de chingaderas y vamos al hospital antes de que...! ¡Me carga la chingada! —los tres bajaron la mirada y vieron que se formó un charro a los pies de Alex, había roto en aguas

Severus la cargo al estilo princesa y corrió rápidamente hacia la chimenea apareciéndose enseguida en San Mungo. Los compañero de Severus al verlo llegar cargando a su esposa, actuaron enseguida. Colocaron a Alex en una camilla y la llevaron a la sala de parto, seguida muy de cerca por su esposo.

Media hora después llegaron al hospital Xóchitl y Eileen. La niña todavía se veía cansada, pero quería saber sobre su hermanito o hermanita. Diez minutos después empezaron a llegar los Potter, Andrómeda junto a su nieto (Teddy había insistido en ir a conocer al hermanito/a de su mejor amiga), toda la familia Weasley y los Malfoy. La espera se les hizo eterna hasta que finalmente llegó a ellos el llanto de un bebé: la criatura había nacido.

Severus salió a la sala de espera, traía puesta su bata de medimago sobre su pijama negra, y le sonrió a los presentes.

—Es un varón —anunció el azabache y se volvió hacia su hija—. Tienes un hermanito

Eileen se bajó de los brazos de Draco y corrió hacia su padre, abrazándolo de las rodillas.

—¿Puedo ir a verlo?

—Claro que sí, Leen —cargo a su hija y se volvió hacia la loba—. Tú también puedes venir

Xóchitl movió la cola emocionada y siguió a los Snape. Entraron a la habitación y vieron a Alex en la cama con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una cobija blanca. Los tres se acercaron con dudado a la cama; Alex movió un poco la cobija y dejó al descubierto el rostro de su bebé: su piel era rosada, el cabello castaño, pero el flequillo negro. Parecía que el bebé estaba durmiendo, pero bostezo y poco a poco abrió sus ojitos, eran negros y miraba a todos con curiosidad y seriedad.

—Whoa —dijo impresionada Eileen—. Se parece mucho a ti papi

—¿En serio? —preguntó Severus sonriendo—. Entonces ya lo perjudique

—¡Severus!/¡Papi! —lo regañaron a la vez su esposa e hija

—Solo bromeaba

Alex solo negó con la cabeza. Severus dejó con cuidado a Eileen en la cama para estar junto a su hermanito.

—¿Y cómo se llama? —preguntó la pequeña

—Alexander —respondió Severus antes que su esposa

—¿Estás seguro, Sev? —preguntó Alex

—Claro que sí

Alex sonrió por respuesta.

—¿Y cuál es su segundo nombre? —preguntó Eileen y sus padres la miraron con duda—. Yo tengo dos nombres, a pesar de que todos me dicen "Leen" o "Eileen". Así que ¿Cuál va ser?

Los padres se miraron sin saber cuál ponerle. Al no recibir respuesta de los mayores, Eileen se puso a pensar también hasta que se le ocurrió uno.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Que sea Alexander Vladimir!

—¿Vladimir? —preguntaron a la vez sus padres

—Sí, se ve que hermanito será muy serio que mi papá. Y como no creo que él quiera poner a mi hermanito "Severus" pues me pareció el más adecuado —respondió Eileen muy segura

—¿Y quien dijo que no quería que llevara mi nombre? —cuestionó Severus, arqueando una ceja—. Sí podría ser Alexander Severus o Severus Alexander... —pero se dio cuenta que no le gustaba como se escuchaba—, tú ganas hija. Será Alexander Vladimir

—¡Sí!

—Pero hija ¿de dónde se te ocurrió ese nombre? —preguntó Alex—. ¿No será que se te ocurrió por uno de los personajes de esa caricatura que ves? O... —miró a su esposo y arqueo una ceja—. ¿Será que alguien empezó a contarte la historia de Dracula, la cual es su favorita, y te hablo de donde se inspiró el autor?

Padre e hija desviaron la mirada y un rubor se empezó a mostrar en su pálida piel. Alex rió por su reacción.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Las vacaciones de verano son la época del año que Eileen siempre espera con ansias. Y es que además ese verano era distinto a los otros, porque irían a visitar México; el país de origen de su madre.

Para llegar rápido al país, usaron un Traslador. Alex y Severus encogieron las maletas y las guardaron en sus bolsillos, la latina cargó a Alexander y Severus a Eileen. Tomaron el Traslador (un cepillo plateado) y aparecieron en una calle poco transitada. Salieron de esta y en seguida escucharon las campanadas de un reloj.

—Mami ¿dónde estamos? Creí que habíamos venido a México —preguntó Eileen viendo un reloj en el centro de la plaza de la ciudad donde llegaron

—Sí estamos en México —respondió Alex con una sonrisa—. Ese no es el Big Ben, es el Reloj Monumental. A inicios de 1900 llegaron los inglese, de 1904 a 1910 lo construyeron.

—¿Tanto tiempo tiene ese reloj?

—Sí

—¡Increíble!

Fueron a la parte mágica de la ciudad, llegaron al hotel «La Tuza Obsidiana», acomodaron sus cosas en el cuarto y fueron a pasear por la ciudad. Eileen y Severus estaban impresionados con la cultura, incluso el pequeño Alexander miraba la ciudad con curiosidad. Al estar en el mundo mágico veían brijes por todos lados; Xóchitl salió de Alex y fue a saludar a las criaturas del lugar.

Al tercer día de estar en México, Alex llevó a su familia a Chichén Itzá para que conocieran Naualotl Chankauali, o como ella les dijo para que comprendieran, «el Callejón Diagon mexicano».

Al llegar, Severus miró a su esposa arqueando una ceja; Chichén Itzá estaba lleno de muggles y no se sentía mucha magia en el ambiente.

—Alex, si aquí se supone se encuentra la entrada para el callejón ¿Por qué está abarrotado de muggles?

—Uno: descubrí que en Norteamérica (Canadá, Estados Unidos y México) se les dice nomaj. Segundo: porque es uno de los lugares más populares, a manera nacional y turística.

—De acuerdo, pero eso no responde en dónde se supone que que es el lugar. Por lo que entendí, Chichén Itzá es solo una zona arqueológica antigua

—¿Dónde está la tienda, mami? —preguntó Eileen

—¡Yo les enseño! —pidió Xóchitl con entusiasmo

—Está bien, por aquí —Alex acomodo a su hijo en brazos y Severus tomó de la mano a Eileen

Xóchitl los guio hasta el Templo de Kukulkán, había gente por ahí, pero la loba los llevo a la parte trasera del Templo y desde ahí se podía ver la cancha del Juego de Pelota.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Severus

—Que desesperado me saliste —reclamó Xóchitl—. Tu solo mira

Se acercó a los escalones y en lugar de subir, en la orilla izquierda de las escaleras acercó su pata y en cuanto sus garras tocaron la piedra, apareció la cabeza de Kukulkán.

—¿Tlatlapoloni*? —preguntó la cabeza

—Temaktli ik Tonatiu* —respondió Xóchitl

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Severus a su esposa?

—La cabeza: ¿Contraseña? Xóchitl: Poder del Sol

La cabeza de Kukulkán abrió la boca y de ahí se vio el dibujo del sol. Xóchitl acercó otra vez su pata y con ella le dio la vuelta completa al Sol, Kukulkán cerró la boca y parte de las escaleras desaparecieron, a modo de que todos pudieran pasar. La loba entró primero, Alex miró a su familia y con una sonrisa los animó a entrar. Eileen agarro con fuerza la mano de su padre y la familia entró a la pirámide; en cuanto el último pasó, las escaleras volvieron a la normalidad.

En cuanto Severus y Eileen vieron el lugar, no pudieron evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa. Dentro del Templo de Kukulkán esperaban ver los lugares donde ruinas o algo parecido ¡Pero adentro había toda una civilización! Todo el lugar casi parecía un mercado, pero de la época prehispánica; si había locales, no obstante la mayoría eran islitas donde no solo vendían lo clásico de la magia, sino de la antigua magia de los mayas.

Alex y Xóchitl les mostraron el lugar. Severus llevaba de la mano a Eileen, pero su hija se mostraba muy inquieta con todo lo que veía, así que Alex le pasó a Alexander y ella se encargó de su hija.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a lo que a simple vista parecía una librería, pero no contaba con una gran variedad de libros, hasta se podría de decir que no tenía. Arriba de la puerta colgaba un letrero que decía «Alebrijes y Rebujos». Severus iba a pasar de largo, pero la mano de su esposa sobre su hombro se lo impidió.

—¿Qué pasa? Ahí no hay nada que pueda interesarnos —dijo Severus

—"Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada" —citó Alex el dicho

El hombre solo rodó los ojos y siguió a las mujeres. Entraron a la tienda y vieron que estaba vacía, no hay clientes ni empleados. Severus iba hablarle a su esposa, cuando sintió a Alexander moverse en sus brazos.

—Alex ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Severus

—Nada —respondió la latina

—Tú no —aclaró el pocionista—, habló con nuestro hijo

—Creo que sería mejor que solamente te dijeran Ale, para evitar estas confusiones —sugirió Xóchitl

—Creo que sí —concordó su humana—. En fin ¿qué tiene Alex?

—Empezó a inquietarse —dijo Severus—. Parece que algo detrás de mí llamó su atención

La familia miró y vieron una armadura española, en un rincón junto a ventana que daba a la calle. Ale reconoció la armadura enseguida.

—Leen, quédate con Xóchitl —indicó la madre

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó la brije, pero su humana no le contestó.

Ale se acercó a la armadura y levantó una mano hacia esta; pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla salió de ahí un fantasma, no obstant ese fantasma no era como los de Hogwarts, este sí parecía humano, pero con la habilidad de hacerse intangible.

—Buenas tardes, bella damisela —saludo cortésmente el fantasma con acento español

—Hola, Don Andrés —respondió el saludo Ale—. Hace años que no lo veía

—Realmente ha pasado mucho tiempos desde su última visita. Y veo que no viene sola

—Es mi familia —dijo Ale, indicadores que les acercarán. Severus con desconfianza y Eileen detrás de Xóchitl—. Él es mi esposo, Severus Snape. Nuestro hijo Alexander y detrás de Xóchitl nuestra hija Eileen

Don Andrés salió de la armadura y saludo a la familia con una reverencia.

—¿Es usted un fantasma? —preguntó Eileen en español.

—Así es, mi bella señorita —respondió Don Andrés—. Mi nombre es Andrés Artasánchez

De pronto detrás del mostrador se escucharon ruidos extraños, todos voltearon hacia el origen del ruido. Severus sujetó con fuerza a Alexander e iba a sacar su varita, pero Ale lo tomó con delicadeza de la muñeca impidiéndole hacerlo y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Se veía que alguien se acercaba porque lograban ver su silueta. Era una criatura muy grande, pero no se definía muy bien su forma y no supieron que eran hasta que la criatura alcanzo la luz que provenía de la calle.

—Buenas tardes

—¡Increíble! ¡Un alebrije de verdad! —exclamó emocionada Eileen

—¡No os acerquéis a esa criatura! ¡Es peligrosa! —"advirtió" Don Andrés. Desenvainó su espada y se acercó al alebrije—. ¡En guardia, criatura malvada! ¡No os dejareis que lastimes a estas personas inocentes! ¡Pelea, malvado dragón! —exclamó el fantasma tomando una pose de combate, pero la criatura lo sujetó del tobillo con su cola.

—Don Andrés, en serio, ¿cuántas veces tenemos que pasar por esto? Además de repetirle lo mismo; no soy un dragón ni nada parecido. Soy un a-le-bri-je, que es muy distinto —dijo la criatura, sin miramientos arrojó al fantasma contra la pared. La familia se hizo a un lado a tiempo para no recibir el golpe—. Perdón por eso, pero desde que esta aquí la armadura, Don Andrés (quien venía dentro de esta) me ha estado fastidiando.

—Se nota que no han cambiado en nada —dijo Ale con tono nostálgico

—¿Alejandra? ¿Realmente eres tú? ¡Asombroso! Hacía años que no te veíamos

—A mí también me da mucho gusto verlos

—Y veo que no vienes sola

—Es mi familia. Mi esposo Severus Snape y mis hijos Eileen y Alexander

—Mucho gusto. Yo soy el Guardián Alebrije

—Un placer —saludo Severus

—Hola —saludo Eileen

—¿Qué onda? ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí? —preguntó Xóchitl al Alebrije

—Claro que te recuerdo, Xóchitl ¿cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, gracias

—Que bueno. Ahora ¿vienen a que les entregue sus brijes?

—¿Leen ya tiene edad para recibir uno? —preguntó sorprendida Ale

—Para recibir un brije no hay que tener una edad en específico. Solamente para la Ceremonia de la Alianza sí, la cual es los trece años

Ale y Severus se miraron, ninguno se esperaba esa información. Eileen miraba de manera alterna a sus padres sin entender lo que pasaba; Alexander se movió, estirando sus brazos hacia el Alebrije. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que Severus.

—Solo espero que los de ellos sean más tranquilos que cierta loba que conocemos

—Si sabes que entiendo el inglés ¿verdad, Señor Simpático?

Ale y Eileen se rieron, ya estaban más que acostumbradas a las discusiones de Severus y Xóchitl.

—Entonces, síganme y les daré sus brijes —dijo el Alebrije a la familia

—¿Tú das los brijes? —preguntó emocionada Eileen

—Sí y no solo eso. Yo protejo el portal del mundo espiritual hacia el mundo físico.

—Wow

La familia siguió al Alebrije hasta el final de la tienda y ahí vieron algo que les llamó la atención a Severus y Eileen.

—Ale ¿qué es eso?

—Ese es el Calendario Azteca... —la latina escucho un carraspeo y vio que fue el Alebrije—. Perdón, quise decir Piedra del Sol y es el portal entre el mundo espiritual y terrenal

—¿Por qué cuando el Alebrije carraspeó cambiaste el nombre?

—Bueno, el nombre original es Piedra del Sol, pero se le conoce como Calendario Azteca y es porque tiene la Cuenta de los Días, las Eras y aspectos calendarios, donde las interpretaciones sobre la función y el significado de este monolito son diversas entre especialistas desde su redescubrimiento en el siglo XVIII.

Severus ya no dijo nada más. El Alebrije se acercó al Calendario y en cuanto lo tocó, el Calendario comenzó a brillar.

—Adelante, pequeña. Tu brije te espera —dijo la criatura a la niña

Eileen miró a sus padres, ambos miraron a la niña con una sonrisa para animarla. La pequeña miró al Alebrije y vio que este también le sonreía. Soltó un suspiro y finalmente se acercó a la Piedra. Esta brilló y del centro salió un rayo azul cielo; Eileen se asustó y retrocedió chocando con su madre. Cuando el rayo desapareció dejó en su lugar una ardilla blanca con detalles azul cielo en las orejas, patitas, estómago y cola. La criatura se incorporó y vieron que sus mejillas las tenía amarillas al igual que los ojos.

—¡Qué lindo! —exclamó Eileen y se acercó a la brije ardilla

—Hola, mi nombre es Xoxoutik y significa "Azul Cielo" en náhuatl. Pero para más fácil, dime Xoxo

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Eileen —de pronto la niña sintió calor en su muñeca derecha, la miró y vio que tenía una especie de tatuaje azteca en esta—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Esa es la marca de la alianza con tu brije —respondió Ale a su hija

Eileen vio con curiosidad la marca y se sorprendió cuando vio que esta desapareció sola. Madre e hija se acercaron a Severus y Alexander; el hombre vio a su hijo y luego a su esposa. Le pasó con cuidado el bebé a Ale y esta se acercó a la Piedra del Sol. Volvió a brillar y de esta salió un rayo amarillo haciendo que Alexander se asustara, Ale lo meció con cuidado y le susurró para calmarlo. El bebé se tranquilizó al mismo tiempo que el resplandor del rayo se apagaba mostrando a un mono color morado con amarillo en las orejas, estómago, patitas y en la punta de su cola. Tenía ojos negros y una sonrisa traviesa. Lo observaron con más atención y se dieron cuenta de que el brije era solo un bebé.

—Alebrije

—¿Sí?

—Este brije es solo un bebé

—En realidad no es un bebé. Los brijes toman la apariencia de la edad que tiene su humano; cuando si hijo crezca, su brije "crecerá" también

La familia miró con curiosidad al monito. Este sintió las miradas sobre él y los miró con curiosidad.

—Hola, me llamo Manky —se presentó el brije

Alexander rió y aplaudió con ganas al ver a su brije. De pronto su risa se volvió llanto, los padres lo miraron y vieron que su antebrazo derecho apareció la marca de la alianza.

—¿Por qué lloras, hermanito? —preguntó preocupada Eileen a Alexander

—Supongo que es por el calor de la marca —contestó su madre.

Ale meció con cuidado a Alexander hasta que el pequeño se tranquilizó.

—Bien, creo que ya es todo... —dijo Severus

—Disculpe —interrumpió Alebrije—, falta entregar un brije más

—Pero mi esposa ya tiene el suyo desde los trece años

—Hablo de usted

—¿Yo?

—¿Papi va a tener un brije también?

—Claro. Si el cónyuge del mexicano/a es extranjero se le concede la oportunidad de tener su propio brije, pero él/ella no podrá aprender de la Sincronía Brije, solo tenerlo de compañía

—Que mal —respondió Eileen haciendo puchero

Severus miró a su esposa sorprendido. Ale solamente le sonrió y lo animo acercarse a la Piedra del Sol. El hombre suspiró y se acercó a la piedra. Este brillo y un rayo verde salió de esta posándose a los pies del pocionista. Cuando esta desapareció mostrando al brije, Xóchitl comenzó a reírse a carcajadas estando de espaldas y sujetándose el estomago y Ale trataba de contener la risa. Eileen, Xoxo y Manky miraban sin comprender lo que sucedía. En cuanto a Severus, sentía palpitar su sien y apretaba el puño con fuerza.

—Tiene que ser una broma —murmuró el hombre

Ante él estaba su brije, el cual era un murciélago negro a excepción del hocico, la parte interna de sus orejas y la parte interna de sus alas, las cuales eran de color verde y sus ojos eran negros. Severus olvidó su enojo por un momento al sentir una calidez en su ¿antebrazo izquierdo? Rápidamente levanto la manga de su camisa y se sorprendió al ver la marca de la alianza donde antes estaba la marca tenebrosa.

—Pero ¿cómo...? —apartó la vista de la marca y miró al brije murciélago

—Hola, me llamo Batwing —se presentó el brije

—Yo soy Severus Snape —se presentó el hombre—. ¿Cómo es que sabes hablar inglés?

—En cuanto el brije y el humano extranjero se conectan, el brije recibe los conocimientos del país de origen de su humano —aclaró Alebrije

Humano y brije se miraron, Batwing voló hacia Severus. Se posó en su hombro y frotó su mejilla contra la del pocionista en una caricia tierna. El hombre tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, acariciando la cabeza del murciélago.

Finalmente salieron del local y siguieron con su paseo.

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

—Estoy muy nerviosa ¿y si voy a Gryffindor? —dijo Eileen angustiada—. ¿Papá se decepcionará de mí? ¿qué pasará si termino en Hufflepuff?

—¡Ya cállate! ¡Cállate que me desesperas! —exclamó fastidiada Xoxo

—¡Lo siento! No puedo evitar ponerse así

Eileen finalmente iba a entrar a su primer año en Hogwarts y estaba muy nerviosa y emocionada a la vez. La familia iba en su auto a la estación de King's Cross (Ale conducía y le costó mucho trabajo convencer a su esposo de adquirir el vehículo) y desde que salieron de su casa, la niña no paraba de mostrar su nerviosismo.

—Ya vez lo que provocas por "presionarla" para que sea Slytherin —reclamó Ale a su esposo a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco

—Solo le dije que me gustaría que fue a esa casa, es todo —se defendió Severus, encogiendo los hombros—. Y mejor no hagas tus expresiones raras y ojos al frente, tú querías el auto, tú conduces

—Eso y porque no has podido pasar la prueba de manejo —se burló Ale

Los niños y los brijes se rieron, a lo que Severus cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño. Llegaron a la estación, antes de bajarse los brijes se escondieron. Bajaron el baúl y las cosas de Eileen a un carrito y entraron a la estación; pasaron de dos en dos al andén 9 y caminaron por la plataforma.

—No los veo —dijo Eileen mirando a todos lados. Su marca brilló y salió Xoxo, quien enseguida se trepó a su cabeza—. ¿Alcanzas a ver?

—No —contestó la ardilla. Se recargó en su cola para elevarse más, pero ni así lograba ver

Llegaron a los últimos vagones y finalmente vieron a las personas que buscaban.

—¡Abuela Andy! ¡Tío Harry! —exclamaron felices los hermanos Snape a la vez que saludaban con la mano

Los aludidos voltearon y también saludaron. La familia se acercó a saludar y entonces se dieron cuenta que faltaba alguien.

—¿Y Teddy? —preguntó Eileen

—Subió a dejar sus cosas —respondió Harry

Entonces el ojiverde vio a alguien detrás de la niña, iba a decir algo, pero la persona le pidió silencio. El individuo caminó de puntitas hasta llegar a la niña y levantó los brazos.

—¡Hola Teddy! —saludaron Xoxo y Manky

Eileen volteó y vio detrás de ella a su mejor amigo. Teddy bajó los brazos y su cabello se volvió rojo pálido.

—¡Oigan! ¡La quería sorprender! —reclamó el pequeño metamorfomago

—Aún si ellos, te sentí detrás —dijo Eileen—. Solo quería mostrarte que nunca vas a lograr asustarme

El cabello de Teddy volvió a ser azul eléctrico, pero se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, a lo que todos se rieron por la reacción del niño. Subieron las cosas de Eileen en el mismo compartimento de Teddy y enseguida sonó un silbato, indicando que el Expreso de Hogwarts ya iba a partir.

Harry y Andrómeda se despedían de Teddy, mientras que la familia lo hacía con Eileen.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho, hermana —dijo Alex a Eileen mientras la abrazaba

—Yo igual, hermanito. Pero nos veremos en Navidad —dijo Eileen, separándose de Alex. Después se volvió hacía su papá—. Lástima que no me darás clases como lo hiciste con mamá y mis tíos

—Ah, bueno... al menos te enseñe lo básico de Pociones y DCAO para que seas la mejor de tu clase —dijo Severus un poco nervioso.

Sus hijos sabían que él era mayor que su esposa, pero de que le dio clases a ella y sus amigos fue porque Weasley les contó cuando preguntaron acerca de sus años en Hogwarts.

El silbato volvió a sonar, Eileen le dio un beso rápido a su familia y Xoxo a los brijes y ambas subieron al tren seguidas por Teddy. El tren comenzó a avanzar, Eileen, Xoxo y Teddy se asomaron por la ventana se despedían de sus familiares con la mano. Alex y Manky corrieron al lado del tren a la vez que se despedían con la mano.

—¡Hasta Navidad! —gritó Eileen

—¡Adiós! —gritó Teddy

Poco a poco el tren se perdió de vista y los padres comenzaron a irse del andén. Alex y Manky regresaron con los padres del primero. Harry y Andrómeda se despidieron de la familia Snape y se fueron de ahí.

—Lo único malo es que tengo que esperar cinco años para entrar a Hogwarts —dijo Alex a Manky

—No te preocupes, el tiempo pasa rápido —dijo el brije para animarlo

—También hay otro lado positivo —dijo Xóchitl—, vas a tener a tus padres para ti solito

—¿Qué clase de apoyo es ese, Xóchitl? —reclamó Batwing—. Sonó como si incitaras a Alex a que desee convertirse en hijo único

—¡No es por eso! —se defendió la loba—. Bien dice la frase «todo se parece a su dueño»

—¿¡Qué quisiera decir con eso!? —Batwing se subió a la cabeza de la loba y empezó a jalarle las comisuras de su hocico

—¡Suéltame!

—Oigan no peleen —intervino Manky, pero terminó "sufriendo la furia" del murciélago

Severus y Ale negaron con la cabeza dos veces ante tal escena. La latina se separó de su esposo y fue a calmar a los brijes. El hombre veía la escena con una sonrisa nostalgia: nunca creyó que después de una vida llena de soledad, tristeza y sacrificio finalmente viviría en paz, fez y con una familia.

—La Serpiente se enamoró de la Leona —murmuró para sí mismo—. Y de una muy terca

=SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR=

Y finalmente llegamos al final de esta historia.

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia hasta el final, realmente me llevo mucho tiempo escribirla, pero fue muy satisfactorio para mí.

Saludos

Ichigo Snape


End file.
